Tu m'attendais
by Saraadvg
Summary: Baekhyun est prêt à l'imprévu, il l'attend même de pied ferme. Il le rêve ce délicieux imprévu qui viendra ravir ses heures et chambouler son cœur. Pourtant rien ne l'a préparé à Jongin. Ni ses romans, ni ses fantasmes. Il sait qu'il ne doit pas succomber, mais qui pourrait resister ? Pourquoi ne lui a-t-on jamais dit qu'on pouvait avoir des licornes lancées au triple galop dans le
1. Chapter 1 - L'inconnu du train

Chapitre 1 : L'inconnu du train

C'était devenu une habitude. Il est vrai que depuis tout jeune il avait toujours adoré les voyages, mais récemment c'était devenu plus que ça. Prendre le train n'avait jamais été aussi excitant. Et il consolait son porte-monnaie en se disant que c'était pour le bien de sa plume. Baekhyun était devenu écrivain un peu par hasard. Il avait toujours adoré les histoires et passait généralement des heures à la fin d'un bon roman à se rejouer les scènes dans sa tête. Étrangement il aimait aussi en devenir le personnage principal. Pourtant rien ne le prédestinait à en faire sa carrière professionnelle. Sa mère était secrétaire médicale et son père urgentiste. C'était à l'hôpital qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés et c'était vers ce domaine qu'ils avaient toujours espéré y voir leur fils évoluer. Ils le voulaient chirurgien, médecin ou psychologue. Malheureusement les plaies et le sang, Baekhyun ne les avaient jamais aimés autrement que couché sur du papier, dans les folles aventures d'un pirate ou d'un bandit.

Il s'était assez tôt destiné à une carrière plus artistique. Il avait été à l'université, étudié l'histoire et l'histoire de l'art. Il s'était imaginé comme conservateur dans un musée ou travaillant dans une galerie. Pourtant, peu avant de finir sa formation son chemin avait un peu dévié, sans qu'il l'ait véritablement prévu.

Il lui arrivait fréquemment de rédiger des poèmes ou de courtes nouvelles, pour se détendre. Il les publiait parfois, sous un nom d'emprunt, dans divers sites internet. Il n'avait jamais reçu des échos très importants mais il le faisait plus pour lui que pour sa communauté lectrice.

Il avait testé différents styles et univers d'écriture. Il s'était essayé à l'angoisse et au fantastique, le résultat avait été acceptable sans être satisfaisant. Il avait mis des mois à finir ses projets n'étant pas assez enthousiaste envers les scénarios. Ses brèves tentatives dans le policiers lui avaient confirmées que ce genre ne lui convenait pas. Non, il n'y avait qu'un seul genre où Baekhyun était véritablement bon et où il s'épanouissait personnellement. C'était son secret à lui, personne n'était au courant et comme un refuge personnel, il gardait cette facette de lui bien gardée. Baekhyun était doué pour écrire des romans d'amour.

Ce n'est pas véritablement sa vie personnelle qui l'inspire dans ses histoires puisqu'il n'a pas eu de petite amie depuis plus d'un an et que même au sommet de ses idylles, il peut clairement affirmer ne jamais avoir été sincèrement amoureux, pas comme ses personnages l'étaient en tout cas. Pas qu'il n'ait été avec ses anciennes amantes uniquement pour combler un besoin physique. Non, Baekhyun a toujours eu beaucoup d'affection pour les filles avec lesquelles il était sorti. Malheureusement, il est ce que l'on peut appeler un éternel romantique.

Baekhyun ne cherche pas la personne qui lui faut, celle qui économiquement, socialement et culturellement est irréprochable et complémentaire à son style de vie. Il ne cherche pas non plus l'opposée, celle qui est son antithèse – il sait pertinemment que les amours « ying-yang » ne fonctionnent pas, il faut des similitudes pour arriver parfois à concéder des compromis. Non ce qu'il cherche va bien au delà. Il veut Le Grand Amour. Le coup de foudre qui dure 50 ans. Rencontrer une personne, se noyer dans ses yeux un quart de seconde et savoir que l'accélération de son rythme cardiaque n'est pas alarmant car il prendra l'habitude de ces envolées à chaque fois qu'il reposera ses yeux sur elle.

Il sait qu'il est trop exigeant, qu'il n'y a bien que dans les films que l'on rencontre son âme sœur dans la vingtaine, quand on est le plus disponible et physiquement le plus attirant. Il sait que l'amour se transforme au bout de trois ans en un monotone sentiment d'affection. Il sait aussi que personne n'a lié sa cheville droite à celle d'une belle et sombre inconnue à l'aide d'un fil rouge. Pourtant si le cœur était rationnel, il dicterait à notre esprit de rester pragmatique et le monde se verrait affamé de nouveaux rêveurs. Alors, même si Baekhyun sait qu'il rêve un peu trop, cela ne l'empêche pas d'espérer.

En vérité ses fantasmes ne sont pas aussi extravaguant qu'ils pourraient paraître. Quand la majorité des gens se surprennent à imaginer plaquer leur crush contre un mur pour un round des plus sauvage, lui s'imagine simplement leur demander de penser à aller acheter du lait. Dans la plupart de ses scénarios Baekhyun est très terre à terre. Ce n'est pas l'aventure et le goût de l'interdit qu'il recherche, il ne sait que trop bien que ce feu brûle bien plus qu'il ne perdure. Il s'imagine très mal en Scarlett O'Hara, vivant des péripéties sans fin qui le laisseraient plus affamé que rassasié. Il n'aspire qu'à une vie paisible, presque banale, mais surtout très lente, pour avoir le temps de profiter de son amour, de le toucher du bout des doigts, avant de le savourer et de le chérir le plus longtemps possible. Ainsi, et c'est uniquement de cette façon, qu'il a l'impression qu'il pourrait ne plus jamais avoir le sentiment d'être seul. La passion dévorante et l'insatiabilité, il les laisse à ses personnages et son goût de l'aventure il sait qu'il pourra toujours le trouver dans ses romans alors que son apaisement bienheureux ne sera jamais que dans les bras de son amour.

C'est peut-être à cause de ce trop grand amour pour l'amour lui-même que ses précédentes relations n'ont jamais durées. Il en attendait toujours beaucoup trop et pourtant pour des choses si simples. Ses amis se questionnent souvent sur les raisons de ses ruptures et Baekhyun répond toujours de la façon la plus succincte qu'ils « n'étaient simplement pas fait pour être ensemble ». Ce que Baekhyun souhaite véritablement c'est quelqu'un qui pourrait le comprendre en un coup d'oeil. Une personne qui saurait lire en lui pour savoir quand il va bien ou quand il souffre. Quelqu'un qui saurait qu'il déteste pleurer en public et aurait simplement la présence d'esprit de rester là, allongé sur le sol avec lui à regarder le plafond. Il rêve d'une personne qui pourrait régler son ipod à sa place et saurait quelle musique il aimerait écouter en chaque circonstance. C'est sûrement anodin, mais il aspire à rencontrer celle qui comprendra que certains soirs on n'est pas obligé de parler mais que se lover dans le canapé devant la TV peut-être un moyen d'être heureux, ensemble. Des gestes simples, une main qui se tend au réveil, un sourire avant de partir, un baiser en rentrant le soir. C'est ce à quoi il aspire, mais malheureusement les désirs qui paraissent les plus accessibles sont parfois les plus insaisissables. Alors en attendant que ce grand amour viennent éteindre les lumières derrière son passage ou réparer cette maudite étagère dans l'entrée qui persiste à basculer sur elle-même, il se contente de donner de l'amour à ses personnages.

Cela fait maintenant trois ans que Baekhyun est un « professionnel » dans le roman d'amour. Un jour, alors qu'il était encore étudiant, il avait été contacté par un éditeur qui se disait intéressé par ses écrits. Il avait d'abord été un peu hésitant, ses récits avaient toujours été pour lui un moyen de décompresser, et il n'était pas sûr de vouloir s'investir dans un pari aussi risqué. Il avait fallut de nombreuses semaines à Kim Jongdae pour le convaincre que l'aventure en valait la chandelle. Il avait finit par signer mais à ses conditions. Son nom n'avait jamais été révélé et il continuait ses études d'art, au cas où.

Désormais, diplôme en poche depuis un an, il continuait sa vie sur les deux fronts. Les revenus que lui apportait ses ouvrages étaient correctes sans être faramineux. Il aurait pu en vivre, mais il préféra garder une occupation qui ne le confinait pas dans son appartement et qui se conciliait avec sa passion pour l'art. Depuis quelques mois maintenant il occupait donc le poste d'assistant auprès d'un galériste. Il s'occupait de chercher de nouveaux talents et de procéder à une première ébauche de leur possible exposition. Son travail lui plaisait, il avait des horaires souples, il rencontrait du monde, mais surtout il voyageait beaucoup. Et aussi improbable que cela puisse paraître, Baekhyun avait trouvé dans ce mode de transport son atelier de travail préféré. Il aimait cette ambiance restreinte et feutrée. Il s'amusait volontiers à imaginer la vie des autres passagers. Il tentait d'envisager leur vie, ce qu'ils faisaient, d'où ils venaient, où ils allaient et pourquoi. Le microcosme d'une wagon de train lui donnait toujours l'impression de remonter dans le temps, d'être un grand voyageur qui partait à l'aventure, pour mieux en offrir une à ses personnages.

Alors il en est là encore une fois, wagon 15 place 46, à se torturer les méninges pour trouver une façon réaliste de faire se rencontrer ses protagonistes une nouvelle fois. Il aime faire référence au destin dans ses histoires parce que c'est une puissance en laquelle il veut croire. Même s'il sait que c'est cliché et vieux jeu, il aime assez l'idée qu'un individu n'est jamais vraiment seul et qu'il y a toujours quelqu'un d'autre sur la planète destiné à le rencontré et le comprendre mieux que personne. Néanmoins cette fois-ci il lui fallait trouver autre chose. Ses lecteurs semblaient aimer sa plume de romantique, malheureusement il ne pouvait pas leur narrer le même coup du sort à chaque nouvelle romance. Son personnage principal était un homme intègre, simple, qui aimait les choses dans leur routine. Il allait devoir lier son destin à une personne plus jeune, plus dynamique et qui n'évoluait pas forcément dans les mêmes cercles que lui. Trouver l'endroit propice de rencontre de ses personnages était un vrai casse-tête pour Baekhyun. Il ne voulait pas rentrer dans les clichés vus et revus : on se rentre dedans dans un café, on découvre avoir un ami en commun ou on participe au même événement de charité. Il veut quelque chose de plus neuf, de moins usité et surtout de plus réel.

Baekhyun souffle tout en laissant son dos se reposer sur le dossier de son fauteuil. Il est en manque d'inspiration, il a besoin de trouver de nouvelles idées. Il sait toujours reconnaître le moment où ses doigts ne veulent plus taper furieusement sur le clavier et où il vaut mieux qu'il prenne un pause avant de commencer à écrire des fautes tous les cinq mots. Il a sa petite routine à lui. Quand il sait qu'il est bloqué et qu'il a la chance d'être dans un train – comme c'est le cas à l'instant – il prend son ipod, cale son casque sur ses oreilles et choisi la musique la plus douce de son répertoire. Adossé à son fauteuil, il a alors tous le loisir d'observer ses voisins, de tenter de caler leurs gestes et conversations aux battements de la musique et de se laisser aller. Prenant le temps de détailler les expressions corporels et les détails matériels de ses voisins, il essaie de leur donner des noms, des métiers et des désirs.

L'homme, place 58 doit être un Lee, c'est probablement un gérant de supermarché ou un petit commerçant. Il a un petit sourire sur le visage, disons qu'il pense à son fils. Oui, son fils cadet, qui vient enfin de décrocher un job. Et il pense à sa fille, Seungmi, qui vient de leur annoncer qu'elle est enceinte. Il pense à sa petite famille et se dit qu'il a de la chance. Il repense à l'anniversaire de sa femme où il se sont réunit tous ensemble et ça le fait sourire. Ce sont les petits moment qu'il faut célébrer et Lee se dit aussi qu'il doit penser à acheter un cadeau pour féliciter sa fille. _Un cadeau …_ oui un cadeau de naissance...

Ça y est Baekhyun le tiens. Il va les faire se rencontrer dans un magasin. Mais pas n'importe lequel.. un magasin pour bébé. Il va faire de son second personnage un vendeur dans un magasin de naissance.. ça c'est original ! Kris, son personnage principal va devoir y aller parce que sa sœur vient de lui annoncer sa grossesse et c'est là qu'ils vont se rencontrer. En plus, il peut rajouter une intrigue supplémentaire, Kris ne veut pas d'enfant, alors que son âme-sœur en est fou au point d'en avoir fait son métier. _Parfait !_

Un grand sourire collé au visage Baekhyun est content de sa trouvaille. Il remercie Lee mentalement en lui lançant un dernier regard pétillant et se re-penche sur son ordinateur portable. Il fait craquer ses doigts, change sa musique pour une chanson un peu plus rythmée et laisse glisser une fois de plus ses longs doigts sur le clavier. Il en a encore pour presque une heure avant d'arriver à destination, il a largement le temps de poser la discussion entre Kris et sa sœur avant de le décider à se rendre à Moncheun King - grand centre commercial, pour faire ses emplettes – et trouver l'amour de sa vie.

Se replongeant dans son monde Baekhyun se coupe complètement dans sa bulle, il ne fait plus attention aux haltes du train ou au nombres de gens qui montent et qui descendent. Il est à peine conscient que quelqu'un vient s'asseoir en face de lui.

Il a apprit au fil de ses voyages qu'il valait toujours mieux laisser les voyageurs s'installer avant de les regarder. Avec sa tête d'homme sympathique, il avait toujours eut la malchance d'attirer toutes les personnes désespérées qui aimaient raconter leur vie aux inconnus dans les transports en commun. Et même si parfois Baekhyun aimait bien ces échanges impromptus et éphémères – il ne remercierait jamais assez cette grand-mère de Changmyi qui l'avait aidé à tisser un passé sombre à son meurtrier de personnage principal – il tenait cette fois-ci une idée et n'avait pas envie de la laisser s'échapper. Il se décida donc à garder la tête baissé et les yeux rivés sur son écran. Pourtant quelque chose le dérangeait.

La première chose qui attira son attention, ce fut une odeur. Le parfum que portait cette personne n'était pas fort à proprement parlé, mais il dégageait une fragrance assez particulière. On aurait dit de la menthe et du citron, c'était assez singulier. La curiosité l'emportant, Baekhyun se permit de jeter un coup d'œil de côté. Il ne parvint qu'à voir une paire de bottines marrons et un jeans relevé. Son inconnu était un homme. La teneur du parfum n'en devenait que plus étonnante. Il vissa son regard sur son écran, tentant de se re-concentré. La musique changea dans son casque et il reconnu un de ses airs préférés. Il se sentit sourire bêtement et exercer un léger hochement de tête imprimant le rythme. Il ne se laisserait pas déconcentrer. Il reprit sa rédaction, laissant Kris quitter le building où il travaillait pour le faire rejoindre sa voiture.

Il aurait aimé réussir à s'investir dans l'histoire mais il sentait quelque chose sur lui. Il se surprit à cligner plusieurs fois des yeux et reprendre son souffle en se mordant la lèvre, il y avait quelque chose d'inhabituel. Quelque chose de bien plus qu'une odeur mentholée. Il se l'était pourtant interdit mais ce poids le long de son épaule c'était bien un regard. Il sentait comme une chaleur au creux de son cou qui avait tendance à remonter le long de sa mâchoire. N'ayant plus le choix il rompit sa promesse personnelle et releva ses yeux vers l'inconnu au citron.

Des iris noires. De très _très_ belles iris noires. Il avait l'intention de lancer un regard peu amical à cet inconnu qui venait le déranger dans son récit. De lui faire remballer son regard brûlant mais il ne s'en sentit pas la force. Quand il releva ses paupières il découvrit que l'inconnu ne portait pas sur lui un regard de feu mais plutôt une chaleur confortable. Il semblait du même âge que lui, peut-être un peu plus jeune, les cheveux bruns, des pommettes hautes et ce petit sourire en coin, un peu taquin, un peu coquin. Il ne semblait pas vouloir le quitter des yeux et sans vraiment le vouloir Baekhyun rentra dans sa joute.

Il ne sait pas trop pourquoi mais ce simple regard sur lui suffit à le clouer sur son siège et à bloquer sa respiration. Il avait envie de dire quelque chose mais il ne savait absolument pas quoi. Il avait envie de sortir de cette océan noir dans lequel il se noyait, mais il n'y arrivait pas. C'était comme il l'avait toujours imaginé et pourtant tellement différent en même temps. Il n'avait jamais ressenti ça, les picotements aux bouts des doigts, l'accélération du rythme cardiaque, les jambes en coton. Mais pourquoi personne ne lui avait dit qu'il était possible d'avoir des licornes lancés au triple galop dans ses veines qui avaient pour seul but de faire bouillir son sang ? C'était comme dans les livres, non c'est mieux. Il avait l'impression que des heures s'étaient écoulées, pourtant ce n'étaient que quelques secondes et avant qu'il n'ai eu le temps d'éclaircir le brouillard qui avait établi domicile dans sa tête, c'est l'inconnu qui prit la parole en premier.

« J'ai l'impression de te déconcentrer dans ton travail ».

La bulle éclate, comme une remontée en surface Baekhyun reprend brusquement conscience de sa musique qui joue en fond dans son casque, des gens autour de lui, du balancement du train sur les rails et son sang remonte d'un coup à son visage le faisant rougir violemment.

Il n'est pas sûr de la réaction qu'il doit avoir, il sent encore ses jambes flageoler et son cœur battre à tout rompre. _Mais qu'est-ce-qu'il lui arrive ?_ Il se mord la joue et cligne quelques fois des paupières en reprenant sa respiration. D'un geste un peu maladroit, il retire son casque audio et relève ses yeux vers l'inconnu.

« Comment ? »

L'inconnu sourit. Ce n'est pas une expression qui va jusqu'à ses yeux mais il a ce petit air amusé peint sur le visage et Baek se dit qu'il est en train de faire une bêtise.

« Excuse-moi, je suis un peu curieux et c'est juste qu'à te voir concentré comme ça, je me demandais juste sur quoi tu travaillais ».

C'est direct. Mais Baekhyun ne se donne pas le temps de réfléchir. Il répond. Il ne sait absolument pas pourquoi mais c'est comme si une force le poussait à ne pas faire mourir cette conversation avec l'inconnu. Alors, il répond, tout simplement et en toute honnêteté.

« J'écris ».

Cette fois-ci l'homme en face se met à rire. C'est un petit éclat, sans extravagance et discret mais Baekhyun se dit que c'est le plus beau rire qu'il ait jamais entendu.

« Oui, j'avais remarqué. Mais tu semblais si .. exalté que je me suis dit que ça ne pouvait pas être professionnel. Personne n'est jamais si enthousiaste quand il travaille ».

Baekhyun est perplexe. Généralement il est la personne à qui on racontait sa vie, il n'est pas celui à qui on pose les questions, ou tout simplement pas celui à qui on s'intéresse. _D'où vient ce gars qui lui parle si ouvertement et si familièrement ?_

« Et pourtant si, c'est bien pour mon travail. » Il tente de rester ferme dans sa voix et de lui donner de la contenance, surtout quand il ajoute. « Mais pourquoi me tutoyez-vous ? Il ne me semble pas que l'on se connaissent ou que nous ayons pu établir que j'étais plus jeune que vous ? ».

L'inconnu se contente de sourire. Il a ses yeux ancré dans ceux de Baekhyun et ne semble pas vouloir les lâcher. Il pose doucement ses mains sur ses genoux et sans ce départir de son rictus il reprend la conversation.

« C'est vrai. Tu as raison.. ah je crois que je viens de le faire une fois de plus. » Il a un petit rire moqueur. « Je ne me l'explique pas moi non plus, pourquoi je te tutoies. Mais quand on y pense je ne vois pas non plus de bonnes raisons pour te vouvoyer ».

Baekhyun se retient de ne pas avoir un mouvement de recul. _Mais qui parle comme ça ?_ Il sait qu'il devrait porter plus d'attention à la conversation elle-même et que le bon sens serait de lui répliquer qu'il y a des dizaines de raisons qui font qu'on ne parle pas si familièrement aux personnes que l'on vient de rencontrer. Malheureusement sur le moment son cerveau semble n'être en capacité de ce focaliser sur qu'un seul élément à la fois. Et depuis qu'il a ouvert la bouche, Baekhyun est complètement fasciné par la voix de son voisin. Un ton grave, une voix riche et presque – oui il peut se l'avouer – un peu sensuelle. Cet homme est décidément très envoûtant.

« Hum .. si, la bienséance et la.. coutume, veux que par convenance on ne parle pas si.. »

« si.. ? Facilement ? Tu vois j'ai toujours trouvé ça assez triste les rencontres dans le train. Tellement éphémère. On s'assoit à côté d'un inconnu, sans rien savoir de sa vie, sans rien révéler de la sienne. On donne un moment de notre vie à ce silence et on s'en va. N'est-ce pas un peu regrettable ? »

Baekhyun ne sait plus du tout comment il doit réagir. Répondre ou se taire, il est paralysé. Même son corps semble ne plus vouloir répondre à ses volontés puisque ses pupilles restent fixes, ancrées dans le regard de cet homme, ou peut-être que c'est justement sa volonté ?

« Et en y réfléchissant je ne pense pas que tu sois le genre d'homme qui aime le conventionnel. Donc je vais m'excuser de te parler de façon non-formelle » – il ajoute avec un petit sourire – « tout en continuant de le faire. Mais si tu le permets, je ne m'excuse pas de m'intéresser à toi ».

« S'intéresser à moi ? »

« Oui, ça m'intrigues, enfin tu m'intrigues. Je prend ce train assez souvent et généralement je ne vois que des passagers obnubilés par leur téléphone ou qui tentent de dormir. Je suis assez curieux de savoir ce qui te fais sourire comme ça ».

Cet inconnu avait un sourire de dingue. Baekhyun n'arrivait pas à en détacher les yeux. De toute façon il était perdu. Depuis qu'il avait levé ses pupilles et qu'il les avait posé sur cette inconnus, il avait **perdu** toute force motrice et n'avait pas réussit à impulser à son système nerveux l'information qui l'obligerait à s'en décrocher. Il voulait prendre une seconde pour reprendre son souffle et essayer de mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées mais l'étranger ne souhaitais apparemment pas lui laisser ce répits.

"Jongin. Mon nom, c'est Jongin". En voyant que l'homme en face de lui ne répondait pas il lui sourit d'un air malicieux et ajoute "j'aime assez bien mettre un nom sur un visage. Généralement je suis assez doué avec les noms et surnoms. Personnellement j'ai une bonne tête de Jongin, mais toi, toi je sais pas trop". L'homme ne répond toujours pas. Alors Jongin se penche un peu sur son siège et d'un ton plus bas il entretien la conversation, même si elle semble tourner au monologue, "je commence à être insistant mais normalement c'est le moment ou toi aussi tu me dis ton nom - il se redresse en souriant - ou alors je peux continuer à t'appeler mentalement Sexy mais je suis presque sûr de le laisser échapper à voix haute à un moment ou un autre et tu risque de t'empourprer".

Baekhyun n'a apparemment pas besoin de cela pour sentir ses joues chauffer. Il écarquille un peu les yeux et sans bien savoir pourquoi il laisse échapper un "Baekhyun" d'un ton brusque.

Son compagnon de voyage sourit en murmurant son prénom une nouvelle fois "Baekhyun. Oui ça te va comme un gant". Et Baek se maudit intérieurement. D'habitude il ne donne jamais son prénom, il ne laisse pas les inconnus rentrer aussi facilement dans son intimité, surtout quand il est sûr de ne jamais les revoir.

" Bon alors dis moi Baekhyun. Tu m'as dis écrire d'une façon très vague, et que ta prose actuelle était professionnelle. Je suis toujours aussi curieux de savoir sur quoi tu travailles".

Baekhyun prend le temps de se redresser dans son fauteuil. Il ferme son ordinateur, il sait très bien qu'il est désormais incapable d'ajouter une ligne de plus à son roman, même pas un mot supplémentaire. Il est bien trop troublé pour ça. Son voisin semble prendre son geste pour un signe de retrait car il se penche une fois de plus sur son siège pour se rapprocher et se racle la gorge.

"Mais oui, où ais-je la tête, je pose bien trop de questions. Je te demande ce que moi même je ne fais pas". Il décoche à Baekhyun un grand sourire plein de dents et continue de parler. "Moi je suis vétérinaire. C'est pour ça que je prend ce train aussi souvent. J'ai des patients, enfin des propriétaires de patients, qui habitent en dehors de Séoul et j'y vais pour des suivis réguliers. Ah et pour la question du tutoiement, hum j'ai vingt-sept ans. Je ne suis pas sûr que tu sois beaucoup plus vieux. Je suis même presque persuadé qu'on a le même âge". Il se redresse et d'un signe de la tête il invite son compagnon à le contredire.

C'est absolument hors de contrôle, Baekhyun est totalement incapable de ne pas se livrer. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrent sur des sons qu'il n'a pas conscience d'avoir voulu émettre.

"Non j'ai vingt-huit ans"

Jongin éclate d'un rire clair.

"Devrais-je donc t'appeler Hyung alors. Je préférais bien plus Sexy".

Baekhyun à un sursaut " Non !". Il regarde autour de lui, autant pour s'assurer que personne n'a entendu le sobriquet de son voisin que pour s'excuser de son éclat. "Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! Aucun des deux ! "

Jongin se pose contre son dossier avec un sourire satisfait.

"D'accord, d'accord ! Mais vas-tu finir par satisfaire ma curiosité ?"

Baekhyun le regarde d'un air interdit, et quand Jongin lui désigne son ordinateur fermé du menton, il laisse échapper dans un souffle : "Ah.., je suis romancier". Il était déjà surpris d'avoir révéler cette information, mais il ne sais plus à quels démon se vouer quand il s'entend ajouter des précisions. "J'écris des romans érotiques".

Jongin en face ne sais plus non plus s'il doit éclater de rire ou garder cet air ahuri sur le visage. C'est un mélange des deux qu'il présente quand il répond à son tour.

"Des romans érotiques hein ! hum ! Je ne l'aurais pas deviné de moi même je pense. Mais avec ça tu m'intrigues encore plus". Il se rapproche de la tablette centrale et laisse sa main flotter à quelques centimètre de l'ordinateur. "Je sais que je dépasse déjà toutes les limites imposées par la - qu'est-ce c'était déjà - la courtoisie ? la bienséance ? - mais là il faut absolument que je vois ça. Je meurt de curiosité". Son ton est ironique mais amical.

Baek réagit au quart de tour, il agrippe son ordinateur et le colle sur son torse. "Non, non ! c'est.. c'est en brouillon ! je déteste montrer mes histoires quand elles sont en cours".

"Mais il faut t'arracher les informations et tu ne laisses rien transparaître. Tu ne peux pas me dire que tu écris des textes érotiques et ne rien ajouter". Jongin insistes, il sait qu'il ne devrait pas, mais il sent que l'homme en face de lui à déjà baissé sa garde. "Tu me laisses deviner alors ? Tu écris de charmantes histoires un peu historiques où les personnages passent de la haine à l'amour ? non ? trop cliché c'est sûr. Hum.. tu écrits à la française sur des amours psychologiques et poétiques ? Non plus ? Alors peut-être que c'est simplement très bestiale ou la fille..

"Non ! j'écris des histoires gay ! ". Baek n'a aucune idée d'où lui vient cette sincérité. Mais il vient de la laisser sortir. Oui Byun Baekhyun, hétéro, aime - à ses heures perdues - devenir un romancier de textes érotiques gays !

Quand Baekhyun avait commencer à écrire des histoires romantiques, il avait été très avare en détails. Il ne voulait pas assommer ses lecteurs avec de longues descriptions ou les personnages échangeaient de flamboyantes déclarations au milieu de leurs attouchements. Il aimait laisser l'imagination à ses lecteurs et refermait toujours la porte de la chambre à coucher avant qu'un œil externe n'ai pu les observer.  
Il avait pensé pendant un moment que c'était sa pudeur qui lui faisait écourter les moments intimes dans sa prose. Cependant avec le temps il s'était rendu compte que sa plume était toujours beaucoup plus fertile quand il écrivait des histoires qu'il avait pleinement imaginé plutôt que celles dont son quotidien pouvait l'inspirer. Il était bien plus à l'aise pour écrire les choses qu'il ne connaissait pas et que donc il ne pouvait pas déprécier. Garder cette part de mystère lui permettait de conserver le fantasme.

Finalement de fil en aiguille sans s'en rendre compte, il s'était laissé embarqué. Il avait commencé par écrire des histoires d'amour platoniques entre hommes, puis certaines plus abouties et il avait fini - presque impulsivement et inconsciemment - par concrétiser charnellement le désir de ses personnages et de ne plus rien laisser à l'imagination. Il fut surprit de constater qu'au lieu de s'en plaindre, la grande majorité de ses lecteurs - dont beaucoup de lectrices - étaient très satisfait de ce changement. Le genre s'était depuis longtemps établi désormais et, si Baekhyun continuait à laisser la romance dominer ses œuvres, il les saupoudrait de moments brûlants sans plus aucun embarras.

Ce fait était peut-être une nouvelle raison qui expliquait pourquoi le jeune homme ne parlait pas de sa seconde profession à ses amis. Qu'il n'en parlait même jamais, à personne. Il était donc d'autant plus étonnant que pour cet étranger dont il ne connaissait rien de plus que le prénom, il se livrait aussi facilement. Comment cet homme faisait-il pour que Baekhyun se sente à ce point figé dans son siège, le cœur en artifice et les cordes vocales déliées? C'en était symptomatique et inquiétant, il ne réfléchissait pas une seule seconde avant d'ouvrir la bouche et répondait mécaniquement à Jongin, en toute sincérité.

Portant de suite sa main à sa bouche, Baekhyun prend la mesure de ce qu'il vient de révéler. Il lui faut une respiration supplémentaire pour oser relever les yeux qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience de baisser, et regarder son voisin. Il n'est pas sûr de ce qu'il va trouver dans les prunelles brunes de Jongin : de la peur ? du dégoût ? de l'incompréhension ? Il s'attend tellement à une expression négative qu'il ne sait comment réagir quand la seule chose qu'il rencontre c'est de l'amusement. De l'amusement et peut-être quelque chose de plus qui fait briller un peu plus ses prunelles et étirer les coins de sa bouche en un sourire malicieux ; mais dont Baekhyun est incapable de donner un nom pour l'instant.

Il repose lentement son ordinateur qu'il serrait toujours contre lui et presse ses paumes l'une contre l'autre. Il ne sait pas quoi ajouter. Doit-il parler en premier ? Se justifier ? Non, il combat mentalement cette idée, il n'a pas à le faire ! Mais que doit-il faire ? Il lance un regard interrogateur à son voisin, il attend une réaction de sa part. Mais Jongin ne fait que sourire. Sourire et laisser ses paupières jouer les timides pendant qu'il se mordille les lèvres.

"Intéressant, mille fois plus intéressant". Il laisse un grand souffle sortir de sa gorge et il éclate de rire.

C'est un rire dont Baekhyun se souviendra pour longtemps, il en est certain. Un rire joyeux, qui atteint ses yeux et transforme son visage en un immense sourire lumineux. Baekhyun sait qu'avec son âme d'artiste il s'est déjà surprit à contempler des individus, à remarquer la beauté qu'il y a en chacun d'entre-eux et en ce moment il est sûr d'une chose : la plus grande beauté de Jongin c'est ce rire, ce sourire de fou qui réchauffe comme un feu et adoucit comme une caresse.

" Tu va me rendre dingue Sexy !"

C'est sûr ! Baekhyun est certain d'être rouge écrevisse en cet instant. Cet homme lui fait un rentre dedans flagrant et lui au lieu de le repousser il lui avoue écrire des histoires érotiques gay ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait, il était hétéro ! Comment mieux envoyer de faux signaux, il se le demandait ? Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait de rentrer dans son jeu comme ça ? Baekhyun n'avait jamais été attiré par les mecs ? A la rigueur il avait convenu qu'Adam Lévine des Maroon 5 était sexy ou qu'il pouvait comprendre que le chanteur Lu Han pouvait plaire aux deux sexes mais c'était tout !

Pourquoi ce mec là lui faisait il tel effet ? Il ne pouvait tout de même pas tourner gay juste parce que ce gars lui avait dit qu'il était sexy ? C'était quand même pas la première fois. Il ne se l'expliquait décidément pas et il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il se sentait stupide à rester comme ça, rougissant et gauche, vissé sur son siège.

Il avait complètement perdu de vu la réalité autour : son histoire abandonnée sur son ordinateur, sa musique qui jouait encore toute seule dans son casque et le train qui continuait inexorablement son chemin.

Il a un sursaut en y repensant : le train !

Il relève les yeux et voit que Jongin est en train de lui parler, il ne s'en était pas rendu compte. Il balance son regard plus loin se redressant sur son siège. Il trouve enfin l'écran numérique et voit avec stupeur qu'ils viennent juste de dépasser son arrêt. Lui qui était toujours prudent avec les horaires ! Il avait totalement perdu la notion du temps, tellement obnubilé par ce Jongin.

Se reprenant vivement, il se lève d'un bond, attrape son manteau et commence à ranger ses affaires dans son sac. Il ose un regard à son voisin qui s'est tendu sur son siège et lui lance un regard d'incompréhension.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Je dois partir, lui dit précipitamment Baekhyun en enfilant sa veste, j'ai loupé mon arrêt il faut que je sortes".

Le jeune homme commence à se dégager de son siège et lance un dernier coup d'oeil à l'inconnu - mais doit-il encore l'appeler ainsi? Doit-il prendre congé de Jongin ? Quoi faire, quoi lui dire ?

Il n'a pas le temps de réfléchir plus avant, une voix dans le haut parleur annonce le prochain arrêt, il doit absolument sortir ! Il esquisse un pas en arrière, Jongin se relève sur son siège. Il a un regard un peu implorant, il lui demande très rapidement son numéro de téléphone.

Baekhyun hésite. Il ne sait pas quoi faire. Il n'a jamais ressenti un truc comme ça ; mais sa raison semble pencher sur la logique et il se surprend à se morigéner : c'est un mec et il ne le connaît même pas ! Il faut qu'il arrête de déconner.

Soudain le train s'ébranle une dernière fois avant de s'arrêter. Une jeune femme pousse Baekhyun en se frayant un chemin vers la sortie et ré-freinant son envie d'y repenser, il suit sa première initiative. Sans lui lancer un dernier coup d'œil - brutalisant son nerf optique qui semble pour le coup avoir eu un vrai coup de cœur pour Jongin et vouloir retourner à sa contemplation - il se retourne et serre plus fort la lanière de son sac tandis qu'il descend précipitamment du train.

C'est le courant d'air froid qui le surprend le premier. Il laisse le flot des voyageurs pressés le dépasser. C'est comme s'il sortait d'un rêve. D'un rêve ou d'un fantasme. Baekhyun se sent encore tout engourdi. Il a besoin de reprendre quelques respirations, de se secouer la tête ; avant de lui aussi finalement reprendre le chemin de la gare.

Mais que vient-il de faire ? Est-ce vraiment lui qui vient de laisser passer son arrêt parce qu'il était trop obnubilé par un mec ? Mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec lui ! Se sent-il seul à ce point ! Il se maudit intérieurement. La station dans laquelle il vient de descendre est celle la plus proche de sa destination initiale mais elle est aussi trop petite pour avoir un bon réseau de transport. Il regarde nerveusement sa montre. Il va être en retard ! Son client l'attend. Il peste une nouvelle fois et se décide à appeler un taxi. Ces foutues iris noires vont finalement lui coûter un bras.

De son côté Jongin n'est pas moins chamboulé. Il s'était levé au moment où Baekhyun avait échappé à sa vue et c'est un peu sonné qu'il se rassit lentement dans son fauteuil.

Non ! Non, non ! Il ne pouvait pas lui échapper comme ça ?

Jongin l'avait dit lui même, il prenait ce train régulièrement. Il n'appréciait pas particulièrement ce trajet : un peu long, pas trop de monde mais toujours trop pour lui. Ce matin, comme les autres fois, il n'était pas spécialement guilleret de ce retrouver à la gare. Cependant la pensée de retrouver Seungjin et Yooni, suffisait à lui redonner le moral. Ce jeune couple agriculteurs venaient venaient juste de se lancer dans leur affaire et n'avaient pas beaucoup de moyens. Ils avaient eu du mal à trouver un vétérinaire qui acceptait de se déplacer. Les animaux ce n'étaient pas ce qu'il manquait à Séoul mais les professionnels préféraient bien plus sécuriser leur clientèle en animaux domestiques que de ce déplacer pour des poules et des chèvres. Cela avait été un soulagement quand ils avaient rencontré Jongin. Ils étaient toujours aux petits soin pour lui. C'est bel et bien le thé corsé et les petits gâteaux de Seugjin qui avaient donné du courage à Jongin pour monter dans le train ce matin.

Malheureusement ce dernier était comme d'habitude. Il y retrouvait des yeux fixés sur des écrans de téléphone ou clos pour un second sommeil. Laissant son esprit divaguer, ce n'était qu'en surprenant un balancement de tête que son regard le sortit de ces idées sombres.

La vingtaine, châtain, chemise bleu et veste bordeaux posée à côté de lui ; oui ce mec était canon. Mais ce qui l'était encore plus c'était ses doigts qui couraient d'un bout à l'autre de son clavier pendant que sa tête se balançait au rythme d'une chanson apparemment entraînante. Il y avait quelque chose de fascinant chez lui. Au contraire des autres passagers amorphes et apathique, ce jeune homme semblait totalement plongé dans son travail, dans sa bulle bienheureuse. Et Jongin trouva ça sexy.

Une personne passionné, qui aimait ce qu'il faisait et diffusait sa bonne humeur gratuitement. Sans s'en rendre compte il se surprit à se rapprocher du jeune homme pour l'observer. Il commença à se poser pleins de questions : ce qu'il faisait ? Où il allait ? Il y avait quelque chose de très attirant et de fascinant.

Sans plus y réfléchir il prit la place libre juste en face de lui et sourit autant pour lui même que pour l'inconnu quand il réalisa qu'il le fixait sans pouvoir en détacher les yeux. Il se mit à le détailler des pieds à la tête. Ce gars avait un corps à se damner, un corps fin mais qui semblait musclé, de larges épaules et deux yeux en amandes totalement grisante. Il n'avait pas envie de le lâcher du regard, cela faisait bien trop longtemps qu'il n'avait pas ressentit ce noeud dans l'estomac et ce vibrant frisson qui appelait une peau contre la sienne.

Jongin avait très vite su pour son homosexualité. Loin d'en faire son sordide secret il embrassa cette facette de son identité. Il assumait pleinement sa sexualité sans pour autant se faire le porte-parole de la communauté. Il avait toujours pensé que moins on en faisait, plus cela paraissait norconmal. Il avait du essuyer quelques insultes et injustices mais rien qui ne l'ai mis à terre. Au contraire, à devoir plus se battre pour se faire reconnaître, il s'était formé une détermination de fer. Quand il voulait quelque chose il savait faire preuve d'opiniâtreté et de ténacité. Et ce mec, bien trop beau pour son propre bien, allait bientôt le découvrir lui aussi.

Malheureusement tout ne se passa pas comme il l'avait imaginé. L'inconnu était bien plus intéressant qu'il ne l'avait imaginé, et bien plus tentant. _Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne le rencontrait que maintenant ?_ Sa manie de porter ses doigts à ses lèvres quand il était gêné, sa franchise si innocente et ses sourires mutins : il était parfait. Intoxiqué de sa simple présence, Jongin se dit qu'il fallait absolument qu'il fasse un truc, qu'il marque à tous prix son esprit pour que Baekhyun ne l'oublie pas. Qu'il le chamboule assez pour se donner l'occasion de se revoir. Il avait eu la conversation la plus absurde et la plus passionnante de sa vie. Pourtant, qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé pour qu'en un quart de seconde Baekhyun parte comme ça, sans un mot et sans un regard ?

Assit sur son fauteuil, Jongin n'arrive pas à se chasser Baekhyun de la tête. Il se repasse la conversation en boucle, en se maudissant de n'avoir pas réussit à lui soutirer son numéro de téléphone. Lui qui d'habitude savait si bien y faire pour charmer ses proies, avait laissé filer le temps comme s'il lui appartenait. Comment le revoir ? Il savait si peu de chose. Il doutait fortement de pouvoir le retrouver grâce à sa profession, on utilisait peu souvent son vrai nom quand on était auteur.

Passant une main de ses cheveux, il souffle un grand coup avant que son oeil tombe sur un morceau de papier blanc. Une carte de visite. S'empressant de la prendre, il la lit rapidement.

 _Galerie d'art Kim_

Les coordonnées sont précises. Il est certain que cette carte n'était pas là avant, Baekhyun a dû la laisser tomber. Ce n'est peut-être qu'un faible indice mais c'est mieux que rien.

Jongin retrouve un sourire coquin. Il ne sait pas encore comment, ni combien de temps cela prendra ; mais Baekhyun sera à lui.

C'est la première fois que je sors du sentier battu du One-Shot et que je me lance dans une histoire d'envergure.  
J'espère que ce début vous à plu et donné envie de lire la suite.  
Si c'est le cas, ou si vous avez des questions, ou juste envie de partager .. laissez moi un commentaire. Ca me ferais très plaisir :)


	2. Chapter 2 - Te retrouver

Tu m'attendais

Chapitre 2 – Te retrouver

Quand Baekhyun se réveille le lendemain, il est éreinté. Des iris noires l'ont empêché de dormir et cela l'agace. Il s'en veut de se sentir encore troublé par cet inconnu. Ce n'était quand même pas la première fois qu'il se faisait draguer ! Bon, techniquement par un mec si, mais cela ne changeait rien au problème. Il se dit qu'il devait prendre cela comme un déclencheur. Cela faisait bien trop longtemps qu'il n'était sorti avec quelqu'un et c'était seulement sa solitude qui parlait. Rien qu'un bon petit dejeuner et une matinée d'écriture ne saurait combler.

Il se résout à chasser Jongin de ses pensées et à sortir de son lit pour aller dans la salle de bain. Après une douche rapide, il enfile des vêtements confortables et descend au bout de la rue acheter de quoi se préparer un petit-déjeuner conséquent. Il monte le son de son iPod et profite de l'air frais du matin pour se revigorer. Il inspire cette belle matinée comme il expire Jongin hors de sa mémoire. Sa tentative ne reste fructueuse qu'un moment. Après avoir mangé, il s'attable à son bureau et à reprent le cours de son écriture. Le dernier album de son groupe préféré en fond, il réussit à rattacher sa concentration à son travail. Il se surprend à humer les notes de _Forever_ et cela le fait sourire. Il a retrouvé l'inspiration et il sent que ce sera une bonne matinée de travail. Il est bien content d'être samedi, la galerie est fermée pour le week-end et il va pouvoir rester tranquillement chez lui pour avancer son histoire.

Néanmoins toutes les bonnes intentions du monde n'y font rien. Il en est au moment où Kris a repéré le vendeur dans le magasin d'enfant. Il sait ce qu'il avait à faire. Son plan narratif est tout tracé : il doit décrire un Kris détaché et assez distant. Le vendeur doit être assez réservé mais tenter tout de même assez subtilement de flirter avec lui. Baekhyun sait qu'il veut somme toute quelque chose d'assez banal mais surtout très doux. Tout est planifié, il sait ce qu'il doit écrire, malheureusement il n'y arrive pas. Ou plutôt il y arrives trop bien mais dans un sens tout à fait différent. Sans qu'il puisse s'en empêcher il donne à Kris une intensité qui n'était pas prévue initialement. De froid, il en fait un personnage directe et hardi. Les mots viennent d'eux-même et quand c'est le cas, généralement Baekhyun laisse faire. Ses doigts glissent naturellement sur le clavier et il ne se pose pas de question. C'est finalement un petit mot, qui semble briller de mille feux sur le fond blanc qui finit par le faire tiquer. _Mais c'est n'importe quoi !_ Il se rend compte que quelque chose ne va pas quand il se surprend à laisser échapper des lèvres de Kris le sobriquet de "Sexy". Mais qu'est qui ne va pas chez lui ?

Comme s'il venait de se prendre une décharge, il se secoue la tête espérant remettre ses idées en place. Il remonte progressivement le fil de son fichier et constate, désarçonné, que c'est la conversation entière qu'il a eu avec Jongin qu'il vient de consigner. Les mots y sont, ancrés noir sur blanc, comme si sont inconscient les avait tellement tourné dans tous les sens qu'il fallait qu'il les laisse s'échapper. Ou pire encore, comme si sa mémoire avait peur de pouvoir les oublier et voulait à tout prix en laisser une trace. Jongin le hantait-il au point qu'il prenne déjà le monopole de ses pensées ? Impensable, déraisonnable !

Baekhyun lance un dernier regard dépité à son ordinateur avant de brusquement le refermer. Hors de question qu'il se laisse piégé ! Pour ce qu'il en savait ce Jongin savait y faire en belle parole, il était peut-être même maître dans le maniement de cet art. Baekhyun n'allait pas en plus lui concéder le crédit de les coucher sur papier. Peut-être faisait-il ce numéro à tous ceux qui croisaient son chemin ? Peut-être n'était-il que cela, que des belles paroles dans un corps divin ? Baekhyun se reprit mentalement d'avoir ce genre de pensée. Non, non et encore non ! Il fallait absolument qu'il cesse de songer à tout cela, la conversation d'hier ne signifiait rien.

Attrapant son téléphone, il compose le numéro de son ami et lui demande rapidement de le retrouver dans quelques heures à la salle de sport où ils ont l'habitude d'aller. Extérioriser, voilà ce qu'il lui fallait.

Si l'un souhaitait désespérément l'effacer de ses souvenirs, l'autre au contraire s'y accrochait fermement. Jongin avait passé lui aussi une petite nuit, mais pour une tout autre raison. Rejoindre son appartement la veille lui avait fait se sentir plus seul que n'importe quel autre soir. Il avait sentit toute la journée la carte de visite lui chauffer la peau au travers de sa porte de jean. Comme un adolescent transit, il avait mis sa main dans sa poche une bonne douzaine de fois, juste pour s'assurer qu'elle était toujours là. Et quand enfin il arriva chez lui, il n'avait qu'une idée, aller fouiller sur internet pour trouver le plus d'infos. Malheureusement, au moment où il s'asseyait enfin devant son ordinateur, il ne put retenir un sentiment d'impuissance et de solitude le submerger. Il avait pensé à ce mec depuis la matinée, mais quand enfin venait la fin de la journée, la seule chose qu'il avait c'était un bout de carton, qui lui offrait plus d'énigmes que d'informations. N'était-ce pas totalement déraisonné de craquer ainsi pour un étranger ? Il avait déjà fait l'expérience de suivre son coeur, de se lancer à corps perdu dans une relation. Cela ne lui avait laissé que des cicatrices et c'est pour cette raison qu'il avait décidé qu'il serait désormais celui qui prend les décisions dans ses rencontres. Il ne se laisserait plus jamais dominé et serait extrêmement prudent avant de donner, et son coeur et sa confiance. Pourtant à se voir fébrile devant son ordinateur, désespéré de ne jamais pouvoir revoir son inconnu du train, il se demanda qui était réellement le plus dépendant.

Chassant les mauvaises idées d'un revers de tête, il se décida à ne pas se laisser abattre et souffla un grand coup avant d'allumer son ordinateur. Malheureusement la chance n'était pas de son côté. Le site de la galerie était en rénovation, il y avait très peu de données concernant le propriétaire ou le personnel. Parvenant à dénicher toutefois les coordonnées, il fut doublement déçu quand il découvrit que l'établissement était fermé pour les deux prochains jours et qu'il lui faudrait patienter jusqu'au lundi.

Les heures suivantes furent les pires. Il tenta de faire comme d'habitude. Il préparera son repas, rédigea et ordonna ses consultations de la journée et répondit à ses mails, mais il avait l'impression de sentir le regard de Baekhyun le suivre dans chacun de ses mouvement. Il n'arrêtait pas d'y penser, il était parfait. Se couchant tôt, il passa les heures de la nuit à redessiner mentalement les lignes de son corps. Il fallait absolument qu'il le revoit et ces deux prochains seraient de la pure torture.

"- Baek stoppe ! Mais arrête tu m'épuise !

\- Sehun arrête de te plaindre c'est toi qui m'a dit qu'il fallait que je complique ma routine.

\- Que tu la complique oui, mais pas que tu nous la transforme en entraînement militaire. Tu comptes rester sur cette barre de traction jusqu'à que tes bras lâchent ou tu vas finalement te décider à descendre ? "

Baekhyun se laisse tomber au sol et attrape sa bouteille d'eau avant de se laisser lourdement tomber sur un banc à côté de Sehun. Il laisse échapper un soupir de contentement avant de boire une longue gorgé. Son ami l'inspecte de la tête aux pieds, il lance une moue dubitative à son tee shirt trempé et ses joues rouges.

"- Bon tu m'explique maintenant ? "

Baekhyun le regarde interdit.

"- T'expliquer quoi ? "

Sehun roule des yeux avant de lui mettre un coup de coude et lui désigner du menton la serviette qu'il vient de se passer sur le visage.

"- M'expliquer pourquoi tu viens de dégouliner sur ma serviette et - non non garde là j'en veux plus - et pourquoi cela fait plus d'une heure que tu t'acharnes sur ces pauvres machines qui ne t'ont rien fait ?

\- Je ne m'acharne sur rien du tout. Je voulais juste faire un peu de sport, sortir un peu.

\- Baek !" Le jeune homme passe ses jambes de chaque côté du banc pour faire face à son ami et lui lance un regard peu convaincu. "Si tu veux vraiment "sortir" tu ne vas pas à la salle de sport. A la rigueur tu vas faire un tour dans un parc. C'est l'activité la plus _physique_ que tu pourrais faire, parce qu'essentiellement tu finis toujours dans un resto à te gaver de jjajangmyeon. Ne cherches même pas à démentir ! Mais aussi, parce que la dernière fois que je t'ai vu essayer autant de fois - en vain, mais passons - de lever ces fameux poids de 30kg, c'était parce que tu t'étais disputé avec tes parents et que tu avais besoin de te vider. Maintenant dis moi ce qui ne va pas."

Sachant très bien que Sehun ne le lâcherais pas tant qu'il ne se serait pas confessé, Baekhyun choisit de dire la vérité, enfin une partie.

\- C'est pas grand chose, je n'arrive pas à écrire.

\- Ce n'est pas la première fois et tu n'as jamais eu le besoin de l'extériorisé en donnant un coup de chaud au rameur."

Baekhyun souffle. Bien sûr que Sehun allait le cuisiner, il le connaissait trop bien. Il aurait du appeler Jongdae ou Minseok ! Oui Minseok ça aurait été parfait. Son ami était toujours très compréhensif et n'aurait jamais eu l'indiscrétion de Sehun. Baekhyun se demanda mentalement pourquoi il avait fait ce choix aussi peu judicieux et puis il se souvint de Mae Lin. Cela aurait sûrement été plus compliqué de demander conseil à son ami quand ce dernier devait jongler entre les couches et le biberons. Et même s'il adorait la fille de son ami, il n'était pas du tout d'humeur à faire semblant de ne pas le voir gazouiller ou à devoir jouer à peek-a-boo.

\- C'est rien. Y a juste .." Le regard insistant de Sehun le pousse à tout déballer en bloc. "Y a juste ce gars hier dans le train. C'était étrange. Il est venu s'asseoir à côté de moi hier et on a parlé un peu. Je pense qu'il m'a fait du rentre-dedans et je ne sais pas pourquoi j'y repense". La vérité était sortie mais enrobé d'un bel euphémisme. Il était plus que certain que Jongin avait flirté avec lui, tout comme il était tout aussi évident qu'il avait fait plus qu'y "repenser". Jongin avait tourné en boucle dans sa tête depuis la veille. Il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où il s'était repassé la conversation, où il avait tenté de se souvenir des traits et détails de son inconnu, ou encore des fois où il avait culpabilisé de l'avoir quitter comme ça.

"- Et ?"

Sehun le ramène sur terre. Désorienté, Baekhyun regarde son ami, ne comprenant pas où il veut en venir.

"- Comment ça, "et"?

\- Ce gars a flirté avec toi, et ?" Sehun voit bien qu'il y a plus que Baekhyun ne souhaite en dire. "Tu y penses parce qu'il était affreux et que tu te sens vexé ? ou..

\- Non ! Non il était pas moche." Baekhyun répond un peu trop vite et cela fait sourire Sehun. Il a donc bien cerné la situation.

"- Baek relax ! Ce gars était mignon et tu te sens flatté, c'est tout à fait naturel. Moi aussi ça m'arrive. Des fois - bon souvent - je me fait abordé par une fille ou par un mec - si l'un ou l'autre est canon ça me fait plaisir. Rien là dedans ne porte à conséquence."

Baekhyun lève les yeux au ciel.

"- Sehun ! Tu es bi ! Bien sûr que tu t'en fiches !

\- Je ne suis pas bi ! … pas vraiment, je ne me suis juste pas encore décidé ! Les deux ont des avantages. Mais, ne change pas de sujet ! Pourquoi est-ce que ça t'affecte ?"

Baekhyun pourrait faire l'autruche. Il y pense un instant. Démentir et affirmer que Jongin ne l'affectait pas. Mais ce serait mentir. Il y avait repensé toute la soirée, avait soigneusement consigné leur conversation ce matin. Il en était même rendu à se confier à Sehun ! Le pire conseiller en amour qu'il connaisse. Non mentir ne servirait à rien. Jongin avait réveillé quelque chose en lui.

"- Je sais pas. C'est juste.. ça m'est resté dans la tête.

\- C'est juste que ça fait longtemps. Ta dernière copine ça remonte et tu sors pas beaucoup. Te prends pas la tête ! Ce qu'il te faut c'est te remettre en selle et …"

Baekhyun le stoppe d'un coup de serviette sur l'épaule. Il sait que Sehun va lui répéter son monologue sur les bienfaits de l'amour sans attache. Malheureusement Baekhyun n'est pas du tout dans l'optique d'avoir des aventures sans lendemain. Néanmoins Sehun a raison. Jongin peut-être un déclic pour lui faire comprendre qu'il est temps qu'il s'ouvre à nouveau et essaie de rencontrer de nouvelles personne.

D'un air décidé, Baekhyun se lève et reprend son entraînement.

Le lendemain est une meilleure journée. Se levant tôt, Baekhyun hésite un long instant devant son écran d'ordinateur avant de finalement décider de laisser le texte tel quel. Au moins c'est novateur. Il n'a jamais fait évoluer des personnages qui ressemblent à Jongin : sûr d'eux, déterminés et éffronté. Les voulant plutôt attachants, Baekhyun a toujours privilégié le charme à la beauté. Les romans qui ne ferait évoluer que des top models, finissent toujours par exaspérer le lecteur. Baekhyun, lui, préfére le possible et l'ordinaire. Cependant, si quelqu'un aussi beau que Jongin existe véritablement, ce serait dommage de ne pas en faire profiter ses lecteurs.

Prenant sa décision, il se dit que ce n'est pas si mal de changer un peu sa version d'origine. Il conserve la discussion qu'il a eu avec Jongin. La laisse filtrer au travers des lèvres de Kris et de son compagnon. La suite est néanmoins plus malaisée à enchaîner. N'ayant plus de modèle sur lequel s'appuyer, il tente d'imaginer la suite de leurs aventures en s'interdisant toute impulsion pour essayer de se projeter – Jongin et lui même – dans cette suite.

La journée passe très vite et le soir il appelle ses parents. Il a un sourire mélancolique à entendre sa mère vitupérer après lui parce qu'il ne vient pas assez les voir et surtout, parce que quand il le fait il est toujours seul. Sa mère a toujours voulu le voir heureux, malheureusement sa définition du bonheur ne passe que par le couple. Il est donc habitué depuis longtemps à ces longues litanies. Dans un sens il comprend le point de vu de sa mère et le jalouse un peu. Elle a rencontré son père jeune et il a été – et est toujours – le grand amour de sa vie, le seul homme. Sans se faner avec les années, ils forment un couple très uni et très complice. C'est exactement ce à quoi le jeune homme aspire et il comprend que sa mère le veuille pour lui.

En un claquement de doigts, il se retrouve déjà lundi matin, devant la galerie où il travaille et Sehun est déjà là.

Le jeune homme avait eu du mal à trouver un travail. N'ayant pas sa langue dans sa poche et un faible bagage universitaire, les contrats de travail s'étaient toujours enchaînés, court et nombreux. Voyant que son patron n'arrivait pas à conserver un réceptionniste efficace et volontaire, Baekhyun lui avait timidement proposé la candidature de son ami. Il avait été ravi de découvrir que Sehun s'épanouissait dans le poste. Il avait le contact facile avec les clients et artistes. Très curieux, il avait lu de nombreux ouvrages sur l'art et s'intéressait de près aux collections que proposait la galerie. C'était très agréable de pouvoir travailler ensemble et c'est avec un grand sourire que Baekhyun dépose une gobelet de café sur sa table avant d'aller frapper à la porte de son patron.

\- Mr Kim ? Je ne vous dérange pas ? Je vous apporte votre café !

Assis à son bureau, un portfolio en face de lui, le propriétaire de la galerie se met à rire.

\- Baek il n'y a personne, pas besoin de jouer à l'assistant exemplaire.

Il se penche pour attraper le gobelet.

\- Lait ? Sans sucre ?

\- L'ais-je déjà pris autrement ?

\- Tu es le meilleur ! Ah ! J'ai regardé les échantillons que tu m'a ramené la semaine dernière. Il est assez prometteur ce jeune artiste.. hum

\- Kim Junmyeon.

\- Oui Kim Junmyeon c'est cela. Tu l'as trouvé comment ?

\- Assez réservé. Il ne veut pas que son quotidien soit bousculé. Il a commencé à dessiné pour sa nièce qui était très malade. Avec le temps il s'est rendu compte que les gens aimait son travail. Apparemment il n'a pas véritablement besoin d'argent, il fait cela pour le plaisir. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il souhaite effectivement exposer, il avait l'air assez réticent.

\- C'est dommage. Je connais plusieurs personnes qui pourraient être intéressé par son travail. Il faudra que tu retournes le voir pour comprendre ce qu'il veut vraiment.

\- Oui bien sûr.

Baekhyun se retourne et se dirige vers la porte. Mais au moment où il s'apprête à poser la main sur la poignée, son patron le fait se retourner.

\- Ah au fait ! J'ai eu un coup de fil pour toi.

Mr Kim à un énorme sourire collé au visage, il se retient apparemment de rire et Baekhyun se demande dans qu'elle misère il s'est encore fourré.

\- Une jeune femme. Elle avait une jolie voix. J'ai un peu insisté et elle m'a dit qu'elle travaillait pour l'agence CupidNow. Elle avait besoin de te joindre pour compléter ton profil. Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu étais inscrit sur un site de rencontre !

\- Quoi ! Mais pas du tout, je ne suis pas …

Baekhyun ne comprend pas ce qu'il se passe. Il n'a jamais été sur ce site. Ah moins que … oh non !

\- J'ai eu ma mère au téléphone hier soir et elle était particulièrement insistante. Elle est tout à fait capable d'avoir orchestré tout cela.

Le directeur ne peut se retenir, cette fois-ci il éclate de rire.

\- C'est ta mère qui t'as inscrit sur ce site de blind date ? Je ne sais pas si ce n'est pas pire !

\- Ne rit pas ! Oh non ! Si jamais quelqu'un rappelle et se renseigne sur moi, je ne travaille pas ici on est d'accord ?

\- Oui oui t'inquiètes je filtrerais mais quand même c'est ..

\- Non ! Non ! Minseok tu n'as pas envie de finir cette phrase !

Prenant une moue boudeuse et soupirant une dernière fois Baekhyun quitte le bureau en laissant son patron, Kim Minseok, hilare et souriant. Comment sa mère avait pu lui faire cela ? Il n'était quand même pas désespéré à ce point, si ? Chassant cette idée de sa tête et priant pour arriver à se sortir rapidement de cette situation, il se dirige vers son bureau.

Lundi, enfin. Prenant son emploi du temps léger comme un signe, Jongin se leva de bonne humeur. Commençant plus tôt que l'ouverture de la galerie, il eu le temps de voir trois patients différents avoir de pouvoir enfin s'enfermer dans son bureau.

Il se morigène encore une fois en sentant son coeur s'emballer tandis qu'il prend le combiné de téléphone. Devait-il vraiment réagir comme un lycéen ? Prenant une grande respiration, il serre fort la carte de visite dans sa main et compose le numéro indiqué.

Après quelques sonneries c'est la voix d'un jeune homme qui lui répond. Un texte normé, une politesse professionnelle. Jongin savait bien qu'il ne devait pas espérer tomber directement sur Baekhyun, mais cela ne l'empêche pas d'avoir une pointe de déception quand il se rend compte que la voix de l'autre côté du combiné, n'était pas celle attendu. Jeune et grave, un joli timbre mais pas celui escompté.

La personne répète .

Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

Hum.. oui. Je voulais savoir si quelqu'un du nom de Baekhyun vous dit quelque chose ? Un client ou un employé »

Oh euh .. un instant s'il-vous-plaît ».

Jongin serre plus fort le combiné, et il n'entend qu'un chuchotement inintelligible avant que cela ne soit remplacé par une musique. Il reconnaît immédiatement la musique. _Rhythm After Summer_ de CBX, son ex adorait cette chanson. Chassant ces vieux souvenirs en secouant la tête, il attend impatient que le réceptionniste reprenne le combiné. _Pourquoi un tel suspense ?_

De l'autre côté du combiné, l'interlocuteur est tout aussi circonspect. Sehun tiens fermement le téléphone dans sa main, la paume collé à la partie inférieure comme s'il voulait masqué le moindre son.

« Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

Minseok en face de lui n'a pas envie de rentrer dans les détails. Si Baekhyun veut confier à Sehun ses mésaventures il le fera lui même.

« Baekhyun est victime d'hammeçonnage téléphonique. Pour toutes les personnes qui ne sont pas des clients réguliers fais comme si tu ne le connaissait pas. Il ne travaille pas ici et on ne connais pas ce nom. Ok ? »

Sehun, hoche la tête signe qu'il a comprit.

« Bien, Monsieur Kim. »

Le jeune homme reprend sa place, bien droit derrière son bureau, et stoppe la musique d'attente. Mince il a encore renvoyé la playist de son ipod plutôt que celle de la galerie. En se mordant les lèvres il reprend l'appel.

Oui Monsieur ? Vous – êtes toujours en ligne ?

Une voix grave lui répond :

Oui, oui je suis là.

Oui Monsieur, je suis vraiment navré, je viens de vérifier dans nos fichiers mais personne ne correspond à ce nom.

Vous êtes sûr ? J'ai personnellement reçu une carte de visite de votre galerie de sa part ». Jongin se dit qu'un petit mensonge lui permettra d'avoir plus d'informations. Il est sûr que Baekhyun avait cette carte, c'est presque comme s'il lui avait donné en là laissant là, non ? Il est récompensé en sentant une seconde d'hésitation de la part de son interlocuteur. Pourtant la réponse reste ferme.

Non Monsieur, je peux vous affirmer que personne de ce nom ne travaille ici. Et nous ne connaissons personne de ce nom. Je suis désolé.

La voix se fait définitive. Sehun se demande si l'étranger va encore insister. Cependant la personne reste polie, assurément déçu – il peut l'entendre parfaitement – mais après un au revoir conventionnel, elle raccroche.

Le jeune homme se demande bien qui cela pouvait être. Cette voix sombre l'a intrigué. Il a hâte de la pause pour aller satisfaire sa curiosité auprès de la source en elle-même. Il sait que Baek ne peut rien lui cacher. Sehun sourit tout seul, dans quelle misère sont ami s'était-il encore fourré ?

Il aurait dû s'y attendre, pourquoi est-il si déçu ? Quelle chance y avait-il pour que le Monsieur Kim de la galerie Kim soit un Baekhyun Kim. Une chose cependant le chiffonne. Pourquoi le faire attendre pour finalement lui dire qu'aucun Baekhyun ne travaille dans la galerie. Dans une grande entreprise il peut comprendre que le réceptionniste ne connaisse pas les noms de tous les employés, mais dans une galerie d'art ? Pourquoi cette hésitation avant de répondre ? L'officier d'accueil aurait dû lui répondre au quart de seconde. Et il y a aussi ce chuchotement et cette seconde troublée avant la réponse finale.

Jongin est perplexe et déçu. Il est surtout très désappointé. C'est la première fois qu'il a aussi peu d'information sur une personne qu'il convoite. Avec seulement un prénom et une profession comment faire pour le retrouver ? Il ne peut quand même pas fouiller les librairies en quête de romans érotiques et espérer tomber miraculeusement sur ses écrits ?

Repoussant sa tête sur son fauteuil il soupire. Il ne peut pas abandonner si facilement, il a à peine essayé. Il y a quelque chose de plus concernant cette galerie, il le sent. Ne pas avoir de regret c'est ce qu'il s'est toujours dit.

Jongin se redresse et regarde son planning accroché au mur, il finit tôt ce soir. La galerie n'est pas loin de sa clinique, il pourrait peut-être y passer ? Laissant le flot des souvenirs de Baekhyun lui revenir par vague il se surprend à sourire en ce souvenant de ses joues rougissantes. Il faut qu'il le retrouve, son envie est terrible. Jetant un coup d'oeil à sa montre il se décide, il y passera ce midi. Un coup à la porte le sort de sa rêverie. Il défroisse de la main sa blouse blanche et c'est avec un sourire enfin satisfait qu'il fait entrer son nouveau patient.

L'air est plus frais qu'il ne l'avait premièrement pensé. Jongin relève le col de son manteau en traversant d'un pas rapide la rue. La galerie Kim est juste en face, les lumières y sont encore allumées. Il fait une prière mentale pour que les employés ne soient pas tous partis en pause déjeuner et, surtout, pour enfin avoir des informations concernant Baekhyun.

Minseok attrape ses clès rapidement. Sehun vient juste de partir déjeuner, il faut qu'il ferme la boutique maintenant s'il veut avoir le temps de manger à son tour. Enfilant son manteau et fixant correctement son écharpe, il est sur le point de poser le pied sur le trottoir quand un grand type se dresse devant lui.

« Monsieur ? Je peux vous aider ? ».

L'homme se penche pour regarder à l'intérieur de la galerie avant de se tourner vers lui. Il a une bonne tête de plus que lui et quand il s'adresse à lui, son ton semble pressant et déterminé.

« Vous travaillez bien ici ?

Oui tout à fait. Vous cherchez quelque chose en particulier ? »

Son interlocuteur semble hésiter un instant.

« Oui. Je sais que ma requête va paraître incongrue mais je cherche Baekhyun. Je pense qu'il y a un lien avec ..

Ah je vous coupe tout de suite monsieur, il n'y a aucun Baekhyun ici ! Mais ne trouvez-vous pas que vous dépassez un peu la limite professionnelle ? Etes-vous toujours aussi zélé dans vos recherches ? Cela m'étonne ? »

L'homme semble surprit.

« Comment ? Je ne suis pas sûr de bien comprendre de quoi vous voulez parler ?"

Mais si vous voyez très bien ! Je sais que vos entreprises de démarchages marchent très bien mais n'est-ce pas excessif de gâcher autant d'argent et de temps à pourchasser les gens ?

Mon entreprise ? Monsieur je suis confus. Je souhaite juste parler à Baekhyun. Il est un peu plus petit que moi, cheveux châtain, mince, un visage fin ? Il fait jeune et il sourit tout le temps vous avez l'air de savoir de qui je parle ?

Minseok est de plus en plus confus. Pourquoi cette agence insiste à ce point ? Ces méthodes sont vraiment étranges. Pourrait-il y avoir un malendu ?

De son côté Jongin ne sait plus trop où il en est. L'homme de la galerie semble connaître Baekhyun, autrement pourquoi serait-il autant sur la défensive ? Mais quelle est cette histoire de démarchage ? Serait-ce en lien avec ses écrits ? Des compagnies d'édition voudraient-elles le recruter ? Mais quel lien avec cette galerie ? Le jeune homme était vraiment destabilisé. Il est temps de mettre les choses au claires.

"Ecoutez. Je pense qu'il y a confusion. Je n'en suis vraiment pas après ses nouvelles érotiques. Ce n'est pas l'auteur que je cherche. J'ai rencontré..

Ses écrits .. ? Mais qu'inventez-vous là ?"

Minseok se dit qu'il doit couper court au plus vite. Cette histoire tourne au rocambolesque, qu'ont tout ces gens à harceler Baekhyun aujourd'hui ?

"Je n'ai aucune idée de ce dont vous parlez et je ne connaît pas ce Baekhyun donc s'il-vous-plaît partez maintenant. Je dois fermer ma galerie."

Jongin voudrait persister mais il voit bien que l'homme en face de lui semble décidé à ne rien laisser transpirer. Il se recule lentement sur le trottoir. Il observe lentement le propriétaire de la galerie fermer la porte, glisser les clés dans ses poches et s'en aller d'un pas vif non sans lui lancer un regard noir au passage.

Rien ne s'était passé comme il l'avait prévu, comme il aurait pu le souhaiter. Le voilà sur ce trottoir désoeuvré et destabilisé. Il n'était pas plus avancé. Il n'avait aucune informations supplémentaire sur Baekhyun, ne savait pas où il travaillait, pas de numéro de téléphone, même pas un nom de famille, juste cette étrange impression d'avoir laisser filer les choses, encore. Cette histoire commençait à tourner au ridicule. Jetant un coup d'oeil autour de lui, il remarque un café en face et se dit qu'à défaut d'un sourire rougissant et de deux prunelles brulantes, il allait se contenter de s'acheter à manger et retourner vite au bureau penser à la prochaine marche à suivre. Inspirant sa déception et expirant sa détermination, il jete un dernier coup d'oeil à la circulation avant de traverser rapidement la rue.

Baekhyun de son côté avait passé la matinée à se torturer l'esprit. Il avait même était sur le site de CupidNow pour comprendre le fonctionnement et tenter de voir comment se désinscrire. Malheureusement il fallait être connecté pour avoir accès à son compte et il n'avait aucune idée du pseudo qu'avait pu lui donner sa mère. Il en tremblait d'avance. Il avait bien essayer d'appeler le service clients mais on l'avait fait passer de plate-forme en chiffres à composer sans qu'il ait pu tomber sur un seul être humain. Tournant bourrique dans son bureau, il vit avec soulagement l'heure de la pause arriver et s'éclipsa juste avant Sehun. Il allait manger rapidement, se calmer un peu et profiterait du reste de son temps de repos pour appeler sa mère. Il fallait qu'il se sorte de son mauvais pas.

Un sandwichs dans une main et une cup de café brûlante dans l'autre il sort à reculons de la boutique en lançant un dernier sourire à la serveuse quand soudaint il se sent basculer. La porte derrière lui vient de s'ouvrir. Il n'a pas le temps de tenter de se raccrocher à quoi que ce soit que deux bras le retiennent fermement. Il sent un torse large se presser contre lui dans son dos. Il commence à se retourner, près à remercier l'âme charitable qui lui a éviter de tomber mais deux iris noire un peu trop familière le cloue au sol.

Il a la respiration coupé un court instant et comme un passage sous un tunnel, il n'entend plus rien. Ni la vendeuse qui lui demande s'il va bien, ni la clochette quand la porte se referme. Juste le timbre d'une voix riche qu'il a l'impression d'avoir trop entendue ces derniers jours et un nom auquel il s'est déjà trop habitué.

" Sexy"


	3. Chapter 3 - Craquer pour toi, encore

Tu m'attendais – Chapitre 3 : Craquer pour toi, encore

Il n'avait pas parlé si fort que cela. Probablement personne d'autre ne l'avait entendu mais pour Baekhyun ces deux syllabes avaient été aussi saisissantes qu'un cri. Rien d'autre n'existait autour de lui sinon ces deux prunelles sombres qui semblaient lui embraser la peau et la pression des paumes de Jongin contre son torse. Doucement, il retrouve sa stabilité et Jongin s'écarte de lui pour le laisser se relever. Mais il ne le lâche pas. Ses grandes mains se figent sur ses poignets et il reste là. Immobile, debout devant lui, à lui lancer un regard de feu et un sourire angélique. Baekhyun est totalement décontenancé. C'est antinomique, d'un côté il se sent glacé, comme si une étreinte de glace le maintenait sur place, incapable de bouger, dénué de parole. Et en même temps, les mains de Jongin sur sa peau le brûlent, il se sent bouillir de l'intérieur.

Le silence semble s'éterniser. Aucun des deux hommes ne parle. Ils restent juste tout les deux à l'entrée du café, les yeux rivés l'un sur l'autre et .. souriant ? Baekhyun se rend soudain compte que sans lui avoir demandé sa permission, son visage s'est mû en un sourire timide. Cette prise de conscience le fait revenir à la réalité.

\- « Mais comment.. pourquoi ? … enfin je veux dire qu'est-ce.. ?

Il est interrompu dans son bafouillage par un serveur au plateau chargé. D'un geste sûr Jongin l'écarte de la porte tout en le rapprochant de lui. La clochette de la porte sonne une nouvelle fois, et quand Baekhyun ose encore relever les yeux vers Jongin il perd de nouveau l'usage de la voix. La sensation qui l'étreint est vraiment suffocante. C'est comme si la seule présence du jeune homme le paralysait. Il ne sait plus ce qu'il doit dire ou faire. Et le fait d'être si proche physiquement de Jongin, de sentir son souffle sur sa joue, ne l'aide en rien.

Le silence entre eux aurait pu durer encore longtemps, surtout que Jongin semblait avoir lui aussi la voix coupée. Le beau parleur du train avait laissé place à un adonis souriant mais muet.

Finalement c'est le même serveur qui vient à nouveau éclater leur bulle. En rentrant à nouveau dans le café, le plateau vide cette fois, il s'approche des deux hommes et leur demande s'ils souhaitent une table.

Baekhyun, confus, regarde la cup qu'il a déjà à la main, mais Jongin semble se ranimer. D'un hochement de tête il indique qu'il veut une table pour deux. Le serveur les entraîne vers le fond de la salle, près d'une fenêtre, puis il se penche vers Jongin et lui demande ce qu'il souhaite.

« Ce qu'il veut boire ? ». Jongin n'en a aucun idée. Il n'est même pas sûr d'être éveillé ou endormi. Baekhyun est là devant lui, il s'est laissé entraîné à une table, et il semble aussi sonné que lui. Jongin se dit que ce scénario est mieux que tout ce qu'il aurait pu imaginer mais au lieu d'en profiter, il reste là bêtement, muet comme une carpe. Le serveur se montre plus pressant alors Jongin s'oblige à détourner les yeux de Baekhyun pour chercher du regard une pancarte. Il lit à voix haute le premier nom qu'il trouve et hoche la tête devant le regard surprit du serveur.

Sa concentration se retourne vers l'homme en face de lui. Il n'en revient pas ! Bien sûr il avait eu tous les espoirs possibles et inimaginables avec lui quand il avait décidé de passer à la galerie. Il avait été déçu quand on lui avait fait comprendre qu'aucun Baekhyun ne s'y trouvait mais s'il y avait un script auquel il n'avait pas pensé c'était bien celui où le jeune lui tombait dans les bras.

« - Je t'ai retrouvé Sexy ! »

De son côté Baekhyun est saisi. Il retrouve la sensation de flottement qu'il avait eu dans le train quelques jours plus tôt. Jongin a bien un pouvoir magique qui lui permet d'hypnotiser les gens. Il a un frisson quand il entend la voix du jeune homme prononcer son surnom. Il réalise qu'il s'est habitué bien trop tôt à ce sobriquet.

« - Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, je te l'ai déjà dit ».

Jongin sourit encore plus grand.

« - Ah tu es enfin passé au tutoiement, je commençais à perdre espoir. Je pourrais t'appeler Baekhyun mais j'ai cette fâcheuse tendance à donner des surnoms très rapidement. Je me doute que tous tes amis doivent t'appeler Baek ? »

Baekhyun hoche la tête.

« - Alors je continuerais à t'appeler Sexy ».

Et Jongin se met à rire. Son interlocuteur en face se redresse voulant ajouter quelque chose mais il est interrompu par l'arrivé du même serveur qui revient avec la boisson de Jongin. Il a une expression d'étonnement peinte sur le visage, aurait-il entendu la dernière phrase de leur conversation ?

Le serveur se rapproche et dépose devant Jongin une boisson violette avec des éclats en chocolats blancs en forme de cœur sur le dessus.

« - Votre milk-shake à la lavande monsieur. Vous pourrez payer au comptoir en partant. »

Dans une autre situation Jongin en aurait rit. Il avait été si obnubilé par la présence de Baekhyun qu'il n'avait même pas fait attention à ce qu'il avait commandé. Sur le moment il se sent juste penaud. Il décide de repousser sa boisson au centre de la table et se jette à l'eau. Il n'a pas soif de toute façon.

« - Ça n'a pas été facile de te retrouver.

\- Comment tu as fais ? Comment tu m'as retrouvé », demande Baekhyun en posant sa cup, son sandwich et son téléphone sur la table.

Jongin a un petit rire avant de lui lancer un sourire charmeur.

« - Le destin ? »

Baekhyun laisse échapper un soupir en se redressant. Il s'éloigne de la table pour laisser son dos reposer le long du dossier de son fauteuil, il n'avait pas prit conscience de s'être penché au dessus de la table.

Jongin sort alors une petite carte de la poche de sa veste et la pose devant lui.

« - Tu as laissé tombé ça dans le train. Venir jusqu'ici n'a pas été difficile mais je n'avais pas grand espoir de t'y trouver. Que tu me tombes dans les bras .. c'est du bonus.

\- Quoi ? Je ne t'ai pas .. est-ce qu'on est en train de dire que tu me traques ? ».

Baekhyun s'était raidi dans son fauteuil. Il devrait être furieux que ce gars le recherche. Il devrait même sûrement avoir peur. Pourtant il n'en était rien, n'était-ce pas cela le plus inquiétant ?

« - Ok Sexy, tu sais très bien pourquoi je suis là. Tu me plais. J'avais très envie de te revoir et .. je tente ma chance. Le fait que tu ne sois pas encore parti en courant me donnes un espoir. Et puis.. » il se penche au dessus de la table d'un air conspirateur, « j'aime déjà beaucoup le fait que tu dises « on » ».

Il en est sûr, Baekhyun est rouge pivoine. A quel jeu jouait-il ? Il ne devrait pas encourager Jongin. Oui il avait beaucoup pensé à lui, et oui il l'avait perturbé mais qu'attendait-il de lui ? Il n'en savait rien. Tout avait été chamboulé. Peut-être devrait-il éclaircir les choses. Avec la franchise que Jongin semblait lui transmettre, il reprit la parole :

« - Je suis hétéro ! ».

Il avait parlé tellement fort que le couple devant eux se met à les fixer, désapprobateurs. Baekhyun se recroqueville sur lui même. Il leur tourne fermement le dos et se passe la main sur le visage en soupirant avant d'oser relever les yeux sur son voisin. Il ne devrait pourtant plus être surprit des comportements de Jongin, toujours aux antipodes de ceux où on l'attend. Cette fois -ci ne manque pas à la règle. Il se contente de sourire. Un qui va jusqu'à ses yeux, bienveillant et chaleureux. C'est comme si le jeune homme s'attendait déjà à cette phrase. Comme s'il avait simplement énoncé une banalité, comme la couleur du ciel ou l'humidité de l'eau. Une affirmation, acceptée et sans surprise.

Jongin fait glisser sa main sur la table, lentement. Il l'approche de celle de Baekhyun, à l'effleurer mais pourtant sans la toucher.

« Ça je peux l'arranger ».

Mais quelle arrogance. L'assurance de Jongin était à couper le souffle.

"Écoute. Je ne comprend pas réellement ce qu'il se passe entre nous mais il y a quelque chose c'est certain. Ça au moins tu ne vas pas le nier ? Je ne sais pas ce que c'est, toi non plus apparemment, mais ce serait vraiment dommage de le laisser filer. Tu es hétéro ? Hum.. peut-être. Tout ce que je te demande c'est une chance. Laisse moi juste une chance et si tu reste convaincu que je n'ai pas ce que tu veux, .. je te laisses tranquille".

Baekhyun ne sait pas trop ce qu'il doit répondre à ça. Le même instinct qui l'avait poussé à quitter subitement le train lui dit encore une fois de fuir. Il se surprend déjà à s'imaginer secouer négativement la tête et dire à Jongin qu'il vaut mieux en rester là. Mais il y a une autre voix. Une autre part de lui, qui lui rappelle combien sa solitude lui pèse, une qui lui dit que cela fait bien trop longtemps qu'il n'a pas senti une main chaude dans la sienne. Il se souvient de la sensation de flottement que Jongin lui fait ressentir. Et même si rien ne ressort de tout cela ? S'il ne fait qu'expérimenter ? Au moins il se sera souvenu de ce que c'est que de flirter avec quelqu'un. Au moins il se sera senti vivant et vibrant une fois de plus.

Jongin semble apparemment ne pas avoir besoin de mot pour comprendre que Baekhyun a prit une décision quand il le voit relever ses prunelles vers lui. D'un geste vif il attrape le téléphone que Baekhyun avait laissé sur la table et commence a taper quelques numéros.

" - Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Non, laisse..

\- Je ne te laisserais plus t'échapper Sexy ! Il semble qu'on ait un destin en commun mais je préfère ne pas trop le tenter. Un numéro de téléphone c'est toujours beaucoup plus utile pour retrouver les gens que d'attendre un coup du sort.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu fais du "je te laisserais tranquille"?

Jongin relève son regard vers lui, il sourit doucement, malicieux.

"- Sexy, on sait très bien, toi comme moi, que ce n'est pas ce que tu veux."

Baekhyun s'étouffe.

"- Mais je n'ai absolument rien répondu !"

Relevant une nouvelle fois les yeux du téléphone, Jongin se retourne vers le jeune homme.

"- Vraiment ? Très bien, hum .. Est-ce que tu dîne avec moi ce soir Sexy ?"

Il ne sais pas bien s'il devrait encore être étonné, le charme magique de Jongin opère encore et il se retrouve à laisser échapper un "oui" avant même d'avoir prit conscience que son cerveau était encore actif. Il a un bref mouvement comme pour se rétracter mais le sourire rayonnant de son voisin le fige sur place.

Jongin relève le téléphone de Baekhyun au dessus de la table, sort le sien de sa poche. Il est en train de s'appeler. Sans laisser la possibilité à Baekhyun de voir sous quel nom il s'est enregistré. Il éteint l'écran et le fait glisser sur la table. Le jeune homme le récupère vivement et l'allumant en le faisant tourner distraitement dans sa paume, il se rend compte de l'heure. Avec le même empressement qui l'avait prit dans le train, il se redresse subitement, cherchant confirmation sur la grande horloge du café.

S'alarmant à nouveau Jongin le regarde interrogateur.

"-Je dois repartir au boulot, je suis déjà presque en retard."

Jongin pose une main sur son bras en se levant lui aussi. Il soupire.

"- Tu vas vraiment me faire le coup à chaque fois."

Baekhyun se demande vaguement si cette fois il n'a pas poussé le jeune homme trop loin, mais en voyant un grand sourire sur son visage, il comprend que Jongin ne fait que le taquiner. Il attrape son manteau, glisse son téléphone dans la poche et lance un regard de regret à son café qui doit maintenant être froid.

Le suivant dans ses mouvements Jongin est rapide à payer sa consommation, abandonnée sur la table, avant de prendre familièrement Baekhyun par le bras pour l'emmener vers la sortie. Bien trop familièrement.

Une fois dehors, le soleil est aveuglant, Baekhyun se surprend à cligner des yeux. Il sourit comme un enfant, il a toujours aimé ces journées d'hiver, où le soleil lui réchauffe la peau tandis qu'une brise plus fraîche lui fait serrer plus fort les pans de son manteau. Cependant, cette fois-ci il se demande si ce n'est pas plutôt le regard chaud et la paume de Jongin sur son bras qui le fait sourire. Il s'emballe bien trop vite. Secouant la tête pour s'empêcher de réfléchir, il reporte son regard sur le jeune homme qui semble lui dire quelque chose.

"- Comment?"

Jongin a un petit rire pendant qu'il répète sa question

"- Je te demandais où tu travaillais, si ce n'est pas loin je peux te raccompagner".

Penaud, Baekhyun lui désigne la galerie d'un signe du menton.

Cette fois-ci Jongin rit franchement, les yeux agrandit par la surprise.

"- Non ? Tu travailles vraiment dans la galerie ?"

Ils amorcent tout deux de traverser la rue et Jongin continue de parler.

"- J'ai passé ma mâtiné à les contacter pour savoir s'ils connaissaient un Baekhyun mais ils m'ont tous répondu par la négative. Tes collègues.."

Se figeant sur le trottoir, Baekhyun se retourne vers le jeune homme, c'est lui qui cette fois semble surpris.

"- Mes collègues ? tu as parlé à mes collègues ? Qu'est-ce que tu as dis ?

Jongin ne semble pas trop comprendre l'urgence de la question mais il s'inquiète quand Baekhyun insiste.

\- Jongin ! Qu'est-ce que tu leur as dis ?

C'est la première fois qu'il dit son prénom. Jongin sait qu'il ne devrait pas se focaliser sur ça pour le moment, Baekhyun à l'air pressant, mais il ne peut pas se retenir de s'autoriser une seconde pour jubiler intérieurement.

Il ouvre la bouche pour répondre quand quelqu'un l'interrompt.

"- Baekhyun ? Tu n'es pas encore rentré ?".

Minseok se fige sur le trottoir. Les clés à la main il vient de reconnaître celui avec qui parle son ami. Il voit clairement l'énervement peint sur le visage de Baekhyun, et se méprend, encore.

" - Incroyable ! Vous n'avez vraiment que cela à faire ? Je vous ai déjà dit tout à l'heure que vos manière de démarchages étaient purement inacceptables. Que venez-vous embêter les honnêtes gens sur leur lieu de travail !"

Comprenant qu'il y a confusion sans toutefois savoir laquelle, Baekhyun soupire en passant une main sur son visage. Il tente d'ouvrir la bouche mais à voir Jongin se reculer sur le trottoir levant ses deux mains innocentes et à voir Minseok foncer vers lui en levant un parapluie menaçant, le jeune homme se dit qu'il va lui falloir bien plus que des mots.

Il sa place vivement entre les deux hommes et repousse Minseok vers la galerie.

"- Ce n'est rien Minseok, un malentendu. Ouvre la galerie je t'expliquerais."

Son patron ne semble pas convaincu.

"- Mais..

\- Non ne t'inquiète pas il y a méprise. Jongin est un ami."

Baekhyun se retourne vers Jongin, formant toujours une barrière entre les deux hommes.

« - S'il-te-plaît, vas-y. »

Le jeune homme semble incertain mais il se dit qu'il a déjà été bien assez intrusif dans la vie de Baekhyun et qu'il ne devrait pas pousser plus pour l'instant s'il souhaitait pouvoir y rester un peu plus longtemps. Serrant son téléphone dans sa main, il recule de quelques pas.

« Ok. Je t'appelle. Ce soir, oublie pas ce soir. » Il insiste sur la dernière phrase.

De son côté Minseok a dû mal à ne pas se mêler de la conversation. Il bougonne.

« - Mais je ne comprend pas, quelle est cette histoire d'auteur de romans érotiques alors ? ».

Baekhyun ne fige. Faisant toujours dos à son patron, il prend le temps de fermer les yeux une seconde. A la grimace qu'il voit peinte sur son visage, Jongin se dit qu'il a peut-être été un peu trop bavard.

Se tournant enfin vers Minseok. Baekhyun laisse voir un faux sourire.

« - Haha, ce n'est rien. Un quiproquo. Les blagues de Jongin sont toujours nulles, avance ! ».

Il jette un dernier regard meurtrier à Jongin, qui pince ses lèvres sur le trottoir, se retenant de ne pas rire. Il murmure un dernier « ce soir » avant de voir Baekhyun pousser un dernier soupir en fermant la porte de la galerie.

Ce week-end avait été une torture, mais maintenant savoir Baekhyun si près – et devoir attendre ? - son tourment semblait sans fin. Jongin prit quand même le temps d'apprécier une seconde de plus le soleil sur sa peau avant de reprendre à pied le chemin de sa clinique. C'était quand même une victoire, il avait enfin retrouvé Sexy. Se permettant un grand sourire heureux, Jongin se surprit à lister mentalement ce qu'il avait apprit sur le jeune homme. Désormais il pouvait l'imaginer évoluer dans son lieu de travail. Sexy dans une galerie d'art, oui cela lui allait comme un gant. Il savait aussi que son patron ne savait rien de son activité d'écrivain, il devra faire attention à cela dans le futur. Dans le futur.. Oui décidement cela lui plaisait bien. Et c'est en humant gaîment une chanson qu'il ne se souvenait même plus avoir entendu qu'il parcourut le court trajet qui séparait son travail de celui de Baekhyun. Destin avait bien fait les choses.

Malheureusement sa bonne humeur n'était pas contagieuse. Il passa l'après-midi à soigner des cas plus retors les uns que les autres, mais sans perdre un seul instant son sourire et cela énerva particulièrement son collègue.

« - Je suis éreinté ! Quelle journée ! J'ai cru qu'on arriverait jamais à bout de notre liste de patient.

Tu exagères toujours. C'est moi qui ait eu le cas le plus compliqué avec la tortue, toi tu avais le mignon caniche. »

Yixing foudroya Jongin du regard.

« - Le mignon caniche ? Non mais tu l'as vu ? Sa maîtresse l'avait coloré en rose ? J'ai du prendre le double du temps nécessaire parce qu'elle pensait qu'elle devait m'expliquer mon propre travail ! Non la tortue j'aurais préféré. »

Yixing regarda suspicieusement son collègue et ami finir de ranger ses dossiers en chantonnant. Il prit le temps de l'observer quelques instant avant de se renfoncer dans son fauteuil.

« - Ok vas-y ! Dis-moi !

Te dire quoi ? » Jongin était perplexe. Il vint s'adosser à son bureau, faisant face à son ami.

Dis moi ce qui te rend de si bonne humeur ? Tu as ce sourire niais depuis ce midi alors que ce matin tu étais nuages gris et yeux pluvieux. En plus tu as chantonné une chanson d'un girlsband dont – merci mon dieu – je ne me souviens plus du nom, mais qui était particulièrement irritant.

Jongin a un petit rire.

« - Rien de particulier. Je suis juste content ».

La moue que prend le visage de Yixing laisse tout dire du peu de crédit qu'il donne aux paroles de on ami. Il s'accoude au bureau et se contente de le fixer, sans rien dire.

« - Ok, ok. Hum .. j'ai un date ce soir ?

Tu n'en es pas sûr ?

Si, si. Bien sûr. Mais c'est juste un peu compliqué en fait .. »

Yixing se décida à décrocher et le laisser parler dans le vide. Au moment où il entendit son ami dire que l'inconnu du train avait de « tellement joli doigts », il se dit que cette conversation n'était pas pour lui et qu'il avait bien d'autres choses à faire.

« - Jongin, Jongin ! »

Le jeune homme s'arrête dans son monologue. Il regarde autour de lui un peu perdu. Mais quand est-ce que Yixing s'était levé du fauteuil ? Pourquoi avait-il son manteau ?

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Je suis quel genre de pote pour toi ?

Hum .. je ne suis pas sûr de te suivre ? ». Yixing pousse un soupir.

Est-ce que je suis le genre de pote à qui tu raconte tes petits secrets et tes états d'âme ? » Voyant toujours le manque de réaction de son confrère, il ajoute « Jongin, est-ce que c'est moi que tu as appelé quand tu t'es fais largué la dernière fois ?

Non.

Et les fois d'avant ?

Non plus.

Yixing soupire. Il attrape son écharpe et glisse ses clés dans sa poche.

« - Oui. Parce que je suis pas ton pote « girlstalk », moi je suis ton pote « on va boire un verre ! » et « c'est quand qu'on sort ? ». Ok ? Si tu veux fangirler sur ton crush du moment c'est pas moi que tu viens voir. Tu as un meilleur ami qui sait très bien faire ça ». Il ajoute avec un petit clien d'oeil « n'est-ce pas ? ».

Fixant son écharpe autour de son cou, le jeune homme se dirige vers la porte.

« - Bon moi j'y vais. Pour une fois qu'on finis tôt. Ferme la clinique ok ? Aller t'as encore du temps avant ton date, va fangirler un peu. » Il lui lance un regard éloquent. « Il vaut mieux que tu lâche tout ça avec ton pote plutôt qu'avec ton crush. Le pauvre il va partir en courant ».

Jongin reste interdit, toujours adossé à son bureau. Yixing est sûrement son ami le plus honnête, probablement son côté chinois. Chassant cette idée il jette un coup d'oeil à sa montre. Il n'est que 17h, et quand il lui a envoyé un message plus tôt dans l'après-midi, Baekhyun lui a dit devoir faire la fermeture. Il ne sera pas disponible avant 20h. Cela laisse beaucoup de temps libre à Jongin avant de devoir passer chez lui se changer. Et s'il allait - comment Yixing avait-il dit – fangirler ? Après tout pourquoi pas.

Passé la surprise, Baekhyun trouva cela plutôt amusant que Jongin se soit auto-nommé « mon destin » dans son téléphone. Il n'avait pas eu le temps d'y jeter un coup d'oeil avant que ce dernier lui envoie un message. En rentrant dans la galerie, laissant Jongin après sa pause, il avait du affronté un Minsoek perplexe. N'ayant pas envie de lui mentir, il avait juste enrobé l'histoire en disant à son ami de ne pas y penser. Que ce n'était pas un représentant de l'agence CupidNow mais juste un ami éloigné, avec un mauvais – très mauvais – sens de l'humour. Sehun n'étant pas encore revenu, il s'était enfermé dans son bureau, se disant que se plonger dans son travail allait lui faire un bien fou. Il avait besoin de ne penser à rien, de ne pas avoir à gérer tout ce chaos – et surtout pas ses propres émotions – au moins pour quelques heures. Malheureusement, le destin n'était pas avec lui, où plutôt le sien l'était un peu trop. Cela ne faisait même pas une heure qu'il travaillait sur le dossier de Kim Junmyeon que son portable se mit à vibrer.

Il fut d'abord intrigué de ne pas reconnaître le numéro, puis il manqua de s'étouffer en voyant le nom s'afficher.

Jongin n'avait vraiment aucune mesure. Cela le fit sourire. Lui qui d'habitude était si pragmatique dans l'envoi de ses messages, il mit un temps fou à rédiger un texto réponse à Jongin. Il se tortura l'esprit plusieurs minutes, à savoir s'il devait répondre ? décider combien de temps il devait répondre après réception ? Et quoi répondre ? Finalement il se décida à faire au plus simple. Jongin était .. Jongin allait être un déclic pour lui. Sûrement juste un flirt, une expérimentation pour le remettre dans le game, pour sentir les frissons encore un peu et voir où ça allait le menait. Il ne fallait pas qu'il se prenne la tête comme ça. Il lui répondit juste honnêtement qu'il faisait la fermeture et finissait vers 20h. Il pu enfin souffler un grand coup en pressant la touche « envoyer ». Un flirt, juste un flirt, pas de quoi y réfléchir plus avant. Mais il ne put retenir un grand sourire quand son destin lui dit qu'il l'attendrait devant la galerie pour 20h. Tout ça allait être compliqué.

Il n'avait même plus besoin de sonner à la porte de l'immeuble, Jongin connaissait le code par cœur. Il n'avait pas non plus appelé pour prévenir de sa visite, son ami travaillait chez lui de toute façon.

En entrant dans l'ascenseur il reconnaît le voisin de palier. Ils se sont déjà rencontrés plusieurs fois chez son ami et sans être réellement « amis », Jongin apprécie sa compagnie.

« - Ça fait plaisir de te voir, cela faisait longtemps. Comment vas-tu ? ». Peut-être que Jongin avait mis trop d'enthousiasme, son interlocuteur se referme dans sa coquille. Ce n'était peut-être pas un bon jour. Ils échangent des banalités et se séparent sur le pallier. Le voisin part à gauche tandis que lui se plante devant la porte de droite. « Park Chanyeol », il lit machinalement le nom situé au dessus de la sonnette avant de lever le cache du digicode. Sentant comme un regard sur lui, il se retourne pour voir le voisin lui lancer un drôle de regard, toutefois remplacé rapidement par un petit geste de la main avant de s'engouffrer dans son propre appartement. Décidant de ne pas en tenir compte, Jongin compose le code personnel de l'appartement et rentre à son tour.

Enlevant ses chaussures, il se met à crier :

« - Hey ! Y a quelqu'un ? ».

N'entendant pas de réponse, il laisse son manteau sur un fauteuil et se dirige vers la pièce du fond. Il sait très bien où est son ami. Poussant la porte du bureau, il le trouve sur son piano, comme toujours. Obnubilé par sa mélodie il ne l'avait même pas entendu entrer. C'est finalement quand il lui pose une main sur son épaule que son ami se retourne en sursautant.

« Jong ! C'est pas vrai ! Pourquoi tu rentres en silencieux comme ça ? » Jongin se met à rire.

« En même temps tu veux pas que je sonnes non plus.

Bah si justement. Tu sais c'est ce que font généralement les gens normaux. » Jongin le regarde sceptique. « Quand on entre chez quelqu'un on prévient avant, j'aurais pu être avec.. enfin j'aurais pu être occupé.

Tu aurais pu être avec .. ? quoi ? »

La phrase non-achevée n'avait pas échappé à Jongin. Lui demandant de la terminer, il se rend compte de la gêne de son ami. Y a t-il quelque chose qu'il ne lui dit pas ?

« - J'aurais pu être avec un client c'est tout. Préviens avant.

Jusque là ça ne t'avais jamais dérangé. Et puis j'ai le code, pourquoi je devrais sonner ? ». Chanyeol se lève et passe une main sur son visage. Il retrouve son grand sourire habituel, celui qui sait toujours si bien se diffuser auprès des personnes autour de lui.

« - Bref, t'inquiètes. Allez viens je vais faire du café. » Tandis qu'il se dirige vers la cuisine, il demande à son ami ce qui l'amène.

« - Yixing m'a dit que si je voulais fangirler, il fallait que je le fasse avec toi, du coup je suis là ».

S'arrêtant devant son évier, la main tendu vers le placard contenant les tasse, son ami se tourne vers lui et le regarde, interrogateur. Jongin éclate de rire devant son expression.

« - Ça faisait longtemps que j'étais pas passé. Je viens prendre de tes nouvelles, et …. j'ai un date ce soir, j'avais envie d'en parler mais Yixing veux pas m'écouter.

Pourquoi c'est toujours Yixing qui a les bons plans ?

Ce n'est pas drôle Chan. Tu veux que je t'aide ? »

Jongin passe de l'autre côté du bar de la cuisine et prépare la machine à café. Il connait cet appartement comme sa poche, il y a vécu pendant un moment. Quelques années plus tôt il s'était totalement entiché d'un gars qui s'était finalement révélé être un menteur qui s'était juste servi de lui. Malheureusement, Jongin habitait déjà chez lui quand il s'en était rendu compte. Le jour où il l'avait quitté, il avait tout perdu – son toit, la plupart de ses affaires et ses douces illusions sur l'amour. Chan avait été là pour lui, comme toujours. Ils se connaissaient depuis l'époque des culottes courtes. Ils avaient fait toute leur scolarité ensemble et ne s'étaient jamais quittés. Pendant sa période difficile, Chan l'avait hébergé, lui avait prêté de l'argent pour finir ses études et surtout l'avait aidé a remonter la pente. Ils étaient plus que des amis, mieux que des frères.

Prenant chacun une tasse, ils s'assoient sur le canapé.

« - Alors, tu bossais sur quel morceau ? Il me semble pas l'avoir reconnu quand je suis rentré.

Oh juste un projet perso. C'est un brouillon.

Tu recommences à composer ? C'est génial !"

Chanyeol avait beaucoup de talent mais on ne lui avait pas laissé sa chance. Et Jongin n'était pas très objectif non plus. Dingue de musique, son ami s'était vite lancé dans une carrière de producteur mais n'ayant pas les relations qu'il fallait, le bon nom de famille ou même tout simplement le coup de pouce tant espéré, il n'avait pas réussit à se faire un nom. N'abandonnant toutefois pas son rêve il s'était fait prof de piano tout en continuant à composer de son côté, espérant qu'un jour ça marcherait. Les années passant, il avait un peu perdu de sa détermination et composait de moins en moins. Jongin était heureux de voir que la flamme n'avait pas été totalement soufflé. A y penser plus avant, il se rendit compte aussi que cela faisait vraiment longtemps qu'il n'avait pas demandé à Chanyeol comment il allait. Plus que l'habituel et inutile « ça va » de début de conversation en tout cas. À le regarder de plus prêt, il se demanda si les cernes qu'il portait maladroitement sous ses lunettes étaient déjà là la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vu.

« - Elle parle de quoi ta chanson ?

Oh de rien. C'est juste une mélodie pour l'instant. » Les yeux perdus vers la fenêtre, il était évident qu'il ne voulait pas en parler davantage. Bien, Jongin n'allait pas le forcer. Il décide de changer de sujet.

Ah au fait j'ai croisé ton voisin dans l'ascenseur. Il m'a à peine murmuré un bonjour avant de baisser la tête. »

Chanyeol relève le regard.

« - Kyungsoo ? ». Jongin hume à la l'affirmative.

« - Cherche pas. Kyungsoo est .. il a des jours grincheux. » Voyant le coup d'oeil perplexe de Jongin, Chanyeol continu avec un grand sourire : « la dernière fois il a refusé de me parler ou même de me dire bonjour jusqu'à ce que j'ai retiré mon tapis devant la porte d'entrée. Paraît que ce n'est pas dans le contrat d'utilisation des communs. » Chanyeol a un petit rire « il a marmonné quelque chose concernant une allergie au poil, j'y crois peu. » Puis reposant sa tasse sur la table basse, il se tourne pour faire face à Jongin, un sourire mutin au visage. « Mais tu m'avais pas dit venir me voir pour fangirler ? ».

Quelque chose dans le sourire de Chanyeol dérangeait Jongin mais malheureusement ses pensées le ramenèrent à Baekhyun et, se sentant submergé, il s'estima dans l'obligation de raconter dans le détail à son ami, sa rencontre avec l'inconnu du train.

Les tasses finient depuis longtemps, Jongin finit par se rendre compte qu'il devait prendre congé de Chanyeol s'il ne voulait pas être en retard. Lui posant une main sur l'épaule, il promit à son ami de revenir bientôt, il avait le sentiment que quelque chose n'allait pas et il était bien décidé à le faire parler.

Reprenant sa voiture sur le parking, il conduisit durant le petit quart d'heure qui le séparait de chez lui. Il prit une douche rapide et se changea. Il s'évertua à ne pas se regarder une ultime fois dans la glace avant de partir. Fallait-il qu'il soit si nerveux ?

Les aiguilles semblaient se déplacer à une vitesse folle. Prit dans son travail, Baekhyun ne vit pas le temps passer. Il lançait frénétiquement des coups d'oeil à la pendule, à la fois impatient et inquiet de voir l'heure de fermeture arriver. Il n'avait aucune raison d'en douter, Jongin serait là à l'attendre ce soir. Comment devait-il se comporter ? Il serait trop étrange qu'il se mette lui aussi tout d'un coup à flirter avec lui ? Le voulait-il seulement.

Il n'avait pas parler à Sehun de ce qui s'était passé le midi. Il savait pertinemment ce que lui dirait le jeune homme. Il prendrait son air de grand sage – alors qu'il était quand même plus jeune que lui – et il lui dirait des expressions clichés comme « il vaut mieux avoir des remords que des regrets » ou « on ne sait pas si on aime tant qu'on a pas goûté ». Oui c'est une expression culinaire mais Sehun est vicieux comme ça.

Prenant une respiration, Baekhyun se dit qu'il ferait mieux de suivre ses propres phrases bateaux « le pire qu'on puisse te dire c'est non ». Le pire qu'il puisse arriver c'est que finalement rien ne se passe entre lui et Jongin et même ce pire scénario ne le ferait que retourner à la case départ. Il n'avait rien à perdre avec ce dîner. Il n'avait rien à perdre à fréquenter Jongin un peu plus longtemps. Du moins, il parvint à s'en persuader.

Minseok fut le premier à partir, sa famille l'attendait pour le dîner et il ne voulait pas être en retard. Sehun le suivit quand il ferma l'accueil. Le personnel était déjà partit. Resté seul pour la dernière demi-heure d'ouverture, il profita du fait qu'aucun client n'était présent pour faire un dernier tour entre les expositions. Contempler les peintures et photographies lui permit de trouver l'apaisement et d'enfin calmer les battements de son cœur qui avaient semblé battre frénétiquement toute la journée.

Vient finalement l'heure de partir. N'essayant de ne pas trop penser à ce qui l'attendait dehors, il rassembla ses affaires et éteignit les lumières. Ce fut quand il s'approcha de la porte d'entrée qu'il se rendit compte que Jongin était déjà là. Profitant du fait qu'il ne pouvait pas le voir, il se surprit à l'observer quelque instant.

Il n'avait jamais véritablement regardé un homme. Bien sûr, il avait déjà admis que certains hommes étaient beau ou non – il traînait avec Sehun – mais il n'avait jamais prit le temps d'en regarder un comme il se savait regarder les filles. Prenant son temps, il fit couler son regard le long du corps de Jongin avant de s'arrêter sur son visage. Oui, certes, il était sûrement bien bâti mais c'était indéniablement son visage qui était attirant. C'était la façon dont il se passait la main dans les cheveux en luttant contre le vent froid, ou ce petit sourire culotté qu'il gardait décidément en permanence sur le visage. Oui, il avait quelque chose, mais était-ce suffisant ?

Prenant son courage à deux mains, Baekhyun se saisit des clés avant d'enfin ouvrir la porte d'entrée. Il adresse un petit sourire timide à Jongin avant de se concentrer sur la serrure.

De son côté, Jongin avait tenté de caché sa nervosité en prenant un pose assuré. S'adossant au mur de la galerie, il jette un dernier coup d'oeil à sa montre. Plus que quelques minutse. Il s'occupe à regarder les gens affairés autour de lui quand finalement il entend le loquet de la porte.

Baekhyun lui lance un petit sourire. Lui aussi n'a pas l'air complètement à l'aise. Il lutte un peu trop longtemps avec le verrou du bas pour une personne qui pourtant travaille dans le bâtiment. Jongin peut voir un début de rougeur colorer ses joues et il se sent fondre une nouvelle fois en voyant Baekhyun peser de tout son poids plume pour enclencher le loquet. Devrait-il s'étonner de tomber une fois de plus pour l'homme dont il ne connaît toujours pas le non de famille ? Sûrement que non.


	4. Chapter 4 - Cette nuit, elle est à toi

_Chapitre 4_ _Cette nuit, elle est à toi_

Ses gros yeux semblent le fixer. Deux grand yeux bleus immenses. La lumière qui en irradie est faible mais persistante. Kris regarde une dernière fois la veilleuse en forme de hiboux posée sur sa table du salon. Il avait fait n'importe quoi. Une veilleuse en forme de hiboux ? Sa sœur ne cesserait pas de le charrier quand il allait lui offrir. Cela ne lui ressemblait absolument pas. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait prit d'acheter quelque chose d'aussi … _mignon ?_

Oh il savait très bien ce qui l'avait piégé ou plutôt qui ! Ce vendeur avec ses yeux en amande et son petit sourire mutin. Oui il l'avait complètement ensorcelé. Le jeune homme lui avait parlé luminosité douce, autonomie et rechargement sans onde, Kris n'en avait rien entendu mais il avait vu les lèvres bouger et les mains suivrent les mouvements. Il l'avait observé, sans rien dire et quand – reprenant pied – il avait vu que son interlocuteur le fixait, la bouche close il s'était contenté de hocher la tête. Le vendeur avait sourit, il lui avait demandé quelle modèle il préférait et Kris avait simplement désigné du doigt l'animal en plastique en face de lui, aveugle à sa forme et à sa couleur. Ce n'était qu'en rentrant chez lui, ouvrant finalement son sac, qu'il s'était rendu compte qu'il venait d'acheter une veilleuse en forme de hiboux.

Se passant une main sur le visage, Kris eu un petit rire. Il s'était fait avoir. Il avait été séduit, il s'était laissé aller dans le moment et il n'avait même pas récupéré un numéro. Lui ? Qui pourtant savait si bien séduire ses proies et ne repartait pas d'une soirée sans le numéro de ses crushs. Comment était-ce possible qu'il soit resté si figé sur l'instant ? Il ne se l'expliquait pas. Pourtant s'il y a une qualité qui caractérisait Kris par dessus tout c'était d'être compétitif – ou était-ce un défaut ? Il détestait les échecs et adorait le jeu.

Se décidant dans la seconde et sans réfléchir plus avant, il attrape ses clés de voiture et passe sa veste. Kris est quelqu'un d'inconséquent et d'extrêmement impulsif. Quand il veut quelque chose il le prend et il ne laisse rien se dresser devant lui, ni sa raison, ni son discernement. C'est peut-être fou mais il est souriant au volant de sa voiture tandis qu'il reprend la route menant au magasin où il avait vu on crush. Cependant, peut-être aurait-il du y réfléchir plus avant. Le grand sourire qu'il avait sur les lèvres est de courte durée, à la place de son irrésistible vendeur se trouve une grande perche blonde, trop maquillé et surtout bien trop féminine. Elle l'acceuille d'un ton perché dans le magasin et Kris se fige sur le pas de la porte. _Sérieusement ?_ Il ne sait plus ce qu'il doit faire ? Serait-ce si impoli de simplement rebrousser chemin ? En même temps il en à très envie. D'un autre côté il ne va quand même pas acheter une peluche juste pour sauver la face ? Il n'a pas le temps de se décider que déjà la girafe s'empresse. Elle vient se coller à lui et lui demande ce qu'il cherche.

Kris gêné se décalle, il ne sait pas ce qu'il doit faire de ses mains, de son corps. Finalement il bredouille quelque chose à propose de sa veilleuse hiboux. La veudeuse lui décoche un sourire plein de dents avant de l'entraîner dans les rayonnages. Bien vite, il se retrouve devant le même évantail de produit que lui avait déjà montré son beau vendeur. Il se met à penser que cette visite ne devrait pas rester inutile.

"- Je suis venu il y a quelques jours, j'ai acheté cette veilleuse auprès de l'un de vos collègues il n'est pas là ?

\- Collègue au masculin ? Ah c'est forcément Tao."

Kris laisse le prénom lui glisser sur la langue.

"- Il ne travaille pas aujourd'hui. Il y a un problème avec le produit ?"

Le jeune homme se racle la gorge. "hum, c'est au niveau du rechargement et de .. euh l'autonomie je n'ai pas..". La vendeuse ne lui laisse pas le temps de finir, d'un air connaisseuse, elle lui vole la parole et commence à partir dans un monologue sur les différentes fonctionnalités de l'appareil. Kris met ce temps à profit pour réfléchir à un moyen de lui soutirer des informations. S'acoudant à l'étagère il prend un air nochalent et semble s'immerser dans la conversation. Quand enfin, arrivé à bout de souffle, la vendeuse se tait, il renvoie la conversation à une dimension plus personnelle.

" - Ah oui je comprend mieux. Mais dites-moi ce ne doit pas être facile de travailler toute seule dans ce grand magasin ?"

La jeune femme jubile.

"- Oh nous faisons un roulement. Il y en a toujours un à l'accueil et un dans la réserve qui gère les stocks.

\- Mais n'est-ce pas inhabituel pour un homme de travailler dans ce département ? Il y a généralement une majorité de femme.

\- C'est vrai que ce n'est pas courant mais Tao est vraiment adorable. Il adore tellement les enfants. Et puis ce n'est qu'un à côté, il est toujours étudiant. Il ne vient que les week-end.

\- Ah je vois." Oui Kris voyait même très bien. Il avait eu toutes les informations qu'ils souhaitaient et même plus. Il ne s'attendait pas à avoir son prénom, ni sa situation. Un étudiant. Bon ce n'était pas véritablement l'idéal, celà voulait dire quil était plus jeune, mais bon cela ne l'avait jamais arrêté.

Voyant les yeux pleins d'espoirs de la vendeuse, il se sentit mal à l'aise, mais pas assez pour entretenir ses faux espoirs. D'une manoeuvre habile il parvint à couper court à la conversation et à rejoindre rapidement sa voiture. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre le week-end prochain. C'était moins rapide que ce qu'il espérait, mais c'était toujours ça.

La chance était vraiment de son côté. Il n'eu même pas à attendre la fin de la semaine pour revoir celui qui l'avait tant fait craquer. Que rêver mieux que sur son propre lieu de travail?

Les portes de l'ascenceur se referment tout juste quand il le voit s'engoufrer précipitemment. Il porte une casquette et une affreuse veste jaune. Dans un mouvement reflexe, sans vraiment y réflechir Kris tente de se rapprocher de lui, se frayant un chemin entre les individus qui lui bloquent le passage. Malheureusement, Tao choisit cette instant pour se retourner, équilibrant son chargement. S'éborgnant avec une tulipe, Kris reçoit le bouquet de fleurs en plein visage.

Confus Tao se répant tout de suite en excuse, puis, reconnaissant sa victime il s'arrête, surprit.

"- Oh la veilleuse hiboux !"

Kris sourit.

" - Ah ! Oui Bonjour !" Il fait mine de regarder autour de lui. "Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici", puis il désigne sa veste "vous avez un second travail ?".

Le jeune homme sourit poliment.

"- Oh non, j'aide un ami. Il est malade et ne peux pas faire sa tournée alors je le remplace.

\- Whaou, c'est très attentionné de votre part." Tao a un petit rire.

"- Pas vraiment, on est en colloc, alors s'il ne travaille pas, il ne paie pas le loyer. C'est mieux pour moi qu'il ne perde pas son job.

\- Je comprend".

Kris se demande ce qu'il doit dire pour ne pas laisser mourir la conversation. Il se dit qu'enchaîner sur un prétexte bidon comme demander des conseils sur son précédent achat serait trop transparent. Cependant, il n'a pas le temps de réfléchir plus avant que c'est Tao qui le ramène à lui en tirant sensiblement sur sa manche.

"- Je suis désolé de vous déranger avec ça mais, par hasard est-ce que vous travailleriez ici ?". Kris hoche la tête et cela amène un sourire éclatant sur le visage du jeune homme.

" - Parfait ! Je dois livrer ses fleurs mais je n'ai aucune idée d'où ce trouve le bureau de celle qui doit le recevoir".

Ayant du temps devant lui, Kris se décide à l'emmener lui même au sixième étage pour livrer les fleurs. En chemin il se demande si Tao est aussi à l'aise avec tout le monde, s'il se réchauffe facilement au contact car il a une façon assez familière de marcher tout près de lui, de lui faire tenir le bouquet pendant qu'il cherche son calepin de livraison à faire signer, mais surtout une facilité à faire la conversation tout seul. Lui qui se demandait comment faire pour le retenir sans avoir l'air trop insistant, mais surtout trop étrange, il ne sait pas bien comment il se retrouve soudainement devant la porte de la cafétariat du bâtiment avec un Tao souriant qui lui fait un signe de l'épaule lui signifiant d'entrer.

" - Après tout c'est la coutume par ici non ? Je n'y suis pas encore très familier, je ne suis pas coréen de naissance, mais comme vous m'avez aidé je vous dois bien un café non ?"

Kris hoche encore une fois la tête, à ce rythme là il va vraiment passé pour un imbécile, incapable de prononcer un mot. Mais Tao se contente de sourire, encore, comme si son magnifique visage ne connaissait une autre expression. Et il l'entraîne à travers les tables, continuant son monologue, sans le lâcher des yeux.

Tao est assez fascinant à observer. Il n'a apparemment aucune conscience de la bienséance et ne sait pas ce qu'est une limite d'intimité. Pour lui montrer la carte d'offre du café, il lui tient le coude ; quand il choisit la table il lui passe une main dans le dos, quand ils s'assoient, remarquant sa main dénuée d'alliance il lui demande s'il a quelqu'un dans sa vie.

Il est volubile, ample dans ses gestes, tellement vivant que Kris se sent comme réchauffé par un petit soleil. Son observation en premier plan, la conversation en second, il n'en perd cependant pas une miette. Tao s'est apparemment mit en mission de lui raconter toute sa vie. Il lui parle de Sehun, son meilleur ami et colloc. Recontré à la fac, ils terminent leurs études de linguistiques ensemble. Tao a des rêves pleins la tête, il voudrait tout faire, alors que Sehun est un peu perdu, il n'aspire à rien, une vraie larve. Il lui parle de sa famille en Chine, des moments difficiles quand il a choisit de ne pas reprendre le dojo de son père. Dès tout petit il avait voulu voyager, découvrir le monde. Il s'était inscrit en secret dans une université au Japon et de là il avait un peu bourlingué avant de venir finir sa scolarité à Séoul. Il avait vingt-deux ans, avait quitté ses parents à dix-huit et malheureusement il n'avait plus trop de contact avec eux, ils n'avaient pas comprit son choix. Il se voulait interprète pour continuer à voyager. La liste était encore longue, ce qu'il aimait, ce à quoi i aspirait, ce qu'il regrettait. Dans l'effervescence de la conversation il avait fait tomber les honorifiques. Il n'attendait apparemment pas beaucoup de la part de Kris. Il se contentait de ses quelques questions et hochement de tête. Mais la dynamique marchait, Kris se sentait bien. Il appréciait de simplement le regarder rayonner, mettre un peu de vie dans leur petite bulle comme si elle manquait de soleil et de bruit. Lui qui était normalement attentif aux moindres mouvements externes, aux personnes autour de lui qui pouvait le regarder et le juger, il appréciait que Tao prennent tellement d'espace qu'il ne voit plus rien d'autre. Qu'il rende leur bulle hermétique et insonore. C'était si reposant de se laisser guider.

A bout de souffle, son caramel machiato fini, Tao semble finalement vouloir laisser son temps de parole.

"- Tu sais je t'avais remarqué avant. Enfin je veux dire je t'avais vu le premier"

"- Je t'avais vu le premier. Bien avant même de m'asseoir en face de toi dans ce train".

Baekhyun se secoue la tête, il s'était perdu un instant dans son roman.

Jongin en face de lui le fixe d'une drôle de façon. Mince, il avait décroché un instant. Quelque chose dans l'atmosphère ou les gens autour de lui l'avait déconcentré, l'avait inspiré. Penser à son roman l'avait détendu.

Il y avait eu un moment de flottement quand Jongin l'avait retrouvé devant la galerie. Il avait fait tomber ses clés par nervosité et s'était trituré les doigts en cherchant un sujet de conversation. Finalement il s'était laissé emporté par le jeune homme qui lui avait dit connaître un bon restaurant dans le coin, il mourrait de faim.

L'ambiance du restaurant était agréable. Traditionnelle et chaleureuse, tout en gardant un côté intimiste. Jetant un regard autour de lui, peut-être que c'était la tendresse de l'homme de la table d'à côté qui avait passé la main dans les cheveux de son petit-fils qui lui avait rappelé Tao. Peut-être que c'était la table des cinq jeunes hommes en costume, au fond de la pièce qui lui avait fait pensé à Kris. Il s'était laissé errer dans la suite de l'histoire et voulant revenir au présent, il se secoua la tête en se promettant de coucher tout celà par écrit en rentrant chez lui.

Jongin semblait bien plus calme que les autres fois où il l'avait vu, plus détendu aussi.

"- Tu étais parti où ?" Le jeune homme à un petit sourire et répond machinalement à la question muette de Baekhyun " J'ai bien vu que tu n'étais plus avec moi. Tu pensais à quoi ?"

Baekhyun pousse un petit soupir en baissant les yeux.

" - Oh, oui désolé. C'est juste .. que parfois certaines atmosphère m'inspire plus que d'autres et.. Je repensais au roman que j'écris en ce moment. Tout ça" Il fait un geste ample de la main " c'est un décor vraiment agréable et ça m'a fait pensé à une scène.

\- Tes écrits. Je suis toujours aussi curieux d'ailleurs. Tu es auteur de romans érotiques c'est ça ?" Baekhyun est penaud.

" - Oui c'est ça.

Et du coup tu n'écris que ça ? Que ce genre là ?

Non, non au début j'ai tenté différents styles mais.. je sais pas, c'est celui-ci qui à le mieux marché et maintenant j'ai un certain.. public. Du coup, c'est ce que j'écris majoritairement.

Ton public ?" Jongin est circonspect. "quel genre de public ? Plus des ados curieux ou des quarantenaires esseulés?".

Baekhyun se redresse sur son siège, ses joues ont rosies.

" - Pas du tout !" Il avait parlé un peu fort. Jetant un coup d'oeil autour de lui, il se penche un peu sur la table et ajoute d'un ton plus faible : "En fait – bon on peut jamais être vraiment sûr, c'est difficile à évaluer – mais selon les stats c'est beaucoup plus des femmes qui me lisent"

Jongin hausse un sourcil. "- Vraiment ?". Baekhyun se contente d'hocher la tête.

" Mais toi ? Qu'est -ce qui t'as poussé à écrire ? Enfin je veux dire, ce genre là où les autres. Comment tu as prit la plume la première fois ?".

Baekhyun à un petit sourire nostalgique. Il lui explique qu'il a toujours énormément aimé la littérature, que petit il avait toujours un livre à la main. Qu'en grandissant il en avait eu assez des histoires qui ne finissaient jamais comme il le souhaitait. Que finalement un jour - il devait avoir seize ans - il s'était lancé dans la rédaction d'une nouvelle. Malheureusement son père était tombé dessus. Baekhyun se souvient que ce jour là il avait vraiment eu peur, il s'était imaginé le sermont que son père allait lui faire, lui rappelant de se sortir de ces futilités pour se concentrer sur ses études s'il voulait entrer en école de médecine. Au lieu de celà, son père l'avait surprit en lui disant que sa nouvelle était très mauvaise. Il lui avait offert plusieurs ouvrages de poésie classique et lui avait dit de les étudier attentivement s'il voulait produire un écrit satisfaisant. Au fond il avait toujours su que son père avait un coeur de romantique mais il avait été surpris quand sa mère lui avait avoué que les livres étaient les siens et que dans leurs jeunes temps ils avaient passés des après-midi entières à se réciter ses poèmes, amoureusement.

Le père de Baekhyun était convaincu que le divertissement qu'offrait la lecture et l'écriture serait bénéfique pour la construction culturelle de son fils. Il ne s'était pas imaginé que cela deviendrait bien plus et que finalement, prendrait même le pas sur la médecine.

Il avait fallu à Baekhyun plusieurs années pour perfectionner son style, trouver ce qu'il aimait écrire. Mais il mentirait s'il disait qu'il n'écrivait que de l'érotisme parce que cela se vendait. Il adorait ce style. Il y avait quelque chose de satisfaisant à écrire l'amour. Il aimait faire interragir les personnages, les faire se découvrir et s'unir. C'était sa façon à lui d'espérer plus que les relations charnelles sans lendemain, les désillusions de sa génération et l'obligation sociétale du sexe, jeune et généreux.

Pendant qu'il parlait Jongin se surprenait à se retrouver un peu dans les paroles de Baekhyun. Il avait pensé comme ça aussi. Il avait espérer qu'il y ait plus. Pourtant la vie lui avait montré qu'on a beau aimer à en mourir, l'âme soeur n'existe pas. Le temps érode même les plus belles histoires. Mais il aimait la façon dont Baekhyun en parlait. Ils étaient deux idéalistes qui souhaitaient se faire renverser par l'amour tout en sachant parfaitement que rien ne durait toujours. Le temps fait changer les gens et leurs envies et .. ce n'est pas grave. Il veut profiter de ce qu'il a dans le présent même si c'est destiné à s'affaiblir et s'effriter au grés des saisons.

Laissant Baekhyun continuer, il aprend qu'il ne travaille qu'à temps partiel dans la galerie. Que c'est un emploi qui lui plaît énormément car cela lui laisse l'occasion de travailler sur ses romans mais surtout de rencontrer des individus qui parfois – et c'est souvent le cas – lui donne de l'inspiration.

"- J'en fais parti moi ?". Accoudé à la table, le visage dans la paume de main, Jongin à les yeux brillants. " Est-ce que moi aussi je vais me retrouver coucher sur du papier?".

Baekhyun se racle la gorge et regarde ailleurs avant de prendre une gorgée dans son verre d'eau.

"- J'ai déjà mes personnages pour le roman que j'écris en ce moment, je n'ai pas besoin d'en rajouter.

Ah vraiment ? C'est dommage.

De toute façon je ne vois pas quel personnage exactement j'aurais pu créer en m'inspirant de toi. Quel personnage aurais-tu voulus être ?"

Baekhyun ne se rend compte qu'il joue avec le feu en rentrant ainsi dans le jeu de Jongin que quand il le voit sourire, indécent.

" - Ton type idéal."

La réponse claque au tac au tac. Baekhyun se dit que celle-ci il aurait pu la voir venir, il aurait du la voir venir. Il se passe lentement la main dans les cheveux pour gagner du temps. Il n'a qu'un court instant pour évaluer les choix qui s'offrent à lui. Il peut soit détourner la conversation, faire comme s'il ne voit pas la perche qu'on lui tend. Ou alors il peut rentrer dans son jeu, reconnaître que tout ceci est véritablement un flirt et concéder l'existence de leur attirance.

"- J'ai tendance à être très compliqué à satisfaire."

Un arrêt d'une seconde avant qu'il ne reparte à toute allure, le coeur de Jongin fait une embardée. Il crispe sa main posé sur sa cuisse. Ses yeux se baissent pendant qu'il inspire fortement. Puis, il se redresse, s'enfonce dans le fauteuil en plongeant son regard dans celui de Baekhyun. Le jeu vient de commencer, véritablement.

Jongin prend son temps avant de répondre. Il mort sa lèvre inférieure, joue machinalement avec ses baguettes, mais ne lâche pas Baekhyun du regard.

" - J'adore les défis."

C'est une bonne réponse et en même temps ça ne l'est pas. Baekhyun sait que toute cette conversation ne sert qu'à jauger la persévérance et détermination de l'autre mais il ne peut s'empêcher de se demander ce qu'il est pour Jongin ? Un défi ? Une expérience, pour voir s'il est assez douée pour faire tourner un hétéro en homo ? Il est si difficile à déchiffrer. Une chose est sûre, il doit rester sur ses gardes. Flirter ne porte à aucune conséquence mais il ne doit pas oublier qu'il n'a promis qu'un soir, rien de plus.

L'addition payé, ils se dirigent vers la sortie du restaurant. C'est un soir de semaine et il n'y a pas grand monde dans les rues. Baekhyun apprécie de respirer l'air frais, il faisait trop chaud à l'intérieur. D'un commun accord, sans échanger un mot, les deux hommes commencent à marcher sans but précis. La nuit les enveloppe et les lumières des lampadaires projette leurs ombres en disproportionné. Ils laissent le silence planner un instant, profitant de ce moment de calme. En vérité Baekhyun est partagé, il ne sait pas ce qu'il doit faire. Prendre congé, rentrer chez lui ? Il n'est pas sûr d'en avoir envie. Poursuivre la soirée ? Mais comment, que dire ? Les mêmes pensées doivent effleurer Jongin car c'est lui qui brise le silence le premier.

" - Où on va Sexy ?

Je ne sais pas si ce serait raisonnable ?

Ce serait quand même dommage de se séparer comme ça. Tu m'as donné un soir pour faire ta conquête non ? L'aube est encore loin de se lever et j'ai un millier de question pour toi. On va chez moi ?"

Baekhyun a un mouvement de recul. Tout semble si joué d'avance pour Jongin, si simple. Le regard déstabilisé qu'il lui lance doit être éloquant car Jongin prend une moue déçu, comme un enfant à qui on vient de refuser sa troisième mousse au chocolat. Il est incroyable, toujours à tirer sur la corde. Il pousse Baekhyun dans ses extrémités en en demandant toujours plus mais le jeune homme doit bien s'avouer que c'est efficace car jusque là Jongin est parvenu à ses fins.

Jong devance son compagnon, passe devant lui en marchant à reculons. Lui faisant face il ajoute :

" - Trot tôt ? J'abuse c'est ça ?

\- Un peu."

Baekhyun continue à marcher en laissant son regard errer sur les rues désertes, mais il a un petit sourire au visage, c'est mignon.

" - Bien, mais on ne va pas se quitter ainsi. Tu m'as promis une nuit, j'attend de toi d'être un homme de parole".

Baekhyun ne se souviens aucunement avoir fait cette promesse mais avant qu'il n'ai eu le temps de répliquer, Jongin le coupe en lui envoyant un regard brulant et un sourire moqueur.

"- Ah moins que ce refus signifie que tu as déjà succombé et que je t'ai fais craquer ?"

Baekyun décelle la dérision à son ton et secoue la tête en gardant le sourire.

" - Je croyais avoir dit que j'étais difficile.

Il va falloir un peu plus c'est ça ? Ok, a mon tour de te parler de moi ! Quand j'ai commencé mes études de médecine j'ai du prendre des petits boulots pour payer mes études. Et il se trouve que dans une autre vie j'ai été un barman extrêmement convoité, laisse-moi te montrer à quel point je peux être habile de mes mains".

Il prend Baekhyun par la manche de la veste et l'entraîne dans les ruelles. Le jeune homme se dit qu'il devrait surement relever toutes les allusions auxquelles Jongin semble s'amuser à se prêter, mais finalement, est-ce que cela le dérange vraiment ?

Le pas de Jongin est rapide et Baekhuyun ne peut pas s'empêcher de le taquiner quand il voit avec quelle poigne il le retient par le bras, comme s'il avait peur qu'il lui échappe.

" - Qu'est-ce que tu fais du " si j'ai pas ce qu'il faut je te laisserais tranquille ?"".

Le ton est humoristique et Jongin se laisse aller à un grand sourire, ravi de leur ton badin.

" - Tu me pousses à mes pires penchants, moi qui pourtant ne veux te montrer que les bons. Mais malheureusement j'ai ce défaut qu'il te faut connaître, je suis très persistant. Si je ne te suffit pas là ce soir, et bien je donnerais encore plus demain.

Jusqu'à ce que je craque en fait ?

Exactement. Jusqu'à ce que tu finisses par te dire que finalement ce Kim Jongin pourrait même être mieux que ce que tu souhaitais.

Joueur, Baek passe sa main dans le dos de jongin en le contournant. C'est lui qui prend les devants se placant devant lui.

"- Mais j'ai déjà mit la barre tellement haute. Ne vais-je pas finir par épuiser ta ténacité ?"

Jongin a un petit rire. Il s'avance jusqu'à ce que son murmure soit quand même compréhensible.

"- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je sais être très endurant".

Son regard est brûlant, Baekhyun le sent courir sur sa peau. La conversation est bien moins badine qu'il l'avait souhaité. Embarrassé, il se retourne et baisse la tête. À le voir se mordre la lèvre, Jongin à un petit sourire. Il avait douté de pouvoir éveiller chez le jeune homme le moindre désir sensuel. Son émoi lui apparaît comme un encouragement.

Bien vite ils arrivent devant la devanture de l'Exodus, le bar où à travaillé Jongin pendant quelques années. En entrant, Baekhyun se sent comme happé dans une vague de chaleur. Il y a peu de monde mais la pièce est surchauffée. Elle est décorée dans des tons vifs et selon un thème exotique. La musique qui joue en fond est assez forte pour que Jongin soit obligé d'hausser la voix quand – accompagné d'un geste de la main – il hèle un homme derrière le bar.

" - Tiens Jongin ! Ça faisait longtemps !

Ça va ? Dis tu me laisser passer derrière le bar pour deux cocktails ?"

L'homme jette un coup d'oeil à Baekhyun par dessus l'épaule de Jongin, puis affiche un grand sourire. Faisant claquer son torchon sur son épaule, il soulève la planche en bois qui donne passage au bar et ajoute d'un ton complice :

" - Ok mais tu sais que tu m'en dois une !"

Jongin le remercie d'un clin d'oeil avant de prendre Baekhyun par le bras et de le pacer devant le bar. Le contournant ensuite, il laisse retomber la planche derrière lui avant de venir se placer juste en face de son compagnon. Baekhyun doit avoir un air ahuri sur le visage car Jongin a un petit rire.

"- Avoue que tu ne me croyais pas Sexy ! Ah attend". Jongin se retourne semblant chercher quelque chose. Finalement il se penche pour attraper lui aussi un torchon sous le bar. Il remonte vivement les manches de sa chemise avant de placer la serviette sur son épaule.

" - Voilà, je corresponds à tous les stéréotypes maintenant, enfin tous les fantasmes."

Il aggripe un shaker dans une main et il vient s'accouder en face de Baekhyun. Leurs visages sont très près et le jeune homme sent ses joues rosirent.

" - Que puis-je pour vous monsieur ?"

Se surprenant à observer les traits de son visage, Baekhyun remarque que Jongin a une petite fossette sous les pomettes quand il sourit malicieusement.

" - Qu'est-ce qui me correspond le plus à ton avis?"

Tapant joyeusement sur le bois, Jongin se redresse et lance un clin d'oeil à Baekhyun avant de se tourner vers les bouteilles alignées derrière lui. Le jeune homme essaie de suivre les ingrédients qu'il agite et mélange, mais il finit par perdre le compte et préfère se concentrer sur ses mouvements. Il y a quelque chose de très gracieux à regarder Jongin à l'oeuvre. Il à l'air confiant, sûr de ses gestes, c'est très charismatique.

Finalement Jongin vient déposer deux grands verres en face de lui et d'un air interogateur Baekhyun lui demande :

"- Tu es sûr que tu es véto?". Jongin éclate d'un grand rire. Un rire comme il avait déjà eu dans le train, un qui avait déjà réussit la première fois à donner un frémissement à Baekhyun.

Levant les yeux il voit les lèvres de Jongin bouger mais avec la musique il ne parvient pas à l'entendre. Il fronce les sourcils et, voyant cela, Jongin délaisse son torchon sur le comptoir et fait le tour pour prendre la main de Baekhyun. C'est la première fois, jusque là il lui prit le coude ou le bras. Sentant la paume brulante de Jongin contre la sienne, Baekhyun à un frisson. Il se laisse entrainer parmis les individus, les yeux fixés sur la nuque de son compagnon. Il est surprit de le voir l'emmener dans le fond du bar pour franchir une porte marquée "personnel uniquement". Jongin lui fait grimper une serie de marche et ouvre une porte qui donne sur l'extérieur. Ils arrivent sur une terrasse aménagée.

" - Pratiquement personne ne vient jamais ici. Le patron l'a fait aménager pour sa femme mais comme ils ont eu un bébé il y a quelques semaines elle ne vient quasiment plus. C'est beaucoup plus calme ici, on pourra parler tranquilement".

D'un geste vif il débarrasse Baekhyun de son verre pour le poser sur la petite table basse posée entre un canapé et des petits fauteuils. Baekhyun en profite pour aller s'accouder à la rambarde et admirer la vue. Ils ne sont pas en centre ville, il n'y a pas de grands gratte-ciel à observer mais les petites rues tortueuses ont leur lumières d'allumées.

"- C'est vraiment surprenant." Jetant un coup d'oeil à Jongin qui s'est accoudé prés de lui, il lui donne un coup de coude.

" - Très romantique, tu fais le coup à tous le monde ?" Embarrassé Jongin se passe une main dans les cheveux.

" - J'aurais bien voulu mais mon patron me l'a interdit". Il rit de l'expression décontenancé de Baekhyun. " Non, Yoora m'aurait tué si j'avais utilisé cet endroit comme ça. C'était leur coin secret à son mari et à elle quand ils ont acheté le bar. Ils ont pensé pendant un moment en faire une dépendance pour agrandir l'espace clientèle mais elle aimait trop ses soirées privées ici. Alors ils nous arrivait parfois de venir ici après le travail, refaire le monde, décompresser, ou juste prendre un moment de calme. Un soir de semaine comme aujourd'hui, je sais que personne ne montra". Se détournant Jongin va allumer quelques lampions. Baekhyun lance un dernier regard à la ville avant d'aller s'installer dans le canapé qui fait face à la rambarde.

Le silence n'est pas gênant quand Jongin revient s'asseoir près de lui. Mais leurs mains sont un peu trop proches l'une de l'autre et, attrapant son verre pour se donner contenance, Baekhyun s'installe de trois quart, les jambes pliée entre lui et Jongin.

Pour la première fois c'est lui qui initie la conversation et pose des questions, Jongin est ravi de l'intérêt. Il lui raconte sa vie, son parcours. Il a eu de la chance avec sa famille. Ses parents sont adorables, ils l'ont soutenus dans tout ses choix. Quand il a découvert son orientation sexuelle, ils ont été là pour lui, même s'il est fils unique et que cela sous-entendait la fin de leur patrimoine génétique. Il a un peu souffert à l'école d'être un gay assumé, mais grâce à ses amis – Chanyeol en tête de liste – il a réussit à tenir le coup. Il avait eu quelques amourettes de passage avant de finalement avoir sa véritable histoire à 19 ans. Ils étaient restés deux années ensemble avant qu'il se rendent compte que l'homme qu'il aimait lui mentait et se fichait de lui. Ayant quitté ses parents pour vivre avec lui, il avait tout perdu en une nuit. Baekhyun sent qu'il y a de nombreux passages que Jongin tait dans son récit mais il ne veut pas le pousser à en parler s'il n'en a pas l'envie. Jongin se contente de lui dire que c'est comme ça qu'il a finit par vivre en colloc avec son meilleur ami et qu'il a pu finir ses études de vétérinaire.

Baekhyun se sent gêné de le voir révéler des passages de sa vie aussi intime. Il lui dit qu'il n'est pas obligé de tout lui dire ce soir. Jongin se dit qu'il pourrait rebondir sur le sous-entendu laissé – une autre soir veut dire un autre rendez-vous – mais il préfère continuer dans sa lancée en parlant avec son coeur. Il a envie que Baekhyun ressente sa sincérité.

« - Non, ça va. Je veux que tu me connaisses, réellement. Je pourrais te dire mon style de musique, les derniers films que j'ai vu ou ma gastronomie préférée mais ça n'aurait aucun sens. Tout ça, ça change et ça passe. Moi je veux que tu saches qui je suis. Tu m'as donné une nuit, une nuit pour me connaître et voir si tu deviens curieux à mon propos. C'est ma nuit, je veux la faire durer aussi longtemps que possible et je veux.. je veux que tu saches qui je suis. Assez pour que tu te souviennes de moi même si tout doit s'arrêter à l'aube ».

Baekhyun voudrait pouvoir détourner les yeux parce que Jongin le regarde une telle intensité, mais il n'y arrive pas. Rendu muet, il se contente d'hocher la tête.

La nuit défile sans qu'aucun des deux ne voit le temps passer. Ils continuent à se découvrir, se livrer leurs annecdotes comme les moments frappants de leurs vies. Finalement ils regardent l'aube se lever et Jongin sent la nervosité monter en lui.

Il sait qu'il ne doit pas trop forcer son destin. Il ne veut pas devenir un harceleur pour Baekhyun. Cependant, d'un autre côté il se dit qu'il ne se sent pas du tout près à laisser le jeune homme sortir de sa vie. Il se dit qu'il pourrait lancer un trait d'humour pour voir s'il a véritablement réussit à convaincre Baekhyun qu'il était digne de son intêret mais il se dit que le sujet ne prête pas à plaisanterie.

Baekhyun ne l'aide pas du tout, depuis les premiers rayons du soleil, il n'a rien dit. Il s'est contenté de sourire en exposant son visage à la nouvelle chaleur.

Jongin se sent dépendant de ses gestes. Il s'inquiète quand il le voit regarder sa montre. Il s'alarme encore plus quand il le voit s'étirer comme un chat avant de se lever. Est-ce que cela va se finir comme ça ? Comme ça à commencé, Baekhyun fuyant car trop raisonnable ?


	5. Chapter 5 - Voler tes nuits

Chapitre 5 → Voler tes nuits

La soirée avait été encore plus agréable qu'il ne l'avait espéré. Bien sûr, la nervosité lui était restée chevillée au corps, surtout quand Jongin avait mentionné vouloir le ramener chez lui. Il n'avait jamais dragué un mec ou été dragué par un. Était-ce que la même chose que pour les filles ? Il n'en savait rien. Il ne se voyait pas complimenter Jongin sur ses cheveux ou son sourire ! Ça se faisait ? Il se sentait tellement gauche !

Mais Jongin avait cette manière bien à lui d'envoyer voler en éclats tous les codes de conduite. Baekhyun s'était senti comme un de ses personnages de roman. Il s'était laissé aller avec lui, lui accordant une confiance aveugle en le suivant dans les ruelles. Cela semblait si irréel, presque un jeu. Il avait eu un plaisir fou à avoir cet échange badin, à le sentir réceptif à sa répartie, mais surtout il s'était enivré de se sentir, lui, téméraire. Avec toutes les filles avec lesquelles il avait été, Baekhyun n'avait jamais pu laisser filtrer cette facette de lui. Il savait bien qu'il n'était pas quelqu'un d'imposant. Il n'était pas grand, un corps mince, pas physiquement impressionnant. Mais il avait une personnalité chaleureuse et un grand sens de l'humour cela lui avait permis de charmer ses conquêtes. Malheureusement pour compenser avec son manque de carrure, il s'était toujours dit que s'il voulait un jour serrer quelqu'un dans ses bras il ne devrait pas être celui qui se fait désirer, mais plutôt celui qui courtise. Sachant que les femmes ne seraient pas celles qui viendraient vers lui, il avait refréné sa facette la plus taquine.. sagement préservée pour .. Jongin à ce qui semblerait. Car ce soir elle revenait plus que jamais. Baekhyun se mourrait de pouvoir enfin laisser transparaître son côté mutin, de jouer véritablement ce duo de séduction au lieu de devoir composer seul comme il en avait eu l'habitude.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander ce que cela avait été pour Jongin, la séduction. Tout avait dû être bien plus simple, il avait ce corps à se damner et ce charisme bien trop subjuguant pour son propre bien. Il devait lui suffire d'un clin d'oeil, sa répartie légendaire et hommes comme femmes devaient tomber à ses pieds.

Il le comprenait et le reconnaissait, il y avait quelque chose d'électrisant à se faire conter fleurette par un homme comme lui. Pourtant l'ambiance avait changée quand ils étaient arrivés sur la terrasse. Combien de Jongin pouvait-il avoir en lui ? L'inconnu du train était .. familier, l'homme à l'aise qui est charmant avec les gens qu'il vient à peine de rencontrer. Celui du café était plus réservé, hésitant, c'était le Jongin qui n'était pas encore sûr d'intéresser. Celui derrière le comptoir de bar c'était l'homme sûr de lui, qui encercle sa proie de ses charmes pour la faire tomber dans ses filets, à grand renfort de sourires en coin et de regard brûlants. Mais à choisir, Baekhyun se dit qu'il préfère probablement le Jongin de la terrasse. Celui, étouffant de sincérité qui n'a pas peur de se mettre à nu, qui a les yeux étincelants quand il parle de sa famille, les mains qui bougent et des rires dans la voix quand il dérive sur son meilleur ami et les yeux tournés vers les étoiles quand il conjugue au futur.

Baekhyun s'était surpris à vivre son récit bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait du. Il avait sentit son souffle, soulagé, quand il lui avait assuré ne pas cacher qui il était et avoir un entourage compréhensif. Il avait sourit à ses histoires d'adolescents turbulents et il avait ressentit un pincement pour ce jeune homme de dix-neuf ans qui s'était retrouvé trahi dans ses sentiments et désillusionné pour ce qu'il y a de plus envoûtant. L'aube s'était levée, silencieuse et Baekhyun n'arrivait toujours pas – malgré sa lente et minutieuse observation – à mettre des mots sur ce que Jongin lui faisait ressentir.

Être avec lui était enivrant. Jongin avait sa façon bien à lui de montrer à ses interlocuteurs qu'ils avaient sa pleine attention. Entre ses heures, Baekhyun se sentait désiré, écouté, prisé. C'était encore mieux que dans tous les romans qu'il avait pu lire. Être là sur cette terrasse, en pleine oasis romantique, être l'acteur de ce moment privilégié, c'était bien plus que ce que Baekhyun avait pu espéré de cette soirée. Jongin était plus que son coup de fouet pour se remettre en selle. Baekhyun se demanda un instant si à passer sa vie dans les romans il n'était pas en train de faire une projection, c'était trop parfait. Il s'était même cogné le coude contre l'accoudoir du canapé pour s'assurer qu'il ne rêvait pas.

Les premiers de rayons de soleil, passant sur son visage, lui avait mis un sentiment d'urgence. Il avait une dernière porte ouverte pour faire sortir Jongin de sa vie. S'il se décidait à lui tourner le dos ce matin, il était persuadé de ne plus le revoir.

Mais comment prendre une pareille décision ? Son envie de pousser plus loin cette relation était freinée par la peur. Il n'était jamais sorti avec un homme, n'avait jamais été attiré par aucun. Il n'était même pas sûr de pouvoir mettre un mot sur l'attraction que Jongin avait sur lui. Il aimait sa présence, sa conversation, les choses qu'il lui faisait ressentir et réveillait en lui mais était-ce une attirance telle que Jongin la voulait ? Il avait vu ses sourires attentifs, ses yeux brillants d'attentes, et relevé tous ses sous-entendus mais que pouvait -il donner réellement en retour ? Était – il capable d'avoir une telle relation ? Il n'en était pas sûr.

Sa raison reprenant le dessus, il en venait à se dire que des filles avec qui il était sorti, il n'avait jamais eu aucune assurance non plus. Des attentes oui, mais jamais de certitude quand à sa capacité à les aimer ? Est-ce que cela était vraiment différent avec Jongin ? Parce qu'il était un homme ? Si dissemblance il y avait, elle relevait plus vraisemblablement d'une construction sociale que de la biologie. Il avait pourtant donné leur chance à toutes ces filles, il s'était donné cette possibilité de pouvoir un jour les aimer. Peut-être se devait-il d'offrir les mêmes possibilités à Jongin ?

Finalement quand il commence à sentir que ses jambes s'ankylosent à rester dans la même position, Baekhyun se décide à s'étirer. Relevant les bras au dessus de sa tête, il prend de l'élan pour se relever. Il se sent raide à avoir passé la nuit sur le canapé, il se retourne pour voir si Jongin est dans le même état que lui mais quand il se retourne il ne voit que ses deux grand yeux qui le fixent. Jongin est recroquevillé sur le canapé, ses grandes jambes pliées contre son torse. Il a l'air encore plus jeune. Ses mains sont serrées l'une contre l'autre sur ses genoux et Baekhyun pourrait voir que les jointures ont blanchies à être serrée si énergiquement. S'il était observateur il pourrait voir que que ses lèvres sont elles aussi pressées en une fine ligne, soucieuse. Mais il ne voit que ses prunelles. Si foncée, si fixes comme immobilisées dans une question tu.

« - J'espère que ton bar fait aussi café en journée parce que je ne vais pas tenir debout, sans sommeil, ni caféine. »

Baekhyun se tient debout la main levée, comme pour aider Jongin à se relever. Voyant que le jeune homme ne prend pas sa main et ne semble pas réagir, Baekhyun ajoute « Je vais te tenir responsable des erreurs que je vais faire au travail aujourd'hui ».

Il ne semble pas sûr de la réaction qu'il doit avoir, ses sourcils se froncent d'incompréhension un instant puis enfin Jongin attrape la main de Baekhyun. D'un mouvement gauche il se remet debout, envahissant l'espace personnel du jeune homme. Il le dépasse presque d'un tête et à distance aussi réduite il doit vraiment baisser le regard pour rencontrer celui de Baekhyun. Il a retrouvé son sourire et leurs deux paumes sont chaudes, pressées l'une contre l'autre.

« - Ça veut dire quoi exactement ?

Que tu me dois un café pour commencer. Et probablement un repas si jamais je ne travaille pas correctement aujourd'hui, .. par ta faute. »

Jongin n'a pas besoin de plus. « Pour commencer », tout avait été dit et le jeune homme s'en contenterait largement.

Ne lâchant pas sa main il le guide vers l'escalier de secours et ils se retrouvent dans la même salle que la veille. De jour elle n'a cependant plus du tout les mêmes atours. Les nuages ombrages la luminosité et donnent encore plus à l'établissement un côté cocon, rassurant.

D'un mouvement familier Jongin repasse derrière le bar et Baekhyun récupère sa main, réchauffée mais parcouru de frissons. Il n'hésite pas avant de venir s'installer sur l'un des tabourets pour regarder Jongin à son œuvre.

« - Tu aimes ton café comment ?

Sincèrement ? Je suis beaucoup plus une personne à thé qu'à café mais mes cinq heures de sommeil d'il y a deux jours vont probablement apprécier un peu de caféine alors .. ce qui me fera tenir debout ».

Jongin a encore un de ses sourires, ceux que Baekhyun commence à reconnaître.

« - Je sais que je devrais me sentir désolé de te voler tes nuits mais ce serait malhonnête de ma part, considérant que je compte recommencer ».

Baekhyun se mort la joue, le Jongin espiègle n'avait pas mit longtemps à refaire surface. Il ouvre la bouche comme pour ajouter quelque chose mais des bruits se font entendre en cuisine. Jongin pose les deux tasses fumantes devant Baekhyun avant de se tourner pour ouvrir la porte communicante. Il a un froncement de sourcil quand il entend des éclats de voix.

Finalement l'ombre d'un homme de grande stature s'encadre dans la porte. Avant de remarquer sa taille imposante ou sa veste bleu électrique, c'est la contrariété qui se lit sur son visage, qui marque Baekhyun.

« - Jong ! Qu'est-ce-que tu fais là ?

Chan ! » Il lance un regard à Baekhyun qui le regarde interdit « Je suis passé hier et .. on est restés sur la terrasse, mais toi ? ».

Chanyeol hausse les épaules : « Yoora m'a demandé de passer. » Il regarde rapidement Baekhyun avant de se tourner vers Jongin et de l'interroger d'un coup de menton.

Jongin vient se placer juste à côté de Baekhyun.

« Oh euh.. Baekhyun je te présente Chanyeol, mon meilleur ami et Chan, c'est Baekhyun, mon … hum ».

Baekhyun l'interrompt en toussant bruyamment avant de s'incliner poliment en saluant le nouvel arrivé.

Jongin le regarde faire surprit. Il sait que la situation est toute nouvelle et que Baekhyun n'a sûrement pas encore réfléchit à la façon dont il voulait que Jongin le présente mais l'occasion était trop belle.

Arborant alors un sourire confiant, il se retourne vers Chanyeol et reprend sa phrase : « Oui, c'est Baekhyun, je t'en ai parlé, mon.. ». Mais ce dernier ne semble pas vouloir le laisser terminer puisqu'il lui donne un coup de coude en lui faisant les gros yeux.

Chanyeol les regarde, concerné et les sourcils relevés, avant de se fendre d'un sourire « Ah ! Le date dont tu fangirlais hier ? ». Baekhyun se retourne vers lui les yeux écarquillés. S'ensuit un moment d'embarras qui n'est interrompu que par l'arrivé d'une jeune femme.

Elle jette à peine un demi regard aux deux intrus quand elle lance, détachée un « Salut Jongin ! ». Son regard est fixé sur Chanyeol.

« Mais dis-moi pourquoi ?

Y a pas de raisons particulières j'ai juste pas envie ! »

Comme coupé de leur bulle, Jongin et Baekhyun se tournent l'un vers l'autre. Aucun des deux ne comprend la situation. En profitant pour se rapprocher, Jongin murmure à l'oreille de son voisin que Yoora est la sœur de Chanyeol avant de se pencher pour prendre sa tasse sur le comptoir. Baekhyun essaie de ne pas relever la proximité du corps de Jongin et se re-concentre plutôt sur la scène qui se déroule en face de lui.

« - Maman ne t'as jamais forcé ! C'est toi qui a lancé l'idée de ses rendez-vous arrangés ! Et maintenant tu change d'avis, tu fais la girouette.

\- J'ai cru que ce serait une bonne idée ! Finalement non, pas la peine d'en faire une histoire ! ». 

Chanyeol tourne volontairement le dos à sa sœur pour prendre une tasse sous le panneau en bois et se servir du café que Jongin venait juste de faire. Mais Yoora n'avait pas l'air de vouloir laisser tomber le sujet. Les bras croisées elle se positionne devant lui.

« C'est à cause du texto ? »

Le jeune homme s'étouffe dans la tasse qu'il venait juste de porter à ces lèvres. Jongin décide de mettre sa soudaine rougeur sur le compte du liquide brûlant.

« Quel texto ?

-Ne fais pas l'idiot, tu sais de quoi je parle. C'est à cause de ça ?

-Tu t'es fais de films la dernière fois, arrêtes ». Il a un soupir avant de se tourner vers Jongin en roulant les yeux.

« Ne me ment pas Chan ! Tu as quelqu'un ? C'est pour ça que tu ne veux pas de ces rendez-vous ?

-Mais pas du tout ! Combien de fois je dois te le dire, j'ai juste changé d'avis rien de plus. »

La jeune femme semble vouloir arguer plus avant mais une sonnerie de téléphone se met à retentir. Prenant son téléphone dans sa poche, elle souffle fortement avant de montrer l'écran à son frère.

« C'est maman ! Tu as intérêt à l'appeler pour t'excuser, elle s'est sentie mortifiée devant ses amies quand on lui a dit que tu n'étais jamais venu ! ». Répondant à l'appel, elle repart dans la cuisine.

Chanyeol se penche sur le comptoir et pose sa tête entre ses bras en affichant un visage fatigué. Baekhyun se retourne vers Jongin, il a l'air de vouloir lui demander quelque chose mais ses lèvres restent scellées. Lui faisant signe qu'il ne comprend pas, Baekhyun soupire avant de lui désigner son ami du menton en lui donnant un coup de coude.

« Ah ! A-Alors Chany tu t'es finalement mis au blind date ? ». Baekhyun pousse une lamentation discrète en roulant des yeux.

Mais Chanyeol relève la tête et il sourit quand même. En voyant l'air embêté de Jongin et celui soucieux de Baekhyun il répond à leur question muette, d'un ton qui se veut léger :

« C'est rien. Je devais aller à un blind date hier soir et.. je l'ai pas fais. Ma mère est en colère, Yoora est en colère.. ça va passer !

-Hier soir ? Mais je suis passé te voir dans l'après-midi, pourquoi tu ne m'a rien dit ?

-Parce que justement j'avais oublié et.. que je comptais pas y aller de toute façon.

-Mais Yoora dit que c'était ton idée, que tu .. enfin, je comprend pas. »

Chanyeol prend le temps de boire une gorgé et de fourrager dans les placards pour trouver un paquet de gâteau avant de se retourner, faisant face à son ami.

« Oui enfin non. Je sais pas.. » il a un soupir « ma mère a commencé à reprendre son laïus comme quoi ma sœur lui a donné un petit fils.. pas moi.. que bref il fallait que je me case et elle a parlé de ses amies et je sais pas, c'est sortit tout seul. Je lui ais dit ok, qu'elle organise tout ça. Elle s'est vite emballée et au lieu de tout annuler, je me suis dit que ce serait peut-être pas si mal, rencontrer de nouvelles personnes mais .. c'est pas comme ça que je le veux. Et je connais ses amies, si elle me présente leurs filles je suis bon pour l'asile ! ». Il roule des yeux en se redressant. « J'en avais un hier et j'y suis pas allé, donc ma mère m'en veux et Yoora s'en mêle. C'est vraiment rien, ça va se tasser.

-Je vois. Tu aurais pu annuler quand même.

-Je sais » Chanyeol se passe une main dans la nuque. « Je sais mais c'est trop tard. Le problème c'est Yoora qui en fait une montagne ». Soudain il a un sourire moqueur et vient s'accouder au comptoir « On est d'accord que les hormones c'est avant la grossesse, pas après ? ».

Jongin a un petit rire en venant lui taper sur l'épaule. Mais soudain il fronce les sourcils comme s'il avait oublié quelque chose.

« Par contre c'était quoi cette histoire de texto ?

-Oh rien. On m'a envoyé un message bizarre, sûrement alcoolisé et Yoora l'a prit au premier degré.

-Un message ? De qui ? ».

Baekhyun lui lance un regard appuyé. Il n'était pas obligé de tourner ça en interrogatoire. Mais Chanyeol répond quand même.

« Rien, un pote. Tu connais pas »

Voyant que cela ne servait à rien d'insister, Jongin sait reconnaître quand son ami souhaite écourter la conversation, il décide de changer de sujet.

Au moment où Baekhyun repose sa tasse vide sur le bar il sent son téléphone vibrer dans sa poche. Il décroche en voyant le nom de Jongdae s'afficher. Faisant un signe à Jongin il s'écarte pour prendre l'appel.

« Ah enfin tu répond ! J'ai essayé de te joindre hier soir.

-Désolé, j'étais.. occupé », l'hésitation est presque imperceptible.

« J'ai lu ton dernier brouillon.

-Ah ? » Baekhyun est hésitant, c'est celui qu'il a rédigé en s'inspirant de Jongin. Il ne sait pas s'il va plaire.

« Il est génial Baek. Ce nouveau perso.. c'est fantastique ! J'adore. Tu nous avais jamais fait un caractère comme ça, c'est novateur ! Toi, tu as suivis mes conseils de la dernière fois sur le renouvellement stylistique.

-Ah oui ! Tu ne peux plus dire que je n'écoute jamais quand tu pars dans tes monologues !

-Oui enfin tu vois surtout le résultat quand tu les écoutes mes monologues ! En tout cas c'est super. Est-ce que tu pourrais passer aujourd'hui j'ai des idées pour la suite et j'aimerais qu'on en parle.

-Aujourd'hui ? » Baekhyun est hésitant, il jette un coup d'oeil à Jongin qui est en pleine conversation avec Chanyeol. « Hum.. dans l'après-midi ça t'irait ? J'ai une visite ce matin, je pense revenir en début d'après-midi, donc je t'appelle à ce moment là ?

-Pas besoin, je reste au bureau aujourd'hui, tu passes quand tu peux ok ? »

Baekhyun confirme et raccroche avant de rejoindre les deux hommes accoudés au bar, leur tasses toujours pas finies. Il jette un coup d'oeil à sa montre avant de relever les yeux. Il remarque que Jongin a les yeux fixés sur lui, une moue au visage.

« Je connais cet air. Laisse moi deviner, tu as loupé l'heure ? dois filer ? »

Baekhyun hoche doucement la tête, contrit.

« Je travaille pour la galerie ce matin, je dois voir un client ».

Jongin soupire en finissant son café, il passe sa main dans ses cheveux en attrapant son manteau.

« Je vais commencer à m'y faire on dirait ! Aller je te raccompagne. »

Baekhyun est près à protester mais il est interrompu par Chanyeol qui salue distraitement Jongin en lançant un coup d'oeil noir à son téléphone.

« Je t'appelle, on se voit vite ok ? » Aucune réponse « Chan ? » Ce dernier lève la tête. « Je t'appelle ?

-Oui ! Salut Baekhyun, ravi de t'avoir rencontré » et le jeune homme se courbe en un salut poli.

Les deux hommes sortent du bar, remontant leur col.

« Tu vas à la galerie ?

-Non je vais rendre visite à un client en dehors de la ville, je vais à la gare ».

Jongin ne peux s'empêcher d'avoir un large sourire.

« -Tu vas reprendre le train de la dernière fois ? » Baekhyun hoche la tête. « Je serais toi je ferais attention, il paraît qu'il y a des types très envahissants qui viennent interrompre ton travail et voler tes nuits.

-Vraiment ? », répond Baekhyun avec un petit sourire.

Jongin hume doucement en un note qui ressemble à un assentiment. « Mais il y a toujours un moyen de les éviter en s'enfuyant à la dernière minute. C'est une tactique un peu trop récurrente. »

-C'est un peu exagéré ! Ce matin n'est pas une fuite. Je suis resté cette nuit non ?

-C'est vrai ! Tu as même pu rencontrer Chanyeol. Je t'ai beaucoup parlé de lui hier.

-Il va bien ? Ton ami ? »

Jongin semble surprit de la question. Il regarde Baekhyun en fronçant les sourcils.

« Oui, pourquoi ?

-Je sais pas. C'est sans doute rien, mais il avait l'air préoccupé. » Voyant le visage de Jongin s'assombrir, il ajoute précipitamment « c'est probablement juste ses affaires de famille qui l'inquiète ».

Jongin à l'air distrait mais il lui explique que c'est fréquent. Chanyeol et Yoora sont comme chien et chat, la dispute de ce matin ne voulait rien dire.

« C'est étrange, j'ai comme le sentiment de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part.

-Chan ?

-Oui, mais j'arrive pas à me souvenir où. Pourtant avec son physique je pense pas que je puisse me tromper ».

Jongin donne un petit d'épaule à son voisin.

« -Avec son physique hein ? ».

Comprenant la pique taquine du jeune homme, Baekhyun sourit avant de se rapprocher de Jongin.

« Tu vois ce que je veux dire. On aurait du mal à l'oublier ».

Jongin pousse un profond soupir et baissant la tête avant de venir passer son bras autour des épaules de Baekhyun.

« Tu t'enfonces là ! ».

Le geste est amical. Baekhyun a déjà donné et reçu des accolades mais là c'est différent. C'est Jongin et c'est la première fois qu'ils ont ce genre de contact.

Il se tourne lentement et trouve son regard à la hauteur de la mâchoire de Jongin. Sentant son regard sur lui, ce dernier baisse son regard pour le fixer intensément. Leur visage n'ont jamais été aussi proche. Il y a comme une question muette dans celui de Jongin, qui ne se laisse trahir que par son léger froncement de sourcil, mais Baekhyun à la gorge trop nouée pour y répondre.

Prenant une inspiration, Jongin resserre sa prise un instant pour rapprocher Baekhyun de lui. Et quand il prend enfin la parole, ce n'est qu'un murmure, comme s'il avait peur de briser leur moment en parlant trop fort.

« C'est ok ? ». Ses lèvres glissent tout près de l'oreille de Baekhyun et le jeune homme laisse subtilement son front frôler sa mâchoire avant de répondre.

« Oui », sa voix n'est qu'un souffle.

Jongin se laisse aller à un petit sourire avant de desserrer sa prise et de se remettre à marcher, son bras toujours autour des épaules de Baekhyun.

La gare est trop loin pour y aller à pied. Jongin lui dit qu'il peut le déposer en voiture mais qu'il l'a laissée près de la galerie. Les deux hommes n'échangent pas trop durant le chemin. L'instant qu'ils venaient d'échanger avait été fugace mais ils avaient juste envie de le savourer. Il était agréable de déambuler dans les rues à cette heure là. Il n'y avait pas encore grand monde et presque aucune circulation pour venir troubler leur marche silencieuse.

Bien vite ils arrivent à l'endroit où Jongin a garé sa voiture la veille et c'est à regret qu'il doit lâcher son emprise sur Baekhyun. Le chemin pour la gare ne va prendre que quelques minutes et il sait qu'après ce trajet il devra laisser partir le jeune homme, sans aucune idée quant à la prochaine fois qu'ils se reverront.

« Tu fais quelque chose ce soir ? ». Baekhyun se tourne vers lui en attachant sa ceinture.

« Hum non .. toi ?

-Peut-être que tu pourrais passer chez moi ? » Il ajoute précipitamment en voyant Baekhyun lever les yeux au ciel « juste dîner ? Ou alors tu peux passer à ma clinique après le travail, un environnement public avec plein de gens pour te protéger. »

Baekhyun a un rire dans la voix quand il se penche sur son siège pour répondre.

« Je le savais ! J'ai donc bien besoin d'une protection contre toi. »

Jongin bougonne avant de se re-concentrer sur la route.

Trop vite à son goût ils arrivent devant l'établissement ferroviaire. Il n'y a pas de place pour se garer, Jongin se met en double fil pendant que Baekhyun récupère son sac laissé à l'arrière. En ouvrant la portière il dit à Jongin de lui envoyer l'adresse, qu'il passera à sa clinique et Jongin lui fait un dernier signe de la main en souriant.

« Sexy ! »

Baekhyun se retourne vivement pour voir que Jongin à baissé la vitre de la fenêtre passager.

« Si tu te mets à écrire dans le train, n'oublie pas de me donner un rôle ! Et si un étranger te parle, fuis ! ».

Il a un clin d'oeil complice avant de fermer la fenêtre et de s'éloigner. Baekhyun se retrouve, l'incompréhension peinte sur son visage, avant d'éclater de rire tout seul devant la gare.

Il baisse la tête quand il voit les gens autour de lui le regarder étrangement, mais il garde un petit sourire sur les lèvres avant de se diriger vers les comptoirs pour acheter un billet.

Assit confortablement dans le train, le jeune homme finit de rédiger un texto a Minseok lui rappelant qu'il allait voir un artiste ce matin avant de reprendre son casque dans son sac. S'adossant contre son fauteuil, il ferme un instant les yeux. Il sait qu'il doit retranscrire la scène dont il a eu l'idée la veille dans le restaurant, mais avant de se replonger dans son roman il décide de s'autoriser quelques minutes pour fermer les yeux. Malheureusement, ayant de longues heures de sommeil à rattraper, la fatigue le prend et les minutes s'étirent. Il se réveille en sursaut pour découvrir qu'il a dormi presque de deux heures. Bien sûr l'arrêt où il devait descendre est dépassé depuis longtemps. Il se frotte les yeux en se morigénant mentalement. Décidément, même quand il n'est pas là Jongin arrive à lui faire louper son arrêt. Si seulement il avait dormi aux moins quelques heures cette nuit. Avec un air plus résigné que mécontent, il se lève en réunissant ses affaires. Il ne sait pas s'il arrivera un jour à faire ce trajet correctement mais en tout cas là compagnie de taxi, elle, allait être ravie de le revoir.

Il reconnaît tout de suite l'homme dans le jardin tandis qu'il descend de la voiture et paie sa course. Il hâte le pas pour le rejoindre.

« Junmyeon-shi ! Ah je suis vraiment désolé de mon retard. Je vous prit de m'excuser. Vous n'allez pas me croire mais j'ai encore eu un problème de train ». Reposant son pinceau, l'homme se retourne en lui souriant.

« Baekhyun ! Aucun problème, je n'avais pas du tout les yeux sur l'heure ! » Il a un petit rire. « Et je t'ai dit de laisser tomber les honorifiques. On se tutoie non ? ».

Baekhyun hoche la tête en souriant avant de se tourner vers le tableau.

« Une nouvelle œuvre ? Un paysage, c'est magnifique ».

Il y a toujours une grande sensibilité dans les peintures de Junmyeon, presque une mélancolie. Il ne peint que des couleurs pâles et ne fixe jamais ses traits pour les rendre mouvants. Baekhyun se surprend à lui en faire la remarque et Junmyeon lui répond qu'il a prit cette habitude il y a des années, quand il peignait des portraits. Comme pour éviter de figer les images, il a toujours voulu son traits diffus mais sans manquer de précision.

« Des portraits ? », l'interroge Baekhyun, « je n'ai jamais vu de portraits dans vos toiles ? La dernière fois que je suis venu, vous m'avez montré votre collection et ce n'était que des paysages ». Junmyeon se passe une main hésitante dans les cheveux.

« Oui, hum... c'est assez personnel en fait. Je peints très peu de portraits et il font partis de ma collection privée ».

Nul besoin besoin de préciser que la curiosité de Baekhyun avait été piqué à ces mots et malheureusement pour Junmyeon il n'avait pas été sélectionné pour ce job simplement parce qu'il était l'ami de Minseok. Il avait un réel talent pour mettre les gens à l'aise facilement. Tout comme il n'était pas rare que ses voisins de trains lui parlent, il était récurrent que ses clients aussi se confient à lui. Insistant juste ce qu'il fallait, Baekhyun réussit à convaincre le peintre de lui montrer ses toiles.

« C'est uniquement une curiosité personnelle. Je comprendrais tout à fait que cette collection reste personnelle et ne fasse pas partie du contrat avec la galerie ». Junmyeon lui lance un petit coup d'oeil amusé avant d'ouvrir la porte de la véranda.

« De l'éventuel contrat avec la galerie », soupire Baekhyun en entrant dans la demeure.

Junmyeon le conduit dans un dédale de couloir avant de finalement pousser une porte au deuxième étage. Allant vivement ouvrir les volets pour faire de la lumière, le propriétaire s'excuse de la poussière.

« Désolée, cette pièce est une ancienne chambre, je n'y viens quasiment plus.

-Aucun problème ».

Baekhyun plisse les yeux quand les rayons de soleil viennent caresser son visage, puis il se tourne vers les premières esquisses. Il semblerait qu'il y ai plusieurs collections, datant de différentes époques et narrant diverses mémoires.

Les premières toiles qu'il remarque représentent des enfants. Junmyeon s'approche un balançant ses bras, embarrassé.

« Ce sont mes dernières toiles. Je vous avais dit la dernière fois que je rendais parfois visite aux enfants malades ou dans les orphelinats ? Certains, .. certains ont été plus mémorables que d'autres et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de les dessiner ».

Les visages sont majoritairement souriants, voire riants Junmyeon préfère peindre la joie quand il s'agit de personnes, même si ses paysages restent mélancoliques.

Déambulant dans la pièce, Baekhyun observe des changements de styles. Certains travaux restent au titre d'esquisses, d'autres sont peints mais tous gardent cette marque de fabrique de gaieté dans les yeux et de sourire irrépressible. Au fur et à mesure qu'il avance entre les tableaux il remarque une permanence. Au milieux des couples, des personnes âgés avec leurs animaux de compagnie, il y a toujours ce même jeune homme. Baekhyun semble distinguer quelques changements qui sous-entendrait des époques différentes. Il est le seul à ne presque jamais avoir été représenté ses yeux tournés vers l'objectif. Ses traits aussi sont plus flous que pour les autres personnages. Il arrive enfin devant un portrait plus imposant que les autres. Presque aussi grand que lui, bien plus large, il représente ce même homme, les yeux clos, le corps replié sur lui même, encaissé dans l'angle d'une fenêtre. C'est un tableau assez saisissant, presque intime. Baekhyun se surprend à resté figé dans sa contemplation. Il ne remarque que tardivement la présence de Junmyeon à ses côtés. Lui aussi a le regard tourné vers l'oeuvre. Baekhyun semble y déceler une sorte de .. tendresse ?

« C'est quelqu'un de spécial ? »

Junmyeon hoche lentement la tête avant de murmurer un « oui », la voix enroué.

Baekhyun vient doucement poser sa main sur son épaule, il ne sait pas pourquoi mais il a le sentiment que le peintre à besoin de parler. En temps normal il n'insisterait pas, laisserai le jeune homme vivre son moment en s'éclipsant discrètement. Mais il a l'intuition que Junmyeon a envie de parler et il ne regrette pas son audace quand il voit Junmyeon se livrer à lui, comme à un ami.

« C'est quelqu'un qui .. n'est plus dans ma vie mais qui me manque énormément.

-Votre frère ? ». Entre ses yeux humides, Junmyeon a un éclat de rire.

« Non. Haha non vraiment pas ». Il remarque la curiosité étalée sur le visage de Baekhyun et ne se départissant pas de son sourire il va s'asseoir sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

« C'est mon ex. Quelqu'un que j'ai connu très longtemps. Il a été mon ami avant d'être mon amant et … et il est la personne que j'ai le plus aimé dans ma vie ». Ayant baissé la tête, il relève son regard vers son invité, indécis. « Je ne sais pas si je devrais vous dire tout ça ». Il se passe la main dans la nuque avant de se mordre les lèvres. « Ce n'est peut-être pas vraiment approprié de parler de tout ça, mais.. ». Il s'arrête dans sa phrase et laisse échapper son regard de celui de Baekhyun pour le diriger vers l'extérieur, vers les jardins.

Baekhyun s'approche doucement et vient s'asseoir à côté de lui.

« Un ami d'enfance ? » Junmyeon hoche la tête.

« Hum. On s'est rencontré à la fac, des gamins encore à l'époque.. » Le jeune homme à un sourire nostalgique plaqué au visage qui émeut Baekhyun. « On avait des amis en communs, on passait tout notre temps ensemble. Je suis tout de suite tombé amoureux de lui ». Il se racle la gorge en mordillant ses lèvres. « J'ai mis un temps fou à le convaincre qu'on pouvait être plus que ça. Il avait peur qu'on gâche tout. Qu'on ait l'impression d'être plus et de s'exposer en plein vol en brisant notre groupe d'amis au passage. Et.. on a vécu des mois magiques.. Il était vraiment tout mon univers. Je crois que c'est un peu ma faute au final si ça a pas marché. Je l'ai étouffé.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-J'ai voulu aller trop vite. Je voulais qu'il vive avec moi, qu'on finissent nos études ensembles, qu'on se quitte plus. J'avais tout prévu. Trop prévu. J'ai pris des décisions à sa place que je n'aurais pas du. Il s'est sentit .. privé de son identité. J'avais fait des rêves pour deux sans lui en parler et il a eu l'impression de vivre une vie où tout lui était dicté à l'avance. » Junmyeon relève son regard vers Baekhyun en changeant de position. « J'ai pris trop de place. J'avais tellement tout idéalisé qu'il avait l'impression que j'aimais plutôt une image de lui plutôt que sa vraie personne. Je crois.. maintenant, qu'il n'avait pas tord. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à l'entendre à l'époque, mais désormais je comprend. Je crois que j'ai un peu projeter ma vie sur la sienne ».

Il a un petit rire triste avant de désigner un tableau au fond de la pièce représentant un couple.

« Ce sont mes parents. Ils se sont rencontrés jeunes, ils ont eu de la chance, ils ont trouvé le bon tout de suite. Leur amour est idyllique et j'ai grandis en ressentant cette pression pour la perfection. Trouver la bonne personne, vite, s'y tenir et faire tout ce dont on attend d'un couple modèle : se marier, vivre ensemble, avoir une situation stable... Et j'ai projeté. J'ai voulu lui faire changer de métier parce que je trouvais qu'il gâchait ses capacités. Je détestais son quartier et je voulais qu'il vive chez moi. J'ai voulu le changer pour qu'il soit plus .. plus comme moi en fait.

-Ça fait longtemps ? Que vous n'êtes plus ensemble ? »

Junmyeon a un soupir à fendre le cœur.

« Il est partit.. il y a cinq ans. En partant il m'a dit qu'il fallait que je me trouve, moi, avant d'essayer de trouver mon autre moitié ». Il a un sourire attendri. « Il avait raison. J'ai trop essayé toutes ces années d'être dans le moule. Je pensais que j'étais déjà assez différent en aimant les hommes alors il ne fallait pas que je déroge plus que ça à la règle. Qu'il ne fallait surtout pas que je ressemble à un stéréotype mais qu'au contraire je sois .. un « homme accompli » ? Comme si ça voulait dire quelque chose. C'est à ce moment là que je me suis mis à la peinture. J'ai fais un gros travail pour découvrir qui j'étais, qui je voulais être, et l'assumer ».

Junmyeon a un petit rire en voyant la mine de Baekhyun. Il se relève et lui met une main sur l'épaule.

« Oh ! Qu'est-ce-qu'il me prend de faire ressurgir tout ça ». Il se secoue la tête et jette un coup d'oeil à sa montre. « Je suis désolé d'avoir étalé ma vie comme ça, je.. ». Mais Baekhyun l'interrompt en se relevant prestement.

« Pas du tout. Ça peut faire du bien de se confier parfois. À quoi sert les amis sinon ?

-Amis ?

-Oui.. » Baekhyun retrouve un sourire complice « Je n'ai pas l'habitude de me lier avec les clients mais bon … pour mon client préféré, Je peux toujours déroger aux règles ».

Voyant l'heure tardive, Junmyeon l'invite à rester déjeuner avec lui et Baekhyun s'empresse d'accepter. L'histoire de Junmyeon l'avait touché. Il se disait que même sans l'avoir vécu, il comprenait ses expériences. Peut-être qu'ils pourraient vraiment être amis ?

Le temps avait bien trop filé une fois encore. Il s'était surprit à avoir des conversations très personnelles avec le jeune peintre. Ils avaient parlés de leur goût commun pour l'art bien sûr mais aussi de leur passé, de leur vie. Baekhyun avait laissé sous-entendre que sa vie romantique actuelle était quelque peu perturbé et devant son embarras Junmyeon n'avait pas insisté. Mais il était bon de savoir qu'il pourrait potentiellement trouver en lui un oreille attentive et surtout compréhensive au vu de la situation.

Jongin, lui avait été préoccupé toute la journée. Malgré la désinvolture avec laquelle il avait répondu aux inquiétudes de Baekhyun, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être inquiet lui même. Quelque chose le chagrinait concernant Chanyeol sans qu'il puisse véritablement mettre le doigt dessus. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange concernant cette histoire.

Son ami n'avait jamais fait mention d'un quelconque intérêt pour les rendez-vous arrangés – ni même pour la notion du couple maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait. Bien sûr, Chanyeol avait eu des histoires mais Jongin n'avait pas eu l'impression qu'il ait eu l'intention de se caser. Le jeune homme n'avait jamais parlé de mariage, ou même de l'envie de trouver _sa_ personne. Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi de cette façon ? Il avait beau retourner l'histoire dans sa tête, il n'y comprenait rien. Il se dit qu'il allait devoir avoir une discussion avec lui pour éclaircir tout ça. Il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas. Et une pensée tournait en boucle dans sa tête : il était pourtant sûr de connaître tous les potes de Chanyeol.

Il était vraiment bien plus tard que prévu, il avait trop tardé. Jetant un dernier coup d'oeil à sa montre, Baekhyun se dit qu'il a quand même le temps d'aller voir rapidement son éditeur avant de rejoindre Jongin.

Il sort rapidement de la bouche de métro pour marcher d'un pas vif vers le bâtiment. En poussant les portes il salue distraitement les secrétaires et quelques collègues. Il ne s'attarde pas et se retrouve bien vite devant un bureau au huitième étage.

 _Kim Jongdae_

 _Édition_

Baekhyun toque deux coup avant de laisser la voix de Jongdae l'inviter à entrer. Le jeune homme est au téléphone mais il fait signe à Baekhyun de venir s'asseoir en face de lui.

« Oui ? D'accord, très bien on fait comme ça. Il faut que je te laisses j'ai un rendez-vous. Oui, à plus tard ! ». Il raccroche vivement et vient contourner son bureau pour taper amicalement dans le dos de Baekhyun avant de se diriger vers son mini bar, prendre une bouteille d'eau.

« Baeky ! Enfin ! Ça fait plaisir de te voir.

-Dae, désolé j'ai un peu de retard.. je me suis attardé avec un client. »

Jongdae chasse ses excuses d'un revers de la main.

« Mais non t'inquiètes. En réalité j'ai été overbooké toute la journée, tu arrives au moment où ça se calme c'est parfait. »

Il vient se rasseoir après avoir vidé la moitié de sa petite bouteille. Il a un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« Alors ! Ton livre. J'adore Baek, je suis sûr que les fan vont accrocher. C'est un bon twist par rapport au début du roman, tu nous a bien remonté l'intrigue et donner de la profondeur aux persos.

-Merci ? » Baekhyun n'est pas sûr de la façon dont il doit prendre ses paroles. Il adore Jongdae mais souvent ses compliments vont de pairs avec une demande de service.

Cette fois-ci ne manque pas à la coutume. Pour noyer le poisson, Jongdae commence par un de ses éternels monologues sur combien il apprécie la régularité des écrits de Baekhyun. Il continue en lui donnant des conseils sur sa vision des choses pour la suite du roman. Des recommandations que bien sûr Baekhyun s'empressera de ne pas suivre s'il veut conserver un minimum de crédibilité dans son récit. Et enfin, touchant au vrai but de leur entretien, il finit par lui dire qu'il y a une vente de charité ce soir, organisé par la compagnie.

À peine les mots ont-ils franchit ses lèvres que Baekhyun se lève sur son siège.

« Non Dae. Tu sais bien que je ne veux pas faire ça.

-Baek, Baek, s'il te plaît. Pas grand chose. Tu peux... on peut te donner une table de signatures et tu dédicace simplement quelques livres, une heure ou deux ? Hum ? Pas longtemps, ça va nous ramener du monde.

-Jongdae, tu sais que je tiens à mon anonymat. Une séance de dédicace ne me paraît pas cohérent avec le procédé.

-Tu l'as déjà fait pourtant. C'est pareil. Une foule d'inconnu, je te promet. Il n'y a personne ce soir parmi les invités qui pourrait te reconnaître sous ton vrai nom. »

Baekhyun commence à arpenter le bureau en se massant les tempes. Il lance un regard fatigué à son ami.

« Je sais pas. Non, Jongdae je préférerais éviter, on sait jamais ».

Jongdae pousse un petit soupir avant de se rasseoir dans son fauteuil. Il n'avait pas eu l'impression de s'être levé pourtant ?

« Ok, ok, Baeky je comprend. On pourrait plutôt, .. hum, te présenter comme un membre du staff ok ? Tu peux dire que tu représente un groupe d'auteur anonyme qui n'ont pas pu se déplacer. S'il-te-plaît ! Il me faut du monde. Les donateurs vont être accrochés à leur porte-monnaie ce soir, c'est notre troisième collecte en moins de six mois. Les investisseurs sont sur les dents. J'ai besoin de gens qui savent parler, charmer, et faire signer des chèques au gens. En d'autres mots, j'ai besoin de toi et de ta gueule d'amour pour faire craquer ces richoux désabusés qui ne savent pas quoi faire de leur argent ». Il s'approche de Baekhyun et vient tirer doucement sur sa veste pour la remettre en place. « Comme ça, moi, je peux continuer à te payer à la fin du mois. Et je continue à te donner des dates de rendus souples et un minimum de pression ».

Baekhyun sait qu'il va se rendre. Il n'apprécie guère ce type de réception – ou les réceptions tout court – mais une fois de temps en temps il se doit de donner de sa personne. La compagnie a toujours respectée à la lettre ses revendications. Ils ont préservé son anonymat, ne l'ont jamais forcé à donner des interviews, des fansigns et surtout ne lui ont jamais fait changer son écriture. Il avait toujours eu une totale main mise sur ses publications. Il leur en était reconnaissant, et en échange il se disait que ce n'était quand même pas si dur de devoir assister à quelques réceptions une fois de temps en temps.

Il hoche la tête en signe d'assentiment et voit le sourire de Jongdae s'élargir tandis qu'il reprend les choses en main.

« Parfait, j'ai un costume qui t'attend – non ne me remercie pas – je suis toujours prêt tu le sais. Va te changer dans le bureau d'à côté et en route ! ».

Baekhyun se retourne surpris.

« Quoi ? Comment ça, tout de suite ? Mais Dae ..

-Pas de mais et oui tout de suite ». Il passe son bras autour de Baekhyun avant de le conduire – ou de le pousser – vers la porte attenante.

Baekhyun soupire quand il se retrouve face à une housse noire déposé sur un fauteuil, et aucune porte de sortie. Cette nuit va être longue. Il sort son téléphone de sa poche pour prévenir Jongin qu'il ne pourra sûrement pas passer dans la soirée mais au moment où il compose son code son écran devient noir. Plus de batterie. Il en avait trop utilisé en sortant du train en allant sur internet, chercher le numéro de la compagnie de taxi et il n'avait pas pensé à le recharger quand il était chez Junmyeon. Pestant contre lui même, il retourne dans le bureau de Jongdae prendre son chargeur dans son sac. Il branche son téléphone en évidence sur le bureau avant de commencer à se changer. Il enverra un message à Jongin avant de partir, quand il aura retrouvé un peu de batterie.

Il n'a pas besoin d'un miroir pour savoir que le costume lui va parfaitement. S'il y avait un domaine où Jongdae ne lésine pas c'est bien celui de la présentation physique. En effet, le jeune homme est persuadé que les habits font l'homme et qu'une personne impeccable arrivera toujours à convaincre les autres de le faire parvenir à ses fins. Cela lui avait plutôt bien réussit.

Quand il retourne dans le bureau, il se rend compte que Jongdae aussi s'est changé. Ce dernier lui tend une veste.

« Tu es magnifique, je suis magnifique. Par contre je te laisses quelques minutes j'ai un coup de fil à passer ».

Baekhyun sourit devant la bonne humeur contagieuse de son ami. Rien ne saurait l'ébranler. Jongdae vient d'une famille modeste. Pas de parents médecins pour lui mais des rêves plus grand que lui même. Il a pas mal bourlingué avant de trouver sa voie. Le jeune homme a toujours voulu « être quelqu'un », son propre patron, avoir sa petite boîte avec ses règles. Le problème c'est qu'il n'a pas tout de suite su dans quel domaine. Il a prit des cours de droit avant de se rendre compte que cela ne lui plaisait vraiment pas. Il s'est tourné ensuite vers le journalisme, et à travaillé pour un journal local quelques années avant de rencontrer les bons contacts qui lui ont permis de se lancer en solo. Avec sa facilité à aller vers les gens, il s'est vite fait un nom dans le milieu. Travailleur acharné, il s'est donné les moyens de faire évoluer sa petite compagnie pour en faire une entreprise prospère et reconnue mais tout en gardant une taille humaine.

C'était cela, la première fois, qui avait séduit Baekhyun. Encore étudiant quand Jongdae l'avait approché, il avait longtemps hésité avant de signer dans une compagnie d'édition mais il avait apprécié la simplicité des engagements et la compréhension de son interlocuteur. Jongdae dirigeait une petite firme, ses œuvres ne serait pas noyées parmi la concurrence et il n'aurait pas l'impression de voir son travail « industrialisé ». Bien plus vite qu'il n'en avait l'habitude, Jongdae et lui partagèrent une relation plus profonde que celle de patron-employé, ils devinrent amis.

Tirant profit de l'absence de son ami, Baekhyun récupère son sac avant de sortir son ordinateur portable. Il sait que Jongdae peut-être très bavard et il serait judicieux de sa part de mettre ce temps à profit pour retranscrire ses idées de la veille.

Bien lui en prit car Jongdae ne revint dans le bureau que plus d'une demi-heure plus tard. Il entra dans le bureau comme une tornade, récupérant d'une main le manteau de Baekhyun, dans l'autre le sien et poussant son ami vers la sortie.

« On est presque très en retard. Remonte ton sourire, redresse tes épaules, on a des chèques à faire signer ».

Baekhyun n'eut que le temps de ranger son ordinateur dans son sac avant d'être pressé vers la sortie. Ce n'est finalement qu'en montant dans la voiture qu'il se rendit compte qu'il avait laissé son téléphone dans le bureau où il s'était changé. Il fut tenté pendant un instant d'emprunter celui de Jongdae pour au moins prévenir Jongin mais il ne connaissait pas son numéro. Se tournant vivement vers son éditeur, il lui demanda de se pousser, il devait aller chercher son téléphone. Mais Jongdae le retient d'un bras.

« Baek voyons, on est déjà en retard. C'est pas grave, tu le récupérera demain. En plus je te connais, si tu as ton téléphone tu va passer la soirée à geeker et moi j'ai besoin d'un hôte souriant et attentif, pas d'un auteur désabusé qui reste les yeux rivés sur son écran ».

Baekhyun essaie de le contredire mais il réalise que la voiture a déjà démarrer, il est trop tard.

Un premier message, pas de réponse. Un second, toujours le même silence. Jongin voit la journée passer sans aucune nouvelle de Baekhyun. Finalement, n'y tenant plus, en fin d'après-midi il se décide à l'appeler... il tombe directement sur la messagerie. Chercherait-il à l'éviter ?


	6. Chapter 6 - En finir avec la période

Chapitre 6 → En finir avec la période de probation

Costume impeccable, sourire lissé et veste étincelante Baekhyun a mal aux mains et aux zygomatiques à avoir été présenté à trop de personnes. La limite d'alcool que Jongdae lui a fixé n'aide en rien. Donateurs, journalistes, auteurs, administrateurs et commerçiales, il ne sait même pas comment il arrive encore à débiter son petit monologue d'introduction sans que son ton soit trop monocorde ou son expression trop figée. Il n'est là que depuis une heure mais dejà il rêve que d'une chose : s'échapper.

Accoudé dans un petit coin, sur une petite table, il laisse Jongdae le distraire de son devoir de charmeur de serpent.

« Tu sais, j'y ai repensé et j'ai pas mal d'idée pour ton perso.

-Pour mon perso ?

-Oui pour Kris, tu vois on pourrait ..

-Dae, Dae pitié ! Ce soir c'est déjà beaucoup est-ce qu'on pourrait éviter de .. »

Malheureusement pour Baekhyun, il était difficile de dire non à Jongdae. Une fois lancé dans sa tirade, rien de pouvait l'arrêter. Décidant de prendre simplement son mal en patience, Baekhyun, retient un petit soupir et laisse son regard s'attendir en voyant son ami s'animer en parlant avec les mains.

Conservant un sourire de façade, il prête une oreille distraite à son ami mais laisse son esprit s'évader. Jongdae est enthousiaste et novateur mais il y a une bonne raison pour qu'il soit de l'autre côté de la machine à écrire.

« Ça apporterait de la profondeur et de la complexité. Comme dans ce drama tu sais.. oh je ne souvient plus du nom.. Mais celui où l'un des hommes découvre que la fille de son triangle amoureux est en fait sa demi-soeur.. »

Il est hors de question pour Baekhyun qu'il inflige cela à Kris... ou à aucun de ses personnages d'ailleurs. Cherchant une source de distraction, il se décide à laisser son regard errer dans la pièce en quête d'étincelles. Autant mettre son temps à profit. Qui va lui donner l'inspiration ce soir ? Il entend un rire au fond de la salle. Il provient d'une femme avec qui il a parlé plus tôt dans la soirée. Jeune veuve, trop riche et trop solitaire. Baekhyun préfère laisser courir son regard plus loin, ne voyant pas quel apport elle pourrait amener à l'histoire. Plus loin, il repère un couple, dans la soixantaine, il ne les connaît pas mais Jongdae les a déjà mentionné dans une conversation. Ce sont des donateurs de l'entreprise. Amoureux de la littérature, ils se sentent l'âmes de mécènes à leur heures perdues. Une dynamique intéressante se dégage d'eux, elle parle et il sourit. C'est une complicité avec laquelle Baekhyun peut s'envisager de travailler.

Soudain, un bruissement dans son dos le fait se retourner et il se surprend à observer le groupe de trentenaires qui vient de le dépasser : bruyants, imposants, hautains. Baekhyun peut déjà se les représenter comme les aristocrates qui évoluent autour de Kris. Ses prétendus « amis », ceux de son monde, qui pensent savoir mieux que lui comment vivre sa vie. _Est-ce trop cliché ?_ Quel profil pourrait-il ajouter pour sonner différemment de toutes ces nouvelles grand public qui fleurissent à foissons et de ces dramas qu'affectionne Jongdae ? La meilleure amie compréhensive ? Trop récurrent. Le petit frère insouciant ? _Mais où est partie son imagination ? Il n'y arrivera jamais de cette façon_.

Baekhyun regarde au quatre coin de la salle. Il sait qu'il peut trouver quelque chose. Abandonnant presque, il est prêt à se laisser tenter par la flûte que lui propose un serveur quand finalement ses yeux se pose sur un trio au fond de la salle. L'homme tient sa compagne par la taille tandis que l'autre se perd dans une imitation apparemment très drôle. Somme toute, de simples amis qui se parlent mais Baekhyun y voit autre chose, un élément familier. Ils ont l'air confortable les uns avec les autres, trop proche aussi. Il tiens enfin son idée.

« Ne reste pas planté là ! Oh et arrête ta tête d'enterrement ! Kris c'est la fête d'anniversaire de ton père sourit un peu.

-J'essaie. Mais ce n'est pas une fête d'anniversaire c'est une fête d'entreprise ».

Son amie soupire. Ce n'est pourtant pas une surprise, le père de Kris a toujours fait évoluer sa vie en juxtaposition de celle de son entreprise. Fêtant plus ses deals commerciaux que ses anniversaires de mariage plus ses succursales que les baptêmes.

« Sourit sinon ta mère va encore te reprendre.

-J'ai presque trente ans, Kim, je doute qu'elle vienne encore me réprimander comme un enfant ».

Son amie hausse les épaules, non convaincue.

Kim et lui s'étaient connus quand il était revenu vivre en Chine. Ils étaient tous les deux des enfants « hors sol ». Elle Coréenne, lui Chinois. Ils avaient vécu dans différents pays et changés trop souvent de noms. Wu Yifan était finalement devenu Kris et pour son amie, comme son nom de famille coréen était Kim, de même que son nom d'emprunt international, c'était resté.

Comme personne de leur école ne voulait leur parler, ils étaient devenus amis. Puis finalement, Jongyan les avaient rejoint, le rejeté de la classe, celui qui ne voulait pas faire comme tout le monde. Ils ne s'étaient jamais quittés, même après que Kim et Kris aient tenté d'être plus que des amis pour finalement découvrir que le seul couple entre eux trois était entre Kim et Jongyan. Kris se disait parfois qu'il était sans doute étrange que sa meilleure amie soit son ex, et son meilleur ami, le mari de celle-ci. Peut-être que le fait que Kim soit la seule fille qu'il ait jamais connu et que son homosexualité soit irrévocable y était pour beaucoup. Ce n'était pas conventionnel, et alors, qui viendrait y redire ?

Il jette un regard désabusé autour de lui. Son père avait fait réunir dans la plus grande salle de l'entreprise : clients, associés, partenaires.. et c'était son rôle à lui de se placer en tant que successeur. De venir serrer des mains en prétendant connaître le nom qui les accompagnaient, dissimuler sa fatigue et surtout, être aimable et attentionné avec tous pour montrer quel bon directeur il ferait.

Il sort de sa rêverie quand il entend sa mère l'appeler. Vidant sa coupe d'un trait, il lance un regard d'agonie à ses amis avant de la rejoindre près du buffet.

« Ah te voilà. Viens, je voulais te présenter le fils de Jeon Industrie, tu sais la compagnie partenaire de ton père ».

Kris retient son soupir avant de se courber en un salut poli. _Combien de fois devra t-il subir ce marchandage ? N'avait-il pas été assez ridiculisé de la sortes ?_ Sa mère était connue comme le loup blanc pour son rôle d'entremetteuse. Elle essayait depuis longtemps déjà de lui présenter tout les fils et petit-fils des hommes touchant de près ou de loin à leur entreprise. Rien ne pourrait lui faire plus plaisir que de coupler son union par une alliance commerciale. Il savait bien qu'il n'y couperait pas, dans son milieu le mariage arrangé restait la norme.

Jetant un demi regard à l'homme en face de lui, Kris s'efforce de rester poli, aimable et presque guilleret, il ne veut pas blesser sa mère. Elle souhaite véritablement l'unir à quelqu'un pour qui il pourrait ressentir un début d'affection. Pourtant elle s'évertue aussi à ne pas vouloir entendre que ce n'est pas dans ce genre de réception, - et surtout pas présenté de la sorte - qu'il peut se laisser aller à agir normalement et donc à se lier véritablement avec quelqu'un. Ses parents avaient eu de la chance, leurs parents avaient souhaité leur union dès leur plus jeune âge. La mère de Kris s'était un peu rebellé à cette idée mais comme son prétendant c'était sincéremment entiché d'elle, elle avait fini par cédé. Une vrai affection s'était nouée entre eux, se transformant en amour à la naissance de leur premier enfant, la soeur de Kris. Tous deux espéraient que la même chose se produise pour lui. Ils n'avaient pas eu leur mot à dire dans le mariage de leur fille aîné. Elle avait enroulé un riche entrepreneur japonnais autour de son petit doigt lors d'un voyage d'été et avait ramené à ses parents un gendre aussi bien qu'un partenaire commercial. Qu'auraient-ils pu avoir à y redire ? Maintenant ils ne leur restaient plus que leur fils à marier et ils avaient hâte de le voir convoler en noce.

Sa mère avait toujours ce petit sourire mutin et ce haussement de soucil quand elle lui présentait un nouveau prétendant. Une fois elle avait même été jusqu'à souligner à quel point son choix du moment était bel homme et ferait un bon père quand ils adopteraient - rien n'avait jamais été plus embarrassant que ce moment là. L'homme avait eu un sourire timide avant de piquer un far et Kris s'était vu prétendre un coup de fil pour se sortir de ce traquenard. Autant dire qu'il ne l'avait pas revu après ça. Et tant mieux, Kim Taehyun n'était pas du tout son style et ils n'allaient absolument pas ensemble.

Revenant dans un souffle à la conversation qui se déroule devant lui, il semble comprendre que sa mère fait encore des siennes en proposant un dîner entre les deux hommes. Il préfère l'interrompre vivement en prétextant un voyage d'affaire au Japon pour le week-end suivant et du travail à revendre pour les semaines à venir. Bien sûr rien de tout cela n'est vrai - enfin pas tout à fait, il a véritablement du travail par dessus la tête - mais il a aussi grandement besoin de "kris's time". Du temps, juste pour lui, où il n'est plus l'héritier Wu mais simplement Kris.

Sentant son téléphone vibrer dans sa poche, il en profite pour prendre rapidement congé. Il rejoint vivement le balcon où heureusement le vent frais à chassé tout les amateurs de fumées et les faiseurs de monde accoudés aux balustrades. Ce n'est qu'un texto, mais il préfère être seul pour le lire. Il n'a pas besoin de lire le nom de l'expéditeur pour savoir de qui il provient. Seul Tao lui envoie des messages où il y a plus d'émoticônes que de mots véritables. Il sourit bêtement en lisant son texte.

Ce n'est pas grand chose, il lui demande simplement ce qu'il fait, comment il va, mais cela suffit à lui redonner le sourire. Ca ne fait que quelques jours qu'ils se sont croisés à son travail, mais ils avaient clôt leur rencontre en échangeant leur numéro et depuis ils s'écrivaient régulièrement.

C'était tellement facile d'être avec lui. Tao n'avait rien à cacher. Il lui avait simplement dit qu'il lui plaisait - sans préavis ou rougeur. Comme la chose la plus naturelle du monde, c'était lui qui lui l'avait invité en rendez-vous. Il était très honnête sur qui il était et ce qu'il voulait, c'était tellement raffraîchissant. Au fil des années, Kris s'était assomé à voir les gens tourner autour de lui comme un pot de miel, en battant faussement des cils. Ils en avaient après son argent, sa position ou son physique ; mais n'en donnaient jamais le nom. Tao sous ses airs de grand enfant rêveur était l'homme le plus honnête qu'il ait jamais rencontré. Il ne lui avait pas demandé ce qu'il faisait dans la vie - un coup d'oeil sur son costume de luxe suffisait pour comprendre que sa situation n'était pas à plaindre - il avait seulement voulu savoir s'il était marié, s'il avait quelqu'un, et quand la réponse avait filtré, négative, il s'était contenté de sourire en lui tendant un bout de papier contenant son numéro.

Après ça, il s'était revu une fois, à l'expéditive. Ils avaient prévu de dîner ensemble mais le travail de Kris l'avait retenu plus longtemps que prévu. Il était arrivé en retard et Tao devait aller à un cours du soir ; ils avaient eu tout juste le temps d'acheter de la nourriture dans un food truck et de la manger en marchant vers l'université. Arrivant devant les portes, Tao avait regardé l'heure sur son téléphone avant d'avoir une moue triste.

"Il faut vraiment que je parte. C'est un cours obligatoire et ma prof et très à cheval sur la ponctualité".

Kris eu un simple hochement de tête. Il avait beau entendre ses mots, il n'y avait qu'une seule chose à laquelle il pouvait penser sur l'instant, il se mourrait d'embrasser Tao. Mais il n'était pas sûr que le jeune homme s'affiche en public, il hésitait. Réduisant la distance entre eux sans y prendre garde, il se redressa dans un sursaut quand il se rendit compte qu'il était déjà penché vers son visage. Le doute devait se lire sur son visage car Tao eu un petit rire avant d'enserrer sa chemise dans son poing pour le tirer vers lui et d'écraser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le baiser fut bref mais il avait un goût sucré et Kris sentait qu'il en serait vite addict.

Le relâchant aussi prestement qu'il l'avait attrapé, Tao s'était éloigné à reculons avant de lui crier qu'il l'appelerait le soir en s'engouffrant dans son bâtiment universitaire.

Depuis, ils n'avaient pas pu se revoir mais ils s'écrivaient tout au long de la journée. Prenant son temps de peser ses mots, Kris lui renvoya un message pour lui dire qu'il était à une soirée d'entreprise et qu'il s'y ennuyait ferme. Il n'eut pas le temps de remettre son téléphone dans la poche que Tao lui répondait déjà. Il lui disait de fuir, que son colloc n'était pas là pour la soirée et qu'il pouvait passer. L'invitation était trop tentante et jettant un coup d'oeil à l'intérieur où sa mère était encore en pleine discussion avec son prétendu "date", il se dit qu'il aimerait vraiment bien pouvoir s'échapper. Mais il avait des responsabilités. Il savait que mêmes invisibles, il avait de nombreux yeux braqués sur lui. On surveillait s'il se comportait de la bonne façon, s'il n'y avait pas de fausses notes et clairement, s'enfuir de l'anniversaire de son père/intronisation de son successeur pour rejoindre son amant, plus jeune et encore étudiant, n'était pas en adquation.

Il poussa un long soupir avant de renvoyer un message disant qu'il ne pourrait pas partir avant encore deux heures. Il voulait savoir si Tao serait toujours debout à cette heure là. Il prit le smiley clin d'oeil comme une réponse positive et se rengouffra dans le bâtiment avec une détermination nouvelle. Il tiendrait ces deux heures, sourire aux lèvres, pour pouvoir vivre les heures suivantes sans contraintes.

La perspective d'une fin de soirée plus plaisante, permit à Kris de tenir facilement le coup. Il serra de nombreuses poignée de mains, s'entretient avec différents investisseurs et fit même plaisir à sa mère en prenant cinq minutes pour écouter ce que l'homme qu'elle lui avait présenté plus tôt avait à lui dire.

Prétextant un mal de tête il pu finalement se faire excuser plus tôt que prévu. Et même si ses amis lui lancèrent un haussement de sourcil connaisseur en le voyant récupérer son manteau, Kris se promit de tenir sa langue un peu plus longtemps. Il n'avait aucune idée d'où il allait avec Tao et il n'avait pas envie de tout gâcher en l'intronisant dans son monde. Le jeune homme avait cette fabuleuse capacité de créer une bulle hermétique autour de lui et Kris était plus que ravi de pouvoir s'y engouffrer. Avec Tao il oubliait ses contraintes professionnelles et la pression familiale, il avait juste envie que cela dure un petit peu plus longtemps.

Il reçut un message de Tao contenant son adresse tandis qu'il dégringolait les escaliers menants au parking souterrain. Rentrant les indications dans son GPS il fut soulagé de constater que le jeune homme n'habitait pas dans un quartier éloigné et surtout dans un environnement tout à fait recommandable. Il n'eut presque aucune inquiétude à garer sa voiture de luxe le long du trottoir, sans aucune protection.

S'approchant de la porte, il se contente de toquer deux coups sec et est soulagé de voir une ombre bouger rapidement par la vitre de la porte. Quand la porte s'ouvre, il est acceuillit par un Tao souriant.

"Tu es venu plus vite que prévu. Tu avais hâte de me retrouver ?"

Il y a quelque chose de moqueur dans le sourire de son amant et Kris à juste envie de l'effacer, avec ses lèvres. Ce soir, plus que d'habitude, il a le désir d'être impulsif. Alors il a l'audace de ses pulsions et au lieu de répondre avec des mots, il se contente de faire rentrer Tao dans son appartement et de plaquer ses lèvres contre les siennes en guise de bonjour. La dernière fois il n'avait pas eu le courage de faire le premier pas et cette fois-ci il a bien l'intention de se laisser aller à suivre ses désirs. Il souhaite y aller doucement, goûter Tao comme s'il avait tout le temps du monde devant lui. Et ce dernier ne semble pas être contre cette idée car il s'empresse de passer ses bras autour de son cou et de se coller contre lui. La porte est refermée d'un coup de talon et ils se laissent guider les yeux fermés dans l'appartement.

Leurs mains prennent vie d'elles-mêmes et prennent leur temps pour se retrouver, s'enlacer, s'embraser. Leur baiser devient plus pressant. Les mots semblent superflu quand Tao commence à les guider vers sa chambre. Il fait tomber la veste de Kris au sol. Une seule pensée semble les habiter comme une certitude, ce soir enfin, pour la première fois, ils ne se diront pas au revoir.

Baekhyun est ramené brutalement à sa réalité en sentant une main dans son dos. Il se surprend à cligner plusieurs fois les yeux pour revenir au présent et se tourne vers une jeune femme qui était déjà venue lui parler plus tôt. Elle avait semblée très réceptive à son petit discours sur les conditions difficiles des auteurs et avait paraphé son nom sur un chèque généreux à la fin de leur conversation. Il ne s'en était pas rendu compte sur le moment, mais c'est en la voyant lui tendre une coupe de champagne accompagné d'un sourire enjoleur, qu'il comprend que son intérêt n'était pas innocent. Machinalement il met la main dans sa poche à la recherche de son téléphone, la technique imparable pour se débarrasser des affections non-souhaités. Ce n'est qu'en rencontrant le vide de sa poche qu'il se souvint de l'avoir laissé dans le bureau de Jongdae. Ses pensées le ramène instantanément à Jongin.

Il s'en veut de ne pouvoir le contacter. Il se demande ce qu'aurait été leur soirée s'ils s'étaient retrouvés. Jongin est sans doute soucieux de ne pas avoir de nouvelles de lui ? Et lui ? Il se demande s'il l'est de ne pas pouvoir le joindre pour le rassurer. Il est déconcertant de voir avec quelle rapidité Jongin a réussit à s'imposer dans son quotidien.

Avec un dernier regard sans regret, il observe la femme en face de lui. Il y a encore quelques jours il aurait pu se laisser séduire, il aurait pu lui répondre par un sourire encourageant. Mais ce soir, il n'y pense même pas. Il n'arrive pas à s'empêcher de comparer, de trouver de la vivacité et de la malice dans le regard de Jongin, contre de l'indécence et de l'apathie dans celui de la jeune femme. Il se surprend à décliner rapidement ses avances et à esperer silencieusement que la soirée se termine rapidement. Il faut qu'il soit honnête avec lui-même, il aurait préféré être avec Jongin ce soir.

Pour Jongin, la soirée semble, elle, comme figé dans le temps. Il a envoyé à Baekhyun trois messages et tentés deux fois de l'appeler, sans réponse. Ne laissant pas de trace vocale à la fin de son deuxième appel, il s'était résigné. Il aurait pu tenter de le recontacter encore plus tard dans la soirée mais il n'avait pas envie de paraître plus désespéré qu'il l'était déjà. Pour se rassurer il se disait qu'il était peut-être survenu un imprevu et préférait laisser le choix à Baekhyun de le recontacter lui-même, s'il en avait vraiment l'envie.

Il avait fini sa journée de travail, l'air morose. Yixing lui avait proposé de sortir boire un verre après la fermeture de la clinique, mais il avait décliné. Il n'avait pas envie d'embêter son ami avec son air maussade et avait juste le souhait de rentrer chez lui, regarder un film roulé en boule sur son canapé et bouder.

Il en était à la deuxième phase de son plan quand un coup de sonnette vint l'interrompre dans son choix de film. Il n'attendait pourtant personne ?

Il se surprend à songer à Chanyeol avant de se rappeler que son ami ne se donnait jamais la peine de sonner avant de faire irruption chez lui. Il ne sait pas à qui s'attendre en ouvrant la porte, et reste interdit en reconnaissant la carrure de Yixing derrière une pile de boîtes de pizza et un sac plastique semblant contenir de la bière.

"Yixing ?"

Le jeune homme semble embarrassé en s'engoufrant dans l'appartement et se débarrasse de son chargement dans les bras de son hôte.

"Oui, hum .. je sais que tu m'as dit vouloir rester seul ce soir, mais tu avais l'air déprimé et tu as plus de chaînes cablés que moi alors...". Voyant le visage de Jongin conserver son air étonné, il ajoute en haussant les épaules "Je sais, je t'ai dit la dernière fois que je n'étais pas très doué pour les conversations.. disons plus personnelles. Mais je tournais en rond chez moi et ... je sais pas, je me suis dit qu'en tant que la personne qui supporte ta mauvaise humeur tous les jours, il était de ma propre tranquillité d'essayer de te remonter le moral".

Jongin n'insiste pas et remercie son ami d'un sourire. Pendant qu'il récupère des snacks dans la cuisine, il lui dit de s'installer dans le salon et de mettre ce qu'il veut à la télévision.

Jongin avait rencontré Yixing à l'école de médecine. Pendant deux ans ils s'étaient ignorés, l'un comme l'autre étant persuadé que le second ne l'aimait pas. C'était au cours d'une soirée arrosé qu'ils s'étaient finalement rendu compte de leur erreur et s'étaient décidé à être amis. Ils avaient fini leurs études en partageant même un appartement la dernière année. Se retrouvant enfin diplômé, ils comprirent que le marché du travail ne les attendait pas et comme la famille de Yixing se trouvait être fortuné et avoir des contacts, au lieu d'attendre que quelqu'un veuille bien les embaucher ils étaient devenus les employeurs. Yixing ne se voyait pas monter sa clinique vetérinaire tout seul et il savait que Jongin pouvait être le partenaire sur qui compter. Exploitant au maximum le réseau de la famille Zhang, ils avaient réussi sans trop de mal à entretenir une clientèle fidèle. Ça avait été l'idée de Jongin d'élargir les possibilités en proposant des visites à domicile, il n'en pouvait plus des femmes à chats et des enfants et leurs lapins.

Cela faisait maintenant deux ans qu'ils s'étaient installés dans la clinique. Leur vie commune longtemps dépassé, ils vivaient désormais séparemment mais continuaient à se voir fréquemment en dehors du cadre du travail – et bien couvent autour d'un ballon de basket ou d'une bierre. Mais il est vrai qu'en y réfléchissant, leur amitié n'était pas "intime" - comme elle l'était en tout cas entre Chanyeol et Jongin. Ils avaient vécu un an ensemble mais durant leur pire année d'université, ils n'avaient fait que se croiser tout au long de ces mois. Ne se retrouvant que pour décompresser, sommnolant sur un canapé ou ennivrés dans des soirées sans aube. Chanyeol partageait avec Jongin ses multiples facettes et confidences alors qu'avec Yixing, il n'y avait que les bons côtés. Bien sûr Yixing lui était cher, c'était un bon ami sur qui on pouvait compter et qui était toujours présent mais à y réfléchir, il est vrai que Jongin ne se rappelle pas avoir jamais eu une discution à coeur ouvert. Comme s'il restait encore un peu de pudeur entre eux.

C'est pour cela que le jeune homme était surprit de le voir, déboussolé, dans son salon. Depuis plus d'un an que Yixing était en couple, il était rare qu'ils se retrouvent seuls hors du cadre du travail. Généralement quand ils se retrouvaient, dans un bar ou sur un terrain de sport, c'était l'occasion d'un plus grand rassemblement ralliant tous leurs amis communs.

"Tu étais tout seul ce soir ? Amy n'est pas là ?

Non, elle a un séminaire à Pyeongchang. Elle ne rentre que la semaine prochaine".

Interprétant facilement la mine rembrunie de son collègue, Jongin n'eu aucun mal à comprendre qu'il n'était pas le seul à porter le poid de la solitude ce soir. Amy travaillait pour un grand groupe pharmaceutique et afin d'obtenir la promotion qu'elle lorgnait depuis longtemps, elle avait mis les bouchées doubles ces derniers mois. Cela avait pour conséquence de vivre dans les valises et de ne montrer sa frimousse à Yixing qu'en de rare occasions éparses. Comme son ami n'avait jamais eu l'air de vouloir s'en plaindre, ou du moins d'en parler, Jongin avait toujours pensé que la situation ne posait pas de problème. Mais à le voir ce soir, assis sur le tapis, une part de pizza dans la main et la télécommande de la télévision dans l'autre, le jeune homme se dit que pour lui aussi il aurait pu être plus à l'écoute.

Prenant une bierre sur la table et tendant un paquet de chips à son ami, Jongin vient s'asseoir à ses côtés, à même le sol et porte son attention sur la chaîne choisie, une compétition sportive.

Comme ils n'est pas dans leurs habitudes de se confier les parts les plus intimes de leur quotidien, il faut aux deux hommes quelques verres de plus avant d'entammer une conversation plus sérieuse. Laissant les commentaires sportifs en fond, ils en viennent enfin à se parler des choses importantes.

"Je sais que je ne suis pas ton pote "girls-talk" non plus mais tu sais si … si c'est compliqué des fois tu peux vider ton sac".

Yixing prend le temps de boire lentement une gorgé et de se passer une main sur la nuque, gêné, avant de finalement se tourner vers Jongin.

"Je sais. C'est que j'ai pas l'habitude. J'ai toujours gardé un peu pour moi ce qui allait pas et j'ai .. j'ai personne. Enfin je veux dire, c'est pas comme toi. J'ai pas un Chanyeol."

La formulation est étrange mais Jongin voit parfaitement où il veut en venir. Trouver quelqu'un avec qui on peut tout dire ce n'est pas évident. Etre impudique est bien plus compliqué que d'être pudique.

Jongin se rapproche assez de Yixing pour poser sa main pour son épaule.

"C'est Amy ?"

Yixing hoche doucement la tête avant de répondre.

"Oui. Je sais qu'en ce moment elle ne vit que pour le boulot, et je comprend. C'est éphémère, juste le temps de la promotion donc je devrais pas m'en faire mais .. j'ai comme l'impression qu'on avance plus dans la même direction. On s'est rencontré tout juste après l'ouverture de la clinique, je me demande même si elle a pas été une des premières a venir nous démarcher. Ça va faire deux ans, je te cache pas qu'on a commencé à parler mariage, enfant … et maintenant? Je sais plus. On arrive même plus à se voir une semaine complète."

La situation avait escaladé bien trop vite pour Jongin. On était passé de la situation de simple solitude à un homme qui se remet en question. Il n'aimait pas la direction que prenait les pensées de Yixing.

"Mais ce n'est que temporaire ? Tu l'as dis toi même, juste le temps de la promotion non ?

Oui. Mais le problème c'est que si elle a cette promotion, elle aura plus de responsabilités et donc plus de boulot. Je ne sais pas si les aller-retour vont s'arrêter avec son nouveau poste ? Et puis..." Yixing se coupe lui même en secouant la tête.

"Et puis quoi ?

Eh bien.. C'est difficile à expliquer mais .. je sais pas, je trouve qu'avec tout ce stress elle a changé. Elle est plus aggressive qu'avant, trop compétitive aussi. Parfois je ne la reconnais plus. Elle semble prête à tout pour ce maudit poste et .. je ne vois pas bien pourquoi."

Jongin voyait très bien ce que Yixing voulait dire par là, lui aussi il avait déjà vécu avec quelqu'un qui avait la gagne dans le sang.

Il n'y avait pas de bonnes ou de mauvaises réponses à apporter, Yixing avait surtout besoin de pouvoir s'épancher, de s'entendre dire tout ça à voix haute. Les verres suivants leur permirent de rire de leurs situations personnelles. Jongin se livra lui aussi, parlant de sa morosité de la journée. Il se sentait ridicule d'avoir déjà placé tellement d'espoir en Baekhyun, d'en attendre tellement. C'est juste que ce coup de coeur lui avait coupé le souffle. Comme tout le monde, il espérait rencontrer la personne avait qui il ferait sa vie. Et là, la différence résidait – inaliénable – il ne cherchait plus _sa_ personne mais simplement quelqu'un avec qui il se verrait vieillir, harmonieusement. Ce n'était pas romantique mais confortable. Du moins il s'était persuadé ces dernières années que c'était ce qu'il voulait. Il s'était interdit les passions, il savait trop bien qu'on s'y brûlait invarriablement. Alors il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il s'enflammait pour Baekhyun.

D'en parler à Yixing lui fait réaliser l'ironie de la situation. Il essaye de tourner un hétéro en amant pour qu'ils puissent se confummer à deux mais pas trop intensémment afin d'être sûr de ne pas refaire les mêmes erreurs. _Pensait-il vraiment être cohérent ?_ Il ne savait pas à quel jeu il jouait avec Baekhyun. Il était sûr de ne pas simplement vouloir lui voler quelques nuits et pourtant pour des relations plus sérieuses, les hommes comme Baekhyun il les fuyait comme la peste. Les idéalistes, les romantiques.. il ne voulait pas les voir se briser en confrontant la réalité. Il ne voulait pas voir leur visage, déçu, quand ils se rendaient compte qu'il n'était pas celui qu'ils attendaient, qu'il était déjà brisé.

Mais il y avait quelque chose qui, malgré les signaux d'avertissements, l'attirait irrémédiablement vers lui. Physiquement, oui il était son type. Il était plus que ça, il était parfait. Tout en jambe et en sourires, Jongin en perdait la tête. Mais au delà de ça c'était son étincelle qui le fascinait, son côté mutin, sa douceur. Il avait une personnalité vive et exaltante et Jongin souhaitait en connaître davantage, même s'il se doutait qu'il allait s'en brûler les doigts à la fin.

Le seul conseil qu'un Yixing éméché fut capable de lui donner, fut de foncer. Il ne pourrait pas avoir plus mal qu'il l'avait déjà eu dans le passé. Il n'y avait rien de plus triste que d'avoir des regrets pour une histoire à peine ébauchée. Nier son attirance serait absurde, surtout sachant que pour l'instant Baekhyun avait été plutôt réceptif. Enfin il l'espérait, son silence n'était pas de bon augure.

C'est finalement le sommeil qui mit fin à leur accablement. Laissant leurs paupières lourdes prendre la décision à leur place, ils finirent par s'endormir sur le canapé, la télévision toujours allumée.

Le réveil, la bouche pâteuse, ne fut guère agréable. Peletonnés sur le canapé, ils avaient prit le plaid et leurs sweats comme couvertures. Jongin est le premier à s'étirer sur le sofa, il savait d'avance que les mauvaises positions qu'il avait prises dans la nuit allaient se rappeler à lui tout au long de la journée. Massant ses muscles endoloris, il jette un regard à Yixing, roulé en boule, emitouflé dans un plaid. _Quelle drôle de soirée ils avaient passés !_ Mais il en était heureux, cela les avait sûrement rapproché. Se dirigeant silencieusement vers la salle de bain, il prend le temps de se doucher et se changer avant de revenir vers la cuisine, Yixing ronflant toujours. C'est finalement le bruit de la machine à café qui l'éveille de sa torpeur. Jongin a un petit sourire en le voyant, penaud, se balancer d'un pied sur l'autre en murmurant des excuses.

"Mais de quoi tu t'excuses Yixing? Ce qu'on s'est dit hier reste entre nous, ça ne change rien. Aller je te fais un café et on essaie de se reprendre avant d'aller à la clinique ?".

Jetant un regard horrifié à la pendule, Yixing se rend compte qu'il est déjà tard, ils n'arriveront probablement pas à ouvrir à l'heure ce matin. D'un signe de la tête, Jongin lui désigne la salle de bain et Yixing le remercie rapidement en se dépêchant d'aller se laver à son tour. Étrangement le silence n'est pas pesant entre eux. Ils prennent rapidement leur petit déjeuner et Jongin prête des vêtements à son ami pour qu'il se change. Ils rient du bazard qu'ils ont créé la veille en jetant un regard à la table basse couverte de boîtes de pizza et de cannettes vides.

Comme Yixing était venu en métro la veille, ils montent tous deux dans la voiture de Jongin et laissent la radio les accompagner sur le chemin. Jongin surprend Yixing à fredonner certaines chansons, cette journée sera mieux qu'hier, il le sent.

Convaincu qu'un esprit positif apporte bonne fortune, Jongin reste souriant tout au long de la matinée, même si certains patients plus que d'autres ont le don d'user sa patience. Il se demande s'il a le temps de se faire un thé avant que son prochain patient entrent quand il entend deux coups à la porte. Il hausse les sourcils en voyant la tête de son collègue passer dans l'entrebaîllement.

"Hey! Hum .. je sais que d'habitude tu essaie de prendre une micro pause entre les rendez-vous à cette heure là, mais j'ai quelqu'un pour toi … assez insistant.

Quoi ?"

Yixing a un petit sourire complice avant d'ajouté en riant :

" Je te l'envoie et je prend ton patient suivant t'inquiète." Laissant Jongin dans la confusion, il se retire avec un clin d'oeil et de la main fait entrer quelqu'un dans son bureau.

"Sexy?"

Baekhyun a un petit sourire gêné en entrant dans la pièce. Il lui murmure un "salut" en lui faisant un petit geste de la main.

Sans s'en rendre compte, Jongin s'était levé de son fauteuil. Il a un air incrédule sur le visage et tente de demander "Pourquoi.. ? Comment ..?" mais n'arrive qu'à bafouiller, sans terminer ses phrases.

"Hum.. pour hier, je voulais t'expliquer. En fait, mon rendez-vous à été plus long que prévu et j'ai été voir mon éditeur dans la soirée. Il a voulu me traîner à une réception d'affaire, je voulais te prévenir mais j'avais plus de batterie. Et comme j'ai oublié mon téléphone en partant, je n'ai vu tes messages que ce matin. Je suis vraiment désolé. J'ai pas ..". Baekhyun reprend sa respiration avant de finalement regarder Jongin dans les yeux. "Je suis sûr que tu penses que je voulais te planter, mais .. non. J'ai pas essayé de m'enfuir."

Il y avait quelque chose de surréel à ce que Baekhyun soit dans son bureau et au lieu de poser les véritables questions, Jongin se surprit à être pragmatique tout d'un coup.

"Mais comment tu m'as trouvé ? Enfin, je veux dire, la clinique comment ..?

Tu m'avais envoyé l'adresse par texto.

C'est vrai. Mais.. ok je résume, hier tu étais coincé ? Et tu n'as pas pu me joindre ?

C'est ça.

Mais pourquoi tu es là ?" A peine les mots avait-il franchi ses lèvres que Jongin se morrigéna mentalement. Ce n'était pas du tout ce qu'il voulait savoir et c'était si mal formulé. Pourtant Baekhyun ne sembla pas en prendre ombrage, il avait l'air de comprendre ce que son compagnon sous entendait par là.

"En voyant tes messages ce matin j'ai voulu te répondre mais comme j'ai vu que ta clinique était vraiment pas loin, je me suis dit que c'était plus simple de passer.

Tu aurais pu m'envoyer un texto ?" Il n'avait pas du tout envie de faire sonner son ton si durement mais Jongin voulait surtout comprendre. Il avait cru la veille qu'il s'était fait mener en bateau et désormais il cherchait une certitude. Baekhyun aurait pu dire n'importe quoi, lui envoyer un message d'excuse sans justification. Au lieu de ça il s'était déplacé pour venir lui parler en face en face, _pourquoi ?_

"J'aurais pu … j'y ai pensé mais j'arrivais pas à trouver mes mots, je me suis dit que ..

que quoi ?"

Baekhyun vient doucement s'approcher du bureau, jouant avec ses doigts.

"Que tu penserais que c'est une excuse. Et une mauvaise en plus". Jongin hoche la tête lui donnant raison. "Je ne travaille pas aujourd'hui et je me suis dit que ce serait sûrement plus compréhensif que je passe t'expliquer tout ça plutôt que je m'emêle dans un texto incompréhensible".

Il ne saurait pas dire comment mais Jongin a l'impression qu'il y a quelque chose de plus. Baekhyun semble vulnérable ce matin et il ne sait pas ce qui le pousse à insister mais il réitère encore une fois, d'un ton plus doux cette fois.

"Sexy, pourquoi tu es là, _vraiment_ ?". Il peut presque voir la bataille intérieur auquelle le jeune homme semble se livrer. L'observant se mordiller la lèvre inférieur, il contourne son bureau pour venir se poster près de lui, adossé à sa table. Finalement, Baekhyun se décide à relever les yeux vers lui.

"Je ne voulais vraiment pas que tu crois que j'essayais de m'esquiver et …", il y a un long moment d'hésitation avant que finalement il continu dans un souffle "je voulais te voir".

S'en était fini de la période de probation. Jongin ne savait pas qui ou quoi il devait remercier mais Baekhyun semblait s'être finalement décidé à lui donner sa chance, à leur donner une chance.

"Ok. Alors si ce soir je t'invite à nouveau, pas de mauvaises surprises cette fois ?". Baekhyun répond par la négative d'un signe de la tête, retrouvant un petit sourire discret.

"Et si je dis qu'on fait la totale ? Le grand classique, restau, ciné, river Han.. un vrai date ?"

Cette fois ci Bakhyun se laisse aller à un vrai sourire et ose même s'approcher encore de Jongin pour lui répondre.

"Un date !"


	7. Chapter 7 - Quand Baekhyun prend les dev

Chapitre 7 : Quand Baekhyun prend les devants

S'il devait être honnête, Baekhyun n'avait pas immédiatement pensé à aller à la clinique, même si une de ses premières pensées en se levant le matin, avait été pour Jongin. Se réveillant tôt, il avait été récupérer son téléphone à l'ouverture du bâtiment d'édition. Ayant sa journée pour lui, il s'était dit qu'il allait la passer à travailler sur son roman. Malheureusement, malgré la tasse de thé fumante, sa meilleure playist et son fauteuil confortable, rien n'y faisait. Dès qu'il essayait de rassembler ses mots, de coucher sur papier la suite de son histoire, ses pensées le ramenaient invariablement à une seule chose : Jongin. Au départ il mit cela sur le compte de la culpabilité. Il s'en voulait de l'avoir laissé attendre. Il avait bien tenté de rédiger un message d'excuse, en vain. Il en avait commencé et re-commencé au moins une demi-douzaine, mais les mots se mélangeaient. Il n'avait pas le sentiment d'être clair, tout s'énonçait maladroitement.

Se disant qu'il avait probablement besoin de prendre l'air, il finit par attraper sa veste et ranger son ordinateur dans son sac. Il y a un petit café à quelques rues de chez lui où il aime aller quand il a besoin d'inspiration. L'air frais lui fait du bien, mais pas autant que l'énorme tasse de chocolat chaud et le muffin aux myrtilles qu'il commande en s'installant. Placé à une table près de la fenêtre il commence à retranscrire les idées qu'il avait eu la veille mais le même problème survient. C'est comme s'il s'empêtrait dans ses mots. Il n'arrive pas à les exprimer correctement et son esprit s'obstine à le détourner de son objectif principal.

Finissant sa tasse de chocolat, il soupire en sortant son téléphone de sa poche et en le posant sur la table, face à lui. Il doit avoir l'air ridicule à fixer son téléphone les bras ballants. Jetant un regard autour de lui il constate que les clients sont rares, il est encore tôt. Il observe un instant deux hommes plongés dans leurs journaux et une serveuse accaparée par une machine à café récalcitrante. Il aimerait tellement un signe. Généralement, pour ses romans il fait confiance au monde qui l'entoure, pourquoi ne voit-il rien aujourd'hui, à moins que... Se penchant sur sa table il remarque un couple au fond de la salle. Deux femmes qui se tiennent la main en se souriant. L'une d'entre elle à l'air beaucoup plus jeune que la seconde. Perdues dans le regard l'une de l'autre, elles ne prête absolument pas attention aux regards mauvais que trois femmes âgées leur portent deux tables plus loin. Baekhyun se surprend à les observer plus qu'il ne le devrait. C'est cliché mais il trouve ça toujours réconfortant de regarder des personnes amoureuses. C'est comme une promesse que tout ira bien.

Décidant d'y voir son signe, il se dit qu'il est grand temps qu'il soit honnête avec lui même. Finissant son muffin pour se donner du courage il reprend son téléphone et regarde encore une fois les messages que Jongin lui a laissé. Il n'est pas sûr de ce qu'il doit lui dire, le plus simple serait peut-être de l'appeler ? Il commence à appuyer sur l'icône en forme de téléphone mais se rétracte. Il a vraiment une voix terrible au téléphone. Jouant avec ses doigts il revient en arrière et lit l'adresse que Jongin lui a envoyé. Le nom de la rue lui dit quelque chose. Procédant à une recherche rapide sur une application GPS il se rend compte que la rue n'est en fait qu'à une vingtaine de minute du café où il se trouve. Être impulsif c'est ce qu'il s'était promis alors, se décidant de ne pas réfléchir plus avant, Baekhyun range rapidement son ordinateur – de toute façon il est incapable de produire quelque chose de qualité. De retour dans la rue il tourne le volume de sa musique à fond pour s'interdire de penser. Instinctivement il met en route sa playist de motivation et laisse les notes de _Drop That_ lui faire oublier que dans quelques minutes il va se retrouver devant Jongin sans avoir la moindre idée de ce qu'il va lui dire.

La suite s'était finalement déroulé bien mieux qu'il ne l'avait prévu. Il avait du être un peu insistant auprès du docteur qui l'avait accueillit - il avait noté sa fossette quand il avait envoyé un clin d'oeil à son collègue avant de le faire entrer - mais en fin de compte pénétrer sur le lieu de travail de Jongin n'avait pas été si difficile.

La magie du vétérinaire opérait toujours car Baekhyun s'était encore une fois livré bien plus qu'il ne l'avait initialement prévu. Mais il ne le regrettait pas car il avait été honnête. Et l'honnêteté était fondamentale au début d'une relation non ? _Oh considérait-il déjà être dans une relation ?_ Ayant l'impression de marcher sur du coton, Baekhyun ressortit de la clinique un air hagard peint sur le visage. Exténué d'une simple conversation, il était en même temps revigoré d'avoir sauté le pas. Il était satisfait de la décision qu'il venait de prendre. Jongin était son aventure à lui et si cela ne marchait pas, il en assumerait les conséquences. Il se refusait à vivre cette histoire à moitié - il n'y aurait pas de meilleures raisons pour que cela se finisse mal si lui-même se censurait.

Comme allégé d'un poids qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience de porter, il laissa ses pas le rediriger vers son appartement. En grimpant les marches de son immeuble, la mélodie de _Cosmic Railway_ lui donna un nouveau souffle inspiré, et il reprit son ordinateur délaissé pour se remettre tout de suite au travail.

La nuit n'était déjà plus si jeune mais Kris n'avait pas envie de bouger. Il comprenait au souffle irrégulier qu'il sentait sur ses côtes que Tao non plus ne dormait pas. Ils n'avaient pas parlé de la situation et maintenant il hésitait sur ce qu'il devait faire. Il avait eu des aventures d'une nuit où il avait fait parti des conquêtes qui partent comme des voleurs une fois leur butin de luxure dérobé, mais il avait aussi déjà été celui qui prépare un petit déjeuner le lendemain, reconnaissant. Cependant, Tao n'avait donné aucun signe de ce qu'il souhaitait vraiment. Il pencherait sur la seconde hypothèse, il n'avait pas envie que cela reste le faitd'une seule nuit mais d'un autre côté tout avait été très vite. Tao ne s'était pas caché sur ses envies, il le voulait, il l'avait eu .. et maintenant ?

L'expliquer par son éducation, sa profession ou tout simplement sa personnalité ne changerait rien au fait qu'il est certain que Kris reste - et sera toujours - brut de décoffrage. Il n'aime pas hésiter ou tergiverser ; en un sens.. réfléchir trop. C'est un homme d'action. Alors au lieu de se donner une migraine il se contente de faire courir sa main dans les cheveux de Tao et de lui demander d'une voix grave.

"Tu veux que je partes ?"

Il avait pensé murmurer la question mais comme couplé à sa personnalité, son ton sonne brusque dans le silence de la chambre.

Tao relève la tête comme dans un sursaut.

"Pourquoi ?"

Le geste est maladroit et malaisé sachant que Tao est allongé tout contre lui, mais Kris hausse les épaules.

"Je ne sais pas, c'est chez toi. Il est tard, tu veux que je m'en ailles ou je peux rester dormir ?"

Donnant une réponse inadéquate, Tao se contente de soupirer en murmurant qu'il est fatigué. Mais il étend son corps pour poser sa tête contre l'épaule de Kris.

Indécis, Kris à le malheur de laisser son regard voler dans la pièce. Le réveil lui donne une réponse plus claire que celle de son amant quand il s'aperçoit qu'il est déjà presque trois heures du matin. Il a une présentation à 9h. Il devrait rentrer chez lui pour avoir le temps de dormir un peu et de se préparer. Il commence à esquisser un mouvement pour relever le drap mais un bras l'arrête. Il se tourne surpris vers Tao qui a les yeux grand ouvert.

" J'ai envie de dormir." L'incompréhension de Kris demeure.

"Oui, je m'en vais, je te laisses te reposer."

Tao soupire en roulant des yeux. Ne se laissant pas abattre, il s'enroule autour de son amant. Bras sur le torse, jambes sur les hanches et tête sur son épaule.

Ce n'est qu'un souffle sur sa joue quand il lui murmure en fermant les yeux.

"J'ai besoin d'une bouillotte pour dormir".

Instinctivement Kris fait remonter sa main dans le dos du jeune homme pour laisser ses doigts se perdre dans ses cheveux. Il peut mettre un réveil plus tôt pour avoir le temps de passer chez lui avant d'aller travailler. Sa main gauche récupère son téléphone tombé au sol, pour régler une alarme. Puis se retournant, il vient enlacer son compagnon, leurs joues se frôlant. Il ne l'admettra jamais à voix haute mais il a toujours eu un faible pour les câlins.

Kris a l'habitude de ne dormir que quelques heures pas nuits. Depuis toutes ces années, il a fait en sorte que ses réveils soient rapides, pragmatique et efficaces. Mais ce matin, toujours dans les bras de Tao, il n'a absolument aucune envie de se lever et penser à la journée qui l'attend ne lui donne aucune motivation. A la sonnerie du réveil, Tao grogne en ouvrant un oeil avec peine.

"Non, non Kris. Juste sérieusement non.

-Désolé, j'ai une journée chargée. Je vais partir vite, comme ça tu pourras te rendormir.

-On est samedi, tu ne peux pas avoir une journée chargée".

Kris se surprend à sourire. "Malheureusement mon boulot ne connaît pas les week-ends." Passant sa main sur sa joue il lui dit de se rendormir mais Tao est déjà réveillé et contrairement à ce que Kris aurait pu penser, il n'a besoin que d'un court instant pour émerger de son sommeil. Le visage alerte, il se laisse glisser sur Kris pour l'empêcher de se lever à l'aide de son corps.

"Qu'est-ce qui pourrait réellement te tirer hors de mon lit un samedi à .." il tourne la tête pour regarder l'heure avant de se retourner vers Kris, horrifié ".. non, tu n'as pas osé me réveiller à cette heure là ?".

Laissant ses mains glisser de son dos à ses fesses, Kris repose sa tête sur l'oreiller. "Une de mes associée junior vient ce matin proposer un nouveau projet et je dois participer au conseil qui va envisager ou non son offre.

\- Et ton associée elle travaille dans ton entreprise ?"

Kris hume à l'affirmative, déconcentré par un grain de beauté sur la hanche droite de Tao.

"- Et elle vit ici ? Pas dans une succursale à l'autre bout du monde comme New York ou Hong-Kong?"

Kris relève la tête, surprit de la question. "Non, elle habite bien ici, pourquoi ?".

Tao a un sourire large avant de basculer une de ses jambes pour venir s'allonger de tout son long sur son amant. "Parce que comme ça tu peux reporter cette réunion à plus tard, ou juste demander à en avoir le résumé.

\- Ce n'est pas comme ça que ça marche Tao !

\- Vraiment ?" Il récupère le téléphone que Kris avait gardé près de lui en arrêtant le réveil et vient l'enfermer dans un tiroir de sa commode. "Là ! Il ne fera plus de mal à personne celui-là".

Décidant de prendre le problème dans l'autre sens. Kris se redresse et vient embrasser le cou de Tao avant de lui demander "Et toi tu n'as pas des choses à faire aujourd'hui ?

\- Ah si ! j'ai même tout un programme. Et il commence par là..". De sa main droite il vient prendre celle de Kris pour la faire descendre sur son torse tandis que de son autre main il se stabilise en agrippant ses épaules. Kris avait déjà remarqué la veille que Tao est tout en ronronnement et baisers papillons. Mais la fatigue et l'appréhension de la première fois avait dû jouer car en cet instant Kris n'a plus du tout l'impression d'être, lui, la bouillotte.

La peau de Tao est chaude sous ses doigts, ses lèvres douces contre ses tempes et quand il commence doucement à rouler des hanches, Kris en oublie totalement et l'heure et son maudit geôlier dans le tiroir.

La nuit dernière avait été extatique, ils étaient dans la hâte d'enfin s'unir, se goûter. Ce matin, c'est différents, ils se touchent pour apprendre à se connaître lentement, sur le bout des doigts, au tracé de la langue. Tao veut jouer, de son corps, de celui de Kris. Il veut savoir quels sons il peut obtenir de son partenaire. Seront-ils aussi rauques et désordonnés que sa personnalité ? Sera t-il toujours si hâtif et déterminé ?

De simples caresses, les longs doigts de Tao viennent se crisper dans le dos de Kris quand celui-ci se décide à prendre les rennes et à lui imposer un baiser dominant. Gémissant doucement dans sa bouche Tao se laisse glisser sur les draps pour que Kris puisse le surplomber de son corps. Il mord inconsciemment la lèvre inférieure de Kris quand il sent la main de ce dernier descendre doucement le long de son torse, de son ventre. Visant désespéramment son but toujours plus au sud, il laisse enfin échapper un grondement rauque quand finalement Kris pose la main sur lui. Les caresses sont d'abord très lentes. Kris prend le temps de relever les jambes de Tao pour pouvoir se glisser au plus près contre lui. Il veut pouvoir prendre le visage de Tao dans sa main restante, réceptionner ses soupirs de ses lèvres, lui murmurer tout ce qu'il adore chez lui au creux de son oreille. Il aime sa peau si douce, ses gémissements quand il accélère les mouvements, les poings qui se crispent dans son dos et viennent le griffer.

Le dos de Tao se cambre quand il lui laisse deviner sa jouissance proche et Kris ne peut se résoudre à lui refuser même s'il se meure de venir se perdre en lui. Et quand enfin son amant finit par trouver sa douce mort il se surprend à entendre son coeur battre plus fort à la vu de Tao, dévasté dans ses bras. Il se sent.. heureux d'être celui qui a pu lui apporter ce plaisir. Il aimerait prendre le temps de poser des mots sur ce ressentit mais vivement il voit les bras de Tao remonter pour venir enlacer son cou et le rapprocher de lui. Il a besoin de plus. Tao a besoin de ses lèvres pour reprendre son souffle, de ses mains pour reprendre pied.

Kris est près à nier son envie sourde et tenace quand il sent les lèvres de Tao devenir voraces contre les siennes. Il a toujours été bien plus celui qui donne que celui qui reçoit. Celui qui prend soin du plaisir de ses partenaires avant de penser totalement au sien. A part dans ses relations sans lendemains où il laisse son corps prendre le dessus, Kris est un homme qui fait l'amour avec sa tête. C'est pour cela qu'il est surprit quand il sent Tao contre lui si désireux de lui rendre la pareille. Les hommes sont généralement bien égoïstes en amour et donc plus que ravi de recevoir sans avoir à retourner. C'est en sentant les mains de Tao redescendre sur son torse pour le pousser à son tour, le dos contre les draps, qu'il comprend que cette relation ne sera pas de celle qu'il a déjà connue.

Ne délaissant en aucun instant ses lèvres, Tao remonte doucement ses hanches pour se retrouver sur son compagnon. De ses mains il ne laisse aucune surface de son corps ressentir le délaissement. Il s'applique à faire répondre Kris à chacun de ses gestes par des gémissements rauques.

Finalement voyant Kris tendre ses bras pour venir l'enlacer et perdre son visage contre son torse, Tao se décide à lui donner plus. Laissant son corps glisser contre celui de son partenaire il laisse leur érections se trouver, se découvrir, se caresser et cela arrache un grondement à Kris qui agrippe plus fermement Tao. Des ses doigts, il vient s'emmêler dans le cuir chevelu de Kris pour tirer doucement sur ses cheveux afin de relever son visage vers lui. Il veut voir ses prunelles se noircirent quand enfin il le prendra en lui et recueillir son soupir libérateur. C'est une matinée bien plus grisante qu'il ne l'avait escompté et Kris n'en regrette résolumment aucune seconde.

Peut-être devrait-il mettre cela sur le compte du radiateur placé juste à côté de son fauteuil, ou sur les rayons de soleil qui filtrent par la baie vitrée mais Baekhyun a chaud. Pourtant avec son métier, il est loin d'être novice dans ce genre d'écriture. Il a d'ailleurs écrit des textes bien plus suggestifs et détaillés mais il y a quelque chose de différent dans celui-ci. Peut-être parce qu'il a déjà projetté un peu de sa réalité dans le quotidien de Tao et Kris ressent-il une forme de malaise à les rendre intime ? Lui qui ne s'est jamais imaginé à la place de ses héros depuis qu'il écrit de la romance homosexuelle, il se sent troublé d'utiliser maintenant sa propre vie comme inspiration. Plus encore d'en écrire la suite sans demander l'avis de tous les protagonistes.

Décidant de faire une pause dans son travail, il referme son ordinateur avant d'aller dans la cuisine préparer son repas. Il profite du temps que met la bouilloire à chauffer son eau pour envoyer un message à Sehun. Il ne l'a pas tenu au courant de ses dernières péripéties et il sait que son ami lui fera passer un véritable interrogatoire le lendemain s'il ne lui donne pas plus d'informations. Ne voulant pas que cette conversation se passe sur son lieu de travail et – aussi pour ne pas voir le sourire gogenard de Sehun qui se moquera gentiment de sa timidité – il préfère parler de ça par message.

Il se rend compte en dévérouillant son téléphone qu'il a reçu un texto d'un numéro qu'il ne connait pas. L'ouvrant quand même il est suprit de son contenu. La personne lui dit qu'il a un sourire magnifique et qu'il serait plus que ravi de venir égaiyer sa solitude. _Encore quelqu'un qui s'est trompé de destinataire_.

Jongin avait dû insister trois fois mais finalement il avait réussi à faire sortir Chanyeol de chez lui. Sa pause déjeuner était courte et s'il devait en plus faire l'aller-retour jusqu'à l'appartement de son ami, il n'aurait plus que le temps de dire bonjour avant de devoir repartir. Pour profiter du soleil, il était parvenu à le convaincre de l'attendre sur les bancs du jardin botanique, à deux rues de son travail. Arrivant d'un pas vif il repère immédiatement Chanyeol à sa grande stature, ses longues jambes maladroitement repliées sous lui. Il voit que le jeune homme s'est arrêté chez un marchand de rue et leur a acheté divers snacks pour le déjeuner. Attrapant une bouteille d'eau il vient s'asseoir à côté de lui.

"Chan ! Tu m'attends depuis longtemps ?" Le jeune homme se retourne et ses lèvres s'étendent en un large sourire.

"Non Jong, je viens d'arriver."

Penchant sa tête en arrière, Chanyeol vient étirer ses jambes et profiter des rayons du soleil.

"Tu avais raison, ça fait du bien de sortir. Il fait un temps magnifique". Jongin sourit en attrapant une boîte et des baguettes jetables.

La conversation est d'abord badine. Ils prennent le temps de manger leur repas en se donnant les nouvelles récentes.

"Alors, la colère de ta soeur est retombée ?

-Oui, je pense que ça ira. C'est ma mère qui est un peu plus tenace. Elle insiste toujours pour que j'aille à ces rendez-vous."

Jongin prend un fruit et se repositionne sur le banc pour faire face à son ami. Penchant la tête il lui demande en fronçant un peu les sourcils.

"Mais j'ai toujours pas vraiment compris cette histoire. C'est toi qui a demandé à avoir des rendez-vous arrangés ?" Chanyeol hoche doucement la tête, la bouche pleine.

"Mais pourquoi ?".

Prenant le temps de finir sa bouchée et reposant la boîte contenant son riz et ses légumes, Chanyeol laisse échaper un petit soupir. "Oui, c'est moi", il passe une main sur son visage fatigué, "même si je sais pas bien pourquoi".

Voyant que son ami ne laissera pas tomber le sujet aussi facilement, il attrappe la seconde bouteille d'eau et commence à jouer avec le bouchon. C'est un tic qu'il a prit des années plus tôt quand il est nerveux.

"Je sais pas, c'est juste que je me suis dit que ça aurait pu faciliter les choses. Peut-être que c'est ma soeur, parce qu'elle a eu un enfant ou parce qu'on commence à avoir pas mal de nos amis qui sont casé.. j'en viens à me demander si ce ne serait pas le moment pour moi aussi de me ranger". Il a quelque chose de résigné dans son ton et subrepticement Jongin se rapproche de lui. "C'est un peu un mélange de tout, je rame au boulot, j'arrive à rien en ce moment. J'ai l'impression que ces cours de pianos consisteront la seule activité que j'exercerais jamais. Parfois j'ai le sentiment que mon quotidien d'aujourd'hui est le même qu'il y 2 ans, comme si rien n'avait évolué. Qu'on rajoute à ça la pression que me met ma mère.. je sais pas, je me suis dit que peut-être que les blind dates étaient pas une si mauvaise idée.

-Whaou Chan. Tu m'avais jamais dis ça. Mais, tu veux vraiment trouver ta personne ? Je ne savais pas que tu souhaitais te mettre en couple ? Tu as toujours dis que tu ne voulais pas d'aventures sérieuses, qu'il fallait profiter de notre jeunesse.

-Je sais, et je l'ai fais je crois". Ils prirent tous deux une seconde pour se repasser mentalement les conquêtes de Chanyeol et se sourirent, amusés.

"C'est juste que j'y pense. J'ai plus envie de jouer. Toutes.. toutes ces filles avec qui j'ai été, elles m'en ont fait voir, et sur ça tu ne peux pas me contredire. Je crois que maintenant, je n'ai plus envie de ça, je veux.. plus. Avoir quelqu'un sur qui compter, juste … qui t'attend le soir tu vois ?" Le jeune homme relâche ses épaules et expire comme pour se décharger d'un poids. "Je que celles que je vais rencontrer par l'entremise de ma mère ne ressembleront en rien avec celles que j'ai quittées. Mais peut-être que dans un sens ce n'est pas si mal. Elles, elles cherchent la stabilité, elles veulent se marier et fonder une famille. C'est peut-être ce qu'il me faut ? Pour avoir l'impression d'avancer ?"

Jongin n'était pas sûr de vouloir comprendre cette conversation. Des deux, Chanyeol avait toujours été l'électron libre. Jongin avait renoncé à l'âme soeur, mais pas à la notion du couple. Il se voyait trouver la bonne personne, se caser. Chanyeol, lui, avait toujours voulu vivre à l'instant présent. Il était amoureux de tout, tout le temps .. donc sans l'être vraiment. Il disait qu'il ne se "rangerait" jamais parce qu'il ne voulait pas être des ces hommes qui s'enferment dans une histoire ennuyeuse. Il avait peur qu'"être" réellement en couple, le confine dans une boîte et le prive de sa liberté. Il pensait que le mariage était le meilleur moyen d'éroder les couples. Pour lui, l'engagement ne devrait être qu'entre les partenaires, sans les fioritures de la cérémonie, et la pression de l'institution. De ses anciennes histoires d'amour, il en avait garantit le succès car il savait qu'elles étaient éphémères, qu'il était jeune et que ce n'était aucune d'entre elles qui lui metterait menotte au doigt. Il aurait aimé que la société soit plus souple et lui laisse vivre sa vie sans avoir à passer par la case "mariage" ou "maison". S'il trouvait une personne qu'il aimerait assez pour fonder une famille, soit, mais pourquoi s'obliger avant cela à devoir cocher toutes les cases. La vie n'était pas une liste dont il fallait rayer les péripéties commes des contraintes. Quel mal y avait-il à avoir des enfants sans être marié ? Comme un rejet pour cette pratique, il avait le sentiment que se marier signifiait "devoir" à envers la société. Les couples mariés, se _devaient_ de passer les fêtes en familles, ils se _devaient_ de penser à investir dans un biens immobilier et bien sûr ils subissaient une pression – non plus seulement parentale – mais aussi sociétale pour avoir des enfants. On ne demandait pas au couple non-marié "alors les enfants c'est pour quand ?", mais pour ceux qui avaient la bague au doigt c'était différents. Comme si la vie ne se résumait plus qu'à des paliers qu'il fallait atteindre, sans détours ou accrocs. Chanyeol avait assidument soutenu que ce n'était pas ce qu'il attendait de la vie. Qu'il y avait surement plus.

"Chan, c'est contraire à tous ce en quoi tu as toujours cru. Tu n'as jamais cessé de me dire que les rendez-vous arrangés étaient les pires, que ce n'était pas comme ça qu'on pouvait rencontrer des personnes intéressantes.

Chanyeol se contente d'hausser les épaules en baissant la tête. Jongin pose sa main sur son épaule pour le tourner vers lui.

"Tu disais que dans les blind date les gens cherchaient à cocher les cases. Qu'ils ne faisaient que calculer : métier, physique, entourage, famille, situation financière.. Je sais que ce n'est pas ce que tu veux.

-J'ai peut-être changé d'avis.

-Chan ! Dis moi ce qu'il se passe."

Secouant la tête, le jeune homme se redresse en expirant fortement. Il retrouve un petit sourire.

"Je crois que c'est juste une petite remise en question, je suis un peu perdu sur ce que je veux .." Il arrête Jongin qui veut le couper en posant sa main sur son bras. "Je dors pas super bien en ce moment, j'ai juste besoin de réfléchir un peu à tout ça. Mais ça va. Et puis, finalement, je n'y suis pas allé à ce rendez-vous."

Jongin s'adosse au banc, il ne sait pas trop quoi penser. Il prend le temps de revoir en image les différentes filles qui avaient vécues avec Chanyeol. Il y avait eu celle qui était pompier, elle ne tenait jamais en place et avait toujours des bons plans pour vivre des aventures extraordinaires. Lui avait succédée, une autre, un peu plus calme. Elle aimait communiquer avec la nature. Elle faisait boire des eaux de fleur à Chanyeol et lui avait apprit la contemplation. Puis il y avait eu la poetesse, elle lui avait ouvert les yeux sur la vraie beauté du monde qui l'entourait. Nombreuses, elles s'étaient relayées, ajoutant chacune un petit quelque chose à son ami. Elles avaient appaisées son hyperactivité, affirmée son intense sensibilité et ravivée sa vivacité. Ce n'était que parce qu'il vécu de cette façon, sans normes pour le modeler, qu'il était devenu celui qu'il était. Alors, oui elles n'étaient pas conventionnelles, pas des "filles à marier traditionnelles" mais avec chacune d'entre elles, il avait rit beaucoup, expérimenté follement, et ne s'était jamais ennuyé. De l'imaginer maintenant, dans une vie ordinaire avec une épouse conventionnelle.. Jongin avait peur qu'il y perde son indivividualité, ce qui le rende unique.

Avant qu'il ne reprenne le chemin de sa clinique, Jongin essaya de prolonger la discussion, de connaître le déclic qui avait poussé son ami à remettre en question tout son mode de vie, mais en vain. Chanyeol s'était refermé, il avait prétextait que c'était un tout : il était fatigué, il avait du mal à stimuler son travail et que comme une simple période un peu plus creuse que les autres, il remonterait la pente.

Il aurait vraiment voulu être un ami plus investi et essayer de réfléchir à ce qu'il pourrait faire pour montrer à Chanyeol qu'il était là pour lui, mais son attention fut vite détourné quand il revient à la clinique. Il avait reçu un message de Baekhyun et il ne lui en fallait pas plus pour monopoliser ses capacités de concentration.

Sans qu'il n'ai eu le temps de la voir passer, l'après-midi défila ryhtmée par les textos de Baekhyun. De simplement se demander à quelle heure ils allaient se retrouver, la conversation était venue, naturelle. Ils avaient échangés sur ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire, leur quotidien, leurs goûts et un consensus avait été trouvé pour le film à aller voir et la nationalité de la cuisine du dîner.

N'ayant pas une journée trop chargée, Jongin avait eu le temps de rentrer chez lui, se doucher et se changer, avant de se dirigé vers le cinéma. Il avait un peu hésité sur la tenue à porter. Il voulait être à son avantage mais ne pas donner l'impression à Baekhyun d'y avoir trop réfléchit. Il ne voulait pas mettre la pression au jeune homme et souhaitait rester décontracté. Il regretta son choix en voyant Baekhyun adossé à un poteaux dans le hall du cinéma. Chemise cintrée, manche relevée et col déboutonné, un vrai rêve ambulant. Jongin se dit un instant qu'il aurait du relever un peu le niveau de son apparence pour ne pas se dire que les regards qu'ils allaient recevoir ce soir allaient être uniquement destiné à son compagnon. Mais le sourire que lui renvoie Baekhyun en l'apercevant le sort de ses pensées. De qui se moque t-il, il ne parviendra jamais personne de détourner son regard de lui.

S'adaptant aux horaires du cinéma, ils ne peuvent pas prévoir beaucoup de marge avant que le film ne commence. Ils se décident alors à rapidement rejoindre la file des gens qui attendent, pop-corn en main. Ils laissent le silence s'installer entre eux, mais celui-ci n'est pas pesant. Au contraire, ils en tirent profit pour se perdre lentement dans leur contemplation l'un de l'autre. Ils ont tous les deux attendu toute la journée de pouvoir se retrouver ce soir et ils en sont parfaitement conscients.

Sentant qu'ils ne peuvent pas non plus rester à se fixer en plein milieu de ce hall Jongin se reprend. Il se racle la gorge avant de commencer une conversation simple, non-ambigüe, il y a beaucoup de personnes autour d'eux. En attendant de pouvoir s'installer, ils se parlent de leur journée. Jongin est très curieux de l'avancé de l'histoire de Baekhyun, et très déçu de ne toujours pas avoir de rôle dans son roman. Le temps passe vite et Jongin se trouve satisfait d'avoir réussi à remporter un éclat de rire de la part de son compagnon. Finalement le couple devant eux avance et ils peuvent enfin se diriger vers leur salle. A rentrer dans la pièce sombre, ils sentent comme un mur s'effacer entre eux. Ils regagnent l'anonymat d'un coin de la pièce et accueillent avec plaisir cette nouvelle intimité.

Ne devant pas parler trop fort pour ne pas déranger leurs voisins, ils poursuivent leur conversation un ton plus bas et leur visage plus près. Le charme de l'instant n'est rompu que par l'assombrissement de la pièce quand les lumières s'éteignent.

Ils ont hésité un moment sur le film à choisir. Baekhyun ne voulait pas une comédie, les scénarios sont toujours trop simples et les fins prévisibles. Mais Jongin avait insisté pour ne pas aller un voir un film trop sérieux, il voulait quelque chose de léger. Ils s'étaient finalement décidé pour un entre deux, un film d'actualité historique ; _qui pouvait se tromper avec Meryl Streep ?_

"Sexy, tu ne regardes absolument pas le film". Et c'était vrai, comme pour se persuader de la réalité du présent, Baekhyun n'arrêtait pas de jeter des petits coups d'oeil à son voisin. La phrase lui arrache un sourire au coin des lèvres.

"Je n'arrive pas à me concentrer"

-Me dit pas ça Sexy, c'est ma réplique". Il se retourne pour le regarder dans les yeux mais leurs visages sont trop près. Baekhyun lui donne un coup de coude.

"Je parle du film. C'est trop compliqué.

-C'est toi qui a voulu le voir en Vo".

Baekhyun hoche la tête à l'affirmative mais il n'arrive pas à détourner le regard.

"Sexy, je suis sérieux. Tu vas finir par me faire rougir". Baekhyun retient un rire.

"Ça m'étonnerais, je suis sûr qu'il t'en faut bien plus pour ça.

-Non, vraiment pas. Tu n'as aucune idée de l'effet que tu me fais".

Jongin voit Baekhyun se mordiller les lèvres avant de finalement détourner le regard. Il se rajuste sur son siège et fait fermement face à l'écran mais il sent que Jongin ne le suis pas dans son geste alors il ajoute.

"Stop, on a dit qu'on regardait le film.

-On a jamais convenu de ça.

-Mais si je n'ai pas le droit de te regarder, toi non plus". Et d'un petit mouvement, Baekhyun fait venir sa main sur le menton de Jongin pour le forcer à se tourner vers l'écran. "On va éviter que tu deviennes tout rouge", il ajoute.

Mais Jongin ne se sent pas de laisser passer une si belle occasion. Il attrape la main de Baekhyun au vol quand elle quitte sa joue et emprisonne doucement sa main dans la sienne.

"Je n'ai jamais dit non plus que ça me dérangeait". Il laisse tomber son regard sur leurs mains. Celle de Baekhyun est fraiche dans la sienne. Il a les doigts fin et longs et Jongin se retient de ne pas laisser son pouce courir dessus. Relevant le regard il voit qu'il n'est pas le seul à les observer avant qu'à son tour Baekhyun ne vienne ancrer ses prunelles aux siennes.

Il y a comme une question muette dans les yeux de Jongin, il n'est pas sûr de savoir comment l'exprimer. Il se contente de serrer un peu plus fort ses doigts avant de laisser sa main passer sous la paume de Baekhyun pour lui laisser le choix. Il est surprit quand il sent les phalanges de son compagnon glisser lentement dans le creux de sa main avant de venir entrelacer leurs doigts. Il raffermit tout de suite sa prise ne voulant pas laisser s'enfuir la sensation. Et alors que c'est lui qui posait la question, il se surprend à hocher la tête comme une réponse avant de se retourner pour regarder le film.

Ils ne parlent plus de tout le reste de film se contentant de profiter du contact de leurs mains.

Baekhyun essaie vraiment de ne pas laisser son regard errer sur son voisin mais n'ayant rien promis sur leurs mains, il se surprend à prendre quelques instants pour observer leurs doigts liés. La sensation est chaleureuse, les doigts de Jongin ne sont pas aussi longs et fins que les siens mais sa paume est chaude. Par intermitence son compagnon se laisse aller à lui caresser la main de son pouce. La première fois, Baekhyun s'est automatiquement tourné vers Jongin, cherchant à déceler un sourire qui montrerait son intention. Malheureusement rien ne transparait sur son visage, il doit surement le faire instinctivement. Après un instant, il veut tester à son tour la pratique et desserant sa prise il commence à jouer de ses premières phalanges avec les jointures de Jongin. La réaction est immédiate, Jongin se redresse sur son fauteuil et lui lançant il petit sourire il ressere sa prise.

Échangeant parfois des regards, la séance se termine rapidement sans qu'ils n'aient réelement suivi l'histoire. Leurs yeux avaient été rivés sur les écrans tandis que leurs coeurs pulsaient dans leurs doigts. Il avait été bien difficile pour Jongin de penser à autres choses que la paume qu'il s'efforçait de réchauffer dans la sienne. Son temps d'hésitation est minime quand les lumières se rallument. Sans dire un mot il entraîne son compagnon vers la sortie, leurs mains toujours liées.

Arrivé dans la rue, Baekhyun rajuste son écharpe et tirant un peu sur sa main prisonnière il prend la parole :

"Tu vas me la rendre ?

-Ça j'en doute. Elle m'avait l'air d'avoir froid et je suis très doué pour réchauffer les gens". Baekhyun se fend d'un sourire qu'il tente de réprimer.

"Il y a beaucoup de gens autour de nous.

-Je ne vois que toi". Baekhyun le pousse gentiment.

"Je suis serieux.

-Je sais. Mais le restaurant est à deux pas, je la garde pour l'instant". Et sentant Baekhyun frissonner sous le vent froid, il le tire à lui et amorce leur départ. Ils s'étaient convenus d'aller dans un petit restaurant peu fréquenté, ils souhaitaient être tranquille pour parler.

Malheureusement dès leur entrée Jongin sent que quelque chose n'ira pas. L'homme qui leur ouvre la porte et les conduit à leur table ne cesse de jeter des coups d'oeil à leur main liées. Baekhyun ne semble pas s'en rendre compte et leur lien se détache quand il va pour prendre sa chaise et s'asseoir. Le début du repas ne s'améliore pas, son téléphone sonne au moins trois fois à cause d'un patient récalcitrant et il avait vu juste concernant le serveur. En plus des regards désobligeants, il accompagne ses allers-venus de critiques et remarques malveillantes. Pour alléger l'atmosphère et réconforter son compagnon, Jongin tend la main sur la table pour venir prendre celle de Baekhyun dans la sienne. Mais les regards des tables voisines et les dénigrements du personnel forcent Baekhyun à se rétracter.

"Baek, non. Les regarde pas.

-J'essaie. Ça va mettre du temps".

Compréhensif, Jongin hoche la tête et se redresse sur son dossier en laissant sa main glisser de la table jusqu'à ses genoux. Ils finissent leur repas en abordant des sujets plus légers. Ils parlent de leurs goûts, de cinéma et de musique. Ils se surprennent à se trouver des points communs et parviennent à finir leur repas dans des tons plus joyeux, malgré le froncement désapprobateur de celui qui vient les encaisser. Ne voulant pas en terminer là Jongin insiste pour qu'ils aillent prendre un verre et finir leur soirée sur une note plus positive. Il n'aurait peut-être pas du.

Commandant deux bières au bar, ils s'installent sur une table près de la fenètre et Baekhyun comment à se dérider. Il y a tellement de monde autour d'eux que personne ne leur prête attention. Jongin laisse son regard dériver sur son compagnon. Il observe son sourire, différent de d'habitude, un peu plus alcoolisé ; et surtout ses longs doigts qui viennent battre la mesure sur le bord de son verre.

"Alors Sexy, tu ne m'as pas dis ce que tu faisais en dehors du travail.

-En dehors du travail ?

-Oui, quelles activités tu pratiques, ou comment tu occupes ton temps".

Baekhyun secoue les épaules, "Il n'y a pas grand chose à dire".

Jongin se rapproche et vient s'accouder à la table. "Je n'en crois pas un mot.

-Mais toi alors, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Moi?" Jongin se redresse et se rapproche de Baekhyun, souriant, dangereux. "..moi je danse. Et je suis persuadé que ce corps parfait sait aussi faire des choses exceptionnelles.

-Je vais essayer de passer au-dessus du fait que tu sous-entend que ton corps sait faire des choses exceptionnelles parce que je suis vraiment trop curieux de savoir ce que tu danses et … la danse ? Whaou ! Je ne devrais même pas être surpris". Le regard que lui jette alors Baekhyun suffit à faire manquer un battement à Jongin et à lui colorer les joues. Se rapprochant encore, il commence à lui tendre la main pour le convaincre de l'emmener sur la piste de danse. Il a envie de voir comment il bouge, mais plus encore que ça il se meure de pouvoir essayer de goûter encore la peau de ses mains et de partager ce moment avec lui. Malheureusement, juste avant que sa main puisse toucher son bras il sent quelque chose sur son épaule freiner son geste.

"Jongin ! Ça fait longtemps !"

Se retournant Jongin se retrouve face à un visage familier. L'homme en face ne lui est pas inconnu, au contraire. Il est sorti avec lui quelque temps, rien de réellement sérieux, une tocade. La séparation avait été commune mais pas forcément amicale, le jeune homme n'avait pas apprécié que Jongin souhaite arrêter leurs petites entrevues. Ce dernier sort de ses souvenirs par la main de son ex qui vient se glisser dans son dos.

"Ça me fait plaisir de te voir ! Ça fait bien trop longtemps !"

Affichant un sourire de circonstance, Jongin se dégage de son emprise et se rapproche de Baekhyun.

"Bae.." Il va pour faire les présentations mais il est coupé par l'arrivant.

"Ah tiens salut!" Tournant le dos à Baekhyun, il se place entre les deux hommes et vient poser sa main sur l'avant bras de Jongin. Le détachant rapidement, Jongin soupire en le contournant. Il prend le bras de Baekhyun pour le tirer à ses côtés. Il ne prononce pas un seul mot mais son regard est parlant. Avec un soupir, l'autre homme consent à jeter un vague coup d'oeil à Baekhyun.

"Donc c'est le nouveau ?".

Baekhyun lève un regard surprit vers Jongin et ce dernier se retient de lever les yeux au ciel, pourquoi tout s'acharnait contre lui ce soir.

"Écoute, je suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée que tu sois là.

-Pourquoi ? Tu ne veux pas que je parle à ton nouveau jouet ?" Jongin sent Baekhyun se tendre au mot.

"Jongin, je..." Mais le jeune homme resserre sa main sur Baekhyun et se met à fusiller son ex du regard.

-Non. Parce que tu n'as pas l'air sobre. Tu devrais peut-être rentrer chez toi".

L'autre à un petit rire et sans un regard pour Baekhyun il vient se coller contre Jongin. Sa main passe dans sa nuque pour approcher ses lèvres de son oreille.

"Ou je pourrais aller chez toi. En souvenir du bon vieux temps." Il consent à baisser les yeux vers Baekhyun qui ne semble pas savoir ce qu'il doit faire. "Il peut regarder si tu insiste".

La manche glisse entre ses doigts, il sent Baekhyun se détacher de lui.

Levant un regard confus vers lui, Jongin veut le rassurer. Lui dire que ce n'est rien qu'une histoire passé mais avant qu'il ne puisse se détacher de lui celui qui entrave ses mouvements, ce dernier se raccroche encore plus. Il lie leur main et s'accrochant à son cou il continu ses propos mais cette fois en les tournant vers Baekhyun.

"Jong il aime bien les petites choses comme toi. Ça l'amuse de se distraire avec, alors tu peux venir jouer avec nous si tu veux". Et s'en est trop. Jongin n'a pas besoin d'entendre le raclement de chaise pour savoir ce qu'il se passe. Il voit Baekhyun attraper sa veste, un regard déçu sur le visage.

Repoussant violement l'homme ivre, il essaie de se frayer lui aussi un chemin vers la sortie. Le vent glacial lui rappelle qu'il n'a pas prit sa veste. Baekhyun n'est qu'à quelque pas, il sait que Jongin est derrière lui, alors il se retourne et parle le premier.

"Tu sais, j'ai vraiment essayé de me persuadé que je n'étais pas en train de faire n'importe quoi avec toi, mais au fond je le savais que ça ne menait nulle part. Tout ça n'est qu'un jeu pour toi. Tu t'amuses à voir les gens tomber, pas vrai ? Qu'est-ce que tu en tires Jongin ? De l'orgueil, de l'amour-propre ?

-Non pas du tout ! Laisse moi t'expliquer !

-T'expliquer ? Quoi ? Tu peux me dire que ce gars tu ne le connais pas ? Que ce qu'il dit c'est faux ? Non. Et à part ça, je crois que tes belles paroles je n'ai pas envie de les entendre".

Jongin essaie quand même de se rapprocher, de lui tendre la main. Voyant Baekhyun reculer, il ouvre la bouche – il ne sait pas ce qu'il veut dire – mais il doit s'expliquer. Il doit faire comprendre à Baekhyun que ce n'est pas ce qu'il croit. Mais à ce moment là un autre homme sort du bar. Bien plus grand et musclé que lui. Et il crie son prénom.

"Jongin ! Vient il faut que je te parle". L'homme se rapproche vivement.

Jongin a juste le temps de se retourner pour voir le visage désillusionné de Baekhyun avant que l'armoire à glace ne vienne s'abattre sur son épaule.

"Encore un". Baekhyun lui tourne cette fois le dos, il n'a pas envie de voir ça.

Repèrant un taxi non loin, il quitte vivement le parvis du bar pour s'engoufrer dans la voiture. Il sait que Jongin essaie de l'appeler, de le rattraper, mais trop tard. _Il y a cru !_ _Véritablement_. C'est en se secouant la tête comme pour chasser les derniers instants que Baekhyun se rend compte qu'il avait réellement commencé à croire en cette histoire. Mais il aurait du s'en douter, Jongin avait joué depuis le début avec lui. Il ne lui avait rien promis, il ne lui avait jamais dit qu'il voulait quelque chose de sérieux, d'exclusif. Alors pourquoi Baekhyun s'était-il pris à y croire ? Jongin avait été honnête, il avait dit vouloir faire sa conquête, rien de plus. Il ne devrait pas lui en vouloir, c'était lui qui en avait trop espéré.

Heureusement le chemin jusqu'à chez lui est rapide. Il paie sa course et peut enfin pousser la porte rassurante de chez lui. Mais une fois dans son appartement il se retrouve les bras ballants, sans savoir quoi faire. Tout était tellement confus dans sa tête. Il ne sait plus ce qu'il veut, ce qu'il fait. _Pourquoi rien n'est simple ?_

Se repassant mentalement le film de la soirée, il essaye de comprendre comment il a pu passer par autant d'émotions. Le Jongin du cinéma lui avait coupé le souffle, celui du restaurant avait été si prévenant et enfin celui du bar avait été charmant.. au début .. Lequel était le vrai ? Y en avait-il un de vrai ? Il se sent réellement comme un jouet, dont on a usé pour une expérience. Une qui serait à ses dépens. Il tourne en rond dans son appartement ne sachant quoi faire quand une sonnerie vient le tirer de ses pensées. C'est celle de sa porte d'entrée. Surprit, il s'y dirige quand même et n'ayant pas de judas il se décide à ouvrir.

"Sexy"

.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Ne me maudissez pas ! je vais essayer de donner vite vite la suite !  
N'hesitez pas à me laisser votre avis ! :)


	8. Chapter 8 - Une nuit entre tes bras, enf

Chapitre 8 → Une nuit entre tes bras, enfin

« Sexy ».

Comme un arrêt qui ne dure qu'une seconde à son battement de cœur, Baekhyun se sent déstabilisé. Comment se pouvait-il que Jongin se tienne en face de lui ? Devant sa propre demeure ? Était-ce même bien lui ? Sa pommette droite était rouge, ses cheveux décoiffés et son souffle court. Il était évident qu'il avait prit un coup. Quelqu'un l'avait frappé au visage et probablement aussi aux côtes vu la manière dont sa main était posée dessus. Le bleu sur sa joue n'avait pas encore commencé à brunir mais il était évident qu'il allait être imposant.

Il a un temps d'adaptation, Baekhyun ne sait pas ce qu'il doit faire, comment il doit réagir. Penaud à l'entrée de sa porte il se contente de laisser filtrer la première question qui lui vienne à l'esprit.

« Mais comment ? Comment es-tu arrivé ici ?

-Tu m'avais envoyé l'adresse.. avant que l'on se dise qu'on se retrouvait directement au cinéma. Écoute.. Baek, il faut vraiment que je te parle.. que je t'explique..

-Attend .. » Baekhyun passe ses deux mains dans ses cheveux, l'air confus. « Mais .. pourquoi ? .. je veux dire.. » Il n'était même pas sûr de ce qu'il voulait demander. Il était juste tellement surpris de le trouver là, chez lui, qu'il ne savait plus quoi faire de ses mains, de ses mots.

Profitant de confusion de son compagnon, Jongin s'avance d'un pas tandis qu'il continue à plaider sa cause.

« S'il te plaît .. Baekhyun, je ne te demande que quelques minutes. Je ne peux pas te laisser sur ce malentendu. Il faut que je t'explique que ce n'est pas .. ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ».

Et Baekhyun a réellement besoin de comprendre. Il faut qu'il sache pourquoi Jongin s'est comporté ainsi avec lui : le jeu comme la prévenance. Alors il recule de quelques pas et laisse Jongin entrer chez lui. Il se doute que la conversation va être longue et il n'a pas envie quelle se déroule sur son palier de porte.

Sans vraiment regarder autour de lui Jongin pénètre dans le salon. Pendan son trajet pour venir jusqu'à chez Baekhyun il s'était repassé la scène inlassablement. Il avait la certitude qu'il devait se justifier, le convaincre de ses honnêtes intentions mais il n'avait pas mis de mots sur ce qu'il allait prononcer une fois qu'il serait en face de lui. En se retrouvant dans l'appartement de Baekhyun, il a comme un moment d'hésitation avant de reprendre la parole.

Baekhyun vint le rejoindre près de la bibliothèque, lui aussi reste debout et s'adosse au fauteuil. Il est tendu et ses bras croisés ne sont pas accueillants pourtant il y a quelque chose de désarmant dans la façon dont il regarde Jongin. Et ce dernier cligne plusieurs fois des yeux en s'humidifiant les lèvres pour se redonner confiance.

« Baek je .. en premier je veux vraiment m'excuser pour ce qu'il a dit dans ce bar. Il était ivre et ce qu'il a dit est faux ». Il ajoute en voyant le froncement de sourcil de son compagnon. « Oui, j'ai eu une histoire avec lui, courte. Et il faut l'avouer, ce n'était rien de sérieux. Mais cela n'avait rien à voir non plus avec ce qu'il a laissé sous entendre. C'était plus un réconfort qu'autre chose, nous n'étions pas amoureux. Il l'a cru pendant un moment et c'est pour cela qu'il t'a parlé de cette façon. Et c'est aussi pour ça que tout s'est fini. Ça n'a duré tout au plus que quelques semaines et ça ne signifiait rien. Ce qu'il t'as dit, c'était pour me faire du mal. On a jamais eu ce genre de relation, on a jamais fait de choses.. atypique ou à plusieurs.

-Il voulait te faire du mal ?

-Il était jaloux.. en fait non c'est plus de l'amour propre ? Ok, un jour tu me laisseras te raconter l'histoire longue mais pour l'instant on va se contenter de la courte. Quand je l'ai rencontré j'étais dans une période un peu creuse, lui aussi. On s'est soutenu mutuellement, et je pensais qu'on pourrait être « amis » mais il a cru qu'il en voulait plus. Et je ne dis pas ça par mépris de ses sentiments, je sais qu'il ne m'aimait pas vraiment. Ce qu'il aimait c'était de ne pas être seul. Quand j'ai senti qu'on partait dans la mauvaise direction j'ai préféré tout arrêter. Il ne l'a pas bien prit, et comme tu l'as vu ce soir, il semblerait qu'il ne l'ai toujours pas accepté. L'homme qui nous a rejoint sur le parking c'est son petit-ami. C'était la soirée des malentendus. Lui aussi il a cru qu'il y avait plus ».

Baekhyun lui désigne son visage du menton.

« C'est lui qui .. ?

-Oui c'est lui. Ce que j'essaie de te dire c'est qu'il n'y a absolument plus rien avec lui, et qu'il n'y aura jamais plus rien. Ce soir c'est l'alcool qui a parlé. Il a eu du mal a digérer que je sois celui qui l'ai quitté. C'est un peu le classique « si je ne peux pas t'avoir, personne ne le pourras ». Pourtant c'est absurde parce qu'il ne m'aime même pas et qu'il est en couple. Mais … je ne sais pas quoi te dire Sexy..., est-ce qu'il faut que les gens soient toujours logique ?

-Donc si je te suis, ton ex est toujours – pas tout à fait – amoureux de toi et il m'a menti ce soir parce qu'il veut _possiblement_.. quoi ? Te reconquérir ?

-Non... je » Jongin soupire et laisse ses mains se poser sur le fauteuil devant lui. « Il était jaloux parce que j'étais avec toi ce soir. Lui, il a tourné la page. De ce que j'ai compris de ma "rencontre" avec son petit-ami, ça fait un petit moment qu'ils sont ensembles. Mais je pense que ça l'a .. frustré ? Irrité ? que je puisse, moi aussi avoir été de l'avant. Il a voulu être abjecte avec toi pour me faire du mal. Probablement s'il n'avait pas bu autant .. ses sentiments n'auraient pas été décuplés. Je m'en veux tellement pour ce qu'il t'as dis mais je te le jure, ce n'était pas la vérité.

-Et maintenant quoi ? Je suis censé te croire, c'est ça ? Je dois te faire confiance ?

-Je sais que tu as toutes les raisons de douter de moi, je comprend. Mais dans la même idée tu n'as aucune raison de le croire lui. C'était la première fois que tu le rencontrais, tu ne sais rien de lui, alors que tu me connais.

-Vraiment ?

Jongin se retourne sur lui-même dans la pièce passant sa main dans sa nuque.

-Baek je t'en prie. Ok demande moi ce que tu veux, je répondrais à tout. Tu en sais déjà tellement sur moi. Tu as rencontré Chan ! Il est comme un frère pour moi. Tu crois vraiment que si j'avais voulu jouer vous vous seriez croisés ?

-Croisés c'est le bon mot. Ce n'était pas prévu que tu me le présente.

-Je t'ai emmené dans le bar de sa sœur. Ce ne serait vraiment pas malin de ma part si mon but n'était pas de te faire entrer dans ma vie ».

Baekhyun pousse un soupir avant de baisser la tête. Son ton est plus faible qu'un murmure quand il continue.

« Entrer dans ta vie ». Jongin peut voir la lutte intérieure auquel il semble s'adonner quand il relève son visage vers lui. « J'aimerais que tu sois honnêtes avec moi, juste sur ce point. C'est juste .. que je ne comprend pas. Qu'est-ce que tu attend de moi vraiment. Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

-Baek ! » Jongin soupire en se passant une main sur le visage. « Est-ce que je serais venu jusqu'ici ce soir si ce n'était qu'un jeu ? Le café, la galerie, ce soir … Baek tu es venu sur mon lieu de travail ! Tu es venu à la clinique... tu crois vraiment qu'on aurait vécu tout ça si je ne cherchais qu'à te duper ? A quel moment je ne t'ai pas paru assez sincère pour que tu crois que je ne prend pas ça au sérieux ?

-Ce soir ..

-Ce soir ? Est-ce que tu vas vraiment laisser ce soir être plus véridique que ce que je t'ai dit sur le toit notre premier soir ? Prendre plus de place que notre rencontre dans le train ? Ou être plus important que notre début de soirée. Tu vas préférer le croire lui, en l'espace d'un battement de cil, que moi qui essaie depuis presque une semaine de te convaincre de ma sincérité ? ».

Baekhyun pousse un long soupir, ses lèvres se pressant violemment l'une contre l'autre. Il aimerait le croire. Son raisonnement est logique. Il est vrai qu'il ne connaît rien de l'homme dans le bar, qu'il a décidé bien vite à croire ses dires plutôt que ceux de Jongin. Mais il est si difficile de discerner le vrai du faux. Peut-il vraiment faire confiance à Jongin, le devait-il ? Il avait peur de le lancer pour finir par s'y brûler les doigts.

En un sens Jongin n'avait rien fait qui puisse éveiller ses craintes mais tout avait été si extatique qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de craindre qu'il n'y ai un vice caché. Il avait prit les mots du jeune homme comme des vérités absolues, ne cherchant même pas à entendre la version de Jongin. Maintenant qu'il l'entendait il ne savait plus qui il devait croire. Il n'avait pas envie de teinter tout les souvenirs qu'il avait forgé avec Jongin.

Ce dernier ne lui laisse pas le temps de s'appesantir dans sa réflexion, alignant ses arguments les uns à la suite des autres.

« N'as-tu jamais eu d'ex comme ça Baek ? Ceux qui ne veulent pas réaliser que s'est fini ? Est-ce que ça paraît si invraisemblable à croire ?

-Non pas tant que ça. »

Étouffant un soupir de soulagement Jongin contourne le fauteuil pour venir se tenir face à Baekhyun.

« Depuis le début j'ai été honnête avec toi. Et même un peu trop pour la .. décence, la courtoisie.. qu'est-ce-que s'était déjà ? »

Baekhyun laisse passer un sourire timide « la bienséance et la convenance.

-Exactement. J'ai fait fi de ça dès notre premier regard parce que je souhaitais être sincère avec toi. Sexy, tu sais que je ne joue pas. Je te l'ai dit dès le début, je veux apprendre à te connaître, je veux .. tenter le coup, faire partie de ta vie .. Je sais pas comment l'expliquer autrement ou te le prouver ». Il se rapproche encore, assez pour que son souffle passe sur la pommette de Baekhyun qui se sent comme astreint à relever son regard vers lui. « C'est le plus honnête que je puisse être. Je n'ai menti dans aucun de mes mots et à aucun instant que j'ai passé avec toi. La nuit sur le toit je t'ai raconté tellement sur moi, pour que tu saches que je ne serais jamais un autre que moi avec toi, que je n'avait rien à cacher ». Lentement, laissant le temps à Baekhyun de se rétracter, il approche sa main de son visage. Et ne voyant aucun rejet dans les grands yeux tournés vers lui, Jongin se laisse à poser doucement sa main sur la joue de Baekhyun. Ses doigts glissent sur sa nuque et son pouce vient caresser un instant sa pommette avant de reposer sur sa tempe. Sa voix n'est qu'un souffle quand il demande.

« Et toi, qu'est-ce-que tu attend de moi ? »

Un battement de cœur, c'est tout ce qu'il lui faut pour répondre. Baekhyun n'a pas envie de lutter. Il a encore un millier de questions et il les posera mais pour l'instant il a juste envie de sentir que Jongin est avec lui, vraiment.

« Une vraie histoire ».

C'est presque libérateur quand finalement Jongin resserre sa prise pour attirer Baekhyun à lui. Il laisse un instant sa joue reposer contre la sienne raffermissant son étreinte de son autre bras. Aucun mot n'est prononcé quand Baekhyun vient à son tour encercler sa taille, enfonçant son visage dans son torse. Mais il sent le souffle soulagé de Jongin qui vient réchauffer le creux de son cou avant de laisser ses lèvres glisser de sa nuque à l'arrondi de son oreille. Il sent un baiser se presser sur sa tempe, le premier.

L'instant est figé, évident. Baekhyun sent les lèvres de Jongin glisser lentement vers sa joue. Chaque millimètres conquis fait s'accélérer les battements de son cœur. Il sait que Jongin le sent aussi, tout comme lui peut ressentir sur sa peau son souffle erratique. Faisant redescendre ses mains sur sa taille, il le repousse doucement, il est trop tôt pour qu'il fasse pleinement confiance.

Avec un sourire d'excuse il dit d'un ton taquin

« J'ai encore un millier de question, c'est pas gagné ».

Jongin se laisse aller à un petite rire avant de poser son front contre celui de Baekhyun, sans aller plus loin.

« Tout ce que tu veux Sexy ».

Soudain passant ses mains sur les bras de Jongin, Baekhyun se rend compte qu'il manque quelque chose.

« Ta veste ? »

Penaud, Jongin se détache de lui et passant une main dans ses cheveux il se recule pour s'adosser au fauteuil derrière lui.

« Je suis sorti sans pour te rattraper et dans le parking.. » il désigne son visage avec un rictus « disons que j'ai été retenu et qu'elle n'était pas la priorité. Quand j'ai voulu retourner dans le bar, elle avait disparu. Heureusement je n'avais pas grand chose dedans .. sauf mes clés de voiture.

-Tes clés ?

-Oui. J'ai un double chez moi donc ça ira mais.. ».

Baekhyun l'interrompt en se redressant.

« Attend .. tu n'as pas ta voiture ? Mais tu es venus ici comment ?

-J'ai marché, principalement. Et au milieu du chemin j'ai trouvé un taxi.

-Mais comment tu vas repartir.. il n'y a plus de métro à cette heure ».

Jongin ne dit rien. Il se contente de se mordiller la lèvre inférieure en haussant un peu les épaules. Et Baekhyun lève les yeux au ciel, un sourire las sur le visage.

En voyant son expression, Jongin lève ses mains en signe d'innocence.

« Je te jure que ce n'était pas planifié.

-Bien sûr ».

Baekhyun va prendre une bouteille d'eau dans son frigo et contourne Jongin pour aller s'asseoir sur son canapé.

Le voyant faire Jongin lève un sourcil surprit.

« Aller viens, tu m'as dit que tu répondrais à toutes mes questions. Et bien que ça va probablement nous prendre tout le reste de la nuit, il est inutile de chercher à repousser l'inévitable.

-Mais tu n'es pas fatigué ? On va vraiment faire une autre nuit blanche ?

-Ne rêve pas, tu ne verras rien d'autre de cet appartement que ce canapé et cette table basse ».

Réprimant un sourire Jongin le rejoint dans le salon et vient s'installer lui aussi sur le canapé, ses longues jambes venant frôler celles de Baekhyun.

« Et je ne suis pas réellement patient. Alors la version longue que tu m'as promise, je la veux maintenant.

-Impatient et dirigiste. Je peux faire avec ça ».

Jongin se sent plus détendu, comme libéré d'un poids. Il ne savait pas bien lui même pourquoi Baekhyun prenait autant de place dans son quotidien. Pour un autre que lui il aurait sûrement abandonné il y a longtemps, mais depuis qu'il avait posé ses yeux sur lui dans ce wagon de train.. quelque chose s'était déclenché. Il ne savait pas où il allait, pourquoi il s'engageait mais il avait envie de tenter l'aventure.

Peut-être que c'était dû à la façon dont Baekhyun le regardait. Ses grandes prunelles qui semblaient incapables de cacher quoi que ce soit. Il était différent de la plupart des hommes avec qui il avait été. Bien souvent ce n'était même pas à lui de faire le premier pas. On l'abordait aussi facilement que les nuages passent du blanc au gris. Des hommes confiants, téméraires. Jongin savait apprécier ça, quelqu'un qui sait ce qu'il veut. Et quand il avait du être l'instigateur de la rencontre, il n'avait jamais eu autant à lutter que pour Baekhyun. Un sourire, sa nonchalance et son tact légendaire venaient souvent à bout des montagnes pourtant bien érigées. C'était bien la première fois qu'il se donnait autant de mal. Cependant il avait le sentiment qu'il s'en voudrait s'il laissait passer l'occasion. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait rencontré quelqu'un qui se conformait aussi bien à son caractère. Il avait su apprécier les attentions des hommes sûr d'eux, mais il était littéralement renversé par la candeur de Baekhyun. Il se souvenait de la rapidité avec laquelle il avait rougit dans le train à leur première rencontre, quand il avait comprit l'intérêt de Jongin pour lui. Il se sentait juste désarmé et terrassé par le moindre contact. L'avoir enfin ce soir dans ses bras lui semblait effacer intégralement le fait qu'il venait de traverser la ville en pleine nuit pour lui donner des explications. Il ne se l'expliquait pas mais Baekhyun lui faisait ressentir un frisson qu'il n'avait pas ressenti depuis longtemps et -même s'il n'avait aucune idée d'où cela allait le mener – il avait juste envie de l'éprouver un peu plus longuement. Il se disait qu'il n'avait rien à perdre.

"L'histoire longue c'est que je suis un peu maudit côté cœur".

Baekhyun réprime un sourire "Ça commence bien".

Jongin fait passer ses longues jambes sous lui et se met de profil pour faire face à Baekhyun. Son sourire est vite contagieux.

"Peut-être pas plus que la normale finalement. Par où commencer ? Hum.. je t'avais dit que mon premier amour avait été compliqué et que j'ai du aller vivre chez Chanyeol après ça ?"

Baekhyun hoche la tête. Il n'ajoute rien, il ne veut pas couper Jongin dans sa lancée.

"Cet homme il était, .. un peu plus vieux que moi et il avait .. cette façon de te donner l'impression que tu étais le centre de l'univers. J'avais dix neuf ans, j'étais - facilement impressionnable, avouons-le - et lui, .. du haut de ses vingt-deux ans il donnait l'impression qu'il pouvait t'offrir le monde. Je l'ai rencontré dans un pub, il était musicien dans un groupe à l'époque. Et je ne sais pas.. en cinq minutes il a juste réussi à me faire croire qu'il était la meilleure rencontre de toute ma vie. Tout est allé très vite. Il était loin du stéréotype de l'artiste frivole et désinvolte - enfin en partie. Mais au début j'ai eu confiance en lui, il était sérieux, il avait les pieds sur terre. Il était le premier à m'encourager à ne pas baisser les bras pour l'école de médecine, il était toujours là pour moi et il s'entendait bien avec mes amis. Alors quand il m'a demandé de venir vivre chez lui je n'ai pas hésité. Je lui faisais confiance, je me disais que je débutais une toute nouvelle vie mais - et j'aurais du le voir venir - il avait un caractère impossible. Rien n'était jamais assez bien, _je_ n'étais jamais assez bien. C'était toujours dit de façon détournée au début, je ne m'en rendais pas vraiment compte, mais j'avais toujours ce sentiment que je devais faire plus pour lui. L'aider plus, être toujours présent, correspondre plus à ses désirs. J'ai commencé à faire très attention à mon alimentation, trop. Entre ses concerts, ses répétitions et nos rendez-vous, j'en oubliais mes cours de médecine. Mes amis et ma famille ont commencé à me prévenir, qu'il fallait que je fasse attention mais .. j'étais amoureux et jeune. Je n'avais pas envie d'entendre. Je ne voyais pas qu'il était en train de me détruire. Puis sa carrière à évoluée, il a été reconnu pour son talent, ça a fini par prendre une ampleur qui le dépassait lui-même. Il n'était jamais là et les rares fois où il rentrait chez nous il me faisait payer son stress et son ambition. Mais toujours avec cette maudite subtilité. J'étais "son univers" et "son amour" sauf que je n'étais aussi pas assez bien habillé, pas assez talentueux, trop immature ou trop "gentils" .. il m'a dit ça une fois". Jongin a un rire faux avant de se redresser et s'adosser au bras du canapé. "Quand j'y repense maintenant ça me paraît fou que j'ai accepté autant. Que je l'ai laissé me dicter comment je devais être.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé pour que ..

-Ça s'arrête ? Je l'ai supporté pendant des mois mais plus le temps passait et plus j'entendais ce que mon entourage essayait de me faire comprendre. Mes parents s'inquiétaient de mon poids, j'étais une ombre. Chanyeol m'a fait retourner en cours, de toute façon je n'avais personne pour m'attendre à la maison. J'ai fini par comprendre qu'une relation ne devait pas être aussi exclusive. Que si j'étais totalement dépendant de lui, de son côté, lui, il ne l'était pas de moi. Et ça je l'ai appris de façon brutale, pourtant j'avais été prévenu. Je l'avais déjà entendu parler de ses groupies avec les membres de son groupe, quand il croyait que je n'écoutais pas. Il me disait toujours que sur scène il devait jouer un rôle, que la seule chose qui était vrai pour lui c'était moi. J'étais vraiment aveugle. Et finalement un soir j'ai ouvert les yeux. J'étais allé le retrouver à la fin d'un entraînement et je l'ai vu avec quelqu'un d'autre. Je me suis souvenu de toutes les allusions que ses amis faisaient, de son meilleur ami qu'étrangement je n'avais jamais rencontré mais qui l'appelait à n'importe quelle heure, pouvant le faire partir au beau milieu de la nuit quand il n'était même pas capable de venir à un repas avec ma famille ». Jongin secoue la tête et a un petit sourire.

« C'est à ce me moment là je me suis dit qu'il fallait arrêter les frais. J'ai pris mes affaires et je suis parti. La dernière fois qu'on s'est vus c'était sur son palier de porte, il me hurlait dessus en me disant que je le regretterais et que je reviendrais en rampant. Il pensait que je ne serais rien sans lui. En un sens, sans Chan, sans mes parents.. oui, j'aurais eu du mal à remonter la pente. Mais sans lui.. » Jongin souffle en passant ses doigts le long des coutures du canapé, « sans lui j'ai vraiment pu respirer à nouveau. Je ne dis pas que ça a été facile, il m'a fallut du temps pour.. retrouver confiance en moi, discerner le vrai du faux. Et comme je te l'ai dit je suis allé m'installer chez Chan, j'ai fini mes études. Dans ma dernière année j'ai vécu en colloc avec celui avec qui j'ai fondé notre clinique, Yixing. Tu l'as déjà vu, c'est celui qui t'as conduit dans mon bureau.

-Fossette ? »

Jongin éclate de rire en roulant des yeux.

« Comment tu as pu remarquer ça ? »

Pour détendre l'atmosphère, Baekhyun hausse les épaules.

« Il était bel homme ».

Ce qui lui vaut un coup de coude de la part de son compagnon, qui roule des yeux en ajoutant.

« Je ne suis plus sûr de vouloir te présenter mes amis ».

Il y a un moment, fugace, où les deux hommes se regardent, souriant encore de leur taquinerie. Comme voulant le réconforter Baekhyun se rapproche pour venir poser sa tête sur le rebord du canapé, et il laisse sa main courir sur les jointures des mains de Jongin. Se laissant faire, ce dernier s'enfonce dans le canapé pour reposer son visage près du sien. Cette fois-ci il ne laisse pas la primeur à Baekhyun et entrelace leurs doigts.

Quand Baekhyun rompt le silence, sa voix est aussi douce qu'un murmure.

« Et après qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

Profitant de l'instant et de la quiétude de l'instant, Jongin se laisse encore un peu glisser dans le canapé pour poser sa tête sur l'épaule de Baekhyun.

« Après ça, j'ai mis un peu de temps avant de retenter quelque chose avec quelqu'un. J'ai continué sur la route de la malchance. Certaines histoires ont été très courtes, d'autres ont durée quelques mois, mais aucune n'a réellement fonctionné. J'ai eu quand même de la chance, la majorité ont fini sans pleurs et sans cris ».

C'est finalement sans s'en rendre compte qu'ils finissent pas s'endormir, blottis dans le canapé. Pendant quelques heures encore, Jongin s'était confié. Il avait ensuite demandé la réciproque et Baekhyun s'était plié en parlant de ses conquêtes passées et de ce qui n'avait pas marché. Leurs mains ne s'étaient pas détachées et en plus de ce lien Jongin avait finalement réussi – à force de contorsion échelonnées – à prendre Baekhyun dans ses bras.

Quand ce dernier se réveille il a les mains de Jongin sur son ventre et son visage dans son cou. Il essaie de refermer les yeux mais les rayons du soleil le forcent à quitter Morphée. Lentement il relève la tête pour trouver une position plus confortable mais ses mouvements semblent réveiller Jongin qui ouvre péniblement les yeux. Il y a un moment de silence où ils restent - les yeux dans les yeux – indécis sur leurs prochains mouvements.

Baekhyun sent la main de Jongin glisser vers son dos et il se tourne pour retrouver une position assise dans le canapé. En baissant leur regard il remarque que la deuxième est sur son genoux alors sans y réfléchir il la prend dans la sienne.

« Ce ne fut pas une nuit blanche finalement.

-Non ».

Ils se sont dit beaucoup de choses cette nuit, mais pas l'essentiel. Jongin n'arrive toujours pas à mettre de mot sur leur relation.

« Et maintenant Sexy ..

-Maintenant ? Un nouveau jour ».

Sa paume est toujours aussi chaude dans la sienne et son visage est étonnement doux au réveil. A sentir la main de Jongin entre ses omoplates et ses jambes entremêlées aux siennes, Baekhyun a l'impression d'être dans un cocon, au chaud. Il laisse son regard s'attarder sur les traits de son compagnon. Il a la trace des coutures du canapé le long de sa nuque. Remontant, il ne peut s'empêcher de s'appesantir sur ses lèvres. Il se demande quelle texture elles ont. Il sent son souffle s'accélérer quand de son pouce Jongin vient caresser sa paume. Continuant son ascension, il finit par retrouver les prunelles sombres qui parviennent si bien à chambouler tous ses sens. Leur échange semble poser une question muette. Afin de l'exprimer plus clairement Jongin quitte les doigts de Baekhyun après une dernière pression pour faire remonter ses phalanges de long de son bras et les loger sur sa nuque. S'approchant lentement, il vient déjà poser son front contre le sien.

Baekhyun sait qu'a cette distance Jongin peut sentir les battements affolés de son cœur, mais en posant la main sur son torse, il constate que son compagnon a la peau brûlante et le souffle court.

Jongin laisse ses lèvres flotter à quelques millimètres de celles de Baekhyun, il lui donne une chance de se rétracter. Néanmoins, comme un aval informulé, Baekhyun fait s'insinuer sa main jusqu'à son col et d'une pression brève l'incite à se rapprocher de lui.

Fermant les yeux avant même le premier contact Jongin pose doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il se laisse capturer la lèvre inférieure et joue de sa seconde main pour venir étreindre son visage. Son pouce caresse sa tempe et ses doigts vont se perdre dans ses cheveux. Il ne veut pas rompre le contact quand il sent les lèvres de Baekhyun hésiter. Il laisse donc sa lèvre glisser hors de son entrave mais ne se détachant pas pour autant, il se contente de venir la faire caresser sa consœur. Sentant le sourire de Baekhyun contre ses lèvres il ne peut s'empêcher d'avoir un élan et de s'empresser de l'embrasser à nouveau. Une simple pression, mais plus instante que la première. Les mains de Baekhyun viennent s'accrocher à son dos et il se sent encerclé dans ses bras. Il laisse peser un peu plus de son poids sur son compagnon tandis qu'il presse des baisers éparses sur ses lèvres. Il devient plus avide et Baekhyun le sent aussi. Se rendant compte de la main qui s'est figée dans son dos, il esquisse un mouvement pour se reculer quand inopinément Baekhyun vient entrouvrir ses lèvres sous les siennes.

La sensation est délicieuse et Baekhyun se sent comme hors de son corps. Il a chaud et il a l'impression de sentir Jongin l'envelopper entièrement. Ses mains sur son visage, son torse contre le sien et son souffle contre ses lèvres. Ayant l'envie de le réceptionner sur sa langue il est le premier à venir à la rencontre de Jongin et prend le temps de venir goûter ses lèvres, leur goût et leur texture. Le baiser s'intensifie rapidement, les laissant pantelants et ébranlé.

Mais une sonnerie vient soudainement les interrompre et Jongin embrasse son compagnon une dernière fois, plus chastement, avant de se redresser sur le canapé. Passant un bras autour des épaules de Baekhyun il attrape son téléphone sur la table basse devant lui. C'est Chanyeol, il se sent obligé de répondre. Il lance un dernier regard désolé à Baekhyun qui hoche simplement la tête.

« Chan ?

-Hey ! Désolé, je ne te dérange pas ?

-Euh .. non. Pas vraiment.

-Je voulais juste te rappeler que c'est l'anniversaire d'Amy et qu'on avait dit qu'on ferait quelque chose. J'avais complètement oublié et je pense que toi aussi vu que tu ne m'en as pas parlé la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu.

-Oui tu as raison j'avais totalement oublié.

-C'est un peu à la dernière minute mais on peut passer la soirée chez moi. J'ai appelé Yixing est il est partant. Du coup, tu peux venir quand tu veux.

-Ce soir ? » Jongin relève vivement son regard vers Baekhyun qui le regarde, curieux. Il entend Chanyeol rire de l'autre côté de la ligne.

« Oui ce soir ! Son anniversaire c'est aujourd'hui tu sais ». Machinalement il pose sa main sur le combiné et se tourne vers Baekhyun pour lui expliquer la situation. D'un sourire et d'un hochement de tête Baekhyun lui fait comprendre qu'il devrait dire oui.

De son côté Chanyeol continue à l'appeler.

« Jong ? Jong t'es là.

-Oui. Hum.. oui je viendrais ».

Au son de sa voix Jongin sait que son ami se retient de rire.

« Ok j'ai compris, je dérange. Écoute fais comme tu veux, mais tu sais, je n'ai jamais dis que tu devais venir seul ». Jongin ne sait pas trop quoi répondre, et Chanyeol en profite pour poursuivre « C'est Baek, Baekhyun c'est ça ? Amène le. Bon je dois y aller, je te laisse. On se voit ce soir ».

Et avant que Jongin n'ai pu répondre quoi que ce soit, il n'a plus que la tonalité comme interlocuteur.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?

-Que tu devais venir aussi.

-Moi ? » Baekhyun se redresse vivement, les yeux agrandis par la surprise. « C'est un peu..

-Non ne dis pas tôt. Si tu veux apprendre à me connaître vraiment, il n'y a rien de mieux que de soutirer des informations à mes amis. Ils seront plus que ravi de déballer tous mes secrets. Rien ne va leur faire plus plaisir que de me mettre mal à l'aise devant toi ». Jongin ne peut pas s'empêcher de sourire et Baekhyun se sent l'âme de le taquiner – à l'avance.

« Tu les laisseras ? Me dévoiler tous tes noirs secrets ?

-Alors je pencherais plus sur du marron ou du gris à la rigueur – parce que ce n'est pas si terrible – mais.. oui.

-Je croyais que tu ne voulais plus que je rencontre tes amis ? Yixing sera là ? »

Jongin jurerais avoir vu Baekhyun lui faire un clin d'oeil.

« Oui et justement tu auras le plaisir de rencontrer sa douce et tendre. Sa présence devrait suffire à faire retourner ton attention vers moi ».

Baekhyun se permet un dernier brin de bravoure en lançant un long regard, un peu coquin, un peu mutin à Jongin avant de murmurer tout bas « ça j'en ai aucun doute ».


	9. Chapter 9 - Se laisser à suivre tes pas

Chap 9 → Se laisser à suivre tes pas

Ce ne fut que quand Jongin disparu pour de bon par l'entrebâillement de sa porte que Baekhyun prit finalement conscience de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Passant machinalement ses doigts sur ses lèvres il va s'asseoir sur son canapé. Il y eu tellement d'informations en si peu de temps qu'il se sent tiraillé entre ses pensés et ses sentiments. Il avait apprécié que Jongin lui parle de son passé. Sa sincérité lui avait fait comprendre beaucoup de chose et il se sentait privilégié que le jeune homme lui fasse assez confiance pour lui parler de tout ça. La soirée n'avait ressemblé à rien de ce qu'il aurait pu imaginer.

Il devait se l'avouer, quand l'homme leur avait parlé dans le bar, qu'il avait semblé si familier avec Jongin. Ce qu'il avait dit. Ça l'avait tout simplement retourné. Sur le moment la déception avait prit le dessus, à croire qu'il n'y avait vraiment que quand ils n'étaient que tous les deux, dans leur bulle, que tout se passait bien. Si la nuit passée sur la terrasse avait déjà été touchante par la sincérité que Jongin y avait mis, celle-ci semblait encore plus authentique. Même si cette conversation avait été douloureuse, et même si elle n'était pas close ou ne le serait probablement jamais, il avait le sentiment qu'elle était nécessaire pour aller de l'avant. _Pour aller de l'avant_.

Il laisse courir son doigt sur sa lèvre avant de la mordiller machinalement. Il avait embrassé un homme. Et maintenant qu'il y pensait il se demandait pourquoi cela ne l'avait jamais effleuré avant. Évidemment il s'était déjà interrogé sur l'orientation de sa sexualité. Étant ami avec Sehun – qui malheureusement ne sait pas être avare de détails – il s'était déjà demandé ce que cela ferait d'embrasser un homme. Mais pendant toutes ces années il était persuadé qu'il n'était intéressé que par les femmes. Désormais, il remettait tout en question. Est-ce que quand il avait acquiescé aux fréquents « Hot stuff ou hot stuff ? » de Sehun cela voulait dire qu'il était intéressé, inconsciemment ? Est-ce qu'il avait toujours était attiré par les hommes, sans le savoir ? Car une chose était sûr, il avait aimé embrasser Jongin. Il avait aimé le prendre dans ses bras, sentir sa peau contre la sienne et ses mains sur lui. Peut être que c'était juste Jongin ? Peut-être qu'il n'avait pas à se dire « attiré par les hommes en général » mais juste « attiré par un Jongin » ?

Une chose était sûr, se repasser mentalement la soirée dans sa tête, ou se torturer l'esprit à se demander s'il devenait gay n'allait probablement faire qu'aggraver sa confusion plutôt que de lui donner des réponses. Ils avaient décidé de se retrouver ce soir avec Jongin avant d'aller chez Chanyeol et s'il ne s'occupaient pas le reste de la journée il allait commencer à épiloguer sur la soirée qui l'attendait. Ce qui n'était pas une bonne idée sachant jusqu'où son imagination pouvait l'emmener. Il avait dit qu'il vivrait l'instant présent et il comptait bien s'y tenir.

Mais pour l'instant il avait besoin d'évacuer. Il avait encore le goût de Jongin sur les lèvres et il fallait qu'il le transpire par ses pores sinon il n'arriverait à rien faire de la journée sauf à y penser encore et encore.

Vivement il attrape son téléphone, tape un message rapide et pars dans sa chambre enfiler des vêtements de sport. Sehun avait beau être de mauvais conseils il n'en restait pas moins le seul qui savait exactement comment lui changer les idées.

« Non, tu me fais marcher ? » Ils en étaient à leur troisième tour de piste et il se demandait s'il n'avait jamais vu autant d'expressions sur le visage normalement impassible de son ami. « J'y crois pas ! Baek ?! Tu l'as sérieusement embrassé ? .. Mais tu.. tu es .. Oh si j'avais su que tu serais un jour des nôtres !

-Des vôtres ? Se.. ». Baekhyun n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il sent un poids s'abattre sur lui. Il pouvait s'attendre à beaucoup de la part de Sehun mais probablement qu'il lui saute dans les bras quand il lui annonce qu'il avait revu son mystérieux inconnu du train, et qu'ils avaient commencé à faire connaissance.

« C'est génial ! Je vais enfin pouvoir te parler franchement et ne pas me retenir par égard pour ton innocence. Bien sûr je veux tout savoir ! Comment a t-il pu déjà se passer autant d'action dans ta vie sentimentale et je n'en suis averti que maintenant ?

-Te retenir ? Mais quand t'es tu déjà retenu ? Attend .. c'était la version soft je j'avais jusque là ? »

Sehun balaie ses question d'un revers de la main en recommençant à courir sur la piste. Baekhyun soupire en se tenant les côtes avant de lui aussi reprendre le trot.

« Je t'avais dis que je l'avais revu il me semble ? Qu'on avait été prendre un café ..

-Baek je prend un café avec cinq personnes différentes par semaine ça ne veut pas dire qu'il va se passer quelque chose ».

Baekhyun connaît Sehun depuis toujours, du moins c'est l'impression qu'il en a. Leurs mères se sont rencontrées durant leur grossesses, elles appartenaient au même cours pré-nataux. Ils n'ont que deux semaines d'écart et ont été élevé un peu comme des jumeaux. Une solide amitié avait lié les deux femmes et quand le père de Sehun décéda, elles avaient su être là l'une pour l'autre. Baekhyun ne comptait plus le nombre de soirs que Sehun avait passé chez lui quand sa mère se retrouvait sans baby-sitteur. Ils avaient été dans les mêmes écoles, presque toujours les mêmes classes. C'était finalement l'université qui les avait séparé. Leurs chemins s'étaient divisés mais il avait su préserver leur amitié. Sehun mettait un peu de temps pour se réchauffer auprès des personnes, et c'est cela qui était le plus attirant chez lui. Il y avait toujours beaucoup de gens qui gravitaient autour de lui, impressionné par son apparence décontracté et désinvolte. Il ne le faisait pas exprès, oui il était sûr de lui et un peu insolent mais en vérité il avait beaucoup de mal à se lier avec d'autres personnes. Il était toujours entouré de pleins de gens mais ils ne faisaient que venir et repartir sans le marquer. Il y avait peu de permanence dans son quotidien, mais cela ne le dérangeait pas. Sehun n'aimait pas donner sa confiance, il n'aimait pas se confier aux autres. Il avait le sentiment qu'être proche de quelqu'un c'était être vulnérable puisqu'il fallait se confier et être vrai. Ce qu'il appréciait avec les rencontres éphémères c'est qu'il pouvait être qui il voulait. Cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il jouait des rôles mais il pouvait embrasser toutes ses facettes, sans fard ni masque. Il aimait avoir son cercle restreint et le garder scellé. Finalement malgré son attitude sereine et flegmatique c'était quelqu'un de très réservé il ne se révélait qu'en de rares occasions et qu'auprès d'un public sélectionné.

« Et tu le revois ce soir ? Avec ses amis ? » Sehun avait vraiment l'air surpris, heureux pour lui, content de la situation, mais étonné de ce qui était en train de se produire. « Tu t'impliques ?

-Je sais pas.. je me dis que c'est une bonne façon d'apprendre à se connaître.

-Waouh Baek ! Je suis surpris, je ne pensais pas que c'était aussi sérieux ». Baekhyun lui lance un regard d'incompréhension et Sehun ajoute « Je ne sais pas j'avais cru comprendre que tu voyais ça comme .. un test .. je ne pensais pas que c'était pour de vrai.

-J'ai vraiment envie de voir où ça peut mener ».

Sehun lui donne un coup de coude avant de lui lancer un grand sourire. « C'est génial. Je suis content pour toi. Du coup .. tu me le présentes quand ?

-Tu sauras te tenir ? » Sehun le double et continu sa course à reculons « Pour qui tu me prend ? » Cela arrache un éclat de rire à Baekhyun avant qu'il ne continue d'un ton moqueur.

« Pour quelqu'un d'absolument dénué de subtilité et de la moindre once de savoir-vivre. Je te connais, tu passerais la soirée à poser des questions gênantes et à me mettre mal à l'aise ». Sehun prend un air choqué.

« Quand ais-je jamais été ainsi ? Cite moi une seule fois où je t'ai mis dans une situation délicate ». Baekhyun retiens la douzaine d'exemples qui lui brûle la langue pour chercher une formule élégante qui ne vexerais pas trop son ami. Mais avant qu'il ne trouve, Sehun reprend « Non ! Ne répond pas. Mais tu n'as pas le choix ! Si ça se passe bien ce soir, la prochaine fois c'est à mon tour de raconter tes anecdotes.. et ne soupire pas d'avance. Tu n'auras qu'à inviter Minseok, je suis sûr qu'il doit bien avoir une ou deux histoires mignonnes sur toi.. ça compensera ! »

Ils terminent leur entraînements par des étirements rapides. Étant un dimanche matin, il y a beaucoup de monde sur le cours. Baekhyun a juste envie de rentrer vite chez lui, se doucher et peut-être rattraper un peu de sommeil. Néanmoins, il est ravi d'avoir passé un peu de temps avec Sehun. Parce qu'il comprend sa situation et ne le juge pas, il a pu se confier sans la moindre appréhension. Cela lui a même fait du bien de pouvoir en rire. Et il a beau le taquiner, il sait qu'il sera la première personne à qui il enverra un texto le lendemain pour lui raconter sa soirée.

Remontant le parking Baekhyun propose de déposer Sehun chez lui. Ils s'installent rapidement dans la voiture. Le trajet est rapide mais joyeux. Sehun trafique impunément son autoradio et se met à chanter sur des airs pop entraînants. Sa voix grave résonne faussement sur les voix aiguës des girlsbands. Baekhyun ne peut pas s'empêcher de rire et il se dit que tant qu'il aura ça, il sera toujours satisfait de son quotidien. En arrivant devant le bâtiment de Sehun, il baisse sa vitre pour lui faire un dernier signe avant de reprendre la route le ramenant chez lui.

En sortant de la salle de bain, se séchant les cheveux avec sa serviette, il jette un regard à son ordinateur. Il se demande un instant s'il a encore assez d'énergie pour essayer de taper quelques paragraphes de plus à son roman. Il a laissé Tao et Kris à leur moment de volupté. Il sait qu'il va bientôt être obligé de leur apporter quelques nuages mais pour l'instant il a envie de les laisser dans leur cocon bienheureux, juste un peu plus longtemps. Il récupère son téléphone pour envoyer un message à Jongin. Il ne sait pas s'il doit s'habiller formellement ou pas. Posant son téléphone sur la table de nuit, il le met en charge avant de lui aussi s'allonger pour prendre un peu de repos. Il est tellement épuisé que la sonnerie lui annonçant la réponse de son compagnon ne le réveille même pas. Il a un tel retard de sommeil qu'il s'endort aussitôt la tête posée sur l'oreiller.

C'est finalement un bruit de voiture qui le réveille, il avait laissé les fenêtres du salon ouvertes. L'après-midi est déjà bien avancée alors il se décide à se faire un repas sur le pouce tandis qu'il s'enjoint à rattraper son retard de travail pour la galerie. Il avait promis à Minseok de consigner les informations qu'il avait collecté sur Junmyeon lors de sa dernière visite. Jusqu'à présent il avait repoussé sa tâche car il se demandait encore s'il devait inclure ou non la série de portraits dans son estimation du patrimoine. Il sait que certaines peintures sont très chères au peintres et qu'il refuserait probablement de les présenter au monde. Pourtant il ne peut s'empêcher de penser qu'il y aurait de nombreuses pièces qui méritaient d'être connues. Elles pourraient sans doute émouvoir d'autres individus comme lui il avait été touché. Plus il y réfléchissait et plus il se disait que peut-être l'exposition pourrait lui être bénéfique, pour laisser partir son amour passé et lui permettre de tourner la page. Mais il n'avait pas le droit de prendre cette décision pour lui, il lui soumettrait l'idée lors d'un autre entretien. Mais pas tout de suite, plus tard, quand ils auraient prit plus de temps pour apprendre à se connaître. En attendant, il préfère s'attabler à son bureau et prendre des notes sur les autres collections tout en taisant celle qu'il a découverte dans la chambre.

Le temps passe rapidement et c'est finalement une seconde sonnerie qui le fait détourner les yeux de son écran. Il avait oublié de regarder son téléphone en se réveillant. Retournant dans sa chambre, il se rend compte que Jongin venait de lui envoyer un second message. Le premier lui disait qu'ils seraient en petit comité ce soir, sûrement juste Chanyeol, Yixing et Amy, il n'était pas nécessaire qu'il sorte son plus beau costume. Même s'il ajoutait une ligne plus loin qu'il n'avait rien contre l'idée de le voir un jour dans un trois pièces, il avait un faible pour le rétro. Baekhyun ne pu s'empêcher de sourire en lisant le message. Il fait défiler l'écran pour lire le second. N'ayant pas de réponse, Jongin lui demandais ce qu'il faisait et lui communiquait l'heure à laquelle il passerait le prendre. Baekhyun répond rapidement puis se tourne vers son armoire – l'indécision se lit sur son visage. S'il avait opté pour un style élégant-décontracté pour leur sortie au cinéma, il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il devait porter ce soir. Il n'a pas envie de s'habiller trop formellement, il passe déjà sa semaine en chemise et apprécie la simplicité de temps en temps. Malheureusement il se dit que comité réduit ou non, cela n'en reste pas moins un moment de célébration, il ne peut pas se présenter pour la première fois devant les amis de Jongin avec un style trop négligé. Il jette un regard de regret à son sweatshirt oversized mais tellement confortable et jette plutôt son dévolu pour un pull serré et col roulé noir et un pantalon du même teint. Il ne lui reste que peu de temps avant que Jongin passe le prendre, il en profite pour ranger et nettoyer son appartement. Ce n'est pas véritablement nécessaire mais il a désespéramment besoin de s'occuper les mains. Quand finalement il n'a plus rien à ranger, il se retrouve bêtement sur son balcon, les bras ballants. S'accoudant à la rambarde, il essaie de projeter son regard sur la rue, il y trouvera peut-être de l'inspiration pour la suite de son roman. Autant rendre utile son temps.

L'après-midi touche tout juste à sa fin, il n'y a pas grand monde dans les rues. Il s'occupe en regardant le fleuriste en face rentrer ses fleurs dans la boutique. Une femme empressée s'y engouffre et en ressort peu de temps après avec un grand bouquet de lys. Il l'imagine aller rendre visite à une personne chère, quelqu'un de sa famille peut-être. En suivant sa course, cela l'emmène sur les pas d'un petit garçon. Il tiens sa peluche en forme de dinosaure fort contre lui et parle avec animation à l'homme qui lui tient la main, probablement son père. L'homme tourne la tête avant de traverser et suivant son regard, Baekhyun se retrouve à fixer une paire de jambe. Il les suit un instant les voyant dangereusement s'approcher de lui avant de se stabiliser en bas de son immeuble. Comme un flash du passé, il sent à nouveau un regard se poser sur lui – long et chaleureux. Il connaît cette sensation. Il remonte doucement son regard, des hanches au buste. Il passe l'arrondit des épaules et s'interdisant de rester trop longtemps sur les lèvres il se décide à pousser jusqu'aux iris noires qui le fixent intensément.

Jongin lui fait un signe de la main le sortant de sa rêverie. Il a encore ce sourire bien trop sensuel et trop espiègle. Baekhyun se redresse sur la balustrade, il ne peut pas résister à l'envie de répondre au sourire de Jongin.

« La vue est agréable d'en haut ?

-Pas mal !

-Crois moi, pas autant que d'ici. Tu descends ? »

Baekhyun hoche la tête ne se dé-partissant pas de son sourire. Il attrape rapidement ses clés sur le comptoir de la cuisine et sa veste dans le vestibule. Il hésite un instant en se retrouvant face à Jongin. Il n'est pas sûr de ce qu'il doit faire, mais il sent qu'il a besoin d'un contact alors il continue de s'avancer jusqu'à se retrouver à un souffle. Il est le premier à tendre la main pour la poser sur le bras de Jongin. Et sans prononcer un mot celui-ci se penche un peu plus pour l'enlacer doucement. Rien de plus, ils ne se sont quittés il n'y a que quelques heures mais déjà Baekhyun a l'impression de retrouver un sentiment familier, une odeur connue.

« Hey Sexy ! Je t'ai manqué ? » Il murmure les mots au creux de son oreille avant de lui déposer un baiser papillon sur la tempe. Puis il se détache lentement. « Pas de costume trois pièces ? Je vais presque être déçu.

-Ce n'est pas assez habillé ?

-J'ai dit presque. T'inquiètes pas tu seras sans aucun doute le plus sexy ce soir.

-J'ai du mal à croire que tu ne te sois pas attribué la première place ».

Jongin éclate de rire avant de l'entraîner vers sa voiture.

« Ce jour devra quand même arriver que tu réalises mon fantasme.

-Tiens – donc ? Attend que je te parles des miens, tu riras moins ». Baekhyun se sent rougir au regard que lui lance Jongin. À la vérité il n'y avait pas véritablement pensé mais maintenant qu'il le voit dans sa chemise cintrée, les manches relevées, il se disait qu'il trouvera sûrement de quoi alimenter son imagination. L'auto-radio démarre avec le moteur de la voiture. _Take me home_ remplit l'air de l'habitacle tandis qu'il attache sa ceinture.

« Alors, ce n'est pas le moment où tu me parles un peu de tes amis pour que je puisses avoir des dossiers à sortir en guise de bouclier ? »

Baissant un peu la musique, Jongin lui sourit avant de se concentrer sur la route.

« Ils ne vont pas te faire passer d'interrogatoire ne t'inquiètes pas. Ils sont plutôt cools.. normalement... » Il a une mou moqueuse en voyant le coup d'oeil que lui lance Baekhyun, avant de continuer « Et je te l'ai dis ce sera un petit comité. Tu as déjà rencontré Chanyeol. Il te posera probablement beaucoup de questions mais ce sera pour apprendre à te connaître et pas pour te mettre mal à l'aise. Il est doué avec les gens.

-Tu ne m'a pas vraiment parlé de lui. De votre relation oui, mais pas de lui. Il fait quoi ?

-Il est prof de piano. En fait, il est musicien plus généralement ». Il voit Baekhyun se crisper sur son siège, « non rien à voir avec mon ex. Chan, compose ses morceaux. Il a fait un peu de scène dans des bars ou festivals – il y a quelques temps maintenant. Mais je crois que ça ne correspondait pas vraiment avec ce qu'il voulait. Il aurait souhaité interagir avec les gens et pas seulement les contempler. Ce qu'il aime c'est la musique et en parler. À être sur scène finalement il se sentait seul. Ses compositions n'ont pas vraiment percées - jusque là - du coup pour payer les factures il a commencé à donner des cours. Il aime ça, avoir des gens différents à chaque fois, des profils hétéroclites. Travailler différents instruments aussi, il joue de la guitare et de la batterie. Enfin.. il aimait ça.

-Ça à changé ?

-Disons qu'en ce moment il se sent un peu lassé de ce travail. Il a envie d'un peu de changement.

-Je comprend. C'est pour ça qu'il fait des blind date ? Pour bousculer son quotidien ? »

Jongin se passe une main dans les cheveux les yeux fixés sur la route.

« Je ne sais pas, cette histoire est pas claire. Ce n'est pas du tout son genre. Je ne comprend pas vraiment ce qu'il se passe.

-Ok, je mènerais l'enquête ce soir ». Se détournant une seconde de la route, Jongin se tourne vers son compagnon, il retrouve un petit sourire. Il ne dit rien mais son expression est curieuse. « Je vais être subtile. C'est aussi mon boulot d'être à l'aise avec les gens – et surtout de les mettre à l'aise.

-Tu fais parler tes clients ?

-Qui crois-tu que j'utilise pour peupler mes romans ? » Jongin ne peux s'empêcher d'éclater de rire, sa voix couvre le son de la chanson à la radio _Y si fuera Ella_.

« Autant pour les acheteurs que pour les artistes, montrer de l'intérêt est la réponse universelle pour obtenir ce que l'on veut. On le néglige souvent mais les galéristes sont véritablement des interlocuteurs de choix. Admet le, pour pouvoir tenir et surtout comprendre une conversation avec des artistes, je me dois d'avoir des prédispositions en conversation. C'est indéniable, le badinage devrait être un pré-requis de notre métier.

-Badinage ? J'espère que tu ne flirt pas avec tout tes artistes pour les voir signer tes contrats ». Joueur Baekhyun hausse les épaules « Ça arrive parfois ». Mais il ne peut s'empêcher d'éclater de rire en voyant l'expression soupçonneuse de son voisin. « Mais non. Par contre il faut être patient et aimer les monologues ».

Jongin aimerait continuer la conversation, poser plus de question sur le métier de Baekhyun, savoir en quoi consiste ses journée mais trop vite ils arrivent devant le bâtiment de Chanyeol. Il sort rapidement de la voiture et profite de lui ouvrir la porte de l'immeuble pour passer son bras autour des épaules de Baekhyun. D'habitude il essaie de prendre les escaliers mais il n'a pas envie de lâcher sa prise alors il les entraîne vers l'ascenseur.

« Et tu ne m'a pas parlé de Yixing.

-Oh crois moi il le fera bien mieux que moi. Yixing est .. charmant. J'essaie vraiment de trouver un autre mot mais il n'y a que celui là qui puisse correspondre. Je ne connais personne qui ne l'apprécie pas – à part moi, au début ». Baekhyun relève la tête pour lui demander pourquoi et sa joue effleure le menton de Jongin. « Je ne sais pas vraiment, j'avais juste l'impression qu'il ne m'aimait pas et à chaque fois qu'on se croisait on avait les conversations les plus étranges. Il y a eu des malentendus et j'étais persuadé qu'il pensait que j'étais idiot ».

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrent avant que Baekhyun ne puisse en demander plus. Tournant à gauche, il voit Jongin ouvrir la porte sans même prendre le temps de frapper. « J'ai trop longtemps habité ici, c'est un réflexe. Je crois que je ne serais jamais capable de sonner à cet appartement ». En laissant sa veste dans l'entrée, il manifeste sa présence en appelant Chanyeol d'une voix forte. Il ne lâche son emprise sur Baekhyun que pour lui prendre la main et l'emmener au salon. Il entend une seconde voix dans la cuisine et y dirige leurs pas.

En rentrant dans la pièce Baekhyun reconnaît tout de suite la grande silhouette de Chanyeol adossé à l'évier les bras croisés. Il lui lance un grand sourire avant de baisser son regard vers la seconde personne. Une autre homme est présent dans la pièce. Il est d'une plus petite stature mais carré d'épaules. Des cheveux noirs coupés courts et de grands yeux sombres. L'homme remonte ses lunettes avant de lui envoyer un sourire un peu crispé.

« Ah Kyungsoo ! Ça faisait longtemps ». Jongin se penche pour lui mettre une tape sur l'épaule. « Oh Baek je te présente Kyungsoo, un ami. Et voici Baekhyun ». Se tournant vers son compagnon il ajoute « Kyungsoo vit juste à côté, il est le voisin de Chan ».

Le jeune homme délaisse l'éponge qu'il avait à la main pour s'essuyer sur un torchon et tendre sa main à Baekhyun.

« Ravi de te rencontrer ». Baekhyun réitère en souriant. Il se tourne vers Chanyeol pour le saluer tandis que Kyungsoo finit de laver le comptoir. Derrières les paroles de Chanyeol il entend vaguement Kyungsoo expliquer qu'il a renversé du café.

« Alors tu es venus ? ». Il est tiré de sa rêverie par les paroles de Chanyeol. Détournant le regard, il se détache du profil de Kyungsoo. Il ne sait pas pourquoi mais son visage lui semble familier.

« Oui. Merci de m'avoir laisser venir, je suis désolé de m'imposer.

-Pas du tout. C'est dommage qu'on ai pas eu le temps de discuter la dernière fois. On va pouvoir se rattraper. Jong ! Jong recule on va s'installer dans le salon.

Jongin contourne le bar pour se diriger vers la pièce principale. Chanyeol le suit et Baekhyun baisse les yeux vers Kyungsoo qui continu à frotter énergiquement sur le bois. Sentant un regard sur lui, il relève brièvement les yeux vers Chanyeol avant de se tourner vers Baekhyun. D'un sourire gêné il lui dit qu'il va finir ça rapidement et les rejoindre. Chanyeol le presse vers la sortie et Baekhyun le contourne pour rejoindre Jongin sur le canapé.

« Yixing m'a envoyé un texto il y a dix minutes en me disant qu'ils partaient, ils ne devraient pas tarder ». Jongin hoche la tête avant de faire signe à Chanyeol de venir s'asseoir en face de lui. Celui-ci parvient à miracle à s'enfoncer dans son fauteuil et à étendre ses jambes sans se cogner dans la table basse.

« Alors Baek, je peux t'appeler Baek ? » Ce dernier hoche la tête. « J'ai tendance à donner rapidement des surnoms désolé ». Il a déjà entendu ça quelque part, Baekhyun se tourne vers Jongin qui se contente de hausser les épaules en souriant. « Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de rattraper mon retard.. je ne sais pas grand chose sur toi alors que je suis sûr que la grande pipelette à déjà dû te raconter tout mon curriculum vitae ». Baekhyun se retient de rire avant de s'adosser dans le canapé. « C'est à peu près ça.

-Je m'en doutais ».

Silencieusement Kyungsoo reviens dans la pièce et s'installe dans un fauteuil resté libre. Ils reprennent leur conversation à quatre cette fois-ci. Baekhyun leur raconte son travail à la galerie. Il parvient tout juste à faire taire Jongin sur sa seconde activité, d'un coup de coude dans les côtes. Quand on lui demande comment ils se sont rencontrés, il hésite sur les mots à choisir. Il ne sait pas comment narrer leur première discussion, définir leur relation. Alors il reste évasif et comme sauvé par le gong, une sonnette vient écourter son récit.

« Tu vois les gens courtois sonnent avant d'entrer ». Chanyeol reçoit le coussin que Jongin lui lance en riant avant d'aller ouvrir la porte. Ils se lèvent pour accueillir Yixing et Amy. Les présentations sont rapides et chaleureuses. Personne ne semble vraiment se demander ce qu'il fait là ou qui il est. Il en serait presque à se demander si cela ne veut pas dire qu'il est normal pour Jongin de ramener fréquemment des inconnus mais à voir son sourire quand il le présente il se persuade de ne pas réfléchir à tout ça.

La soirée commence dans la bonne humeur. Chanyeol va chercher quelques bières et bouteilles de vin et de soju dans la cuisine. Baekhyun se retrouve assis à côté de Kyungsoo et sans le vouloir il se surprend de plus en plus à l'observer. Il n'arrive pas à s'ôter l'idée de la tête qu'il l'a déjà vu quelque part. Certes, il avait déjà eu cette impression avec Chanyeol mais cette fois-ci c'est plus précis. Comme s'il avait vraiment pris le temps de l'observer minutieusement la première fois. Pour en avoir la cœur net il se décide à poser des questions afin d'en en savoir plus.

« J'ai emménagé dans l'appartement en face il y a presque trois ans, c'est comme ça que j'ai connu tout le monde.

-Et tu fais quoi ?

-Je suis éducateur spécialisé. Je travaille avec des enfants, je participe à leur rééducation motrice, réapprendre à marcher, bouger ..

-Wow, ça ne doit pas être facile ?

-Pas toujours, ça demande beaucoup d'écoute et de patience. Parfois les progrès sont très lents et comme le public dont je m'occupe sont des enfants, ce n'est pas toujours évident de trouver les bons moteurs pour les pousser ». Il continue en voyant l'air d'incompréhension de Baekhyun. « On doit parfois passer pour les méchants. Pour que leur rééducation soit complète il faut de l'acharnement. Avec un adolescent de 17 qui ne rêve que de remonter sur son skate ça ne pose pas de problème mais pour celui de 6 ans c'est plus difficile.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'as donné envie de faire ce métier ? »

Kyungsoo se redresse en pressant ses paumes l'une contre l'autre.

« Je ne sais pas vraiment. J'ai toujours voulu travailler dans le domaine médical, aider les gens. Et puis, j'ai fais un stage en première année de médecine, j'étais affilié à un centre de rééducation. À voir ces gens ré-apprendre à se relever, marcher, reprendre leur indépendance .. je crois que ça à été le déclic. J'avais envie de faire parti de ça.

-Tu es le fils rêvé que mes parents auraient aimé avoir ». Baekhyun rit de sa constatation avant de reprendre. « Mon père est urgentiste. Il a toujours voulu que je suivre ses traces et je rentre dans le moule ».

-Et ça ne te plaisais pas ? »

Baekhyun se passe une main sur le visage, réfléchissant.

« Et bien. J'ai beau trouver ça extrêmement honorable, je crois que c'est juste .. pas pour moi ?

-Je comprend. » Changeant de sujet, Kyungsoo désigne Jongin du menton, un petit sourire sur le visage « Et donc.. tu es venu avec Jongin ? ». Baekhyun rit un peu penaud, il est sûr de se mettre à rougir.

« Effectivement.. » Il se penche vers son voisin « est-ce que c'est le moment où tu me met en garde et que tu me racontes des anecdotes sur lui ? »

Kyungsoo le rejoint dans son rire. « J'aimerais bien mais j'ai peur d'avoir peu à révéler. Je suis plus l'ami de Chanyeol que le sien, notre une amitié encore « en cours » si je puis dire.

-Tu n'habitais pas encore là quand Jongin vivait ici ?

-Non, je suis arrivé après. Mais je ne suis même pas sûr qu'on se serait plus croisé si cela avait été le cas, j'ai des horaires parfois compliqués et je suis plutôt discret. Je crois qu'il a fallu des semaines à Chanyeol pour finir par comprendre qu'il avait bel et bien un nouveau voisin. »

Baekhyun ne peux s'empêcher de lancer un regard vers le sujet de leur conversation. Les deux hommes sont engagés dans une discussion animé, tout les deux accoudés à la balustrade du balcon. Kyungsoo suit son regard et l'interprète.

« C'est assez étrange au début non ? De définir leur relation. J'ai cru pendant des mois qu'ils sortaient ensembles.

-Vraiment ?

-Hum.. ce n'est que quand finalement j'ai rencontré la copine de Chanyeol que je me suis rendu compte de mon erreur ».

C'est sa chance, il le sait. C'est le moment idéal pour rebondir et essayer d'en savoir plus sur ce qu'il se passe avec Chanyeol et justement sa volonté de booster à nouveau sa vie amoureuse. Mais il ne sait pas ce qui lui prend quand à la place il s'entend demander.

« Et Jongin ? Il a souvent ramené des hommes ? »

Il est rassuré de voir son voisin se contenter de sourire, compréhensif. Imperceptiblement il se rapproche sur fauteuil. Baekhyun a l'impression que la conversation vient de prendre un tour plus personnel mais étrangement cela ne le dérange pas. Il a comme un bon pressentiment concernant Kyungsoo. L'impression qu'il peut lui parler facilement, se confier.

« Rarement. J'en ai croisé assez peu.

\- et de façon éphémère ?

-.. pour l'instant ? Je suis un optimiste par nature.. il faut en vouloir à mon père ». Kyungsoo chasse sa boutade d'un signe de la tête. « Jongin... » il laisse son regard valser sur le balcon « c'est vraiment quelqu'un de bien. Il est toujours extrêmement sincère et je sais que ça peut-être déroutant mais en un sens je trouve ça plutôt rassurant quelqu'un qui n'a pas peur de dire ce qu'il pense. Il peut paraître très sûr de lui et désinvolte presque mais en fin de compte il a juste peur de se blesser ou de blesser les autres. Je crois que c'est la personne la plus sensible que je connaisse. J'aimerais dire la plus empathique mais là, la palme va sans aucun doute à Yixing.

Baekhyun aimerait poser d'autres questions mais c'est le moment que choisit Yixing pour venir s'asseoir à côté de lui.

« Je crois avoir entendu mon prénom ? » Une fossette plus tard et les yeux pétillants il se tourne vers Baekhyun « On se recroise finalement ! Je suis sûr que Jongin a du te dire plein de choses sur moi mais il ne faut absolument pas le croire, il exagère toujours.

-Il a dit que tu étais charmant.

-Cependant .. ça lui arrives d'avoir raison. Bon je suis persuadé qu'il a bien essayé de me parler de toi mais .. je me déconnecte facilement quand il fangirl .. Du coup.. qui es-tu Baekhyun ? »

Agréablement surpris par la tournure que la soirée prend, Baekhyun éprouve beaucoup plaisir à converser avec chaque invité. Il a essayé de parler un peu de musique avec Chanyeol et a fini par simplement l'observer les yeux riants agiter de grands bras en l'air et s'épancher jusqu'à plus souffle. Kyungsoo est plus réservé, mais il a un humour si riche et la conversation si facile que Baekhyun se sent irrémédiablement attiré à ses côtés. Peut-être que cela est dû à son métier, ou au fait que Baekhyun est toujours persuadé qu'il l'a déjà rencontré, mais il y a quelque chose qui lui dit qu'il devrait essayer d'en savoir plus, de s'interroger et se confier. Il n'a pas eu le temps de réellement parler avec Amy. À part un rapide instant où il a pu lui souhaiter un bon anniversaire et procéder aux ordinaires questions d'introduction, la jeune femme s'est rapidement excusée s'enfermant dans le bureau/salle de musique pour prendre un coup de fil urgent. La voyant faire Jongin s'était tourné vers Yixing qui s'était contenté de hausser les épaules en retournant s'asseoir sur le canapé. Baekhyun lui avait un peu parlé et il devait bien s'avouer que lui non plus ne trouvait aucun autre épithète que « charmant » pour le décrire. Yixing ne cessait jamais de sourire, il riait de tout et il ne donnait jamais l'impression de s'ennuyer – même quand Baekhyun se perdit dans une histoire trop longue le mettant en scène avec un artiste russe un peu excentrique.

Finalement sentant l'alcool commencer à lui donner chaud, il décide de prendre un peu l'air sur le balcon et apprécie que Jongin vienne l'y rejoindre. Il sent sa présence dans son dos avant même de le voir. S'arrêtant juste assez près pour que leurs mains se frôlent sur la balustrade, il lui demande comment il va.

« Cette soirée est mieux que ce que je pensais.

-Je t'avais dis que tu allais finir par te dire que ce Kim Jongin n'était pas si mal après tout ». Baekhyun jette un regard au salon par la baie vitrée.

« Je les aime bien. Et pas d'interrogatoire !

-Vraiment ? Mais comment va avancer ton enquête alors ?

-Je suis désolé je n'ai pas réussi mais je vais y mettre toute mon attention dès à présent ».

Jongin se rapproche en secouant négativement la tête.

« Ce n'est pas obligé. Tu peux placer ton attention ailleurs.

-Tu as une meilleure proposition ? »

Jongin se penche en humant doucement et il laisse ses lèvres capturer le sourire de Baekhyun. Depuis leur étreinte sur le parking et dans l'ascenseur ils avaient chacun été pris dans leurs conversations et Jongin ressentait l'envie d'éprouver la peau de Baekhyun contre la sienne, de le serrer contre lui. Alors il ne se prive pas de passer une de ses mains doucement sur la joue de son compagnon laissant son pouce caresser sa paupière fermée avant de venir jouer avec son oreille. Son autre main s'attarde un instant sur sa taille avant de remonter pour venir rejoindre sa consœur et encercler le visage de Baekhyun. Il ne lui laisse aucun répit, à peine une seconde essoufflée avant de lui voler baisers sur baisers. Il n'approfondit pas, il a juste envie de sentir ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Ils auraient pu rester longtemps comme ça, enlacés. Mais Baekhyun est pris d'un frisson. Jongin a envie de s'en attribuer le mérite mais il doit bien reconnaître qu'il commence à faire froid. Il se détache doucement et fait redescendre ses deux mains pour venir encercler son torse. Il le colle un peu plus contre lui et pose sa joue contre la sienne.

« On devrait rester comme ça une minute de plus ». Mais Jongin n'a personne à convaincre car Baekhyun n'a pas envie non plus de lâcher prise. C'était assez étrange mais ils avaient eu assez peu de temps pour se retrouver durant la soirée alors que depuis près d'une semaine ils avaient passé la plupart de leurs nuits à se parler. Baekhyun en avait presque ressenti un manque. Être dans la même pièce mais ne pas être ensemble. Maintenant qu'ils étaient réunis il avait envie d'en profiter. Il se sentait de plus en plus addict à ce contact. Alors sans y réfléchir, il resserre sa prise et fait une nouvelle fois se rencontrer leurs lèvres. Ils laissent le baiser devenir plus passionné, leurs peaux ne se quittent plus et Baekhyun fait glisser ses paumes le long de dos de Jongin. Il sent son corps se mouler au sien, ses larges paumes sur sa taille et il n'a plus conscience de qui se passe autour. Il n'a aucune envie d'être nulle part ailleurs que sur ce balcon, dans les bras de Jongin.

Pourtant la réalité se rappelle vite à eux. Ils entendent d'abord des rires à peine étouffés avant que finalement Yixing ne les appelle. Ils vont apporter le gâteau et ce n'est apparemment pas le moment de jouer les tourtereaux.

Baekhyun se recule en se mordant la lèvre et en voyant le regard que lui lance Jongin il se contente de sourire et de lui prendre la main pour le ramener à l'intérieur. Il récupère son verre sur la table basse et pars s'asseoir aux côtés d'Amy et de Yixing. Jongin recule vers la cuisine pour aller chercher Chanyeol et le gâteau.

Le sourire qu'il a aux lèvres s'efface à mesure que ses pas le rapprochent. Il entend une conversation dont le volume est intentionnellement bas mais le ton peu engageant. Les sourcils froncés il se rapproche lentement et comprend qu'il va surprendre une dispute. Quand il rentre dans la pièce Chanyeol est adossé au frigo les bras croisés et Kyungsoo lui fait face, les mains crispées sur le comptoir. Le premier remarque instantanément la présence de Jongin et se redresse violemment. Il fait rapidement taire Kyungsoo et essaie de reprendre contenance. Le sourire qu'il lance à Jongin est faux.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

Mais Chanyeol s'en tient à son acte. Il soulève un sourcil froncé et hume doucement, à l'interrogative. Kyungsoo se retourne vivement. Jongin ne parvient pas à déchiffrer l'expression de son visage. Peut-être de la tristesse ou de la déception. Jongin répète une seconde fois sa question et Chanyeol secoue la tête en décroisant les bras « Rien. On prend le gâteau ». Il se retourne et attrape une boîte dans le réfrigérateur. Cependant il connaît mieux que quiconque la détermination de Jongin. S'engageant vers la sortie il soupire en lui passant une main sur son épaule. « Un voisin nous prend la tête et on arrive pas à se mettre d'accord sur ce qu'on pourrait y faire ». Jongin ouvre la bouche comme pour demander quelque chose mais du coin de l'oeil il voit Kyungsoo soupirer et sortir de la pièce la tête basse. Chanyeol ne le suit pas du regard, il ne dit rien et continu à sourire mais Jongin le sent se tendre. Il aimerait poser les justes questions, avoir la moindre idée de ce qu'il se passe mais il se sent totalement perdu. Sa seconde d'hésitation permet à Chanyeol de le pousser vers le salon et de s'y engager lui même. Il se faufile un chemin entre les fauteuils et récupère son briquet dans un tiroir de la bibliothèque pour allumer les bougies.

Yixing ne semble rien remarquer et continu à parler fort. Une fois les bougies soufflées et les langues assouplies d'une touche de sucrée, il attire Baekhyun vers lui d'un air complice. Jongin est encore troublé par la scène qu'il vient de surprendre. Il a de plus en plus peur de ne pas comprendre ce qu'il se passe dans la vie de Chanyeol. Il laisse ses amis parler entre-eux et ne remonte à la surface que quand il entend son nom.

« Ah oui, ça c'est sûr qu'il était connu. Jongin était très naïf au début de notre scolarité » un rire étouffé de Chanyeol le fait ajouter « ..oui enfin il l'est toujours un peu mais à l'époque c'était assez comique. En première année on a tous du faire un stage dans un cabinet de vétérinaire. Un soir que le tuteur de Jongin était déjà partis, un dernier patient est arrivé et lui a laissé son chiot. Il a profité que Jongin avait le dos tourné pour l'abandonner. Normalement quand quelque chose comme ça se passe, on appelle les services spécialisés qui viennent les reprendre. Mais Jong était persuadé que le propriétaire allait revenir, que c'était un malentendu, il avait un bon pressentiment. Alors il s'est trimballé toute la semaine avec le chiot dans sa veste. Il l'emmenait partout avec lui, en cours, au restaurant universitaire, au campus.. Le chiot pleurait tellement quand il n'était pas avec Jongin qu'il le gardait sur ses genoux pendant les cours. Mais le maître du chiot n'est jamais revenu ».

Baekhyun se retourne et demande à Jongin ce qu'il est advenu du chiot. Ses amis éclatent de rire et Jongin répond gêné. « Kai a vécu de belles années ». Et Yixing le coupe pour expliquer à sa place « Il a fini par garder le chien et il a continué à l'emmener presque partout avec lui. Après ça il était impossible de ne pas savoir qui il était. Toute la promo était au courant et leur donnait des surnoms.

-Quels surnoms ? »

Jongin fait taire Yixing en lui lançant un coussin mais Chanyeol continu.

« Oh ce n'est pas cette histoire qui lui a donné le meilleur surnom, Xing raconte lui le premier projet ou vous avez travaillé ensemble ».

Jongin soupire en s'enfonçant dans son fauteuil tandis que Yixing éclate de rire.

« On devait être par binôme et aller dans une ferme pédagogique choisir un animal malade, l'examiner et établir un diagnostique. J'avais un double cours à ce moment là, je suis arrivé en retard et on m'a assigné à Jongin. Je ne lui avait jamais parlé avant et ne le connaissait que de nom -ou de surnoms. En arrivant j'ai vu que la plupart de mes camarades étaient déjà en train d'établir des hypothèses. Tous les animaux avaient été répartis : certains avaient des chevaux, des lapins, ou des animaux mignons en général. Je m'imaginais que cela allait être pareil pour nous mais je ne trouvais Jongin nulle part et à chaque fois que je demandais après lui on rigolait mais en ne me disant jamais pourquoi. J'ai fini par comprendre en le voyant courir après une chèvre en lui hurlant de s'arrêter. J'étais déjà en retard mais il a mit près d'une demi heure à la rattraper et pendant toute notre consultation il n'a pas arrêté de lui parler pour lui dire d'être une « bonne fille ».

-La propriétaire m'avait dit que ça l'aidait à se calmer ».

Yixing soupire en lançant un regard d'abandon à Baekhyun

« Naïf. Ça a été notre première rencontre, je ne savais vraiment pas ce que je devais en penser.

Baekhyun sourit.

« C'est donc pour ça qu'il te trouvait idiot ?

-Tu n'es pas censé m'enfoncer".

Au fur et à mesure de la conversation Baekhyun apprend que Jongin avait toujours prit très à coeur ses patients. Qu'une fois qu'il était impliqué il se sentait vraiment concerné et donnait toujours son maximum quitte a s'y laissé piéger et à paraître trop complaisant. Pendant longtemps Yixing avait pensé que Jongin était étrange mais dans un sens positif, comme un petit garçon qui aurait arrêté de grandir et passerait ses journées à jouer au docteur et Jongin lui, était persuadé que Yixing lui en voulait pour leur travail de binôme. Il leur avait fallu de long mois pour que finalement par un soir un peu trop arrosé ils conviennent qu'ils pouvaient être amis. Ils avaient dissipés leurs malentendus à grand coup d'accolades et avaient apprit à se connaître, au delà des premières impressions et représentations.

La fatigue prenant, Amy insiste pour rentrer. Elle avait son week-end et voulait en profiter pour se rattraper et passer un peu de temps en couple. Yixing et elle sont les premiers à partir. Ayant finit d'aider à ranger Jongin vient passer une main dans le dos de Baekhyun lui proposant de le ramener. Ils disent rapidement au revoir à Kyungsoo et Chanyeol mais Baekhyun sent son compagnon se tendre tandis qu'il pose une main sur l'épaule de Chanyeol. Ils se dirigent en silence vers la voiture et Baekhyun ne peut s'empêcher de lui demander s'il va bien.

"Oui, juste un peu de fatigue. J'ai pas mal de choses à penser en ce moment, qui me préoccupe.

-J'en fais parti?" Jongin se tourne vers lui, esquisse un mouvement pour lui prendre la main mais il rétracte et se concentre sur la route.

"Toi tu viens contrebalancer ça". Il secoue la tête comme voulant chassez ces idées et Baekhyun comprend qu'il n'a pas envie d'en parler.

"Je vais devoir aller chez mes parents ce week-end mais est-ce qu'on se voit la semaine prochaine?"

Baekhyun hoche doucement la tête. Il règle l'autoradio pour un morceau plus doux et _Our season_ les accompagne sur le trajet jusqu'à ce que finalement Jongin se gare sur le parking en face de chez lui.

Il sent le corps de Jongin se détendre contre le sien tandis qu'il vient l'enlacer pour lui dire au revoir. Il reçoit aussi son souffle profond dans sa nuque et comprend qu'il y a vraiment quelque chose qui le préoccupe. Alors il fait remonter ses mains dans son dos pour le serrer plus fort et laisse ses lèvres caresser un instant son oreille avant de se détacher et de lui souhaiter une bonne nuit.

Malgré lui il a le coeur lourd en montant les marches de son immeuble. Il aurait aimé savoir comment réconforter Jongin. En poussant la porte, il retire sa veste et ses chaussures avant d'aller dans la cuisine se servir un verre d'eau. Retournant dans le salon, son regard se pose sur son agenda. Il s'avance pour regarder ce qu'il a de prévu dans les jours à venir et un prénom lui fait l'effet d'un flash. Il passe sa main dessus et soupire en baissant les yeux.

Il sait où il a déjà vu Kyungsoo.

Jenesaispaspourquoilesitebeugmaisjen'arrivepasacréerd'espaceducoupcelaserviradelimitation,désolé

Coucou !

Un peu de suspence pour la fin de ce chapitre. Avez vous devinez qui est Kyungsoo ?

Je lirais avec plaisir vos hypothèses, laissez moi un commentaire :)


	10. Chapter 10 - Entrer dans ma vie

Chap 10 → Entrer dans ma vie

Le week-end s'était passé, plus silencieux qu'il ne l'avait souhaité. Baekhyun n'avait cessé de se repasser mentalement les derniers événements. Il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il devait faire face à sa découverte, il avait envie d'en parler mais il ne savait pas à qui. À rester chez lui à ne rien faire, il se sentait inutile. Il vit le lundi matin poindre avec presque un soupir de soulagement.

Ce matin était plus maussade que les autres. Vérifiant une nouvelle fois que son ordinateur était bien dans sa sacoche il descend rapidement les marches de son immeuble. Il a un rendez-vous professionnel à 11h30 et en attendant il compte mettre le temps qu'il a à profit pour se changer les idées et avancer dans son roman. Cette semaine il devra travailler tous les jours pour la galerie et n'aura que peu de temps à s'y consacrer. Les réponses à ses interrogations ne tomberont pas du ciel mais il n'en peux plus de tourner en rond dans son appartement et préfère les oublier autour d'une bonne tasse de thé.

Il descend la rue et prend le métro pour quelques arrêts. Aujourd'hui il sent que son inspiration sera plus difficile à capturer alors il préfère mettre toutes les chances de son côté. Il dirige ses pas vers un petit café où il a ses habitudes. Ce dernier est décrit comme « gay friendly ». Baekhyun n'aime pas ce terme. Il pense qu'il ne devrait pas y avoir d'établissement dit spécifiquement _gay_ , tout simplement car tous les commerces devraient accepter leurs clients uniquement comme ils sont. Malheureusement, les choses bougent lentement et pour l'instant Baekhyun se contente de profiter de ce que ce café avait a à lui offrir comme inspiration. Il est tenu par un couple de femmes qui savent parfaitement quels genre de récit sa plume lui donne à coucher sur papier. Elles aiment lui demander parfois de leur raconter la vie de ses personnages et en échange elles lui donnent des anecdotes qu'il peut ré-utiliser. Mais, principalement il aime cette ambiance de confiance et de liberté. À voir les couples s'organiser des dates, se retrouver ou se découvrir, il renouvelle son imagination et la couple de nouveaux sourires à mettre à profit. Baekhyun a déjà été dans des clubs ou bar gay, quand réellement l'inspiration lui manque ou qu'il souhaite quelque chose de nouveau. Cependant, pour ce matin il recherche plutôt quelque chose de doux et de tendre. Il n'a surtout pas envie d'apporter ses nuages gris à Kris et Tao et se dit que se rendre dans ce café est probablement une bonne idée pour transposer l'atmosphère accueillante et bienveillante dans leur relation.

Il salut l'une des propriétaires de la main et s'installe à une table. Sortant son ordinateur il relit les dernières pages pour se remettre à l'esprit l'endroit où il a laissé son personnage principal. Il retrouve avec plaisir Kris délicieusement satisfait dans les bras de son amant.

Baekhyun leur laisse quelques semaines pour approfondir leur relation et en profite pour faire s'interroger Kris sur ses intentions et sentiments. Son entourage commence à se poser des questions, il sourit bien plus, est moins concentré lors des réunions – trop absorbé par son téléphone - et de plus en plus fréquemment il finit tôt le travail. On ne lui dit rien mais on l'observe. Il sait qu'il ne pourra pas garder cette relation secrète mais son hésitation l'emporte. Il n'a pas envie d'exposer Tao à son monde. Il veut le garder pour lui. Il sait d'avance ce qu'il va se passer quand il va rendre les choses trop sérieuses. Quelques jours plus tôt il avait déjeuné avec ses amis, ces derniers avaient bien vu qu'il était moins attentif, taisait l'occupation de ses soirées. Pendant un instant il avait hésité à tout leur révéler, à se confier mais il connaissait d'avance le discours qu'il entendrait. Tao était une folie. Il était trop jeune, trop insouciant, trop libre. Il n'appartenait pas à leur monde, il ne recevrait jamais l'approbation de se famille. Tao ne serait jamais assez bien pour eux. Et d'un autre côté il n'était pas non plus ce qu'il fallait à Tao. Toute sa vie il aura à se plier à certaines obligations, travailler tard, voyager beaucoup, annuler des rendez-vous et oublier des dates d'anniversaires. Même avec la meilleure volonté du monde, son travail avait trop de responsabilités pour lui laisser la chance d'être généreux en amour. Tao lui jurerais qu'il se ferait à l'idée de le partager avec son emploi mais au fil des mois il finirait par lui en vouloir de ne pas être assez présent pour lui, d'être méprisé par son entourage, de ne pas le voir enthousiaste par ses propres projets. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il pouvait offrir à Tao autre que sa présence fatigué de ses journées et l'indifférence de sa famille. Cela rongeait Kris de savoir que l'attirance n'était parfois pas suffisante à la compatibilité.

Secouant une nouvelle fois la tête il se laisse tomber dans le fauteuil de sa voiture. Il devrait réfléchir au chemin qu'il emprunte avec Tao mais il n'en a pas envie. Alors une fois encore il repousse l'échéance. Il prend une respiration avant d'attraper son téléphone. Il n'a pas contacté ses parents depuis plusieurs jours et s'astreint à composer le numéro de sa mère même si cela veut dire mentir une fois de plus. Après le traditionnel échange où ils se demandent comment ils vont, Kris ne peut s'empêcher de retenir sa respiration en entendant sa mère lui demander ce qu'il fait ce week-end. Ce n'est pas ce qu'il veut mais sa raison l'emporte quand il répond qu'il avait déplacé une réunion avec un de leur client et qu'il se rendra donc au Japon pour deux ou trois jours. L'acte est fréquent alors sa mère n'insiste pas, il termine la conversation en promettant de venir leur rendre visite prochainement. Il se sent coupable quand il replace son téléphone dans son sac et démarre sa voiture. Sa conduite et rapide et assurée, il sait où il va. Cette fois il ne pense pas une seconde à la sécurité de son véhicule tandis qu'il se gare et dévale les marches du perron. Il n'a qu'une seule chose en tête et quand elle lui ouvre la porte en souriant il se jette à son cou, retrouvant le souffle qu'il n'avait pas pensé retenir si longtemps.

Être avec Tao est tellement simple. Kris pose sa tête sur ses bras tandis qu'il regarde Tao mixer ses fruits pour son jus énergisant. Il profite de tous les effleurements qu'il peut pour ramener le plus souvent possible sa peau contre la sienne. Il ne sort finalement de sa rêverie que quand il entend Tao lui demander la même chose pour la seconde fois.

« Kris ? Pourquoi on ne va jamais chez toi ?

-Parce que j'aime être chez toi.

-Tu aimes délaisser ton appartement penthouse pour ma chambre étudiante ?

-J'aime être ici avec toi ».

Tao secoue la tête, insatisfait de cette réponse. Délaissant son mixeur il revient vers Kris et enlace son cou de ses bras. Du pouce il relève son visage vers le sien.

« Est-ce que c'est le moment où tu m'avoue être en fait marié et avoir des enfants ? »

Kris sourit en prenant ses mains dans les siennes.

« Ce serait difficile pour moi. Et je crois que je préférerais ma maîtresse à ma femme dans ce cas là.

-Comme beaucoup d'hommes. Non, plus sérieusement, tu as quelque chose à me cacher chez toi ?

-Non.

-Alors emmène moi la bas.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je veux voir où tu habites ».

Kris pensait peut-être qu'il pouvait garder Tao dans sa bulle s'ils se préservaient de l'extérieur mais il oubliait que le jeune homme n'avait probablement pas envie d'être enfermé. En réalité Tao avait même le sentiment d'être son honteux secret. Celui qui ne partageait avec lui que des moments volés. Il a envie d'en connaître plus sur lui, de voir où il habite, à quoi ressemble son quotidien. Oui, Kris et lui ont passé du temps ensemble ces dernières semaines, ils ont fait de nombreuses sorties et ont commencé à apprendre de se connaître mais Tao n'est jamais allé chez lui, n'a pas rencontré ses amis et n'est allé à son travail que la toute première fois quand il a livré ses fleurs. Il a l'impression que Kris ne lui donne pas une vraie place dans sa vie et il est bien décidé à ce que cela change.

Gardant ses bras dans sa nuque, il s'assoit sur ses genoux et réitère sa demande « Emmène-moi chez toi ».

Sa voix est presque un murmure mais Kris l'entend nettement. Résigné il fait passer ses mains autour de lui pour le rapprocher. Il le serre fort contre lui tandis qu'il pose sa tête sur son épaule. « Pourquoi y tiens-tu tant ?

-Pourquoi me le refuses-tu ?

-Je ne te le refuse pas.

-Bien. Alors allons-y ! ».

Prestement Tao se relève.

« Tout de suite ? », demande Kris. Son compagnon se contente de hocher la tête et de tendre la main pour le mettre debout. N'ayant rien à lui objecter Kris finit par se dire qu'il trouvera bien un avantage à voir Tao dans ses draps pour changer.

Kris regrette sa décision au moment où il voit Tao enlever ses chaussures dans le vestibule et poser son regard sur le cadre le représentant en photo avec sa sœur. Il avait toujours détesté cette photo. Sa sœur venait de lui donner un coup de coude pour une mauvaise blague qu'il avait faite, elle riait au éclat tandis qu'il se tenait les côtes en grimaçant. En voyant Tao lever un sourcil en y jetant un œil Kris comprend qu'il a peut-être fait une erreur.

Tao s'avance dans l'appartement, laisse sa veste sur le canapé et continue à regarder partout autour de lui. Kris le rejoint pour lui faire visiter mais il a plus l'impression de suivre le jeune homme dans toutes les pièces plutôt que d'en être le guide. Assez fasciné il le regarde se déplacer de pièces en pièces, toucher les objets, ouvrir les rideaux et sourire à chacun de ses commentaires. Il ne prend finalement la parole qu'une fois dans son bureau pour lui souligner à quel point celui-ci est déprimant. En effet, les murs blancs, les étagères soigneusement rangées et la table immaculée ne sont peut-être pas des plus bouillonnants de vie. Le tour s'achève quand Tao l'entraîne vers le balcon. Laissant entrer l'air, Kris à l'impression qu'il y amène aussi la vie.

« Personne dans le placard, pas de pièce secrète qui pourrait révéler un vice caché... » Tao fait mine de regarder autour de lui « à part un manque évident de personnalisation - rien qui ne semble trop choquant, dis moi que tu n'as pas un second appartement ? ».

Kris secoue négativement la tête avant de venir enlacer Tao contre la balustrade et de laisser ses lèvres venir rencontrer les siennes. Il avait su à l'instant où il avait embrassé le jeune homme pour la première fois qu'il aurait du mal à s'en passer mais il n'avait pas pensé au plaisir que cela lui apporterait. Embrasser quelqu'un la première fois c'est partir à la découverte d'un monde inconnu, la quinzième fois c'est s'en enthousiasmer, mais contrairement à ce qu'il avait connu auparavant, embrasser la centième fois ce n'est pas s'y habituer mais plutôt en épancher sa soif. Kris se rendait compte que plus il touchait Tao, plus son goût le rendait addict. Sans même qu'il y réfléchisse, ses lèvres s'ouvrent pour approfondir leur baiser. Ses doigts qui remontent le long de ses épaules se figent dans les cheveux de Tao quand il l'entend doucement gémir contre ses lèvres. Il a rarement eu autant envie de sentir la peau de quelqu'un contre la sienne. C'est quand il sent les paumes de Tao glisser de son dos à ses fesses qu'il comprend qu'ils leur est impossible de rester sur le balcon plus longtemps. Alors passant ses mains autour du visage de Tao pour éviter qu'il se détache de ses lèvres il commence à reculer vers l'intérieur de l'appartement. Heureusement sa chambre n'est pas loin et il n'y a aucune marche pour y accéder. Déconcentré un instant par les lèvres de Tao dans son cou et ses mains qui détachent un à un les boutons de sa chemise, Kris se cogne le bassin contre la table de la salle à manger. Il sait qu'il en gardera une marque mais son attention est détournée de la douleur quand au lieu de poser ses mains sur le t-shirt de Tao il rencontre sa peau brûlante. Il n'a aucune idée de la façon dont le jeune homme à réussi à se débarrasser aussi rapidement de ses vêtements mais il en est plutôt satisfait.

Après un instant qui lui semble une éternité, ils franchissent enfin l'encadrement de la porte. Délaissant les joues de Tao, ses mains descendent pour lui déboutonner son pantalon et tandis qu'il le laisse s'allonger sur le lit, il retire le sien. Le rejoignant, il lie leurs mains puis uni à nouveau leurs lèvres. Il aimerait pouvoir arrêter le temps et juste rester ainsi pendant des heures à simplement embrasser Tao. Mais leurs langues se mêlent et trop vite il sent qu'il a besoin de plus. Les mains de son compagnon ont œuvré sans qu'il ne s'en soit rendu compte et ce n'est finalement que quand il sent ses doigts caresser son érection qu'il se rend compte qu'il est nu. N'ayant pas envie de délaisser les lèvres de Tao il prend celle inférieure entre ses dents et l'oblige à l'embrasser encore. Mais roulant sur le dos il le laisse passer au dessus de lui et avoir plus de liberté de mouvement pour retirer ses derniers vêtements. Kris sent le bassin de Tao onduler sur le sien. Il laisse courir ses mains sur son torse jusqu'à ses genoux et s'en sert pour le rapprocher de lui. Se redressant il se résout enfin à délaisser les lèvres gonflés de Tao pour promener les siennes le long de sa nuque et s'attarder un instant sur ses clavicules. Il sait qu'il va probablement y laisser une marque mais il s'est rarement sentit aussi possessif et il espère sincèrement que personne à part lui n'a accès à cet endroit de son corps.

Ce soir il a envie de prendre son temps, de savourer la peau de Tao sous sa langue. Lentement il laisse ses lèvres continuer leur descente. Elles passent passent l'arrondit de l'épaule pour embrasser chacun de ses grains de beauté sur son bras puis prennent leur temps pour voler des baisers papillons à chacune de ses phalanges. Revenant à son torse, Kris fait en sorte d'incliner le buste de Tao pour avoir la possibilité de jouer de sa langue avec ses tétons. Quand Tao est pleinement fléchi, il reprend le dessus et, de ses mains, écarte ses jambes afin de se positionner au-dessus de lui. Kris a l'impression qu'il ne sera jamais rassasié de Tao. Il découvre à chaque fois une nouvelle caresse qui l'émerveille, un gémissement qu'il parvient à arracher à son amant comme une victoire ou un espace qu'il n'a pas encore conquit de ses mains ou de sa langue.

Il n'a pas fini son voyage sensuel et malgré les plaintes de Tao qui le presse de le soulager, Kris décide de s'attarder le long de son aine avant d'embrasser l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Il sent le corps de Tao se tendre sous la sien alors il se résout à laisser une de ses mains remonter pour caresser son membre érigé. Ce soir il ne sera pas cruel, il n'a lui même aucune patience pour taquiner celle de son compagnon.

Il pense qu'il a le contrôle de l'acte quand Tao décide soudainement de ne pas vouloir le laisser diriger. Prestement, le jeune homme change leur position et il ne faut que quelques minutes aux lèvres de Tao sur lui pour lui amener la délivrance. Mais il ne s'avouera pas vaincu et se sent prêt à le démontrer dans le reste de la soirée, plusieurs fois.

Après l'amour, tandis qu'ils sont tous deux étendus dans la pénombre, Kris ne parvient pas à garder ses mains pour lui. Il remonte le draps sur eux et passe une main distraite sur le ventre de Tao et joue avec l'arrondit de son épaule de ses lèvres. Encore alangui, il observe son compagnon reprendre son souffle et commence à faire mentalement la liste de toutes les choses qu'il connaît sur lui, de sa marque de naissance sur le haut de sa cuisse gauche à sa façon de s'endormir en enfouissant sa tête sous la couette. Il ne doit probablement pas être le seul à se poser des questions car Tao à l'air aussi de s'intéresser à lui et à toutes ses facettes. Le jeune passe sa main sur le tatouage de Kris le long de son aine.

« Je ne t'ai jamais demandé, ce qu'il signifiait.

-Oh ça.. c'était une folie ». En jetant un coup d'oeil au regard que lui lance Tao, Kris comprend qu'il ne pourra pas épargner les détails ce soir. « J'avais dix-neuf ans, je venais juste de quitter mes parents pour étudier à l'étranger et, cela ne va pas paraître très original, mais un soir qu'on avait un peu trop la fête avec des amis, ça nous a prit sur un coup de tête. On s'est tous fait tatouer. À l'origine c'était une tête de loup.

-Pourquoi à l'origine ? Ça ne ressemble pas vraiment à un loup ».

Kris esquisse un sourire triste avant de se passer une main sur le visage.

« Non plus maintenant ».

Tao a l'impression qu'il y a quelque chose de plus, que l'histoire ne finit pas là. Il ne sait pas comment l'exprimer, il a envie que Kris lui fasse confiance, alors il se contente de poser sa tête sur sa clavicule et d'attendre. Il dessine de ses doigts les traits du tatouage et laisse à Kris le temps de décider si oui ou non il a envie de se confier. Ce dernier hésite, mais il n'a raconté cette histoire à personne et il sent que maintenant qu'il y repense, la douleur va revenir le hanter s'il ne s'en libère pas. Il inspire son courage dans un souffle et s'oblige à raconter ce qui est sûrement l'une des périodes les plus marquantes de sa vie.

« Je suis parti de chez mes parents quand j'ai eu dix-huit ans. C'était leur décision, ils voulaient que je sois diplômé d'une grande école qui ai un nom à l'international. Les six premiers mois ont été difficiles, je n'avais pas d'amis, je ne parlais pas la langue .. je m'intégrais mal de manière générale. Je n'arrêtais pas de supplier mes parents de me laisser rentrer mais ils refusaient de m'écouter. Je voulais me fondre dans la masse alors j'ai commencé à beaucoup sortir, ce n'est pas ma période la plus glorieuse. J'avais l'impression que si je faisais comme tout le monde, je pourrais devenir l'un des leurs.. peu importe le groupe du moment qu'on m'acceptait. J'étais ridicule. Évidement tout cela ne pouvait que mal finir, je fréquentais beaucoup de personne, je n'étais jamais seul mais je n'aurais pas pu plus mal choisir mon entourage. Leur but n'était pas de me connaître mais de me corrompre. Tout n'était que fête et oubli. Pendant des mois ce fut la descente aux enfers, je ne me reconnaissais même plus. Des gosses de riches qui voulaient se rebeller en étant exactement ce qu'on leur reprochait d'être. Mais ce n'étais pas ce que j'étais, ou ce que je voulais être. Je n'avais pas cette soif d'insoumission qui les animait, à l'époque je voulais juste apprendre le métier de mon père pour pouvoir le reproduire, peut-être l'améliorer. Alors je me suis éloigné d'eux et c'est à ce moment là que j'ai rencontré mes vrais amis. Ils ne venaient pas vraiment du même milieux que moi mais on partageait les mêmes passions, les mêmes rêves ».

Nostalgique, Kris a un sourire mélancolique avant de se re-positionner pour se mettre sur le côté et prendre Tao dans ses bras. Il pose son menton au dessus de lui et laisse sa main encadrer son visage pour caresser sa joue de son pouce.

« Après ça je n'avais plus envie de rentrer. On était six et on était inséparable. Cette tête de loup c'était un peu notre symbole ».

Kris sent Tao relever son visage vers lui et il ajoute le ton un peu plus léger.

« Je sais, on était idiots. Je suis resté trois ans là bas. Avec les gars on commençait à voir notre futur d'adulte s'approcher et on construisait des projets. On voulait faire le tour du monde, découvrir les peuples et même – pourquoi pas – monter une petite ONG pour aider les plus démunis. J'étais scolarisé en marketing mais les autres avait des champs disciplinaires plus divers. Il y en avait un surtout … il .. » Kris soupire fortement, Tao sent que sa voix n'est plus aussi assurée. Il resserre sa prise et passe son bras autour de sa taille pour le rapprocher de lui tandis que son autre main remonte sur son ventre jusqu'à sa poitrine, espérant y exercer une pression rassurante.

« ..il était un peu l'initiateur de notre projet. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas sauver le monde mais il voulait au moins l'améliorer. Mes parents financent des œuvres de charité depuis qu'ils en ont les moyens et poursuivre cet héritage avec mes propres objectifs me semblait réalisable. Il était mon meilleur ami.. mieux qu'un frère ».

Il y a un moment d'hésitation et Tao n'est pas sûr que Kris finisse son récit. Pourtant il a l'intime conviction que cela lui serait bénéfique. Sous ses doigts il sent son cœur battre rapidement et sa poitrine se soulever irrégulièrement. Parler, même de ce qui est triste, peut aussi soulager la peine.

« Était ?

-Un stupide accident. Une voiture qui oublie de freiner et.. aucun ne s'en est sorti. Le conducteur de l'autre voiture est mort sur le coup et .. mon ami à l'hôpital. On a à peine eu le temps de se rendre là bas qu'il .. nous quittait. Après ça, plus rien n'a été pareil. On arrivait plus à se parler, à s'écouter ou même à rester dans la même pièce. Ça devenait trop pesant, alors il a fallu un premier à partir, à saisir une autre opportunité, et on a tous suivi. On s'est éparpillé. Au début, on a bien essayé de se donner des nouvelles mais ce n'était plus la peine. C'était comme si, l'avoir perdu, ça avait brisé tous ce qui nous liait. Je pense que c'est un peu quitte ou double, un drame qui vous rapproche, ou au contraire vous éloigne.

-Qu'est ce que tu as fait après ? Tu es rentré chez toi ?

-Après ? Oui, je suis rentré quelques semaines mais j'étais complètement perdu, je ne savais plus ce que je devais faire. J'avais ce sentiment .. d'inachevé. J'ai finalement repris la route, au début mes parents n'étaient pas enchantés mais ils ont vite compris que je ne serais d'aucune utilité tant que je n'aurais pas fait le vide dans ma tête. J'ai réalisé son rêve, sans lui. Je voulais donner un peu de matérialité à nos rêves mais il m'était impossible de partir seul alors au lieu de monter notre ONG j'ai pris contact avec une association humanitaire et leur ai donné nos idées. Ce n'était pas la même chose mais sans lui ça ne l'aurait jamais été de toute façon. Je suis partis un peu plus d'un an et j'aurais tout donné pour ne jamais rentrer.

-Pourquoi l'as-tu fais ?

-Ma sœur se mariait, je devais retourner en Corée. Et mon père en a profité pour me convaincre qu'il était temps que j'arrête mes vagabondages. J'aurais aimé lui tenir tête mais .. il était insistant et c'était ce pourquoi j'avais été formé depuis toujours, prendre la relève.

-Mais.. pour le tatouage ?

-J'ai fais pas mal de petits boulots pendant cette année là. Notamment, pendant presque trois mois j'ai travaillé dans un hôpital, mais comme je n'avais aucune formation et que je n'étais pas doué pour grand chose, on m'a mis au ménage et service. Il y avait ce gamin, il avait les deux jambes dans le plâtre et était coincé pour presque aussi longtemps que moi. Il s'ennuyait tellement qu'il me suivait partout et .. je ne sais pas, c'est étrange il me rappelais énormément l'ami que j'avais perdu. Peut-être était-ce la même façon de rire de tout, de ne voir que le positif.. je ne saurais pas le dire, mais je me suis beaucoup attaché à lui. Il m'a aidé à surmonter ma peine à trouver qui je voulais être vraiment, pas quelqu'un qui vit dans le passé mais qui reste optimiste. Il avait une fascination pour mon tatouage. Il disait qu'un loup c'était trop triste car solitaire, pour lui ce n'était pas complet. Je me suis rendu compte qu'il avait raison et avant de partir j'ai fais ajouter la seconde partie.

-Un dragon ?

-C'était son année, il disait toujours qu'en grandissant il serait aussi fort que son symbole ».

Tao comprend que le sourire de Kris reste triste et il sent sa main crispée entre ses omoplates. Peut-être attend t-il un geste de sa part, qu'il lui dise qu'il ne trouvait rien de tout cela ridicule, au contraire. Mais comme il ne sait pas comment l'exprimer avec des mots, Tao se contente de tracer le dessin, de ses lèvres.

« C'est une belle image. C'est un tatouage qui signifie vraiment quelque chose, je ne trouve pas que ce soit une folie.

-Ah oui ? Et qu'est-ce que ça signifie tu penses ? »

Tao sourit avant de relever la tête pour lui voler un baiser.

« Que tu n'es pas qu'un gosse de riche ».

Le jeune homme ne l'exprime pas clairement mais il fait comprendre à Kris qu'il apprécie la confiance qu'il vient de lui démontrer. Il a véritablement envie de le connaître, d'entrer dans sa vie. Et pour prouver qu'il n'est pas simplement de passage, il prend des initiatives comme celle de vouloir lui changer les idées en le tirant de ses draps pour l'emmener dans la cuisine. Tao ne s'embarrasse pas d'être subtile tandis qu'il s'insinue dans la vie de Kris. Au contraire, il allume la radio, ouvre les placards et comme si tout lui venait de façon naturelle, il entraîne son amant dans la confection de leur dîner. Si Kris est charmé de voir Tao dans sa cuisine -essayer- de couper des légumes, il ne peut s'empêcher de trouver cela très « domestique », le plus surprenant étant sûrement que cela ne le dérange pas autant que cela aurait du.

 _Mais qu'était-il en train de faire ?_ Il était auteur de roman érotique, pas d'histoire romantique fluffy. Baekhyun prend un instant de recul. Il s'adosse à sa chaise et regarde un peu ahuri le texte qu'il vient juste d'écrire. Il se demande s'il doit ce retournement de plume à sa relation avec Jongin ? Probablement. Même si c'est ce pour quoi il a choisi dès le départ de n'écrire que sur des histoires homosexuelles, Baekhyun se retrouve à rompre toutes ses règles. Il se rend compte qu'il commence déjà à se projeter, ou en tout cas à assimiler la relation de ses personnages à celle qu'il vit avec Jongin. Lui aussi, il n'a pas envie d'être simplement de passage dans la vie du jeune homme. Même s'il ne donne pas encore de mot sur le type de relations qu'ils vivent tout les deux, il est au moins persuadé d'une chose – il ne veut pas que cela s'arrête. Il aimerait prendre le temps de réfléchir à ce que que cette prise de conscience signifie. Il souhaiterait relire ce qu'il vient d'écrire et décider si oui ou non il doit tout effacer mais la pendule derrière lui sonne. Il est onze heure et son rendez vous n'est pas à côté, il faut qu'il parte maintenant s'il ne veut pas être en retard. Il a un dernier coup d'oeil réprobateur envers son ordinateur avant de le glisser dans son sac et de faire un petit signe de la main à la propriétaire avant de partir.

Pour gagner du temps, il décide de sortir deux stations de métro plus tôt et de finir le chemin à pied, empruntant un raccourci. Pendant qu'il laisse ses longues jambes combler son manque de temps, il ne peut s'empêcher de repenser aux multiples questions qui le tourmentent. Il aurait bien besoin de se confier à quelqu'un. Il ressent le besoin de s'épancher, mais il se dit que la meilleure personne pour cela ce n'est ni Jongin, ni Sehun. Il a besoin de quelqu'un qui pourrait répondre à toutes ses question, et sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire c'est l'image de Junmyeon qui s'impose. Alors, continuant à marcher d'un pas vif, il sort son téléphone et envoie un message à l'artiste pour lui demander s'il souhaiterait déjeuner avec lui. La réponse est rapide. Il parvient à peine à son lieu de rendez-vous que son portable vibre dans sa poche, il sera ravi de le rejoindre en centre-ville. Baekhyun sait qu'il ne sortira pas de son entretien avant au moins une heure, cela laisse le temps au jeune homme de le rejoindre. Il lui renvoie un dernier message convenant d'un lieu de rencontre pour treize heure, avant de ranger son téléphone dans sa poche et de rentrer dans le bâtiment où il doit rencontrer son autre client.

Finalement Baekhyun ressort plus tôt qu'il ne l'avait pensé, son client refuse toutes les approches qu'il lui a fait en vu d'une future exposition. Rien ne lui plaît et il ne fera aucune concession. Baekhyun préfère écourter l'entretien en affirmant qu'il reverra donc le dossier dans son entièreté et lui enverrai les détails par mail, il souhaite s'éviter un nouveau déplacement inutile.

N'ayant rien d'autre à faire il décide de ce rendre au lieu de rendez-vous convenu. Il prendra un café en relisant ces notes en attendant Junmyeon. Ses pas l'entraîne vers le petit restaurant qu'il a conseillé à son ami. Les rayons de soleils sont accueillant, Baekhyun décide de s'installer à une table en terrasse. Il reprend son casque dans son sac et lance sa playist de travail en aléatoire, il espère que _Beautiful_ lui redonnera le sourire après cet entretien mitigé. Se passant une main dans les cheveux, il inspire fortement étalant ses notes devant lui, il faut qu'il trouve un autre angle d'attaque.

Baekhyun est presque près a abandonner quand il sent une main sur son épaule. Il ne s'est pas rendu compte de l'heure mais il est ravi de trouver une échappatoire, jamais il ne satisfera ce client.

« Baekhyun, tu es déjà arrivé ?

-Junmyeon ! Oui, mon rendez-vous a été écourté. Installe-toi ».

Se rendant compte qu'il s'est trop éparpillé, Baekhyun rassemble ses documents avant de les ranger dans son sac.

« J'espère ne pas t'avoir pris de court avec mon message.

-Non pas du tout mais j'étais juste un peu surpris que tu m'invites à déjeuner.

-J'avais envie de profiter du soleil et.. de parler un peu ».

Junmyeon a un petit sourire entendu.

« De parler ? »

Baekhyun ne comprend pas tout de suite le sous-entendu mais il se doute qu'il y en a un. Alors il préfère prévenir toute confusion.

« Non, vraiment parler. Ce n'est pas un date, enfin pas que je ne … mais.. hum... ».

Junmyeon éclate de rire en lui donnant une tape sur l'épaule avant de s'asseoir en face de lui.

« Je te rassure tu n'es pas mon type non plus ». Il ne peut retenir un sourire amusé devant l'expression soulagé – et confuse – de Baekhyun.

« C'est sorti plus brutalement que je ne le voulais, désolé. Je crois qu'en ce moment je ne sais plus très bien ce que je dis.

-Et ce que ça a un rapport avec ta nouvelle relation ? ».

Baekhyun s'empourpre et retient de justesse la tasse qu'il tient dans sa main.

« La dernière fois tu m'as laissé comprendre que c'était … différent et à part ce sujet on a essentiellement parlé de moi. Pourtant de ce que je comprend ce n'est pas moi qui t'intéresses, cela ne laisse qu'une possibilité.

-On pourrait parler d'autre chose ?

-Où on pourrait parler de la raison pour laquelle tu m'as invité à déjeuner avec toi ? ».

Baekhyun se laisse tomber sur le dossier de son fauteuil. Après tout c'était ce dont il avait besoin, quelqu'un en dehors de tout cela pour l'écouter, le conseiller. Junmyeon s'avérait encore plus perspicace qu'il ne l'avait supposé, étrangement cela renforçait son sentiment qu'il pouvait se fier à son jugement. Junmyeon avait été assez honnête pour lui parler de lui, de son passer, c'était à son tour de lui rendre sa confiance.

« La vrai raison ?

-Elle est comment ?

-Hum... grande, un peu plus jeune, un sourire à se damner... masculine ? »

Junmyeon hoche la tête, ne se départissant pas de son sourire.

« Je vois. Et donc .. très différente de ce que tu as connu avant ?

-Plutôt.

-La première fois que je me suis rendu compte que mes raisons étaient elles aussi - plutôt masculines – j'avais quinze ans. Alors ma situation est peut-être un peu différente mais je peux peut-être quand même t'aider ».

Le visage de Baekhyun se fend en un grand sourire et pendant qu'il finit sa tasse de café, Junmyeon lui demande de reprendre l'histoire depuis le début.

« Je crois que je n'y avais jamais vraiment pensé. Dans mon entourage il n'y a que Sehun – il travaille aussi à la galerie – qui aime aussi les hommes. Je n'avais même jamais regardé un homme de cette façon là mais.. je ne sais pas, je n'arrive toujours pas à regarder les autres hommes, juste lui, juste Jongin.

-Peut-importe le sexe, on ne tombe jamais amoureux d'un genre mais d'une personne. Si c'est Jongin, alors c'est lui.

-Je sais mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me demander si .. ce n'était pas là, dormant en moi depuis le début.

-Ce n'est pas ton Mr Hide Baek – je peux t'appeler Baek ? » Junmyeon continue après le hochement de tête de Baekhyun « Ce n'est pas un gène qui émerge soudainement. Je sais que ce n'est pas évident à assimiler. Quand j'ai compris ce que je ressentais pour le fils de mon prof de piano, au début moi aussi cela m'a fait peur. Je me demandais si cela définissait toute ma sexualité, ce que cela voulait dire de moi. Après ma première relation, j'ai hésité, peut-être que ce n'était qu'une fois ? Que mon prochain coup de cœur serait une fille ? J'y ai tellement réfléchi, je désirais si fort pouvoir mettre un nom sur mon identité, mais au final ce n'est pas ça qui est important. Tu peux être hétéro un matin et gay le suivant. Ce qui importe véritablement c'est la personne.

-Et cela n'est pas difficile ? Vivre sans étiquette ? »

Junmyeon peine à retenir son sourire.

« Non dans mon cas c'est véritablement gay. Je n'ai jamais été attiré par les filles. Mais j'ai des amis qui sont passé par les mêmes étapes que toi. La question c'est plutôt de te demander quelle était ta sincérité. Quand tu étais avec ces femmes, tu les désirais vraiment ?

-Oui.

-Et maintenant tu es sincères envers Jongin ?

-Plus encore.

-Alors tu as ta réponse. Ne t'obliges pas dès maintenant à vouloir te glisser dans une case. Tu as aimé des filles et maintenant tu aimes Jongin, c'est tout ce qu'i savoir. »

Son raisonnement était logique, c'était celui vers lequel son esprit tendait aussi. Ce ne serait pas facile mais Baekhyun se dit que c'était sûrement le chemin qui le rendrait heureux, juste vivre le présent, sans se demander ce que cela faisait de lui.

Junmyeon doit comprendre que ses paroles prennent sens pour lui car il le laisse se perdre un instant dans ses pensées pendant qu'il commande leur déjeuner.

« Tu as peut-être raison, je vais y repenser ». Baekhyun se redresse sur son siège et passe à son tour sa commande. Une fois le serveur partit, il veut reprendre la conversation mais l'orienter désormais vers un autre angle.

« Et tu ne m'as pas dis, le fils du prof de piano, ce n'est pas l'homme de la peinture alors ?

-Non, ce n'est pas lui. Lui c'est plus tard. Enfin, je devrais peut-être dire « c'était ».

-Il te manques toujours ?

-Terriblement. Je crois que j'aimerais surtout pouvoir lui parler, m'excuser de tout ce qui s'est passé, lui dire que j'ai changé ». Avec un sourire gêné, le jeune homme commence à jouer de ses doigts avec le pied de son verre. « C'est idiot mais je pense qu'au fond de moi j'espère toujours que si nous nous rencontrons à nouveaux, on aurait une meilleure chance.

-Tu penses que vous pourriez vous remettre ensemble ?

-Je l'espère. Cela fait cinq ans et il est toujours la personne que j'aime le plus, et il le restera .. pour longtemps je pense.

-Tu ne m'as pas dis, comment il s'appelle ?

-Kyungsoo, il s'appelle Kyungsoo ».

La réponse sonne comme un glas. Il ne s'était donc pas trompé. Quand il avait vu le nom de Junmyeon sur son calendrier, le souvenir de l'oeuvre de Junmyeon s'était imposé dans son esprit. Le jeune homme du tableau, il avait une forte ressemblance avec Kyungsoo. Durant tout le week-end il avait retourné l'image dans sa tête, devait-il en parler ? N'était -ce pas simplement un tour de son imagination ? Et que ferait-il si c'était véritablement le cas ?

Que ferait-il si Kyungsoo était réellement l'homme que Junmyeon aimait toujours ? Maintenant qu'il se trouvait devant le fait accompli, il fallait qu'il presse sa décision. Baekhyun n'arrivait pas à savoir s'il devait en parler ou non. Quelle serait la réaction de Junmyeon s'il savait qu'il avait la possibilité de retrouver son ancien amant ? Décidant que ce n'était pas à lui de faire cette révélation, Baekhyun se contente de hocher la tête et de continuer la conversation en changeant de sujet. Avant d'en parler à qui que ce soit il fallait qu'il en sache plus sur la situation afin de ne blesser personne.

Le repas se termine avec des sujets plus léger. Quand les deux hommes se séparent, Junmyeon lui passe une main sur l'épaule lui rappelant que s'il a envie de parler il serait là pour lui. Leur rendez-vous professionnel n'est que dans quelques jours, il se séparent donc avec la promesse de se revoir vite.

Tandis qu'il monte les marches de son appartement, Baekhyun ne peut s'empêcher de repenser à ce que Junmyeon lui a dit au début de leur repas, vivre l'instant présent. Ce dont il avait vraiment envie dans l'instant c'était de la présence de Jongin. Alors fort de sa nouvelle attitude il prend son téléphone dans sa poche et commence à taper un message rapide. Il invite Jongin à venir passer la soirée chez lui. S'il devait le laisser entrer dans sa vie autant commencer maintenant.

La réponse est bien sûr positive et Baekhyun ne voit pas le temps passer tandis qu'il range rapidement ses affaires. Des coups à la porte le font sursauter. Il baisse le volume de sa radio qu'il avait monté aux première notes de _King and Queen_ et se dirige vers la porte.

Il n'a pas vu Jongin depuis presque trois jours et même s'ils se sont depuis envoyé de nombreux messages, cela ne l'empêche pas de se sentir enthousiaste à l'idée de pouvoir bientôt sentir sa peau contre la sienne. C'est comme si l'idée de se débarrasser de son étiquette l'avait aussi libéré de ses appréhensions. Il ouvre rapidement la porte et espère que son sourire est aussi grand que celui de son compagnon parce qu'il jurerait qu'il n'a jamais semblé plus satisfait.

Une impulsion sans doute, mais Baekhyun ne le laisse pas finir son éternel « Hey Sex.. » avant qu'il ne s'avance pour prendre la veste entre ses mains et ses lèvres dans les siennes. Il serait presque gêné que Jongin puisse entendre son soupir de contentement s'il ne ressentait pas aussi son soulagement.

Lentement, sans interrompre leur baiser, Jongin les fait reculer dans l'appartement. L'une de ses mains dirige Baekhyun en le tenant par la hanche et l'autre vient encercler son visage une fois qu'il a fermé la porte derrière eux. Baekhyun laisse ses mains remonter pour s'agripper à son dos, il n'a aucune intention de lâcher sa prise tandis qu'il prend la lèvre de Jongin entre ses dents. Il sent le pouce de Jongin lui caresser la joue et il ferme les yeux plus fort pour se concentrer uniquement sur les sensations qu'il ressent. S'autorisant un pas de plus, il se rapproche encore jusqu'à sentir le cœur de Jongin battre au plus près du sien.

À bout de souffle, ce dernier est le premier à se détacher. Il fait remonter sa seconde main pour prendre en coupe le visage de Baekhyun. Posant son front contre le sien, il embrasse une dernière fois ses lèvres avant de parler.

« Je t'ai manqué Sexy ? ». Baekhyun répond d'un simple hochement de tête avant poser sa tête sur son épaule. Jongin baisse la tête pour que sa bouche soit au niveau de son oreille, puis il ajoute « toi aussi, tu m'as manqué Sexy ».

Peut-être que cela peut être aussi simple que ça. Baekhyun ne se pose aucune question quand il l'entraîne sur le balcon pour qu'ils se racontent leur week-end. Il apprécie simplement chaque instant. Voir Jongin évoluer sans sa cuisine, tenter de leur préparer le dîner, échouer, commander sur son téléphone. La seule chose qu'il sait c'est qu'il apprécierait que ce moment perdure tandis qu'ils sont tous deux assis sur le canapé à parler de tout ce qui leur passe par la tête.

Vient le moment ou Jongin lui dit qu'il doit rentrer chez lui et Baekhyun ne sait pas comment il doit l'expliquer mais il ne réfléchit pas longtemps avant de tendre sa main pour le retenir. Alors quand Jongin relève son regard vers lui pour le questionner, il ne sait pas quoi répondre, il se contente de secouer négativement la tête.

« Je croyais que je ne devais rien voir d'autre de cet appartement que le canapé et la table basse.

-Tu as déjà vu la cuisine et le balcon, ton cercle de limitation s'élargit.

-Et si je reste, je dois dormir sur où ? Ce canapé ? Il n'a pas l'air confortable.

-Non, pas le canapé ». Et alors que Jongin se penche vers lui, Baekhyun le fait simplement se rasseoir avant d'ajouter « mais pas trop d'enthousiasme, c'est une étape à la fois ».

Jongin ne parvient pas à retenir son sourire tandis qu'il se laisse glisser sans le fauteuil pour poser sa tête sur l'épaule de Baekhyun.

« Si on reste comme ça, je suis même d'accord pour rester sur le canapé ».

Baekhyun a un petit rire.

« Mais je confirme que ce n'est pas ce qu'il y a de mieux et ce serait quand même un comble que je ne dorme pas sans mon lit, dans mon propre appartement ».

Jongin se redresse vivement, ses yeux sont pétillants tout autant qu'interrogateur. Baekhyun lui donne un petit coup de coude avant de s'expliquer.

« Mais ne t'emballes pas, en tout bien tout honneur ». Jongin prend sa main dans la sienne avant de déposer un baiser rapide sur ses lèvres.

« Décidément, je ne pensais pas que tu tenais tant à la bienséance, mais ne t'inquiète pas, une étape à la fois ça me va très bien ».

Baekhyun s'était dit qu'il arrêterait de trop réfléchir, il ne voulait pas que Jongin le quitte cette nuit, alors il resterait. Il ne regrette absolument pas son choix quand ils se retrouvent enlacés dans son grand lit. Il sait que ce soir il n'y aura rien de plus mais que pourrait t-il souhaiter différemment quand il tient Jongin entre ses bras et qu'il peut passer une main distraite dans ses cheveux.


	11. Chapter 11 - Playdate

Chapitre 12 → Te faire confiance

Jongin se sentait amoureux. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait par ressenti ce sentiment. En se retournant ce matin là, il se trouvait bienheureux de pouvoir sentir la chaleur du corps de Baekhyun contre sa peau. Sa nuit avait été aussi agitée que la précédente mais cela ne le dérangeait pas.

Jongin sourit à l'idée qu'il prenait déjà l'habitude de dormir avec un petit diable. Baekhyun le réveilla plusieurs fois dans la nuit. Parfois parce qu'il tirait toute la couverture vers lui, parfois parce qu'il marmonait dans son oreille, et d'autres encore en lui donnant des coups de coude ou de genou. À chaque fois, Jongin sortait de son sommeil, repositionnait Baekhyun entre ses bras et soupirait de contentement avant de se rendormir. Il se surprenait à se demander si ces mimiques le ferait toujours sourire dans cinq ou dix ans, puis il se morigénait – ce n'était pas bon pour lui de se projeter autant. Qui sait où ils seraient dans dix ans ?

Pourtant, même s'il ne voulait pas commencer à trop espérer, il devait être honnête avec lui même – il était bien avec Baekhyun. Il y avait une vraie complicité entre eux et il appréciait passer du temps avec lui. Ses dernières relations ne lui avaient pas fait le même effet. Certaines avaient durées plus que d'autres mais même à leur sommet, il n'y avait pas eu cet éclat qui lui faisait s'emballer le coeur et sourire comme un idiot. Il avait l'impression de connaître Baekhyun depuis longtemps, le sentiment qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance et que c'était la bonne décision que de le laisser rentrer dans sa vie.

Bien sûr après sa première relation amoureuse, Jongin avait eu du mal à se lancer dans de nouvelles histoires, à s'y abandonner. Mais rapidement il s'était reprit, il était hors de question qu'il le laisse gagner. Le vrai caractère de Jongin était confiant, positif - et oui peut-être un peu naïf - mais il aimait cette facette de lui-même. Il ne voulait pas que son ex lui prenne ça aussi. Il s'était déjà emparé de plusieurs mois de sa vie, de sa santé – temporairement – et de son côté fleur bleu, il ne lui prendrait pas cela aussi. Si Jongin devait souffrir à nouveau pour avoir fait confiance trop tôt, tant pis, il préférait aimer que de se méfier. Cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il croyait en l'amour éternel ou au coup de foudre, mais quand il était bien avec quelqu'un, il ne censurait pas. Les grandes histoires d'amour ne sont pas toujours initiées par des péripéties rocambolesques. Il ne croyait pas aux histoires d'âmes soeurs mais pensait plutôt que les meilleurs relations se construisaient doucement, par les gestes du quotidien.

Et alors qu'il regarde Baekhyun dormir contre lui, il se dit que c'était peut-être ça – ce qu'il avait attendu si longtemps. Il voulait quelqu'un avec qui il se sente à l'aise, qui le laisse être lui-même et qui offre sa sincérité en échange. Ce qui lui avait plu en Baekhyun c'était cette franchise incontrolable. Dans le train, puis au café, il avait répondu à toutes ses questions avec ses grands yeux francs et ses sourires spontanés. Et depuis il ne lui avait rien caché, il avait été honnête sur son hétérosexualité, sur ses doutes. Ils avaient eu une conversation la veille qui avait achevée de confirmer à Jongin que Baekhyun ne jouait pas avec lui. Après s'être embrassés, Jongin avait ressenti le besoin de ressentir son amant au plus près. Il avait commencé à laisser ses mains se ballader un peu plus que les fois précédentes mais il avait arrêté rapidement en sentant son compagnon se tendre contre lui. Baekhyun n'était pas prêt. Cela ne faisait pas si longtemps qu'ils se fréquentaient mais c'était surtout la première fois que Baekhyun était avec un homme. Bien sûr en tant qu'auteur de roman érotique gay, il savait parfaitement comment la logistique fonctionnait pourtant entre la théorie et la pratique il y avait un pas. Baekhyun avait besoin d'un peu plus de temps pour perdre ses appréhensions. Le jeune homme avait été touchant dans ses formulations. Il lui avait avoué que Jongin l'intimidait un peu et qu'il craignait surtout que leur rapports ne soient pas assez satisfaisant pour lui. À le voir, hésitant entre ses bras, Jongin s'était rendu compte à quel point il se sentait prêt à être patient. Il n'y aurait rien de pire que de forcer Baekhyun. Et même s'il commençait à sentir ses désirs se préciser, il ne ferait aucun geste pour brusquer son petit-ami, il voulait que cela vienne de lui.

Alors réjustant son oreiller, il se rallonge et déplace sa main pour rapprocher le visage de Baekhyun du sien. Il va bientôt être l'heure de se lever et il décide qu'il préfère réveiller Baekhyun lui même plutôt que d'en laisser le soin à son réveil. Sa main remonte jusqu'à sa nuque et il se penche pour embrasser doucement sa tempe. En prenant son ton le plus bas il murmure son prénom. Baekhyun s'étire dans son sommeil, il repousse le moment d'ouvrir les yeux en cachant son visage dans l'épaule de Jongin. Celui-ci a un petit rire avant de déposer un baiser sur sa joue puis son oreille.

"Il faut que tu te réveilles Baek"

Baekhyun ronchonne avant de relever la tête.

"Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas m'appeler Baek?

-Donc tu préfères réellement Sexy ?"

Baekhyun ne répond pas et fini de s'étirer en jetant un coup d'oeil au réveil.

"Il n'est pas encore tout à fait l'heure.

-Je voulais avoir le temps de faire quelque chose.

-Quoi ?"

Jongin replace une mèche de cheveux de Baekhyun en souriant avant de répondre.

"Ça" et il se penche pour embrasser son compagnon sur les lèvres. "Bonjour.

-Bonjour. Tu as mieux dormi ?"

Jongin hésite à taquiner Baekhyun, mais décide de les garder dans cette bulle tendre. Il hoche simplement la tête et de son pouce ramène le visage de Baekhyun contre le sien.

Baekhyun a les traits encore endormi tandis qu'il se rapproche de Jongin pour capturer ses lèvres. Ses mains glissent d'elles-même et passent sous le tee-shirt de Jongin. Ce n'est pas la première fois, la veille avant de s'endormir, leur baiser de bonne nuit avait été plus prononcé que les précédents et même s'ils avaient convenu de ne pas aller trop loin, ils s'étaient autorisés à commencer une exploration tactile de leurs corps. Jongin avait laissé ses paumes décider qu'elles s'épousaient bien à la courbures des fesses de Baekhyun et celui-ci avait osé passer une main hésitante sur le ventre de Jongin avant de remonter à ses clavicules. Si le mouvement avait été timide la veille, il semble bien plus naturel ce matin. Jongin se dit que s'il n'avait pas parlé à Baekhyun quelques instants plus tôt, il jurerais que le jeune homme est encore endormi. À la façon dont il se colle contre lui, fait monter et descendre sa main sur son torse en une caresse lente et ne laisse aucune chance à sa bouche de résister à l'assaut de ses lèvres, Jongin le sent affecteux et infatué. Il se dit que décidement il peut trouver aisément des avantages à voir son sommeil perturbé si c'est pour avoir ce genre de réveil.

Jongin se laisserait bien tenter lui aussi à reprendre son exploration de la veille mais malheureusement le temps est contre lui et à contre-coeur il doit se soutirer des bras de Baekhyun pour aller se préparer. En voyant que son compagnon a vraiment du mal à sortir de sa langueur, il remonte le drap sur lui et lui murmure doucement à l'oreille avant de déposer un baiser sur sa joue.

"Je vais à la douche, tu as encore dix minutes. Si tu veux un café tu peux te servir dans la cuisine". Quand il disparaît au coin de la porte, Baekhyun n'a pas bougé et a même refermé les yeux.

C'est avec un petit sourire au visage que Jongin se dirige vers la salle de bain. Il hésite un instant puis décide ne pas la fermer à clé, Bekhyun ne bougera pas de toute façon et dans le cas où il le ferait – cela ne le dérangeait pas – au contraire.

C'est véritablement le manque qui réveille Baekhyun. Au moment où Jongin quitte le lit pour prendre sa douche, Baekhyun se sent frissonner sous les draps. D'un coup la chambre lui semble plus grande, plus vide, plus froide aussi. N'ayant plus la raison qui le maintenait alangui, il se décide à se rhabiller et suivre le conseil de Jongin. Même si ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il vient, Baekhyun a du mal à s'y retrouver dans les placards de la cuisine. Quand enfin il y parvient, il se trouve un peu stupide à resté planté devant la machine à café à attendre qu'elle ait effectuée sa tâche. Ne sachant pas trop s'il peut ouvrir le frigo pour préparer le petit déjeuner, Baekhyun se décide à simplement s'asseoir sur le comptoir et attendre le retour de Jongin. Il ne devrait pas tarder à lui revenir.

En l'attendant, il se met à penser à la journée qui l'attend. Aujourd'hui il doit faire la fermeture de la galerie. Il n'aura pas beaucoup de temps pour profiter de sa soirée. Étrangement ses pensées ne le ramènent pas à Jongin mais à Kyungsoo. Il ne peut s'empêcher de se sentir mal à l'aise à l'idée de ne pas parler de sa découverte à Jongin. Pourtant il est convaincu que ce n'est pas son rôle de révéler ce genre d'informations. Et si Jongin n'était pas au courant de l'homosexualité de Kyungsoo ? Le jeune homme lui avait bien dit pendant la soirée chez Chanyeol qu'ils n'étaient pas si proches. Baekhyun pense qu'il ne serait pas correct de parler de ce sujet sans l'accord du concerné. Neanmoins cela le mettait dans une position inconfortable. Ne pas révéler les secrets de Kyungsoo était honorable certes, mais cela ne voulait pas dire pour autant que son ommission auprès de Jongin n'en était pas un mensonge.

Il n'y avait qu'une seule chose à faire pour sortir de cette situation, il devait parler à Kyungsoo - rapidement. Lui dire qu'il savait pour lui, pour Junmyeon – et savoir ce qu'il devait faire par rapport à cela. Devait-il essayer de rapprocher les anciens amants ? Devait-il laisser le temps et le hasard être leurs seuls coups de pouce ? Tant qu'il n'aura pas parlé à Kyungsoo, ces questions allaient juste monopoliser inlassablement son esprit, il fallait qu'il sache.

Le problème allait être de contacter Kyungsoo. La seule personne qui pouvait l'aider était Jongin, mais comment expliquer cette envie d'avoir le numéro de téléphone du jeune homme ? Baekhyun en était là dans ses réfléxions quand il entend des pas dans le couloir. Relevant le regard, il voit Jongin venir vers lui.

"Tu as réussi à te lever?"

Baekhyun hausse les épaules "le lit était froid".

Jongin retient un sourire tandis qu'il récupère les tasses de café dans la machine, Baekhyun n'avait pas remarqué qu'elles étaient prêtes. Après lui avoir donné sa tasse, Jongin s'affaire à préparer un petit déjeuner. Pendant qu'il essaye de trouver un prétexte pour amener le sujet de Kyungsoo dans la conversation, Baekhyun l'écoute distraitement lui parler de sa journée et de ses clients. Quand Jongin lui demande à son tour ce qu'il va faire, il reste évasif.

"Il faudrait que je continue mon roman ce soir. Jongdae ne sait pas être patient. Il va probablement me harceler de messages jusqu'à ce que je lui envoie les prochains chapitres. D'ailleurs ça me fait penser .." baissant les yeux pour boire une gorgée de café, Baekhyun se refuse à relever le regard vers Jongin ".. tu aurais le numéro de Kyungsoo par harard ?

-Kyungsoo ?" Baekhyun humme doucement à l'affirmative en allant poser sa tasse dans l'évier. Jongin le suit du regard, soulevant un sourcil interrogateur. "Pourquoi ?" il a le ton moqueur quand il poursuit "lui aussi il t'a tapé dans l'oeil ?

-Exactement. Tu te souviens : blonde, formes généreuses et plus petite que moi. Il remplit au moins une des conditions."

Jongin n'est pas sûr s'il doit retenir ou non son sourire quand il tend la main pour tirer Baekhyun vers lui. Son expression est partagée et Baekhyun ne peut s'empêcher de rire.

"J'ai trouvé notre conversation intéressante la dernière fois. Je me dis que je pourrais peut-être blesser un de mes personnages pour faire entrer en piste un beau soignant. Il me faut un élément dramatique, les choses vont trop bien dans mon couple principal.

-Attend, tu vas t'inspirer de Kyungsoo pour un de tes personnages ou juste lui demander des précisions pour faire plus vrai ?

-Ah .. maintenant que tu le dis ça pourrait le faire aussi. Je n'avais pas pensé à la façon dont j'allais présenter le personnage, mais tu as raison, ça pourrait totalement être Kyungsoo."

Jongin soupire avant de passer une main sur son visage, qu'avait-il dit ? Il tire un peu plus sur la main de Baekhyun jusqu'à se que ses genoux tapent contre les siens. Ne se relevant pas de son siège, il garde le regard levé pour ne pas perdre les prunelles de Baekhyun et passe un bras autour de ses jambes.

"Tu vas sérieusement te servir de Kyungsoo comme un de tes personnages, et pas moi ?

-Je te l'ai dis, je ne vois pas quel rôle te donner. Je n'ai pas assez de .. hum, matière, pour broder quelque chose."

Cette fois-ci Jongin ne peut pas retenir son sourire plus longtemps et Baekhyun se dit qu'il l'a rarement vu aussi lumineux.

Prestement, Jongin se relève tout en faisant glisser sa main pour la remonter dans le dos de son compagnon. Rapprochant Baekhyun, il se penche contre lui pour poser à son tour sa tasse dans l'évier et en frôlant son oreille, il lui murmure.

"Ça je peux l'arranger. Tu n'as qu'a demander."

Malheureusement le temps les rattrape et Jongin se contente d'un baiser rapide avant de tendre son téléphone à Baekhyun en lui disant de prendre le numéro de Kyungsoo pendant qu'il va chercher ses affaires.

Baekhyun est rapide à trouver le numéro dans la liste des correspondants, et il le tape d'une main peu assuré dans son propre téléphone. Il se sent coupable d'avoir menti à Jongin. Mais réalisant qu'il pourrait probablement bientôt lui dire la vérité, il secoue la tête pour chasser ses idées sombres et récupère son manteau avant de mettre ses chaussures dans le vestibule.

Pendant le trajet en voiture, Jongin lui demande à quelle heure il finit et Baekhyun hésite. Il n'avait pas menti, il fallait qu'il consacre un peu de temps à son roman, mais d'un autre côté il n'avait pas envie de passer la soirée tout seul dans son appartement. Confiant son dilemne à son compagnon, Jongin semble trouver la solution en lui disant que justement il aurait bien aimé l'emener dans un club qu'il connait. Baekhyun pourrait le contacter quand il aurait passé quelques heures à rédiger et ils se retrouveraient ensuite pour passer la fin de soirée ensemble. Baekhyun accepte rapidement tandis qu'il sort de la voiture pour rejoindre la galerie.

Il apperçoit Sehun à l'accueil mais comme celui-ci est au téléphone avec un client, Baekhyun se contente de lui faire un petit signe de la main. Il allais aussi falloir qu'il organise une rencontre entre Jongin et ses amis. Peut-être ce week-end. Pénétrant dans son bureau, Baekhyun pousse un léger soupir en voyant la pile de dossier qui l'attend. Le travail s'accumule et Baekhyun ne repense à Kyungsoo qu'au moment de sa pause.

De son côté, Jongin ne voit pas non plus le temps passer. Depuis quelques temps se répétait un phénomène assez insolite. Quand arrivait la saison des vaccins, il y avait toujours une demi-journée où son cabinet se remplissait de femmes d'un certain âge. Avec Yixing, ils avaient décidé d'en parler affecteusement comme le "gang des mamies". Elles s'étaient rencontrées dans un parc du quartier et avaient rapidement sympathisées. Ayant toutes des animaux de compagnies, elles s'étaient conseillées entre elles et avaient décidées de ne traiter qu'avec les "beaux docteurs". Afin de rendre l'attente moins longue, les jours de vaccination, elles monopolisaient les rendez-vous et passaient l'après-midi à converser dans la salle d'attente. Jongin avait trouvé la pratique charmante même si cela voulait dire aussi qu'il allait passer l'après-midi à devoir regarder les photos de leurs petites-filles respectives et les complimenter sur leur ressemblance avec leur grand-mère.

Jongin hesita un instant à dire qu'il était heureux en couple. À présent, il pouvait dire en toute sincérité qu'il avait un petit-ami, mais il ne s'en sentait pas le coeur. Les photos d'Amy sur le bureau de Yixing le protégeait de l'assiduité des vieilles dames, il ne restait donc que lui pour attiser leur rêverie. À les entendre se chamailler sur laquelle de leur petite-fille ferait les plus beau petit-enfants, il souriait bêtement. Il n'y avait aucun mal à leur offrir ce petit moment de frivolité.

Il décide d'écourter sa pause déjeuner avec Yixing pour pouvoir appeler ses parents. C'est sa mère qui lui répond au bout de la troisième tonnalité. Étrangement elle est plus insistante que d'habitude quand elle lui demande comment il va.

"Je vais bien maman, pourquoi tu me le re-demande.

-Jongin, j'ai bien vu le week-end dernier quand tu es venu que tu était un peu.. préoccupé. Tu sais que tu peux toujours me parler n'est-ce-pas ?

-Bien sûr, mais je te rassure tout vas bien. Le travail est prenant mais j'aime vraiment ce qu'on met en place avec Yixing. Comme je fais la plupart des consulations à domicile, mon emploi du temps est plus irrégulier mais cela me plaît vraiment.

-Je ne te parles pas de ton travail Jonginie, je sais que du moment que tu fais ce que tu aimes, tu arrivera toujours à t'épanouir.. je .."

La voix de sa mère est hésitante à l'autre bout du fil. Jongin s'enfonce dans son fauteuil en fronçant les sourcils.

"Je veux dire.. tu me le dirais si quelque chose changeait dans ta vie?

-Comment ça maman ? Je ne comprend pas."

Jongin ne voyait pas où elle voulait en venir. Il entend sa mère bafouiller et son père ronchonner derrière elle. Il lui disait d'en venir au fait.

"Oui, oui" le ton de sa mère est plus empressé mais Jongin sent qu'il n'est pas exaspéré pour autant. Il entend son sourire dans sa voix quand elle ajoute : "C'est juste que quand tu es venus tu avais l'air plus .. distrait, un peu dans ton monce, et tu as passé beaucoup de temps sur ton téléphone alors... on se demandait avec ton père si tu avait rencontré quelqu'un."

C'était donc ça. _Était-il si évident ?_ Au lieu de se sentir ennuyé que ses parents l'ai découvert si facilement, l'interrogation de sa mère le fait sourire.

"Hum.. et bien..

-Je le savais ! J'en étais sûre ! Ton père ne voulait pas me croire mais je ne pouvais pas me tromper ! Je sais bien reconnaître quand mon fils est heureux !"

Son sourire à lui aussi doit s'entendre à l'autre bout du fil, Jongin le sent monter jusqu'à ses yeux. Il avait l'air heureux ? Cela se voyait à se point ? Mais il s'oblige à ne pas se perdre dans ses pensées tandis que sa mère continue dans un flot initerrompu. Elle lui demande comment il s'appelle, depuis combien de temps ils sont ensemble, à quoi il ressemble.. et Jongin à bien du mal à lui faire arrêter son interrogatoire. Au final ce n'est pas lui qui y parvient puisqu'il entend soudainement la voix de son père à l'autre bout du fil.

-Jongin ? Ah .. désolé tu connais ta mère. Depuis que tu es repartis elle n'arrête pas de me parler que de ça. Si cela n'avait tenu qu'à elle, elle t'aurait appelé depuis longtemps. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, on .. on est juste content pour toi. Tu nous en parlera plus tard, quand.. quand tu seras prêt."

Jongin a un sourire nostalgique. Ses parents s'en étaient longtemps voulu de n'avoir pas pu intervenir plus tôt dans sa première relation. Ils s'étaient repprochés de n'avoir pas vu tout de suite qu'elle était toxique et de le persuader de partir. Après cela, ils étaient devenus plus attentifs aux relations qu'ils pouvaient avoir. Ils voulaient être sûr que leur fils ne souffre pas un nouvelle fois.

"Ne t'inquiètes pas, je sais ce que je fais. J'y vais doucement et, je ne vous le présenterais peut-être pas tout de suite, c'est assez récent.

-Tu as raison, prend ton temps." Il y a un grésillement à l'autre bout du fil et Jongin comprend que sa mère a reprit le téléphone.

"Jongin ? Oui ton père a raison prend ton temps .. mais … est-ce que je pourrais au moins savoir comment il est ?"

Jongin peut parfaitement l'imaginer, avec ses grands yeux et son sourire enthousiaste. Comment peut-il lui refuser ça tandis que lui aussi se meurt de pouvoir parler de Baekhyun ? Il n'y a pas de mal à satisfaire sa curiosité, surtout quand il sait que le motif principal en est qu'elle s'inquiète pour lui.

"Il.. hum .. ça ne fait pas longtemps qu'on se voit. Il a juste un an de plus que moi et il travaille dans une galerie d'art. Tu vas l'apprécier je pense. Je me sens bien avec lui maman, je te le promet. Il est .. drôle et sensible. Il dit tout ce qui lui passe par la tête, il a ce sourire qui me rend dingue.. je.., je ne sais pas encore ce que ça va donner mais j'ai l'impression que ce sera quelque chose de sérieux.

-Alors j'en suis ravie, ça me fait du bien de t'entendre parler comme ça. J'espère que ça marchera. Tu nous l'amènes quant tu veux."

Jongin se sent tellement privilégié d'avoir une famille si prévenante, si compréhensive. Il ne parvient pas à effacer le sourire que cette conversation lui a laissé et il garde sa bonne humeur pour les consultations à venir.

Quand Baekhyun repense à Kyungsoo, il est déjà l'heure du déjeuner. Il hésite entre lui envoyer un message ou l'appeler mais il sent qu'il va avoir du mal à formuler des phrases claires alors il favorise la seconde option. Kyungsoo ne répond pas tout de suite et sa voix semble fatiguée quand il finit par décrocher.

"Kyungsoo ? Hum.. c'est Baekhyun. On s'est vu chez Chanyeol il y a quelques jours. Je ne te dérange pas ?

-Non. Non mais comment tu as.. enfin je dire..

-C'est Jongin qui m'a donné ton numéro. Ne lui en veut pas, j'ai insisté.

-Oh, oui aucun problème ça ne dérange pas.

-Je sais que ça va paraître étrange mais .. j'ai eu l'impression qu'on s'entendait bien la dernière fois et j'ai .. besoin de quelqu'un a qui parler, je me suis dit.. enfin j'ai pensé à toi.

-Quelqu'un à qui parler ?

-Oui. Je me suis dit qu'avec ton boulot tu devais avoir l'habitude d'écouter les gens et .." Baekhyun soupire, il ne sait pas du tout ce qu'il doit dire pour ne pas trop en révéler

-Est-ce que c'est grave ? Tu sembles très sérieux ?" La voix de Kyungsoo semble sincèrement inquiète à l'autre bout du fil.

" Non, non pas du tout. C'est juste que c'est délicat. Disons que c'est un peu nouveau tout ce qu'il m'arrive avec Jongin et je n'ai pas grand monde à qui en parler.

-Ok.. et tu veux me parler à moi parce-que je le connais un peu..?

-Non, en fait j'ai surtout besoin de quelqu'un d'extérieur à tout ça, qui pourrait me donner des conseils pour essayer d'y voir plus clair. C'est étrange mais j'ai eu le sentiment la dernière fois qu'on pourrait être ami.

-Oui, oui je pense qu'on pourrait l'être. Hum.. écoute je sens bien qu'au téléphone ce n'est pas facile de se comprendre. Est-ce que tu voudrais qu'on se voit plutôt ?

Baekhyun est rassuré, il accepte rapidement. Malheureusement l'emploi du temps de Kyungsoo est un peu surchargé. Le seul moment où il aurait du temps c'est le soir même. Baekhyun hésite mais finit par accepter. À choisir, il repoussera simplement son moment d'écriture.

Le rendez-vous est pris et Baekhyun profite de l'après-midi pour réfléchir à la façon d'amener les choses avec Kyungsoo. Il est un peu nerveux en rentrant chez lui, il espère trouver les bons mots pour servir la cause de Junmyeon.

Il envoie un texto à Kyungsoo avec son adresse et à juste le temps de prendre une douche que déjà le jeune homme sonne à sa porte. L'image est assez étrange, d'un côté, voir Kyungsoo évoluer dans son salon est déconcertant - ils ne se sont vu qu'une seule fois – et pourtant, entre ce que lui a dit Junmyeon et la conversation qu'ils ont eu, Baekhyun a le sentiment de déjà le connaître.

Il avait décidé que pour mettre le jeune homme plus à l'aise, il allait commencer la conversation en parlant de lui. Après tout, il avait de réelles appréhensions concernant Jongin, et cela lui serait probablement bénéfique d'en parler à quelqu'un.

"Je vais être franc avec toi, c'est assez délicat pour moi d'en parler comme ça mais.. ça m'est tombé de dessus par hasard et j'ai vraiment besoin d'en parler à quelqu'un. Que ce soit une personne qui ne soit pas de mon entourrage immédiat et qui ne va pas me juger est véritablement ce qu'il me fallait.

-Qui ne va pas te juger ? Maintenant tu m'inquiètes." Kyungsoo reste assis sur le bord de son siège, il a croisé ses mains sur ses genoux. Ses sourcils sont froncés, il a l'air de taire une foule de questions.

-Non, non c'est juste .. hum, Jongin est mon premier et..

-Premier ? Tu veux dire ..

-Il y a encore un mois j'étais persuadé d'être hétéro. Je ne comprend pas vraiment ce qu'il se passe, je me pose beaucoup de question. Et j'aimerais en parler mais il n'y a pas grand monde dans mon entourrage qui est prêt à entendre "salut, ça va ? Au fait je crois que je suis gay". Toi, c'est différent. Tu prends le sujet à l'envers alors c'est plus facile d'en parler.

-Je vois. Donc, tu n'avais jamais regardé les hommes avant ?

-Pas un seul." Baekhyun soupire. Il se lève pour aller leur chercher à boire dans le frigo. En revenant, il s'asseoit sur le canapé aux côtés de Kyungsoo et lui tend une bouteille.

"Je n'y avais même pas pensé. Ce qu'il se passe avec Jongin c'est .. je sais même pas ce que c'est.

-T'as rien vu venir ?" Kyungsoo a un sourire mélancolique sur le visage et Baekhyun y voit sa chance d'aborder le vrai sujet.

-Non rien. Il a débarqué sans prévenir et il m'a dit.. il m'a dit de me laisser aller, de tenter et j'ai pas pu dire non.

-J'ai connu ça aussi.

-C'est vrai ?

-Ma première vrai relation. Il.." Kyungsoo se laisse enfin aller dans le canapé et il semble plus nostalgique que triste. "On a été ami pendant un long moment et un jour il m'est tombé dessus, lui non plus il ne m'a laissé aucune chance." Sortant de ses souvenirs, il se retourne vers Baekhyun et voir la question muette dans ses yeux. "Oui, oui moi aussi ce sont les hommes. Mais ça tu le sais déjà non ? C'est pour ça que tu m'a appelé moi."

Baekhyun ne sait pas trop quoi répondre. Affirmer reviendrait à parler de Junmyeon et il n'a pas envie de lancer le sujet trop vite. Il se contente de hausser les épaules et cela à l'air de suffire à Kyungsoo.

"Tu sais, ce genre d'histoire ça ne finit pas toujours bien – dans mon cas en tout cas – mais je ne regrette pas une seconde."

Baekhyun en était presque sûr, il parlait de Junmyeon. Mais comment le confirmer ?

"Que s'est-il passé ?

-Toutes les histoires ne se déroulent pas de la même façon. Ce qui s'est passé pour moi ne t'arriveras peut-être pas.

-Je sais, mais ça peut-être un échange. Je te raconte mon histoire et toi la tienne ?"

Kyungsoo a un petit sourire. "Ça ne va pas être une soirée très amusante.

-J'ai l'impression que toi non plus tu n'as pas grand monde à qui en parler. Je me trompe ?" Kyungsoo secoue négativement la tête. "Ça ne peut pas nous faire de mal d'en parler ?"

Kyungsoo fait glisser ses jambes sous lui et passe une main gêné dans ses cheveux avant d'inspirer fortement. Dans cette position il ressemble résolument à l'homme du portrait.

"Je suppose que je commence ? Hum .. j'ai toujours su dans mon cas que j'aimerais les hommes. C'est venu comme une évidence. J'ai eu plusieurs histoires quand j'étais plus jeune, des tests, rien de sérieux. Et puis.. je pensais pas que ça me tomberait dessus comme ça. Jun.. mon ex, on faisait parti du même groupe d'ami. Je ne l'avais jamais considéré comme plus. Ça ne m'avait même pas traversé l'esprit. Mais un jour.. il m'a tout dit. Tout ce que je voulais entendre depuis si longtemps." Kyungsoo se met à rire "Il ne m'a même pas laissé en placer une. Il s'est lancé dans son monologue bien préparé. Il voulait qu'on soit plus, il voulait tenter le coup. C'était comme s'il faisait les questions et les réponses – il parlait à ma place, il me disait qu'il savait que cela n'allait pas être facile parce qu'on était ami à la base et qu'il ne voulait pas tout gâcher lui non plus.. mais il était si convaincu, si convainquant. Je ne lui ai jamais dis mais à ce moment je savais déjà que j'étais foutu. J'ai quand même voulu prendre le temps d'y réfléchir, de ne pas me jetter dans cette histoire trop vite. Mais il avait déjà gagné, je ne le voyais plus de la même façon. Tout prenait sens, la façon dont il me regardait, ses paroles m'avait touché et ça tournait en boucle dans ma tête.

-Tu lui a laissé sa chance.

-Je ne sais même pas si j'ai décidé quoi que ce soit.

-Qu'est-ce-qu'il s'est passé ?"

Baekhyun maintenant en était sûr. Jun – cela ne pouvait être que le diminutif de Junmyeon. L'histoire concordait aussi. Ce qu'il devait savoir maintenant c'était ce que Kyungsoo pensait de leur rupture et s'il y avait une possibilité pour qu'il ai envie de reprendre contact avec lui.

"Après ? J'ai foncé tête baissé. Il m'avait convaincu, je voulais tenter le coup." Relevant le regard pour regarder Baekhyun, Kyungsoo a un petit sourire "C'était mieux que tout ce qu'il m'avait promis .. au début. Je crois, avec du recul qu'on était simplement pas fait l'un pour l'autre. Parfois l'amour n'est pas assez. On s'aimait sincérement, et il aura toujours une place particulière dans mon coeur mais .. on était encore à l'âge où on prend les grandes décisions. Celles qui vont influencer notre futur : le job, l'endroit où vivre et .. on a évolué dans différentes directions. On ne voulait pas la même chose. Il voulait .. plus.. de moi. Ou différement en tout cas. Petit à petit, la situation empirait, on arrêtait pas de se disputer.

-C'était d'un commun accord que vous avez décidé de vous séparer ?

Kyungsoo prend une gorgée. Il ferme un instant les yeux, Baekhyun se dit qu'il doit se replonger dans ses souvenirs.

-Pas vraiment. À la fin ce n'était plus supportable, c'est moi qui ai décidé de partir.

-Pourquoi ?

-Jun.. je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'il voulait de moi. Je crois qu'il avait déjà sa vie toute tracée dans sa tête et quand j'y ai débarqué .. il m'y a juste incorporé. Il savait ce qu'il voulait et n'était pas prêt à faire des concessions. Quand j'ai commencé à dire que je voulais être éducateur spécialisé, il ne m'a pas écouté – il trouvait que je gâchais mes capacités, il pensait que je pouvais faire mieux – il n'avait pas compris que c'était ce que je voulais vraiment. Il a toujours vécu dans sa bulle, pour lui ce qu'on voulait c'était synonyme de ce qu'il fallait vouloir, de ce qu'on attendait de nous.

-Il avait peur de ce qui n'était pas plannifié ?

-Exactement.

-Tu l'as revus depuis ?

-Pas du tout. Je ne sais même pas où il est." Son ton est bas et Baekhyun pense qu'il ne dira rien de plus mais Kyungsoo reprend la parole après un moment "Je crois que parce qu'il m'a aimé avant qu'on se mette ensemble, il s'était forgé une fausse image de moi et ça l'a perturbé quand il a découvert que ce n'était pas la réalité.

-Et tu crois qu'il a changé ? Qu'il a comprit ça ?"

Kyungsoo se redresse dans le fauteuil. Son air ne semble plus aussi distrait qu'auparavent, il est pleinement revenu de ses songes et semble même particulièrement conscient de ce que lui demande Baekhyun. Son ton est circonspect quand il reprend :

"Je ne sais pas.. Je ne vois pas..

-Je veux dire, si tu le revoyais, tu penses que.." Baekhyun ne finit pas sa phrase, il comprend qu'il en a trop dit, il a poussé sa chance.

"Baekhyun.. ? Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? Pourquoi toutes ces questions ?"

C'est le moment, il ne peut pas le reculer. Il a fait venir Kyungsoo pour lui parler de Junmyeon et c'est probablement le bon moment pour lui dire ce qu'il sait.

"Kyungsoo.. hum, je suis désolé. Je ne savais pas trop comment en parler.. ni par où commencer.." Se rapprochant de son voisin, Baekhyun reprend son souffle et pose son verre sur la table basse. "Ok, je devrais simplement reprendre par le début.. il y a quelques semaines, j'ai rencontré un nouvel artiste, il ne peint que depuis trois – quatre ans mais il a vraiment un don pour ça. Je suis allé plusieurs fois chez lui pour voir ces collections et .. il a cette serie de portrait. Elle est assez particulière, toujours la même personne, toujours la même mélancolie dans les traits.. Il m'a dit que c'était son ex. Il m'a d'ailleurs beaucoup parlé de cette relation, et .. au début je n'ai pas fait le rapprochement mais .. dès que je t'ai vu chez Chanyeol j'ai eu l'impression de t'avoir déjà vu quelque part. Cet homme sur les peintures.. c'est toi. Ton ex, c'est Junmyeon n'est-ce pas ?"

Kyungsoo reste interdit un moment. Il ne bouge pas d'un pouce et Baekhyun se demande même s'il ne retient pas sa respiration. Il semble un peu abasourdit quand il se tourne finalement vers lui.

"Tu as parlé à Junmyeon ?" Baekhyun hoche simplement la tête, il ne sait pas ce qu'il peut ajouter de plus. "Et il t'a parlé de moi ? .. enfin je veux dire, il .. il peint ?"

Trop d'informations, Kyungsoo avait reçu trop d'informations, il ne savait pas sur laquelle se concentrer. Impulsivement, Baekhyun se sent l'envie de lui poser une main sur l'épaule.

"Il a beaucoup réfléchi après que tu sois parti. Il m'a dit.. beaucoup et je ne le redirais probablement pas aussi bien que lui mais, .. il s'en veut. Il a comprit ce qu'il t'imposait, il m'a dit plusieurs fois que tu avais eu raison et qu'il savait maintenant pourquoi ça n'avait pas marché entre vous.

-Tu lui as dis ? Que tu me connaissais ?"

Baekhyun secoue négativement la tête.

"Non. Je n'avais eu que sa version et je ne savais pas si tu voulais le revoir. Je pensais que je devais t'en parler en premier". Kyungsoo s'était penché pour prendre sa tête dans ses mains. "La dernière fois.. quand je l'ai vu, il m'a dit qu'il t'aimait encore. Je crois qu'il s'en veut beaucoup de ne pas avoir comprit à l'époque ce que tu ressentais.

-Il s'est confié à toi ? Il t'as dis tout ça ?"

Baekhyun hausse les épaules.

"Lui aussi il avait besoin de se confier.

-Je ne pensais pas avoir des nouvelles de lui." Kyungsoo pousse un soupir douloureux, puis ses yeux rencontrent ceux de Baekhyun. Il doit y lire une question muette car il s'empresse de continuer "je ne sais pas.. j'étais persuadé qu'on était pas fait l'un pour l'autre.. c'est étrange de se dire qu'il pense toujours à moi.

-Est-ce que toi tu penses toujours à lui ?"

Kyungsoo semble pris de court.

"Je .. je ne sais même pas. Pas comme ça, je pensais qu'il me détestait et j'ai déjà.. enfin, il faut que je réfléchisse à tout ça. Ça fait beaucoup." Il se passe une main sur le visage. "Est-ce que je pourrais avoir un verre d'eau ?"

"Bien sûr." Baekhyun s'empresse de se lever. Dans la cuisine, il jette un coup d'oeil vers la pendule, Jongin doit l'attendre. Il se retourne, Kyungsoo a l'ai abattu sur le canapé, il ne peut pas lui demander de partir. Discrètement Baekhyun récupère son téléphone, il a encore reçu un message anonyme. Il le laisse de côté pendant qu'il cherche le numéro de Jongin.

"Baek ? Je me demandais si tu allais m'appeler.

-Je suis désolé je n'ai pas vraiment regardé l'heure.

-C'est pas grave.

-Pour ce soir, je crois que je ne pourrais pas. Je suis désolé.

-Ça va ? T'as l'air bizarre ? C'est le boulot?"

Baekhyun est mal à l'aise, encore une chose qu'il doit cacher à Jongin – espérons que ce ne soit plus pour très longtemps.

"Oui, j'avais plus de choses à faire que prévu et je suis vraiment claqué. On se voit demain ? Je n'ai pas à faire la fermeture de la galerie, je finirais plus tôt.

-Ok. T'es sûr que ça va ?

-Oui, ne t'inquiètes pas. Je t'appelle demain matin".

Cela allait lui faire vraiment bizarre de dormir tout seul ce soir mais en se tournant vers Kyungsoo, Baekhyun se dit qu'il a prit la bonne décision.

Le jeune homme reste encore quelques instants chez lui. Baekhyun lui dit tout ce qu'il sait sur Junmyeon. Il est persuadé qu'il n'est plus l'homme que Kyungsoo a connu et il plaide sa cause du mieux qu'il peut. Kyungsoo a l'air chamboulé parce tout ce qu'il entend, pourtant la réaction n'est pas celle que Baekhyun espérait. Il ne semble pas enthousiaste à l'idée de le revoir. La nostalgie qui l'avait pris quand il avait évoqué ses souvenirs a laissé place à de l'embarras et de l'incompréhension. Il ne sait pas ce qu'il doit penser de tout cela. En le quittant, il demande à Baekhyun de lui laisser du temps pour y réfléchir et donc de taire – à nouveau – ce qu'il sait. Sa réaction est vive quand il mentionne son envie d'en parler à Jongin. Kyungsoo est persuadé que Jongin ne saura pas se retenir d'en parler à Chanyeol est une fois que son voisin de palier sera au courant il ne lui laissera aucun repos. Il préférerait avoir le temps d'y penser tranquillement avant de décider ce qu'il veut faire. Baekhyun le comprend et le laisse partir en lui souhaitant une bonne nuit, même s'il sait que celle-ci sera mouvementée.

En effet, Kyungsoo ne parvient pas à cesser de faire tourner en boucle ce qu'il sait dans sa tête. Il est tellement distrait qu'il n'entend pas les pas derrière lui tandis qu'il introduit sa clé dans la serrure de son appartement. Ce n'est que quand il sent une main glisser de son dos à son ventre qu'il sursaute. De sa main il essaie de l'éloigner mais la main raffermit sa prise tandis que des lèvres lui embrasse le cou. Kyungsoo se retourne, il aimerait que son souffle épuisé et son visage tourmenté parle de lui même. Pourtant quand les lèvres se déplacent et viennent l'embrasser sur la bouche, il ne peut pas s'empêcher de laisser échapper un soupir satisfait. Il passe une main dans son dos pour ouvrir la porte et de l'autre aggripe son compagnon pour le faire entrer chez lui. Cela fait bien longtemps qu'il a abandonné l'idée de lui dire non.

Baekhyun est ponctuel dans son message du lendemain. Il a peur de réveiller Jongin alors au lieu de l'appeler il lui envoie un premier message. Il lui a vraiment manqué pendant la nuit, plus encore à son réveil, mais ça il ne lui dira pas. Il se sent trop vulnérable à penser de cette façon. Jongin ne lui répond que quand il est déjà en train de pousser les portes de la galerie. Minseok lui rappelle qu'ils ont une réunion ce matin et Baekhyun est obligé de ranger son téléphone dans sa poche. Avant, néanmoins, il a le temps d'envoyer un texto en lui disant qu'il l'appelera pendant le déjeuner.

Sehun lui lance un clin d'oeil tandis qu'il le laisse pour s'enfermer dans son bureau. Il chasse de la main le sourire moqueur de son ami et commence à composer le numéro.

"Jongin ? Je ne te dérange pas ?

-Non pas du tout. On vient juste de terminer avec Yixing. Ça va ?

-Oui.

-Tu as bien avancé hier ? Tu as pu finir les chapitres que tu voulais ?

-Pas vraiment.." Baekhyun ne savait pas ce qu'il devait dire. Il n'avait pas envie de mentir mais rester vague allait être compliqué. Heureusement pour lui, Jongin semblait de bonne humeur et avait plus envie de le taquiner que de lui poser des questions.

"Tu sais que tu peux venir me voir si tu es en panne d'inspiration ?

-J'y penserais pour la prochaine fois. Et en parlant de ça.. tu voulais aller dans un club, ça tient toujours ?

-Oui, pourquoi ?

-Parce que tu m'as dit aimer danser et.. ça je crois que ça pourrait beaucoup m'inspirer."

Baekhyun entend Jongin reprendre sa respiration et exipirer de façon saccadé à l'autre bout du fil.

"Sexy.. je te prend au mot.

-Avec plaisir.

-Ok, on peut y aller ce soir mais je fais finir assez tard. C'est bon si c'est toi qui me rejoint à la clinique ?

-Tu veux que je viennes te chercher au travail ?" Jongin humme doucement. "Pas de problème. Tu m'envoies un message quand tu penses avoir fini."

Jongin doit écourter la conversation, Yixing vient le chercher pour aller déjeuner. Il dit à Baekhyun qu'il lui envera un texto une demi – heure avant sa fin de journée. Après ce coup de fil, Baekhyun a du mal à se replonger dans son travail mais il a une exposition la semaine prochaine et en étant l'organisateur il a encore des détails à peaufiner.

C'est avec un soupir de soulagement qu'il pousse enfin la porte de son appartement. Il jette un regard de regret à son ordinateur, il n'a vraiment pas le temps de reprendre l'histoire de Kris, il est obligé de repousser à un autre moment. Cela le désole, d'un côté parce qu'il a vraiment envie de poursuivre son récit mais aussi parce que Jongdae va commencer à devenir impatient.

Il se dirige vers sa salle de bain pour prendre une douche rapide et hésite un instant devant sa pendrie avant de s'habiller. Il n'a pas beaucoup à attendre avant de recevoir le message de Jongin et pourtant cela ne l'empêche pas de ronger son frein. Il est tellement distrait qu'il sursaute presque quand il entend enfin son téléphone biper. Dans la précipitation il le laisse sur le comptoir de la cuisine et passe sa veste. Ce n'est que quand il sort du métro qu'il se rend compte qu'il a laissé son téléphone chez lui. Comme il va passer la soirée avec Jongin, il se dit qu'il n'en a pas vraiment l'utilité et se contente d'hausser les épaules en remontant son col.

Jongin n'est pas encore sorti quand il arrive devant la clinique. Baekhyun hésite un instant, il pourrait entrer dans le bâtiment pour aller le chercher mais il se retient. Il est peut-être avec un client, il vaut mieux qu'il attende sur le parking. Il n'y a plus beaucoup de voitures garées et Baekhyun repère rapidement celle de Jongin. Il y dirige ses pas et s'y adosse en attendant qu'il vienne le rejoindre.

C'est Jongin qui sort en premier, il apperçoit Baekhyun en un coup d'oeil et son sourire est rayonnant. Le temps qu'il le rejoigne en grandes enjambées, Baekhyun a le temps de le détailler. De sa blouse blanche pendue a son bras, sa chemise bleue aux manches relevées et ses longes jambes interminables, il se sent chanceux. Il n'a pas le temps de reprendre son souffle que déjà il sent ses bras se refermer sur lui. Son étreinte est ferme, intime, presque possesive.

"Sexy .." Baekhyun a l'impression qu'il veut dire quelque chose mais finalement il n'ajoute rien. Alors, il tourne le visage pour doucement embrasser sa joue avant d'entendre quelqu'un l'appeler. Il se détourne pour appercevoir Yixing se diriger vers eux. Baekhyun lui répond avec un grand sourire.

"Sérieusement tu devrais venir le chercher plus souvent, il a sautillé partout toute la journée. Pire que nos petits chiots.. quoi ? C'est vrai non?" Yixing masse sa côte, là où Jongin vient de lui mettre un coup de coude. Le jeune homme a l'air un peu embarrassé, il détourne le regard et Baekhyun passe son bras autour de sa taille pour le ramener à lui. "Il a même essayé de faire des blagues à nos patients.." Yixing lève les yeux au ciel.

"Pourquoi, c'est une mauvaise chose ?" demande Baekhyun.

Yixing éclate de rire avant de répondre.

"Ça c'est qu'il n'a pas encore essayé avec toi alors.. " il s'approche de Baekhyun et continue plus bas "..il a un sens de l'humour terrible. Je ne comprend que la moitié de ce qu'il me dit.

-Ça c'est parce que tu n'essaies pas ! Et de toute façon tu ne comprend les blagues de personne."

Yixing se contente de hausser les épaules en gardant son sourire.

"On sort ce soir tu voudrais venir avec nous ?" Il ne sait pas pourquoi mais Baekhyun ne peut s'empêcher de l'inviter. Peut-être parce qu'il y a quelque chose de triste dans son regard, ou simplement parce qu'ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de vraiment parler la dernière fois et qu'il aimerait le connaître mieux. Néanmoins Yixing refuse, Amy sera à la maison ce soir, il doit rentrer chez lui. Ils les laisse, après un signe de la main.

"Je croyais que c'était un date ce soir ?

-Oui. Non ce n'en est pas un ?

-Si."

Baekhyun n'est pas sûr de comprendre.

"Tu ne voulais pas que j'invite Yixing ?

-Je suis partagé. En un sens, j'apprécie que tu veuilles le connaître mais..

-Mais ?"

Jongin se rapproche de lui et fait passer ses mains le long de ses bras.

"Mais, j'ai envie d'être égoïste et de ne t'avoir que pour moi."

Baekhyun ne sait pas ce qu'il doit répondre et comme c'est ce qu'il attend depuis presque deux jours il se contente de relever la tête et de chercher les lèvres de Jongin avec les siennes.

-La chance est de ton côté alors. On y va ? On va où d'ailleurs ?

-On va dans un club. L'ambiance va sûrement être différente de ce dont tu as l'habitude mais ils laissent de nombreux groupes jouer live."

Ils se garent dans un parking du centre ville et s'arrête dans un restaurant rapide pour dîner. Jongin a la main sûr tandis qu'il les guide dans les ruelles de la ville. Baekhyun le suit sans rien dire mais le chemin qu'ils prennent ne lui est pas inconnu. Il ne peut s'empêcher d'éclater de rire quand Jongin les arrête devant les portes du _Prohibition_. Surprit, ce dernier lui demande ce qu'il a.

-Le _Prohibition_ ? C'est un bar gay.

-Comment tu sais ça ?"

Baekhyun essayer de contrôler son sourire en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure.

"Disons que .. j'y suis venu plusieurs fois."

Jongin recule d'un pas. Il fronce les sourcils surprit et le regarde de haut en bas.

"Baekhyun, .. je ne sais même pas pourquoi je suis encore surpris !" Souhaitant le taquiner encore un peu, Baekhyun ne dit rien et hausse juste les épaules. Jongin tend les mains pour prendre les siennes.

"Dis moi .. dis moi pourquoi tu es déjà venu ici ?

-Pour l'inspiration. Je n'avais pas de Kim Jongin pour me donner des idées.. Ça m'est arrivé de venir ici pour juste.. changer d'ambiance.

-Est-ce que cela veut dire que je vais enfin avoir un rôle dans tes histoires".

Baekhyun n'hésite pas une seule seconde et secoue négativement la tête.

"Aucune chance."

Jongin baisse la tête en soupirant avant de remonter son regard vers lui.

"Pourquoi ?"

Baekhyun se laisse aller à avoir un sourire tendre avant de tirer sur les mains de Jongin.

"Moi aussi je suis égoïste. Je ne te veux que pour moi".

Cette fois-ci c'est Jongin qui passe ses mains dans la nuque de Baekhyun pour l'amener à ses lèvres. Le baiser reste en surface mais ils y prennent leur temps. Jongin à envie de savourer ce moment, il veut juste rester là à sentir Baekhyun contre lui. Mais il est violemment arraché à son moment quand un homme sort du club, apparement énervé, et les bouscule avant de s'éloigner sans dire un mot.

Jongin passe sa main dans le dos de Baekhyun et se tournant vers lui il remarque son compagnon a le regard fixe et les yeux aggrandis.

"Ça va ? Il t'as fait mal?" Baekhyun secoue la tête comme pour se sortir de ses pensées. Il a un sourire enthousiaste sur le visage.

"Je sais où j'ai déjà vu Chanyeol !

-Chan ?

-Oui ! Ici. Je ne m'en rappelais pas parce que c'était vraiment annecdotique mais je suis venu ici une fois et il était dans le bar. Un gars essayait visiblement de le draguer et il avait l'air .. gêné je pense. Il a voulu sortir rapidement du club et il m'a bousculé au passage. Comme à l'instant.

-Chan ? Tu es sûr.

-Il ne s'est même pas excusé." Baekhyun relève le visage quand il voit que Jongin ne répond pas. "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?" Jongin secoue négativement la tête.

"C'est impossible. Chanyeol ne vient pas dans ce genre d'endroit. Il n'est jamais venu avec moi et il n'irait pas seul.

-Comment ça ?"

Jongin se passe une main dans les cheveux.

"Disons que.. je t'ai dis que j'avais été un peu bousculé quand j'étais plus jeune, quand j'ai assumé le fait que j'aimais les hommes ?" Baekhyun hoche la tête. "Et bien, moi je l'ai assez bien vécu parce que c'était mon combat. Mais comme Chanyeol était mon ami, il a souvent été associé à ça. On l'a un peu brutalisé. Ça l'a vraiment marqué. Même s'il ne regrette pas de s'être opposé avec moi à ceux qui isultaient les homosexuels, il a toujours un peu de mal avec ce genre d'endroits. Tous ces espaces où les gens sont libres d'être qui ils veulent, sont aussi des espaces où on s'y fait beaucoup insulter – parce que c'est facile, parce que les gens qui y sont sont forcément tous des victimes et qu'un peu éméché certains pensent qu'ils peuvent venir y jouer les bad boy. Chanyeol ne viendrait jamais ici, il n'a pas envie de revivre ça.

-Pourtant je suis sûr que c'était lui." Baekhyun voit bien que repenser à tout ça l'a bouleversé. Il serre la main de Jongin dans la sienne. "C'est pas grave, peut-être que je me suis trompé, peut-être qu'il y a une explication. Tu lui demandera la prochaine fois que tu le verras, ok ?" Jongin hoche la tête mais ne dit rien. Baekhyun passe une main dans son dos et l'entraîne vers le club.

Il faut deux verres à Jongin pour qu'il arrive à chasser ses idées noires. Il semble vraiment préoccupé par ce que que lui a dit Baekhyun au sujet de son ami. Voyant bien qu'il a du mal à lâcher prise Baekhyun décide de faire la seule chose à laquelle il pense pour lui donner le sourire. Il prend sa main et l'invite à danser. Le groupe présent sur scène ce soir là joue des morceaux plutôt pop mais le rythme est assez lent pour qu'au début Baekhyun se contente de prendre Jongin dans ses bras et de suivre le rythme lent. Jongin doit rapidement se sentir plus à l'aise car il décide de prendre les devants et d'initier quelques mouvements à Baekhyun. Ils rejoignent les autres couples dans des rythmes plus rapides et Baekhyun est rassuré de le voir retrouver son sourire. Il y a une certaine euphorie à pouvoir être libre de ses gestes en public. C'est enivrant pour Baekhyun de pouvoir se dire qu'il peut toucher et embrasser Jongin pendant qu'ils dansent sans que personne ne vienne à y redire ou sans avoir à supporter des regards malveillants – alors il ne s'en prive pas.

Il est tellement obnubilé par Jongin et la façon dont leurs corps se frôlent, se brûlent, qu'il en oublie les regards qui se posent sur eux. Jongin, lui, continue à les voir. Ce ne sont pas des coups d'oeils suffisants ou écoeurés – mais des regards envieux. Certains sont pour lui, Jongin sait les reconnaître. Il détourne les yeux quand il les identifie. Mais il y en a d'autres pour Baekhyun. Jongin a l'impression qu'ils sont bien plus nombreux, il a du mal à les supporter. Quand il les sent glisser sur lui, il raffermit sa prise, il pose ses mains sur ses hanches ou il embrasse le creux de son cou – juste avant ses clavicules et derrière sa nuque. Jongin se sent ivre de Baekhyun, de le sentir contre lui. Cela lui permet d'oublier son inquiétude pour Chanyeol – momentanément. Il entend à peine les paroles des chansons, il se concentre sur le rythme. Il ne sait pas combien de temps ils restent sur la piste, à simplement oublier leurs problèmes - mais il en apprécie chaque seconde.

Exténués mais souriants, ils décident de passer la nuit à l'appartement de Baekhyun. Ce dernier a du mal à retenir son rire tandis qu'ils montent les marches et passent la porte. Laissant Jongin dans la cuisine, Baekhyun se rend dans la salle de bain. Il a à peine franchit la porte quand il entend une sonnerie aigue.

"J'avais oublié mon téléphone, il est sur le comptoir. Tu peux regarder ?"

Jongin lui répond à l'affirmatif et Baekhyun n'entend plus aucun son jusqu'à ce qu'il sorte de la pièce. Quand il revient dans la cuisine, Jongin est pâle. Il ne dit rien et son regard est fixé sur le téléphone.

"Jongin ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Tu m'expliques ça ?" Jongin lui tend son téléphone.

Baekhyun sent son rythme cardiaque augmenter, il se sent inquiet. Il prend le téléphone et regarde rapidement ses derniers messages. Encore un de ses textos étranges – un autre numéro inconnu. Baekhyun ne sait pas ce qu'il doit répondre, quand il relève le regard Jongin à l'air .. bouleversé.

"Alors, qui est-ce ?

-Je ne sais pas.

-Baekhyun .. ?" Il détestait quand Jongin l'appelait par son prénom.

-Je ne sais pas. C'est juste une erreur."

Il n'aurait pas du dire cela. Au lieu de l'incompréhension et de la peine, les traits de Jongin changent. Il semble, bléssé et en colère.

"Une erreur ! Une erreur ? Tu reçois des messages depuis.. je ne sais pas combien de temps. Des textos.. une femme qui te dis qu'elle veut te voir, qui flirt avec toi, qui.. Baekhyun qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?"

Baekhyun se sent perdre pied. Il n'a pas de réponse, il n'a aucune idée de qui provient les messages. Seules les évidences lui apparaissent clairement et il ne sait pas pourquoi il les formule à voix haute.

"Ce sont différents numéro.

-Non Baekhyun ! En tout cas pas les derniers. C'est la même femme." Jongin repose brutalement le téléphone sur la table et prend sa tête dans ses mains. "Ce n'est pas que ce soir.. tu as reçus des messages depuis des jours. Tu flirts, depuis des jours.."

En l'entendant - son ton si dur, sa peine palpable - Baekhyun se sent pris d'un sursaut.

"Non ! Non bien sûr que non ! Je ne sais pas qui c'est !

-Tu vas me faire croire qu'il y a une fille que tu ne connais pas qui t'envoie des messages pour te donner rendez-vous et que toi tu ne sais pas qui c'est ? Que tu n'as pas cherché à savoir qui cela pouvait être ? Que tu as juste gardé ces messages mais sans rien en faire ? Baekhyun ! Cette fille, elle...

Baekhyun ne sait plus ce qu'il doit dire, il se sent tellement perdu. Il regarde Jongin serrer ses poings en faisant les cent pas. Il se contente de la vérité même s'il a l'impression que ce ne sera pas suffisant.

-Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai aucune idée de qui est cette fille, Jongin il faut que tu me crois. J'ai reçu des messages étranges ces derniers jours. J'ai juste pensé que c'était une erreur, un canular - je n'ai pas pris le temps d'y réfléchir..

-Donc il y a juste des femmes qui t'envoient des messages anonymement pour te dire qu'elles te trouve séduisant et qu'elles veulent te voir et toi.. toi tu laisses faire c'est ça ? Alors que .. alors que moi je suis là. Est-ce que c'est pour te garder des options, pour avoir quelqu'un au cas où.. pour si jamais je ne suis pas assez c'est ça ?

-Non, Jongin. S'il-te-plaît, écoute moi, je...

Jongin s'arrête dans ses pas. Il reste un instant interdit, comme stupéfait puis il se tourne vers Baekhyun. Son ton est rauque et bas quand il reprend la parole.

"Où étais-tu hier soir ?

-Non, non.." Baekhyun secoue frénétiquement la tête, les mots se bloquent dans sa gorge.

Jongin s'avance pour reprendre le téléphone. Lentement il fait défiler les messages. Il ferme momentanément les yeux avant de reporter son regard vers Baekhyun. Il semble .. résigné. Beakhyun se dit que c'est probablement le pire qu'il puisse lire dans les yeux de Jongin.

"Je suis en ville ce soir. Viens me retrouver à l'hôtel de la gare qu'on fasse mieux connaissance. Xoxo (et met la chemise bleue – celle de la dernière photo – elle te va bien)" Jongin repose le téléphone sur la table. "Tu l'as reçu hier soir.

-C'est un malentendu, je ne connais pas cette fille ! Je n'ai pas enregistré les numéros, tu le vois bien, ce n'est pas un de mes contacts."

Jongin se détourne en passant une main sur son visage.

"Si c'était une erreur, pourquoi ne pas y avoir rémédié ? Pourquoi laisser tous ces messages, ne pas les supprimer, ne pas bloquer les numéros ? Mais.. non, répond moi d'abord, hier soir ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fais hier soir ?

-J'étais ici ! Je te le promets, j'étais ici.

-À travailler ?"

Baekhyun ouvre la bouche pour répondre.. mais répondre quoi ? Il aimerait pouvoir mentir, pouvoir dire que oui, il travaillait. Cependant, il n'y arrive pas. Comme s'il avait épuisé son quota de mensonges ces derniers jours, les mots se bloquent, il bafouille.

Jongin ne cherche pas à en apprendre plus. Il attrappe sa veste sur le canapé et se dirige vers la porte. Baekhyun essaie une dernière fois de le retenir. Ses mains s'aggripent à sa manche mais quand Jongin se tourne vers lui il ne sait pas quoi dire. Que peut-il ajouter ? Comment peut-il expliquer la situation ? Jongin se détourne et sort de l'appartement en claquant la porte.

Baekhyun se laisse glisser au sol. Comment la situation avait-elle pu prendre cette tournure en l'espace d'un instant ? Il ne parvient pas à se remettre de ce qu'il vient de se passer. La conversation repasse en boucle dans sa tête. Mais de qui venait ces messages ?

Jongin a du mal à contenir sa peine comme sa colère en descendant les marches. Une fois dans sa voiture il s'interdit de penser. Il doit mettre de la disctance entre Baekhyun et lui. Il conduit jusqu'à chez lui de façon mécanique. Il avait donné sa confiance, une fois encore.. combien de leçons allaient-ils lui falloir avant qu'il apprenne. Combien de déceptions?

O,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o,o

C'est beaucoup moins fluff que le précédent .. je sais ..  
Alors des pronostics pour la suite ? Envie de vous plaindre que ce dernier chapitre est terrible ? N'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire !


	12. Chapter 12 - Te faire confiance

Chapitre 12 → Te faire confiance

Jongin se sentait amoureux. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait par ressenti ce sentiment. En se retournant ce matin là, il se trouvait bienheureux de pouvoir sentir la chaleur du corps de Baekhyun contre sa peau. Sa nuit avait été aussi agitée que la précédente mais cela ne le dérangeait pas.

Jongin sourit à l'idée qu'il prenait déjà l'habitude de dormir avec un petit diable. Baekhyun le réveilla plusieurs fois dans la nuit. Parfois parce qu'il tirait toute la couverture vers lui, parfois parce qu'il marmonait dans son oreille, et d'autres encore en lui donnant des coups de coude ou de genou. À chaque fois, Jongin sortait de son sommeil, repositionnait Baekhyun entre ses bras et soupirait de contentement avant de se rendormir. Il se surprenait à se demander si ces mimiques le ferait toujours sourire dans cinq ou dix ans, puis il se morigénait – ce n'était pas bon pour lui de se projeter autant. Qui sait où ils seraient dans dix ans ?

Pourtant, même s'il ne voulait pas commencer à trop espérer, il devait être honnête avec lui même – il était bien avec Baekhyun. Il y avait une vraie complicité entre eux et il appréciait passer du temps avec lui. Ses dernières relations ne lui avaient pas fait le même effet. Certaines avaient durées plus que d'autres mais même à leur sommet, il n'y avait pas eu cet éclat qui lui faisait s'emballer le coeur et sourire comme un idiot. Il avait l'impression de connaître Baekhyun depuis longtemps, le sentiment qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance et que c'était la bonne décision que de le laisser rentrer dans sa vie.

Bien sûr après sa première relation amoureuse, Jongin avait eu du mal à se lancer dans de nouvelles histoires, à s'y abandonner. Mais rapidement il s'était reprit, il était hors de question qu'il le laisse gagner. Le vrai caractère de Jongin était confiant, positif - et oui peut-être un peu naïf - mais il aimait cette facette de lui-même. Il ne voulait pas que son ex lui prenne ça aussi. Il s'était déjà emparé de plusieurs mois de sa vie, de sa santé – temporairement – et de son côté fleur bleu, il ne lui prendrait pas cela aussi. Si Jongin devait souffrir à nouveau pour avoir fait confiance trop tôt, tant pis, il préférait aimer que de se méfier. Cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il croyait en l'amour éternel ou au coup de foudre, mais quand il était bien avec quelqu'un, il ne censurait pas. Les grandes histoires d'amour ne sont pas toujours initiées par des péripéties rocambolesques. Il ne croyait pas aux histoires d'âmes soeurs mais pensait plutôt que les meilleurs relations se construisaient doucement, par les gestes du quotidien.

Et alors qu'il regarde Baekhyun dormir contre lui, il se dit que c'était peut-être ça – ce qu'il avait attendu si longtemps. Il voulait quelqu'un avec qui il se sente à l'aise, qui le laisse être lui-même et qui offre sa sincérité en échange. Ce qui lui avait plu en Baekhyun c'était cette franchise incontrolable. Dans le train, puis au café, il avait répondu à toutes ses questions avec ses grands yeux francs et ses sourires spontanés. Et depuis il ne lui avait rien caché, il avait été honnête sur son hétérosexualité, sur ses doutes. Ils avaient eu une conversation la veille qui avait achevée de confirmer à Jongin que Baekhyun ne jouait pas avec lui. Après s'être embrassés, Jongin avait ressenti le besoin de ressentir son amant au plus près. Il avait commencé à laisser ses mains se ballader un peu plus que les fois précédentes mais il avait arrêté rapidement en sentant son compagnon se tendre contre lui. Baekhyun n'était pas prêt. Cela ne faisait pas si longtemps qu'ils se fréquentaient mais c'était surtout la première fois que Baekhyun était avec un homme. Bien sûr en tant qu'auteur de roman érotique gay, il savait parfaitement comment la logistique fonctionnait pourtant entre la théorie et la pratique il y avait un pas. Baekhyun avait besoin d'un peu plus de temps pour perdre ses appréhensions. Le jeune homme avait été touchant dans ses formulations. Il lui avait avoué que Jongin l'intimidait un peu et qu'il craignait surtout que leur rapports ne soient pas assez satisfaisant pour lui. À le voir, hésitant entre ses bras, Jongin s'était rendu compte à quel point il se sentait prêt à être patient. Il n'y aurait rien de pire que de forcer Baekhyun. Et même s'il commençait à sentir ses désirs se préciser, il ne ferait aucun geste pour brusquer son petit-ami, il voulait que cela vienne de lui.

Alors réjustant son oreiller, il se rallonge et déplace sa main pour rapprocher le visage de Baekhyun du sien. Il va bientôt être l'heure de se lever et il décide qu'il préfère réveiller Baekhyun lui même plutôt que d'en laisser le soin à son réveil. Sa main remonte jusqu'à sa nuque et il se penche pour embrasser doucement sa tempe. En prenant son ton le plus bas il murmure son prénom. Baekhyun s'étire dans son sommeil, il repousse le moment d'ouvrir les yeux en cachant son visage dans l'épaule de Jongin. Celui-ci a un petit rire avant de déposer un baiser sur sa joue puis son oreille.

"Il faut que tu te réveilles Baek"

Baekhyun ronchonne avant de relever la tête.

"Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas m'appeler Baek?

-Donc tu préfères réellement Sexy ?"

Baekhyun ne répond pas et fini de s'étirer en jetant un coup d'oeil au réveil.

"Il n'est pas encore tout à fait l'heure.

-Je voulais avoir le temps de faire quelque chose.

-Quoi ?"

Jongin replace une mèche de cheveux de Baekhyun en souriant avant de répondre.

"Ça" et il se penche pour embrasser son compagnon sur les lèvres. "Bonjour.

-Bonjour. Tu as mieux dormi ?"

Jongin hésite à taquiner Baekhyun, mais décide de les garder dans cette bulle tendre. Il hoche simplement la tête et de son pouce ramène le visage de Baekhyun contre le sien.

Baekhyun a les traits encore endormi tandis qu'il se rapproche de Jongin pour capturer ses lèvres. Ses mains glissent d'elles-même et passent sous le tee-shirt de Jongin. Ce n'est pas la première fois, la veille avant de s'endormir, leur baiser de bonne nuit avait été plus prononcé que les précédents et même s'ils avaient convenu de ne pas aller trop loin, ils s'étaient autorisés à commencer une exploration tactile de leurs corps. Jongin avait laissé ses paumes décider qu'elles s'épousaient bien à la courbures des fesses de Baekhyun et celui-ci avait osé passer une main hésitante sur le ventre de Jongin avant de remonter à ses clavicules. Si le mouvement avait été timide la veille, il semble bien plus naturel ce matin. Jongin se dit que s'il n'avait pas parlé à Baekhyun quelques instants plus tôt, il jurerais que le jeune homme est encore endormi. À la façon dont il se colle contre lui, fait monter et descendre sa main sur son torse en une caresse lente et ne laisse aucune chance à sa bouche de résister à l'assaut de ses lèvres, Jongin le sent affecteux et infatué. Il se dit que décidement il peut trouver aisément des avantages à voir son sommeil perturbé si c'est pour avoir ce genre de réveil.

Jongin se laisserait bien tenter lui aussi à reprendre son exploration de la veille mais malheureusement le temps est contre lui et à contre-coeur il doit se soutirer des bras de Baekhyun pour aller se préparer. En voyant que son compagnon a vraiment du mal à sortir de sa langueur, il remonte le drap sur lui et lui murmure doucement à l'oreille avant de déposer un baiser sur sa joue.

"Je vais à la douche, tu as encore dix minutes. Si tu veux un café tu peux te servir dans la cuisine". Quand il disparaît au coin de la porte, Baekhyun n'a pas bougé et a même refermé les yeux.

C'est avec un petit sourire au visage que Jongin se dirige vers la salle de bain. Il hésite un instant puis décide ne pas la fermer à clé, Bekhyun ne bougera pas de toute façon et dans le cas où il le ferait – cela ne le dérangeait pas – au contraire.

C'est véritablement le manque qui réveille Baekhyun. Au moment où Jongin quitte le lit pour prendre sa douche, Baekhyun se sent frissonner sous les draps. D'un coup la chambre lui semble plus grande, plus vide, plus froide aussi. N'ayant plus la raison qui le maintenait alangui, il se décide à se rhabiller et suivre le conseil de Jongin. Même si ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il vient, Baekhyun a du mal à s'y retrouver dans les placards de la cuisine. Quand enfin il y parvient, il se trouve un peu stupide à resté planté devant la machine à café à attendre qu'elle ait effectuée sa tâche. Ne sachant pas trop s'il peut ouvrir le frigo pour préparer le petit déjeuner, Baekhyun se décide à simplement s'asseoir sur le comptoir et attendre le retour de Jongin. Il ne devrait pas tarder à lui revenir.

En l'attendant, il se met à penser à la journée qui l'attend. Aujourd'hui il doit faire la fermeture de la galerie. Il n'aura pas beaucoup de temps pour profiter de sa soirée. Étrangement ses pensées ne le ramènent pas à Jongin mais à Kyungsoo. Il ne peut s'empêcher de se sentir mal à l'aise à l'idée de ne pas parler de sa découverte à Jongin. Pourtant il est convaincu que ce n'est pas son rôle de révéler ce genre d'informations. Et si Jongin n'était pas au courant de l'homosexualité de Kyungsoo ? Le jeune homme lui avait bien dit pendant la soirée chez Chanyeol qu'ils n'étaient pas si proches. Baekhyun pense qu'il ne serait pas correct de parler de ce sujet sans l'accord du concerné. Neanmoins cela le mettait dans une position inconfortable. Ne pas révéler les secrets de Kyungsoo était honorable certes, mais cela ne voulait pas dire pour autant que son ommission auprès de Jongin n'en était pas un mensonge.

Il n'y avait qu'une seule chose à faire pour sortir de cette situation, il devait parler à Kyungsoo - rapidement. Lui dire qu'il savait pour lui, pour Junmyeon – et savoir ce qu'il devait faire par rapport à cela. Devait-il essayer de rapprocher les anciens amants ? Devait-il laisser le temps et le hasard être leurs seuls coups de pouce ? Tant qu'il n'aura pas parlé à Kyungsoo, ces questions allaient juste monopoliser inlassablement son esprit, il fallait qu'il sache.

Le problème allait être de contacter Kyungsoo. La seule personne qui pouvait l'aider était Jongin, mais comment expliquer cette envie d'avoir le numéro de téléphone du jeune homme ? Baekhyun en était là dans ses réfléxions quand il entend des pas dans le couloir. Relevant le regard, il voit Jongin venir vers lui.

"Tu as réussi à te lever?"

Baekhyun hausse les épaules "le lit était froid".

Jongin retient un sourire tandis qu'il récupère les tasses de café dans la machine, Baekhyun n'avait pas remarqué qu'elles étaient prêtes. Après lui avoir donné sa tasse, Jongin s'affaire à préparer un petit déjeuner. Pendant qu'il essaye de trouver un prétexte pour amener le sujet de Kyungsoo dans la conversation, Baekhyun l'écoute distraitement lui parler de sa journée et de ses clients. Quand Jongin lui demande à son tour ce qu'il va faire, il reste évasif.

"Il faudrait que je continue mon roman ce soir. Jongdae ne sait pas être patient. Il va probablement me harceler de messages jusqu'à ce que je lui envoie les prochains chapitres. D'ailleurs ça me fait penser .." baissant les yeux pour boire une gorgée de café, Baekhyun se refuse à relever le regard vers Jongin ".. tu aurais le numéro de Kyungsoo par harard ?

-Kyungsoo ?" Baekhyun humme doucement à l'affirmative en allant poser sa tasse dans l'évier. Jongin le suit du regard, soulevant un sourcil interrogateur. "Pourquoi ?" il a le ton moqueur quand il poursuit "lui aussi il t'a tapé dans l'oeil ?

-Exactement. Tu te souviens : blonde, formes généreuses et plus petite que moi. Il remplit au moins une des conditions."

Jongin n'est pas sûr s'il doit retenir ou non son sourire quand il tend la main pour tirer Baekhyun vers lui. Son expression est partagée et Baekhyun ne peut s'empêcher de rire.

"J'ai trouvé notre conversation intéressante la dernière fois. Je me dis que je pourrais peut-être blesser un de mes personnages pour faire entrer en piste un beau soignant. Il me faut un élément dramatique, les choses vont trop bien dans mon couple principal.

-Attend, tu vas t'inspirer de Kyungsoo pour un de tes personnages ou juste lui demander des précisions pour faire plus vrai ?

-Ah .. maintenant que tu le dis ça pourrait le faire aussi. Je n'avais pas pensé à la façon dont j'allais présenter le personnage, mais tu as raison, ça pourrait totalement être Kyungsoo."

Jongin soupire avant de passer une main sur son visage, qu'avait-il dit ? Il tire un peu plus sur la main de Baekhyun jusqu'à se que ses genoux tapent contre les siens. Ne se relevant pas de son siège, il garde le regard levé pour ne pas perdre les prunelles de Baekhyun et passe un bras autour de ses jambes.

"Tu vas sérieusement te servir de Kyungsoo comme un de tes personnages, et pas moi ?

-Je te l'ai dis, je ne vois pas quel rôle te donner. Je n'ai pas assez de .. hum, matière, pour broder quelque chose."

Cette fois-ci Jongin ne peut pas retenir son sourire plus longtemps et Baekhyun se dit qu'il l'a rarement vu aussi lumineux.

Prestement, Jongin se relève tout en faisant glisser sa main pour la remonter dans le dos de son compagnon. Rapprochant Baekhyun, il se penche contre lui pour poser à son tour sa tasse dans l'évier et en frôlant son oreille, il lui murmure.

"Ça je peux l'arranger. Tu n'as qu'a demander."

Malheureusement le temps les rattrape et Jongin se contente d'un baiser rapide avant de tendre son téléphone à Baekhyun en lui disant de prendre le numéro de Kyungsoo pendant qu'il va chercher ses affaires.

Baekhyun est rapide à trouver le numéro dans la liste des correspondants, et il le tape d'une main peu assuré dans son propre téléphone. Il se sent coupable d'avoir menti à Jongin. Mais réalisant qu'il pourrait probablement bientôt lui dire la vérité, il secoue la tête pour chasser ses idées sombres et récupère son manteau avant de mettre ses chaussures dans le vestibule.

Pendant le trajet en voiture, Jongin lui demande à quelle heure il finit et Baekhyun hésite. Il n'avait pas menti, il fallait qu'il consacre un peu de temps à son roman, mais d'un autre côté il n'avait pas envie de passer la soirée tout seul dans son appartement. Confiant son dilemne à son compagnon, Jongin semble trouver la solution en lui disant que justement il aurait bien aimé l'emener dans un club qu'il connait. Baekhyun pourrait le contacter quand il aurait passé quelques heures à rédiger et ils se retrouveraient ensuite pour passer la fin de soirée ensemble. Baekhyun accepte rapidement tandis qu'il sort de la voiture pour rejoindre la galerie.

Il apperçoit Sehun à l'accueil mais comme celui-ci est au téléphone avec un client, Baekhyun se contente de lui faire un petit signe de la main. Il allais aussi falloir qu'il organise une rencontre entre Jongin et ses amis. Peut-être ce week-end. Pénétrant dans son bureau, Baekhyun pousse un léger soupir en voyant la pile de dossier qui l'attend. Le travail s'accumule et Baekhyun ne repense à Kyungsoo qu'au moment de sa pause.

De son côté, Jongin ne voit pas non plus le temps passer. Depuis quelques temps se répétait un phénomène assez insolite. Quand arrivait la saison des vaccins, il y avait toujours une demi-journée où son cabinet se remplissait de femmes d'un certain âge. Avec Yixing, ils avaient décidé d'en parler affecteusement comme le "gang des mamies". Elles s'étaient rencontrées dans un parc du quartier et avaient rapidement sympathisées. Ayant toutes des animaux de compagnies, elles s'étaient conseillées entre elles et avaient décidées de ne traiter qu'avec les "beaux docteurs". Afin de rendre l'attente moins longue, les jours de vaccination, elles monopolisaient les rendez-vous et passaient l'après-midi à converser dans la salle d'attente. Jongin avait trouvé la pratique charmante même si cela voulait dire aussi qu'il allait passer l'après-midi à devoir regarder les photos de leurs petites-filles respectives et les complimenter sur leur ressemblance avec leur grand-mère.

Jongin hesita un instant à dire qu'il était heureux en couple. À présent, il pouvait dire en toute sincérité qu'il avait un petit-ami, mais il ne s'en sentait pas le coeur. Les photos d'Amy sur le bureau de Yixing le protégeait de l'assiduité des vieilles dames, il ne restait donc que lui pour attiser leur rêverie. À les entendre se chamailler sur laquelle de leur petite-fille ferait les plus beau petit-enfants, il souriait bêtement. Il n'y avait aucun mal à leur offrir ce petit moment de frivolité.

Il décide d'écourter sa pause déjeuner avec Yixing pour pouvoir appeler ses parents. C'est sa mère qui lui répond au bout de la troisième tonnalité. Étrangement elle est plus insistante que d'habitude quand elle lui demande comment il va.

"Je vais bien maman, pourquoi tu me le re-demande.

-Jongin, j'ai bien vu le week-end dernier quand tu es venu que tu était un peu.. préoccupé. Tu sais que tu peux toujours me parler n'est-ce-pas ?

-Bien sûr, mais je te rassure tout vas bien. Le travail est prenant mais j'aime vraiment ce qu'on met en place avec Yixing. Comme je fais la plupart des consulations à domicile, mon emploi du temps est plus irrégulier mais cela me plaît vraiment.

-Je ne te parles pas de ton travail Jonginie, je sais que du moment que tu fais ce que tu aimes, tu arrivera toujours à t'épanouir.. je .."

La voix de sa mère est hésitante à l'autre bout du fil. Jongin s'enfonce dans son fauteuil en fronçant les sourcils.

"Je veux dire.. tu me le dirais si quelque chose changeait dans ta vie?

-Comment ça maman ? Je ne comprend pas."

Jongin ne voyait pas où elle voulait en venir. Il entend sa mère bafouiller et son père ronchonner derrière elle. Il lui disait d'en venir au fait.

"Oui, oui" le ton de sa mère est plus empressé mais Jongin sent qu'il n'est pas exaspéré pour autant. Il entend son sourire dans sa voix quand elle ajoute : "C'est juste que quand tu es venus tu avais l'air plus .. distrait, un peu dans ton monce, et tu as passé beaucoup de temps sur ton téléphone alors... on se demandait avec ton père si tu avait rencontré quelqu'un."

C'était donc ça. _Était-il si évident ?_ Au lieu de se sentir ennuyé que ses parents l'ai découvert si facilement, l'interrogation de sa mère le fait sourire.

"Hum.. et bien..

-Je le savais ! J'en étais sûre ! Ton père ne voulait pas me croire mais je ne pouvais pas me tromper ! Je sais bien reconnaître quand mon fils est heureux !"

Son sourire à lui aussi doit s'entendre à l'autre bout du fil, Jongin le sent monter jusqu'à ses yeux. Il avait l'air heureux ? Cela se voyait à se point ? Mais il s'oblige à ne pas se perdre dans ses pensées tandis que sa mère continue dans un flot initerrompu. Elle lui demande comment il s'appelle, depuis combien de temps ils sont ensemble, à quoi il ressemble.. et Jongin à bien du mal à lui faire arrêter son interrogatoire. Au final ce n'est pas lui qui y parvient puisqu'il entend soudainement la voix de son père à l'autre bout du fil.

-Jongin ? Ah .. désolé tu connais ta mère. Depuis que tu es repartis elle n'arrête pas de me parler que de ça. Si cela n'avait tenu qu'à elle, elle t'aurait appelé depuis longtemps. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, on .. on est juste content pour toi. Tu nous en parlera plus tard, quand.. quand tu seras prêt."

Jongin a un sourire nostalgique. Ses parents s'en étaient longtemps voulu de n'avoir pas pu intervenir plus tôt dans sa première relation. Ils s'étaient repprochés de n'avoir pas vu tout de suite qu'elle était toxique et de le persuader de partir. Après cela, ils étaient devenus plus attentifs aux relations qu'ils pouvaient avoir. Ils voulaient être sûr que leur fils ne souffre pas un nouvelle fois.

"Ne t'inquiètes pas, je sais ce que je fais. J'y vais doucement et, je ne vous le présenterais peut-être pas tout de suite, c'est assez récent.

-Tu as raison, prend ton temps." Il y a un grésillement à l'autre bout du fil et Jongin comprend que sa mère a reprit le téléphone.

"Jongin ? Oui ton père a raison prend ton temps .. mais … est-ce que je pourrais au moins savoir comment il est ?"

Jongin peut parfaitement l'imaginer, avec ses grands yeux et son sourire enthousiaste. Comment peut-il lui refuser ça tandis que lui aussi se meurt de pouvoir parler de Baekhyun ? Il n'y a pas de mal à satisfaire sa curiosité, surtout quand il sait que le motif principal en est qu'elle s'inquiète pour lui.

"Il.. hum .. ça ne fait pas longtemps qu'on se voit. Il a juste un an de plus que moi et il travaille dans une galerie d'art. Tu vas l'apprécier je pense. Je me sens bien avec lui maman, je te le promet. Il est .. drôle et sensible. Il dit tout ce qui lui passe par la tête, il a ce sourire qui me rend dingue.. je.., je ne sais pas encore ce que ça va donner mais j'ai l'impression que ce sera quelque chose de sérieux.

-Alors j'en suis ravie, ça me fait du bien de t'entendre parler comme ça. J'espère que ça marchera. Tu nous l'amènes quant tu veux."

Jongin se sent tellement privilégié d'avoir une famille si prévenante, si compréhensive. Il ne parvient pas à effacer le sourire que cette conversation lui a laissé et il garde sa bonne humeur pour les consultations à venir.

Quand Baekhyun repense à Kyungsoo, il est déjà l'heure du déjeuner. Il hésite entre lui envoyer un message ou l'appeler mais il sent qu'il va avoir du mal à formuler des phrases claires alors il favorise la seconde option. Kyungsoo ne répond pas tout de suite et sa voix semble fatiguée quand il finit par décrocher.

"Kyungsoo ? Hum.. c'est Baekhyun. On s'est vu chez Chanyeol il y a quelques jours. Je ne te dérange pas ?

-Non. Non mais comment tu as.. enfin je dire..

-C'est Jongin qui m'a donné ton numéro. Ne lui en veut pas, j'ai insisté.

-Oh, oui aucun problème ça ne dérange pas.

-Je sais que ça va paraître étrange mais .. j'ai eu l'impression qu'on s'entendait bien la dernière fois et j'ai .. besoin de quelqu'un a qui parler, je me suis dit.. enfin j'ai pensé à toi.

-Quelqu'un à qui parler ?

-Oui. Je me suis dit qu'avec ton boulot tu devais avoir l'habitude d'écouter les gens et .." Baekhyun soupire, il ne sait pas du tout ce qu'il doit dire pour ne pas trop en révéler

-Est-ce que c'est grave ? Tu sembles très sérieux ?" La voix de Kyungsoo semble sincèrement inquiète à l'autre bout du fil.

" Non, non pas du tout. C'est juste que c'est délicat. Disons que c'est un peu nouveau tout ce qu'il m'arrive avec Jongin et je n'ai pas grand monde à qui en parler.

-Ok.. et tu veux me parler à moi parce-que je le connais un peu..?

-Non, en fait j'ai surtout besoin de quelqu'un d'extérieur à tout ça, qui pourrait me donner des conseils pour essayer d'y voir plus clair. C'est étrange mais j'ai eu le sentiment la dernière fois qu'on pourrait être ami.

-Oui, oui je pense qu'on pourrait l'être. Hum.. écoute je sens bien qu'au téléphone ce n'est pas facile de se comprendre. Est-ce que tu voudrais qu'on se voit plutôt ?

Baekhyun est rassuré, il accepte rapidement. Malheureusement l'emploi du temps de Kyungsoo est un peu surchargé. Le seul moment où il aurait du temps c'est le soir même. Baekhyun hésite mais finit par accepter. À choisir, il repoussera simplement son moment d'écriture.

Le rendez-vous est pris et Baekhyun profite de l'après-midi pour réfléchir à la façon d'amener les choses avec Kyungsoo. Il est un peu nerveux en rentrant chez lui, il espère trouver les bons mots pour servir la cause de Junmyeon.

Il envoie un texto à Kyungsoo avec son adresse et à juste le temps de prendre une douche que déjà le jeune homme sonne à sa porte. L'image est assez étrange, d'un côté, voir Kyungsoo évoluer dans son salon est déconcertant - ils ne se sont vu qu'une seule fois – et pourtant, entre ce que lui a dit Junmyeon et la conversation qu'ils ont eu, Baekhyun a le sentiment de déjà le connaître.

Il avait décidé que pour mettre le jeune homme plus à l'aise, il allait commencer la conversation en parlant de lui. Après tout, il avait de réelles appréhensions concernant Jongin, et cela lui serait probablement bénéfique d'en parler à quelqu'un.

"Je vais être franc avec toi, c'est assez délicat pour moi d'en parler comme ça mais.. ça m'est tombé de dessus par hasard et j'ai vraiment besoin d'en parler à quelqu'un. Que ce soit une personne qui ne soit pas de mon entourrage immédiat et qui ne va pas me juger est véritablement ce qu'il me fallait.

-Qui ne va pas te juger ? Maintenant tu m'inquiètes." Kyungsoo reste assis sur le bord de son siège, il a croisé ses mains sur ses genoux. Ses sourcils sont froncés, il a l'air de taire une foule de questions.

-Non, non c'est juste .. hum, Jongin est mon premier et..

-Premier ? Tu veux dire ..

-Il y a encore un mois j'étais persuadé d'être hétéro. Je ne comprend pas vraiment ce qu'il se passe, je me pose beaucoup de question. Et j'aimerais en parler mais il n'y a pas grand monde dans mon entourrage qui est prêt à entendre "salut, ça va ? Au fait je crois que je suis gay". Toi, c'est différent. Tu prends le sujet à l'envers alors c'est plus facile d'en parler.

-Je vois. Donc, tu n'avais jamais regardé les hommes avant ?

-Pas un seul." Baekhyun soupire. Il se lève pour aller leur chercher à boire dans le frigo. En revenant, il s'asseoit sur le canapé aux côtés de Kyungsoo et lui tend une bouteille.

"Je n'y avais même pas pensé. Ce qu'il se passe avec Jongin c'est .. je sais même pas ce que c'est.

-T'as rien vu venir ?" Kyungsoo a un sourire mélancolique sur le visage et Baekhyun y voit sa chance d'aborder le vrai sujet.

-Non rien. Il a débarqué sans prévenir et il m'a dit.. il m'a dit de me laisser aller, de tenter et j'ai pas pu dire non.

-J'ai connu ça aussi.

-C'est vrai ?

-Ma première vrai relation. Il.." Kyungsoo se laisse enfin aller dans le canapé et il semble plus nostalgique que triste. "On a été ami pendant un long moment et un jour il m'est tombé dessus, lui non plus il ne m'a laissé aucune chance." Sortant de ses souvenirs, il se retourne vers Baekhyun et voir la question muette dans ses yeux. "Oui, oui moi aussi ce sont les hommes. Mais ça tu le sais déjà non ? C'est pour ça que tu m'a appelé moi."

Baekhyun ne sait pas trop quoi répondre. Affirmer reviendrait à parler de Junmyeon et il n'a pas envie de lancer le sujet trop vite. Il se contente de hausser les épaules et cela à l'air de suffire à Kyungsoo.

"Tu sais, ce genre d'histoire ça ne finit pas toujours bien – dans mon cas en tout cas – mais je ne regrette pas une seconde."

Baekhyun en était presque sûr, il parlait de Junmyeon. Mais comment le confirmer ?

"Que s'est-il passé ?

-Toutes les histoires ne se déroulent pas de la même façon. Ce qui s'est passé pour moi ne t'arriveras peut-être pas.

-Je sais, mais ça peut-être un échange. Je te raconte mon histoire et toi la tienne ?"

Kyungsoo a un petit sourire. "Ça ne va pas être une soirée très amusante.

-J'ai l'impression que toi non plus tu n'as pas grand monde à qui en parler. Je me trompe ?" Kyungsoo secoue négativement la tête. "Ça ne peut pas nous faire de mal d'en parler ?"

Kyungsoo fait glisser ses jambes sous lui et passe une main gêné dans ses cheveux avant d'inspirer fortement. Dans cette position il ressemble résolument à l'homme du portrait.

"Je suppose que je commence ? Hum .. j'ai toujours su dans mon cas que j'aimerais les hommes. C'est venu comme une évidence. J'ai eu plusieurs histoires quand j'étais plus jeune, des tests, rien de sérieux. Et puis.. je pensais pas que ça me tomberait dessus comme ça. Jun.. mon ex, on faisait parti du même groupe d'ami. Je ne l'avais jamais considéré comme plus. Ça ne m'avait même pas traversé l'esprit. Mais un jour.. il m'a tout dit. Tout ce que je voulais entendre depuis si longtemps." Kyungsoo se met à rire "Il ne m'a même pas laissé en placer une. Il s'est lancé dans son monologue bien préparé. Il voulait qu'on soit plus, il voulait tenter le coup. C'était comme s'il faisait les questions et les réponses – il parlait à ma place, il me disait qu'il savait que cela n'allait pas être facile parce qu'on était ami à la base et qu'il ne voulait pas tout gâcher lui non plus.. mais il était si convaincu, si convainquant. Je ne lui ai jamais dis mais à ce moment je savais déjà que j'étais foutu. J'ai quand même voulu prendre le temps d'y réfléchir, de ne pas me jetter dans cette histoire trop vite. Mais il avait déjà gagné, je ne le voyais plus de la même façon. Tout prenait sens, la façon dont il me regardait, ses paroles m'avait touché et ça tournait en boucle dans ma tête.

-Tu lui a laissé sa chance.

-Je ne sais même pas si j'ai décidé quoi que ce soit.

-Qu'est-ce-qu'il s'est passé ?"

Baekhyun maintenant en était sûr. Jun – cela ne pouvait être que le diminutif de Junmyeon. L'histoire concordait aussi. Ce qu'il devait savoir maintenant c'était ce que Kyungsoo pensait de leur rupture et s'il y avait une possibilité pour qu'il ai envie de reprendre contact avec lui.

"Après ? J'ai foncé tête baissé. Il m'avait convaincu, je voulais tenter le coup." Relevant le regard pour regarder Baekhyun, Kyungsoo a un petit sourire "C'était mieux que tout ce qu'il m'avait promis .. au début. Je crois, avec du recul qu'on était simplement pas fait l'un pour l'autre. Parfois l'amour n'est pas assez. On s'aimait sincérement, et il aura toujours une place particulière dans mon coeur mais .. on était encore à l'âge où on prend les grandes décisions. Celles qui vont influencer notre futur : le job, l'endroit où vivre et .. on a évolué dans différentes directions. On ne voulait pas la même chose. Il voulait .. plus.. de moi. Ou différement en tout cas. Petit à petit, la situation empirait, on arrêtait pas de se disputer.

-C'était d'un commun accord que vous avez décidé de vous séparer ?

Kyungsoo prend une gorgée. Il ferme un instant les yeux, Baekhyun se dit qu'il doit se replonger dans ses souvenirs.

-Pas vraiment. À la fin ce n'était plus supportable, c'est moi qui ai décidé de partir.

-Pourquoi ?

-Jun.. je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'il voulait de moi. Je crois qu'il avait déjà sa vie toute tracée dans sa tête et quand j'y ai débarqué .. il m'y a juste incorporé. Il savait ce qu'il voulait et n'était pas prêt à faire des concessions. Quand j'ai commencé à dire que je voulais être éducateur spécialisé, il ne m'a pas écouté – il trouvait que je gâchais mes capacités, il pensait que je pouvais faire mieux – il n'avait pas compris que c'était ce que je voulais vraiment. Il a toujours vécu dans sa bulle, pour lui ce qu'on voulait c'était synonyme de ce qu'il fallait vouloir, de ce qu'on attendait de nous.

-Il avait peur de ce qui n'était pas plannifié ?

-Exactement.

-Tu l'as revus depuis ?

-Pas du tout. Je ne sais même pas où il est." Son ton est bas et Baekhyun pense qu'il ne dira rien de plus mais Kyungsoo reprend la parole après un moment "Je crois que parce qu'il m'a aimé avant qu'on se mette ensemble, il s'était forgé une fausse image de moi et ça l'a perturbé quand il a découvert que ce n'était pas la réalité.

-Et tu crois qu'il a changé ? Qu'il a comprit ça ?"

Kyungsoo se redresse dans le fauteuil. Son air ne semble plus aussi distrait qu'auparavent, il est pleinement revenu de ses songes et semble même particulièrement conscient de ce que lui demande Baekhyun. Son ton est circonspect quand il reprend :

"Je ne sais pas.. Je ne vois pas..

-Je veux dire, si tu le revoyais, tu penses que.." Baekhyun ne finit pas sa phrase, il comprend qu'il en a trop dit, il a poussé sa chance.

"Baekhyun.. ? Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? Pourquoi toutes ces questions ?"

C'est le moment, il ne peut pas le reculer. Il a fait venir Kyungsoo pour lui parler de Junmyeon et c'est probablement le bon moment pour lui dire ce qu'il sait.

"Kyungsoo.. hum, je suis désolé. Je ne savais pas trop comment en parler.. ni par où commencer.." Se rapprochant de son voisin, Baekhyun reprend son souffle et pose son verre sur la table basse. "Ok, je devrais simplement reprendre par le début.. il y a quelques semaines, j'ai rencontré un nouvel artiste, il ne peint que depuis trois – quatre ans mais il a vraiment un don pour ça. Je suis allé plusieurs fois chez lui pour voir ces collections et .. il a cette serie de portrait. Elle est assez particulière, toujours la même personne, toujours la même mélancolie dans les traits.. Il m'a dit que c'était son ex. Il m'a d'ailleurs beaucoup parlé de cette relation, et .. au début je n'ai pas fait le rapprochement mais .. dès que je t'ai vu chez Chanyeol j'ai eu l'impression de t'avoir déjà vu quelque part. Cet homme sur les peintures.. c'est toi. Ton ex, c'est Junmyeon n'est-ce pas ?"

Kyungsoo reste interdit un moment. Il ne bouge pas d'un pouce et Baekhyun se demande même s'il ne retient pas sa respiration. Il semble un peu abasourdit quand il se tourne finalement vers lui.

"Tu as parlé à Junmyeon ?" Baekhyun hoche simplement la tête, il ne sait pas ce qu'il peut ajouter de plus. "Et il t'a parlé de moi ? .. enfin je veux dire, il .. il peint ?"

Trop d'informations, Kyungsoo avait reçu trop d'informations, il ne savait pas sur laquelle se concentrer. Impulsivement, Baekhyun se sent l'envie de lui poser une main sur l'épaule.

"Il a beaucoup réfléchi après que tu sois parti. Il m'a dit.. beaucoup et je ne le redirais probablement pas aussi bien que lui mais, .. il s'en veut. Il a comprit ce qu'il t'imposait, il m'a dit plusieurs fois que tu avais eu raison et qu'il savait maintenant pourquoi ça n'avait pas marché entre vous.

-Tu lui as dis ? Que tu me connaissais ?"

Baekhyun secoue négativement la tête.

"Non. Je n'avais eu que sa version et je ne savais pas si tu voulais le revoir. Je pensais que je devais t'en parler en premier". Kyungsoo s'était penché pour prendre sa tête dans ses mains. "La dernière fois.. quand je l'ai vu, il m'a dit qu'il t'aimait encore. Je crois qu'il s'en veut beaucoup de ne pas avoir comprit à l'époque ce que tu ressentais.

-Il s'est confié à toi ? Il t'as dis tout ça ?"

Baekhyun hausse les épaules.

"Lui aussi il avait besoin de se confier.

-Je ne pensais pas avoir des nouvelles de lui." Kyungsoo pousse un soupir douloureux, puis ses yeux rencontrent ceux de Baekhyun. Il doit y lire une question muette car il s'empresse de continuer "je ne sais pas.. j'étais persuadé qu'on était pas fait l'un pour l'autre.. c'est étrange de se dire qu'il pense toujours à moi.

-Est-ce que toi tu penses toujours à lui ?"

Kyungsoo semble pris de court.

"Je .. je ne sais même pas. Pas comme ça, je pensais qu'il me détestait et j'ai déjà.. enfin, il faut que je réfléchisse à tout ça. Ça fait beaucoup." Il se passe une main sur le visage. "Est-ce que je pourrais avoir un verre d'eau ?"

"Bien sûr." Baekhyun s'empresse de se lever. Dans la cuisine, il jette un coup d'oeil vers la pendule, Jongin doit l'attendre. Il se retourne, Kyungsoo a l'ai abattu sur le canapé, il ne peut pas lui demander de partir. Discrètement Baekhyun récupère son téléphone, il a encore reçu un message anonyme. Il le laisse de côté pendant qu'il cherche le numéro de Jongin.

"Baek ? Je me demandais si tu allais m'appeler.

-Je suis désolé je n'ai pas vraiment regardé l'heure.

-C'est pas grave.

-Pour ce soir, je crois que je ne pourrais pas. Je suis désolé.

-Ça va ? T'as l'air bizarre ? C'est le boulot?"

Baekhyun est mal à l'aise, encore une chose qu'il doit cacher à Jongin – espérons que ce ne soit plus pour très longtemps.

"Oui, j'avais plus de choses à faire que prévu et je suis vraiment claqué. On se voit demain ? Je n'ai pas à faire la fermeture de la galerie, je finirais plus tôt.

-Ok. T'es sûr que ça va ?

-Oui, ne t'inquiètes pas. Je t'appelle demain matin".

Cela allait lui faire vraiment bizarre de dormir tout seul ce soir mais en se tournant vers Kyungsoo, Baekhyun se dit qu'il a prit la bonne décision.

Le jeune homme reste encore quelques instants chez lui. Baekhyun lui dit tout ce qu'il sait sur Junmyeon. Il est persuadé qu'il n'est plus l'homme que Kyungsoo a connu et il plaide sa cause du mieux qu'il peut. Kyungsoo a l'air chamboulé parce tout ce qu'il entend, pourtant la réaction n'est pas celle que Baekhyun espérait. Il ne semble pas enthousiaste à l'idée de le revoir. La nostalgie qui l'avait pris quand il avait évoqué ses souvenirs a laissé place à de l'embarras et de l'incompréhension. Il ne sait pas ce qu'il doit penser de tout cela. En le quittant, il demande à Baekhyun de lui laisser du temps pour y réfléchir et donc de taire – à nouveau – ce qu'il sait. Sa réaction est vive quand il mentionne son envie d'en parler à Jongin. Kyungsoo est persuadé que Jongin ne saura pas se retenir d'en parler à Chanyeol est une fois que son voisin de palier sera au courant il ne lui laissera aucun repos. Il préférerait avoir le temps d'y penser tranquillement avant de décider ce qu'il veut faire. Baekhyun le comprend et le laisse partir en lui souhaitant une bonne nuit, même s'il sait que celle-ci sera mouvementée.

En effet, Kyungsoo ne parvient pas à cesser de faire tourner en boucle ce qu'il sait dans sa tête. Il est tellement distrait qu'il n'entend pas les pas derrière lui tandis qu'il introduit sa clé dans la serrure de son appartement. Ce n'est que quand il sent une main glisser de son dos à son ventre qu'il sursaute. De sa main il essaie de l'éloigner mais la main raffermit sa prise tandis que des lèvres lui embrasse le cou. Kyungsoo se retourne, il aimerait que son souffle épuisé et son visage tourmenté parle de lui même. Pourtant quand les lèvres se déplacent et viennent l'embrasser sur la bouche, il ne peut pas s'empêcher de laisser échapper un soupir satisfait. Il passe une main dans son dos pour ouvrir la porte et de l'autre aggripe son compagnon pour le faire entrer chez lui. Cela fait bien longtemps qu'il a abandonné l'idée de lui dire non.

Baekhyun est ponctuel dans son message du lendemain. Il a peur de réveiller Jongin alors au lieu de l'appeler il lui envoie un premier message. Il lui a vraiment manqué pendant la nuit, plus encore à son réveil, mais ça il ne lui dira pas. Il se sent trop vulnérable à penser de cette façon. Jongin ne lui répond que quand il est déjà en train de pousser les portes de la galerie. Minseok lui rappelle qu'ils ont une réunion ce matin et Baekhyun est obligé de ranger son téléphone dans sa poche. Avant, néanmoins, il a le temps d'envoyer un texto en lui disant qu'il l'appelera pendant le déjeuner.

Sehun lui lance un clin d'oeil tandis qu'il le laisse pour s'enfermer dans son bureau. Il chasse de la main le sourire moqueur de son ami et commence à composer le numéro.

"Jongin ? Je ne te dérange pas ?

-Non pas du tout. On vient juste de terminer avec Yixing. Ça va ?

-Oui.

-Tu as bien avancé hier ? Tu as pu finir les chapitres que tu voulais ?

-Pas vraiment.." Baekhyun ne savait pas ce qu'il devait dire. Il n'avait pas envie de mentir mais rester vague allait être compliqué. Heureusement pour lui, Jongin semblait de bonne humeur et avait plus envie de le taquiner que de lui poser des questions.

"Tu sais que tu peux venir me voir si tu es en panne d'inspiration ?

-J'y penserais pour la prochaine fois. Et en parlant de ça.. tu voulais aller dans un club, ça tient toujours ?

-Oui, pourquoi ?

-Parce que tu m'as dit aimer danser et.. ça je crois que ça pourrait beaucoup m'inspirer."

Baekhyun entend Jongin reprendre sa respiration et exipirer de façon saccadé à l'autre bout du fil.

"Sexy.. je te prend au mot.

-Avec plaisir.

-Ok, on peut y aller ce soir mais je fais finir assez tard. C'est bon si c'est toi qui me rejoint à la clinique ?

-Tu veux que je viennes te chercher au travail ?" Jongin humme doucement. "Pas de problème. Tu m'envoies un message quand tu penses avoir fini."

Jongin doit écourter la conversation, Yixing vient le chercher pour aller déjeuner. Il dit à Baekhyun qu'il lui envera un texto une demi – heure avant sa fin de journée. Après ce coup de fil, Baekhyun a du mal à se replonger dans son travail mais il a une exposition la semaine prochaine et en étant l'organisateur il a encore des détails à peaufiner.

C'est avec un soupir de soulagement qu'il pousse enfin la porte de son appartement. Il jette un regard de regret à son ordinateur, il n'a vraiment pas le temps de reprendre l'histoire de Kris, il est obligé de repousser à un autre moment. Cela le désole, d'un côté parce qu'il a vraiment envie de poursuivre son récit mais aussi parce que Jongdae va commencer à devenir impatient.

Il se dirige vers sa salle de bain pour prendre une douche rapide et hésite un instant devant sa pendrie avant de s'habiller. Il n'a pas beaucoup à attendre avant de recevoir le message de Jongin et pourtant cela ne l'empêche pas de ronger son frein. Il est tellement distrait qu'il sursaute presque quand il entend enfin son téléphone biper. Dans la précipitation il le laisse sur le comptoir de la cuisine et passe sa veste. Ce n'est que quand il sort du métro qu'il se rend compte qu'il a laissé son téléphone chez lui. Comme il va passer la soirée avec Jongin, il se dit qu'il n'en a pas vraiment l'utilité et se contente d'hausser les épaules en remontant son col.

Jongin n'est pas encore sorti quand il arrive devant la clinique. Baekhyun hésite un instant, il pourrait entrer dans le bâtiment pour aller le chercher mais il se retient. Il est peut-être avec un client, il vaut mieux qu'il attende sur le parking. Il n'y a plus beaucoup de voitures garées et Baekhyun repère rapidement celle de Jongin. Il y dirige ses pas et s'y adosse en attendant qu'il vienne le rejoindre.

C'est Jongin qui sort en premier, il apperçoit Baekhyun en un coup d'oeil et son sourire est rayonnant. Le temps qu'il le rejoigne en grandes enjambées, Baekhyun a le temps de le détailler. De sa blouse blanche pendue a son bras, sa chemise bleue aux manches relevées et ses longes jambes interminables, il se sent chanceux. Il n'a pas le temps de reprendre son souffle que déjà il sent ses bras se refermer sur lui. Son étreinte est ferme, intime, presque possesive.

"Sexy .." Baekhyun a l'impression qu'il veut dire quelque chose mais finalement il n'ajoute rien. Alors, il tourne le visage pour doucement embrasser sa joue avant d'entendre quelqu'un l'appeler. Il se détourne pour appercevoir Yixing se diriger vers eux. Baekhyun lui répond avec un grand sourire.

"Sérieusement tu devrais venir le chercher plus souvent, il a sautillé partout toute la journée. Pire que nos petits chiots.. quoi ? C'est vrai non?" Yixing masse sa côte, là où Jongin vient de lui mettre un coup de coude. Le jeune homme a l'air un peu embarrassé, il détourne le regard et Baekhyun passe son bras autour de sa taille pour le ramener à lui. "Il a même essayé de faire des blagues à nos patients.." Yixing lève les yeux au ciel.

"Pourquoi, c'est une mauvaise chose ?" demande Baekhyun.

Yixing éclate de rire avant de répondre.

"Ça c'est qu'il n'a pas encore essayé avec toi alors.. " il s'approche de Baekhyun et continue plus bas "..il a un sens de l'humour terrible. Je ne comprend que la moitié de ce qu'il me dit.

-Ça c'est parce que tu n'essaies pas ! Et de toute façon tu ne comprend les blagues de personne."

Yixing se contente de hausser les épaules en gardant son sourire.

"On sort ce soir tu voudrais venir avec nous ?" Il ne sait pas pourquoi mais Baekhyun ne peut s'empêcher de l'inviter. Peut-être parce qu'il y a quelque chose de triste dans son regard, ou simplement parce qu'ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de vraiment parler la dernière fois et qu'il aimerait le connaître mieux. Néanmoins Yixing refuse, Amy sera à la maison ce soir, il doit rentrer chez lui. Ils les laisse, après un signe de la main.

"Je croyais que c'était un date ce soir ?

-Oui. Non ce n'en est pas un ?

-Si."

Baekhyun n'est pas sûr de comprendre.

"Tu ne voulais pas que j'invite Yixing ?

-Je suis partagé. En un sens, j'apprécie que tu veuilles le connaître mais..

-Mais ?"

Jongin se rapproche de lui et fait passer ses mains le long de ses bras.

"Mais, j'ai envie d'être égoïste et de ne t'avoir que pour moi."

Baekhyun ne sait pas ce qu'il doit répondre et comme c'est ce qu'il attend depuis presque deux jours il se contente de relever la tête et de chercher les lèvres de Jongin avec les siennes.

-La chance est de ton côté alors. On y va ? On va où d'ailleurs ?

-On va dans un club. L'ambiance va sûrement être différente de ce dont tu as l'habitude mais ils laissent de nombreux groupes jouer live."

Ils se garent dans un parking du centre ville et s'arrête dans un restaurant rapide pour dîner. Jongin a la main sûr tandis qu'il les guide dans les ruelles de la ville. Baekhyun le suit sans rien dire mais le chemin qu'ils prennent ne lui est pas inconnu. Il ne peut s'empêcher d'éclater de rire quand Jongin les arrête devant les portes du _Prohibition_. Surprit, ce dernier lui demande ce qu'il a.

-Le _Prohibition_ ? C'est un bar gay.

-Comment tu sais ça ?"

Baekhyun essayer de contrôler son sourire en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure.

"Disons que .. j'y suis venu plusieurs fois."

Jongin recule d'un pas. Il fronce les sourcils surprit et le regarde de haut en bas.

"Baekhyun, .. je ne sais même pas pourquoi je suis encore surpris !" Souhaitant le taquiner encore un peu, Baekhyun ne dit rien et hausse juste les épaules. Jongin tend les mains pour prendre les siennes.

"Dis moi .. dis moi pourquoi tu es déjà venu ici ?

-Pour l'inspiration. Je n'avais pas de Kim Jongin pour me donner des idées.. Ça m'est arrivé de venir ici pour juste.. changer d'ambiance.

-Est-ce que cela veut dire que je vais enfin avoir un rôle dans tes histoires".

Baekhyun n'hésite pas une seule seconde et secoue négativement la tête.

"Aucune chance."

Jongin baisse la tête en soupirant avant de remonter son regard vers lui.

"Pourquoi ?"

Baekhyun se laisse aller à avoir un sourire tendre avant de tirer sur les mains de Jongin.

"Moi aussi je suis égoïste. Je ne te veux que pour moi".

Cette fois-ci c'est Jongin qui passe ses mains dans la nuque de Baekhyun pour l'amener à ses lèvres. Le baiser reste en surface mais ils y prennent leur temps. Jongin à envie de savourer ce moment, il veut juste rester là à sentir Baekhyun contre lui. Mais il est violemment arraché à son moment quand un homme sort du club, apparement énervé, et les bouscule avant de s'éloigner sans dire un mot.

Jongin passe sa main dans le dos de Baekhyun et se tournant vers lui il remarque son compagnon a le regard fixe et les yeux aggrandis.

"Ça va ? Il t'as fait mal?" Baekhyun secoue la tête comme pour se sortir de ses pensées. Il a un sourire enthousiaste sur le visage.

"Je sais où j'ai déjà vu Chanyeol !

-Chan ?

-Oui ! Ici. Je ne m'en rappelais pas parce que c'était vraiment annecdotique mais je suis venu ici une fois et il était dans le bar. Un gars essayait visiblement de le draguer et il avait l'air .. gêné je pense. Il a voulu sortir rapidement du club et il m'a bousculé au passage. Comme à l'instant.

-Chan ? Tu es sûr.

-Il ne s'est même pas excusé." Baekhyun relève le visage quand il voit que Jongin ne répond pas. "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?" Jongin secoue négativement la tête.

"C'est impossible. Chanyeol ne vient pas dans ce genre d'endroit. Il n'est jamais venu avec moi et il n'irait pas seul.

-Comment ça ?"

Jongin se passe une main dans les cheveux.

"Disons que.. je t'ai dis que j'avais été un peu bousculé quand j'étais plus jeune, quand j'ai assumé le fait que j'aimais les hommes ?" Baekhyun hoche la tête. "Et bien, moi je l'ai assez bien vécu parce que c'était mon combat. Mais comme Chanyeol était mon ami, il a souvent été associé à ça. On l'a un peu brutalisé. Ça l'a vraiment marqué. Même s'il ne regrette pas de s'être opposé avec moi à ceux qui isultaient les homosexuels, il a toujours un peu de mal avec ce genre d'endroits. Tous ces espaces où les gens sont libres d'être qui ils veulent, sont aussi des espaces où on s'y fait beaucoup insulter – parce que c'est facile, parce que les gens qui y sont sont forcément tous des victimes et qu'un peu éméché certains pensent qu'ils peuvent venir y jouer les bad boy. Chanyeol ne viendrait jamais ici, il n'a pas envie de revivre ça.

-Pourtant je suis sûr que c'était lui." Baekhyun voit bien que repenser à tout ça l'a bouleversé. Il serre la main de Jongin dans la sienne. "C'est pas grave, peut-être que je me suis trompé, peut-être qu'il y a une explication. Tu lui demandera la prochaine fois que tu le verras, ok ?" Jongin hoche la tête mais ne dit rien. Baekhyun passe une main dans son dos et l'entraîne vers le club.

Il faut deux verres à Jongin pour qu'il arrive à chasser ses idées noires. Il semble vraiment préoccupé par ce que que lui a dit Baekhyun au sujet de son ami. Voyant bien qu'il a du mal à lâcher prise Baekhyun décide de faire la seule chose à laquelle il pense pour lui donner le sourire. Il prend sa main et l'invite à danser. Le groupe présent sur scène ce soir là joue des morceaux plutôt pop mais le rythme est assez lent pour qu'au début Baekhyun se contente de prendre Jongin dans ses bras et de suivre le rythme lent. Jongin doit rapidement se sentir plus à l'aise car il décide de prendre les devants et d'initier quelques mouvements à Baekhyun. Ils rejoignent les autres couples dans des rythmes plus rapides et Baekhyun est rassuré de le voir retrouver son sourire. Il y a une certaine euphorie à pouvoir être libre de ses gestes en public. C'est enivrant pour Baekhyun de pouvoir se dire qu'il peut toucher et embrasser Jongin pendant qu'ils dansent sans que personne ne vienne à y redire ou sans avoir à supporter des regards malveillants – alors il ne s'en prive pas.

Il est tellement obnubilé par Jongin et la façon dont leurs corps se frôlent, se brûlent, qu'il en oublie les regards qui se posent sur eux. Jongin, lui, continue à les voir. Ce ne sont pas des coups d'oeils suffisants ou écoeurés – mais des regards envieux. Certains sont pour lui, Jongin sait les reconnaître. Il détourne les yeux quand il les identifie. Mais il y en a d'autres pour Baekhyun. Jongin a l'impression qu'ils sont bien plus nombreux, il a du mal à les supporter. Quand il les sent glisser sur lui, il raffermit sa prise, il pose ses mains sur ses hanches ou il embrasse le creux de son cou – juste avant ses clavicules et derrière sa nuque. Jongin se sent ivre de Baekhyun, de le sentir contre lui. Cela lui permet d'oublier son inquiétude pour Chanyeol – momentanément. Il entend à peine les paroles des chansons, il se concentre sur le rythme. Il ne sait pas combien de temps ils restent sur la piste, à simplement oublier leurs problèmes - mais il en apprécie chaque seconde.

Exténués mais souriants, ils décident de passer la nuit à l'appartement de Baekhyun. Ce dernier a du mal à retenir son rire tandis qu'ils montent les marches et passent la porte. Laissant Jongin dans la cuisine, Baekhyun se rend dans la salle de bain. Il a à peine franchit la porte quand il entend une sonnerie aigue.

"J'avais oublié mon téléphone, il est sur le comptoir. Tu peux regarder ?"

Jongin lui répond à l'affirmatif et Baekhyun n'entend plus aucun son jusqu'à ce qu'il sorte de la pièce. Quand il revient dans la cuisine, Jongin est pâle. Il ne dit rien et son regard est fixé sur le téléphone.

"Jongin ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Tu m'expliques ça ?" Jongin lui tend son téléphone.

Baekhyun sent son rythme cardiaque augmenter, il se sent inquiet. Il prend le téléphone et regarde rapidement ses derniers messages. Encore un de ses textos étranges – un autre numéro inconnu. Baekhyun ne sait pas ce qu'il doit répondre, quand il relève le regard Jongin à l'air .. bouleversé.

"Alors, qui est-ce ?

-Je ne sais pas.

-Baekhyun .. ?" Il détestait quand Jongin l'appelait par son prénom.

-Je ne sais pas. C'est juste une erreur."

Il n'aurait pas du dire cela. Au lieu de l'incompréhension et de la peine, les traits de Jongin changent. Il semble, bléssé et en colère.

"Une erreur ! Une erreur ? Tu reçois des messages depuis.. je ne sais pas combien de temps. Des textos.. une femme qui te dis qu'elle veut te voir, qui flirt avec toi, qui.. Baekhyun qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?"

Baekhyun se sent perdre pied. Il n'a pas de réponse, il n'a aucune idée de qui provient les messages. Seules les évidences lui apparaissent clairement et il ne sait pas pourquoi il les formule à voix haute.

"Ce sont différents numéro.

-Non Baekhyun ! En tout cas pas les derniers. C'est la même femme." Jongin repose brutalement le téléphone sur la table et prend sa tête dans ses mains. "Ce n'est pas que ce soir.. tu as reçus des messages depuis des jours. Tu flirts, depuis des jours.."

En l'entendant - son ton si dur, sa peine palpable - Baekhyun se sent pris d'un sursaut.

"Non ! Non bien sûr que non ! Je ne sais pas qui c'est !

-Tu vas me faire croire qu'il y a une fille que tu ne connais pas qui t'envoie des messages pour te donner rendez-vous et que toi tu ne sais pas qui c'est ? Que tu n'as pas cherché à savoir qui cela pouvait être ? Que tu as juste gardé ces messages mais sans rien en faire ? Baekhyun ! Cette fille, elle...

Baekhyun ne sait plus ce qu'il doit dire, il se sent tellement perdu. Il regarde Jongin serrer ses poings en faisant les cent pas. Il se contente de la vérité même s'il a l'impression que ce ne sera pas suffisant.

-Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai aucune idée de qui est cette fille, Jongin il faut que tu me crois. J'ai reçu des messages étranges ces derniers jours. J'ai juste pensé que c'était une erreur, un canular - je n'ai pas pris le temps d'y réfléchir..

-Donc il y a juste des femmes qui t'envoient des messages anonymement pour te dire qu'elles te trouve séduisant et qu'elles veulent te voir et toi.. toi tu laisses faire c'est ça ? Alors que .. alors que moi je suis là. Est-ce que c'est pour te garder des options, pour avoir quelqu'un au cas où.. pour si jamais je ne suis pas assez c'est ça ?

-Non, Jongin. S'il-te-plaît, écoute moi, je...

Jongin s'arrête dans ses pas. Il reste un instant interdit, comme stupéfait puis il se tourne vers Baekhyun. Son ton est rauque et bas quand il reprend la parole.

"Où étais-tu hier soir ?

-Non, non.." Baekhyun secoue frénétiquement la tête, les mots se bloquent dans sa gorge.

Jongin s'avance pour reprendre le téléphone. Lentement il fait défiler les messages. Il ferme momentanément les yeux avant de reporter son regard vers Baekhyun. Il semble .. résigné. Beakhyun se dit que c'est probablement le pire qu'il puisse lire dans les yeux de Jongin.

"Je suis en ville ce soir. Viens me retrouver à l'hôtel de la gare qu'on fasse mieux connaissance. Xoxo (et met la chemise bleue – celle de la dernière photo – elle te va bien)" Jongin repose le téléphone sur la table. "Tu l'as reçu hier soir.

-C'est un malentendu, je ne connais pas cette fille ! Je n'ai pas enregistré les numéros, tu le vois bien, ce n'est pas un de mes contacts."

Jongin se détourne en passant une main sur son visage.

"Si c'était une erreur, pourquoi ne pas y avoir rémédié ? Pourquoi laisser tous ces messages, ne pas les supprimer, ne pas bloquer les numéros ? Mais.. non, répond moi d'abord, hier soir ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fais hier soir ?

-J'étais ici ! Je te le promets, j'étais ici.

-À travailler ?"

Baekhyun ouvre la bouche pour répondre.. mais répondre quoi ? Il aimerait pouvoir mentir, pouvoir dire que oui, il travaillait. Cependant, il n'y arrive pas. Comme s'il avait épuisé son quota de mensonges ces derniers jours, les mots se bloquent, il bafouille.

Jongin ne cherche pas à en apprendre plus. Il attrappe sa veste sur le canapé et se dirige vers la porte. Baekhyun essaie une dernière fois de le retenir. Ses mains s'aggripent à sa manche mais quand Jongin se tourne vers lui il ne sait pas quoi dire. Que peut-il ajouter ? Comment peut-il expliquer la situation ? Jongin se détourne et sort de l'appartement en claquant la porte.

Baekhyun se laisse glisser au sol. Comment la situation avait-elle pu prendre cette tournure en l'espace d'un instant ? Il ne parvient pas à se remettre de ce qu'il vient de se passer. La conversation repasse en boucle dans sa tête. Mais de qui venait ces messages ?

Jongin a du mal à contenir sa peine comme sa colère en descendant les marches. Une fois dans sa voiture il s'interdit de penser. Il doit mettre de la disctance entre Baekhyun et lui. Il conduit jusqu'à chez lui de façon mécanique. Il avait donné sa confiance, une fois encore.. combien de leçons allaient-ils lui falloir avant qu'il apprenne. Combien de déceptions?


	13. Chapter 13 - Laisse moi une chance

Chapitre 13 → Laisse-moi une chance

Kris s'était décidé, il allait présenter Tao à ses amis. La situation n'était plus possible, il fallait qu'il admette que Tao faisait parti de sa vie et qu'il n'allait pas en sortir aussi facilement. Il ne pouvait pas le quitter...

Il ne pouvait pas le quitter …

Baekhyun essaie vraiment de se concentrer, de chasser toutes les pensées qui ne concernent pas son roman.. mais il n'y arrive pas. Cela faisait déjà une heure qu'il écrivait des phrases, les effaçait, recommençait .. Il ne parvenait pas à sortir Jongin de ses pensées, même une seule seconde, même pour reprendre son souffle.

Cela faisait deux jours que Jongin avait quitté son appartement en claquant la porte. Depuis, Baekhyun avait tout essayé. Il avait tenté une dizaine de fois de l'appeler, il lui avait envoyé des messages.. Jongin ne répondait pas, ni aux appels, ni aux textos. Le silence. Baekhyun avait l'impression d'être entouré de silence depuis ce moment là.

Ni tenant plus, la veille, il s'était rendu à la clinique. Il fallait qu'il le voit. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il allait lui dire parce qu'il n'avait toujours aucune idée de ce que ces messages pouvaient vouloir dire, mais il avait besoin de le voir, de lui parler. Malheureusement, il n'avait même pas pu atteindre la porte de son bureau. Yixing était venu directement vers lui. Il avait cet air triste sur le visage, cela allait jusqu'à ses yeux. Il lui avait dit qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'il s'était passé, que Jongin n'avait rien voulu lui dire mais que quoi que ce soit – ce n'était pas le moment. Yixing lui avait assuré que tout était réparable mais qu'il fallait du temps et que pour l'instant Jongin avait besoin de tranquillité. Il était meurtri, tout le monde l'avait senti – lui comme les patients – et une conversation maintenant, à son travail qui plus est, ne donnerait rien de bon. Il avait passé une main compatissante dans son dos. Yixing ne le jugeait pas, il ne cherchait pas à poser des hypothèses sur ce qu'on lui avait tu, il voulait simplement protéger son ami. Baekhyun fut obligé de se rendre à l'évidence, il avait raison – ce n'était sûrement pas le moment et il n'avait malheureusement pas de nouveaux arguments à lui présenter de toute façon.

Alors il en était là, à ressasser dans son appartement. Il s'était obligé à aller travailler ces deux derniers jours, mais il doutait sincèrement de son efficacité. S'il était moins peiné il trouverait fascinant la façon dont Jongin s'était aussi vite intégré à son quotidien. Il trouvait les journées longues, il se retenait de lui envoyer des messages – juste pour lui demander comment s'était passé sa journée, ce qu'il faisait, tout lui semblait sans intérêt quand il rentrait le soir chez lui. Cela ne faisait pourtant pas si longtemps ? Il ne connaissait Jongin que depuis quelques semaines, à peine un mois.. pourquoi trouvait -il son appartement vide quand il y passait ses soirées, son lit paraissait si froid.

Dans sa peine, Baekhyun se devait d'admettre au moins une chose. Il se rendait compte à quel point Jongin comptait pour lui. Il avait déjà souffert de ruptures, il avait déjà vécu la déception, l'amertume d'une histoire qui se termine, mais jamais ce manque. C'était paradoxal, son être le brûlait, il était consumé à l'idée de ne pas revoir Jongin et en même temps il frissonnait tout le temps, comme si son corps se glaçait de n'avoir désormais que sa peau pour le réchauffer. Baekhyun trouvait cela absurde, trop soudain, il n'avait jamais cru au coup de foudre et pourtant il n'était sûr que d'une seule chose : il était amoureux de Jongin.

C'était indéniable, jamais aucune rupture ne lui avait fait aussi mal, bien que résultant pourtant d'histoires bien plus longues et établies. Il avait eu des relations stables, des petites-amies avec qui il était resté des mois, mais perdre Jongin au bout de quelques semaines.. il ne parvenait pas à le supporter. Il n'était pas son flirt pour se remettre en selle, il n'était pas son crush pour se sentir bien.. avec Jongin tout était vrai, tout semblait prendre sens.

Baekhyun s'en voulait de ne pas avoir saisi la situation plus tôt, de ne pas avoir remédié à ces messages. Depuis que Jongin était parti il les avait tous relu, un pas un, minutieusement. Il y cherchait les indices qui pourrait lui faire comprendre ce qu'il n'avait pas vu, ce qu'il avait fait de travers. Il avait pensé à un moment appeler les expéditeurs pour savoir qui ils étaient, ce qui lui voulait mais il était évident que les personnes ne le connaissaient pas. Ce n'était que des messages pour se donner rendez-vous, des messages de flirt – aucune indication personnelles, aucune trace de complicité. Il était certain d'être simplement victime d'une erreur. De plus, il n'avait jamais envoyé aucune photo, ce n'était sûrement même pas de lui dont cette dernière femme parlait.

Baekhyun ne cessait de repasser en boucle la dernière conversation qu'il avait eu avec Jongin, il ne comprenait pas comment les choses avaient pu escalader de cette façon. Il avait essayé de se noyer sous le travail pour ne plus y penser, il avait essayé de se replonger dans son roman mais ses pensées le ramenaient toujours à Jongin. Jongin dans les traits de certaines sculptures, Jongin dans les chansons diffusées à la radio, Jongin dans le discours qu'il faisait prononcer à Kris.

Son seul moment de répit avait été quand Kyungsoo l'avait appelé. Il lui avait dit avoir besoin de parler et Baekhyun ne s'était pas senti le cœur de lui refuser. Au final c'était lui qui avait monopolisé la parole. Il avait tout dit à Kyungsoo. Le jeune homme avait même été le premier à qui il avait annoncé avoir compris qu'il était amoureux.. avant même Jongin. Cette pensée le rendait triste. Jongin aurait du être la première personne à laquelle il aurait du dire qu'il l'aimait, mais il ne le pouvait pas. Jongin ne voulait pas lui parler, encore moins le voir. Kyungsoo avait été d'une grande aide, il avait réussi à le consoler. Il lui avait dit qu'il fallait parfois du temps, que l'événement était récent et qu'il était persuadé que Jongin était attaché à lui de la même façon que Baekhyun l'était lui même au jeune homme. Ils n'avaient presque pas parlé de Junmyeon, Kyungsoo ne savait pas s'il voulait le revoir et surtout avec quelles intentions.

Baekhyun regarde une nouvelle fois son ordinateur. Il ne se sent pas le cœur à écrire une romance. Il récupère son téléphone et ses doigts prennent machinalement le pli d'aller directement sur la fiche contact de Jongin. En regardant son écran Baekhyun se dit qu'il a vraiment merdé. À part le nom de « Kim Jongin » qui est inscrit en gras, il n'a rien. Pas une photo, pas un souvenir. Il n'a rien de matériel qui peut lui rappeler que toute cette histoire n'était pas un rêve. Juste un nom et un numéro de téléphone où personne ne répondra.

Baekhyun soupire en regardant sa pendule. Il est déjà tard, il devrait aller se coucher. Il se lève mais quelque chose le retiens. Après tout il n'a rien à perdre. Il ne sait plus combien de fois il a déjà fait ce geste, combien de fois il s'est rétracté mais il ressent le besoin d'essayer encore une fois.

Il compose le numéro et écoute les sonneries se succéder les unes après les autres. Au moins Jongin ne l'avait pas bloqué. Finalement les tonalités s'arrêtent et il a la possibilité de laisser un message.

« Jongin.. je sais que tu ne veux pas décrocher et je comprends. Tu n'as aucune raison de me croire quand autant de preuves m'accablent. J'essaie de me dire qu'à ta place j'aurais fait pareil.. en fait j'ai déjà fait pareil. Tu te souviens de ce gars dans le bar.. tu as su me faire croire en toi plutôt qu'en lui. J'aimerai.. » Baekhyun se passe une main sur le visage en soupirant. Il ne lui reste plus beaucoup de temps avant que le message ne coupe, il doit dire l'essentiel. « Écoute, je ne suis même pas sûr que tu écoutes même ce message. Mais si tu es là, .. s'il-te-plaît, .. tu me manques. J'ai toujours été sincère avec toi et .. j'arriverai à te le prouver. Laisse moi une chance. Tu me manques tellement Jongin ».

Un bruit aiguë retentit et Baekhyun repose le téléphone. Il sent qu'il a la gorge enroué. Écrire un message lui aurait fait moins mal mais, c'est idiot, il espère que Jongin écoute ses messages et il a envie qu'il entende sa voix. Il passe dans la cuisine prendre une bouteille d'eau avant de s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Roulé en boule sous les couvertures il cherche la chaleur – pourtant il sait bien que rien ne pourra ne pourra le réchauffer, à part peut-être ses souvenirs. Il presse ses paupières plus fort, il faut qu'il trouve le sommeil, l'oubli - au moins temporaire. La fatigue doit l'emmener car c'est bien la sonnerie de son réveil qui le sort de ses songes. Il se trouve chanceux de ne pas avoir rêvé, ou du moins de ne pas s'en souvenir. Il est certains que Jongin à du continué à le poursuivre dans son sommeil mais au moins il n'en a pas fait de cauchemar.

Il commence à un rédiger un texto dans la salle de bain pendant qu'il se sèche les cheveux, puis dans la cuisine tandis qu'il ferme son thermos, mais arrivé dans la rame de métro il ne l'a ni envoyé – ni même fini. Il a beau tenter différentes formulations, il a l'impression de ne jamais trouvé les bons mots. Pourtant il veut envoyer un message à Jongin avant de rentrer dans la galerie. Il sait que Jongin doit lui aussi ruminer leur dernière conversation – si ce n'est pas toute leur histoire. Il n'a pas envie de lui faire croire qu'il abandonne si vite, qu'il l'oublie. S'interdisant d'hésiter, Baekhyun regroupe toutes les phrases auxquelles il avait pensé et il envoie un message à Jongin en lui disant qu'il pense à lui, qu'il veut lui parler et qu'il s'excuse d'avoir été aussi maladroit.

Il pousse les portes de la galerie mais s'arrête en sentant une main sur son épaule. Sehun est le seul de ses amis qu'il ait mis au courant des événements. Il n'a pas vraiment eu le choix non plus. Sehun le connaît trop bien, il a vu au premier coup d'oeil que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il lui avait proposé de venir chez lui ou qu'au contraire Baekhyun vienne passer ses soirées chez lui mais il avait refusé. Il n'avait pas envie de voir l'air compatissant de son ami. Il savait que Sehun ferait tout pour lui changer les idées. Il irait sûrement acheter un pack de bière et leur ferait regarder des films, mettre la musique à fond jusqu'à n'avoir plus de voix ou s'épuiser à la salle de sport. Mais même si l'offre était tentante – et qu'il ne disait pas qu'il ne l'accepterait pas plus tard – Baekhyun n'avait pas le sentiment d'en être là. Pour lui, cette phase était synonyme de rupture totale et maintenant qu'il s'était avoué à lui même qu'il était amoureux de Jongin, il ne comptait pas baisser les bras si facilement. Jongin avait été sincère avec lui, il y avait quelque chose entre eux. Alors il était persuadé que Jongin ne l'oubliait pas non plus et qu'il parviendrait bien à un moment où à un autre à le revoir et à lui parler.

Il n'avait pas envie non plus de penser aux conséquences que tout cela entraînait. Aimer Jongin cela voulait dire qu'il allait devoir annoncer à son entourage qu'il aimait un homme, dire à sa famille qu'il ne se marierait sans doute jamais. Cela voulait dire aussi qu'il allait devoir repenser à tous ses plans d'avenir, comme avoir des enfants. Il était obligé d'y réfléchir. S'il abandonnait Jongin, s'il oubliait cette histoire et se trouvait une compagne, il pourrait retrouver le chemin sécurisant qu'il avait commencé à tracer. Et pourtant, pourtant il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir le sentiment que tout avait déjà changé. Il avait connu et éprouvé quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais eu la chance d'apprécier auparavant et il doutait fortement de pouvoir y renoncer. De toute façon la question ne se posait pas, Baekhyun savait être têtu, il ne voulait pas renier Jongin, qu'importe les conséquences – il y ferait face le temps venu. Pour l'instant il avait trop mal pour penser que l'éloignement pouvait être une possibilité. Au contraire, il n'arrêterait pas avant d'avoir tenté tout son possible pour le récupérer.

Baekhyun est tiré de ses pensées par la voix de Sehun.

« Baek ? Baek ça va ? »

Baekhyun cligne plusieurs fois des yeux et hoche doucement la tête. Sehun presse plus fort de sa main qu'il a posé sur son épaule.

« Toujours pas de nouvelles ? » Il secoue négativement la tête. « Il t'en donnera, j'en suis sûr. Attend un peu, ça ne fait que quelques jours. On est samedi aujourd'hui, il va avoir le temps de réfléchir pendant le week-end. Eh.. ça va aller Baek. Tu as des idées d'où pourrait venir les messages ?

-Non. Si seulement je pouvais trouver une explication. »

Affermissant sa prise, Sehun passe son bras autour de son épaule. Minseok arrive à ce moment là et Sehun s'excuse pour rejoindre son poste. Baekhyun remonte son sac et commence à se diriger vers son bureau mais Minseok l'interpelle.

« Baekhyun ? Tu pourrais venir me voir deux minutes ?

-Oui bien sûr. Je pose mes affaires j'arrive ».

Il laisse son sac près de la porte et pose sa veste sur la chaise. Quand il gagne le bureau de Minseok il voit tout de suite que celui-ci est préoccupé.

« Minseok ? Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? C'est par rapport à la prochaine exposition ?

-Non. Enfin.. pas vraiment. Assieds-toi. »

Baekhyun hausse les sourcils surpris mais vient s'asseoir en face de son patron. Minseok pose les dossiers qu'il a la main et remonte ses lunettes sur son nez.

« Baek.. Pourquoi tu ne me dis pas ce qui ne va pas ?

-Pardon ? » Baekhyun se recule dans son siège. « Je ne vois pas.. »

Minseok soupire en posant ses deux mains sur le bureau.

« Non, s'il-te-plaît ne fais pas ça. Toi et moi on est ami non ? Si tu as un problème tu peux me le dire. Je vois bien que depuis quelques jours ce n'est pas la grande forme. Tu as des cernes d'un kilomètre de long et tu ne sembles pas concentré.

-Si tu es inquiet pour la présentation, je te jure que.. »

Minseok l'arrête d'un geste de la main.

« Je ne suis pas inquiet pour l'expo mais pour toi. Est-ce que tu es malade ? Tu te sens bien ? »

Baekhyun tente de le rassurer d'un petit sourire.

« Je vais très bien ne t'inquiètes pas. Je suis juste un peu fatigué, j'ai.. deux-trois petites choses qui me trottent dans la tête mais ça va. Je vais me reprendre.

-Je ne te demande pas de te reprendre, c'est juste que j'espère que tout va bien. Est-ce que c'est ta relation amoureuse ? »

Comme frappé au cœur, Baekhyun relève la tête. Il ne dit rien alors Minseok continue.

« J'ai bien vu que ces derniers temps tu avais l'air plus .. heureux ? Est-ce que c'est ça ? Tu avais rencontré quelqu'un et ça s'est mal passé ? »

Baekhyun hésite un instant, mais ce n'est pas la première fois que Minseok mentionne ce sujet et il a besoin de savoir.

« Pourquoi tu penses à ça ? C'est la deuxième fois que tu présume que j'ai quelqu'un.. pourquoi ? »

Minseok le regarde avec des grands yeux.

« Ce n'est pas le cas ? Je suis désolé mais avec cette histoire de site de rencontre, Cupid.. je ne sais quoi, je mettais dis que c'était peut-être ça, ..je »

Baekhyun reçoit comme un coup de poing dans le ventre. Il n'écoute pas la suite de ce que dit Minseok et le coupe quand il murmure « le site de rencontre ». Il se relève prestement et commence à faire un pas vers la porte. Mais la présence de Minseok se rappelle à lui et il se retourne en lui ajoutant.

« Hum .. oui c'est un peu compliqué.. et il y a de ça je pense. Est-ce que je peux t'en parler quand j'aurais démêlé tout ça moi-même. Ne t'inquiètes pas pour le boulot, je vais me reprendre ce week-end. Enfin, dès ce matin, mais d'abord j'ai un coup de fil à passer. Je suis désolé, je te laisse travailler. »

D'un pas vif Baekhyun regagne son bureau. Comment avait-il pu oublier à propos du site, et pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé tout de suite ? Il se sent stupide d'avoir déclenché tant de peine pour si peu.

Il a les mains fébriles tandis qu'il récupère son téléphone dans la poche de sa veste. Rapidement, il trouve le numéro de se mère dans ses contact. En entendant les tonalités, il essaie de calmer les battements de son cœurs. Il n'a pas envie de paraître trop affecté. Sa mère répond à la troisième sonnerie, Baekhyun n'a pas eu le temps de contrôler son souffle.

« Baekhyun ? Ça me fait plaisir que tu m'appelles, cela faisait longtemps. Comment vas-tu ?

-Je vais bien, hum.. maman je t'appelles parce que ..

-Tu n'as pas l'air bien, tu es sûr que ça va ?

-Maman, il faut que je te demande. Est-ce que tu m'a inscris sur un site de rencontre ? »

Sa mère ne répond pas tout de suite. Il entend le silence avant un sifflement qui ressemble à un soupir.

« Ah.. et bien Baekhyun, en fait je..

-Je ne suis pas fâché contre toi maman, ce n'est pas grave mais juste dis moi si c'est vrai ? » Son ton est empressé, il sait qu'il devra des explications à sa mère mais, plus tard – pour l'instant il a besoin de réponses.

« Oui, Baekhyun je suis désolé, je ne voulais que..

-Sur quel site ? Tu peux me donner les identifiants ?

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Tu as reçu des messages ? »

C'était le moins qu'on ne puisse dire. Baekhyun reprend sa respiration. Il contourne son bureau pour aller s'asseoir dans son fauteuil.

« Oui. J'ai reçu quelques messages. Certains m'ont posés quelques déconvenues, c'est pour ça qu'il faut que j'aille sur le sites pour changer des paramètres.

-Ah d'accord.. mais.. tu as eu de bonnes surprises ?

-Maman.. ce n'est pas le moment je suis au bureau. J'ai beaucoup de choses à régler. Est-ce que tu peux juste me donner les identifiants et je t'appellerais plus tard pour tout t'expliquer, je te le promets. »

Sa mère semble hésitante à l'autre bout du fil mais la détermination de son fils doit s'entendre. Elle comprend que cela ne sert à rien d'insister, qu'elle aura les réponses à ses questions en temps et en heures.

Elle lui communique les informations qu'il demande et à la fin elle demande :

« Ce n'est rien de grave j'espère ? »

Que lui répondre ? Si en un sens c'était grave, il était en train de perdre une personne qu'il aimait sincèrement. Mais il ne pouvait pas lui dire, il ne le voulait pas non plus – cela ne servirait à rien de l'inquiéter. Et il ne voulait pas la faire culpabiliser non plus. Il la rassure en quelques mots et parvient à raccrocher rapidement. Ensuite, il allume son ordinateur et se connecte à son compte sur CupidNow.. c'est pire que ce qu'il avait pu imaginer. Sa mère avait probablement juste créé le profil et laisser les choses se faire car il avait un grand nombre de messages non lu. La totalité en fait – mise à part celui de bienvenue et de confirmation du mail. Sa mère n'avait pas du revenir après cette étape. Il n'a pas envie de perdre du temps à lire tout les messages, il ne cherche qu'une seule chose – une preuve. Il la trouve parmi les notes les plus récentes. Un mail datant de quelques jours, la femme lui dit qu'elle a vraiment hâte de le rencontrer, qu'elle va le contacter, et en ps elle ajoute qu'elle adore sa chemise bleu.

Baekhyun ferme un instant les yeux pour ne pas exploser de colère. Tout ceci n'est qu'un concours de circonstance. Mais il se reprend, il doit se concentrer sur la façon de mettre fin à tout cela et d'expliquer la situation à Jongin. Jongin.. rien que d'y penser, Baekhyun a une envie furieuse de tout laisser tomber, d'aller à le retrouver et de le convaincre que tout ceci n'était qu'un malentendu. Mais il doit faire les choses dans l'ordre. Dans un premier temps, il va sur son compte et supprime son abonnement. La procédure est longue et il doit même passer plusieurs coups de fil mais après beaucoup de persuasion, il finit par y arriver. Bien sûr l'hôtesse n'avait pas voulu croire que ce n'était pas lui qui avait créé son compte - heureusement il n'avait pas dit que c'était sa mère – il avait même bien failli affirmer tout simplement qu'il était gay pour qu'on le laisse tranquille mais il savait que cela ne le mènerait nulle part, et même à plus de questions de la part de l'entreprise dans le meilleur des cas. Il s'en était tenu à sa version, il n'était pas intéressé, et avait obtenu la cessation de sa souscription. Néanmoins, son compte était encore existant. Baekhyun se demanda un instant s'il devait le supprimer tout de suite – il en avait envie – mais il se disait qu'il devait le garder encore un peu pour le montrer à Jongin.

Se remettre au travail après toutes ces démarches était de la torture mais Baekhyun se sentait déjà assez mal d'avoir passé autant de son temps de travail à les effectuer. Il termine sa journée en rongeant son frein. Au moment de partir il rejoint Sehun dans le hall et lui explique en deux mots qu'il a enfin commencé à dénoué la situation. Son ami est soulagé pour lui. Il lui dit de foncer, de retrouver Jongin et de s'expliquer avec lui.

Baekhyun sait que Jongin travaille aussi certains samedi matin. Écartant le métro et préférant couper à pied, il marche rapidement pour rejoindre le bâtiment. Quand il arrive devant la clinique il ne reconnaît pas la voiture de Jongin. Il regarde de loin et voit bien des lumières mais dans un nombre limité de pièces. Il se dit que ce doit être Yixing et fait marche arrière. Il va aller directement chez lui.

Le chemin en métro est long mais Baekhyun ne voit pas le temps passer, il est fébrile. Il reprend plusieurs fois sa respirations avant de sonner à l'interphone. Il attend deux minutes avant de retenter quand aucune réponse ne lui parvient. Malheureusement, il doit se rendre à l'évidence, Jongin n'est pas chez lui.

Récupérant son téléphone dans sa poche, Baekhyun décide de ne pas s'avouer vaincu. Il compose le numéro et ne s'étonne plus de tomber une fois de plus sur le répondeur.

« Jongin.. c'est moi. Écoute, je t'en prie, il faut que tu m'écoutes. Je sais d'où viennes les messages, je peux tout t'expliquer. Il faut que tu me crois, je peux arranger tout ça. Je suis devant chez toi, je ne sais pas si tu es là et que tu ne répond pas, ou si tu vas arriver mais je t'attend. Je ne bouge pas. Jongin, s'il-te-plaît rappelle moi ou.. ouvre moi. Il faut que je te vois, il faut que je te parles ».

Le bip vient une nouvelle fois le couper et Baekhyun ferme les yeux un instant en s'adossant au mur. Il espère que Jongin va écouter ses messages, ou qu'il va revenir bientôt. Pour se donner plus de chance, Baekhyun se redresse et lui envoie aussi un texto. Posant son sac au sol et enroulant son écharpe autour de son cou, il décide de prendre son mal en patience.

Jongin ne fait pas attention à ce qu'il se passe autour de lui. Il est distrait et maladroit. Yixing lui en fait encore la remarque. Cela fait trois jours qu'il a l'impression d'être l'ombre de lui même. Il a bien vu que Baekhyun avait essayé de l'appeler, de lui laisser des messages mais il s'était refusé à les lire ou à les écouter. Dans la journée il laisse son téléphone aussi loin de lui que possible et chez lui il le met en silencieux. Il ne le reprend qu'une ou deux fois dans la journée pour lire les messages qui n'émanent pas de Baekhyun.

Il se sent cassé. Il n'en revient toujours pas de ce qui s'est passé. Comment Baekhyun avait-il pu lui mentir de cette façon ? Dans son subconscient il essaye de lui trouver des excuses, de chercher d'autres explications, mais les messages étaient clairs – sans équivoque, Baekhyun avait joué double jeu. Pour l'instant il n'en avait parlé à personne. Même si Yixing s'inquiétait - il n'en avait pas le courage. Il avait décidé de passer son samedi à la clinique – travailler lui ferait oublier. Il ne s'était senti trop distrait pour conduire, alors faisant exception à ses habitudes, il avait pris le métro. Yixing était venus le rejoindre dans la mâtinée, il ne voulait pas le laisser seul. Ils n'avaient pas organisés de rendez-vous cette semaine alors leur activité principale consistait principalement à de la paperasse. Cela lui convenait. Aligner des chiffres, écrire des rapports, cela le maintenait assez loin de toutes autres pensées.

Yixing voyait bien que Jongin n'allait pas bien. Et pourtant, malgré ses efforts, son ami se renfermait dans sa coquille.

Inquiet, il pense à appeler Chanyeol, il est indubitablement le seul à pouvoir le faire parler .. ou était ? En regardant par la fenêtre Yixing reconnaît la silhouette de Baekhyun sur le trottoir d'en face. Il hésite un instant, doit-il aller le chercher ? Est-ce que Jongin est prêt pour lui parler ? Que s'est-il véritablement passé entre eux-deux ? Peut-être y avait-il de bonne raisons pour que Jongin l'évite ? Yixing s'y perd dans ses réflexions et quand il tourne la tête, Baekhyun a disparu.

L'après-midi passe et il se sait pas ce qu'il doit faire. Il finit par envoyer un texto à Chanyeol en lui disant qu'il pense que Jongin est préoccupé et que cela lui ferait probablement du bien de parler avec lui. Malheureusement, Chanyeol ne lui répond pas, alors n'en pouvant plus de le voir se morfondre, Yixing se décide à prendre les devants. Il vient doucement toquer à sa porte.

« Jong ? Je peux entrer.

-Oui, bien sûr. Qu'est-ce-qu'il y a ? »

Yixing s'avance dans la pièce et vient s'asseoir sur le bureau de Jongin.

« Il faut que je te parle.

-Si c'est au sujet du dossier de Madame Huang, je..

-Non, ce n'est pas à propos du travail ».

Jongin se rembruni et s'enfonce dans son fauteuil en détournant le regard. Yixing ne se laisse pas intimider.

« Je sais que tu ne veux pas en parler et je ne te forcerais à rien. Si tu ne veux pas me dire ce qu'il s'est passé, ce n'est pas grave. Il faut juste que tu saches que.. Baekhyun est passé. Il est venu il y a deux jours et je l'ai aperçu tout à l'heure.

-Il est venu ? »

Yixing hoche la tête.

« Écoute je ne sais pas ce qui ne va pas et tu as sûrement tes raisons pour l'éviter mais.. j'ai l'impression qu'il essaie. Quand il m'a parlé la première fois il avait l'air vraiment bouleversé. Aujourd'hui il n'a pas osé rentrer. Je ne sais pas si cela change quelque chose pour toi, mais j'avais l'impression que tu devais savoir. »

Jongin le remercie d'un signe de tête et Yixing pose une main amicale sur son épaule avant de le laisser. Il faut qu'il réfléchisse à ce que cela implique.

Jongin prend la nouvelle comme une nouvelle fissure. Ce n'était pas logique. Pourquoi s'acharnait-il autant. Si Baekhyun ne prenait pas leur histoire au sérieux, pourquoi était-il encore là ? D'un au côté Jongin s'interdisait de trop espérer – il ne voyait vraiment aucune raison qui pouvait justifier son comportement. C'était trop difficile. Il prend sa tête dans ses mains et commence à sentir un affreux mal de tête le prendre.

Il faut qu'il rentre chez lui, qu'il réfléchisse calmement à tout ça. Rassemblant ses affaires, il prévient Yixing de son départ et quitte la clinique. Pendant que les arrêts s'enchaînent dans le métro, il observe la pluie qui s'abat sur la ville. Il plaint tout ceux qui sont dehors.

Comme il n'a pas de parapluie, Jongin marche vite pour rejoindre son bâtiment. Il garde la tête baissé et une main en visière pour se protéger les yeux. Il avance vers les marches de son perron sans voir plus loin que ses pas. Quand il y parvient enfin, il secoue sa veste avant de chercher ses clés dans sa poches. Mais soudain une main l'interrompt en se posant sur son épaule.

« Vraiment un temps de déprime. Allez, venez ».

Jongin remercie son voisin pour lui avoir ouvert la porte et au lieu de le suivre dans l'ascenseur, il décide de prendre les escaliers. Il n'a pas beaucoup de contact avec ses voisins mais il en veut encore moins avec celui-là. Un vieux célibataire aigri qui profite de la moindre rencontre pour se mêler de la vie des autres.

Jongin est soulagé de pouvoir enfin passer la porte de son appartement. Pour éviter de mettre de l'eau sur le sol, il se débarrasse rapidement de sa veste et des ses chaussures. Il passe dans la cuisine avaler une aspirine et rejoint rapidement la salle de bain. Il se sent frigorifié, il a besoin de prendre une douche chaude. Pourtant ses pensées ne s'allègent pas, il n'arrête pas de repenser à ce que Yixing lui a dit. Il y a trop d'incohérences, il s'en voudrait s'il n'essayait pas de comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé.

Sortant de la douche, la serviette encore à la main pour se sécher les cheveux. Jongin prend sa décision. Il va récupérer son téléphone et s'assoit sur le canapé. Il hésite un instant avant de finir par débloquer son clavier et faire afficher la liste des appels manqués. Le nom de Baekhyun s'affiche sur toute la page. Ils vont de l'instant où il l'a quitté jusqu'à il y a quelques heures. Jongin inspire une nouvelle fois pour se donner du courage et commence à écouté les messages vocaux qu'il lui a laissé. Ils commencent par les plus anciens, ceux là sont les plus fébriles. Baekhyun s'y excuse beaucoup, il lui dit qu'il ne comprend pas lui non plus ce qu'il se passe. Jongin se recroqueville dans son fauteuil, cela lui fait un pincement au cœur d'entendre la voix de Baekhyun. Les messages qui suivent sont plus défaitiste. Jongin se sent serrer plus fort le téléphone dans sa main tandis qu'il écoute celui qu'il lui a laissé la veille. Lui aussi il lui manque .. tellement, alors que pourtant il lui a fait si mal. Il en arrive finalement au dernier. Sa voix semble surexcitée, il parle vite. Jongin l'écoute une deuxième fois pour se persuader qu'il a bien comprit .. Baekhyun est devant chez lui ?

Pourtant il ne l'a pas vu ? Jongin a un mouvement rapide pour se lever mais il se retient. S'il le retrouve que dois t-il lui dire ? Et si Baekhyun lui mentais encore ? Mais il y a aussi cette voix dans sa tête, celle qui lui montre le visage peiné de Baekhyun quand ils avaient rencontré son ex dans le bar, celle aussi qu'il avait fait la première fois qu'ils s'étaient embrassés.. Baekhyun n'avait pas pu manquer de sincérité dans ces moments. Et il y avait ces discordances, pourquoi essayait-il tant de se justifier ? Il avait décidé de savoir et Baekhyun disait avoir des réponses, il fallait au moins qu'il essaie. Jongin repasse rapidement dans sa chambre attraper un sweatshirt. Passant des baskets dans le vestibule, il descend rapidement les escaliers et sort du bâtiment. Malheureusement, il a beau regarder autour de lui, chercher sous les porches, il ne voit personnes. Expirant sa frustration, Jongin rentre, mais cette fois-ci il prend l'ascenseur. Il profit du trajet pour regarder les messages que Baekhyun lui a laissé. Ils sont encore plus nombreux que ses appels. Son cœur se serre de le lire si démuni. En voulant faire marche arrière, Jongin fait une fausse manip et se retrouve à appeler Baekhyun. Il panique et raccroche rapidement.

Il n'est plus soulagé quand il pousse une seconde fois la porte de son appartement, au contraire il se sent perdu. Il aimerait savoir quelle décision prendre mais il n'a pas envie de se précipiter. Il part brancher son téléphone et passe dans la cuisine se trouver de quoi manger. Il prend toujours de mauvaises décisions le ventre vide.

Baekhyun colle son front à la vitre tandis que le taxi le ramène chez lui. Il avait essayé de rester aussi longtemps que possible mais la pluie l'avait forcé à partir. Il n'avait nul part où se protéger, sa veste était trempée. Il frissonnait de froid et il n'y aucun commerce autour de l'immeuble de Jongin où il pourrait se réchauffer. De plus, il n'était même pas sûr que Jongin ne soit pas chez lui ou qu'il veuille le voir. Il était stupide de sa part de s'acharner de la sorte. Il retenterait plus tard.

Il paie sa course et rentre chez lui. Le temps s'étire, il ne sait pas ce qu'il peut faire. Un nombre incalculable de fois il prend son téléphone, le fait tourner dans sa main, commence à le déverrouiller et se retient. Finalement son écran s'allume et en le sentant vibrer, Baekhyun manque de le lâcher. L'instant est fugace, mais Jongin vient d'essayer de l'appeler. Il ne veut pas réfléchir plus avant, il ne veut pas conjecturer sur les raisons qui l'ont poussé à ne pas maintenir l'appel ou à celles qui au contraire l'ont incité à le faire. Il n'y a qu'une seule chose qui a de l'importance, Jongin a essayé de le contacter et Baekhyun ne peut pas continuer à tourner en rond dans son appartement, il faut qu'il lui parle. Il récupère rapidement un gilet dans sa chambre. Attrape un bonnet au vol et met sa capuche. L'idéal aurait été de prendre un taxi mais il aurait du attendre qu'il arrive et Baekhyun ne se sent plus aucune patience. Les minutes qui le conduisent à nouveau chez Jongin sont longues, mais aussi excitantes. Il n'en a aucune certitude mais il a le pressentiment que Jongin est bien chez lui, qu'il va bientôt pouvoir le revoir. Son appréhension monte tandis qu'il se retrouve à nouveau devant le bâtiment. Malgré la pluie, il ralenti ses pas et s'arme de courage en reprenant son souffle. Le son de l'interphone lui apparaît strident tandis qu'il appui sur le nom de Jongin. Il ferme un instant les yeux en priant les secondes de s'accélérer. Et soudain un grésillement.

« Oui ? »

Jongin est chez lui, Baekhyun a un soupir de soulagement.

« Jongin, .. c'est Baekhyun, s'il-te-plaît.. il faut que je te..

-Monte ».

Le ton n'est pas particulièrement amical mais au moins il ne refuse pas de le rencontrer. Baekhyun pousse doucement la porte et décide de prendre les escaliers. Sa respiration essoufflée y trouvera son excuse.

Quand il arrive devant la porte, elle est déjà entrouverte. Il a à peine posé le pied sur le palier qu'elle s'ouvre en grand. Baekhyun n'est pas prêt à revoir Jongin et cela lui donne une impression étrange de se retrouver devant lui. Il se sent gauche, il n'ose pas avancer. Il reste simplement sur le pas de la porte, à attendre. Quoi ? Il n'en sait rien, peut-être simplement que Jongin fasse le premier pas. Et il a de la chance car c'est le cas.

« Baekhyun .. vas-y entre.

-Merci. »

Baekhyun passe le vestibule, et recule vers la pièce principale. Il rabaisse sa capuche et finit par enlever son gilet quand il se rend compte qu'il est trempé. Il retire ensuite son bonnet, le posant sur la table basse. Il hésite pour savoir où il doit aller et Jongin lui fait un signe de tête. Il va s'asseoir dans le canapé. Jongin le rejoint, mais prend le fauteuil d'en face.

« J'ai lu tes messages, je les ai écouté aussi. Tu.. tu disais pouvoir t'expliquer ?

-Je sais que ça va te paraître dingue, mais j'ai besoin que tu m'écoutes. Tu avais entièrement raison, ces messages .. ça prêtait à confusion, sans aucun doute. Mais j'ai trouvé de qui ils venaient et je peux même te montrer. Ma mère.. il y a quelques temps à décidé qu'elle avait attendu trop longtemps pour espérer avoir des petits-enfants alors elle m'a inscrit sur un site de rencontre .. non, je te le promet je suis sérieux. Elle l'a fait sans que je le sache. Je l'ai découvert il y a quelques semaines c'était.. le jour où tu es venus à la galerie. C'est pour ça que Minseok n'a pas voulu te parler, il pensait que tu venais de leur part – il a confondu avec une agence matrimoniale je pense. Enfin.. le plus fou c'est que je n'ai pas eu le temps de régler ça parce que .. et bien tu es arrivé. Et je n'y ai pas du tout repensé. Les messages, ça vient de là. Des inconnues, des filles que je ne connais pas, qui n'ont vu que des photos de profils et qui me donnait rendez-vous. Il faut que tu me crois, je n'ai compris ça que ce matin quand mon patron m'en a reparlé. Jongin.. je .. »

Jongin ne disait rien. Il essayait d'assimiler tout ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

« Ces messages.. ils venaient des gens du site de rencontre ? » La première phrase est calme mais Jongin ne peut s'empêcher de se passer la main dans la nuque et d'ajouter en masquant son rire « Tu es sérieux ? » Ses traits sont perplexes, il ne sait pas bien s'il doit rire de la situation ou se mettre en colère. _Est-ce qu'il se foutait de lui ?_

« Oui ! Je peux même te montrer le profil ». Baekhyun cherche son téléphone dans sa poche et s'avance sur le canapé. Il pourrait presque frôler les genoux de Jongin des siens. Il commence à lancer la recherche quand la main de Jongin vient se poser sur la sienne et repousser le téléphone sur la table.

« Et tu n'as pas créé ce profil toi-même ?

-Non. Honnêtement, il te faudrait un simple coup d'oeil sur la page pour comprendre que je n'aurais jamais pu écrire ça. Jongin, il faut que tu me crois. »

Jongin se mord la lèvre en se redressant sur son fauteuil. Ses yeux sont fuyants. Il ne sait plus ce qu'il doit croire, il n'a jamais rien entendu de plus absurde et en même temps la seule chose qu'il parvient à lire dans le regard de Baekhyun c'est de la sincérité. De toute façon, qu'est-ce-qui pourrait être le plus extravagant : que Baekhyun ne soit pas sincère dans cette relation mais cherche par tous les moyen à le reconquérir – même si cela implique d'inventer des histoires abracadabrante ou que ce soit réellement sa mère qui l'ai inscrit sur ce site et que les messages viennent de là ?

« Ils étaient plutôt poussés ces messages pour des premiers rendez-vous ? »

Baekhyun se rapproche encore un peu.

« Je sais. Il y a des gens résolus. J'aimerais dire téméraires mais ce n'est pas le bon mot.

-Qu'est- ce que tu as fais des messages ?

-Tous supprimé. J'ai fais désactiver le compte ce matin. Il ne reste que le profil, je voulais..je l'ai gardé pour te le monter.. pour..

-Et ta mère, elle a dit quoi ?

-Elle voulait savoir si j'avais reçu des messages, et si cela présageait de bonnes nouvelles. »

Jongin se détourne en retenant un sourire.

« Bel euphémisme, c'est presque flatteur.

-Ça ne l'est pas. Ça ne compte pas. »

Baekhyun a un mouvement pour prendre la main de Jongin dans la sienne mais il se retiens. Le geste fait revenir le regard de Jongin vers lui.

« Pourquoi tu es venus Baek ? »

Ce n'était pas « Sexy » mais ce n'était pas « Baekhyun » alors c'était déjà une victoire.

« Pour toi.

-Pourquoi tu es venus ?

-Parce que je voulais te voir. »

Baekhyun a l'impression de rejouer leurs anciennes scènes. Jongin doit avoir la même impression car il continue.

« Qu'est-ce-que tu veux ? Qu'est-ce-que tu attends de moi ? »

Baekhyun n'hésite même pas.

« Une vraie histoire ».

Cette fois-ci il pousse son geste un peu plus loin et prend la main de Jongin dans la sienne. Il s'avance encore sur son fauteuil. Leurs genoux ne se frôlent plus, ils se mêlent. Leurs visages ne sont plus si éloignés et Baekhyun peut voir qu'il y a encore de la peine dans les prunelles de Jongin. Alors il presse sa paume un peu plus fort.

« Ces messages ne signifient rien. J'en recevais occasionnellement mais j'avais toujours l'esprit ailleurs et je n'y réfléchissais même pas. Pour moi c'était un faux-numéro, une tentative d'hameçonnage.. je ne sais pas. J'avais autre chose en tête pour m'en soucier.

-Quoi ? Tu avais quoi en tête ?

-Toi. » Le ton de Baekhyun l'amène comme une évidence. « Je ne veux pas que tu remettes en cause les moments qu'on a passé ensemble, ils étaient vrais. Tu m'as manqué ces derniers jours et.. je ne veux pas que ça continu. Je ne veux pas que tu me manques. J'ai dit que je voulais une vraie histoire et je le pensais. Je ne te ferais pas ça, chercher ailleurs, te mentir, être faux. Je souhaites que pour toi ce soit la même chose, que tu sois sincère avec moi et en échange je te promet que je le suis avec toi. »

Jongin reprend sa respiration et détourne le regard. Baekhyun en profite pour remonter sa main et la passer dans sa nuque. Du pouce il fait revenir le visage de Jongin vers lui. Il ne dégage pas sa main et la laisse sur sa joue.

Peut-être est-ce parce que les paroles de Baekhyun l'ont touché, ou alors parce qu'il a tellement envie que ce soit vrai, mais Jongin ne se sent plus la force de résister. Baekhyun doit le sentir aussi car il s'avance en même temps que lui. Ce n'est qu'une étreinte mais Baekhyun se sent comme capable de respirer à nouveau quand il entend Jongin murmurer son nom à son oreille. « Sexy ».

Dans un premier temps, Baekhyun ne fait aucun mouvement. Il a toujours sa main sur la joue Jongin et presse son visage contre le sien. Il peut sentir la main de Jongin sur sa cuisse pour se maintenir en équilibre, ses lèvres sur son épaule et son cœur contre le sien. Il ne bouge pas et ferme les yeux pour apprécier le moment. Il a l'impression que tout lui revient en vagues. D'abord le contact, la peau de Jongin contre la sienne, puis son odeur et enfin sa voix. Son timbre quand il murmure son surnom. Il en veut tout de suite plus. Il a besoin de sentir que Jongin est bien de retour dans sa vie, qu'ils vont bien.

Alors fait remonter sa main le long du bras de Jongin, elle rejoint sa consoeur de l'autre côté de son visage. Il s'écarte pour regarder Jongin dans les yeux. C'est comme la première fois dans le train, l'odeur de citron à la menthe, ses iris noires dans les siennes.. sauf que cette fois-ci c'est Baekhyun qui en demande plus. Sa question est muette mais Jongin semble la comprendre car il fait bouger sa tête jusqu'à ce que le pouce de Baekhyun frôle ses lèvres.

Baekhyun le prend comme une invitation, il s'avance encore un peu et pose ses lèvres sur les siennes. Cela ne fait que trois jours, mais il l'impression qu'il y a une éternité qu'il ne s'est pas senti aussi apaisé. Le manque l'a rendu insatisfait. Il est téméraire dans ses gestes. Il a du mal a retenir ses mains, ses lèvres deviennent plus voraces, violentes presque. Elles ne laissent aucun répit à Jongin et il est soulagé de sentir la même ferveur s'emparer de son compagnon. Jongin se laisse doucement retomber dans son fauteuil, il entraîne Baekhyun contre lui. Leurs cœurs battent côte à côte tandis que leurs souffles se mélangent. Baekhyun est avide. Ses mains bougent d'elles même, entrelacent leurs doigts ou s'accrochent à son tee-shirt. Son souffle est saccadé mais il ne veut pas lâcher son emprise sur Jongin. Lentement, il fait descendre sa main et commence à la passer sous son tee-shirt. Jongin réagit en détachant ses lèvres pour les faire courir le long de sa mâchoire, et suçoter son lobe d'oreille. C'est plus qu'ils ne l'ont jamais été, car Baekhyun se sent fiévreux, exalté, pourtant ce n'est toujours pas assez. Alors il pose une de ses mains sur le genou de Jongin et commence à la faire glisser sur sa cuisse. C'est comme s'il était dans un état second, il ne pense qu'au plaisir qu'il ressent à sentir la peau de Jongin contre la sienne. Cela lui fait l'effet d'un électrochoc quand Jongin se redresse brusquement et écarte ses mains de son corps. Pour retrouver sa respiration, il écarte leurs visages mais posent son front sur le sien. L'une de ses mains prend celles de Baekhyun entre la sienne.

« Attend. Doucement Sexy, ne fait rien d'irréfléchi. »

Comme reprenant peu à peu ses sens, Baekhyun prend conscience de son empressement. Jongin et lui n'avaient jamais été intime de cette façon. La première fois devrait être autrement que sur un coup de tête.

« Je ne veux pas que tu regrettes après. »

Baekhyun se sent frustré mais il comprend. Ils viennent juste de se retrouver, il y encore des non-dit entre eux.

« Cette fois-ci c'est moi qui n'est pas prêt ».

Il sourit à la phrase de Jongin et se redresse pour passer son bras autour de lui. Jongin passe une main sous son menton pour le ramener contre lui et l'embrasser encore, mais plus doucement. En mesurant son excitation.

Le temps passe sans qu'ils n'arrivent à se détacher. Baekhyun lui explique ce qu'il s'est passé dans la journée, sa conversation avec sa mère, il finit même par lui montrer le profil qu'elle lui a créé. Jongin y jette un coup d'oeil distrait avant de lui demander de le supprimer. Il n'a pas envie de repenser à tout cela, il veut tourner cette page. N'ayant aucune motivation pour cuisiner quoi que ce soit, ils se font livrer et Baekhyun lui demande s'il peut rester pour la nuit. Jongin vit son dilemme en silence. Il se demande si ce n'est pas encore naïf de reprendre si facilement Baekhyun dans sa vie. Il en a terriblement envie mais d'un autre côté cela l'effraie aussi. Il est tombé bien trop rapidement amoureux de lui. Il se sent déjà trop dépendant de sa présence. Pourtant à la pensée de devoir passer sa nuit dans son lit froid, Jongin ne peut s'y résoudre.

Il ne regrette pas son choix quand le soir tombe et qu'il se retrouve mêlé au corps de Baekhyun. Il y a un moment comme un peu suspendu. Baekhyun trace les traits de son visage de ses doigts, son poids pèse de son épaule à sa hanche. Il à l'air un peu incertain. Même s'ils se sont dit qu'ils allaient prendre leur temps, c'est comme si leurs retrouvailles avaient exacerbé leur volonté de ne plus se quitter, les avaient incité à tout se dire à en vouloir et donner plus. Jongin sent le cœur de Baekhyun battre fort contre le sien, ses lèvres qui frôlent son front, ses doigts qui s'emmêlent dans ses cheveux. Il ne sait pas s'il peut s'en tenir à sa décision. Surtout quand Baekhyun à l'air si nerveux à ses côtés et qu'il attire son attention pour lui dire d'un ton bas :

« Jongin, tu.. comptes vraiment beaucoup pour moi, ..je voulais te dire que .. je suis bien avec toi, j'ai confiance. Je ne sais pas si c'est idiot de ma part mais c'est un peu fou ce qui m'arrive, ce qui nous arrive. J'ai juste envie.. enfin je.. »

Il ne finit pas sa phrase quand Jongin l'interrompt en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes. Entre deux baisers il continue à lui dire qu'il lui a manqué, tellement. Leurs mains se cherchent avant de s'aventurer sur le corps de leur partenaire. Jongin est le premier à retirer son tee-shirt, ses mains s'attachent à presser les hanches de Baekhyun contre lui – cette fois-ci il cède lui aussi à la frénésie du moment.

Baekhyun se sent fébrile depuis le moment qu'il a passé la porte de l'appartement de Jongin, mais plus encore depuis qu'ils se sont embrassés. Se retrouver enfin dans ses bras alors qu'il avait y peur de ne plus jamais y avoir à nouveau sa place, cela l'avait galvanisé. Ce soir plus que les fois précédentes, il avait envie de Jongin, de le sentir contre lui. Peut-être était-ce du au fait de s'être à nouveau retrouvé seul, ou d'avoir eu le sentiment qu'il avait peut être perdu Jongin, mais toujours est-il que Baekhyun voulait se sentir vivant, se sentir aimé. Il se rendait compte qu'il détestait la solitude et même si tout n'avait pas encore était dit, il avait besoin de savoir que Jongin était avec lui.

Il frisonne quand il sent les mains de Jongin passer dans son dos, sur sa peau. Il se redresse pour enlever lui aussi son tee-shirt et prenant le visage de Jongin dans ses mains, il lie leurs bouches. Il devient exigeant, et mord la lèvre inférieure de son compagnon tandis qu'une de ses mains commence sa descente. Il passe le ventre, le nombril, s'arrête un instant – encore hésitant – avant de finalement faire passer sa main sous le caleçon. Il se sent fiévreux de voir le corps de Jongin se tendre sous ses doigts. Il est impressionné de voir l'effet qu'il peut lui faire. Il prend chaque soupirs, chaque gémissement pour une victoire. Et plus il avance, plus il se sent à l'aise. Il a envie de voir ce qu'il peut faire, ce qu'il peut donner à Jongin.

Ce n'est pas l'étape qui le préoccupe le plus mais s'en est une avec laquelle Baekhyun se sent à l'aise. Il n'a jamais touché le sexe d'un autre homme mais il sait comment procéder avec le sien alors il ne réfléchit pas vraiment et fait descendre le sous-vêtement de Jongin tandis qu'il garde les yeux fermés et ses lèvres pressées contre celles de son amant. Il veut sentir ses soupirs sur ses lèvres. Ses mouvements sont très lents au début, il s'habitue à toucher une autre personne, à comprendre quels endroits sont les plus sensibles. Mais rapidement Jongin semble en vouloir plus, se détachant de ses lèvres, il voit que Baekhyun semble démuni alors il pose sa main sur la sienne et initie les mouvements.

Baekhyun n'a jamais vécu ça, c'est tellement enivrant. Jongin guide ses doigts, il fait pression de sa paume pour lui donner un rythme. C'est probablement l'expérience la plus sensuelle qu'il ait jamais vécu. Leurs lèvres ne font que se frôler, ils se perdent dans leurs regards. Baekhyun arrive à voir l'exact moment où Jongin se perd dans son plaisir. Le moment où il se mord la lèvre pour retenir un gémissement trop bruyant. C'est terriblement excitant, Baekhyun est subjugué par l'image. Il a été avec de nombreuses filles mais rien ne peux rivaliser avec ce qu'il vit sur le moment. Ce n'est pas lui qui vient de vivre sa petite mort mais il se sent vidé. Il se laisse glisser sur le côté et s'allonge à côté de Jongin qui reprend son souffle. Il récupère la main de Jongin et la porte à ses lèvres pour en embrasser le dos. Jongin se retourne vers lui et pose ses lèvres sur son épaule.

« Sexy c'est officiel, tu m'as rendu dingue.

-C'était moins étrange que ce que je pensais. »

Jongin éclate de rire.

« Ce n'est pas vraiment le genre de phrase que l'on dit après. »

Baekhyun tourne la tête à son tour, leurs nez se frôlent. Il se penche pour déposer un baiser sur les lèvres de Jongin « C'est mieux ? »

Jongin hoche la tête. « Mais ce n'est pas fini ».

Il pose sa main sur sa joue pour l'approcher et l'embrasser une nouvelle fois avant de laisser glisser ses lèvres de son cou, à ses clavicules – toujours plus au sud. Ses mains descendent en même temps que ses lèvres, caressent ses côtes tandis que sa bouche s'attarde sur son nombril. Baekhyun a déjà le souffle court mais il est obligé de passer une main derrière lui et de tenir fermement la barre du lit quand Jongin fait glisser son sous-vêtement. L'acte ne lui est pas inconnu non plus, il a déjà laissé ses ex petites-amies s'y aventurer. Mais que ce soit Jongin, et qu'il y soit aussi doué.. Baekhyun n'était pas près à ça, il n'était pas prêt à autant aimé ça. Il ne devrait même pas comparer avec les autres fois, cela n'a rien à voir, c'est tellement plus.. intense et personnel. Il n'aurait pas du se risquer à baisser les yeux pour regarder Jongin. La lueur de luxure dans ses prunelles, ses lèvres gonflées, ses mains qui caressent ses cuisses, c'est beaucoup trop. Baekhyun se sent venir, il presse ses paupières fermement et passe une main dans les cheveux de Jongin. Il oublie tout de ce moment à celui où Jongin vient se rallonger à ses côtés. Tandis qu'il récupère des mouchoirs pour les nettoyer, Baekhyun remarque que Jongin a ce sourire qu'il aime tant. Jongin ne dit rien mais son regard est parlant. Il est tellement satisfait de lui-même, tellement taquin.

Baekhyun n'aurait pas pu espérer plus de cette soirée. Pour être sûr qu'il ne rêve pas il roule sur lui-même et revient contre Jongin. Il passe un bras autour de son torse.

Lequel des deux s'est finalement endormi le premier ? C'est incertain. Mais avant, ils restent longtemps blottis l'un contre l'autre. Ils parlent à voix basses comme pour être sûr de préserver leur moment d'intimité. Finalement la fatigue les emmène.

Étant un dimanche matin, ils n'ont aucune obligation à se lever tôt pourtant les rayons du soleil réveillent Baekhyun en premier. Dans son sommeil, il à roulé de l'autre côté du lit et s'est emparé de la couverture. Se sentant un peu honteux il essaie de la remonter sur les épaules de Jongin. Ses gestes sont lents mais ils semblent quand même interrompre le sommeil de son compagnon. Jongin remue et se tourne vers lui en soupirant. Baekhyun persiste et continue à remettre la couverture en place quand soudain une main viens l'interrompre.

« Laisse, ce n'est pas la peine.

-Mais tu vas avoir froid ? »

Sans ouvrir les yeux, Jongin secoue la tête. Il fait pression de sa main pour tirer Baekhyun à lui et le prend dans ses bras.

« Non, tu vas me tenir chaud ».

Baekhyun sourit dans ses cheveux et resserre son étreinte.

Ils n'ont aucune envie de se lever mais il fait trop beau dehors pour qu'ils passent leur journée au lit. Après un temps infini - et quelques baisers volés – Jongin se résous finalement à s'étirer.

« Je devrais me lever pour aller prendre une douche. »

Pas vraiment convaincu, Baekhyun hoche quand même la tête en signe de résignation.

« OK, je vais aller faire du café.

-Ou.. »

Jongin a encore cette air coquin.

« Ou ?

-Tu pourrais prendre une douche avec moi ? ».

Baekhyun ne répond rien mais quand Jongin lui tend la main il la prend sans hésitation.

C'est déjà tellement familier. Baekhyun se dit qu'il devrait être gêné de la situation - malgré ce qui s'est passé la veille - mais étrangement il ne l'est pas, être avec Jongin semble naturel. Il pénètrent dans la cabine et profitent de l'eau chaude. C'est comme une seconde découverte. Explorer le corps de l'autre, à la lumière du jour cette fois-ci. Jongin est sans aucun doute celui qui a les mains les plus baladeuses mais Baekhyun n'est pas en reste. Il trace le contour des omoplates de Jongin de ses lèvres et lie leurs mains sur son ventre en passant ses bras autour de lui. Il lui est difficile de restreindre ses gestes et plusieurs fois en se séchant il suit le tracé de la serviette de ses doigts ou de ses lèvres.

Ce n'est que quand ils reviennent dans la cuisine que Jongin se rend compte qu'il a manqué un appel. Haussant un sourcil, il consulte son répondeur.

« C'est Chanyeol. Il voulait prendre des nouvelles.

-Comment vas t-il ? Tu as eu plus d'infos sur ce qui le tracassait ? »

Jongin revient vers la cuisine et prend la tasse de thé que Baekhyun lui tend. Il secoue négativement la tête.

« Pas vraiment.

-On pourrait aller le voir si tu veux ? Je pourrais faire mon enquête ? »

Jongin ne résiste pas au petit sourire de Baekhyun.

« Tu crois que tu pourrais faire mieux que moi ? »

Baekhyun fait semblant de réfléchir puis pose son menton sur son épaule.

« J'en suis persuadé.

-Ok. On peut y aller ensemble si tu veux, mais.. » il jette un regard à la pendule « pas tout de suite. Chan ne sera jamais levé à cette heure un dimanche matin. Qu'est-ce-que tu veux faire en attendant ? »

Baekhyun hésite, il se balance d'un pied sur l'autre. Jongin comprend qu'il y a quelque chose que l'embête. Il pose ses mains sur ses hanches et l'empêche de remuer.

« Qu'est-ce-qu'il y a ?

-C'est Jongdae..

-Sexy, tu parles de beaucoup trop d'hommes pour avoir pensé être hétéro. »

Baekhyun lui met un coup de coude.

« Mais non. Il va me tuer si je ne lui envoie pas quelques paragraphes.

-Tu peux travailler ce matin. On ira chez Chanyeol après. On pourrait déjeuner là-bas, ça fait longtemps qu'il ne m'a pas fait à manger.

-Mais toi ? Qu'est-ce-que tu vas faire ? »

Jongin hausse les épaules.

« Je trouverais bien. »

Finalement Baekhyun a besoin de son ordinateur pour travailler. Et comme il y a un parc à côté de chez lui, il est convenu que Jongin aille y courir pendant qu'il continuerait à écrire.

En laissant Jongin repasser le pas de sa porte et en se retrouvant devant son écran, Baekhyun a un sentiment étrange. Il a du mal à croire que seulement deux jours plus tôt il était dans la même position mais dans une situation totalement différente. Se préparant une tasse de thé il essaie de rassembler sa concentration. Il a l'esprit monopolisé par Jongin et il faut qu'il se focalise uniquement sur Kris et Tao sinon il fera une transposition.

Pour se remettre son histoire à l'esprit, il relie ses derniers paragraphes. Il retombe sur les dernières lignes qu'il a écrite.

 _Kris s'était décidé, il allait présenter Tao à ses amis. La situation n'était plus possible, il fallait qu'il admette que Tao faisait parti de sa vie et qu'il n'allait pas en sortir aussi facilement. Il ne pouvait pas le quitter..._

Baekhyun hésite un instant, doit-il les conserver ou au contraire partir dans une toute autre direction. Non, c'était aussi cela ses récits, des histoires vraies. Il l'avait tourné sous forme de plaisanterie quand il parlé à Jongin d'incorporer un élément dramatique en utilisant l'expérience de Kyungsoo, mais ce n'en était pas moins vrai pour autant. Il allait devoir bientôt amener des éléments négatifs à sa romance. Kris est Tao était bein trop heureux et ses lecteurs allaient se lasser s'ils n'y avait pas plus de rebondissements. Se décidant, Baekhyun fait craquer ses doigts devant son écran et décide de reprendre l'histoire exactement à l'endroit où il l'avait laissé.

Il ne pouvait pas le quitter, c'était quelque chose dont il était parvenu a se convaincre ces derniers temps. Il appréciait beaucoup trop passer du temps avec Tao. Au début il avait pensé que leur attraction allait rapidement se faner. Tao était trop jeune, il n'était pas du même monde, ils n'auraient rien à se dire. Il avait eu tord. Tao était curieux de tout, insatiable de ce qui l'entourait. Il ne voulait pas avoir une seule facette de Kris, il les voulait toutes. Il lui posait des questions sur son travail, essayait de l'aider avec ses dossiers étrangers, avait des idées novatrices. Plus le temps passait et plus Kris se disait que finalement ils allaient quelque part.

Il n'était pas prêt à franchir toutes les étapes, le présenter à ses parents ou le faire venir à son travail, mais il se disait que s'il commençait par ses amis ce serait probablement un bon début.

Il n'était pas sûr de la manière dont il devait amener le sujet et encore moins du moment. Et comme Kris n'est simplement pas quelqu'un de patient, il se contente de le dire, sans tact et sans préméditation.

Ce jour là, Tao était venu le retrouver à la sortie de sa salle de sport.

« Tu aurais du me dire que tu venais, je t'aurais fait entrer.

-Transpirer pour le plaisir, je ne vois pas l'intérêt. »

L'air inexpressif de Tao le fait rire. Il passe son bras autour de son épaule et l'entraîne vers le parking.

« Tu as finis les cours plus tôt ? » Tao acquiesce. « Tu veux qu'on sorte ce soir ?

-Non. On pourrait juste rester chez toi.

-OK. » Kris penche la tête et fronce les sourcils en voyant la petite mine de son compagnon. « qu'est-ce-qu'il y a ?

-Rien.. c'est pas grand chose.

-Dis moi. »

Tao soupire avant de poser sa tête sur l'épaule de Kris. Il fait passer son sac dans la main droite pour pouvoir l'enlacer à son tour.

« C'est juste.. c'est Sehun. Il m'a pris la tête ce matin.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'il dit qu'on ne fait plus rien ensemble et que je passe tout mon temps avec toi.

-Ce qui n'est pas faux. »

Tao relève le visage et pose son menton sur son épaule. Il stoppe leur avancée vers la voiture.

« -Tu es de quel côté ? »

Kris lève sa main libre en signe de défense.

« Du tiens, toujours du tiens. » Tao fait une moue mais ne dit rien. « Qu'est-ce que tu lui a dit ?

-De ne pas m'attendre, que je passais la nuit avec toi.

-Donc tu réponds à sa critique que je te monopolise trop .. en passant encore plus de temps avec moi. » Tao hoche la tête, inexpressif et Kris soupire en roulant des yeux « Je suis tombé amoureux d'un indécis ».

Kris se reprend trop tard. Il plisse les yeux en détournant le regard. Pourvu que Tao ne l'ai pas entendu. Il ne lui avait jamais dit avant qu'il avait des sentiments pour lui. Qu'il se sentait bien, oui, qu'il lui manquait, parfois, mais qu'il l'aimait ? Jamais. Qu'est-ce-qu'il lui avait pris de le laisser s'échapper de cette façon ?

Il se remet à marcher vivement en espérant que Tao ne relève pas.. mais que croyait-il ? Il n'a pas fait trois pas qu'il se rend compte que le jeune homme ne le suit pas, mais qu'en plus il tire sur son bras pour le retenir.

À quoi bon feindre l'innocence ? C'est un jeu auquel il n'excelle pas. Il se retourne et remarque que Tao a un grand sourire sur le visage. Il aura au moins réussi à accomplir ça.

« Tu as dis quoi ? »

Tao continu a tirer sur sa main et bientôt ils ne sont qu'à un souffle. Nier ? Ce serait inutile. Kris ne sait pas jouer avec l'innocence mais il sait le faire avec la vérité. Ce n'était pas la meilleure façon de se confesser, mais maintenant qu'il était trop tard, il ne tient qu'à lui de transformer le moment.

« Que j'étais amoureux de toi ? » Récupérant sa main, Kris les pose toutes les deux de chaque côté du visage de Tao. « J'ai dis que je t'aimais. »

Tao ne rien, il se mord la lèvre pour retenir son sourire mais il est déjà trop tard, Kris a déjà remarqué qu'il va jusqu'à ses yeux. Parce que le regard de Kris commence à le faire rougir, Tao se laisse simplement tomber et pose sa tête contre son torse. Quand il se penche pour lui embrasser les cheveux, Tao se redresse très vite, juste le temps de lui voler un baiser éclair, puis se cache à nouveau dans les plis de sa veste.

« Eh ! Tu es censé répondre ! Elle est où ma déclaration ? »

Mais Tao ne dit rien. Il se contente de sourire avec ses yeux et Kris se dit que c'est juste ce qu'il lui faut.

Durant le trajet en voiture, quand Tao lui demande ce qu'il fait le samedi, il répond qu'il va passer la soirée avec des amis. Et aussi simplement que cela, il lui demande de venir.

« Tu es sûr ?

-Oui, ça ne les dérangera pas.

-Ça ce n'est pas important.. mais toi ? Tu veux vraiment que je les rencontre ?

-J'ai déjà rencontré Sehun.. ce serait logique non ? »

Sehun était un flambeur. Il était intelligent et inventif mais tellement paresseux et confus. La première fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, il ne lui avait posé aucune question, il avait juste murmuré un faible un bonjour et était retourné à son canapé. Ce n'était pas de l'indifférence ou de la méfiance. Kris avait même pensé au début que cela pouvait être du désintérêt mais en fait Sehun était juste comme ça. Il n'était pas expressif ou expansif – Kris se demandait parfois comment lui et Tao pouvait s'entendre si prendre. Au fil de ses visites à leur appartement commun, Kris avait commencé à le comprendre – rien ne favorisait mieux un sentiment de complicité que de se retrouver en caleçon à la table du petit déjeuner. Il appréciait Sehun même si leur temps passé ensemble était plus rempli de silence ou de jeux vidéos que de vrais moments de camaraderie. Le colloque de Tao était comme lui, simple, à vivre et à être avec. Il espérait que la rencontre avec ses propres amis serait aussi indulgente.

Pourtant il aurait du se douter - de l'air excité de Tao à la mine fatiguée de Kim - que quelque chose n'irait pas. Il avait décidé de les inviter chez lui. Quand ils pénétrèrent dans le vestibule, Jongyan avait tout de suite vu que quelque chose n'allait pas. Les baskets de Tao détonnaient avec ses chaussures de grandes marques. Kris avait sourit à son regard interrogateur et lui avait fait signe de rentrer. Tao était sorti de la chambre où il venait de poser ses affaires et les avait rejoint.

« Hum.. Jongyun, Kim.. c'est Tao. » Il tend la main et son compagnon la prend avec un grand sourire avant de se coller à lui. « Je ne vous en ai pas vraiment parlé avant mais vous aviez déjà deviné que j'avais quelqu'un. Ça fait un moment qu'on est ensemble. Tao c'est Jongyun et Kim, mes meilleurs et plus anciens amis. »

Kris ne s'attendait pas à une effusion de sentiments de la part de ses amis, il ne s'imaginait pas qu'ils allaient lui sauter dans les bras ou l'accueillir à bras ouvert mais il ne s'imaginait pas non plus qu'ils resteraient simplement figés – même quand Tao s'avance vers eux pour leur serrer la main. Jongyun, finalement se décide à lui répondre – même si sa poignée de main à l'air forcée et embarrassée – Kim elle ne bouge pas. Kris passe une main dans le dos de Tao et embrasse discrètement sa tempe avant de les emmener vers le salon.

Durant le repas ses amis bombardent Tao de questions. Il aurait pu attendre ce comportement de ma pars de ses amis – ce comportement désapprobateur, ses questions fourbes – mais par de leur part à eux. Kris leur en veux, mais plus que cela, il se sent mal pour Tao.

« Toujours étudiant ? Mais tu as quel âge du coup ?

-Kim arrête. On a une différence d'âge oui, mais ne soit pas comme ça.

-Je demandais juste. Un étudiant et toi.. c'est juste que vous n'avez pas le même .. statut. Enfin tu travailles et..

-Tao aussi travailles. Kim, pourquoi.. ? » Mais Kris ne finit pas sa phrase. Ce soir il est transparent, personne ne l'écoute ou ne prête attention à lui. Kim a juste profité de l'information pour formuler une nouvelle question. Après l'âge, la formation et la nationalité de Tao, voilà qu'elle s'attaquait à son emploi.

« Dans un magasin pour enfant ? » Tao était vraiment trop indulgent de répondre à toutes ses questions. « Pourquoi ce choix ? » Mais il ne faiblissait pas. Il prenait cela comme un test et faisait de son mieux pour y répondre.

« C'est juste que j'adore les enfants. En attendant d'avoir les miens je m'occupe de ceux des autres et je me forme.

-Tu veux des enfants ? » Cette fois-ci la question ne vient pas de Kim ou de Jongyan mais bel et bien de Kris.

La conversation prend un tout autre sens. Ils n'avaient jamais parlé de cela jusque là. C'était un sujet difficile, les couples homosexuels pouvaient difficilement devenir parents.

Kris ne voulait pas d'enfants, il ne se sentait pas à l'aise avec les tout petits. Il ne savait jamais comment réagir face à eux ou même comment leur parler. Mais ce n'est pas le moment. Pour parler de ce sujet ils doivent être tous les deux. Il voit l'incompréhension de Tao dans ses yeux mais refuse d'y répondre.

Ce n'était vraiment pas ce qu'il avait imaginé pour la soirée. Il est clair que ses amis ne semblent pas prêts à accepter Tao, et s'il ne sait pas réellement pourquoi, il sait qu'il trouvera bientôt un moment pour leur en parler. Mais avant cela il a hâte de se retrouver seuls avec Tao pour mettre les choses au point. Il est vrai qu'il n'avait jamais parler futur.. Serait-il possible qu'ils aspirent à des chemins différents ?

Seraient-ils possibles qu'ils aspirent à des chemins différents ?

En l'écrivant Baekhyun se rend compte qu'il se pose la question à lui même. Cependant, il n'a pas vraiment le temps d'y réfléchir, il sent deux mains froides sur ses joues. Il fait glisser son casque, _CBX_ à fond, il n'avait pas entendu la porte d'entrée et encore moins Jongin arriver derrière lui.

« Je t'ai fais peur ?

-Non ça va. Mais tu as les mains gelées. » Baekhyun prend les mains de Jongin entre les siennes.

« Ça m'a fait du bien pourtant, j'en avais besoin. Et toi, tu as bien avancé ? »

Baekhyun jette un regard en arrière à son travail et referme le clapet de son ordinateur.

« Oui, ça suffira pour aujourd'hui. » Il jette un regard à l'horloge « Tu veux aller chez Chanyeol vers quelle heure ?

-Je vais juste prendre une douche et on va ? C'est bon ? »

Baekhyun hoche la tête.

Il profite que Jongin est dans la salle de bain pour regarder son emploi du temps de la semaine prochaine et envoyer un message à Sehun. Il veut lui donner des nouvelles et lui dire que tout va bien maintenant.

Jongin était venu avec ses affaires de sports et avait amené un sac pour se changer. Quand il sort de la douche, Baekhyun se dit qu'avec la silhouette qu'il a il pourrait porter n'importe quel style, mais heureusement pour lui Jongin savait parfaitement ce qui lui allait le mieux. Quand il le voit s'avancer vers lui en réglant le bracelet de sa montre, il ne peut s'empêche de l'attirer à lui pour l'embrasser.

« Sexy ? C'est pour quoi ça ?

-Juste que je ne pouvais pas le faire quand tu es revenu de ton sport.. maintenant je peux.

-Tu peux quand tu veux. »

Jongin embrasse une dernière fois son sourire et ils prennent sa voiture pour aller chez Chanyeol. Cette fois-ci ils prennent les escaliers mais Jongin ne lâche pas la main de Baekhyun pour autant. En arrivant devant la grande porte il ne se donne pas la peine de frapper et entre directement. Il a tellement l'habitude d'entrer dans l'appartement comme s'il était encore le sien qu'il ne fait pas attention aux détails qui cherchent à lui rappeler que justement, il n'en est plus le propriétaire. Ce n'est que quand il arrive dans le salon, Baekhyun sur ses talons, qu'il se stoppe. Peut-être devrait-il apprendre à frapper ?

Chanyeol est adossé au canapé, de cela il n'y a rien d'étrange. Ce qu'il l'est plus c'est qu'il n'est pas seul et que ses lèvres sont occupées à en embrasser d'autres. Jongin ne sait plus ce qu'il doit faire, il reste figé devant la vision qui s'offre à lui et Baekhyun a l'air tout aussi surprit. Aucun d'entre eux n'auraient pu imaginer ça. Presque simultanément ils prennent la parole.

« Chanyeol ? »

« Kyungsoo ? »


	14. Chapter 14 - Essayer de te comprendre

Chapitre 14 → Essayer de te comprendre

Les deux hommes se séparent précipitamment. Chanyeol lève les mains et se recule de deux pas.

« Chanyeol.. qu'est-ce-qu'il se passe ? » la voix de Jongin n'est pas assurée.

« Je.. rien, il se passe rien. Ce n'est pas important. »

En entendant la réponse, Kyungsoo a un soupir ahuri. Baekhyun fait un pas vers lui mais le jeune homme le contourne. Il secoue la tête et se dirige vers la porte d'entrée.

« Kyungsoo ? Qu'est-ce-qu'il y a ?

-Rien.. » Il lance un dernier regard à Chanyeol. « Il ne se passe rien apparemment ». Il dépasse Baekhyun et traverse le couloir pour se rendre dans son propre appartement.

Jongin se retourne vers Baekhyun, ils se regardent sans comprendre ce qu'il se passe. Chanyeol ne dit rien, il passe ses deux mains dans ses cheveux.

« Chan, je ne comprend pas. Pourquoi, Kyungsoo s'en va ? Attend.. qu'est-ce-que..

-C'est rien Jong, laisse le partir. Il n'y a rien a savoir.

-Comment ça rien à savoir ? » Jongin commence à s'emporter. Il se retourne vers la porte que Kyungsoo vient de claquer. Il avait l'air bouleversé. Mais Chanyeol ne bouge pas. Il ne dit rien. Alors Jongin lance un coup d'oeil à Baekhyun et d'un hochement de tête il se décide. Il presse une dernière fois la paume de Baekhyun dans la sienne et se retourne pour suivre les pas de Kyungsoo.

Le comportement de son meilleur ami le rendait confus, il ne savait pas pourquoi Chanyeol réagissait ainsi mais il allait sûrement s'énerver s'il essayait d'engager la discussion avec lui. Kyungsoo n'était peut-être pas un ami de longue date mais il se disait que de lui ou Baekhyun, il était probablement celui qui le connaissait le mieux.

La porte de l'appartement de Kyungsoo n'était pas bien fermée, il lui suffit de la pousser pour y entrer.

« Kyungsoo ? C'est Jongin ! Je rentre, tu es où ? »

Il ne sait pas ce qu'il va apprendre de cette conversation mais il est bien décidé à ne pas ressortir tant qu'il n'aura pas eu ses réponses.

Baekhyun, lui, reste indécis. Il se demande ce qu'il doit faire et se sent perplexe face à la scène qui se déroule devant lui. Chanyeol semble perdu, il fait les cent pas et a les poings crispés. Baekhyun inspire longuement, il était temps qu'il mette en pratique son habilité à faire parler les gens.

Prenant le temps d'enlever sa veste, il la pose sur une chaise avant d'aller dans le frigo récupérer deux bouteilles d'eau. Il rejoint Chanyeol dans le salon et le trouve immobile, embarrassé par ses propres mouvements. Baekhyun le contourne et s'assoit sur le canapé. Il pose les bouteilles sur la table basse et fait signe à Chanyeol de le rejoindre.

« On va être obligé de parler et tu le sais, viens »

Chanyeol hésite un moment puis secoue la tête avant de se résoudre. Baekhyun l'entend murmurer « Après tout ». Il s'assoit à côté de lui et attrape une bouteille d'eau.

« Je ne sais même pas quoi dire.

-Tu peux commencer par le début. Je ne suis pas Jongin, je ne vais pas te poser de questions ou te demander des explications. Tu peux juste me parler ».

Baekhyun ne saurait pas expliquer pourquoi mais il était sûr que Jongin avait pris la bonne décision. Il était sûrement celui qui connaissait Chanyeol le mieux. Il savait que dans un moment pareil, Chanyeol n'aurait pas envie de lui parler, qu'il ne se confierait pas à lui. Mais qu'avec Baekhyun – avec quelqu'un qui n'insisterait pas – le jeune homme trouverais sûrement les mots pour s'épancher. Jongin avait fait le bon choix.

Après une gorgée d'eau, Chanyeol se sent près à parler.

« On est pas.. Kyungsoo et moi c'est juste.. ça à commencé il y a quelques semaines. C'était.. pas prévu, ça c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire et je ne pensais pas que ça durerait. Je ne sais même plus comment ça a commencé. On parlait et.. c'est arrivé … une fois. On en a pas reparlé après. Je pensais que c'était simplement une erreur mais.. c'est arrivé plusieurs fois après. Mais on est pas .. ensemble. Je pense que c'est juste.. c'est juste une habitude. » Chanyeol laisse sa tête partir en arrière, il regarde Baekhyun et voit sur son visage qu'il ne le croit pas. « Je ne sais pas ce que c'est. »

Jongin ne reçoit pas de réponse, il s'avance dans le couloir et retrouve Kyungsoo assis, le dos contre le mur. Il le rejoint et s'assoit à ses côtés.

« Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il se passe entre Chanyeol et toi mais.. ça à l'air de t'affecter. Je sais qu'on est pas vraiment ami mais je suis celui qui connaît le plus Chanyeol, je peux peut-être t'aider. »

Kyungsoo se tourne vers lui, ses traits expriment sa perplexité, mais Jongin y voit aussi de la peine.

« Pourquoi tu es là ? Et pas avec lui ?

-Parce que je sais qu'il ne me parlera pas, pas tout de suite. Et que toi.. tu n'as pas l'air d'aller bien. Baekhyun ne te connais pas bien encore, il ne t'as vu qu'une seule fois. Il vaut mieux que ce soit moi.

-J'ai passé la soirée avec Baekhyun il y a quelques jours. Tu lui a donné mon numéro. » Kyungsoo est encore plus perdu. « Ce n'est pas le cas ? »

Jongin fronce les sourcils un instant mais il se dit que ce n'est pas le moment, il aura cette conversation plus tard avec Baekhyun.

« Si, si c'est vrai tu as raison. Mais.. de toute façon ce n'est pas vraiment le problème. Est-ce que tu peux me dire ce qu'il y a entre toi et Chan ? Pourquoi il dit que ce n'est rien ? »

Kyungsoo soupire en haussant les épaules. Son ton est amer quand il reprend.

« Parce que c'est le cas ? Parce que ça ne sera jamais rien d'autre je suppose.

-Il ne m'en a pas parlé, est-ce que tu sais pourquoi ?

-Bien sûr qu'il ne t'en a pas parlé.. cela reviendrait à dire qu'il s'en préoccupe, qu'il y pense. »

Jongin se passe une main sur le visage et se décale pour faire face à Kyungsoo. Il fallait qu'il prennent le sujet d'un autre sens, il n'y comprenait rien.

« Attend.. je suis désolé Kyungsoo mais c'est assez confus pour moi. Vous étiez en train de vous embrasser quand je suis rentré, vous êtes ensemble ? » Kyungsoo secoue négativement la tête. « Alors c'était la première fois ? »

Le jeune homme soupire et ramène ses genoux contre lui.

« Ça dure depuis des semaines. Un coup oui, un coup non, Chanyeol n'assume pas. Il ne sait pas ce qu'il veut. Ça le terrifie complètement qu'il puisse être avec un homme alors.. il dit que ce n'est rien. Je suis sûr qu'il est en train de se persuader en ce moment même que ça n'a aucune importance.

-Mais .. et toi ?

-Moi ? .. moi je suis l'idiot qui est tombé amoureux de son ami hétéro qui a bien l'intention de le rester.

Jongin sent un mal de tête poindre et il ferme un instant les yeux avant de presser une main sur sa tempe.

« Mais il a des sentiments pour toi ? »

Cette fois-ci Kyungsoo se contente de hausser les épaules et ne répond pas. Il semble se murer dans son silence, Jongin se sent démuni. Il se demande s'il doit insister et poser de nouvelles questions ou juste passer un bras autour de ses épaules et essayer de démêler tout ce qu'il vient d'entendre.

Finalement, c'est Kyungsoo qui reprend le premier la parole.

« Écoute, je me doutes que tu t'inquiètes pour ton ami, que tu ne comprend pas la situation.. à vrai dire, moi non plus. Peut-être que le fait que maintenant tu le saches – qu'il ne puisse plus se cacher – va faire évoluer les choses. Mais si c'est des réponses que tu veux, ce n'est pas auprès de moi qu'il faut les chercher. Il est ton meilleur ami Jongin, c'est à toi de lui demander pourquoi il ne t'en a pas parlé. J'ai mon idée là dessus mais comme il refuse de parler avec moi de ce qui est vraiment important, je suppose que je peux me tromper.

-Mais toi tu..

-Moi ? Ce n'est rien qu'une situation des plus habituelles, Chanyeol fuit dès que cela devient sérieux. Il est incapable de parler avec moi. » Quand il relève ses yeux vers lui, Jongin peut lire à quel point le petit sourire de Kyungsoo est faux et comme ses yeux trahissent sa peine. « Tu auras peut-être plus de chance que moi ».

Kyungsoo se relève et Jongin hoche lentement la tête, il a déjà trop envahi son intimité.

Quand il refait le trajet en sens inverse, il a l'impression que son esprit est encore plus brumeux que quelques instants plus tôt. Il pénètre dans le salon et aperçoit Baekhyun parler à Chanyeol. Il ne sont pas encore conscient de sa présence et Jongin en profite pour s'adosser au comptoir de cuisine derrière lui. Cela expliquait tout, le comportement étrange de Chanyeol ces dernières semaines, son intérêt soudain pour les blind-dates, ses changements de projets quant à l'avenir. Jongin ne voulait pas sauter en conclusions mais il avait l'impression que tout concordait. Si cela faisait quelques semaines que Chanyeol et Kyungsoo se voyaient, son ami avait du complètement se remettre en question. Mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son ami ne lui en avait pas parlé. C'était absurde, Jongin aussi aimait les hommes, il aurait pu l'aider à comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Rencontrer quelqu'un, éprouver des sentiments, y mettre des mots .. pourquoi était-ce si difficile ? Pourquoi Chanyeol avait -il rendu les choses si compliqué ?

Se disant qu'il devait arrêter de conjecturer mais plutôt demander les réponses au concerné lui-même, Jongin quitte son poste de retrait et s'avance lentement vers le salon.

Chanyeol le voit en premier, il a un mouvement de recul avant de détourner le regard. Baekhyun lève ensuite les yeux et lui fait un petit sourire avant de hocher la tête, comme pour lui dire que tout va bien. Pourtant l'ambiance reste tendue.

Baekhyun est le premier à se lever, il pose sa main sur le bras de Jongin.

« Je vais vous laisser parler tous les deux. Kyungsoo est chez lui ? » Jongin hoche la tête. « OK, je vais aller le voir. » Il y a des questions muettes dans les yeux de Jongin mais d'une pression de la main Baekhyun lui fait comprendre qu'ils parleront plus tard.

Le silence est toujours pesant quand Jongin se décide à s'asseoir à la place que Baekhyun vient de quitter.

« Chan, je viens de parler à Kyungsoo il est .. bouleversé. Qu'est-ce-qu'il y a entre vous ? »

Chanyeol soupire et passe son bras sur le rebord du canapé. Son ton est las quand il répond.

« Ce n'est rien. Ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance.

-Chan je te connais depuis longtemps et pour toi embrasser quelqu'un ce n'est jamais « rien », est-ce que ça aussi ça a changé ?

-Ce n'est pas ça .. mais avec Kyungsoo c'est juste que.. ce n'est pas sérieux.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que.. parce que c'est impossible ! »

Chanyeol commence à s'agacer, Jongin le voit bien. Il décide de changer la direction de la conversation.

« Si ce n'est pas aussi important, pourquoi tu ne m'en a pas parlé ?

-Parce que justement ça n'avait pas d'intérêt.

-Chan ! Tu me dis tout ! De la couleurs de tes chaussettes le matin, au nombre de cafés que tu prends dans la journée. Quand tu me caches quelque chose c'est généralement parce que cela te tiens vraiment à cœur. Cette histoire là ne fais pas exception.. je me trompes ? »

Chanyeol ne répond pas.

Jongin se passe une main dans les cheveux.

« Quel est le problème ? Tu as des sentiments pour lui.. - non ne ment pas, je te connais Chan, tu ne jouerais pas de quelqu'un comme cela. Ça ne durerait pas aussi longtemps si ce n'était _rien_. »

Chanyeol semble mal à l'aise, il remue sur le canapé, gauche dans ses mouvements.

« Je n'aime pas les hommes.

-Et Kyungsoo ? Qu'est-ce-que tu fais avec lui alors ? »

Chanyeol prend sa tête dans ses mains et la pose sur ses genoux.

« Je ne sais pas. Jong, je.. je sais pas ce que je fais ».

À le voir aussi déboussolé Jongin s'adoucit. Il se rapproche de son ami et passe une main dans son dos. Il aura ses réponses, mais peut-être pas tout de suite.

De son côté, Baekhyun avait l'impression de vivre une situation inverse de la sienne. Il avait laissé Kyungsoo faire du café et ils étaient tous les deux sur le balcon.

« Quand je t'ai dis que j'étais hétéro et que Jongin me faisait changer.. tu as dû penser à Chanyeol. »

Kyungsoo hume doucement en posant sa tasse sur le rebord de la rambarde.

« Si cela ne me concernait pas je trouverais ça intéressant de voir comment les individus traversent différemment cette période. » Il se redresse et fait face à Baekhyun « Est-ce que tu as eu cette période de doute quand tu a rencontré Jongin ? Un moment de déni ?

-Je pense qu'il y a forcément une phase d'incertitude, cela remet en perspective toute une partie de son identité mais.. chacun réagit à sa façon.

-Comment tu as vécu ça, pour Jongin ? »

Baekhyun hausse les épaules.

« Je ne sais pas vraiment. J'y ai beaucoup réfléchi. Au début c'était vraiment déstabilisant de me sentir aussi attiré par un homme. Je me demandais surtout ce que cela faisait de moi. Je ne sais pas si tu as envie de l'entendre mais.. j'en ai parlé avec Junmyeon. Il m'a dit une phrase qui m'a marqué. Il a dit que finalement les étiquettes n'étaient pas si importantes, qu'il fallait seulement que je vive de façon sincère - envers moi-même et pour mon entourage. J'ai compris à ce moment là que.. j'avais juste envie d'être avec Jongin et que .. je ne savais pas ce que ça faisait de moi -gay ou bi ou « moins hétéro » - mais ce n'était pas grave.

Kyungsoo hoche lentement la tête avant de boire une gorgé.

« Oui.. c'est le genre de chose que Jun peut dire .. » Il a un petit sourire mélancolique sur le visage et Baekhyun ne peut s'empêcher d'être curieux.

« Je ne comprend pas vraiment.. Comment.. Pourquoi.. Ah les phrases ne semblent pas vouloir se formuler correctement dans ma tête.

-Dis le simplement. Je ne vais pas me vexer.

-C'est juste.. pourquoi lui ? Ou Comment tu fais avec cette situation.. oui je crois que la bonne question c'est cela, comment tu fais ? »

Kyungsoo se redresse et joue de ses doigts sur la rambarde.

« Je me suis posé la même question. Pourquoi vouloir de quelqu'un qui ne veut pas de moi ?

-Ce n'est pas.. » Mais Kyungsoo poursuit.

« Si c'est un peu ça au final. Je me suis demandé moi aussi pourquoi je m'accrochais autant. » Il hausse les épaules et se retourne vers Baekhyun. Il a un sourire las. « Mais Chanyeol a été mon ami avant d'être plus. J'adore sa façon de penser et d'être et.. je crois que sans m'en rendre compte je l'aimait déjà quand ce n'était que de l'amitié. Il est désespérément irrécupérable en tant .. qu'ami avec bénéfice ? Mais je sais comment il est réellement. S'il n'avait été qu'un gars que j'avais rencontré à l'extérieur, un coup d'un soir, ou un blind date, je n'aurais probablement pas insisté. Malheureusement je sais qui il est, je le connais et.. je n'arrive pas à m'empêcher d'espérer plus de la situation. »

Baekhyun continue à froncer les sourcils, alors Kyungsoo poursuit.

« Chanyeol n'est pas quelqu'un qui fait tout cela sans sentiment. Je ne sais pas exactement ce qui le retient ou ce qui lui fait peur mais je le connais. Tout cela le chamboule aussi. Il est perdu, il n'a aucune idée de ce qui lui arrive ou de ce qu'il doit faire. J'aimerais l'aider, j'aimerais comprendre mais il ne veut pas me parler. Ces dernières semaines je me disais qu'il lui fallait du temps pour y réfléchir, comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Maintenant je me rend compte qu'il a quand même besoin d'un coup de pouce, peut-être que ce déclic sera Jongin.. ou même toi ? Il a besoin de parler de tout cela à quelqu'un. Jongin est plus que son meilleur ami, il a besoin de lui en ce moment et toi .. tu vis la même chose que lui, peut-être que tu trouveras les mots qui m'échappent. »

Baekhyun ne sait pas ce qu'il doit dire alors il se contente de poser ses bras sur la balustrade et de se placer à ses côtés. Il essaiera, de comprendre Chanyeol, de découvrir ce qui le bloque, mais aussi de mettre à jour les vrais sentiments de Kyungsoo envers Junmyeon. Il ne peut pas lui en parler sur l'instant mais il ne néglige pas la possibilité. Chanyeol avait l'air de quelqu'un de bien mais peut-être que son histoire avec Kyungsoo ne mènerait à rien ? Peut-être que la confusion qu'il vivait était un signe, peut-être que le fait que Junmyeon réapparaisse à ce moment précis en était un autre ?

Baekhyun laisse le silence les envelopper. Il sait que c'est dont ils ont besoin sur l'instant. En finissant sa tasse de café, il se demande comment cela se passe pour Jongin. Ce n'était certes pas la matinée qu'ils avaient imaginais mais si Baekhyun se doutais que son compagnon était peiné, il savait que ce n'était pas à cause de la relation de son ami avec Kyungsoo – mais plutôt parce qu'il s'était obligé de lui cacher. Il espérait que de son côté, Jongin obtenait plus de réponses et surtout un discours plus positif.

La réalité n'était pourtant pas aussi bonne que ses espoirs. Chanyeol s'était renfermé et Jongin s'inquiétait. Il l'avait rarement vu comme cela. Il se disait que si cette histoire était éphémère, son ami ne réagirait pas de cette façon. Au moins qu'il y ai autre chose ? Chanyeol avait été tellement secret ces derniers temps.

Jongin se relève pour ouvrir la fenêtre. Il a besoin de prendre un peu l'air. Il y a quelque chose d'étrange à ne plus savoir comment communiquer avec Chanyeol. Il ne peut s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi il ne lui fait plus confiance et il se sent prêt à relancer la conversation quand soudainement Chanyeol se relève.

« Tu devrais partir. »

Jongin reste interdit. Est-ce tout ce qu'il allait lui dire ? Ne souhaitait-il vraiment pas continuer leur discussion ? Profiter de l'instant pour parler à cœur ouvert ? Apparemment non.

« Jong.. je suis crevé et .. écoute je ne sais plus quoi te dire.

-Tu pourrais essayer de m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe, à quoi tu penses.

-Je ne sais même pas à quoi je pense. Il faut.. il me faut du temps. Quand j'aurais démêler tout cela, on en reparlera mais .. pour l'instant. Je préférerais que tu partes. »

C'est la première fois que Chanyeol réagit ainsi avec lui. Bien sûr il leur était déjà arrivé d'être en désaccord, mais qu'il ne souhaite pas en parler avec lui, ce n'était jamais arrivé. Pourtant il y a quelque chose de déterminé dans son regard et Jongin sent qu'il ne servirait à rien d'insister.

Acquiesçant, Jongin récupère la veste qu'il avait laissée dans l'entrée et en arrivant près du canapé, il pose sa main sur l'épaule de son ami : « Appelle moi ».

De retour dans le couloir, il ne sait plus trop ce qu'il doit faire. Il passe lentement sa veste, il a besoin de sortir. Il faut qu'il se change les idées, il faut qu'il pense à autre chose. Il toque deux coups à la porte et attend que Baekhyun vienne lui ouvrir. Il lui prend directement la main.

« Chanyeol t'as donné plus d'infos ? » Il secoue la tête. Baekhyun a l'air de comprendre. Il le laisse dans l'entrée pendant qu'il va dire au revoir à Kyungsoo. Il lui rappelle une dernière fois de ne pas hésiter à l'appeler et reviens sur ses pas pour guider Jongin vers la sortie. Ils ne parlent pas avant d'être arrivé à la voiture.

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais Chanyeol se renferme. Il n'a pas voulu me parler, même à moi. Il préférait que je le laisse seul.

-Il a besoin de temps aussi. Il y a certaine chose dont il faut réfléchir par soi même. Kyungsoo était plus défaitiste. On aurait qu'il semblait simplement las de la situation.

-Il m'a dit que ça durait depuis des semaines .. »

Baekhyun hoche la tête. « Moi aussi ». Voyant le froncement de sourcil de son compagnon, Baekhyun passe une main dans sa nuque. «Eh ! C'est quelque chose qu'ils doivent régler par eux-même. Tu ne peux pas intervenir s'il n'en ont pas le désir. Il t'expliquera tout, mais quand il sera prêt.

-Comment tu peux en être sûr.

-Parce que j'ai été lui. » Baekhyun lève les yeux au ciel en inspirant. « Que je le suis peut-être encore ? Ce n'est pas un changement qui se fait en un jour. »

Jongin est perplexe.

« Tu as douté comme cela pour.. moi ? »

Baekhyun a un petit sourire et se rapproche de lui.

« Pas forcément comme ça mais je me suis probablement posé les mêmes questions. »

Jongin soupire et se passe une main dans les cheveux en s'adossant à sa voiture.

« Tu avais probablement raison finalement, c'était sûrement Chanyeol au _Prohibition_. Encore une chose que je ne savais pas. »

Baekhyun secoue la tête.

« Laisse lui du temps, il te parlera. Aller viens, on rentre. » Baekhyun récupère les clés et déverrouille la voiture. Il ne veut pas laisser le volant à Jongin. Pour lui changer les idées, il préfère ouvrir en grand les fenêtres et le laisser expirer sa déception et ses inquiétudes.

Ce n'est que quand ils reviennent dans son appartement que Jongin se souvient qu'il a des questions pour Baekhyun.

« Au fait, Kyungsoo m'a dit qu'il t'avait vu il n'y a pas longtemps ? »

Au début Baekhyun hume simplement pour affirmer mais quand il voit que Jongin le regarde en haussant le sourcil il se rend.

« Tu sais le soir où je ne suis pas venus... ?

-Le soir où tu ne travaillais pas ? »

Baekhyun ne manque pas le petit sourire en coin qu'à Jongin, alors il ne se froisse pas de la pique et au contraire se rapproche pour que leurs hanches se touchent.

« J'étais avec Kyungsoo.

-Je m'en doute. Mais pourquoi ? »

Baekhyun soupire.

« C'est compliqué. Disons que ce n'est pas vraiment à moi d'en parler. Pour faire simple, il y a un artiste que je suis en ce moment qui connaît Kyungsoo et ils ne se sont pas quittés en bon termes. Je voulais savoir si je pouvais essayer de jouer les entremetteurs et les réconcilier.

-Pourquoi tant de mystère si ce n'est que ça ? »

Baekhyun pose sa tête sur l'épaule de Jongin pendant qu'il réfléchit.

« Leur histoire est confuse, ce n'est pas à moi de la raconter.

-Tu ne diras rien de plus ? » C'était une affirmation plus qu'une question et Baekhyun sent le regard de Jongin sur lui.

« Est-ce que tu peux juste me faire confiance pour ça ? » Jongin lui fait relever le visage pour que leurs yeux se rencontrent. Baekhyun ne sait pas quelle réponse il espère y lire mais il obtient la sienne quand Jongin se contente d'un hochement de tête.

L'après midi passe et même si Baekhyun essaie de tirer Jongin de ses idées noires, il sent bien que le jeune homme n'est pas totalement avec lui. En début de soirée, il se décide à lui proposer de sortir. Il sait que c'est un dimanche soir et qu'il n'y aura probablement pas beaucoup d'établissements d'ouvert mais il se dit que sortir de l'appartement, voir du monde, pourquoi pas prendre un verre, pourraient leur faire du bien.

« Et tu voudrais aller où ? »

Baekhyun tire sur le bras de Jongin qui est alanguie sur le canapé tandis qu'il récupère son téléphone dans sa poche.

« Je vais demander à Jongdae, il connaît toujours tous les bons plans je suis sûr qu'il aura une adresse. Tu veux que je lui demande de venir ? Il n'y a personne de plus fun que Jongdae. »

Mais Jongin secoue la tête.

« Je veux rester avec toi.

-Ce n'est pas comme si j'allais te laisser à Jongdae. »

Jongin hausse les sourcils, la formulation est étrange, mais Baekhyun se contente de rire.

« Je doute que Jongdae soit ton type de toute façon, il est totalement l'opposé de moi. »

Relevé, Jongin passe son bras autour de la taille de Baekhyun pour murmurer à son oreille.

« Je ne crois pas avoir jamais dit que tu étais mon type. » Et quand Baekhyun relève un sourcil, il ajoute « Je t'avais dis ne pas avoir d'idéal, non ? ».

Baekhyun se mort la lèvre, hésitant.

« Pas de Jongdae dans ce cas ! Mais tu ne serais pas son type de toute façon, il aime les hommes sensibles, doux, un peu timides.

-Eh ! Je suis sensible et je peux être réservé.. ou .. « faiblement audacieux ? »

-Si toi, tu n'es pas la définition de l'assurance je ne sais pas ce que c'est.

-Je n'aurais pas eu une seule chance avec toi si je n'avais pas été inconvenant.

Baekhyun se trouve obligé d'acquiescer. Cette conversation n'a probablement aucun sens mais il est satisfait que ce ton badin ait pu ramener un petit sourire sur le visage de son compagnon.

Sortir leur fait du bien. Baekhyun sent Jongin se détendre au fur et à mesure que la soirée passe. Il s'en rend compte par la façon qu'il a de lui tenir la main, de laisser son pouce caresser distraitement le dos de sa main. Il n'y a pas grand monde dans les rues ou dans les bars mais c'est mieux ainsi. Pendant que Jongin s'accoude au comptoir pour récupérer leur commande, Baekhyun jette un regard distrait autour de lui. Sans le vouloir, son regard s'attarde sur un couple et leur fils. Le père écoute l'histoire que son enfant lui raconte pendant que la mère cherche un mouchoir dans son sac pour lui essuyer les mains.

Il ne sait pas pourquoi mais cette scène lui fait penser à son roman. La première fois qu'il avait eu l'idée du métier de Tao, il était dans le train où il avait rencontré Jongin, et il s'était dit justement, le faire travailler dans un magasin pour enfant pourrait être aussi un moyen d'incorporer un élément perturbateur. _Tao était fou des enfants au point d'en avoir fait son métier alors que Kris n'en voulait pas_. C'était ce qu'il s'était dit. Il avait même réussi à en initier la première dispute lors du dîner avec leurs amis, il ne lui restait plus qu'à écrire cette partie. Pourtant il n'y arrivait pas, il avait les idées mais ne parvenait pas à les coucher sur papier. Peut-être parce qu'il avait trop peur de s'y retrouver dans leurs mots ? La question se posait aussi pour lui. Il avait toujours voulu avoir des enfants, être avec Jongin remettait tout en question. Il avait beau repousser l'échéance, il y avait bien un moment où il allait devoir y penser.

Il regarde le couple et étrangement il voit Tao dans les gestes du père. Dans sa façon de passer sa main dans les cheveux du garçon pour lui dégager le visage, dans son geste sûr quand il lui remet sa chaussure. Ses personnages sont toujours plus que des traits sur du papier pour Baekhyun. Le temps du roman et parfois même après, ils habitent son monde. Comme il est le seul à savoir exactement comment il les représente, il parvient sans peine à les imaginer dans son décors. Il retrouve Kris dans ces hommes en costard qui prennent le train d'un pas pressé, il voit Tao dans ces jeunes qui écoutent toujours la musique un peu trop forte dans les transports mais qui se contentent de sourire, trop immergés dans leur propre monde.

Jongin vient interrompre le cours de ses pensées quand il pose sa main sur son épaule.

« Tu pensais à quoi ?

-Oh.. à rien.

-Dis moi.

-C'est juste mon roman. Je me demandais dans quelle direction j'allais.

-Je sais que je ne suis pas encore autorisé à le lire mais est-ce que tu pourrais au moins me dire de quoi ça parle ? »

Baekhyun a un sourire avant de poser ses coudes sur la table.

« Hum .. ce n'est pas vraiment original en fait. Les gens ont envie de lire des histoires qui ne soient pas trop irréalistes mais en même temps qui les sortent de leur quotidien. Ça ne laisse pas beaucoup de possibilité. J'essaie de varier les situations mais je crois, que même si mes décors ne sont pas très atypiques j'essaie plutôt de jouer avec les situations, avec les .. contretemps. Ce ne sont pas des récits coup de foudre, ou en tout cas pas que. J'essaie toujours de rajouter des éléments qui font que ce ne sont pas des histoires qui se trouvent uniquement dans les romans. C'est un peu ambitieux de ma part, mais sous couvert de romans érotique j'essaie d'aborder différents sujets, de faire que le lecteur aille plus loin que le divertissement. Je ne suis pas sûr d'y réussir à chaque fois. Je crois que j'ai commencé à écrire ce type de récit parce que je voulais faire passer l'idée que l'amour, les désirs sont des éléments que tout le monde rencontre à un moment donné, et que c'est naturel d'être curieux. Dans la plupart de mes romans mes personnages sont cohérents par rapport à leur identité. Ils sont audacieux et téméraires. Je sais que ce n'est pas toujours réaliste mais j'ai envie que les lecteurs puissent s'y identifier. Qu'ils se disent que c'est ok de savoir qui on est et ce que l'on aime et qu'il n'y a aucun problème à le dire et l'assumer. » Baekhyun a un petit rire en récupérant son verre sur la table. « C'est sûrement pour cela que Jongdae a dit que tu pourrait être un de mes personnages. Ça se voit que tu n'as pas peur de dire qui tu es, il est comme cela lui aussi. Mes histoires en tant que telles ne sont que des histoires d'amour, des gens qui se rencontrent, qui s'étreignent, et puis qui restent ensemble ou se séparent. Ce n'est pas ça qui est important. L'intérêt c'est plutôt le cheminement entre les étapes. »

Jongin avait posé son coude sur la table et – le menton dans la paume – il regardait Baekhyun. Ils avaient plus parlé de son travail à la galerie que de sa double vie d'écrivain. C'était intéressant de le voir parler de cette façon. Il repensait à la première fois qu'il l'avait vu dans le train, la passion qui se lisait dans ses yeux, agitait ses doigts. Jongin avait eu l'impression que Baekhyun était comme immergé dans sa bulle, il aimerait pouvoir le revoir travailler. Il y avait quelque chose de fascinant dans la façon dont il en parlait. Il aimerait aussi pouvoir lire ce qu'il écrit, découvrir cette facette de lui, peut-être même m'y aider.

« Quel est le message que tu donnes dans celle-ci ? »

Baekhyun réfléchit un instant en promenant son regard autour de lui. Il s'arrête un instant sur une famille au fond de la salle et quand ses yeux reviennent à sa hauteur, Jongin remarque surtout son petit sourire triste.

« Que l'amour n'est parfois pas suffisant ? Les compromis que les gens sont prêts à faire ? J'avais une trame initiale mais j'ai l'impression de m'en éloigner. Ce n'est pas figé, je vais voir où mes chapitres m'emmènent et j'improviserais.

-Ce n'est pas une happy-end ?

-Je n'en sais rien pour l'instant. »

Jongin veut donner un ton plus léger à leur conversation. Il fait glisser sa main sur la table et prend celle de Baekhyun contre sa paume.

« Donc maintenant tu es obligé de m'assurer que la vie de tes personnages n'interfère pas avec la tienne. »

Baekhyun a un petit sourire et hoche lentement la tête.

La soirée se termine doucement. Après quelques verres, ils décident de rentrer assez tôt chez Jongin. Ils devront retourner au travail le lendemain et aucun des deux n'en a envie. Allongé dans le noir, ils essaient de faire le point sur les événements de la journée. Ils déterminent de laisser un peu de temps à Chanyeol mais de lui rendre une visite dans la semaine pour démêler ce qui s'est passé. Après un dernier baiser, Jongin s'endort en se disant qu'il a de la chance que Baekhyun soit l'élément stable dans sa vie.

Baekhyun ne doit se rendre à la galerie que les lundi et mardi matin. Comme il a travaillé tous les jours de la dernière semaine, il est en repos pour la majeure partie de la suivante. Et cela n'a beau être qu'une matinée, Baekhyun est soulagé quand il l'a voit se terminer. Ce n'est pas une habitude régulière mais il lui arrive de déjeuner avec Minseok. Ce jour là ne fait pas exception. Une fois le dernier dossier refermé, ils se retrouvent sur le toit de la galerie.

« J'aimerais bien avoir la légèreté de ta semaine. Je suis tellement fatigué !

-Dure nuit ?

-Dure mois .. la petite a du mal à faire ses nuits et en plus elle est tombé malade ce week-end. Je n'ai pas pu fermer l'oeil.

-Désolé. J'aimerais bien dire que je comprend mais je peux pas. » Baekhyun se permet un petit rire. « Et ça va ta femme ? »

Minseok hoche la tête avec un grand sourire.

« Oui. Elle était partie toute la semaine dernière pour le boulot. Elle m'a manqué – et pas seulement parce que j'ai du m'occuper du bébé tout seul – je prend ça pour un bon signe. »

Baekhyun le rejoint dans sa bonne humeur, il avait toujours aimé la façon de penser de son ami.

« Mais on est pas là pour parler de moi. Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit ce qui te préoccupait. »

Baekhyun se penche pour attraper un sandwich. Il jette un coup d'oeil à Minseok et lève les bras en signe de reddition.

« Ok, ok ! Je te dis tout. Bon accroche toi et pas de têtes étranges, tu vas être surpris.

-Je suis prêt.

-Tu es au courant pour le site de rencontre ? » Son patron fait un signe d'assentiment de la tête. « Et bien .. en fait.. » Mais Baekhyun ne trouve pas ses mots alors Minseok essaie de l'aider.

« Tu as trouvé quelqu'un, non ? Qu'est-ce-qu'il s'est passé ? »

Baekhyun secoue la tête. Il sait que Minseok a du mal à comprendre ce qu'il se passe. Il prend une grande inspiration.

« Oui et non. J'ai.. rencontré quelqu'un mais ce n'est pas grâce au site. En fait, le site ne m'a causé que des problèmes. J'ai pas arrêté de recevoir des messages et .. mon copain n'a pas trop aimé. »

Minseok ne dit rien, il relève simplement les sourcils. Son petit sourire est toujours présent alors Baekhyun ne s'inquiète pas.

« Il s'appelle Jongin. Ça ne fait pas longtemps.

-C'est sérieux ? » Baekhyun acquiesce.

« Ces derniers jours y a eu pas mal de malentendus, ça a créé des tensions. C'est pour ça que j'étais un peu plus.. distrait disons?

-Morose ?

-Oui. Mais c'est bon on a réglé ça." Baekhyun hésite un instant puis il ajoute "j'aimerais que tu le rencontre. » Il se dit qu'il a vraiment de la chance quand son ami se contente de hocher la tête. Son sourire va jusqu'à ses yeux. Baekhyun est touché par son acceptation, sans question, sans jugement.

Au fil de la conversation, Baekhyun se sent se détendre. Il est encore un peu hésitant mais Minseok est le seul homme de son entourage qui est marié et heureux en couple. S'il a besoin de conseils concernant les relation, c'est bel et bien vers lui qu'il doit se tourner. Il n'est pas sûr de la façon dont il doit commencer mais le problème de Kyungsoo tourne en boucle dans sa tête et il en envie de se confier. Quand son patron revient avec deux tasses de thé fumantes, il se lance.

"Est-ce que tu t'es déjà remis avec une ex ?

-Pourquoi ?

-Je me demande juste. J'ai parlé avec un homme qui hésitait sur ce qu'il devait faire. Je n'ai jamais retenté l'expérience mais je me dis que ça doit arriver.

-C'est quoi la situation ? Tu sais pourquoi ils se sont séparés ?

-Ils n'allaient plus dans la même direction, ils ne voulaient pas les mêmes choses. Et ils se retrouvent maintenant des années plus tard, chacun ayant évolué. Je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander si c'est vraiment viable. Quand tu as déjà tenté et échoué, est-ce que ça peut encore fonctionner ?

-Comme je te connais et que tu ne m'as jamais parlé d'un homme dans ta vie je suppose que tu ne parles pas pour toi, mais de qui s'agit-il vraiment ? Tu n'as pas le droit de me dire "un ami" je les connais tous.

-C'est .. quelqu'un que m'a présenté Jongin. Je ne peux pas dire que je le connaisse depuis longtemps mais c'est plus la situation qui me fait me poser des questions. Je me demande si ça peut réellement marcher. Quand on se connaît déjà comme cela, qu'on porte forcément des blessures liées à la rupture et même si on a décidé de faire des compromis, est-ce que ça peut marcher ?"

Minseok prend le temps de souffler sur son thé pour le refroidir.

"Mon frère a essayé et ça n'a pas été concluant mais après je ne peux pas parler pour tous les couples. Je me dis que si les souvenirs de l'échec restent inférieurs à l'envie de tenter à nouveau.. c'est qu'il y a une chance. Ils s'aiment encore, même après la rupture.. c'est sûrement un signe. Mes ex m'ont manqué oui, pendant un temps, mais là tu dis que ça fait des années ?

-Oui, cinq ans.

-Et après tout ce temps ils pensent encore l'un à l'autre ? Alors qu'il n'y a eu d'autres personnes ? Mes ex ne m'ont pas manqué de cette façon." Il relève les yeux vers Baekhyun. " Dans le pire des cas ils se séparent à nouveau, ça ne peut pas faire plus mal que la première fois. Je n'en suis pas sûr mais peut-être que la barrière se situe là. Si tu as eu d'autres relations mais qu'aucune ne parvient à t'arracher au souvenir de l'ancienne, c'est que ça veut dire quelque chose. On ne vit pas avec quelqu'un en en étant amoureux d'une autre."

Cela n'aidait pas Baekhyun. Il était assez d'accord avec ce que disait son ami mais il manquait d'information pour se faire un avis. Junmyeon aimait encore Kyungsoo, de cela il en était certain. Il ne pouvait pas affirmer s'il avait ou non d'autres relations entre, mais à la façon dont il parlait encore du jeune homme, il était certain qu'il y était encore très attaché. Kyungsoo d'un autre côté, il ne savait quoi en penser. Quand il avait évoqué la présence de Junmyeon, il avait semblé nostalgique, presque affectueux. Mais il y avait Chanyeol. À lui aussi il avait l'air de tenir. Pourtant leur relation était si compliqué. Baekhyun ne savait pas si en réintroduisant Junmyeon dans l'équation les choses n'allaient pas se décanter. Chanyeol ne semblait pas prêt pour une relation, et peut-être que Kyungsoo aimait encore son ancien amant. Ou alors peut-être qu'il se trompait.

Baekhyun savait que ce n'était pas à lui de prendre ces décisions, mais il pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir concerné. Il était celui qui pouvait ramener Kyungsoo à Junmyeon, le devait-il ? Garder un secret finissait toujours mal. Il se sentait coupable de laisser Junmyeon dans l'ignorance et peut-être dans la douleur alors qu'il était possible que leur couple soit viable. Encore un dilemme. Secouant la tête, il se dit qu'il devrait peut-être en parler à Sehun, mais sous un autre angle d'attaque. Il pourrait lui parler plutôt de la relation de Chanyeol et Kyungsoo. Son ami était habitué aux histoires compliquées, peut-être aurait-il plus de conseils sur cela.

Finissant son thé, il se décide à laisser Minseok à son travail et prend le chemin de son appartement. Il profite de son début d'après-midi pour ranger et faire les tâches d'intérieur qu'il avait repoussé depuis qu'il passait autant de temps chez lui que chez Jongin. Mais après un moment, il est obligé d'admettre qu'il s'ennuit. S'y sentant obligé, il passe un rapide coup de fil à sa mère pour lui donner un peu plus d'information quant à sa situation. Il tait l'existence de Jongin et se contente de dire qu'il avait reçu trop de message de la part des abonnés du site et certains **insistants**. Il lui dit qu'il comprend son envie de le voir épanoui mais que ce n'était pas de cette manière qu'il allait trouver la bonne personne. Il fallait qu'elle lui fasse confiance. Contrairement aux parents de Jongin, elle ne remarque pas le sourire dans sa voix et n'insiste pas outre mesure.

De retour dans sa solitude, Baekhyun se demande ce qu'il peut faire. C'est au tour de Sehun de faire la fermeture de la galerie, il n'est donc pas disponible en journée. Jongin lui avait dit qu'il finirait sans doute tard. Baekhyun s'était décidé à aller le chercher au travail mais il était encore trop tôt pour partir. Il finit par se retrouver assis à son bureau, le dernier chapitre de son roman ouvert sur son écran. Quitte a avoir de longue réflexion sur les couples, autant les mettre au bénéfice de son couple phare. Il les avait laissé dans un moment de questionnement et il avait envie d'approfondir le sujet. Il ouvre en grand ses fenêtres et met en musique le dernier albums de son groupe préféré. Il prend une profonde inspiration avant de poser ses doigts sur le clavier et se replonger dans son univers.

Tao et Kris étaient allongés dans le lit. Ils devraient déjà être en train de dormir mais aucun des deux n'y parvenait.

"Je suis vraiment désolé pour mes amis. Je ne pensais vraiment pas qu'ils seraient comme cela avec toi. Je vais leur parler, je ne comprend pas pourquoi cela s'est passé ainsi."

Tao soupire et se retourne dans les bras de Kris.

"Ce n'est pas grave. ça aurait pu être pire.

-Non mais j'ai envie de comprendre. Ils ont toujours été tolérants voire même enthousiastes, je ne sais pas ce qui leur à pris."

Le silence revient, il est pesant. Kris hésite encore un instant mais finalement se décide à crever l'abcès.

"Tu .. tu as dis que tu voulais des enfants tout à l'heure ? Je sais qu'on a jamais vraiment parlé d'avenir mais.. du coup j'ai commencé à me demander ce que toi tu imaginais. Comment tu t'étais projeté Tao ?

-J'ai toujours voulu avoir des enfants. Je sais que ce serait précipité d'en parler maintenant mais .. c'est quelque chose que je veux."

Kris se déplace sur le côté pour pouvoir regarder son compagnon dans les yeux.

-Tu sais que c'est .. enfin je veux dire, nous c'est ..."

Le visage de Tao se fend d'un sourire, le premier de la soirée.

"Je sais qu'on ne va pas en avoir. Mais il y a l'adoption ou même les mères porteuses. Pourquoi, ça te poses un problème ?

-Eh bien .. au vu de ma situation, je n'y avais pas vraiment pensé. »

Tao fronce les sourcils.

« Ce n'est pas parce que tu es gay que tu n'as pas d'enfants.

-C'est quand même plus compliqué.

-Mais .. tu n'en veux pas ? »

Tao a ce ton que Kris n'aime pas. Celui qui lui fait comprendre qu'il n'y a pas plusieurs réponses possible à sa question. Pourtant il ne se sent pas prêt à lui donner.

« Je ne sais pas. Je crois que je ne l'ai pas considéré.

-Mais tu m'as bien dit que ta sœur avait des enfants. Ça ne t'as pas fait te poser la question ?

-Je.. je ne suis pas très doué avec les enfants. J'ai une voix grave et une stature imposante, généralement je leur fait plus peur qu'autre chose.

-Ça j'ai du mal à le croire. Tu es bizarre mais c'est un bizarre mignon, ils doivent te trouver drôle – comme un nounours ronchon.

-Sérieusement, si tu tiens un tant soit peu à ma libido ne redis jamais ça. »

Tao ne peut se retenir d'éclater de rire.

« Tu m'avais parlé de cet enfant, celui de ton tatouage. Tu étais assez proche de lui non ?

-Ce n'était pas la même chose.

-En quoi ?

-C'est juste que .. c'était temporaire. Je ne sais pas si je peux faire ça .. à temps plein.

-On ne parle pas d'un travail Kris. Tu oublies l'important, ton enfant tu l'aimes. T'en occuper ce n'est pas une charge.

-Je ne sais pas si.. » commence Kris, mais Tao le coupe. Il pose sa main sur son bras.

« On a pas en parler maintenant. Ce n'est pas comme si c'était définitif. On ne sait pas où tout ça va nous mener. On devrait attendre pour penser à tout ça ».

Kris devrait être soulagé. Il devrait vraiment l'être car il ne sent pas prêt à avoir cette discussion. Pourtant, un goût amer lui reste dans la bouche. Peut-être est-ce dans la façon qu'à Tao de se retourner pour s'endormir – un geste désinvolte pour chasser le sujet. Ou est-ce dans ce qu'il a dit ? Kris avait beaucoup donné à cette relation, et il en avait bien plus à perdre. Faire rentrer son cadet dans sa vie, lui donner de plus en plus de place, le présenter à ses proches – ils étaient une histoire sérieuse. N'était-ce pas la même chose pour Tao ? Évitait-il le sujet de l'avenir car il ne s'y projetait pas ? Il entend la respiration de son compagnon devenir plus régulière. Lui, au contraire, ne pensait pas pouvoir s'endormir si vite.

Baekhyun sursaute quand il entend la sonnerie de son téléphone. Il était tellement immergé dans son texte qu'il avait oublié le monde autour de lui. Récupérant son téléphone, il voit qu'il a un message de Junmyeon. Il devait annuler leur rendez-vous prévu la semaine prochaine et lui proposait de l'avancer. Consultant son emploi du temps, il décide de lui proposer de se voir le lendemain matin et envoie un message à Minseok pour le tenir au courant. L'exposition approchant, il avait de moins de moins de rendez-vous et comme son patron souhaitait vraiment voir les œuvres de Junmyeon en faire partie, il serait sûrement pour le mieux de le voir rapidement pour l'en persuader.

Un dernier regard à sa pendule et Baekhyun se rend compte qu'il est l'heure pour lui de partir. Cette fois-ci il ne tient pas en place et décide de rentrer dans la clinique plutôt que d'attendre dehors. Il aperçoit Jongin au moment où celui-ci fait entrer son patient dans le bureau. Il lui fait un signe pour lui signifier qu'il va attendre dans la salle d'attente. Au bout de quelques minutes, Yixing sort du bureau voisin accompagné d'une vieille dame et de sa tortue. Elle fait un grand sourire à Baekhyun.

« Oh ! C'est dommage que Kkot ne soit pas plus souvent malade, c'est un plaisir de voir autant de beaux jeune homme quand je viens. »

Baekhyun se sent rougir et Yixing le sauve en raccompagnant sa cliente à la porte.

« Ne t'en fais pas pour elle. Elle fait constamment ce genre de remarque. » Il lui donne un coup de coude et ajoute « surtout à Jongin. Son mari est décédé il y a plusieurs années, cette tortue c'est le dernier cadeau qu'il lui ait fait. Elle en prend grand soin et vient souvent. Je pense que c'est surtout pour s'occuper dans la journée. »

Yixing prend le siège voisin de celui de Baekhyun.

« Ça me fait plaisir de te voir.

-Moi aussi.

-J'en conclu que ça s'est arrangé ? »

Avec un petit sourire Baekhyun hoche la tête.

« Je m'en doutais quand j'ai vu la mine de Jongin ce matin. Tu peux me remercier, c'est moi qui lui ai dit de t'appeler.

-Je sais, il me l'a dit."

Yixing soupire en se laissant glisser sur sa chaise. Il a un sourire taquin quand il poursuit.

"Vous avez l'air compliqué tout les deux.

-Qui ne l'est pas ?

-C'est vrai. Avec Amy on s'est mis ensemble progressivement, ça me donne un peu l'impression d'un long fleuve tranquille. Alors que vous ça a été plutôt rapide non" Baekhyun acquiece. "Rapide et intense." Il y a de la mélancolie dans son ton.

"Ça fait longtemps que tu es avec ta copine ?

-Deux ans.

-C'est du sérieux. Je n'ai pas pu lui parler longtemps à la soirée chez Chanyeol mais elle à l'air vraiment charmante.

-Oui.. je ne lui ai pas beaucoup parlé depuis non plus."

Baekhyun fronce les sourcils et fait face à Yixing.

"Ça ne va pas ?"

Le jeune vétérinaire hésite un instant mais se décide à se confier.

"C'est un peu.. compliqué en ce moment. On passe de moins en moins de temps ensemble. Elle a l'air .. juste beaucoup plus interréssé par tout sauf moi. Je crois que je préférerais presque qu'on se dispute.

-Vraiment ?

-Au moins je n'aurais pas l'impression d'être transparent.

-Je comprend. On dit souvent que les disputes sont le pire mais en vrai c'est l'indifférence qui tue les couples. Tu crois vraiment que vous en êtes là."

Yixing hausse les épaules.

"J'en sais rien."

Jongin choisit ce moment pour revenir vers eux. Avec un grand sourire, il racompagne son client à la porte et Yixing se relève. Il pose sa main sur l'épaule de Baekhyun en voyant sa mine inquiète.

"Ne t'inquiètes pas, c'est peut -être moins grave que je ne le pense. C'est à moi en tout cas de régler ça". Il se retourne pour faire un signe à Jongin et leur souhaiter une bonne soirée.

Baekhyun ne le quitte des yeux que quand il sent les mains de Jongin se refermer sur lui.

"Sexy.." - son front se pose dans le creux du cou de Baekhyun - " tu ne m'avais pas dis que tu venais ce soir.

-Je savais que tu finissais à cette heure, et je n'ai pas envie de rentrer chez moi. Demain je prend le train, ton appart est plus prêt de la gare – autant que j'y passe la nuit.

-C'est probablement la pire excuse que tu ais trouvé pour venir chez moi."

Baekhyun se retourne dans ses bras. Son sourire va jusqu'à ses yeux.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ce soir ?" En réfléchissant, il repense à toute les petites choses qui lui avaient manqué quand ils avaient été séparé.

"Rien de spécial. On peut juste rester chez toi."

Jongin aquiesce doucement avant de se pencher pour enfin lui voler un baiser.

La liste est sûrement infini mais Baekhyun se contente de ce dont ils se souvient pour commencer. Afin de ne plus se retrouver aussi démuni, il réussit à convaincre Jongin de prendre quelques photos. Dans son répétoire, le nom de Jongin n'est plus si solitaire. Il en profite aussi pour lui poser plus de questions sur sa famille, ses goûts. C'est peut-être superficiel, mais il se sent rassuré de se dire qu'il peut désormais lister les premiers et les préférés de Jongin – comme s'il pouvait enfin prétendre bien le connaître.

Un nouveau matin et cette fois-ci Baekhyun est réveillé par la sonnerie du réveil. Il se retourne mais trouve le lit vide. Éteignant le réveil, il tend l'oreille et perçoit le bruit de la douche. Il passe une main sur son visage pour essayer de se sortir de son sommeil. Il croit y être parvenu mais quand il entend Jongin revenir dans la chambre, il se rend compte qu'il s'est rendormi. Se frottant les yeux, il suit les mouvements de son compagnon. Jongin ne porte qu'une serviette autour de la taille, il tend les bras pour remonter les volets et laisse la fenêtre ouverte. Jettant un coup d'oeil à son réveil, il a un sourire avant de revenir vers le lit et de passer une main dans les cheveux de Baekhyun.

"Sexy ? Il va falloir que tu te lèves. Tu vas manquer ton train."

Baekhyun roule sur lui même et fait passer sa main sur la taille de Jongin pour se relever. En guise de bonjour il dépose un baiser sur son épaule avent de le laisser à regret pour aller dans la salle de bain. S'il s'était levé plus tôt ils auraient pu se doucher ensemble. L'idée lui plaît vraiment beaucoup et il se fait une promesse mentale d'être plus matinal.

Étant déjà en retard, il se contente d'attraper un fruit en guise de petit déjeuner et suit Jongin jusqu'à sa voiture.

"C'est encore le même train ? Celui où on s'est rencontré ?

-Oui. Je suis un artiste là bas. C'est la période de démarchage, c'est là qu'on se voit le plus. Je dois le persuader de signer avec nous. Une fois que c'est fait, généralement, les rencontres s'espacent, la plupart de nos échanges se font par messages. Mais ..

-Mais ..?

-Disons qu'il est .. attachant."

Jongin soupire, il laisse un instant sa main sur sa cuisse avant de prendre la main de Baekhyun et de la porter à ses lèvres.

"Encore un .. Sexy, j'ai initié le mouvement mais c'était supposé s'arrêter avec moi. Tu n'es pas censé continuer à t'intéresser à d'autres hommes."

Baekhyun éclate de rire et presse un peu plus les doigts de Jongin entre les siens.

"Je l'aime bien, je pense qu'on pourrait être ami".

Jongin jette un d'oeil en arrière pour se garer le long du trottoir avant de se retourner vers son compagnon.

"Du moment que tu ne le laisses personne d'autres te voler tes nuits ça me va."

Tandis que sa main droite détache sa ceinture de sécurité, Baekhyun se penche pour l'embrasser. Le baiser reste d'abord en surface, il se contente de faire carresser les lèvres de Jongin des siennes. Pourtant, l'image du réveil, la frustration de ne pas avoir assez senti la peau de Jongin contre la sienne, l'envie d'en vouloir plus, il rend le baiser plus brûlant. Ses mains s'y mêlent et tandis qu'il en fait glisser une le long de sa cuisse, l'autre vient empoigner le col de son tee-shirt. Il a le souffle court mais il a envie de sentir un peu plus longtemps les lèvres de Jongin contre les siennes avant de le laisser partir pour la journée. Quand enfin, il s'en détache il n'a que le temps d'entendre Jongin lui murmurer une phrase et appercevoir son sourire en coin avant de se précipiter dans la gare.

"Tu t'es bien rattrapé Sexy"

Les portes se referment juste dans son dos, il a bien failli manquer son train, main en passant ses doigts sur ses lèvres, Baekhyun ne se dit qu'une chose, ça valait le coup.

Junmyeon est toujours aussi souriant et accueillant. Ils passent une bonne heure à simplement déambuler entre ses toiles, à user les sourires enjôleurs de Baekhyun qui tente tant bien que mal de le convaincre d'exposer. Ils finissent par se retrouver dans le jardin à parler de sujet plus personnel.

"Tu sais, je ne te demande pas de montrer au grand jour toutes tes toiles. Tu peux garder certaines collections pour une utilisation privée. Je ne te demanderais jamais d'exposer les toiles de Kyungsoo, celles-ci c'est à toi de décider si tu veux les exposer, mais celles de paysages.. honnêtement, tu en as tellement. Tu n'as pas envie d'en faire profiter d'autres personnes ?

-Je ne sais pas trop. Je n'ai pas commencé à peindre dans l'objectif de le présenter, encore moins de le vendre.

-Mais c'est rare de ne peindre que pour soi. Beaucoup de gens seraient touché parce ce que tu dessines.

-Par mes paysages ?" Junmyeon est sceptique.

-Pourquoi pas. Et.. je pense que ça pourrait être bénéfique pour toi aussi.

-Comment cela?

-Tu as dis que peindre avait été une étape importante dans ta vie.. exposer peut en être une autre. Une façon de tourner la page .. de recommencer.

-Tu parles de Kyungsoo .." c'était une affirmation. Junmyeon avait baissé la tête et Baekhyun se sentait mal à l'aise de ne pas pouvoir dire les mots pour le rassurer.

"Un peu. Est-ce que ça te dérange si on en parle ?

-Non pas vraiment.

-Je ne suis pas expert avec la situation mais j'ai réfléchi à tout ce que tu m'as dit. Kyungsoo, tu es prêt à tourner sa page ?

-Depuis qu'on en a reparlé, j'y pense de plus en plus. Je me dis que c'est le bon moment, je devrais le laisser partir. Cela ne va pas être facile mais c'est la bonne chose à faire.

-Si.. mais si tu étais sûr que tu allais le revoir, est-ce que tu arriverais à le laisser partir ou..

-Non. Si j'étais sûr de le revoir je voudrais au moins tenter une dernière fois ma chance. Mais.." Junmyeon penche la tête, il fronce les sourcils en regardant Baekhyun. "Pourquoi tu me demandes ça. Ce n'est pas la première fois.. tu dis ça comme si la possibilité de revoir Kyungsoo était quelque chose de réel."

Baekhyun se sent rougir, il en a déjà trop dit.

"Non, ce n'est pas..

".. la dernière fois aussi tu as fais part de l'éventualité que je le revois. Tu m'as demandé ce que je ressentais pour lui.. est-ce que.. ? Non ça paraît dingue." Junmyeon s'agite sur son siège. Il se passe une main sur le visage, puis étire sa nuque la tête baissée. "C'est impossible.. à moins que.. tu connaîs Kyungsoo ? Tu..

-Non. Je.." Mais Baekhyun ne sait pas ce qu'il doit répondre. Il devrait vraiment apprendre à mentir.

"Tu connais Kyungsoo c'est ça ? Tu sais où il est." Baekhyun ne répond pas. "Répond moi.. toutes ces questions, ce n'était pas au hasard n'est-ce pas ?" Junmyeon voit l'hésitation dans les traits de Baekhyun. Pour donner plus de poids à ses mots, il se rapproche et n'hésite pas à devenir insistant. "Baekhyun, il faut que tu me dises. Si.. si tu sais où est Kyungsoo tu dois me le dire.

-Écoute, je ne peux pas vraiment en parler. Je me retrouve au milieu de vos histoires. Mais.. c'est vrai, je l'ai rencontré après l'avoir vu sur tes peintures. Je ne le connais pas bien encore et.. je ne savais pas ce que je devais faire par rapport à toi."

Junmyeon à l'air désemparé. Baekhyun est capable de lire la tristesse et l'incompréhension dans ses traits. Il sent son coeur se serrer à le voir dans cet état. Il ne sait pas s'il a pris la bonne décision mais en un sens il a été honnête en parlant de Junmyeon a Kyungsoo, peut-être n'était-ce que logique qu'il rende la pareille ?

Il sait que Junmyeon à un millier de question mais il décide de rester vague. Il lui dit qu'il ne l'a rencontré qu'en de brêves occasions, qu'il ne sait rien de plus et qu'il ne peut lui dire où il est. Junmyeon est évidemment déçu mais il finit par comprendre. Ce qui ne l'empêche pas de faire promettre à Baekhyun de lui en révéler plus sous peu.

L'ayant profondément bouleversé avec sa révélation, Junmyeon lui demande de partir pour pouvoir réfléchir. Dans le train qui le ramène à Seoul, Baekhyun se repasse mentalement la conversation, il ne sait pas s'il a prit la bonne décision. Se laissant aller dans son fauteuil, il se dit qu'il a grand besoin de se changer les idées. Il envoit un message à Jongin pour lui demander de le rejoindre en centre-ville et un second à Sehun pour l'inviter à se joindre à eux.

Sehun est le premier à répondre. Tandis que Baekhyun les attend à la terrasse d'un café, il reçoit ses messages excités. Ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée, désormais il allait devoir subir son interrogatoire – il espérait seulement que son ami ne soit pas trop insistant envers Jongin. Mais au vu de ce que les messages laissaient présager, il s'apprêtait à vivre des moments de malaise. Sehun allait forcément parler de tous leurs souvenirs les plus embarrassants. Néanmoins, Baekhyun ne parvient pas à se retenir de sourire, c'est ce dont il a besoin. Sehun sait toujours comment lui remonter le moral.

Justement en relevant le regard, il le voit arriver au loin. Il se relève pour un signe de la main.

"Sexy !" En se retournant il voit Jongin arriver de l'autre côté.

Sehun est toutefois le plus rapide. Il lui donne un coup de coude en s'arrêtant à sa hauteur et Jongin se fige. Baekhyun qui souriait encore en passant une main dans le dos de son ami, lève un sourcil surpris en voyant que Jongin ne le regarde pas. Il tente d'attirer son attention mais étrangement celui-ci est fixé sur Sehun. Il s'apprête à demander ce qu'il se passe mais Jongin le surprend en semblant reprendre ses esprits.

"Toi ?"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

J'espère que le chapitre vous a plu, je fais doucement avancer l'histoire. N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis, c'est encourageant pour la suite. Merci de suivre l'histoire.


	15. Chapter 15 - Te déclarer au présent

Chapitre 15 → Te déclarer au présent

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Qu'est-ce-qu'il se passe ? »

Jongin n'avait bougé, il restait figé à plusieurs mètres de Baekhyun et quand ce dernier veux s'avancer pour le rejoindre, il sent la main de Sehun le retenir. Lui aussi a le regard fixé sur Jongin. Le dépassant, il fait quelques pas dans sa direction.

« Ce n'était pas ce que tu croyais, ce jour là. Tu ne m'as pas laissé le temps de m'expliquer..

-Ce que je voudrais surtout savoir c'est ce que tu fais ici, maintenant ?

-Baekhyun.. »

À l'entente de son prénom, Jongin semble reprendre conscience de sa présence.

« Baekhyun, qui est-ce pour toi ? Non attend.. tu savais ? » Ses traits se tirent, il a l'air bouleversé. « Qu'est-ce-qu'il se passe ? »

Baekhyun regarde les deux hommes, son regard va de l'un à l'autre, il ne comprend pas ce qu'il se passe. Jongin se retourne sur lui même, il passe les mains dans ses cheveux. Quand Baekhyun entreprend de s'avancer vers lui, il est ébranlé de le voir reculer. Son regard se dirige à nouveau vers Sehun, ses prunelles fourmillent de questions. Malheureusement, pour cette conversation, c'est comme s'il est transparent. Sehun aussi l'ignore, du moins pour moment. Son attention reste sur Jongin.

« Baekhyun est mon meilleur ami.

-Aussi ? » Le ton de Jongin semble amer. Sehun secoue négativement la tête.

« Non, ça n'a rien à voir. Baekhyun.. c'est comme mon frère on a grandi ensemble. »

Jongin ouvre la bouche comme pour poser une autre question mais aucun son ne sort. Baekhyun voit son poing se crisper. Faisant relâcher la prise que Sehun avait toujours sur lui, il s'avance quand même.

« Jongin, je ne comprend pas ce qu'il passe ? Vous vous connaissez ? » Son compagnon ne répond pas, pire il détourne le visage. « C'est Sehun, je t'ai déjà parlé de lui. On se connaît depuis toujours.. on est ami. » Il aimerait savoir quoi ajouter, quelles questions poser – mais il a l'impression que le situation n'est pas claire pour Jongin non plus. Il n'y a que Sehun qui renvoi une image un peu plus contenue.

« Baekhyun n'y est pour rien. Il ne sait rien. Je ne pensais pas qu'on se reverrait.. surtout comme ça .. mais la dernière fois, ce n'était pas ce que tu croyais.

-Mais d'où vous vous connaissez ! Je ne comprend rien. »

Sehun se passe une main dans la nuque. Il se décide enfin à se tourner vers son ami.

« Tu te souviens de Luhan ? » Baekhyun fronce les sourcils.

« Connard Luhan ? » Sehun a un soupir en baissant les yeux.

« Oui.. lui. Jongin et.. Jongin et lui..

-C'est mon ex. Luhan c'est mon ex. »

Baekhyun a un moment d'hésitation, le temps d'assimiler ce qu'il vient d'entendre.

« Le musicien ? Celui.. l'homme dont tu m'as parlé ? » Jongin hoche simplement la tête. Baekhyun se tourne à nouveau vers Sehun « Ton meilleur ami ? C'est le même.

-Oui. Et.. » Il continu en se tournant vers Jongin « Le jour où tu es venu, celui où tu es parti, je sais de quoi ça avait l'air. Et pour être honnête, à cette époque là j'avais .. je ressentais quelque chose pour Luhan. Notre amitié à toujours été ambiguë. Je voulais plus. »Il baisse la tête un instant pour reprendre son souffle. « Alors quand il m'a appelé pour me dire que tu le quittais, et après quelques verres, je l'ai embrassé. Je suis vraiment désolé. Je ne voulais pas que tu crois que c'était régulier. Il n'y a jamais rien eu d'autre et .. je crois que ça n'a jamais rien signifié pour lui.

-Tu essaies vraiment de me faire croire que vous n'aviez pas de liaison ? »

Sehun s'avance en levant deux mains innocentes.

« Ce n'était pas comme ça. Il ne m'a jamais vu de cette façon.

-Pourquoi je ne t'ai jamais vu alors ? Pourquoi ce mystère autour de toi ?

-Je n'en sais rien. Je n'étais pas particulièrement enthousiaste par rapport à votre relation.. parce que j'avais des sentiments pour lui. Mais je n'ai jamais su pourquoi on ne s'est jamais rencontré avant. Il me parlait assez peu de toi. »

Jongin secoue la tête « Bien sûr. » Il est complètement perdu, il ne sait pas ce qu'il doit penser de la situation.

« Et c'est juste une coïncidence que Baekhyun et Luhan soient tous les deux tes amis ? »

Sehun hausse les épaules « Il semblerait. Je te promets qu'il n'y a rien entre Baekhyun et moi, on est comme des frères. Et Luhan .. je n'ai quasiment plus aucune nouvelle. »

Jongin ne dit rien. Il met ses mains dans ses poches. Il a l'air d'avoir du mal à assimiler tout ce qu'il entend. Baekhyun en profite pour se rapprocher de lui.

« On devrait peut-être aller parler. Aller ailleurs. »

Sehun acquiesce derrière lui. Il leur propose même d'aller chez lui pour prendre un café. N'habitant qu'à quelques pas, ils s'y rendent rapidement. Jongin a encore des réticences, il refuse la main que Baekhyun lui tend et ne fait aucun geste quand ce dernier s'assoit à côté de lui. Sehun les rejoint avec les tasses de cafés.

« Bon je crois qu'on devrait mettre les choses à plat. Hum .. on va commencer par moi. J'ai.. j'ai rencontré Luhan il y a des années a un concert. J'étais un peu un fanboy parmi tant d'autres mais à force de me voir à ses représentations on a fini par devenir amis. C'était avant que vous ne vous rencontriez. On a longtemps été proche mais quand vous vous êtes mis ensemble, ça a coïncidé avec une période où j'étais moins disponible et on s'est moins vu. Je savais depuis le début que j'avais un faible pour lui et comme il semblait préférer qu'on ne se voit que tout les deux, ça me convenait. Je .. ne voulais pas vraiment entendre parler de toi, même si je savais que vous viviez ensemble. Je pense qu'au fond il savait que j'avais des sentiments pour lui mais il ne me les a jamais retourné.

-Il ne les a pas nié non plus. J'ai le souvenir de tes coups de fil en pleine nuit, des fois où il préférait faire des heures de voitures plutôt que de te laisser prendre le train ou attendre à l'aéroport. Il refusait de m'entendre quand je ramenais le sujet.

-Mais il ne s'est jamais rien passé. Je crois qu'il ne me voyait pas comme ça mais qu'il aimait l'attention.

-Ça serait bien son genre.

-Il disait .. il disait que c'était toi qui ne voulait pas le laisser venir me voir. Que tu étais.. trop collant, trop dépendant. Qu'il avait besoin de s'évader. »

Jongin a un rire faux en secouant la tête.

« Je n'y crois pas. »

Sehun se redresse en intervenant rapidement.

« Je sais maintenant qu'il ne dit que ce qui l'arrange. Avec le temps on est devenu plus distant parce que je ne supportait plus son comportement. Le succès l'a fait changer. Il continu à me parler sur les réseaux sociaux mais cela fait bien longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vu. »

Baekhyun semble enfin faire le lien entre tout ce qu'il entend.

« On parle de Luhan .. le chanteur Luhan ? » Sehun acquiesce doucement. « Mais si vous ne vous êtes jamais vu.. cette histoire de baiser ? »

C'est au tour de Jongin de prendre la parole.

« Après que j'ai finalement décidé de le quitter, je t'avais dis qu'en récupérant mes affaires je l'avais revu ? » Baekhyun hoche la tête. « J'avais récupéré le principal avec Chanyeol. Luhan savait depuis la veille que je m'en allais. Je me doutais qu'en revenant j'allais le croiser. Je n'étais pas sûr du comportement qu'il allait avoir. Est-ce qu'il me demanderait de rester, jouer les étonné.. j'appréhendais. Mais j'avais laissé des papiers et des affaires qu'il fallait absolument que je récupère. J'avais réussi à convaincre Chanyeol de me laisser gérer et .. en rentrant dans l'appartement.. c'est là que j'ai vu Sehun pour la première fois – autrement qu'en photo. Je pensais que Luhan serait au moins .. attristé ou juste conscient de mon départ .. mais au lieu de ça je les ai trouvé tous les deux en train de s'embrasser.

-Ce qui, je le redis n'arrivait que pour la première fois.. et part ma faute. » Sehun était dans une position défensive, Baekhyun voyait bien que son ami essayait d'enfin faire jour sur la situation.

« Sur le moment – et comme je l'avais déjà surpris en train de me tromper – je me suis mis en colère. Cela n'a fait que renforcer ma décision qu'il fallait que je le quitte. Et au lieu de me donner une excuse, il s'est contenté de me regarder plier mes affaires et de me crier dessus en me disant que de toute manière je reviendrais. J'ai cru tout ce temps qu'il m'avait trompé depuis le début avec toi.

-Non. Après ton départ, il m'a demandé de partir. Il avait une tournée dans les semaines qui ont suivi et c'est à partir de là qu'on s'est véritablement éloignés. »

Jongin secoue la tête comme pour chasser ses mauvais souvenirs.

« De toute façon si ce n'est pas toi, s'en est d'autres. Je doute que la fois où je l'ai surpris soit la première fois où il m'ait trompé. Pendant toutes ces années.. je t'ai tellement détesté. Je savais que je devais lui en vouloir à lui et – crois moi, je ne garderais que peu de bons souvenirs de lui – mais inconsciemment j'avais besoin de coupables et.. c'était toi.

-Je comprend. Je n'avais cherché à savoir qui tu étais à cause de ma jalousie mais en prenant du recul je me suis rendu compte que j'avais mal agit. Je suis désolé.

-Tu n'as pas à l'être. Le peu d'affection qui me restait pour lui s'est envolé et je l'ai quitté sans regret. C'est ce qu'il me fallait.

-Comment.. comment c'était avec lui ? » Sehun semble hésitant. Pendant longtemps il avait cru aveuglément ce que Luhan lui disait de sa relation, avec le temps il comprit qu'il y avait du faux comme du vrai dans ses dires. Il aimerait savoir comment faire le tri.

« Luhan, .. » Jongin se passe une main dans la nuque, hésitant. « Il sait donner la meilleure image de lui et il sait comment manipuler. J'ai longtemps cru que le problème venait de moi. Il sait être tellement de facettes différentes qu'on ne peut pas savoir laquelle est la vraie. » Jongin lance un regard à Baekhyun avant de se retourner vers Sehun. « C'est tellement étrange qu'on se retrouve comme ça. Que toi et Baekhyun soyez amis, aussi. »

Le jeune homme hausse les épaules.

« Il faut croire aux coïncidences. » Jongin semble s'accorder avec lui, puis fronçant les sourcils il se tourne vers Baekhyun.

« Mais au fait, pourquoi « Connard Luhan » ? » Baekhyun s'agite sur son siège.

« Oh.. hum.. je ne l'ai jamais vraiment aimé. Je ne l'ai jamais rencontré mais je n'appréciais pas le comportement qu'il avait avec Sehun. Sa façon de profiter de lui. »

Sehun se met à rire.

« Si tu savais comment il s'est énervé contre moi quand il a su que je l'avais embrassé. Je lui avais parlé de toi, pour lui dire que tu nous avais surpris. Il m'a dit que je l'avais bien mérité.

-J'avais raison. » Se détournant avec le sourire de Sehun, Baekhyun se tourne vers Jongin. « Je ne savais pas que c'était toi. »

Jongin lui retourne son sourire, mais Baekhyun le juge encore un peu triste.

« Tu me défendais déjà Sexy. »

Il y a comme un instant de flottement. Baekhyun se perd dans le regard de Jongin, il arrive à voir son malaise et sa peine. Reparler de cette période a du lui être difficile, revoir Sehun encore plus.

Il ignore le sourcil interrogateur qu'avait levé Sehun en entendant le surnom et initie leur départ. Il sent qu'il a envie de se retrouver seul avec Jongin et il espère que c'est ce dont son compagnon a aussi besoin.

Le chemin pour retourner dans l'appartement de Jongin est plus silencieux que d'habitude. En montant les marches de l'immeuble, il se dit qu'il va devoir creuser l'abcès. Laissant son manteau et ses chaussures dans l'entrée, il ouvre grand les fenêtres et entraîne Jongin vers le canapé. Tandis que son compagnon replis ses jambes sous lui, Baekhyun récupère une de ses mains la faire passer autour de ses épaules et fait glisser l'autre autour de son torse.

« Dis moi ce qu'il y a ? »

Jongin secoue la tête. Il regrette son mutisme mais considère déjà comme une victoire de pouvoir sentir son cœur battre contre le sien sans qu'il ne le rejette.

« Ce n'est rien. Je suis juste .. encore un peu déstabilisé d'avoir revu Sehun.

-Qu'est-ce que ça t'a fais de le revoir ?

-De le revoir avec toi ? J'ai juste cru à une mauvaise blague. Comment peut-il être le meilleur ami des deux hommes que j'aime ? »

Baekhyun a un sursaut en entendant les mots de Jongin. Il sent son cœur battre fort dans sa poitrine. Il sait que ce qu'il a avec Jongin est spécial et qu'ils sont sincère l'un envers l'autre, mais ils ne s'étaient jamais dit qu'ils s'aimaient. Lentement il relève la tête pour poser son menton sur l'épaule de Jongin.

« Tu devrais parler au passé. Au moins pour lui. Tu n'aimes plus Luhan non ? »

Quand Jongin tourne la tête vers lui, leurs lèvres ne sont qu'à quelques centimètres.

« Cela fait longtemps qu'il ne reste plus rien de Luhan dans mon cœur.

-Et si.. s'il est le meilleur ami du deuxième.. je connais Sehun, il a beaucoup de mal à se faire des amis – à part moi.

-Ah vraiment ? » Jongin a retrouvé son ton taquin que Baekhyun aime tant. « Tu es sûr qu'il n'y a pas un autre homme ? De préférence sexy et charismatique. »

Baekhyun secoue négativement la tête.

« Tu n'as plus le droit de trouver qui que ce soit sexy à part moi maintenant. C'est mon monopole.

-Et je continue à en parler au présent ?

-Ce serait mieux. »

Jongin se penche pour frôler les lèvres de Baekhyun des siennes.

« Je t'aime Sexy. »

Baekhyun ferme les yeux bien avant de combler l'espace qui les sépare. Ses lèvres sont exigeantes quand il les pose sur celles de Jongin. De sa langue, il prend le temps de tracer leur contour avant de faire s'entrouvrir sa bouche. Les baisers se multiplient. Baekhyun fait remonter ses mains le long de son torse pour prendre en coupe son visage et caresser ses tempes de ses pouces. De son genoux il repousse Jongin contre le dossier du canapé et décale une de ses jambes pour pouvoir se glisser contre lui. Il sent son cœur battre furieusement contre le sien et retient sa respiration au maximum pour faire s'éterniser leurs baiser. Il sent les bras de Jongin se refermer sur lui. Ses lèvres sont voraces, Jongin embrasse chaque centimètres de son visage comme à la recherche d'un second souffle. Revenant à sa bouche, il prend doucement sa langue entre ses lèvres avant de la suçoter. Baekhyun l'entend gémir quand il lui mord les lèvres. Il se sent grisé par la chaleur que dégage le corps de Jongin contre le sien. Il se sent près à repousser ses limites quand c'est finalement Jongin qui le repousse pour reprendre son souffle. Récupérant ses mains entre ses grandes paumes, il continue a déposer des baisers éparses le long de sa mâchoire avant de reposer sa tête contre le dossier.

« Il n'y a jamais rien eu entre Sehun et toi ? ».

Baekhyun secoue doucement la tête.

« Jamais.

-Même pas dans l'adolescence, pour se chercher ?

-Non. On a grandit ensemble. On est comme des frères. Est-ce que tu as déjà envisagé Chanyeol de cette façon là ? »

Jongin grimace.

« Ew.. non. »

Baekhyun ne retient pas un petit rire.

« C'est la même chose pour Sehun et moi. Il n'y aura jamais rien ».

Jongin hoche la tête avant de faire se balader une de ses mains sur le torse de Baekhyun, s'arrêtant ça et là pour déboutonner un bouton.

« Jure moi une chose Sexy. » Son ton est étrangement sérieux. « Si.. si jamais tu te rend compte un jour qu'il y a quelqu'un d'autre ou.. que ce n'est juste pas moi.. dis le moi. » Il remonte son visage pour que leur regard se croisent. « Je préfère que tu me quittes plutôt que tu me trompes et ça.. » il fait un signe désignant l'espace entre eux « ce n'est que toi et moi. Je ne peux pas être dans une relation où je ne peux pas avoir confiance. »

Baekhyun sent son cœur se serrer. Il comprend pourquoi Jongin a besoin d'en parler et se dit qu'ils auraient du établir l'exclusivité de leur relation bien avant. Il récupère la main de Jongin pour la nouer à la sienne et l'approche de ses lèvres pour l'embrasser.

« Je ne te ferais jamais ça. Il n'y aura pas quelqu'un d'autre. »

Jongin secoue la tête.

« Il peut toujours y avoir un autre homme – ou une autre femme. On ne choisit pas de qui on tombe amoureux et avec toi je crains en double. Mais juste.. si ça arrive, dis le moi. Je peux l'entendre. »

C'est le moment, Baekhyun le sait, il doit être honnête. Il le voit dans les yeux de Jongin, il n'attend qu'une seule réponse de sa part. Et étrangement, il se sent prêt à la donner. Il se rapproche de lui pour presser son front contre sa joue et doucement, presque en chuchotant, il lui dit « Je t'aime ». Il aimerait ajouter à quel point il se sent bien avec lui et que ce qui ne devait n'être qu'un flirt se révèle être bien plus, mais il est coupé quand Jongin presse ses lèvres contre les siennes.

C'est la première fois qu'ils sont honnêtes et se confessent l'un à l'autre mais la journée des premiers ne s'arrêtent pas là. Jongin et Baekhyun se sont beaucoup touchés depuis leurs retrouvailles mais ils n'ont jamais été plus loin que quelques caresses. Baekhyun a encore des appréhensions considérant l'acte. Il en a fait part à Jongin qui l'a rassuré en lui disant qu'il saurait attendre, mais ce soir là – après ce qu'ils viennent de se dire – il sent qu'il est prêt. Plus que cela il en meurt d'envie. Sentir les mains de Jongin sur lui, être celui qui est capable de lui donner du plaisir, recevoir ses gémissements sur sa peau. C'est presque vital, il en a besoin. Il faut qu'il sente que Jongin est à lui.

Toujours sans interrompre leur baiser, Jongin déboutonne un à un les boutons de la chemise de Baekhyun et la fait glisser de ses épaules. Ses mains caressent sa peau, remontent à son visage. Il lui murmure à quel point il a envie de lui tandis que Baekhyun s'échine à lui retirer son tee-shirt. Jongin lui prend la main et l'entraîne vers la chambre. Allongé l'un contre l'autre, il prend le temps de rassurer Baekhyun. Ses mains tremblent un peu tandis qu'il défait sa ceinture est fait glisser son pantalon. Baekhyun se sent fébrile, il a besoin de plus de contact. Il prend la main de Jongin pour la glisser sur son corps. Ses gestes sont presque assurés tandis qu'il retire les derniers vêtements de Jongin. Leurs lèvres ne sont pas en reste, après s'être cherchées un long moment, Jongin les laisse courir jusqu'à ses clavicules. Il ne lui reste plus que son sous-vêtement mais il commence à s'y sentir à l'étroit. Pourtant, il n'a pas envie de brusquer les choses, il prend son temps. Il découvre lentement le corps de Baekhyun de ses lèvres. Il le sent se crisper contre lui quand sa langue joue lentement avec ses tétons. Mais Baekhyun n'a pas envie de rester passif. Il se redresse pour avoir ses mains à la bonne hauteur et libérer Jongin de son dernier vêtement.

Leur souffle est erratique. Jongin veut être sûr que la direction qu'ils sont en train de prendre est bien celle que Baekhyun veut.

Il remonte en traçant un sillon de baiser jusqu'à sa nuque.

« C'est ce que tu veux ? » Sa main droite vient se poser sur sa joue et ses lèvres se détachent de sa peau après avoir embrassé sa mâchoire pour qu'il puisse le regarder dans les yeux. « Tu te sens prêt ? »

Baekhyun hoche doucement la tête, frottant son nez contre sa joue.

« Je .. je sais que c'est tout nouveau pour toi. Peut-être..je me suis dis que peut-être pour que ce soit plus confortable pour toi, on pourrait faire en sorte de rester dans une pratique avec laquelle tu es plus habitué. »

Baekhyun a un sursaut quand il comprend ce que cela signifie.

« Cela fait longtemps pour moi mais ce n'est pas la première fois et ce sera plus facile pour toi si on reste dans quelque chose que tu connais.

-Ça ne te dérange pas ? »

Jongin secoue la tête tandis qu'il récupère une des mains de Baekhyun pour la poser sur sa joue.

« Je ne veux pas que tu ais mal et .. je te fais confiance ».

Baekhyun se sent bouleversé de le voir tout lui donner, son corps comme sa confiance.

Allongé côte à côte, Baekhyun reprend son souffle avant de faire glisser sa main sur le corps nu de Jongin. Il a du mal à ne pas le toucher, sa peau est brûlante sous ses doigts et son souffle s'accélère à mesure qu'il se dirige toujours plus au sud. Il se sent maladroit alors il laisse Jongin guider ses doigts en lui. Incapable de le voir grimacer sous la douleur, il prend possession de ses lèvres en gardant les yeux clos. Il est surprit quand sa langue réceptionne des gémissements rauques. Il y a quelque chose de fascinant à voir Jongin se tendre sous lui. Il y a quelque chose de grisant à savoir qu'il est capable de lui donner autant de plaisir. Il se demande quelle sensation il ressentira quand il se trouvera véritablement en lui.. et la réalité dépasse ses espérances. Il est hésitant au début mais il a tellement envie de Jongin. À sentir ses mains crispées dans son dos, ses jambes refermées contre lui, son regard brûlant qui le lâche pas, il ne parvient pas à se restreindre. La sensation est intense. Elle doit l'être aussi pour Jongin, ses mains le tiennent fermement et il sait qu'il en gardera la marque, ses dents se plantent dans son épaule quand le plaisir revient par vague.

Baekhyun ne saurait dire ce qu'il aime le plus, l'impression incandescente du corps de Jongin pressé contre le sien, leurs mains emmêlées et leur souffle erratique, son propre plaisir où celui qu'il peut lire dans les yeux de son compagnon. C'est probablement un peu de tout et il ne peut s'empêcher de sentir la délivrance le guetter.

Il est presque gêné de n'avoir tenu que si peu de temps, il s'en serait excusé s'il n'avait pas senti venir Jongin quelques instants après lui. Il ne sait pas ce qui lui prend mais la situation le fait rire tandis qu'il se rallonge épaule contre épaule contre son compagnon.

Jongin se tourne vers, se met sur le côté pour lui faire face et Baekhyun se met sur un coude pour pouvoir passer une main dans ses cheveux.

« Ça va Sexy ? »

Le sourire rayonnant que Baekhyun lui tend devrait être une réponse suffisante mais il préfère matérialiser sa pensée en serrant ses boucles entre ses doigts et liant leurs bouches. Le baiser qu'il lui donne est moins enflammé que les précédents mais il n'a pas non plus retrouvé la douceur qu'ils se donnent habituellement. Se pressant tout contre lui, Baekhyun passe un bras autour de son torse et délaisse ses lèvres pour caresser le contour de son oreille et lui murmurer :

« C'était incroyable. »

Jongin resserre sa prise. Emmêlés, alanguis, ils ne laissent pas leur peau se languir d'un moindre contact.

« Tu te souviens dans le café, la fois où je t'ai retrouvé après le train ? » Baekhyun hoche la tête, caressant la joue de Jongin de ses cheveux. « Tu m'avais dit que tu étais hétéro, et je t'ai répondu que ça je pouvais l'arranger. Est-ce qu'on peut officiellement affirmer que j'ai réussi à te faire tomber pour ce Kim Jongin ? »

Baekhyun éclate de rire en lui donnant un coup de coude.

« Si sûr de toi !

-Ai-je une raison de ne pas l'être ? »

Le ton de Baekhyun est sérieux quand il fait glisser ses mains sur son corps pour le prendre dans ses bras.

« Absolument aucune.

-Pas si étrange ? » Baekhyun sourit en repensant à la réflexion qu'il avait eu la première fois qu'ils s'étaient donné du plaisir. Et il secoue la tête pour répondre à Jongin.

« Non, ça me rend juste vraiment curieux. »

Jongin hausse un sourcil. Il sent le bassin de Baekhyun se presser contre le sien et une de ses mains redescendre le long de son torse.

« Curieux ?

-Très curieux. » Jongin se laisse retomber sur les oreillers quand il sent Baekhyun commencer à tracer un chemin de baiser, dévorant ses clavicules, son ventre, ses hanches. Il jurerait que ses mains sont magiques quand il se sent trembler sous leurs caresses.

Baekhyun est fasciné par les réactions de Jongin. Il le trouve tellement beau dans son plaisir, il se sent tellement puissant de le voir se tendre sous son touché, honoré d'entendre son nom sortir de sa bouche comme un gémissement. C'est probablement l'une des expériences les plus enivrante de sa vie. Et il croit en perdre la tête quand Jongin se décide à lui rendre la pareille. Il se sent devenir fou quand son désir ne semble jamais inassouvi et qu'il se retrouve une fois de plus pantelant au dessus de son amant.

Il ne le jurerait pas mais il lui semble qu'avant de s'endormir il ait entendu Jongin lui murmurer une nouvelle fois à quel point il l'aime.

Le lendemain matin, Baekhyun a vaguement conscience que Jongin se déplace autour de lui. Il perd sa source de chaleur et se pelotonne sous la couette quand il entend le grondement de la machine a café. Il ne sort de sa torpeur que quand il entend la douche, Jongin ne devait pas travailler ce matin. Alors, il attend que son compagnon revienne dans la chambre pour lui tendre la main et le tire vers lui tout en se retournant dans le lit.

« Tu travailles ce matin ?

-Oui, finalement j'ai du échanger avec Yixing. Ça l'arrangeait d'avoir sa matinée ».

Jongin se penche pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue. Sa voix semble joyeuse quand il murmure près de son oreille.

« Mais comme ça j'ai mon après-midi. Tu peux rester dormir si tu veux, je te rejoins pour le déjeuner. »

Baekhyun ne se sent pas la force de parler et se contente de hocher la tête. Voyant Jongin attraper sa veste sur la chaise derrière lui, il se redresse quand même pour passer ses bras autour de son cou et lui donner un vrai baiser avant de lui souhaiter une bonne journée.

Il ne sait pas très bien quelle heure il est quand il se réveille. Encore engourdi, il décide de prendre directement une douche. L'eau chaude lui fait du bien. En passant une main sur son corps, Baekhyun aperçoit les marques que les doigts et les lèvres de Jongin ont laissé sur lui. Il sourit au souvenir de la veille.

Il avait prit le temps de s'accoutumer au toucher de Jongin avant d'aller plus loin et étrangement – l'acte en lui même ne lui faisait plus peur. Cette étape avait été à l'image de leur relation, dans la douceur et progressive. Il était satisfait d'avoir enfin franchit le pas. Il avait fait l'amour avec de nombreuses femmes, mais il ne pouvait pas leur comparer la soirée de la veille. Tout d'abord parce que l'acte était différent entre deux hommes ou entre un homme et une femme, mais aussi parce que c'était Jongin. Depuis leur première rencontre, le jeune homme avait toujours su comment le troubler. Sa façon de le regarder était envoûtante. Ces yeux brillants, envoûtant, tellement brûlant de luxure et de passion. Personne ne l'avait jamais regardé de cette façon. Se sentir autant désiré, c'était une première pour Baekhyun. Les sensations avaient été extraordinaires. Il se refusait à faire un classement car chaque relation était unique. Les corps réagissaient différemment selon les personnes – l'alchimie s'effectuait plus ou moins intensément. Mais s'il ne reniait pas ses anciennes relations, il devait bien admettre qu'il y avait quelque chose de spécial à être dans les bras de Jongin. Ils avaient une grande complicité et son compagnon était tellement attentif à son plaisir.

Quand Baekhyun était le seul homme de ses relations, il se sentait investi d'une pression de performance. Ce n'était pas oppressant mais il savait ce qu'on attendait de lui. Ses précédentes conquêtes avaient toutes eu des comportements différents entre les draps mais elles s'étaient toutes reposées sur lui pour diriger et mener l'acte à son paroxysme. L'idée restait tenace dans ce domaine que l'homme devait en être un d'action, et qu'en ce sens les femmes étaient celles qui devaient se sentir désirée. Être avec Jongin amenait une toute autre perspective. Pour la première fois, c'était lui qui était l'objet de toute les attentions. Il pouvait donner autant que recevoir, il n'avait aucune appréhension à vocaliser ce qu'il aimait ou ce qu'il voulait. L'intimité qu'il partageait avec Jongin et leur volonté d'être le plus honnête possible lui permettait de s'affranchir des dernières règles de bienséance auxquelles la rencontre avec Jongin avait porté un coup.

Baekhyun est sorti de ses pensées par un coup de sonnette. Il s'étonne, il n'avait pas conscience qu'il était si tard. Mais n'ayant pas regardé son réveil en se levant, il se dit que c'est peut-être déjà l'heure de retour de Jongin. Attrapant rapidement une serviette, il enfile ses vêtements et sors de la salle de bain en se séchant les cheveux. Il comprend que ce n'est pas Jongin en entendant son nom être appelé par une voix grave. En passant le palier de la cuisine il reconnaît immédiatement la haute stature de Chanyeol.

« Baekhyun ? »

Il lui répond d'un petit signe de la main.

« Qu'est-ce-que tu fais là ? Jongin est là ?

-Non il est au travail. Il a échangé ses horaires avec ceux de Yixing. Je.. je ne travaille pas aujourd'hui et je n'ai pas réussi à me lever en même temps que lui, il m'a dit de rester.

-Oh tu as dormi ici.. je vois. » Chanyeol baisse la tête et joue de ses doigts avec le coin de la table. « Hum.. je devrais peut-être te laisser alors.. je suis tombé au mauvais moment » il désigne du menton la serviette que tiens encore Baekhyun à la main.

« Non, pas du tout. J'ai finis et Jongin.. » il jette un coup d'oeil à la pendule « il ne va pas rentrer tout de suite. Tu voulais lui parler ? »

Chanyeol hoche lentement la tête.

« Je ne suis pas lui mais je sais plutôt bien écouter. » Baekhyun se rend bien compte que le jeune homme est hésitant. Il ne se connaisse pas tant que ça après tout. Mais Baekhyun a le souvenir du regard bouleversé de Kyungsoo et de la mine angoissé de Jongin, il se dit qu'il doit peut-être tenter une autre approche s'il veut comprendre la situation.

« Je sais que ça va te paraître un peu fou mais je comprend parfaitement ce que tu vis. Si tu veux, je peux te parler un peu de moi et si tu te sens plus à l'aise tu pourras ensuite me parler » Chanyeol n'a pas l'air convaincu mais la curiosité l'emporte et il s'adosse au comptoir de la cuisine en hochant la tête.

« Cela va te sembler surprenant mais mes ex ne ressemblent en rien à Jongin. En vérité, je ne pourrais pas faire plus opposés. Toute ma vie – jusqu'au mois dernier – j'étais persuadé d'être hétérosexuel et que j'allais finir ma vie avec une femme. Je me projetais selon un schéma très classique, trouver une fille intelligente, drôle, jolie.. l'épouser et avoir des enfants. Je ne mettais jamais retourné sur un homme et je n'avais pas été curieux une seule seconde quand à savoir ce que cela me ferais d'en embrasser un. » Baekhyun a un sourire attendri quand il voit les yeux de Chanyeol s'agrandir sous le coup de la surprise. « J'ai rencontré Jongin dans un train. C'est lui qui m'a vu en premier et qui s'est assis à mes côtés. » En y repensant, il se sent obligé de retenir un petit rire. « Il m'a fait un rentre dedans incroyable, je crois que je n'ai jamais été aussi gêné de ma vie. Il avait.. cette façon particulière de me regarder et de me parler.. c'était impossible de ne pas se sentir attiré. Pourtant c'est la raison qui a parlé et j'ai refusé de lui donner mon numéro – je suis parti sans me retourner.

-Mais comment .. ? Comment vous vous êtes retrouvés ? Tu lui avais dis où tu travaillais, où tu vivais ? »

Baekhyun secoue la tête en souriant.

« Il n'avait même pas mon nom de famille. Par contre, en partant j'ai laissé tombé une carte de visite. Il n'y avait pas mes coordonnées dessus mais il y avait le nom de la galerie. Il y est passé la semaine suivante – concours de circonstance, mon patron ne lui a donné aucune infos sur moi mais je l'ai croisé un peu plus tard dans un magasin voisin. C'était incongru de se retrouver de cette façon, pourtant c'est ce qu'il s'est passé. Un mois plus tard j'en suis là. Il y a quelques semaines j'aurais trouvé la situation impensable, maintenant je ne me vois pas repartir à mon quotidien sans lui.

-Tu étais hétéro ?

-Était ? Je le suis toujours ? » Baekhyun hausse les épaules. « Je n'en sais rien. Mais ce que je veux dire, c'est que je comprend. La situation dans laquelle tu es, les questions que tu te poses.. je sais ce que c'est. Donc si tu veux en parler, je pense qu'on peut s'entraider. Je pense que toi et moi on pourrait avoir des choses à se dire. »

Chanyeol ne dit rien au début. Il prend le temps d'assimiler ce que Baekhyun vient de lui dire.

« Jongin c'est ton premier ? » Chanyeol se passe une main dans les cheveux. « Whaou ! On dirait pas, vous avez l'air tellement bien. Comment.. comment tu as fais pour traverser tout ça ? Comment tu as pu accepter la situation si vite ?

-Je pense que chacun le vit de façon différente. Et si toi tu me disais comment tu vis tout ça ? Qu'est-ce qui te bloque ? »

Chanyeol hoche lentement la tête. Il s'assoit sur le comptoir de la cuisine et récupère une bouteille de soda pour jouer avec le bouchon.

« Kyungsoo.. ce que je ressent pour lui c'est vraiment étrange. D'un côté, il a toujours été un ami incroyable pour moi. Du moment où il a emménagé dans l'appartement à côté, j'ai voulu être proche de lui. Il sait écouter et s'amuser. La fois où.. la première fois où c'est allé plus loin, j'ai eu peur qu'on perde tout ça mais.. il est resté lui. On en a pas parlé mais je me suis dit qu'il fallait que ce ne soit le fait que d''une seule fois, ça rendrait les choses trop compliqué sinon. Pourtant, il y a quelque chose, à être avec lui qui me rend.. avide. C'est comme si, je ne contrôlais pas vraiment. Je sais qu'il ne faut pas que cela continu, mais je n'arrive pas à.. ne pas aller vers lui.

-Tu l'aimes ?

-Non. Je ne sais pas... c'est sûrement moi qui fait un amalgame entre notre amitié et le fait que je me sente seul en ce moment. Évidemment, je me suis demandé si j'étais gay, si tout ça c'était un signe mais je n'ai jamais été attiré par les hommes, je ne peux pas me projeter avec l'un d'entre eux. J'ai même essayé .. mais ce n'est pas moi.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par « essayé ? »

Chanyeol s'agite sur le comptoir, il se mord les lèvres.

« Il y a ce club gay où Jongin va parfois. J'ai tenté d'y aller pour voir si.. je ne sais pas, ça me parlerait. Ça a été l'un des moments les plus gênants de ma vie. J'y étais mal à l'aise. Je me suis fait dragué et ça ne m'a pas plus du tout. Je ne me sentais pas à ma place et aucun homme ne me faisait le moindre effet – à part peut-être celui de m'enfuir. Ce que j'ai finis par faire. »

Baekhyun sait que Chanyeol parle du _Prohibition_. C'est sans doute le même soir où il l'a rencontré pour la première fois.

« Jongin m'a dit que tu refusais d'aller dans ce genre de clubs avec lui d'habitude. Que tu avais un peu de mal avec l'idée d'être assimilé à la communauté en général... est-ce que tout ça n'aurait pas un lien ? Est-ce que tu veux en parler ? »

Le jeune homme soupire en délaissant la bouteille.

« Jongin ne comprend pas. Il a su très vite qu'il aimait les hommes et ça n'a pas posé de problème à son entourage. Personnellement, je m'en fichais et ses parents l'ont vite accepté. Il a eu à subir quelques brimades à l'école mais c'était son combat et il avait du soutient. Moi, d'un autre côté.. j'ai subi tout ça aussi sans y avoir quelque chose à voir. Parce que j'étais l'ami de Jongin et qu'on était proche j'étais forcément gay aussi. Les insultes que Jongin recevaient, je les avait en double – parce que moi je ne pouvais pas revendiquer que j'étais gay et que j'en étais fier. Moi je m'évertuais à contredire mais cela ne faisait qu'empirer les choses. Quand on te traite de pédale et que tu affirmes que certes, le terme et mal choisi, mais que tu es bien gay, la supercherie s'arrête. On ne peut pas tourner en ridicule quelque chose donc on se sent fier. J'avais beau dire que je l'étais pas, personne ne voulait m'entendre et de toute façon m'a réputation était faite. Ils ont fait ce que les gamins homophobes de leur âge font. Mon nom était tagué dans les toilettes, mon numéro de téléphone tournait et je recevais des messages d'insultes ou salaces, aucune fille ne voulait me fréquenter.. On a pas eu a subir beaucoup de violence physique mais quand ils venaient à plusieurs s'en prendre à Jongin j'étais toujours là pour le soutenir – même si ça signifiait que moi aussi je finissais avec des bleus et des égratignures. »

Il inspire fortement avant de reprendre.

« Je n'en veux pas à Jongin parce que ce n'est pas de sa faute, comme je ne regrette pas d'avoir pris position à ses côtés. Cependant.. être avec Kyungsoo cela veut dire que c'est le retour de cette période et .. honnêtement je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir revivre ça.

-Mais ce sera différent, vous n'êtes plus des enfants. Cela ne se passera plus de la même façon, ce sont des adultes qui sont autour de vous.

-Vraiment ? Cela ne fait que quelques semaines mais est-ce que tu peux me dire que tu n'as jamais eu à faire face à tout ça, des regards insistants, des remarques, des insultes.. Tout le monde se sent permis de te juger, toi, ton couple et ta sexualité, du moment que tu n'es pas dans la majorité. »

Baekhyun repense au serveur lors de son premier rendez-vous avec Jongin. Il se souvient des regards qu'il a surprit sur lui ou sur Jongin quand ils se tiennent parfois la main dans rue, ou des remarques murmurées quand les gens se pensent les seuls à entendre. Il n'avait jamais eu à subir cela quand il sortait avec des filles.

Chanyeol comprend bien que son silence est une affirmation. « Être avec lui c'est subir cela encore et je ne sais pas si je peux avoir la force de Jongin. Est-ce que je peux vraiment me revendiquer quand je n'ai pas le sentiment d'être gay, quand je ne sais pas regarder les hommes ? Kyungsoo n'est peut-être qu'une phase. Il est arrivé au moment où j'avais besoin de me re-demander qui j'étais vraiment, ce que je voulais et peut-être que ça s'explique simplement comme cela ?

-Tu ne penses pas que cela dure depuis trop longtemps pour n'être qu'une simple phase ? »

Baekhyun sait qu'il a touché un point sensible quand il voit Chanyeol se contenter de hausser les épaules en fuyant son regard.

« Est-ce que tu as parlé de tous cela avec Kyungsoo. Après tout, cette discrimination il l'a vit au quotidien, il doit sûrement pouvoir te rassurer ou tout au moins te dire ce qu'il en pense. »

Chanyeol secoue la tête.

« Je ne peux pas en parler avec lui. Lui dire que j'ai juste peur, que je suis lâche au point de me préoccuper du regard des autres – ce n'est pas la facette de moi qu'il connaît. Je suis sûr qu'il réagirait comme Jongin. Tous les deux ils se sont vite assumés, ils refusent de se laisser définir par le point de vue des autres. Et puis.. je ne suis même pas sûr de ce que tout ça signifie. Je ne sais pas si on va vraiment quelque part. »

Baekhyun se redresse. Il ne faut pas qu'il pousse plus sa chance. Chanyeol a besoin de repenser à tout ce qui vient d'être dit. Après tout, il ne le connaît que depuis peu, ce n'est pas à lui de lui donner des conseils sur ce qu'il doit faire ou ressentir. Tout ce qu'il peut faire c'est l'écouter et lui parler de sa propre expérience. Mais avec qu'ils se sont déjà dit, il ne servirait à rien d'alourdir encore plus la conversation. Il préfère changer de sujet. Chanyeol a l'air de quelqu'un de réfléchit, il prendra les décisions qui le satisferont le plus.

« Puisqu'on parle de brimades et de relations compliquées.. je me demandais si tu pouvais me parler de Jongin. Je sais pour sa relation avec Luhan et je sais à quel point tu as été là pour lui. Tu es probablement la personne qui le connaît le mieux.

-Luhan .. » Chanyeol secoue la tête, il a perdu son sourire. « C'est incroyable comment certaines personnes souhaitent et font le mal. D'extérieur il a tout du mec sympa, charismatique, chaleureux.. si les gens savaient.

-Je le connais un peu. »

Chanyeol se tourne vers lui les yeux grand ouvert.

-Vraiment ? Comment ?

-Mon ami, Sehun, il le connaît depuis des années. Ils sont « ami » mais je crois que ce type de relation Luhan ne sait pas non plus ce que c'est. »

Chanyeol acquiesce.

« Je sais que Jongin a eu quelques relations après lui, mais que cela n'a jamais été vraiment sérieux. Je me demande, comment est-ce qu'il a pu remonter la pente, rencontrer des gens à nouveau après tout ce qui s'était passé. »

Le jeune homme a un petit sourire avant de regarder Baekhyun.

« Il dira le contraire, mais au fond c'est un grand romantique. Il sait que la relation qu'il a eu avec Luhan n'était pas saine mais aussi que ce n'était pas la normalité. La majorité des gens ont des histoires d'amour moins complexes. Même si c'était son premier amour et qu'il était jeune, de savoir qu'on était nombreux derrière lui et qu'on trouvait tous que quelque chose n'allait pas – je crois que ça l'a aidé.

-Comment.. » Baekhyun se met à rougir, il baisse la tête en se passant nerveusement une main sur la nuque. « Je sais que je ne devrais pas demander ça mais.. » Il reprend son souffle et se décide à lever la tête. « Jongin s'obstine à me dire qu'il n'a pas de type, pourtant je n'arrive pas à m'empêcher d'y penser. Je ne sais pas du coup comment ont été ses relations après Luhan. C'est sûrement idiot mais je n'arrive pas à le visualiser. Je me demandais si tu pouvais toi m'en parler. »

Chanyeol se met à sourire à pleine dent, Baekhyun n'y voit pourtant aucune moquerie, juste de la sympathie.

Il penche la tête en arrière pour réfléchir.

« Je ne crois pas non plus qu'il ait un type particulier. » Il se penche et ajoute sur le ton de la confidence « Ils n'ont pas été nombreux non plus ». Après un clin d'oeil, il se redresse et prend un ton plus sérieux. « Je crois que l'un des effets de la période Luhan c'est que Jongin s'est mis à beaucoup douter de lui. Luhan lui disais tout le temps qu'il n'était pas assez bien, qu'il n'était pas assez beau.. et après un temps, je crois qu'il a fini par le croire. Les relations qu'il a eu ensuite je pense qu'elles avaient surtout pour but de lui redonner foi en son apparence. Il avait surtout besoin de sentir que tout ce qu'avait pu dire Luhan était faux. C'est sûrement pour ça que ces relations ne marchaient pas, il ne les choisissait pas dans une optique de couple mais comme « une reconstruction personnelle ». » Voyant le regard confus de Baekhyun, il se redresse en secouant les mains. « Après je ne dis pas que c'étaient des relations sans sentiments, mais simplement .. qu'il choisissait la facilité. Il était attiré par les relations confortables et dociles. Il n'avait surtout pas envie de retomber dans quelque chose de toxique, où le rapport est déséquilibré.

-Je comprend » Baekhyun hésite, il se mord la lèvre mais il se sent obligé de demander « Tu penses que.. » Pourtant Chanyeol à l'air de comprendre.

« Tu étais hétéro et il t'as fais tomber pour lui.. ce n'est pas ce que j'appelle facile. Tu n'es pas une relation « confortable » ça je peux te l'assurer.

Baekhyun baisse la tête, ne masquant pas son sourire.

Chanyeol regarde sa montre. Il a un cours de piano à donner, il faut absolument qu'il parte s'il ne veut pas être en retard. Avant de partir il remercie Baekhyun pour ses conseils et sa franchise.

Se retrouvant seul dans l'appartement, Baekhyun se retrouve un peu les bras ballants. Il est content d'avoir eu cette conversation avec Chanyeol. Étrangement, même si cela ne fait pas longtemps, il se sent concerné par leur situation et surtout proche de Kyungsoo. Cela le rassure de voir que Chanyeol n'est pas indifférent à la situation. Cependant, il ne sait pas ce qu'il doit en penser. Avoir toujours Junmyeon à l'esprit l'empêche de prendre parti. Baekhyun se dit qu'il va peut-être devoir en parler à Jongin, lui seul sait comment fonctionne Chanyeol.

Jongin est sur le chemin du retour quand il sent son portable vibrer dans sa poche. Il active le kit main libre et ferme la fenêtre de sa voiture pour être sûr de bien entendre la conversation.

« Maman ?

-Jonginie ? Je te dérange ?

-Non pas du tout. Je suis en voiture, je viens de terminer le travail.

-Oh, ça s'est bien passé ? Je venais au nouvelles. Tu ne pas appelé ces derniers jours ».

Jongin se mord la lèvres en se rappelant les raisons de son silence. Après sa dispute avec Baekhyun concernant les textos, il n'avait pas pu se résoudre à appeler ses parents, ils auraient su au son de sa voix que quelque chose n'allait pas. Sur le moment il s'en était voulu de leur avoir parlé de Baekhyun, désormais il était rassuré de ne pas les avoir inquiété pour rien. Les jours suivants il avait été trop occupé par ses préoccupation pour Chanyeol pour penser à les appeler. Néanmoins, il était content de pouvoir leur parler aujourd'hui sans avoir à leur annoncer que ses espoirs envers Baekhyun avaient été vains ou qu'il était encore déçu en amour.

« Oui, je suis désolé, j'ai beaucoup été pris.

-C'est le travail ? »

Jongin ne peut pas s'empêcher de sourire. Il sait au ton qu'emploi sa mère qu'elle se meurt de poser les vraies questions mais qu'elle préfère tourner autour du pot. Heureusement pour elle, il est de bonne humeur et il a envie de la rendre communicative.

« Le boulot c'est toujours un peu la même chose. Il n'y a qu'au moment de l'ouverture de la clinique qu'on a eu une grosse surcharge de travail, maintenant c'est rôdé. » Il y a un blanc, sa mère hésite à l'autre bout du fil. « Je sais que tu veux parler de Baekhyun maman, et tu peux. Tout va bien, il est.. » Jongin ne sait pas quel adjectif choisir et décide de se montrer taquin envers sa mère. « ..il est toujours d'actualité.

-Jongin ! Mais c'est vrai que tu en as parlé si peu la dernière fois.. je suis un peu curieuse. Ça fait longtemps que vous vous voyez ?

-Quelques semaines, mais c'est .. agréable. J'ai l'impression de le connaître depuis bien plus longtemps.

-Tu ne m'as absolument rien dit sur lui, je n'arrive pas à le visualiser. »

Cette fois-ci Jongin éclate de rire.

« Maman ! Tu vas vraiment me faire passer un interrogatoire ?

-Mieux vaut toi que lui non ?

-Ce n'est pas faux. D'accord.. hum.. il est drôle et passionné. Quand il parle de quelque chose qu'il aime, il ne peut pas s'empêcher de bouger les mains et de sourire comme s'il s'était donné la mission d'y montrer toutes ses dents. Il a un caractère un peu espiègle, je crois.. qu'il aime simplement montrer toujours le meilleur de lui. Il apparaît charmeur et confiant mais derrière il y a quelque chose de très sensible et d'optimiste. Il est affectueux et sincère. Tu sais, être avec moi ce n'était pas facile pour lui, il n'avait pas dans l'idée de se mettre en couple. Je lui suis un peu tombé dessus.. enfin je crois que ça nous est un peu tombé dessus à tout les deux. Mais, honnêtement, c'est différent avec Baekhyun, ou en tout cas c'est spécial. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas été aussi bien avec quelqu'un, que je n'avais pas eu envie aussi fort d'être avec une personne. Tu l'apprécieras, j'en suis convaincu.. il sait comment faire pour entrer dans le cœur des gens.

-Du moment qu'il te rend heureux, je ne peux que l'aimer. Mais justement quand est-ce qu'on le rencontre. Est-ce que tu pourrais nous l'amener ? À la façon dont tu en parles, j'ai vraiment envie de le rencontrer. »

Jongin se fige dans son siège. N'était-ce pas trop tôt. Est-ce que Baekhyun serait d'accord pour rencontrer ses parents ? Tout cela avait un caractère très officiel qu'il n'était pas sûr de vouloir imposer à Baekhyun tout de suite.

« Je ne sais pas. Il a une exposition à organiser, cela lui prend énormément de temps. Peut-être après quand tout ce sera calmé.

-Tu es vraiment très mystérieux.

-C'est juste.. c'est juste que je ne veux pas forcer les choses. Cela ne fait pas si longtemps et.. on pourrait y aller doucement.

-Je comprend. En tout cas l'offre tiens, vous pouvez venir quand vous le souhaitez.

-Je lui en parlerais. »

Jongin ne peut s'empêcher de se demander comment il va aborder le sujet de ses parents avec Baekhyun. Il n'a pas envie de lui faire peur. Et d'un autre côté, il sait que la réciproque sera plus tardive. Baekhyun doit annoncer à son entourage qu'il a quelqu'un mais de plus que c'est un homme. Cela mettra sûrement du temps. De son côté, il est satisfait que cette étape soit déjà faite. Secouant l'idée, il se gare rapidement et monte les marches qui mènent à son appartement. Savoir que Baekhyun l'y attend à quelque chose d'irréel et de très plaisant.

Quand il passe la porte, il est tout d'abord attiré par une odeur. Il appelle Baekhyun mais sent ses pas le diriger automatiquement vers la cuisine. Il sourit en voyant les sacs de commande à domicile sur le comptoir. Posant son sac et sa veste sur une chaise, il n'entend pas arriver Baekhyun dans son dos mais il sent ses mains passer autour de lui. Jongin se laisse aller pour le sentir contre lui et pose sa joue contre sienne.

« Sexy ! Ça a été ce matin ? Quand j'ai vu que tu dormais j'ai préféré te laisser dormir mais ça a du être étrange d'être seul ici. »

Baekhyun hausse les épaules.

« Je me suis levé tard et.. j'ai eu de la compagnie. » Jongin hausse les sourcils mais ne dit rien. « Chanyeol est passé, il voulait te parler »

La phrase fait se retourner Jongin, il pose sa main sur la hanche de Baekhyun pour ne pas perdre le contact.

« Il est venu ? » Il sort rapidement son téléphone de sa poche pour vérifier s'il lui a laissé un message mais rien n'apparaît sur l'écran.

« Il n'est pas resté très longtemps, il avait un cours à donner. Mais.. il m'a parlé.

-C'est vrai ?

-Oui. Je lui ai dis que lui et moi on était un peu dans la même situation, je crois que ça l'a aidé à se confier. »

Baekhyun sent bien que Jongin à un millier de questions pour lui, alors il lui désigne les sacs du menton en l'entraîne vers le canapé.

« Tu t'es fait livré ? »

Baekhyun semble penaud tout d'un coup.

« Oui j'ai un peu hésité mais je ne voulais pas fouiller dans tes placards. Et.. je ne suis pas particulièrement doué alors je me suis dis que c'était ce qui restait de plus sûr ».

Jongin sourit en enlaçant leurs doigts. Pendant qu'ils mangent Baekhyun lui raconte tout ce que Chanyeol lui a dit. Leur conversation n'avait pas été confidentiel et Baekhyun se disait que Jongin devait tout savoir s'il voulait pouvoir aider son ami. De plus, il était las des cachotteries.

Jongin semble vraiment bouleversé par ce que lui révèle Baekhyun. Il savait que son ami avait des difficultés à être associé à la communauté homosexuelle mais il ne savait pas qu'il avait gardé un tel traumatisme de leurs jeunes années. Même si Baekhyun le rassure en lui affirmant que ce n'était pas sa faute, il ne peut s'empêcher de s'en vouloir de ne pas avoir su comprendre plus tôt la situation – et surtout de l'entraîner dans tout cela. Il veut le recontacter tout de suite mais Baekhyun le retient. Cela n'a pas été facile de se confier une première fois à Baekhyun, deux dans la même journée serait peut-être beaucoup. Il avait d'abord besoin de s'y retrouver, d'assimiler ce que Baekhyun lui-même lui avait dit. Jongin finit par se ranger à son avis.

Durant l'après-midi, Baekhyun reçoit un message de Jongdae. Son échéance arrive, il faut absolument qu'il rende une esquisse des prochains chapitres. À contrecœur Baekhyun se dit qu'il va devoir consacrer quelques heures à son roman. Jongin lui en est ravi, il va enfin pouvoir savoir sur quoi écrit Baekhyun. Ce dernier fini par céder et accepte que Jongin le raccompagne chez lui et concède même de le laisser lire des extraits. Au vu tout sourire espiègle que lui rend Jongin, il se dit qu'il a sûrement fait une erreur.

S'attablant à son bureau, Baekhyun relève la tête et jette un regard à Jongin par dessus son écran. Celui-ci est sur le canapé, une revue médicale dans les mains. Tout à l'air paisible mais Baekhyun sait que Jongin ne va pas se tenir tranquille bien longtemps. Il ouvre son fichier et allume sa playist. Ensuite il passe une main dans sa nuque et inspire pour se replonger dans son histoire. Avant d'envoyer son chapitre, il veut absolument clore le sujet qu'il a ouvert dans le chapitre précédent et amorcer une nouvelle intrigue.

Alors qu'il finalise un dossier, Kris est surprit de sentir son téléphone vibrer et de voir le numéro de sa mère s'afficher. Rapidement il répond à l'appel.

« Ah, Kris ! J'espère que je ne te dérange pas, je voulais juste savoir si tu pouvais dîner avec moi ce soir »

Sa mère demandait rarement s'il souhaitait passer du temps avec elle, mais préférait s'inquiéter tout de suite de sa disponibilité. En réalité, il avait prévu de passer du temps avec Tao mais comme il commençait à manquer d'excuses valables et que cela faisait réellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas passé un peu de temps en famille, il se résolu a accepter.

À la fin de sa journée, en descendant les marches du bâtiment, il envoie rapidement un texto à Tao pour le prévenir et se dirige vers le restaurant que lui a indiqué, sa mère. En arrivant, il la voit tout de suite dans le hall et la rejoint avec un grand sourire.

« Kris ! Ah tu es là, j'avais peur que tu sois en retard. » Elle jette des regards au dessus son épaule et récupère son manteau auprès d'un des serveurs. Kris la regarde en fronçant les sourcils.

« On s'en va ? Mais …

-Non, non toi tu restes. Il y a quelqu'un qui t'attend là-bas. » Avec un haussement d'épaule elle lui désigne une table un peu plus loin. »

Kris suit son regard et reconnaît le profil du jeune homme qu'elle lui avait déjà présenté quelques semaines plus tôt. L'héritier du groupe Jeon.

« C'est un piège ?

-À toi de le voir comme tel. Tu peux aussi considérer cela comme une opportunités. » Elle ajoute avec un regard appuyé « Il est très bel homme et il semble charmant. J'ai discuté avec lui à la dernière soirée organisé par ton père, il est très drôle et curieux. Il est doux, son caractère se marierait bien avec le tiens.

-Maman ! Je peux faire ça tout seul.

-Apparemment non, puisque tu es encore célibataire..

-Là n'est pas la question. Ce n'est pas de cette façon que tu vas obtenir ce que tu veux. En forçant les choses, cela ne va rien donner.

-Mais si, tu verra il est charmant. Contente toi d'être toi-même.

-Moi-même à un dîner arrangé ? Je ne peux pas faire ça. »

Sa mère lui donne un tape sur l'épaule avant de se diriger vers la sortie.

« Essaie au moins. Commence par sourire. »

Kris se retrouve les bras ballants en plein milieu du hall. Il hésite un instant à s'enfuir mais il est trop poli pour cela. Un serveur vient le débarrasser de sa veste et il se résigne à aller rejoindre son date pour la soirée.

Il doit se l'avouer, le jeune homme est engageant. Il fait de son mieux pour être drôle et attentionné. Si Kris n'avait pas été aussi accroché à Tao, il se serait peut-être laissé tenter mais c'est en l'écoutant lui faire un compliment et en lui disant qu'il avait passé une belle soirée qu'il se rend compte qu'il ne lui est plus possible de se voiler la face. Le dîner avait été agréable, il en convenait, mais il aurait préféré mille fois se retrouver devant un des films de kung-fu que Tao affectionnait, à manger une pizza et finir par s'endormir sur son épaule. Il se rendait compte que peut importe la finesse des plats, l'éclat des lustres ou les galantes tentatives de flirt qu'il recevaient, il les échangerait toutes pour une soirée des plus banales avec Tao. Plus que n'importe qui, il aimait sa présence et sa peau contre la sienne. Il fallait qu'il établisse avec le jeune homme si lui aussi voyait évoluer leur histoire vers quelque chose de plus sérieux car il ne pouvait pas continuer sans se projeter.

Écourtant rapidement les au revoir avec son date d'un soir, il rejoint à grand pas sa voiture et sans se soucier d'envoyer un message pour prévenir avant, il se retrouve bien vite devant la porte de son amant. Il toque deux coups rapides et attend, un peu nerveux de se voir initier ce genre de conversation.

« Kris ? Je croyais que tu avais un dîner d'entreprise ?

-Ça s'est fini plus tôt que je ne le pensais. Je peux entrer ?

-Bien sûr. »

Tao se décale pour le faire entrer et lui donne un baiser par habitude. Il repose son téléphone sur la table basse du salon et se dirige vers sa chambre.

« Sehun joue à un jeu vidéo, on va le laisser ».

Kris salut rapidement le jeune homme d'un signe de la main avant de rejoindre Tao. Il ouvre la fenêtre et s'installe dans le recoin. Ayant de la place pour deux, Tao vient l'y rejoindre. Il s'installe confortablement entre ses jambes, prenant un de ses genoux replié comme dossier.

« Ça va ? Tu transpires.

-Oui.. c'est juste.. écoute, je me disais qu'il fallait qu'on parle.

-Qu'on parle ? » Kris hoche simplement la tête et Tao plisse les yeux. « Embrasse-moi » Kris le regarde surpris, mais Tao réitère sa demande alors il se penche pour déposer doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Tao use de quelques pressions pour approfondir le baiser et se trouve satisfait de voir que son amant y répond. « Ok, tu ne m'aurais pas embrassé si le but de cette conversation était de me quitter. C'est bon je t'écoute. »

Kris ne peux se retenir d'éclater de rire et il embrasse doucement l'épaule de Tao avant de reprendre.

« C'est tout le contraire. Je .. - pourquoi c'est si dur – hum.. tu sais que je suis bien avec toi ? et..

-Dis juste les choses, il n'y a pas de bonnes ou mauvaises façons.

-La dernière fois tu as dis qu'on parlerait des choses importantes plus tard, qu'on se sait jamais et.. en fait j'ai envie d'en parler maintenant. Pas forcément des enfants mais juste.. des choses sérieuses. J'ai envie, qu'on se projette. »

Tao a un petit sourire en coin et pose sa tête contre son épaule. Dans cette position, il doit lever les yeux pour le regarder mais leurs lèvres ne sont plus qu'à quelques centimètres.

« Tu veux..

-Quelque chose de sérieux. On en a pas parlé, on a jamais établi ce que cette relation était mais.. tu sais ce que je ressent pour toi et .. j'ai envie de savoir ce que toi tu imagines pour nous.

-Toi qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

Kris cligne plusieurs fois des yeux et commence à nommer toute les choses qui lui passe par la tête.

« Qu'on soit officiel.

-Je t'ai présenté à Sehun, il est la seule entité officielle que tu auras de moi. Je veux bien parler de toi à mes parents mais ne t'attend pas à les rencontrer de sitôt.

-Qu'on ait plus de dates.

-Honnêtement, le temps que je ne passe pas avec toi, c'est uniquement celui où je suis en cours.

-Oui, je sais. Alors.. hum .. l'exclusivité ? »

Cette fois-ci Tao se recule. Mais même si ses yeux sont agrandis par la surprise, Kris comprend à son ton taquin qu'il se moque de lui.

« Parce que ce n'est pas ce qu'on avait jusque là ? Ça veut dire que j'aurais pu continuer à voir..

-Non, non, hors de question. »

Tao se permet un sourire coquin avant de se presser à nouveau contre lui. Cette fois-ci, il est plus ample dans ses gestes et s'allonge presque sur lui.

« Kris, tu veux qu'on soit un couple sérieux c'est cela ? » Son compagnon se contente d'acquiescer. « Et ta mine préoccupée ce soir, c'est parce que.. ? Tu as peur que je dises non ? Tu ne sais vraiment pas ce que je veux ? » Devant son manque de réaction, Tao soupire avant de passer ses bras autour de son cou. « Je ne sais pas si tu étais au courant, apparemment non, mais on l'était déjà. Je ne vais parler que pour mon cas mais je n'ai pas été voir ailleurs, je t'ai présenté à Sehun, tu vis la moitié de ton temps chez moi et j'ai l'autre moitié de mes affaires chez toi – d'ailleurs ça aurait été difficile pour toi de ramener qui que ce soit chez toi dans ces conditions, n'est-ce pas ? » Le ton est ironique mais Kris y sent quand même que Tao attend une réponse.

« Il n'y a eu personne. »

Tao approuve d'un hochement de tête « C'est l'idée. » Se repositionnant pour cette fois libérer les jambes de Kris sur lesquelles il s'était assis, il reprend « Qu'est-ce-que tu veux de plus. On n'a pas l'air officiel pour toi ?

-Mais.. la dernière fois, tu as dis de façon désinvolte qu'on verrait plus tard, qu'on ne sait jamais. Tu entendait quoi par là ?

-On parlait d'avoir des enfants Kris ! Il y a d'autres étapes avant ça.

-Comme ?

-Vivre ensemble ? »

Kris ouvre la bouche comme pour répondre mais se retient. Il se mord la lèvre inférieure, il ne sait pas ce qu'il doit répondre. Tao se passe une main dans les cheveux.

« Tu ne veux pas ? Ça fait plusieurs mois qu'on se voit et – honnêtement j'adore Sehun mais je préférerais t'avoir comme colloc

-Colloc ?

-Amant, petit-ami, raison de te lever le matin... tout ce que tu veux. »

Kris a du mal a retenir son sourire.

« C'est ce que tu veux ? » Tao se contente de hausser les épaules mais son sourire en dit long.

Ramenant ses mains sous ses genoux, il le tire vers lui et le presse contre son torse. Ses mains glissent dans son dos pour l'empêcher de bouger. Il n'est pas sûr de ce qu'il doit répondre, il faut qu'il y réfléchisse mais il a envie d'être spontané alors il se penche pour embrasser le sourire de Tao. Ce dernier à l'air de s'en satisfaire.

Baekhyun soupire et se tourne pour la énième fois. Il n'a pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que Jongin pose son menton sur son épaule.

« Chut, non laisse moi finir le paragraphe ».

Depuis qu'il avait mis un point à sa dernière phrase, Jongin tournait en rond derrière lui. Il jetait des regards furtifs au dessus de son épaule et s'attardait de plus en plus.

« Ce n'est que le brouillon et en plus tu ne peux pas suivre sans avoir lu le début.

-Alors donne moi le début. »

Baekhyun soupire, mais se décide à céder. Il sauvegarde son texte et referme son ordinateur avant de se diriger vers sa bibliothèque. Il récupère un livre à la couverture bleu nuit.

« Ce n'est pas mon premier mais c'est un de ceux qui s'est le mieux vendu. »

Il contourne son bureau et s'installe sur le canapé. Tendant la main, il fait signe à Jongin de le rejoindre. Avec un grand sourire, son compagnon prend sa main et s'installe contre lui. Il laisse Baekhyun l'envelopper de ses bras et calque son souffle au sien. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé la scène il y a quelques semaines mais il ne l'échangerait pour rien au monde. Simplement allongé dans ses bras à écouter Baekhyun lui lire son histoire tout en jouant avec l'une de ses mains et l'autre posé sur son torse. La soirée est parfaite comme elle l'est, et Jongin profite de chaque seconde. Il fait bien parce que la fin de la semaine est plus compliqué.

Baekhyun ne travaille pas à la galerie mais il travaille pour la galerie. Son exposition étant pour la semaine suivante il a beaucoup de travail en organisation et planification. Entre ses rendez-vous avec les artistes, la salle d'exposition, le service de livraison, il est épuisé quand il rentre chez lui le soir et a peu de temps à consacrer à Jongin.

La semaine file et il se retrouve le samedi après-midi. Après un dernier entretien avec le service de restauration, Baekhyun promet à Jongin de ranger son téléphone. Il revient dans la cuisine en le brandissant.

« C'est bon, j'ai décalé l'heure de livraison donc normalement tout devrait être réglé. »

Jongin repose sa tasse de café sur le comptoir et tend la main. Baekhyun n'a que le temps de le rejoindre, de sentir son bras passer dans son dos que son téléphone vibre dans sa main. Jongin tente de l'intercepter en secouant la tête.

« Non, on a dit qu'on reposait.

-Attend, attend je dois juste répondre. »

Baekhyun jette un coup d'oeil à l'écran.

« C'est Kyungsoo. »

Jongin relâche sa pression et laisse Baekhyun lire le texto.

« Il veut que je passe, apparemment il a besoin de parler. »

Baekhyun tourne la tête en une question muette.

« Tu devrais y aller. Cela fait plusieurs jours que je n'ai pas contacté Chanyeol, c'est peut-être le moment que j'aille le voir aussi ? »

Baekhyun hoche la tête.

En arrivant sur le palier il y a un moment de flottement. Ils se retrouvent tous les deux dans le couloir, l'un va à droite et l'autre à gauche. Avant, ils pressent une dernière fois leur paume l'une contre l'autre avant de se séparer.

Baekhyun retrouve Kyungsoo sur son balcon. Ils essaient de maintenir une conversation badine mais l'illusion ne tient pas. Baekhyun s'assoit sur la rambarde avant de raconter ce que Chanyeol lui a dit.

« Chanyeol est passé en début de semaine. Il avait prévu de parler à Jongin mais il n'était pas là. Il s'est confié un peu plus sur la situation. Je crois que tu avais raison, il se sent déboussolé. On l'a pas mal blessé quand il était jeune. Il défendait Jongin quand il a assumé son homosexualité, et il a été bien bousculé. Il ne l'a pas exprimé aussi clairement mais je pense qu'il a peur qu'en se laissant aller à y croire, à tenter quelque chose de sérieux avec toi, il va subir à nouveau des brimades. Il ne se sent pas près à assumer. »

Kyungsoo fronce les sourcils, il semble assez confus.

« Il t'a parlé de ça.. il t'a dis ce qui lui était arrivé ?

-Il m'en a un peu parlé. Mais en soit, ça reste assez positif, ce n'est pas toi, c'est la situation. Le fait qu'il ai autant peur, ça peut aussi vouloir dire qu'il se projette. Il appréhende ce qui arrivera s'il doit _vous_ assumer. Je pense que c'est quelque chose que vous pouvez traverser ensemble.

Mais... »

Baekhyun hésite, il n'est pas sûr s'il doit poser la question ou pas.

« Mais.. ?

-Mais il faut aussi que tu en ais envie.. Je sais que ce n'est pas à moi de parler pour lui mais, il faut que tu saches qu'il y a quelqu'un d'autre qui t'attend dehors. Ça n'engage à rien, tu peux peut-être rencontrer Junmyeon ? On en a pas vraiment parlé, est-ce que tu sais ce que tu ressens pour lui ? »

Kyungsoo soupire mais il ne semble pas fâché.

« Je sais, j'y pense aussi mais en vérité.. je n'en sais rien. Je n'arrive pas à savoir s'il y a encore quelque chose, et si oui si c'est plus que de l'affection. »

Baekhyun hoche la tête.

« Oui je comprend. Tu peux prendre le temps pour y penser mais peut-être.. peut-être que le revoir t'aiderais à savoir où tu en es ? »

Kyungsoo secoue la tête.

« Je ne suis pas sûr. Je ne me sens pas prêt pour le revoir tout de suite. » Il se tourne vers Baekhyun. « Mais j'y réfléchirais. »

Essayant de prendre un ton plus anodin, ils continuent leur conversation jusqu'au moment où Baekhyun voit bien que Kyungsoo se perd dans son propre monde. Le jeune homme le raccompagne jusqu'à la porte et Baekhyun s'écarte pour toquer à celle de Chanyeol. Il lance un regard à Kyungsoo qui se contente de hausser les épaules.

« Je ne le déteste pas, le voir deux minutes même si je ne le comprend pas ne va pas me chambouler plus que je ne le suis déjà. »

Jongin est le premier à ouvrir la porte. Il sourit en voyant Baekhyun et fait un petit signe à Kyungsoo. Chanyeol survient ensuite, il se fige en rencontrant le regard de Kyungsoo. Le silence pourrait être gênant si un soufflement essoufflé ne venait pas le perturber. Quelqu'un monte les escaliers et Baekhyun ne peut s'empêcher d'y jeter un coup d'oeil. Ses yeux s'agrandissent quand il reconnaît le visage qui apparaît.

« Junmyeon ? »

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Coucou ! merci d'avoir lu  
Malheureusement au vu de la baisse de lecteurs et l'absence de réaction, je pense me diriger d'ici quelques chapitres vers la fin de cette histoire. Merci de m'avoir suivi.


	16. Chapter 16 - Dépasser ton fantasme

Chap 16 : Dépasser ton fantasme

« Junmyeon ? »

Baekhyun ne sait plus où regarder. Ses yeux virevoltent entre Junmyeon, Kyungsoo et Chanyeol. Il voit Jongin lui faire les gros yeux et froncer les sourcils. Il peut presque voir les questions s'inscrire sur son visage. Pourtant, il ne peut pas y répondre. Kyungsoo semble lui aussi en état de choc.

« Junmyeon ? Mais qu'est-ce-que tu fais là ? Comment.. ?

-Je suis désolé, je.. je sais que je ne devrais pas être là mais il fallait que je te vois.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? Qui.. ? »

Chanyeol s'interrompt et bloque la fin de sa question dans sa gorge. Il a les yeux agrandit sous le coup de la surprise, il regarde l'inconnu s'avancer et prendre Kyungsoo dans ses bras avant de murmurer son nom comme une litanie.

Jongin ouvre la bouche pour parler mais Baekhyun le coupe d'une main sur le bras, il a le regard fixé sur le couple.

Kyungsoo ne bouge pas, il ne semble pas comprendre ce qu'il se passe. Ses bras sont ballants le long de son corps avant qu'il ne les remontent sur les épaules de Junmyeon pour l'écarter de lui.

« Tu.. mais comment tu m'as trouvé ? » Impulsivement, il se détourne pour jeter un regard à Baekhyun qui se contente de lever les mains, s'innocentant.

« Je suis désolé, c'est ma faute. Quand j'ai appris que tu n'étais pas loin.. ça a fait remonter pas mal de souvenirs. J'arrêtais pas de penser à toi et .. je sais que je ne devais pas mais, je n'arrivais pas à m'empêcher de vouloir te voir.

-Mais comment ?

-Il n'y a pas beaucoup d'établissements de réadaptation dans le coin, j'ai..tiré quelques ficelles..

-Tu as encore fais jouer tes relations ! » Cette fois-ci Kyungsoo se dégage de l'emprise de Junmyeon. Il se passe une main sur son visage et ferme même un instant les yeux, il à l'air .. fatigué, presque désabusé.

« J'ai juste..

-Non ! Je n'y crois pas, combien de personne tu as payé pour ça, qu'est-ce-que tu as dis à mon travail ? Tu..

-Je n'ai rien dis, je voulais juste savoir où tu habites et venir te voir."

Junmyeon a l'air perdu devant l'éclat de colère de Kyungsoo. Il se tourne vers Baekhyun comme s'il prenait enfin conscience de sa présence et quête son soutient. Quand il prononce doucement son nom comme un appel à l'aide, Baekhyun sent Jongin se tendre dans son dos. Avant qu'il n'ai le temps d'esquisser un geste, Kyungsoo reprend la parole. Sa colère n'est pas retombée.

"Tu ne peux pas jouer avec la vie des gens comme ça, la dernière fois..

-Ce n'est pas comme la dernière fois. Je ne ferais rien - je te le promets - pour m'immiscer dans ta vie. Ce que je voulais, c'était juste te parler.

-Mais tu n'as pas le droit de débarquer comme ça. »

Kyungsoo était sur la défensive. Ses poings étaient crispés et il se retenait de faire les cents pas. Baekhyun ne savait pas s'il devait les séparer ou rester à l'écart. Sentir Jongin dans son dos – perplexe – ne l'aidait pas vraiment. Le seul qui n'arrivait pas à garder son calme c'était Chanyeol. Ses yeux ne quittaient pas Junmyeon et son sourire avait disparu depuis longtemps.

« Quelqu'un va m'expliquer ? Je ne comprend pas. Qui es-tu ? »

Kyungsoo semble prendre conscience du public autour de lui. Il jette un regard gêné à Junmyeon et lui fait un signe de tête. Puis il se tourne vers Baekhyun.

« Il faut que je lui parle. » Il évite soigneusement le regard de Chanyeol. « Je.. je t'appelle plus tard. » Baekhyun hoche lentement la tête.

Kyungsoo hésite encore un instant avant de se tourner vers Junmyeon et de le faire entrer dans son appartement. Il sait qu'une longue conversation l'attend et elle est trop intime pour qu'il l'étale sur son palier de porte.

Restés tous les trois, Baekhyun sent des regards insistants dans son dos. Il inspire profondément avant de se retourner, il sait qu'un interrogatoire l'attend. Jongin a les bras croisés et s'est adossé au mur du couloir - il n'a pas l'air fâché mais seulement curieux - et presque ennuyé. Chanyeol, lui, a le visage ravagé par l'inquiétude. Il est resté figé dans l'encadrement de sa porte et ne sait que faire de son mots.

"C'était quoi... ? Enfin.. qui, qui est ce type ? Et .. il t'a appelé par ton prénom, tu le connais ? Mais.. pourquoi Soo.. pourquoi ?"

Quand il tourne vers Jongin, ce dernier se contente de hausser les épaules. Baekhyun se demande par où commencer et jusqu'où révéler.

"Oui je le connais, pas depuis longtemps, mais c'est ... un ami. Il est .. il est l'ex de Kyungsoo. Ils ne se sont pas vu depuis des années et je ne pensais pas que Junmyeon viendrai jusqu'ici." Que dire de plus, Baekhyun ne sait pas si cette conversation devrait être véritablement la sienne. Il se dit qu'il devrait en rester aux faits. "Il - Junmyeon - il l'aime toujours."

Chanyeol ne réagit pas au début, il se contente de tendre les traits de son visage en une grimace, comme s'il ne comprenait pas ce qu'on lui disait. Baekhyun voit exactement le moment où il fait enfin la lumière sur ce qu'il vient de se passer car il observe son poing se serrer et ses lèvres se presser violemment l'une contre l'autre.

"Il est venu pour le récupérer ?

-Je n'en sais rien. Je crois qu'il souhaitait surtout lui parler mais Kyungsoo ne se sentait pas prêt à le voir"

Baekhyun comprend qu'il en a trop dit quand il voit une lueur passer dans les yeux de Chanyeol.

"Il a parlé de lui ? Il t'a déjà parlé de son ex ? Il savait qu'il voulait le voir ?

-Pas vraiment. C'est moi surtout qui ai mentionné le sujet, pour Junmyeon. Mais Kyungsoo ne savait pas quoi en penser, il était très confus. Je crois que..

-Depuis combien de temps ?"

Baekhyun est surpris par le ton sec qu'emploi Chanyeol. Du coin de l'œil, il voit Jongin se redresser.

"Depuis combien de temps vous parlez de lui dans mon... enfin ça fait longtemps que tout ça dure ?

-Pas du tout. Je ne connais Junmyeon que depuis très peu de temps et on je n'ai commencé à en parler à Kyungsoo qu'il y a quelques jours." Baekhyun se passe une main sur le visage en baissant la tête. "C'est ma faute, j'ai rendu toute la situation confuse en ravivant tout ça."

Jongin - qui n'avait rien dit jusqu'à présent se place entre les deux hommes et passe sa main dans le dos de Baekhyun.

"Je pense que Kyungsoo a besoin de temps pour réfléchir à tout ce qui s'accumule en ce moment et quand il y verra plus clair, il viendra te parler aussi. Baekhyun et moi - nous nous trouvons au milieu de tout cela mais ce n'est pas à nous d'en parler. Si tu veux des explications sur ce Junmyeon mieux vaut en parler directement avec Kyungsoo. On ne connaît que des bribes de l'histoire - autant éviter que ce soit mal interprété."

Les mots semblent calmer Chanyeol qui se détourne avant de répondre.

"Tu as raison, après tout cela ne me regarde pas. Il fait ce qu'il veut.

Jongin est peiné de voir son ami se refermer aussi vite. Il aimerait ajouter quelque chose mais Chanyeol force un sourire sur ses lèvres avant de leur souhaiter une bonne journée. Il dit qu'il est fatigué et va sûrement retourner se coucher.

Le soleil est pourtant haut quand Baekhyun et Jongin se retrouvent sur le parking. Le jeune vétérinaire voit bien que son compagnon a le regard rivé sur la voiture mais que son esprit est ailleurs. Il reprend sa main dans la sienne pour le tirer de sa rêverie.

"Ça va ? Tu veux rentrer"

Baekhyun secoue la tête.

"Pas vraiment. Je préférerais qu'on reste dehors"

Jongin acquiesce avant de jeter un coup d'œil à sa montre.

"Il est déjà tard, tu as faim ?

-Je crois.

-Tu crois ? Moi je suis affamé. Viens je connais un restau sympa un peu plus loin. On peut y aller à pied et ça nous fera du bien de nous changer les idées."

Il tire Baekhyun par la main mais sent bien une résistance.

"Il n'y aura pas plutôt un parc dans les parages ? Je n'ai pas envie de m'enfermer dans un restaurant, on pourrait prendre à emporter ?"

Jongin s'adoucit en voyant les nuages sombres au dessus de la tête de Baekhyun. Il va falloir qu'il lui change les idées et la proposition pique-nique/date n'est pas sans lui déplaire. Il s'avance d'un pas pour passer son bras autour de lui et poser un baiser sur son front.

"Tout ce que tu veux Sexy".

Ils trouvent rapidement un supermarché et prennent de quoi déjeuner avant de se diriger vers le jardin des plantes situé pas loin de l'appartement de Chanyeol. N'ayant pas envie de se mêler à la foule des familles et des skatteurs, ils décident de trouver un coin plus abrité où ils peuvent se retrouver seul. Ils hésitent un instant en voyant un banc leur faire de l'oeil mais ils ont besoin de plus de contact qu'un simple frôlement de hanche. Il fait beau et le soleil ne semble pas prêt de se voiler alors ils se décident à s'asseoir dans l'herbe. Baekhyun s'adosse à un arbre et commence à sortir leur repas du sac tandis que Jongin glisse ses cuisses sur les siennes et prend l'une de ses mains. Il veut que le repas prenne un ton léger et décide de lancer des sujets de conversation anodins.

Une fois le repas fini, Jongin a envie de profiter du soleil et s'allonge dans l'herbe. Il attire Baekhyun contre lui et ce dernier profite du ventre plat de Jongin pour y poser sa joue. Ils restent quelques instants sans bouger, sans parler mais Baekhyun sait qu'à un moment où un autre il va devoir s'expliquer et cette fois-ci il a envie de devancer les questions de Jongin, il a envie que cela vienne de lui. Sa voix semble étrangement forte dans le silence quant il reprend la parole, comme s'il brisait la bulle d'intimité dans laquelle ils s'étaient enfermés jusque là.

"C'est un de mes artistes - Junmyeon. Je l'ai rencontré un peu avant toi et quand je prend notre train, c'est pour aller le voir. Au début je ne savais rien de lui mais un jour il a bien voulu me montrer sa collection privé, ses portraits. Ses peintures sont toujours très émouvantes, peut-importe ce qu'il peint. Ses paysages sont magnifiques, il est très doué, mais ses portraits - ils sont époustouflants. Il y en a un surtout, il est vraiment unique. Quand je l'ai vu, la sensation que j'ai ressenti était indescriptible. Il a réussi à y montrer de l'intimité, de la familiarité, presque .. de l'adoration. Et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de demander. Il m'a dit que c'était l'homme qu'il aimait. Il m'a parlé de cet ex qu'il n'arrivait pas à oublier. Ce n'est qu'après la soirée chez Chanyeol que j'ai compris que c'était Kyungsoo. Je ne savais vraiment pas quoi faire. J'ai d'abord voulu m'assurer que je ne m'étais pas trompé et quand Junmyeon a confirmé que c'était bien lui j'en ai parlé à Kyungsoo. Je voulais savoir ce qu'il en pensait - c'était le soir où je t'ai dit que je travaillais. Je ne pouvais pas t'en parler parce que je ne savais même pas quoi en penser moi-même. Peut-être que tu n'étais même pas au courant que Kyungsoo était gay, peut-être que cela n'allait jamais remonter à la surface - ils auraient pu être prêt à tourner la page. Ce n'était pas à moi de raconter cette histoire."

Baekhyun reprend son souffle. Il lève les yeux et voit que Jongin le regarde sans rien dire. Il n'y a pas de question dans ses yeux, il se contente de l'écouter.

"Et puis on a su pour Chanyeol. Après ça, tout était confus pour moi. Il est ton ami - devais-je te dire qu'il y avait cet autre homme autour de Kyungsoo. Mais d'un autre côté on ne sait pas encore ce que Chanyeol et lui sont vraiment ? Et si Kyungsoo avait encore des sentiments pour Junmyeon ?" Baekhyun baisse le visage et se presse contre Jongin en passant ses bras autour de lui. "Je ne savais vraiment plus ce que je devais faire - surtout que je ne suis pas directement au coeur de cette histoire même si j'y joue un rôle."

Jongin passe une main dans ses cheveux avant de se pencher pour déposer doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le baiser est rapide mais Baekhyun a l'impression d'y retrouver son souffle.

sais

"Tu n'as aucune explication à me donner Baek, tu avais raison ce n'est pas ton histoire - ce n'est pas la notre. Je crois qu'on s'est assez impliqué dans tout ça. J'aime Chanyeol - c'est mon ami - mais c'est aussi sa vie, c'est à lui de décider qui il aime et de quelle façon. La situation ne doit pas être facile pour Kyungsoo et s'il a besoin de parler, je pense qu'on sera là pour lui ? " Il continu quand il voit Baekhyun hocher la tête. " Mais j'ai peur qu'on ne puisse pas véritablement donner des conseils, eux seuls savent ce qu'ils ressentent et ce qu'ils veulent. Il faut qu'ils se parlent pour mettre les choses au clair - mais avant il faut qu'il y réfléchissent. J'aurais aimé rester avec Chanyeol ce matin pour voir ce qu'il ressent de tout cela mais je qu'il a besoin d'être seul. Chanyeol.." Jongin a son premier vrai sourire depuis un long moment " je sais qu'il peut paraître insouciant mais c'est uniquement parce qu'il aime prendre ses décisions seul. Il a besoin de temps pour réfléchir dans son coin et, au final, c'est toujours une figure irréfléchi qu'il présente parce que ses moments de doute il ne les partage pas. En vérité c'est quelqu'un de très réfléchi et je suis sûr que la situation le préoccupe."

Il prend la main de Baekhyun pour la porter à ses lèvres.

"Mais tu sais quoi ?" Son compagnon secoue la tête, le sourire de Jongin est contagieux et Baekhyun se sent sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. "Cette situation ce n'est pas la nôtre et comme on ne peut pas y faire grand chose pour le moment, je pense qu'on devrait revenir à nous."

Baekhyun se trouve être entièrement d'accord quand il relève la tête et joint leurs lèvres. Il avait eu peur que Jongin ne comprenne pas pourquoi il était resté si mystérieux concernant Junmyeon et Kyungsoo mais encore une fois il l'étonnait - positivement - sa réaction était le meilleur scénario qu'il aurait pu imaginer.

Leur peaux se satisfont du contact de leurs mains et de leurs lèvres. Et l'instant reste figé tandis qu'ils continuent à s'embrasser, profitant simplement du moment.

Plus tard, tandis que le soleil les réchauffe - Baekhyun sent son portable vibrer dans sa poche. C'est un message de sa mère qui lui demande de passer les voir le lendemain. Ils veulent faire un repas pour l'anniversaire de sa grand-mère.

"C'est aujourd'hui ?

-Non c'est dans quelques jours mais en semaine, ça va être plus compliqué de réunir tout le monde." Il se retourne vers Jongin après avoir tapé une réponse rapide.

"Il va falloir que je parte ce soir. Mes parents vont vouloir que je les aide à préparer et que je passe un peu de temps avec eux."

Jongin se redresse en passant une main dans son dos.

"C'est normal. Tu y vas comment ? Tu ne m'as pas dit ou c'était.

-Oh ce n'est pas loin, je vais prendre un train c'est plus rapide - j'y serais en moins d'une heure. Je partirais avant dîner. Désolé, j'écourte un peu notre journée.

-Aucun problème. Tu penses rentrer quand demain ?

-Probablement dans l'après-midi.

-Je pourrais venir te chercher à la gare. Si tu veux"

Le sourire de Baekhyn pourrait servir de réponse.

"Je t'appellerais avant de partir. Et lundi je travaille à la galerie, tu pourras me déposer au passage, enfin .. si je peux rester chez toi.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu demandes." Jongin déplie ses longues jambes et passe une main sur son tee-shirt pour le défroisser. "Tu as besoin de rentrer tout de suite chez toi prendre tes affaires ?" Baekhyun secoue négativement la tête. "Parfait, alors j'aimerais profiter encore un peu de toi." Il se relève et tend la main à Baekhyun pour l'aider à se relever. "J'ai quelqu'un a te présenter."

Baekhyun lève un sourcil interrogateur mais Jongin se contente de sourire.

Après avoir garé la voiture dans une rue proche du centre-ville, Baekhyun sent Jongin lui prendre la main pour l'entraîner dans les ruelles. Ils finissent par arriver devant une enseigne de café-refuge animalier.

"Les gérants ont eu l'idée quand ils ont trouvé un chaton abandonné devant leur porte. Les dons servent à payer l'entretien des animaux et comme il y a de nombreux clients, ils reçoivent de l'affection.

-C'est un peu dans le principe des bars à chat ?

-C'est ça, sauf qu'ici on peut aussi adopter - cela permet à de nombreux animaux abandonnés de trouver une nouvelle famille.

-Et comment tu as connu cet endroit ?

-Il arrive aussi parfois que des gens abandonnent leurs animaux de compagnie devant la clinique. Au début avec Yixing, on ne savait pas trop quoi faire - maintenant on les amène ici. Beaucoup d'entre eux ont été adopté - ça nous permet de relativiser la situation. J'ai soigné une porté de chiots il y a six mois, ils sont tous ici, je viens de temps en temps leur rendre visite. Et aujourd'hui c'est toi qui vient les voir."

Jongin pousse la porte du café et fait un grand sourire au propriétaire derrière le comptoir. Il continue a entraîner Baekhyun vers l'arrière cour et ils arrivent dans un grand jardin où jouent chiens, chats et enfants. A peine Jongin a t-il posé un pied dans l'herbe qu'il est assailli par plusieurs chiots de toutes les fourrures.

"Oh doucement.

-Ils t'adorent.

-Généralement je viens avec des friandises, c'est cela qu'ils attendent.

-Et cette fois-ci il n'y a que moi.

-Si tu leur donne des câlins, ils seront tout autant tout fou."

Baekhyun s'avance et rejoint Jongin en s'asseyant sur les marches de la terrasse. Immédiatement un chiot roux se jette sur ses genoux. Jongin se met à rire.

"C'est Chen, le plus fou de la porté. Il grimpe partout, fais des câlins à tout ce qui respire et ses jappements - on croirait presque qu'il rit."

Baekhyun passe une main dans la fourrure de Chen et laisse jouer a sauter ou ramper au dessus ou en dessous de ses mains. La boule de poil est une vraie pile électrique. Baekhyun obtient ses fameux jappements quand il gratte doucement derrière ses oreilles et les trouve adorables.

Jongin a deux de ses frères sur les genoux.

"Minnie c'est le tigré gris qui essaie de passer sa tête sous mon tee-shirt. Il est très espiègle. Et Suho c'est le blanc qui a décidé qu'il voulait grimper sur mon épaule mais n'a pas encore compris qu'il était trop grand pour ça.

-Ils sont trois alors ?

-Non, quatre. Il y a Lay aussi. C'est la boule noire que tu vois là bas, il a du s'endormir à la moitié du chemin - trop las pour finir." Il continu en voyant l'air inquiet de Baekhyun. "C'est un fainéant.

-Comment ça se fait qu'ils ne se ressemblent pas, je veux dire leurs couleurs.

-Oh, on a dit qu'ils sont frères parce qu'on les a retrouvé ensemble le même jour mais en vérité on ne sait pas s'ils sont liés. Ils sont inséparables alors j'aime à croire qu'ils sont frères."

Jongin et Baekhyun jouent encore un peu avec les chiots avant qu'une ombre noire passe au dessus d'eux.

Jongin soupire en souriant avant d'écarter les chiots. Il renvoie Suho et Minnie à leur frère. Avant de tendre les bras pour qu'un chat noir vienne s'y loger.

Baekhyun sent Chen trembler dans ses bras, au début il ne comprend pas. Puis il voit le chiot agiter la queue avant de passer sur les genoux de Jongin et de se rouler contre le chat avec excitation.

Il lève un regard surprit vers Jongin.

"Tout ce qui respire. D.O. est un chat un peu timide, surtout avec les chiots. Mais Chen ne se laisse pas écarter, il joue avec tout le monde - et il a décidé que le chaton n'y échapperait pas. Ses frères sont plus hésitants, ils se sont fait repousser plusieurs fois - Chen est tenace." Il attrape quand même le chiot et le repose sur l'herbe. "Mais D.O. est très jaloux avec moi, c'est moi qui l'ai trouvé et amené ici. Quand je viens, il s'assure que je lui consacre quelques minutes."

Baekhyun le regarde avec un grand sourire jouer avec le chaton.

"Ils sont vraiment attachés à toi et toi à eux, tu n'as jamais eu envie d'en adopter un toi-même ?

-J'aimerais mais avec mes horaires, je ne suis jamais chez moi. Et je n'ai même pas un jardin, je ne pense pas que ce soit de bonnes conditions pour avoir un animal. Et puis en avoir un, avec eux c'est en prendre quatre, voir cinq - je ne me vois pas laisser D.O. tout seul.

-Je comprend.

-Les propriétaires se sont aussi prit d'affection pour eux, ils m'ont promis qu'ils ne les sépareraient pas. C'est la portée ou rien. J'espère que quelqu'un voudra bien les prendre mais je pense que si ça ne se fait pas, ils pourront rester ici. Les gérants les aiment bien, même s'ils vont pas mal de bêtise". En disant cela, il passe une main sur la tête du chaton et le gratte derrière les oreilles. Le chat se met à ronronner et les deux hommes se regarde en souriant.

Quand Baekhyun essaie de tendre la main pour lui flatter le dos, il se fait arrêter par un regard perçant. D'un coup de pate il écarte sa main. Jongin lui lance un regard d'excuse.

"Il est très jaloux, désolé.

-Ce n'est pas grave, je le comprend".

Jongin jurerais avoir vu Baekhyun ponctuer sa réponse d'un clin d'oeil.

L'heure tourne et finalement Baekhyun doit prendre le chemin de son appartement. Jongin l'accompagne dans sa chambre pendant qu'il prépare son sac.

"Tu n'es pas obligé je n'en ai pas pour longtemps et je peux prendre le métro pour aller à la gare.

-Ce n'est pas nécessaire - je peux t'emmener.

-Tu as peut-être mieux à faire que de passer ton samedi soir à me conduire à la gare, il n'y a pas de soucis si tu veux y aller."

Jongin quitte sa position adossé au chambranle pour passer son bras autour de lui et déposer doucement un baiser sur sa nuque.

"Non, en réalité je n'ai rien de mieux." Il cache un instant son visage dans le creux de son cou avant de tracer une ligne de baiser le long de son oreille. "Tu vas me manquer. On ne s'est pas beaucoup vu cette semaine."

Baekhyun soupire en prenant sa main dans la sienne.

"Oui je sais. Je suis désolée - cette exposition me prend tout mon temps. Promis, une fois que l'événement sera passé, je serais plus dispo." Jongin hume doucement et Baekhyun penche la tête, il vient d'avoir une idée. "D'ailleurs tu voudrais venir ?

-A ton expo ?

-Oui. Je peux t'obtenir une invitation si tu veux. Je ne pourrais pas rester avec toi tout le temps mais j'aimerais bien te montrer mon travail.

-Avec plaisir, ça me plairait aussi."

Jongin a ce petit sourire que Baekhyun aime tant, il lui est encore plus difficile de se détacher de lui pour finir son sac.

Arrivé à deux rues de la gare, Baekhyun s'arrête et se tourne vers Jongin. Ce dernier est surpris par la lueur dans ses yeux.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?"

S'assurant qu'il n'y a personne autour d'eux, Baekhyun le pousse contre un encadrement de porte et passe ses mains autour de sa taille. Son geste est presque affamé tandis que ses lèvres cherchent celles de Jongin.

Le baiser est plus profond et plus prononcé que ceux qu'ils ont échangé dans la journée. Baekhyun a envie d'y laisser sa marque, il a envie de garder le goût de Jongin sur sa langue.

"C'était pour quoi ça ?

-Je ne pourrais pas te dire correctement au revoir dans la gare."

Trop vite, ils se retrouvent devant les quais et en effet, Baekhyun doit se contenter d'une accolade avant de disparaître dans le wagon. Une fois assis dans son siège, il se sent un peu désemparé - la journée avait été riche en émotion et il savait qu'elle n'était pas terminée. Il se sentait comme vidé, comme interdit sur ce qu'il devait faire à présent. Il hésite en jetant un coup d'oeil à son ordinateur portable dans son sac, mais il sait qu'il ne sera pas capable de produire quoi que ce soit de qualité. Il se contente de prendre son caque et de laisser les paysages défiler au rythme de sa musique.

Son arrivée chez lui est telle qu'il l'a imaginé, bruyante, affectueuse et pressante. Sa tante est déjà présente avec ses cousins et leurs enfants et chacun y va de son petit interrogatoire. Il sait qu'il n'y coupera pas et effectivement après le dîner tandis que la femme de son cousin est partie coucher les enfants, le sujet revient.

"Et alors toi Baekhyun, tu ne dis rien, ça ne te donne pas envie ? Avoir ta famille à toi ?"

Il n'a pas le temps de répondre que sa mère les rejoint sur la terrasse en levant les yeux au ciel.

"Lui ? Je crois qu'il est bien décidé à nous faire patienter un moment encore. Je ne comprend pas ce que tu attend.

-Elle a raison, ça fait longtemps que tu ne nous a pas présenté quelqu'un.

-Pourtant on a essayé, on..

-Maman ! Ce n'est pas en m'inscrivant sur un site de rencontre que tu vas obtenir ce que tu veux.

-Au moins on essaie."

Baekhyun soupire, il sait que ce n'est pas le moment de parler de Jongin, pourtant cela changerait bien des choses."

Il les écoute tour à tour parler de lui comme s'il n'était pas là. Il se perd dans ses pensés et les laisse se mettre d'accord sur l'avenir qu'ils croient être le meilleur pour lui. Il ne relève la tête que quand il entend parler de rendez-vous arrangés.

"Ah non ! Ça suffit, tu ne vas pas te lancer à m'arranger des rendez-vous.

-Mais Baekhyun.. c'est pour toi."

Il sait qu'elle ne le laissera pas en paix, que même s'il refuse sa mère s'arrangera pour n'en faire qu'à sa tête. Il se redresse sur sa chaise, il n'allait peut-être pas tout dévoiler de Jongin, mais rien ne l'empêcher d'au moins révéler son existence.

"Non je n'irais pas à ces rendez-vous.

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Parce que j'ai déjà quelqu'un."

Sa révélation amène un long silence avant que le visage de sa mère se fende en un large sourire. Les instants suivants sont dévolus à de longs interrogatoires, les questions fusent de partout mais Baekhyun reste stoïque. Il concède qu'il y a bien quelqu'un dans sa vie mais qu'il est trop tôt pour qu'il soit présenté et qu'ils en reparlerait plus tard. Cela lui fait mal d'entendre tout le monde lui demander comment _elle_ est, ce qu' _elle_ fait. Les prognostiques vont bon train, tous s'accordent qu'elle doit être jolie car Baekhyun a toujours eu bon goût, et en sont fort intérieur il ne veut pas démentir - Jongin est à couper le souffle. Mais il ravale son monologue sur la perfection de son compagnon et prend la balle au rebond de l'arrivée de sa petite cousine pour s'évader et la reconduire dans sa chambre. Il aimerait que les choses soient plus simples.

De son côté Jongin pensait avoir une soirée des plus tranquille mais voit ses prognostiques contrariés quand un coup de sonnette le fait sursauter. Il se demande qui cela peut être et se dirige vers la porte d'entrée. Il se dit quc cela pourrait être Chanyeol qui aurait au envie de se confier et se trouve un peu surprit en reconnaissant Yixing dans l'encadrement de sa porte.

"Yixing ? Qu'est-ce que..

-Je suis désolé de venir sans prévenir mais je n'avais personne à qui parler et .." Yixing ne finit pas sa phrase et se passe une main sur le visage.

Jongin se décale.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Entre."

Il le conduit dans le salon où son ami se laisse tomber sur le canapé, la tête dans les mains. Il y a un moment de silence avant qu'il ne relève la tête.

"Amy est partie.

-Comment ça partie ? Tu veux dire..

-Ça fait un moment que ça ne va plus vraiment et .. on s'est vraiment disputés ce soir.. Elle a prit ses affaires.

-Elle part vraiment ?

-Il semblerait.."

Jongin est abasourdi. Il s'assoit aux côtés de son ami.

"Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Je sais que la dernière fois qu'on en a parlé c'était compliqué mais on en était pas là.

-Je ne m'en rendais pas compte mais on en était peut-être là en fin de compte. Ça fait un moment qu'on ne fait que se croiser, j'ai essayé plusieurs fois d'en parler mais elle ne veut pas l'entendre. Ce soir.. j'ai relancé le sujet et.. elle ne l'a pas bien prit. Pour elle, j'ai toujours été hostile à sa promotion et elle me reproche de ne pas assez l'encourager dans ses choix." Yixing cherche ses mots avant de reprendre "J'ai l'impression qu'on est devenu deux étrangers."

Jongin ne sait pas ce qu'il doit dire ou faire. Il connaissait Amy depuis aussi longtemps que Yixing, il avait toujours pensé que leur couple allait tenir. Il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir été plus présent pour son ami, de ne pas avoir vu qu'ils allaient aussi mal. Avec tout ce qu'il s'était passé ces derniers temps, il n'avait pas prit le temps de lui demander si la situation s'arrangeait. Il savait qu'Amy prenait sa promotion très au sérieux et se donnait les moyens de l'obtenir mais il ne pensait pas qu'ils s'étaient autant éloignés.

Il se lève pour aller chercher quelque chose à boire pour Yixing, et revient s'asseoir à ses côtés. Il sent que Yixing a besoin de dire ce qu'il a sur le coeur.

"Depuis quand ça s'est empiré à ce point ?

-Ça fait des semaines qu'on ne se parle presque plus, mais dernièrement c'est devenu invivable. Elle est tout le temps sur les nerfs et ne m'écoute même plus. Je crois que ce travail l'a changé. Dans des expressions qu'elle a ou parfois dans ce qu'elle dit, je ne la reconnaît plus.

-Et hier soir ..?

-J'ai voulu poser les choses à plat, j'ai voulu qu'on parle de la situation parce qu'elle n'est plus supportable pour moi. Je ne sais pas si elle n'a pas comprit ce que je voulais dire ou si elle en a profité pour s'en servir d'excuse mais on à peine pus discuter qu'elle me lâchait comme une bombe qu'elle ne supportait plus mon comportement négatif, qu'elle en avait marre qu'on ne se retrouve que pour se disputer et qu'il serait sûrement mieux pour nous deux qu'on en reste là. J'ai.." Yixing se laisse aller dans le canapé et cherche le courage de mettre des mots sur son ressenti. "Ce n'était pas quelque chose qui venait juste de la traverser, elle en a parlé comme d'un fait auquel elle réfléchissait depuis un moment. Je n'ai pas compris ce qui se passait, elle avait déjà pris sa décision. J'ai essayé d'en parler avec elle mais elle n'a même pas cherché à discuter. Elle a prit ses affaires comme si c'était quelque chose de planifié et elle est partie. Elle n'a pas parlé de pause, ou dit qu'elle avait besoin de réfléchir, elle avait déjà décidé que c'était fini.

-Tu es sûr que c'était si prémédité ?"

Yixing semble résigné quand il hoche la tête - Jongin l'a rarement vu dans cet état.

"Et toi ? Tu.. " Jongin cherche ses mots, il ne sait pas comment s'exprimer pour ne pas paraître insensible. Heureusement pour lui, Yixing passe au dessus de son hésitation et continu.

"Je ne sais pas si j'avais envisagé cette possibilité moi même. Ce qui reste c'est beaucoup d'incompréhension envers son comportement. La personne que je connais ne m'aurait pas quitté comme cela - sans une explication et sans hésitation. Est-ce que tu crois qu'on peut changer à ce point ?"

Jongin hausse les épaules.

"Je ne sais pas si ce sont les gens qui changent ou s'ils portent juste différentes facettes mais je t'ai déjà parlé de mon ex Luhan, je crois qu'il est difficile de vraiment connaître quelqu'un et même si on vit avec pendant des années, on est pas à l'abri de nouvelles découvertes.

-C'est assez pessimiste, ça ne te ressemble pas.

-Non, je ne suis pas défaitiste. Je veux juste dire que je pense qu'on se sait pas comment les gens réagissent." Jongin prend un instant pour penser à Chanyeol. Il le connaît depuis toujours, pourtant il n'aurait jamais pensé que son ami puisse être avec un homme ou en tout cas se comporter de la façon dont il le faisait avec Kyungsoo. "On ne sait jamais ce qui peut changer une personne".

Jongin est heureux que Yixing ai pensé à lui pour se confier. Il passe le reste de la soirée à essayer de lui remonter le moral ou a le laisser dépasser son chagrin et ils finissent pas s'endormir - vidés de leur conversation.

Au matin, Jongin essaie de retenir son ami mais Yixing insiste - Amy a encore quelques affaires à récupérer - elle passera dans la journée, il veut avoir une dernière conversation avec elle. Jongin le comprend mais il n'aime pas cette impression qui lui fait prendre conscience que pendant que sa vie amoureuse s'épanouit - celle de ses amis se détériore.

Les heures sont longues dans la journée du dimanche et c'est avec soulagement qu'il reçoit un message de Baekhyun lui communiquant ses horaires de train. Il se sent presque fébrile en l'attendant sur le quai - il est impressionné lui-même par la place qu'a pris Baekhyun dans sa vie en si peu de temps. S'il repense à ses relations passées, cela fait bien longtemps qu'il ne s'est pas senti aussi bien avec quelqu'un, qu'il n'avait eu autant envie de passer ses heures sans solitude. Ils s'étaient quittés la veille mais Baekhyun lui avait déjà manqué - il se demandait s'il ne plaçait pas trop d'espoir dans cette relation. Il était en train de redevenir fleur bleue et c'était ce dont il s'était interdit jusque là. Pourtant quand il aperçoit la longue silhouette de Baekhyun, son sourire quand il le voit à son tour, son regard quand leurs yeux se croisent - il sait qu'il doit avoir un sourire niai sur le visage. Tant pis, il envoie valdinguer la prudence et accueille son amant en le prenant dans ses bras, sa main remontant le long de son dos, passant l'épaule pour se figer contre sa joue. Il ne se retient qu'a un battement de coeur de ne pas l'embrasser là, dans le hall de la gare. Pourtant la raison l'emporte d'un fil et il se contente de le garder un instant contre lui avant de lui voler un baiser éclair sur la tempe.

"Ça va Sexy ?

-Ça fait du bien d'être rentré.

-Tu n'es pas trop fatigué ?

-Si un peu.

-On rentre alors".

C'est tellement naturel. Rentrer chez lui, rentrer à l'appartement avec Baekhyun. Il ne sait pas ce qui le retient mais il ne pose ses lèvres sur les siennes que quand ils passent le pas de la porte - comme s'il attendait qu'ils ne soient enfin plus qu'eux.

Pourtant à partir de cet instant, il a bien du mal à faire autre chose. Il prend le sac de Baekhyun et le pose au sol dans le vestibule avant de passer ses deux mains en coupe de son visage et de le faire reculer contre le mur. Il sent le sourire de Baekhyun contre ses lèvres et se décide à continuer à l'embrasser jusqu'à sentir son compagnon se reculer pour reprendre son souffle.

"Je t'ai tant manqué que cela ?"

Le sourire qu'il a est définitivement coquin et Jongin se sait perdu.

"Plus encore".

Le baiser se prolonge et leurs mains entrent dans la danse. Jongin les remontent le long de ses côtes pour lui faire retirer sa veste. Il sent celles de Baekhyun passer dans son dos et descendre à l'arrondit de ses fesses avant de passer sous son pull, la sensation lui envoie des frissons. Il ne sait plus qui a l'initiative du mouvement mais à un moment donné ils entament un trajet qui les emmène à reculons jusqu'à sa chambre. Allongés, dans la lumière tombante du jour, les derniers vêtements tombent et Jongin se sent plus voraces que les fois passées. Il doit faire un geste plus vif que les autres car il sent Baekhyun se tendre contre lui.

"Je t'ai fais mal ? Ça va ?

-Oui.. je.."

Il passe son pouce sur les paupières fermées de Baekhyun.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Je voudrais savoir.." Baekhyun rouvre les yeux mais son regard reste fuyant. "Rien oublie" Il s'avance pour l'embrasser à nouveau mais Jongin veut savoir ce dont il a envie.

"Dis moi ce que tu veux. Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire."

Baekhyun remue contre lui, encore hésitant. Jongin noue ses doigts dans sa nuque et le force de ses pouces à le regarder. Il laisse ses lèvres tracer les contours de son visage en lui murmurant de lui révéler ce qu'il veut vraiment. Baekhyun semble céder quand il en arrive à son nez et ses pommettes.

"Je .. je me demande ce que ça fait d'être de l'autre côté. Je veux dire ce que tu ressens quand je.." Il a du mal à terminer sa phrase mais Jongin a compris ce qu'il souhaitait lui demander.

"Tu es sûr ? C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ?"

Baekhyun ne répond pas, mais il hoche lentement la tête.

"Tu vas probablement avoir mal et je ne sais pas si..

-On peut juste essayer ? Une fois, pour voir ce que ça donne ?"

Les traits de Jongin se détendent et il l'embrasse une fois encore - mais cette fois-ci sur la bouche.

"Tout ce que tu veux Sexy, et si ça va pas on peut tout arrêter quand tu veux."

Jongin se sent fébrile de la confiance que lui offre Baekhyun. Il fait en sorte que ses gestes soient lents et doux, mais il a du mal à se retenir quand tout ce qu'il ressent n'est que plaisir. Il passe ses mains le long de ses hanches pour les glisser derrière ses genoux. Il prend un instant pour vérifier une fois encore l'accord de Baekhyun et il a un pincement au cœur à le voir essoufflé, les cheveux trempés et le regard brûlant. Le temps d'une seconde il perd ses moyens. Il voit bien l'appréhension peinte sur le visage de son amant – au même titre que la détermination. Il sent le cœur de Baekhyun battre lourdement contre le sien, dans un rythme rapide. Se redressant, il entraîne Baekhyun contre lui et prend un instant pour calmer leur cœur. Il ne veut pas que leur première fois de cette façon se fasse dans la précipitation.

Il passe sa main dans le dos de Baekhyun et pose son front contre sa tempe en fermant les yeux. Il sent Baekhyun frissonner entre ses bras et resserre sa prise. Il cache son visage dans sa nuque et reprend d'un ton aussi bas qu'un chuchotement.

« Je t'aime Baekhyun. Je ne te ferais jamais mal, je te le promets. Si tu n'es pas prêt il n'y a aucune obligation, j'attendrais autant que tu le voudras. On ne fera rien qui te mette mal à l'aise. »

Quand il relève la tête, il y a une lueur dans les yeux de Baekhyun qu'il ne sait pas interpréter.

« J'en ai envie. » Comme pour appuyer se phrase, le jeune homme hoche plusieurs fois la tête et fait relever le visage de Baekhyun jusqu'à pouvoir déposer ses lèvre sur les siennes.

Le baiser est léger au début, tendre, puis il prend une autre tournure et Jongin ne reprend son souffle que pour lui murmurer comme une litanie à quel point il l'aime et le désire.

« J'ai tellement envie de toi Sexy. C'est complètement dingue l'effet que tu me fais. J'ai besoin de toi. »

Baekhyun passe ses deux mains sur son visage et se stabilise en s'appuyant sur ses épaule pendant qu'il relève son bassin. Ses baisers n'ont plus rien de léger, il est insistant au contraire – comme s'il essayais de laisser la marque de ses lèvres sur celles de Jongin. Il ne retient pas un halètement de surprise quand la douleur le prend pour la première fois mais il resserre ses cuisses autour de Jongin et le laisse passer ses bras dans son dos pour guider ses mouvements.

Ayant désormais, une meilleure connaissance du corps de Baekhyun, il essaie de faire passer au mieux sa douleur et reste subjugué à l'instant où lui aussi perd pied. Quand il voit le visage de Baekhyun se détendre et sa respiration devenir plus erratique, ses mains cherchent les siennes et son souffle part à la conquête du sien.

Essoufflés, alanguis, le moment est comme suspendu. Ils prennent leur temps pour permettre de leurs battements de cœur de reprendre un cours normal.

Jongin passe un bras autour de lui et Baekhyun le sent rire dans ses cheveux.

« Qu'est-ce-qu'il y a ?

-Je me rend compte que je ne t'ai même pas demandé si ça c'était bien passé. Tu me rend fou, tu le sais ça Sexy ?

-Ça c'est bien passé. Je... je leur ai parlé de toi. »

Jongin se détache pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux.

« C'est vrai ?

-Un peu. Il y avait toute ma famille alors je n'ai pas pu véritablement leur annoncé pour.. pour nous. Mais je leur ai dit que tu étais là, que tu étais dans ma vie. »

Jongin comprend ses demi-mots et semble vraiment ému par l'annonce. Il a un moment de silence ne sachant que répondre. Il se dit que le moment est peut-être bien choisi.

« En fait.. hum.. j'ai parlé de toi aussi à ma famille. En réalité ils ont deviné d'eux-même sans que j'ai eu à dire quoi que ce soit. » Il hésite un instant en se mordant la lèvre. « Ils ont hâte de te rencontrer. Je leur ai un peu parlé de toi et que.. c'était sérieux entre nous. » La fin de sa phrase prend un ton plus bas, comme une interrogation. Il poursuit devant le sourire de Baekhyun. « Ils ont envie de te rencontrer et .. j'ai envie de te les présenter. »

Baekhyun reste muet. C'est un grand pas. Il vient d'en réaliser un - qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé accomplir - et voilà qu'en plus il allait peut-être rencontrer les parents de Jongin. Il ne savait pas s'il était prêt pour cela. Il était encore sur son nuage et égoïstement il aurait aimé que ce moment ce ne soit qu'eux deux. Il se presse contre Jongin jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres touchent son épaule et réfléchit à la façon dont il devrait formuler ses inquiétudes.

« Je ne sais pas si.. » Il ne sait pas comment finir sa phrase.

Jongin semble le comprendre et secoue la tête.

« Ce n'est pas une obligation ne t'inquiète pas. On a pas à faire ça tout de suite. C'est très officiel et je ne veux pas que tu te prennes la tête, on a le temps. »

Le ton est rassurant mais Baekhyun y entend quand même la déception. Il pose sa tête contre son épaule et prend le temps de regarder les traits de Jongin. Même si ses pensées se chevauchent il essaie d'en faire le tri. Cela fait des semaines maintenant qu'il connaît Jongin, il a déjà admis pour lui même qu'il ne voulait pas le voir quitter sa vie, pourquoi hésiter ? En cherchant à y mettre des mots, il comprend que c'est de l'appréhension. Jongin avait admis sa sexualité depuis des années, ses parents avaient du rencontrer certaines de ses conquêtes, et lui, comment l'accueillerait-il ? Il était novice dans tout cela – il ne savait pas comment on faisait pour charmer des parents.

Il avait déjà rencontré les parents de certaines de ses ex mais pour les filles il savait comment les parents voulaient le voir se comporter. Était-ce différent pour un homme ? Après les mauvaises expériences que Jongin avait eu, ils devaient vouloir s'assurer qu'il rende leur fils heureux – comment devait-il le démontrer ? À être tout les deux, il avait prit l'habitude d'être tactile avec Jongin, devait-il refréner tout cela devant ses parents ? Il avait peur d'être gauche. Pourtant, il ne peut se résoudre à terminer sa phrase comme il l'avait commencé. Jusque là il avait réussi à dépasser ses appréhensions, celle-ci ne dérogerait pas.

« On est officiel Jongin. » Son compagnon tourne la tête pour le regarder, l'incompréhension dans le regard. « On l'est déjà. Je voudrais aussi les rencontrer.

-Tu es sûr ? » Baekhyun hoche la tête doucement. Il sait qu'il a prit la bonne décision quand il voit Jongin se pencher vers lui pour l'embrasser.

La soirée passe lentement. Ils profitent d'un adoucissement des températures pour rester plusieurs heures sur la terrasse à parler. Quand la nuit les prend, ils s'endorment entremêlé l'un à l'autre – satisfait d'avoir quelqu'un a prendre dans les bras avant de se coucher.

Le lendemain matin, Jongin est réveillé par son réveil et passe une main au dessus de Baekhyun pour l'éteindre. Baekhyun ne travaille que dans l'après-midi, il le laisse à ses songes le temps de se préparer. Mais quand il passe dans la cuisine il est surprit de le voir debout.

« Tu ne voulais pas dormir plus longtemps ?

-Non je vais en profiter pour bosser un peu mon roman avant d'aller à la salle d'expo. »

Jongin récupère la tasse que Baekhyun lui temps et passe une main dans son dos en le contournant pour attraper un fruit.

« Ils ont déjà installé les oeuvres ?

-Non ils commencent aujourd'hui. Je vais aller y faire un tour pour vérifier que tout se passe bien ».

Jongin acquiesce et récupère un trousseau de clé dans un tiroir.

Baekhyun le voit hésitant. Il revient vers lui en se mordant les lèvres. Il fronce les sourcils pour lui demander ce qu'il y a et Jongin lève sa main pour montrer les clés.

« Hum.. ce sera sûrement plus pratique, je ne vais pas repasser ce midi. » Il tend le trousseau à Baekhyun et celui-ci les récupère avec un grand sourire.

« Tu me donnes les clés de chez toi ?

-Ce sera plus simple de cette façon. On arrête pas de faire des allers-retours. » Jongin se passe une main dans la nuque comme gêné, Baekhyun ne peut s'empêcher de le trouver adorable.

« Tu sais qu'avec ça je vais débarquer n'importe quand ? Même sans prévenir. Tu ne seras plus jamais seul. »

Jongin sourit avant de relever le visage de Baekhyun vers le sien de ses pouces.

« Je n'attend que ça. »

Puis il se penche pour l'embrasser.

Une fois Jongin parti au travail, Baekhyun se dit qu'il devrait lui aussi essayer d'être productif. Il se prépare une tasse de thé avant de lancer sa playist – il espère que la mélodie de _Stay_ parviendra a lui donner la bonne atmosphère pour écrire la suite des aventures de Kris et Tao. Il étire ses bras et inspire longuement pour se concentrer.

Tao pianotait machinalement sur son bureau. Distraitement, il essayait d'écouter son professeur mais il n'arrivait pas à rassembler ses pensées. Kris aurait du venir le chercher ce matin après ses cours pour qu'ils déjeunent ensemble mais il lui avait fait faux bond. Il l'avait attendu longuement sur le parking serrant ses mains l'une contre l'autre pour se réchauffer, mais il n'était jamais venu. Inquiet, il avait tenté de l'appeler – sans succès. Il lui avait envoyé une demi douzaine de messages pour savoir ce qu'il se passait – ils étaient restés sans réponse. Tao s'inquiétait. Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de Kris de rester trop silencieux. Il ne savait pas s'il devait aller chez lui ou passer à son travail. Il l'aurait prévenu si quelque chose n'allait pas.

Incapable de se concentrer sur ses cours, il attendait en fixant les aiguilles, que l'heure passe et qu'il puisse partir. Quand enfin le moment arriva, il se décida à aller chez Kris. Il annulait rarement leurs rendez-vous et le prévenait toujours, la seule explication qu'il voyait était qu'il avait oublié. Avec conviction, il espérait le trouver tout bonnement chez lui, le téléphone abandonné dans un coin et donc inconscient de lui avoir fait faux bond.

En transport en commun il mit un temps fou à rejoindre son immeuble. Il prit rapidement l'ascenseur et se retrouva devant la grande porte de l'appartement. Il toqua une première fois – pas de réponse – récupéra son téléphone et tenta une nouvelle fois de l'appeler mais Kris ne répondit toujours pas. Perdant patience, il toqua une seconde fois. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Kris ne lui répondait pas. Au bout d'un moment, après avoir ré-essayé plusieurs fois, Tao du se rendre à l'évidence, son amant n'était pas chez lui. Il essaya de ne pas penser aux raisons négatives qui pouvaient le retenir et reprit le chemin de chez lui. Il était tard et il comptait sur le lendemain pour obtenir plus de réponses.

Kris aurait été ravi de les lui fournir, il aurait même préféré être avec Tao sur le moment, malheureusement on avait décidé autrement pour lui. Dans la matinée sa mère s'était invité dans son bureau et avait insisté pour qu'ils aient une petite réunion de famille. Il aurait bien décliné mais sa mère savait se montrer particulièrement persuasive. Se rappelant de son rendez-vous avec Tao, il avait voulu lui envoyé un texto mais n'avait pas pu remettre la main sur son téléphone. Finalement, quand il était arrivé chez lui, on lui avait donné une autre raison d'être distrait et il avait oublié de prévenir le jeune homme.

« Un mariage arrangé ? Dis moi que ce n'est pas vrai ! Vous n'y pensez pas sérieusement ?

-Kris .. » Son père avait un ton las. « On t'a donné du temps, on t'a présenté de nombreux bons partis et laissé ta chance pour te décider. Tu n'as pas su choisir, mais nous on le peut. Celui de la dernière fois, avec lequel tu as dîné, tu l'avais bien aimé non ? Il a l'air intéressé et il serait un prétendant idéal. On a parlé avec sa famille et..

-Tu as parlé avec sa famille ? Vous avez déjà tout manigancé ?

-On ne veut que ton bonheur.

-En me forçant à un mariage que je n'ai pas choisi ?

-Écoute Kris » sa mère prit le ton calme qu'elle prenait à chaque fois qu'elle voulait le convaincre de quelque chose. « Réfléchis-y, c'est pour toi.

-Je ne vois pas en quoi me marier de force me serait bénéfique.

-Il correspond à ce que tu as toujours voulu. Il est de notre monde, il est brillant, drôle et sans compter qu'il est très bel homme. Tu m'a dis toi même que le dîner c'était bien passé.

-C'est vrai mais..

-Non ça suffit. Kris on a déjà tout arrangé, tu savais que ça arriverait un jour."

Oui il savait que ce moment arriverait. Il y avait longtemps pensé quand il était plus jeune. Pendant un temps, il avait pensé qu'il s'y ferait – qu'au final il n'était pas un grand sympathisant de la théorie des âmes-soeurs, il saurait s'accomoder d'un mariage de convenance. Mais il y avait Tao désormais, il n'était plus seul et il croyait en son couple. C'était fou et totalement inconsidéré mais il voyait un avenir à leur relation.

"Je ne peux pas me marier par convenance, je ne le ferais pas."

Sa décision était prise, il était parti sans un regard en arrière. Il était hors de question qu'il cède – pourquoi le devait-il ? Ses parents ne souhaitaient – ils pas son bonheur?

Ce n'est qu'en rentrant chez lui qu'il repensa à Tao et au fait qu'il ne l'avait pas contacté. Il chercha partout son téléphone en vain, avant de penser qu'il l'avait probablement laissé à son bureau. Jetant un regard à la pendule, il se rendit compte qu'il était trop tard pour lui rendre une visite, il l'appellerait le lendemain – et c'est ce qu'il fit. Enfin, il était sur le point de le faire quand sa secrétaire l'interrompit après avoir toqué deux coups brefs à la porte.

"Monsieur ? Désolée de vous déranger mais il y a quequ'un qui veut vous voir. Il n'a pas prit de rendez-vous cependant, est-ce que je le fais entrer ?"

Kris fronça les sourcils, il avait rarement des visites surprises.

"Qui est-ce ?

-Je ne le retrouve pas dans nos fichiers, il dit s'appeler Huang Zitao"

Kris se redresse vivement dans son fauteuil.

"Fais le rentrer."

Il se lève et en s'approchant de la porte il demande à ce qu'ils ne soient pas déranger. Sa secrétaire acquiesce d'un hochement de tête et s'efface pour laisser rentrer le visiteur.

Kris s'avance, il tend la main prêt à prendre celle de son compagnon mais Tao n'a pas l'air de bonne humeur. Son visage est fermé, il traverse la pièce sans lui décrocher un regard.

"Tao ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?"

Son ton est froid quand il répond.

"Ce ne serait pas plutôt à toi de t'expliquer ? J'ai essayé de t'appeler je ne sais pas combien de fois hier, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?"

Kris se passe une main sur le visage avant de le rejoindre et de s'adosser au bureau.

"Je suis désolé, j'ai eu un imprévu et je n'ai pas pu décommander.

-Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas prévenu ?

-J'ai oublié mon téléphone au bureau."

Il avance sa main pour la poser sur le menton de Tao et faire tourner son visage vers le sien.

"Je suis désolé, ce n'était pas intentionnel."

Les traits du jeune homme s'adoucissent et il soupire fortement avant de reprendre.

"Dis-moi ce qu'il y a."

Kris secoue la tête.

"Ce n'est rien, tu n'as pas à t'en faire"

Mais Tao avait appris à lire en lui et Kris ne savait pas bien masquer ses émotions.

Tao consent à prendre sa main et se rapproche d'un pas pour poser l'autre sur son torse.

"Dis le moi quand même. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé hier ?

-C'est ma famille. J'ai eu un différend avec eux.

-Sur quoi ?

-Sur.. ce que je devais faire de ma vie."

Tao semble perplexe et Kris se demande s'il doit tout lui révéler. D'un côté il n'a pas envie de lui cacher les intentions de ses parents mais d'un autre sens il se demande comment son petit-ami réagirait s'il savait que sa famille voulait le marier. Cela ne s'était déjà pas bien passé avec ses amis et il n'avait pas envie de l'inquiéter outre mesure. Il allait regler le problème tout seul, il n'était pas nécessaire de créer un problème supplémentaire.

"Je vais m'occuper de ça tu n'as pas y penser."

Mais Tao semble toujours préoccupé.

"Sur nous ? Tu as un eu différend avec eux sur nous ?"

Kris ne sait pas ce qu'il doit répondre alors il se contente de secouer la tête avant de se pencher vers son amant.

"Nous on va bien, on est pas un problème". Et il se penche pour l'embrasser. Il sent bien que Tao a du mal à se détendre contre lui mais il insiste en pressent un peu plus ses lèvres contre les siennes et en passant ses mains dans son dos. Tao finit par céder et se rapproche d'un pas pour se coller contre son torse. Kris a l'impression de retrouver son propre battement de coeur à sentir celui de Tao pulser fortement dans ses bras. Le baiser s'éternise et Kris commence à sentir son stress se relâcher quand soudainement la porte du bureau s'ouvre. Ses yeux s'aggrandissent sous la surprise quand il reconnaît sa mère dans l'encadrement de la porte. Tao amorce un mouvement pour se reculer mais Kris maintient un bras ferme autour de sa taille.

"Qu'est-ce que .. Kris qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-Maman qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?"

Ses yeux sont fixés sur Tao qui semble ne plus savoir quoi faire, doit-il parler, se présenter, ou au contraire les laisser seuls. La mère de Kris décide pour lui quand elle s'approche de quelques pas et lève un sourcil interrogateur dans sa direction.

"Qui est-ce ?"

Kris déglutit difficilement avant d'inspirer pour se donner contenance.

"C'est Tao, c'est.. mon petit-ami.

-Comment ça ?"

Le regard de sa mère passe de l'un à l'autre, comme si elle ne semblait pas assimiler réellement ce qu'il venait de dire.

Tao lève un regard confus vers Kris, ne venait-il pas de dire qu'ils n'étaient pas un problème, n'avaient-ils pas parlé d'eux à sa famille ? Mais Kris semblait uniquement concentré sur sa mère et ne lui donnait pas de réponse.

"Pourquoi ne m'as tu pas dit que tu venais ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?"

La voix de sa mère n'est pas assurée quand elle reprend, elle semble hébétée.

"Je voulais parler avec toi. Je souhaitais qu'on reparle du mariage.

-Quel mariage ?"

C'était la première fois que Tao prenait la parole. Les mots de la femme lui avait fait un effet foudroyant. Il se tourne vers Kris en quête d'explication. Il sent que la réponse ne sera pas celle qu'il attend quand il voit Kris fermer un instant les yeux. La pannique le prend et il parvient à se dégager de son emprise pour se reculer d'un pas. "Kris, quel mariage?"

Les mots de Kris se bloquent dans sa gorge, il ne sait pas quoi répondre. Il s'en veut de ne pas avoir expliqué la situation lui-même. Désormais, il était sûr que sa mère avait semé le doute et la confusion dans l'esprit du jeune homme.

"Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, ça ne se fera pas." Puis il se tourne vers sa mère. "Je ne vais pas me marier. Je te l'ai dit hier et je le répète aujourd'hui. Il faut oublier..

-Kris tout est déjà organisé."

C'est la phrase de trop, il le voit dans le regard de Tao. Il fait un geste pour le retenir mais il voit le jeune homme se dérober, l'incompréhension peinte sur le visage. Kris soupire, il doit d'abord régler ça avec sa famille, il ne sait pas exactement jusqu'où les dispositons ont été prises. Il se tourne une dernière fois vers Tao et essaie de mettre toute la sincérité qu'il peut dans son souffle quand il murmure.

"Je ne me marierais avec personne, je te le promets. Je suis en train de régler ça, fais moi confiance, s'il-te-plaît. Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. Je.. Est-ce que tu peux m'attendre chez moi ? Je te rejoins dès que j'ai fini ça. Je t'expliquerais tout, je te le jure. Attend moi ?"

Son ton dois être convainquant car il voit Tao hocher lentement la tête avant de disparaître dans le couloir.

Une fois sa silhouette hors de vue, Kris se redresse et inspire longuement avant de se retourner vers sa mère. Cette dernière le regarde sans rien dire, son expression est indéchiffrable.

"Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu parles du mariage ?

-Tu ne nous a jamais parlé de lui.. Cela dure depuis combien de temps ? Qui est-ce ?"

Kris se laisse tomber dans le fauteuil le plus proche avant passer une main lasse sur son visage.

"C'est sérieux si c'est ce que tu veux savoir.

-Ce n'est pas ce que je te demandes. Il à l'air tellement jeune.

-Il l'est un peu plus que moi, mais ce n'est pas la question. Maman, c'est pour ça que je ne me marierait pas." Sa mère cligne plusieur fois des yeux, interdite. Elle semble encore sous le coup de la révélation. Kris décide d'être honnête jusqu'au bout. " Je l'aime. Ça fait plusieurs mois et .. je l'aime maman.

-Mais.. le mariage, la famille Jeon..?

-Ça ne se fera pas.

-C'est impossible. Il faut que ce mariage ait lieu."

Kris secoue la tête, il ne comprend pas pourquoi cela compte autant et un sentiment d'angoisse le prend quand il voit le visage de sa mère se décomposer avant qu'elle ne s'assoit elle aussi en face de lui.

"Tu ne comprend pas. On a besoin de ce mariage, tout est déjà arrangé. Un associé de ton père nous a escroqué, on pensait pouvoit réparer les dégâts mais les pertes sont trop importantes." Elle secoue la tête, peinée. "On est ruiné Kris. La compagnie va bientôt s'effondrer. On a besoin d'un nouveau partenariat et la famille Jeon et la seule qui veut bien faire encore des accords avec nous. Sauf.. qu'ils ne le feront que s'ils obtiennent des droits sur la compagnie. Si leur fils t'épouse, ils obtiennent un pied dans l'entreprise mais elle reste encore à notre nom. On a besoin que tu épouse l'héritier Jeon pour maintenir à flot la compagnie."

Plus sa mère parle, plus Kris se sent se ratatiner sur son siège.

"Pourquoi je n'en entend parler que maintenant ?

-On ne voulait pas t'inquiéter. Tu savais qu'un mariage arrangé était une possibilité et on espérait que l'accord resterait notre secret. Que tout rentrerait dans l'ordre sans que tu en es à te soucier.

-Vous vouliez me marier sans que j'en sâche même les raisons ?"

Sa mère hausse les épaules, désolée.

"On ne savait pas comment t'en parler. Ton père voulait s'en occuper lui-même.

-Il voulait contrôler ma vie.

-Non, il souhaitait que tu puisses prendre la tête de l'entreprise à sa suite – comme c'était prévu.

-Est-ce que vous avez pensé à moi une seconde ? À ce que moi je pouvais vouloir ?

-Bien sûr mais, la compagnie..

-La compagnie.. toujours la compagnie, elle passe avant tout.

-Non Kris, cela va bien plus loin. Si l'entreprise s'effondre des milliers de gens vont perdre leur emplois. Ils sont sous notre responsabilité. Je sais que c'est t'en demander beaucoup mais les avantages viennent avec des obligations. Tu dois faire ce qui est juste. On ne peut pas se permettre de penser simplement à toi."

Kris se sent perdu, il n'en revenait pas, n'allait-on jamais lui accorder quelque chose de simple ? Il était prêt à faire son choix, à choisir Tao avant la compagnie mais ce qu'on venait de lui dire changeait la donne. Il n'était pas seul pour prendre ses décisions, le dilemme allait être complexe. Il a besoin de temps. Sans un mot, encore abasourdis par ce qu'il vient d'entendre, il sort du bureau laissant sa mère derrière lui. Il sait qu'il doit rejoindre Tao, il sait qu'il doit aller le voir et.. _et quoi ? Quoi lui dire ? Comment lui expliquer ?_ Il n'en sait rien.

Baekhyun soupire en se passant une main dans la nuque. Il y avait été obligé, il fallait qu'il amène un nouvel élément perturbateur dans son histoire. C'était nécessaire mais c'était aussi assez déprimant. Baekhyun sauvegarde son nouveau texte sur une clé et se passe une main dans la nuque en se levant. En jettant un coup d'oeil à la pendule il se rend compte qu'il est plus tard qu'il ne le pensait et se résoud à éteindre l'ordinateur pour se préparer. L'exposition est prévue pour dans deux jours – il doit s'assurer que tout est prêt.

Tandis qu'il sort ses clés de son sac et se dirige vers la salle, il sent son téléphone vibrer dans son jean. Il a reçu un mail – Junmyeon accepte de partager ses toiles. Sous le coup de la surprise Baekhyun s'interrompt en plein milieu de la rue. Il allait vraiment confirmer cela par mail ?

Résolu à avoir une explication, Baekhyun commence a composer le numéro de l'artiste. Ce dernier répond à la troisième sonnerie.

"Baekhyun ? Qu'est-ce..

-Tu veux faire partis de l'expo ? Et tu me dis ça par mail ? Sérieusement ?

-Désolé, je me suis décidé à la dernière minute."

L'explication était bancale, Baekhyun sent l'agacement le prendre.

"Tu sais que c'est dans deux jours, j'ai besoin de plus de temps pour organiser les collections, tu ne peux pas..

-Je ne vais présenter qu'un tableau.

-Quoi ?

-Il n'y aura qu'un seul tableau Baekhyun." Ce dernier ne répond rien. Il ne comprend pas ce qu'il se passe. Junmyeon en profite pour continuer "J'ai déjà appelé Kim Minseok, c'est arrangé avec lui.

-Tu es passé par Minseok ?

-Je suis désolé, c'était important pour moi." Baekhyun entend un grésillement au bout de la ligne. "Je suis désolé, je suis en voiture ça va sûrement couper bientôt. Est-ce que je peux t'appeler dans la soirée ? Je vais tout t'expliquer.

-Tu as intérêt".

La conversation se coupe rapidement et Baekhyun ne sait pas ce qu'il doit en penser. Il pénétre rapidement dans la salle d'expo et inspecte l'avancé des artisans et vérifie que toutes les collections sont bien arrivées.

Il sort de là plusieures heures plus tard, épuisé. Il met du temps à comprendre qu'une sonnerie émane de sa veste et ne répond que de justesse à l'appel? Avant, il a tout de même le temps de lire le nom de celui qui l'appelle. _Ils se sont passés le mot_.

"Kyungsoo ?

-Baek, je suis désolé de t'appeler comme ça, je ne te dérange pas ?

-Non, pas du tout. Comment vas-tu ?"

Il entend son ami soupirer à l'autre bout du combiné.

"Un peu confus. Justement je voulais savoir si je pouvais te parler de quelque chose.

-Bien sûr, qu'est-ce-qu'il y a ?

-Tu diriges bien une expo en ce moment ?"

Baekhyun est suprit de la question mais répond quand même à l'affirmative, sans pouvoir s'empêcher de demander pourquoi.

"Junmyeon m'en a parlé. Je ne sais toujours pas ce que je dois penser de la situation mais.. il veut me parler, il veut m'expliquer ce qui a changé pour lui et.. je ne vois pas trop le rapport mais il m'a demandé de venir à l'expo avec lui. Apparement il a quelque chose à m'y montrer, même si je ne sait pas ce que c'est."

Baekhyun, lui, voit très bien le lien. Le tableau unique, il sait pertinement lequel c'est. Il soupire sans savoir quoi répondre. Cette situation est vraiment trop compliquée pour lui. Il faut qu'il reste évasif.

"Oui je dirige bien l'expo, d'ailleurs Junmyeon m'a contacté aussi. Il veut présenter son travail.

-Il va y exposer ?

-Oui." Il y a un moment de silence et Baekhyun ne peut s'empêcher d'être curieux. "Est-ce que cela veut dire que les choses se sont arrangées entre vous ?

-Je n'en sais rien. Je pense surtout que je m'en voudrais de ne pas l'avoir au moins écouté. La rencontre de la dernière fois n'a mené à rien. J'étais trop sur la défensive et lui encore sous le choc de m'avoir retrouvé. Mais.. je ne sais pas, je le connaît depuis tellement longtemps. Ne pas lui laisser la chance de me dire ce qu'il a à me dire me paraît injuste. J'étais énervé qu'il m'ait retrouvé, surtout dans ces conditions, mais j'essaie aussi de le comprendre. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que je fais.. je.."

La voix de Kyungsoo est hésitante pourtant Baekhyun ne peut s'empêcher de se dire qu'il a déjà prit sa décision, il a juste besoin d'une confirmation. Il n'est surement pas le mieux placer pour cela mais Baekhyun accepte de la lui fournir.

"Tu ne t'engages à rien en acceptant de l'écouter. Je pense aussi comme toi, tu t'en voudrais de ne pas l'avoir fait."

Il sait qu'il a dit ce que Kyungsoo voulait entendre quand il l'entend abonder dans son sens.

Le soir, Junmyeon confirme son hypothèse en lui parlant du tableau qu'il souhaite présenter. Son travail s'accumule et il ne voit pas le temps passer avant d'arriver le soir de l'expo.

Sortant de la douche, il regarde le costume qu'il a laissé sur son lit et remarque une lumière sur son téléphone. Jongin vient de lui envoyé un message. Il lui dit qu'il est prêt et prend la direction de son appartement pour venir le chercher. Rapidement, Baekhyun commence à s'habiller et vérifie une nouvelle fois qu'il n'a rien oublié. Fin prêt, il inspecte une dernière fois son reflet dans le miroir et descend rapidement les marches pour rejoindre Jongin qui l'attend probablement déjà dans le parking. Il sait qu'il a fait le bon choix quand il voit Jongin se redresser en l'apercevant. Son regard l'a déjà parcouru de haut en bas avant qu'il n'ai le temps de le rejoindre.

"Sexy.. tu veux que j'ai une crise cardiaque.

-Je croyais que tu avais dis que tu aimais les costumes trois pièces.

-J'ai dis qu'ils faisaient partis de mes plus grands fantasmes. Tu sais ce que ça veut dire ?"

Baekhyun secoue inocement la tête avant de poser ses affaires à l'arrière de la voiture. il contourne la voiture pour rejoindre son siège mais avant il est retenu par Jongin. Ce dernier passe un bras autour de sa taille avant de se pencher à son oreille.

"Que je ne vais penser qu'à une chose toute la soirée, imaginer une centaine de façon de te le retirer."

Baekhyun se sent s'empourprer. Pourtant ce n'est pas la première fois que Jongin est aussi direct avec lui mais il ne sait pas s'il pourra s'y habituer un jour.

Lentement, il fait passer ses mains le long de ses bras et Jongin pose les siennes autour de son visage pour le relever vers lui.

"Je crois que tu viens même de dépasser mon fantasme Sexy.

-C'est possible ça ?

-Il y a quelques minutes je pensais que je n'avais pas d'idéal et maintenant je me rend compte que je me trompais alors pourquoi pas".

Baekhyun se contente de sourire – il saura se souvenir de ces mots plus tard pour pouvoir le taquiner. Pour l'instant, il a juste envie de faire pression sur la nuque de Jongin pour amener ses lèvres à sa hauteur. Lui aussi est en train de transformer ce qu'il croyait acquis – il est plus que temps qu'il change ses idéaux et ait de nouveaux fantasmes.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Merci de m'avoir lu. Comme je le disais lors du précédent chapitre - par manque de lecteurs et de commentaires - je me dirige vers la fin de cette histoire. Si vous aviez quelque chose à me dire par rapport à mon récit, c'est probablement le moment. J'apprécierais tout retour.


	17. Chapter 17 - Se décider à l'amour

Chapitre 17 - Se décider à l'amour

Arrivés devant la salle de l'exposition, Baekhyun fait passer ses dossiers dans sa main gauche et prend la main de Jongin dans la droite. Son compagnon se tourne vers lui, le regard interrogateur.

"Tu es sûr ? Il va y avoir beaucoup de monde que tu connais ce soir, ton patron.."

Mais Baekhyun continue a sourire.

"Il est au courant, j'en ai parlé à Minseok. Sehun travaille aussi à la galerie mais il sait pour toi et pour le reste ils peuvent penser ce qu'il veulent."

Jongin se contente de hocher la tête satisfait et le regarde se présenter au personnel de l'accueil avant de faire un signe de la tête à une femme occupée à arranger les éclairages.

"Les premiers invités n'arriveront que dans une heure. Je suis déjà passé dans la journée - tout est prêt normalement mais je dois quand même vérifier quelques détails. Je n'en aurais pas pour longtemps. Est-ce que tu veux commencer la visite ? Comme ça tu me donneras ton point de vu. Je te rejoins."

Jongin accepte rapidement et Baekhyun lui désigne le sens de la visite.

Il y a quelque chose de familier dans les œuvres présentées. Jongin ne saurait mettre un nom dessus mais il les observe avec attention. Cherchant des similitudes, il finit par se rend compte que la plupart représentent des scènes du quotidien ou des paysages aux couleurs vives. Il ne sait pas combien de temps il reste devant une immense sculpture représentant un arbre d'acier aux animaux de papier colorés. L'impression ne le quitte pas tandis qu'il continue a déambuler entre les œuvres. Pourtant elles sont toutes différentes et ne se ressemblent en rien - certaines mettent en scènes des familles, des enfants, d'autres dépeignent des paysages vallonnés ou au contraire des immensités marines infinies. Il s'en veut de ne pas avoir demandé plus d'informations à Baekhyun. Il aurait aimé en savoir plus sur ces collections.

Après quelques détours, il a le sentiment d'arriver au centre du labyrinthe et là - en face de lui - une vision connue. Il reste interdit plusieurs secondes avant de s'avancer vers le tableau en face de lui. C'est une image imposante. L'oeuvre a une taille conséquente et Jongin se sent comme attiré pour venir l'observer de plus près. Minutieusement, il arrête son regard sur les traits du visage, les courbes du corps, la position des mains, il doit le reconnaître que le rendu est saisissant tout en restant étrangement réaliste.

Il ne sait pas combien de temps il reste sans bouger, à simplement se perdre dans sa contemplation quand finalement il sent une main dans son dos et un souffle dans sa nuque.

"Tu as trouvé Kyungsoo". Ce n'est pas une question mais bel et bien une affirmation. Jongin ne détourne pas les yeux du tableau tandis qu'il hoche lentement la tête. "Il m'a fait le même effet la première fois, c'est assez impressionnant.

-Il y a quelque chose de tellement intime, de véritablement .. aimant. Je ne sais pas comment le définir. Dans les autres oeuvres de l'expo aussi."

Baekhyun acquiesce avec le sourire.

"Oui, le thème de l'expo est sur l'affect et le quotidien, ce que l'on aime et ce que l'on veut partager. Certains artistes ont représenté leur lieux de vie, leur enfance, l'être aimé.." il désigne le tableau du menton "Junmyeon nous a envoyé Kyungsoo. Originellement on pensait qu'il allait partager sa collection de paysage, c'est pour cela qu'on voulait qu'il participe à l'expo, mais il n'a voulu présenter qu'une oeuvre. Il a demandé à Kyungsoo de venir ce soir, je pense qu'il veut la lui montrer. C'est un moyen de lui faire comprendre la façon dont il le voit, ce qui pour lui est précieux.  
-C'est .. poétique ?

-Je pense qu'il a eu du mal à exprimer ce qu'il voulait réellement dire à Kyungsoo et qu'il espère que cette image parlera d'elle-même."

Jongin se retourne vers la peinture, l'image de Kyungsoo y est très proche de la réalité. Il y retrouve ses traits et expressions. Il commence sa phrase mais a du mal a trouver ses mots.

"Elle est ..

-Familière ? Oui l'impression qu'elle laisse est surprenante. On a l'impression de le voir à travers ses yeux, de pénétrer dans leur intimité. Je pense que la toile va avoir beaucoup de succès ce soir et que de nombreuses personnes vont s'amuser à s'imaginer des scénarios qui conduirait à cette scène. »

Jongin se retourne vers Baekhyun.

« Tu as eu des nouvelles de Kyungsoo, qu'est ce qu'il pense de tout cela ? »

Baekhyun secoue la tête.

« Je n'en suis pas sur, je crois que c'est encore trop tôt pour en parler. Il ne sait pas vraiment quoi penser de la situation.

-J'irais parler à Chanyeol, avec un peu de chance j'arriverai à lui faire dire ce qu'il attend de tout cela. »

Baekhyun hume doucement.

Après un moment de silence, Jongin fait glisser sa main le long du bras de Baekhyun pour la laisser reposer sur sa hanche.

« Tu as pu terminer, tout est prêt ? »

Baekhyun retrouve son sourire.

« Oui c'est bon - les premiers invités ne devraient plus tarder. » Il fait un mouvement d'épaule vers la suite. « Tu veux continuer ou ..?

-Tu peux finir la visite avec moi ? »

Baekhyun secoue la tête, désolé.

« Non je dois retourner à l'accueil avant que les invités n'arrivent et je dois retrouver Minseok. » Baekhyun jette un coup d'œil à la pendule avant de passer ses bras autour de son compagnon. « C'est moi qui dois fermer ce soir, si tu veux je pourrais te faire un tour Vip après la fin de l'événement ? »

Jongin hausse un sourcil moqueur.

« Un tour Vip ? C'est à dire ?

-Juste toi et moi.

-Et est-ce qu'il y a des bonus ? »

Baekhyun fait mine de réfléchir.

« Peut être »

Jongin se penche pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille et Baekhyun le repousse vivement en rougissant.

« Tu veux me faire virer ! »

Leurs rires doivent attirer l'attention car ils entendent des bruits de pas et Baekhyun se redresse vivement pour donner un baiser rapide à Jongin avant de l'entraîner vers la première salle.

« Je vais te présenter Minseok, en bonne et du forme cette fois. »

En retournant dans la salle principale, Jongin se rend compte qu'une table à été dressée et que les premières coupes de champagne ont été servies. C'est comme un ballet, des serveurs s'agitent à finir de préparer les tables, remplir les plateaux, les barmans instaallent le bar improvisé et les techniciens rangent leur matériel d'installation. Au milieu se tient un homme que Jongin reconnaît immédiatement. Ce jour-ci il n'a pas de parapluie à la main pour lui servir d'arme mais un calepin. Baekhyun suit son regard et l'entraîne vers le centre de la pièce.

"Ah Baekhyun ! C'est parfait, je te cherchais, tu as vérifié l'installation dans la zone F pour l'arrangement floral ? Je me rend compte que je n'avais pas fourni toutes les informations à l'équipe d'installation et l'artiste sera pointilleux.

-J'y suis passé, c'est bon j'ai arrangé l'espace. C'est comme il le souhaitait."

Minseok hoche la tête et jette un dernier coup d'oeil à son calepin avant de relever le regard et de remarquer la présence de son compagnon. Jongin le voit quetter du coin de l'oeil la validation de Baekhyun avant de se fendre d'un sourire.

Il sent la main de Baekhyun tirer dans la sienne pour le faire avancer de deux pas, avant de l'entendre faire les présentations.

"Minseok, je te présente Jongin." Puis vers lui "C'est Minseok, mon patron."

Les deux hommes fléchissent légérement le buste.

"Baek, tu sais que je n'aime pas que tu m'introduises comme ça.

-Ah pardon, Kim Minseok, le propriétaire de la galerie et défenseur des arts."

Le jeune homme lui donne un coup de coude et Baekhyun se met à rire.

"Je suis ton ami avant d'être ton patron non ?"

Baekhyun hoche la tête en souriant. Il va pour ajouter quelque chose mais il se retourne en entendant son nom.

Avec un regard désolé, et une pression à la paume de Jongin, il recule dans la pièce.

"Je reviens".

Jongin le suit du regard rejoindre l'équipe d'installation et répondre à leurs questions avant de les raccompagner vers la sortie. Resté seul avec Minseok, il hésite sur la phrase qu'il doit prononcer pour relancer la conversation. Pourtant, avant qu'il n'ai pu esquisser un geste, c'est Minseok qui se tourne vers lui, le visage contrit.

"Je suis désolé pour.. la première fois qu'on s'est rencontré. Baekhyun était harcelé par un site de rencontre et.. il y a eu un malentendu, j'ai cru que vous faisiez parti de l'agence." L'homme secoue la tête. "Mais ça vous le savez déjà puisque cela a causé un quiproquo entre vous. En tout cas, je voulais m'excuser d'avoir été si impoli, ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes."

Jongin ne peut s'empêcher de lui rendre son sourire, son ton est véritablement sincère et en vérité, il ne lui en veut pas du tout. Cela lui a permis de retrouver Baekhyun et d'obtenir leur premier rendez-vous. Il lève une main pour lui faire signe d'oublier l'incident. Cependant, il tique pourtant sur un élément.

" Il n'y a pas à s'excuser, c'était compréhensible. Tu dis que le site de rencontre a créer un quiproquo entre Baekhyun et moi, il t'en a parlé ?"

Minseok hoche vivement la tête, il ne semble pas se formaliser que Jongin ait laissé tomber les formalités.

"Oui, il m'a dit qu'il y avait eu des malentendus par rapport à des messages qu'il avait reçu." Il ajoute en souriant "Que son petit-ami n'avait pas apprécié ces attentions. Mais pour être honnête, avant même qu'il n'en parle, je savais qu'il y avait quelque chose de différent. Ces dernières semaines, Baekhyun paraissait plus distrait, plus absent, mais plus .. épanoui aussi. La différence s'est vu tout de suite quand il est arrivé un matin en broyant du noir. Il n'était pas difficile de deviner que quelque chose s'était passé quand Sehun venait sans cesse dans son bureau pour lui parler."

A la pensée de cette sombre période, Jongin aimerait retenir son sourire mais il est presque honteux de se sentir soulagé de savoir que pour son compagnon aussi la séparation avait été difficile. De se sentir flaté qu'il compte pour lui.

Il se contente de hocher simplement la tête mais Minseok ne le quitte pas du regard.

"Ca à l'air sérieux entre vous. En tout cas Baekhyun semble heureux." Il prend le temps de le regarder longuement dans les yeux avant de reprendre et Jongin se sent percé à jour par ces grands yeux gris en amande. "Cela fait longtemps que vous êtes ensemble ?"

Déstabilisé, Jongin hausse les épaules en clignant plusieurs fois des yeux.

"Depuis.. depuis presque la fois où on s'est croisé à la galerie en fait. On s'était rencontré peu avant."

Il y a quelque chose de simplement curieux dans le ton de Minseok. Pas celui mal placé qui contemple l'étrangeté, mais simplement un ami qui s'assure que ces espoirs amoureux ne seront pas déçus. Se sentir validé par Minseok fait prendre en compte l'officialité de sa relation avec Baekhyun à Jongin. Il comprend que Baekhyun le fait rentrer pleinement dans son univers, dans son quotidien. Qu'il l'ai invité ce soir, qu'il soit déjà allé dans sa maison d'édition, Jongin s'aperçoit que Baekhyun a déjà fait plus que sa moitié du chemin vers lui. Il réalise aussi qu'il y avait des appréhensions concernant leur relation qu'il avait enfoui bien profondément pour ne plus y penser. A fréquenter un homme qui se sentait hétérosexuel, il s'exposait aux risques que celui-ci ne soit pas prêt à s'investir dans leur relation, ou fasse marche arrière. Baekhyun ne reculait pas, il l'introduisait dans sa vie, lui faisait une place lentement. Et à ce moment là, Jongin se rend compte de ce qu'il a imposé à Baekhyun en insistant pour le fréquenter, il saisit tous les efforts que son compagnon a fait et accepté pour être avec un homme, l'aimer, supporter leur relation auprès de son entourage mais aussi aux yeux du monde. Il ne saurait pas décrire la sensation qui l'enveloppe au moment de sa réalisation mais aimerait que cette impression de chaleur perdure toujours. Il ressent le besoin de lui aussi montrer à Baekhyun qu'il construit sa vie avec lui désormais. Il aimerait lui prouver et lui faire comprendre qu'il s'investi dans leur relation et qu'il aime leur couple.

Il n'entend pas la question de Minseok tandis qu'il cherche Baekhyun du regard. Il le retrouve à quelques pas de lui, briefant les serveurs sur leur rôle durant la soirée. Peut-être finit-il par sentir son regard sur lui car Baekhyun se tourne pour regarder dans sa direction. Il sourit en le voyant le regarder avant de reprendre où il en était. Jongin comprend que ses preuves il est peut-être déjà en train de les réaliser à cet instant même. Etre avec lui ce soir, lui montrer son soutient et rencontrer ses amis, c'est peut-être déjà ce que Baekhyun attend de lui.

Jongin finit par entendre la voix de Minseok tout près de lui et détourne la tête de Baekhyun pour l'entendre lui demander d'un ton amusé si leur relation est sérieuse.

"Vous avez l'air heureux, tous les deux. Cela ne fait peut-être pas si longtemps que cela mais ce n'est pas l'important. Parfois les relations c'est juste une question..

-D'alchimie ?

-Exactement. C'est ce qu'il s'est passé pour ma femme. On s'est rencontré jeunes mais parfois c'est juste une évidence. Je crois que si on arrive à trouver la personne avec qui on se sent bien, et avec qui on peut être soi, c'est déjà presque gagné d'avance.

-Tu es marié ?"

Le sourire de Minseok s'aggrandit.

"Oui, depuis quelques années, on vient juste d'avoir une petite fille".

Jongin le regarde parler de sa famille et il se dit qu'il veut avoir autant l'air amoureux dans dix ans.

Son côté fleur bleue est décidement revenu au galop quand il se suprend à lancer un regard en arrière vers Baekhyun et à se dire que c'est possible. 

Junmyeon se sent nerveux. Il sait ce qu'il doit dire et croit en sa chance mais cela ne l'empêche pas d'apréhender la soirée à venir. Kyungsoo ne lui donnerait probablement pas d'autres occasions pour essayer de s'expliquer et la dernière fois c'était assez mal passé.

Il savait que ce n'était pas une bonne idée de venir à l'improviste chez lui. Kyungsoo n'aimait pas vraiment les surprises et aprés cinq ans d'absence il craignait d'être mal reçu. Pourtant, l'idée était devenue obsédante. Après la révélation de Baekhyun, savoir que son ancien amour était si près, qu'il aurait enfin l'occasion de lui dire tout ce qu'il avait comprit ces dernières années, il ne pouvait plus s'empêcher de ne penser qu'à cela. Comme une litanie sans fin qui ne voulait plus sortir de son esprit, il ne parvenait pas à se raisonner. _Et s'il laissait passer sa chance ?_ Il avait trop peur de faire une nouvelle erreure. Pourtant, malgré les nombreux scénarios qu'il s'était imaginé, ce qu'il s'était réellement passé s'étaient révélé imprévisible.

Kyungsoo s'était mis en colère qu'il se soit à nouveau accordé le droit de débarquer dans sa vie, de cela Junmyeon pouvait le comprendre. Celui qui l'avait déçu c'était lui-même. Il n'avait pas réussi à trouver les bons mots pour exprimer à Kyungsoo ce qu'il ressentait pour lui. Son discours avait été noyé sous des idées diffuses et désordonées. Sa confusion était venue de l'instant où Kyungsoo lui avait dit voir quelqu'un d'autre. Bien sûr, il ne devait pas s'attendre à ce qu'il l'ai attendu et n'ai retrouvé personne après lui mais quand Junmyeon lui avait demandé si cette relation était sérieuse, il avait été surprit de voir Kyungsoo répondre par une hésitation. Le jeune homme avait toujours été exigent et réservé en amour. Kyungsoo ne se donnait pas s'il n'avait pas la certitude de vivre une belle histoire ensuite. Junmyeon ne comprenait pas ce qu'il s'était passé pour qu'il soit dans un entre deux.

Avant de venir le retrouver, Junmyeon avait établit les limites qu'il devait respecter. Il était prêt à renoncer à Kyungsoo si celui-ci était heureux en couple et ne pensait plus à lui. Il accepterait de s'effacer s'il était célibataire mais l'assurait être certain de ne plus jamais ressentir quoi que ce soit pour lui. Pourtant, Junmyeon ne s'était pas préparé à l'entre deux. Il n'imaginait pas Kyungsoo dans une relation indéterminée. Et cela le rongeait car il pouvait s'autoriser à en espérer une évolution dans sa direction. Il se prenait à croire que peut-être cette relation instable pouvait signifier que son ancien amant ne l'avait pas oublié. Ainsi, il commençait à imaginer qu'après ses explications il pourrait peut-être le reconquérir, que leur histoire n'était peut-être pas terminée.

Et cela l'avait poussé à faire la démarche qu'il réalisait ce soir, inviter Kyungsoo a une exposition où il présentait une oeuvre. Il espérait de Kyungsoo y verait son attachement et sa loyauté pour lui. Qu'il comprendrait le message lui expliquant qu'il l'aimait toujours.

Quand il l'avait proposé, Kyungsoo avait refusé qu'il passe le prendre chez lui, alors c'est avec beaucoup de nervosité qu'il faisait les cent pas devant la salle d'exposition en l'attendant.

Junmyeon passe ses mains moites contre son pantalon est inspire prudement en se mordillant la lèvre. Il se morigène de laisser Kyungsoo le mettre encore dans cet état là. Le noeud dans la gorge et l'estomac noué, il essayait de se répéter les phrases qu'il avait soigneusement rédigé. Cette fois-ci il ne voulait pas laisser son appréhension le destabiliser. Il savait ce qu'il voulait dire et espérait se souvenir des bons mots pour faire comprendre à Kyungsoo qu'il avait enfin comprit qui il était et qui il voulait être - avec lui si possible.

Ses cent pas prennent fin quand en lançant un coup d'oeil par dessus son épaule il reconnaît la silhouette de son ancien amant. Il prend un instant pour le regarder s'approcher de la galerie. Il profite que Kyungsoo ne l'ai pas encore vu pour poser son regard sur lui. Kyungsoo avait toujours cette façon bien à lui d'être époustouflantpeut importe ce qu'il portait. Le revoir dans son smoking faisait remonter de nombreux souvenirs. Junmyeon le revoyait à la soirée de leur fin d'étude, c'était la première fois qu'il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait. Ce jour là, il n'aurait jamais imaginé que quelques années plus tard ils en seraient là. Si longtemps il avait été persuadé qu'ils étaient fait pour être ensemble, qu'il était l'homme de sa vie.

En un sens, le flot de souvenirs lui permit de se raccrocher à son but, il ferait tout pour ressentir cette sensation à nouveau.

Ragallardit, il serre une dernière fois les poings pour se donner contenance et s'avance pour rejoindre Kyungsoo. Hésitant, il lève la main et la pose sur son épaule. Il essaie de retenir son pincement au coeur qui lui rappelle qu'avant il passait sa main au creux de ses reins et lui prenait la main pour l'embrasser.

Il reste un instant interdit devant les grands yeux silencieux de Kyungsoo. Il a pourtant préparé tant de mots, tant de phrases, mais tout semble s'évaporer quand leur regard se croisent.

Il reprend contenance en sentant quelqu'un le bousculer dans son dos. Secouant la tête pour sortir de sa torpeur il tente un sourire et sa voix est presque assurée quand il reprend.

"Tu es venus.. merci. Je suis vraiment content que tu sois là.

-Tu m'as dis que tu avait des choses à m'expliquer ?"

Junmyeon hoche la tête et jettant un coup d'oeil autour de lui il lui fait signe d'avancer. D'une main levée, il salut le vigile de l'entrée et tient la porte pour laisser Kyungsoo entrer.

"Baekhyun m'a dit que tu exposais ce soir ?"

Surprit Junmyeon tourne la tête vers le jeune homme. Sa réponse prend la forme d'un oui murmuré. "Il m'a dit que tu peignais, je ne savais pas que tu aimais ça."

Junmyeon soupire avant de regarder vivement autour de lui. Il y a tellement de chose qu'il doit expliquer avant de plaider sa cause.

Il semble trouver ce qu'il cherche quand il se retourne vers Kyungsoo et prend son bras pour l'entraîner vers un des balcons.

"Je crois qu'on devrait parler un peu et ici on sera plus tranquille."

Kyungsoo lui fait face et s'accoude à la rembarde. Il ne lui facilite pas les choses à rester si silencieux. Junmyeon réunit toutes les phrases qu'il a préparé et inspire longuement avant de se lancer. "Est-ce que tu te souviens de ce que tu m'as dis quand tu es partis ?" Kyungsoo fronce les sourcils en secouant la tête. "Tu m'as dis que je devrais apprendre à me connaître avant de chercher mon autre moitié." Il sourit à voir la lueur dans le regard du jeune homme, signe que lui aussi s'en souvient. "Tu avais raison. A l'époque je ne voulais pas le voir mais je ne vivais pas vraiment selon mes propres choix. J'ai fais ce qu'on attendait de moi et je voulais que toi aussi tu vives de la même manière. C'était malhonnête de ma part de t'imposer sans chercher à savoir ce que toi tu voulais. J'ai construit notre couple tout seul, sans réfléchir que "nous" impliquait toi et moi, et donc aussi tes envies et ta façon de voir les choses. J'ai mis du temps à comprendre tout ça mais j'en suis venu aux mêmes conclusions que toi. Je ne dis pas que j'ai totalement changé, ce serait faux, mais j'ai voulu tenter de nouvelles choses, découvrir ce que j'aimais vraiment, moi - et pas ce qu'on attend de moi que j'aime ou fasse. La peinture en fait parti. Je m'y suis mis quand ma nièce est tombée malade. Ce n'était qu'un passe temps, je ne vend pas ou " il fait un geste ample derrière lui " je n'expose pas. C'est exceptionnel. Baekhyun m'a contacté pour que j'expose ma collection de paysage et honnêtement je pensais refuser mais .. " il soupire et en profite pour le regarder dans les yeux "on a commencé à parler et à se confier. Il t'a rencontré chez un ami si j'ai bien comprit et il a fait le rapprochement. Je sais que tu ne peux pas me refaire confiance si vite et que parfois j'ai du mal à exprimer ce que je veux dire alors.. je voulais que tu viennes ce soir pour te montrer quelque chose."

Il tend la main vers celle de Kyungsoo et l'interroge du regard. Ce dernier esquisse un geste, puis se retracte.

"Je vais aller ton expo et.. je comprend ce que tu veux me dire mais.. je ne veux pas pour autant que tu crois que tout est résolu. Tu me dis que tu as changé et je veux vraiment y croire mais encore la dernière fois quand tu es venu chez moi..

-Je te jure que ce n'est pas comme la dernière fois !

-Cela ressemble beaucoup à l'ancien Junmyeon pourtant. Tu m'as fais virer Jun ! Tu t'en souviens de ça ? Tu pensais que mon travail était en dessous de mes capacités et tu as tellement insisté et fais joué tes relations qu'ils ont fini par penser que je n'était qu'une source à problème. Il m'ont viré, j'ai du retrouver un nouvel emploi. Est-ce que tu sais à quel point c'est dur quand on s'est fait licencier et qu'on a pas de lettre de recommandation ?"

Les vieux sentiment refont surfaces et Junmyeon se souvient de tout, sa jalousie maladive, les disputes avec Kyungsoo, le sentiment de honte quand il avait fini par comprendre que son comportement avait fait du mal à l'homme qu'il aimait.

"Je te promet que je n'ai rien fait de tel cette fois-ci.

-Tu as appelé tous les centres de réhadaptation de la région pour me retrouver et obtenir mon adresse. Tu as débarqué chez moi comme si de rien n'était et maintenant tu me forces encore à venir ici, écouter tes explications, esperer que je te pardonnes. Qu'est-ce que tu veux au juste Jun ? Dis le moi ce que tu attend vraiment de moi. Parce que pour l'instant, ce nouveau Junmyeon que tu me décris, celui qui veut penser à moi et pas seulement à lui, celui qui a changé et qui n'impose plus ce qu'il veut je ne le voit pas vraiment."

Junmyeon encaisse sans rien dire, il sait que Kyungsoo a raison. Il a vraiment dépassé les limites et cette fois-ci il semble encore mal s'y prendre.

"Je ne voulais rien t'imposer, je voulais simplement avoir la possibilité de te parler, de m'excuser. Je .." Junmyeon ne sait plus ce qu'il peut ajouter, il s'y perd dans toutes les phrases qu'il avait préparé. Décidant d'avoir une autre approche, il pose plutôt une autre question. "Si je t'ai fais tant de peine, pourquoi es-tu quand même venu ce soir ? Je peux disparaître de ta vie si c'est ce que tu veux. Je peux.."

Il s'interrompt en voyant Kyungsoo faire un pas vers lui en soupirant.

"Je ne te déteste pas. Je sais pourquoi tu étais si .. organisé et dirrigiste dans notre vie et je sais que tu voulais le meilleur pour moi. Je t'en veux quand même. Je veux être honnête avec toi parce que c'est vrai que je t'en veux d'avoir gâché ce qu'on avait. Si je suis là ce soir c'est parce que j'ai toujours de l'affection pour toi. Je t'ai aimé, sincérement. Et tu auras toujours une place spéciale dans mon coeur parce que je te connais et que je n'arrive pas te détester malgré tout ce qu'il s'est passé." Kyungsoo soupire et passe une main sur son visage. "Quand tu es venu la dernière fois j'étais en colère parce que tu n'as pas le droit de continuer à agir comme si tu étais tout seul à décider. Je suis là ce soir quand même parce que .. je n'en sais rien moi même. Je ne voulais pas avoir de regret. Je me devais d'au moins te laisser ta chance de me dire ce que tu souhaitais me dire. Mais .. Jun, je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre, qu'est-ce que tu attend de moi ?"

Junmyeon se met à se balancer d'un pied sur l'autre. Il sait que Kyungsoo est trop sur la défensive pour pouvoir entendre qu'il souhaiterait recommencer leur histoire mais il y a quand même une chose qu'il peut lui avouer.

Sans rien dire il prend sa main et le ramène à l'intérieur de la salle. Du coin de l'oeil il voit Baekhyun se tourner vers lui mais d'un signe il lui fait comprendre qu'il ne doit pas intervenir. Il entraîne Kyungsoo vers l'intérieur de l'expo et garde le silence jusqu'à que sa peinture soit au prochain tournant. Les portes viennent seulement d'ouvrir, il y a encore peu de visiteurs. Junmyeon en profite pour expliquer ses intentions.

"Cette expo est sur l'affect. Les artistes y présentent leur quotidien, ce qu'il chérisse. Je n'ai apporté qu'une seule oeuvre à cette collection." Il fait un mouvement d'épaule "Elle est juste derrière. C'est ce que je voulais te montrer." Il ouvre une nouvelle fois la bouche, tente d'en dire plus, mais se retient. Il faut que Kyungsoo le découvre par lui même.

Lui lâchant la main, il se décale pour le laisser passer et d'un mouvement de la tête lui désigne le centre de l'exposition. Kyungsoo fronce les sourcils, indécis devant tant de mystère mais se décide quand même à avancer. Il lance un dernier coup d'oeil par dessus son épaule vers Junmyeon mais comme ce dernier reste muet, il fait deux pas de plus et tourne au coin. Junmyeon lui laisse un instant avant de le suivre. Il ne sait pas quelle réaction Kyungsoo va avoir devant le tableau. Jusque là il l'avait vu comme une preuve d'amour, un message poétique. Après leur conversation il en venait à se dire que peut-être une fois de plus il avait pénétré l'intimité de Kyungsoo sans le consulter. Fallait-il qu'il soit assez maladroit pour l'exposer aux yeux de tous sans avoir eu son aval.

Quand il pénètre dans la pièce, Kyungsoo s'est arrêté à quelques pas du tableau. Immuable et silencieux, il regarde l'oeuvre le visage inexpressif. Junmyeon ne sait plus lire ses traits. Avant il savait comment interpréter la moindre de ses expressions mais désormais il n'était plus sûr de rien. Il hésite pendant un battement de coeur puis se décide à s'avancer pour le rejoindre.

Il est prêt à toutes réactions, que Kyungsoo s'énerve, qu'il lui en veulent pour avoir pensé que le peindre sur deux mètres et l'afficher à la vue de tous soit une bonne idée, mais finalement le silence est pire. Kyungsoo reste immobile, les yeux grands ouvert sur sa peinture et Junmyeon ne sait plus s'il doit parler ou se taire. La décision est prise pour lui quand son voisin inspire fortement et relève la tête. Son ton est presque las quand il se décide à prendre la parole.

"Pourquoi ? Jun, je ne comprend pas.. Qu'est-ce que c'est censé signifier ?

-Je.. et bien je .." Il ne s'attendait pas à cela. Il avait prévu de nombreux scénarios mais n'avait pas imaginé que Kyungsoo puisse être simplement désorienté.

" Il faut que tu me dises les choses clairement. Tu ne peux pas toujours compter sur les autres pour interpreter à leur façon ce que tu veux exprimer." Kyungsoo se détourne de l'oeuvre pour se tourner complétement vers lui. "Pourquoi tu m'as fais venir ici ce soir ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu voulais que je vois cette peinture ? Ce n'est pas juste pour me dire que tu as changé. Jun, qu'est-ce que tu attend réellment de moi je ne comprend pas."

Jumyeon reprend sa respiration et prend son courage à deux mains.

"C'est la façon dont je te vois. Je voulais que tu te vois au travers de mes yeux et .. ce que j'essaie de dire c'est que .. les gens ici montrent leurs habitudes et ce qu'ils aiment et j'ai choisis ce tableau parce que je voulais te montrer que je pense toujours à toi et que.. je ne sais pas Soo.. c'était ma façon à moi de te montrer que je tiens à toi."

Kyungsoo hésite un instant, il commence à voir où mène la conversation.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais Jun ? On en est plus là.

-Et si c'était le cas ?"

Kyungsoo se passe une main sur le visage. Il lance un dernier regard vers le tableau.

"Tu ne peux pas sérieusement y penser, pas après..

-Pourquoi pas !" Junmyeon s'approche et pose ses mains sur les bras de Kyungsoo. "Je sais que ça peux paraître soudain parce que je viens juste de réaparaître dans ta vie mais.. j'aimerais juste que tu y penses. On peut faire ça doucement. Ce qui nous a séparé c'était mon comportement mais j'ai changé. Tu ne le vois pas encore, tu ne le sais pas mais je peux te le prouver. J'aimerais .. j'aimerais juste que tu me laisses une chance."

Kyungsoo secoue lentement la tête.

"C'est pas si simple, il faut ..

-Je sais qu'il y a cet autre mais il n'est pas une histoire sérieuse et.. et je voudrais juste que tu me laisses la même chance qu'à lui. Je veux qu'on ré-apprenne à se connaître." Il sent que Kyungsoo est hésitant et il n'a pas envie d'entendre une réponse négative. Pas maintenant. "Je veux juste qu'on ne se re-perde pas de vue. On peut y aller doucement. Accepte juste de me revoir d'accord ? Qu'on prenne le temps de continuer à se parler et on verra ce qu'il se passe".

Ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait espéré pour sa soirée. Rien ne s'était déroulé tel qu'il l'avait planifié. Il avait pu dire ce qu'il voulait et exprimer ses sentiments mais il n'avait pas obtenu les réactions qu'il souhaitait de la part de Kyungsoo. _Avait - il été trop optimiste à l'imaginer consentir à sa proposition ?_ Le long silence qui ponctue sa déclaration semble répondre de lui même.

Sehun s'accoude à une table où sont disposés des petits-fours. La plaquette de l'exposition à la main, il pose un regard distrait sur les convives. Les invités étaient venus en masse. Il se surprenait à aimer de plus en plus ce travail. Il avait été réticent au début – quand Baekhyun lui avait proposé de travailler avec lui – après tout il n'était pas un grand érudit lui-même. Il avait peur de ne pas se sentir à se sentir à se place, de n'être pas à la hauteur. Pourtant, plus le temps passait et plus il aimait les différents aspects de son travail. Son quotidien était varié, il s'occupait des clients, conversait avec les artistes et aidait à organiser les collections. Il avait le sentiment d'en apprendre toujours plus et ne se lassait pas de cette ambiance éclairé.

Les moments qu'il préférait étaient ceux comme ce soir, les réceptions. Le ballet qu'effectuait les convives entre les oeuvres, les conversations chuchotées entre eux pour discuter de leur ressenti, le tourbillonement des serveurs livrant leurs dose de champagne au rythme des chansons de jazz, cet univers lui donnait le sentiment de faire parti d'un ensemble harmonieux. Il aimait observer les réactions et impressions des individus contemplant une oeuvre et écouter les artistes divaguer dans leurs explications. C'était un monde auquel il avait eu l'impression qu'il n'aurait jamais accès mais qui l'avait pourtant toujours fasciné. Les souvenirs qu'il avait de son père c'était quand il lui parlait de sa grande passion, la musique. Combien de soirées ils avaient passés à simplement écouter les vieux enregistrements, à parler instruments, arrangements et écriture. Son père n'avait pas réalisé son rêve et Sehun ne savait pas lequel était le sien. Il avait grandit en cherchant quel univers pouvait lui donner le même sourire que son père avait quand il parlait musique. Il avait tout essayé – en vain. Il était un piètre dessinateur, un mauvais guitariste et un médiocre compositeur. Longtemps il avait cru que le domaine des arts lui était fermé et s'était réfugié dans les sports. Il était bon danseur et se débrouillait avec un ballon – mais il n'avait jamais ressenti le picotement au bout des doigts que son père avait dès qu'un morceau de blues jouait.

La proposition de Baek avait été une aubaine. Il s'y était jeté à corps perdu – cherchant à s'y surpasser et avait été surprit de s'y voir réussir. Il avait la possibilité de faire un travail qu'il aimait, d'y retrouver tout les jours son meilleur ami pour collègue et Minseok était satisfait de son implication et pensait même lui confier d'autres missions.

En regardant autour de lui, il aperçoit Baekhyun qui parle avec un artiste, il se demande si lui aussi pourrait un jour prétendre à son rôle. Il sait qu'il n'a pas les diplômes nécessaires mais il continue à penser que rien n'est impossible.

Il est tiré de ses pensées en sentant quelqu'un le bousculer dans son dos. Il se retourne et manque de justesse de basculer quand une épaule rencontre sa clavicule. Le feuillet qu'il a à la main tombe au sol et il a juste le temps de reprendre son souffle. Avant que l'homme se penche précipitement pour le récupérer et lui tendre avant de se répandre en excuse. Sehun hésite et se redresse sans un mot avant de regarder celui qui l'a bousculé. Celui-ci semble agité. Il continu à lui tendre le papier tout en regardant de tous les côtés dans la foule cherchant incontestablement quelqu'un dans la foule. Ses traits sont tendus et Sehun ressent le besoin de lui faire arrêter sa litanie.

"Pas la peine de s'excuser, ce n'est pas grave." Il tend le bras et récupère le fasicule. Ses doigts effleurent ceux de son voisin et le contact doit ramener l'homme à sa réalité car il se retourne vers lui et prend enfin conscience de sa présence. Le regard noyé dans le sien, Sehun n'arrive pas à déchiffrer son expression. Troublé, peiné, aggacé ? Le mélange est assez surprenant. Il ne sait pas pourquoi mais il se surprend à penser qu'un visage aux traits aussi doux ne devrait pas être aussi tendu alors lui qui ne se mèle pourtant jamais de ce qui ne le regarde pas s'étonne lui même de poser le premier la question. Même son ton semble déconcerté quand il lui demande s'il va bien.

L'homme, lui, doit avoir conscience de son air défait car il n'est pas étonné par la question et se contente d'un hochement las pour réponse. Habituellement, il n'aurait pas insisté, pourtant ce soir il se sent l'âme généreuse. Il y a tant de beauté autour de lui qu'il a envie de la partager. Il lui tend le fasicule.

"Tu devrais jeter un coup d'oeil à l'expo, il y des oeuvres vraiment impressionnantes."

L'inconnu repousse le feuillet d'un geste de la main. Il a un faible sourire. "Non c'est bon, je la connais."

Il recule d'un pas, son regard repart dans la foule. Pourtant il ne doit pas trouver celui qu'il cherche car son expression reste sombre. Sehun tente une dernière approche et attrape une coupe de champagne derrière lui avant de lui tendre. Il n'ajoute pas un mot, il suppose que son expression démontre bien qu'il pense que l'inconnu pourrait en avoir besoin. Et en effet, avec un soupire accablé, ce dernier la prend entre ses mains et en boit une gorgé.

"Longue nuit ?

-Longue semaine." L'homme relève la tête pour le regarder et Sehun sent la compassion le prendre quand il voit de la tristesse envelopper ses grands yeux sombres. "Disons que les choses ne se passent pas comme je le souhaiterais."

Sehun hoche lentement la tête avant de prendre une coupe à son tour. Il n'est pas censé boire pendant le travail mais il se sent l'envie de partager la peine de son voisin, et de la noyer sous des bulles de champagne.

"C'est rarement le cas. C'est professionnel ?"

L'homme secoue négativement la tête mais ne rajoute rien. Sehun n'insiste pas.

"On a souvent l'impression qu'il y a des choses qui sont insurmontables, ou qu'on arrivera pas à gérer mais il faut juste prendre une autre perspective.

-Une autre perspective ?"

Sehun a un geste vague englobant la salle.

"C'est ce que fait l'art non ? On prend un autre point du vue. Ça m'a toujours aidé à relativiser, il faut juste essayer de voir les opportunités plutôt que les obstacles.

-Ça reste difficile à réaliser."

Il ne sait pas pourquoi il s'obstine mais Sehun a envie de voir s'effacer cette tension du visage de l'inconnu. Il se demande à quoi son sourire ressemble. "Tu m'as bousculé tout à l'heure. J'aurais pu être quelqu'un de pointilleux et chercher à t'ennuyer par rapport à ça. Au lieu de ça je t'offres une coupe de champagne, est-ce que tu peux y voir une opportunité ?"

L'homme à un sursaut étonné, il semble prendre conscience de l'intérêt de Sehun.

"Une opportunité ? .. hum.. je ne crois pas .. enfin je ne cherche pas.. une opportunité en ce moment."

C'est stupide, Sehun ne sait même pas s'il est véritablement intéressé mais il à toujours eu l'esprit combatif et il y a quelque chose dans le regard de l'inconnu qui lui fait penser qu'il y a plus à découvrir. Alors il esquisse un mouvement et cherche une phrase qui pourrait convaincre l'inconnu de rester mais il entend son nom et le temps qu'il se retourne l'homme n'est plus là. Il se surprend à sourire quand c'est à son tour de fouiller la foule des yeux à la recherche de la silhouete triste. L'appel devient persistant et résolu, il se détourne pour retrouver Baekhyun dont le ton devient plus impatient.

"Enfin, tu ne m'avais pas entendu ? Minseok a dit qu'il avait besoin de toi dans la dernière section. Apparement il a de nombreux visiteurs qui veulent acheter. Je dois rester à l'entrée pour l'accueil. Tu peux aller l'aider ?"

Sehun résiste à jeter un dernier regard en arrière et acquièce rapidement.

Ses pas l'entraînent vers le fond de la galerie et il dans l'excitation du travail il oublie l'homme au regard triste.

Kyungsoo hésite. Il regarde la grande porte devant lui et à une envie soudaine de tout lâcher. De simplement la franchir, partir et baisser les bras face à cette situation. Il aurait du s'en douter – Junmyeon était venu pour recoller les morceaux. Pourquoi pensait-il que tout pouvait être aussi simple quand au contraire leur relation était si complexe ? Bien sûr il avait toujours des sentiments pour lui. Junmyeon avait été le premier à lui faire ressentir autant d'émotions. Il l'avait véritablement aimé et il aurait toujours une place spéciale dans son coeur. Mais cela faisait longtemps maintenant qu'il avait décidé de ne plus penser à leur relation. Ils ne fonctionnaient pas bien ensemble et ils savaient trop bien se faire du mal. Il lui arrivait encore de penser à lui mais plus avec affection que regret. Il ne pensait pas qu'il le reverrait un jour et ne s'était jamais imaginé ce que leurs retrouvailles lui ferait ressentir. Il avait été si sûr que tout était bien fini. _Pouquoi fallait-il qu'il revienne tout bousculer, tout remettre en question ?_

Résolument il se détourne de la grande porte, il ressent le besoin de se confier. Promenant son regard dans la pièce, il est soulagé de trouver rapidement la personne qu'il cherche. Il fend aisément la foule pour rejoindre Baekhyun et pose une main sur son bras.

"Je peux te parler, tu as un peu de temps ?"

Baekhyun se retourne pour chuchoter deux phrases à la femme à côté de lui et prend le bras de Kyungsoo pour l'entraîner vers un coin plus tranquille.

"Je suis désolé, tu as sûrement du travail, je ne veux pas te déranger." Mais son ami chasse ses excuse d'une main.

"Non, ne t'inquiètes pas. La cliente que je viens de laisser nous fait le coup à chaque fois. Elle nous accapare pendant les expos, prétendant avoir des vues sur telle ou telle oeuvre et finalement ne prend jamais rien. Tu m'as sauvé en faite. Je perdais mon temps avec elle."

Kyungsoo soupire de soulagement et acquièce lentement.

"Tu viens de voir Junmyeon non ? Je vous ai vu ensemble tout à l'heure. Vu ton expression ça ne s'est pas bien passé.

-Ce n'est pas ça. Je me sens juste idiot. J'aurais du deviner pourquoi il m'avait fait venir mais stupidement j'ai fais l'autruche.

-Tu as vu le tableau ?"

Kyungsoo hoche lentement la tête en roulant les yeux au ciel.

"Il est … imposant !"

Baekhyun réprime difficilement son rire.

"Oui c'est assez impressionnant. La toile a eu beaucoup de succès d'ailleurs.

-Je ne savais pas ce qu'il voulait me faire comprendre avec ça.

-Il y en a beaucoup tu sais.. des portraits de toi. Je crois qu'il les a peint au début parce que ça l'aidait a extérioriser et puis à la fin parce que ça l'aidait à se souvenir de toi. Il m'a dit que les traits étaient toujours flous parce que cela lui permettait de ne pas fixer les choses. Comme s'il pouvait penser que votre rupture n'était pas permanente."

Kyungsoo prend conscience de la logique et se dit que cela ressemblerait bien à Junmyeon.

"Il veut qu'on essaie à nouveau."

Baekhyun ne sait pas ce qu'il doit répondre. Ce n'est pas une surprise pour lui.

"Il m'a dit qu'il t'aimait encore alors je suppose qu'en soit c'est ce qu'il espère depuis longtemps."

Kyungsoo baisse la tête et passe une main dans ses cheveux.

"Je suis complétement perdu. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il débarque à nouveau dans ma vie.. surtout en ce moment avec.."

Il s'interrompt, incertain de vouloir finir sa phrase, réflechissant plus pour lui même mais Baekhyun comprend à demi-mots.

"Avec Chanyeol ? C'est ça ?" Kyungsoo relève son regard vers lui et acquièsce. " Votre hisoire et confuse et c'est normal que tu doutes avec le retour de Junmyeon..

-Je ne doutes pas." Il y a un éclat de détermination dans le regard de Kyungsoo et Baekhyun entend qu'il n'y a aucune hésiation dans son ton. "De mon côté, notre histoire n'est pas confuse. Au début, bien sûr que je me suis posé de nombreuses questions – j'ai essayé d'être réaliste et de ne pas m'engager dans une cause perdue mais on ne lutte pas contre soi-même. Je ne sais pas ce que Chanyeol pense de tout ça, est-ce que je ne suis qu'une passade avant qu'il ne se retrouve ou s'il y croît vraiment est-ce qu'il se décidera à s'assumer ? Je n'en sais rien. Mais peu importe ce qu'il finira par faire – je sais que moi je n'ai plus cette possibilité de choisir."

Baekhyun cligne plusieurs des yeux, il finit par comprendre ce que Kyungsoo lui laisse entendre.

"Tu l'aimes ?"

Ce dernier ferme un instant les yeux et sa voix est plus rauque quand il reprend.

"J'ai essayé de me raisonner, de me faire entendre que c'était folie. Chan est hétéro, il est en pleine crise existencielle et ne sait pas ce qu'il veut. Peut-être qu'un jour il ouvrira les yeux et ne voudra plus de moi. Il réalisera que je n'étais qu'une expérience et il voudra redevenir ami ou au contraire ne plus jamais entendre parler de moi. Je le sais tout ça. Ce qui ne m'empêche pas non plus de continuer à espérer.. je suis irrécupérable."

Baekhyun passe une main dans le dos.

"Pas du tout. Et je ne pense pas que Chanyeol réagira comme cela, Jongin le connais bien, il est persuadé que tu le chamboules bien plus que tu ne le penses." Il se mord la langue, hésite, avant de poursuivre. "Mais pour Junmyeon .. enfin.. tu es sûr ?"

Kyungsoo se redresse et s'adosse au mur.

"Jun.. ça ne marcherait pas entre nous. Il veut se persuader qu'il a changé – et c'est peut-être le cas – mais nous deux on ne fonctionne pas. On a déjà essayé et j'ai toujours beaucoup d'affection pour lui mais plus de cette façon. Même s'il n'y avait pas Chanyeol, ou s'il décide de ne rien tenter de sérieux avec moi, ma réponse restera inchangé. J'ai tourné la page de notre histoire il y a longtemps. Il ne représente plus la même chose à mes yeux. J'aimerais qu'on reste proche mais je comprendrais que lui ne le souhaite pas." Kyungsoo se sent libéré d'un poids de pouvoir le dire enfin à voix haute. "J'aime quelqu'un d'autre. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il va advenir de ma relation avec Chanyeol – peut-être que tout s'arrêtera dans quelques jours mais il reste celui que j'aime. Je ne me tournerais pas vers Junmyeon par dépit. Je viens de lui annoncer, il l'a prit .. avec étonnement je crois. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que je lui réponde tout de suite. Il souhaitait sûrement que j'y réfléchisse mais je ne veux pas jouer avec ses sentiments. Je sais que je ne ressentirais plus pour lui ce qui nous a uni la première fois.

-Et tu es sûr que c'est .. enfin je dire..." Baekhyun se dit qu'il ne devrait pas poser ce genre de question mais il voudrait être sûr de comprendre. De ce qu'il en sait Chanyeol n'a pas montré de signe certifiant son envie de s'engager avec Kyungsoo, il a même eu un comportement particulièrement blessant envers son amant et Baekhyun voudrait comprendre comment son ami peut-être si sûr de son amour. "Tu es sûr de ce que tu ressents pour Chanyeol ?"

Kyungsoo a un sourire triste.

"Je sais que pour toi ma décision peut paraître étrange. Chan peu sembler perdu et un choix plutôt risqué mais je le connais. Même si au final nos routes se séparent je n'aurais pas de regrets de l'avoir choisi. Je garde quand même cet espoir qu'il a des sentiments sincères mais lutte comme toi tu l'as fait pour se faire à l'idée qu'il peut aimer un homme.

-Je suis certain qu'il n'a pas l'intention de jouer avec toi. Il semble véritablement confus. Mais peut-être que ça l'aiderait que tu lui en parles, que tu lui dises ce que tu attends de lui et de vous.

-Il ne veut pas m'écouter.

-Ça je m'en occupe. C'est notre contribution à Jongin et à moi, on va lui parler."

Kyungsoo se dit qu'il a envie d'être positif et de croire en la conviction de Baekhyun. Il accepte la main que son ami passe dans son dos et essaie de ne pas penser à Junmyeon. À ses traits peinés quand il lui a annoncé qu'il ne pouvait plus imaginer un futur entre eux et à sa voix rauque derrière lui quand il l'a laissé et à sentit ses pas dans son dos. Rester ne servirait qu'à lui donner de faux espoirs. Il lui avait dit ce qu'il pensait de leur relation avec honnêteté et même si c'était dur il préférait que Junmyeon prenne le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'il lui avait dit plutôt que de se voiler la face dans une illusion. Serrant les paumes l'une contre l'autre il se rassure en se disant qu'il a pris la bonne décision.

Sehun vient de finir avec le dernier visiteur, il va enfin pouvoir profiter d'un répit pour souffler. Il se passe une main dans les cheveux tandis qu'il vérifie d'un coup d'oeil que les pastilles indiquant quels tableaux étaient vendus soient bien toutes affichées. Du coin de l'oeil il remarque une silhouette qu'il connait. Il s'avance vers Jongin qui est en train d'observer les dernières oeuvres.

"Tu es venus ?"

Jongin se tourne vers lui et lui tend un sourire.

"Oui, Baekhyun m'a fait rentrer."

D'un geste de l'épaule, il lui demande.

-Tu aimes l'expo ?

-Beaucoup, certaines oeuvres savent vraiment questionner le visiteur. L'ambiance aussi, c'est très agréable. La disposition en labyrinthe, je trouve cela très intelligent."

Sehun hoche la tête et lui rend son sourire.

"Oui Baekhyun a fait du bon travail. D'ailleurs où est-il ? Il t'a laissé faire la visite tout seul ?

-Il est très occupé. Il a essayé plusieurs fois de revenir vers moi mais il n'a pu m'accompagner qu'épisodiquement." Jongin continu en secouant la tête. "Ce n'est pas grave. J'aurais aimé ses commentaires mais il a été accaparé." Son ton est plus positif quand il reprend "Cela me laisse aussi l'occasion de me faire ma propre opinion sur les oeuvres."

Sehun hésite, il hoche la tête pour montrer qu'il a écouté ce que Jongin vient de lui dire mais il ne sait pas comment relancer la conversation. _Que dire ?_ Cela lui paraît toujours aussi étrange de se retrouver face à lui. Il l'a détesté pendant si longtemps – croyant qu'il lui volait l'homme qu'il aimait. Puis il s'en est voulu encore plus longuement – d'avoir initié le doute entre eux, d'avoir embrasser cet homme que finalement il se félicitait de n'avoir jamais été aimé en retour. Baekhyun n'avait pas voulu lui en dire plus sur la relation entre Jongin et Luhan quand il lui avait posé des questions. Son ami avait raison, ce n'était pas à lui de parler de ça et il valait mieux tourner la page. Cependant, il n'arrivait pas à s'imaginer quelle aurait été sa vie si Luhan l'avait aimé, l'avait choisi. Des demi-mots de Jongin, il avait comprit qu'il aurait probablement vécu l'enfer.

De fait, il se sentait en même temps redevable envers Jongin mais aussi coupable – pendant si longtemps il avait envié leur couple et joué avec Luhan son jeu de la critique envers son petit-ami. Il aimerait pouvoir exprimer tout cela au concerné mais par où commencer ? Peut-être devrait-il commencer par se donner du courage et rester dans les banalités.

Le jeune homme se retourne et repère du coin de l'oeil un plateau posé non loin. Il récupère 2 coupes et en tend une à Jongin.

"Donc tu aimes l'art ?

-Oui mais j'aimerais en connaître plus. J'ai l'impression de poser un regard trop inexpérimenté sur des collections comme celles de ce soir.

-On passe tous par cette étape. J'apprend encore moi-même.

-Je me souviens que Lu.. enfin .. tu ne destinais pas à l'art originairement non ?

-Effectivement. Je ne savais pas vraiment ce que je voulais faire en vérité. Baekhyun m'a trouvé ce poste et .. il a toujours eu un bon instinct."

Jongin sourit à la remarque et décide de la prendre aussi pour lui. Sehun le voit sourire et se dit qu'il est temps qu'il prenne son courage à deux mains.

"Justement en parlant de .. tu sais qui .. je voulais vraiment m'excuser. À l'époque je ne réalisais pas que..." mais alors qu'il est bien parti dans sa lancée, Jongin l'interrompt. Il lève une main pour le couper et garde un sourire collé à ses lèvres.

"Non, ne t'excuse pas. Il en a dupé plus d'un et on est tous des victimes de ses manipulations. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir. Je vais bien maintenant" son sourire s'élargit comme s'il pensait à quelque chose en particulier. "même plus que bien. J'ai tourné la page, je ne veux plus penser à lui. Alors s'il te plaît ne t'excuse pas. Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes mal à l'aise à chaque fois qu'on se croise. Tu es le meilleur ami de Baekhyun, tu comptes beaucoup pour lui. On est amené à se rencontrer souvent et .. peut-être que nous aussi – en temps voulu – on pourra aussi être ami. Je ne veux plus penser à toi comme celui qui était dans les bras de Luhan avant mon départ, je ne veux plus t'assimiler à tous ceux avec lequel il m'a trompé. Pour moi maintenant tu es juste l'ami de Baek et ça me suffit."

Sehun est véritablement touché par les paroles de Jongin. Il s'attendait à de la compréhension de sa part – Baekhyun lui avait dit qu'il ne voulait plus parler de Luhan – mais il avait eu peur qu'il garde du ressentiment envers lui. Rassénéré quand à leur future relation, son visage se fend d'un large sourire. Il prend sur lui de donner une tape dans le dos de Jongin en hochant la tête. Jongin semble comprendre son intention car il lui retourne son sourire et lève son verre en signe de la célébration de leur nouvelle amitié.

Mais vite le travail les rattrape et Sehun est interpellé par un nouveau visiteur/futur client. Avec un regard d'excuse envers Jongin, il repose son verre et le laisse à sa contemplation. Pourtant Jongin n'a pas plus le temps pour reprendre son observation qu'aussitôt Sehun parti, il sent une ombre dans son dos. Se retournant vivement, il soupire de soulagement en reconnaissant l'homme en face de lui.

"Tu es venus ?

-Tu m'as dis que ça me changerait les idées."

Jongin acquièsce en passant un bras autour des épaules de Yixing.

"C'est bien que tu sois sorti de chez toi. Tu as déjà fais le tour de l'exposition ?"

Yixing hoche précipitement la tête.

"Oui, j'ai jeté un coup d'oeil mais l'art ce n'est pas vraiment pour moi."

Yixing baisse la tête et Jongin resserre un peu son étreinte.

"Tu veux en parler un peu ?

-Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il y ai grand chose à dire." Jongin n'ajoute rien mais Yixing doit lire ses questions dans son regard car il continu. "J'ai revu Amy, elle est passée à l'appart. Elle a repris toutes ses affaires et n'a même pas voulu qu'on en reparle. Pour elle il n'y avait rien de plus à ajouter. J'en viens à me demander s'il n'y a pas quelqu'un d'autre. C'est la seule raison qui me vient à l'esprit qui expliquerait son changement rapide de comportement et pourquoi elle ne veut même pas me parler."

Jongin se sent peiné pour son ami, il aimerait trouver les mots pour le réconforter. Il n'en a pas le temps que Yixing continu.

"Finalement, je me met à croire qu'elle a peut-être raison. Si elle en est à pouvoir partir sans même vouloir recoller les morceaux c'est que notre couple ne signifiait plus rien pour elle.

-Elle a peut-être senti que tu allais la confronter et préfère prendre la décision elle-même de votre séparation, par fierté ?"

Le ton de Jongin est hésitant et Yixing fragilise encore plus son propos quand il se met à secouer la tête.

"Non, elle avait l'air plutôt décidée quand elle m'a dit qu'elle ne voulait plus me voir. Elle a passé tant de temps en déplacement, tant de moments avec ses collègues. Je commence vraiment à me dire qu'il y a quelqu'un d'autre. Je souffre de penser ainsi mais avec la séparation qu'elle m'offre, j'en viens à penser que la rupture sera moins compliqué à vivre que je ne le pensais. Vu son comportement, je vais essayer de voir cela comme une opportunité. Je n'aurais plus à me battre pour un couple où je suis seul."

Jongin se dit que son ami a le bon état d'esprit. Il aimait beaucoup Amy, il trouvait qu'avec Yixing ils formaient un beau couple. Malheureusement, de ce que son ami lui en confiait, il n'y avait plus d'espoir et cela faisait déjà longtemps que leur couple était au bord de la rupture. Lui-même est convaincu qu'il ne sert à rien de lutter pour une union quand l'un d'entre eux est déjà parti. Il sait qu'il faudra du temps à Yixing pour accepter la décision d'Amy et surtout son silence mais il est persuadé que son ami saura se relever. Il a déjà accepté sa situation et sait y voir le positif c'est une étape importante. Il espère que Yixing saura rester dans cet état d'esprit.

Il lui faut encore patienter un peu plus d'une heure avant que les invités finissent par se montrer moins nombreux que les oeuvres elles-mêmes et que les allées de l'exposition se vident. Accoudé à une table près de l'entrée il s'applique à vider conscienceusement les plateaux de petit-fours quand Baekhyun le rejoint. L'air épuisé, il passe une main dans sa nuque avant d'attraper une coupe de champagne.

"Tu n'es pas censé ne pas avoir le droit de boire pendant le service ?

-Si, mais c'est fini ! Je viens de raccompagner le dernier visiteur – l'expo a été un succès, on a réussi à trouver des acheteurs pour les oeuvres qu'on avait prévu de vendre. Minseok vient de partir, il dépose Sehun chez lui avant de rentrer."

Jongin fait passer sa main dans le dos de Baekhyun et penche la tête pour que ses lèvres frôlent son oreille.

"C'est donc le moment de mon tour Vip ?"

Baekhyun ne répond pas mais se contente de sourire avant de faire glisser sa main le long de bras de Jongin et d'entrelacer leurs doigts.

Ils se promettent encore une longue nuit avant que l'aube ne les sépare à nouveau.

Kyungsoo ne sait pas comment il a réussi à se laisser convaincre. Peut-être parce qu'il pensait avoir fait assez de mal pour la soirée ? Assis dans la voiture, il se tourne vers Junmyeon, concentré derrière son volant. Il avait accepté de laisser son ex le raccompagner chez lui. Il était parti précipitement après lui avoir annoncé que lui ne voyait plus d'avenir romantique à leur relation – mais probablement pas assez rapidement après qu'il ai eu sa conversation avec Baekhyun car en arrivant sur le parvis du bâtiment il avait senti une main dans son dos. Junmyeon l'avait cherché et attendu. Las et désireux de ne pas blesser plus avant son ancien amant, Kyungsoo s'était défendu – il ne voulait pas lui donner de faux espoirs mais il était fatigué et l'air triste de Junmyeon avait eu raison de lui.

La route jusqu'à chez lui s'était presque faite en silence. Ce n'est qu'en arrivant dans le parking que Junmyeon s'était décidé à prendre la parole. Il avait cherché ses mots un instant mais Kyungsoo avait comprit qu'il voulait lui demander d'y réfléchir encore un peu.

"Jun .. je sais que tu penses que tout cela est sincère et mûrement réfléchi mais es-tu sûr que c'est réelement moi que tu veux ? Est-ce que ce ne serait pas une variante plus simple pour poursuivre ton chemin ?"

Junmyeon semble perplexe.

"Je ne comprend pas ce que tu veux dire.

-C'est juste que je me dis .. que peut-être tu t'es accroché à moi parce que c'était plus facile. Je sais déjà comment tu fonctionnes, je sais comment t'aimer sans te blesser. Après moi est-ce que tu as eu des histoires sérieuses ?"

Le jeune homme baisse la tête un instant avant de la secouer négativement. Avec un pincement au coeur, Kyungsoo pose une main sur son épaule.

"Je sais que ce n'est pas facile de s'ouvrir à quelqu'un. Je sais que tu as du mal à te confier et à faire confiance mais il va falloir que tu te jetes à l'eau. Peut-être que tu appréhendes de te livrer à quelqu'un à nouveau comme notre relation ne s'est pas très bien finie mais le prochain homme qui rentrera dans ta vie ne sera pas moi. Tu agiras forcément différement avec lui et vos problèmes comme vos points forts ne seront pas les nôtres." Ouvrant la portière de la voiture, il ajoute. " Je veux bien qu'on reparle de tout cela toi et moi mais si tu réfléchis à ce que je viens de dire. Cela fait cinq ans Jun, je suis certain qu'au fond tu es prêts à tourner la page".

Junmyeon ne répond rien et Kyungsoo décide de le laisser à ses réflexions. Il referme la porte derrière lui et s'avance vers son bâtiment. Il a l'impression de voir quelque chose bouger au deuxième étage mais la nuit a gagné depuis longtemps et dans la pénombre il se dit qu'il a rêvé.

Ce n'est que quand il arrive à son pallier qu'il entend un bruit qui lui confirme qu'il n'est pas seul. Relevant les yeux il voit Chanyeol sortir de l'ombre.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Et toi ? Tu ressors avec ton ex finalement ?

-Tu m'espionnes maintenant ? Je croyais que de toute façon tu n'en avais rien à faire ?"

Chanyeol semble hésitant, son regard est fuyant. Il tente un geste pour se rapprocher mais Kyungsoo recule.

"Il est tard, tu devrais rentrer chez toi Chanyeol." Il se retient de lui jeter un dernier regard mais ce soir il n'a plus la patience de se lancer dans une enième joute verbale. Ce soir il n'a plus le courage de laisser Chanyeol lui briser encore le coeur. Du coin de l'oeil il le voit croiser les bras sur son torse.

"Tu as raison, tu fais bien ce que tu veux"

Le ton volontairement détaché de son voisin lui fais mal et Kyungsoo se dépêche d'ouvrir sa porte et de rentrer chez lui. Adossé au chambranle il entend les pas de Chanyeol s'éloigner et sa porte se fermer à son tour. Prenait-il vraiment les bonnes décisions ?

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ce chapitre permet de faire avancer l'histoire - c'est assez dense et il se passe beaucoup de choses alors : surprises, étonnement, questions, remarques... je serais ravie de les entendre ! :)  
Au prochain chapitre : on retrouvera un peu de KaiBaek et Taoris !

PS : Je répond à vos commentaire ! N'hésitez pas à y jeter un coup d'oeil !

PPS : il se peut que la fic se termine d'ici 3 chapitres .. C'est le moment de me dire ce que vous en pensez


	18. Chapter 18 - En un battement de coeur

Chapitre 18 → En un battement de cœur

Baekhyun est réveillé par la chaleur. Il avait du mal fermé le volet avant de se coucher et un rayon de soleil donnait pile sur son oreiller. En y repensant, il ne peut s'empêcher d'avoir un grand sourire, ils avaient fermés les volets plutôt précipitamment en rentrant la veille. Il espérait que le coup du smoking ne soit pas un effet éphémère car apparemment le vêtement avait beaucoup d'effet sur Jongin. Déjà à la salle d'expo – une fois tout le monde partis - ils avaient eu du mal à garder leurs mains pour eux-mêmes. En tournant entre les allées, Jongin profitait de s'approcher des toiles pour poser ses mains autour de sa taille et quand il prenait le temps de lui expliquer une sculpture - il en retraçait les contours sur son corps.

Ils n'avaient pas mis longtemps à regagner la voiture et prendre le chemin de l'appartement le plus proche - soit celui de Jongin. Une fois la porte fermée - l'excitation de Jongin n'était pas retombée mais elle s'était fait plus patiente. Il avait commencé par déboutonner lentement chacun de ses boutons avant de faire glisser au sol son veston et sa chemise. Lui faisant dos, Baekhyun avait fermé les volets pendant qu'il s'attaquait des deux mains à sa ceinture. Il avait à peine eu le temps de sentir la fraîcheur sur son visage qu'il était déjà étendu, entre les draps. La fièvre l'avait pris à son tour et il n'était pas resté de marbre quand Jongin s'était redressé au dessus de lui pour se dévêtir de sa chemise à son tour. Passant ses mains le long de ses côtes, s'aidant de ses coudes pour se retrouver à bonne hauteur, il avait joins leur lèvres, enfin. Il n'avait pas eu conscience de la tension que la soirée avait contribué à construire mais à se voir sans se toucher, à se retrouver par frôlement, il avait exacerbé son manque et ne souhaitait qu'une chose à présent - faire un avec l'homme qu'il aimait. Sa langue était plus vorace tandis que ses mains les délestaient des derniers remparts entre leurs peaux.

Il avait longuement hésité avant de se donner à Jongin, cette étape l'effrayait autant qu'elle l'excitait. A voir le plaisir se peindre sur le visage de son amant durant leurs moments intimes, il en était devenu curieux. C'était cela plus que tout autre chose qui l'avait décidé. Les mains de Jongin sur son corps savaient comment l'embraser, sa voix rauque et chuchoté contre sa peau le rendait fou et ses lèvres légères sur lui ou au contraire le dévorant semblaient toujours prêtes à l'emmener vers un nouveau tourment. Pourtant il en voulait toujours plus. Il voulait connaître toutes les façons dont Jongin pouvait l'aimer, ressentir toutes les sensations que son corps pouvait lui procurer. Les jours passant, l'idée était devenue plus obsédante. Que ressentirait-il à voir Jongin au dessus de lui - à le sentir contre ses reins, entre ses cuisses ? Son imaginaire rendait le tout extrêmement sensuel et la réalité avait pourtant su dépasser ses espérances. Il s'était préparé à la douleur, à l'appréhension, et même au plaisir mais ce qu'il n'avait pas su soupçonner avec précision c'était l'image que lui offrirait Jongin tandis qu'il le laisserait pour la première fois le posséder. Aucun regret à avoir, il n'aurait jamais pu se préparer à un tel spectacle. Il avait déjà fait l'amour avec des femmes qu'il avait aimé mais rien n'était comparable au fait de se donner à Jongin. Les doigts entremêlés dans ses cheveux, son souffle sur sa joue et ses mains sur son corps pendant qu'il le pénètre pour la première fois. Jamais Baekhyun n'oubliera la lueur que Jongin avait dans le regard pendant qu'il l'embrassait les mains moites et le cœur battant la chamade contre le sien.

Depuis le début de leur relation, Jongin avait été très précautionneux, il leur laissait le temps de trouver leur rythme et agissait envers lui avec délicatesse. Il était passionné dans l'amour tout en gardant sa retenue et des gestes doux. Mais pas ce soir. Cette nuit, il y avait de l'urgence dans ses mouvements, de l'avidité sur sa langue. Baekhyun avait découvert une nouvelle facette à leurs ébats et il en aimait chaque variantes. Jamais il n'aurait pensé pouvoir ressentir ses sensations et éprouver ses sentiments.

Il se retourne pour regarder le profil encore endormi de Jongin. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait prévu. Dans sa petite vie planifiée, normée, jamais il n'aurait imaginé l'y incorporer. Maintenant, il se disait qu'il allait devoir trouver un moyen pour en parler avec sa famille et qu'il fallait qu'il repense son futur. Mais après tout si c'était pour ressentir ces émotions et vivre ce genres de moments, il y était prêt.

Lentement il sort son bras du drap et lève la main pour la passer dans les cheveux de Jongin. Le présent est calme, lumineux, il n'a pas envie de se lever – encore moins de quitter son amant. Avec délicatesse il récupère la main que Jongin avait posé sur sa hanche dans la nuit et l'amène à son visage. Il sent le jeune homme remuer contre lui quand le drap glisse de ses épaules alors Baekhyun se presse un peu plus contre lui et approche son front de ses lèvres pour l'embrasser doucement. Il hésite. D'un côté il aimerait réveiller Jongin pour pouvoir profiter de quelques instants avec lui avant de devoir partir travailler, pourtant il se dit que c'est égoïste de sa part de le tirer de son sommeil. Pendant qu'il cherche quelle décision prendre ses doigts continuent leurs aller-retours sur le corps de Jongin et inconsciemment il ne réalise pas que son corps à déjà décidé pour lui. Jongin émerge de ses rêves sans ouvrir les yeux. Il prend Baekhyun dans ses bras et inspire contre son torse en roulant au plus prêt de sa peau. Il parsème le chemin de ses lèvres à celles de Baekhyun de baisers avant même de murmurer un bonjour. Sa voix est enroué et ses paupières encore lourdes. Baekhyun sourit contre son sourire.

« Désolé je ne voulais pas te réveiller.

-Non tu as eu raison. J'avais oublié de mettre un réveil. Je vais être en retard sinon. »

Baekhyun soupire, il n'a aucune envie de sortir aujourd'hui. Il baisse la tête pour la cacher dans le cou de Jongin. Son compagnon se met à rire.

« Il va être presque l'heure Baek, on a pas le choix.

-Je ne veux pas aller travailler aujourd'hui. »

Jongin fait glisser ses mains le long de ses bras jusqu'à prendre le visage de Baekhyun en coupe.

« Fais toi porter pâle ? Je suis en partie médecin, je promet de prendre bien soin de toi ». Il sent le sourire de son amant contre sa jugulaire.

« Je ne peux pas, on va faire le bilan de l'expo aujourd'hui, je dois absolument y aller. Mais je vais essayer de m'arranger pour finir tôt. Tu as quels horaires aujourd'hui ?

-Je ne travaille pas à la clinique, je vais faire mes visites en dehors de la ville. Je ne sais absolument pas à quelle heure je vais revenir. »

Baekhyun a une moue triste et laisse tomber sa tête sur l'oreiller.

« Je suis trop fatigué. L'expo m'a vidé de toute énergie. » Soudain, il a une idée et un sourire réapparaît sur ses lèvres tandis qui relève la tête vers Jongin. « Je devrais prendre des vacances. Je n'en ai pas pris à Noël pour laisser Minseok être en famille, il me reste quelques jours. Il me dira sûrement oui si je demande à avoir le reste de ma semaine.

-Tu sais ce qui serait encore mieux ? » Baekhyun remarque le sourire charmeur de Jongin et hausse les sourcils. « Qu'on prenne des vacances tous les deux.

-Tu pourrais ? »

Jongin hausse les épaules, mais son sourire est de plus en plus évident.

« Yixing devient un bourreau du travail en ce moment.

-À cause d'Amy ?

-Oui.

-Tu ne devrais pas plutôt rester avec lui alors ?

-Je suis tout le temps sur son dos, le connaissant il préférerait probablement que je le laisse souffler un peu. »

Baekhyun se laisse enfin aller et il mord sa lèvre pour retenir son sourire qu'il sent aussi large que son visage.

« On irait où ?

-Peut importe. » Jongin s'écarte pour réfléchir et sa main trace machinalement des losanges sur la peau de Baekhyun. « À la mer ? J'aimerais voir la mer je crois, et.. j'ai envie de te voir nager. »

Baekhyun fais remonter son bras dans le dos de Jongin et se presse contre lui. Il rapproche leur front pour que leur visages soient à la même hauteur.

« Me voir nager ? »

Jongin hoche la tête avant de la baisser pour embrasser son épaule, sa nuque et finalement ses lèvres. Il continue dans un soupir.

« Oui, à cette période de l'année il n'y aura pas grand monde. On devrait aller à la mer, manger des crustacés, marcher sur la plage, ..

-Et me regarder nager ? » Baekhyun prend son air taquin mais Jongin décide de rentrer dans son jeu. Il hume doucement avant de reprendre.

« Et aussi te regarder faire la sieste sur la plage, prendre ma douche avec toi pour enlever le sel, on pourrait presque faire une nuit à la belle étoile.

-Ça à l'air d'un plan.

-Tout à fait.

-Tu penses qu'on pourrait partir cette semaine ?

-Pourquoi pas. Mais hum ..

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Baekhyun voit que Jongin hésite sur la façon de finir sa phrase.

« C'est juste que.. tu peux dire non, y a pas de pression mais je me disais.. mes parents deviennent un peu insistants pour te rencontrer et on pourrait .. peut-être y passer ?

-Aller voir tes parents ? » Jongin s'empresse de rajouter qu'il n'y a aucune obligation. Il fait remonter ses mains du dos de Baekhyun pour les passer autour de son cou. Ses pouces caressent doucement ses joues. Il se morigène pour avoir trop parlé, il aurait du se taire, mais est finalement rassuré quand il voit Baekhyun continuer de sourire.

« J'aimerais aussi les rencontrer.

-C'est vrai ? » Le sourire que lui tend Jongin suffit à le convaincre qu'il a prit la bonne décision. Et aussitôt ce dernier s'empresse « On est pas obligé d'y rester très longtemps. Ils n'habitent pas à côté, on devra sûrement y rester une nuit mais on peut partir en vacances tout de suite après. »

Baekhyun se met à rire et prend les mains de Jongin pour nouer leurs doigts.

« Eh, eh doucement ! Oui je veux les voir, et vu comment tu es excité j'ai vraiment hâte. Tu as été très mystérieux à leur propos, parle moi d'eux. »

Ils sont coupés par la sonnerie du réveil. Baekhyun soupire, tente vainement de se cacher sous les draps mais Jongin l'entraîne vers la salle de bain et ils conviennent de reparler de tout cela le lendemain. Jongin pense qu'il rentrera trop tard le soir et il aimerait aller voir Chanyeol. Le sentiment est étrange, cela fait bien des nuits qu'ils n'ont pas dormi l'un sans l'autre et cette soirée s'annonce bien solitaire.

Baekhyun part le premier, il a prit trop de retard et attrape se veste en coup de vent avant de sortir rapidement sur un dernier baiser. Jongin l'entend dévaler les escaliers et sourit tandis qu'il repose sa tasse dans l'évier et réuni ses affaires. Il a plusieurs patients à aller voir et ne veux rien oublier.

Il ne voit pas la journée passer tandis qu'il s'occupe des différents animaux et prend des nouvelles de leurs maîtres. Il est même déjà tard quand il finit par s'asseoir dans le train retour. Il jette un regard mélancolique autour de lui et ne parvient pas à réprimer son sourire quand il se dit qu'il s'en est fallu d'un rien pour qu'il ne croise jamais la route de Baekhyun. Qu'elle était la probabilité qu'ils se rencontrent autrement que dans ce train ? Se seraient-ils vu autrement ? Il en doutait fortement. Jamais il n'aurait été de lui-même dans sa galerie, pas plus que Baekhyun dans sa clinique. Ils n'avaient pas d'amis en commun. Peut-être qu'ils auraient pu se rencontrer au Prohibition, un soir où Baekhyun cherchait l'inspiration et que lui avait décidé de sortir. C'était idiot mais il s'accorda un instant pour imaginer la scène. S'il l'avait vu dans la salle, accoudé au bar ou sur la piste, l'aurait-il rejoint ? Il se plaisait à croire que oui, il y avait quelque chose chez son amant qui l'attirait irrémédiablement. Mais que ce serait-il passé, comment Baekhyun aurait-il réagit ? Un coup du sort, se retrouver au bon endroit au bon moment, ça avait été leur chance. Il peinait à croire que quelques semaines plus tôt il prenait ce train quotidiennement, aveugle à ceux qui l'entourait, et que finalement il n'avait suffit que d'un instant, un regard autour de lui pour ne pas manquer sa rencontre avec Baekhyun.

Sortant son portable de sa poche, il se recentre sur le présent. Il sait que la conversation qu'il va avoir ne va pas être facile mais sent qu'il est désormais le bon moment d'aborder le sujet. Avec détermination il inspire et compose le numéro de Chanyeol.

Son ami décroche à la deuxième sonnerie.

« Jong ?

-Salut ! Je suis dans le train, je vais arriver à la station près de chez toi, est-ce que je peux passer ?

-Ah.. oui bien sûr. Y a pas de soucis.

-Tu es chez toi ? Tu n'as plus de cours ?

-Non, non c'est bon. Je n'en avais que ce matin.

-Ok, je peux être là dans 10min alors.

-Parfait.. Jong ? Hum.. » Il sent une hésitation dans la voix de son ami. « C'est bien que tu viennes, j'allais t'appeler. Je crois que j'ai vraiment besoin de parler.

-J'arrive, je suis bientôt là. »

Peut-être que la conversation allait être plus simple qu'il ne l'avait pensé, Chanyeol était enfin prêt à se confier. En arrivant devant la porte il ne prend pas la peine de toquer et entre directement. Cette fois-ci son ami était prévenu de sa visite, il ne devrait pas y avoir de mauvaises surprises.

Il retrouve Chanyeol dans le salon, replié sur lui-même dans son canapé, la table basse couverte de bière et de bouteille d'alcool.

« Tu donnes une soirée et ne m'a pas prévenu ? » se décide t-il à blaguer.

« J'ai besoin de courage liquide. » Son ton est morne et ses traits de visage maussades. Jongin se penche pour prendre deux cannettes de bière. Il en tend une à son ami et enlève sa veste pour s'asseoir à ses côtés.

« Tu as quelque chose de difficile à m'avouer ?

-C'est plus quelque chose de difficile à dire à haute voix, à m'avouer à moi-même. »

D'un côté Jongin se sent soulagé, il se dit qu'il est temps d'enfin mettre au clair la situation mais il ne peut s'empêcher de redouter ce que son ami va lui annoncer. Peut-être qu'il serait plus facile d'amorcer la conversation si c'est lui qui pose les questions.

« C'est à propos de Kyungsoo ? »

Chanyeol hoche la tête et finit par déplier ses longues jambes pour s'asseoir face à son ami.

« Je crois que que j'ai fais une erreur ?

-Une ou plusieurs ? » La pique à au moins l'avantage de redonner son sourire à Chanyeol et Jongin lui donne un coup de coude avant de s'enfoncer dans le canapé. Il prend une gorgée de bière avant de reprendre. « Alors, une erreur en allant vers lui la première fois, où en ne restant pas la dernière ?

-Peut-être que les deux en étaient ? Je ne sais pas. »

Jongin lève une main et lui ouvre sa canette. Il regarde Chanyeol avaler une longue gorgée.

« Et si on reprenait depuis le début ?

-Ok, Hum .. je suis allé vers lui la première fois parce que je me sentais seul. J'étais un peu perdu et j'avais besoin d'un changement dans ma vie. »

Jongin hausse les sourcils.

« Tu ne fais pas les choses à moitié.

-Je crois que c'était justement la raison. Peut-être qu'intérieurement je me disais que de toute façon je n'aimais pas les hommes alors ça n'allait pas durer. Que ce serait trop bizarre et ça me pousserait à me réveiller.

-Mais ça n'a pas été le cas.

-Pas vraiment. Il y avait quelque chose qui me poussait à revenir.

-Un attachement ?

-Je ne sais pas. Je me suis dis que c'était pour l'expérience. J'étais dans une mauvaise passe – pas sûr que j'en sois totalement sorti – mais en un sens, être avec Kyungsoo, me faisait me sentir moins seul.

-Pourtant c'est toi qui ne restais pas.

-Parce qu'il y avait toujours ce moment de prise de conscience. Celui où je me rendais compte que je faisais n'importe quoi, que je lui faisais du mal. »

Cette fois-ci, c'est Jongin qui laisse le silence s'installer pendant qu'il finit sa bière.

« Je pensais que ce serait plus étrange. Qu'être avec Kyungsoo me ferait l'effet d'une électrochoc qui me ferait reprendre mes sens. Je .. je ne sais pas ce que je pensais. Là seule chose qui est certaine c'est que je ne m'attendais pas à ça. À ce que ça dure, à ce que..

-Ça devienne plus ? »

Il voit l'hésitation dans le regard de son ami et se dit qu'il doit peut-être lui donner un coup de pouce.

« Chan ! Il est plus que temps maintenant que tu mettes des mots sur tout ça. Ce n'est pas ce que tu veux ?

-Si bien sûr..

-Alors dis moi ce que tu ressens. »

Chanyeol prend une longue inspiration avant de finalement replier ses jambes sous lui.

« C'est devenu plus, tu as raison. Je ne sais même pas comment je ne l'ai pas vu venir.

-C'est souvent le cas. Ce n'est pas juste une passade, hein ?

-Non. »

Enfin ils rentraient au cœur du sujet. Jongin ne peux s'empêcher de réprimer un petit sourire. Il avait eu peur que son ami lui avoue ne rien ressentir pour son voisin et il aurait détesté voir la moue triste de Kyungsoo perdurer. Mais vu la direction que prenait la conversation, il sentait qu'il allait pouvoir être rassuré quant à l'avenir de cette relation.

« Comment tu t'en es rendu compte ?

-Junmyeon.

-La jalousie ? C'est la jalousie qui te fais ouvrir les yeux Chan ? » Ce dernier lève un sourcil surpris et le visage de Jongin se fend d'un sourire tandis qu'il se rapproche pour passer un bras autour de ses épaules. « C'est cliché. » Il savait comment redonner le sourire à son ami et cette fois-ci ne fit pas exception. Ils auraient pu rendre la scène émotive, mais ils se connaissent trop pour ne pas savoir comment adoucir le moment. La dérision et l'humour marchait toujours bien avec Chanyeol. Jongin presse un peu plus l'épaule de Chanyeol contre la sienne et le laisse finir sa canette avant de reprendre.

« C'est quand j'ai compris que Kyungsoo allait sûrement repartir avec son ex que je me suis dit qu'il fallait que je fasse quelque chose.

-Parce que tu tiens à lui ?

-Parce que je ne me vois pas continuer sans lui. » Jongin hoche lentement la tête et se penche sur la table basse pour se servir un verre. « Et en même temps je ne me vois pas continuer avec lui. »

Jongin fronce les sourcils en une question muette. Chanyeol soupire en se passant les mains sur le visage avant de continuer. « Je n'arrive pas à me projeter. Je ne sais pas comment tu fais, je sais pas comment Kyungsoo fait. Le regard des autres dehors, les critiques, les insultes.. Je ne sais pas si je pourrais supporter ça. Je me suis rendu compte que finalement j'avais bien plus d'affection pour Kyungsoo que je ne le pensais et je m'en veux affreusement de lui faire du mal. Je.. je me sens bien avec lui et j'ai envie de tenter le coup, mais je ne sais pas si je le pourrais. Dès que je nous imagine s'installer comme.. comme un couple, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser en marche arrière. Je ne supporterai pas les regards qu'on va poser sur nous, je ne pourrais jamais l'annoncer à ma famille.. c'est au dessus de mes forces.

-Et que comptes tu faire alors ? »

Chanyeol hausse les épaules.

« Peut-être que je devrais le laisser partir, arrêter tout. »

Jongin secoue la tête en se reculant.

« Attend.. c'est ça ton raisonnement ? » Son ami lève son regard vers lui mais il ne lui laisse pas le temps de répondre « Mais tu viens presque de m'avouer que tu étais tombé amoureux de lui !

-Et ? Je ne peux pas lui faire ça, lui imposer d'être avec quelqu'un en secret, ne pas oser sortir en public ensemble.

-Qui te parle de ça ? » Jongin secoue la tête, il ne peine à comprendre le raisonnement de son ami. « Comment en es-tu venu à cette logique ?

-Je.. je ne pourrais pas Jongin. Surmonter tout ça c'est trop pour moi. Ça à beau faire plus de dix ans mais les souvenirs du lycée sont encore présents. Je peux pas revivre ça. À l'époque je n'étais même pas gay, maintenant.. maintenant je ne sais plus ce que je suis, mais je serais assimilé à un homosexuel et la façon dont la société est intolérante – je pourrais pas le supporter. »

Jongin prend un instant pour réfléchir à ce qu'il pourrait répondre pour encourager son ami, puis à la façon de le formuler. Il décide d'opter pour l'attaque, après tout ce temps il serait peut-être temps de le secouer un peu.

"Chan tu crois que ça a été facile pour nous ? Je ne vais pas parler pour Kyungsoo parce que je ne sais pas comment ça s'est passé pour lui mais tu sais comment ça a été pour moi. J'ai eu peur aussi au début, quand j'ai compris que je ne regarderai jamais les femmes de la même façon que je le faisais pour les hommes et regarde où j'en suis maintenant. Si les gens veulent me regarder dans la rue je préfère me dire que c'est parce qu'il trouve mon compagnon beau, ou que j'ai ressorti cette veste orange que tu détestes et que donc j'attire les regards. Si tu ne fais pas ça tu deviens parano, tu te mets à croire que ton identité sexuelle est inscrite sur ton front et que le gens parlent pour cette raison, mais ce n'est pas forcément le cas. Parfois on se fait des films et on se rend compte après que les gens ne nous regardaient pas nous ou qu'en fait ils avaient le regard vide, c'est juste un changement de regard à avoir.

-Ça paraît simple dis comme ça.

-Et pourtant ça ne l'est pas du tout. Ce que j'essaie de dire Chan c'est que ça ne se fait pas en un jour. Moi aussi au début j'ai eu peur de sortir de chez moi, je ne voulais pas tenir la main de mon copain en public ou je prétendais ne pas entendre ce que les gens disaient sur moi alors que ça me blessait. J'ai vécu la même période que toi, celle de doute. Et j'ai même essayé de me convaincre qu'il vaudrait mieux que je ne sois pas si différent. Tu te souviens de cette fille en dernière année ?

-Celle qui t'avais offert des chocolats à la Saint-Valentin ?

-Oui. Je suis sorti avec elle une fois.

-Tu ne me l'avais jamais dis ?

-Parce que ça a été un fiasco total. J'étais très nerveux et pendant toute la séance de cinéma je me suis fait violence pour essayer de la regarder, de lister tout ce que je pouvais aimer chez elle et tu sais quoi ? On est sorti et la seule réflexion que j'ai été capable de me faire c'est que j'avais trouvé bien plus mignon le mec qui travaillait au cinéma et qui nous avait vendu les places. J'ai compris à ce moment là que je ne pourrais pas changer qui j'étais ou qui j'aimais mais que par contre je pouvais changer ma manière de le vivre. Et crois moi ça a été long. J'ai mis des mois avant de sortir main dans la main avec Luhan - ça prend du temps, mais ce n'est pas infaisable. Est-ce que tu vois où je veux en venir ?"

Jongin repose son verre sur la table et bascule une de ses jambes sous lui pour faire face à Chanyeol. Il se demande comment cela se fait qu'ils n'aient jamais eu cette conversation malgré tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble. Il aurait du se confier plus tôt.

"Tu veux me convaincre d'essayer ?

-Je veux te faire comprendre que tout les gestes et la confiance en moi-même que tu penses qui m'est naturelle ne l'est pas du tout en réalité. C'est petit à petit que j'ai appris à choisir ce que je voulais entendre ou voir et.. si réellement tu te sens bien avec Kyungsoo tu ne devrais pas gâcher ça. Il tient vraiment à toi - je pense que tu le sais - et il t'aiderait à trouver ta façon de gérer tout ça si tu le laissais faire.

-Je ne peux pas lui imposer ça.

-Tu crois que ça se fait tout seul ? Ma motivation à m'assumer je l'ai eu véritablement avec Luhan. J'étais tellement amoureux, je voulais pouvoir être avec lui en plein jour, que le gens voient finalement qu'il était à moi. C'est stupide non ? Mais c'est un peu comme ça que ça marche. Tu crois que lui il n'a pas envie que tu essaies, que ça va lui peser que tu t'appuies sur lui un moment ?"

Il reste une dernière carte à jouer à Jongin et il est certain que celle-ci pourrait faire fléchir la décision de son ami.

"Junmyeon est encore amoureux de Kyungsoo, si tu ne fais rien il y a des chances qu'ils se remettent ensemble. Baekhyun a beaucoup parlé avec lui et il est très déterminé. Lui n'hésitera pas à se confesser à Kyungsoo - il l'a probablement même déjà fait. Il n'a aucun problème à se montrer vulnérable devant lui - il lui a peint des tableaux le représentant et en a présenté un lors d'une exposition - il est prêt à dire au monde entier qu'il n'a aucun complexe avec ses choix amoureux. Est-ce que tu es prêt à le laisser faire tout ça juste parce que tu as peur de ce que trois idiots diraient dans la rue si tu tenais Kyungsoo par la main ?"

Chanyeol soupire et pose sa tête sur ses genoux. Il reste muet mais ses traits sont assez parlants, lui non-plus n'est pas enchanté par l'idée.

"Je ne dis pas que ce sera facile, que tout va changer en un jour mais c'est pour ça qu'on est là. Kyungsoo sera avec toi pour te dire ce qu'il s'est passé pour lui, comment il a géré les choses. Tu sais que tu peux toujours compter sur moi et je pense que tu peux compter sur Baekhyun aussi. Après tout il vit la même chose que toi. Peut-être que tout se passera mieux que tu ne le penses ou au contraire peut-être que votre couple ne marchera pas mais, fille ou garçon, c'est toujours un coup du sort quand deux personnes se mettent ensemble non ? Ce que j'espère pour toi c'est que tu ne regrettes pas. Tu as des sentiments pour lui et lui est plus que prêt à essayer. Est-ce que ce ne serait pas dommage de ne même pas vous donner une chance ?"

Il sent que que ses paroles ont fait mouche quand il voit Chanyeol se redresser dans le canapé.

"On a jamais vraiment parlé de tout ça avec Kyungsoo. Tu es sûr que .. j'ai mes chances ?"

Jongin se retient de rire quand il voit le visage sérieux de son ami.

"Bien sûr. Tu crois vraiment qu'il t'aurait supporté aussi longtemps s'il ne prenait pas cette histoire au sérieux.

-Mais Junmyeon..

-Le soir de l'exposition il est rentré chez lui, non ? et seul ? Je ne peux pas parler à sa place, tu devrais lui demander directement, mais c'est peut-être un bon signe pour toi."

Chanyeol hoche la tête et Jongin décide d'y voir un mouvement positif.

"La seule question que tu dois te poser au-delà de ce que les autres vont en penser ou ce que nous on en dit, c'est ce que toi tu veux. Chanyeol, sois sincère au moins avec moi, est-ce tu veux être avec lui ?"

Il y a un moment d'hésitation et Jongin pense que son ami va garder son mutisme quand finalement il relève le regard vers lui.

"Oui. Je crois que s'il n'y avait que nous ça pourrait marcher.

-Pourquoi pense-tu que s'il y a d'autres personnes ça pourrait changer quelque chose ? Baek, Xing, moi .. est-ce que tu crois qu'on pourrait s'opposer à votre couple ?

-Non, bien sûr que non.

-Ok. Et tes amis de lycées, ceux des cours de musique ? Tu crois qu'ils pourraient trouver à redire au fait que tu sois heureux ? Au fait qu'il y ai quelqu'un dans ta vie que tu aimes ?"

Chanyeol soupire mais secoue la tête.

"Cela fait déjà beaucoup de personnes qui sont prêt à rester près de toi et à t'épauler."

Il se décale pour s'asseoir plus prêt de son ami et faire se frôler leurs épaules.

"Chan, tes parents ont toujours su pour mes préférences et ils n'ont jamais montré aucun signe d'incompréhension ou de dégoût. On est même allé chez eux avec Luhan. Alors je sais que c'est différent parce que je ne suis pas leur fils mais tu crois vraiment qu'ils pourraient te rejeter ? Ils t'ont toujours tout laissé passer, ils sont très ouverts pour Yoora et toi. Il faudra probablement un temps d'adaptation mais c'est tout à fait faisable. En plus, tu irais leur présenter n'importe qui, je pense qu'ils pourraient s'inquiéter mais c'est Kyungsoo. S'il y a bien une personne qui arriverait à se faire aimer de n'importe qui c'est bien lui. Vas-y en douceur. Essayez déjà tout les deux de voir où vous allez et après tu pourras réfléchir à tes parents. ça te semble possible ?"

Chanyol laisse sa tête basculer en arrière et donne un coup de coude à son ami.

"Arrête de rendre les choses évidentes, ça me fait me sentir idiot de me prendre la tête depuis des mois."

Jongin se permet de rire en voyant la tête de son ami et Chanyeol ne peut s'empêcher de le rejoindre. Ils ont besoin de détendre l'atmosphère. Cela leur fait du bien de dé-dramatiser la situation.

"Tu auras peut-être un déclic Chan, je te connais. Tu penses que tout est insurmontable et finalement, une fois que tu as repris confiance, tu fonces comme un boulet de canon. Tu ne pensais pas être capable de jouer et chanter en public et tu as finis par faire de la scène. Tu pensais que notre collocation allait tourner au bain de sang et à la fin tu as eu du mal à me laisser partir.. " il ne finit pas sa phrase mais le coup d'oeil qu'il lance au jeune homme est parlant. Chanyeol semble réfléchir à ce qu'il vient de lui dire et Jongin pense à le laisser pour que les idées fassent leur chemin.

Il sait qu'il a déjà été extrêmement insistant alors il amorce un mouvement de départ.

"Tu pars ?

-Je pense que j'ai déjà été assez intrusif.

-Tu ne veux pas rester ? Je n'ai pas envie de rester seul ce soir.

-Tu sais qu'il ne tiens qu'à toi de ne pas l'être." Jongin amorce un mouvement d'épaule désignant l'appartement voisin. Chanyeol soupire.

"Promis j'irais voir Kyungsoo, je pense qu'il est temps. Mais pour ce soir j'ai besoin de prendre courage, aide moi à finir ça."

Jongin cède facilement, il avait déjà informé Baekhyun qu'il risquait de ne pas pouvoir passer la soirée avec lui, alors il récupère son téléphone dans sa poche et envoie un texto envoie un texto à son petit-ami pour le prévenir qu'il passe la nuit chez Chanyeol. Il trouvait important que son ami sache qu'il était là pour lui, alors il repose sa veste et attrape une nouvelle canette de bière. _La nuit allait-être longue, mais bien plus concluante qu'il n'aurait pu l'espérer._

Avant qu'il ne range son téléphone dans sa poche, il le sent vibrer contre les coussins du canapé. Baekhyun est toujours rapide dans ses réponses, cette fois-ci ne se fait pas exception. Il lui souhaite une bonne soirée accompagnée d'un "Fighting!". Jongin sourit avant de se tourner vers son ami et de lui proposer de commander des pizzas. Quitte à en faire une soirée d'encouragement avant la grande confession de Chanyeol, autant le faire dans les règles.

Baekhyun pose son téléphone sur sa table avant de s'adosser aux murs et jeter un coup d'œil à son appartement. C'était étonnant à quel point il lui semblait vide sans Jongin. Étrange aussi de se dire qu'il restait seul ce soir. S'armant de courage, il ouvre ses fenêtres et passe une commande pour des plats à emporter avant de s'attabler devant son bureau. S'il voulait pouvoir partir en vacances l'esprit tranquille, il fallait aussi qu'il donne à Jongdae de quoi se mettre sous la dent. Il savait son ami capable de le harceler pour obtenir les pages promis. Finalement, cette soirée en solitaire s'avérait une véritable aubaine. Il allait pouvoir prendre de l'avance et ne plus rien avoir à penser pour le reste de la semaine.

Faisant craquer ses doigts devant lui, il augmente le son de sa musique et relis les derniers paragraphes qu'il avait écris sur Tao et Kris pour se replonger dans l'histoire. Ce n'était pas le passage le plus heureux qu'il allait devoir écrire, il allait probablement prendre plus de temps pour l'écrire. Finalement, heureusement que Jongin n'était pas là pour le déconcentrer.

Kris hésitait dans sa voiture. Cela faisait probablement plus d'une demi-heure qu'il était garé devant chez lui mais il n'osait pas rentrer. Il avait dit à Tao de l'y attendre et dès qu'il avait pu se débarrasser de sa mère il avait foncé sans se retourner. _Mais maintenant ?_ Tao n'était plus qu'à deux portes de lui et il ne souhaitait que le retrouver et le rassurer. Sentir son corps sous le sien lui faire tout oublier et tourner la page au plus vite. Pourtant ce n'était pas possible. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il allait lui dire, tout simplement parce qu'il ne savait pas non plus ce qu'il devait faire.

Une chose tournait en boucle dans sa tête, il ne pouvait pas se marier - c'était impossible, impensable. Mais d'un autre côté, il avait toujours su que la compagnie exigerait de lui des sacrifices. Il ne se voyait pas perdre tout ce que son père avait construit. Ils avaient été élevé, sa sœur et lui, dans l'optique de prendre la suite de leur père. Il n'imaginait pas échouer.

Se disant que de toute manière il n'y a pas de bonnes réponses aux questions que Tao va immanquablement lui poser, Kris se décide à mettre un terme à son attente et fini par sortir de la voiture. Il n'est pas surpris quand il ne retrouve pas son compagnon dans le salon. Il sait que Tao préfère la salle de sport pour se défouler quand il va mal. Il a une sainte horreur des dojos et de tout ce qui peut ressembler de près ou de loin à des équipements sportifs, cela lui rappelle trop le métier de son père. Pourtant, irrationnellement, quand quelque chose le perturbe c'est le seul endroit où il peut y déverser ses émotions.

Quand il laisse tomber sa veste près de l'entrée, Kris repère immédiatement les chaussures que portait plus tôt Tao, délaissées dans un coin de la pièce. Il entre prudemment et retrouve Tao, le souffle court, une corde dans les mains, allongé sur l'un des tapis de yoga.

Kris avance doucement et s'allonge à ses côtés. Le jeune homme ne fait aucun geste, pas un signe pour montrer qu'il a prit conscience de sa présence. Il sent son cœur se serrer et réfléchit à la meilleure façon dont il pourrait commencer. Peut-être qu'expliquer la situation serait judicieux. Sa main s'avance d'elle même et court sur le tapis pour se rapprocher de celle de Tao mais reste assez proche pour en sentir la chaleur sans toutefois la toucher - il sait que Tao n'acceptera aucun contact pour l'instant.

"Il est assez courant dans mon milieu que les gens se marient par mariage arrangé. C'est ce qui avait été convenu pour ma sœur originellement et c'est ce qui arrive majoritairement pour les couples autour de moi. Mes parents me harcèlent depuis des années pour que je trouve quelqu'un. Ils n'avaient jamais été jusqu'à l'extrême du mariage arrangé mais finalement, avec du recul ce n'est pas si surprenant."

Tao ne répond pas, il ne tourne même pas la tête vers lui. Kris se décide à poursuivre.

"C'était quelque chose auquel je devais m'attendre. L'entreprise est dans une mauvaise passe, on a besoin d'investisseurs pour remonter la pente et ... et ma famille pense qu'il n'y a qu'un mariage qui pourrait être attractif pour les autres compagnies. Je sais que ça paraît dingue, on est plus au XVIIIème siècle mais .. derrière tout ça je crois qu'il y a une question de préservation. Se marier dans un certain entre soi garantit la compréhension. C'est plus simple d'accepter les voyages d'affaires, les heures supplémentaires et la pression familiale quand on y est habitué."

Kris se tourne sur le côté pour faire face à son amant mais Tao ne se tourne toujours pas vers lui.

"La compagnie va vraiment mal, il faut une rentrée d'argent rapide pour éviter la faillite. Apparemment seule la famille Jeon veut bien investir mais à la condition de faire partie des actionnaires. Ce qui veut dire rentrer dans le patrimoine de succession. Ça leur a paru évident qu'un mariage entre l'un des fils Jeon et moi pourrait être la solution au problème. Je maintiens depuis des années que je n'ai pas besoin de leur aide pour ma vie privé mais .. il savent aussi que je ne rechignerais pas à faire mon devoir pour la famille donc..

-Donc tu savais."

C'est la première fois que Tao prend la parole et son ton est dure. Kris est surpris de lire autant de fermeté dans ses traits quand il se tourne vers lui.

"Tu savais, qu'il y avait des chances pour qu'un jour comme celui-ci arrive. Qu'après t'être amusé tu aurais à penser sérieusement à l'avenir."

Kris nie d'un bloc, il n'y a pas une once d'hésitation avant qu'il le contredise.

"Non ce n'est pas du tout ça, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais. Je ne pensais pas qu'ils m'imposeraient un mariage arrangé.

-Mais tu savais que c'était une possibilité ?

-Oui.  
-Et tu ne m'en a pas parlé. Tu ne t'es pas dis qu'il fallait me parler de cette épée de Damoclès au-dessus de nos têtes ?

-Je pensais qu'ils abandonneraient cette idée et me laisserait choisir ma vie et ceux qui la compose par moi-même.

-Tu le dis toi-même, tu devras te marier avec quelqu'un qui te ressemble. Tu savais donc depuis le début que ce n'était pas moi. Pourquoi alors m'avoir fait croire que tu étais sérieux ?

-Mais parce que je l'étais. Enfin je le suis, je ..

-Non, Kris ! Tu ne peux pas me demander de te faire confiance, de t'aimer et de croire en notre couple quand derrière mon dos ton planifie ton mariage arrangé !

-Je ne le planifie pas, au contraire je n'en veux pas. Si tu me laisses un peu de temps je pourrais tout arranger et..

-Pour quelle finalité ? Kris." Tao se redresse, son visage est résolu, presque trop au goût de Kris. "Tu repousseras peut-être ce mariage, mais que feras-tu pour le suivant ? Je ne serais jamais quelqu'un qui sera vu d'un bon œil par ta famille." Il lève la main pour arrêter Kris dans son geste de le contredire. "Et ça en soit j'aurais pu l'accepter. Kris, tu ne comprend pas, tes heures sup, tes absences, ta famille qui me refuse.. je crois que j'aurais pu tout accepter. J'aurais appris à mettre tout ça de côté pour ne pas que ça m'atteigne.. mais seulement si tu m'en avais parlé avant. Si tu m'avais demandé de rester avec toi, même si la situation allait être difficile, je l'aurais fais. Si tu m'avais dit que ta famille voulait te marier, que tu avais du mal à t'affirmer devant eux - je t'aurais soutenu mais .. tu n'as rien dis. Peut-être que c'était ta façon de me protéger. Tu voulais probablement trouver une solution par toi même, mais tu sais ce que ça me fait ressentir ? J'ai l'impression de ne pas faire parti de ta vie. Tu ne prends pas la peine de te reposer sur moi, de me dire ce à quoi tu penses et ce que tu te perturbe." Il s'avance et passe ses mains de chaque côté de son visage. "J'ai le sentiment que je n'ai jamais su véritablement ce qu'il se passait dans ta tête. Tu t'es caché de moi tout ce temps et.. je crois que c'est ça surtout que je ne vais pas pouvoir te pardonner."

La phrase fait l'effet d'un électrochoc à Kris. Il se redresse vivement et lève une de ses mains pour pendre celle de Tao dans la sienne quand celui-ci se rétracte.

"Non, je n'ai su que depuis hier pour le mariage, je n'étais pas au courant.  
-Mais ce n'est pas nouveau que ta famille veut te voir en couple ?"

Le calme de Tao a raison de la combativité de Kris et il ne peut se résoudre à mentir.

"Oui.

-Et il ne savait pas pour moi avant il y a quelques jours - si ce n'est pas quelques heures.

-Non, mais..

-Et entre, depuis que tu me connais, ils n'ont pas cessé leurs efforts n'est-ce pas ? T'en parler, peut-être même te présenter des hommes.

-Je ne suis jamais rentré dans leur jeu, il n'y a eu personne."

Tao à un faible sourire et presse la main de Kris dans la sienne.

"Je sais. Je sais bien que tu ne m'as pas trompé. Mais tu n'as pas été totalement honnête avec moi non plus. Tu m'as laissé croire que tu prenais notre histoire au sérieux, que j'étais dans ton champ de vision quand tu imaginais le futur, alors que tu savais qu'il y avait une possibilité qu'un jour tu doives me laisser pour épouser quelqu'un que tu n'aimes pas mais qui cochera toutes les cases que ta familles juge indispensable.

-Je ne savais pas que ça arriverait.

-Mais ça pouvait. Ou en tout cas tu savais que ta famille ne m'accepterais jamais - d'ailleurs, tu as dis à ta mère que j'étais ton petit-ami, qu'a t-elle répondu ? Est-elle prête à au moins reconsidérer l'ultimatum qu'elle t'a lancé, peut-être même me rencontrer ?"

Le silence de Kris sert de réponse à Tao. Avec une moue défaite il se redresse et relève les yeux vers son compagnon.

"Tu vois, tu savais tout cela et tu ne m'en a rien dit. Tu m'as laissé croire que je pouvais me projeter avec toi, que j'avais raison d'espérer la stabilité alors que tu ne me faisais pas assez confiance pour te confier à moi. Je crois que ça en dit assez long sur notre couple."

Quand il voit la lueur de lassitude passer dans son regard, Kris se rend compte que s'il ne fait rien, il le perdra. Finalement il aurait préféré de la colère de la part de Tao, des insultes et des larmes. Peut-être même des reproches et de l'incompréhension mais pas cette froideur. Pas cette résignation. Voyant sa dernière chance de s'expliquer passer devant lui, il la saisi au vol et espère que sa sincérité est visible.

"J'ai toujours été vrai avec toi. Je n'ai jamais vu notre couple comme un amusement ou une passade. C'était sérieux pour moi, ça l'est toujours. Je.. je comprend ce que tu dis et je peux changer, on peut rectifier les choses. Tu me parles comme si tout était déjà fini et que tu me disais au-revoir. Tu n'as pas à le faire, il y a encore des choses à faire pour tout rectifier. Je.."

Tao se rapproche pour passer un bras autour de lui.

"Je sais que tu était sincère et que ce qu'il y a eu entre nous était vrai mais.. tu vois, être avec quelqu'un qui ne me fait pas confiance, qui ne me dit pas tout, qui pense qu'il sait mieux que moi ce que je peux entendre - je ne suis pas sûr que je puisse le supporter. Notre histoire a été sérieuse pour toi, à ta façon et je suis sûr que tu te démènerais pour essayer de trouver une solution.. mais parfois il n'y a en pas." Il penche la tête pour poser son front contre le sien. "Je pense qu'il y a beaucoup de chose qu'il faut que tu règles avec ta famille et avec toi-même, pour savoir ce que tu veux vraiment, avant de chercher quelqu'un. Je.. j'aimerais te dire que je serais là pour toi mais tu viens de me faire beaucoup de mal. Je t'aime Kris, mais je ne peux pas être avec toi de cette façon."

Kris accuse le coup avec difficulté. En relevant les yeux, il voit que ceux de Tao sont humides. Il se penche pour passer son pouce dessus mais Tao se recule. Il ouvre la bouche pour protester une dernière fois. Il aimerait trouver les mots pour le faire rester - lui dire une nouvelle fois que lui aussi l'aime mais rien ne sort. Il ne parvient pas à formuler une phrase et en le voyant aussi hésitant, aussi statique, Tao continu à reculer et disparaît bientôt de son champ de vision. Il l'entend récupérer ses chaussures et quelques secondes plus tard, il reconnaît le son que fait la porte d'entrée en se fermant.

Encore sous le choc de ce qu'il vient de se passer, il se laisse tomber au sol. Il n'était pas sûr de la réaction qu'aurait Tao avant qu'il ne franchisse le pas de sa porte mais rien n'aurait pu le préparer à cette froideur. Il lui avait été difficile de se retrouver face à ce Tao si réfléchi, si sûr de ses propos. Il était habitué à un Tao très expressif, qui préférait garder sa bonne humeur en toute occasion, mais qui surtout savait prendre à la légère ce qui l'entourait. De le voir ce soir, ayant pris autant de recul sur leur couple - aussi sérieux dans ce qu'il affirmait - cela le surprenait autant que ça le déroutait. C'était la première fois qu'il remettait en question sa vision du couple.

Bien sûr qu'il s'était posé les mêmes questions que le jeune homme avait interrogé ce soir. Lui aussi avait douté de leur compatibilité, de leur futur. Mais il avait décidé de s'apposer des œillères, de repousser le plus longtemps possibles ce cas de figure. Maintenant il comprenait qu'il avait adopté la mauvaise stratégie. Ils auraient du en parler avec Tao, ils auraient trouvé une solution ensemble.

Il se laisse retomber sur le tapis et passe ses deux mains sur son visage, les paumes contre ses yeux. Il allait lui falloir du temps pour assimiler ce que Tao lui avait dit et décider de ce qu'il allait faire maintenant.

Baekhyun se rassoit plus confortablement dans son siège. Décidément, il avait bien du mal à écrire du fluff en ce moment, probablement parce que les situations de ceux de son entourage n'était pas au beau fixe.

Jetant un coup d'œil à la pendule au-dessus de son bureau, il se rend compte qu'il est déjà très tard. Il réprime un bâillement en finissant sa tasse de thé et se lève en refermant son ordinateur. Ce sera tout pour ce soir, il se sent exténué et n'a qu'une envie, se laisser emporter par le sommeil. Il se dirige vers la salle de bain et sans un regard en arrière, il éteint les lumières du salon. Il verra bien demain comment s'organise la fin de sa semaine.

C'est une sonnerie de téléphone qui le réveille. Encore endormi, il porte le combiné à son oreille, non sans avant avoir regardé le nom de l'émetteur.

« Jongin ?

-Ah je te réveilles ? Désolé, je commençais à m'inquiéter tu ne répondais pas à mes messages. »

Baekhyun fronce les sourcils et déverrouille son écran. Il est surpris quand il voit quatre messages reçus et un appel manqué.

« Je suis tombé comme une pierre hier soir, je n'ai pas regardé mon téléphone avant de me coucher.

-Aucun problème. Je me demandais juste, hum.. ces vacances dont on avait parlé, tu as pu voir avec Minseok ? On pourrait en parler ?

-Oui, bien sûr. » Baekhyun se frotte les yeux en regardant autour de lui. « Tu me donnes une petite heure ? Je suis loin d'être prêt là. » Il sent la voix de Jongin devenir hésitante à l'autre bout du fil.

« Hum.. en fait je suis en bas de chez toi. Je suis venu directement en sortant de chez Chanyeol. Je peux te rejoindre ? ».

Baekhyun hoche la tête encore endormi avant de se rendre compte que Jongin ne peut pas le voir. Il donne rapidement son code de porte d'entrée à son compagnon et repose la tête sur l'oreiller en fermant les yeux. Il ne les ouvre pas quand il entend la porte s'ouvrir, ni même quand les pas de Jongin se font plus rapprochés. Il fronce les sourcils en reconnaissant un bruit de tissus mais soupire de contentement en sentant les bras de Jongin se refermer sur lui.

En remontant ses mains, Baekhyun sent qu'il a quitté sa veste et se presse plus fort pour emboîter plus facilement son dos entre ses épaules.

« Bonjour Sexy. »

Il va falloir qu'il finisse par se l'admettre à lui même, il adore quand Jongin l'appelle par ce surnom. Cela a beau faire des semaines maintenant, quand il entend la voix grave de Jongin murmurer son prénom, il a toujours le même frisson qui le parcourt.

Baekhyun ne répond pas mais fait remonter la main de Jongin à ses lèvres. Libérant deux doigts, Jongin commence à tracer les contours de son visages et cela lui fait froncer le nez. « Tu es encore tout endormi. Tu t'es couché tard ? » Baekhyun répond dans un murmure. Il ne se sent pas encore la force de pleinement se réveiller. Il laisse Jongin lui raconter la soirée de la veille.

« Chan est vraiment prêt à aller parler à Kyungsoo ?

-Il m'a dit qu'il allait le faire. Je crois qu'il a compris qu'il fallait qu'il agisse maintenant s'il ne voulait pas totalement le perdre.

-C'est une bonne chose. Et tu as des nouvelles de Yixing, comment va t-il ? D'ailleurs .." Baekhyun relève la tête et se retourne dans les bras de Jongin. "Tu ne devrais pas être au boulot ?" Il jette un coup d'œil à son réveil, il est trop tard pour que Jongin puisse d'une quelconque être à l'heure à son travail. Pourtant, ce dernier n'a pas l'air d'en être inquiet, il continu de sourire en raffermissant sa prise autour de lui.

"Je l'ai appelé et comme c'est une période un peu creuse il a dit qu'il s'arrangerait pour reprendre mes consultations cette semaine.

-C'est vrai ? Ça ne va pas lui faire trop de travail ?

-Il a regardé l'emploi du temps et il m'a dit que c'était faisable. Je crois qu'il va décaler quelques rendez-vous.

-Donc tu as le reste de la semaine ?"

Jongin hume doucement dans tes cheveux.

"Est-ce que nos vacances tiennent toujours ? Tu as pu voir avec ton patron ?

-J'en ai parlé à Minseok. Il n'y a pas de problème. Ça l'arrangerait presque - il aimerait donner une partie de mon travail à Sehun, ça pourrait être le bon moment pour faire la transition."

Jongin fronce les sourcils.

"Une partie de ton travail ? Tu ferais moins d'heure à la galerie ?

-Non c'est Minseok qui en ferait moins. Il aimerait passer plus de temps avec sa fille et sa femme. Cela fait un moment qu'il m'en parle. Il voudrait m'associer à la direction de la galerie pour qu'on se partage le travail.

-Tu aurais des parts de la galerie ?

-À terme ça pourrait se faire oui.

-Et Sehun reprendrait ton poste ?

-Seulement en partie. On se compléterait. Cela fait longtemps que Sehun espère une évolution de poste. Me remplacer de temps en temps pourrait en être une première étape." Baekhyun remonte ses mains pour les poser sur les épaules de Jongin. "Et donc pour répondre à ta question, oui je pense que nos vacances tiennent toujours. J'ai le reste de la semaine et toi aussi, on peut partir quand on veux."

Jongin se penche pour l'embrasser doucement.

"Ce qui veux dire maintenant ?

-Tu es sûr ? Tu ne veux pas t'assurer que tout se passe bien pour Chanyeol avant ?" Mais son compagnon secoue la tête.

"Il va aller parler à Kyungsoo, désormais c'est entre tout les deux que cela va se passer. Chanyol, Yixing, Sehun.. je te propose qu'on les laisse tous un instant derrière nous pour se concentrer juste sur toi et moi. On retrouvera tout cela à notre retour mais je pense qu'on peux s'octroyer quelques jours qui ne seront qu'à nous.

-A nous et à tes parents, tu n'as pas dis que tu voulais aller les voir ?

-Si mais .. tu es sûr ?"

Baekhyun se rapproche pour poser sa tête contre son torse. Profitant du geste, il passe sa main sous son tee-shirt.

"Oui j'aimerais les rencontrer, ils n'habitent pas très loin c'est ça ?" Il poursuit quand il voit Jongin hocher la tête. "Et puis j'ai hâte d'entendre tout ce qu'ils auront à raconter sur toi." Il ne peut s'empêcher de rire en voyant la mine déconfite de Jongin. "Tu les as prévenu qu'on allait venir ?

-Pas encore. Mais.." et il se tourne pour attraper son téléphone dans sa veste "je peux le faire maintenant" il se penche pour déposer un baiser sur le nez de Baekhyun, une main contre sa joue "avant que tu ne change d'avis".

Baekhyun se contente de sourire et se décale pour lui laisser de l'espace. Les parents de Jongin décrochent à la troisième sonnerie.

"Maman ?

-Ah Jonginie, je suis contente de t'entendre mais.. tu n'es pas au travail ?

-J'ai pris quelques jours de congé.

-Tu as bien raison, tu travailles toujours trop. Comment vas-tu ?

-Bien, très bien. Je .. je voulais savoir ce que vous faîtes papa et toi dans les jours à venir, je pensais passer vous voir."

Il sent le sourire de sa mère dans sa voix quand elle répond.

"On est là, on ne bouge pas. Tu peux venir quand tu veux."

Machinalement, Jongin remonte sa main et se met à jouer avec une mèche de cheveux de Baekhyun.

"Mais je ne viendrais pas seul, Baekhyun va venir avec moi.. c'est bon pour vous ?

-C'est vrai ? Au contraire, on est ravi. Vous viendriez quand, vous restez plusieurs jours ? J'ai vraiment hâte de le rencontrer, je suis heureuse que tu viennes avec lui."

Jongin coupe le flot de questions en expliquant qu'ils ne resteraient qu'une nuit avant de rejoindre la côte. Il sent l'excitation de sa mère à l'autre bout du fil et il l'entend répéter la moindre des informations qu'il donne à son père. Posant sa tête sur l'oreiller, il essaie de rester bref dans ses réponses et ne quitte pas des yeux le visage souriant de Baekhyun qui semble lui s'amuser de la situation.

Le rendez-vous est convenu. Ils partiront dans l'après-midi pour les rejoindre et ne prendront la route des vacances que le lendemain, après avoir passés la soirée avec eux.

Jongin repose son téléphone sur sa veste avant de se tourner vers Baekhyun en tendant les bras.

"Tu ne peux plus reculer maintenant Sexy. Ils vont t'attendre de pieds ferme."

Son compagnon referme ses bras autour de lui avant de remonter la couverture sur eux. Il n'a décidément pas l'intention de se lever tout de suite.

"Moi aussi j'ai hâte de les rencontrer."

Jongin caresse son visage de ses pouces.

« Tu sais où tu veux aller après ?

-Peut-importe. Le plus près. »

Jongin hoche la tête en faisant remonter sa main dans le dos de Baekhyun.

« On va devoir repasser chez moi que je prenne mes affaires. » Se mettant sur un coude, il regarde l'heure au-dessus de l'épaule de son compagnon. « Il est déjà tard, on devrait se lever pour préparer tes affaires. »

Baekhyun rechigne et passe ses deux mains sous le tee-shirt de son amant. Lentement il les fait courir de haut en bas. Quand il entend Jongin rire doucement, il garde son sérieux et comme si de rien n'était, fait remonter le vêtement jusqu'à ses épaules.

« C'est dans l'autre sens. Tu n'es pas censé me déshabiller.

-Vraiment ? J'avais l'impression que tu avais chaud. »

Jongin ne croit pas une seule seconde en son air innocent mais se laisse faire. Pour l'aider dans sa démarche, il fait passer son tee-shirt au dessus de sa tête et le laisse tomber au sol. Il n'a pas le temps de rebaisser les bras que Baekhyun est déjà sur lui, ses lèvres sur sa peau. S'amusant de la lueur dans son regard, il fait basculer sa jambe pour le faire passer au-dessus de lui.

« On a pas le temps Sexy. On a pleins de choses à faire. »

Baekhyun relève la tête surpris.

« Tu vas vraiment me dire non ?

-Moi ? » Jongin secoue la tête. « Jamais ». Et il se penche pour prendre son visage en coupe et embrasser ses lèvres. « Heureusement que je n'ai pas donné d'heure à mes parents. »

Le reste de ses vêtements rejoignent rapidement son tee-shirt et il bénit Baekhyun de dormir seulement en sous-vêtement. Cherchant lui aussi plus de proximité, il fait comprendre à son amant qu'il le laisse prendre le contrôle de leur ébat. Ses lèvres mordent doucement celles de Baekhyun quand enfin il les sent s'unir. Parviendra t-il un jour à ce lasser de ce bien-être que son compagnon arrive à lui apporter tandis qu'ils ne font qu'un ? Il en doute.

Les mains de Baekhyun sont partout sur lui, il se fait une note mentale pour se souvenir que le jeune homme est particulièrement tactile le matin. Il avait déjà remarqué que Baekhyun aimait se prélasser sous les draps, mais qu'il préférait encore plus l'utiliser comme oreiller. Heureusement, sous ses airs de Don Juan, Jongin se sentait l'âme d'un vrai nounours et adorait sentir Baekhyun se coller contre lui, rechercher désespérément sa peau. Si ces instants pouvaient mener à ceux qu'il était en train de vivre, il serait bien le dernier à s'en plaindre.

Tandis que Baekhyun commence à gémir contre lui, il remonte ses jambes et les presse contre ses flanc en un mouvement pour freiner le rythme imposé par son amant. Il a envie de prendre son temps, de sentir encore un peu plus longtemps Baekhyun contre lui, en lui. Sans changer leur position il prend son visage entre ses mains – écoutant le souffle saccadé que Baekhyun avait voulu retenir en se blottissant dans sa nuque – et embrasse doucement sa bouche. Ses mains redescendent le long de son dos, suivant sa colonne vertébrale, avant de s'arrêter au bas de ses reins pour imposer leur rythme. Il tient les hanches de Baekhyun entre ses paumes et effectue des pressions lentes. Ce dernier ne semble pas satisfait de la nouvelle cadence. A bout de souffle, Baekhyun se détache et lui murmure dans un souffle qu'il ne peut pas se retenir. Mais Jongin le contraint en lui tenant les mains. Doucement, quand il commence à se sentir perdre pied, il guide une des mains de Baekhyun vers son plaisir. Tout s'accélère très vite et Baekhyun est le premier à succomber à sa petite mort.

Jongin prend un instant pour redescendre puis se tourne vers Baekhyun. Ce dernier à refermé les yeux et s'est raccroché à son bras en s'écroulant à ses côtés. Il sourit doucement et prend son visage dans sa main pour détacher son front de son épaule et passer un bras autour de lui.

« Il va vraiment falloir que tu te réveilles maintenant.

-Encore moins. » Il attire la couverture à lui et la remonte sur la moitié de son visage. Et Jongin se sent impuissant. Il plonge ses mains sous le drap et ferme aussi les yeux quand il sent Baekhyun soupirer de contentement contre son torse.

Ils ne refont surface qu'une heure plus tard. Cette fois-ci Baekhyun est le premier à se réveiller, c'est la faim qui le force à se lever. Il trouve une des manières les plus douces pour persuader Jongin de se lever en même temps que lui.

Après un repas rapide, Baekhyun s'occupe de son sac tandis que Jongin passe sous la douche. Il ne rassemble que quelques affaires, ils ne partent pas si longtemps. Absorbé dans ses pensées, il n'entend pas l'eau s'arrêter de couler. Ce n'est que quand Jongin l'appelle pour le prévenir qu'il est prêt qu'il réalise qu'il prend trop de temps. Regardant l'heure par dessus son épaule il réalise qu'à ce rythme là ils arriveront pour la nuit.

"Baek, on va être en retard.

-Attend, juste une minute.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?"

Jongin arrive dans la chambre pour voir Baekhyun hésiter entre deux vestes. Il ne parvient pas à réprimer son sourire.

"Baek, ne t'inquiète pas, ils ne vont pas te détailler de la tête au pied. Et puis au final, il vaut mieux la mauvaise veste que d'être en retard pour une première impression non ?

-Et si moi je préfère être beau et en retard qu'à l'heure et inconvenable."

Jongin secoue la tête et le regarde repasser la veste bleu. Devant l'air taquin de son amant, il n'arrive pas à garder son ton agacé. La situation le fait rire. Il se murmure à lui-même "Toujours cette question de la bienséance" tandis que Baekhyun se détourne du miroir pour le regarder.

"Comment tu me trouves ?"

Jongin se passe une main sur le visage, faussement hésitant.

"En retard."

Baekhyun entre dans son jeu et s'adosse à l'armoire derrière lui.

"Ah oui ?

-Oui, même très très en retard".  
Jongin s'avance et tend les bras pour l'enlacer. Baekhyun passe ses mains autour de son cou. Ils restent un instant pressés l'un contre l'autre, Baekhyun calmant les battements de son coeur.

"Tu es nerveux ?"

Baekhyun a les mains moites, il hoche la tête lentement.

"Je suis pas sûre de plaire aux parents. Généralement ça se passe bien mais cette fois-ci c'est différent.

-Parce que je suis un homme ?"

Son ton est neutre mais Baekhyun sent que la question est sérieuse. Il secoue négativement la tête.

"À cause de Luhan. Parce qu'après lui tu ne leur a pas présenté beaucoup de petits-ami. Ce qui me met la pression parce qu'ils s'inquiètent pour toi, ils veulent être sûr que tu es avec quelqu'un de bien. Que je ne te ferais pas de mal.

-Comment tu sais que je ne leur ai pas présenté beaucoup d'hommes ?

-Chanyeol me l'a dit."

Jongin secoue la tête mais il conserve un petit sourire.

"C'est vrai qu'ils n'ont pas été nombreux. Mais ce n'est quand même pas une raison pour appréhender. Ils ont vraiment envie de te rencontrer et ils ne seront pas envahissants. Ils savent qu'ils doivent nous laisser de l'espace et qu'il faudra du temps pour qu'on apprenne à bien se connaître.

-Oui mais ils vont quand même me regarder sous tous les angles avec ce regard protecteur des parents pour voir comment je me comporte avec toi.

-Oh ça veut dire que tu va être aux petits soins avec moi ?

-Parce que tu as des raisons de te plaindre habituellement ?"

Jongin éclate de rire et se penche pour embrasser le sourire mutin de Baekhyun.

"Au contraire, je crains que tu ne doives te restreindre. Si tu continue à me regarder comme ça je ne sais pas si je pourrais rester bienséant."

Baekhyun lui donne une tape sur l'épaule mais Jongin le serre plus fort contre lui en passant ses mains dans son dos. Il dépose un baiser sur sa tempe avant de murmurer à son oreille "garde la bleu".

Le trajet est rapide. Pour être sûr de ne pas faire d'imper, Baekhyun pose de nombreuses questions à Jongin sur sa famille. Il veut les connaître à l'avance. Cela ne l'empêche pas de sentir son anxiété augmenter au fur et à mesure que la distance s'amenuise entre eux.

Et quand finalement, Jongin gare la voiture, il ne sort pas tout de suite. Il se morigène d'avoir stupidement laissé l'inquiétude le gagner, pourtant il n'arrive pas à contrôler sa nervosité. Il voit Jongin faire le tour et lui ouvrir la porte mais il résiste encore avant de se tourner vers lui. Son buste tourne mais pas ses jambes. Il reste dans la voiture, ses mains s'accrochant à la portière.

« Je ne suis pas encore prêt.

-Tu ne le seras pas plus dans cinq minutes. » Jongin prend ses mains et le tire vers l'extérieur. Une fois la voiture verrouillée, il noue l'une de leur main pendant qu'il récupère le sac dans le coffre.

« Ça va bien se passer, inspire. » Quand Baekhyun s'y attend le moins, il se penche pour embrasser ses lèvres. Le baiser qu'il avait d'abord pensé si éphémère se transforme rapidement et quand Jongin se détache finalement de lui, il sourit contre ses lèvres.

« Ça va mieux comme ça Sexy ? »

Baekhyun hoche la tête mais sert plus fort la paume de Jongin contre la sienne tandis qu'ils prennent le chemin de la maison.

Les parents de Jongin devait les attendre de pieds ferme car ils ouvrent la porte à peine le premier coup à la porte donné. Une grande femme brune leur tend un grand sourire avant de prendre son fils dans ses bras.

"Jonginie ! Je suis contente que tu sois là."

Elle aperçoit Baekhyun par dessus l'épaule de Jongin et se détache en continuant de sourire.

"Vous devez être Baekhyun ? Je suis ravie de vous rencontrer.

-Moi de même."

Baekhyun incline le buste et tend poliment sa main. Un homme vient les rejoindre et après une accolade à Jongin, il les fait rentrer.

Tout se passe bien plus simplement qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Les parents de Jongin sont curieux mais ne les oppressent pas de questions. Après avoir raconté leur rencontre, ils s'intéressent au métier de Baekhyun Et grand féru d'art, l'intérêt du père de Jongin est particulièrement piqué. Profitant d'un rayon de soleil, ils passent tout deux dans la véranda pour observer les nombreux ouvrages et objets que l'homme collectionne. La conversation est agréable et malgré le long regard que la mère de Jongin lui lance avant de disparaître dans la cuisine avec son fils, Baekhyun n'est pas inquiet.

Hésitant une seconde, Jongin se rassérène lui aussi en se disant que son compagnon n'a rien à craindre entre les mains de son père et suit sa mère pour l'aider à faire du thé, sachant pertinemment qu'il va désormais subir le vrai interrogatoire.

Cela ne manque pas quand elle lui demande comment il va tout en lui tendant le lait.

"Tu me demandes comment je vais moi ? Ou comment ça va avec Baekhyun ?

-Les deux m'intéressent."

Jongin laisse le thé infuser et s'assoit sur le plan de travail.

"Tu peux poser tes questions si tu veux. Je suis de trop bonne humeur pour essayer de lutter."

Sa mère lui sourit en passant une main dans ses cheveux avant de prendre une chaise en face de lui.

"Je ne le connaît que depuis peu, je ne peux pas me faire une idée aussi rapidement mais.. il à l'air gentil et doux. Je ne sais pas si cela se dit vraiment mais il y a quelque chose dans sa façon de parler et de se comporter qui le rend .. doux, je suis désolée je ne trouve pas d'autre mot.

-Tu n'as pas forcément tord, c'est approprié. Baekhyun est.. sensible et très à l'écoute, ça doit être pour cela que tu as cette impression.

-Il a rougit quand je lui ai demandé comment vous vous étiez connu."

La femme éclate de rire et Jongin sourit de la voir amusée de la situation.

"Il faut dire que tu ne l'as pas épargné. Je t'avais dis que c'était moi qui l'avait abordé en premier tu n'avais pas à lui demander des précisions, c'est forcément gênant pour lui.

-Mais c'était drôle pour moi.

-Maman !" Il aimerait que son ton paraisse agacé mais il n'y parvient pas. Que sa mère en soit déjà à taquiner Baekhyun, il l'interprète comme un très bon signe.

"Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas me montrer intrusive, mais il avait l'air nerveux je voulais le mettre à l'aise.

-Ce n'est peut-être pas la meilleure des techniques et.. il n'est pas nerveux il veut simplement faire bonne impression." Avant même qu'ils ne franchissent le pas de la porte, il savait que ses parents accepterai Baekhyun - _Qui trouverai à y redire ?_ \- mais comme il sait parfois être prudent, il saisi sa chance pour en savoir plus. "Et est-ce que tu trouve qu'il y parvient, à faire bonne impression ?"

Cette fois-ci c'est au tour de sa mère de jouer de ses propos.

"Est-ce que tu es en train de me demander mon approbation ?

-Tu sais bien que je m'en passerais même si tu ne me la donne pas. Mais aussi que je serais assez surpris si ce n'était le cas."

Sa mère continue à sourire.

"Pourtant tu me la demande quand même.."

Jongin pose ses mains sur le rebord du plan de travail et baisse la tête cherchant la bonne réponse.

Elle sourit et vient à ses côtés passant une de ses mains dans sa nuque.

"Et tu aurais raison d'être surpris. Il est charmant. Je ne le connais pas depuis longtemps - et tu sais que je vais continuer à l'observer jusqu'à ce que vous partiez - mais sa nervosité, plus tôt, m'a touché. Cela veut dire qu'il souhaite que nous l'acceptions. Et il cherche ton regard en premier dès qu'il doit répondre à une question épineuse, pour moi ça veut dire beaucoup."

Jongin se sent soulagé et passe un bras autour des épaules de sa mère.

"Mais je crois que ce n'est pas ce qui fait le plus pencher la balance pour moi."

Il hausse les sourcils.

"Ah bon ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Il est très bel homme."

Jongin ne peut s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

"Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi."

Elle sourit en lui prenant la main. Cela force Jongin à baisser son regard vers elle.

"Tu es très attaché à lui n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, beaucoup.

-Et, lui ? Je peux dire que d'extérieur il semble épris mais.. te l'a t-il dit ?

-Oui, il me la dit."

Sa mère passe un bras autour de lui pour le serrer contre elle.

"Alors je suis heureuse pour toi." Elle lui donne le plateau contenant la théière et les tasses et le fait sortir de la cuisine. "Viens, j'ai hâte d'en savoir plus sur celui qui a dérobé le coeur de mon fils."

Jongin soupire devant la tournure dramatique que sa mère emploie parfois, mais il ne peux s'empêcher de sourire en rejoignant son père et Baekhyun sur la terrasse.

La soirée est assez douce pour qu'ils la poursuivent dans la véranda. Le repas est animé, la conversation qu'à eu Baekhyun et le père de Jongin l'a exalté et il rembourse la patience de son invité en lui narrant diverses anecdotes sur son fils. De son enfance à sa passion des animaux qui l'a conduit à voulu devenir vétérinaire, rien n'est épargné.

Plus tard, tandis que Jongin est parti prendre une douche et que sa mère est au téléphone avec une amie, la conversation dévie sur ses premiers amours.

"Ça n'a pas toujours été facile pour Jongin côté coeur. C'est pour cela que sa maman s'inquiète beaucoup pour lui. Je ne veux pas que tu crois que nous sommes sur-protecteurs ou trop inquisiteurs. C'est simplement qu'après.. enfin, Jongin ne nous a pas présenté beaucoup de petits-ami et nous étions vraiment impatients de te rencontrer.

-Jongin m'a parlé de Luhan. Je sais que cela n'a pas été facile après lui.

-Il t'a parlé de lui ?" Il semble surpris, mais murmure comme pour lui même "c'est bien" quand Baekhyun répond en hochant la tête.

"Je sais ce qu'il a traversé et je comprend votre position par rapport à tout nouvel arrivant. Vous vous inquiétez pour votre fils et c'est tout à fait normal. A vrai dire si j'étais nerveux en arrivant c'est à ce sujet. Je.. cela va sûrement paraître étrange à dire ainsi mais je veux que vous sachiez que je ne veux en aucun cas lui faire du mal."

L'homme pose sa main sur l'épaule de Baekhyun en un geste qu'il l'avait déjà vu accomplir avec son fils en de multiples occasion lors de cette soirée.

"Ça n'a pas été facile quand Jongin nous a annoncé qu'il aimait les hommes. Nous avions peur de la façon dont il serait traité par la société, par ses amis. Après ce qu'il s'est passé avec Luhan, nous nous sommes mis à redouter ses rencontres. Mais je comprend maintenant qu'il est un meilleur juge que nous en la matière. Il est assez grand pour avoir appris de ses erreurs et faire les choix qui lui paraissent les plus judicieux pour son futur. Jamais il ne pourra être à nouveau dans une relation comme l'était celle qu'il vivait avec Luhan. Je ne vous connais pas depuis longtemps mais s'il y a une chose dont je suis certain c'est que vous n'êtes pas comme lui. Jongin n'aurait jamais pu vous choisir sinon."

Baekhyun remarque que ses traits sont sérieux même si son visage reste souriant.

"Si je vous dis cela c'est pour que vous soyez plus à l'aise autour de nous. Vous vivez votre couple tout les deux et pas avec nous ou avec qui que ce soit d'autres - ne prenez l'avis de personne d'autre en considération. Soyez avec lui de la manière qui vous paraît la plus authentique. J'ai bien vu que depuis que vous êtes arrivé, vous vous efforcez de garder une certaine distance envers lui. Je suis certain que l'intention est plus qu'honorable, vous voulez vous montrer respectueux envers nous - et je vous en remercie d'ailleurs. Mais, croyez - moi, rien ne nous ferais plus plaisir que de savoir notre fils aimé. Oui, notre avis compte, d'une certaine manière, mais le plus important c'est vous deux. Si vous voulez que nous apprenions à vous connaître, soyez juste vous -même, sans vous mettre la pression."

Baekhyun est très touché par les paroles. Il savait que les parents de Jongin étaient très ouverts et compréhensifs mais d'en faire l'expérience lui-même, il s'en sent soulagé. La seule chose qu'il souhaitait maintenant c'est que sa popre famille se montre aussi tolérante.

Quand la nuit finit par les gagner, ils rentrent dans le salon et retrouve Jongin assis sur le canapé, son téléphone à la main.

"C'est Yixing, il me demande où j'ai rangé certains dossiers."

Baekhyun contournant le fauteuil en passant une main dans sa nuque lui demande comment va son ami, être encore au travail à cette heure n'était pas bon signe. En relevant le regard il remarque que le père de Jongin à les yeux sur lui mais ses traits sont bienveillants.

Jongin doit avoir intercepté l'échange car plus tard dans la soirée, quand ils sont allongés l'un contre l'autre dans la chambre qui fuit autrefois celle de son enfance, il lui demande de quoi son père et lui avaient parlé.

"De toi, de quoi veux-tu que nous parlions d'autres.

-Tu sais ce que je veux dire Sexy. Il t'a dit quelque chose ?

-Simplement que je devais me sentir à l'aise ici et qu'ils étaient content de m'accueillir.

Jongin hoche la tête en se serrant plus fort contre son compagnon. Il sourit en repensant à ce que sa mère lui avait dit plus tôt.

"Ma mère te trouve beau.

-Ah.. j'ai toujours eu du succès avec les mères." La réflexion lui vaut un coup de coude de Jongin.

Ils s'endorment soulagés que tout ce soit bien passé. Quand ils repartent le lendemain dans l'après-midi, Baekhyun a droit aussi à une accolade de la part de la mère de Jongin. Ils promettent de revenir bientôt et les laissent avec un dernier signe de la main.

Le reste de la route se fait en musique. Baekhyun est exalté par la perspective des vacances. Fenêtres ouvertes et musique à fond, il demande à prendre le volant et durant la majorité du voyage il garde la main gauche de Jongin dans la sienne. Ils arrivent sur la côte avant le coucher du soleil et déposent leurs affaires dans le premier hôtel qu'il trouve. Jongin est agréablement surpris quand l'employée de l'accueil ne laisse transparaître aucune surprise à voir deux hommes réserver une chambre. Il tique quand elle lui demande s'ils désirent deux lits simples ou un double mais se voit rassuré quand il l'entend demander la même chose au couple hétérosexuel derrière lui. Peut-être que les choses étaient réellement en train de changer.

Affamés ils se décident à aller dans un restaurant sur la plage mais l'appel de l'eau est trop fort et ils cèdent le soir même à la tentation d'une première baignade improvisée, même si la fraîcheur de la nuit à considérablement refroidie sa température.

Jongin bénit le hasard d'avoir bien fait les choses quand il découvre que leur hôtel dispose d'un équipement de spa. Il ne prend conscience d'avoir eu besoin de ce moment qu'une fois qu'il s'y retrouve plongé. Entre les problèmes de ses amis et l'expo de Baekhyun qui lui avait pris beaucoup de temps, il réalise que cette pause où il peut se concentrer uniquement sur son couple lui fait beaucoup de bien. Même s'il a l'impression de connaître beaucoup de chose sur Baekhyun, ce week-end lui permet de voir une autre facette de lui et d'en apprendre encore plus sur ses goûts. Le soir ils se lovent dans un canapé pour regarder un film et discutent de leurs préférences. Il en va de même dans la voiture pour la musique. Cela fut probablement la première fois qu'il entendait Baekhyun chanter et il fut surpris de le voir s'y débrouiller si bien. C'était une vision différente qu'ils s'offraient l'un l'autre. Pour quelques nuits ils ne vivaient pas dans l'un de leur appartement mais bel est bien ensemble dans un endroit neutre et ils en apprenaient plus sur leurs habitudes du quotidien.

Ces quelques jours d'escapades leur donnaient l'impression d'un cocon où ils avaient pu se retrouver à deux pour continuer d'en apprendre toujours plus l'un sur l'autre. Trop vite le dimanche arriva et il fallut refaire les valises.

Ils reprirent la route sous le soleil, fenêtres ouvertes mais la musique un peu moins forte. Baekhyun s'endormit à la moitié du parcours et Jongin finit le trajet en se disant que désormais ils devraient redoublé l'opération plus fréquemment. Son compagnon ne se réveille qu'au moment où il regagne la ville.

"J'ai dormi longtemps ?

-Peut-être une heure et demi."

Baekhyun se frotte la nuque en se plaignant de sa position.

"Tu travailles à la galerie demain ?

-Oui, j'ai promis à Minseok que je passerais tous les jours la semaine prochaine." Il jette un coup d'oeil à l'heure sur le tableau de bord.

"Tu as quelque chose à faire ce soir ?

-Il faudrait que je travaille sur mon chapitre. Je ne vais pas être disponible cette semaine et j'ai eu des idées pendant le week-end, il faudrait que je les exploite.

-Tu veux que je te dépose chez toi ?"

Il soupire mais hoche la tête résigné.

"Ce serait plus raisonnable, je sens que si tu es dans les parages je vais être déconcentré."

Jongin sourit et lâche le volant pour passer une main sur sa cuisse, ce qui lui vaut un haussement de sourcil de la part de son amant.

"On peut se voir demain ? Tu penses que tu vas finir tard pour libérer Yixing.

-Probablement, mais tu peux me rejoindre à la clinique. J'y pense je ne t'ai jamais visité."

Jongin parvient à se garer au plus près de la résidence de Baekhyun. Il sort de la voiture pour récupérer son sac dans le coffre.

"Tu vas te mettre à travailler tout de suite alors ?"

Baekhyun s'étire en regardant le ciel au loin.

"Je vais peut-être aller courir pour me réveiller et je m'y remettrais en mangeant.

-Ok, je t'appelle ce soir." Jongin passe son bras autour de sa taille avant de s'attaquer à son cou de ses lèvres. Il remonte doucement en longs baisers jusqu'à son oreille. "Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas que je reste ? Je pourrais te donner un peu d'inspiration.

-Mon couple principal se sépare alors je préférerais ne pas nous y associer."

Jongin l'embrasse une dernière fois, sur les lèvres cette fois-ci et le laisse disparaître dans son immeuble avant de regagner sa voiture. De retour à la réalité, il se dit qu'il devrait penser à appeler Yixing en arrivant chez lui.

Chanyeol reprend sa respiration tandis qu'il laisse la porte de son appartement se refermer dans son dos. S'armant de courage, il inspire sa détermination et expire ses appréhensions. Durant les quelques pas qui le séparent de l'appartement de Kyungsoo, il a l'impression de porter des chaussures en plomb qui le clouent au sol. Pourtant, il serre les poings et n'hésite que le temps d'un battement de cœur avant de lever le poing et de frapper le premier coup.

Baekhyun sourit en sentant son téléphone vibrer dans sa poche. Le temps qu'il regarde le destinataire le feu du passage piéton passe au vert. Il s'avance et son sourire s'élargit en voyant que c'est Jongin qui lui envoie une des photos qui a été prise pendant leurs vacances. Il n'entend le son de la voiture se rapprocher qu'au dernier moment.

L'impact ne prend qu'un instant. Chanyeol relève son regard – cette fois-ci il saura mettre son cœur en danger. Baekhyun relève le regard – son sourire disparaît dans un souffle tandis que les lumières des fards aveuglants ne laisse place à une noirceur solitaire.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Coucou !  
c'est un long chapitre cette fois-ci, mais je voulais vraiment finir par ce chapitre.  
À l'origine, les vacances Kaibaek devaient prendre plus que quelques lignes (j'avais de très très nombreuses idées en tête) mais je voulais finir le chapitre et il commençait à devenir très long. Par contre je me propose d'écrire un petit bonus qui raconterais ce moment .. si ça intéresse quelqu'un ?  
Attention je ne le ferais pas si seulement une ou deux personne le demande alors j'insiste à nouveau, si vous voulez ce bonus manifestez vous et laissez des commentaires.

Il se passe beaucoup de chose dans ce chapitre, j'attend avec impatience vos réactions !

Ps : Je répond toujours aux commentaires, n'hésitez pas à y jeter un coup d'oeil si vous en avez laissé - je me sens un peu toute seule à répondre dans le vent.


	19. Chapter 19 - Tu m'as manqué

Chapitre 19 → Tu m'as manqué

« Jongin ?

-Oui ? Baek ? C'est le téléphone de Baekhyun .. qui est à l'appareil ?

-Jongin, c'est Sehun.

-Sehun ? Pourquoi tu m'appelles du téléphone de Baekhyun, il s'est passé quelque chose ?

-Il y a eu un accident, Baek... »

Jongin ne répond pas, sa main se met à trembler. Il sent sa gorge se nouer.

« Où est-il ?

-Je suis à l'hôpital, on m'a appelé. Il.. je ne sais pas comment il va.

-Quel hôpital ?

-Celui universitaire. »

Jongin sent son corps s'engourdir pendant qu'il enregistre l'information. _Ce n'était pas possible, il allait secouer la tête et rien de tout cela ne serait vrai_. Il s'était endormi tard et la sonnerie l'avait réveillé – peut-être dormait-il encore ? Il se lève et ouvre les volets, il sent le vent frais s'engouffrer sous son tee-shirt et caresser sa peau. Les premiers rayons du soleil le font plisser les yeux. Ses doigts se crispent sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Sa voix est blanche quand il reprend.

« Que s'est-il passé ? »

Sehun semble agité à l'autre bout du fil mais Jongin est plus affecté par sa résignation.

« Je ne sais pas.. je n'ai pas eu beaucoup d'infos. Un des urgentistes qui l'a retrouvé doit venir me voir.

-Il .. où est-il là ?

-En salle d'opération. Ils ne m'ont pas dit quelles étaient ses blessures.. je.. Jongin, je ne sais pas.

-J'arrive. Je ne suis pas loin, j'arrive. »

Ses mouvements sont mécaniques. Il ne sait pas ce qui contrôle son corps, est-ce ses nerfs ou ses muscles ? Ce qui est sûr c'est que sa tête est absente du raisonnement. Il se sent comment engourdi, enfermé dans une brume épaisse.

Il attrape à la va vite un sweat et récupère ses clés de voiture dans l'entrée. Sa conduite est machinale – accélérer, s'arrêter aux feux – comment s'est même t-il souvenu de la route, il n'en a aucune idée.

Aveugle aux formes autour de lui, aux sons produits par les chariots poussés dans le hall de l'accueil, les appels dans les hauts-parleurs, le grondement de l'ascenseur – ce sont ses pas qui le guident. Quand finalement ses yeux s'accrochent à la silhouette de Sehun. Celui-ci est assis, la tête penchée et les mains passés autour de sa nuque. Il se relève vivement quand il voit Jongin s'approcher, ses clés de voiture toujours à la main.

« Il est encore en salle d'opération ?

-Oui. L'urgentiste est venu me voir. Une voiture l'a percutée hier soir. Le conducteur a apparemment essayé de l'éviter mais a freiné trop tard, ils ont retrouvé sa voiture dix mètres plus loin. Il s'est pris un arbre en essayant de contourner Baekhyun.

-Où ça ?

-Sur la route près du parc. »

Jongin a un soupir désespéré en se passant une main sur le visage.

« Je venais juste de le quitter. Il voulait aller courir. Je l'ai déposé devant chez lui et il m'a dit qu'il allait juste se changer rapidement et faire un peu de sport. Il avait envie de se vider la tête. Comment .. mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-Quand ils l'ont retrouvé il faisait déjà nuit. C'est une étudiante qui rentrait chez elle qui a appelé les secours. Apparemment, cela faisait déjà un moment que l'accident avait eu lieu mais personne n'était passé par là.

-J'aurais du... je.. » Jongin cherche ses mots, il n'arrive pas à réaliser que ce que lui dit Sehun est réel. « Il n'a pas répondu hier soir, ou envoyé de messages. Je me suis dis qu'il avait du s'endormir. Il était exténué quand je l'ai laissé. J'ai appelé mais il n'a pas décroché, je ne me suis pas inquiété. Si j'avais su.. »

Sehun passe son bras autour de ses épaules.

« Il n'y avait aucun moyen pour que tu puisses faire quoi que ce soit – c'est pour ça que c'est un accident. »

D'une pression de la main, Sehun oblige Jongin à s'asseoir.

« L'hôpital m'a appelé quand il a été admis, je suis son numéro d'urgence - il s'est déjà fait soigné ici quand il a eu son appendicite et j'avais donné mon numéro. » Jongin hoche lentement la tête, il essaie d'assimiler ce qu'on lui dit.

« Ça me paraît tellement surréaliste.

-Je sais, à moi aussi. » Sehun relève les jambes et presse ses genoux contre son torse. « Quand je suis arrivé ils ne m'ont pas donné plus d'infos – juste qu'il était en chirurgie et qu'ils ne savaient pas quel était sa situation. Ils m'ont dit d'attendre, qu'on en saurait plus plus tard.

-Ils t'ont appelé à quelle heure ? »

Sehun se concentre un instant.

« Peut-être une heure avant que je ne t'appelle. Ils ne m'ont pas donné le téléphone de Baekhyun tout de suite et je n'avais pas ton numéro. » Il fait un geste en direction d'un sac posé à ses pieds. « Ce sont ses affaires, ils me les ont amené en même temps que le téléphone. Il faut.. il faut qu'on attende maintenant. »

Jongin hoche lentement la tête.

« Tu crois qu'ils y en a encore pour longtemps ?

-Ils viendront dès que l'opération sera fini. »

L'attente est infinie. Jongin a les yeux fixés sur la pendule mais les aiguilles bougent si lentement. Sehun et lui sombrent dans le silence. Abattu par leurs propres doutes, Jongin lutte pour chasser la petite voix dans sa tête qui lui demande de réfléchir à ce qu'il ferait si Baekhyun.. si son Baekhyun ne revenait pas. Pour s'empêcher de penser il décerne une prière à chaque aiguille qui descendent lentement le long de leur axe. Sa litanie est immuable, il demande à ce que celui qui aime soit épargné.

Finalement, un grande silhouette s'approche enfin d'eux.

« Quelqu'un pour Byun Baekhyun ? »

Sehun et Jongin se lèvent d'un même mouvement.

« L'opération est finie ?

-Ça s'est bien passé ? »

La femme leur tend un grand sourire et enlève la calotte qui protégeait ses cheveux.

« Oui, l'opération s'est bien passé. Votre ami à été sérieusement blessé. Quand la voiture l'a percuté, des éclats du phare lui sont rentré dans l'abdomen. On a du le recoudre mais heureusement il n'y avait pas de dommage interne. Le choc par contre lui avait brisé quelques côtes et la jambe gauche. Il a des hématomes et des contusions. Mais dans l'ensemble il va bien, il va s'en remettre. »

Jongin soupire de soulagement.

« On peut aller le voir ?

-Il est en salle de réveil. Vous devez attendre encore deux ou trois heures. On viendra vous chercher pour vous donner le numéro de sa chambre. »

La chirurgienne leur adresse un dernier sourire accompagné d'un hochement de tête et Sehun et Jongin se laissent aller à un moment de soulagement.

« Tu as contacté la famille de Baekhyun ?

-Pas encore. Ils habitent à à peine deux heures d'ici. Comme ils vont venir tout de suite je voulais te laisser le temps de le voir. Je me doute que ce n'est pas la façon dont tu as envie de les rencontrer pour la première fois. »

Jongin le remercie d'un sourire et Sehun attrape sa veste après avoir regardé sa montre.

« Comme Baek dors je vais passer chez moi prendre une douche rapide et après l'avoir vu je passerais au bureau prévenir Minseok. Tu restes là ?

-Oui, je serais incapable de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre de toute façon. Je vais attendre qu'il se réveille.

-Ok j'appellerais ses parents parents à son réveil. Ça évitera de les inquiéter plus qu'il n'en faut. J'aurais de meilleures nouvelles à leur annoncer. »

Il tend le téléphone de Baekhyun à Jongin.

« Je reviens vite. Si y a le moindre changement tu m'appelles. »

Une fois Sehun parti, pour s'occuper, Jongin rentre les numéros de Sehun et Minseok dans son propre téléphone – ça pourrait être utile – et ronge son frein en voyant les aiguilles tourner lentement.

Quand Sehun revient, ils ne parviennent pas à soutenir une conversation badine et attendent simplement que les minutes s'écoulent plus rapidement. Finalement, un interne passe précipitamment dans le couloir. Chargé de nombreux dossiers il ne leur accorde qu'un demi regard.

« Vous êtes là pour Byun Baekhyun ? Il se réveille.

-C'est vrai ? On peux aller le voir alors ? »

L'homme se retourne et leur fait un signe de la main.

« Oui, chambre 205 mais pas plus de trente min. Il a besoin de beaucoup de repos. »

Jongin amorce un mouvement en même temps que Sehun. Relevant le regard il voit le jeune homme se rasseoir.

« Tu me gardes cinq minutes ? »

Jongin le remercie d'un sourire et se précipite dans le couloir.

Trop impatient d'attendre la l'ascenseur, il prend les escaliers et engloutit les deux étages. Suivant les panneaux, il tourne à droite et repère rapidement le numéro 205 sur l'une des portes. Arrivé devant la porte, la main sur la poignée, il se retient le temps d'une seconde pour reprendre son souffle. Il n'a pas envie d'arriver dans la chambre comme un boulet de canon. Baekhyun doit être encore engourdit et a besoin de calme.

Il fait tourner tout doucement la poignée dans sa paume et jette un coup d'oeil au hublot de la porte mais ne distingue que la forme du lit. Quand il entre dans la pièce, la température particulièrement chaude de la pièce le surprend. Son regard courant vers celui de Baekhyun, il se rend compte que son compagnon a refermé les yeux. Il essaie de ne pas prêter trop attention aux machines qui bourdonnent dans un rythme régulier, et s'avance à pas discret.

La peau de Baekhyun semble tellement pâle, il peut déjà voir de nombreuses ecchymoses fleurir le long de ses bras et sur son cou. Son coeur se serre de le voir dans cet état mais il essaie de se rassurer en se remémorant les paroles de la chirurgienne, il va s'en remettre. Il se rapproche du lit et prend une de ses mains entre les siennes. L'autre remonte pour se poser sur sa joue. Il sent un frisson le parcourir quand leur peau se touchent, celle de Baekhyun est si froide. Heureusement, son amant choisit ce moment pour sortir de son engourdissement et Jongin se sent tout de suite plus rassuré quand il voit les prunelles de Baekhyun se relever vers les siennes. Instinctivement, il se rapproche, un sourire commençant à poindre sur ses lèvres.

"Hey Sexy, .."

Mais il est interrompu par les traits d'horreur qui se peignent sur le visage de son compagnon. La respiration de Baekhyun s'accélère, il se tord entre les draps. Paniqué Jongin s'accoude sur le lit pour passer ses deux mains autour de son visage. Baekhyun tourne enfin les yeux vers lui et semble le reconnaître car il s'accroche à son bras, le tirant plus près. Jongin comprend que Baekhyun revit son accident. Il a du avoir le temps de voir la voiture le renverser et se réveille maintenant avec le sentiment que sa chute n'était qu'une seconde avant.

Profitant du fait que les lits soient assez larges pour deux, Jongin s'installe aux côtés de Baekhyun et le prend dans ses bras. Il passe une main dans son dos et y trace de larges ronds réconfortant tandis que de son autre main il presse le visage de Baekhyun contre son torse. Les lèvres dans ses cheveux, il essaie de prendre son ton le plus doux tandis qu'il lui murmure que "tout va bien" et que "tout est terminé".

Il faut quelques minutes à Baekhyun pour qu'il recouvre son calme et quand Jongin se laisse glisser contre les oreillers pour se retrouver à sa hauteur, il essuie ses larmes de son pouce. Il voit bien que Baekhyun est perdu. Doucement, pour lui donner quelque chose auquel se raccrocher, il entrelace leurs mains et dépose ses lèvres sur les siennes. Remontant, il efface les dernières traces de ces pleurs de baisers.

"C'est fini, il y a eu un accident Baek. Tu t'en souviens ?"

Son compagnon hoche la tête mais ne semble pas encore prêt à prendre la parole.

"Une ambulance a été appelé et tu as été amené à l'hôpital. Ils ont prévenu Sehun comme il était ton numéro d'urgence et Sehun m'a prévenu. Il est là dans le couloir, il attend pour venir te voir. On a eu tellement peur Baek mais.. la chirurgienne qui s'est occupé de toi est venue nous voir, tu n'as aucune blessure grave. C'est fini maintenant et tu vas guérir."

Il devine que Baekhyun comprend mieux la situation quand il le sent se détendre contre lui. Il fait passer les mains de Baekhyun contre son torse en posant sa paume droite dessus et de la main gauche, il rapproche son visage du sien. Ses lèvres sur son front, il lui laisse tout le temps dont il a besoin pour se mettre du choc. A quelques mètres de là il ne voit pas une ombre bouger derrière le hublot de la porte.

"Il commençait à faire noir et.. il y avait tellement de sang". Quand Baekhyun reprend la parole, sa voix est plus rauque que Jongin ne l'a jamais entendu. "J'étais en train de traversé et j'ai entendu la voiture avant de la voir. Il y avait un gros bruit strident de frein. Il a essayé de m'éviter. Je revois son visage au moment où j'ai étais projeté sur le pare-choc, il avait l'air terrifié. Il y a eu un moment où tout s'est éteint. Plus de son, plus de lumière, juste la douleur. Je me suis vu m'écraser au sol, le sang a commencé à couler mais je ne pouvais plus bouger. J'ai essayé d'appeler à l'aide, de me relever mais je ne pouvais rien faire. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis resté sur le bitume. J'ai vu le ciel se chargé et la nuit tombé mais je ne pouvais rien faire, ni m'en sortir, ni sombrer."

Baekhyun ferme les yeux et Jongin sent son coeur se serrer. Il raffermit sa prise autour de lui. Il ne veut pas le presser trop fort au risque de lui faire mal mais il a besoin de sentir que Baekhyun est bien là contre lui et il se dit que c'est probablement ce dont son compagnon a aussi besoin.

"Sehun a parlé avec les urgentistes, c'est une étudiante qui t'a trouvé, c'est elle aussi qui les a appelé. Ils ne savent pas combien de temps tu es resté là. Celui.. celui qui t'a heurté est là aussi, je veux dire à l'hôpital. En voulant t'éviter, il s'est prit un arbre un peu plus loin." Il sent Baekhyun soupirer contre lui et ils passent les minutes suivantes dans le silence, simplement soulagé que finalement la situation ne soit pas plus grave qu'elle ne l'était.

Sentant Baekhyun s'alanguir contre lui, il se détache lentement.

"Les médecins ont dit qu'il fallait que tu te repose.."

Mais il sent une main le retenir, Baekhyun rouvre les yeux vivement et s'accroche à lui en secouant la tête. " J'ai promis à Sehun de lui laisser cinq minutes. Ne t'inquiète pas je reste juste à côté et je reviens au plus vite, d'accord ?"

Il sent que Baekhyun est récalcitrant à le laisser partir et se penche une dernière fois pour l'embrasser. Sa voix n'est qu'un souffle quand il se met à chuchoter. "Je ne bouge pas Baek, je te le promet je reviens tout de suite. Je t'aime, je suis là." C'est un crève coeur pour lui de lui lâcher la main tandis qu'il recule vers la porte de la chambre.

Quand il relève la tête dans le couloir, il voit Sehun adossé juste à côté de la porte. Le jeune homme se redresse immédiatement.

"Comment va t-il ? Il t'a parlé, il te reconnaît ?"

Jongin a un faible sourire, trop faible pour être joyeux.

"Ce n'est pas un drama Sehun, il n'a pas perdu la mémoire.. mais il est secoué. Il a gardé des souvenirs précis de l'accident, il faut y aller doucement."

Sehun hoche lentement la tête pendant qu'il lui assure qu'il ne restera qu'un instant.

Le temps que Sehun passe dans la chambre, Jongin se laisse glisser le long du mur la tête entre les mains. Il est soulagé que Baekhyun n'ai rien de trop grave mais il ne peux s'empêcher de garder gravé dans son esprit l'image de souffrance et de panique dont il vient d'être témoin. Il se demande si son compagnon en fera des cauchemars. Son coeur est lourd tandis qu'il attend que Sehun le rejoigne.

Ensemble, ils regagnent le bureau d'accueil du second étage. L'interne qui les a prévenu du réveil de Baekhyun est toujours là et Jongin se dirige vers lui d'un pas vif.

"Excusez-moi, je suis là pour Byun Baekhyun. Je viens d'aller le voir, il a l'air vraiment secoué par l'accident. Je voudrais rester avec lui le temps qu'il se rendorme."

L'homme jette un regard négligeant à la pendule.

"Vous n'aviez que trente minutes pour le voir, elles sont écoulées.

-Oui je sais, mais je crains qu'il ne peine à s'endormir s'il ne repense à tout cela. Je voudrais juste rester avec lui pour le calmer."

L'homme se retourne en fronçant les sourcils en les regardant tous les deux.

« Vous êtes de la famille ? »

Sehun secoue la tête.

« Je suis son meilleur ami. »

Jongin ne sait ce qu'il peut répondre quand l'homme se tourne vers lui. Il se contente de hocher la tête, comme s'il confirmait les dires de Sehun. L'interne fait une moue désapprobatrice.

"Il n'y a que la famille qui est autorisée à rester, je suis désolé.

-Mais.. ce ne serait que pour quelques instants, juste le temps qu'il s'endorme". Jongin commence à sentir la colère monter en lui, surtout quand il voit l'interne se reculer pour lui couler un long regard. Il commence à comprendre la situation et leur fait un signe de la main tandis qu'il ne se retourne dégoûté. "Partez. Vous n'êtes pas de la famille alors votre place n'est pas ici. Vous ne pourrez le voir que pendant les heures de visites. »

Jongin esquisse un pas en avant mais il est arrêté par Sehun. Il s'apprête à le faire lâcher prise quand une interne accoudé au bureau relève la tête et interroge son collègue d'une voix forte.

« Tu as d'autres dossiers à me donner avant de finir ta garde.

-Non c'est bon. »

Jongin fronce les sourcils quand il voit la femme venir vers lui et s'arrêter le temps d'une seconde devant lui. Elle relève les yeux vers lui, son ton est très bas quand elle parle.

« Vous devriez peut-être descendre et .. prendre un café ? »

Il comprend à demi mot et hoche lentement la tête. Sehun l'entraîne vers l'ascenseur et ils suivent les conseils de la jeune femme. Jongin consulte l'heure à sa montre.

« Tu a prévenu les parents de Baekhyun ?

-Je vais le faire dans la voiture. Ils ne seront pas là avant deux bonnes heures. » Il fait un mouvements de tête vers le couloir qu'ils viennent d'emprunter. « Tu penses que tu pourras rester avec lui ?

-Je vais essayer en tout cas. Tu veux aller prévenir Minseok ?

-Oui je vais y aller. J'aimerais rester.. »

Jongin pose sa main sur son épaule.

« Baekhyun va probablement dormir toute la journée, tu ne pourras même pas le voir. Je vais prévenir la clinique que je ne viens pas travailler, s'il y a le moindre problème je t'appelle. »

Sehun hésite une seconde de plus, il a du mal à laisser son ami derrière lui mais il sait qu'il est entre de bonnes mains. Le geste surprend Jongin mais il l'accepte avec plaisir quand Sehun s'avance vers lui pour lui donner une accolade avant de partir.

Resté seul, Jongin patiente quelques instants de plus. Il peine à freiner son impatience en buvant rapidement sa tasse de thé et finit par remonter. Quand il arrive devant le bureau, la jeune interne est toujours là mais pas l'homme. Il s'approche à pas prudent et se racle la gorge pour manifester sa présence. La femme se retourne.

« Ah vous êtes là. » Elle baisse le ton avec un petit sourire. « Il est partit c'est bon. C'est un très bon médecin mais il a une personnalité détestable. » Elle retourne à son dossier le temps de finir sa phrase et relève la tête pour le regarder.

« C'est votre petit-ami ? » Elle ajoute en le voyant froncer les sourcils. « Je suis désolée, je vous ai vu tout les deux en passant dans le couloir.

-Oui.. on est ensemble.

-Il est sûrement très fatigué et vous avez raison, après un accident les patients peuvent souffrir de cauchemars. » Elle lui fait un signe pour lui désigner le couloir. « Vous pouvez rester avec lui. Allez-y. »

Jongin la remercie d'un sourire et se dépêche de rejoindre Baekhyun. Il entre à nouveau dans la chambre mais avec moins de précaution cette fois. Quand il arrive près du lit, son amant à les yeux fermés mais il comprend à sa respiration qu'il ne dort pas. Repoussant les draps, il se fait une place. Doucement il passe sa main dans les cheveux de Baekhyun et immédiatement celui-ci ouvre les yeux.

« Jongin !

-Je t'avais dis que je n'en aurais pas pour longtemps. »

Il se penche pour l'embrasser doucement avant de poser ses lèvres sur ses paupières. Il se glisse contre lui et noue ses doigts dans son dos.

« Il faut que tu te repose, rendors toi. Je vais rester avec toi, je ne bouge pas d'accord ? »

Baekhyun hoche lentement la tête et presse son visage dans le creux de son cou. Fermant lui aussi les yeux, Jongin baisse la tête pour poser ses lèvres contre son front.

« Dors mon amour, je suis là. »

Il ne faut pas longtemps à Baekhyun pour s'endormir. Jongin sent sa respiration s'allonger et son corps se détendre contre lui. Il ne sait pas combien de temps il reste ainsi, à juste le serrer dans ses bras. Finalement, un coup d'oeil à sa montre l'informe que Yixing va bientôt ouvrir la clinique. Précautionneusement, il récupère son bras en faisant glisser la tête de Baekhyun sur l'oreiller et remonte la couverture sur lui. Il passe une dernière fois une main dans ses cheveux avant de rejoindre le couloir pour sortir son téléphone.

"Xing ?

-Jongin, ça va ?

-Je suis à l'hôpital là, Baek a eu un accident hier soir.

-Quoi ? Mais.. il va bien ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-Une voiture l'a renversée, il est.. sous le choc mais ses blessures ne sont pas trop graves. Il a une jambe dans le plâtre et des côtes cassées mais il va s'en remettre.

-Oh tant mieux. Tu as pu le voir ? Il est réveillé ?

-Oui, oui je lui ai parlé, il est encore un peu bousculé. Il vient de se rendormir mais.. je voudrais rester avec lui.

-Oui, bien sûr c'est normal.

-Ca va aller à la clinique ?

-Ne t'inquiètes pas de ça, j'ai fais sans toi la semaine dernière, je devrais pouvoir me débrouiller. Tu veux prendre quelques jours où..?

-J'en prendrais peut-être mais quand Baek sortira de l'hôpital. Avec sa jambe dans le plâtre il aura besoin d'aide. Je viendrais surement travailler demain, je ne vais pas être autorisé à rester toute la journée à l'hôpital de toute façon et Baek a besoin de repos.

-Oui tu as raison. On en parle demain si tu veux ? On voit comment on peut arranger le planning ?

-C'est parfait, merci Xing.

-Mais non. Prend soin de lui."

Jongin raccroche et retourne dans la chambre. Il regarde l'horloge avec appréhension, bientôt il devra partir. Heureusement pour lui, Baekhyun se réveille avant son départ. Quand il esquisse un mouvement pour se relever, le jeune homme se raccroche à lui ne voulant pas le laisser partir.

"Je voudrais rester Sexy mais Sehun a appelé tes parents, ils ne devraient plus tarder. Il ne faudrait pas qu'il me rencontre de cette façon." Il se penche pour l'embrasser doucement. Il pose son téléphone sur la table de chevet. "Je te laisse ton téléphone à côté, tu peux me prévenir quand ils seront partis et je reviendrais d'accord ?

-Tu ne va pas travailler ?

-Non je me suis arrangé avec Yixing. Je vais juste passer chez moi prendre une douche et me changer."

Baekhyun hoche la tête avant de tendre à nouveau les bras. Il presse fort contre lui mais insatisfait de la barrière que provoque son épais sweat entre eux, il passe ses mains dessous et s'accroche à son dos.

"Je t'appelle dès que je suis seul.

-Et je reviens dès que j'ai ton coup de fil."

Ils se séparent sur un dernier baiser.

Au moment où Jongin pousse la porte de la chambre, celles de l'ascenseur s'ouvrent. Dans le couloir il croise un couple agités, cherchant un numéro sur les panneaux. Ils ne font pas attention à lui et lui détourne le regard quand il entend la sonnerie de l'ascenseur. Ils ne font que se croiser, pour l'instant.

Chanyeol retient son souffle tandis qu'il rabaisse la main qu'il vient d'utiliser pour toquer à la porte de son voisin. Le silence s'installe et Chanyeol le trouverait presque assourdissant s'il n'entendait pas les battements affolés de son propre coeur. Le moment d'attente est interrompu par des bruits de pas qui se rapprochent. Il voit appréhension la porte s'ouvrir et deux grands yeux remonter vers les siens. Le temps d'une seconde il se retient de courir se réfugier chez lui mais il serre les poings, cela fait déjà trop longtemps qu'il fait l'autruche.

"Salut.

-Chanyeol ?

-Je ne te dérange pas ? Tu es occupé ?

-Non, je ne faisais rien de spécial. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?"

Il hésite, c'est étonnant la façon dont Kyungsoo parvient toujours à le désarmer. Se balançant d'un pied sur l'autre, il joue avec le cordon de son sweat avant de reprendre.

"Je.. j'aimerais te parler, enfin je souhaiterais que toi et moi on ... discute de toute cette situation. Je crois qu'il est temps."

Kyungsoo ne répond pas tout de suite, il a l'air vraiment surprit de la démarche de son ami. Il l'avait attendu depuis tellement longtemps, il désespérait de voir ce jour arriver - même s'il ne pouvait être sûr de le voir ce clore de la façon dont il le souhaiterait. A voir Chanyeol si nerveux, il fait une prière mental pour que tout se passe bien, leur amitié lui est précieuse et, il ne veut pas perdre tout ce qu'ils ont. Il s'efface pour ouvrir la porte et invite Chanyeol a s'installer dans le salon. Quand celui-ci s'assoit dans le canapé, il hésite avec le fauteuil mais décide quand même de s'installer aux côtés de Chanyeol. Il ne l'avait vu aussi agité qu'en de très rares occasions.

"Je suis bien conscient que la situation dans laquelle on est maintenant ne peux pas durer. Je.. j'ai causé beaucoup de problèmes par mon comportement et je ne t'ai jamais laissé la possibilité d'en parler avec moi." Il se passe une main sur le visage en ramenant ses jambes contre lui. "Je suis vraiment désolé.

-Tu avais beaucoup de choses à comprendre, sur la situation et sur toi-même. Est-ce que.. tu y vois plus clair maintenant ?" La voix de Kyungsoo est douce et calme, il ne sait pas comment son ami peut rester aussi prévenant après tout ce qu'il s'était passé. Il avait évité son regard jusque là mais se décide finalement à se tourner vers lui.

"Je ne sais même pas par où commencer ?"

Kyungsoo hausse les épaules, il parvient a esquisser un petit sourire.

"Qu'est que tu as envie que je sache ?"

Chanyeol pose un instant sa tête sur ses genoux, il rassemble toutes les phrases qu'il avait minutieusement préparées. Celles que mentalement il s'était récité pour être sûr de ne rien oublier. Maintenant qu'il se retrouvait devant Kyungsoo, elles lui semblaient toutes vide de sens. Relevant le regard, il suit le conseil de son ami et se laisse aller à dire tout ce qu'il avait gardé pour lui depuis si longtemps.

"Je ne me suis jamais senti gay. Je n'ai jamais regardé les hommes de cette façon ou ressenti du désir pour l'un d'entre eux. Quand Jongin me confiait ses coups de coeur, je le soutenais mais je ne voyais pas ce qu'il leur trouvait. J'ai grandi en étant persuadé d'être hétérosexuel... je devrais parler au passé ou dire jusqu'à toi parce que.. maintenant toutes ces certitudes me paraissent erronées. Je ne sais pas, j'ai lutté pendant tellement d'années durant ma scolarité pour faire comprendre aux gens que je n'étais pas gay,que je me disais que ce serait vraiment une ironie du sort que je le sois finalement. Je n'ai rien contre l'homosexualité, ou toutes formes légales de sexualité en fait. Chacun fait ce qu'il veut, il y a une infinité de façon d'aimer.. mais, mon hétérosexualité c'était mon identité. Une certitude que j'imaginais immuable. Toi tu débarque là dedans et d'un coup je ne sais plus rien." Il tente un petit sourire en posant sa tête contre le dossier du canapé. "Je vais être honnête, j'ai vraiment cru que ce ne serait qu'une passade, que j'essayais juste de tenter quelque chose de nouveau. Mais.. je t'ai regardé - pas de la façon dont je regarde les autres hommes, ni celle dont je regarde les filles en général. Plutôt d'une façon qui m'a fait peur parce que cela remettait tout en question. Je sais que je t'ai fais beaucoup de mal à agir de la façon dont je l'ai fais. Je t'ai fais tellement de mal Soo.." sa voix se casse tandis qu'il remonte ses bras pour presser plus fort ses jambes contre lui. "Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais, je.."

Kyungsoo sent son hésitation et se rapproche doucement de lui.

"Qu'est-ce que tu voulais ?

-Plus, plus que ce qu'on avait.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'a retenu ?

-Moi même. Ce n'est pas l'idée d'être avec un homme qui m'effraie, c'est le fait de l'être dans cette société. Tout allait recommencer. Cela signifiait vivre une vie jugée, sous les regards, les questionnements, les critiques. C'était aussi dire que j'allais décevoir tout mon entourage.

-Pourquoi veux-tu que tu sois une source de déception ?"

Chanyeol plonge son regard dans le sien.

-On aura pas d'enfants Soo, on ne pourra pas se marier. On ne sera pas reconnus.. pas légitime.

-Légitimé par quoi ? Un bout de papier à la mairie ? Est-ce que c'est ça qui est important ?

-Non, je sais bien que non mais.. je ne peux pas t'imposer des sacrifices.

-Chan, je suis gay et rien ne le changera. Que ce soit avec toi ou non, je vais passer ma vie avec un homme. Je sais que je ne pourrais pas me marier "légalement" mais si vraiment je le désire c'est possible, ce ne sera pas reconnu mais tant pis. Si je veux des enfants je peux adopter. On est pas condamné Chan et tu ne vas me priver de rien."

Il y a un moment de silence où Chanyeol se dit qu'il doit annoncer les vrais raisons qui l'ont pousser à se défiler.

"Je ne sais pas si je suis capable de le faire, assumer qui je suis. Je ne suis pas aussi fort que Jongin et toi, je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir supporter la négation de notre union." Il reprend son souffle, il sait que maintenant il doit aborder le cœur du problème. "Quand j'étais plus jeune on m'a associé à Jongin. La majorité des élèves de mon collège et de mon lycée était persuadé que j'étais gay, l'autre partie n'en avait pas la certitude mais s'en fichait. Ils trouvaient drôle de m'humilier et traîner mon nom dans la boue. Je sais que tout cela est derrière moi maintenant mais je crois que je suis resté .. traumatisé de cette période. J'ai fais un blocage sur l'idée que moi aussi je puisse aimer les hommes. J'ai assimilé l'idée qu'être homosexuel signifiait une vie de lutte. C'est pour cela que ça a été si difficile pour moi quand .. on a commencé à se voir autrement qu'en ami. Je sais que c'est idiot parce que nous ne sommes plus des enfants et que les gens autour de nous aurons plus de scrupules à nous juger mais il y en aura toujours et .. j'ai peur. J'ai peur des regards que les gens vont poser sur nous, des critiques que les gens vont formuler sur notre passage. Je ne sais pas si je pourrais supporter de devoir justifier ma sexualité jour après jour."

Kyungsoo ne dit rien, il a le cœur lourd de voir Chanyeol finalement se confier à lui, devenir vulnérable. Il s'autorise un instant pour chercher les bons mots, ceux que son ami est prêt à entendre.

"Il y en moins qu'on ne croit, ou alors c'est peut-être moi qui ne fais plus attention. J'ai l'impression avec le temps d'être moins dérangé par tout cela. Peut-être qu'après un certain temps on occulte ce qui nous dérange, je ne sais pas." Il hésite un peu avant d'amorcer un geste, il ne sait pas comment Chanyeol le prendra. Pourtant, il se dit que c'est maintenant qu'il doit se montrer capable de les assumer tout les deux, de porter et guider Chanyeol. Alors, il avance encore un peu et garde un visage impassible tandis qu'il tend la main pour prendre celle de son ami dans la sienne. Lentement, presque délicatement, il noue leurs doigts ensemble tandis qu'il reprend la parole.

"Je ne garantie pas une réussite totale mais il faut que tu saches que cette peur je l'ai eu aussi et que je l'ai surmonté. Est-ce que.. est-ce que tu me laisserais t'aider à la surmonter à ton tour ? Ça prendra du temps et ce ne sera pas facile tout les jours mais pour moi ce n'est pas la raison qui pourrait faire que tu te débarrasse de moi. Il n'y a qu'une seule question qui compte pour moi, c'est la seule pour laquelle tu pourras donner une réponse qui fera que je renonce à toi."

Il a du mal à déchiffrer l'expression de Chanyeol. Instinctivement, il serre un peu plus sa paume contre la sienne. Peut-être qu'il va perdre son ami pour toujours en posant cette question - il ne se remettra pas d'une négation - pourtant il se sent obligé de la poser, pour pouvoir avancer.

"Est-ce que tu en a envies ? D'un toi et moi ? Est-ce que tu veux être avec moi ?" Il sent son cœur battre à la chamade tandis qu'il attend la réponse de Chanyeol. Il voit se respiration s'accélérer et sa paume serrer plus fort la sienne mais il ne sait pas comment il doit l'interpréter. Son attention est rivée sur les lèvres de Chanyeol et sa propre respiration se coupe quand il l'entend répondre.

"Oui."

Chanyeol n'ajoute rien, il a les yeux rivés dans ceux de Kyungsoo et il sait que son regard parle pour lui. Il ne saurait qui initie le mouvement, peut-être les deux mais ils se retrouvent au milieu du canapé, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Il passe ses bras dans son dos et baisse la tête pour la poser contre celle de Kyungsoo. Il sent son front contre sa joue et remonte une main pour la passer derrière sa tête. Il sent Kyungsoo soupirer de soulagement au creux de son cou, puis des battements de cœur affolés, mais il ne saurait dire si ce sont les siens ou ceux de son compagnon. Se reculant, il fait remonter le visage de Kyungsoo vers le sien, il lui reste une question à poser.

"Et Junmyeon ?

-Il n'y a plus rien entre nous, depuis longtemps. On en a ré-discuté, il ne le réalise peut-être pas encore mais ce n'est plus de l'amour qu'il y a entre nous."

Chanyeol hoche la tête et pose son front sur son épaule. Kyungsoo passe une main dans ses cheveux et joue avec ses mèches.

"Tu es prêt à essayer avec moi ? À tenter le coup ?

-Oui.

-On peut y aller par étape, je ne te forcerais à rien."

Au delà des mots, Chanyeol comprend qu'une longue discussion les attend mais avant ça il a un besoin de contact physique. Leurs étreintes passées ont été teinté de honte et de remords pour sa part, il aimerait repartir sur de bonnes bases. Il aimerait l'embrasser comme si c'était la première fois.

Il prend son temps, d'abord son visage remonte pour se frotter à sa joue. Il laisse ses cheveux frôler son oreille et continu son ascension pour poser son front contre le sien. Tout les deux savent ce qui va arriver, il sent les mains de Kyungsoo remonter dans son dos pour se figer sur ses épaules. Les yeux dans ses prunelles, Chanyeol sent le souffle de Kyungsoo caresser son menton. C'est véritablement un premier baiser, tous deux sont hésitants. Ils savent que cette fois-ci c'est différent, ils vont vraiment commencer à construire une relation à deux. Chanyeol est finalement le premier à s'avancer, il voit Kyungsoo sourire au fait qu'il soit celui qui initie leur premier baiser. Il prend sont temps et pose d'abord délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ses yeux se ferment au premier contact. Il aime le fait que Kyungsoo ne force rien, lui aussi laissent leurs lèvres se caresser sans rien demander de plus. Combien de temps, ils restent simplement enlacé à s'embrasser si délicatement que jamais il ne pourra oublier le goût de Kyungsoo, il n'en sait rien. C'est bien ce dernier qui finalement approfondi le baiser. Sa main gauche remonte pour passer dans sa nuque et Chanyeol le sent le tirer à lui. Sa langue passe sur ses lèvres et il ouvre instinctivement la bouche. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'ils s'embrassent mais c'est bel est bien l'unique fois où ils s'y abandonnent totalement. Il sent sa lèvre inférieur suçotée par celles de Kyungsoo et retient un gémissement quand finalement sa propre langue entre la danse. C'est lui fait s'accélérer leur étreinte, il a besoin de plus. Ses paumes pressent le visage de Kyungsoo au plus près et il intensifie leur baiser. Ses mains ne sont pas en reste et caressent les cheveux et les tempes de son compagnon. Ce baiser à un goût de soulagement, d'acceptation mais aussi d'amour, Chanyeol en pleurerait de joie de n'avoir pas été rejeté.

Son sourire est immense quand finalement ils se détachent. De ses pouces, il caresse les joues de Kyungsoo et son ton est taquin quand il reprend.

"Tu as de la buée sur tes lunettes avec un simple baiser ?"

Kyungsoo grogne mais Chanyeol jurerait qu'il n'est pas véritablement vexé.

Il est déjà tard pour un dimanche soir et Kyungsoo n'avait pas mis ses lentilles comme il en avait l'habitude. Il avait simplement revêtu un jogging et un tee-shirt ample. Chanyeol l'avait rarement vu à ce stade d'intimité. Il se retient de faire une blague sur l'inscription sur son tee-shirt "I am a true jedi" sachant qu'il ne serait pas épargné avec le "sexual fantasy" de son propre sweat. Mais il ne parvient pas à se retenir de le taquiner par rapport à ses lunettes. Il adorait quand Kyungsoo les portait, mais ça, il ne lui avouerait que sous la torture.

Sachant qu'ils leur restaient encore beaucoup de sujets à aborder, mais aussi incapable de retrouver sa solitude chez lui, c'est un peu timidement qu'il finit par lui demander s'il peut rester pour la nuit.

"Tu seras encore là demain matin ?" Chanyeol sait qu'il le mérite. Combien de fois est-il venu dérober un peu de plaisir en sa compagnie avant de disparaître ? Il se fait la promesse de tout faire pour se faire pardonner et faire oublier cette période à Kyungsoo.

"Oui, je serais là. Maintenant, je vais essayer d'être toujours là."

Ses mots sonnent comme une promesse et plus tard dans la nuit, allongés l'un contre l'autre, il sait que Kyungsoo ne dort pas non plus. C'est la première vraie nuit qu'ils passent ensemble et Chanyeol se dit que c'est probablement le moment pour montrer physiquement sa détermination. Enroulé autour de son amant, il ne laisse pas un centimètre de la peau de Kyungsoo être séparé de la sienne. La tête sur son torse et ses bras autour de lui, il espère donner le bon message.

"Tu m'étouffes Chan.

-Non, je suis là."

Il entend Kyungsoo rire dans ses cheveux et le vit comme une victoire. Peut-être que tout ira mieux qu'il ne le pensait finalement, il l'espère.

Baekhyun sent l'effet des médicaments se dissiper, la douleur revient mais l'engourdissement se fait aussi moins présent. Il s'est réveillé plusieurs fois depuis qu'il est à l'hôpital mais les produits présents dans son métabolisme l'avait empêché d'avoir les idées claires.

Ses parents venaient de partir et il avait voulu prévenir Jongin mais à l'instant où il avait pris son téléphone celui-ci s'était mis à vibrer. Sehun prenait des nouvelles régulièrement. Il se serait bien imposé en venant le voir mais il ne pouvait pas laisser Minseok tout seul à la galerie et il savait que Jongin allait probablement rester avec lui autant qu'il le pouvait. C'était étrange pour lui de ne plus savoir qu'il était celui qui était là pour Baekhyun mais qu'il y avait désormais quelqu'un de plus important. Il ne l'avouerait pas à son ami car il était extrêmement heureux pour lui - Baekhyun méritait largement sa part de bonheur - mais il espérait que leur amitié n'en serait pas touchée. D'un autre côté cela le renvoyait aussi à sa situation, quand allait-il trouver sa personne ?

Bien sûr, il avait avait de succès et s'il le désirait, il pouvait aisément trouver compagne ou compagnon mais jusqu'ici ses histoires avaient été sans étincelles. Il en venait à se demander si ce n'était pas lui qui avait un problème pour aimer. Ses relations ne duraient jamais longtemps et Sehun se rendait compte bien souvent, qu'elles s'étaient passé sans qu'il n'ai pu parler d'amour. Il s'attachait facilement, aimait les relations en elles-même mais ne savaient pas tomber amoureux. Quand il voyait la façon dont Baekhyun et Jongin se regardaient ou se touchaient, il avait un pincement au coeur en se disant qu'il n'avait jamais connu ça. Peut-être un jour arriverait-il à se confier à son meilleur ami, pour l'instant il essayait de laisser ses problèmes de côté et de simplement se réjouir de la bonne santé de son ami.

Baekhyun avait pourtant bien entendu au ton de son ami que quelque chose n'allait pas. Cependant ne voulant pas parler de cela au téléphone, il se promit de lui demander de passer et il trouverait bien les mots pour le faire parler.

Après avoir finalement eu Jongin au téléphone et l'avoir informé qu'il pouvait revenir, il fut surprit d'entendre le téléphone de la chambre d'hôpital sonner. Tout ceux qui étaient au courant pour son accident avait son numéro de portable, qui pouvait l'appeler. Il fut content d'entendre la voix de Yixing. Il avait appris de Jongin ce qu'il s'était passé et venait prendre des nouvelles. Baekhyun fut touché de son geste. Il profita de cette conversation téléphonique pour en apprendre un peu plus sur cet ami avec lequel il n'avait pour l'instant pas eu beaucoup de temps de discuter mais qu'il avait hâte de découvrir.

Jongin arrive rapidement après qu'il ai raccroché.

"Tu as l'air de bonne humeur, il est pour moi ce sourire ?"

Baekhyun secoue la tête en souriant encore plus.

"Non, il est pour Yixing."

Jongin soupire fortement en se passant une main sur le visage.

"Je le savais. C'était une très mauvaise idée que je vous présente tous les deux." Son ton est trop surjoué pour que Baekhyun y croit une seconde. " D'abord Chanyeol, puis Yixing et quand je vois Sehun je me dis que tu m'as menti quand tu m'as parlé de ton type. Tu es sûr que ce n'est pas plutôt grand, élancé et le sourire facile.

-Arrête de te décrire, je t'ai déjà dis que tu n'étais pas du tout mon type."

Jongin le rejoint près du lit après avoir déposé sa veste. Il se penche tout de suite pour lui voler un baiser et ne peux s'empêcher de sourire en sentant les bras de Baekhyun passer autour de son cou.

" Sehun ne sourit pas du tout facilement, Chanyeol n'est pas élancé et Yixing.." Baekhyun se recule l'air faussement contemplatif "Yixing est peut-être finalement mon type ? En plus j'ai toujours aimé les docteurs, la blouse blanche ça à un côté très sexy.

-Quel dommage pour lui que je rentre aussi dans toutes ces catégories.

-Ah mais j'ai oublié une des caractéristiques la plus importante" Baekhyun sourit en voyant Jongin froncer les sourcils "J'ai un faible aussi pour les gens très sûr d'eux avec un sens de la répartie prononcé.

-Dans ce cas, on va pouvoir finalement enlever définitivement Yixing des possibilités.

-Il ne me reste plus que toi alors ?" Il tire un peu plus sur les bras pour entraîner Jongin avec lui sur le lui. "Je m'en contenterais."

Jongin se sent revivre quand finalement il sent les lèvres de Baekhyun sur les siennes. Il prend le temps de demander de ses nouvelles et d'inspecter ses bandages avant de revenir sur le sujet.

"Pourquoi tu m'as parlé de Yixing au fait ?

-Il m'a appelé, il voulait prendre des nouvelles."

Jongin sourit en passant son bras autour de ses épaules.

"Il est le meilleur. Je me demande si quelqu'un est plus gentil que lui.

-Il avait l'air d'aller bien au téléphone, tu as pu parler un peu avec lui.

-Je vais aller à la clinique demain, j'en saurais plus mais je pense qu'il se remet assez bien de sa rupture.

-Il m'en avait déjà parlé il y a quelques semaines, un soir que je venais te voir à la clinique. Il disait que son couple était au bord de l'implosion. Je crois qu'il s'y attendait un peu. Peut-être y était-il préparé ?

-Je ne sais pas. J'aimerais bien qu'on sorte un soir tous ensemble, ce serait une bonne façon de lui changer les idées.

-C'est une bonne idée."

-Au fait, j'ai une surprise pour toi !" Baekhyun se retourne surpris vers le sac que lui tend Jongin. "J'espère ne pas avoir abusé mais comme la dernière fois tu m'avais donné le code de chez toi, je suis passé rapidement te récupérer des affaires." Baekhyun jette un coup d'œil dans le sac. "Je n'ai pris que quelques affaires parmi les plus évidentes, des vêtements, des affaires de toilettes, ton ordinateur. Je ne voulais pas m'imposer trop ou que tu penses que je fouillais dans tes affaires.

-Mais pas du tout. Tu as bien fais. C'est parfait, merci."

Après avoir fait l'inventaire des affaires, Baekhyun se rend compte qu'il lui manque même quelques affaires et missionne Jongin pour un nouveau voyage.

"Tu es sûr que ça ne te dérange pas ? Sinon j'envoie Sehun ce n'est pas un problème.

-Sehun connaît le code pour entrer chez toi ?"

Baekhyun remue dans son lit, penaud.

"C'est son anniversaire, le code d'entrée. Et pour son appartement c'est le miens." Jongin secoue la tête.

"Dès que tu es rétabli on change ça et on met le miens."

Baekhyun éclate de rire. Il ne résiste pas à l'envie de taquiner son compagnon même s'il sait que celui -ci ne parle pas sérieusement.

"Je ne t'ai jamais vu jaloux, ce serait bien une première.

-Crois-moi, je le suis de tout ce qui te concerne."

Baekhyun l'attire dans un baiser avant de murmurer contre ses lèvres "et moi de toi."

Le lendemain, ayant du temps devant lui et les idées claires, Baekhyun bénit l'initiative de son amant. Il a assez dormi pour l'instant et ressent le besoin de se montrer productif. Avoir son ordinateur avec lui se révèle être un vrai avantage, il se décide à reprendre l'écriture de son roman. Même si cela signifie repartir auprès de ses personnage malheureux, il est content de pouvoir se changer les idées de sa propres situation.

Kris s'était plongé dans le travail. Cela faisait déjà deux semaines que Tao l'avait quitté. Il ne voyait plus le jour de la nuit, une seule chose l'obsédait - trouver une solution. Une chose était certaine pour lui, jamais il n'accepterait cette union forcé - il s'était juré qu'il ne se marierait pas de force et il respecterait son vœux. Il savait qu'il voulait aussi se battre pour Tao mais là, la lutte était moins évidente. Il avait essayé à plusieurs reprises de l'appeler - ses appels étaient restés sans réponse et quand il était passé à son appartement il n'avait trouvé qu'une porte fermée ou un Sehun incorruptible. Il n'avait pas pu établir un nouveau dialogue et redoutait d'avoir à attendre encore longtemps avant de pouvoir le revoir. Pourtant il souhaitait se battre pour son couple, il n'avait pas envie de baisser les bras. Ce qu'il avait vécu avec Tao était réel, plus que n'importe quelle relation qu'il avait déjà eu. Pourtant, ce problème là n'était pas celui qu'il pouvait régler en premier.

Depuis, qu'il avait appris la nouvelle, il avait épluché tous les comptes de la société et cherché par tous les moyens à trouver une solution à leur situation financière. Il peinait à en voir le bout. Si seulement il avait su plus tôt peut-être aurait-il pu trouver un autre arrangement. Maintenant que la famille Jeon s'était vu promettre un mariage et une place dans la société il lui serait difficile de négocier à moins.

Il fut sorti de ses turpitudes par une sonnerie de téléphone. Consultant l'écran il se rendit compte que l'appel venait de son ami Kim, elle l'invitait à venir déjeuner avec eux. Kris fut d'abord récalcitrant, il avait tellement encore à faire et le souvenir de leur dernier repas lui laissait un goût amer. Pourtant, après avoir passé tant de temps reclus, il se dit que la conversation pourrait lui faire du bien. Il le regrette à l'instant où il franchit la porte et que Jongyan lui demande des nouvelles de Tao.

« C'est.. un peu compliqué en ce moment. Mes parents insistent pour que j'ai un mariage de convenance et.. ils ont eu la bonne idée de le mentionner devant lui. Dire qu'il ne l'a pas bien pris est un euphémisme. » Il voit Jongyan et Kim se lancer un regard. « Allez-y, dîtes ce que vous avez à dire, je l'entendrais de toute manière.

-C'est juste..écoute Kris, je ne sais pas comment était votre relation mais je sais comment est ta vie. On a été très surprit quand tu nous l'a présenté. Déjà parce que tu ne nous avait pas dit que tu avais quelqu'un dans ta vie mais surtout.. il n'y a pas vraiment de mots délicats pour le dire – pour qui il est.

-Qu'est-ce que tu entend par là ? »

Jongyan vient à la rescousse de sa femme.

« Il ne ressemble en rien à tes anciennes conquêtes. Il est totalement différent de ceux avec lesquels tu as été avant.

-Est-ce un problème ?

-Il est jeune Kris. Je sais que parfois l'âge ne signifie rien – un adolescent peut-être mature et un adulte se comporter comme un adolescent mais.. est-ce que tu sais ce que tu représentes pour lui ? » Il continu quand il voit son ami froncer les sourcils. « La liberté. Tu es sa chance pour découvrir un monde auquel il n'a pas accès. Tu es riche et tout disposé à être généreux, mais tu n'es pas comme ces vieux barbons ennuyants et vaniteux. Je sais comment tu es quand tu veux être charmant, tout cultivé et savamment drôle. Il sait qu'avec toi, il va pouvoir expérimenter ce qu'il n'avait eu la chance de même pouvoir rêver. Tu es.. son ticket gagnant.

-Est-ce que tu es en train de sous-entendre que je suis son sugar daddy ? »

Kris n'en crois pas ses oreilles, jamais il n'aurait cru entendre une chose pareil. Jongyan fait une grimace.

« Ce n'est pas forcément ce que j'aurais dis, ou en tout cas pas le terme que j'aurais employé mais si tu prends juste les faits, est-ce que tu y a au moins réfléchis ? Il est plus jeune et encore aux études. Tout d'un coup il rencontre un homme riche, la situation stable, ..

-Il n'est pas comme ça. Mon argent ne l'a jamais intéressé.

-Peut-être mais ton mode de vie non plus. Il veut des enfants Kris. Il veut la vie rangé, un mari, des enfants, des horaires fixes, un quotidien sans extravagance.

-Tu n'en sais rien, tu ne le connais pas.

-Parce que tu as réellement parlé avenir avec lui ?

-Oui ! Je sais que ça te paraît fou et qu'il y a des points sur lesquels on diverge encore mais .. je me suis projeté avec lui. Je.. » Ces jours de solitudes ont raison de lui et Kris sent sa résistance se briser en mille morceaux. Il n'avait pas voulu le voir, ce gouffre entre eux deux. Il savait que Tao ne s'intégrerait pas à son univers, il savait que des concessions auraient été à faire un jour car leurs rêves d'avenirs ne coïncidaient pas mais.. il avait préféré fermer les yeux. Il refusait de croire aux paroles de Jongyan.

De l'extérieur, Tao pouvait avoir l'air de ce parvenu profitant de la situation mais Kris avait passé trop de nuits allongé contre lui sur son canapé usé dans son petit appartement étudiant pour imaginer que celui qu'il aimait puisse avoir eu envie de tirer avantage de lui. Tao ne lui avait jamais rien demandé, il s'était intéressé à son travail mais uniquement pour comprendre ce qu'il faisait dans la vie. Aucune question touchant à ses finances, aucune demande pour un quelconque cadeau ou requête avantageuse. Parfois Kris payait pour leurs sorties mais Tao insistait pour rendre la pareille, se lever plus tôt pour passer au café d'à côté lui chercher son café noir avant qu'il ne parte travailler, remplacer ses vestes inconfortables par des sweats dix fois trop grands et changer ses œuvres d'art incompréhensibles par des plantes en pots et des photos d'eux deux. Il refusait de laisser Jongyan lui gâcher ses souvenirs. Il comprenait que l'attitude de ses amis pouvait être une forme de protection, ils avaient peur pour lui, ne souhaitait pas qu'il tombe dans le piège d'une personne mal-intentionné mais il ne pouvait cautionner qu'on parle mal de Tao en sa présence – ils ne le connaissait pas. C'était sa faute, il avait trop tardé pour leur parler de lui. Rectifier ces allégations maintenant ne servirait à rien, qui le croirait ?

Il aurait pu ressortir de cette rencontre plus désabusé qu'il n'était déjà abattu pourtant, il y avait un point que Jongyan avait mentionné et qui lui faisait prendre un tout nouveau point de vu. _Quel était l'avenir qu'il voulait vraiment ? Quel était celui qu'il pouvait s'offrir et celui qu'il voulait partager avec celui qu'il aimait ?_

Baekhyun est interrompu dans son récit par des coups à la porte. Il referme son ordinateur précipitemment et penche la tête pour voir l'arrivant. Son visage se fend d'un sourire quand il reconnaît son ami.

"Dae ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Je sais que tu m'as de ne pas venir mais.. je passais dans le coin."

Baekhyun secoue la tête, ne le croyant pas une seule seconde. Jongdae avait beau afficher une grande confiance en lui, ceux qui lui était proche savait bien qu'au fond il avait des difficultés à afficher ses sentiments. Il était venu parce qu'il s'inquiétait pour son ami mais par habitude il dissimulerait ses vrais émotions derrière un masque d'humour. Jongdae était quelqu'un de frant, il n'hésitait jamais à exprimer son point de vu et ce qu'il ressentait – sauf quand cela lui était trop personnel. Parler de ses problèmes, se confier, déclarer son amour c'était des actes qui lui étaient difficiles, il gardait beaucoup pour lui et ne montrait que le meilleur à l'extérieur. Il ravalait ses doutes et son affection pour n'être que sourire et assurance.

Avec le temps Baekhyun avait su faire la distinction. Il savait reconnaître les sourires que Jongdae s'imposaient de ceux qui exprimait son vrai contentement. Ayant de plus eu l'habitude avec Sehun d'aller voir sous la carapace, celà lui avait prit du temps mais désormais il savait trouver les mots pour convaincre Jongdae de lui parler, de se confier à lui. En le voyant entrer dans sa chambre avec son regard curieux qui avait inspecté chaque élément de la pièce, il avait compris que le jeune homme était venu avec l'objectif de vérifier que tout allait vraiment bien et que son ami n'était pas plus blessé qu'il ne l'avait dit.

Jongdae avait appelé un peu plus tôt dans la mâtinée, il avait voulu lui parler du prochain salon du livre à Busan, il aurait aimé que Baekhyun y participe. C'est ainsi qu'il avait appris pour l'accident – il s'était retenu de poser trop de question mais peut-être parce qu'il savait qu'il viendrait les poser de lui même.

"Je vais bien Dae. Le médecin est même passé pour vérifier après ton coup de fil, je vais rester dans le plâtre pour quelques semaines mais sinon tout cicatrise bien et mon corp accepte bien les médicaments. La seule malheur qui pourrait se produire c'est que je meurt d'ennui."

Jongdae hoche la tête et jette un dernier coup d'oeil à ses pansements avant de venir s'asseoir près de lui sur le lit.

"Tu vas rester combien de temps à l'hôpital ?

-Seulement quelques jours de plus. Après je n'aurais plus qu'à me reposer, ils me renveront chez moi.

-Ça va aller avec ta jambe ? Tu vas peut-être avoir besoin d'aide ?

-Je n'y avait même pas pensé, j'y réfléchirais."

D'un signe de la tête, Jongdae désigne l'ordinateur posé sur la table.

"Tu faisais quoi ?

-J'avançais sur le roman.

-C'est vrai ?" Jongdae retrouve le sourire. " J'ai hâte de lire la suite, ça m'a presque brisé le coeur de lire le discours de rupture de Tao. Tu nous prévois une happy end non ?

-Pas sûr. J'ai plusieurs pistes possibles et je commence à me dire qu'une fin triste ne serait pas si mal. Cela collerait assez bien avec le message."

Le visage de Jongdae se fronce d'une moue chagriné.

"Tu ne ferais pas ça ? J'aime bien Taoris, leur couple change des clichés qui se vendent à la pelle en ce moment.

-Taoris ?

-L'équipe de relécture a décidé de leur donner un surnom de couple. Ça me fait pensé, tu as trouvé le titre du roman ? Tu m'avais énoncé plusieurs possibilités.

-J'en ai supprimé quelques unes mais j'hésite encore. De toute façon ce n'est pas pressé.

-Non pas vraiment.

-Je suis désolé pour le salon du livre, je ne pourrais pas y assister je pense – c'est dans ceux semaines c'est cela ?

-Oui, mais ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça, c'était en complément, je trouverais bien un autre auteur pour y aller.

-Au fait, tu ne m'as pas reparlé de cette fille qui avait publié avec toi mais avait vendu ses droits à une autre maison d'édition – cela s'est bien fini ?

-Oui, j'ai gardé les bénéfices du premier ouvrage et on l'a mit en liste noire sur nos fichiers, mais je ne fais pas de soucis pour elle, elle trouvera surêment une autre maison qui voudra la reprendre.

-Ça ne t'a pas trop porté préjudice de perdre un auteur ?

-Honnêtement je ne crois pas que la maison puisse prendre un autre contrat, on a déjà du mal à suivre la cadence. La compagnie marche très bien, c'est un vrai soulagement."

Baekhyun sourit et pose sa main sur l'épaule de son ami. Il était content pour lui, il avait monté son entreprise de lui même et avait eu des débuts difficiles. Que le marché soit florissant maintenant, c'était aussi inespéré qu'encourageant. Pourtant, Baekhyun ne pouvait s'empêcher de voir le nuage sombre qui avait élu domicile entre les sourcils de son ami. Mais si cela n'était pas à propos de l'entreprise, se pouvait-il que ce soit plus personnel ?

"Tant mieux, je suis content pour toi .. et pour moi" il ajoute avec un clin d'oeil. "Mais dis moi pourquoi cette mine sombre alors ?

-Je viens voir mon ami à l'hôpital après qu'il se soit fait renversé par une voiture ce n'est pas une bonne raison pour toi ?"

Baekhyun concède son point en inclinant la tête mais cela ne l'empêche pas d'insister.

"Mais il n'y a pas que cela, dis moi."

Jongdae secoue la tête avec un geste évasif de la main.

"Ce n'est rien, ça me met trop en colère pour que cela mérite même que j'y consacre du temps.

-Toi en colère ? Maintenant ma curiosité est piquée."

Jongdae soupire en se retournant pour s'assoir aux côtés de son ami.

"J'ai revu mon ex.

-Celui qui t'avais laissé en s'enfuyant au Japon parce que "il n'était pas le type à s'engager sérieusement" ?

-Ouais, lui. Tiens-toi bien il va se marier.

-Quoi ?

-Il est venu me voir pour me demander si j'avais toujours ma maison de vacances et si je pouvais lui prêter pour sa nuit de noce.

-Tu te fous de moi ?

-Un connard jusqu'au bout."

Baekhyun se passe une main sur le visage en faisant face au mur.

"Je n'y crois pas, y a vraiment des gens idiots.

-Ça c'est sûr. Enfin, je lui ai souhaité d'être aussi heureux qu'il m'avait laissé de bons souvenirs et ça en est resté là.

-Il n'a rien dit ?

-Il n'a pas compris."

Baekhyun éclate de rire avant de passer son bras autour des épaules de son ami.

"Tu as vraiment échappé au pire.

-Mais j'ai peur de ce qui m'attend." Il continu en voyant le regard interrogateur de Baekhyun. "Il était ma dernière histoire sérieuse et c'est à celà qu'elle ressemble c'est désespérant. J'ai enchaîné les histoires foireuses ces derniers temps et .. maintenant les gars de l'édition me conseillent de m'inscrire sur un site de rencontre. Je pensais pas être aussi paumé côté sentimental.

-Mais où est passé le combatif Jongdae ?" Baekhyun secoue la tête en faisant une moue désapprobateur. " On a déjà tous eu une histoire foireuse – où plusieurs, généralement elles viennent par pair – mais on y peut rien, il faut les laisser derrière soi. On va dire que tu as épuisé ton lot de malchance. On va sortir toi et moi.. d'ailleurs j'y pense on avait dit avec Jongin qu'il fallait qu'on se présente nos amis." Il passe une main sous le menton de Jongdae et le fait relever la tête "Il est hors de question que cet enfoiré ai une meilleure happy ending que toi. On va le trouver ton Tao.

-Hum.. plutôt Kris."

Les yeux se Baekhyun s'agrandissent.

"Ton style c'était pas tout gentil tout doux ?

-Vu comment ils tournent les gentils je sais pas si un grand ténébreux ne serait pas mieux."

Baekhyun pose sa tête sur son épaule en éclatant de rire.

Soudain des coups à la porte les font relever la tête. Le sourire de Baekhyun s'élargit quand il reconnaît Jongin. Ce dernier fronce les sourcils en voyant son petit-ami dans les bras de Jongdae mais garde son sourire tandis qu'il s'avance vers le lit.

"Ah il semblerait que j'ai pris ta place."

Jongin lui fait un signe de la main en le voyant esquisser un geste.

"Non, reste, y a pas de problème.

-Je ne vais pas rester longtemps, j'ai un rendez vous dans une heure."

Jongin hoche la tête et prend une chaise un peu plus loin.

C'est agréable, ils restent un long moment à discuter. Jongin et Jongdae n'avaient jamais eu le temps de vraiment apprendre à se connaître et ils en profitent pour rattraper le temps perdu.

Devant partir, Jongdae les laissent sur une dernière accolade mais Baekhyun se sent rassuré de le voir partir avec le sourire. Il va s'assurer durant les prochaines semaines d'avoir du temps pour lui et pour lui changer les idées.

Mais pour l'instant il a surtout envie de se changer les idées. Se tournant vers Jongin, il a à peine le temps de tendre les bras que son compagnon est déjà contre lui.

Jongin passe une main sur son visage.

"Ça va ? Tu as moins mal ?

-Ils me shootent aux médicaments, je ne sens plus rien."

Il sait qu'il a donné la mauvaise réponse quand il voit le sourire de Jongin devenir coquin.

"Vraiment ?" Sa main se glissent le long de ses côtes pendant que sa bouche part embrasser sa mâchoir.

Baekhyun ne retient pas un soupir de satisfaction pendant qu'une de ses mains joue dans les cheveux de Jongin.

"Tu m'as manqué.

-Tu m'as manqué aussi Sexy."

Jongin relève la tête et leurs lèvres se joignent enfin. Baekhyun a l'impression d'avoir attendu toute la journée pour ce moment. Il attire Jongin plus près et le presse contre son torse pendant qu'il se laisse s'enfoncer dans les oreillers. Il commence à tout oublier autour de lui – tout ce qui n'est pas Jongin – quand soudainement la porte de sa chambre s'ouvre. Il sursaute en se relevant d'un bond.

"Papa ? Maman ?"

Coucou !

Une suite un peu plus courte mais j'espère très attendue.

Je confirme que Tu m'attendais comportera 22 chapitres donc plus que 3.. :(

Dans l'idée je souhaiterais écrire des chapitres bonus qui se placerait à différents moments dans la suite de l'histoire (pouvant potentiellement aller jusqu'au chapitre 30) mais je renouvelle mon appel. Devant le manque flagrant de demande pour un bonus KaiBaek dans le chapitre précédent j'en viens à me demander si vous voulez vraiment lire ces suites .. Si oui, laissez un commentaire.

Sinon j'en écrirais au moins 3 qui me tiennent à coeur (-dont un épilogue Taoris) et garderais mes idées pour moi.

Merci de me suivre et de me lire.

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre ! :)


	20. Chapter 20 - Je sais que tu m'aimes

Chapitre 20 → Je sais que tu m'aimes

"Papa ? Maman ?"

L'appel ne reçoit que le silence. Le couple reste figé dans l'embrasure de la porte. Jongin a immédiatement un mouvement de recul. Se redressant, il dénoue la main de Baekhyun qu'il avait emprisonné dans la sienne et se relève. Baekhyun sent immédiatement le froid l'envelopper malgré l'épaisse couverture sur les genoux. Lui aussi se redresse sur ses oreilles. Il ouvre la bouche cherchant la phrase qui pourrait commencer cette conversation mais il a la vue des traits ébahis de ses parents l'arrête à chaque fois. Pourtant, il sait d'avance les questions que ses parents vont lui poser et il préfère les devancer.

"Vous.. vous ne m'aviez pas dit que vous alliez passer."

Son père reste impassible et ne souhaite pas répondre, sa mère reprend plus vite ses sens et répond mais sa voix est sans expression.

"Nous voulions te faire la surprise.. voir comment tu allais."

Baekhyun voudrait se tourner vers Jongin, voir son expression et récupérer un peu de détermination en sentant son regard sur lui mais il sait que cela ne ferait qu'empirer la situation. Il se décide à énoncer simplement les faits. Après tout, il n'y avait rien de mieux à faire.

"Papa, maman, c'est Jongin.. je vous en avais déjà parlé. Je vous avais dit que j'avais rencontré quelqu'un, j'aurais voulu vous présenter d'une autre manière mais... ce sera ainsi il semblerait." Il se tourne lentement vers Jongin et cherche son regard. Après un hochement de tête il fait un signe vers ses parents. "Jongin, ce sont mes parents."

Baekhyun trouve le mouvement guindé quand son compagnon se fend en une salutation respectueuse. Mais cela a le bénéfice de le rapprocher de lui, il pourrait probablement parvenir à lui prendre la main s'il le souhaitait. Il repousse son envie de chercher du réconfort auprès de son amant et tourne à nouveau la tête vers ses parents. L'affirmation de ce qu'ils avaient déjà deviné ne réussit pas au père de Baekhyun, ses traits se sont tendus et il remarque que l'un de ses poings est figé.

"Tu n'es pas sérieux Baekhyun ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette farce ?

-Je.. j'aurais vous en parler avant, j'aurais du vous y préparer je sais que c'est soudain mais..

-Baekhyun arrête maintenant et dis nous la vérité !"

Cela faisait des années qu'il ne l'avait pas vu aussi en ébranlé. D'un côté, Baekhyun pouvait comprendre que la scène avait du lui faire un choc mais d'un autre côté, il s'en voulait de devoir s'excuser. Il n'avait jamais eu a avoir une conversation de préparation pour leur annoncer qu'il aimait les femmes. Il n'avait jamais du s'y prendre avec des pincettes pour leur présenter sa petite amie. En quoi était-ce différent ? Il n'avait pas envie d'agir différemment pour Jongin. L'important était qu'il leur présentait la personne qu'il aimait, homme ou femme, cela lui coûtait de présenter la chose comme quelque chose de grave, voir de négatif. Il ne faisait rien de mal à aimer une autre personne.

Fort d'une nouvelle résolution, Baekhyun relève le regard et avale ses appréhensions en déglutissant. Cette-fois ci il allait se battre pour être qui il était véritablement, il en avait fini de se censurer pour l'opinion des autres. Il ne commettait aucune faute et n'avait pas à marcher sur des œufs. Testant son ton le plus diplomate, il essaie d'expliquer le plus succinctement possible la situation.

"Je me doutes que vous êtes surpris, je l'ai été aussi. J'ai mis du temps à vous en parler parce que .. je voulais être sûr de ce qu'il se passait entre nous je suppose. Mais, Jongin et moi sommes ensemble depuis un moment maintenant, des mois même et.. je ne vous en ai pas parlé plus tôt je suis désolé, j'allais le faire.

-Tu .. tu aimes les hommes ?

-J'aime Jongin, je ne sais pas si cela veut dire la même chose." Baekhyun regarde sa mère et il comprend à sa façon de le regarder qu'elle sait qu'il est sérieux. Son père résiste encore. S'ensuit un débat vain, qui tourne en monologue. Il ne comprend pas son silence.

"Tu ne nous en a jamais parlé.. toutes ces années.. ?

-Il y en encore quelques mois je n'en savais rien moi-même. Je n'ai pas voulu vous le cacher..

-Ce n'est pas possible.. Baekhyun, tu n'y penses pas sérieusement ?"

Le mal de tête le reprend et Baekhyun ne se sent pas prêt pour une joute verbal. Inconsciemment il tend la main pour prendre celle de Jongin, il a besoin de lui. Cependant, il aurait du être plus précautionneux, il se doutait que cela changerait tout aux yeux de son père. C'était l'affirmation qu'il ne voulait pas voir, Baekhyun venait de choisir, il le prenait comme sa réponse finale. Cherchant le regard de son père, il le voit faire un pas en arrière. Baekhyun choisissait Jongin et son père préférait le déni. Ouvrant d'une main dans le dos la porte derrière lui c'est sans un mot qu'il quitte la chambre.

Jongin qui était resté en retrait jusque là, s'avance d'un pas, il questionne Baekhyun du regard, doit-il le suivre, essayer de lui expliquer la situation ? Son compagnon fait un signe négatif de la tête. Cela ne sert à rien maintenant, il doit digérer une information auquel il ne pensait jamais à avoir faire face.

Baekhyun retourne son attention vers sa mère, elle aussi semble hésitante. Lentement, elle s'avance d'un pas et s'approche de son fils. Son expression montre un vrai combat intérieur.

"Tu.. tu te sens mieux ?"

La diversion par le changement de conversation, c'était ce qu'elle avait choisi. Baekhyun soupire avant de hocher la tête.

"Les médicaments agissent, je n'ai plus mal.

-Tant mieux.." Elle ose un regard vers Jongin. Un coup d'œil éclair avant de baisser la tête en se mordant la lèvre.

"Donc.. donc tu parlais de lui la dernière fois quand tu es venu à la maison ?

-Oui." Baekhyun est soulagé de la voir quand même s'intéresser à son compagnon. Il tire sur le bras de Jongin pour le rapprocher de lui. "Jongin et moi nous sommes rencontré par hasard dans un train. On ne s'est pas vraiment quitté depuis.

-Je vois.." Le ton presque détendu de son fils semble la mettre à l'aise. Elle se tourne vers Jongin quand elle reprend la parole. "Vous semblez plus jeune.. je peux vous demander votre âge ?"

Jongin a un faible sourire en se rapprochant du lit de Baekhyun, il retient sa deuxième main de passer dans ses cheveux et sert plus fort celle qu'il a déjà entre ses doigts. "J'ai un an de moins que Baekhyun mais je sais que j'ai l'air plus jeune.

-Un an.. c'est bien." Son ton est si faible qu'on dirait qu'elle murmure pour elle-même.

"Jongin est vétérinaire maman. Il possède sa clinique pas loin de la galerie." Au sourire pâle qu'elle lui tend en retour, Baekhyun sait que sa mère comprend sa tentative de poursuivre la conversation.

"Vous êtes jeune pour avoir votre propre clinique.

-Je l'ai monté avec un ami qui avait les bonnes relations. Je.." Jongin semble hésitant et cherche le regard de Baekhyun avant de continuer. "J'aurais préféré que cela soit dans d'autres circonstances mais je voulais vous dire que je suis très heureux de faire votre connaissance."

Baekhyun observe sa mère déglutir avant de simplement hocher la tête, elle ne lui rendra pas la politesse. Il est déçu mais comprend sa réaction, sa mère n'est probablement pas "heureuse" de cette rencontre, Baekhyun espère seulement qu'elle le sera un jour.

"Cela fait donc longtemps que vous êtes ensemble ?

-Plusieurs semaines, oui.

-Et c'est.. sérieux ?

-J'aime Jongin maman, je suis bien avec lui. J'aimerais.. que vous appreniez à le connaître, vous comprendriez peut-être."

Sa mère détourne le regard mais il la voit esquisser un faible hochement de tête.

"Je vais devoir retourner auprès de ton père, il doit être .. un peu perdu." Elle revient quand même vers son fils pour passer une main dans ses cheveux.

"Nous reviendrons pour prendre de tes nouvelles, on appellera avant maintenant." Elle se tourne ensuite vers Jongin en inclinant un peu le buste. "On se reverra bientôt je suppose ?" Elle esquisse un pas vers la sortie mais quelque chose semble la retenir. Baekhyun la voit repousser une de ses mèches derrière ses oreilles, c'est un geste qu'elle ne fait que quand elle est nerveuse. Il sert plus fort la main de Jongin dans la sienne quand il l'a voit se retourner pour rajouter doucement "prenez soin de lui" avant de laisser la porte se refermer dans son dos.

Baekhyun et Jongin restent seuls dans la chambre. Baekhyun prend un instant pour réfléchir à ce qu'il vient de se passer. Puis il s'allonge contre les oreillers. Jongin attrape une chaise derrière lui pour s'asseoir à côté du lit. Sa main tient toujours fermement celle de Baekhyun dans la sienne. Il remonte l'autre pour la passer dans ses cheveux avant de la laisser sur sa nuque. Il ne sait pas comment reprendre la conversation. Après tout c'est de sa faute si son amant vient de se brouiller avec sa famille. Que peut-il dire devant cette situation ?

Finalement c'est Baekhyun qui se tourne vers lui, il a un petit sourire en voyant son expression inquiète. Il tire sur sa main pour la porter à ses lèvres et embrasser sa paume.

« Cela devait arriver je suppose.

-Pas comme ça. Je suis désolé, j'ai été imprudent. »

Baekhyun secoue la tête.

« Tu n'y peux rien et le résultat aurait certainement été similaire peu importe la situation. »

Jongin baisse la tête et la laisse reposer sur le bras de Baekhyun.

« Qu'est-ce-qu'il va se passer maintenant ? »

Son compagnon sent son cœur se serrer de le voir si mal. Il se doute que Jongin se sent coupable et il voudrait trouver les bons mots pour le soulager, ce n'était pas son poids à porter.

« Maintenant ? On attend qu'ils réalisent qu'ils m'aiment quand même et que tu es une personne formidable. »

L'optimisme de Baekhyun le fait sourire. Son pouce caresse lentement sa joue en un mouvement régulier.

« Sexy, tu sais que c'est rarement aussi simple ? »

Baekhyun presse sa main plus fort contre son visage et se laisse glisser sur les oreillers pour permettre à Jongin de se rapprocher.

« Je sais, mais cela ne sert à rien de trop se projeter. On ne pourra pas savoir ce qu'il va se passer mais je compte bien mettre la patience de mes parents à l'épreuve. Je sais être aussi optimiste que tu es charmant, alors je pense qu'on a nos chances. »

Jongin se penche pour l'embrasser doucement, Baekhyun est soulagé de voir son sourire de retour. Leur moment d'apaisement n'est cependant que de courte durée quand un coup à la porte les surprend. Ils échangent un regard surprit avant de se détacher. La porte s'ouvre lentement et Baekhyun rirait presque de la situation s'il n'était pas si tendue, il reconnaît son médecin devant la porte.

« Je ne vous dérange pas ?

-Pas du tout. »

Jongin se rassoit dans le fauteuil et Baekhyun se redresse dans son lit. Le médecin s'avance pour analyser les derniers résultats. Il est très optimiste.

« Vous vous êtes bien rétabli, je pense que nous allons pouvoir décider de la date de votre sortie. Quelqu'un de votre entourage peut-il venir vous chercher ? »

Instinctivement Baekhyun se tourne vers Jongin mais celui-ci est plus rapide et répond par l'affirmative.

« Et avez-vous pensé à votre convalescence ? Vivez vous seul ?

-Oui. »

Le médecin tique avant de reposer le dossier au pied du lit.

« Avec une jambe dans le plâtre il vous sera compliqué d'effectuer toutes les tâches du quotidien. Avez-vous quelqu'un qui pourrait venir régulièrement vous aider ou même peut-être vous héberger ? »

Cette fois-ci les deux hommes échangent un regard dans un même geste pourtant la réponse semble assez évidente.

« Tu peux rester chez moi. J'en ai déjà parlé avec Yixing, on va s'arranger pour que je puisse prendre un peu de temps. Ce sera peut-être plus simple si tu restais à l'appart.

-Ce serait sûrement pour le mieux. Les personnes qui sont obligés de se débrouiller seuls risquent le plus souvent d'aggraver la situation en forçant ou en faisant une autre chute. Si c'est possible.. » il fait un geste en direction de Jongin « ..il serait pour le mieux que vous ne restiez pas seul. »

Baekhyun hoche rapidement la tête et après quelques informations complémentaires le médecin les laisse tous les deux. Baekhyun attrape à force de contorsion une bouteille d'eau sur la table de chevet et se tourne vers Jongin.

« Tu es sûr que ça ne te dérange pas ? Je peux me débrouiller tout seul » il fait un signe de la main vers sa bouteille. Mais Jongin repousse sa phrase d'une main en revenant s'asseoir sur le lit.

« Et risquer ma crise cardiaque quand on m'appellera pour me dire que tu t'es blessé à nouveau ? Je ne suis pas sûr de survivre à celle là. De toute façon que ce soit chez toi ou chez moi ce n'est pas comme si on avait prit l'habitude de ne pas passer notre temps ensemble.

-Je sais mais je risque de garder mon plâtre un bon moment. Le médecin parlait en semaines pas en jours. »

Jongin soupire en se passant une main sur le visage mais Baekhyun le voit sourire en coin.

« Dieu merci, j'ai cru que j'allais manquer d'excuses pour te faire rester chez moi. »

Baekhyun lui donne un coup de coude mais ne peut s'empêcher de rire. La scène qu'il a vécu un peu plus tôt avec ses parents n'est pas oubliée mais comme il lui est impossible de faire plus pour l'instant, il préfère se concentrer sur ce qui est stable et rassurant dans sa vie.

Jongin reste encore un long moment avec lui avant de récupérer sa veste sur la chaise.

"Il faut que j'aille à la clinique. Si je ne pars pas maintenant je vais être en retard." Il se penche pour embrasser doucement son compagnon. "Ça va aller ?

-Arrête de me couver Jongin, je devrais pouvoir me débrouiller. De toute façon avec les médicaments qu'ils me donnent je vais probablement dormir une bonne partie de la journée.

-OK, mais tu es sûr que tu n'as besoin de rien, je peux te ramener un truc.

-Jongin ! Va travailler. Tu vas être comme ça tout le temps si je passe ma convalescence chez toi ?"

Le jeune homme sourit en lui lançant un clin d'œil.

"Pire encore !

-Je vais peut-être revenir sur ma décision alors."

Jongin se penche pour presser une dernière fois ses lèvres contre les siennes.

"Tu n'as pas intérêt. Je t'appelle."

Baekhyun hoche la tête et presse sa main dans la sienne. Il veut que son sourire parle de lui même. Il sait que Jongin s'inquiète, après la rencontre de ce matin il n'y a aucune chance pour qu'il ne ressasse pas toute la journée. Jongin aurait probablement voulu rester pour lui changer les idées mais Baekhyun veut le rassurer, il se sent moins affecté par tout cela qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Peut-être était-ce à retardement, le contre-coup allait se faire plus tard. En tout cas il était sûr d'une chose, tout irait bien, il ferait tout pour.

Jongin monte le son de la musique dans sa voiture, cette matinée avait apporté son lot de surprises. Il aurait tellement aimé que les choses se passent différemment. Ne pouvant pas revenir en arrière, il secoue la tête et se gare rapidement devant la clinique. Il remarque qu'il y a déjà quelques voitures sur le parking, les patients avaient fini par le devancer.

Il n'a que le temps de saluer Yixing d'un signe de tête avant de faire rentrer son premier patient. La salle ne désemplie qu'une fois passée l'heure du déjeuner. Se passant une main dans la nuque, il délaisse sa blouse et rejoint Yixing dans son bureau.

"J'ai cru qu'on n'en viendrait pas à bout.

-J'ai essayé d'alléger l'emploi du temps mais on avait prit du retard.

-C'est de ma faute j'ai été pas mal absent.

-Tu n'y pouvais rien."

Yixing récupère un sac à côté de sa chaise avant de s'asseoir sur son bureau. Il en sort des repas tout prêt et en tend un à Jongin.

"Tu as pensé à prendre à emporté ? Tu es génial".

Yixing sourit en regardant son ami ouvrir une fenêtre pour s'installer contre le rebord.

"Comment va Baekhyun ? Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de te demander en arrivant, les patients se sont enchaînés si vite.

-Il va bien. Je suis passé le voir ce matin, le médecin a dit qu'il pourrait sortir dans quelques jours.

-C'est un soulagement."

Jongin répond à son sourire puis laisse sa tête reposer contre le mur. "Oui, il m'a vraiment fait peur sur ce coup là.

-C'est sérieux vous deux ?"

Il y a quelque chose de triste dans le ton de Yixing et Jongin sent son coeur se serrer pour son ami. Il se contente d'un simple hochement de tête.

"Je suis content pour vous, il a vraiment l'air de quelqu'un de bien." Il inspire en récupérant une bouteille d'eau à côté de lui. "Tu m'avais dis que tu voulais prendre des jours non ? Pour sa convalescence ?

-Oui, mais je ne sais pas si ça va être possible. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de regarder l'emploi du temps mais si on est aussi complet qu'aujourd'hui je ne peux pas te laisser gérer seul.

-Je me suis arrangé pour décaler la plupart des rendez-vous, c'est plutôt vide pour la fin de la semaine et.. je me disais que peut-être on pourrait fermer la clinique quelques jours. Je pense que toi comme moi on en aurait bien besoin."

Jongin se redresse en ouvrant grand les yeux.

"Sérieusement ? Tu crois que c'est possible ?

-On l'avait fait quand les travaux du parc avaient contaminé l'eau. Je sais que ce n'est pas la même chose mais.. je ne dirais pas non à une petite pause."

Jongin ne s'était pas trompé, il y avait une grande lassitude dans le regard de Yixing. Se relevant, il se déplace pour s'asseoir à ses côtés.

"Avec tout ce qu'il s'est passé je ne t'ai même pas demandé comment tu allais ?

-Étrangement, je m'en sors. Amy a emmenée toutes ses affaires donc l'appartement semble un peu vide mais.. j'essaie de voir le bon côté des choses. Notre relation n'allait plus si bien depuis un moment déjà, je crois que tout cela était inévitable. Qu'elle soit partie aussi rapidement, sans plus d'explication, sans hésitation.. dans un sens cela a rendu les choses plus faciles pour moi. Je commence à m'y retrouver, j'ai envie d'aller de l'avant." Il se tourne vers Jongin et esquisse un petit sourire. "Tu te souviens quand tu as rencontré Baekhyun et que je t'ai dis que je n'étais pas l'ami à qui tu te confiais mais plutôt celui toujours là pour les sorties ?" Jongin hoche la tête. "Et bien, je crois que finalement ce serait bien si on pouvait être les deux."

Jongin passe un bras autour de ses épaules.

"C'est déjà le cas, si tu as besoin de parler ou au contraire de te vider la tête tu n'as qu'à le demander.

-Merci. Mais en ce moment ça va être compliqué, Baekhyun.." Jongin le coupe en levant les mains.

"Ne t'inquiètes pas pour Baek, on l'emmènera avec nous." Les choses ont l'air si simples de la façon dont Jongin les énoncent que c'est sur un ton plus joyeux qu'ils finissent de manger.

"On inventera un truc, on dira que les deux vétérinaires sont malades en même temps ou autre mais fermer notre propre clinique pour quelques jours ne devrait pas être si difficile.

-Et tu es sûr que c'est vraiment le mieux pour Baekhyun ? Tu ne vas pas le lâcher, tu va être autour de lui à brasser de l'air comme une mère poule.." Il roule des yeux ".. je le plains". Jongin lui donne un coup de coude mais il continu sur sa lancée – un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres. "C'est la première fois que vous allez passer autant de temps ensemble, j'espère qu'il ne va pas découvrir tous tes mauvais côtés." Jongin fronce les sourcils mais en son fond intérieur il est content d'avoir pu ramener son ami à un ton plus léger.

Occupé par ses nombreux patients, il ne voit pas le temps filer. Quand enfin, il peut reposer sa blouse pour de bon, Yixing finit de ranger ses affaires.

"Tu as fini ?

-Oui c'est bon." Le vétérinaire passe une main dans son dos. "Je n'en peux plus. Je crois que je vais aller nager un peu ce soir et me coucher tôt. Mais il faut vraiment que nous fermions la clinique, quelques jours de repos ne me ferait pas de mal"

Jongin pose une main sur son épaule.

"On va arranger ça. Ce soir je ne vais pas pouvoir mais pour demain, tu veux passer la soirée à l'appart ? Les heures de visites m'empêchent de rester avec Baek de toute façon. C'est déprimant de rester chez moi.

-Où est-ce que tu ne veux pas plutôt passer chez moi. Je n'ai pas fait le tri des affaires d'Amy - celles qui étaient à moi, les photos, les cadeaux... Je ne me sens pas de les garder.

-Pas de soucis, tu veux Chan en renfort ? On l'assignera à la place de briseur, si tu as des choses dont tu veux vraiment te débarrasser - il est doué dans le domaine." Yixing éclate de rire et le remercie avant de se diriger vers sa voiture.

Parler de Chanyeol rappelle à Jongin qu'il n'a pas prit de ses nouvelles depuis les vacances qu'il a prit avec Baekhyun. Consultant sa montre, il prend son téléphone et compose celui de son compagnon en premier.

"Baek ? Je ne te réveille pas ?

-Non, je ne faisais rien de spécial. Tu as finis le travail ?

-Oui on vient de fermer avec Yixing. Je me suis rendu compte que je n'avais pas pris de nouvelles de Chanyeol depuis un moment, je serais bien passé le voir mais je crains d'être un peu juste pour les heures de visites. Est-ce que tu préfères que je passe maintenant et que je retrouve Chanyeol après ?

-Tu arriverais tard chez lui... Sinon, tu peux passer demain ? Tu peux aller voir Chanyeol ce soir et prendre ton temps, vous avez sûrement beaucoup de choses à vous dire.

-Tu es sûr que cela ne te dérange pas ? Je voulais te voir..

-Tu es déjà passé ce matin ça ne me dérange pas, ne t'inquiètes pas. Et puis Sehun m'a dit qu'il allait passer, je ne serais pas seul. Chanyeol a plus besoin de toi que moi pour l'instant.

-Mais je ne te verrais que demain alors.

-Il est déjà tard Jongin tu ne peux pas faire les deux. Ce n'est pas grave. Je ne bouge pas de toute façon, on se voit demain ?"

Jongin ne retient pas le soupir de déception qui s'échappe de ses lèvres.

"Ok. Yixing a dit qu'il avait allégé notre emploi du temps, j'essaierai de rester plus longtemps demain."

Il entend le rire de Baekhyun a l'autre bout du fil, mais son compagnon doit avoir comprit sa déception car avant de raccrocher il lui dit qu'il lui manque. Encore une soirée sans Baekhyun à ses côtés, quand est-il devenu si dépendant ?

Secouant la tête pour se concentrer sur une seule chose, il monte dans sa voiture pour se rendre chez Chanyeol. Après tout, pourquoi s'inquiétait-il, il était vrai que Baekhyun serait toujours au même endroit le lendemain.

Une fois arrivé devant la porte de l'appartement de Chanyeol, Jongin hésite, doit-il sonner ou non ? Se rappelant de la fois où il ne l'avait pas fait, il préfère ne pas prendre de risque et appuie sur le bouton de la sonnette. Il n'a pas longtemps à attendre avant d'entendre des pas s'approcher. La haute silhouette de Chanyeol l'accueille dans l'embrasure de la porte.

"Jongin ?

-Salut, je ne te dérange pas ?

-Non pas du tout." L'homme se décale pour faire entrer son ami.

"Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu passerais.

-Je me suis rendu compte que je n'avais pas pris de tes nouvelles depuis la dernière fois, je voulais voir comment tu allais.

-Plutôt bien. Tu partais en vacances avec Baek la dernière fois, ça s'est bien passé ?"

Jongin s'assoit plutôt lourdement dans le canapé avant de demander un verre à son ami. "Pourquoi ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

-Maintenant si. Les vacances ce sont bien passées et la rencontre avec mes parents aussi mais.. le soir où nous sommes rentrés.. Baek a eu un accident.

-Quoi ?" Chanyeol se laisse tomber sur le canapé à ses côtés. Il aurait peut-être du prévenir son ami plus tôt mais n'avait pas envie de le faire par téléphone. "Mais il va bien ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-Un stupide accident avec une voiture, le chauffeur a freiné trop tard. Baek va bien, il est à l'hôpital universitaire mais devrait sortir dans quelques jours."

Chanyeol lui pose beaucoup de questions et Jongin prend le temps de lui expliquer toute la situation avant d'aborder le cas de Chanyeol.

"Quand je t'ai quitté tu devais parler à Kyungsoo, que s'est-il passé ?"

Il voit son ami remuer sur son siège avant de se mettre à jouer avec le bord de son verre.

"Je suis allé lui parler.

-Et ?

-Et.. je lui ai parlé de mes blocages, de ce que je pensais de la situation. Je me suis excusé."

Chanyeol n'ajoute rien et Jongin se rapproche de lui retenant son sourire - la gêne de son ami était assez parlante.

"Tu vas vraiment me faire lutter pour te soutirer des informations ?

-Il.. il m'a dit qu'il saurait être patient et..

-Et.. ?

-On s'est embrassé."

Cette fois-ci Jongin ne peut se retenir de rire. C'est nouveau pour lui de voir son ami aussi troublé. Cependant, il porte une main à son genoux quand il sent son ami lui donner un coup de pied.

"Ce n'est pas drôle Kim Jongin ! Ne te moque pas de moi, tu sais que ce n'est pas facile pour moi et..

-Je sais, je sais pardon.. mais je suis content que ça marche pour vous deux. On peut dire que c'est officiel alors ?

-Oui. Je ne sais pas encore où ça va nous mener et si je saurais .. y arriver mais on essaie."

Jongin passe un bras autour de ses épaules.

"Tu sais que tu peux compter sur Baek et moi, on est là si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit." Il ne résiste pas à l'envie d'ajouter "même si c'est pour faire ton fanboy comme en ce moment.

-Je ne suis absolument pas en train de ..

-Tu es rouge comme une tomate et sérieusement je ne t'avais jamais vu les yeux aussi brillants."

Chanyeol soupire et décide de fuir le rire de Jongin en allant dans la cuisine. S'excusant de le taquiner, Jongin change de sujet en lui rapportant la conversation qu'il avait eu avec Yixing.

"Tu viens ?

-Hum... Soo peut venir ? On avait prévu un truc ?

-Soo ?"

Chanyeol intervient tout de suite en levant un doigt accusateur vers son ami.

"Non, Jongin n'ajoute pas un mot de plus. Si tu commences à me chercher pour Soo, crois moi je ne te lâcherais pas pour Baekhyun. Ne crois pas que je ne t'ai pas entendu l'appeler Sexy.."

Jongin ouvre de grands yeux, cela lui avait-il échapper sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte ? Cela ne l'empêche pas de continuer à sourire

"Mais je n'ai aucun complexe, j'assume complètement.." il se lève pour passer près de son ami ".. et c'est tellement drôle de te taquiner."

Chanyeol se demande dans quelle situation il vient de s'engager mais ils conviennent de se retrouver le lendemain. Se faisant tard et n'ayant aucune envie de rester seul chez lui, Jongin décide de passer la nuit chez Chanyeol. Il se retient de ne rien ajouter en voyant son ami envoyer un dernier message à son nouvel amour avant de se coucher.

De son côté, Baekhyun n'a pas à attendre longtemps après le coup de fil de Jongin avant d'entendre des coups à sa porte. Sehun n'attend même pas sa réponse avant d'entrer dans la chambre.

« Coucou !

-Hunnie, tu as fais vite.

-J'étais pas loin. Ça va, comment tu te sens ? »

Baekhyun s'étire dans son lit.

« J'ai dormi une bonne partie de la journée, je crois que c'est la première fois. Ils ont réduit la dose de médicaments alors j'ai un peu mal de temps en temps mais ça va. »

Sehun s'approche pour s'asseoir sur le rebord du lit. Au début il parle de tout et de rien, Baekhyun lui raconte les gossip sur le personnel soignant, de comment il occupe son temps dans sa chambre mais Baekhyun n'oublie pas le ton qu'il avait employé la dernière fois au téléphone.

« Et toi, tu ne me parles pas de toi ? Comment ça va ? »

Son ami hausse les épaules distraitement. « Je vais bien, il y a eu quelques changements dans la routine alors ça va mieux.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Tu sais que Minseok m'a chargé de ton remplacement, il m'a donné quelques-un de tes dossiers. J'ai commencé pendant tes vacances, au début j'ai un peu galéré, mais je crois que je commence à m'y faire. Ça me plaît.

-Je suis content pour toi.

-Je vais à un vernissage ce soir, Minseok m'a dit d'y jeter un coup d'oeil, l'artiste lui a été conseillé par un de nos créateurs.

-C'est pour ça que tu es si bien habillé ? »

Sehun jette un regard sceptique à sa veste noir cintré et sa chemise verte en flanelle. « J'y vais avec un date, autant faire d'une pierre deux coups.

-C'est vrai ? Tu ne m'avais pas parlé d'un date ? »

Sehun lève les yeux au ciel « Je ne peux pas te parler de tous mes dates.

-Mais c'est quelqu'un que tu connais ?

-Non, un ami m'a branché avec ». Il ajoute en donnant un coup de coude à son ami. « C'est de ta faute, je suis jaloux, moi aussi je veux un Jongin. Tu as l'air bien trop heureux c'est pas net. »

Baekhyun sourit et continu en demandant si son date était un homme ou une femme.

« Un homme. Tu te souviens du gars avec qui je fais de l'escalade, son ami est le cousin de l'artiste qui expose ce soir. Quand je lui ai parlé du vernissage, il m'a dit que comme il y allait de toute façon, autant tenter le coup. »

Baekhyun fronce les sourcils. « C'est qui cet artiste ? Le nom me dira peut-être quelque chose.

-Un certain Wu .. je ne me souviens plus de son prénom. » Il commence à fourrager dans les poches de sa veste.

« Non, laisse tomber ce n'est pas important. Du coup ce gars – ton date – c'est son cousin ?

-C'est ça ?

-Et tu le sens bien ?

-Je ne sais pas. » Son air est un peu désabusé.

« Qu'est-ce-qu'il y a Sehun ?

-C'est que .. je crois que je me sens prêt à me stabiliser. J'ai envie d'une vrai relation mais quand je fais le tour de mes anciennes histoires, je me demande si je parviendrais à trouver quelqu'un qui me comprend vraiment.. un peu comme toi. »

Baekhyun veut dé-dramatiser la conversation qui vient tout d'un coup de prendre une tournure beaucoup moins légère.

« Est-ce que tu es en train de me faire une confession ?

-T'es bête. »

Sehun lui lance un regard blasé mais Baekhyun le voit réprimer un sourire en coin.

« C'est juste que je vois la complicité que vous avez Jongin et toi et je re-pense à mes ex et je crois que je n'ai jamais réussi à trouver quelqu'un qui sache vraiment bien s'y prendre avec moi. À chaque fois je fais des concessions, je me plis à ce qu'on attend de moi. J'ai tellement envie que ça marche que je suis prêt à tout et.. au final cela s'avère inutile. Dans le meilleur des cas ils finissent par aimer quelqu'un qui n'est pas vraiment moi et je me lasse de jouer un rôle, dans le pire ils se rendent compte que je ne suis pas le bon. » Sehun soupire en baissant la tête. « Je veux dire, même sur le plan sexuel ça n'a jamais été ça, ils ne comprennent pas ce que je veux vraiment et..

-Wow wow, trop d'informations..

-Désolé je ne veux pas t'embêter avec ça.

-Ce ne pas ça, c'est juste qu'on a jamais vraiment parlé .. « fantasmes » tout les deux comme on était pas toujours du même bord. Et tout ça c'est un peu nouveau pour moi alors je sais pas si je peux vraiment.. »

Sehun sourit et pousse doucement Baekhyun pour s'asseoir à côté de lui.

« Je ne vais pas rentrer dans les détails ne t'inquiètes pas. »

Baekhyun passe son bras sous celui de Sehun et le laisse poser sa tête sur son épaule tandis qu'il s'appuie contre la tête de lit. Il connaît Sehun depuis toujours, et ils avaient déjà eu de nombreuses discussions intimes mais Sehun n'avait jamais brisé sa barrière de pudeur. Bien sûr il aimait taquiner Baekhyun en lui donnant parfois des détails qui le faisait fuir en se bouchant les oreilles mais quand cela devenait trop personnel, il gardait le silence. Baekhyun l'avait rarement vu se confier comme il était en train de le faire.

« C'est juste que, c'est lassant de faire des efforts quand on est le seul. J'aimerais que les choses se passent simplement, rencontrer quelqu'un qui ai les mêmes intérêts que moi. On dit que les opposés s'attirent mais je ne veux pas quelqu'un de trop différents de moi.

-Alors sois toi-même. Ce soir ne fait pas semblant. S'il n'est pas drôle ne te force pas à rire, s'il est charmant dis-le lui et s'il te pose des questions soit honnête. Pas de faux semblant, pas de « je suis beau et gentil parce que je veux faire bonne impression ». » Baekhyun serre un instant le bras de Sehun plus fort contre lui. « Tu es bien comme tu es et tu n'as pas besoin de changer quoi que ce soit pour plaire à quelqu'un. » Il lève la main pour jouer avec les bouclettes brunes de Sehun. « Je suis convaincu que tu l'as trouvera ta personne."

Sehun hausse les épaules peu convaincu mais son ton à l'air un peu plus optimiste. Ils parlent encore un instant avant qu'il ne réalise qu'avec le trafic il était temps de partir.

"Tu me raconteras.

-N'ai pas trop d'espoir mais oui je t'appelle demain."

Baekhyun lui fait un dernier signe de la main et soudain la chambre lui semble bien vide. Il jette un coup d'oeil à son ordinateur mais ne se sent pas assez inspiré pour avancer son histoire. Il a dit à Jongin de ne pas s'inquiéter et de ne pas passer ce soir mais finalement il se sent bien seul. Laissant sa tête retomber son la tête de lit, il espère qu'il recevra bientôt l'autorisation de rentrer chez lui.

Le lendemain, Jongin se réveille plus tard qu'il ne le devait. Laissant un mot à Chanyeol encore endormi, il lui rappelle l'heure à laquelle ils doivent se retrouver chez Yixing. Ce dernier n'avait pas menti, il avait réussit a considérablement alléger leur emploi du temps. Et durant sa pause de la matinée, Jongin prend deux minutes pour prévenir son compagnon qu'il pourra le rejoindre en début d'après-midi.

Les portes de l'ascenseur se referment et Chanyeol ne parvient pas à s'empêcher de sourire.

« Arrête ! C'est de ta faute tout ça, si tu m'avais laissé deux minutes pour passer chez moi.

-Mais je ne critique pas, ça te vas même très bien. »

Kyungsoo fourrage dans son sweat dix fois trop grand et relève la tête pour lancer un regard noir à son compagnon. Voyant plusieurs personnes monter, il se recule vers le fond avant que Chanyeol ne tendent le bras pour l'attirer à lui. Personne ne fait attention à eux et Kyungsoo en profite pour se rapprocher, collant son dos contre son torse.

« Ça va ? »

Chanyeol hoche la tête avant de baisser les yeux et d'exploser à nouveau de rire.

« Ce n'est pas drôle !

-Je n'ai jamais dis que ça l'était. Mon pull te vas mieux qu'à moi. »

Chanyeol ne parvient pas à s'arrêter de sourire et Kyungsoo le comprend, il ne sait pas de quoi il doit avoir l'air en portant le pull de Chanyeol mais ce dernier ne lui avait pas laissé le choix quand il l'avait tiré hors de l'appartement. Il aimerait resté fâché mais il sent la main de Chanyeol glisser contre son ventre et préfère à la place reculer d'un nouveau pas et se presser plus fort contre lui. Il ne sait pas ce qui rend Chanyeol si à l'aise – peut-être le fait qu'être dans un ascenseur le rend invisible au regard des autres – mais il compte bien en profiter. Il remonte ses lunettes sur son nez et laisse retomber sa tête sur l'épaule de son compagnon. Le voyage est court mais il prend son temps pour en profiter.

Chanyeol laisse retomber sa main le long de son corps tandis qu'ils se faufilent un chemin vers la sortie. Il montre du doigt le couloir vers la chambre 205 mais Kyungsoo s'arrête tandis que son regard se fixe dans la foule.

« Namjoon ? »

Chanyeol suit son regard et tombe sur un homme d'une haute carrure. Il observe circonspect un Kyungsoo souriant s'avancer vers lui.

« Kyungsoo ? Ça fait plaisir de te revoir, comment vas-tu. »

L'air perdu, Chanyeol voit Kyungsoo l'attraper par le bras et l'amener vers l'homme, un peu à l'écart du passage.

« Je vais bien.. mais.. pourquoi es-tu là, ton bras ? » Kyungsoo prend le bras de l'inconnu et commence à l'inspecter sous tous les angles. L'homme se met à rire et pose une main sur son épaule.

« Tout va bien ! Je suis venu pour ma femme, elle vient d'accoucher. »

Les yeux de Kyungsoo s'agrandissent et un sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres.

« C'est vrai ? Félicitation.

-Un petit garçon, heureusement tout s'est bien passé. » Il se tourne vers Chanyeol l'air interrogateur. « Et toi ? »

Kyungsoo se tourne vers Chanyeol et tire sur sa manche pour le rapprocher.

« On est venu voir un ami. Chan, c'est Namjoon – un patient que j'ai soigné il y a quelques années. Namjoon, Chanyeol, un.. ami. » Sa voix n'hésite qu'un instant – trop court pour que l'homme le remarque – trop long pour que Chanyeol ne l'entende pas.

Les deux hommes inclinent le buste pour se présenter et pendant cet instant une idée germe dans son esprit. Le regard de Kyungsoo passe de l'un à l'autre et il continu à sourire.

« Je suis désolé, je dois y aller. Ma femme m'attend pour donner le bain.

-Oui, oui bien sûr vas-y. J'étais content de te voir, on devrait prendre un café un de ces jours. »

Namjoon acquiesce vivement avant de disparaître au détour d'un couloir. Kyungsoo se tourne vers Chanyeol et ce dernier voit quelque chose de suspicieux dans son regard.

« Qu'est-ce-qu'il y a ?

-Rien, on en parlera plus tard. »

Ils reprennent leur chemin et Chanyeol passe son bras autour de ses épaules. Ce qui fait relever les yeux à Kyungsoo.

« Tu as dis que j'étais ton « ami ».

-Je ne savais pas comment te présenter. Tu aurais préféré différemment ?

-Non, merci d'y avoir pensé. » Il presse un peu plus son épaule contre la sienne et c'est en arborant un large sourire qu'ils toquent à la porte de la chambre 205.

Quand ils entrent dans la pièce, Jongin est déjà là.

« Chan ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? On ne devait pas se rejoindre chez Yixing ?

-Si mais quand Soo a su pour l'accident de Baekhyun il a voulu vérifier par lui-même qu'il allait bien.

-Je m'en remet comme tu vois. » Kyungsoo rejoint Baekhyun et prend une chaise près de son lit. Chanyeol s'avance dans la pièce et sans quitter Kyungsoo du regard mais en passant devant Jongin, il lui met une tape sur l'épaule.

« Arrête de sourire bêtement, je sais que tu te moque de moi. »

Jongin éclate de rire en passant un bras autour de ses épaules.

« Je n'oserais pas. » Puis il se tourne vers Baekhyun et Kyungsoo. Les voyant en grande conversation, il pousse Chanyeol vers la sortie. « On va chercher du thé, on revient. »

Une fois dans le couloir, Chanyeol se tourne dans tous les sens.

-Pourquoi tu veux qu'on sortes.

-Pour qu'ils puissent parler tranquillement.

-De quoi ?

\- De toi ! »

Ils prennent les escaliers et descendent deux étages plus bas commander les boissons.

Restés seuls, Kyungsoo et Baekhyun prolongent leurs conversations.

« Jongin m'a dis que Chanyeol s'était enfin décidé à te parler. » Baekhyun a un sourire amusé quand il voit Kyungsoo s'effondrer sur le lit.

« Il a la tête dure. Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'aurais pu attendre si vous n'étiez pas intervenu Jongin et toi.

-Je ne suis pas sur que ce soit à nous que tu doives sa prise de conscience." Baekhyun se retient de rire en voyant Kyungsoo soulever un sourcil curieux. "Je suis persuadé que Junmyeon a un rôle à jouer là dedans.

-Tu crois ?

-Tout le monde à un peu de jalousie en soi. En tout cas ce qui est important c'est que ça lui a permis d'ouvrir les yeux. Du coup maintenant, vous êtes vraiment ensemble ?

-Oui." Kyungsoo ne parvient pas à réprimer un sourire heureux. Il jette un coup d'oeil à la porte et se rapproche de Baekhyun. "Quand j'ai revu Junmyeon et comme c'était assez compliqué avec Chanyeol j'avoue que j'ai eu un moment de..

-Doutes ?

-Non pas de doute mais plutôt de découragement. Je me disais que Chan et moi cela ne se ferait jamais.

-Ça se comprend.

-Alors c'est vrai qu'on y va doucement mais je suis assez étonné en fait, il gère plutôt bien la situation.

-Quand je sortirais d'ici il faudrait qu'on prenne du temps pour discuter lui et moi. Comme on est un peu dans la même situation on pourrait surement s'entraider." Se souvenant de ce que lui avait dit Jongin, il ajoute "d'ailleurs il faudrait que l'on sorte tous ensemble, Yixing a besoin qu'on lui remonte le moral et cela ferait du bien aussi à mon ami Sehun de se changer les idées. J'aimerais vraiment que l'on se retrouve tous... si seulement je n'avais pas ce maudit plâtre.

-Tu ne devrais pas tarder à sortir et puis.." Kyungsoo se redresse pour inspecter sa jambe "..ce n'est pas ça qui t'empêchera de sortir. Il te faudra juste des béquilles mais on devrait s'en sortir. Je pense que ce serait une bonne étape pour Chan aussi de voir qu'on peut tout à fait s'afficher sans qu'il ne nous arrive rien.

-Si tu veux le convaincre dans ce sens j'ai la solution pour toi .. Jongdae. Un ami a moi, il a assumé son homosexualité très tôt et crois moi, il est le seul à pouvoir transformer n'importe quel homophobe en gay friendly. Je ne sais pas comment il s'y prend mais il a toujours les mots justes pour que les gens y repensent à deux fois avant de se comporter irrespectueusement avec lui. Quand tu es avec lui tu as l'impression que tout es simple." Baekhyun y réfléchit en souriant. "J'aurais même du y penser plus tôt. Il faut que Chanyeol rencontre Jongdae, je suis sûr qu'il saurait lui être de bon conseil."

Un coup à la porte leur annonce le retour de Jongin et Chanyeol mais ils ne restent pas longtemps, le temps leur est compté et ils doivent partir s'ils ne veulent pas être en retard chez Yixing. Jongin laisse ses amis partir en premier.

"Je vous rejoins, partez devant."

Une fois la porte refermée, il revient vers le lit de Baekhyun et s'asseoit contre lui en passant un bras autour de sa taille.

"Tu as eu l'air préoccupé toute l'après-midi, qu'est-ce-qu'il a Sexy ?"

Baekhyun relève le regard en se pressant plus fort contre lui.

"J'avais pourtant bien réussi à le cacher, comment tu t'en es rendu compte ?

-Je te regarde, plus que n'importe qui." Jongin se rapproche jusqu'à ce que leur visage ne soient plus qu'à un souffle. Il remonte la main pour chasser une mèches sur le front de son compagnon. "Dis-moi ce qu'il y a.

-Ce n'est rien.

-Je ne partirais pas tant que tu ne me l'auras pas dis. Je ne peux pas quitter cette chambre en sachant que tu ne vas pas bien."

Baekhyun sourit doucement.

"C'est un mauvais argument, tu crois que j'ai vraiment envie que tu t'en ailles ?" Baissant les yeux, il penche sa tête pour poser contre la nuque de Jongin. "Ce sont mes parents, ils m'ont appelés pour me demander s'ils pouvaient passer cet après-midi.

-Tu veux que je reste ?"

Jongin sent Baekhyun secouer la tête contre sa peau, ses cheveux lui caressent le cou et les clavicules.

"Non, il faut que je leur parle de toute façon. Il vaut mieux que ce soit juste moi cette fois-ci.

-Ça va aller ?

-Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix" Ésquissant un petit sourire, Baekhyun se redresse pour l'embrasser. "Je maintiendrais mes positions."

Jongin ferme les yeux un instant. "J'ai encore moins envie de te laisser." Baekhyun passe un bras autour de son cou.

"Mais c'est pour la bonne cause, Yixing a besoin de toi. Moi je peux me débrouiller pour l'instant – mais si tu veux faire quelque chose pour moi .. tu peux repasser ce soir ?

-Tout ce que tu veux Sexy."

Baekhyun profite d'une dernière étreinte avant de forcer Jongin à se relever. "Tu devrais y aller, tu vas être en retard. Et puis.. mes parents ne vont pas tarder. On se voit ce soir".

Quand la porte se referme, Baekhyun prie pour que le soir vienne vite. Il ne sait pas ce que ses parents veulent lui dire mais il se doute que ce ne sera pas une conversation paisible.

Il doit patienter une heure de plus avant de finalement recevoir un message de ses parents l'informant qu'ils sont dans le hall. Sa mère est la première à rentrer, son père reste en retrait. Une fois passé la porte, il s'adosse à celle-ci et laisse sa femme faire la conversation. Elle prend de ses nouvelles et lui pose des questions sur son traitement. Baekhyun leur propose de s'asseoir mais quand son père refuse d'un signe de la tête il comprend qu'ils ne sont pas là pour longtemps. Toujours adossé à la porte de la chambre, l'homme à l'air embarrassé. Baekhyun laisse la conversation mourir, il sait que son père est venu pour lui demander quelque chose. S'y préparant, il relève le regard vers lui.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Nous avons parlé à ton médecin, il dit que tu pourras bientôt sortir.

-Oui, il m'a dit que je ne resterais que quelques jours de plus.

-Il a parlé de ta convalescence. Tu ne peux pas rester tout seul à l'appartement, tu devrais rentrer à la maison."

Baekhyun se redresse, interdit.

-À la maison... mais, non. J'ai mon travail ici je ne peux pas partir.

-Je suis sûr que tu peux t'arranger, tu n'as pas dis que ton patron était aussi ton ami ?

-Si mais cela n'a rien à voir. Je peux travailler avec des béquilles, je ne vais pas demander à Minseok de me donner des jours.

-Baekhyun.." son père prend un ton insistant "je pense vraiment que cela te ferait du bien de rester avec nous, de te "retrouver" je dirais, d'avoir du temps pour penser."

 _C'était donc cela_. Baekhyun ferme les yeux un instant, il est déçu - que les choses se passent ainsi, que sa famille préfère nier que de dialoguer.

"Si tu t'inquiètes vraiment pour ma jambe, ne t'en fais pas je ne resterais pas seul. Je vais vivre chez Jongin pendant quelques temps.

-Pardon ?" Il a vraiment l'air en colère, c'est assez rare pour son père, mais Baekhyun s'était promis de rester fort.

"Tu voudrais que je vienne à la maison pour "repenser à mes choix" et par cela tu sous entend Jongin. Ça n'arrivera pas papa, ce n'est pas comme ça que ça marche.

-T peine réfléchi.

-Tu crois ? Tu penses vraiment que je donne ma confiance à l'aveugle. Je sais que tu ne veux pas l'entendre mais Jongin et moi sommes dans une relation - pas un flirt, pas une expérience – une vraie relation. Crois-moi j'y ai réfléchi longuement avant de tenter mon avenir avec lui. Je suis aussi réaliste sur notre couple que je l'étais dans mes précédentes relations ou que tu le fut toi même avec maman.

-Ne compare pas ça à notre mariage.

-Pourquoi ? Tu crois que c'est moins de l'amour que ce que tu as vécu ? Et s'il te plaît ne dit pas "ça" comme si ce que je vivais en ce moment ne méritait pas d'être qualifié pour ce que c'est. Je l'aime papa, et je sais qu'il m'aime aussi."

C'était probablement la phrase de trop, son père n'était pas près à l'accepter, pas sans lutter du moins. Baekhyun arrive à voir le conflit intérieur qui se joue en lui. D'un côté il ne peux accepter la détermination de son fils mais d'un autre il ne veut pas commencer une dispute dont il ne peut prédire la finalité. Son père choisit une troisième voie, la fuite. Sans un mot, sans un regard en arrière, pour éviter le conflit et pour tenter d'oublier tout ce qu'il vient d'entendre il se tourne vers la porte et disparaît. Baekhyun ne sait pas ce qu'il devra faire pour réparer les morceaux mais il se doute qu'il faudra déjà du temps à son père pour ne serait-ce qu'accepter la situation.

Sa mère s'excuse avec un petit sourire et sort à son tour pour rejoindre son mari. Baekhyun se dit qu'il devra l'appeler plus tard, peut-être qu'elle saura l'écouter, et plus tard il l'espère, raisoner son père.

Une fois seul à nouveau seul, son regard s'accroche à la pendule, il compte les minutes qui lui ramèneront Jongin. Même s'il ne se sent pas aussi dévasté qu'il ne l'avait prévu après cette rencontre, il sent qu'il a besoin de sa chaleur et de ses bras autour de lui comme un rappelle de ce qu'il a de beau dans sa vie.

Ce n'est que quand enfin Jongin pose sa joue contre ses cheveux en pressant sa tête sur son torse qu'il laisse enfin sa peine s'exprimer. Son poing se crispe contre le torse de Jongin et il s'autorise quelques larmes tandis que son compagnon le réconforte en lui disant que tout ira bien.

Plus tard, allongé dans la pénombre l'un contre l'autre Chanyeol passe une main dans les cheveux de Kyungsoo.

"C'était qui l'homme de tout à l'heure, celui de l'ascenseur. Tu as dis que tu m'en parlerais plus tard.

-Ah, Namjoon." Chanyeol parvient à distinguer son sourire dans le noir. "Je ne sais même pas si c'est vraiment pertinent ou possible .. mais je me suis dis.. enfin j'ai re-pensé à ce que tu m'as dis une fois - par rapport à ton travail. Que tu n'en pouvais plus de donner des leçons de piano, que tu voulais trouver quelque chose que tu aimes vraiment."

Chanyeol fronce les sourcils et Kyungsoo se rapproche pour poser son front contre son épaule.

"Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée mais Namjoon est animateur de radio. Il est co-producteur de sa chaîne et.. je sais qu'ils sont toujours à la recherche de nouveaux programmes. Je sais que tu avais tenté la scène et que ça ne t'avais pas plu, ce que tu aimes toi c'est la musique. Je me suis dis que peut-être ça pourrait être une voie qui pourrait t'intéresser. Tu pourrais parler musique avec des invités et les auditeurs, peut-être même jouer aussi.." Kyungsoo secoue la tête et baisse le regard vers ses doigts qui jouent distraitement avec ceux de Chanyeol. "Je dis ça, mais je ne sais pas si Namjoon recrute en ce moment mais je suis sûr qu'il connaît beaucoup de monde. Peut-être.." Il relève le regard et croise celui de Chanyeol. "Quoi ? C'est une mauvaise idée ? Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?"

Il hésite un instant, Chanyeol voudrait pouvoir exprimer ce qu'il ressent en ce moment mais sentant sa gorge nouée, il se dit qu'il ne parviendrait qu'à rendre bien plus mélodramatique ce moment qu'il ne l'était en réalité. Pourtant le sentiment était fort, est-ce que Kyungsoo était finalement sa chance ? Il avait l'impression que les choses étaient finalement en train de changer. Il n'avait plus ce vide dans la poitrine qui l'opressait. Ce qu'il allait faire de sa vie, les décisions qu'il devait prendre, les choix qui s'offraient à lui .. désormais il n'était plus seul pour y réfléchir. Il se sentait tellement reconnaissant.

Cependant, ne se sentant pas tout à fait prêt à dire tour cela à Kyungsoo et devant le regard interrogateur de son compagnon il se contente de secouer la tête.

"Non, c'est une bonne idée." Il mord sa lèvres en voyant le visage de Kyungsoo se relever vers lui les yeux souriants.

"On pourrait déjà prendre un café avec Namjoon un de ces jours et en parler avec lui ?

-Oui, pourquoi pas."

Kyungsoo soupire en voyant l'heure sur le réveil. Il se levait tôt le lendemain, il fallait vraiment qu'il dorme maintenant. Pourtant en voyant Chanyeol étalé sur lui il ne peut s'empêcher de passer une main dans ses cheveux.

"Tu m'écrase Chan.

-Mais j'ai froid." Il semble réfléchir un instant "Cuillère ?

-Hors de question, c'est toujours moi la petite.

-C'est pas obligé."

Même dans le noir, Chanyeol peut voir Kyungsoo rouler des yeux.

"Avec tes jambes de girafe..

-Mais si"

Pressant ses genoux contre sa poitrine, Chanyeol roule sur lui-même passant le bras de Kyungsoo autour de ses épaules. La position n'était pas très confortable mais en entendant le rire de Kyungsoo contre sa joue il se dit que cela valait bien les courbatures le lendemain.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Coucou !

Je suis productive en ce moment. :) Malheureusement, plus que deux chapitres après celui-là.. On arrive au bout, les derniers pions se mettent en place.

Je vais vraiment avoir du mal à les lâcher, je me suis beaucoup attaché à mes personnages. Je compte sur votre soutient pour me motiver à faire le plus de bonus possible.

J'ai une trame pour les deux prochains chapitres mais s'il y a des personnages pour qui vous voulez savoir la suite - c'est le moment pour les requêtes, laissez-moi un commentaire :) !

À bientôt !


	21. Chapter 21 - Venir te chercher

Chapitre 21 → Venir te chercher

Sehun est en avance. L'exposition n'a pas encore ouvert ses portes mais cela lui permet de rencontrer l'artiste avant que celui-ci ne soit trop accaparé. Sur un ton très professionnel il lui fait part de l'intérêt de la galerie et lui tend sa carte de visite. L'artiste semble flatté de de la proposition et lui dit qu'il réfléchira à sa proposition et aux œuvres dont il serait prêt à se séparer. Voyant qu'il est demandé ailleurs, Sehun le laisse retourner à ses préparatifs et demande s'il peut faire un premier tour. Il préfère jeter un coup d'oeil aux œuvres avant qu'il n'y ai trop de monde. Cela fait un moment qu'il travaille pour Minseok et il commence à savoir le type d'oeuvre que sa galerie souhaiterait ajouter à sa collection. Mentalement, il prend aussi note de celles qu'ils pensent pouvoir plaire à certains de leurs clients réguliers. Malheureusement, il prend un peu trop son temps et n'a pas le temps de finir le tour complet de l'exposition avant que celle-ci n'ouvre ses portes. Ne se laissant pas perturber, il continu néanmoins à déambuler entre les peintures et photographies.

Il porte la main à sa poche en sentant son téléphone vibrer. Son date du soir le prévient qu'il vient de se garer et ne devrait plus tarder. Sehun lui demande de le rejoindre dans la galerie et l'informe de sa tenue pour qu'il le retrouve facilement. Son attention repart vers les œuvres jusqu'à ce que quelques minutes plus tard il n'entende quelqu'un appeler son prénom dans son dos. Se retournant, il remarque la silhouette souriante d'un homme de quelques années son aîné. Il se fend dans un sourire de circonstance et masque son soupir de dépit, ce n'est pas vraiment ce à quoi il s'attendait. Il n'était pas physiquement difficile dans ses choix de conquête, mais il est vrai que quand il avait rencontré l'artiste – sachant qu'il était son cousin – il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'espérer. Ce n'était pas que l'homme était laid à proprement parlé mais Sehun ne s'était pas encore fait une raison et ne désespérait pas de trouver un amant plus grand que lui. Tel n'était pourtant pas encore le cas ce soir.

Dans un smoking mal taillé il ne semblait pas à sa place. Son impression continua de se confirmer quand au lieu de regarder les œuvres, ce dernier passa les cinq premières minutes sur son téléphone à se lamenter du manque de réseau.

« Sehun ? Je suis content de te rencontrer, Jaehyung m'a beaucoup parlé de toi – vous faîte de l'escalade ensemble ?

-Oui, c'est..

-Ah désolé, j'ai loupé le match comme j'étais sur la route. Tu permets, je regarde juste le résultat ? Mais c'est pas possible je ne trouve pas de réseau, tu en as toi ? »

Sehun se retient de soupirer et continu de sourire par politesse. Il s'était dit qu'il ferait un effort, il n'allait quand même pas abandonner au bout de quelques minutes.

Pourtant, si l'homme parvient à avoir ses résultats, leur date ne s'arrangea pas pour autant. Il s'avérait qu'il n'était pas du tout intéressé par l'art mais n'était venu que dans le but de faire plaisir à son cousin. Il se désintéressa dont complètement de ce qu'il se passait autour de lui et partit dans un long monologue sur son travail, il était banquier.

Sehun avait une règle, il l'avait appelé la règle des « 30min et toi ». Si au bout de trente minute de conversation la personne en face de lui ne lui avait toujours pas posé une question commençant par « et toi ? », il abandonnait. Les possibilités étaient pourtant multiples et faciles à introduire dans une conversation : et toi qu'est-ce que tu fais dans la vie ? Et toi quels sont tes passe -temps ? Et toi, comment vas-tu ? Ce n'était vraiment pas difficile. Pourtant, il lui arrivant encore tellement souvent de passer un temps considérable à entendre des gens parler sans qu'ils ne montrent le moindre signe d'intérêt pour lui. Il en avait conclu que cela ne valait pas le coup. Quel serait l'intérêt pour lui de servir de journal intime à quelqu'un qui en échange n'avait absolument aucune envie de savoir qui il était ?

Au bout d'une heure et d'un véritable cours sur l'épargne à frais progressif, Sehun n'était pas plus avancé. S'il avait pu au moins continuer son inspection des œuvres il n'aurait pas perdu son temps mais l'homme l'empêchait de se concentrer. Abattu, il se rendit à l'évidence que ce date était une fois de plus un échec. Conservant un visage impassible, il tenta de se distraire en observant les visiteurs autours de lui. Il s'entraînait à repérer les futurs clients des simples contemplateurs – c'était un jeu qui lui était parfois utile à la galerie.

Soudain une sonnerie vient le sauver de son ennui, l'homme s'excuse mais il doit absolument prendre ce coup de fil. Avec un grand sourire, Sehun le rassure qu'il n'y a aucun problème se dirige en soupirant vers le bar. Il commande une coupe et pendant que le barman lui rempli son verre il jette un regard sur la salle. Il ne lui reste qu'une petite partie de l'exposition qu'il n'a pas eu le temps de voir. Il n'hésite même pas en y dirigeant ses pas, si son date se mettait à le cherchait il finirait bien par le retrouver même s'il ne voyait pas bien quel différence cela ferait, faire son monologue seul ou devant quelqu'un ne changeait rien au discours. Se fondant dans la foule, il pu enfin respirer à nouveau et reprendre sa contemplation.

Contournant une grande photographie représentant des champs de salade, il tombe sur une peinture qui attire plus particulièrement son attention. Peut-être est-ce du aux couleurs chaudes, peut-être à l'effet de perspective mais il y a quelque chose dans ce paysage qui lui donne envie de l'observer un peu plus longuement. Il s'approche pour regarder les détails et le jeu des ombres – il est certain que ce travail plairait à Minseok. Voulant avoir une vue plus globale, il recule de deux pas mais rencontre un obstacle sur son chemin. Son verre se renverse tandis qu'il se rend compte qu'il vient de percuter quelqu'un.

« Oh pardon, je suis désolé, je n'ai même pas regardé s'il y avait quelqu'un derrière moi.

-Excusez-moi, je n'ai..

-Oh c'est vous ? »

Sehun se redresse et sent son visage se fendre d'un sourire tandis qu'il reconnaît l'homme qu'il avait rencontré lors de leur exposition.

« On s'est rencontré lors de l'exposition de la galerie Kim, « Amour du quotidien », vous vous souvenez ? »

L'homme passe une main sur sa veste pour en chasser les dernières gouttes de champagne qui s'y étaient posées quand le verre s'était renversé et relève les yeux vers lui. Il a une seconde d'hésitation avant de finalement lui retourner son sourire.

« Oui, je me souviens.

-On se retrouve ici ? Ce n'est peut-être pas si étonnant, vous aimez l'art ? Enfin.. » Sehun secoue la tête pour se morigéner de sourire aussi bêtement. « .. je veux dire, est-ce que ça va ? J'étais tellement pris dans ma contemplation que je n'ai même pas regardé autour de moi. » Il fait une signe vers la peinture et l'homme se tourne un instant vers celle-ci.

« Oui, ça va. À part votre verre je crois qu'il n'y a pas eu de mal. Et c'est vrai qu'elle est assez saisissante, j'étais moi aussi plutôt absorbé et je ne vous ai pas vu reculer. » Ramenant son regard vers lui Sehun ouvre la bouche pour poursuivre la conversation mais ne trouve pas quoi ajouter. Il ne sait pas pourquoi mais la première fois aussi il y avait eu quelque chose qui l'avait attiré vers cet homme. Lui n'ont plus n'était pas particulièrement son style, Sehun le dépassait d'une bonne tête, pourtant il avait ce charme qui se dégageait de lui. Quelqu'un de sûr de lui, d'indépendant, habitué à prendre ses décisions – il aimait cela chez un homme. Il n'eut pas à chercher ses mots trop longtemps car c'est l'autre qui reprit en premier.

« J'aime l'art en effet. L'exposition de ce soir est celle d'un ami, je ne pouvais pas la manquer. Et vous ? »

Sehun sait qu'il ne devrait pas mais il ne peut s'empêcher de sentir son sourire s'élargir en entendant ses derniers mots.

« Je suis là pour le travail, je suis chercheur d'artiste pour une galerie d'art. Nous sommes intéressé par le travail de Mr. Wu. » Il hésite un instant puis finir par tendre sa main « Sehun, je m'appelle Oh Sehun.

-Junmyeon. »

Le nom lui dit vaguement quelque chose mais sur le moment, l'homme se penche pour lui serrer la main en le regardant dans les yeux et Sehun oublie de réfléchir.

Il ne se sent pas le courage de dire non tandis que Junmyeon l'entraîne vers le bar pour lui commander une nouvelle coupe.

« Cette fois-ci c'est à moi de vous en offrir une.

-Mais vous semblez moi abattu que le dernière fois. Les choses se sont arrangées ?

-Pas vraiment, mais c'est moi qui me suis décidé à lâcher prise. »

Sehun se demande s'il peut être un peu plus inquisiteur mais au moment où il se décide à poser une question un peu plus personnelle, il repère au loin la silhouette de son date qui semble apparemment le chercher. Impulsivement, il prend le bras de Junmyeon et l'entraîne à l'abri des regards, au détour d'une colonne du bâtiment. Son voisin lève un sourcil interrogateur et Sehun lui fait un signe de la tête vers un homme qui vient de passer devant eux sans les voir.

« C'est mon date de la soirée, une vraie catastrophe. Je ne me sens pas le courage d'y retourner. »

Il entend Junmyeon rire contre lui, c'est la première fois et il se surprend à en aimer le son. Celui-ci attend que l'homme ai disparu de leur champ de vision avant de prendre Sehun par le coude et de l'entraîner vers le fond de la salle. Il lève un sourcil en le voyant pousser une porte apparemment « réservé au personnel ».

« Vous êtes sûr que l'on peut.. » Il s'interrompt en comprenant que la porte donne sur l'extérieur. Ils se retrouvent dans le jardin derrière le bâtiment. Sehun se prend l'air frais de plein fouet et cela lui fait un bien considérable.

"C'est exactement ce qu'il me fallait." Il ferme un instant les yeux en inspirant profondément.

"Je m'en doutais. Normalement nous ne pouvons pas vraiment aller dans ce jardin ce soir mais personne ne viendra nous y chercher. » Posant son verre sur un muret, il fait un signe à Sehun et s'y assoit attendant que son voisin vienne l'y rejoindre. Sehun ne saurait combien de temps ils restèrent dans le jardin à parler. La conversation fluctua entre des sujets plus sérieux ou tout simplement des question posé de l'un à l'autre pour faire connaissance. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu la possibilité de simplement se poser avec quelqu'un et de discuter – quelqu'un d'autre qui ne sois pas Baekhyun ou une personne de son entourage. C'était agréable, même si la soirée avait mal commencée elle prenait désormais un tournant surprenant mais positivement engageant. Au milieu de leur discussion il parvient à abolir les formalités pour établir le tutoiement et réussi même à procéder à un échange de numéro.

Ce fut finalement le froid qui les contraint à rentrer. L'exposition touchait à sa fin et il ne restait plus grand monde. En jetant un coup d'oeil à son téléphone il se rendit compte que son date avait essayé plusieurs fois de le contacter.

« Ça va aller ? D'avoir disparu si précipitamment ? »

Sehun se contente de hausser les épaules.

« Je trouverais bien quelque chose. De toute façon cela n'aurait mené nul part. Je .. par contre je voulais savoir si nous pouvions nous revoir ? »

Junmyeon semble hésitant, il se passe une main dans la nuque et Sehun sent que s'il n'insiste pas l'homme ne le recontactera pas.

« Tu as mon numéro, même si c'est pour juste prendre un café ou simplement parler.. je suis vraiment dispo. »

Junmyeon confirme d'un hochement de tête et Sehun le laisse s'en aller en lui lançant un dernier sourire. Il n'y a rien de définitif, il ne sait pas comment cela va se développer entre eux, peut-être de l'amitié, peut-être plus, mais en tout cas il peut rester sur un souvenir positif de cette soirée et c'était déjà une réussite en soi. Regagnant sa voiture il sent son moral sonner en une note plus joyeuse tandis qu'il ouvre les fenêtre et monte le son de la radio.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Baekhyun relève la tête quand il entend des coups à la porte de sa chambre, il n'attend pourtant personne. Il indique pourtant au visiteur d'entrer et se redresse vivement contre ses oreillers quand il voit une femme entrer.

« Madame Kim ! Je ne m'attendez pas à vous voir. »

Baekhyun observe la mère de Jongin s'avancer jusqu'à son lit et lui prendre la main avec une moue inquiète sur le visage.

« Mon pauvre petit, j'ai appelé Jongin pour avoir des nouvelles – il n'avait pas appelé depuis votre départ. Il m'a dit que tu avais eu un accident de voiture mais il est resté très vague » elle secoue la tête, « il ne veut jamais m'inquiéter. » Elle promène son regard sur les blessures de Baekhyun et s'attarde sur sa jambe « mais je savais bien qu'il ne me disait pas tout, comment te sens-tu ? »

Il esquisse un sourire devant l'inquiétude de la femme.

« Je vais bien, Jongin a bien fait de ne pas vous inquiéter. Je vais même sortir demain.

-Mais que s'est -il passé ?

-J'étais à pied, je traversais la rue et la voiture a freiné trop tard. L'homme qui m'a percuté - il est dans cet hôpital aussi - il est venu me voir. Son fils était à l'arrière de la voiture et il l'avait entendu se détacher. Il a voulu se retourner une seconde pour voir ce qu'il se passait mais c'était la seconde où je traversais. En essayant de m'éviter, il a eu un accident lui aussi. Heureusement nous n'avons rien de grave tous les trois. »

La mère de Jongin pose une main affectueuse sur sa joue.

« Quel soulagement. J'étais vraiment inquiète après le coup de fil de Jongin. Lui qui ne voulait rien me dire, j'ai préféré venir par moi même. J'espère que cela ne te dérange pas que je sois passé, je.. »

Baekhyun l'interrompt rapidement en levant une main.

« Mais non pas du tout, au contraire je suis ravi de vous revoir. Cela me fait plaisir que vous soyez venue. »

Elle a un petit sourire – Baekhyun y trouve une certaine ressemblance avec ceux de Jongin. Physiquement il ressemblait à son père mais parfois dans certains de ses gestes ou expressions, il arrivait à y retrouver sa mère.

« Et tu es bien traité ici ? Tu ne souffres pas trop ?

-Pas du tout, la seule chose dont je pourrais me plaindre c'est de l'ennui. Heureusement que je pars demain. Mais .. » il lance un regard vers la porte « vous êtes venue seule ?

-Non mon mari est en bas, à la boutique souvenir – il adore ces trucs là, je ne le comprend pas parfois. » Le rire de la mère de Jongin a quelque chose d'apaisant, après la rencontre avec ces propres parents cela lui fait du bien de retrouver une ambiance aussi douce.

Pendant quelques instants, Baekhyun répond aux nombreuses questions qu'elle lui pose sur sa santé avant d'entendre de nouveaux coups à la porte. Se doutant que ce doit être son époux, elle se lève d'elle-même pour ouvrir. Les deux affichent la même expression de surprise en se reconnaissant.

« Maman ?

-Ah Jongin, entre. »

Jongin s'avance dans la pièce en faisant face à sa mère.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Tu ne me disais rien au téléphone, ton père et moi nous inquiétions pour Baekhyun.

-Papa ? Où est-il ?

-Au magasin souvenir, tu sais.. »

Jongin hoche vivement là tête puis s'avance pour embrasser sa mère sur la joue.

« Tu es arrivée depuis longtemps ?

-Non, je prenais juste des nouvelles de Baekhyun. »

Reconnaissant, Jongin lui tend un grand sourire et pendant qu'elle se détourne pour ouvrir une des fenêtre, il revient aux côtés de Baekhyun. Sa mère leur tournant le dos, il se penche pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres les mains autour de son visage. Son ton est comme un murmure quand il demande à son compagnon comment il va.

« Mieux, j'ai hâte de rentrer.

-Moi aussi. »

Jongin n'hésite qu'un instant mais fini par s'asseoir sur le lit, une des mains de Baekhyun entre les siennes pendant que sa mère récupère une chaise.

Le père de Jongin n'est pas long à les rejoindre et ils passent un long moment à parler de tout et de rien. Un instant pourtant, Jongin et son père s'éloignent, ce dernier veut montrer à son fils un article intéressant qu'il a lu. Restés seuls, Baekhyun ne peut s'empêcher de noter la lueur d'inquiétude dans le regard de la mère de Jongin quand elle regarde sa jambe.

« Je vais bien, cela ne fait pas si mal que ça n'y paraît.

-Oui mais je pense au quotidien, tu vas avoir des semaines difficiles.

-Je vais me débrouiller, je suis sur qu'au bout de quelques jours je serais parfaitement rôdé. Heureusement qu'il y a un ascenseur dans l'immeuble de Jongin et pas de marche dans la douche. » Il s'interrompt en se mordant la lèvre, il a parlé trop vite. Mais la mère de Jongin continue à le regarder en souriant.

« Tu vas resté chez Jongin pour ta convalescence ? »

Ne sachant pas quoi répondre, Baekhyun se contente de hocher lentement la tête.

« C'est bien, après tout il a fait une année de médecine avant de rentrer à l'école vétérinaire, il saura bien prendre soin de toi. »

Il y a un instant, fugace, où Baekhyun se perd dans son regard. Comme un dialogue informulé il comprend qu'il a tout son soutient, inconditionnel. Et comme pour renforcer le sentiment d'acceptation, elle se penche pour prendre une de ses mains dans la sienne. En sentant sa paume chaude contre la sienne, Baekhyun se dit que la chance a été avec lui quand il a rencontré Jongin. Cela lui réchauffe tellement le cœur qu'avant de partir, quand les parents de Jongin se tournent vers lui pour lui demander s'il ne voit pas d'inconvénients à ce qu'ils passent le voir chez leur fils, il ne retient pas sa sincérité et accepte avec joie.

Il retrouve la chaleur du corps de Jongin quand celui ci revient vers lui après avoir raccompagné ses parents.

« Je suis désolé, je ne savais pas qu'ils passeraient.

-De quoi veux-tu t'excuser, je suis content de les avoir revu. »

Les traits de Jongin s'illuminent tandis qu'il passe ses bras autour de lui.

« C'est vrai ? »

Baekhyun hoche la tête contre son torse.

« Hum … je les aime beaucoup tes parents, j'aime comment tu es quand ils sont là. »

Jongin fronce les sourcils.

« C'est-à-dire ?

-Je ne sais pas, tu es .. comblé. Comme si tu avais tout ce que tu voulais. »

Jongin resserre sa prise et prend le temps de tracer un sillon de baiser de l'arrondi de l'épaule de Baekhyun à son oreille. Il fait exprès de prendre son ton le plus grave pendant que ses lèvres murmurent en jouant avec son lobe. « Peut-être parce que c'est le cas » ses mains se font baladeuses tandis que l'une d'entre-elle s'aventure sous le tee-shirt de Baekhyun. « J'ai absolument tout ce dont j'ai besoin maintenant. »

Cela fait déjà plusieurs jours que Baekhyun n'a pas senti les mains de Jongin sur lui. À peine quelques effleurements et il se sent déjà céder à des gémissements rauques. Il a besoin de plus. Il s'enfonce dans le matelas pour laisser Jongin s'allonger à ses côtés. La taille du lit et le risque d'être surpris les entraves dans leurs attouchements. Baekhyun tente désespérément d'attraper les lèvres de Jongin avec les siennes mais son compagnon semble s'être donné pour mission de s'en servir pour redécouvrir son visage et ses clavicules. Il se sert alors de ses mains et se sent audacieux tandis qu'il relève son tee-shirt et commence à déboutonner son pantalon.

Jongin se redresse et hausse un sourcil.

« N'importe qui pourrait rentrer ? »

Mais Baekhyun lui lance un clin d'oeil.

« On peut être rapide ».

Inconfortablement installé à cause de sa jambe. Baekhyun se met sur le côté et rapproche Jongin tandis qu'il parvient enfin à unir leurs lèvres. Il sent son souffle de soulagement se poser sur les lèvres de son compagnon. Le baiser s'intensifie, les mains de Jongin caressent son visage tandis qu'il s'allonge à la même hauteur. Ses lèvres sont avides, il s'en détache un instant quand il sent les mains de Baekhyun sur lui. D'abord une, puis les deux, qui prennent le chemin le plus au sud. Elles entament une caresse lente d'avant en arrière avant que l'une d'entre elle se sépare de sa jumelle pour descendre encore plus bas. La pression est trop forte et Jongin ne parvient qu'à fermer les yeux et chercher son souffle en prenant celui de Baekhyun. Leurs lèvres ne se quittent pas et il sent sa fin proche tandis que son amant accélère ses mouvements. Il aimerait rendre la pareille, il aimerait pouvoir s'exprimer et dire à Baekhyun combien il lui fait du bien mais il n'a plus le souffle pour parler. Il remonte les hanches pour lui faciliter la tâche et se détache de ses lèvres pour expirer sa jouissance dans son cou. Il sent Baekhyun s'affaler contre lui et l'enlace avant de parsemer son front de baiser. Leur respiration est saccadée, leurs mains moites.

Mais Jongin sent l'excitation de Baekhyun, il sent ses mains baladeuses sur son corps et il l'entraîne dans un dernier baiser avant de se relever. Il ne répond pas au regard interrogateur de son amant et se dirige vers la porte pour la bloquer avec son sac. Revenant vers le lit, il se penche pour prendre le visage de Baekhyun entre ses mains. Ses lèvres descendent, toujours plus bas. Les bras de Baekhyun remontent et il s'accrochent aux barreaux du lit pendant que Jongin défait sa ceinture. Il sait qu'il devrait être rapide mais il a peur de faire un mouvement brusque qui pourrait blesser son compagnon. Très lentement, il se fait un passage en prenant la jambe de Baekhyun cerclée de plâtre pour la poser délicatement sur son épaule. La position lui permet de faire glisser le sous-vêtement de son compagnon et libérer enfin son excitation. Il commence par des caresses tandis que ses lèvres s'attaquent à la peau tendre de ses cuisses. Il sent Baekhyun se tendre contre lui mais il remonte ses mains pour bloquer son bassin, il ne veut pas qu'il se fasse mal par un mouvement saccadé. Il sent l'impatience de Baekhyun quand celui-ci se perd en gémissements incompréhensibles. Remontant ses lèvres, il accède à sa volonté. C'est Baekhyun qui impose le rythme quand il presse sa seconde cuisse contre son visage. Levant les yeux, Jongin l'observe les yeux clos, la tête en arrière s'accrocher d'une poigne ferme aux barreaux du lit. Se voulant généreux et comme ils n'ont pas beaucoup de temps devant eux, il presse plus fort sur ses lèvres et fini par donner à Baekhyun ce qu'il veut vraiment.

La moment reste flottant tandis que Jongin se relève pour récupérer des mouchoirs dans son sac. Rhabillant Baekhyun lui-même il garde sa paume sur sa joue tandis qu'il lui sert un verre d'eau se rallonger à ses côtés. La tête de Baekhyun est lourde sur son épaule.

« Tu vas t'endormir Sexy », murmure t-il dans ses cheveux. Baekhyun n'ouvre même pas les yeux quand il répond.

« Je suis fatigué ». Jongin ne peut s'empêcher de sourire. Il dépose un baiser sur sa joue avant de se dégager. Pourtant il ne parvient pas à se relever en sentant le poing de son compagnon s'accrocher à sa chemise.

« Je vais juste préparer ton sac Baek, je ne bouge pas. » Mais Baekhyun secoue la tête alors Jongin se rallonge et attend qu'il soit pleinement endormi avant de se lever pour rassembler ses affaires.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

C'est une belle après-midi pour sortir. Chanyeol et Kyungsoo décident de ne pas rester enfermés. Ils n'en disent pas un mot mais c'est aussi un test, celui de sortir à l'extérieur comme un couple, pour la première fois. Cependant Kyungsoo sent bien que Chanyeol est encore hésitant. Au début ils se contentent d'aller au parc et de discuter mais la vue de tous les couples et des familles autour d'eux lui donne envie de tenter sa chance, de lui prendre au moins la main. Pourtant il a promis à son compagnon qu'ils iraient doucement. _Doit-il le laisser en avoir l'initiative ?_ Il n'en sait rien. Il tergiverse pendant un long moment mais fini quand même par faire le premier geste. Immédiatement Chanyeol retire sa main. Kyungsoo essaie de ne pas se sentir blessé par le mouvement de recul de son compagnon, il comprend.

« Désolé, je ne voulais pas..

-C'est juste que.. »

Les deux hommes parlent en même temps. Le regard de Chanyeol est fuyant alors Kyungsoo s'avance d'un pas. Même s'il comprend que son compagnon a besoin de temps, il se dit aussi qu'il s'en voudrait de ne pas au moins essayer. Une marche à la fois, mais il espère bien qu'aujourd'hui cette marche sera celle-ci. Il ne se décourage pas et tend une nouvelle fois la main.

« On a fait la moitié du parc déjà. Une moitié anonyme et l'autre assumée, d'accord ? »

Chanyeol se passe une main sur la nuque et regarde autour de lui, indécis.

« Je ne sais pas, il y a beaucoup de monde..

-Ce qui veut dire qu'on nous remarquera encore moins. On tente et si jamais ça ne va pas, je te lâche. » Il recule d'un pas et continu à avancer à reculons sur le chemin, la main toujours tendue. Il n'ajoute rien en espérant que son regard parle de lui-même. C'est un coup de poker, il le sait. Chanyeol refusera sans doute, c'est beaucoup ? C'est trop tôt ? Mais, cela ne l'empêche pas d'espérer. Ce serait une vraie avancée, un bon signe pour l'avenir de leur couple. Il sent sa confiance chavirer quand finalement Chanyeol s'avance d'un pas, puis d'un second et le rattrape en lui prenant la main. Kyungsoo parvient à masquer son soupir de soulagement mais pas son immense sourire. Ils reprennent leur chemin et Chanyeol le sent s'accrocher fort à son bras. Il est tenté par certains moments de jeter un coup d'oeil autour pour voir la réaction des gens mais à chaque fois Kyungsoo serre plus fort sa paume dans la sienne et lui rappelle qu'il ne doit regarder que lui.

Le subterfuge marche pendant un temps, mais il est obligé de revenir à la réalité quand il entend quelqu'un interpeller son compagnon. Instinctivement il passe son bras autour de sa taille tandis qu'il se retourne pour voir d'où vient la voix. Ne reconnaissant aucun visage familier il revient vers celui de Kyungsoo. Il fronce les sourcils en voyant ses traits s'adoucir. Son sourire est triste mais son regard affectueux. Chanyeol se retourne une nouvelle fois, il ne comprend ce qu'il se passe qu'en entendant Kyungsoo parler dans son dos.

« Junmyeon ? »

Un homme finit par se détacher de la foule. Il s'avance lentement vers eux et Chanyeol reconnaît en lui celui qu'il a déjà vu une fois sur le palier de porte de Kyungsoo.

Il n'est pas sûr de la façon dont il doit réagir et se tourne vers son compagnon en quête de réponse mais Kyungsoo ne le regarde pas.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

On dit parfois que les habitudes ont la dent dure, Junmyeon se dit parfois que c'est vrai. Il a longtemps vécu dans les grandes villes, sa mère y aimait l'effervescence et son père les possibilités qu'elles offraient. Il lui avait alors semblé naturel de s'y installer, d'y prendre ses habitudes. Puis il avait changé son mode de vie, il avait voulu redécouvrir ses goûts et depuis qu'il peignait il se rendait compte que la campagne lui convenait bien mieux. Pourtant, épisodiquement il se rendait compte que la vie citadine lui manquait. Depuis l'exposition il était revenu à Séoul à plusieurs reprises pour se changer les idées.

Aujourd'hui son choix s'était porté vers un parc qu'il affectionnait, et vêtu d'un survêtement il était venu courir et se vider la tête. C'était une habitude qu'il avait prise quand il avait commencé à vivre seul. Il ne supportait pas les espaces clos et passait le plus de temps possible à l'extérieur.

Arrêté près d'un banc pour faire ses étirements, il retire ses écouteurs et jette un coup d'oeil autour aux alentours. Lui qui était venu pour s'éloigner de ses problèmes, il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'ils le suivaient jusqu'ici.

Se rapprochant de lui, il voyait un couple évoluer. Il aurait été difficile de les manquer, l'un des hommes dépassait la foule d'une bonne tête. Mais ce que lui voyait surtout c'était l'homme qui tenait son bras. Il ne savait pas ce qu'ils se disaient mais Kyungsoo riait. Ils avaient l'air complices, ils avaient l'air heureux. Junmyeon se souvint d'une phrase que son ex lui avait dit, _il aimait quelqu'un d'autre_. Sur le coup, il avait voulu mettre ça sur le compte d'une tactique pour le faire renoncer à son projet de reconquête. Maintenant, qu'il les voyait ensemble il se rendait compte qu'il avait eu faux sur toute la ligne. _Kyungsoo avait bien tourné la page_. Il commençait à comprendre qu'il était temps qu'il en fasse de même.

Se redressant, il noue sa veste autour de sa taille et s'avance vers eux. Il s'en voudrait presque de les interrompre mais il sent qu'il est temps de mettre un point final à cette histoire.

Il voit d'abord l'homme se retourner, son expression est confuse et son regard ne s'arrête pas sur lui. Puis il voit Kyungsoo se tourner vers lui à son tour, sa main tient toujours celle de son compagnon et il ne peut s'empêcher de noter le bras de celui-ci autour de sa taille. Esquissant un petit sourire, il lève la main en un signe de salutation et s'approche lentement d'eux.

Kyungsoo est le premier à réagir.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

Il fait un signe montrant sa tenue.

« Je venais me changer les idées. »

Kyungsoo hoche la tête, il sent la poigne de Chanyeol se raffermir sur sa taille. Il passe un bras dans son dos pour l'amener à la même hauteur.

« Vous vous êtes déjà croisé mais .. on a pas fait les présentations.. donc, Chanyeol – Junmyeon, Junmyeon – Chanyeol. » Il semble évident pour les deux hommes qu'ils ne vont pas se serrer la main alors ils se contentent d'un simple hochement de tête.

L'ambiance étant un peu tendue, il apparaît inutile pour Junmyeon de prolonger sans raison la conversation en banalité.

« Je.. je me demandais si je pouvais te parler un instant » il jette un coup d'oeil à Chanyeol « ce ne sera pas long. » Kyungsoo hésite, mais se tourne finalement vers son compagnon pour lui demander s'il peut l'attendre un instant. Chanyeol hoche la tête et recule d'un pas. Il semble évidemment hésitant et presse une dernière fois sa main avant de s'éloigner.

Junmyeon montre le banc qu'il vient quitter de l'épaule et Kyungsoo lui emboîte le pas.

Une fois assis côte à côte, Junmyeon hésite sur la façon dont il devrait entamer la discussion. Son regard se perd au loin et il s'accorde un instant pour observer la longue silhouette de Chanyeol.

« Alors, c'est lui que tu avais rencontré ? »

Kyungsoo suit son regard puis se tourne vers lui, il acquiesce rapidement.

« Cela fait longtemps ?

-Hum.. Chanyeol et moi étions amis depuis plusieurs années avant que cela ne devienne plus. »

Junmyeon soupire en baissant la tête. Il a un sourire triste sur les lèvres.

« Lui et moi n'avons rien à voir, c'est étrange de se dire qu'on ai pu tout les deux être avec toi.

-Physiquement vous ne vous ressemblez pas mais.. dans le caractère, je retrouve certains côtés. »

Junmyeon relève la tête, Chanyeol est penché vers un enfant et lui rend le ballon qu'il venait de lancer.

« Vraiment ? » Lui qui n'était pas si doué pour interagir avec les autres, qui se sentait mal à l'aise auprès des plus jeunes.

« Ce n'est pas évident au premier coup d'oeil mais.. vous êtes tous les deux trop gentils pour votre bien et.. généreux, attentionnés, drôles.. Vous êtes des gens bien et sincèrement Jun, je suis désolé que les choses se soient passées comme ça entre nous.

-Pas moi, je suis heureux qu'on se soit rencontrés » il fait un signe de la main « et je suis content que tu sois heureux. Vous avez l'air bien ensemble.

-Merci, j'espère que toi aussi tu vas trouver ta personne.

-Tu avais raison la dernière fois. J'ai pris le temps de réfléchir et c'est vrai que .. j'ai besoin de tourner la page. Te revoir, m'assurer que tu vas bien et .. comprendre que tu es plus épanoui maintenant, ça me fait réaliser .. qu'il est temps. C'était ce qu'il me fallait pour ouvrir les yeux.

-Et pendant tout ce temps.. pourquoi tu es resté bloqué sur moi ?

-Parce que je t'aime..

-Non, Jun. Entre toi et moi il n'y a plus d'amour depuis longtemps – pas de cette sorte d'amour. Était-ce parce que tu avais peur ? Rencontrer quelqu'un de nouveau peut-être effrayant. » Il sent qu'il vient de toucher un point sensible et décide de continuer. Junmyeon a parfois besoin qu'on le secoue un peu. « Mais si j'ai réussi à voir au delà de cette image que tu donnes, si tu as réussi à me donner ta confiance, je suis sûr que tu pourras la donner à quelqu'un d'autre, tu ne crois pas ?

-Si, probablement.

-Qu'est-ce qui te retient Jun ? »

L'homme s'appuie sur le dossier du banc et passe une main sur son menton.

« Je ne veux pas refaire les mêmes erreurs. J'ai compris ce qui n'allait pas dans notre relation et j'ai fais des changements sur mon comportements mais c'est resté personnel. Je n'ai pas eu de.. relations longues depuis.. nous. Et je me demande si j'ai réellement changé de ce côté là. Mon besoin de contrôler les choses, d'imposer mes choix.. est-ce que tout cela ne va pas refaire surface ? »

Kyungsoo se penche pour poser une main sur son épaule.

« Le seul fait que tu sois en train de te poser ces questions et que cela te préoccupe et déjà un signe que tu ne refera pas de la même façon. Cela te reste à l'esprit, ton comportement en sera forcément influencé. Je.. ne peux pas te dire que tout vas bien se passer, d'une relation à l'autre les gens agissent différemment mais s'il y a un conseil que je peux te donner c'est de foncer.. tu pourrais passer à côté de quelqu'un si tu n'essaies pas toutes les possibilités. Tente, si ça marche tant mieux, si ça ne marche pas tant pis mais.. ne regrette pas d'avoir laisser filer une chance. Cela ne t'es pas arrivé de repenser à une rencontre en te disant que tu aurais du tenter le coup ?

-Si. »

Kyungsoo ne le jurerais pas mais il pense avoir vu les coins de Junmyeon se relever en un sourire. Y aurait-il quelqu'un qui aurait réussi à raviver Junmyeon et le sortir de sa solitude ?

Du coin de l'oeil, il voit Junmyeon relever le regard vers Chanyeol.

« En tout cas, je ne veux pas te retenir trop longtemps, ce que je voulais te dire c'est que je crois que j'ai enfin compris ce que tu essayais de me dire – durant l'exposition. Je suis enfin prêt à tourner la page et je ne viendrais plus t'embêter avec tout ça. »

Kyungsoo sourit et change sa position pour se retrouver face à Junmyeon.

« Tu ne m'embêtes pas Jun. Sincèrement, j'aimerais que nous gardions une bonne relation tous les deux. Même si ce n'est plus de la manière dont ce le fut autrefois, tu garderas toujours une place spéciale pour moi. Je t'aime jun ». En formulant ces mots, il sent une main sur son épaule. Se retournant vivement, il s'aperçoit que Chanyeol est dans sont dos. Il semble surpris.

« Je m'inquiète, ou ? »

Kyungsoo comprend qu'il a du entendre une partie de sa conversation. Il se contente de sourire en éclatant de rire.

« Pff ! Mais non.. » puis il se penche pour que seulement son homme l'entente « je t'expliquerais plus tard. » Chanyeol ne semble pas convaincu. Ses yeux restent sur Junmyeon, il ne bouge pas d'un pouce. Décidé à chasser son inquiétude, Kyungsoo récupère la main qu'il a toujours sur son épaule et entremêle leurs doigts.

« Tu me donnes deux minutes de plus ? Je te rejoins. »

Il porte sa main à ses lèvres avant de le regarder s'éloigner. Se retournant vers Junmyeon , il évite soigneusement son regard moqueur et se concentre pour reprendre où il en était.

« Ce que je veux dire c'est que j'aimerais que l'on reste ami, ou du moins un contact. Je me doutes que cela demandera du temps et je ne dis pas que cela doit être tout de suite mais.. plus tard peut-être ?

-Peut-être, oui. »

Junmyeon écourte la conversation en se levant. Il lui a déjà pris beaucoup de son temps et se décide à le quitter en lui assurant qu'ils resteront en contact.

Le soir, une fois rentrés à l'appartement de Kyungsoo, Chanyeol n'oublie pas ce que Kyungsoo lui a dit au parc. Assis tout les deux sur le canapé, regardant un film, il se tourne soudainement vers lui et lui demande :

« Plus tard ça pourrait être maintenant, tu m'explique ta déclaration à ton ex ?

-Ce n'était pas une déclaration !

-Tu lui a quand même dit..

-Yeol, je lui ai simplement dit que.. qu'il était spécial pour moi, que je l'aimerais toujours mais pas de cette façon, simplement comme un ami. Il m'a dit qu'il était prêt à tourner la page.

-Vraiment ? »

Il semble toujours réticent, et un peu plus tard pendant le film, il reprend.

« Mais il a dit quoi exactement ? Tu lui a dit en premier ?"

Kyungsoo se contente de lever les yeux au ciel.

"Chan ! »

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Baekhyun se réveille de bonne humeur ce matin là, il va enfin sortir de l'hôpital. Pourtant, en régardant autour de lui, il se rend compte qu'il doit encore attendre, Jongin viendra le chercher dans en fin de mâtinée et comme il lui a déjà fait son sac, il n'a rien à faire à part se tourner les pouces. Il souhaiterait être plus productif alors il récupère son ordinateur à ses pieds. Cela mettra Jongdae de bonne humeur s'il avant un peu l'histoire de Kris et Tao – Taoris.. dire qu'il avait des fan même au sein de l'équipe de production, il espérait que son public soit aussi enthousiaste.

S'étirant, il récupère son ipod dans son sac et passe deux bonnes minutes à trouver la chanson qui le mettra dans la bonne atmosphère. Récupérant son dossier, il ferme les yeux un instant se concentrant sur les premières notes de _What is love_ et fait craquer ses doigts avant de les poser sur le clavier.

ooooooooooooooooooo

 _Était-il sérieux ? Qu'est-ce que tout cela voulait dire ?_ Tao tournait en rond dans son appartement.

« Arrête tu me donnes le tournis.

-Sehun ! Je réfléchi.

-Et à quoi ? » Sehun savait qu'il devait se méfier, il ne le prenait pas assez au sérieux mais le regard noir de Tao était souvent synonyme d'un mauvais moment à passer. Pourtant le jeune homme se sentait téméraire, il avait l'habitude des éclats de Tao, surtout ces derniers temps. Un temps il s'affirmait homme indépendant et sur de ses choix – ces moments ne duraient jamais très longtemps – puis il se larmoyait sur sa relation passé ou il se mettait en colère. Cette dernière phase revenait bien trop souvent au goût de son colocataire. Il était temps de cesser de retourner le problème mais plutôt d'agir. « Tu réfléchi à ton parfait petit-ami qui n'est finalement pas si parfait ?

-Il n'est plus mon petit-ami !

-À te voir on n'en serait pas sûr.

-Il ne veut plus me voir de toute façon. »

On y était, le cœur du problème, Kris était venu sans relâche frapper à sa porte les deux premières semaines après leur rupture et pile au moment où Tao se sentait prêt à l'écouter, il avait disparu. Pour se donner bonne conscience, Tao s'en tenait à sa version, il ne serait peut-être pas retourné vers lui – même si Kris avait insisté – mais dans le doute il aurait bien voulu savoir ce qu'il avait à dire. Pour ce qui était de la partie qu'il n'osait s'avouer, son compagnon lui manquait. Il avait fait le choix difficile de partir, il l'assumait, mais même s'il avait su en laissant la porte de l'appartement de Kris se refermer dans son dos qu'il ne serait pas évident de l'oublier, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que cela lui fasse aussi mal. Les premiers jours il avait refusé de le voir parce qu'il ne savait pas si sa volonté serait capable de tenir s'il le rencontrait. Ensuite, c'était la colère qui l'avait guidé – _il allait se marier !_ \- comment avait-il pu se comporter de cette façon avec lui alors que dans l'ombre il y avait cet autre, probablement très intelligent, riche, diplômé d'une université étrangère et très cultivé, qui l'attendait. Où n'était-ce pas lui qui était dans l'ombre ? L'amant caché, pas encore diplômé, sans famille et sans relation, incapable d'offrir tout ce que cet autre pouvait .. C'était à se taper la tête contre les murs.

Puis était venu la phase de remord, il s'était fait avoir. Il avait laissé entrer dans son cœur ce prince charmant en armure, qui lui promettait amour, chaleur et considération. C'était trop beau pour être vrai ? Aurait-il pu le voir venir ? Kris n'avait jamais montré un quelconque sentiment de supériorité sur lui par rapport à son statut. Il ne lui avait jamais fait sentir qu'il n'était pas à sa place. Il préférait même passer ses soirées dans sa chambre étudiante à regarder ses maudits films de kung fu .. comment était-il supposé penser au fait que le conte de fée s'arrêterait ? Durant les mois qu'ils avaient passé ensemble, il n'avait pas réfléchi un seul instant au fait qu'il y avait un gouffre entre eux – avait-il été si aveuglé par l'amour ? Car oui, au grand dieu, ce qu'il pouvait être amoureux de cet idiot. Il n'aurait rien ressenti pour lui qu'il ne se serait pas senti autant blessé par son comportement.

Pourtant, ce qui le mettait en rage à cet instant précis ce n'était pas ce qu'il se passait, mais ce qu'il ne se passait plus. Kris avait arrêté d'un coup ses efforts pour le revoir. Plus aucun coup de fil, et plus de visite. Cela faisait presque deux semaines que c'était le silence radio. Tao savait bien qu'il était égoïste de sa part de s'imaginer que Kris aurait continué éternellement de se lamenter à sa porte.. mais deux semaines c'est bien trop court. _Il ne l'aurait pas déjà oublié ? Il n'aurait pas fini par céder à la pression familiale ?_ Il fallait qu'il en ai le cœur net. Kris refusait de venir ? Il ne se battait plus pour leur couple ? Très bien, il le ferait pour eux.

Si Kris se révélait avoir vraiment accepté une union sans amour alors il n'était pas l'homme qu'il avait cru aimer. Et s'il c'était muré chez lui dans la recherche d'une solution .. et bien il l'aiderait ! Il soutenait tout ce qu'il lui avait dit lors de leur conversation. C'était bien la confiance et le partage qui faisait défaut dans leur couple mais maintenant qu'il avait eu un mois pour y réfléchir, il espérait que Kris comprenait désormais son point de vu et s'entendait à procéder à des compromis. Et s'il devait être honnête .. il lui manquait tellement. Il espérait que ce qu'il avait vécu n'était pas qu'un songe et qu'il avait encore des sentiments à sauver. Cela faisait des semaines qu'il se retenait de faire demi tour et de se jeter dans ses bras. Personne n'était parfait, lui le premier, il devait à ce qu'ils avaient vécu le bénéfice d'essayer de recoller les morceaux.

Il serait vain d'essayer de parlementer avec Tao une fois qu'il avait quelque chose en tête. Son raisonnement se voulait imparable – Kris ne voulait plus venir à lui ? C'est lui qui irait.

Le trajet en transport en commun est long mais Tao s'abstient de chercher les mots qu'il prononcera une fois qu'il sera devant Kris. Cela ne sert à rien de trop y penser et il préfère rester naturel. Il se concentre sur les paroles de la chanson qui passe dans ses écouteurs. Sa nervosité monte d'un cran quand il se retrouve devant les grandes portes trop familières. Il pourrait taper le code d'entrée et s'inviter de lui même – il est persuadé que Kris n'a pas changé le code de sécurité – mais il se dit qu'il serait plus avisé de faire les choses dans les règles. Il retient sa déception quand il se voit poser le doigt sur la sonnette, il n'a presque jamais fait ce geste, Kris lui avait dit de se sentir chez lui dans son appartement. Pendant des mois cela avait été l'endroit où il s'y sentait le plus heureux et maintenant il y entrait comme un étranger.

Les secondes qu'il passe attendant d'enfin entendre la porte se déverrouiller lui semblent durer une éternité. Sous le coup de la nervosité il sent sa colère refaire surface. Peut-être devait-il s'en servir maintenant ? Après tout, Kris avait toujours su faire face à ses changements d'humeur – être vrai devant lui c'est ce qu'il avait toujours voulu et souhaité de sa part. Le manque revient en force, après tout ce qu'ils s'étaient promis est-ce deux semaines qui le font tout abandonner ?

Sa gorge se serre tandis que la porte s'ouvre enfin et que Kris apparaît en face de lui. Rien n'a changé, il lui fait encore cet effet absolument renversant. Sa voix est nouée tandis qu'il prend la parole.

« Tu n'es pas venu me chercher ! » Il ne sait même pas d'où lui vient ce ton accusateur mais c'est celui qu'il lui vient le plus naturellement. Il force le passage est entre dans l'appartement. « Tu as arrêté de venir et .. moi j'avais encore des choses à te dire. Je ne comprend pas pourquoi … » Il se stoppe, la respiration coupée, quand il arrive dans le salon. « Tu te fous de moi ! Dis moi que ce n'est pas ce que je crois. C'est tout ce dont tu pensais de nous ? Si peu que tu as pu..

-Tao, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. » Le jeune homme se retourne vers l'homme assis sur le canapé en faisant les gros yeux. « C'est mon avocat.

-Ton avocat ? Comment ça ton avocat ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-Je démissionne. Je suis en train de revendre mes parts de l'entreprise. »

Tao recule d'un pas et lève la main en signe d'incompréhension. Ses yeux virevoltent de son ancien amant à l'homme en costume qui commence à comprendre la situation.

« Je pense que je devrais vous laisser.

-Oui, merci. On finalisera ça la prochaine fois. »

Kris s'avance pour lui serrer la main et referme la porte d'entrée derrière lui. Il ne semble en rien fâché par l'éclat de Tao.

« Tu vends ?

-J'ai finis par comprendre que je pourrais pas avoir les deux. Il n'y avait pas vraiment de solution. » Tao s'adosse au mur derrière lui, il ne comprend pas ce qu'il se passe. « Il était hors de question que je me marie et j'ai vraiment essayé de trouver une alternative mais finalement.. » il fait un geste du bras désignant la place que venait de quitter l'avocat « cela s'est passé ainsi. »

Tao se redresse, il a encore beaucoup de question sur « ce qui s'est passé ainsi » mais pour l'instant un seul point dans la réponse de Tao l'intéresse.

« Tu ne vas pas te marier ?

-Non, à moins que ce soit une proposition ? » Kris se rapproche d'un pas en esquissant un petit sourire mais il comprend vite que ce n'est pas le moment de plaisanter. « Ce n'était pas possible, je refuse de me marier à une personne que je n'aime pas, et pour une question d'argent en plus.

-Mais cette entreprise c'est celle de ta famille, tu disais que tu n'avais étudié que dans le but de pouvoir la reprendre.

-Et c'est vrai, mais je me rend compte que ce n'est pas quelque chose que j'ai choisi. J'ai toujours pensé que ce serait moi qui prendrais la relève parce que c'est ce qu'on m'a toujours dis de faire mais je ne me suis jamais demandé si c'était ce que je voulais vraiment.

-Ce n'est pas ce que tu veux ?

-Je déteste ce boulot. Il a toujours quelqu'un pour vous épier, on est jamais libre de ses choix et je crois que je ne suis pas fait pour ces responsabilités. J'ai revendu mes parts à ma sœur – elle a toujours eu le sens des affaires, c'est ce qui l'intéresse. La famille Jeon se verra attribuer des parts et un poste de choix dans le conseil de décision. À ces conditions ils acceptent d'investir. C'est une solution comme une autre. »

Tao baisse la tête pour prendre la mesure de ce qu'il vient d'entendre. Il passe les mains dans ses cheveux avant de relever le regard.

« Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu me chercher ? » Il voit le regard surpris de Kris et continu. « Si tu savais déjà comment arranger la situation, pourquoi tu n'es pas venus me voir pour m'en parler ?

-Tu m'attendais ? » Kris comprend au regard que lui lance Tao qu'il devrait arrêter avec l'humour. Il s'approche de lui. « J'allais le faire. Tu vois bien que l'avocat sort juste de chez moi. Et si cela n'avait pas marché ? Je n'allais pas te donner de faux espoirs et puis j'ai essayé de venir chez toi ou de t'appeler.

-Mais tu as arrêté !

-J'avais beaucoup à gérer, et tu ne répondais pas. Je voulais venir quand j'aurais de meilleures nouvelles.

-Tu m'as laissé attendre tout ce temps !

-Je sais. »

Il ose encore un pas en avant. Il n'est maintenant qu'à un souffle de Tao. Il se mord la lèvre en se demandant s'il peut espérer plus. Il voit la question muette se former dans le regard de son amant quand il relève les yeux vers lui.

« J'allais venir te chercher. J'ai toujours été sérieux à propos de nous et je le suis encore plus en ce moment. » Il tend sa main pour venir la passer sur le visage de Tao. Il le voit déglutir difficilement, ses yeux sont embués.

« Je t'avais dis que ce que je ne te pardonnerais pas c'est de ne pas me parler, pourquoi tu as voulu tout gérer tout seul ?

-Je n'étais pas tout seul. Toutes mes pensées, tous mes choix je te les ai confiés. »

Tao fronce les sourcils et Kris a un faible sourire. « J'avais envie de te parler mais tu ne répondais pas et j'ai essayé de t'écrire mais.. tu sais que ce n'est pas mon truc. Alors.. j'ai fais ces vidéos, comme un journal. Tous les jours, je te parlais.

-Où ça ? »

Pendant qu'il sort son téléphone de sa poche, Kris lui explique qu'il s'était senti un peu gêné de lui envoyer, certains soirs avaient été plus mélancoliques que d'autres. Tao ne se retient pas de rouler des yeux quand il voit les vidéos apparaître sur l'écran.

« Tu as envoyé ça sur la seule applis où je ne vais jamais.

-Je sais, je sais.. mais j'étais partagé. Je voulais te les montrer et en même temps je me sentais un peu « honteux » ?

-De quoi ? D'enfin te confier à moi ?

-Non, c'est juste que c'est difficile pour moi. »

Tao soupire en pressant son poing sur le bras de Kris.

« Idiot. »

Kris voit le ton de Tao s'adoucir comme un signe. Cela fait trop longtemps et il ne parvient pas à retenir son geste tandis qu'il le prend dans ses bras.

« Idiot, il va falloir que tu changes ça.

-Je sais, je suis désolé. »

Tao n'a plus envie de lutter. Il sait que tout n'es pas encore résolu mais que peut-il faire quand Kris le prend dans ses bras, que son odeur, son toucher, même ses battements de cœur lui donne le sentiment d'enfin rentrer à la maison ?

Ses bras se referment d'eux même autour de son torse et il enfoui sa tête dans le creux de son épaule.

Combien de temps restent-ils ainsi enlacés, il ne saurait le dire. Finalement Kris sent les poings de Tao se crisper contre son torse avant qu'il ne fasse pression dessus pour se dégager.

« Ça ne peut pas être si simple que cela, qu'est-ce que tu ne me dis pas ?

-Tu cherches une raison pour être en colère ?

-Oui ! »

Kris pose sa tête contre la sienne.

« Je vais tout t'expliquer, je te promets que je te dirais tout.

Mais Tao le repousse une nouvelle fois.

« Tu ne peux pas me briser le cœur, disparaître pendant un mois et réapparaître avec la réponse toute faite en m'annonçant que maintenant tout vas bien ?

-Ah non, il y a encore un problème. Je suis au chômage maintenant, j'ai besoin d'un colloc, ta proposition tiens toujours ? »

Cette fois-ce il arrive à ses fins et Tao esquisse un sourire las. Il pose une main sur sa nuque et le presse contre lui. Il se penche pour murmurer doucement à son oreille " J'allais venir te chercher, je ferais n'importe quoi pour rester avec toi." Il sent les épaules de tao se soulever irrégulièrement et comprend qu'il pleure. "Mon amour je suis désolé. Je venais te chercher, pardonne moi ».

Plus tard, quand ils ont chacun repris un peu de leur calme, Tao continue à lui demander des explications.

« Et tes parents ?

-Ma soeur a hâte de te rencontrer, tu vas bien t'entendre avec elle je pense. Mes parents.. " Il secoue la tête négativement. Tao passe un bras autour du sien.

« Ça va aller ?

-Ce n'est pas moi qui est en lutte contre eux. Je souhaite les voir, qu'ils te rencontrent et fassent partie de notre vie, si eux ne le désire pas je ne peux rien y faire. » Il pose sa tête sur l'épaule de Tao. « Ils font leurs choix et moi les miens".

Ils restent ainsi de longues heures à rattraper le temps perdu. Tout n'est pas encore gagné mais les changements opérés devraient leur laisser la possibilité de ne plus se quitter. Il reste encore de nombreux points qu'ils doivent éclaircir sur leur couple – la volonté de Kris de tout régler par lui même ne devra plus prendre le pas sur leurs décisions de couples – mais ce sont des points sur lesquels ils travailleront au fil du temps, ensemble.

Pour l'instant ils veulent profiter du fait qu'ils peuvent être l'un contre l'autre et ils ne se séparent que le temps que Kris prennent une douche. En l'attendant, Tao s'allonge sur le lit et réfléchit aux événements que la journée a amenée.

« Tu as l'air bien pensif ?

-Je connais le moindre recoin de cette pièce et mes fesses doivent se souvenirs de toutes ces surfaces et pourtant j'ai bien cru que je n'y reviendrais jamais. » Kris hoche la tête en soupirant avant de s'installer à ses côtés.

« Je sais.. c'est de ma faute. Et je ne promets pas que tout sois réglé. Comme je n'ai plus de travail, je ne sais pas vraiment si je vais pouvoir garder l'appart, ni ce que je vais faire maintenant. »

Tao roule sur lui même et passe son bras autour de sa taille.

« Ça veut dire que c'est moi qui nous supporte tout les deux maintenant ? » Il affiche un grand sourire.

« Il semblerait. Mais je vais trouver quelque chose.

-Tu sais dans quel domaine tu aimerais travailler ?

-Je crois que je ne me suis jamais posé la question alors je ne sais pas vraiment. On a quand même un peu de temps pour voir venir. »

Ce soir là, ils peinent à trouver le sommeil quand pressés l'un contre l'autre dans le noir ils apaisent le manque des dernières semaines. Tao trace du bout des doigts le contour du visage de Kris, il a beau connaître ses traits aussi bien que les siens, il ne se lasse pas de son contact sur sa peau. Ils leur restent encore tellement à se dire, tellement à se retrouver qu'ils profitent de la nuit pour s'enfermer dans leur bulle où ils ne se retrouvent que tout les deux.

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Baekhyun pose le point final pile au moment où il entend la porte grincer en s'ouvrant.

« Jongin ! Tu es en avance ?

-Non, pas vraiment. »

Il se retourne pour regarder la pendule. Effectivement, c'est lui qui n'avait pas vu le temps passer.

« Dis-moi que tu viens me libérer ? »

Jongin éclate de rire avant s'approcher pour l'embrasser.

« Oui c'est bon, je viens de remplir les papiers à l'accueil. On rentre.

-Oh merci. » Il tend les bras et les passe autour du cou de Jongin. Ils restent un instant enlacés avant que Jongin ne remonte ses mains sur son visage pour déposer un baiser au coin de ses lèvres et ne se relève.

Baekhyun lui tend son ordinateur pour qu'il le range dans ses affaires puis se contorsionne pour poser ses pieds aux sols. Jongin vient tout de suite à son aide en passant son bras sous le sien.

« Tu sais qu'il faut que j'arrive à faire ça tout seul.

-Pas quand je suis là. »

Jongin le redresse avant de récupérer ses béquilles.

« On aurait pu prendre un fauteuil pour aller jusqu'à la voiture.

-Et me donner l'impression d'être un grand-père ? Non merci, je vais m'habituer aux béquille ça va le faire. »

Jongin sourit et le laisse s'avancer jusqu'à la porte tout seul pendant qu'il récupère le sac de Baekhyun et le porte à son épaule.

Ils regagnent rapidement la voiture et Baekhyun ne peut s'empêcher d'ouvrir en grand les fenêtres tandis qu'il laisse reposer sa tête sur l'appui-tête. Il se sent tellement soulagé d'enfin sortir de l'hôpital. Les quelques semaines de convalescence ne l'effraie pas s'il peut les passer chez Jongin.

Ils arrivent rapidement au pied de l'immeuble et Jongin prend ses affaires pendant qu'il claudique jusqu'à l'ascenseur. Une fois arrivé dans l'entrée, il laisse son compagnon l'aider à enlever sa veste avant de l'entraîner vers le balcon.

« Je manquais d'air dans ma chambre d'hôpital » les bras de Jongin passent autour de lui et se nouent sur sa poitrine. Il se laisse tomber contre son torse avant de fermer les yeux un instant. « C'est tellement bon d'être là. » Il se retourne dans ses bras avant de prendre appui contre la rambarde. « Tu dois retourner quand au boulot ?

-Après manger. Je devrais rentrer assez tôt quand même. Mon dernier patient est à 16h30. Ça va aller toi ?

-Oh je vais me livrer à mon activité principale du moment, dormir. »

Jongin éclate de rire avant de l'entraîner vers la cuisine. Rapidement, il sort des aliments du frigo et commence à leur préparer le déjeuner.

Baekhyun, fidèle à sa promesse, dort la majeure partie de l'après-midi. Quand il se réveille, il commence par ranger ses affaires puis se décide à se laver. Le problème étant qu'avec sa jambe dans le plâtre il ne sait pas bien comment s'y prendre. C'est au même endroit que Jongin le retrouve peu de temps après. Sa voix cache un rire quand il le voit debout dans la salle de bain, l'air perdu.

« Qu'est-ce que fais Sexy ?

-Je cherchais un moyen de me doucher mais.. ça semble compliqué. »

Jongin récupère une toile étanche dans un de ses tiroirs et une paire de ciseau.

« Je ne suis même pas sûr de vouloir savoir pourquoi tu as ce genre de matériel.

-Ce n'est rien qu'une cape de pluie. On va la mettre autour de ton plâtre. »

Jongin s'agenouille pour fixer correctement le plastique autour de sa jambe. Quand il remonte, il se penche pour déposer un baiser sur sa mâchoire.

« Je vais te laisser prendre ta douche. » Mais Baekhyun le retient en secouant la tête. Il l'attire à lui et passe ses mains sur ses épaules pour lui enlever sa veste.

« Et si tu venais plutôt avec moi ? »

Il garde son front collé à celui de Jongin pendant que ses mains descendent sur sa chemise pour la faire sortir de son pantalon avant d'en détacher les boutons un par un. Quand la chemise tombe au sol, il s'attaque à sa ceinture. Jongin le laisse faire et pose simplement ses mains sur sa taille pour lui enlever son sous-vêtement. Enfin nu, il regarde Baekhyun lui prendre la main pour l'entraîner sous la douche. Cela fait bien trop longtemps qu'ils n'ont pas pu profiter d'un de ces moments d'intimité. Ils restent un long moment sous l'eau, parcourant de leurs mains ou de leurs lèvres le corps de l'autre.

« Jongin, tu peux me passer la serviette. » Mettant un pied hésitant hors de la douche, il garde son équilibre et commence à enlever le plastique autour de sa jambe.

Jongin passe derrière lui et passe sa main le long de sa colonne vertébrale avant de soupirer.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

-Rien c'est juste.. » sa main s'arrête entre ses omoplates, sur un hématome. Il se penche pour y poser un instant ses lèvres, délicatement. « Tu es sûr que tu ne souffres pas trop Sexy ? »

Baekhyun ramène sa main sur son ventre.

« Je ne sens rien, ça va passer. J'y pense je ne t'ai pas trouvé de surnom ? »

Jongin pose son menton sur son épaule.

« Ne m'en donne pas, j'aime la façon dont tu prononces mon prénom. » Baekhyun sourit et porte sa main à ses lèvres.

« Tu es sûr. Hum .. j'aurais pu t'appeler.. » Il fait mine de réfléchir. « Il ne reste pas tant de possibilités, Chanyeol t'appelle Jong, Yixing aussi non ? »

-Parfois.

-Et Jonginie est pris par tes parents.

-Seulement ma mère. » Il resserre sa prise. « Au final assez peu de gens m'appelle par mon prénom, ça me plaît quand c'est toi qui le dit.

-Ok.

-Mais ça veut dire que tu avoues enfin que tu aimes bien quand je t'appelle Sexy ?

-Absolument pas.

Baek ! »

Mais Baekhyun secoue négativement la tête. « Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dis.

-J'arriverais à te le faire dire tu sais.

-Ah oui ? Et tu vas employer quels moyens ? »

Jongin s'avance dangereusement et prend le temps de faire passer ses lèvres le long de son cou avant de remonter vers son oreille. Baekhyun sent un frisson courir le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il se mord la lèvre quand il entend le souffle de Jongin murmurer le long de sa tempe.

« Tout ce qu'il faudra pour te faire capituler. »

Baekhyun se détache et parviens à rendre le mouvement assez naturel tandis qu'il recule vers la chambre.

« Je n'attend que ça. »

La semaine file, Jongin doit travailler à la clinique mais parvient à avoir des horaires souples. Ils se sont arrangés avec Yixing pour pouvoir disposer de quelques jours la semaine suivante. En attendant, il parvient à finir la semaine en pensant à Baekhyun qu'il retrouve tout les soirs. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vécu avec quelqu'un. Savoir que son compagnon l'attendait tous les soirs était un sentiment chaleureux. Il avait vécu avec Chanyeol mais à l'époque c'était de la collocation. En y repensant, il se dit qu'il n'avait pas vécu en couple avec quelqu'un depuis Luhan. Mais la situation était tellement différente, retrouver Baekhyun le soir était une toute autre expérience. Cela lui avait aussi permis d'en découvrir plus sur lui, d'apprendre ses habitudes. Il avait enfin compris ce que Baekhyun voulait dire par la fait que la cuisine n'était « pas trop son truc » - même si ce dernier affirmait que son fiasco était du au mauvais rétablissement de son bras. Pourtant ce mal ne se réveilla plus ensuite. Baekhyun avait aussi cette manie de parler pendant les films, de danser sous la douche – même si pour le moment sa jambe le gênait – et de découper les légumes en rondelles plutôt qu'en cubes. Jongin se faisait une liste mentale de ces habitudes, il passait beaucoup de temps à le voir évoluer dans son appartement.

Au fil des jours, Baekhyun s'habitua à claudiquer et à ses béquilles. Il était de plus en plus à l'aise avec ses mouvements et chez Jongin. Il commençait à savoir ce que contenaient les placards et comment ranger les affaires. C'était étrange la façon dont ils arrivaient si bien à se coordonner. Cela ne faisait pas si longtemps et pourtant c'était déjà si familier. Jongin ne voulait pas penser au moment où Baekhyun enlèverais son plâtre. Pour l'instant, il voulait profiter de ces moments domestiques.

Si Baekhyun était plus coordonné, il avait pourtant toujours mal et devait prendre ses médicaments. Cela le rendait toujours un peu léthargique, Jongin aimait ces moments là. Quand il rentrait dans l'appartement tôt dans la journée ou même parfois tôt le soir et que Baekhyun s'était allongé pour faire la sieste, il s'allongeait à ses côtés et le prenait dans ses bras en enfouissant son visage dans son cou. Et il y avait ce moment où Baekhyun se réveillait, encore groggy de sommeil, il se tournait vers lui et luttait pour ouvrir les yeux.

« Tu es déjà rentré ? »

Sa question n'avait pas besoin de réponse tandis que Jongin le serrait plus fort dans ses bras. Parfois, ils se décidaient à sortir manger à l'extérieur mais Baekhyun finissait toujours par le regardait l'air exaspéré dès qu'il passait son bras sous le sien pour la moindre marche. Parfois ils restaient simplement au lit, se faisaient livrer et regardaient des films.

Dans la journée, quand Jongin n'était pas là et qu'il n'était pas ravagé de sommeil à cause des médicaments, Baekhyun s'occupait. Une fois il emmena Jongdae voir les chiots que Jongin et Yixing avait trouvé devant leur porte. Étrangement son ami se pris d'affection pour eux.

« Tu sais que si tu en prend un tu devras tous les adopter.

-C'est une condition obligatoire ?

-Absolument ! Il est hors de question de les séparer. »

Jongdae hoche la tête en faisant grimper Minnie sur ses genoux.

« Tu as raison, de toute manière je serais incapable de choisir lequel prendre, ils sont tous adorables.

-Tu vas craquer ?

-Je ne sais pas. » Mais il était difficile de résister quand Chen était de la partie et roulait sur ses pieds pour obtenir plus de caresses. Jongdae le prit dans ses bras avant de partir en lui promettant d'y réfléchir. En le voyant penché vers la boule de poil, Baekhyun ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que lui aussi pouvait l'envisager.

Une autre après-midi, il fit venir Sehun chez Jongin. Ils en avaient parlé la veille est ce dernier ne voyait aucun problème à ce que son ami vienne chez lui.

« Fais comme chez toi Sexy » lui avait-il dit en lui passant une main dans les cheveux. Et aussi simplement que ça Sehun avait sonné à sa porte en fin de matinée, les bras chargés par ses emplettes pour leur déjeuner.

« Alors c'est donc ici que tu vis en ce moment. » Baekhyun se retient de rire en le voyant ouvrir de grand yeux en regardant autour de lui. Il aimerait le morigéner – il se comporte comme un enfant – mais quand Sehun se met à faire des compliments sur la déco de Jongin et le bel espace qu'il a, il se retient et l'entraîne plutôt vers la cuisine.

Pendant qu'il prépare du thé il lui demande comment il va.

« Plutôt bien.

-Ah non, c'est déjà ce que tu m'as répondu par message quand je t'ai demandé de me raconter ton date, je vais avoir besoin de plus de détail maintenant. »

Sehun prend un tabouret sous le comptoir avant de s'y accouder.

« Et bien si tout savoir ça s'est très bien passé. On a bu du vin et on a parlé art, on partageait beaucoup de point commun figure toi. Cela .. oui cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas eu un aussi bon rendez-vous. Il est .. surprenant. Il a son petit charme, oui je crois que c'est ça. » Sehun prend la tasse que Baekhyun lui tend et continue d'un ton joyeux. « J'ai même réussi à avoir son numéro de téléphone !

-Mais tu ne l'avais pas déjà ? »

Sehun fronce les sourcils avant de sourire à nouveau.

« Mais non pas lui, le cousin de l'artiste ?

-Oui, c'était ton date non ?

-C'était une catastrophe surtout, il n'a parlé que de lui et crois-moi il n'y avait rien d'intéressant à entendre.

-Mais alors ? Qui ?

-Oh ! Je ne t'avais pas dis, à la dernière exposition qu'on a organisé « Amour du quotidien », il y avait cet homme.. je ne sais pas il avait l'air triste et..

-Et je sais que tu as un faible pour les hommes mélancoliques.

-Mais pas du tout. » Sehun relève la tête et voit que les yeux de Baekhyun sont rieurs, il lui fait une grimace avant de continuer. « Mais, il avait son petit charme, je sais pas, j'ai eu envie de lui parler.

-Et ?

-Et.. on a pas pu parler longtemps mais j'ai eu l'impression qu'il se passait quelque chose et, accroche toi, il était aussi à l'expo où je suis allé pour Minseok.

-Un passionné d'art. »

Sehun hoche la tête en souriant.

« Oui. On a parlé toute la soirée et c'était juste .. agréable. »

Baekhyun se rapproche pour lui donner un coup de coude.

« Oh ! Toi tu as un crush ! »

Sehun lève les yeux au ciel.

« Je ne sais pas.. peut-être que ce n'est pas vraiment ça. C'était simplement agréable et je ne sais pas ce que ça va donner. J'ai juste eu ce sentiment que.. on pourrait être proche. C'était facile de lui parler et peut-être qu'on sera simplement ami. Je crois que j'aimerais déjà ça.

-Pas plus ?

-Je ne veux pas faire les mêmes erreurs, toi et moi on sait que je ne suis pas étrangers aux crushs à répétition. Et si cette fois je ne brusquait pas les choses ? Je crois que ce dont j'ai vraiment envie c'est déjà d'apprendre à le connaître. »

Baekhyun pose une main sur son épaule et se sent obligé de sourire en face de la mine de son ami.

« Il va falloir que tu me le présentes, un passionné d'art, charmant à souhait et en plus qui parvient à faire sourire mon Sehunnie comme ça ? C'est une espèce rare ! »

Sehun lui lance un sourcil interrogateur.

« Tu sais, avant je ne me faisais pas de soucis mais maintenant qu'on joue dans la même équipe … »

Baekhyun éclate de rire.

« Pff ! Tu sais très bien que tu n'as aucun soucis à te faire.

-C'est vrai, tu as ton Jongin maintenant. D'ailleurs ça fait un moment qu'on a pas fait le point tous les deux. » Baekhyun récupère sa tasse sur le plan de travail avant de se mettre à jouer avec l'anse. « J'ai parlé un peu avec Jongin tu sais ?

-Ah bon ? Quand ?

-Pendant l'exposition justement. Il veut qu'on essaie de devenir ami. »

Baekhyun baisse la tête en souriant. Quand Sehun continu en lui disant que c'est quelqu'un de bien, il ne peut qu'affirmer en hochant la tête.

« Il avait l'air très accroché aussi. Il ne t'a pas quitté des yeux pendant qu'on parlait.

-Mais c'était à quel moment ?

-Tu parlais avec des clients. Ce que je veux dire c'est que .. je sais que lui est vraiment dingue de toi, qu'il a l'air d'être une bonne personne et que … tu vis chez lui en ce moment. Alors de mon point de vu, tu as l'air très accroché aussi, je me trompe ?

-Non. C'est assez fou tout ça mais ça devient sérieux entre nous. J'ai vraiment envie que ça marche.

-Impressionnant ! Toi qui ne voulais pas que je parles de mes ex.. et maintenant tu vas nous faire la total, t'installer avec, le présenter à tes parents.. je n'en reviens pas. »

La phrase est dis sur le ton de l'humour mais Baekhyun se sent se balancer sur sa chaise.

« En fait .. mes parents sont au courant. »

Sehun fait un bond sur sa chaise en ouvrant grand les yeux.

« Quoi .. mais tu ne m'as rien dis ! Tu leur en a parlé ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-Je ne leur ai pas vraiment dit directement.. enfin au début. Ils ont découvert d'eux-même.

-Comment ça ?

-Et bien.. ils nous ont surprit dans la chambre d'hôpital. » Il se reprend précipitamment en voyant Sehun lui faire les gros yeux. « On s'embrassait simplement ! Rien de plus.. mais ils ne sont pas arrivés au bon moment.

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont dit ?

-À-t-on avis ? Ça ne s'est pas très bien passé, mon père est parti en claquant la porte. Il ne veut pas en entendre parlé, pour lui j'aurais du passer ma convalescence pour « reprendre mes esprits ». Ma mère.. elle ne dit pas pas grand chose. C'est moins violent mais elle n'accepte pas pour autant. Je crois que pour l'instant il vaut mieux que je leur laisse du temps. Ils doivent se faire à l'idée, plus tard j'irais leur parler et peut-être qu'en insistant .. je ne sais pas .. »

Finalement Sehun était resté plus longtemps que prévu. Il avait d'abord réconforté son ami et puis, pour lui changer les idées, il avait dévié la conversation. Ils avaient à peine eu le temps de finir leur déjeuner avant que Jongin ne rentre. Ils étaient ensuite sorti tous les trois prendre un verre à l'extérieur. Cela avait donné une idée à Baekhyun.

« On avait dit qu'on sortirait tous ensemble non ? Tes amis et les miens ?

-Oui mais quand ta jambe irait mieux non ? »

Baekhyun se redresse et contourne la table pour récupérer ses béquilles.

« Je vais bien non ?

-Tu es sûr ?

-On va juste aller dans un bar, il ne devrait rien m'arriver. On invite tous le monde non ?

-Chan, Kyungsoo et Yixing pour moi.

-Ok, donc moi .. Sehun, Jongdae et Minseok – quoi que je ne sais pas s'il pourra se libérer avec sa famille. On peut tenter.

-Jongdae ? Mais je croyais que personne ne savais pour ton activité parallèle ? »

Baekhyun éclate de rire.

« Tu fais sonner ça tellement mystérieux. Non, ils se connaissent tous les trois c'est bon. Dae et moi ne parlons jamais boulot avec eux, il comprend parfaitement la situation et joue le jeu. On a dit qu'on s'était rencontré à un salon du livre - ce qui n'est pas totalement faux - et qu'on était resté en contact.

-Ils se connaissent tous ? »

Baekhyun hume doucement en le rejoignant sur le canapé.

« Mais.. enfin..

-Il n'y a que ce côté là dont je n'ai pas parlé. Est-ce que Yixing et toi parlaient boulot avec Chan ?

-Pas vraiment..

-Et bien c'est pareil. Quand on est ensemble, Dae oublie la casquette patron et on ne parle pas boulot. »

Jongin hoche lentement la tête, pas encore convaincu.

« Est-ce que tu leur en parlera un jour ? De la vrai raison pour laquelle tu connais Jongdae ?

-Hum.. je pense que oui. Finalement après avoir parlé de nous à mes parents, plus rien ne me semble si difficile. »

Jongin éclate de rire avant de tirer sur sa main pour le faire asseoir près de lui.

« Donc on invite tout le monde ?

-Oui, il faut qu'on change les idées de Xing et Dae, qu'on motive Chanyeol et Kyungsoo à s'afficher à l'extérieur et Sehun .. Sehun est juste super en soirée. Il connaît les meilleurs cocktails, il sait s'imposer au bar pour être servi en premier et il est le seul capable de motiver Minseok à quitter son siège pour aller danser. »

Jongin regarde Baekhyun prendre son téléphone et y enregistrer les numéros de Yixing et Chan. Étaient-ils réellement en train d'organiser une soirée entre leurs groupes d'amis ? Quand étaient-ils devenu si domestique ? Mais.. à y réfléchir ça ne le dérangeait aucunement.. au contraire. Il tend son téléphone à son compagnon en lui donnant son code au passage – il ne voulait qu'il n'y ai aucun secret entre eux.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Coucou !

J'espère que ce sera une bonne nouvelle pour vous mais j'ai vu un peu short... du coup ce n'est pas l'avant dernier chapitre, il y en aura possiblement un ou deux de plus ! ;)

Je voulais remercier L-Kim et Florifer pour me laisser un com' à chaque chapitres depuis le début, Jenny aussi.  
Ainsi que Yuriko, Yumina21 et ptitefraise et les guests pour leur soutient.

J'espère vous avoir surpris avec Sehun .. (ou pas), j'ai hâte de lire vos commentaires. Pour des questions, des avis, des retours où juste discuter n'hésitez pas ! Ce serait avec joie.  
PS : Je viens d'ouvrir un twitter au même nom (Saraadvg) si vous préférez me parler sur cette plateforme.

Pour les bonus je suis toujours ouvertes aux requêtes .. qui voulez vous suivre !

Vos messages me booste vraiment à publier aussi vite alors je compte sur vous pour ne pas me lâcher. Nous touchons la fin de cette aventure - si vous voulez me dire qq chose c'est maintenant ! :)

À bientôt !

PS : Je répond toujours à vos com', jetez-y un coup d'oeil ! :) (Sauf aux guests.. j'aimerais bien mais le site ne me le permets pas :( En tout cas merci bcp pour vos messages de soutient ça me touche bcp !

PPS : Je suis vraiment désolée, je viens de me rendre compte que ma mise en page ne tient pas du tout sur ce site, du coup cous avez tout à la suite sans saut de ligne – sans transition, c'est très moche vous devez avoir du mal à lire je suis désolé. En attendant j'ai mis des « ooo » pour essayer de distinguer les paragraphes –' c'est pas top .. je vais essayer d'y remédier (mais le site ne prend pas les pdf:( ..

Bref tout ça pour dire que je l'ai remarquer et que je suis désolée, j'y travaille …


	22. Chapter 22 - À toi, à toi, à toi

Chapitre 22 - À toi, à toi, à toi

Chanyeol lance un dernier regard à son miroir avant d'attraper sa veste. Passant ses mains sur ses poches, il vérifie qu'il a bien son porte-monnaie et son téléphone avant d'attraper ses clés. Son trajet n'est pas long, la première étape : la porte d'à côté. Il toque deux coups brefs avant d'entrer et de poser sa veste sur la première chaise qu'il trouve.

"Soo ? Tu es prêt ?"

N'obtenant pas de réponse, il s'avance dans l'appartement et entend du bruit dans la salle de bain. En s'approchant, il remarque un mouchoir imbibé de sang au sol, son rythme cardiaque s'accélère tandis qu'il se précipite dans la pièce.

"Soo ? ça va ?

-Mais oui, ce n'est rien."

Kyungsoo est penché sur le lavabo tandis qu'il enroule sa main de gaze. Chanyeol enjambe la distance entre eux en deux pas et passe une de ses mains sous celle de son compagnon.

"Je me suis coupé en cuisinant. J'avais mis un mouchoir pour temporiser mais ça ne veut pas s'arrêter." Il récupère une bande dans un des tiroir de l'armoire et commence à bander sa main par dessus la gaze. Une fois qu'il ne reste qu'un bout de longueur, il lève sa main et fait signe à Chanyeol de l'aider. Acquiesçant, il fait un nœud et passe ses doigts délicatement autour du pansement pour vérifier qu'il est bien fixé. Il sent Kyungsoo frissonner contre lui.

"Ça va ? Tu n'as pas trop mal ?

-Je survivrais.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-J'avais l'esprit ailleurs, je n'ai pas fait attention le couteau m'a échappé des mains."

Chanyeol soupire en laissant tomber sa tête sur son épaule. Son bras droit s'enroule dans son dos tandis que la main gauche ne lâche pas celle de Kyungsoo et l'approche délicatement à lui.

"Tu étais distrait par quoi ?

-Je ne sais plus."

Chanyeol tourne la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux. Il voit son compagnon esquisser un sourire. Il frotte son nez contre sa nuque.

"Menteur."

Raffermissant sa prise, il ferme les yeux un instant avant de glisser sa main sur son ventre.

"Tu es prêt?

-Il faut juste que je change de chemise."

Kyungsoo se libère de son étreinte pour passer dans sa chambre, il attrape une chemise bleu dans son placard et la pose sur son lit. Chanyeol s'adosse au chambranle de la porte et le regarde défaire ses boutons un à un. Arrivé à la moitié, il se redresse et le rejoint.

"Tu veux un coup de main ?"

Il n'attend pas la réponse de son compagnon avant de s'attaquer à ses boutons lui même. Une fois défaite, il l'a sort doucement de son pantalon en laissant ses mains s'attarder plus qu'il n'en faut contre ses flancs avant de les remonter jusqu'à l'épaule. Le premier bras est facile, mais pour le second, Chanyeol se veut très précautionneux. Dos à son amant, il le tient fermement d'un bras contre lui tandis que ses doigts suivent le parcours de la chemise en une lente caresse. Une fois retirée, il laisse la chemise sur le lit et déboutonne la seconde. Ses gestes sont lent tandis qu'il la passe à Kyungsoo. Revenant en face de lui, ses mains caressent son ventre en remontant vers son cou. Il ne boutonne pas les deux premiers boutons même s'il sait que Kyungsoo le fait d'habitude et, son souffle dans ses cheveux, finit de l'habiller. Il a un temps d'arrêt en s'occupant du dernier bouton. Son amant remonte son regard vers le sien et le temps est comme suspendu. Il n'hésite qu'un instant avant de se pencher pour capturer ses lèvres. Ses mains remontent d'elles-même et prennent en coupe son visage. Le baiser s'éternise, Chanyeol caresse sa mâchoire de ses pouces. Il sent la main de Kyungsoo s'accrocher dans son dos. Il n'a pas envie de bouger, il profite de cet instant de douceur. Il veut laisser ses sens mémoriser l'instant, la pression qu'exerce les lèvres de Kyungsoo contre les siennes, l'odeur de son shampoing qu'il parvient à distinguer ou le souffle de son amant qu'il sent saccadé contre sa joue.

Pourtant le moment doit rester fugace. Kyungsoo se détache de lui en déposant un dernier baiser au coin de ses lèvres.

"On devrait y aller, on va être en retard".

Chanyeol acquiesce lentement en le laissant récupérer sa veste. Il voit Kyungsoo essayer de boutonner les premiers boutons de sa chemise et l'arrête d'un geste.

"Ça te va bien comme ça." Il tire sur sa chemise pour l'empêcher de la rentrer dans son pantalon.

"Tu es bien comme ça."

Kyungsoo sourit en le voyant tenter d'être discret en le détaillant du regard. Posant sa veste sur son bras droit, il passe une main dans son dos.

"Toi aussi tu es très beau."

Il lui tend la main et sent son coeur se serrer de le voir l'attraper sans même sourciller.

Fermant l'appartement, ils regagnent main dans la main la voiture de Kyungsoo. Ce dernier lève un sourcil mais n'ajoute rien quand il sent Chanyeol lui reprendre la main de son propre chef tandis qu'il n'en a besoin que d'une seule sur le volant. Leurs doigts se nouent et Kyungsoo ne parvient pas à retenir son sourire.

La route jusqu'à chez Jongin n'est pas longue et Kyungsoo se gare facilement dans le parking presque désert.

"Tu sais qui il y aura ?" demande t-il à son compagnon en fermant sa portière.

"Non pas vraiment, Jongin m'a dit qu'ils souhaitaient que leurs amis respectifs se rencontrent. Donc Yixing nous rejoint mais après je suppose que ce sont des amis de Baekhyun, je ne les connais pas.

-Et pour Yixing ? Je veux dire Jongin sait pour nous .. mais Yixing ? »

À un pas de la porte d'entrée Chanyeol s'arrête brutalement.

« À c'est vrai ! Je n'y avais pas pensé ! »

Repassant devant lui, Kyungsoo se place en face de lui pour capter son attention, le regard de Chanyeol reste vague. La remarque semble vraiment l'avoir prise de court.

« Et ?

-Et.. et bien, il va le savoir aujourd'hui non ?

-À toi de me le dire. »

Chanyeol secoue la tête pour sortir de ses pensées.

« Oui, il va bien le voir et puis.. je vais lui dire ?

-Pourquoi tu me dis cela comme si c'était une question ? J'espère qu'il va le savoir aujourd'hui mais... ça dépend de toi. »

Il y a une sorte d'incertitude qui se lit sur le visage de Kyungsoo. Le comportement de Chanyeol est parfois si difficile à prévoir. Quand l'invitation avait été faite, la question ne s'était posée, ils y allaient ensemble, se pourrait-il que Chanyeol revienne sur sa décision ? Il y croyait peu, ne le souhaitait pas non plus mais.. il s'était promis d'être patient. Peut-être Chanyeol préférerait-il un autre moment pour lui annoncer ? Devait-il prendre sur lui ?

Indécis, il amorce quand même un mouvement pour retirer sa main de la sienne mais son geste est trop lent. Ou peut-être trop brutal, Chanyeol sent la paume de Kyungsoo glisser de la sienne et relève vivement la tête. Comme une prise de conscience de ce qu'il se passe autour de lui, il resserre ses doigts en empêche Kyungsoo de lâcher prise.

« Non, je lui dirais aujourd'hui. » Son ton est plus assuré cette fois. Il se tourne vers la porte du bâtiment et l'ouvre avec sa seconde main. « On devrait y aller, on va être en retard. »

Kyungsoo se contente de hocher la tête et prend la tête dans les escaliers. Il laisse Chanyeol toquer deux coups à la porte mais ils ne se lâche pas la main tandis qu'ils rentrent dans l'appartement.

Baekhyun est le premier à les accueillir. Mais il a à peine le temps de leur sourire que la voix de Jongin leur parvient de la salle de bain.

« Tu ne devrais pas bouger. » Baekhyun lève les yeux au ciel avant de les accompagner dans le salon.

« Jongin pense que je suis handicapé. » Il se laisse tomber dans le fauteuil plus ou moins gracieusement. « Mais je me débrouille. Vous, comment ça va ? »

Kyungsoo et Chanyeol s'assoient sur le canapé en face de lui. Ils sentent son coup d'oeil sur leurs mains liés mais il n'ajoute rien.

« Plutôt bien. Mais tu as encore ton plâtre ?

-Ils me le retire dans une semaine, enfin !

-Et tu as de la rééducation ?

-Juste un peu de kiné, dans un mois je suis comme neuf. »

Jongin entre dans la pièce à ce moment et son air ne semble absolument pas convaincu.

« Tu ne devrais pas forcer. »

Baekhyun chasse ses paroles d'un geste de la main et se retourne vers ses invités.

« Jongin est persuadé que je vais me briser si je pose le pied au sol. Il ne faut pas l'écouter. »

Chanyeol ne peut s'empêcher de sourire en les voyant.

« On dirait vraiment un vieux couple. »

Baekhyun prend un air faussement désespéré.

« J'ai la même impression, cette cohabitation n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée. »

Jongin ne fait pas attention à son ami qui se moque gentiment de lui pendant qu'il s'assoit à côté de son amant.

« Tu préférerais rentrer chez toi ?

-Mille fois non. » Il passe son bras autour de sa taille. « Mais si ce soir j'arrive à me débrouiller tout seul et qu'il ne se passe aucun incident, est-ce que pour la semaine qu'il me reste avec ce monstre » il désigne sa jambe « tu peux arrêter de penser que je suis en verre. » Jongin soupire en passant une main dans ses cheveux mais hoche silencieusement la tête.

Chanyeol et Kyungsoo échangent un regard et se contentent de sourire. Voilà un nouveau comportement qu'ils n'avaient pas eu souvent l'occasion de voir Jongin adopter. En un sens ils ne pouvaient que s'en réjouir. Chanyeol avait connu Jongin à l'époque de Luhan, il l'avait déjà vu amoureux mais il n'avait plus dix-neuf ans désormais – cela n'avait plus rien en commun avec le comportement qu'il avait à l'époque. Autour de Luhan, Jongin avait toujours agit comme ce fanboy, très impressionné par son aîné, cherchant constamment son approbation. Avec Baekhyun, Jongin avait simplement l'air d'être … Jongin, mais une version de lui-même plus épanoui. Il exposait plus facilement ses sentiments envers son compagnon et semblait plus à l'aise dans sa relation. Chanyeol se promit de prendre son à ami à part un de ces jours prochain pour faire une mise au point avec lui. Avec tout ce qu'il s'était passé pour lui-même il n'avait pas prit le temps de parler de sa situation avec son ami. Il savait que Jongin était très amoureux de son compagnon et que c'était sans aucun doute réciproque pourtant il n'oubliait pas les dures années que son ami avait passé et sa méfiance vis-à-vis d'un engagement à long terme. Il avait pourtant le sentiment qu'ici Jongin avait fait fi de ses appréhensions - Baekhyun vivait chez lui depuis quelques semaines - mais peut-être pourraient-ils en parler ensemble. Il était curieux de savoir ce qui avait fait changer d'avis son ami.

Passant le temps, en attendant les autres, Kyungsoo et Chanyeol engagèrent une conversation banale. Puis Jongin sentit son téléphone de sa poche en le sentant vibrer.

« C'est Yixing, il est coincé avec un accouchement imprévu. Il nous rejoindra plus tard.

-Un accouchement ?

-Oui, il devait voir un de nos patient dont la chatte était enceinte, peut-être qu'il y a une complication. » Il se tourne ensuite vers Baekhyun « Sehun et Minseok devaient nous rejoindre plus tard aussi, non ?

-Dae est en rendez-vous, ils nous appellera pour savoir où nous en sommes Minseok est avec sa famille mais se libérera après dîner et Sehun devait déjà dîner avec un ami. Je pense que c'est juste nous du coup. »

Se tournant vers Chanyeol et Kyungsoo, Jongin leur demande s'ils ont envie de dîner à l'extérieur, recevant un retour positif, ils se décident à sortir tout les quatre dans un premier temps.

« On ne prend qu'une voiture non ?

-Non, on va peut-être prendre celle de Soo aussi, ce sera plus simple pour le retour.

-Pour rentrer ensemble tu veux dire. »

Chanyeol se tourne vers Jongin en lui donnant un coup de coude. Heureusement, ils sont trop éloignés de Kyungsoo et Baekhyun pour qu'ils aient pu entendre.

« Tu n'es pas obligé d'insister tu sais.

-Mais tu deviens tout gêné quand je le mentionne alors j'ai du mal à m'en empêcher.

-Yixing n'est pas encore au courant, tu pourrais éviter de faire des allusions devant lui avant que je ne lui en parle ?

-Si vous vous tenez par la main toute la soirée comme en arrivant ça va être difficile à cacher..

-Je n'ai pas l'intention de le cacher.

-Vraiment ? » Le ton de Jongin semble sérieux cette fois-ci.

« Oui, vraiment.

-Tant mieux. »

Jongin passe un bras autour de son ami tandis qu'ils regagnent leur voiture. Puis il laisse Chanyeol rejoindre Kyungsoo dont la voiture est plus loin - non sans lui lancer un dernier clin d'oeil.

Il fait le tour pour aider Baekhyun à monter dans la voiture mais quand il arrive ce dernier est déjà installé et attaché.

Baekhyun tend les mains pour les poser de chaque côtés de ses joues avant de l'attirer à lui.

"Arrête de t'inquiéter. Promis si j'ai besoin d'aide je te fais signe mais laisse moi me débrouiller.

-Je veux seulement t'aider.

-Et moi je n'aime pas me montrer aussi dépendant devant toi." Il fait pression sur ses paumes et se penche pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres. "Sois _avec_ moi moi et pas simplement _pour_ moi. Ce soir on a dit qu'on lâchait prise, toi, moi, Chanyeol, Sehun... on ne pense à aucun de nos problèmes d'accord ?"

Jongin se penche pour l'embrasser une dernière fois avant d'acquiescer.

"Je te laisse faire ta tête de mule mais si tu as mal ou..

-Je t'appelle au secours dans la seconde, promis. Et de toute manière je compte resté collé à toi toute la soirée donc je ne cours aucun risque."

Jongin relève les yeux en souriant.

"Collé ?

-Je ne laisserais personne d'autre s'approcher de toi.

-Promis ?"

Baekhyun passe une main sur sa joue en riant doucement. Il lui fait signe de prendre le volant.

S'étant mis d'accord pour un petit restaurant traditionnel du centre ville, les deux couples arrivent presque simultanément. Il y a peu de clients mais c'est d'autant mieux. Cela leur permet d'avoir une table spacieuse au fond de la salle.

Jongin se retient d'aider Baekhyun à s'asseoir et prend la chaise à côté de Kyungsoo. Il remarque que Chanyeol passe une main sur sa cuisse pendant qu'il fait tourner les pages du menu. Cela le fait sourire de voir que son ami à quand même franchi des étapes et se sent prêt à des démonstrations en public envers son compagnon. Il les regarde s'accorder sur les plats à commander et à partager et se sent presque de trop dans ce moment intime. Il préfère les laisser avoir cet instant pour eux deux tandis qu'il passe sa main sur la table pour prendre celle de Baekhyun.

L'offre est assez restreinte et ils se décident rapidement sur les plats qu'ils veulent goûter. Jongin et Kyungsoo s'engage dans une conversation sur des aspects de leur métier qui sont similaires. Ayant à travailler avec le personnel médical, ils échangent sur leurs anecdotes et points de vu.

De leur côté Chanyeol et Baekhyun se tournent respectivement l'un vers l'autre. La conversation s'oriente elle aussi au début sur le travail.

"Jongin m'a dit que tu ne te plaisais plus à donner des cours de piano ?  
-J'avais décidé de m'orienter vers l'enseignement un peu par défaut après avoir tenté une carrière solo. Mais je réalise au bout de quelques années que ce n'est pas un métier que je veux faire toute ma vie. J'ai adoré donner des cours au début, mais maintenant trouve cela un peu trop répétitif. J'ai peut-être épuisé mon quota de patience.

-C'est un métier difficile, c'est compréhensible que tu ai envies de changement. Tu penses à quelque chose en particulier.

-Soo connaît un producteur de radio. Il a plusieurs émissions dont une de musique. Je l'ai rencontré il y a quelques jours, il n'y a rien de définitif mais il aurait peut-être un créneau pour moi.

-C'est génial ! Ce serait quoi exactement ? Tu serais animateur c'est cela ?

-Oui, j'animerais une émission où les auditeurs pourraient appeler en live. Ce serait sous forme de dialogue pour échanger sur différents styles, artistes et découvrir des nouveautés.

-C'est impressionnant.. mais, tu as été artiste toi même non ? Jongin m'a dit que tu composais, cela ne te manque pas de ne plus te produire ?

-Si parfois, je compose toujours un peu.. mais je crois que la scène ce n'était pas pour moi, il y avait trop de pression. Au final la production m'intéresse plus. Namjoon – le producteur – a plusieurs émissions, certaines permettent la libre écoute de morceaux amateurs.. peut-être qu'à terme je pourrais y participer aussi et jouer en live ou au moins rencontrer d'autres passionnés. Je crois que ce dont j'ai vraiment envie c'est d'échanger, la radio pourrait être un bon support. En tout cas j'ai envie de tenter.

-Je pense aussi que c'est un bon changement. Dans tout les cas ce sera une bonne expérience et qui sait – cela pourrait t'ouvrir d'autres portes. »

Finissant leurs repas, Baekhyun reçoit un message de la part de Minseok l'informant qu'il part de chez lui. S'excusant, il laisse les autres hommes rassembler leurs affaires tandis qu'il sort du restaurant passer un coup de fil.

« Hunnie ? Tu en es où ?

-Je viens de reprendre ma voiture.. mais les routes ont l'air blindées. Vous en êtes où ?

-On sort du restau, Minseok est en chemin. Tu sais où on pourrait aller ? » Il se retourne cherchant un panneau et donne le nom de la rue à son ami. « Tu connais un endroit sympa dans le coin ?

-Hum .. oui il y a un bar gay à deux rues qui pourrait être sympa.

-Un bar gay ? » Baekhyun réfléchi un instant. « Tu aurais pas quelque chose de moins affirmé ? » Chanyeol faisait de gros efforts mais il ne voulait pas le mettre mal à l'aise en l'emmenant tout de suite dans un endroit aussi connoté. Pour une première fois cela pouvait faire beaucoup.

-Il y en a un autre un peu plus loin, il est simplement gay friendly et un soir de semaine comme celui-ci ce serait plus tranquille, ça t'irait ? »

Baekhyun acquiesce et prend l'adresse rapidement. Il se fait le guide quand les autres le rejoignent dans la rue. Puis charge Jongin de prévenir Yixing et Minseok comme il a les mains occupées par ses béquilles.

Le bar n'est finalement pas si tranquille qu'il ne le pensait, quelques couples, des groupes d'amis et surtout de nombreux étudiants. Mais l'atmosphère plaît à Baekhyun. Ici, pas de regards en coin ou de critiques non dissimulées, les couples sont de tous les genres et Baekhyun ne détonne pas quand il incite Jongin à passer son bras autour de lui.

Si Chanyeol semble mal à l'aise, son inconfort s'estompe au fil des minutes. Il semble remarquer les mains nouées autour de lui et surtout le manque de regards posés sur lui. Personne ne fait attention à eux. Baekhyun le voit peu à peu quitter sa position tendue et lance un regard complice à Jongin – cette sortie était une bonne idée.

Minseok les rejoint peu de temps après.

« Tu t'es libéré plus rapidement que je ne le pensais.

-Les filles étaient fatiguées, je crois que cette soirée leur fait autant de bien à moi qu'à elles. Ma femme m'a dit avant de partir que je ne devais pas rentrer tôt.

-Ah bon ? »

Minseok éclate de rire en se laissant tomber aux côtés de Baekhyun.

« Cela faisait bien longtemps que je n'étais pas sorti entre mecs, et comme j'ai été pas mal stressé avec le boulot, elle veut que j'extériorise maintenant pour être plus disponible avec elles ce week-end. »

Baekhyun sourit avant de faire les présentations rapides.

Jongin accapare Minseok un moment avant que la porte du bar ne s'ouvre à nouveau. Chanyeol reconnaît en premier la haute silhouette de Yixing et lui fait un signe pour désigner leur table. Le jeune homme acquiesce avant de tenir la porte à l'homme derrière lui. Ils sont trop loin pour qu'il soit possible d'entendre ce qu'ils disent mais à les voir s'approcher, ils ont l'air d'aller dans la même direction. Baekhyun tend le cou pour reconnaître la personne derrière lui et se retient de rire quand il voit l'incompréhension se peindre sur le visage des deux hommes tandis qu'ils s'arrêtent tous les deux devant la même table, interdits.

Baekhyun se redresse et fait les présentations.

« Hunnie – Yixing, le partenaire de Jongin Yixing – Sehun, mon ami depuis .. toujours. »

Les deux hommes se saluent en souriant.

« On s'est croisés sur le parking, on est synchro. »

S'asseyant côte à côte, ils se présentent aux autres avant de continuer la conversation.

« Tu travailles à la clinique avec Jongin, c'est cela ?

-Oui on l'a monté ensemble. Et toi, à la galerie avec Baekhyun ? »

Jongin et Baekhyun se laissent tomber dans le canapé en regardant leurs amis lier connaissance. Chanyeol n'a pas quitté la main de son compagnon mais est tourné vers les nouveaux arrivants tandis que Kyungsoo s'est engagé dans une conversation aux apparences très sérieuses avec Minseok.

« Je crois que tout se passera bien finalement ? »

Jongin se tourne vers Baekhyun en passant sa main le long de sa jambe avant de poser sa joue contre sa tempe.

« Je crois qu'on a essuyé assez de péripéties pour un moment. Que le reste se passe bien ce n'est que mérité.

-Chanyeol semble bien s'adapter. »

Jongin le regarde se pencher un instant vers Yixing, lui parler tout bas et se redresser en souriant. Quand Yixing passe une main sur son épaule, il se dit que oui, tout ira bien.

« Je crois qu'il est sur la bonne voie. Il avait besoin de changements, c'était un peu brutal mais finalement les choses s'arrangent mieux que ce qu'il n'aurait plus le penser.

-Il t'a parlé de son nouveau boulot ?

-Oui, il m'a dit que tout n'était pas encore fait mais cela semble prometteur. » Il jette un coup d'oeil à Sehun qui éclate de rire aux côtés de Yixing.

« Tu m'avais dit que Sehun était dans une période en creux, il semble aller bien pourtant ? »

Baekhyun a les yeux pétillants quand il répond.

« Il a rencontré quelqu'un. Je n'ai pas trop d'infos pour l'instant cela vient de se faire mais finalement, lui aussi un petit changement imprévu était ce qui lui fallait. »

Jongin remonte sa main pour la poser sur la nuque de son compagnon.

« Et nous ? On va avoir un changement ou pas ? »

Baekhyun relève son visage vers lui.

« Comment cela ?

-Tu vas faire enlever ton plâtre dans quelques jours, et même si cela va prendre un peu de temps pour te réhabituer avec le kiné, tu vas rentrer chez toi non ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux me dire ?

-C'est juste que.. cela va être étrange de ne plus t'avoir chez moi.. »

Baekhyun esquisse un sourire.

« Sous-entendrais tu que je devrais rester ?

-Je ne vais pas te manquer quand tu vas te retrouver seul dans ton appart ?

-Si bien sûr, mais ne change pas de sujet – qu'est-ce que tu proposes réellement ?

-C'est sûrement trop tôt pour parler d'habiter ensemble mais.. peut-être qu'on pourrait le mettre au programme pour .. bientôt ? »

Pendant une seconde Baekhyun ne sait pas ce qu'il doit répondre. La proposition de Jongin n'est pas si soudaine, lui aussi a déjà pensé à ce qu'il se passerait une fois sa convalescence terminée. Il avait pris ses marques chez Jongin, il s'y sentait déjà un peu chez lui … mais vivre ensemble ? Peut-être étais-ce un peu soudain. Ils avaient fait les choses par étapes avec Jongin pour l'instant, celle-ci lui semblait un peu précipitée. Sachant qu'il doit quand même répondre quelque chose, et même si ce n'est pas le bon endroit, il ouvre la bouche en cherchant quoi répondre. Il est sauvé quand la porte du bar s'ouvre. Reconnaissant l'arrivant, il s'excuse d'un regard envers Jongin et lève le bras pour accueillir son ami.

« Désolé, je n'ai pas pu me libérer plus tôt.

-Pas de problème. Tout le monde, voici Jongdae un bon ami à moi. » Puis il commence un tour de table.

Jongdae salue Minseok et Sehun d'une tape sur l'épaule avant de serrer la main de Chanyeol et Kyungsoo. D'un signe de la tête, il répond à celui de Jongin et se tourne vers le dernier siège. Baekhyun l'observe et note son mouvement d'hésitation avant qu'il n'affiche son plus beau sourire. Il y a quelque chose dans le balancement de ses hanches qui l'intrigue, il connaissait cette attitude, c'était celle d'un Jongdae des plus déterminé qui passe à l'attaque.

« Bonsoir, nouveau visage. » Il tend la main « je suis Jongdae.

-Yixing, je travaille avec Jongin.

-Un vétérinaire donc.. » Gardant la main de Yixing dans la sienne, Jongdae rapproche une chaise pour s'asseoir au plus près. Baekhyun se redresse en voulant attirer son attention mais Jongdae le chasse d'un signe de la main. Jongin s'aperçoit de l'intérêt de son compagnon et regarde à son tour les deux hommes commencer à discute. Intrigué, il se tourne vers Baekhyun.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-Il va le manger tout cru.

-Qui ?

-Jongdae."

Jongin est de plus en plus perplexe, de là où il est il ne parvient pas à entendre les paroles que les deux hommes se disent mais il semble évident que l'ami de Baekhyun semble plus qu'intéressé. Ses yeux s'agrandissent sous la surprise.

"Il ... il lui fait du rentre dedans ?

-Bien sûr, avec cette lueur dans les yeux, il n'y a pas le moindre doute." Baekhyun soupire en laissant sa tête retomber sur l'épaule de Jongin. "Tu penses que Yixing est de taille ?

-Il ne peut pas être intéressé, il .. il aime les femmes, ça ne marche pas cette approche."

Baekhyun se retourne vers lui en levant un sourcil.

"Ah vraiment ? Ça a marché avec moi non ? Tu n'étais franchement pas plus subtile dans le train où nous nous sommes rencontré la première fois.

-Cela n'a rien à voir. »

Baekhyun hausse un sourcil.

« En quoi ?

-Toi et moi.. nous deux c'est.."

Baekhyun sourit en voyant Jongin chercher ses mots. L'air coquin de Baekhyun trouble Jongin et il sent qu'il va avoir du mal à s'en sortir. « Tu ne m'as laissé aucune chance.

-Moi ?

-Tu n'en avais pas conscience et ça à mis plus de temps pour toi, mais il ne t'as fallu qu'une seconde pour que je sois à ta merci. »

Baekhyun sent la main de Jongin remonter vers la sienne avant de nouer les doigts ensemble. Sa voix est un peu plus rauque quand il répond.

« Tu en es sûr ? »

Jongin ne comprend pas tout de suite le sens de sa phrase.

« Je n'ai aucun complexe à le dire.

-À dire quoi ?

-Que tu es mon coup de cœur. » Baekhyun sourit mais avant qu'il n'ai pu répondre Jongin semble enfin comprendre le double sens de sa phrase. " Qu'est-ce que tu entendais par là, si j'en suis sûr.. ?

-Tu dis que ça à mis plus de temps pour moi, est-ce que tu en es sûr ?

-Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ? Tu avais déjà craqué pour moi dans le train ?

-Tu crois vraiment que je serais allé en rendez-vous avec toi sinon ?"

Jongin soupire et ferme les yeux le temps d'une seconde pour calmer les battements de son cœur.

« Sexy, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fais si je ne t'avais pas retrouvé, ou si tu n'avais pas voulu de moi.

-Tu aurais insisté jusqu'à que je cède probablement. » Baekhyun passe une main le long de sa nuque et tire dessus pour le rapprocher. Leurs lèvres ne sont qu'à un souffle. « Tu es têtu comme ça, non ?

-Pendant un instant dans ce train, j'ai vraiment cru que tu ressentais comme moi qu'il se passait quelque chose, et puis tu es parti si vite. Il y avait tellement de signaux contradictoires. D'un côté tu avait tellement soutenu n'être pas intéressé et de l'autre – je ne sais pas – cela semblait si.. juste » Jongin secoue la tête sous le poids des souvenirs « et tu rougissais tellement. »

Baekhyun éclate de rire en l'entendant.

« Ne te moque pas de moi, j'étais paniqué.

-Et moi charmé. » Jongin se penche pour poser son front contre celui de son compagnon. Les yeux dans les yeux, parfois une conversation n'a pas besoin de mot. Il sent le poids de Baekhyun contre le sien, sa main dans la sienne et il se dit qu'il est chanceux qu'ils se soient trouvé, que Baekhyun ai eu lui aussi un coup de cœur pour lui. En sentant les lèvres de son amant se poser sur sa tempe, il pense qu'il n'a besoin de rien de plus, pourtant quand Baekhyun se penche et murmure au creux de son oreille, il se rend compte qu'il y a des mots qu'il faut entendre parfois pour qu'ils prennent sens.

« Je t'aime. »

Ils sont ramenés hors de leur bulle, par un éclat de voix plus fort que les autres. Kyungsoo fait un tour de table avant d'aller passer commande au bar. Après avoir suivi la majorité, Jongin retourne son attention vers Baekhyun mais celui-ci ne se retourne pas quand il appelle son nom – son attention tournée ailleurs. Sa prise se resserre tandis qu'il passe un bras autour de sa taille.

« Les choses changent vraiment, le Baekhyun rougissant va peut-être me manquer.

« De la façon dont Yixing réagit en ce moment ? »

Jongin se retourne et note qu'en effet, la technique de Jongdae a l'air de faire son petit effet. Surpris, il se recule dans son dossier et observe Yixing et Jongdae penchés l'un vers l'autre, partageant apparemment un propos amusant. Baekhyun aussi a le regard sur eux mais son expression est moins surprise qu'amusé.

« Je croyais qu'il n'y avait aucune chance.. tu en es si sûr ?

-Mais.. je n'ai jamais vu Yixing avec un homme.

-Peut-être que Dae sera aussi son coup de cœur. »

Kyungsoo s'est levé pour passer leur commande au bar. À son départ, Chanyeol s'est tourné vers Sehun et Yixing pour suivre leur conversation. Pourtant, au bout de quelques minutes, la discussion continue entre Yixing et Minseok vers lequel celui-ci s'était tourné, tandis qu'étonné, Chanyeol voit Sehun se pencher vers lui et lui toucher le bras pour attirer son attention.

D'une main, il lui fait un signe désignant le fond de la salle.

« Tu devrais peut-être le rejoindre.

-Pardon ?

-Kyungsoo. Vous êtes ensemble non ? »

Chanyeol est un peu décontenancé, avaient-ils été si évident ? Voyant que Sehun le fixait toujours il répond vivement d'un hochement de tête.

« Je dis ça .. enfin tu fais ce que tu veux mais c'est juste qu'avec son physique .. disons qu'il doit se faire draguer tout le temps. Je serais toi, j'irais avec lui au cas où. Les mecs sont plus insistants que les filles. »

Chanyeol fronce les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce que tu entends par « son physique ». »

Sehun lève tout de suite deux mains innocentes.

« Il est très beau, le prend pas mal, je ne veux pas que ce soit mal interprété. C'est juste .. ce bar est gay friendly et on va pas se cacher que ce sont les bars qui restent de bons lieux de rencontre. Kyungsoo.. il a le physique parfait du twink. Il est petit, pas trop compact et vraiment très beau.. je ne serais pas étonné qu'il ai du succès. Sauf que du coup, tout seul dans un bar... il va être demandé c'est sûr. Mais comme vous êtes ensemble – je suis sûr qu'il sait se défendre tout seul et dire non – mais bon, ça ne ferait pas de mal aux autres mecs de voir que justement, il est déjà pris. Les mecs ne sont ni subtils, ni délicats.. ça fait un moment qu'il est parti et .. enfin, je suis désolé je te dis tout ça mais tu fais ce que tu veux."

Chanyeol reste interdit un moment, il ne sait pas quoi répondre à Sehun. Kyungsoo avait toujours été là pour lui, infaillible. Il avait été patient, à l'écoute, compréhensif. Mais désormais, Chanyeol prenait conscience que lui aussi devait jouer son rôle. D'abord il y avait eu Junmyeon - sa jalousie avait été aiguisée - et maintenant, il réalisait que d'autres s'intéressaient à Kyungsoo. S'intéresserait peut-être à lui dans le futur. À force de s'être uniquement focalisé sur lui et son problème d'acceptation il en avait oublié une autre facette - Kyungsoo n'était pas acquis. Il était patient - pour l'instant, mais peut-être pas éternellement. Chanyeol savait que son petit-ami était attaché à lui - sa patience à son égard en était un signe - mais il avait négligé le fait que d'autres hommes pouvaient s'intéresser à lui. Se pouvait-il que Sehun ai raison ? Allait-il un jour être supplanté par un autre ? En tout cas, il s'apercevait que ce rôle qui lui paraissait si naturel quand il fréquentait une fille s'appliquait aussi ici. Rien n'était simple concernant la jalousie parce qu'il fréquentait un homme. Dans une pièce, il devait toujours craindre les autres hommes. Il ne s'en était pas inquiété jusqu'à présent car après l'épisode Junmyeon il avait naïvement pensé que tout été réglé mais tel n'était pas le cas.

Sehun était reparti à sa conversation et en secouant la tête Chanyeol se rend compte que cela fait plusieurs minutes qu'il est plongé dans ses pensées. Se décidant à être spontané, il se relève et lance un regard derrière lui pour repérer le bar. Il ne sait pas ce qu'il va faire exactement mais il pense que Sehun a raison, après tout ce n'était pas si difficile et il s'y sentait prêt. S'investir, le maître mot, il n'avait pas envie de faire un pas en arrière. Pourtant, il a à peine fait deux pas qu'il aperçoit Kyungsoo en sens inverse et les bras chargé d'un plateau. L'évitant, il pose son chargement sur la table avant de se rasseoir en souriant à Minseok. Les bras ballants, Chanyeol ne sait pas trop quoi faire. Se passant une main sur le visage, il préfère se reprendre son siège aux côtés de Kyungsoo, mais cette fois en passant un bras autour de sa taille. Son compagnon se retourne et lève un sourcil interrogateur mais Chanyeol chasse sa question d'un signe de la tête avant de se rapprocher de lui et de se pencher en avant pour participer à la conversation.

Son soulagement n'est cependant que de courte durée. Quand une deuxième tournée s'annonce, Yixing se dévoue avant lui pour accompagner Kyungsoo. Se disant qu'avec son ami il n'y à rien à craindre, il se déplace et prend le siège près de Jongdae pour combler le vide que Yixing vient de laisser. Les minutes passent mais Chanyeol s'absorbe dans sa conversation et ne remarque l'absence prolongée de son amant que quand il note le coup d'oeil appuyé que son voisin lance à Yixing. Chanyeol regarde autour de lui mais ne retrouve pas le visage qu'il cherche.

« Tu es déjà revenu ? Où est Soo ?

-Les cocktails mettaient plus de temps à être préparés, il est resté au bar. Enfin.. » Yixing se retourne et reconnaît son ami arrêté deux tables plus loin « .. il s'est arrêté parler. »

La réaction de Chanyeol est plus prompte tandis qu'il se lève et contourne la table pour prendre la bonne direction. À grandes enjambées, il arrive à la hauteur de son compagnon, assez proche pour le voir sourire à l'homme en face de lui. Sensible aux paroles que lui avaient dit Sehun, il s'avance et sans sourciller se place derrière Kyungsoo, une main sur sa taille. Surpris, ce dernier relève son regard vers lui.

« Tu es venu m'aider ? » sans attendre la réponse, il lui tend le plateau qu'il a dans les mains. Chanyeol s'en saisi mais se sert de son autre main pour attraper le poignet de Kyungsoo et l'entraîner vers leur table.

« Attend.. Chan ? »

Déposant le plateau au centre de la table, il les fait asseoir sur une des banquettes aux côtés de Jongin. Kyungsoo fronce les sourcils en voyant ses traits boudeurs.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-Rien.

-Pas rien parce que tu as l'air contrarié et que sans explication tu es venu me chercher comme si j'étais un enfant de cinq ans.

-Tu semblais embêté, je t'ai donné une bonne excuse pour te libérer.

-Je n'étais pas embêté, je discutais.

-Et bien ne le fais pas. »

Pour le coup Kyungsoo ne peut s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

« C'est quoi le problème, je ne comprend pas ?

-Il n'y en a pas. Ce mec te draguait et je t'ai trouvé une porte de sortie, c'est tout. »

Kyungsoo sait que se mettre à rire n'est pas forcément le bon comportement pour apaiser son compagnon mais il ne peut s'en empêcher. Le taquiner, ne semble pas être non plus une bonne option, mais peut-être est-ce l'alcool qui fait effet, ou le sentiment que les places s'inversent enfin, il a envie d'être joueur.

« C'est moi qui l'ai abordé en premier. »

La réaction est immédiate, Chanyeol se tourne vers lui, une expression scandalisé au visage avant de tourner le buste pour regarder bien devant lui en croisant les bras.

« Yeol ! Il avait un tee-shirt des KLM, c'est tellement rare de voir quelqu'un d'autre aimer ce groupe j'étais obligé de lui parler. » Ne voyant aucune réaction il tire sur le bras de Chanyeol pour attirer son attention. « Je lui ai juste demandé s'il l'avait acheté à un concert. Il ne me draguait pas du tout.. et puis même, on s'en fiche non. C'est pas comme s'il y avait le moindre risque. » Il voit bien que ses mots font leur chemin mais qu'il y a quelque chose d'autre qui persiste dans l'esprit de son amant. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Pourquoi, tout d'un coup tu te mets à devenir jaloux ?

-C'est juste .. enfin je.. Sehun a dit que tu allais sûrement te faire aborder, peut-être d'un peu trop près avec tous ces hommes qui s'enivrent. Il a dit que tu étais un twins et.. je ne sais pas ce que c'est mais apparemment tu pourrais avoir des ennuis alors.. »

Kyungsoo presse si fortement ses lèvres l'une contre l'autre que celles-ci ne forment plus qu'une ligne blanche. Il réprime tant bien que mal son envie de rire mais il se doute que cela s'entend dans sa voix quand il répond.

« Twink Chan, c'est .. un style d'homme si tu veux. Cela désigne les gens comme moi, pas franchement imposant physiquement. Mais ça ne veut rien dire, on est dans un pays où je suis sûr que 70% des gays sont aussi efflanqués que moi. Sehun n'a pas tord mais tu as oublié une donnée dans l'équation. » S'il parvient de se retenir de rire, son sourire par contre est impossible à réprimer tandis que Chanyeol se tourne vers lui, intrigué. « Je suis ton twink. »

Chanyeol ne sait pas ce qu'il doit répondre. Il s'enfonce un peu plus dans son fauteuil et tourne le dos à Jongin pour se positionner en face de Kyungsoo.

"Et puis tu sais, si les gens savaient ici qu'il y avait une possibilité pour que tu sois gay, toi aussi tu aurait beaucoup de succès. Sûrement même plus que moi."

Chanyeol secoue la tête, il n'a pas envie d'entendre cela, il ne retient qu'une seule chose de ce qui vient d'être dis.

"Parce que.. c'est vrai ? Tu en as beaucoup ? Du succès."

Kyungsoo lui donne un coup de coude mais il voit à son sourire qu'il est amusé par son interrogation.

"Parce que ça te surprend vraiment ? Tu veux me vexer ?

-Tu sais ce que je veux dire.

-Oui, je sais. Et .. oui – comme tout le monde je pense." Ajoute-il en haussant les épaules.

Chanyeol se redresse et tend sa main pour que Kyungsoo la prenne et se rapproche. Sa voix n'est qu'un murmure quand il reprend, comme s'il se parlait à lui même.

"Pas comme tout le monde." Il relève son visage pour regarder son compagnon dans les yeux. "Je suis désolé .. c'est juste que.. c'est nouveau et je ne sais pas comment je dois agir. D'un côté je me sens mal de te demander d'être si patient avec moi et donc je voudrais avancer et faire évoluer notre couple mais.. c'est difficile pour moi. J'ai l'impression de tout reprendre à zéro, comme si j'étais un novice – que je n'avais jamais été avec personne avant. C'est.. déstabilisant. Jamais encore je n'avais eu à regarder d'autres mecs en ayant peur qu'ils me fassent concurrence. Je ne sais pas faire la différence quand un mec te dragues ou te parles simplement. Je ne sais pas..."

Kyungsoo l'arrête d'une main et passe un bras autour de sa taille. Son visage est penché vers le sien pour qu'eux seuls entendent ses paroles.

"Tu n'as pas à te soucier de tout ça. Être avec un homme c'est à peu près la même chose que d'être avec une femme. Au final, on en revient aux mêmes conversations, sujets de disputes et mêmes comportements. Je veux que tu sois avec moi de la façon qui pour toi est la plus naturelle. On se connaît Chan, on était amis avant et on l'est toujours un peu d'une certaine façon. Tout ne vas pas changer du jour au lendemain. Je veux être avec toi, le vrai toi, pas celui que tu essaies d'être parce que tu as l'impression que tu n'es pas assez. Et puis.. pour les autres hommes .. honnêtement, vu le temps que tu m'as fait attendre, on pourrait se mettre d'accord sur le fait que je ne vais probablement pas t'abandonner de sitôt ?"

Chanyeol esquisse un mouvement pour baisser la tête. Il y a des questions qu'il peut lire dans les yeux de Kyungsoo mais il ne sait pas comment y répondre.

"Tu n'as pas à t'en inquiéter parce que si toi tu vois de la concurrence partout moi je ne vois personne d'autre que toi. Et.. je sais que tu n'es pas prêt à le dire mais peut-être que tu peux au moins l'entendre." Sa main se pose sur sa joue pendant qu'il fait remonter le regard de Chanyeol aux siens. "Je t'aime, Yeol. Et je n'ai aucune intention de perdre intérêt pour toi. On va y aller doucement tous les deux mais on va y arriver ensemble. Si tu veux être jaloux, sois-le ; si au contraire tu ne sais pas comment réagir face à un autre homme qui serait avec moi, ne réagit pas ; la seule chose que je te demande c'est de ne pas douter. Si tu es sûr que tu veux avancer dans cette relation, que tu es sérieux par rapport à nous, moi je suis prêt à attendre le temps qu'il faut et je ne bougerais pas." Il prend la main de Chanyeol dans la sienne pour lier leurs doigts. " Il n'y a pas une seule façon d'être gay, comme il n'y aurait qu'une seule d'être hétéro. Je ne te demande pas d'essayer de changer, on sera juste nous et on s'adaptera au fur et à mesure, est-ce que ça, ça te paraît plus réalisable ?"

Kyungsoo sent le poids de Chanyeol peser contre lui. Il a laissé tomber sa tête contre son épaule. Serrant sa paume plus fort dans la sienne, il lui fait comprendre que lui aussi est prêt à se jeter à l'aventure.

Après un moment, Kyungsoo est interpellé par Yixing et au regard désespéré que son ami lui lance, il se sent obligé de le rejoindre pour détourner les assauts de Jongdae.

Resté seul, Chanyeol est interpellé par Jongin. Ce dernier passe un bras autour de ses épaule avant de le pousser gentiment pour prendre place à ses côtés sur la banquette.

"C'était quoi tout à l'heure ?

-Quoi ?

-Tu nous as fait un petit coup de jalousie non ?"

Chanyeol relève un sourcil en gardant un visage neutre.

"Tu débloques Jong ! C'est pas parce que toi tu couves ton _boyfriend_ qu'on en est tous rendu à être parano."

Jongin éclate de rire et se penche sur la table pour leurs attraper deux verres.

"C'est pas possible ! T'es quoi ? Gay depuis 3 jours et ça y est tu penses que tu vas me donner des conseils.." Le ton est taquin, Chanyeol le sait. C'est une manière qu'à Jongin de dérider la situation. Il lui en est reconnaissant et entre tout de suite dans son jeu.

"Ah non mais ce n'est pas une question d'orientation, simplement de confiance.

-De confiance ! Je crois que j'ai attendu longtemps Chan pour te voir aussi sérieux dans une relation. Et donc.. toi tu as _confiance_ , ce n'est pas ce que j'ai cru voir tout à l'heure.

-Maintenant c'est le cas." Il y a quelque chose de sérieux dans son ton et Jongin se contente de presser un peu plus son ami contre lui en répétant deux fois "je sais."

Ils ne continuent pas longtemps leur discussion car Minseok vient les rejoindre. La conversation prend un tour plus léger mais en un regard échangé, les deux amis se font comprendre qu'ils savent qu'ils sont là l'un pour l'autre et, heureux, que leur situation s'apaise enfin.

Les verres tournent et continuent à défiler. La soirée s'allonge et Jongdae lui propose de prendre un autre tournant quand il suggère de quitter le bar pour aller un peu plus loin, dans un club où il a ses habitudes. La petite bande acquiesce rapidement et ils se retrouvent bien vite à l'air libre, dans les rues faiblement éclairées de Séoul.

Jongdae prend la tête du convoi en entraînant Yixing avec lui. Après avoir échangé un clin d'oeil avec Baekhyun, Sehun prend la relève et soulage le jeune vétérinaire des attentions un peu trop révélatrices de son ami. Chanyeol et Minseok suivent de très près, tandis que Baekhyun, entouré de Jongin et Kyungsoo ferment la marche.

Jongin, toujours très observateur, tente de soulager Baekhyun du poids de sa jambe plâtrée en passant un bras sous le sien. Kyungsoo, percevant le froncement de sourcil de ce dernier, lui donne quelques astuces pour prendre les bons appuis.

"Qu'est-ce qu'on avait dit ? Si je me débrouilles ce soir, fini la mère poule."

Jongin lève deux mains résignées et le laisse persévérer dans sa marche. Kyungsoo fait un bon travail d'observation et de guidage, alors pour prouver sa bonne foi, il se détache de la fin du cortège pour rejoindre Minseok. Avant, il se retourne quand même pour lui dire que sa proposition de le porter est toujours valable, le tout suivi d'un clin d'oeil.

Le soupir amusé de Baekhyun se transforme quand même en soulagement quand il reconnaît la grande porte du club où il est déjà allé si souvent avec son ami. Il ne l'avouera pas à Jongin mais sa jambe commençait réellement à tirer et il avait hâte de s'asseoir.

"C'est un club gay, tu penses que ça ira pour Chan ?

-Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Je m'en charge et.. je pense qu'il commence à lâcher du leste. Il faut qu'il se jette dans le grand bain aussi." Il ajoute avec un clin d'oeil "je devrais bien trouver quelque chose pour le distraire sinon."

C'est avec le sourire que Baekhyun rentre en dernier dans l'établissement tandis que Kyungsoo lui tiens la porte. A peine un coup d'oeil à la table où Jongdae choisi de s'installer qu'il se dit que ce n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée.

La musique n'est pas trop forte pour les empêcher de discuter mais elle possède un fort pouvoir d'attraction et à peine les vestes posées, Sehun, Chanyeol, Kyungsoo et Jongin se sentent happés. Minseok parvient à s'échapper en prétextant rester avec Baekhyun et ce dernier se sentirait presque indigné de servir d'excuse - tandis qu'intérieurement, il est soulagé de reposer ses béquilles. Il jette un coup d'oeil à Jongdae et Yixing mais une fois encore, il ne parvient pas à entendre ce qu'ils disent. Par contre, il a une bonne vue sur les yeux brillants de son ami et sa main - négligemment posé sur sa cuisse, frôlant lentement celle de son voisin. Yixing, de son côté, a toujours les joues rouges mais Baekhyun se dit qu'il pourrait lui donner le bénéfice du doute - après tout il faisait toujours chaud dans le club. Cependant, il n'y avait aucun doute sur le petit sourire qui se jouait sur ses lèvres. Certes, ce n'était pas un signe très démonstratif, plus un sourire en coin, mais Baekhyun avait passé trop de temps à observer les gens en cherchant l'inspiration pour émettre le moindre doute, Yixing n'était pas réfractaire aux avances de Jongdae, loin de là.

"Ce ne sont que des ouvrages pour enfants que ton entreprise publie ?

-Non, ils représentent la majorité mais nous publions différentes collections, pour tous les âges et tous les styles." Jongdae se passe une main dans les cheveux, avant de tirer sur le col de sa chemise. Il avait décidément très chaud mais ne savait pas à quels facteurs l'attribuer, plusieurs possibilités étaient en lice. "En fait, quand j'ai monté ma compagnie, ce qui m'a donné le plus de mal c'est de trouver des auteurs que je souhaitais publier. C'était naïf de ma part, j'aurais du plutôt miser sur le marché et préféré ce qui allait être rentable mais.. j'étais jeune et un peu idéaliste. Je mettais mis dans l'idée que comme cette compagnie allait être à moi, celle que j'allais monter de toute pièce, il fallait qu'elle ne soit composée que d'oeuvres que je voulais vraiment conseiller et partager. Comme si j'imaginais plutôt ça comme ma propre bibliothèque et mes recommandations personnelles plutôt que mon projet financier."

Jongdae à un sourire amusé en repensant à cette époque et Yixing ne peut s'empêcher de devenir curieux.

"Et qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-J'ai perdu six mois et une partie de mes économies. C'était irréalisable, pour tenir il faut vendre ce qui plaît, du moins au début. Ce qui m'a sauvé de la faillite c'est que j'ai rencontré par hasard un illustrateur de livres pour enfants. Il dessinait pour son ami qui avait des jumeaux, les enfants adoraient lire. Ils étaient tout un cercle d'amis-artistes qui s'échangeaient des histoires, des illustrations et parfois des chants pour amuser leurs bambins. J'ai réussi à les convaincre de travailler avec moi et s'est comme ça qu'à commencé ma première collection.

-Et ils travaillent toujours pour toi ?

-Oui, leurs enfants sont grands mais ils ont adaptés les histoires. Ils m'ont aidé à développer plusieurs branches allant des bébés aux ados. ça a été mon premier réseau et sans eux je crois que j'aurais du fermer boutique. Même encore maintenant, on a réussi a réunir une large équipe et un panel assez variés de collection, c'est pour ça qu'ils sont le premier secteur de ma compagnie.

-Mais tu travailles avec combien d'auteurs ?"

Jongdae secoue la tête.

"Je ne pourrais pas te le dire. On a divisé la compagnie en différents secteurs : jeunesse, suspens, érotique, aventure, humour.. et le directeur placé à leur tête subdivise encore en catégories.

-Ça doit être assez impressionnant d'organiser et diriger tout ça.

-C'est surtout beaucoup de paperasse. En grossissant, la compagnie à de nouveaux besoins administratifs que je dois gérer et, c'est vrai que c'est un aspect qu'il n'y avait pas au début quand j'ai commencé et je m'en serais bien passé. Mais bon, je n'ai pas à me plaindre, c'est un travail que j'aime toujours alors je me trouve chanceux. J'ai fais pas mal de détour mais j'ai fini par trouver ma voie. Toi par contre, vétérinaire, ce doit être une véritable vocation non ?"

Yixing se penche pour récupérer son verre sur la table avant d'en boire une gorgé.

"Mon grand-père l'était et j'ai passé beaucoup de temps avec lui dans mon enfance. Il m'a transmis sa passion. Quand il nous a quitté, je me suis décidé à faire comme lui. Il était toujours tellement patient, si minutieux, si attentif, ses patients l'adoraient. J'aurais aimé être comme lui.

-Je suis sûr que tu l'es."

Yixing, fronce le nez en reposant son verre.

"C'est Jongin qui a le plus de tact avec les patients. Je pensais que je serais plus à l'aise mais il faut croire que je suis trop calme. Ils ne comprennent jamais mes blagues.

-Ça ne veut rien dire, Baekhyun rit toujours aux miennes mais je suis quasiment sûr qu'il n'en comprend pas la moitié. »

Yixing sourit avant de se pencher pour ajouter d'un ton complice « c'est pareil pour Jongin. »

Jongdae s'enfonce dans son fauteuil et lance un coup d'oeil au couple en face de lui.

« Ils se sont trouvé alors.

-Jongin n'est d'habitude pas du genre à faire dans les relations sérieuses mais là j'ai l'impression que c'est différent.

-Oui, j'étais assez surpris quand Baekhyun me l'a présenté mais ça à l'air de marcher. »

Yixing fronce les sourcils.

« Comment cela surpris ?

-Parce que Jongin était un homme. » Le visage de Yixing reste impassible et Jongdae se mord la lèvre, peut-être a-t-il trop parlé. « Je crois que c'est son premier, en tout cas je n'avais jamais vu Baekhyun avec un homme avant. Je n'étais même pas sûr qu'il soit plus qu'hétéro. » Il avait eu des doutes au début, il écrivait des romances érotique gay quand-même, mais comme il lui avait présenté des filles ensuite et qu'il n'avait jamais relevé quand lui-même parlait de ses relations, il avait laissé tomber le sujet. Baekhyun tombait amoureux de qui il voulait. La première fois qu'il avait rencontré Jongin, le sentiment avait été mitigé, un peu de surprise mêlé d'évidence. S'en était-il douté ou était-ce étonnant ? Il n'en savait rien. Le sentiment sur lequel il avait préféré se centrer c'était l'envie. Ils avaient l'air tellement complices tous les deux, tellement heureux de s'être trouvé, il ne pouvait qu'espérer être le prochain sur la liste.

Il est ramené de ses pensées en voyant Baekhyun lui faire un signe. Il quitte à regret sa place aux côtés de Yixing – décidément ce vétérinaire avait un vrai pouvoir magnétique. À peine un regard et il s'était senti attiré. La conversation était encore mieux que la première impression. Il avait envie d'en savoir plus, la roue avait-elle enfin tournée pour lui ? Il lui restait la nuit pour le découvrir. Avec un dernier sourire, il laisse Yixing pour rejoindre son ami.

Baekhyun lui explique en deux mots qu'il a un service à lui demander. Ses tentatives de désigner Chanyeol de façon discrètes échouent et Jongdae se demande si Baekhyun n'a pas prit un verre de trop, il semble un peu euphorique. Cependant, ses propos sont cohérents et il donne l'impression de vraiment apprécier sa soirée alors Jongdae l'écoute avec attention lui expliquer que son ami vient juste de faire son coming out et a encore quelques difficultés à s'afficher. Il lui demande s'il ne pourrait pas lui parler, peut-être lui donner quelques conseils. Jongdae hausse un sourcil, l'homme avait pourtant semblé attaché à son compagnon, son petit moment de jalousie plus tôt n'était pas passé inaperçu. Mais devant l'air de Baekhyun, il ne peut que lui dire qu'il veut bien essayer de lui parler. Avant qu'il ne se relève son ami lui conseille de "ne pas lui faire peur", il est prêt à le contredire quand d'un geste de l'épaule Baekhyun lui fait comprendre qu'il ne parle pas de Chanyeol mais de Yixing. Il hausse les épaules nonchalamment en signe de réponse. Il avait été évident toute la soirée, mais cela ne lui posait aucun problème.

Contournant la table, il s'arrête un instant pour servir un verre à Sehun qui vient de regagner la piste de danse accompagné de Jongin, les deux irréductibles avaient été abandonnés un peu plus tôt par Chanyeol et Kyungsoo, déjà épuisés et assoiffés. Il discute un instant avec son ami avant de prendre la chaise vide aux côtés de Chanyeol.

Comme il ne voit pas l'intérêt de tourner autour du pot, il préfère rentrer directement dans le vif du sujet. De toute façon, plus tôt ou plus tard, il n'échappera pas au regard surpris et un peu embarrassé du jeune homme.

« Baekhyun m'a dit que tu venais toi aussi de faire ton coming out.

-Ce n'est pas vraiment un coming out. »

Jongdae hausse un sourcil en se tournant vers Kyungsoo.

« Tu n'es pas avec lui ?

-Si, mais.. » Chanyeol ne sait pas trop ce qu'il doit rajouter après cela. Il n'arrivait pas bien à s'expliquer sur la question. D'un côté il savait que le fait d'être avec Kyungsoo le rendait obligatoirement gay pour le reste de la société mais à cause de son blocage il n'arrivait pas à sentir qu'il faisant pleinement parti de la communauté. « Je n'aime pas trop les étiquettes. » Il préfère donner une réponse évasive.

Jongdae hoche la tête en buvant une gorgée avant de reposer son verre sur la table.

« Je comprend. Il y a quelque chose de tellement lourd à porter une fois qu'on a accepté de se reconnaître comme gay. Moi aussi j'ai retardé le moment."

Cela semble impossible, depuis qu'il les avait rejoint, Chanyeol n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de regarder Jongdae. Son assurance, son aisance d'être, sa familiarité, ces éléments le surprenaient autant qu'il le fascinaient. Jongdae n'avait pas masqué une seule seconde son intérêt pour Yixing et même s'il avait bien compris qu'il allait sans doute se faire charrier pour cela par Sehun et Baekhyun cela ne semblait pas l'inquiéter outre mesure. Qu'il vienne lui parler sans préambule pour lui parler de sujets aussi intimes alors qu'ils venaient de se rencontrer n'était même pas si étonnant au fond. Chanyeol commençait à entrevoir quelle était la personnalité de Jongdae et il se dit.. qu'au final entendre le point de vu et l'expérience de quelqu'un de l'extérieur pourrait peut-être l'aider. Il invite alors Jongdae a poursuivre son récit.

-C'est vrai ?

-Pour ma défense, j'avais seize ans et j'étais déjà l'original de mon école – le sportif qui faisait parti de la chorale. »

Chanyeol ouvre grand les yeux en le regardant de la tête au pied.

« Tu étais persécuté ? »

Jongdae éclate de rire en se repositionnant sur son siège pour faire face à Chanyeol.

« Non, j'étais parmi les populaires mais disons que si en plus j'avais dis que j'aimais les hommes ça aurait fait beaucoup et les gars auraient commencé à flipper dans les vestiaires.

-Tu as fais quoi finalement ? »

Jongdae se laisse tomber sur l'accoudoir du canapé et se passe une main pensive sur le visage.

« Cela m'a prit plus d'un an mais en dernière année je me suis enfin assumé..

-Et ..

-Je suis sorti avec le capitaine de l'équipe de volley. » Il a un petit rire et donne une tape sur l'épaule de Chanyeol. « Ça s'est assez bien passé pour moi je dois le reconnaître et puis au fur et à mesure j'ai appris des trucs.

-Comment ça ?

-Il y en aura toujours, ceux qui ne veulent pas comprendre et qui se sentent mieux s'ils peuvent rabaisser quelqu'un. J'en ai rencontré au boulot, dans les bars, dans la rue... le tout c'est d'arrêter de réfléchir. Un jour j'ai réalisé que c'était moi qui faisait une fixette. Pour un gars qui me lançait un regard mauvais dans la journée, au final j'en avais quand même deux ou trois qui étaient bienveillants voir intéressés et la grande majorité indifférent. C'était moi qui faisait mal mon calcul. On te regarde mal si tu es mal habillé, on te refoule si on ne te trouve pas attirant, on t'oublies si tu es trop timide... même les hétéros ont à les subir ces regards.

-Ce n'est pas exactement pareil.

-Je conçois que les critiques ne sont pas le mêmes mais tu crois que quelqu'un en surpoids ou qui a un look atypique ne ressent pas la même appréhension et lassitude que nous ? »

Ses mots semblent le faire réfléchir et Jongdae se rapproche pour passer un bras autour de ses épaules.

« C'est plus difficile parce que là c'est vraiment un choix. Tu te pensais hétéro mais finalement tu te retrouve attiré par Kyungsoo. Tu ne peux plus te cacher derrière aucune excuse, ce n'est pas « pourquoi pas, elle est jolie », « je tente le coup, elle plairait à ma famille » - Kyungsoo tu l'a forcément choisi. Tu as été contre ton orientation sexuelle initiale pour aller vers lui, cela demande beaucoup et cela veut dire beaucoup aussi. » Jongdae fait un signe en arrière de l'épaule. « Mais il le sait déjà, qu'il signifie nécessairement beaucoup pour toi. Tu ne peux pas lui cacher, ce qui veut dire que tu peux lâcher prise. Je ne dis pas que c'est facile, on est tous passé par là, mais si je peux te donner un conseil : les critiques tu les auras quoi que tu fasses, alors pourquoi ne pas au moins en profiter. Quand tu es avec lui, _sois_ vraiment avec lui – ne réfléchis pas aux autres. Tu ne peux rien y faire de toute façon, autant leur donner une vraie raison de parler sur toi et de t'envier, non ? » Il complète la fin de sa phrase d'un clin d'oeil. « Ce sont eux qui gagnent si tu les laisses t'atteindre.

-Mais je ne sais pas si je peux me revendiquer « gay ». »

Jongdae hausse les épaules en désignant Kyungsoo.

« Ne le fais pas. Revendique toi seulement comme sien, comme tu l'as fait tout à l'heure. Montre leur que ce qu'ils voient n'est que de l'amour – s'ils ont encore à dire c'est que c'est de la jalousie. À chaque fois que tu ne te sens pas à l'aise ou que tu as l'impression qu'il y a une atmosphère qui t'es hostile repense aux gens qui te soutiennent et comporte de toi de fait qu'on ne pense qu'à une seule chose en te regardant, t'envier. Si tu savais le nombre d'hommes avec qui j'ai travaillé qui se revendiquaient plus que macho et plus que virils mais qui finalement n'ont pas fait long feux devant mes allusions. » Jongdae se penche encore et se rapproche de Chanyeol pour lui dire sur le ton de la confidence. « Si tu es sûr de toi, ils ne peuvent pas t'atteindre. » Il se redresse et récupère son verre en se levant. « Regarde le et demande toi ce que tu veux que les gens voient quand ils vous observe, toi qui n'assume pas ou juste un couple amoureux ? »

Il le laisse sur ces mots pour réfléchir et fait un signe à Sehun de l'accompagner sur la piste de danse. Ce dernier prend Minseok au vol et tous les trois se laissent emporter par le rythme de la musique. Yixing ne tarde pas non plus à les rejoindre, entraînant Kyungsoo avec lui.

Les minutes passent, Baekhyun voit Chanyeol sortir de la léthargie dans laquelle il s'était plongé. Il lui tend un verre et la conversation redevient plus joyeuse.

Jongdae ne met pas longtemps à revenir, les autres sur ses talons. Il y a une lueur dans ses yeux que Baekhyun reconnaît facilement. Il savait pourquoi son ami avait choisi cette table, il n'y en avait que trois comme celles-ci dans l'établissement – celles qui disposaient d'un karaoké. Baekhyun reconnaît tout de suite les premières notes et ne peut s'empêcher de sourire. Dans son pantalon en cuir et sa chemise sombre, Jongdae à l'air d'une rock-star. Et malgré l'habitude, lui-même ne peux s'empêcher d'être admiratif en le voyant entamer les premières notes de _Drop that_. Il sait ce qu'il va suivre et n'est même pas étonné quand il se tourne vers lui pour lui tendre un micro avant d'en donner un aussi à Sehun et Minseok.

Jongdae monte sur la petite scène improvisé et enchaîne les notes comme si elle coulaient de source. Au moment du rap, Sehun se lève et passe un bras autour de ses épaules. Sa voix est rauque et Baekhyun se sent sourire devant cette vision familière. Il leur arrivaient souvent de chanter ensemble pour le plaisir, ils se connaissaient bien désormais et savaient s'harmoniser. Sehun avait la partie rap tandis que Minseok prenait les notes les plus hautes.

Baekhyun sent le regard de Jongin sur lui et se tourne pour lui faire face. Il ne dit rien mais ses yeux parlent pour lui, être étonné par ce qui était en train de se passer serait un euphémisme.

Baekhyun se contente de hausser les épaules avant de rejoindre ses amis quand commencent les notes qui lui sont réservées. Minseok est le dernier à s'avancer, et tous les quatre, bras dessus bras dessous, se perdent dans le moment. Comme un mini-concert, ils reprennent la chanson en y mettant toute leur passion. C'est électrisant autant pour eux que pour les spectateurs. Baekhyun est heureux de pouvoir partager ce moment avec ses amis et se sent presque euphorique. En lançant un regard en arrière, il sent que Jongin ne le lâche pas du regard, ayant peur pour une fois de se mettre à rougir il préfère détourner les yeux et tombent sur ceux de Yixing. Il ne le regarde pas même si ses yeux sont tournés dans sa direction. Lui aussi semble scotché par la performance mais son attention est fixée un peu plus loin, sur Jongdae. Baekhyun ne sait pas comment il doit l'interpréter, les allusions qu'il avait faites à Jongin étaient sur le ton de la plaisanterie. Il savait que son petit discours avait rebooster Jongdae, peut-être était-ce pour cela qu''il était si entreprenant ce soir - mais il avait aussi songé au fait que Yixing ne serait pas une proie idéale pour lui. Il venait juste de se séparer - d'une femme qui plus est - et le vétérinaire ne semblait pas être un homme intéressé par les histoires d'un soir. Il avait plaisanté sur la probabilité parce qu'il ne pensait pas que l'éventualité était possible. Toutefois, en le voyant maintenant ne pas quitter son ami du regard, il se dit qu'il s'était peut-être trompé. Les dernières notes de la chansons s'essoufflent et Jongdae achève son audience par son solo. Baekhyun, observant toujours Yixing, se fait la réflexion que même de loin il est impossible de ne pas voir ses yeux briller. Pourtant, ce soir il n'a pas envie de s'en soucier. Pour une fois ils sont tous réuni et la soirée se passe bien, c'est tout ce qu'il en retient. Ce que les dernières heures de la nuit verront seront les conséquences de décisions d'adultes. Il s'en souciera demain, quand l'alcool aura fini de le réchauffer et d'embrumer ses pensées.

La première chanson se termine et bien vite la seconde s'enchaîne. Baekhyun sent sa jambe lui faire mal et laisse sa place à Kyungsoo qui prend le micro avec joie. Revenant vers son siège, il tend les bras vers Jongin pour qu'il l'aide à s'asseoir au plus près de lui.

"Tu m'avais caché ce talent Sexy.

-Pas du tout, je chante toujours quand je cuisine mais pour ta propre santé je t'évite ce carnage pour l'instant."

Baekhyun sent une des mains de son compagnon passer dans son dos tandis que l'autre remonte sur ses flancs, il se laisse faire et pose même une de ses jambes sur ses cuisses pour pouvoir se presser plus facilement contre lui.

"Tu chanteras encore pour moi ?

-Si tu veux." L'alcool l'engourdit et Baekhyun laisse tomber sa tête au creux de son cou. Il aimerait demander à Jongin de rejoindre ses amis pour l'entendre chanter lui aussi mais cela voudrait dire qu'il le quitterait et pour l'instant il n'en a pas l'envie. Fermant un instant les yeux, il cherche de sa main un meilleur contact, un endroit où leurs peaux se rencontreraient tandis qu'il se dit qu'il gardera la vision de Jongin chanter pour lui tout seul. Il est persuadé d'avoir les atouts nécessaires pour le convaincre.

Combien de chansons encore avant que la fatigue ne les prenne ? Baekhyun n'a pas pu les compter, il est tellement bien entouré de ses proches qu'il n'a pas envie que la nuit se termine. Il faut pourtant une fin et c'est le patron du club en personne qui leur fait comprendre que lui aussi aimerait bien rentrer chez lui.

Ayant laissé leur voitures à différents emplacements, ils se séparent rapidement. D'abord Minseok, accompagné de Sehun qui s'était garé dans le même parking. Puis Chanyeol et Kyungsoo prenant de l'avance sur Jongin et Baekhyun. Ces deux derniers avançaient prudemment. Jongin tenait les béquilles dans une main et Baekhyun pressé contre sa taille de l'autre. Baekhyun sent qu'il a peut-être un peu trop bu pour protester et abandonne l'idée de se débrouiller par lui même. Ils font un dernier signe à Yixing avant de disparaître au coin de la rue.

« Tu .. tu as laissé ta voiture dans les parages ? »

Jongdae replace le col de sa veste en s'avançant à la hauteur de Yixing.

« Non, j'ai pris le métro pour venir, je n'étais qu'à quelques stations. Ma voiture est encore à mon travail.

-Oh.. hum.. » Yixing hésite, il baisse la tête et chasse un caillou imaginaire du bout de son pied. « Tu veux que je te dépose ? » Jongdae sourit de le voir se mordre la lèvre en demandant, il semblait embarrassé.

« Je ne dirais pas non. »

Un petit sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres mais Yixing se contente d'un signe de la tête avant de désigner le chemin à prendre.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Les portes se referment toutes, mais les situations se différencient.

Sehun n'a que le temps d'enlever sa veste pour la poser dans l'entrée avant qu'il ne sente son téléphone vibrer dans sa poche. Qui lui envoyait un message aussi tard ?

Avant même de lire son contenu, un large sourire se peint sur son visage. Ses doigts pianotent sur le dos du téléphone. Il s'adosse à sa porte, profitant de cette seconde de joie avant de se décider à enfin lire le message.

Jumyeon.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Chanyeol repose son téléphone sur la table de nuit avant de s'allonger sur le lit. Pourtant, il a le sentiment que quelque chose manque. Il laisse sa main passer sur les draps, ils sont froids. Il se relève et jette un regard autour de lui, la lumière de la salle de bain est encore allumée. Il la suit et manque de trébucher sur les vêtements qui avait été négligemment laissé au sol. Un autre jour, il le taquinerait sur son insoupçonné manque d'ordre, mais pas ce soir. Ce soir, en rentrant dans la salle de bain, il regarde Kyungsoo se laver les dents et passe dans son dos pour l'enlacer par derrière. Sa tête enfouie dans son cou, il parsème sa peau de baiser. Il sent son amant frémir avant de remuer pour se libérer de son emprise. Il sait que Kyungsoo est sensible au contact mais il resserre son étreinte et au contraire le presse plus fort contre lui. Subissant joyeusement l'attaque de son compagnon, il entend Kyungsoo rire tandis que ses mains passent sous son tee-shirt. Ses lèvres remontent tandis qu'il se met à reculer vers la chambre.

« Chan, Chan ! Attend »

La brosse à dent tombe au sol et Chanyeol continu à reculer tandis que ses lèvres trouvent enfin celles de son amant. Le lit était vraiment trop froid.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Baekhyun se laisse faire tandis que Jongin se penche vers lui pour lui attacher sa ceinture. Ouvrant la fenêtre, il commence à suivre le rythme de la musique qui passe à la radio.

« On ne devrait pas rentrer. »

Jongin sourit, il n'y avait pas une seule fibre de Baekhyun qui ne criait pas qu'il n'avait trop bu, même sa voix était différente sous le coup de l'alcool. Durant le trajet retour, il avait passé son bras autour de lui pour l'aider à marcher mais il avait été surprit de constater que Baekhyun était plus concentré à lui mettre la main aux fesses qu'à marcher droit. Avec un sourire amusé, il se demandait maintenant ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir lui dire.

« Ah bon ?

-Non.

-Et pourquoi ?

-Parce que c'est trop dur de choisir. Quand on dit qu'on rentre je ne sais jamais si c'est chez moi ou chez toi.

-Ces dernières semaines on a pas été chez toi Baek, à cause de ta jambe.

-C'est ce que je dis. »

Jongin fronce les sourcils, ne comprenant pas la logique. Se disant qu'il n'y en a peut-être pas, il prend quand même au vol les propos de son compagnon. Peut-être était-ce le bon moment pour en savoir un peu plus.

« Tu sais, c'est pour cela que ce serait plus pratique si .. on vivait ensemble. Un seul chez nous. »

Mais il voit Baekhyun secouer négativement la tête, son front plissé.

« Pourquoi non ?

-Parce que.. parce que ce serait pas une bonne idée. Je... ne veux pas te perdre. »

La confession fait lever un sourcil à Jongin. Il libère une de ses mains du volant pour la passer dans la nuque de Baekhyun et caresser doucement sa tempe de son pouce.

« Pourquoi tu me perdrais ? Dis-moi. »

Baekhyun semble hésitant mais Jongin doit avoir trouvé la bonne pression avec ses doigts car il soupire mais finit par reprendre la parole.

« Je n'ai jamais vraiment vécu avec mes ex et .. je suis comme un célibataire endurci maintenant. J'ai des habitudes de vieux et je .. ne sais pas faire grand chose. Pas cuisiner, ou réparer des trucs ou.. tenir des plantes en vie. Tu vas voir tout ça et.. tu vas te lasser de moi. »

Jongin se retiens de rire, c'est comme si Baekhyun n'avait pas conscience qu'il était en train de lui révéler ce qu'apparemment il n'avait pas envie qu'il sache.

« Sexy, je ne me lasserais jamais de toi. »

Mais Baekhyun continuait de secouer la tête. Arrivant de toute façon sur son parking, Jongin gare la voiture et fait le tour pour ouvrir la portière côté passager. Il commence par aider Baekhyun à défaire sa ceinture, mais avant qu'il ne pose le pied au sol il le retient un instant sur le siège, les deux mains sur les hanches. Sa joue contre la sienne, il relève le visage de Baekhyun pour qu'ils se regardent dans les yeux.

« Moi j'ai pourtant vraiment hâte de les connaître toutes tes habitudes.

-Crois-moi tu ne veux pas.

-Mais comment comptes-tu t'y prendre ? Me les cacher en ne vivant jamais avec moi ?

-Non, je vais m'adoucir. »

Cette fois-ci Jongin éclate de rire.

« T'adoucir ? » Qu'est-ce que Baekhyun avait inventé encore. Mais ce dernier hoche vivement la tête, convaincu de ce qu'il avance.

« Oui, je vais faire plus attention et si tu me donnes encore un peu de temps, je vais réussir à corriger tout ça. »

Voilà une nouvelle facette dont il n'avait pas connaissance. Il allait falloir qu'il parle à Sehun pour savoir si Baekhyun avait l'habitude de devenir bavard avec un peu d'alcool. Remontant ses mains, il les pose sur les joues de son compagnon.

« Sexy, je te donnerais tout le temps que tu veux mais s'il te plaît ne change rien. Moi j'adore quand tu danses sous la douche et mélange tes fringues avec les miennes. »

Baekhyun soupire et passe son bras autour de son cou pour se relever et sortir de la voiture.

« Tu sais déjà. »

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sehun essaie de ne pas trop se faire d'idée. Le fait que Junmyeon lui écrive aussi tard ne veut pas forcément dire qu'il a hésité avant de lui envoyer ce message. Peut-être était-il quelqu'un qui se couche tard, tout le monde n'était pas comme lui – à faire les cents pas dans son appartement avant d'envoyer un message à son crush. Ce sur quoi il devait vraiment se concentrer c'était le message en lui même. Junmyeon l'avait contacté pour lui proposer de prendre un café, il en était déjà assez extatique pour ne pas en plus s'ajouter le fantasme que peut-être lui aussi avait nerveusement tapé son texte son téléphone avant de l'effacer pour recommencer, inquiet d'envoyer le parfait message. Lui, en tout cas l'était, nerveux et excité – peut-être même assez pour deux.

Si l'heure n'avait pas été aussi tardive, peut-être se serait-il permis d'appeler. Pour l'instant, il se contentait de répondre par l'affirmative en lui proposant de se rejoindre en fin d'après-midi, peut-être aurait-il assez de courage pour l'inviter dîner.

La réponse de Junmyeon fuse, rapide. Sehun fait des efforts pour ne pas trop interpréter le fait qu'il ai son téléphone sous la main. La réponse est positive et même, parfaite, il lui propose un café que Sehun connaît bien. Apparemment il a rendez-vous dans le coin un peu plus tôt dans la journée, quelle coïncidence que ce soit à l'angle même de la rue où se trouve la galerie. Sehun est ravi, il veut y voir un signe.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Le trajet est trop court. Yixing se gare le long de la route et Jongdae fait un effort pour sortir de la voiture, il n'en a pas envie.

« Merci de m'avoir ramené. »

Yixing chasse ses remerciement d'un signe de la main.

« Ce n'est rien. »

Lui aussi sort de la voiture et la contourne pour le rejoindre. Ce n'est qu'une impression mais Jongdae a le sentiment qu'il n'est pas le seul à ne pas vouloir que la soirée se termine ainsi. Il s'avance et tend la main.

« J'étais vraiment ravi de te rencontrer. »

Yixing sourit et prend sa main. Il la secoue pour lui donner une poignée de main.

« Moi aussi. » Mais Jongdae ne le lâche pas, son touché devient plus long que celui convenu pour une poignée de main. Il le sent même faire pression doucement contre sa paume.

« Tu.. tu ne voudrais pas monter prendre un dernier verre. Peut-être manger des ramens, j'ai un peu faim. »

Il voit le coin des lèvres de Yixing retenir son sourire. Ce n'était pas des plus subtile mais il n'avait pas envie de l'être. Toute cette soirée il avait laissé ses intentions être claires et ne comptait pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin.

Il y a une seconde comme suspendue, le temps que Yixing prenne sa décision mais finalement c'est assez facilement qu'il laisse Jongdae le guider vers son appartement. La porte se referme derrière lui et finalement il est le premier à lâcher la main qui le tient pour partir à la découverte de ce qui s'offre à lui.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Baekhyun se laisse faire tandis que Jongin l'aide à se dévêtir. Il se sent fatigué et ferme les yeux à peine la tête posée sur l'oreiller. Il a vaguement conscience de sentir les bras de Jongin se refermer sur lui mais il est déjà trop loin pour comprendre ce qu'il lui dit. Ou était-ce dans son rêve que Jongin lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait ?

Sa nuit est peuplée de rêve, tous plus farfelus les uns que les autres. Il est presque soulagé de finalement se réveiller. En jetant un coup d'oeil derrière lui il constate que Jongin est déjà levé. Il ouvre la porte de la salle de bain mais celle-ci est vide. Arrivant dans la cuisine, sa déception s'accentue, où était-il ? Allant vers le balcon pour ouvrir une fenêtre, il remarque un papier sur la table basse du salon. Jongin avait eu une urgence, il n'avait pas voulu le réveiller mais risquait d'en avoir pour la journée. Baekhyun soupire en se frottant les yeux, il serait bien retourné se coucher mais il avait trop peur d'avoir à nouveau un sommeil agité. Il sentait que la journée allait être longue mais il fut sauvé de son ennui par un message de Minseok, il mettait au point son fichier client et s'il avait du temps il aurait bien aimé avoir son opinion.

Baekhyun se prépare rapidement avant de passer un coup de fil à Jongin.

"Je ne te dérange pas ?

-Non pas du tout. Désolé d'être parti comme ça ce matin mais il était tôt je ne voulais pas te réveiller.

-Tu aurais du, j'ai mal dormi sur le matin."

Il entend Jongin rire à l'autre bout du fil.

"Tu avais pourtant promis que tu rêverais de moi en te couchant hier soir, je ne suis pas sûr de la façon dont je dois le prendre.

-Je n'ai jamais dis ça.

-Tu es .. plutôt bavard Sexy quand tu as bu un verre de trop."

Baekhyun se passe une main sur le visage, il sent qu'il rougit. De quoi avait-il bien pu parler, la voix de Jongin paraissait bien trop amusée.

Secouant la tête, il préfère changer rapidement de sujet.

"Tu es à la clinique ?

-Oui, pourquoi ?

-Je dois passer à la galerie cette après-midi, Minseok veut me voir. Si tu es dispo, je me disais qu'on pourrait déjeuner ensemble ?

-Oui, j'aurais un peu de temps je pense."

Le rendez-vous est pris et Baekhyun finit de se préparer avant de récupérer ses béquilles dans l'entrée. Il voulait passer dans un supermarché leur acheter à manger avant d'aller à la cuisine. Il sentait qu'avec ses béquilles dans les transports en commun, il risquait d'être lent.

Et effectivement, il est déjà l'heure du déjeuner quand il arrive devant la bâtisse. Voyant les portes des deux vétérinaires closes, il prend un siège dans la salle d'attente. Une patiente le rejoint rapidement. Son chien est à ses pieds, il jappe plusieurs fois pour qu'elle le prenne dans ses bras mais la femme garde sa distance.

Au bout de quelques minutes la porte de Yixing s'ouvre, celle de Jongin suit dans la foulée. Reconnaissant son compagnon, Jongin lui lance un sourire avant de se tourner vers Yixing pour lui demander de prendre le dernier patient. Au début Yixing hoche la tête mais soudain la porte s'ouvre.

Baekhyun ouvre de grand yeux en reconnaissant le visiteur, encore plus quand il le voit s'avancer d'un air très décontracté vers les deux bureaux.

Jongdae.

L'homme salue distraitement Baekhyun, la situation n'a pas l'air déconcertante pour lui. Elle l'est pourtant pour Jongin et Baekhyun. Yixing lance un regard d'excuse à Jongin avant d'ouvrir sa porte pour faire rentrer Jongdae. Sa porte se referme rapidement et Baekhyun se retient d'éclater de rire devant la scène qui vient de se dérouler devant ses yeux. Jongin est tout aussi sous le choc mais doit reprendre ses esprits plus rapidement et faire entrer sa propre patiente dans son bureau.

Cette dernière ne reste pas longtemps et le couple hésite, ils veulent attendre leurs amis pour avoir des explications, pourtant c'est la faim qui l'emporte. Quand ils reviennent à la clinique, Jongdae est déjà parti et Yixing très occupé - ils sont en plein milieu d'une épidémie - l'urgence de Jongin ce matin. Baekhyun les laisse pour ne pas les déranger plus longtemps mais il promet d'appeler Jongdae le soir-même pour avoir le fin mot de l'histoire.

Le chemin est court jusqu'à la galerie mais Baekhyun est soulagé d'arriver. Il patiente dans le hall d'entrée en parlant avec Sehun - Minseok est en rendez-vous.

"Qui est-ce ? Un client ou un artiste ?

-Un artiste, je ne sais pas qui c'est, Minseok l'a reçu pendant sa pause déjeuner j'étais sorti." Il pianote rapidement sur son ordinateur mais conserve sa moue. "Un Mr Kim comme on en a déjà une trentaine. Je ne sais pas."

Les deux hommes continuent à discuter et Baekhyun est rassuré de voir son ami de si bonne humeur. Il a envie de lui demander comment avance sa romance quand la porte du bureau de Minseok s'ouvre. Il est accompagné d'un homme de la même stature. Finissant leur conversation, ils s'avancent tous les deux vers eux sans leur prêter attention. Pourtant Baekhyun s'est figé en reconnaissant l'arrivant, il constate que Sehun aussi. Peut-être aurait-il du s'en étonner quand ils se voient prononcer le même prénom en même temps. La surprise les fait se tourner l'un vers l'autre.

"Junmyeon ?"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Coucou,

honnêtement j'ai hésité à poster ce chapitre maintenant, je voulais attendre d'avoir plus de reviews - j'étais assez triste de n'avoir qu'un seul retour. Mais je commençais à douter de finalement en avoir un deuxième alors je poste ce chapitre maintenant.

Il est assez long et il se passe pas mal de chose, j'espère que vous aurez quelque chose à m'en dire. Chenlay.. tous le monde l'attendait non ?

Je rappelle qu'il ne reste que deux chapitres. Si vous avez un avis sur mon histoire cela me ferais très plaisir de partager avec vous, de simplement entendre ce que vous en pensez.

À bientôt !

Ps : je répond à tous les commentaires, jetez-y un coup d'oeil.

PPs : J'ai un compte twitter (en construction, si vous avez des requetes pour les

bonus vous pouvez passer par la pour m'envoyer un message ( Saraadvg)

PPPS : Pour Fanfiction : panda :

Merci infiniment de me laisser aussi régulièrement des commentaires, sur les autres sites c'est autant le calme plat et j'avoue que je désespère un peu alors merci de ton soutien. Je prend note d'un petit JongLu:) J'ai déjà une petite idée en tête !:)

Je confirme que normalement j'écrirais d'autres fics – si tu n'as pas encore fait un petit tour j'ai une fic a chapitre qui pourrait t'intéresser (A votre plaisir, Dae en perso principal, pluralships) mais aussi des os (Chansoo : Aimer au premier jour, XiuHan : tellement hate de tomber amoureux de toi humour : le bureau du fanservice …. bref je te laisses jeter un coup d'oeil, dis moi ce que tu en penses !

Ah et .. bonne appétit ! À bientôt


	23. Chapter 23 - Fait pour se rencontrer

Chap 23 → Fait pour se rencontrer

" Junmyeon ?"

Les quatre hommes partagent la même expression d'étonnement. Sehun et Baekhyun se regardent, interdits que l'autre connaissent aussi le troisième mais avec pourtant cette impression que ce n'est pas pour la même raison. Junmyeon s'avance doucement, il est déstabilisé de retrouver Sehun dans ce contexte. Minseok lui regarde la scène d'un point de vu externe, il ne sait pas ce qu'il est en train de se passer mais il est certain que cela n'a rien à voir avec lui ou sa galerie. Il essaie de capter l'attention de ses employés mais se rend bien compte que c'est vain.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » Sehun est le premier à réagir, il se détourne de Baekhyun pour faire face à Junmyeon, ses yeux sont interrogateurs. Pourtant c'est Baekhyun qui répond pour lui.

« C'est Kim Junmyeon, tu sais l'artiste que j'ai en charge, celui qui à exposé le portrait unique lors de la dernière expo. »

Mais Sehun ne quitte pas Junmyeon du regard. Il n'ajoute rien, il ne sait pas comment interpréter la situation. L'homme s'avance d'un pas. Il fronce les sourcils en voyant le pass de la galerie dans sa main.

« Tu travailles ici ?

-Oui. Je t'avais dis que je travaillais dans une galerie. »

Le regard de Baekhyun va de l'un à l'autre.

« Je comprend que Junmyeon sois ici et aussi Sehun mais … vous deux comment vous vous connaissez ?

-On .. s'est rencontré l'expo Wu où je suis allé, je t'en ai parlé. »

Et soudain Baekhyun fait le lien, l'homme mystère, celui dont son ami lui a parlé. Celui qu'il avait déjà rencontré et.. celui qui avait le regard triste. Quelle coïncidence avait fait qu'ils se retrouvent tous ainsi ? Il ouvre la bouche pour ajouter quelque chose mais Minseok le coupe.

Se décidant à intervenir, il presse Baekhyun de le suivre, après tout il était venu à sa demande.

« Ils ont l'air d'avoir des choses à se dire ces deux là ? Tu sais ce qu'il se passe ? »

Baekhyun est toujours abasourdi, il secoue négativement la tête.

« Pas vraiment. Je ne savais pas qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés.

-Tu pourras débriefer avec lui tout à l'heure mais je crois que pour l'instant il serait mieux de les laisser tous les deux. »

Minseok ferme la porte de son bureau derrière lui et Baekhyun acquiesce lentement. Il était surpris par la situation mais elle ne présageait rien de néfaste. Si Sehun et Junmyeon se liaient, il n'aurait rien à y re-dire.

« Hum.. je dois rester à mon poste mais.. » Sehun joue nerveusement avec son pass qu'il n'a toujours pas lâché des mains. Des centaines de questions se bousculent dans sa tête. Il ne sait pas par où commencer. Il baisse la tête inspirant profondément pour se re-centrer.

En face de lui, Junmyeon lance un regard autour, la galerie est déserte.

« Je peux peut-être rester un moment ? Il n'y a personne, est-ce que tu aurais des problèmes à parler un peu avec moi ? »

Sehun sait que Minseok à entraîné Baekhyun pour les laisser discuter. L'après-midi vient juste de débuter et elle s'annonce plutôt calme. D'un signe, il invite Junmyeon à le rejoindre près du bureau de réception. Ils devraient pouvoir s'accorder un moment sans être interrompu. Pourtant quand ils se retrouvent l'un en face de l'autre, à seulement quelques centimètres, un silence s'installe. Par où commencer ?

« Donc tu travailles dans cette galerie ? Pas étonnant que nous nous soyons croisés si souvent.

-Le jour de l'expo.. celle que nous avons organisé, tu as dis bien connaître l'expo, parce que tu avais aussi une oeuvre présente ?

-Je n'ai exposé qu'un seul tableau.

-Kyungsoo. »

Ce n'était pas une question. Sehun savait déjà que le tableau était celui de son ancien amant, mais Junmyeon ne peut s'empêcher d'ouvrir les yeux sous le coup de l'étonnement.

« Tu le connais ?

-Je ne l'ai rencontré qu'une fois. J'ai .. en fait, je n'ai pas fait le lien tout de suite mais ses traits me disaient quelque chose même si l'expression était différente. J'en ai parlé à Baekhyun mais il n'a pas eu le temps de m'en dire plus. »

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

La veille, alors que la soirée tirait en longueur et que Baekhyun commençait à s'endormir sur l'épaule de son ami, Sehun est comme frappé d'un flash. Kyungsoo lui avait semblé familier dès qu'il avait croisé son regard mais il n'avait pas réussi à mettre le doigt sur l'endroit où ils auraient pu se rencontrer. Il se redresse et donne un coup d'épaule à Baekhyun pour le réveiller.

« Kyungsoo, tu ne trouves pas qu'il ressemble au portait qu'on a exposé lors "d'Amour du quotidien". Tu sais, le portrait solitaire, un peu triste. »

Baekhyun se frotte les yeux et retient un bâillement.

« Kyungsoo ? Mais c'est lui. »

Sehun ouvre des yeux ronds avant de se tourner vers son ami.

« Comment ça ?

-C'est Kyungsoo sur la peinture, l'artiste le connaît.

-Ah bon ? Mais …

-Allez Baek, on y va ? » Jongin ne prête pas attention à la conversation qui se déroule entre les deux homme et prend la main de son petit-ami pour l'aider à se relever. « Tu ne tiens plus, on va rentrer. Ça va Sehun ? Tu peux rentrer ? »

Le jeune homme secoue la tête pour chasser sa pensée et s'empresse de répondre.

« Oui c'est bon, je n'ai pas trop bu. »

Mécaniquement, il s'était levé et voyant Minseok l'interpeller il avait oublié ce qu'il venait d'apprendre ainsi que les questions qu'il voulait poser à son ami.

 **ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

« Baekhyun m'a juste dit que l'artiste connaissait Kyungsoo. Je me disais déjà que c'était une forte coïncidence mais .. si en plus c'est toi, là je commence vraiment à me poser des questions.

-On est tous un peu plus liés qu'on ne le pensait. »

Sehun est saisi d'un doute, les pièces du puzzle commencent à s'assembler mais il reste des points d'interrogations.

« Qui est-ce ? Kyungsoo, pour toi ?

-Mon ex. »

Sehun prend la nouvelle avec un simple hochement de tête, cette situation devenait farfelue. Il essaie de faire les liens dans sa tête mais sa confusion doit se lire sur son visage car Junmyeon continu.

« Kyungsoo et moi sommes sorti un moment ensemble. Cela faisait cinq ans que je ne l'avais pas revu. J'ai rencontré Baekhyun il y a quelques semaines, pour le travail, dans le cadre de son recrutement. Après avoir vu ma collection, il a fait le lien entre mon modèle et Kyungsoo, comme toi. C'est lui qui m'a permis de reprendre contact avec lui.

-Reprendre contact ? » Sehun réfléchit, il n'aime pas où le conduisent ses pensées. « Pour quelles raisons ? »

Il voit Junmyeon soupirer avant de s'avancer et poser ses mains sur le comptoir.

"Honnêtement ? Je pensais savoir pourquoi mais maintenant tout est flou. J'imagine que je voulais le revoir pour tenter à nouveau quelque chose. D'où ..

-L'exposition ?

-Oui, l'exposition. Je voulais lui montrer la façon dont je le voyais toujours. »

Sehun fronce les sourcils. Il se souvenait de l'expression triste et de ce que lui avait dit Junmyeon ce soir là.

« Mais ça ne s'est pas passé comme tu le voulais.

-Pas vraiment. Il a tourné la page, il m'a dit d'en faire de même et .. avec du recul, maintenant, je crois qu'il avait raison. Je ne voulais pas le revoir pour reprend là où nous nous étions arrêté mais - inconsciemment - je cherchais probablement à me persuader que tout était bien fini."

Sehun lève une main et se passe l'autre sur le visage.

« Attend .. Kyungsoo est ton ex, mais il n'y a plus rien entre vous ? Et tu connais déjà Baekhyun et Minseok pour des raisons professionnelles ? Et, toi et moi, on s'est rencontré au milieu de tout ça de façon seulement spontanée ? »

Junmyeon éclate de rire en le voyant tellement perdu.

« Il semblerait.

-Mais c'est impossible, personne n'accumule autant de coïncidences ? »

L'homme hausse simplement les épaules et Sehun se dit qu'il devrait abandonner. C'était trop compliqué et une seule chose réellement importait.

« Je te demande juste parce que je ne suis plus sûr de rien, il y a eu ce soir à l'expo Wu et hier tu m'as demandé qu'on se retrouve pour aller boire un café ? C'était de la drague, non ? Ou est-ce que c'est moi qui ai tout inventé dans ma tête ? Si.. » Sehun cligne les yeux et porte la main à sa bouche « Oh non ! C'est vraiment moi qui me suis fait des films, bien sûr que non ce n'était pas de la drague.. tu peins des portraits de ton ex, c'est sûr que...

-Sehun, Sehun ! Stop ! »

Junmyeon s'avance et pose sa main sur la sienne. Le comptoir est encore entre eux et il les empêche d'être plus proche pourtant Sehun sent son coeur s'emballer. Il ne sait plus ce qu'il doit penser ni ressentir.

« Je ne sais pas encore ce que c'est, je ne sais pas si je suis prêt pour une nouvelle relation .. mais je voulais te voir. »

Sehun ne l'entend que d'une oreille et secoue la tête.

« Non, tu voulais le re-conquérir, tu as encore des sentiments pour lui et moi ..

-Je n'ai plus ces sentiments pour lui.

-Tu ne peux pas peindre des œuvres pour lui avouer tes sentiments et deux jours plus tard affirmer que tu n'en as plus.

-Je .. je sais que cela peut paraître soudain – pour moi aussi cette révélation me semble récente – mais peut-on parler de « récent » quand cela fait déjà cinq ans que nous nous sommes quittés ? J'ai mis du temps à le réaliser mais cela fait déjà un moment que nous ne sommes plus liés. » Sehun reste tendu et Junmyeon n'hésite pas longtemps avant d'ajouter. « Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi j'ai eu envie de te voir... je ne sais pas où tout cela va nous mener. Je n'avais pas envie de me poser de question, je me suis dit qu'on pourrait simplement prendre un café et discuter. » Le téléphone sonne mais Sehun n'esquisse pas un mouvement pour y répondre. « Je te dérange dans ton travail, peut-être.. enfin si tu en as toujours le désir – peut-être qu'on pourrait toujours aller prendre ce café quand tu auras fini et .. mettre les choses à plat ? » Le téléphone sonne une nouvelle fois et Sehun hoche simplement la tête avant de prendre le combiné. Toutefois, il arrête Junmyeon d'une main sur le poignet quand celui-ci se recule. Dans un souffle, il lui donne l'heure à laquelle il termine et ils conviennent de conserver le rendez-vous au café au coin de la rue.

Sehun prend l'appel de façon machinale, il répond aux questions et note le rendez-vous mais sa tête est ailleurs. Que penser de ce qu'il venait de se passer ? Il n'en sait rien. Pour se rasséréner, il se dit que la meilleure des réponses sera de simplement en discuter tout les deux. Certes, ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait imaginé quand il avait reçu le message la veille. Lui, qui avait voulu voir un coup du destin, se rendait compte que tout était bien plus entremêlé qu'il ne l'avait pensé. Mais était-ce quelque chose de positif ? De cela il doutait.

Se concentrant sur son travail, il attend avec impatience que Baekhyun sorte du bureau de Minseok. Les minutes lui paraissent longues avant que finalement les deux silhouettes émergèrent du bureau, il est soulagé de voir le regard compréhensif de son patron.

"Ok, je vous donne quinze minutes. Je vais tenir l'accueil et vous pouvez allez sur la terrasse sur le toit, mais pas plus longtemps."

Sehun le remercie d'un sourire avant d'entraîner son meilleur ami vers les escaliers de secours.

"Tu ne m'avais pas dis que c'était son ex !

-Et moi je n'arrive pas à croire que ce soit Junmyeon ton crush !"

Refermant la porte, les deux hommes se laissent tomber dans les fauteuils avec la même expression d'incompréhension.

"Tu as su quand pour Kyungsoo ?

-Cela ne fait pas si longtemps. Je l'ai rencontré à la fête d'anniversaire chez Yixing et j'ai fait le lien. Après ça, j'ai un peu servi d'intermédiaire entre eux deux." Il voit les nuages qui s'accumulent dans le regard de Sehun et ajoute rapidement en se penchant vers lui : " Mais il n'y a plus rien entre eux, tu le sais, tu l'as vu avec Chanyeol. Tu sais que Kyungsoo n'est pas intéressé.

-Je le sais bien. Il.. m'a dit que c'était fini. Cela me semble plutôt rapide comme ils viennent juste de se retrouver.

-Junmyeon avait juste besoin d'en finir une fois pour toute. Je ne sais pas comment ils se sont quittés mais il semble évident que tout n'avait pas été dis de son côté. Maintenant qu'il en a eu l'occasion il va pouvoir avancer.

-C'est aussi ce qu'il m'a affirmé. Ça paraît tellement fou comme coïncidence.

-Je sais, je me suis fais la même réflexion. Mais finalement est-ce important ?"

Sehun n'est pas convaincu, son front reste plissé et machinalement porte ses doigts à sa bouche pour les mordiller.

"Qu'est-ce que tu sais d'autre ?"

Baekhyun prend appui sur son dossier de fauteuil en réfléchissant.

"Pas grand chose. Ils se sont quittés parce que leurs caractères ne correspondaient pas, apparemment Junmyeon était assez dirigiste dans leur relation mais il a beaucoup changé depuis. Sur lui, j'en sais assez peu, je ne l'ai rencontré que quelques fois mais il m'a laissé une bonne impression. J'avais l'impression qu'on pourrait être ami." Il voit bien que Sehun reste tendu alors il ajoute d'un ton plus léger "ce sera peut-être le cas finalement." Mais la boutade ne prend pas alors Baekhyun se penche sur le côté pour passer un bras autour de ses épaules. "Hunnie, vous êtes tout les deux dispo et apparemment attirés l'un vers l'autre. Il a eu d'autres hommes avant toi, mais tout comme toi. C'est étrange parce que cette fois tu peux mettre un visage dessus mais au final, rien n'est différent. Kyungsoo est avec quelqu'un d'autre et - tu peux l'attester tout comme moi - je crois que c'est plutôt sérieux avec Chanyeol." Il attend le hochement de tête de son ami avant de reprendre. "Tu n'as aucun risque à craindre de ce côté là. Je crois que tu te poses trop de questions.

-Peut-être. Il m'a proposé de prendre un verre après le boulot pour discuter.

-C'est qu'il veut vraiment t'expliquer la situation, c'est une bonne chose." Baekhyun s'avance sur son siège et passe sa main dans les cheveux de Sehun.

"Ne te prend pas la tête, vois simplement ce que ça donne et ne pense pas au contexte autour, ce n'est pas l'important." Retrouvant son sourire il presse l'épaule de son ami. "Moi par contre j'ai une question et c'est très important." Sehun tourne la tête vers lui levant un sourcil interrogateur. "Junmyeon ?"

Sehun lui donne un coup de coude avant de se détourner une moue sur les lèvres.

"Ce n'est pas vraiment ton style d'habitude, je suis simplement surpris.

-Je n'ai pas vraiment de style précis.

-Si bien sûr que si ! Tout tes ex se ressemblent, filles comme garçons. Tu es comme un serial killer de l'amour, mêmes victimes et mêmes modes opératoires.  
-Ce n'est pas drôle."

Mais Baekhyun ne s'arrête pas de rire.

"Si un peu. Tu t'en étais rendu compte toi aussi, non ?

-Mes ex n'ont jamais été à la hauteur alors ce n'est peut-être pas si mal que je change mes habitudes. Et peut-être que je ne suis pas son style non plus, ce n'est pas un problème.

-Ah ça c'est sûr que l'un d'entre vous n'est pas son type en tout cas, entre toi et Kyungsoo c'est le jour et la nuit."

Sehun est saisi d'un gros doute. Il se tourne tout d'un coup vers son ami.

"Tu crois que c'est moi ? Je ne suis pas son genre ?"

Baekhyun éclate de rire.

"Sehun ! On s'en fiche ! Jongin était loin d'être mon style, Chanyeol n'a rien à voir non plus avec Junmyeon, ça n'a aucune importance, c'est la personne qui compte. On va bannir les genres ok ? Tu es forcément sa préférence parce qu'il veut te revoir et il est le tiens parce que tu agis comme un bleu qui a son premier rendez-vous."

La remarque lui vaut un deuxième coup de coude mais Sehun à l'air bien plus détendu. Comme les quinze minutes sont passées, les deux hommes se relèvent et prennent la direction de l'accueil. Baekhyun le laisse rapidement pour ne pas le déranger dans son travail mais il se sent rassuré quant au moral de son ami. Sehun va avoir le temps d'éclaircir les choses directement avec Junmyeon et il ne se fait pas de soucis quant à la conclusion de cette discussion, pour lui tout se passera bien. Fermant la porte derrière lui, il lui fait promettre de l'appeler pour le tenir au courant. Sehun lui fait un signe de la main accompagné d'un clin d'oeil.

Épuisé, après sa visite à la galerie, Baekhyun décide de rentrer directement chez Jongin. Le chemin est long et difficile en béquille. Il a à peine le temps d'arriver qu'il est déjà l'heure de retour de son compagnon.

« Ça va ? Tu as l'air fatigué. » Il passe derrière lui en posant son sac sur le canapé, sa main caresse ses cheveux avant de venir doucement masser ses épaules.

« Je reviens tout juste de la galerie, j'ai parlé avec Sehun.

-Il va bien.

-Tu ne devineras pas, c'était la journée des surprises.

-Comment ça ? »

Jongin enlève sa veste et le rejoint sur le canapé. Il passe un bras autour de ses épaules.

« On a croisé l'homme qu'il avait rencontré.

-Son crush ?

-Accroche toi … quelles étaient les probabilités ? C'est Junmyeon. »

Jongin ouvre de grands yeux et se redresse dans son fauteuil.

« Junmyeon ? Celui de Kyungsoo ?

-Dans l'idée ce n'est plus de Kyungsoo mais oui c'est la même personne. Ils se sont rencontré à l'expo et il se sont recroisés après.

-Wow, toi et moi on était vraiment destiné à se rencontrer. »

Le ton de Jongin est si sûr de lui que Baekhyun ne peut s'empêcher de rire.

« Ah oui ? » Son compagnon hausse les épaules.

« Tous nos amis se mettent ensemble. On a tellement de liens les uns aux autres que c'était impensable qu'on ne se rencontre pas.

-C'est plutôt dans l'autre sens, c'est parce qu'on s'est rencontré toi et moi qu'on a augmenté la chance des autres de se croiser. Mais au fait.. » Baekhyun se tourne vers Jongin. « .. et Yixing ? Tu as réussi à lui soutirer des informations ? Tu sais ce qu'il se passe avec Jongdae ?

-On a pas eu le temps, les patients se sont enchaînés et il devait partir tôt. Mais si ça peut servir d'indice, je me suis fais la réflexion ce matin, il avait la même chemise qu'hier.

-Vraiment ? »

Jongin se met à rire en voyant la lueur dans les yeux de Baekhyun. Il se penche et passe une main dans sa nuque.

« Je crois qu'on a bien fait notre travail.

-Mais tu penses que c'est sérieux ? Je sais que Jongdae aime les hommes mais pour Yixing... ?

-Cela m'étonne aussi, je ne suis pas sûr de ce qu'il faut en penser. Je vais lui en parler plus tard. Ce soir ce n'était pas le bon moment. »

Baekhyun hoche la tête mais ne semble pas convaincu. Jongin lui relève le visage en passant son pouce sous son menton.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-C'est juste que.. je suis curieux. Je .. suppose que rien ne m'empêche d'appeler Jongdae, non ? Si on ne peut pas avoir de réponse de Yixing, j'en aurais peut-être de son côté ?

-Rien ne t'en empêchera, n'est-ce pas ? » Baekhyun fronce le nez avant de secouer négativement la tête. En le voyant faire, Jongin ne perd pas son sourire et l'embrasse doucement avant de se relever. « Je vais voir ce qu'on peut dîner, appelle-le. »

Baekhyun n'hésite pas une seconde avant de prendre son téléphone dans sa poche. Il n'a que deux sonneries à attendre avant que son ami ne décroche.

« Baekkie ! Comment ça va ?

-Plutôt bien depuis tout à l'heure. Tu es toujours au travail ? Je ne te dérange pas ?

-Non, je ne vais pas tarder à rentrer, ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui. » Jongdae ne répond rien, comme s'il attendait quelque chose de Baekhyun. Voyant que rien ne vient, il reprend. « Baek.. je sais pourquoi tu m'appelles, pose moi ta question. » Il est capable d'entendre son sourire dans le son de la voix de Jongdae. C'est fou ce qu'il peut-être communicatif.

« J'ai été un peu surpris de te voir à la clinique, tu t'en doutes.

-Oui, j'imagine. Écoute, je ne sais pas trop quoi te dire.

-Que tu as complètement craqué pour Yixing hier soir ? Ça je crois qu'on s'en était tous rendu compte.

-Qui ne tente rien n'a rien. » Son ami prend une seconde avant de poursuivre. « Je ne sais pas moi-même ce qu'il se passe. Il a quelque chose de très attirant c'est indéniable. Il.. il m'a raccompagné hier soir et.. c'était bien Baek. Je n'ai pas envie de me prendre la tête à vouloir y mettre des mots pour l'instant. Je crois qu'on a tous les deux besoin d'un peu de fun et peut-être que ce n'est que ça. Je te connais, ne commence pas à te prendre pour cupidon. On s'est revu aujourd'hui parce qu'il avait oublié des trucs chez moi, on se reverra peut-être, je ne sais pas. Mais ne te projette pas trop, ce n'était peut-être que le fait d'une fois – enfin trois – ou juste passager.

-Trois ? Dae.. tu ne peux pas me dire ça et ne rien ajouter ensuite.

-Et si je peux ! C'est ma vie privé Baek.

-Toi ? Vie privée .. on sait très bien que tu ne sépare jamais les deux, tu m'as toujours tout dis.

-C'est vrai. On pourrait laisser voir venir et quand ça deviendra plus clair pour moi, on ira boire un verre et là – promis – je ne t'épargnerais pas les détails. »

Baekhyun essaie d'en savoir un peu plus mais Jongdae ne lâche rien. Au bout de quelques minutes, il se dit qu'il ne devrait pas insister. Un fois la conversation terminée, il rejoint Jongin dans la cuisine. Le jeune homme est occupé à couper des légumes et lui tourne le dos. Baekhyun passe ses bras autour de sa taille et son menton sur son épaule.

« Ça sent bon, tu fais quoi ?

-Surprise. Ça va Jongdae ? »

Baekhyun acquiesce en tournant la tête, sa joue posée sur l'arrondit de l'épaule.

« Yixing a passé la nuit chez lui mais je n'ai pas beaucoup d'infos non plus. Je ne sais pas si c'est plus qu'une histoire d'une nuit. Apparemment il veut que ça reste « fun », Yixing avait l'air d'être sur la même longueur d'onde.

-Ça m'étonne un peu de Yixing. Il est plutôt sérieux en ce qui concerne les relations.

-Justement, il avait peut-être besoin de changements. »

Jongin hausse les épaules ce qui fait rouler la tête de Baekhyun. Ce dernier se presse un peu plus contre sa taille.

« Je lui en parlerais. Mais il y a un autre sujet où je suis un peu plus curieux. » Baekhyun hausse un sourcil. « Tu ne sais pas tenir une plante en vie ? Comment est-ce possible ? » Le regard de Jongin pétille et Baekhyun se dit qu'il y a trop de malice pour que ce soit de bon augure.

« Comment cela ?

-Tu m'as dit hier que tu ne tenais pas en vie les plantes, c'est un sujet très sérieux. On devrait en parler.  
-Hier ? Mais … hier... » soudain Baekhyun fait le lien, il relève vivement la tête « je parle toujours un peu trop quand j'ai bu. Je dis n'importe quoi, il ne faut pas y faire attention.

-Pourtant cela avait l'air très important. »

Baekhyun pousse un soupire résigné, avant de baisser la tête.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai dis ? » Jongin laisse son couteau sur la table et se retourne pour prendre Baekhyun dans ses bras, il fait mine de réfléchir.

« Beaucoup de choses intéressantes mais je crois que ce sujet était plus instructif que les autres. Tu m'as dis que tu ne voulais pas vivre avec moi parce que tu ne savais pas tenir en vie une plante et que tu avais peur que je te quitte si je le découvrais. »

Baekhyun laisse échapper un gémissement embarrassé avant de poser sa tête baissée sur son torse.

« Oh ce n'est pas vrai ! »

Jongin passe sa main sous son visage pour relever ses yeux vers les siens.

« Baek, les plantes ce n'est qu'une excuse, dis-moi ce qu'il y a vraiment ?

-Tu.. tu as dis qu'on pouvait vivre ensemble et .. je ne sais pas quoi répondre. Honnêtement, je n'en ai aucune idée. D'un côté, cela fait un moment que je suis ici et je m'y sens déjà chez moi et cela se passe si bien que je me dis que je n'ai aucune envie qu'on ai encore deux appartements mais … mais d'un autre côté cela va si vite et j'ai peur. Jusqu'ici on a bien fait de prendre notre temps, est-ce que ce ne serait pas une erreur de franchir cette étape trop tôt ? Est-ce qu'au final on ne s'en fiche pas un peu si ça à l'air rapide parce que ce qui compte vraiment c'est le fait qu'on soit bien ensemble ? Je suis perdu. Je trouve des arguments des deux côtés et je n'arrive pas à me décider. »

Jongin hoche doucement la tête et ses mains remontent vers son visage. Ses pouces caressent ses joues. Il se penche pour que son front soit contre le sien.

« J'ai été un peu égoïste, je suis désolé. J'avais envie que cela ne s'arrête pas. Je suis bien quand tu es ici avec moi alors, c'est vrai que j'aimerais que tu t'installes vraiment ici mais .. je comprend. C'était peut-être un peu brusque. Ne te prend pas la tête avec ça d'accord ? Si tu veux on peut simplement rester comme on est. Tu enlèves ton plâtre bientôt, reste un peu ici pour t'habituer et puis.. on improvisera.

-Moi m'installant ici ce n'est pas quelque chose que l'on peut vraiment improviser.

-Pourquoi pas, cela peut-être progressif. Mais, sérieusement, n'y pense pas trop – on va y aller doucement d'accord. Une étape à la fois, déjà te retirer ton plâtre, retrouver ton rythme de travail et le reste se fera en temps voulu.

-Ok. »

Ses traits restent plissés alors pour le dérider, Jongin passe une main sur son visage avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser. D'abord doucement, puis de plus en plus insistant. Baekhyun se raccroche à ses épaules et ils laissent le temps s'arrêter pour simplement se concentrer sur leur baiser.

Plus tard, Jongin est dans la salle de bain et Baekhyun – assis dans le lit - jette un coup d'oeil à sa table de chevet. Il n'est pas satisfait du texte qu'il a produit quelques jours plus tôt, peut-être était-ce le moment pour essayer de l'améliorer. Il pense à un sujet qui le préoccupe personnellement et se dit qu'à défaut de le résoudre dans la vraie vie, il devrait au moins accorder une chance à ses personnages de faire de leur mieux. Rouvrant son fichier, il place l'ordinateur sur ses genoux et sélectionne sa playlist la plus calme. La première mélodie commence – _For life_ – il n'aurait pas mieux choisi. Les notes s'égrennent tandis qu'il fait craquer ses doigts devant son clavier.

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Tao n'en revenait pas, pour une fois il avait voulu prendre les devants, agir comme un adulte responsable – qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris ? Il avait entendu la mère de Kris l'appeler la veille, la conversation n'avait pas pris un tour des plus joyeux, elle reprochait à son fils de se faire influencer par son jeune amant et de prendre les mauvaises décisions. Kris n'en avait pas parlé mais Tao avait bien senti que cela l'avait attristé. Sa décision avait été impulsive et maintenant qu'il se retrouvait devant la grande porte menant à la maison d'une belle-famille qui ne l'accepterait jamais, il se demandait s'il n'aurait pas du en parler à son compagnon avant. L'oubli n'était pas volontaire, Kris s'était levé tôt pour voir son avocat et il avait disparu après un rapide baiser sur la joue. Tao s'était dit qu'il pouvait peut-être améliorer la situation de lui-même ou au moins ne pas rester si passif. Aucun discours de préparé, pas de réflexion sur les bons arguments à présenter, il y allait avec son meilleur atout : la sincérité.

Inspirant fortement pour se donner du courage, il lève la main et presse la sonnette. Une voix lointaine lui demande son identité. Il s'approche de l'interphone en priant pour que sa voix sonne assurée.

« Je suis Tao, je souhaiterais parler à Mr ou Mme Kim.

-Mr. Kim n'est pas là mais vous pouvez rencontrer madame.

-Très bien, merci. »

Après tout, il l'avait déjà rencontré, cela serait peut-être plus facile. Il traverse à longues enjambées la cour menant à la maison avant de se retrouver devant la grande porte en bois. Deux coups et quelques secondes d'attentes avant qu'une femme vienne le chercher et le conduise à un bureau au premier étage. La mère de Kris l'attend déjà de pied ferme.

« Vous êtes venu ?

-Je suis persuadé que nous avons de nombreuses choses à nous dire.

-Probablement. »

Le ton est froid, cassant, mais Tao ne se décourage pas. Il la regarde se rasseoir derrière son bureau et hésite sur la posture à tenir. Il décide de s'avancer et de prendre un siège en face d'elle.

« Vous souhaitez me parler du mariage de mon fils ?

-Vous savez comme moi qu'il n'aura pas lieu.

-Kris peut revenir à la raison. »

Tao soupire en s'enfonçant dans son siège.

« Pourquoi voulez-vous voir cela de façon si négative, comme une réponse unique. Il ne veut pas se marier, ni avec votre prétendant, ni avec moi. Si je n'avais pas été là il aurait probablement régit de la même façon.

-J'en doute, vous le poussez à se détacher de nous.

-Au contraire, je suis là aujourd'hui pour vous enjoindre à accepter sa décision. L'entreprise, le mariage.. il n'a jamais voulu de tout cela. S'il ne vous en parle que maintenant c'est parce que dos au mur il a fini par se rendre compte qu'il devait imposer ses désirs. Mais ce n'est pas nouveau et ce n'est pas à cause de moi. Je conçois que cela faire beaucoup à encaisser pour vous mais il est prêt au dialogue. Si vous l'acceptez, il vous parlera, il vous expliquera lui-même ses décisions. Les seuls à l'éloigner de vous c'est vous même.

-Vous êtes assez téméraire de venir ici pour me dire ça. Kris est mon fils, je le connais, ce n'est pas à vous de me parler de lui comme si vous étiez plus proche de lui que moi. Votre relation dure depuis quelques semaines et je doute qu'elle perdure beaucoup plus. Puis-je savoir ce qui vous fait être si tenace, que pensez-vous tirer de cette relation ? Vous devez savoir qu'elle est vouée à l'échec, non ?"

Tao détourne son regard, il aurait du se douter qu'il aurait à faire face à ce genre de sous-entendu. Il cherche ses mots pour trouver la meilleure argumentation à avoir.

"Si je suis venu ici c'est pour vous dire que – malgré ce que vous pensez ou pouvez imaginer – j'aime vraiment votre fils et je sais qu'il m'aime aussi. Vous avez l'impression que tout est de ma faute parce que c'est plus simple ainsi et qu'il est probablement vrai que j'ai poussé Kris à repenser à l'avenir qu'il souhaitait mais .. je ne suis pas celui que vous croyez. Je n'en veux pas à votre argent ou à vos relations. Quand j'ai rencontré Kris je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'il faisait. Il y a eu cette histoire de mariage et bien sûr je ne veux pas le perdre et je ne veux pas qu'il se marie par convenance, mais je ne souhaite pas non plus qu'il rompt contact avec vous. Il est vraiment blessé que vous ne souhaitiez pas en discuter avec lui ou au moins entendre son point de vu. Aussi idéaliste et naïf que cela va vous paraître, je crois au contraire que notre histoire peut marcher. Je veux penser que parfois l'amour peut-être suffisant. » Il se penche pour s'accouder au bureau. " Je ne lui demande pas de me choisir, ce serait la meilleure façon de l'éloigner de moi. Peut-être ne devriez-vous pas non plus lui demander de vous choisir, vous pourriez-être surprise de son choix.

-Vous pensez qu'il vous choisirait plutôt que nous ?

-Je pense qu'il vous en voudrait de ne pas avoir assez cru en lui pour avoir confiance en ses décisions."

Les mots semblent avoir un impact et madame Wu est plus affectée qu'elle ne veut bien le laisser paraître. Tao se relève et commence à se reculer vers la porte. Il n'était venu que pour délivrer un seul message – il ne veut pas être une entrave entre Kris et ses parents - mais il ne disparaîtra pas non plus pour simplement leur faire plaisir. Des concessions allaient être à faire. Lui aussi était prêt à se montrer conciliant, sauf en ce qui concernait Kris. Tant qu'ils seraient deux à vouloir leur relation, il refusait de céder pour une question monétaire.

Décidant de la laisser réfléchir sur ses derniers propos il prononce poliment ses aux-revoir et se diriger vers la porte de sortie.

 **ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Baekhyun est interrompu dans le fil de ses pensées par l'apparition de Jongin dans la chambre, seulement vêtu d'une serviette.

"Tu fais quoi Sexy, tu aurais du me rejoindre sous la douche.

-Je voulais juste finir un passage que j'avais dans la tête.

-Un passage triste ?

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ?"

Jongin passe rapidement un sous-vêtement avant de le rejoindre dans le lit. Il s'approche et fait remonter sa main à son visage pour passer ses doigts sur son front.

"Tu as les sourcils froncés comme quand quelques choses te préoccupes."

Jongin était bien trop observateur. D'habitude il parvenait à cacher aux autres ses moments de doutes mais Jongin, lui, les voyait toujours.

Baekhyun ferme son ordinateur pour le reposer sur la table à côté de lui. Il remonte ses jambes le long de son torse tandis que sa tête repose sur l'oreiller dans son dos.

"J'ai peut-être un peu trop transposé cette fois-ci. Mon personnage est en conflit avec sa famille à cause de son couple.

-Parce qu'il est gay ?

-Non, simplement parce qu'ils avaient prévus d'autres plans pour lui. C'est assez paradoxal, cela me fait du bien de sortir tout cela en l'écrivant et d'un autre côté, je n'arrête pas de penser à ma propre situation.

-Tu veux en parler ?

-Je crois.. que j'ai surtout besoin de réponses. Mes parents.. ils ont toujours été tellement tolérants, tellement volontaires à me soutenir dans mes choix, je ne pensais pas qu'ils pourraient autant se braquer. Que la nouvelle soit difficile à entendre et à accepter je peux le comprendre, mais de là à ne plus me parler …"

Jongin tend la main pour la poser sur la sienne.

"Ils ne veulent peut-être pas te parler mais ils peuvent être obligé de t'écouter ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Peut-être que tu peux leur dire ce que tu ressens, ce que tu aimerais qu'ils comprennent ?

-Tu as raison, je pourrais aller les voir et .. au moins leur dire ce que j'ai sur le coeur.

-Je peux venir avec toi si tu veux ?"

Baekhyun réfléchit un instant.

"Je ne sais pas, j'ai envie de dire oui mais.. peut-être que c'est une discussion que je devrais avoir seul avec eux. Si tu es là ils vont s'en prendre à toi, détourner l'attention en cherchant un coupable.

-Tu es sûr ? Où je peux au moins y aller avec toi même si je t'attend en dehors.

-Non, je ne vais quand même pas te faire attendre pendant que je met les choses au clair avec mes parents." Baekhyun hausse les épaules " Ça va aller." Jongin n'insiste pas mais tend les bras et Baekhyun n'est pas long avant de venir s'y blottir. Il passe une main dans ses cheveux pendant que son menton se pose sur le haut de son front. Faisant de la place en poussant ses genoux, il laisse Baekhyun se coller contre lui. Il aimerait trouver la solution qui apaiserait Baekhyun mais malheureusement il se dit que son compagnon fait déjà tout ce qu'il faut, parler à ses parents et essayer de rétablir un dialogue – il ne pouvait rien faire de plus qu'être là pour lui et attendre que l'orage passe.

Le lendemain matin, Baekhyun semble de meilleure humeur. Sa nuit a pourtant été mouvementée mais il se réveille avec le sourire. Jongin se sent remuer contre lui, tirer la couverture, passer ses mains sur son torse avant que finalement ses lèvres ne partent à l'attaque des siennes.

Se tournant pour lui faire face, les yeux fermés et les mains à l'aveuglette pour le serrer contre lui, Jongin profite de son réveil. Baekhyun est d'habitude câlin au petit matin, mais cette fois-ci est sans commune mesure. Essayant de récupérer sa respiration entre deux baisers, il le fait passer au-dessus de lui, les mains passant sur ses flancs, redescendant vers ses reins et l'arrondit de ses fesses. Il entend Baekhyun soupirer contre ses lèvres et sent son coeur battre plus fort.

Baekhyun est partout à la fois, ses lèvres contre les siennes, ses mains sur son visage, ses hanches pressées au plus près de sa peau. Il le fait basculer sur le côté avant de se détacher lentement de ses lèvres.

"Sexy.. ne le prend pas mal, j'adore ce genre de réveil mais .. qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?" Son compagnon continu de sourire.

"C'est juste une belle journée, je suis content." Jongin ne dit rien, il hausse simplement un sourcil, il sait que Baekhyun va lui répondre même s'il ne pose pas directement la question. "Je me fais retirer mon plâtre aujourd'hui."

Jongin se retient d'éclater de rire.

"Et ça te rend si heureux ?" Baekhyun hoche frénétiquement la tête, Jongin ne résiste pas à l'envie de le taquiner. " Tu as si hâte que cela de te débarrasser de moi ?

-Pas du tout."

C'est une réponse ouverte, Jongin ne sait pas s'il doit s'y jeter. Il remonte sa main et caresse un instant sa joue. Leurs yeux ne se quittent pas et son ton est bas comme un murmure quand il reprend.

"Et qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ?

-Que je reste.. pour l'instant. Pour je ne sais pas combien de temps en vérité et il faudra quand même que je repasse chez moi - tes tee-shirts ne me vont vraiment pas - mais .. je vais rester, un peu." Baekhyun le laisse digérer l'information. Il conserve son grand sourire et presse sur ses mains pour le rapprocher de lui. Son ton est amusée quand il reprend. "Après tout je vais avoir besoin de quelques jours pour me re-habituer, peut-être me re-muscler, t'avoir encore un peu aux petits-soins semble judicieux."

Jongin ne répond rien, il a encore la gorge nouée par ce qu'il vient d'entendre. Baekhyun faisait vraiment tous les efforts pour lui, pouvait-il se sentir plus chanceux ?

Ils aimeraient rester plus longtemps au lit mais l'heure tourne. Ils profitent au maximum de leur étreinte et le souffle contre sa peau, Jongin reprend le fil de leur conversation.

"Tu as rendez-vous à quelle heure à l'hôpital ?

-Tu vas venir avec moi ?

-Bien sûr !"

Pour continuer à voir Baekhyun lui sourire comme ça, il avait envie de le suivre n'importe où.

Jongin appelle rapidement Yixing pour arranger leur emploi du temps et après le petit déjeuner ils prennent la direction du centre hospitalier.

 **ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

C'est un réveil un peu différent pour Chanyeol, Kyungsoo avait du rester à l'hôpital cette nuit, un des enfants dont il s'occupait s'était blessé. Se coucher et s'endormir seul, il se rendait compte qu'il avait de plus à plus de mal à s'y résoudre. Il avait su en se couchant que son réveil serait difficile, les draps froids, personne contre qui se presser.. pourtant il n'avait pas imaginé être réveillé par la sonnerie de son téléphone. Encore un peu engourdi, il répond machinalement, sa voix lui semble rauque.

"Je serais prête à parier que tu dormais encore avec la voix que tu as.

-Quelle idée de m'appeler aussi tôt ?

-Il n'est pas tôt Chan, regarde l'horloge à côté de toi."

Chanyeol soupire mais jette quand même un regard en coin à son réveil, il détestait quand elle avait raison.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Ne pourrais-je pas simplement prendre des nouvelles de mon petit frère ?

-Je réitère, qu'est-ce qu'il y a?"

Il entend Yoora soupirer à l'autre bout du fil.

"Maman m'a appelé, elle compte débarquer chez toi.

-Quoi ?!" Chanyeol se redresse d'un bond dans son lit.

"Elle s'inquiète pour toi, tu ne donnes pas de nouvelles.

-J'ai été occupé, tu sais quand elle doit venir ?

-Relax, ce ne sera pas pour aujourd'hui mais je me suis dis qu'il valait mieux te prévenir. Je compte y aller ce week-end, si tu viens aussi ça pourrait la dissuader.

-Hum.." Chanyeol ne sait pas ce qu'il doit répondre. Il n'avait pas rappelé ses parents récemment parce qu'il savait qu'ils pouvaient lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert et qu'il ne se sentait pas près à leur parler.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Chan ? Tu te referme sur toi je n'aime pas ça. Est-ce que … est-ce que tu peux au moins m'en parler à moi ?"

C'était le moment non ? Il s'était dit que désormais il prenait les bonnes décisions pour avancer. Parler de Kyungsoo à sa soeur semblait être une bonne première étape.

"Je crois.. est-ce que je peux passer au café aujourd'hui ?

-Oui bien sûr, tu viens quand tu veux.

-Ok, tu me laisses le temps de me préparer."

Il n'avait pas envie d'y réfléchir plus, s'il s'accordait du temps pour peser le pour et le contre il allait revenir sur sa décision. Après tout, qu'y avait-il de si terrible de dire à quelqu'un de sa famille qu'il était enfin heureux ?

Il prit rapidement une douche pour sentir l'eau chaude détendre ses muscles tendus. Son ventre noué, lui fit comprendre pourtant qu'il pouvait faire une croix sur son petit-déjeuner. S'habillant rapidement, il glisse ses papiers et son téléphone dans sa poche arrière avant de prendre ses clés dans le salon et de rejoindre sa voiture.

Il y a un peu de circulation, cela lui donne le temps de réfléchir en chemin. Il faisait bien de commencer par sa soeur, elle avait longtemps été sa meilleure amie et ils restaient très proche. Mais s'il la savait assez ouverte d'esprit, le doute restait, le serait-elle pour son frère ? Parfois les gens avaient tendances à changer d'opinion quand ils étaient les premiers concernés. Il avait peur aussi de ne pas trouver les mots. Il se savait capable d'un manque de délicatesse et sous le coup de la pression de simplement lâcher avant même un bonjour "Je suis tombé amoureux d'un homme". Mais finalement n'était-ce pas une option comme les autres, au moins il l'aurait dit ? Il y pensait, et finissait par secouer la tête, il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Il avait la gorge tellement nouée qu'il n'était même pas sûr de pouvoir prononcer le nom de Kyungsoo à voix haute. Heureusement, il parvient à la hauteur du café, ce qui l'empêche d'y réfléchir plus avant.

Pénétrant dans l'établissement, il longe directement le comptoir et pousse la porte réservée au personnel. Il sait que sa soeur l'attend sur sa terrasse, elle adorait cette endroit. Il la repère au loin, accoudé à la balustrade. Sans un bruit, il la rejoint et se positionne à ses côtés.

Il est accueillit par un large sourire avant qu'elle ne lui demande comment il va.

"Très bien.

-Chan arrête ta comédie.

-Je vais bien.

-C'est faux. Cela fait des semaines que tu ne vas pas bien." Elle soupire et se retourne pour poser ses coudes sur la rambarde et tourne la tête pour lui faire face.

"Tu avais l'habitude de tout me dire avant, tu te confiais à moi. Je sais qu'il se passe quelque chose. Tu nous fuis, les parents et moi. Dis-moi ce qui te tracasse, c'est si grave que ça ?

-Non pas du tout." Il inspire fortement en se disant qu'après tout il était venu pour ça, ce ne devrait pas être si dur à dire "C'est juste que.. j'ai rencontré quelqu'un."

Sa soeur secoue la tête.

"Et ..? Ce n'est pas la première fois, pourquoi tu ne nous l'annonce pas de la façon que tu l'as fais pour les autres. Et puis - pour être honnête - je m'en doutais un peu. J'ai vu le message et..  
-Tu ne sais rien sur ce message, même pour moi c'était.. confus à l'époque. J'ai un peu de mal à en parler parce que c'est...particulier.

-Je ne comprend pas, tu n'as jamais été aussi hésitant pour aucune fille que tu nous a présenté. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? C'est une de tes ex c'est ça ? Ce n'est pas sérieux ?

-Si c'est sérieux, et non, ce n'est pas ça.

-C'est quelqu'un que je connais ?"

Chanyeol soupire et se passe une main dans les cheveux.

"Pas vraiment.. c'est juste que.." Il inspire pour se donner du courage et rend les armes "c'est Kyungsoo."

Yoora cligne plusieurs fois des yeux avant pencher la tête sur le côté, signe qu'elle a compris.

"Ton voisin Kyungsoo ?

-Oui, mon voisin Kyungsoo.

-Ça veut dire...

-Un homme. Effectivement. Tu vois un peu le problème.

-Je .. vois un peu la différence mais.. un problème, non ce n'est pas un problème."

Chanyeol est surprit par le calme de sa soeur.

"Tu savais ! Tu avais lu le texto.

-Non, je n'en savais rien mais.. tu as rencontré quelqu'un et c'est sérieux, c'est tout ce qui m'importe. Tu ne voulais pas me le dire parce que..? Quoi ? C'est un homme ? Honnêtement je suis déçue ! Que tu stresses pour le dire aux parents je veux bien le comprendre mais à moi ? Tu m'as toujours tout dis. Je me suis vraiment inquiété, tu n'avais pas l'air d'aller bien et tu ne disais rien. Je me suis mise à imaginer le pire et au final .. c'est une bonne nouvelle, non ? Tu m'as déjà parlé de lui, vous êtes amis, c'est cela ?

-Un peu plus maintenant.

-Oui mais c'est quelqu'un que tu connais bien, et tu as envie de tenter l'expérience d'une vraie relation de couple. Personnellement ça me rassure. Tu aurais du m'en parler plus tôt Chan ! C'était ça qui te rongeait ?

-Comment j'aurais pu t'en parler ? Tu n'es pas .. surprise par la situation ? Pas déconcerté que je puisse être avec un homme ? »

Yoora se rapproche pour donner un coup de coude à son frère.

« Si un peu, je n'avais jamais remarqué que tu regardais aussi les hommes.. je crois que je vais avoir le contre-coup plus tard, là je suis simplement secouée que tu ne m'en ai pas parlé plus tôt. C'est moi que tu as appelé en premier pour chacune de tes ruptures, je t'ai écouté pleurer tes hippies et je t'ai conseillé pour que tu remontes la pente. Et maintenant qu'on peut avoir des discussions où je ne me culpabilise pas de comparer les femmes, tu ne me dis rien." Elle soupire et passe une main sur la joue de son frère. "Chan, je te soutiendrais dans n'importe lequel de tes choix, comme je l'ai toujours fais. Si c'est lui qui arrive à te chambouler à ce point, honnêtement, j'ai juste envie de lui tirer mon chapeau et de le rencontrer au plus vite."

Chanyeol ne sait pas comment réagir, il se contente de faire ce qu'il fait de mieux dans ces moments là, suivre son instinct. Il se penche pour prendre sa soeur dans ses bras. Ils ont encore beaucoup à se dire mais pour l'instant, il savoure juste le fait d'avoir pu se libérer d'un poids et que cela se soit passé aussi bien.

C'est étrange, en reprenant sa voiture Chanyeol s'en fait la réflexion. À l'aller, il avait conduit de façon machinale, il était tellement stressé par la conversation qui l'attendait et à l'inverse, le chemin du retour était une vraie libération, il appréciait sa conduite, l'air frais arrivant des fenêtres grandes ouvertes et le grondement des vitesses à chaque fois qu'il accélérait. S'adonnant à l'un de ses plaisirs, la conduite très rapide, c'est en quelques minutes qu'il se retrouve devant son immeuble.

Tandis qu'il remonte les marches de l'immeuble, il se demande si Kyungsoo est rentré. Il sort son téléphone de sa poche mais finalement renonce à passer un coup de fil, au cas où, il ne veut pas le déranger. Posant le pied sur son palier, il n'hésite pas et se dirige vers la porte de gauche. Il connaît le code depuis tellement longtemps, Kyungsoo refuse de le changer. À peine dans l'entrée, ses suspicions se confirment, Kyungsoo est chez lui, ses chaussures sont là pour le prouver. Ne faisant pas de bruit, il se dirige vers la chambre. Il a eu un bon instinct de ne pas appeler, il aurait réveillé son compagnon. Allongé dans le lit, il devait rattraper le sommeil que cette nuit l'avait privé. Tentant de faire le moindre bruit, Chanyeol se contorsionne pour retirer son pantalon et son sweat. Précautionneusement, il se glisse sous les draps et glisse son bras autour de la taille de son amant et son menton au dessus de sa tête. Il arbore une seconde le sourire victorieux de celui bienheureux qui croit pouvoir profiter d'un instant de tranquillité quand il sent Kyungsoo poser sa main sur la sienne.

" Dors, fais comme si je n'étais pas là.

-Je te signale que je dormais et j'aurais eu du mal à ne pas remarquer la présence d'un éléphant qui se prend pour un chat en se déplaçant.

-Je n'ai pratiquement pas fais de bruit.

-Le mot "pratiquement" est la clé dans cette phrase."

Chanyeol resserre sa prise en baissant la tête pour l'enfouir dans son cou.

"Désolé, je vais me faire pardonner.

-En me donnant la chair de poule avec tes mains froides ?"

Kyungsoo sent le sourire de son compagnon dans son cou. Il prend la main de Chanyeol entre les deux siennes.

"Tu es gelé, tu étais sorti ?

-Je suis allé voir ma soeur." Kyungsoo hoche lentement la tête mais n'ajoute rien. Chanyeol se dit que c'est le moment, il n'a rien envie de cacher à son compagnon. "Je lui ai parlé de toi." Il sent Kyungsoo se tendre contre lui.

"De moi ?"

Chanyeol hoche à l'affirmative.

"Quand tu dis "moi" tu veux dire que tu a parlé de _moi_ ou..

-De nous. Quand je parle de toi, je parle forcément de nous."

Kyungsoo se retourne vivement et met son visage à la hauteur de celui de Chanyeol pour le regarder dans les yeux. Ses mains remontent pour se poser sur ses joues, on pourrait croire qu'il craint que l'attention de son compagnon ne s'égare. Pourtant Chanyeol ne le quitte pas des yeux.

"Tu as parlé de toi et moi à ta soeur ?

-Oui. Apparemment toute ma famille s'inquiète pour moi. Ils se sont imaginé des trucs parce que je n'avais pas l'air très bien ces derniers temps, ma mère veut même passer chez moi à l'improviste pour me forcer à donner des nouvelles. Je me suis dis que le plus simple serait peut-être de leur expliquer ce qu'il se passe. Ma soeur veut y aller ce weekend... elle va m'aider à leur dire."

Kyungsoo reste muet une seconde, comment Chanyeol pouvait-il lui donner des informations aussi importantes comme si de rien n'était ?

-Yoora et toi allez parler de nous à tes parents ce weekend ?"

Chanyeol hoche la tête, il a presque envie de sourire devant l'air choqué de Kyungsoo. Il se retient de passer une main sur sa joue, il sait que le moment est mal choisi et que son compagnon prendra mal ce geste d'affection.

"Tu l'as dis à Yoora aujourd'hui et..

-Ça c'est bien passé. Elle était tombé sur le message que tu m'avais envoyé après la première fois que toi et moi on a .. été plus. Je crois qu'elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait mais elle se doutait que j'étais dans une relation. Elle a plus été fâchée que j'ai mis tant de temps à lui en parler que le fait en lui même. Elle veut se montrer plus confiante que moi en venant avec moi en parler à nos parents.

-Tu vas leur dire ? Maintenant ?

-Ils s'inquiètent pour moi, je suis sûr qu'ils s'imaginent tous que je dois être gravement malade ou quelque chose comme ça. Peut-être que finalement, ils seront rassurés que ce ne soit "que" ça." Il hausse les épaules. "Je sais que c'est une étape à laquelle je devrais réfléchir, qui m'a déjà pris pas mal la tête mais - justement - ça s'est bien passé avec ma soeur, je veux rester sur cette impression et tout enchaîner. De toute façon on verra bien."

Kyungsoo est encore sous le choc mais il parvient quand même à demander s'il veut que lui aussi les accompagne.

"Peut-être pas cette fois-ci. Si je suis tout seul je parviendrais peut-être à les attendrir en argumentant que je suis leur fils chéri pour que la pilule passe mieux.

-Et si je viens avec toi tu n'es plus leur fils chéri ?

-Si tu viens avec moi, je pense qu'avant tout je deviens ton homme et c'est peut-être un peu trop réel pour eux pour une première fois. »

Kyungsoo concède facilement, après tout il pensait déjà que Chanyeol mettrait des mois avant d'envisager d'en parler à sa famille. Que ce soit si tôt et si spontané, c'était inespéré.

« Je ne pensais pas que tu franchirais cette étape si tôt .. mais ne le prend pas dans le mauvais sens, c'est vraiment une très bonne nouvelle. Je suis finalement content que tu m'ai réveillé, même si c'était un peu brusque. »

Chanyeol ne peut s'empêcher de rire. Il continu sur le ton de l'humour mais Kyungsoo sait bien que la question le rend quand même curieux.

"Et toi, tu vas me présenter à tes parents ?"

La réponse fuse, directe, sans une seconde d'hésitation. Kyungsoo a envie de le taquiner.

"Ils te détesteraient.

-Pourquoi ?

-Quand je leur ai fait comprendre que je ramènerais plus d'hommes que de femmes à la maison, ils se sont renseignés, ils ont voulu imaginer le gendre idéal. Quelqu'un de ma taille, physiquement pareil que moi, poli, discret, responsable. Quelqu'un de stable, qui sait ce qu'il veut."

Chanyeol secoue la tête.

"Est-ce qu'il y a au moins un adjectif auquel je pourrais me rattacher ?

-Gentil ?

-C'est pire que tout Soo."

Kyungsoo passe ses bras autour de son cou et l'attire à lui avec un grand sourire.

"Ils vont t'adorer."

Chanyeol lève un sourcil surpris.

"Comment ?

-Parce que tu n'es rien de qu'ils ont imaginé pour moi mais tout ce que je voulais". Il chuchote sa phrase contre ses lèvres avant de supprimer la distance qui les séparent en l'embrassant.

 **ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

La salle d'attente est pleine mais Jongin divertit son attente en regardant Baekhyun bavarder. Le jeune homme est tellement impatient d'en finir qu'il s'engage dans une conversation qui prend la tournure d'un monologue. Aveugle aux autres patients dans la salle, Jongin passe nonchalamment une main dans ses cheveux en hochant de temps en temps la tête. Finalement, le nom de Baekhyun est appelé et Jongin doit patienter dans la salle d'attente. Une fois seul, il trompe l'ennui en envoyant un message à Chanyeol pour lui demander comment il va. Il aimerait retenter la soirée de la dernière fois, elle s'était bien passée et il avait eu l'impression que son ami s'était considérablement détendu quant à sa situation. Les minutes s'égrenent et Baekhyun lui revient vite. Serrant la main de l'interne, il apparaît dans l'encadrement de la porte – rayonnant. S'appuyant doucement sur son pied il tend la main pour que Jongin vienne le soutenir. Se levant rapidement il passe un bras autour de sa taille.

« Ça s'est bien passé ?

-Très ! Apparemment encore une semaine, deux max et je peux à nouveau conduire. Là je suis un peu engourdi mais il a dit que ça allait passer.

-C'est une super nouvelle. Et ça va aller pour aller jusqu'à la voiture ?

-Ah non ! On avait dit qu'une fois que mon plâtre serait enlevé tu arrêtais de me couver comme si j'étais en verre.

-Mais ..

-Non. Tu me donnes un coup de main et ça va suffire. » Pour montrer le bon geste il lui tend sa main. Jongin secoue la tête mais résigné, se met à sourire et prend la main qui lui est tendue.

Le retour à l'appartement se passe aussi naturellement qu'il aurait pu l'imaginer et il ne manque qu'une seule chose pour qu'il se sente à nouveau lui-même : reprendre le travail.

Minseok lui a dit de prendre son temps, la plupart de ses dossiers peuvent même être réglés sans aucun déplacements. Pourtant Baekhyun a la bougeotte, il n'en peux plus de rester à l'appartement, de se reposer et de se sentir handicapé. Sachant que ses amis devraient pouvoir se libérer, il tente le coup. Jongdae et Sehun répondent présent et le premier passe le chercher. Ouvrant grand les fenêtres, il laisse l'air frais s'engouffrer.

"On pourrait croire que tu était enfermé, séquestré.

-Cela fait juste tellement de bien d'être dehors. Avec les béquilles je ne pouvais pas aller bien loin. Je crois que je ne vais jamais autant apprécier d'être à l'extérieur que quand je vais pouvoir conduire à nouveau."

N'arrivant pas à se décider sur l'endroit où aller, Jongdae le conduit au café où ils s'étaient déjà retrouvés un peu plus tôt.

"Tu t'es décidé, tu vas en adopter ?"

Jongdae secoue négativement la tête mais son ami comprend que la décision est pourtant déjà prise.

"Je ne sais pas encore."

Ils envoient un message à Sehun pour lui donner l'adresse avant de s'installer sur la terrasse. Ils sont joyeusement accueillis par des boules de poils de toutes les couleurs. En un instant les quatre chiots sont sur Jongdae. Baekhyun le laisse essayer de s'en sortir tout seul tandis qu'il rentre dans l'établissement pour passer leur commande. Sehun les rejoint juste au moment où ces dernières leur sont servies.

"Tu as pris pour moi ?

-Bubble tea, je me suis dis que je ne risquais pas de me tromper.

-Quel parfum ?

-Chocolat."

Sehun hoche la tête appréciateur avant d'attraper sa boisson et de prendre une chaise à leurs côtés. Il jette un regard alentour.

"On était jamais venu ici.

-C'est Jongin qui m'a fait découvrir l'endroit, il vient souvent."

Jongdae prend Lay pour le poser sur ses genoux, le chiot s'endormait sur l'accoudoir.

"Ce n'est pas lui qui a trouvé ceux là ? J'avais le souvenir que c'était ce que tu m'avais dis.

-Si." Baekhyun continue pour Sehun. "Il arrive que des gens abandonnent leurs animaux devant la clinique, parfois Jongin les amène ensuite ici pour se faire adopter." Il désigne les chiots sur Jongdae et se penche pour aider Minnie à franchir la distance et le tend à Sehun. "Cette portée, ils sont comme des frères, ils ont été trouvé ensemble." Il a peine le temps de rétracter son bras que le chiot est déjà dans les bras de Sehun. Après quelques instants de jeu, le nouvel arrivant doit bien convenir lui aussi qu'ils sont adorables. Chen a trouvé les bras de Jongdae, tandis que Minnie fait encore des aller-retour entre les deux. Lay, lui s'est endormi aux pieds de Sehun après avoir glissé sur sa jambe. Suho, lui a volé la vedette en décidant d'occuper toute l'attention de Sehun, il s'amuse à se glisser sous son tee-shirt et a frotter sa tête contre son ventre.

Baekhyun était près à se pencher pour garder Minnie près de lui quand une forme noire attire son attention. Laissant ses amis, il s'avance prudemment dans le jardin. Derrière un pot de fleur, il reconnaît la silhouette de D.O.. Il tend la main pour lui faire signe de sortir de sa cachette mais le chaton se recule, ne laissant que ses pattes de devant se deviner et sa frimousse froncée pour montrer son appréhension. Baekhyun s'assoit avec des gestes lents sur le sol et garde sa main tendue.

"Je sais que je ne suis pas Jongin mais il ne viendra pas aujourd'hui." Le chaton ne bouge pas mais ses grands yeux sont fixés sur lui, il sait qu'il a son attention. "Tu as un coup de coeur pour lui, ne t'inquiètes pas je sais ce que c'est. Mais je te promets que je peux être aussi bien, comme remplaçant." Lentement il tend sa deuxième main et ne fait aucun mouvement quand il voit finalement le chaton noir contourner le pot pour s'approcher craintivement de lui. Il ne bouge pas non plus quand la première patte se pose sur sa paume. Il lui laisse le temps de s'adapter, de passer sa tête autour de sa main pour le renifler, s'habituer à sa présence. Finalement, le chaton se laisse amadouer et quand Baekhyun le prend dans ses bras, il se roule en boule contre son torse. Baekhyun le sent trembler, il ne sait pas ce que le chaton a vécu avant mais la confiance doit être un grand problème pour lui, il se sent chanceux qu'il veuille bien lui laisser sa chance. Il passe délicatement sa main sur son dos en une lente caresse pour calmer sa peur et ne se met à bouger que quand il l'entend ronronner.

Remontant les quelques marches en bois menant à la terrasse, il présente son nouveau compagnon. Sehun tend la main pour caresser son dos, il a toujours aimé les chats, mais D.O. le repousse d'un coup de patte et se roule en boule contre Baekhyun. Le jeune homme se retient d'afficher un soupire triomphant, il est satisfait d'avoir pu amadouer le fauve.

Jetant un regard circulaire, il remarque que Chen à élu domicile contre le ventre de Jongdae et ne semble pas déterminé à bouger.

"Je crois que tu auras du mal à repartir tout seul.

-J'en ai l'impression aussi. Mais tu avais dis ce sont les quatre ou aucun non ?

-Ce serait mieux.

-Je ne sais pas si je peux avoir quatre chats, ça fait beaucoup.

-Je peux peut-être t'aider sur ce coup là." Sehun passe et repasse ses mains dans la fourrure de Suho. Le chat semble fasciné par son nouveau compagnon de jeu. Il a fini par abandonner le tee-shirt et préfère s'enrouler autour du poignet de Sehun, sa tête se frotte contre sa paume.

"Tu penses adopter ?" Baekhyun ouvre de grands yeux en se tournant vers son meilleur ami tout en continuant de caresser doucement le chaton dans ses bras.

"Pourquoi pas.. ils doivent bien être adopté par quelqu'un et puis.. si Dae et moi on les prend, ils pourraient se voir souvent." Il relève le visage et se tourne vers Jongdae "Tu crois que ça t'irait ?"

Jongdae penche la tête en réfléchissant, Chen tire distraitement sur sa veste. Un coup d'oeil vers à la boule de poil et il décide de rendre les armes.

"Mais comment vas-t-on choisir ? Ils sont tous adorables.

-Je sais.. mais déjà, il va t'être impossible de te détacher de celui-là et moi - probablement de celui-ci" Il désigne respectivement Chen et Suho. Il remonte ses bras pour porter le chiot à son visage. "Toi tu repars avec moi."

Aussi simplement que cela la décision avait été prise. Pour les deux restants, le choix n'avait pas été difficile non plus, c'était presque les chiots eux mêmes qui avaient choisis leurs maîtres. En sentant la préférence de Jongdae pour Chen - ou plutôt son incapacité à s'en détacher - Minnie avait décidé de se lancer dans la course. Grimpant sur le dos de son frère, il était parvenu à attirer l'attention de Jongdae qui l'avait placé sur son épaule pour qu'il se roule en boule contre son cou. Lay avait quant à lui réussi à remonter la jambe de Sehun et s'était enroulé dans sa veste. Il avait été convenu que Sehun le ramènerait lui aussi à la maison avec Suho.

Les papiers d'adoptions avaient rapidement été remplis. Le nom de Jongin avait amené le sourire aux propriétaires du café qui avait accéléré la procédure sous promesse de revenir rapidement pour montrer que les animaux été bien traité.

Baekhyun s'était mis un peu en retrait tandis que Jongdae et Sehun donnaient leurs coordonnées. Le chaton était toujours contre lui et il hésitait sur ce qu'il devait faire. Un regard sur l'animal endormi dans ses bras et il doutait de pouvoir le laisser sur place. Jongin avait bien dit qu'il avait du mal à se sociabiliser, les chiots étaient sûrement les seuls avec lesquels il interagissait. Et si maintenant ils n'étaient plus là, n'allait-il pas se sentir seul ? En sentant le poids de l'animal contre son torse, sa respiration apaisée tandis qu'il dormait en toute confiance entre ses bras, il se dit que même si c'était impulsif, il ne pouvait pas prendre une autre décision. Il ne savait pas ce que Jongin penserait de sa décision, ni comment il s'organiserait dans son propre appartement avec un nouveau compagnon mais il préférerait y réfléchir plus tard. Le chaton avait besoin d'un environnement où il pouvait se sentir en confiance et en sécurité, quoi de mieux que la maison d'un vétérinaire ?

Revenant vers ses amis, il demande lui aussi à remplir un formulaire d'adoption et répond d'un simple haussement d'épaule accompagné d'un sourire aux questions muettes de ses deux compagnons.

Si l'adoption en elle même est simple, la propriétaire étant ravie de savoir que le chaton allait enfin avoir une famille qui voulait de lui, le retour à l'appartement l'est moins. Chen et Minnie peinent à rester dans le panier où Jongdae les a glissé en retournant à sa voiture. Baekhyun s'était mis à l'arrière pour les maintenir, mais D.O. s'était réveillé dans le processus et il ne comprenait plus ce qui lui arrivait. Baekhyun tentait de le rassurer comme il le pouvait mais Chen voulait jouer et lui sautait dessus. Arrivés enfin en bas de l'immeuble, Baekhyun fut soulagé de laisser son ami partir avec ses deux terreurs - Minnie, pouvait sembler calme mais il était très espiègle et Baekhyun en avait fait les frais quand il l'avait retrouvé coincé dans la poche de sa veste.

Décidant de prendre les escaliers, il remonte lentement les marches de l'immeuble de Jongin en tenant fermement son paquet contre lui. Jongin ne rentrerait pas du travail avant encore une bonne heure, il avait le temps de s'installer. Étonné lui même de sa patience et de ce nouvel instinct protecteur, il commence par montrer à D.O. le nouvel environnement qui est désormais le sien. La pensée le traverse que Jongin pourrait ne pas aimer cette surprise mais il se souvenait qu'il lui avait dit que s'il avait pu il les aurait tous pris avec lui - le chiots comme le chaton. Il se rassérénait en se disant que sinon, il prendrait le chaton chez lui.

Le temps file rapidement et quand il entend la sonnerie annonçant la composition du code de la porte, il est encore en train de jouer avec le chaton sur le tapis de la salle à manger.

"Pourquoi tu as tout fermé, tu n'as pas chaud ?"

Jongin laisse ses chaussures dans l'entrée avant d'enlever sa veste.

"J'avais peur que notre invité s'enfuit.

-Notre invité ?" Jongin passe la tête dans le couloir mais, cherchant quelqu'un à sa hauteur, ne remarque rien de particulier. Il pose son sac et rentre dans la pièce cherchant Baekhyun du regard.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais sur le ta.." il se coupe dans sa phrase remarquant enfin la petite boule noire entre les mains de son compagnon. L'animal doit aussi avoir enfin pris conscience de sa présence car il se libère rapidement de la prise de Baekhyun pour se jeter dans les jambes de Jongin. Machinalement, ce dernier se penche pour le prendre dans ses bras.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais là toi ?"

Il s'avance et s'agenouille lui aussi sur le tapis. Ses mains passent plusieurs fois sur la tête du chaton tandis qu'il relève le regard vers Baekhyun qui lève simplement deux mains innocentes.

"On est allé au café-refuge avec Dae et Sehun et ... les frères chiots ont été adoptés, j'ai eu peur qu'il se sente seul."

Jongin lève un sourcil curieux.

"Les chiots ne sont plus là ?

-Dae et Sehun.

-Ils les ont adoptés ?" Jongin ouvre de grands yeux étonnés avant de se laisser tomber sur ses fesses. "Qui à pris qui ?

-Jongdae à adopté Chen et Minnie et Sehun ramène Lay et Suho chez lui. Du coup.. D.O. allait rester et ... comme j'ai réussi à l'adoucir un peu... je me suis dis que ce n'était pas une si mauvaise idée. Je ne savais pas ce que toi ..." Baekhyun ne termine pas sa phrase mais Jongin comprend, il hoche simplement la tête en continuant de sourire. Sa réponse c'était cela, l'acceptation - comme toujours, et sous sa forme la plus simple. Baekhyun pose son coude sur le canapé derrière lui tandis qu'il regarde le chaton ronronner sous les caresses de Jongin. Il l'avait souhaité la simplicité, la complicité du couple sans éclats ou péripéties, et même si ses références étaient idylliques car sorties tout droit des romans, jamais il n'aurait pu les imaginer plus parfaites que les moments qu'il vivait en cet instant.

Il est tiré de ses pensées par la voix de Jongin.

"Tu as réussi à l'adoucir ?"

Baekhyun hoche la tête et tend la main en appelant le nom du chaton. Il est certain que ce dernier hésite, il lance un coup d'oeil indécis à Jongin avant de finalement se décider à faire quelques pas vers Baekhyun. Le serrant contre lui, Baekhyun sent le regard chaud de Jongin sur lui.

"Tu réussis vraiment des miracles.

-Oh je crois que j'ai la partie facile, j'ai choisi le plus calme. Plaignons plutôt Sehun et Jongdae qui eux doivent courir partout chez eux. Jongin s'imagine assez bien la situation et se met à rire avec Baekhyun. Repensant à tout cela il ajoute.

"C'est quand même assez incroyable, qui aurait pu penser que les quatre allaient finalement se trouver une nouvelle famille avec tes amis."

Baekhyun lui lance un clin d'oeil en serrant D.O. contre lui.

"Le destin, ce n'est pas ce que tu disais ? On était fait pour se rencontrer.

 **ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Le lendemain, Jongin doit partir tôt au travail et Baekhyun lui annonce au petit déjeuner qu'il a décidé d'aller voir ses parents. Il n'a plus envie de repousser l'échéance, cela ne servirait à rien. C'était à lui de tirer un peu de courage de ses personnages, à lui d'affronter sa Madame Wu. Jongin insiste pour le conduire à la gare mais il refuse, il va le mettre en retard et cela ne lui fera pas de mal de marcher un peu.

Un dernier coup d'oeil à sa montre et Jongin est obligé de convenir qu'il faut qu'il parte maintenant pour ne pas être en retard. Il rappelle à Baekhyun de l'appeler sur le chemin du retour, il essaiera de venir le chercher, avant de récupérer son sac et de sortir de l'appartement sur un dernier signe de la tête.

Forçant sur l'accélérateur, il parvient tout juste à l'heure à la clinique. Une patiente l'attend déjà et il n'a que le temps de dire bonjour à Yixing avant de devoir s'enfermer dans son bureau. Il ne parvient pas à en sortir avant l'heure du déjeuner, les rendez-vous s'enchaînent et ne parvient même pas à prendre une pause café dans la matinée.

Il raccompagne la dernière patiente à la porte avant de prendre son téléphone dans sa poche. Rapidement, il passe une commande pour être livré et range ses dossiers le temps que Yixing en finisse avec ses propres patients.

"Heureusement que c'est plus calme cet après-midi, je suis déjà claqué.

-Tu as pas mal forcé ces derniers temps, tu devrais lever le pied.

-La faute à qui ? Tu m'as abandonné pour Baekhyun. Comment va t-il d'ailleurs ?"

Jongin prend bien la pique et paie rapidement le livreur avant de rejoindre Yixing dans son bureau.

"Je sais que je n'ai pas été très présent, je vais me rattraper. Baek vient d'enlever son plâtre, on va pouvoir reprendre un rythme normal.

-T'inquiète pas, au final on a réussi à s'arranger avec le planning alors ça va. D'ailleurs tu n'oublies pas que je pars plus tôt ce soir.

-Oui c'est vrai. Tu fais quoi déjà ?

-Oh.. j'ai un .. rendez-vous.

-C'est-à-dire ?" Yixing détourne le regard pour prendre le sac en plastique que tient Jongin et commence à sortir leur déjeuner. Il a ce petit mouvement désinvolte de la main que Jongin reconnaît, celui que son ami fait quand il ne lui dit pas tout et tente de changer de sujet.

"Oh.. juste un truc."

Jongin se rapproche et s'assoit à ses côtés sur le bureau.

"Un truc du style Jongdae ou … ?"

Yixing relève le regard vers lui.

"Tu ne vas pas me lâcher c'est ça ?

-Que veux-tu, tu ne m'avais jamais dis aimer les hommes – alors que tu sais que je suis gay – et là il se passe clairement un truc avec Jongdae, je me pose juste des questions.

-Ce n'est pas nouveau Jongin. Tu ne m'as connu qu'avec Amy mais je suis déjà sorti avec des hommes.

-C'est vrai ?" Jongin n'en revient pas, il n'aurait jamais pensé cela. "Mais .. tu ne me l'a jamais dis.

-Tu ne m'as jamais demandé.

-C'est … vrai." Pour le coup, Jongin reste un peu sans voix, cette conversation semblait surréelle.

"Je ne pensais pas que c'était important."

Jongin se reprend rapidement.

"Non bien sûr tu as raison. Ça ne l'est pas, enfin.. tu fais ce que tu veux. Wow, ok, laisse-moi juste une seconde. En fait, tu aimes les deux ? Tu es sorti avec des hommes et des femmes.

-Oui, c'est ça.

-Donc en fait ce n'est pas du tout nouveau ce qu'il t'arrive avec Jongdae.

-Je ne sais pas ce que c'est avec Jongdae, je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit sérieux.

-Mais tu l'as revu non ?

-Oui, j'avais oublié un truc chez lui alors il est passé à la clinique. Tu sais .." Yixing laisse retomber ses baguettes et semble près à se confier. "... je crois que j'avais besoin d'un peu de changement. Se sentir désiré c'est toujours .. appréciable. Avec Amy on avait commencé à s'éloigner depuis un moment, elle ne me donnait plus le sentiment d'être "aimé" ? En tout cas voulu, je ne sais pas comment dire ça. Peut-être que ça faisait juste longtemps que je n'avais pas été dragué et .. ça fait du bien. C'est léger et sans prise de tête, je crois que c'est ce qu'il me fallait.

-Ce n'est peut-être pas sérieux c'est ce que tu veux dire ?

-Oui .. enfin je n'en sais rien.

-C'est lui que tu revois ce soir ?

-Oui. Je ne dis pas que c'est le fait d'une fois. On est d'accord sur le fait de laisser ça .. facile, sans pression. Pour l'instant ça me fais du bien. On va se fréquenter un peu et on verra comment ça se passe. Peut-être que ce ne sera rien, juste une passade, mais pour l'instant je ne vais pas y réfléchir. Il me donne envie de sortir et de m'amuser et j'oublie un peu.. Amy. Je n'ai pas envie de voir ça comme une relation pansement – pour moi ce n'est pas ça - mais je crois qu'on est tous les deux d'accord pour que ça reste "sans-engagement".

-Si ça vous convient tous les deux c'est le principal. Tu sais que mes relations après Luhan ont été elles aussi faciles, je comprend tout à fait." Retrouvant son sourire, il donne un coup de coude à son ami. "C'est génial, profite. Donc ça ne te dérange pas si on se revoit tous ensemble, j'aurais bien refait des soirées comme la dernière fois – ça va aller si vous êtes ensembles ?

-Mais oui aucun problème. Comment on dit maintenant ... "chill!"

Jongin ne peut se retenir de rire, _chill_ , bien sûr. Il ne savait pas ce que tout cela allait donner mais si tout le monde souhaitait la même chose, pourquoi pas.

La journée se termine lentement et quand il reçoit un message de Baekhyun, il est en rendez-vous et ne peut pas se libérer. Avec Yixing qui finit même plus tôt, sa journée s'allonge. Le temps qu'il ferme la clinique et regagne sa voiture, il est certain que Baekhyun est rentré par ses propres moyens. Et en effet, tandis qu'il ouvre la porte de l'appartement, il aperçoit la veste que portait son compagnon dans le vestibule. Regagnant le salon, il le retrouve sur le canapé.

"Tu es déjà rentré, ça va ?"

Baekhyun a une petite mine mais il semble serein.

"Je suis rentré il y a une heure."

Jongin passe derrière lui et pose sa main sur sa nuque.

"Tu as pris une douche ?" Ses cheveux sont encore mouillés, Baekhyun hoche la tête. Allant chercher de quoi boire dans le frigo, Jongin revient avec deux bières. Il en tend une à son compagnon.

"Dis – moi.

-C'était ..." Baekhyun s'enfonce dans le canapé et pose sa tête sur son épaule. ".. comme je l'avais prévu. Ma mère n'était pas là mais on a pu parler avec mon père. Il .. a du mal à accepter. Je crois que ce qu'il ne veut pas comprendre c'est "pourquoi maintenant". J'ai eu beau lui dire que c'était juste toi et qu'il y a quelques mois, moi non plus je n'aurais jamais pensé me mettre en relation avec un homme mais il est persuadé que je lui mens. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'imagine mais il pense probablement que je lui ai caché cela pendant des années. C'est comme s'il se sentait.. trahi. Il m'a dit que si je lui avait expliqué plus tôt que j'étais gay, il l'aurait accepté. Il ne veut pas entendre que c'est récent pour moi aussi. Il est probablement plus fâché envers lui-même de ne pas l'avoir vu venir, comme s'il avait manqué quelque chose."

Jongin fronce les sourcils.

"Tu veux dire qu'il pense t'avoir mal éduqué ?

-Je ne sais pas. Pas exactement.. plutôt qu'il a l'impression de ne rien connaître sur moi, d'être déboussolé comme si ce changement allait _justement_ tout changer. Je vais lui laisser du temps. Lui faire comprendre que ce n'est pas juste une passade – peut-être qu'avec le temps il finira par s'y faire ?

-Tu veux qu'on aille lui parler ensemble ? Je pourrais lui parler de mes parents et de la façon dont je leur ai annoncé ? Ou.."

Mais Baekhyun secoue la tête.

"Ce ne serait pas une bonne idée, il .. ne te recevrait pas bien je pense. Il vaut mieux laisser courir un peu de temps. On va rester positif, il va s'y faire."

Jongin comprend, c'est sa famille, Baekhyun est sûrement le plus à même pour juger. Il passe un bras autour de son épaule et se penche pour prendre une bière sur la table et lui tendre. Lui aussi voulait rester positif.

"Ok, alors commençons maintenant, on va aborder un sujet plus léger.

-C'est à dire."

Jongin fait mine de réfléchir.

"Ah ! Tu sais à quoi t'as comparé Yixing aujourd'hui ?

-Non" Baekhyun retrouve un petit sourire curieux.

"À un rubilk's cube sexy" il éclate de rire en voyant Baekhyun lui faire les gros yeux. "Il dit que je ne sais pas résoudre le mystère que tu es mais que je prend plaisir à essayer."

Il était de retour, le rire de Baekhyun, et pour continuer à l'entendre, Jongin se sentait près à dire les pires absurdités.

 **Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Coucou !

Un chapitre 23 tout aussi long et riche que les précédents. J'amorce la clôture de certaines intrigues et des happy end pour de nombreux personnages.

Le prochain chapitre sera donc le dernier (j'aime les nb pairs et 24 ça sonne bien ^^) - Je n'en ai pas encore la trame -seulement la fin. Si vous souhaitez voir l'évolution de certains perso n'hésitez pas à m'en parler en commentaires !

Comme d'habitude, je trépigne un peu derrière mon écran à chaque fois que je publie pour voir si certains d'entre-vous désirent partager leur avis alors *please! soyez nombreux. Je suis en train de mettre un point final à cette histoire que j'ai commencé à élaborer durant l'été dernier. Cela fait déjà un an que ces perso évoluent dans ma tête et j'ai appris à les aimer de plus en plus au fil des chapitres - j'espère que c'est le cas pour vous aussi ! Je suis un peu triste à l'idée que tout cela se termine – mais il faut bien une fin et il y aura des bonus !

(Et si je tentais un challenge – le chap 24 est estimé à 14 000 mots, j'en rajoute 1000 pour chaque com' *Je sens le flop ^^

Je répond à chaque commentaire, n'hésitez pas à aller les lire.

J'ai un compte twitter ( Saraadvg) mais je suis busybusy alors c'est un peu vide pour l'instant mais vous pouvez toujours venir m'y parler ou faire des demandes de bonus.

Je crois que c'est tout .. J'espère que vous avez aimé la lecture ! À bientôt

Xoxo


	24. Chapter 24 - Je t'attendais

Chapitre 24 - Je t'attendais →

Les voilà une fois de plus au même endroit, le schéma se répétait. Sehun ne voulait pas s'en plaindre, Junmyeon était gentleman. Cependant, ils en étaient au cinquième rendez-vous, et il se prenait à espérer qu'il se passe quelque chose.

Depuis leur rencontre à la galerie, Sehun et Junmyeon s'étaient revus plusieurs fois. D'abord au café, le soir même, il lui avait expliqué la situation et lui avait confirmé n'avoir désormais pour Kyungsoo qu'une affection amicale. Il chérissait leurs souvenirs, rien de plus.

En fin de soirée, lui demandant s'il ne verrait pas d'objection à ce qu'il l'invite à nouveau, il avait fait à comprendre à Sehun que leur intérêt était mutuel. Les rendez-vous s'étaient alors succédés aux cours des trois dernières semaines, ils avaient dîné plusieurs fois ensemble, s'étaient retrouvés l'après-midi pour une ballade le long du fleuve Han et avaient partagé leurs goûts et occupations durant de longues conversations téléphoniques jusque tard le soir. Sehun en savait désormais beaucoup plus sur le jeune peintre et il se sentait bien avec lui.

Pourtant, il avait envie de plus, c'était la cinquième fois que Junmyeon le raccompagnait devant chez lui et qu'il repartait, sans rien exiger de plus qu'un "bonne nuit". C'était très cavalier de sa part et il en appréciait le geste mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se poser des questions. Cinq rendez-vous et Sehun en voulait plus

Certes, c'était lui qui avait demandé à ce que les choses se passent en douceur, qu'ils prennent leur temps mais cinq rendez-vous et pas une étreinte, pas un baiser ? En demandait-il réellement trop ? Il en venait à se demander si Junmyeon et lui s'étaient bien accordés sur la nature de leur relation ? Pourtant on n'allait pas à cinq dates avec une personne qu'on ne la désirait pas ? Et puis, il ne pouvait quand même pas s'être autant trompé, Junmyeon flirtait avec lui c'était évident. Il y avait des gestes, des regards, qui ne trompaient pas.

Assis dans la voiture, voyant Junmyeon tourner au coin de sa rue, il ne peut s'empêcher de redouter la vue de sa propre porte d'immeuble. Avec un sourire Junmyeon se gare le long de la route et Sehun descend à contre coeur du véhicule. Cette fois-ci il veut envoyer le bon signal, il prend tout son temps pour fermer la portière et ne fait pas un pas vers son bâtiment. Son regard est rivé sur Junmyeon.

"J'ai vraiment passé une excellente soirée.

-Moi aussi."

Junmyeon semble hésitant, il regarde ailleurs tandis qu'il se passe une main dans la nuque.

"Il se fait tard, je devrais te laisser."

Ok, une ouverture, Sehun était bon en flirt il pouvait travailler avec ce genre de phrase. S'appuyant contre la voiture, il ne lâche toujours pas Junmyeon du regard.

"Tu n'y es pas obligé, je ne me couche jamais tôt, je déteste les lits froids."

Les yeux de Junmyeon reviennent tout de suite vers les siens, il semble ne pas savoir quoi répondre à cela. Alors Sehun se dit que si ce n'est pas lui qui en avait l'initiative, il peut toujours faire le premier pas.

"Tu veux monter un instant avec moi ?"

Junmyeon esquisse un sourire.

"Ce ne serait pas raisonnable". Mais il a un mouvement qui déroute Sehun, s'avançant vers la porte, il l'ouvre.. se pourrait-il que ? Non, Junmyeon n'était quand même pas en train de lui tenir la porte pour qu'il rentre chez lui ? N'avait-il pas était assez clair ? Tant pis, il laisse son impulsivité parler tandis que lui aussi regagne la porte.

"Junmyeon, monte avec moi."

Ce n'est pas une question et pour être sûr que ses intentions sont claires, il s'avance et plaque violemment ses lèvres contre celle du jeune homme. Junmyeon doit être surpris car la porte lui lâche des mains. Cependant, il se reprend rapidement. Il est prompte à passer ses bras autour de sa taille et à se presser contre lui. Sehun aurait pu avoir un instant d'hésitation mais la fougue avec laquelle son compagnon répond à son baiser le rassure tout de suite. Junmyeon n'est pas contre son initiative, au contraire. Il note même qu'il embrasse méticuleusement. Tandis que Sehun pose ses mains sur son visage pour le maintenir contre la porte, il sent celles de Junmyeon remonter dans son dos, ses lèvres se presser contre les siennes comme si elles voulaient y laisser leur marque, sa langue venir jouer avec sa lèvre inférieure avant de venir taquiner sa consoeur. Il retient un gémissement de soulagement quand finalement la main droite de Junmyeon trouve le chemin de ses fesses.

Ils se détachent un instant pour reprendre leur respiration mais Sehun reste pressé contre le torse de Junmyeon. De sa main gauche il replace une mèche sur son front.

"Est-ce que maintenant tu montes avec moi ?"

Seul l'éclat de rire de Junmyeon lui répond et il ne sait plus qui en a l'initiative mais ils parviennent à ouvrir la porte d'entrer et se dirigent vers l'appartement sans se désunir. Sehun laisse ses mains se balader partout, défaire les boutons de la veste de Junmyeon tandis qu'il attendent l'ascenseur, se presser contre son ventre durant les secondes qui les emmènent vers son étage et le maintenir contre sa propre porte tandis qu'il trouve ses clés et les guide à l'intérieur.

Si Junmyeon était resté jusque là gentlemen dans ses manières et dans sa façon d'agir avec Sehun, il n'en restait pas mois très entreprenant. En le voyant retirer vivement sa veste avant même de franchir l'entrée, Sehun se dit qu'il n'a probablement pas été le seul à souhaiter cette intimité. Il se débarrasse lui aussi de son manteau pendant que les mains de Junmyeon remonte le long de son torse. Ses doigts s'occupent de défaire les boutons de sa chemise et ses lèvres viennent retrouver les siennes avant de dévier le long de sa mâchoire. Il entend Junmyeon gémir dans son cou quand il passe une main dans son dos pour le presser contre lui. Leurs entre-jambes se frôlent, se cherchent, se caressent et Sehun sent sa chemise glisser de ses épaules tandis que les mains de son amant remontent à son visage. L'instant se suspend tandis qu'ils calment les battements de leur coeur et reprennent leur souffle. Sehun presse son front contre celui de Junmyeon, leur nez se frôlent. Il passe ses bras autour de son cou, il n'a jamais été aussi lent et aussi doux avant d'embrasser quelqu'un. Il se concentre sur leur baiser, voulant se souvenir du goût qu'ont ses lèvres et les moindres détails de ce moment. Les mains de Junmyeon redescendent lentement le long de son torse, lui aussi profite de l'instant, sensuellement. Ses lèvres prennent le temps de tracer les traits de son visage, remontent l'arrête de son nez, s'attardent sur la courbe de ses pommettes et il ferme même ses yeux de ses lèvres tandis que ses mains descendent plus au sud. Sehun a le souffle court.

Sa ceinture ne lui résiste pas longtemps et le jeans suit aussitôt. Sehun se sent plus à l'aise dans cette nudité, il avait tellement désiré ce moment, celui où Junmyeon poserait enfin ses mains sur lui. Il le sent partout, frôlant sa colonne vertébrale, caressant son ventre, murmurant son désir pour lui contre son épaule. Mais il veut encore plus, il veut sentir leur peau pressées l'une contre l'autre.

Ramenant ses mains à la nuque de Junmyeon, il relève son visage vers lui pour s'attaquer à ses lèvres. Quand il sent ses mains se refermer dans son dos, il utilise les siennes pour défaire à son tour la chemise de Junmyeon. Junmyeon doit le prendre comme un signal car il amorce un mouvement pour les faire enfin franchir le seuil de l'entrée. Cependant, comme il n'est jamais encore venu dans l'appartement, il laisse Sehun le guider. À reculons, ils gagnent la chambre et allongeant Sehun sur le lit, Junmyeon se redresse pour retirer son pantalon.

Le moment devient plus survolté, Sehun a rapidement besoin de plus. Il est enivré par la simple présence de Junmyeon, ses mains sur lui, son odeur dans la pièce et sa langue traçant des lignes invisibles sur sa peau. Les mains maintenus au-dessus de sa tête, il se sent rendre toutes les armes. Il veut juste laisser Junmyeon faire ce qu'il veut de lui. Il gémit soudainement en sentant son souffle près de son oreille.

Junmyeon se redresse et attire son attention en déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres. Les yeux dans les yeux, ils reprennent leur souffle tandis que Junmyeon murmure doucement.

"J'ai .. j'ai l'habitude d'être assez "dominant" dans ce genre de situation mais.. tu ne ressembles vraiment pas à mes ex." Il fait un geste désignant leur différence de corpulence. "Tu veux.. ?

-Non !" Sehun répond avec un peu trop d'enthousiasme. " Justement, c'est parfait comme ça."

Il voit une lueur s'allumer dans les yeux de Junmyeon tandis que ses lèvres se posent à nouveau sur les siennes et qu'une de ses mains prend une direction plus lointaine en caressant son ventre avant de lui retirer son dernier vêtement.

Sehun l'avait attendu longtemps, ce moment où son physique passerait au second plan pour qu'on ne s'y fit pas quand vient l'instant d'intimité. Il l'avait voulu ce moment où il pourrait complètement s'abandonner entre les mains de quelqu'un qui saurait comment lui donner ce plaisir sans retenu. Junmyeon était tout cela et plus encore. C'était comme si lui aussi était animé de la même passion et savait exactement ce que Sehun voulait et la manière dont il désirait être touché.

Il ne sait pas quand Junmyeon relâche la pression qu'il exerçait sur ses poignets mais cela ne change rien au fait qu'il reste immobile, incapable de faire le moindre mouvement tandis qu'il sent les lèvres de Junmyeon descendre le long de son nombril et toujours plus bas. Ses mains se crispent sur les draps et il tire dessus pour se retenir de bouger ses hanches en des mouvements brusques.

Tout s'accélère, c'est comme s'il recevait des décharges électriques mais il ne veut pas trouver son plaisir de façon si cavalière. Se redressant sur les coudes, il se rend compte que ses mains sont libres et il en profite pour prendre en coupe le visage de Junmyeon et le ramener à ses lèvres tandis qu'il passe au dessus de lui. Son amant doit sentir son empressement car en s'adossant à la tête de lit, il retire lui aussi son sous-vêtement et aide Sehun à se positionner au dessus de lui.

Sehun sait qu'il devrait avoir des mouvements lents, pour véritablement prendre le temps d'apprécier ce moment, celui où il ressent Junmyeon pour la première fois en lui. Mais il a du mal à se refréner, il sent les mains de Junmyeon sur ses hanches, guidant son déhanchement, il essaie de conserver le rythme qu'il lui impose mais quand enfin il touche son plaisir ses hanches bougent d'elles-même cherchant la délivrance.

Pantelant, après avoir succombé à son plaisir, il ne peut s'empêcher de chercher la plus grande proximité avec son amant. Il n'a pas envie que le sommeil ne les prennent tout de suite. Après avoir attendu et avoir aussi souvent été déçu par ses amants, il était hors de question que ce qu'il vient enfin d'obtenir reste le fait d'une seule fois.

Il ne prend même pas la peine de reprendre son souffle tandis qu'il se roule contre Junmyeon. Sentant la poitrine de son compagnon se soulever de façon saccadé contre ses lèvres il relève regard vers le sien.

"J'ai été un peu égoïste je n'ai même pas pris le temps de voir si toi aussi ..?"

Mais Junmyeon continu de sourire.

"Si."

Il passe une main sur son visage avant de se pencher pour embrasser ses lèvres.

"Je crois qu'on pourrait avoir une petite discussion sur ce que _toi_ tu veux vraiment parce que j'ai l'impression qu'on a quelque chose en commun."

Sehun se sent rougir, ainsi son corps l'avait trahi ? C'était vrai que pour une fois il s'était réellement laissé aller, pourtant quelque chose lui dis que Junmyeon pourrait bien lui aussi partager son fantasme.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

La sensation n'est plus vraiment étrange. Au début, Yixing avait ce sentiment d'incompréhension quand il se réveillait et réalisait qu'il n'était pas chez lui. Il y avait toujours cette seconde où - perdu - il ne reconnaissait pas sa fenêtre, son mur, son lit. Et puis, un souffle, il entendait la respiration de son voisin et se rappelait qu'il était entre les draps de Jongdae - une fois de plus.

Il avait été surpris de l'empressement qu'avait eu le jeune homme à lui manifester son intérêt la première fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés. Il avait été troublé, flatté et conquis en moins de temps qu'il n'aurait pu le prévoir. Cette histoire était invraisemblable, sa rupture avec Amy l'avait laissé fragile, il en convenait, mais il était embarrassé de la rapidité avec laquelle il avait sauté dans un autre lit. Pourtant, il devait en convenir, Jongdae n'était pas un pansement pour lui, encore moins un coup d'un soir. Cela avait beau être la .. _combien était-ce d'ailleurs ?_ Yixing en perdait le compte. Il se réveillait encore à ses côtés et ne parvenait pas à se persuader que ce serait la dernière.

Il n'avait jamais fait cela auparavant - les "bodycall" - il savait que cela se faisait, il s'était dit qu'étudiant en médecine cela aurait sûrement pu l'aider à gérer son stress, mais il n'avait jamais franchis le cap. Était-ce que qu'ils étaient maintenant avec Jongdae ? S'il pouvait il en rirait, cette situation n'était rien de moins que rocambolesque. Jamais il n'aurait jamais pensé être incapable de dire non à un mec. Pourtant c'était bien le cas, Jongdae apparaissait dans son champ de vision et il avait juste envie le plaquer contre le premier mur qu'il trouverai. C'était pourtant déraisonnable, avoir une relation purement physique juste après une rupture, il avait l'impression d'agir comme un adolescent - ou un enfoiré - mais il préférait la première option.

La relation s'éternisait, déjà trois semaines qu'il avait raccompagné Jongdae et qu'il n'était pas rentré chez lui. Il ne pouvait pas dire que c'était une relation d'un soir, impossible quand il était celui qui était venu frapper à sa porte encore hier soir, son pack de bière sous le bras.

La situation n'avait pas l'air de déranger Jongdae, lui prenait cela tout simplement. Il lui avait dit qu'il avait eu envie de lui à la seconde où il avait posé les yeux sur lui et que pour l'instant l'impression persistait, pourquoi ne pas en profiter ?

Prenant soin de rendre ses gestes lents et silencieux - même s'il s'était rendu compte que c'était inutile, Jongdae avait un sommeil de plomb - Yixing se décide à se retourner. À la respiration de son compagnon, il devine que Jongdae dort toujours. Comme une habitude qui devient un peu trop récurrente, il pose sa tête sur son bras pour regarder l'homme à ses côtés. La première fois aussi qu'il s'était réveillé dans cet appartement, il avait observé les traits endormis de son amant. Jongdae était très beau. Il était beau-charmant quand il souriait, beau-séduisant quand il riait, mais Yixing le trouvait le plus beau quand il dormait. Quand il y avait cet instant où il pouvait simplement passer une main sur son visage, le sentir se presser plus fort contre lui avant d'esquisser une moue satisfaite en ouvrant pour la première fois les yeux de la journée.

C'était stupide et volontairement égoïste mais Yixing aimait être le seul à connaître ce Jongdae. Être le seul à voir ce premier sourire et être la première chose qu'il voyait de la journée. _Est-ce que ce que cela se faisait entre bodycall ?_ Il commençait à en douter.

Ils avaient pourtant été francs l'un envers l'autre - le premier matin où ils s'étaient réveillés ensemble - cela ne voulait pas dire qu'ils se lançaient dans une histoire sérieuse, simplement qu'ils convenaient être attirés l'un par l'autre et voulaient s'autoriser un peu de plaisir. Mais dans ces instants où Jongdae s'étirait pour se sortir de son sommeil, qu'il passait son bras autour de lui et enfouissait sa tête dans son cou pour lui dire bonjour en un souffle chaud contre sa peau, Yixing se demandait si cela était vraiment _chill_ et juste pour le fun ?

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kyungsoo se demandait aussi si ce n'était pas un peu trop. Il faisait froid et il n'était pas encore six heures du matin - qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ? Enfin, il _savait_ ce qu'il faisait là, il n'avait pas vu Chanyeol depuis quatre jours à cause de leurs horaires et son petit-ami lui avait fait comprendre qu'il lui manquait. Ce n'était pas de sa faute si leurs emplois du temps s'étaient amusés à être en parfaite opposition. Par contre c'était de sa propre initiative qu'il s'était dit qu'il pourrait le surprendre à la sortie de son émission et que maintenant il se les gelait en faisant les cents pas devant le bâtiment d'enregistrement. Ne faisant pas parti de l'équipe, il ne pouvait pas entrer et était obligé d'attendre dehors que Chanyeol se décide à sortir. Il commençait à regretter sa décision. Il connaissait son compagnon, Chanyeol ne finissait jamais à l'heure, une fois son tour de parole fini, il prenait son temps pour rassembler ses affaires et discuter avec le staff.

Mais il ne pouvait pas renoncer maintenant, cela faisait déjà un moment qu'il attendait, ce serait encore plus ridicule de faire demi-tour. Pourtant, dieu sait qu'il avait juste envie de se pelotonner dans son lit. Soupirant, il remet ses mains dans ses poches et reprend ses aller-retours.

Six heures dix, ce ne devrait pas être permis de finir si tôt le travail, ou si tard cela dépendait des points de vu. Mais qu'est-ce que faisait Chanyeol ? Il ne s'était quand même pas trompé d'horaire. Saisi d'un doute, il récupère son téléphone dans la poche de son manteau mais il n'a que le temps de déverrouiller son écran quand il entend un rire qu'il reconnaîtrait entre mille. Comment Chanyeol pouvait être aussi bruyant aussi tôt le matin ? Relevant les yeux, il l'observe tenir la porte à l'un de ses collègues avant de mettre son sac sur ses épaules. Il salue d'un signe de la main puis se tourne enfin vers lui. Kyungsoo sourit en voyant le temps d'arrêt qu'il a en le reconnaissant.

"Soo ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?" Il ne faut que trois enjambées à Chanyeol pour qu'il soit près de lui et à peine une inspiration pour que ses bras l'encerclent.

"Je viens de finir ma garde, comme je me souvenais que tu finissais à cette heure là je me suis dit qu'on pourrait rentrer ensemble.

-Tu n'es pas rentré après ta garde ? Tu n'as pas encore dormi ?"

Kyungsoo se retient de se frotter les yeux, effectivement l'idée ne lui déplairait pas.

"Non, pas encore."

Il ne voit pas grand chose de Chanyeol, pressé contre son torse mais sa tentative de relever la tête reste infructueuse car instantanément il sent des lèvres contre les siennes et ne peut que raffermir sa prise et fermer les yeux. Tant pis, il le regardera plus tard, il avait vécu pire comme situation.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Oui, il avait pire comme situation mais Baekhyun avait goûté à mieux ces dernières semaines. Se retournant dans son lit, il cherche la présence de Jongin et ne trouve que le vide. Au moment où il s'apprête à ouvrir les yeux, une boule de poil roule contre la main.

"D.O. tu n'es pas supposé dormir ici."

Regardant autour de lui en se frottant la nuque, Baekhyun se redresse dans son lit et constate qu'il est bien seul dans la chambre. Il n'a pas le temps de se poser des questions car le chaton devient insistant, sautant sur ses genoux il ne le laisse pas émerger et tente désespérément d'attirer son attention. Jetant un coup d'oeil au réveil, il dit au revoir à son sommeil et cède en prenant le chaton contre lui. C'est étrange, un samedi Jongin ne travaille pourtant pas. Il tend l'oreille pour essayer d'entendre le bruit de la douche mais rien ne lui parvient, ou plutôt un bruit sourd mais qui ne ressemble pas du tout à celui de l'eau. Gardant D.O. contre lui il sort de la chambre et jette un coup d'oeil aux pièces attenantes. Personne dans la salle de bain, ou dans la cuisine. Parvenu dans le salon, il se dit qu'il devrait plutôt chercher une note car Jongin ne semble pas être là. Pourtant le bruit recommence et cela ne vient pas des voisins. S'avançant dans l'entrée, il se demande ce que Jongin pourrait y faire quand il aperçoit sa silhouette, un marteau à la main.

"Je t'ai réveillé ? Désolé, je ne pensais pas que cette planche serait aussi tenace."

Baekhyun lance un regard vers son étagère - celle qui basculait sur elle même quand on passait trop près.

"Tu répares mon étagère ?

-J'ai voulu sortir acheter le petit déjeuner mais elle s'est renversée, ça arrive souvent ?"

Baekhyun hausse les épaules en s'appuyant contre le mur.

"Plutôt oui.

-Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas réparé ?

-Je n'ai pas pris le temps." Il n'avait pas envie d'avouer qu'il ne savait même pas ce qu'il clochait pour qu'elle bascule comme cela.

"En tout cas, je pense que c'est bon maintenant" Jongin range le marteau dans un étui et le dépose dans le placard. Baekhyun avait cherché cette boîte quand il avait voulu retrouver son tournevis, il n'avait pas pu mettre la main dessus, c'était donc ici qu'elle était caché. Il observe Jongin se pencher pour ramasser ses livres et objets avant de les reposer sur l'étagère. D.O. ronronne doucement entre ses bras.

"Du coup je t'ai réveillé avec le bruit, je suis désolé.

-Non c'est lui qui m'a réveillé."

Jongin revient vers lui en tendant la main pour caresser le chaton entre ses oreilles, puis il se penche pour l'embrasser.

"Bonjour Sexy.

-Très honnêtement je n'ai pas envie de commencer ma journée maintenant." Il passe une main dans le dos de Jongin pour le rapprocher de lui. "On pourrait peut-être se recoucher ?

-Et le petit-déj, tu n'as pas faim ?"

Les yeux de Baekhyun sont brillants quand il répond.

"Je devrais bien trouver autre chose pour me satisfaire". Il tourne le dos et manque le sourire de Jongin mais prend sa main pour l'entraîner vers la chambre. Passant devant le panier qu'ils avaient acheté pour D.O. il repose le chaton et ferme la porte de la chambre derrière eux pour ne pas être dérangés.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

C'était sûr, les "boodycall" ne bruchaient pas ensemble pourtant cela ne dérangeait pas non plus Jongdae. Ils avaient du temps libre et rien de particulier à faire alors ils s'étaient dis que plutôt que de se séparer tout de suite ils pourraient au moins manger ensemble. Jongdae connaissait les meilleurs endroits et il était particulièrement convainquant donc Yixing ne savait plus vraiment comment cela s'était initié mais il était là, à la meilleure table de ce restaurant chic et il attendait patiemment d'être servi ce qui allait être probablement le meilleur plat de poisson de toute sa vie.

"Comment tu connais cet endroit, le serveur avait l'air de te reconnaître ?

-Avant de signer avec un nouvel auteur - ou après avoir signé - il est commun d'avoir un "dîner d'affaire", évidement c'est mieux si je donne un peu de paillette pour impressionner le client. Mais il faut dire que ce restaurant est vraiment excellent, il vaut le détour.

-Tu viens souvent alors ?"

Ils sont interrompus par l'arrivé du serveur qui amène leur plateau de crustacés.

"Je me suis permis de demander au sommelier d'aller chercher un vin blanc français, un bordelais, c'est votre préféré n'est-ce pas ?"

Yixing se sent transparent, l'homme n'en a apparemment que pour son voisin qu'il ne lâche pas des yeux. Inclinant la tête, il cherche à avoir l'attention de Jongdae mais celui-ci regarde la carte des vins avant de d'acquiescer.

"Oui, c'est parfait, merci d'y avoir pensé."

Il jurerait qu'avant de s'éclipser le serveur lui a lancé un clin d'oeil.

"Donc, tu es venu ici uniquement pour des raisons professionnelles ?"

Jongdae lève un sourcil.

"Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?"

Yixing secoue tout de suite la tête.

"Non, oublies ça, je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai dis cela."

Jongdae ne semble pas comprendre son revirement mais il n'ajoute rien.

Le repas est divin, le cadre aussi et Yixing devrait s'en faire une joie mais il ne peut s'empêcher de voir son expression se rembrunir au fur à mesure du repas. Jongdae est charmant comme à son habitude, ils parlent des voyages qu'ils ont fait, ceux qu'ils voudraient faire et il y a des étoiles dans ses yeux tandis que ses mains se joignent à la conversation. Ils parlent ensuite littérature, Jongdae est intarissable et Yixing comprend pourquoi il parvient si facilement à enrôler de nouveaux auteurs, sa passion est communicative. Même si lui se sent un peu largués, il est heureux d'apprendre qu'ils aiment au moins les mêmes genres littéraires. Ce sont ensuite leurs activités et ce qu'ils aiment faire de leur temps libre qui sont évoqués mais malgré le charme que détient ce moment Yixing est toujours ramené hors de leur bulle par ce même serveur.

Il touche l'épaule de Jongdae quand il leur amène du vin, il se propose trois fois de "leur offrir tout ce dont ils désirent" mais toujours en tournant le dos à Yixing et il va même user de son ton mielleux en leur vantant les desserts à la carte. Yixing ne sait plus comment il doit interpréter les allusions à peine voilées quand il parle du cheesecake qui "fond en bouche" et des qualités "émoustillantes" de leur café viennois. En payant l'addition, il se retient de poser sa main au creux des reins de son compagnon mais il finit par se trouver puéril de souhaiter une telle vengeance, surtout qu'il n'est pas en position d'affirmer quoi que soit par rapport à Jongdae.

Peut-être que ce qui le chagrine le plus dans tout cela est le manque de réaction de son compagnon. Il ne semble pas répondre aux avances, mais il ne les rejette pas non plus. Ils avaient souhaité une relation sans prise de tête et Yixing commençait à se demander s'il n'aurait pas du en préciser un peu plus les termes car il était presque sûr que les "boodcall" n'étaient pas censés être jaloux de ceux qui s'intéresse de trop près à leur crush.. avait-il dit crush ?

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

C'est un rayon de soleil téméraire qui réveille Sehun en se glissant entre les lames de ses volets. Un œil à son réveil lui fait prendre conscience qu'il n'a que trop dormi. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de laisser la matinée filer. Voulant s'étirer, il lève ses bras mais se rend compte que son corps est endoloris. Sentir ses muscles tirer lui rappelle la nuit qu'il vient de passer et il ne peut s'empêcher de sourire. Conservant cette expression de satisfaction sur le visage, il se retourne dans ses draps mais s'arrête surpris en se trouvant seul. Il passe sa main sur l'oreiller voisin, il a encore la marque de la tête de Junmyeon et les draps sont relevés comme si quelqu'un les avait reposés exprès sur lui.

Encore un peu engourdi, Sehun se dit que son compagnon n'est sans doute pas loin. Il repasse son sous-vêtement de la veille et inspecte en premier la salle de bain - vide. La cuisine, le balcon, toujours personne. C'est en revenant dans le salon qu'il commence à se demander si Junmyeon ne l'aurait pas quitté. Mais comme ça ? Sans un mot ? Il a du mal à s'en convaincre. Il repasse dans la chambre pour voir s'il n'aurait pas manqué un indice. Pourtant, tout est toujours dans le désordre tel qu'il l'avait laissé la veille, pas de petit mot, pas de message sur son téléphone.

Sehun fronce les sourcils tandis qu'il repart vers la salle de bain. Des histoires sans lendemain il en avait eu, des départs précipités au petit matin aussi mais ce n'était pas du tout ce qu'il pensait que Junmyeon et lui pourrait avoir. Se passant de l'eau sur le visage, il se repasse les scènes de la veille dans sa tête, avait-il manqué quelque chose ? Il lui semblait pourtant que ce qu'il avait eu le sentiment de pouvoir nommer comme La nuit parmi ses nuits de conquête avait été réciproque. Avait-il mal compris ?

Soudain, il s'interrompt dans ses pensées en entendant un jappement suivi d'un bruit d'eau. Lay ! Il avait eu de la chance en choisissant Suho et Lay, les deux chiots étaient plutôt calmes et très affectueux. Malheureusement, si Suho gagnait en autonomie, Lay essayait tant bien que mal de suivre son frère tout en restant très maladroit. Sehun soupire en séchant ses mains sur sa serviette, à coup sûr il avait renversé le bol d'eau.

Il s'approche du recoin dans l'entrée que les chiots avaient renommé comme étant leur terrain de jeu mais il a un mouvement de recul en voyant des jambes qui n'ont rien à faire là. S'avançant, il se passe une main sur les yeux pour être sûr de la véracité de la scène devant ses yeux. Junmyeon est assis à même le sol, Suho dormant dans ses bras tandis que Lay joue avec la manche du gilet qu'il a passé sur ses épaules.

"Ah tu es réveillé ?"

Junmyeon lève son regard vers lui. Il a cette expression de tendresse dans les yeux que Sehun adore, tandis qu'il passe une main affectueuse sur la tête de Lay.

"Je voulais te faire du café mais j'ai trouvé ces deux là sur le chemin. C'est Suho et Lay c'est ça ?"

Sehun hoche bêtement la tête avant de se morigéner, il doit se reprendre. S'accroupissant lui aussi il désigne le chiot dans ses bras.

"Celui qui dort c'est Suho et Lay, le téméraire qui a décidé de déchirer mon pull.

-Ah oui désolé, j'avais froid et ton gilet était sur le canapé, ça ne te dérange pas ?"

Sehun fait un signe de la tête en retrouvant son sourire.

"Pas du tout. Il .. te va plutôt bien."

Sehun s'avance et s'adosse lui aussi au mur de l'entrée. Lay saute immédiatement sur ses genoux, trop heureux d'avoir un nouveau compagnon de jeu. Il passe une main sur son ventre en se tournant vers Junmyeon. Toute l'indignation qu'il avait ressenti en se réveillant seul l'avait quitté. Il frissonne en sentant la main de Junmyeon remonter dans son dos.

"Bonjour.

-Bonjour."

Est-ce lui qui s'est penché le premier ? Il n'en est pas sûr, peut-être que c'est d'un même mouvement qu'ils se sont tournés l'un vers l'autre. Tout ce que Sehun sait c'est qu'il est en train de recevoir un baiser en guise de bonjour et qu'il s'y habituerait bien.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kyungsoo n'est pas sûr qu'il a déjà envie de dire bonjour. Pourtant l'après-midi est déjà bien entamée, mais comme il a dormi tard il aurait bien esquivé le moment du réveil si une sonnerie ne l'avait pas réveillé. Le téléphone de Chanyeol.

Il se retourne entre les draps et remonte la couverture sur lui. Il est bien décidé à ne pas se lever. Il sent le matelas se soulever à côté de lui, Chanyeol s'est levé. Kyungsoo sert plus fort son oreiller contre lui, peut-importe de qui provient le coup de fil, cela ne devrait pas être trop urgent. Les secondes s'écoulent, deviennent des minutes. Il n'a rien entendu de la conversation que Chanyeol a eu dans le salon mais il est certain de reconnaître le bip indiquant la fin de la communication. Il attend encore un peu, il pense que son compagnon va le rejoindre, partager un peu de sa chaleur avant qu'ils ne repartent à leur sieste improvisée, mais il n'en est rien. Rouvrant les yeux il commence à froncer les sourcils, qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien le retenir ?

Soupirant, il se décide à aller voir. Cela lui coûte mais il laisse le drap glisser de ses épaules pendant qu'il passe le premier tee-shirt qu'il trouve. Pieds nu, il rejoint la pièce principale et trouve Chanyeol toujours son téléphone à la main semblant fixer son regard sur quelque chose d'invisible. Son autre main joue avec le cordon de son caleçon, Kyungsoo reconnaît le geste, nervosité. Il passe une main distraite dans ses cheveux avant d'ouvrir la porte fenêtre du balcon, levé pour réveillé il sent qu'il n'ira plus se recoucher maintenant.

Passant derrière Chanyeol son bras s'enroule autour de sa taille et il presse sa joue contre son omoplate.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?"

Le jeune homme sursaute à son contact, il était tellement pris dans ses pensées qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu approcher. Se reprenant il secoue la tête.

"Rien, ce n'est rien."

Kyungsoo fronce les sourcils.

"Yeol, c'est l'expression que tu prends quand tu ne sais pas quoi faire ou que tu ne me dis pas tout."

-Je ne fais pas ça.

-Bien sûr que si."

Il raffermi sa pression autour de sa taille.

"Dis-moi ce qu'il y a.

-C'est.. hum.. c'est ma soeur. Tu sais qu'elle insiste pour te voir. Elle me demandait si on pouvait passer aujourd'hui.. si on avait rien de prévus."

Kyungsoo relève le visage pour poser son menton sur son épaule.

"Et tu lui as dis quoi ?

-Que.. je revenais juste d'enregistrement et toi du boulot, qu'on était crevés."

Son ton n'était pas convaincu. La belle détermination qu'il avait eu avant d'annoncer sa relation avec Kyungsoo s'était envolé. Ce n'était pas que ses parents l'avaient mal pris, pas vraiment. Ils avaient été très surpris par la déclaration de leur fils et avaient demandé du temps pour avaler la pilule. Quand il leur avait annoncé que cela ne faisait que quelques semaines qu'ils se fréquentaient, ils lui avaient demandé de revenir avec lui quand ce serait un peu plus sérieux. Peut-être pensaient-ils que c'était une passade ? Peut-être ne voulaient-ils pas se faire à l'idée si au final leur couple ne marchait pas. Chanyeol en avait tiré la conclusion qu'il avait fait les choses trop vite. À cela, sa soeur qui lui mettait la pression pour rencontrer son compagnon et comme un réflexe de repli, il avait simplement voulu garder Kyungsoo pour lui et oublier tout ce qui n'était pas eux deux.

Les autres voulaient savoir s'il était sérieux, s'ils se connaissaient assez, s'il ne prenait pas cela comme une passade ? Et bien il se donnait raison en passant son temps libre à découvrir les travers de Kyungsoo. Il avait beau savoir que sa soeur ne serait pas dans le jugement, qu'elle n'aurait pas ce raisonnement de mettre en doute ses sentiments, cela ne l'empêchait pas repousser l'échéance. Il avait fait les choses tellement vite, il avait pensé à lui en premier et il ne savait même pas si Kyungsoo souhaitait, lui, faire ce pas en avant. Après tout, il n'était même pas sûr qu'il ai parlé à sa famille.

Il est sorti de ses pensés par la voix de son compagnon.

"J'étais dans mes pensées, désolé. Tu m'as dis quoi ?"

"J'ai vu ça. Je te demandais juste de me poser la question." L'expression de Chanyeol doit être confuse car il continu. "Je vois bien que là.." il pose ses mains sur ses joues ".. il se passe beaucoup de choses, tu es en train d'essayer de tout gérer tout seul, de trop interpréter. Si tu as des questions - juste - pose les moi. Ta soeur veux me rencontrer alors demande moi si moi je veux la voir. "

Sa demande prend Chanyeol de court mais il finit par s'exécuter.

"Est-ce que tu veux rencontrer ma soeur ?" Il penche la tête en ajoutant "Et probablement ma nièce ?

-Oui." Il sent le regard de Chanyeol se poser sur lui, c'est chaud, confortable. Son pouce caresse sa joue. "J'ai envie de les rencontrer, de te voir avec eux. Mais toi, est-ce que c'est ce que tu veux ?"

Chanyeol respire profondément, c'était assez fascinant la capacité qu'avait Kyungsoo de simplifier les choses. Le moindre imprévu et il s'enflammait en questions mais il suffisait d'un regard du jeune homme pour qu'il s'apaise.

"Je crois.. enfin, je me sens prêt pour.. passer cette étape, et toi ?

-Tu veux savoir si je vais te présenter à mes parents.

-Oui.. pourquoi pas ?"

Kyungsoo sourit, c'était donc ça qui le tracassait depuis tout ce temps.

"Je leur ai déjà parlé de toi. J'étais un peu obligé, ils se demandaient si j'étais séquestré quelque part comme je ne venais plus aussi souvent les voir. Donc, ils savent pour toi et.. on peut aller les voir si tu veux."

Il sent Chanyeol se détendre contre lui et il resserre son étreinte pour lui montrer qu'il est bien là.

"Tu devrais rappeler Yoora, lui dire qu'on va passer.

-Sûr ?

-Oui, et ce soir on appellera mes parents, ensemble."

Ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait eu en tête pour sa journée quand ils avaient regagné son appartement mais il était content qu'ils franchissent ce pas. Il espérait que leur rencontre avec Yoora se passerait bien.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris d'initier cette rencontre ? Il n'en savait rien. Baekhyun avait reçu un message de Jongdae lui demandant s'il avait fini son ouvrage et comme il lui restait encore l'épilogue à écrire il lui avait proposé de se retrouver pour passer un moment ensemble et peut-être parler de cette fin. Il avait déjà une idée en tête mais cela lui faisait du bien d'en parler avec quelqu'un qui connaissait l'histoire. Il en avait expliqué les grandes lignes à Jongin mais ce n'était pas pareil , Jongdae l'avait lu du début à la fin et l'avait étudié avec un réel oeil critique.

Jongin et lui n'avait rien de prévu pour la journée, alors pourquoi pas se retrouver à l'extérieur, prendre un café – peut-être même poursuivre par un dîner ou un verre. Il ne savait pas que Yixing serait de la partie et qu'il traînerait cette mine maussade pour x raison, il ne savait pas que quand Jongin tenterait de faire venir Chanyeol et Kyungsoo pour alléger l'atmosphère, ils répondraient par la négative, ni même que Sehun ne décrocherait simplement pas son téléphone.

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il s'était passé entre Jongdae et Yixing, le premier ne semblait pas plus au courant. Toujours est-il que cette journée était étrange. Jongin soutenait une conversation surréaliste avec Jongdae sur Kris et Tao alors qu'il n'en connaissait pas assez et que Jongdae avait toujours eu les pires idées concernant ses romans. Yixing était ailleurs, il fusillait du regard les serveurs et répondait à côtés quand on lui posait des questions. Baekhyun, au milieu de tout ça ne savait plus comment réagir.

D'une oreille il entendait Jongdae parler de "fin-surprise", peut-être en rajoutant un nouveau personnage, de "fin-triste" avec la mort d'un personnage et à cela Jongin rajoutait son grain de sel en présentant une "fin-fluff". Baekhyun savait lui ce qu'il voulait, quelque chose qui ressemble à ses personnages. Il avait longtemps hésité pour savoir s'il devait les laisser ensemble ou non mais peut-être devenait-il trop sensible à cause de Jongin, il ne se voyait pas les laisser avec une "fin-solitaire". Il avait opté pour une fin qui les laisserait heureux ensemble mais sans pour autant tomber dans une romance marshmallow. Kris et Tao avaient leur propre style de romance, ils devaient finir comme ils avaient commencé.

Il sent la main de Jongin passer sur sa cuisse et il lui répond par un sourire. Il les laisse s'inventer la fin pendant que lui se tourne vers les autres clients pour essayer de trouver l'inspiration. Son regard passe rapidement sur un couple venus avec leur enfant, c'était trop tôt. Il dévie aussi tandis qu'il observe un vieil homme aider sa femme à s'asseoir, trop tard. Le café n'offre pas beaucoup de possibilité, et il a beau se concentrer, à chaque fois il ne trouve pas l'aura qui pourrait l'intéresser. Finalement, une ombre attire son regard. L'homme a un coude sur la table, son épaule frôlant celle de son compagnon. Un profil droit, un sourire facile et une main qui joue avec l'anse d'une tasse. C'est très égocentrique. Peut-il vraiment s'inspirer de son propre couple pour son roman ? Pourtant il jette un nouveau regard à la vitre en face de lui et ne peut s'empêcher de retrouver l'assurance de Tao dans Jongin, le charisme de Kris. Cela faisait-il si longtemps qu'il écrivait Jongin sans même s'en rendre compte ?

Laissant reposer sa tête contre l'épaule de son compagnon, il tend la main pour inciter Jongin à venir y nouer leurs mains et feint un intérêt poli mais son esprit s'égare auprès de son couple phare du moment.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sehun ronchonnait - comme à son habitude. Tao devrait y être habitué, son ami avait toujours eu un caractère assez bourru et prompt à donner son avis. Mais cette fois c'était un peu différent. D'ordinaire Sehun ne le boudait pas longtemps car - étant colocataires - il voulait préserver une bonne entente dans leur appartement. Pourtant, dans le cas présent c'était différent, Sehun persévérait. Depuis que Tao lui avait annoncé qu'il partait vivre avec son compagnon, son meilleur ami ne décolérait pas.

"Je ne suis pas négatif, je te demande simplement d'y réfléchir à nouveau.

-Non tu me dis que je ne devrais pas déménager." Tao retient un sourire tandis qu'il continu à rassembler ses vêtements dans ses valises. Il savait que Sehun pensait simplement à son bien, il s'inquiétait pour lui.

"Je ne suis quand même pas le seul à penser que ce soit précipité ? Vous venez juste de vous remettre ensemble.

-Oui mais mis bout à bout ça va faire déjà un an que Kris et moi sommes ensemble.

-Le problème c'est justement que ce soit "mis bout à bout", les raisons pour lesquelles vous vous êtes séparés ont encore d'actualité. Et si ça ne fonctionnait pas à nouveau ?

-Tu vois je t'avais que tu étais négatif."

Sehun se laisse tomber dans le canapé, une moue boudeuse sur les lèvres. Tao repose la pile de sweatshirt qu'il tient dans ses bras et s'assoit à ses côtés. Il laisse sa tête tomber sur son épaule.

"Je suis bien avec lui. Je sais que ce ne sera pas toujours facile, je ne suis pas naïf. Sa famille ne veut toujours pas entendre parler de moi, peut-être ne nous accepterons t-ils jamais mais j'ai envie d'être égoïste. Il est génial, ensemble je me sens juste .. comblé et pour l'instant je ne veux pas réfléchir plus loin. Il est celui que je veux, maintenant, et ce qu'il se passera après .. et bien on verra. Je l'adore et je sais qu'au fond toi, toi aussi tu l'aimes bien." Il donne un coup de coude à son ami posant son menton sur son épaule. Son visage se fend d'un large sourire moqueur. "Avoue.. ce qui t'ennuies finalement c'est le fait que tu ne vas plus vivre avec moi. Tu vas devoir changer d'appart ou trouver un autre coloc.

-Je m'étais habitué à toi et.." il fait un geste de la main vers ses affaires ".. ton bazar.

-Alors réjouis-toi d'enfin pouvoir retrouver un peu d'ordre." Sehun esquisse un sourire et Tao presse un instant son épaule contre la sienne avant de se relever. Pour lui aussi le quotidien va lui sembler inhabituel, il connaissait par coeur les manies de son ami mais à peser dans la balance, il préférait quand même s'offrir la possibilité de se réveiller tous les matins auprès de son amant.

Tendant la main, Tao incite Sehun à se relever et à l'aider dans ses préparatifs. Finissant les cartons, ils sursautent en entendant des coups à la porte. Le premier va ouvrir et Kris les rejoint dans le salon encombré.

"Si j'avais su j'aurais loué un camion" dit-il en riant, désignant d'un geste l'accumulation de sacs.

Le déménagement se fait pourtant plus rapidement qu'ils ne le pensent. Au fil des semaines, Tao avait déjà laissé une partie de ses affaires chez Kris. Le plus dur est quand même de refermer la porte et de laisser Sehun derrière lui. Kris lui propose bien de passer la soirée avec eux mais la perspective de rentrer seul dans l'appartement lui fait décliner l'offre. Il préfère inviter plutôt des amis à le rejoindre et laisser le couple profiter de leur soirée.

Après une dernière étreinte, Tao fait un pas en arrière et sourit en voyant Sehun le chasser de la main avant de rentrer dans l'appartement. Il sait qu'il ne se retournera pas en refermant la porte, Sehun a du mal à montrer ses sentiments, mais ce n'est pas grave parce que Tao sait qu'ils partagent ce genre d'amitié où ils n'ont pas besoin de se le dire mais ils savent qu'ils vont se manquer.

Tendant une main derrière lui, il se retourne en sentant les doigts de Kris se refermer sur les siens. S'autorisant une seconde, il passe son autre bras autour de sa taille et sa tête au creux de son cou. Il sent Kris passer une main dans son dos.

"Tu es prêt ?"

Tao ne répond pas mais il secoue négativement la tête.

"Pas avant que tu ne me dises correctement bonjour."

Il entend Kris rire avant qu'il ne remonte son visage vers le sien en passant une main sous son menton.

"Je ne pouvais pas il y avait Sehun.

-C'est une raison invalide, Sehun se fout de tout."

Kris incline la tête pour lui faire un signe d'assentiment avant de se pencher sur ses lèvres. Le baiser reste en surface mais s'éternise quand Tao passe ses bras autour de son cou. Kris est le premier à se détacher.

"Est-ce qu'on peut rentrer chez nous maintenant ?"

Tao aime beaucoup trop les sonorités de cette phrase et hoche simplement la tête tandis qu'il laisse Kris l'entraîner vers leur voiture. Depuis que Kris était à la recherche d'un nouvel emploi, Tao participait aux dépenses et il avait imposé la condition que tout ce qu'ils possédaient serait à penser en collectif et non-plus en individuel - qu'importe si la fortune de Kris payait encore la grande majorité de leurs factures, il contribuait et c'est tout ce qui comptait.

Si Tao devait choisir une nuit dans cet appartement parmi ses préférées depuis qu'il avait rencontré Kris il aurait pu choisir la première qu'il y avait passé. Ce n'était pas celle où ils s'étaient unis pour le première fois mais c'était celle où il avait vraiment donné un avenir à leur couple. Kris s'était enfin ouvert à lui et l'avait laissé entrer dans sa vie. Pourtant, cette première nuit en temps que pratiquant de cet espace à titre permanent avait quelque chose de particulier. Depuis qu'il avait quitté son foyer parental il avait toujours eu le sentiment de ne vivre dans ses logements que pour un temps pré-déterminé, comme s'il savait qu'il n'y resterait pas longtemps. Dans le cas présent c'était différent, il posait enfin ses bagages, il était à sa place, chez lui, et il avait envie cela dure.

Ce soir là, il se souvient de la première fois qu'il était venu dans cet appartement. Les murs étaient vides, les pièces froides. Avait-il tant d'influence où est-ce qui Kris l'avait-il attendu car il ne restait rien de tout cela à présent. L'entrée était encombrée par ses chaussures, sur le canapé il avait rajouté un plaid pour s'y lover le soir venu, des photos d'eux trônaient un peu partout dans un équilibre précaire. Éteignant le salon, il frôle de l'épaule un souvenir qu'ils avaient ramené du Japon. Un voyage qu'ils s'étaient accordés quelques mois plus tôt quand Tao avait fini ses études. Ils avaient bien fait d'en profiter car maintenant qu'il avait un travail il ne savait pas quand serait la prochaine fois qu'ils pourraient s'éclipser.

Il monte les quelques marches qui mènent à la chambre remet en place une photo de Kris et de sa sœur à la maternité. Il est difficile de bien voir le nouveau né emmitouflé qu'il est dans les bras de son oncle mais Tao sourit toujours en voyant la veilleuse hibou en arrière plan, celle qu'il lui avait vendu. Ce jour là aurait-il pu se douter du tournant que prenait sa vie, probablement pas.

Il ferme la porte derrière lui, Kris est assis sur le lit, son téléphone dans les mains. Tao pose un genou sur le matelas et le rejoins, un bras autour de sa taille.

« Tu écris à toutes tes maîtresses pour leur dire que désormais tu vas devoir te trouver une autre garçonnière ? »

Il sent le sourire de Kris contre sa joue avant qu'il n'y dépose un baiser.

« Elles sont tristes et me propose l'hôtel mais je n'aime pas trop l'idée.

-Quel dommage. » Kris a un petit rire et Tao pose sa tête contre son épaule en resserre sa prise autour de son torse.

« C'était ma sœur, elle voulait savoir si elle pouvait passer demain.

-Tu lui a dit oui ?

-Non.

-Non ? » Tao incline la tête pour voir son visage. « Pourquoi ?

-Je lui ai demandé plutôt de passer dans la semaine.

-Mais on ne fait rien demain, la plupart des cartons sont déjà rangés. »

Kris repose son téléphone sur la table de chevet et se laisse tomber sur le dos en passant un bras autour des épaules de son compagnon.

« C'est notre premier weekend ici, j'aimerais qu'on le passe juste tout les deux. »

Tao éclate de rire en relevant son visage.

« C'est fleur-bleue ça ne te ressemble pas. »

Mais Kris secoue la tête.

« Mais ce n'est pas sans arrière pensée, avec ce que j'ai prévu il vaut mieux qu'il n'y ait pas de public. »

Tao est tout de suite plus intéressé. Se mettant sur le côté, il passe une jambe au dessus des siennes et l'une de ses mains se pose sur son torse.

« Ah oui ? Tu as un programme ? Je peux savoir ce que c'est ? »

Il n'a pas besoin de mots quand il voit l'étincelle dans les yeux de son compagnon. Ses bras passent autour de son cou et il fait pression dessus pour l'attirer plus près. Il ferme les yeux en sentant leurs lèvres se frôler. Cela aurait pu l'empêcher de voir le sourire de Kris s'il ne l'avait pas aussitôt senti contre ses lèvres. Finalement ce n'était pas une si mauvaise idée qu'ils s'enferment dans leur bulle pour un temps, au contraire.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Baekhyun cligne des yeux en entendant son prénom. Il n'a pourtant pas envie de répondre, il voudrait passer encore un instant avec ses personnages – pour leur dire au-revoir. Pourtant, il sait que c'est la bonne fin. C'est comme ça que devrait finir l'histoire de Kris et Tao. Une simple scène du quotidien, pas de vrai déclaration d'amour ou de crise de jalousie, ils n'en ont pas besoin.

Détournant le regard, il remarque que Jongin lui parle.

« Pardon ? Tu disais ? »

Jongin passe une main dans ses cheveux en esquissant un sourire un coin.

« Je disais que Chan vient de m'envoyer un message, ils arrivent. »

En attendant que les deux hommes arrivent. Baekhyun accapare Jongdae pour lui demander sa deadline. Ils conviennent d'une date et son éditeur lui assure qu'il mettra son manuscrit en tête de liste pour la relecture.

« Tu lui as trouvé un nom au fait ?

-Pas encore.

-Ok, tu y réfléchis, on pourrait lancer la promo au printemps. »

De son côté, Jongin se déplace pour venir prendre la chaise à côté de Yixing. Il pose une main sur son épaule.

« Ça va ? Tu as l'air maussade aujourd'hui. Il y a un truc qui ne vas pas ? »

Son ami secoue la tête.

« Non, non ça va. Je pensais juste à un truc. »

Jongin lève un sourcil. Il n'ajoute rien mais ne quitte pas son collègue du regard.

« C'est pas.. enfin, je vais y réfléchir tout seul ne t'inquiètes pas.

-Tu sais que tu peux me parler si tu veux. Je ne sais pas si je pourrais t'aider mais je peux au moins t'écouter. »

Yixing semble réfléchir un instant avant de soupirer résigné et de se rapprocher de lui.

« Après tout, tu as sûrement plus d'expérience que moi. » Il continu en voyant la mine curieuse de son ami. « C'est juste que .. aujourd'hui c'est juste un peu différent avec .. » il fait un signe de la tête.

« Jongdae ?

-Oui. Je sais pas.. je crois que, je viens juste de me rendre compte qu'en fait.. je voulais plus. Est-ce que ça t'es déjà arrivé d'avoir une relation « sans engagement » avec quelqu'un et finalement te rendre compte que ce n'était pas ce que tu désirais ? »

Jongin se passe une main sur la nuque.

« Ça ne m'est pas arrivé à moi mais .. à l'autre. Hum.. après les situations sont probablement différentes. Il avait l'impression de vouloir plus que ce qu'on avait mais je savais qu'en réalité ce n'était pas vraiment moi qu'il voulait. Il se sentait seul, il voulait.. une relation, quelque chose de stable – même au prix d'être avec la mauvaise personne. On s'est arrêté là et je sais que maintenant il a trouvé ce qu'il cherchait. Je crois.. que ce qu'il faut se demander surtout si ce que tu veux c'est .. lui - ou juste oublier Amy et te lancer dans quelque chose de nouveau ? »

Il a à peine fini sa phrase qu'il voit Yixing secouer immédiatement la tête.

« Non, je ne l'ai jamais vu comme un « amant-pansement », ce n'est pas comme ça. C'est juste que je me rends compte que tout à été rapide et en même temps .. naturel et je commence à me dire que je n'ai pas envie que ça s'arrête. Je n'ai pas envie de « ne pas me prendre la tête et voir venir », je veux me projeter, tu vois ?

-Je comprend.

-Il me fait rire, j'aime sa façon de voir les choses et je suis tenté de rendre les choses plus sérieuses. »

Jongin presse un peu plus son épaule en souriant.

« Alors fonce, ne te poses pas de questions.

-Mais ce n'est pas .. trop tôt ? Après Amy ? Est-ce que ça veut dire que je suis vraiment insensible pour oublier si facilement une relation de deux ans et éprouver des sentiments pour quelqu'un d'autre ? »

Jongin voit la lutte intérieure que mène Yixing dans les traits tirés de son visage. Il rapproche sa chaise pour se pencher vers lui.

« Tu t'en fous de ça, ce que vont penser les autres, si c'est bien ou pas... ce n'est pas ça l'important. Tu as des sentiments pour une personne et tu as envies d'être heureux, c'est ce que tout le monde souhaite, personne ne te reprocheras d'avancer. Amy.. » il soupire en secouant la tête « .. elle a fait ses choix, qui sait ce qu'elle fait en ce moment même. Il faut que tu ne penses qu'à toi, si tu as envies d'une vraie relation, alors tente.

-Mais … justement ça ne regarde pas que moi. On avait convenu de laisser les choses se passer sans officialisé. Jongdae et moi, on avait dit qu'on ne voulait pas forcément s'engager. »

Jongin se redresse et lance un coup d'oeil à Jongdae.

« Si toi tu as été capable de changer de point de vu de ce côté là, pourquoi cela ne pourrait pas être la même chose pour lui ? Tu ne le sauras pas avant de lui en avoir parlé. »

Ils sont interrompus par l'arrivée de Chanyeol et Kyungsoo. Ôtant leurs vestes trempées, ils prennent des chaises à la table d'à côté avant de les rejoindre.

« Il pleut des cordes, c'est un temps à rester chez soi. Pourquoi est-ce que c'est aujourd'hui que vous vous décidez à un rassemblement ? »

Jongin sourit faisant signe à Chanyeol de s'asseoir à ses côtés.

« Il ne pleuvait pas quand on est partis et puis tu m'as dis que vous étiez pas chez vous non plus. Vous faisiez quoi ? »

Kyungsoo se laisse tomber à côté de Baekhyun.

« On est allé voir la sœur de Chanyeol. »

Baekhyun se redresse immédiatement sur sa chaise.

« Sa sœur ? Alors ça y est, il en a parlé à sa famille ?

-Oui, ça fait un petit moment.. ça s'est passé.. » il soupire en cherchant ses mots avant d'attraper le menu sur la table « ..mieux qu'on aurait pu le penser. Il n'est pas déshérité au moins.

-Ça s'annonce si mal que ça ?

-Non, pas vraiment. Pour l'instant, ils ne veulent juste pas me rencontrer mais je crois qu'ils leur faut surtout du temps. Ils veulent être sûr que c'est sérieux avant de se forcer à se faire à l'idée.

-Et sa sœur ? »

Kyungsoo retrouve le sourire et se tourne vers lui après avoir passé sa commande auprès du serveur.

« Yeol ! » Il laisse son compagnon commander à son tour et s'installe plus confortablement dans sa chaise. « Beaucoup mieux, Yoora est assez enthousiaste pour nous. Ils sont très proche avec Yeol et elle à l'air vraiment contente pour nous. Elle n'a pas arrêté de me dire de ne pas m'en faire pour leurs parents, je crois qu'elle va essayer de leur parler.

-C'est plutôt encourageant. » Kyungsoo hoche la tête en remerciant le serveur, sa tasse pressée entre ses mains pour se réchauffer. « Et tes parents à toi ?

-On les a appelés tout à l'heure, je crois que ma mère l'aime bien. Elle a écouté ses émissions et elle n'arrêtait pas de lui dire qu'elle aimait sa voix. »

Baekhyun ne peut s'empêcher de retourner le sourire que lui tend son voisin. Finalement cette après-midi prenait des airs de réussite.

La nuit les gagne et ils décident de ne pas se séparer de cette façon. Ils poursuivent par un dîner et Baekhyun tente à nouveau de joindre Sehun mais il tombe immédiatement sur sa messagerie. Son attention est vite détournée quand la main de Jongin passe dans la sienne et qu'il l'entraîne vers les autres.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sehun se sent idiot de fixer sa main comme ça mais il est content de ne plus la sentir si solitaire. Contre sa paume, celle de Junmyeon est chaude, douce. Dîner ? Il n'y pense même pas, l'instant lui convient comme il est.

« Tu as peut-être faim, tu veux manger quelque part ?

-Non, pour l'instant ça va. »

Junmyeon regarde autour de lui.

« Je ne sais même pas ce qu'il y a dans le coin, pas sûr qu'il y ait un restau d'ouvert. » Il passe sa main dans la poche de son jean avant de froncer les sourcils. « Ah j'ai laissé mon portable chez toi. »

Sehun prend le sien dans sa veste « et moi je n'ai plus de batterie. De toute façon je n'ai pas vraiment envie de manger à l'extérieur. » Il n'avouerait pas à Junmyeon qu'il avait surtout envie de le garder rien que pour lui. « Ça t'irait si on rentrait plutôt chez moi ? Je ne suis pas un grand chef mais je devrais pouvoir nous faire des pâtes » ni même que la perspective de l'enfermer dans son appartement – possiblement avec le moins de vêtement possible - le tentait plus que jamais.

Un coup de vent froid les surprend et ils décident de rentrer rapidement mais à peine ont – ils fait cent mètres que la pluie les prend. Le temps qu'ils arrivent au pied de l'immeuble, ils sont entièrement trempés. Ils laissent chaussures et vestes dans l'entrée.

« Je devrais avoir des vêtements qui pourraient t'aller, le bas sera sûrement un peu long mais ça devrait le faire. Par contre... »

Sehun s'adosse à son comptoir de cuisine en se tournant vers Junmyeon. Au regard qu'il lui lance, ce dernier devine assez bien que le suite devrait lui plaire.

« Par contre.. ?

-Il faudrait qu'on prenne une douche si on ne veut pas tomber malade. Le problème c'est que je n'ai pas de douche...seulement un baignoire.

-Ça ne me dérange pas.

-Et je ne veux pas gâcher... ce serait ridicule de prendre nos bains séparément. Il faut penser à.. » Junmyeon se rapproche dangereusement de lui. Ses bras passent autour de sa taille. « … à la planète et.. », son visage n'est qu'à un souffle. « .. le partage des ressources.. » Il s'interrompt quand ses lèvres se posent sur les siennes. Souriant dans son baiser, il se laisse entraîner vers la salle de bain. Dieu que cette journée était une réussite.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-oo-oo-o-o-

Baekhyun sent son téléphone vibrer dans sa poche. Il enlève ses écouteurs et se lève rapidement pour rejoindre la plate-forme du train dans laquelle il est autorisé de passer un coup de fil. Rassemblant rapidement sa veste et son sac, il déambule entre les passagers et fait un heureux en laissant sa place. Les portes se referment dans son dos et il porte le téléphone à son oreille en lançant un coup d'oeil autour de lui. Il n'y a qu'une seule autre fille dans cet espace, il en est rassuré car Jongdae peut-être bruyant - même par téléphone.

"Baekkie ! Je t'entend mal, où es-tu?

-Je suis dans le train.

-Ah ok, bon je suis bref alors. C'était juste pour te dire que ça y est j'ai reçu ton manuscrit. Ils ont finis la correction, dis-moi quand tu es dispo que je te l'amènes.

-Ils l'ont déjà relu et imprimé ?

-Oui, j'ai des esquisses pour les couvertures, ils en ont testés deux, j'aimerais te les amener pour que tu choisisses.

-Ça tombe bien, tout le monde passe chez moi pour dîner, tu viens ?

-J'ai un rendez-vous en fin d'après-midi, ça risque de durer, c'est bon si j'arrive tard ?

-Aucun problème. »

Sachant qu'il ne retrouvera pas sa place, Baekhyun reste dans le compartiment et attend son arrêt. Aujourd'hui, il part à la rencontre d'un nouvel artiste, dire que le dernier avait été Junmyeon. Tant de choses avaient changé depuis.

Cela allait lui sembler étrange de ne plus s'occuper de son dossier. Ils avaient convenu avec Minseok que comme Sehun commençait déjà à compléter son poste, il serait logique de lui donner aussi le celui de Junmyeon. Baekhyun savait qu'après – tout il continuerait à voir le jeune peintre, mais dans d'autres circonstances.

Le temps file et après sa rencontre avec l'artiste, Baekhyun repasse au bureau pour organiser ses dossiers. Ces derniers jours ont été intenses. Minseok semble de plus en plus impatient de lui confier les rennes de l'entreprise. Après déjeuner, il s'attaque à la partie administrative de la galerie mais parvient à s'échapper plus tôt qu'il ne l'avait prévu. Mais avant de partir, il confirme avec Minseok et Sehun qu'ils n'ont pas oublié pour le soir.

Il est surpris sur le chemin du retour d'entendre son téléphone sonner. Pensant que c'est Jongin, il active son kit-mainlibre. Le ton féminin à l'autre bout du fil le surprend. La mère de Jongin est décidément toujours aussi prévenante. Venant prendre des nouvelles, elle lui demande si son mari et elle peuvent passer un soir de la semaine. Baekhyun répond tout de suite par l'affirmative et ils conviennent d'un jour. La conversation est courte car elle comprend qu'il est en voiture mais Baekhyun est quand même heureux d'avoir pu parler avec elle. Il conduit le reste du chemin en se rendant compte qu'il a un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

En ouvrant la porte d'entrée, il remarque tout de suite sur le mur la veste que portait Jongin ce matin avant de partir au travail.

« Jongin ?

-Je suis dans la cuisine. »

S'approchant, il pose ses clés sur le comptoir et le trouve occupé à remplir son frigo.

« Tu as prévu large.

-Tu ne sais pas ce que Chan peut ingurgiter, crois-moi il n'y aura pas de reste. »

Baekhyun se contente de hocher la tête en contournant le meuble. Quand Jongin finit de vider le dernier sac, il tend les bras et invite son compagnon à l'enlacer.

« Ça a été avec tes mamies ? C'étaient aujourd'hui qu'elles avaient toutes pris rendez-vous non ?

-Oui, mais pas sûr qu'elles reviennent de sitôt.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je crois en avoir choqué quelques-unes, ou en tout cas déçues. » Baekhyun noue ses mains dans son dos et relève son regard vers le sien. « Tu vois, elles avaient toutes encore cet espoir de m'avoir comme petit-fils par alliance – honnêtement j'avais le choix. Mais aujourd'hui elles se sont rendus compte que c'était impossible. Elles ont vu la photo de nous deux que j'ai sur mon bureau. »

Baekhyun se recule surpris.

« Laquelle ?

-Celle qu'on a pris en vacances.

-Mais tu as ça depuis quand ? Je n'ai pas vu de photo la dernière fois que je suis venus. »

Jongin sourit en passant son pouce sous son menton.

-C'est parce que le dernière fois que tu es passé à la clinique tu ne m'a même pas laissé le temps d'enlever ma blouse avant de me kidnapper pour me ramener à la maison.

-Ta patiente de dernière minute flirtait avec toi et tu ne le voyais même pas.

-Je crains que maintenant cela n'arrive plus, elles vont toutes devoir se faire une raison. »

Son ton est joueur mais Baekhyun fronce quand même les sourcils.

« Toutes ?

-J'étais assez populaire .. quoi que.. c'est peut-être encore le cas. Une des patientes a paru déçue en voyant la photo mais elle m'a proposé son petit-fils à la place. »

Baekhyun soupire en posant sa joue contre son torse.

« Wow, même ma photo ne les freine pas. Elles te veulent vraiment comme petit-fils. »

Jongin presse sur ses bras pour qu'il raffermisse sa prise autour de sa taille et penche la tête pour murmurer à son oreille.

« Je t'avais dis que j'étais le type idéal.

-Si je me souviens bien tu m'avais dis que tu allais devenir _mon_ type idéal.

-Et je tiens toujours mes promesses. »

Baekhyun secoue la tête en levant les yeux au ciel mais se redresse quand même pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le baiser reste léger. Jongin prend sa lèvre inférieure pour la presser entre les siennes, ses mains descendent dans son dos, puis sur ses fesses mais il n'initie rien de plus. Ils savent qu'ils n'ont pas le temps avant que leurs amis ne viennent sonner à leur porte mais surtout ce n'est pas ce dont ils ont envie sur le moment. Juste cette présence, savoir qu'ils partagent les mêmes sentiments et qu'ils se sont trouvés, c'est suffisant.

Baekhyun se recule en premier, son visage exprime l'indignation.

« Elle a semblé déçu par notre photo ? Par ma photo ? »

Jongin éclate de rire et presse à nouveau ses lèvres contre les siennes pour effacer cette moue de son visage.

Ils profitent encore d'un moment à eux deux puis des coups à la porte les obligent à se détacher. Baekhyun passe rapidement dans sa chambre pour se changer tandis que Jongin ouvre la porte. La grande silhouette de Chanyeol se découpe dans l'entrebâillement et Jongin constate qu'il tient son compagnon par la main tandis que Kyungsoo lui dit bonjour d'un sourire.

Ils s'installent sur le canapé et immédiatement Baekhyun repère D.O. S'enfuir dans leur chambre. S'avançant précautionneusement, il pousse la porte et s'accroupit au pied du lit pour lui tendre la main. Reconnaissant sa voix, le chaton s'approche prudemment. Le serrant contre lui, Baekhyun revient vers le salon et s'assoit près de Jongin. Le chaton se réfugie immédiatement au creux de ses bras.

« Il faut excuser D.O.. Il a un peu de mal avec les nouvelles têtes. » Il caresse doucement le poil noir du chaton et ils reprennent leur conversation jusqu'à entendre à nouveau un bruit à la porte mais cette fois-ci elle s'ouvre toute seule.

Baekhyun reconnaît de loin la voix de Sehun.

« Il rentre souvent comme ça sans frapper ? », lui demande Jongin. Mais Baekhyun n'a pas le temps de répondre que Chanyeol lui rappelle un souvenir pas si lointain où c'était Jongin qui n'avait pas eu cette courtoisie. Il lui dit en riant qu'ils partagent au moins cette habitude.

Baekhyun se tourne vers lui en posant une main sur son bras.

« On a pas encore changé le code." Et Jongin se souvient qu'en plus c'est encore la date d'anniversaire de Sehun qu'il faut composer pour ouvrir la porte.

-Je m'en occupe dès demain. »

Baekhyun éclate de rire et en s'avançant vers l'entrée il remarque que son ami n'est pas seul.

« On s'est encore croisé sur le parking. »

Il salue rapidement Yixing avant de lui faire signe de rejoindre les autres puis il se tourne vers Sehun.

« Tu es venus tout seul ? »

Son ami secoue la tête en déposant son téléphone sur le comptoir.

« Junmyeon a du travail et puis.. » il se penche et parle plus doucement « je sais que Kyungsoo a Chanyeol et que tout ça commence à remonter comme histoire mais.. je me demande si il ne faudrait pas un peu plus de temps avant qu'on ne se rassemble tous comme si de rien n'était.

-Probablement. »

Baekhyun passe un bras autour de son épaule et l'entraîne vers le canapé.

"Mais tu me dois quand même les détails, je te trouve bien secret sur cette nouvelle histoire."

Sehun lui fait un clin d'oeil avant de rejoindre Yixing. Ils semblent reprendre une conversation commencé plus tôt. En retournant s'asseoir auprès de Jongin, Baekhyun s'étonne de lui trouver une moue boudeuse sur le visage.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Son compagnon lui fait un signe vers le fauteuil en face et Baekhyun remarque que son chaton a changé de propriétaire pour se lover contre le torse de Chanyeol.

« J'ai mis des semaines à l'apprivoiser, il refusait d'être avec qui que ce soit. Mais entre toi et les cinq min qu'il a fallu à Chan.. » Il soupire sans terminer sa phrase.

Baekhyun se retient de rire en passant une main dans ses cheveux et le long de sa nuque.

« C'est simplement parce qu'il a grandit. Il s'est habitué à voir plus de monde au café et maintenant il est plus à l'aise avec les gens.

-Mais il a des préférences. »

Jetant un coup d'oeil, Baekhyun remarque que Sehun a toujours du mal à approcher l'animal. Il s'est enfoui dans les plis du pull de Chanyeol et ne semble pas prêt de vouloir en bouger. Il sourit en voyant l'expression de Jongin qui lui aussi regarde dans la même direction, il sent que les deux amis vont se battre pour l'attention de la boule de poil.

Il s'éclipse ensuite pour faire entrer Minseok et sa femme. Après un tour de table pour la présenter, il annonce à ses amis qu'il a une bonne nouvelle. Minseok ne s'était pas caché qu'il souhaiterait que Baekhyun prenne la co-direction de la galerie mais il lui annonce qu'il aimerait bien que cela se fasse plus rapidement que prévu. Il va bientôt être débordé et il aimerait passer plus de temps chez lui, sa femme attend leur deuxième enfant. Les félicitations sont de rigueur et ils célèbrent la nouvelle dans la bonne humeur. Il ne manque plus qu'une seule personne et celui-ci se fait désirer. Baekhyun reçoit tout de même un message de Jongdae pour le prévenir qu'il est coincé dans le trafic et ce n'est qu'une demi-heure plus tard qu'il toque enfin à la porte.

"J'ai cru que je n'y arriverais jamais ! On aurait du faire ça à l'extérieur, c'est toujours l'horreur pour se garer dans ton quartier."

Baekhyun ne répond rien et tend plutôt les mains, l'attente l'a rendu plus impatient.

"Donc en fait tu t'en fiches que je sois là, ce n'est pas du tout moi que tu veux voir !

-Dae ! Comprend-moi."

L'éditeur soupire mais pose quand même son sac sur le comptoir. Il sort deux manuscrits de la même taille mais aux couvertures différentes.

"Je ne l'ai fini que ce midi, je n'ai pas eu le temps avant." Il prend une pose solennel en posant sa main sur l'épaule de Baekhyun. "Baekkie, je vais être riche, merci !" Ce dernier lui donne un coup de coude avant de prendre les des ouvrages et de comparer leur jaquette.

"Et moi dans tout ça ? Je touche quand même une part non ? Tu n'es pas censé _me_ rendre riche ?"

Jongdae a un geste désinvolte avant de reposer son sac au sol.

"Infime, ta part est raisonnable mais disons que je suis probablement celui qui se fait le plus d'argent. Non, sérieusement, bon travail" il termine sa phrase avec un clin d'oeil et Baekhyun sourit avant de reporter son attention vers les deux livres. D'instinct il sait déjà lequel choisir. Il avait hésité en voyant les esquisses mais il était sûr de lui en les tenant désormais dans ses mains. Il rend l'autre version à Jongdae.

"Ce sera celle-là.

-Tu es sûr ? J'aimais bien l'autre."

Baekhyun ne répond pas, son attention est focalisée sur le livre entre ses mains. Jongdae avait le pire instinct pour ses choses là, son inclination pour l'autre n'était qu'une confirmation pour Baekhyun qu'il avait fait le bon choix.

"Non, c'est celle-là la bonne."

Jongdae lève deux mains résignées.

"Ok, comme tu veux. Par contre, Baekkie... je n'ai toujours pas de titre. Tu t'es décidé ?"

Baekhyun réfléchit encore un instant, à vrai dire il y a un titre auquel il pense depuis un moment. Il se retourne pour jeter un coup d'oeil dans son salon. Il observe ses amis discuter entre eux et il est obligé d'arrêter son regard sur Jongin. Celui-ci doit le sentir car il se retourne pour le regarder. Il lui fait un signe pour les rejoindre et Baekhyun acquiesce doucement.

Le manuscrit tourne encore une fois dans ses mains. Il essaie de ne penser qu'uniquement à ses personnages, à Tao et à Kris. Ils allaient lui manquer.

Un mouvement de tête de Jongdae le ramène au présent, lui aussi s'est tourné vers le salon - mais pour une autre raison.

"Alors ? Tu as une idée ?

-Je crois."

Il relève la tête et a un petit sourire en coin en voyant de la curiosité dans le regard de son ami.

"Tu m'attendais."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ce soir là, une fois tous leurs amis partis, Baekhyun reste un peu plus longtemps dans le salon pendant que Jongin est dans la salle de bain.

Debout devant sa bibliothèque, il regarde l'étagère de droite, la plus haute. C'est son étagère, celle où il range les manuscrits qu'il a écrit. Il ne demande jamais à avoir la version reliée, celle qui est vendue en librairies. C'est la version que tout le monde peut avoir et c'est un peu égoïste de sa part mais Baekhyun se dit qu'en ayant cette version, celle manuscrite, ni enjolivée, ni commerciale, c'est un peu comme s'il possédait celle la plus authentique, qu'il parvenait à conserver ses personnages rien que pour lui.

Il regarde l'alignement et murmure pour lui-même les noms qu'il leur à donné mais qui ne sont pas toujours inscrits sur la couverture. Il prend le dernier en liste et tend le bras pour l'ajouter. "Tu m'attendais", étrangement il avait le sentiment que ce roman serait toujours un peu spécial pour lui. Il signifiait beaucoup et avait un lien autant avec sa vie privée qu'avec celle de ses amis. Il y avait mis un peu de chacun d'entre-eux.

Il est tiré de sa réflexion en sentant deux bras l'enlacer.

"Sexy, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?"

Baekhyun s'autorise une dernière seconde de nostalgie avant de prendre la main de son compagnon dans la sienne.

"Rien.

-Tu m'attendais ?"

La phrase peut-être prise à double sens mais dans toutes ses versions possibles Baekhyun a toujours la même réponse.

"Oui." Il tourne finalement le dos à son étagère. "On va se coucher ?"

Jongin hoche simplement la tête et éteint les lumières derrière eux, Baekhyun oubliait toujours de le faire.

Baekhyun ne l'avait pas su jusque là mais, désormais il n'attendait plus.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Coucou !

Bon cette fois-ci on y est. C'était le dernier chapitre de Tu m'attendais et je peux donc tirer ma révérence.

J'ai commencé à imaginer cette fic à l'été 2017, cela fait donc un an pour que je côtoie ces personnages. J'ai vraiment hâte de les retrouver dans mes bonus (4 sont déjà en brouillons) parce qu'ils vont vraiment me manquer.

J'ai adoré écrire cette histoire et inventer toujours plus de rebondissements au fil des chapitres. J'espère que vous aussi.  
Je souhaitais d'ailleurs remercier toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé des commentaires et encouragés pour la suite.

J'espère que cette fin vous plaît autant qu'à moi. Tout finit bien qui finit bien... mais en réalité ce n'est pas finis, on les retrouvera vite dans des bonus.

J'espère pouvoir lire bcp de vous retour sur ce dernier chapitre, j'ai vraiment hâte de connaître votre avis sur cette fin et cette histoire en général.

On se retrouvera pour les bonus et dans d'autres fic (j'ai peut être un projet de fic exo HarryPotter!au.. vous seriez partants pour me suivre ?)

En tout cas merci de m'avoir suivi, d'avoir lu cette histoire ! À bientôt j'espère !  
Xoxo


	25. Bonus - Se retrouver

Bonus ChenLay – Se retrouver

C'était un peu trop serré. Jongin replace le nœud de sa cravate et hésite. Son col le serre mais il a peur d'apparaître négligé s'il déboutonne le premier bouton, c'était un jour important après tout. Jetant un dernier regard à son reflet dans le miroir, il passe sa veste et quitte la chambre. Il aurait préféré se préparer chez lui mais Baekhyun avait insisté pour qu'ils se rendent à l'hôtel avant la cérémonie.

Sortant dans le couloir, il rejoint la suite nuptiale et toque doucement à la porte tendant l'oreille.

« Je peux ? Baek ? »

Il entend des mouvements rapides se dirigeant vers lui.

« Jongin ? Non attend, t'es pas censé entrer. »

Jongin lève les yeux au ciel, celui qui avait inventé cette règle n'avait pas du avoir à gérer avec sa nervosité.

« C'est bon Baek, ce n'est pas si important. »

La porte s'ouvre et relevant la tête il retient un soupir de satisfaction.

« Costume trois pièces ? Tu veux ma mort Sexy ?

-Je pourrais dire la même chose. »

Jongin n'a même pas le temps de se pencher que les bras de Baekhyun se referment déjà sur lui et qu'il sent ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il sourit contre sa bouche, bientôt trois ans depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés dans ce train et dieu qu'il se sentait chanceux que sa vie ai tourné ainsi.

Passant un bras autour de sa taille, il rentre dans la pièce et promène son regard dans la chambre.

« Où est le futur ? »

Baekhyun lève les yeux aux ciel en pressant sa tête contre son épaule.

« Il m'a demandé de venir plus tôt pour l'aider à se préparer et au cas où il paniquerait mais je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi calme. Et toi ?

-Comment moi je tiens le coup ? »

Baekhyun éclate de rire en lui donnant un coup de coude.

« Mais non.. Tu es passé le voir ?

-Pas encore. »

Baekhyun lève un sourcil.

« Pourquoi ? »

Jongin resserre sa prise avant se pencher pour poser ses lèvres contre sa nuque.

« Je voulais te voir avant.

-Hum.. mais tu sais que tu me seras plus utile après avoir été le voir ? J'ai besoin d'un rapport complet pour être sûr que tout se passe bien. »

Jongin soupire avant de se détacher à regret.

« Tu prends ton rôle de garçon d'honneur bien trop au sérieux. »

Baekhyun le pousse doucement vers la porte.

« Et toi pas assez. »

Après un dernier baiser, Jongin se résout à quitter la chambre. Il n'a qu'a faire deux pas pour ouvrir celle où son ami l'attend.

« Chan ! Whaou .. c'est pas souvent mais je dois dire que le costume te vas bien. »

Chanyeol passe ses mains sur les pans de sa veste avant de hausser légèrement les épaules.

« Je ne vois pas ce qui t'étonne. »

Avec un petit sourire, Jongin pose une main sur son épaule. D'un signe de la tête il désigne une porte au fond de la pièce et Chanyeol hoche la tête silencieusement.

Jongin le remercie d'un signe de la tête avant de se diriger vers la porte.

Il écarte la chaise où est posé une veste et sourit en regardant l'homme en face de lui. Les traits sérieux, la main qui passe et repasse sur sa chemise, ses yeux qui ne quittent pas son reflet, il à l'air nerveux. Jongin le voit triturer la fleur qu'il est censé mettre dans la poche de sa veste. Esquissant un sourire rassurant il passe une main dans son dos avant de la remonter pour presser son épaule.

« Pose ça. Tu n'as même pas mis ta veste, tu vas simplement l'abîmer si tu retourne cette fleur dans tous les sens. »

L'homme soupire en passant une main dans sa nuque.

« Pourquoi je suis aussi nerveux, ce n'est pas comme si je n'étais pas prêt.

-Ah bon ? »

Jongin éclate de rire quand il sent le coup de coude que lui donne son ami et le regard noir que Yixing lui lance à travers le miroir.

Posant sa deuxième main sur ses épaules, il se place derrière lui.

« Je viens d'aller voir Baek, apparemment Jongdae est tout ce qu'il y a de plus calme. Tout vas bien se passer, que pourrait-il arriver ?

-Je sais bien mais … » il se retourne vers son ami pour le regarder dans les yeux, son visage est sérieux « tu ne penses pas qu'on se marie pour les mauvaises raisons ? »

Jongin fronce les sourcils et se recule d'un pas.

« Tu … doutes ? » Yixing semble surpris.

« De Dae ? Non, non pas du tout. Je sais que c'est le bon, on s'aime c'est .. c'est _mon Baekhyun_ je n'ai pas de doutes mais … se marier pour les papiers .. c'est tout sauf romantique non ? »

Jongin fait une moue pendant qu'il réfléchit.

C'est vrai que la situation n'était pas commune. Jongdae et Yixing avaient décidé de tenter leur chance en devenant un vrai couples quelques semaines après leur rencontre. Tout s'était révélé bien plus simple qu'ils ne le pensaient, Yixing était fou de son éditeur et Jongdae .. n'avait pas résisté longtemps. Ils formaient un couple très complice, très heureux. Ils avaient attendu un an avant d'emménager ensemble et pensaient attendre encore un peu avant de franchir d'autres étapes. Malheureusement on ne leur en avait pas laissé l'occasion. La réglementation concernant les étrangers pouvant travailler sur le sol coréen était de plus en plus stricte. Les parents de Yixing avaient du retourner en Chine pour obtenir une dérogation mais Yixing lui ne résidait pas sur le territoire depuis assez longtemps. Son travail à la clinique n'était pas suffisant pour masquer sa nationalité chinoise, il lui fallait la double nationalité coréenne. À cela s'était rajouté la proposition de travail à Beijin pour Jongdae. Il avait retrouvé un ancien journaliste qui - comme lui - s'était lancé dans l'édition – ou plutôt la promotion d'auteur. Il était agent et cherchait des maisons d'éditions susceptibles de publier ses clients. Jongdae et lui avaient découvert qu'ils pourraient travailler ensemble. Le problème c'est que pour cela il allait devoir se rendre plus souvent en Chine, rencontrer des auteurs et proposer des contrats. Au final la situation avait semblé facile à résoudre, Yixing avait besoin de la nationalité coréenne et Jongdae pourrait trouver utile d'avoir celle chinoise. Ils ne s'étaient pas posé la question trop longtemps, ils s'aiment, se voyaient continuer leur histoire, pourquoi pas ? Le mariage était la réponse à tout.

Ils ne s'étaient pas emballés mais avaient rapidement organisé un mariage simple, en toute intimité. Cela leur avait semblé logique.

« Je veux dire .. on aurait pas pris cette décision s'il n'y avait pas eu cette question de papier. Ça a un peu précipité les choses.

-Est-ce qu'il n'y a que pour ça que vous vous mariez ?

-Eh bien … c'est plus simple comme ça. Sinon j'aurais été obligé de retourner en Chine pendant plusieurs mois avant d'obtenir l'autorisation de territoire et le projet de Dae n'aurait pas correspondu au niveau timing.. au final on aurait fait que se croiser pendant au moins un an.

-Et est-ce que tu en as envie de ce mariage ? Est-ce que vous y auriez pensé – plus tard – sans l'ultimatum ? »

Yixing semble réfléchir.

« Je pense. Je veux dire .. oui. Au bon moment, oui.

-C'est ce que tu veux, non ?

-Être avec Dae ? Plus que tout.

-Alors pourquoi tu ne vois pas les choses sous cet angle, tu n'épouses pas Jongdae pour les papiers mais pour t'assurer de pouvoir être avec lui tous les jours ? » Yixing esquisse un petit sourire. « La raison qui l'a initié ce n'est pas ce qui importe. Tu n'aurais jamais pensé à cette solution si tu ne le voulais vraiment pas. Et si finalement ça te rend heureux, ça te permet d'être avec l'homme que tu aimes, ce n'est pas tout ce qui importe ? »

Yixing se retourne et passe un bras autour des épaules de son ami.

« Comment est-ce que tu fais pour paraître si intelligent parfois ? » Jongin hausse les épaules.

« Te prends pas la tête. Vous passez l'étape un peu avant votre programme mais c'est juste une question de timing ce n'est pas l'essentiel. Vous auriez fini par le faire tôt ou tard. Aller, respire avec moi. Tu veux épouser cet homme ?

-Bien sûr.

-Alors finis de te préparer, je vais faire mon compte rendu à Baekhyun.

-Tu me .. tu reviens me dire comment se sent Dae ? »

Jongin accompagne son sourire d'un clin d'oeil avant de lui laisser la salle de bain pour finir de se préparer. Arrivant dans la chambre il s'assoit un instant à côté de Chanyeol.

« Où est Kyungsoo ?

-Ses parents étaient en ville cette semaine. Il les a raccompagné à l'aéroport. Il vient après. » Jongin hoche doucement la tête et Chanyeol passe un bras autour de ses épaules. « Je n'arrive pas à croire que Xing va se marier.

-Et moi qu'ils vont partir vivre en Chine pour un temps.

-Ça ne va durer que quelques mois. Et puis tu vas avoir la stagiaire pour t'aider à la clinique non ?

-Oui c'est vrai mais ça me fait toujours étrange de me dire qu'il va partir. »

Chanyeol presse un peu plus fort son épaule.

« Ce ne sera pas pour longtemps. »

Jongin secoue la tête pour se chasser cette idée quand il sent son téléphone vibrer dans sa poche.

« C'est Sehun, il vient d'arriver. Il est dans le hall, tu vas le chercher ? »

Chanyeol masque un petit soupir avant de détourner le regard. Jongin lui donne un coup de coude.

« Ne commence pas. Je croyais que tu t'entendais mieux avec lui.

-Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas lui le problème mais que s'il est là ça signifie … laisse tomber.

-Encore ? Chan, lâche du lest avec ça. Je ne te demande pas de devenir le meilleur ami de Junmyeon mais … ça commence à faire un moment que vous vous rencontrez et puis il n'y a plus rien d'ambiguë et depuis longtemps.

-J'aimerais t'y voir, devenir ami avec l'ex de Baek.

-Ce serait différent.

-En quoi ?

-Ce serait une femme. »

Chanyeol lui concède ce point et se lève en soupirant.

« Ce n'est pas que je doutes mais .. c'est juste que.. c'est étrange de le voir aussi souvent.

-Probablement mais … tu es avec Kyungsoo et .. il a Sehun maintenant. Il ne se passera plus rien entre eux-deux. »

Chanyeol se passe une main dans les cheveux.

-Je le sais ça, je le sais bien mais … j'aimerais qu'ils soient un peu moins amis tout les deux. Je suis sûr que Sehun pense comme moi.

-Tu vois que vous avez des points communs. »

Jongin se lève à son tour et ouvre la porte pour inciter Chanyeol à sortir.

« Tu peux aller le chercher ? Je vais voir où en est Jongdae. »

Réfractaire, Chanyeol fini quand même par se lever. Il laisse passer Jongin et ferme la porte derrière lui. Ils se séparent dans le couloir et Jongin retourne dans la chambre qu'il avait quitté un peu plus tôt. Au fond il sait que Chanyeol aime bien Sehun. Ils ne se l'avoueraient pas mais ils partageaient bien plus qu'ils ne le pensaient. Après tout, la première fois que les deux couples s'étaient croisés, Sehun et Chanyeol s'étaient envoyés des piques toute la soirée et s'étaient tellement cherchés l'un l'autre que discrètement Kyungsoo et Junmyeon les avaient laissé. Avec le temps Jongin avait pourtant vu leurs relations s'adoucir. Ils se taquinaient toujours autant mais derrière tout cela il parvenait à voir le début d'autre chose. Peut-être que cela était du au fait que Kyungsoo avait demandé à Chanyeol d'arrêter de se prendre la tête, peut-être que c'était Junmyeon qui avait l'air bien trop amoureux pour que le moindre doute soit possible. Mais Jongin ne se faisait pas de soucis, il savait qu'avec le temps tout se tasserait.

Longeant le couloir, il ne s'embarrasse pas de frapper une nouvelle fois et entre directement dans la suite. Il repère Minseok et sa fille sur le canapé et s'approche pour les saluer.

« Où est ton fils ?

-En bas, ma femme voulait lui montrer le jardin. »

Il reste un instant à parler avec lui et jouer avec la petite fille avant d'entendre un rire qu'il reconnaîtrait entre mille. S'excusant d'un sourire, il prévient Minseok que Sehun ne devrait pas tarder et se dirige vers la salle de bain.

Passant une main dans le dos de Baekhyun, il félicite Jongdae.

« Tu viens de voir Xing ? Il est prêt ?

-Oui, je pense qu'il a hâte. »

Il y a quelque chose de vraiment chaleureux dans le sourire de Jongdae et tandis qu'ils sortent de la pièce il sent Baekhyun se détendre contre lui.

N'ayant rien à faire, ils rejoignent Minseok sur le canapé.

« Ils sembleraient que tout le monde autour de nous se marie, cela ne vous donne pas des idées ? »

Baekhyun et Jongin échangent un regard surpris avant de secouer la tête.

« Je ne crois pas .. enfin c'est pas vraiment pour nous, non ? »

Jongin acquiesce rapidement.

« Je n'ai jamais vu le mariage comme une étape obligatoire. Pour moi ce n'est pas quelque chose que je veux vraiment. » Il se tourne vers Baekhyun attendant sa réponse.

« Moi non plus. Se poser oui, mais après formaliser par le mariage – pas forcément. Je pense.. » il passe un bras autour de ses épaules « .. qu'on est bien comme ça. »

Ce n'était pas une question mais Jongin valide quand même. Évidement ils avaient déjà abordé le sujet. Cela faisait un moment qu'ils habitaient ensemble, c'était dans la suite logique. Surtout à leur âge et malgré le fait que cela ne faisait pas si longtemps qu'ils étaient ensemble. Mais étrangement ils s'étaient rapidement mis d'accord sur ça, ce n'était pas une étape qu'ils avaient envie de franchir. Il y avait un côté superflu à l'acte qu'ils se sentaient en droit d'ignorer. La famille de Jongin n'émettait aucune pression de ce côté là, pour eux l'important était le bonheur de leur fils et ils avaient le sentiment que Baekhyun remplissait amplement son travail de ce côté là. Cela leur suffisaient. Concernant la famille de Baekhyun – le combat n'était pas encore pleinement gagné. Ils toléraient la présence de Jongin mais n'avaient pas encore dépassés tous leurs à priori. Baekhyun souhaitait qu'ils se donnent plus de temps – le mariage n'était pas dans ses projets immédiats et il doutait qu'ils le soient un jour.

Minseok veut renchérir mais il est interrompu par des coups à la porte. À son habitude, Sehun n'attend pas une réponse et entre directement.

« Ah vous êtes tous là ?

-Chanyeol n'est pas avec toi ?

-Il est parti à la salle de réception, Yixing voulait qu'il vérifie deux ou trois arrangements. Tout le monde est prêt ?

-Comme tu vois. »

Il faut attendre encore une bonne demi-heure avant que Kyungsoo et Junmyeon ne les rejoignent. Cependant, étant tout de même en avance et ce n'est qu'au moment de commencer la cérémonie que Jongdae prend pleinement conscience de ce qu'il se passe. Il demande à Baekhyun de rester un instant avec lui pour le distraire. Jongin lui, rejoint Yixing tandis que les autres se dirigent vers la salle de réception.

Le couple avait souhaité un mariage des plus simple, à la mairie et en comité restreint. Pourtant l'émotion était tout de même intacte et en retournant dans la chambre de Yixing, Jongin le retrouve en train de faire les cent pas.

« Si on est en avance on pourrait le faire maintenant, pourquoi attendre ?

-Parce qu'il y a d'autres couples avant vous. Respire c'est bientôt votre tour et Chanyeol est parti avec Kyungsoo vérifier que tout était en place. »

Les salles officielles étaient tellement ternes qu'ils avaient décidé que pour donner une petite ambiance à l'événement, Chanyeol jouerait un morceau de guitare à leur entrée. Il avait installé son matériel et attendait qu'on lui en donne le signal. Il ne restait plus qu'un seul couple avant eux et ils trompaient l'attente comme ils le pouvaient. Seuls les deux témoins étaient restés avec les futurs et tentaient de les empêcher de sortir trop tôt de leurs chambre.

Leurs amis occupaient la famille en attendant et quand enfin le moment arriva, Jongdae fut le premier à sortir. Le timing n'avait pas été bon et Yixing le rejoignit bien trop vite devant les portes de la salle. Baekhyun aurait bien voulu le retenir mais il n'en eu pas le cœur quand il les vit se retrouver avec soulagement. Le couple avait du oublier la présence de tout ce qui n'était pas son autre moitié car Yixing n'arrêta pas son baiser même quand il entendit les sifflements de son entourage. Il y avait quelque chose de vraiment touchant à les voir attendre - enlacés – leur tour de passage et Baekhyun serra plus fort la main de Jongin dans la sienne. Il était sincèrement heureux pour ses amis.

Vient le moment d'enfin rentrer dans la salle, la famille pénètre en premier, puis les amis du couple et les accords de la mélodie de Chanyeol rendent le moment plus symbolique. Baekhyun en oublie les murs crème et les chaises pliantes pour s'attendrir en voyant Jongdae s'accrocher plus fermement à son compagnon avant de rentrer dans la salle. Ce n'était pas traditionnel mais ce mariage en entier ne l'était pas. Il n'y eu pas de remontée de l'autel en solitaire ou au ralenti. Les deux hommes marchèrent main dans la main et d'un pas assuré vers l'officiant de la cérémonie. Jongin et lui fermèrent la marche pour se placer de chaque côté du couple.

Chanyeol joua tout au long de la cérémonie, accordant son tempo en fonction des étapes. Seule la famille de Jongdae pleura au moment de l'échange des alliances – surtout son père – mais sommes toute la cérémonie fut rapide. L'officiant serra les mains du couple en leur souhaitant le meilleur et Yixing et Jongdae arborèrent de larges sourires à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Plus tard, Jongdae avouerait à Baekhyun qu'il avait vécu le moment dans un état second. Tout s'était passé tellement vite qu'il ne se souvenait que du regard que Yixing avait posé sur lui et sa main ferme autour de lui. Il n'avait réalisé que bien plus tard qu'ils étaient finalement mariés. Sur le moment l'esprit festif les avait gagné et ils avaient rejoint l'endroit de la réception sans s'en rendre compte.

Le temps étant clément, ils avaient pu célébrer l'événement à l'extérieur. Des groupes s'étaient formés dans le jardin - une coupe à la main.

Jongdae et Yixing recevaient patiemment les bénédictions de leur famille tandis que leurs amis profitaient d'un premier verre de champagne.

Jongin se tenait contre le bar, aux côtés de Chanyeol et Kyungsoo – il prenait des nouvelles.

« Tu vas avoir ton émission alors ?

-C'est un double programme en fait. Il se rajoute à celui que j'anime déjà sauf que dans le nouveaux je vais faire venir plus d'intervenants – des jeunes artistes, des maisons de disques... - c'est pour faire connaître un peu le fonctionnement du monde musical et permettre à des artistes de se faire entendre.

-Tu vas jouer aussi.

-Ah bon ? » Jongin se tourne vers son ami, surpris de l'intervention de Kyungsoo.

« Oui, enfin ce n'est pas grand chose .. pas à chaque émission mais .. oui je vais intervenir de temps en temps.

-Mais tu te remets à la composition alors ?

-J'ai pas mal de morceaux qui ne sont jamais sortis et mes collègues pensent que c'est une bonne idée alors .. pourquoi pas. »

Jongin hausse un sourcil surprit, mais pose une main sur l'épaule de son ami.

-Je suis content pour toi. »

Chanyeol semblait bien plus épanoui dans son travail, il avait finalement trouvé sa voie. Cela faisait des années que Jongin essayait de le le convaincre de reprendre la musique mais Chanyeol s'était toujours farouchement opposé à l'idée. Il était content que Kyungsoo soit plus persuasif que lui. Il les regarda un instant en retrait. Kyungsoo était assis sur le rebord du fauteuil de Chanyeol et avait passé une main dans ses cheveux. Il lui montrait quelque chose dans la salle. Son ami avait une main sur sa cuisse et un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres.

« Non, le notre était meilleur. » Kyungsoo levait les yeux au ciel mais ne le contredisait pas. « Notre mariage était mieux. »

La surprise avait été de taille quand Kyungsoo et Chanyeol avait décidé de se marier un an plus tôt. La faute en incombait uniquement au caractère impulsif de Chanyeol. Sa famille était encore réfractaire à son union alors que Kyungsoo et lui vivait déjà ensemble – la proximité de leur appartement avait rendu la cohabitation évidente. Rester seuls chez eux alors que l'autre était de l'autre côté du mur semblait absurde. Pourtant, les parents de Chanyeol refusaient de les prendre au sérieux, pour eux ce n'était qu'une passade, cela ne durerait pas. Au début Chanyeol avait voulu les convaincre et puis avec le temps il avait cessé de vouloir se montrer compréhensifs avec eux. Certes c'était surprenant pour eux, ils n'avaient jamais pensé que leur fils pourrait aimer les hommes mais les mois passant ne devraient-ils pas simplement l'accepter ? Il avait voulu leur prouver que leur relation était sérieuse et puis – il ne l'avouerait pas facilement – mais il était un romantique au fond. S'il n'avait pas voulu cocher les cases avec ses ex, il avait voulu sauter le pas avec Kyungsoo. Ce qu'ils vivent était unique, c'était la première fois qu'il sentait qu'une relation était si _juste_. L'officialiser prenait sens. Il en avait simplement eu envie et il n'avait pas été long à persuader son compagnon.

Leur mariage avait été encore plus succinct que celui de Jongdae et Yixing. La famille de Chanyeol avait quand même fait le déplacement et il fallait avouer que depuis leur relation était apaisée. Peut-être était-ce ce qu'il leur fallait pour comprendre que Chanyeol était sincère en amour. Et si Jongin devait avouer qu'il avait été sceptique quand son ami lui en avait parlé la première fois, il reconnaissait que la vie maritale lui réussissait bien. Chanyeol ne serait jamais le premier sur un char lors d'une gay pride mais il ne se cachait plus. Son couple était sa plus grande fierté et il ne laisserait personne le contredire.

Repérant un mouvement au coin de l'oeil, Jongin fait un signe de la tête au couple pour s'excuser et traverse la pièce. Tendant le bras, il prend une coupe sur un plateau et rejoint Baekhyun qui sort de la pièce où Yixing et Jongdae reçoivent leur famille.

« Dae tient le coup ?

-Je crois qu'il a envie que ce défilé se termine mais ça va.

-Et Xing ?

-Oh lui ? Il a l'air sur son nuage. Pas sûr qu'il sache pourquoi il continue à sourire ni même qu'il écoute la moitié de ce qu'on lui dit mais il reste charmant. »

Jongin hausse les sourcils mais n'ajoute rien. Il tend sa coupe à Baekhyun.

« Ils en ont encore pour longtemps ?

-Je ne pense pas. Ils sont assez peu nombreux du côté de Yixing, tous n'ont pas pu faire le déplacement. Seulement sa famille proche, il me semble. »

Jongin acquiesce et désigne un couple au loin d'un geste de la main.

« C'est la cousine de Yixing. »

Baekhyun suit son regard et la trouve aux côtés de Junmyeon – d'un Junmyeon gêné qui jette des regards désespérés autour de lui.

« Elle le drague.. ?

-Ça en donne l'impression. J'ai vu la mère de Yixing retenir Sehun tout à l'heure, je crois que la mère et la sœur sont en quêtes de maris pour leurs filles.

-Mais .. elles ne savent pas que Junmyeon et Sehun sont ensemble ?

-Elles se sont peut-être dit que trois couples gays à un mariage c'était déjà pas mal ? »

Baekhyun secoue la tête en esquissant un sourire.

« Non mais .. sans plaisanter.. je veux dire c'est évident qu'ils sont ensemble.

-Pour toi. Les gens ne voient que ce qu'ils veulent voir. D'ailleurs, je crois que ça va être ton tour. » Soulevant son verre, il désigne un groupe un peu plus loin où deux jeunes filles se retournent fréquemment vers eux en souriant. Baekhyun secoue la tête en revenant vers son compagnon. Il arbore un sourire en coin.

« C'est peut-être pour toi. »

Mais Jongin secoue négativement la tête.

« Non, je suis sûr que c'est pour toi mais … que vas-tu faire si c'est le cas ? »

Jongin ne quitte pas Baekhyun des yeux, il a ce sourire sûr de lui, ce sourire coquin que Baekhyun aime tant. Celui qui même après autant de temps passé ensemble lui donne toujours la sensation d'être la seule personne que Jongin voit, la seule qui compte à ses yeux.

« Sexy, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire si c'est vraiment moi qu'elles regardent. »

Baekhyun sait qu'il n'a aucune chance, pas devant ce sourire en coin et ce regard. Mais il n'en a pas envie, cela fait longtemps qu'il a comprit que Jongin lui ferait toujours cet effet.

S'avançant d'un pas, il repose son verre sur la table et comble la distance entre lui et son compagnon en passant un bras autour de sa taille. Sa main glisse dans le creux de ses reins tandis qu'il se penche pour lui glisser un mot à l'oreille. Jongin se redresse instantanément. S'il est maître dans l'art de rendre fou Baekhyun, ce dernier a su se perfectionner au fil des mois pour lui rendre la pareille. Se détachant, c'est Jongin qui le retient en lui prenant la main pour l'attirer vers lui. Il n'est pas long avant de se pencher pour déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes et Baekhyun sourit contre sa bouche avant de poser sa main sur son torse et de se presser plus fort contre lui.

Si quiconque avait eu le moindre doute sur la relation que ces deux là entretenait – il n'était désormais plus possible de faire l'amalgame.

Minseok repose son verre sur la table et se dirige vers Sehun dès qu'il le voit parvenir enfin à se libérer de l'emprise de la mère de Yixing. Sans aucun préambule et avec un sourire qui fait regretter au jeune homme de n'être finalement pas resté avec madame Zhang, Minseok s'assoit aux côtés de Sehun et lui demande.

« Alors tu as finis par céder ?

-Pour quoi ? »

Minseok fait un signe de la tête désignant Junmyeon sans rien ajouter et Sehun soupire en se passant une main dans la nuque.

« C'est trop tôt.

-Trop tôt ? » Minseok lève un sourcil surprit. « Et donc tu comptes le faire attendre combien de temps comme ça ?

-Je ne sais pas. »

Minseok sourit et passe un bras autour de ses épaules.

« Tu es au courant que ça commence à devenir ridicule. Jouer la carte du gars difficile à avoir c'est bon quand on veut être sûr de s'accrocher l'autre mais Junmyeon … Sehun ouvre les yeux, il ne va aller nulle part. C'est bon tu l'as déjà tout autour de ton petit doigt, pourquoi tu le fait lutter comme ça ?

-J'ai le droit de ne pas être prêt à ce qu'on vive ensemble non ? »

Son ami hausse les épaules.

« Bien sûr, mais ça fait deux ans que vous êtes ensemble. Qu'est-ce qui te retient ? Tu as peur que ça ne fonctionne pas ?

-Non ce n'est pas .. enfin c'est juste .. on a nos habitudes et.. il y a Lay et Suho, il faut y aller progressivement. »

Cette fois-ci, Minseok éclate de rire.

« Ne prend pas tes chats comme excuse, ils sont tous autant fous de Jun que toi. Ils l'ont adopté dès le premier matin. Qu'est-ce qui te freine réellement ?

-Je... » Sehun ouvre la bouche pour répondre mais ils sont interrompu par l'arrivé de Kyungsoo.

« Ça y est, la famille de Dae et Xing ont fini leurs bénédictions, ils arrivent. »

L'arrivée du jeune couple est accueilli à grands cris. Parvenant à se frayer un chemin, leur groupe d'amis les extraient de la foule et leur trouve un endroit plus tranquille où ils peuvent souffler. Jongin détourne un plateau et offre une coupe de champagne à tout le monde. Baekhyun passe un bras autour des épaules de Jongdae.

« On a même pas encore eu le temps de vous féliciter. »

Son ami lève tout de suite deux mains réfractaires.

« Ah non ! C'est bon, on est béni jusqu'à la fin de nos jours c'est bon. Est-ce qu'on pourrait oublier ce passage ? »

Baekhyun sourit et se contente de tendre son verre.

« Alors on va juste trinquer. »

Même s'ils essayaient de se voir régulièrement, cela faisait un moment qu'ils n'avaient pas pu se réunir de la sorte. Se retrouver tous ensemble était compliqué, il fallait faire en fonction des emplois du temps et impératifs de chacun. Ils profitèrent de ce moment volé pour relâcher la pression que cette journée avait apportée et extérioriser la joie qu'ils avaient de partager ce moment avec leurs amis.

La soirée s'étirait. Ils restèrent dehors autant que possible mais bientôt la fraîcheur les força à se rapatrier à l'intérieur de la salle. Le dîner commença et chacun rejoignit sa table. Tous les amis du couple était à la même mais connaissant aussi pour certains d'autres invités, à la fin du repas ils s'éparpillèrent.

Cela faisait un moment que Kyungsoo parlait avec Jongin et Baekhyun était occupé avec les jeunes mariés, les options de Chanyeol s'amenuisaient. Il jette un coup d'oeil sur sa droite mais n'y trouve que Sehun. Posant son menton dans sa main, son visage se déforme en une moue désabusée. Il soupire, il n'a pas du tout envie de parler avec Sehun, pas maintenant qu'il n'a eu que deux coupes de champagne. Plus tard dans la soirée il trouvera peut-être le courage, peut-être. Relevant le regard il aperçoit une forme élancer s'avancer vers lui, ses yeux s'agrandissent et il se lève rapidement. Ses pas le ramène invariablement vers Kyungsoo et passe un bras autour de sa taille avant de s'accouder au bar derrière lui. Son compagnon lève un sourcil surpris mais Chanyeol chasse sa question d'un haussement d'épaule avant de faire glisser sa main dans son dos pour prendre sa main.

Jongin lance un regard en arrière et esquisse un sourire en voyant l'assaillant faire marche arrière.

« Une cousine de Xing ? »

Chanyeol hoche la tête.

« Mais il en a combien ? On dirait des hydres, plus tu les repousse, plus elles reviennent nombreuses à la charge. » D'un mouvement de pression de la main il fait basculer Kyungsoo contre lui. « Elles sont venues vers toi aussi ? »

Son compagnon hume doucement.

« Rapidement, l'alliance les a vite fait fuir. Pas toi ? » Son ton est étonné et il jette un coup d'oeil à la main de Chanyeol comme pour vérifier mais l'anneau est bien à sa place.

« Vaguement, pour l'instant j'ai une stratégie de fuite avant l'attaque – ça marche. »

Jongin éclate de rire avant de donner un coup de coude à son ami.

« Tu racontes vraiment n'importe quoi mais.. ça me fait penser … j'ai écouté ton live la dernière fois et il parlait de tes « fans » c'est quoi cette histoire ? »

Chanyeol se rembruni tout de suite et détourne le regard gêné.

« Oh rien, juste une plaisanterie entre collègues. »

Jongin fronce les sourcils et fait un mouvement de la tête curieux à Kyungsoo qui éclate de rire.

« Si si, il a vraiment des fans – surtout des filles. Elles écoutent ses émissions et lui envoient des petits messages. »

Jongin voit Chanyeol rougir et se cacher le visage entre ses mains. Son comportement fait rire Kyungsoo qui passe une main dans ses cheveux. « Oppa, t'es trop cool quand tu joues de la guitare. Oppas t'es trop beau tu devrais mettre tes lunettes plus souvent. » Chanyeol grogne et garde ses mains sur son visage.

Kyungsoo le taquine encore un peu sous le regard amusé de Jongin mais Chanyeol se ressaisi rapidement et l'encercle dans ses bras, sa tête dans son cou, pour le faire taire.

Chanyeol avait été le premier surpris de ces attentions – il était animateur radio pas chanteur. Qui pouvait même l'écouter ou faire des recherches sur lui ? Il se souvenait de la première lettre qu'il avait reçu, une lycéenne – elle disait l'écouter en cachette pendant les cours. Il pensait que le message resterait le premier et le dernier de son fanclub mais il avait du se rendre à l'évidence qu'il avait son petit succès. Il recevait des messages de plus en plus nombreux et parfois quelques cadeaux. Il avait l'habitude des taquineries, ses collègues ne s'en privaient pas. La vague de fans avait connu son pic quand ils avaient commencé à diffuser des vidéos des lives. La voix de Chanyeol avait jusque là était la seule source de fascination de ses jeunes admiratrices mais à cet instant son physique le fut aussi et il gagna en popularité. Chanyeol était gêné de cet intérêt soudain. Il ne comprenait pas d'où pouvait venir cet engouement pour ses sweats trop grand et ses grandes oreilles.

Il était tellement démuni qu'il ne fit rien. Les semaines passèrent et finalement il s'habitua à ses petits colis impromptus à tel point qu'il n'y faisait plus vraiment attention. Cela lui joua des tours.

Un soir que Kyungsoo venait le cherchait au studio, il rentra dans les locaux et trouva l'un fameux panier sur la table. Chanyeol resta figé un instant avant de rapidement prendre conscience de ce que cela signifiait. Pour lui ses cadeaux ne signifiait rien – du moins pour sa vie perso. Il ne donnait pas de réponses autres que des encouragements généraux à l'antenne mais jamais il n'avait considéré cela un instant comme des mots d'amour. Pourtant à voir le sourcil interrogateur de Kyungsoo se relever il pris conscience de ce que cela pouvait représenter pour lui. D'un seul mouvement il attrapa le paquet et se répandit en explications tandis qu'il dispersait les cadeaux aux quatre coins de la pièce.

« Ce n'est rien – vraiment. Des souvenirs de internautes – juste des encouragements. Je ne les prend jamais – tu vois ? - je les donnes toujours comme ça. Min Su prend les chocolats, Gyu Ho les peluches, Jae les cadeaux bonus et je ne garde jamais les lettres. Regarde, je les dépose dans la bannette – juste là. Mais je ne garde jamais rien pour moi. » Tandis qu'il parlait, il se déplaçait dans la pièce et déposait au fur et à mesure ses paquets sur les bureaux correspondant.

Il était à bout de souffle, le regard coupable, mais Kyungsoo ne disait rien. Il le regardait faire et s'interrogeait sur ce qu'il devait faire maintenant. À voir Chanyeol s'agiter dans tous les sens, il ne pu s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire. Il avait envie d'être sérieux parce que Chanyeol semblait vraiment inquiet et qu'il ne voulait pas se moquer de sa réaction mais d'un autre côté il lui était impossible de ne pas sourire en le voyant s'agiter de la sortes. S'avançant d'un pas il tendit une main vers son compagnon qui l'a saisit aussitôt. Mais il eu à peine le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que Chanyeol reprenait déjà.

« Yeol …

-Tu sais que ça veut rien dire ? Tu le sais non ? En fait c'est juste.. »

Kyungsoo pose ses mains sur ses épaules.

« Yeol, arrêtes. Je n'ai rien dit, ok ? Tout va bien. Tu as des fans et .. honnêtement je suis content pour toi. »

Les traits de Chanyeol se plissent en une moue surprise.

« Mais .. c'est .. enfin ce sont des lettre d'amour en quelque sorte..

-Est-ce que ce sont des lettre d'amour pour toi ?

-Non, bien sût que non. Je n'y répond jamais, je ne les lis même pas. Ce sont juste des admirateurs et .. »

Cette fois-ci les sourcils de Kyungsoo se soulèvent.

« Admirateurs ?

-Non, enfin.. ce sont toujours des filles mais .. ce que je veux dire c'est que je m'en fiche de tous ça ok ? Il y a toi et.. il y a toi, c'est tout ce que je sais. »

Et Kyungsoo ne peut s'en empêcher, la moue inquiète de Chanyeol est irrésistible – il éclate de rire. Qu'était-il sensé répondre quand Chanyeol était aussi adorable. Ne trouvant pas les bons mots, il s'était contenté de relever la tête et de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Faisant pression avec ses mains pour le presser plus fort contre lui, il avait approfondi son baiser avant de murmurer « je sais » contre ses lèvres.

Plus tard, ils en avaient reparlé et Kyungsoo avait maintenu qu'il n'avait aucun doute. Il n'était pas d'un naturel jaloux et il avait confiance en son compagnon. Chanyeol avait été surpris, il avait eu peur que les attentions de ces admiratrices soient mal interprétées et que Kyungsoo lui demande des explications mais une fois de plus le jeune homme était compréhensif. Il savait qu'il était le seul qui comptait réellement pour lui et qu'il n'avait rien à craindre de celles qui l'encourageait. Il poussa même plus loin la plaisanterie en lui faisant à son tour envoyer de façon anonyme un panier de soutien. Il lui avait dit qu'il voulait être son premier fanboy. En recevant le paquet, Chanyeol avait tout de suite compris de qui il venait – les cadeaux à l'intérieur était bien trop personnalisés pour qu'il n'y ait le moindre doute.

Peut-être était-ce cela qui l'avait décidé, ou peut-être était-ce tout simplement le bon moment mais c'était peu de temps après que Chanyeol s'était décidé à laisser filtrer l'info de façon subtile et sur les ondes de sa plus grande fréquence, qu'il était en couple et très heureux avec son homme. Après cela il reçu encore plus de cadeaux mais cette fois-ci autant par des hommes que des femmes. Pourtant, ce qui restait inchangé c'était que Kyungsoo était son premier fanboy et qu'il le resterait.

Secouant la tête pour sortir de ses pensées, Chanyeol relâche son étreinte autour de Kyungsoo mais tout en gardant une main au creux de ses reins. Il reprend sa place contre le bar et interpelle un serveur pour avoir un verre. Il pense pouvoir respirer et réfléchit une seconde à un sujet de conversation qu'il pourrait lancer pour clore le dernier mais si Kyungsoo semble disposer à le laisser – pour l'instant – c'est Jongin qui prend le relais. Soupirant, il lance un regard dans la salle et son regard s'égare sur Sehun qui avait rejoint Baekhyun – peut-être aurait-il du lui parler finalement.

Sehun parlait avec Baekhyun quand celui-ci fut appelé par le père de Jongdae qui ne retrouvait plus son discours. Le laissant à son devoir de garçon d'honneur, Sehun regagna sa table. Il tira sa chaise juste à côté de Junmyeon et se servit un verre d'eau.

Un regard vers son compagnon et il remarque son air perplexe.

« Ça va ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Non c'est juste .. c'est moi ou Minseok me fixe depuis tout à l'heure ? »

Sehun se détourne et remarque qu'en effet son patron garde un œil sur eux. Levant les yeux au ciel, il ne parvient pas à croire que Minseok vient de lui envoyer un clin d'oeil.

« Oh ce n'est rien .. laisse tomber. »

Junmyeon fronce les sourcils et se retourne complètement vers lui.

« Comment ça ? Il t'a dis quelque chose ?

-Ce n'est rien. »

Mais Junmyeon ne se laisse pas impressionné. Passant une main dans la nuque de Sehun, il fait tourner son visage vers le sien et l'interroge du regard. Sehun soupire.

« C'est juste.. il m'a parlé tout à l'heure, pour me demander pourquoi on ne vivait pas ensemble.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu lui a répondu ? » Sehun relève le regard – surpris. « Excuse moi de demander mais en vrai je suis aussi étonné que lui. Moi aussi j'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi on ne vit pas ensemble. »

Sehun fait une moue en détournant le regard.

« Ne t'y mets pas aussi.

-Je suis pourtant le premier concerné. Sehun, regarde moi. » Junmyeon joue de son pouce pour faire se tourner le regard de Sehun vers lui avant de se pencher sur son siège. « Si tu n'es pas prêt ou si .. ce n'est pas ce que tu veux je peux le comprendre mais .. il va falloir que tu me l'explique. Tes réponses sont restées vagues jusque là.

-Non mais .. on est bien comme ça non ? »

Junmyeon se redresse.

« Comme ça ? Tu veux dire comme moi qui habite à plus d'une heure de train de toi et toi qui travaille beaucoup trop à la galerie ?

-Tu n'habites plus à une heure de train.

-Effectivement, parce que j'ai pris un appart en centre-ville parce que c'était la seule façon que j'avais de te voir plus souvent que les week-end. J'ai d'ailleurs pris cet énorme appartement qui est trop grand pour moi mais tu refuses de venir t'y installer. »

Sehun bascule ses jambes sur sa chaise pour faire face à son compagnon.

« Je ne refuse pas … complètement, j'ai juste besoin de temps et puis c'est de ta faute si tu as pris un appartement immense où tu ne sais même pas quoi faire de toutes tes pièces.

-Non je sais exactement quoi en faire, une des chambre est devenu mon atelier pour que je n'ai pas à faire des aller-retours et pour te voir plus souvent et l'autre est supposé être ton bureau mais tu ne veux simplement pas en donner le nom. »

Cette fois-ci Sehun se redresse en ouvrant grand les yeux.

« Depuis quand le pièce du fond est mon bureau ? » Et Junmyeon éclate de rire.

« Mais depuis le premier jour. » Il passe une main sur la joue de son compagnon. « Sehun, il n'y a que toi qui ne sait pas encore que cet appart est déjà à toi. Tu y passes le plus clair de ton temps – et ne me dit pas que c'est pour le parking, tu ne viens pas t'y garer trois fois par semaine parce que c'est plus près du travail – tu met autant de temps qu'en partant de ton appart avec le trafic. Hun.. la plupart de tes affaires y sont déjà, c'est presque comme si tu y habitais déjà. Pourquoi tu ne veux pas t'y installer officiellement ?

-C'est juste que .. et si .. et si finalement ça ne marchait pas ? Et si on brûlait les étapes et que finalement nous deux on ne fonctionnait pas ? »

Les traits de Junmeyon s'adoucissent tandis qu'il se penche pour passer son bras autour des épaules de Sehun. Son regard est doux et il passe ses doigts dans les cheveux de Sehun pour l'inciter à le regarder.

« Tu sais déjà tout de mes mauvais travers et je suis certain de t'aimer assez pour dépasser tous les tiens. Hun, love, tu vis la moitié de ton temps chez nous. Que tu le veuilles ou non, on a déjà nos habitudes de vieux couples et .. j'aime a penser que ça marche. En quoi ce serait différent ?

-Je ne sais pas .. c'est juste que... » il se tourne et pose sa tête contre l'épaule de son compagnon, sa main s'égarant sur sa cuisse. « Je n'ai pas envie de tout faire foirer.. je veux dire – entre nous. J'aime ce qu'on a maintenant et.. je n'ai vraiment pas envie de le perdre. »

Junmyeon fronce les sourcils en resserrant sa prise. Il réfléchit une seconde avant de reprendre la parole – sa voix est basse et il se penche pour être sûr que cette conversation reste entre eux-deux.

« Pourquoi penses-tu qu'on perdrait ce qu'on a si on vit ensemble ?

-Jun ! » Sehun soupire et se redresse en posant son menton sur sa main. Leur visage ne sont qu'à un souffle. « Tu sais comment ça se passe. À vivre ensemble ce n'est plus nos petits travers qu'on apprend mais le mythe qu'on casse. Il y aura des moments où on se tapera sur les nerfs, où on aura envie de se retrouver seul et.. » mais Junmyeon le coupe.

« Mais il y aura aussi des moments où on sera content de se retrouver. Hun, j'en peux plus de devoir t'envoyer un message tous les soirs pour savoir si tu vas rentrer ou pas. Ne pas savoir si tu vas être à la maison quand je rentre ou si je vais pouvoir m'endormir dans tes bras. » Ses yeux se baissent un instant avant de revenir vers ceux de Sehun « Bien sûr qu'il y aura des moments où on sera en désaccord, tout les couples passent par là mais... si on ne tente pas, on ne saura jamais où ça peut nous mener.

-Je sais. J'ai juste … envie de faire l'autruche un peu plus longtemps ? »

Junmyeon se décale, cette fois-ci son front frôle la joue de Sehun et ce dernier joue de ses doigts pour les passer dans les cheveux de Junmyeon.

« Ça veut dire que tu y penses quand même ? Que ça arrivera un jour ?

-Oui. » Le ton de Sehun est faible comme un murmure.

« Bientôt ?

-Promis. » Et il se penche pour l'embrasser. « .. j'y réfléchirais ».

Junmyeon soupire contre ses lèvres mais n'ajoute rien. L'expression amusée de Sehun lui fait rendre les armes – pour cette fois.

Cela avait été interminable, Jongdae se dit qu'il ne sait pas ce qu'il aurait fait si un nouveau groupe s'était présenté pour leur présenter leurs vœux. Bien sûr il était ravi qu'autant de personne souhaite leur bonheur mais pour être honnête il ne se sentait pas à sa place dans cette salle trop décorée où les cadeaux s'accumulaient. C'était son mariage, il avait envie de sortir prendre l'air et profiter du moment, pas de rester assis à sourire en hochant la tête à la tradition.

La moment volé que lui offrit Baekhyun fut le bienvenu. Il se redit compte que ce n'était réellement qu'à ce moment là, une coupe de champagne à la main, trinquant dans le jardin entouré de ses proches qu'il se rendit compte pour la première fois qu'il était un homme marié.

Il savait ce que ce jour signifiait mais il y avait une différence entre le savoir et le vivre. Tandis qu'il reposait son verre sur la table la plus proche, il releva un instant les yeux pour regarder l'homme à ses côtés.

Jamais il n'aurait pensé que leur histoire prendrait cette direction – dire qu'il était celui qui lui avait fait du rentre dedans la première fois qu'ils s'étaient. Pour lui ce n'était qu'un flirt, Yixing lui plaisait et il avait eu envie de passer du temps avec lui. Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu c'était la conversation que le jeune homme avait eu ensuite avec lui, il lui avait demandé l'autorisation de le courtiser – qui faisait ça ?

Yixing lui avait expliqué qu'il voulait plus, qu'il commençait à ressentir des sentiments pour lui et Jongdae avait eu pour première réaction de fuir. Il ne savait pas quoi en penser. D'un certain point de vu Yixing ressemblait un peu trop au petit mirage sur son cheval blanc qui arrive pile à point nommé, mais d'un autre côté il savait que le jeune homme sortait juste d'une longue relation, qu'il n'avait pas fréquenté tant d'homme que ça, était-il sincère ? La question l'empêchait de se jeter à corps perdu dans cette nouvelle relation. Il garda ses distances pendant quelques temps, ne promettant rien mais .. Yixing était là, jour après jour. Yixing était toujours là, pour venir le chercher le soir après le travail, pour l'emmener dîner, pour lui faire oublier ses longues journées et ses responsabilités. Yixing était partout, même quand physiquement il n'était pas présent, il ne quittait jamais vraiment l'esprit de Jongdae et il avait fini par céder.

Comment aurait-il pu même continuer à douter, les yeux de Yixing étaient aussi limpides que brillants quand ils étaient dans la même pièce. Ils s'aimaient, il n'y avait rien de plus à réfléchir. Leur idylle pouvait commencer et s'il avait su qu'en fait il avait eu raison, que Yixing était bien son fantasme sur son beau destrier ? Mais qui aurait pu le prédire ?

Une chose était sûr, en cet instant, le regardant trinquer avec Jongin tandis qu'ils se félicitaient pour cette belle journée, Jongdae se voyait prendre la décision de donner sa chance à Yixing pour tous les autres jours de sa vie.

S'avançant d'un pas, il passe un bras autour de la taille de son mari pour s'insérer dans la conversation. Posant sa joue contre l'épaule de Yixing, il attend que le sujet se clôt pour tourner la tête et parler doucement au creux de l'oreille de son voisin.

« Tu es sûr ?

-Oui juste deux minutes, je voudrais vérifier. »

Ils s'excusent rapidement et regagnent l'une des pièces de la salle de réception. Yixing s'avance le premier jetant un regard confus autour de lui.

« Il y a vraiment ... »

Il n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase que déjà Jongdae le tire à lui et pose ses mains sur ses joues pur attirer son visage à lui. Si Yixing est surpris, il n'en montre rien et approfondi tout de suite le baiser.

« Il n'y avait rien à vérifier ici ? »

Jongdae secoue négativement la tête en souriant. Il sent les bras de Yixing se refermer dans son dos.

« Je voulais juste qu'on soit seul un instant. Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de te féliciter moi aussi. »

Yixing éclate de rire avant de se pencher pour lui voler un nouveau baiser. Resserrant son étreinte il laisse rouler sa tête dans le creux de son cou.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que ce soit réel, que ce soit déjà fait.

-Moi non plus. Ça s'est passé tellement vite et on a été tellement sollicité, je n'ai même pas eu le temps de réaliser. »

Yixing fait remonter l'une de ses mains dans son dos avant de la passer sous son menton pour remonter son visage vers le sien. Ses lèvres sont douces contre les siennes et il prend son temps pour profiter du baiser. Les faisant reculer d'un pas, il trouve un pan de mur plus confortable où Jongdae se laisse acculer. Ils savent qu'ils n'ont le temps pour rien de plus, seulement cette étreinte mais c'était ce dont ils avaient besoin. Juste se retrouver le temps d'un instant, être ensemble et se sentir présent l'un pour l'autre. Ils profitèrent des minutes de répit qui leur était accordés, de ce moment volé pour échanger baisers sur baisers et paroles d'amour.

Jongdae passe ses mains sous la veste de Yixing et raffermi l'étreinte. De longues heures l'attendent avant qu'il ne puisse à nouveaux profiter de sa chaleur et même s'il sait que maintenant il a tous ses jours pour s'y habituer, il décide de tirer profit de chaque instant qui lui est donné pour se perfectionner dans l'art de connaître son mari sur le bout des doigts.

De l'autre côté, dans la salle de réception, Minseok n'a pas pu s'empêcher de relancer le sujet et Junmyeon a tout d'un coup un flash. Un souvenir lui revient d'une de ses premières nuit passé avec Sehun et il décide de sortir sa carte maîtresse.

Adossé à l'un des murs de la salle, il tire sur l'un des pans de la veste de Sehun pour l'attirer à lui.

« Tous ces aller-retours que tu fais pour récupérer Lay et Suho quand tu viens à l'appart, tu ne voudrais pas penser.. à la planète.. à la pollution.. Je reste persuadé que vivre ensemble serait un acte presque .. d'intérêt général, pour montrer ton implication dans la protection de l'environnem..

-Tu en dis des bêtises. »

Et Sehun sourit en secouant la tête avant de se pencher pour embrasser ses lèvres.

« J'ai appris du meilleur. »

La remarque le fait revenir en arrière et passant ses bras autour du cou de Junmyeon, Sehun se dit qu'il est hors de question qu'il recule à nouveau. Peut-être que finalement franchir une nouvelle étape n'était pas si terrifiante si elle lui apportait le bonheur qu'il vivait depuis deux ans.

La fête touche à sa fin. Chanyeol et Jongin se décident sur quel couple prendra quelle chambre, Yixing et Jongdae essaient plus ou moins de rejoindre leur suite sous les hourras non dissimulés de ceux qui les remarquent s'esquiver et Baekhyun s'adosse à l'un des piliers de la salle pour prendre du recul. Kyungsoo passe devant lui et lui fait un signe de la tête avant de rejoindre Junmyeon et Sehun pour leur donner les clés de leur chambre.

« Si vous attendez après que ces deux là se décident.. » il fait un signe de la tête en direction de Chanyeol et Jongin « ...vous ne dormirez pas de la nuit. »

Baekhyun prend une seconde de recul et observe les personnes autour de lui, ils lui avaient manqué. Ils se voyaient souvent mais ce n'était pas pareil. Ces occasions étaient toujours un moment pour se retrouver et il espérait en vivre encore de nombreux comme celui-ci dans le futur.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Coucou ! C'est encore moi !

J'ai mis le temps - je croule sous le travail sur le travail en ce moment - mais j'ai ce bonus sous le coude depuis une éternité et je viens enfin de le terminer.

Et j'avais tellement, tellement hâte de le poster - de retrouver mes perso et de les partager avec vous.

J'espère que vous aussi avez ressenti cette impatience de les retrouver .. enfin je m'égare mais cela me ferais extrêmement plaisir d'avoir vos avis sur ce bonus, sur ce que vous imaginez pour la suite, qui vous souhaitez retrouver.. Donc n'hésitez pas à me laisser des com' et j'adore les com' pavé alors n'ayez pas peur d'user vos claviers.

En tout cas merci de m'avoir lu et à bientôt j'espère !


	26. Bonus - La semaine à la montagne

Bonus : La semaine à la montagne, une tradition de Chanyeol et Jongin.

Baekhyun s'y était préparé, lui qui d'habitude préférait la quiétude de son intérieur quand l'hiver venait, il avait consenti à cet effort. C'était le premier Noël que Jongin et lui passaient ensemble. Cela faisait presque un an qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés et en cette période de célébration il se sentait vraiment heureux. Les semaines avaient défilées sans qu'il ne les voit passer, puis les mois. Sa jambe était désormais pleinement rétablie, il avait repris son travail et avait même commencé à prendre la suite de Minseok. Avec la naissance de son fils, ce dernier n'avait plus envie de quitter son domicile et Baekhyun le comprenait. Le nouveau-né était adorable, ce qui provoquait la jalousie de son aînée. Minseok voulait être présent pour ses deux enfants.

Ses journées étaient bien rythmées. Il s'occupait de la galerie tandis que Sehun reprenait certains de ses clients. Baekhyun avait été surpris de la rapidité avec laquelle son ami s'était habitué à son nouveau travail. Il s'était glissé dans son rôle de chercheurs d'artistes comme dans un gant. C'était comme s'il s'était finalement révélé avec ce travail. Malgré son attitude distante, Sehun avait réussi a gagner la confiance de ses artistes. Certains étaient même impressionnés par son air grave malgré son jeune âge. Cela lui portait avantage dans de nombreuses négociations, peu osait s'opposer à un tel regard et peu s'aventurait sur le chemin dangereux de renégocier son contrat une fois établi. Sehun s'était fait un petit nom durant les mois où il avait commencé son travail et Baekhyun ne doutait pas qu'il créerait son réseau dans les années à venir.

Étrangement, les choses avaient pris leur rythme assez facilement. Jongin s'était installé rapidement dans son quotidien et il n'avait pas lutté trop longtemps avant de prendre ses affaires et de s'installer chez lui à son tour. Cela leur permettait de se voir plus régulièrement car avec sa formation à la galerie, Baekhyun était très pris par le travail et Jongin faisait de longues heures sup à la clinique pour compenser les nombreuses absences de Yixing. Baekhyun s'étonnait de la spontanéité avec laquelle Jongdae avait accepté de rendre leur union officielle. Il savait que son ami avait eu un coup de cœur pour le beau vétérinaire mais il ne pensait pas que leur union deviendrait sérieuse. Yixing n'était pas le type d'homme avec qui Jongdae avait l'habitude de sortir. Ses dernières conquêtes avaient toutes eu un côté excentrique que le très terre-à-terre Yixing ne possédait pas. Jongdae avait principalement fréquenté des artistes, auteurs, top-modèles ou encore illustrateurs. Que des personnalités à part entière, extravertie et poétique. Jongdae aimait s'entourer de personnes lumineuses. Il était assez démonstratif et positif lui-même, il souhaitait pouvoir partager cette bonne humeur avec ses partenaires. Il y avait ce côté brillant chez les artistes qui lui avait toujours plu, un caractère assez rêveur et imaginatif qui le séduisait. Pourtant, la surface pouvait être polie, cela ne garantissait pas toujours un caractère aussi avenant – il en avait fait les frais. Il avait essuyé trop de déceptions pour s'illusionner encore sur la poudre aux yeux que les belles paroles promettent. Baekhyun se disait que c'était peut-être pour cela qu'il avait craqué pour Yixing finalement. Il avait fait le tour des rêveurs et souhaitait désormais quelque chose de concret, une vraie relation ?

En tout cas, s'il avait été surpris par cette mise en couple, il devait avouer qu'ils allaient cependant bien ensemble. Yixing était véritablement très accroché et même si Jongdae avait dit une fois en plaisantant qu'il était un peu embarrassé de ces attentions trop affectueuses, Baekhyun savait bien que plus le temps passait, plus son ami s'accrochait. Une vraie complicité était en train de se nouer entre eux et il avait l'impression que Jongdae était bien plus détendu ces dernières semaines – il pensait que Yixing y était pour beaucoup. Le travail de son ami était prenant, Jongdae avait de lourdes responsabilités, beaucoup d'employés à sa charge et des impératifs de dates exténuants. Il avait déjà confié à Baekhyun que même s'il adorait son travail, celui-ci le laissait sur les rotules parfois. Pourtant, depuis qu'il voyait Yixing, il était moins présent au bureau, se prenait moins la tête avec ses contrats et la magie opérait toujours. Son entreprise était toute aussi florissante alors il s'autorisait à lever le pied et Baekhyun était heureux de le voir sortir plus, profiter de ce nouvel amour. Il se souvenait de la conversation téléphonique qu'il avait eu avec son ami quand leur couple en était devenu un.

 _« Mais.. je veux dire ...c'est sérieux entre vous maintenant ? Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu voulais que cela reste juste « chill » ?_

 _-Si .. enfin.. il sait être insistant on va dire. »_

 _Baekhyun entend son sourire dans le ton de sa voix et éclate de rire._

 _« Tout comme toi, je ne t'ai pourtant jamais vu céder pour quelqu'un qui forçait les choses. Il te plaît ?_

 _-On en serait pas là si ça n'était pas le cas. » Il entend Jongdae soupirer à l'autre bout du fil. « Je ne sais pas .. c'est juste que .. c'est différent avec lui, c'est plus … réel. Je ne sais pas si je peux l'exprimer comme ça mais, il est stable tu vois ? Il sait ce qu'il veut et il ne s'imagine pas un avenir infaisable. C'est appréciable pour une fois de ne pas avoir à me battre pour ramener sur terre la personne avec qui je suis. C'est juste .. simple avec lui. Pas de crise existentiel sur son art, pas de reconversion de top-model, pas d'inquiétude de la page blanche en plein milieu de la nuit. Je me demande même pourquoi j'ai laissé tout ça me tomber dessus pendant aussi longtemps. Avec Yixing c'est …_

 _-.. juste ?_

 _-Oui. » Jongdae répond dans un souffle et Baekhyun sourit en l'entendant. Son ami méritait de connaître ça aussi – ce qu'il ressentait quand il était avec Jongin. Cette simplicité dans la relation quand tout semble simplement naturel._

Depuis cette conversation, les mois avaient passé et il était heureux que les choses ait continué dans cette direction pour son ami.

Baekhyun est arraché de ses pensées en voyant Chanyeol se retourner pour lui faire un signe.

« Baek ? Désolé, tu peux me donner mon sac s'il-te-plaît. » Entendant le chuchotement du jeune homme, Baekhyun glisse un regard vers Jongin endormi contre son épaule et hoche succinctement la tête avant de tendre le bras pour prendre le sac et le donner à Chanyeol.

C'était leur premier Noël ensemble et Jongin avait voulu l'inclure dans la tradition que Chanyeol et lui avaient mis en place des années plus tôt : la semaine à la montagne. Tous les deux fous de sport hivernaux, ils avaient pris cette habitude de partir une semaine dans les hauteurs juste avant les fêtes pour profiter des premières neiges.

Baekhyun n'avait skié que deux fois dans sa vie, il était loin d'être un expert mais ses parents n'avaient rien de prévu, Minseok voulait fermer la galerie pour passer du temps en famille – qui viendrait voir une expo à cette période de l'année de tout façon - et Jongin souhaitait qu'ils passent du temps ensemble. La proposition l'avait séduit. Il se disait que cette semaine pouvait vraiment leur faire du bien. À Jongin et lui mais aussi Chanyeol et Kyungsoo. Le jeune homme était bien sûr de la partie, Chanyeol ne s'en séparait jamais longtemps.

Le séjour avait été organisé rapidement, les réservations étant presque faîtes d'un an sur l'autre – Chanyeol et Jongin ne changeait jamais d'adresse. Chacun avait réussi à libérer une semaine et les préparatifs avaient été enclenchés.

Ils avaient décidés de partir en semaine pour être plus tranquille sur les routes. Kyungsoo avait proposé sa voiture comme elle était la plus spacieuse et il était au volant depuis que Baekhyun et Jongin avaient pris place à l'arrière.

Cela faisait déjà plusieurs heures qu'ils roulaient et Chanyeol pestait pour que Kyungsoo lui laisse le volant. Sortant de son sac une bouteille d'eau, il lui ouvrit avant de lui tendre.

« Ils disent que c'est une pause toutes les deux heures, tu devrais t'arrêter Soo. Je vais prendre le relais, tu pourras te reposer. Tu t'es levé tôt ce matin. »

Kyungsoo secoue la tête en éclatant de rire.

« La faute à qui ?

-Mais je voulais être sûr qu'on soit prêt. »

Baekhyun se désintéresse de la conversation, le sourire aux lèvres, quand il voit Jongin remuer contre lui.

« Chan insiste encore pour qu'on fasse une pause ? » Sa voix est rauque, encore embrumée par le sommeil. Bakhyun hume doucement en passant une main dans ses cheveux. « Il va avoir gain de cause ? » Jetant un coup d'oeil vers l'avant, le sourire de Baekhyun s'agrandit.

« Il vient de sortir la carte toilette donc je pense que oui. »

Jongin sourit contre son épaule en remontant sa veste sur ses épaules.

« Tant mieux, après un café il devrait se détendre. »

Et en effet, ils n'ont qu'à attendre deux chansons supplémentaires avant de sentir la voiture ralentir et un virage s'opérer vers la droite tandis que Kyungsoo rentre sur une aire d'autoroute. Chanyeol est le premier à sortir de la voiture et pour donner bonne mesure, il se dirige vers les toilettes de la station. Kyungsoo le regarde faire en secouant la tête, un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres, puis se tournant vers Baekhyun, il lui fait un signe de la tête.

« On a tout juste fait la moitié du chemin, je vous paie un café ? »

Jongin est le dernier à s'extirper de la voiture. Encore à moitié endormi, il cherche de la chaleur en se pressant contre le dos de Baekhyun. En se frottant les yeux, il étire ses muscles tandis qu'ils pénètrent dans la station service. Ne prêtant pas attention à la conversation qu'ont Kyungsoo et Baekhyun, il garde un bras autour de son amant et attend que la machine à café ai fini de préparer sa boisson, espérant que la caféine le réveille.

« Et toi ? Tu skies souvent ?

-Jamais, ce sera ma première fois. » Kyungsoo se penche pour récupérer la tasse fumante et la tend à Jongin qui se décroche à regret de son compagnon mais semble apprécier la chaleur que diffuse sa tasse.

« Ça me rassure, je ne serais pas le seul débutant.

-Oh je viens parce que ça va être sympa de faire une sortie ensemble mais il ne faut pas trop compter sur moi sur les pistes. Je vais tenter - Yeol n'arrête pas de me dire qu'il veut m'apprendre – mais je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit réellement une activité pour moi. »

Baekhyun hoche la tête, compréhensif. Lui non plus n'avait jamais ressenti le besoin de se pencher plus avant sur les sports de montagne mais Jongin était enthousiaste et il commençait à vraiment avoir hâte d'en apprendre plus.

« En réalité, je pense avoir rencontré trop de patients qui s'étaient fracturés la jambe ou le bras en skiant, cela m'a laissé une mauvaise appréhension.

-Tu as peur de te blesser ? »

Kyungsoo hausse les épaules avant de porter sa tasse à ses lèvres.

« Peut-être un peu. »

Chanyeol choisit ce moment pour les rejoindre, posant une main sur la hanche de Kyungsoo, il s'adosse au fauteuil derrière lui.

« Tu ne risques rien, Jong et moi on vient tout les hivers et ils ne nous est jamais rien arrivé.

-Ça c'est parce que vous êtes entraînés. » Kyungsoo prend une dernière gorgée avant de tendre sa cup à Chanyeol pour qu'il la finisse.

« Tu vas voir, ce n'est pas si compliqué, en deux jours tu seras un pro. »

Kyungsoo hausse les sourcils peu convaincu mais n'ajoute rien.

Jongin et Baekhyun finissent leur café avant de finalement reprendre la direction de la voiture. Chanyeol passe joyeusement derrière le volant et Jongin se décide à poursuivre sa sieste. Il leur reste encore beaucoup de route et honnêtement il n'est pas assez réveillé pour faire face à la playlist de Chanyeol.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure, Kyungsoo gagne la bataille et parvient à convaincre Chanyeol qu'il ne peut pas conduire et faire le Dj en même temps. Il a décidé de prendre le volant, il allait devoir subir sa vengeance musicale.

Quand les premières notes rnb résonnèrent dans l'habitacle, Baekhyun se sent tout de suite plus décontracté. S'enfonçant dans son siège, il laisse sa tête reposer contre celle de Jongin et garde les yeux rivés sur le paysage.

Jongdae le tannait pour qu'il trouve rapidement une nouvelle idée de roman. Son roman _Tu m'attendais_ avait remporté un franc succès et certains parlaient d'une suite. Pourtant Baekhyun était indécis. Il avait le sentiment qu'il devait laisser Tao et Kris à leur quiétude, il avait peur de ne pas leur donner une suite qui leur rende justice. Cela faisait plusieurs semaines qu'il cherchait une nouvelle inspiration, mais malgré les nombreuses idées que lui fournissait Jongin il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt sur celle qu'il voulait vraiment exploiter. Il se disait que peut-être que ce voyage pourrait lui donner un autre souffle.

Il ne sait pas à quel moment le roulement de la voiture l'emmena mais il se sent sortir de ses songes quand Jongin passe une main sur sa cuisse.

« Sexy ? On est arrivé. »

Ouvrant péniblement les yeux, Baekhyun se redresse et constate qu'il a fini par s'endormir en prenant une mauvaise position. Passant une main le long de sa nuque endolorie, il tourne le regard vers l'extérieur. Un paysage blanc l'attend. La neige a décorée le sommet des montagnes et des constructions en bois apparaissent de façon éparses sur les flancs.

« C'est un chalet ? »

Il entend Jongin éclater de rire à ses côtés.

« Un très gros chalet, mais oui, ils ont gardé le concept maison de montagne. » Du doigt il pointe un gros bâtiment sur leur gauche. « C'est notre hôtel, il est un peu éloigné de la station mais à cette période de l'année on y sera plus tranquille. Tu vois le bâtiment blanc en haut ? » il continue en voyant Baekhyun hocher la tête « C'est là que se trouve les pistes. Il y a un autre hôtel accolé, très chic, très haut de gamme. On s'était dit avec Chan qu'on irait un jour mais .. honnêtement, on est trop habitué à celui-ci. Il est plus familial, moins luxueux mais il y aura moins de touristes aussi et les propriétaires sont sympas tu vas voir. »

D'un geste de la main, il déverrouille sa portière et fait signe à Baekhyun de le rejoindre. Ce dernier attrape son écharpe pour la passer autour de son cou avant d'inspirer pour se préparer au pire. Risquant un pied à l'extérieur de l'habitacle il est tout de suite saisi par le froid et le vent. Ce n'est pas qu'il n'aimait pas l'hiver, il y a avait un certain charme à voir la neige tomber et à se pelotonner sous les couvertures. Mais justement les températures hivernales, il les aimait par un coup d'oeil de sa fenêtre, tandis qu'il se faisait une tasse de thé ou enfilait un gros pull.

En sentant le froid s'insinuer sous son manteau et ses mains se raidir, il referme précipitamment son manteau et cache son nez dans son écharpe. Osant quelques pas sur le sol crissant, il relève son regard vers Jongin. Son compagnon l'attend quelques mètres plus loin, le sourire attendri de le voir si reluctant à sortir du confort de la voiture. La main tendue, Baekhyun se dépêche de le rejoindre et il hâte le pas vers l'entrée de l'hôtel.

« Où sont Chanyeol et Kyungsoo ?

-Déjà à l'intérieur, Chanyeol ne tenait pas en place. »

Il entend le sourire de Jongin dans le ton de sa voix mais n'ose pas relever le nez de son écharpe.

Montant rapidement les marches de l'établissement, il tient la porte tandis que Jongin s'y engouffre. Instantanément, la chaleur des radiateurs le prend de plein fouet. Déroulant un bras pour desserrer son écharpe, il remarque Chanyeol au comptoir et s'avance pour le rejoindre.

Jongin le devance en posant une main sur l'épaule de son ami.

« Tu as donnés nos réservations ?

-Oui, ils cherchent le numéro des chambres. »

Kyungsoo les rejoint, un fascicule dans les mains. Chanyeol le regarde en soupirant.

« Tu es vraiment obligé d'en prendre un partout où on va ?

-Ça pourrait être intéressant.

-Tu ne les lis jamais. Ils finissent sur la commode et on les jette deux mois plus tard parce qu'on ne sait pas quoi en faire. »

Kyungsoo n'ajoute rien mais plie quand même le papier avant de le fourrer dans sa poche. Jongin se penche pour ajouter quelque chose mais la jeune femme au comptoir relève brusquement la tête, un sourire sur les lèvres.

« Alors deux chambres en duo pour 6 nuits, c'est bien cela ? » Chanyeol confirme rapidement. « Les chambres ont été placé à deux étages d'écart, souhaitez-vous que je regarde pour que vous soyez au même niveau ? »

Lançant un coup d'oeil à ses amis, Chanyeol reprend la parole.

« Non, ce n'est pas nécessaire. »

La jeune femme pianote sur son ordinateur avant de prendre deux cartes magnétiques dans un tiroir.

« Une des chambres possède une cheminée. Ce n'est pas un service obligatoire, l'utilisation ne vous sera facturée que si vous en faîtes la demande. Il s'agit de la chambre au 6e étage, la seconde est au quatrième. » Elle tend les deux cartes en indiquant ces informations et Chanyeol lance un regard amusé à Kyungsoo avant de prendre la carte de la chambre au sixième. Kyungsoo lève les yeux au ciel.

« Tu ne vas pas vraiment... ? » Il ne finit pas sa phrase en voyant Chanyeol éclater de rire avant de demander plus d'information sur la cheminée. « Mais .. non, on a pas besoin de ça. Yeol ! Yeol, non... ». Pourtant l'attention de son compagnon est ailleurs et il finit par tirer sur sa manche pour le décrocher du comptoir avec un sourire d'excuse à l'hôtesse. « Désolé, on en aura pas besoin. » Il tire Chanyeol vers l'entrée pour qu'ils aillent récupérer leurs affaires dans la voiture mais Chanyeol se penche pour lui glisser un mot à l'oreille avant d'éclater de rire. Et bien que Kyungsoo lui tourne rapidement le dos, Baekhyun aurait juré le voir rougir.

Il lance un regard complice à Jongin avant de lui tendre à nouveau la main se préparant à affronter à nouveau les températures.

Se dirigeant à pas vif vers la voiture, ils récupèrent leurs sacs et valises avant de se retrouver à nouveau dans le hall. Ils jettent un coup d'oeil au panneau des horaires quand un homme les hèlent soudainement.

« Jongin ? Chanyeol ? »

Se retournant vivement, Baekhyun voit le visage de Jongin se fendre en un large sourire.

« Tae ! »

L'homme s'avance pour lui donner une accolade avant de se tourner vers Chanyeol pour en faire de même.

« Ça fait longtemps !

-Un an.

-Vous devriez venir plus souvent, une fois par an c'est vraiment trop court. »

Jongin se tourne alors vers Baekhyun et passant une main dans son dos, les présente rapidement.

« Tae est le fils du gérant. On se retrouve à chaque fois qu'on vient »

Le jeune homme se penche pour saluer Baekhyun puis Kyungsoo.

« Je suis content que vous soyez là, vous restez jusqu'à quand ?

-Une semaine, on repart jeudi prochain. »

L'homme hoche la tête. Il faut absolument qu'on dîne ensemble, ma sœur va être trop heureuse de vous revoir. » Il conclu sa phrase en lançant un clin d'oeil à Chanyeol et l'intéressé se tend en esquissant un sourire forcé. « On ski ensemble demain ? Je bosse avec mon père le matin mais je peux vous retrouver dans l'après-midi ? »

Le rendez-vous est rapidement pris et ils profitent de la présence du jeune homme pour lui demander si le restaurant est toujours ouvert.

Tae jette un coup d'oeil à pendule.

« Les cuisines sont fermées à cette heure là mais .. » il récupère son téléphone dans sa poche « .. je suis sûr qu'il y a encore quelqu'un, je vais passer un coup de fil pour qu'ils vous gardent quelque chose au chaud. Vous y allez directement ?

-Juste le temps de poser nos affaires.

-OK, je les préviens de votre arrivé, on va s'arranger. »

Les jeunes hommes le remercie avant de se diriger vers les ascenseurs.

« On pose nos valises et on se retrouve dans 5min dans le hall ? »

Baekhyun confirme et il est le premier à sortir quand ils atteignent le quatrième étage. Jongin, plus habitué aux dédales des couloirs, guide le chemin jusqu'à leur chambre.

« Ce n'est pas commun d'avoir des couloirs qui tournent et des demi-étages dans un hôtel.

-Avant le bâtiment servait comme station balnéaire. Les gens y venaient pour prendre des bains et profiter de l'air frais. Le bâtiment à été construit pour une poignée de privilégiés, il a été pensé pour que chaque chambre ressemble à des suites privées. Cela ne fait qu'une trentaine d'année que c'est devenu un hôtel. C'est le père de Tae qui en a eu l'idée.

-Il a réussi à reconvertir le bâtiment ?

-Certaines chambres ont été dédoublées mais en majorité elles restent spacieuses. »

Trouvant finalement le bon numéro, Jongin la déverrouille avant de tenir la porte pour laisser entrer Baekhyun en premier. La chambre est en effet plus grande qu'il ne l'imaginait. L'ameublement est assez simple mais il a un choc en poussant la porte de la salle de bain.

« C'est une baignoire ou une piscine ? »

Jongin éclate de rire avant de se coller dans son dos.

« Je te l'avais dis, ils ont gardé l'esprit de l'époque. Les chambres ont encore les énormes baignoires qui servaient aux bains. » Il penche la tête pour poser un baiser sur sa joue avant de remonter vers sa tempe et de porter ses lèvres au creux de son oreille. « Tu comprends pourquoi je n'arrive pas à me décider à changer d'établissement ? J'avais vraiment hâte de profiter de ça.. avec toi. » Son ton est équivoque et Baekhyun hausse un sourcil en se retournant dans ses bras.

« De profiter ? Ensemble ?

-Il y a de la place pour deux et je suis sûr qu'on devrait trouver de quoi s'occuper. »

La façade sérieuse de Baekhyun craque et il passe ses bras autour de son cou en secouant la tête avant de presser ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Jongin resserre ses bras autour de sa taille et le presse plus fort contre son torse pour approfondir le baiser. Une de ses mains remonte le long de sa colonne vertébrale pour se poser contre sa mâchoire. Il joue de son pouce pour incliner le visage de Baekhyun et presse plus fort leurs lèvres. Le baiser s'intensifie. Baekhyun recule d'un pas pour s'adosser au lavabo derrière lui et il tire sur ses bras pour amener Jongin au plus près. Une de ses mains glisse le long de son torse, le sépare de sa veste et tire sur sa ceinture pour l'inciter à se presser contre lui. Il sent Jongin sourire contre ses lèvres avant qu'il ne récupère sa main, l'empêchant de se glisser sur ses fesses.

« On a pas le temps, on doit redescendre tu te souviens ? »

Baekhyun grogne et pose son front sur l'épaule de Jongin. Ce dernier passe une main sur son menton pour lui relever le visage.

« Tu n'as pas faim ?

-Pas de ce qui se trouve en dehors de cette chambre. »

Jongin rit doucement avant de poser une dernière fois ses lèvres sur les siennes.

« Après. On ne va pas faire faux-bond à Chan et Kyungsoo. Ils seraient capables de monter toquer à la porte pour voir ce qui nous retiens mais … en remontant ? »

Baekhyun soupire mais se décide quand même à sortir de la salle de bain. Il retire son manteau et l'accroche dans la penderie avant de prendre la main de Jongin pour sortir de la chambre.

Deux étages plus haut, Chanyeol s'agite dans tous les coins de la pièce pour faire découvrir tous les trésors de la chambre à Kyungsoo. Accoudé au meuble télé, ce dernier le regarde faire en hochant le tête de temps à autre. Remarquant finalement le peu de réaction de son compagnon, Chanyeol s'assoit sur le lit.

« Ça va ?

-Oui, je suis juste un peu fatigué. On devrait descendre, en finir avec le repas et demain – promis – je serais plus attentif. »

Chanyeol hoche la tête avant de retirer sa veste pour la laisser sur le lit. S'avançant, Kyungsoo passe ses mains dans ses cheveux avant de prendre son visage en coupe. Se penchant, il pose délicatement un baiser sur ses lèvres.

Le contact est fugace et profitant de leur différence de taille, Chanyeol pose un instant sa tête contre son ventre, ses bras autour de sa taille avant de se décider à se relever. Fermant la porte, ils reprennent le chemin de l'ascenseur. Jongin et Baekhyun sont déjà dans le hall quand ils arrivent et ils se dirigent vers le restaurant.

Il n'y a plus grand monde et les familles déjà présentes en sont déjà au dessert. L'un des serveurs se dirige rapidement vers eux.

« Vous êtes les amis de Tae ? Ils nous as prévenu que vous alliez arriver. » Le jeune homme est un nouvel employé, Jongin et Chanyeol ne l'ont jamais vu auparavant.

Ils sont conduit à une table près de la cheminée et un autre serveur arrive rapidement.

« Je viens de passer en cuisine, ils ont déjà rangé la plupart des plats. Ils ne restent plus que les plus simples.

-C'est parfait, ne vous inquiétez pas. C'est déjà bien que vous acceptiez encore de nous servir. »

L 'homme balaie sa remarque d'un sourire et leur tend un menu à chacun.

« Vous pouvez choisir dans cette colonne, c'est ce qu'il nous reste en cuisine et ce qui sera le plus rapide à cuisiner. Je vous laisse 5min pour réfléchir ? »

Jongin acquiesce avant d'ouvrir son menu. Survolant la liste, les quatre homme se décident rapidement et passent commande.

« Vous vous êtes décidés ? »

Jongin et Baekhyun prennent des bibimbaps tandis que Kyungsoo se décide pour des pâtes carbonara et Chanyeol une pizza..

« Vous voulez du vin ? Des bières ? »

Les hommes se jettent des regards incertains et déclinent finalement l'invitation. Ils sont tous fatigués du voyage et n'ont pas envie de boire.

Le repas passe rapidement. Étant les seuls à attendre leurs plats, ils sont servis rapidement. Une fois bien installés, le ventre remplis, la chaleur du feu à côté, ils en oublient la fatigue et profite du moment.

« C'est étrange, j'ai l'impression que cela fait bien plus d'un an que nous sommes venu ici. »

Jongin hoche la tête.

« J'ai la même sensation. » Tellement de choses avaient changées depuis, il se tourne vers Baekhyun avant de continuer. « On en revenait tout juste quand je t'ai rencontré. » Parfois il avait encore du mal à se dire qu'il n'avait fallu qu'une rencontre, au hasard dans un train, pour que tout son quotidien en soit bousculé.

« Yixing ne s'est jamais joint à vous ?

-Non généralement, il profite de cette période pour aller voir sa famille en Chine. Il a toujours été très proche de ses grands-parents et il essaie de leur rendre visite le plus souvent possible.

-Il n'y est pas d'ailleurs en ce moment ? » demande Chanyeol.

« Il part ce week-end, mais il va y rester moins longtemps cette année. »

Tous comprennent le sous-entendu et Baekhyun hoche la tête avant de poursuivre.

« Peut-être trouveront-ils un compromis dans les dates ? Je sais que Jongdae ski régulièrement. L'année prochaine ils pourraient faire les deux ?

-Où on pourrait partir plus tard ? C'est compliqué à cette période, peut-être que ce serait plus simple de faire ce voyage en janvier ou février ? »

Chanyeol fronce tout de suite les sourcils en se tournant vers son compagnon.

« Non, c'est une tradition. On doit le faire avant les fêtes. »

Kyungsoo lève un sourcil.

« Mais pourquoi ? »

Chanyeol n'a pas vraiment d'arguments à présenter et avec la fatigue, il bute sur plusieurs mots. Voyant cela comme le signe du départ, ils se lèvent et remercient encore une fois de plus le personnel pour les avoir servi malgré l'heure tardive.

En attendant l'ascenseur, Jongin et Chanyeol s'arrêtent près d'une carte et commencent à programmer les pistes qu'ils veulent tester en premier. Kyungsoo et Baekhyun les attendent un peu plus loin en discutant.

« J'espère que ce que j'ai amené va suffire, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il fasse aussi froid. Enfin je veux dire – je le savais – mais .. » Kyungsoo ne finit pas sa phrase mais au coup d'oeil que lui lance Baekhyun, il se rend compte qu'ils se sont compris. « Je n'avais absolument aucun vêtement de ski, j'ai du tout racheter. Yeol a voulu me passer certaines de ses affaires mais … disons que l'intention était louable. »

Baekhyun éclate de rire.

« C'est pareil pour moi. » Un éclat de rire le fait se retourner vers Jongin. Les deux amis se sont lancée dans une vive conversation et ont apparemment perdu leur fatigue. « J'avoue que ça me dépasse un peu cette fascination pour les sports d'hiver mais en tout cas, on en a deux qui sont excités d'être là.

-Ne m'en parle pas. Yeol ne pense plus qu'à ça, son sac est prêt depuis une semaine. J'avais plus l'impression d'avoir un enfant excité à l'idée de faire un voyage scolaire. »

Baekhyun retourne son regard vers Kyungsoo et le voit lever au ciel en regardant son compagnon.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrent finalement et les couples se séparent en se donnant un horaire pour le lendemain matin.

En arrivant dans la chambre, Chanyeol décide de prendre sa douche en premier. Kyungsoo en profite pour ranger leurs affaires en attendant son tour. Il n'a pas a attendre longtemps et tandis qu'il se lave rapidement, Chanyeol prévient sa famille qu'ils sont bien arrivés – celle de Kyungsoo aussi. Au fil des mois, il avait noué une vraie relation avec la mère de son compagnon. Celle-ci connaissait son fils, et son manque de zèle quand venait le moment de donner des nouvelles. Elle avait pris l'habitude de contacter Chanyeol en premier, elle savait que lui au moins répondait plus facilement à son téléphone.

Revenant dans la chambre, une brosse à dent dans la bouche, Kyungsoo ferme les volets avant de finir de se laver les dents. Tombant de fatigue, il finit par s'allonger aux côtés de Chanyeol.

« Je ne tiens plus debout. On a dit quelle heure à Jongin déjà ?

-Neuf heure. »

Kyungsoo soupire avant d'éteindre la lumière et de se mettre sur le côté. Il n'a pourtant pas le temps de se caler contre ses oreillers. Chanyeol passe une main sur sa taille et le fait se retourner avant de prendre la même position à son tour. Ramenant ses jambes contre son torse et passant ses bras autour de ses genoux, il incite Kyungsoo à passer son bras autour de lui. C'était une habitude qu'ils avaient prise, il était bien plus récurent que Chanyeol soit la petite cuillère que l'inverse. Cela étonnait toujours Kyungsoo mais il s'exécutait sans rien ajouter.

Le sommeil les gagne rapidement et Kyungsoo ne se sent pas partir tandis que sa tête touche l'oreiller.

Deux étages plus haut, l'ambiance ne pourrait pas être plus différente. Jongin et Baekhyun avait pris le chemin de leur chambre en discutant de façon animée. Du moins en ce qui concerne Jongin. Impatient d'être au lendemain, il expliquait le fonctionnement de la station à son compagnon ainsi que toutes les activités auxquelles il voulait l'initier. Baekhyun hochait la tête en gardant un large sourire sur le visage. Il attendait le moment où Jongin ouvrirait la porte de leur chambre et sans que son compagnon ne comprenne ce qu'il se passe, il le presse contre le mur de l'entrée, ses lèvres déjà sur les siennes.

Ses mains ne sont pas longues à délester Jongin de son pull tandis qu'il s'écarte le temps d'une seconde pour retirer le sien avant de revenir vers Jongin – vorace. Il sent les mains de Jongin descendre dans son dos, s'attarder sur ses fesses avant qu'il ne le pousse pour qu'ils prennent la direction de la chambre. Les lèvres de Baekhyun vont partout, elles passent le long de sa mâchoire, avant de descendre vers sa nuque. Ses mains ne sont pas en reste et viennent à bout de la chemise de Jongin. Il sent le bord du lit taper dans le creux de ses genoux et tend une main pour s'y asseoir. Remontant le long du matelas, il prend la main de Jongin et l'incite à l'y rejoindre.

Son pantalon est le premier à tomber au sol, suivi rapidement par son tee-shirt. Il ne se lassera probablement jamais de cette vision, Jongin le surplombant la peau brûlante contre sa paume. Laissant glisser ses doigts le long de son torse, son index se heurte à son jean. Il passe un doigt à l'intérieur pour l'attirer au plus près. Le bouton ne lui résiste pas longtemps et il ne lui faut qu'une seconde pour s'occuper de la fermeture. Celle-ci cède tandis que ses lèvres reviennent vers celle de son amant.

Jongin n'est pas passif. Ses gestes sont doux, lent et Baekhyun ne se rend compte que Jongin l'a délesté de son sous-vêtement que quand il sent la main de Jongin remonter vers l'intérieur de sa cuisse. Le moment s'accélère, bientôt les vêtements ne forment plus une barrière entre leurs peaux. Jongin délaisse ses lèvres pour reprendre sa respiration.

« Sexy, tu me rend fou. Tu veux... ? ». Il esquisse un mouvement pour se relever mais Baekhyun referme ses cuisses autour de sa taille et joue de ses chevilles pour le ramener contre lui.

« Non, ne bouges pas. Je veux te sentir en moi. »

Il y a de l'empressement dans leurs gestes. Ils se connaissent trop, ils savent ce dont ils ont envie, ce dont ils ont besoin. La jouissance vient rapidement mais Jongin ne veut pas bouger. Il profite encore de ce moment exalté avant de finalement se relever pour tendre la main à Baekhyun et l'entraîner vers la salle de bain.

Le lendemain matin est plus difficile. Réveillé en même temps, les rayons qui filtrent entre les battants de la fenêtre leur fait comprendre qu'ils ne peuvent pourtant pas reculer. Baekhyun est le premier à amorcer un mouvement. Cherchant à tâtons un pull dans sa valise, il en donne un à Jongin tandis qu'il se lève et enfile un pantalon. L'un de ses premiers gestes est d'ouvrir les volets. Il est saisi en voyant le paysage qui s'offre à lui.

« Il fait un temps superbe, vient Jong, j'ai hâte d'aller dehors. » Il passe une main sur la joue de son compagnon avant d'attraper son bras et de le tirer hors du lit. Passant rapidement dans la salle de bain, il laisse Jongin s'habiller avant de récupérer leur carte de chambre sur la commode.

L'autre couple est déjà présent et ils sont accueilli par le large sourire de Chanyeol avant qu'il ne passe son bras autour des épaules de Baekhyun.

« Ah vous êtes là ! Bien dormi ? Moi je me suis effondré. » Le jeune homme est intarissable et il les entraîne vivement vers la salle de restaurant – transformé le matin en salle de petit-déjeuner.

Le repas est pris rapidement pour qu'ils puissent profiter au plus vite des pistes. Regagnant leur voiture, il ne leur faut que quelques minutes avant de rejoindre la station. Sur place, ils louent des équipements et des remontées mécaniques. Ayant deux débutants dans leur rangs, Jongin et Chanyeol se prêtent au rôle de professeur et enseignent les bases à leurs compagnons. La matinée passe en un clin d'oeil, Baekhyun se révèle assez doué pour le ski, Kyungsoo beaucoup moins.

Après quelques heures passés à l'extérieur, le froid se fait ressentir. Jongin est le premier à leur faire un signe de repli.

« Je commence à ne plus sentir mes doigts et je ne serais pas contre un repas chaud. On tente le restaurant d'altitude ? »

Les autres opinent du chef et ils se dirigent vers l'établissement.

Au premier coup d'oeil, Baekhyun comprend ce que son compagnon voulait dire la veille quand il avait évoqué la différence d'ambiance entre la station et leur hôtel. Le bois était remplacé par des meubles plus modernes et surtout plus luxueux. Le personnel arborait son sourire le plus professionnel dans la forme la plus guindée de leurs uniformes. On était loin de l'embrassade spontanée de Tae et Baekhyun comprend pourquoi Jongin était resté fidèle au premier hôtel.

Une serveuse au chignon haut les guide entre les tables et les installe au fond de la pièce près des fenêtres. Se débarrassant de leurs énormes manteaux, ils apprécient la chaleur de la salle et se décident rapidement dans leur repas.

C'est au moment du café qu'ils reçoivent une visite imprévue.

"Su Yin ?" Jongin est le premier à reconnaître la femme qui passe près de leur table.

Interrompant la conversation qu'elle était en train de tenir avec l'homme à ses côtés, la femme se retourne et arbore un large sourire en reconnaissant celui qui vient de l'interpeller.

"Jongin ? Chan ? C'est déjà votre retour sur les pistes ?

-Comme d'habitude, on revient tous les ans à la même période."

S'avançant à leur table, Su Yin présente rapidement son compagnon. Professeur de sport de montagne dans la station, elle avait rencontré les deux amis dès leur première année. C'était elle qui leur avait donné quelques cours pour qu'ils se perfectionnent et surtout les bonnes astuces pour toujours être aux meilleurs endroits aux meilleurs moments.

Se tournant vers Baekhyun, elle conserve son sourire.

"C'est bien la première fois que je vous vois déroger à votre tradition pour venir accompagnés, ou vous vous êtes rencontré ici ?

-Non, c'est Baekhyun, mon compagnon." Jongin se redresse et pose une main sur l'épaule de Baekhyun tandis que celui-ci s'incline pour saluer la jeune femme. Elle lui retourne le geste avant de se tourner vers Kyungsoo qui s'introduit lui-même.

Ils parlent encore quelques instants mais Su Yin doit s'excuser rapidement.

"Je suis désolée, je donne des cours de snow débutants en début d'après-midi et je dois encore aller chercher mon matériel." Son mari à lui aussi un rendez-vous et profite du moment pour s'éclipser.

Su Yin remet son sac à l'épaule en reculant d'un pas.

"Vous restez jusqu'à quand ? Il faut qu'on essaie de se voir avant votre départ.

-C'est notre premier jour, on a encore du temps devant nous.

-Parfait ! On va pouvoir skier ensemble, ça fait longtemps."

Jongin et Chanyeol hochent la tête en même temps avant que Chanyeol n'ajoute :

"Mais Baek et Soo sont débutants alors il faudra y aller doucement.

-Aucun problème ..." jetant un coup d'oeil à sa montre Su Yin esquisse un nouveau pas vers la sortie avant de relever la tête ".. mais j'y pense ? L'un de vous deux veut tenter le snow ? J'ai encore de la place dans mon cours."

Baekhyun n'a pas vraiment envie de tenter quelque chose de nouveau. Il a l'impression de progresser en ski et a bien envie de continuer ses progrès avant de s'attaquer à un autre sport. Lançant un regard interrogateur à son ami, il constate que Kyungsoo, lui, semble plus intéressé. La décision est prise rapidement et comme Su Yin doit encore repasser au local chercher ses planches, Kyungsoo fait un dernier signe de la main avant de la suivre. Il sait que Chanyeol n'a qu'une hâte, celle de pouvoir profiter des pistes pleinement et il le laisse en lui disant de se faire plaisir.

Connaissant les horaires et les parcours des cours de snow, ils se donnent rendez-vous dans le café à côté des stands de location, pour la fin de l'après-midi.

Chanyeol a envie de tenter des pistes plus sérieuses, il laisse donc Jongin et Baekhyun en haut des pistes pour amateurs et – ses skis sur l'épaule – se dirige vers celle plus complexes.

Des deux, si Jongin aime beaucoup ces moments de détente, il doit admettre que c'est bel et bien Chanyeol qui est le plus passionné. Entraînant Baekhyun en haut d'une nouvelle piste, il place une main autour de sa taille et l'autre sur son épaule pour lui montrer une position à adopter.

« Si tu es un peu plus fléchi sur tes genoux cela te permettra d'être plus réactifs et fluides dans tes mouvements. »

Baekhyun hoche la tête, attentif aux indications de son compagnon.

Pendant encore quelques descentes, il améliore sa technique mais sachant que la même activité sera au programme le lendemain – voir le jour suivant – il finit par planter ses bâtons dans la neige.

« Ok, je pense que j'ai eu mon quota pour aujourd'hui. Tu penses que Chan va bientôt nous rejoindre ?

-Ça m'étonnerait. Une fois qu'il est lancé, il n'a a pas grand chose qui le fait sortir de sa bulle. Tu veux faire autre chose ?

-Pourquoi pas.

-Tu as une idée en tête ?

-Simplement quelque chose qui ne nous fait pas descendre pour remonter sans cesse. »

Jongin sourit avant de lui tendre la main. Avancer dans la neige est toujours un peu pénible et Baekhyun parvient à s'aider de ses bâtons pour saisir la main qui lui est tendue mais au moment où il ne lui reste qu'un pas à faire, son ski glisse. Essayant de conserver son équilibre, il tire sur la main qui est dans la sienne mais ne parvient qu'à entraîner Jongin dans sa chute. S'étalant sur le dos, Baekhyun réceptionne Jongin dans ses bras. De la glace s'insinue dans le col de son manteau et le genoux de Jongin appuie sur sa hanche. Se redressant sur ses avant-bras, Jongin amène son regard à la hauteur des yeux de son compagnon.

« Ça va ? Je t'ai fait mal ?

-Non c'est bon. »

Baekhyun déplace de quelques centimètres le genoux de Jongin pour soulager sa cuisse et remonte sa main dans son dos. Pendant un instant il souhaite rester comme cela et retient Jongin de se relever.

« On va finir par geler si on ne bouge pas.

-Juste une seconde. Je viens de réaliser que c'est la première fois.

-Que quoi ? »

Le visage de Baekhyun se tend d'un sourire coquin.

« Que tu me fais littéralement tomber à la renverse. »

Jongin éclate de rire avant de se pencher pour poser ses lèvres contre les siennes. Le baiser reste cependant fugace avant que Jongin ne se redresse sur ses avant bras.

"Littéralement ? Donc ce n'est pas vraiment la première fois.. émotionnellement ?" Laissant glisser ses lèvres le long de ses pommettes, Jongin trace les contours de son nez, d'une paupière, pour finir sur l'arrête de son oreille et Baekhyun se sent fondre - une fois de plus. Ne trouvant pas les mots, il opte pour la meilleure des réparties et initie un nouveau baiser. Celui-ci est plus prononcé, plus approfondi. Baekhyun presse fermement ses paupières l'une contre l'autre et s'oublie un instant dans le baiser. Ses mains remontent pour prendre le visage de Jongin en coupe et il se presse contre son torse. Ce dernier sent son compagnon frissonner contre lui et s'écarte à regret pour se relever et tendre la main à Baekhyun.

« Tu ne connaîtrais pas un endroit où on pourrait se réchauffer le temps que Chanyeol et Kyungsoo aient finis ? »

Jongin réfléchit un instant.

« Il y un petit marché pas très loin. Il est ouvert toute la saison. Il y a des boutiques mais aussi des stands de boissons chaudes. Les objets sont kitchs et c'est vraiment pour les touristes mais... c'est incontournable. On ne peut pas partir d'ici sans y être passé.

-Du moment qu'on peut boire quelque chose de chaud, je suis partant. »

Suivant un sentier, ils parviennent à une vallée où la neige est moins épaisse. Il est plus facile de marcher et ils aperçoivent une vingtaine de petits chalets en bois présentant les travaux de nombreux artisans. S'arrêtant au premier vendant cafés ou thé, ils prennent chacun une tasse fumante et la déguste épaule contre épaule en essayant d'oublier le froid qui les avait gagné plus tôt.

Prenant des photos, Baekhyun a l'idée d'en envoyer une à Sehun. Le jeune homme n'est pas long à se manifester car moins de cinq minutes plus tard, Baekhyun sent son téléphone vibrer dans sa poche. Il sourit en portant le téléphone à son oreille.

« Tu n'as pas honte de me narguer avec tes photos ?

-Pas du tout. Tu es le seul fautif, tu n'avais qu'à venir.

-Jun me présente à ses parents, je pense qu'il aurait mal vécu le fait que je décide de fuir à plusieurs centaines de kilomètres.

-Tu ne les rencontre qu'en fin de semaine prochaine, tu aurais pu venir avec nous au moins quelques jours. »

Il entend Sehun soupirer à l'autre bout du fil.

« J'essaie de rattraper mon retard au boulot.

-Tu bosses ?

-J'avais essayé d'organiser mon fichier client et … disons « qu'essayer » n'était pas suffisant. Je suis en train de revoir mon système. »

Baekhyun hoche lentement la tête mais s'il sait que Sehun ne peut pas le voir. Il ouvre la bouche pour ajouter quelque chose quand il Jongin lui faire un signe.

« Demande pour D.O.. »

Baekhyun sourit tandis qu'il se rapproche pour que son compagnon entende la conversation. Avant de partir, ils avaient déposé leur chat chez Sehun pour qu'il prenne soin de lui en leur absence. Ce n'était pas la première fois, ils avaient eu le même réflexe à chaque fois qu'ils étaient partis chez les parents de Jongin. Le chaton était habitué à la présence des chiots comme ils avaient cohabité ensemble au café refuge. Ils avaient presque été désappointés de le voir se comporter si spontanément avec eux – surtout Jongin.

 _En le déposant, deux jours plus tôt, Jongin était entré dans l'appartement de Sehun en serrant le chaton contre lui. Reconnaissant Lay et Suho, ils étaient venu à leur rencontre pour passer une main sur leur dos mais D.O. en avait profité pour s'échapper de ses bras. Faisant un tour d'inspection sur le meuble de l'entrée, il avait du décidé que l'endroit lui plaisait car il était redescendu au sol et – se roulant en boule – avait laissé les chiots lui sauter dessus avant de calmer Lay en passant sa queue autour de lui et s'asseyant sur Suho._

 _Jongin avait regardé la scène de loin et s'était longuement interrogé. Il se demandait si c'était bien le même chat effrayé par la proximité qu'il avait devant lui car il avait le sentiment qu'il était en train d'imposer sa loi sur les deux chiots faisant pourtant deux fois sa taille._

Sehun les rassure d'un éclat de rire en expliquant que D.O. avait rapidement prit ses marques. Établissant domicile dans le tiroir à vêtement de Junmyeon, il avait été impossible de le déloger. Et Sehun ne s'était pas manifesté outre mesure quand il l'avait vu s'installer confortablement dans les pulls « à thème de noël » de son compagnon. Il s'était dit que spécialement le vert sapin avec des bonhommes de neige ne serait pas une grande perte.

Lui souhaitant bon courage pour sa rencontre avec ses beaux parents, Baekhyun raccroche et reporte son attention sur ce qui l'entoure. Finissant le tour du marché, il craque devant un stand de jeux en bois et prend des cadeaux pour les enfants de Minseok. Ne pouvant pas continuer à skier avec un sac, ils retournent à la voiture pour reposer leurs achats avant de rejoindre le hauts des pistes.

Jongin le guide vers les parcours plus expérimentés. Ils essaient de repérer Chanyeol et à défaut croisent Tae.

« J'ai regardé, je pourrais me libérer demain après-midi, un nouveau parcours à ouvert un peu plus haut, on y va ensemble ? »

Jongin accepte l'invitation et ils se donnent même rendez-vous le soir même pour dîner ensemble.

Ils doivent patienter encore quelques minutes mais finalement Chanyeol les rejoint.

« Ah vous êtes là ?

-On vient d'arriver. » Inspectant son ami de la tête au pied, Jongin constate qu'il a de la neige jusque dans sa capuche. Il lève vers lui un regard interrogateur.

« J'étais plus rouillé que je ne le pensais. Ce sera mieux demain.

-On vient de croiser Tae, il vient skier avec nous demain et sa sœur et lui se joignent à nous pour dîner ce soir. »

Chanyeol détourne le regard en levant les yeux au ciel avant de hocher simplement la tête. Le geste ne manque pas à Baekhyun qui se tourne vers Jongin pour l'interroger du regard. Son compagnon prend un air amusé.

« Disons que Hae Young – la sœur de Tae – a toujours eu un petit faible pour Chan.

-Mais pas du tout. »

Jongin éclate de rire devant l'air renfrogné de son ami.

« Chan n'a jamais voulu l'admettre.

-Tout simplement parce que ce n'est pas vrai. Elle est .. amicale envers toi aussi. » Il poursuit en voyant Jongin secouer la tête. « Et puis, il peut s'être passé beaucoup de choses en un an, elle a peut-être rencontré quelqu'un d'ailleurs.

-Dans tout les cas, elle risque d'être assez surprise ce soir. J'ai hâte de voir sa réaction, essaie de ne pas trop te servir de Soo comme bouclier. »

Chan pousse Jongin devant lui pour le faire taire mais Baekhyun voit une expression soucieuse passer sur son visage.

Jetant un coup d'oeil à sa montre, Jongin se rend compte que cela fait déjà un moment que le cours de Kyungsoo devrait être terminé et ils prennent la direction du café où ils ont rendez-vous.

Pourtant quand ils y arrivent, un seul coup d'oeil leur suffit pour se rendre compte que le jeune homme n'est pas là. Patientant quelques instants, ils s'adossent au bar et effectivement, le voient arriver peu longtemps après avec Su Yin. Tous deux les rejoignent en poursuivant leur conversations.

« Alors, comment c'était ?

-Je suis éreinté. »

Su Yin pose une main sur son épaule.

« Il ne faut pas l'écouter, il a été vraiment très bon pour un débutant. Tu es sûr que c'est bien la première fois ? »

Kyungsoo acquiesce.

« Je pense que je suis plus à l'aise en snow que pour les ski.

-Il faudra qu'on fasse une nouvelle séance. Tu viens me voir si tu as un peu de temps ? » Su Yin cherche dans ses poches pour voir si elle retrouve un de ses flyers avec les horaires des cours. N'en trouvant pas, elle tend son téléphone à Kyungsoo pour qu'ils échangent leurs numéros.

« Passe moi un coup de fil si tu veux prendre un autre cours, je te trouverais une petite place. »

Elle les laisse sur un dernier signe de la main et le petit groupe décide de rentrer à l'hôtel se changer.

« Je suis tellement tombé que tous mes vêtements sont trempés. » Chanyeol passe son bras autour des épaules de Kyungsoo et ils prennent la direction de leur voiture.

Arrivé à l'hôtel, ils conviennent de se laisser un peu de temps pour prendre une douche et se reposer. Mais se croisant dans les couloirs, Baekhyun prend Chanyeol à partie pour l'entraîner sur le balcon.

« Tu avais l'air tendu quand on a mentionné la sœur de Tae, tu veux en parler ?

-Ce n'est pas.. Hae Young le problème c'est juste que.. je ne sais pas. »

Au fil des mois, Baekhyun avait appris à connaître Chanyeol. Il savait qu'il valait mieux être direct avec lui, aller droit au but et ne pas hésiter à être insistant.

S'adossant à la balustrade, il invite Chanyeol à le rejoindre, signifiant son intention de ne pas bouger.

« Il y a eu quelque chose entre vous ?

-Non, absolument pas ! » Chanyeol se redresse et pose ses mains sur la rambarde, la tête penchée vers le sol. « Il n'y a rien eu et il n'y aura jamais rien. Je pense .. » il se passe une main dans la nuque « .. il ne faut pas que Jongin y donne plus d'importance que cela n'en a. On a souvent traîné avec Tae quand on venait ici et.. probablement qu'elle s'est attachée à nous mais ce n'est rien. Elle n'est pas amoureuse de moi, Jong exagère toujours les choses.

-Mais elle a quand même un petit crush pour toi ? »

Chanyeol hausse les épaules et Baekhyun le regarde détourner le regard en fronçant les sourcils.

« Donc ce n'est pas elle le problème … c'est Kyungsoo ?

-Non c'est moi. » Se redressant, Chanyeol s'accoude à la balustrade. « Tout à l'heure, quand il s'est présenté à Su Yin, il l'a fait tout seul, ce n'est pas moi qui .. » Cherchant ses mots, il soupire avant de se passer une main sur le visage. « Je pensais que je pouvais avoir l'assurance de Jongin. Il n'a pas hésité une seconde, il t'a présenté comme son compagnon et il a réussi à l'annoncer naturellement. Je veux... enfin je souhaiterais pouvoir avoir le ton aussi sûr mais … je ne sais pas pourquoi je bloque. C'est encore trop difficile pour moi.. et je m'en veux de ne pas réussir à dépasser mes barrières. »

Posant une main sur son épaule, Baekhyun prend une seconde avant de répondre.

« Arrête d'être aussi dur avec toi même. Une étape à la fois, tu as fais déjà tellement d'effort. Je suis sûr que Kyungsoo ne l'a pas mal pris. Personne ne s'attendait à ce que ton comportement change en une semaine rassure toi.

-Mais ce que je ne comprend pas c'est que je veux vraiment me détacher du regard des autres. Je sais que ce n'est pas important et .. enfin Soo et moi on va … et je ne peux même pas dire que nous sommes ensemble à voix haute, c'est tellement stupide. » Le discours de Chanyeol n'est pas clair et il se parle sûrement plus à lui même mais Baekhyun ne peut s'empêcher de le trouver attachant dans sa lutte intérieure.

« Est-ce que tu en a parlé avec lui ? »

Chanyeol secoue la tête.

« Il est déjà tellement compréhensif. Ce soir encore, on va croiser Hae Young.. elle est habituée à m'avoir vu hétéro, elle va forcément me juger en voyant Soo et .. je ne sais pas comment réagir.

-Je pense que tu y réfléchi trop. Les choses se font petit à petit et Kyungsoo le sait. Ne te met pas trop de pression. Au lieu de penser à ce qu'il te reste à dépasser pour ne pas déjà considérer tout ce que tu a surmonté ?"

Chanyeol fini par hocher la tête mais Baekhyun sent bien qu'il va falloir laisser un peu de temps au jeune homme pour qu'il se fasse à l'idée. Voulant lui donner un peu d'intimité pour réfléchir, il presse une dernière fois son épaule avant de quitter le balcon.

Le temps file et ils se retrouvent bien vite dans la salle du restaurant. Les quatre amis ont juste le temps de se commander une bière avant que Tae ne les rejoigne. Ils leur indique une table mais ai interrompu par l'un des serveurs qui lui demande un conseil. D'un signe de la main, il les enjoint à s'installer pendant qu'il règle le problème.

Les quatre hommes posent leur manteau sur le dossier de leur chaise et se lançent dans une discussion sur les fêtes quand une jeune femme se précipite vers eux. Les hélant du pas de la porte, elle agite un bras un l'air en arborant un large sourire. Ils ont à peine le temps de se relever qu'elle les rejoint en quelques enjambées. Son regard est sur Chanyeol et elle passe ses bras autour de son cou pour se serrer contre lui. Le câlin dure plus longtemps qu'il ne le devrait et la différence est flagrante quand elle passe à Jongin. Pour Kyungsoo et Baekhyun, sont empressement est bien moindre mais son sourire reste éclatant.

Hae Young est une jeune femme enjouée et rieuse. Elle anime le repas en un battement de cil et même si ses attentions sont plu prononcées envers Chanyeol, son flirt n'en est pourtant pas pesant car le jeune homme ne rentre pas dans son jeu.

L'ambiance ne se tend qu'au moment où Hae Young demande à Baekhyun comment Jongin et lui se sont rencontrés. Leurs démonstrations l'un envers l'autre sont nombreuses et il n'a pas échappé à la jeune femme que les deux hommes sont très amoureux.

"C'est assez original, nous nous sommes rencontrés dans un train.

-Tu m'a rejeté la première fois dans un train." Jongin donne un coup d'épaule à son voisin, un sourire taquin sur les lèvres.

"Je ne t'ai pas rejeté, je suis parti.

-J'ai du te pourchasser.."

Le dialogue aurait pu continuer si les deux hommes ne s'étaient pas apperçu que les autres les observaient autour de la table, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

La même question est posée à Chanyeol mais de façon beaucoup plus hésitante. Il semblerait que la jeune femme n'arrive pas à déterminer la relation qui lie les deux hommes. Baekhyun ne peut s'empêcher de remarquer sur sa droite que Chanyeol se tend immédiatement. Son visage se ferme et lui qui d'habitude est si volubile ne trouve rien à dire. Du coin de l'oeil Baekhyun le voit se mordre la lèvre infé se redresse pour intervenir mais Kyungsoo le prend de cours.

Reposant son verre sur la table, il est bien conscient de la gêne de son compagnon mais prend un ton décontracté tandis qu'il répond.

"On est voisin Chan et moi. Cela fait 3 ans qu'on vit sur le même palier."

Chanyeol se retourne instinctivement vers Kyungsoo quand il l'entend prononcer ces mot, près à intervenir mais quelque chose le retient. En baissant le regard Baekhyun apperçoit la main de Kyungsoo en haut de la cuisse de Chanyeol. Elle le maintient sur sa chaise et l'empêche d'intervenir.

Après cet incident, Chanyeol reste assez mutique. Baekhyun le voit s'assombrir et il participe moins à la conversation. Il profite d'un moment où l'attention des autres est détournée pour se pencher vers son voisin.

"Ça va ?

-Oui, oui, c'est juste que ... je m'en veux.

-Par rapport à Kyungsoo."

Chanyeol ne réponds pas mais le fait qu'il baisse la tête est assez significatif.

-Une étape à la fois, tu devrais en parler avec lui tout à l'heure." Chanyeol hoche la tête avant de reporter son attention vers son assiette.

Et avec cela, le repas se poursuit sans anicroches. Hae Young et Tae ne semble pas remarquer le malaise tandis que la curiosité de Jongin est assouvie par Baekhyun qui lui promet de lui expliquer la situation plus tard.

Le groupe se sépare peu de temps après avoir terminé leur repas. Fatigués de leur journée, chacun retrouve sa chambre. Retirant son pull, Baekhyun remarque un bleu dans le bas de son dos, sa chute avait laissée plus de dégâts qu'il ne le pensait.

Il est sorti de ses pensées en sentant une main chaude remonter dans son dos et s'arrêter un instant sur son bleu. Jongin pose ensuite sa tête sur son épaule.

"Ça te fait mal ?

-Pas vraiment. Mais je sens que mes muscles sont tendus."

Passant ses mains sur ses bras, Jongin l'entraîne vers la salle de bain.

"On a pas encore profité de la baignoire, ce serait l'occasion ?"

Baekhyun se laisse faire tandis que précautionneusement, Jongin passe ses mains sous son tee-shirt pour le passer au dessus de sa tête. Fermant même les yeux, il se concentre sur les sensations que cela lui procure de sentir les paumes de son amant parcourir son corps. Le débarassant de son pantalon, Baekhyun revient à la réalié quand il se sent pressé contre lui mais que Jongin à encore trop de vêtement sur lui. Le contact avec le tissus n'est pas agréable et Baekhyun fronce les sourcils en rouvrant les paupières pour aider son compagnon à se débarasser de ses vêtements qui sont de trop entre eux.

Retirant son jeans à son tour, Jongin se penche pour tourner les robinets et remplir la baignoire. Une fois celle-ci pleine, il s'y glisse le premier et tend les bras pour inviter Baekhyun à le rejoindre.

Il y a quelque chose de particulier à sentir le corps de l'autre pressé contre le sien avec l'eau comme élément d'union. Baekhyun ne peut s'empêcher d'avoir envie de gouter la peau de Jongin en y voyant des gouttes y rouler. Il se prend à suivre leur chemin le long de sa nuque, jusque sur son torse, puis sur son ventre.

L'instant change d'athmosphère quand l'envie de Jongin devient plus évidente. Comment ce moment pouvait - il être plus sensuel ? Il doute de la possibilité et pourtant Baekhyun est capable de toutes les utopies tandis qu'il murmure son nom en laissant sa bouche descendre plus bas.

Le bain prend une autre tournure et les deux hommes apprécient ce moment d'intimité. Cela faisait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas pu prendre le temps de profiter de la présence de l'autre et assouvir leur soif de contact.

Prolongeant plusieurs fois le moment, ils remettent de l'eau chaude dans le bain pour réchauffer la température et rester plus longtemps. Jongin inspecte chaque centimètre du corps de Baekhyun et repère d'autres marques que la chute à laisser. Prenant son temps, il fait de son mieux pour masser les zones endolories. Il leur faut un temps fou pour se convaincre de sortir de la salle de bain et ce n'est qu'uniquement parce que la perspective suivante est celle de se blotir dans les bras l'un de l'autre sous la couette.

Le jour suivant les voit rester tous les quatre ensemble pour visiter la région avant de revenir sur les pistes celui d'après.

Une autre journée encore de descente et le groupe se sépare pour effectuer différentes activités. Jongin et Chanyeol veulent mettre au défi leur habilité en figures et décident de passer une partie de l'après-midi près des rampes et parcours de ski. Kyungsoo a re-contacté Su Yin pour prendre un second cours de snow et Baekhyun a eu des idées pour son roman et souhaiterait les coucher sur papier.

Ils prennent chacun des directions opposées après le déjeuner en convenant d'un point de chute en fin d'après-midi.

Baekhyun se sent un peu fourbu des activités des derniers jours. Il n'a pas l'habitude de vivre l'hiver de l'extérieur et apprécie ce moment pour se poser devant la baie vitrée, une tasse de thé fumante à la main et son ordinateur sous le bras.

Cela faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas pris le temps de se retrouver seul avec son imagination. Quelques mois plus tôt il s'était lancé dans la promotion de _Tu m'attendais_ et ne s'était pas attendu à ce que son roman remporte un tel succès. Lui qui d'habitude parlait d'amour et de couple, avait élargi son champs d'action dans l'ouvrage en parlant d'amitié. Il avait été satisfait de voir que son public l'y suivait. Il n'avait pas pensé que l'engouement serait tel. A la demande du public la promotion avait même dû être prolongée. Cela faisait des mois qu'il n'avait pas quitté Kris et Tao et il avait eu du mal à essayer d'imaginer une histoire où ils ne seraient pas. Jongdae aussi avait essayé de l'influencer, il avait vu le potentiel d'une suite et en avait parlé avec Baekhyun. Pourtant, pour l'instant, il s'y refusait. Il avait eu le sentiment de clôre l'histoire à la fin du roman et il n'avait jamais écrit de suite - et s'il n'était pas à la hauteur des attentes de son public ?

Prenant une gorgée dans sa tasse de thé, il allume quand même son écran et fait craquer ses doigts. L'observation des vacanciers dans la station lui avait donné l'idée d'une romance sur fond d'intrigue. Pour une fois il n'avait pas envie de faire quelque chose de léger, il voulait s'essayer dans une ambiance plus torturée, plus sombre. Jetant un regard au loin vers les montagnes, il essaie de visualiser de nouveaux personnages, une trame qui pourrait lui plaire.

Et le monde autour de lui semble s'accorder car il entend des portes claquer et des pas se précipiter vers le hall. Au début il n'y prête pas vraiment attention mais en voyant le mouvement perturer, il fini par se résoudre à lui aussi se sentir impliqué. Fermant le clapet de son ordinateur, il range rapidement ses affaires et prend la direction de l'entrée.

Ce qui le surprend en premier c'est la foule qui s'est amassée devant l'écran géant où des informations s'affichent. Suivant le regard des autres touristes il s'intéresse aux images qui défilent.

Une avalanche a eu lieu, dans la station où ils sont.

La réalité le prend de plein fouet, c'est leur station qui est a été touchée, leurs proches qui risquent d'être des victimes Il prend conscience de l'angoisse de ceux qui sont autour de lui et sort machinalement son téléphone. Ses voisins essaient de contacter leurs frères, leur femme, leurs amis.. et Baekhyun sent son coeur se serrer.

Un coup d'oeil à l'horloge murale l'informe que Jongin et Chanyeol ont encore près d'une heure avant leur rendez-vous. Ils sont encore dehors, sur les pistes.

Ses mains tremblent tandis qu'il compose le chiffre de son raccourci. Les secondes sont longues avant d'entendre les premières tonalités et Baekhyun se surprend à retenir sa respiration. Les sonneries s'échelonnent mais aucune réponse ne vient les interrompre. Il sait que Jongin ne répond pas à son téléphone quand il est occupé mais il a le faible espoir que cette fois-ci il le fasse. Indécis sur la réaction à avoir, il se contient et opte pour un tour de salle. Peut-être étaient-ils rentrés plus tôt, qu'eux aussi le cherchait ?

Il est pourtant obligé de se rendre compte qu'il n'y a aucune de ses connaissances dans la salle. Inspirant pour s'obliger au calme, il reprend son téléphone et compose les numéro à la suite. Il n'obtient pas de réponse de Chanyeol et Jongin et il tombe directement sur la messagerie pour Kyungsoo. L'angoisse le prend peu à peu.

Jetant un regard autour de lui il se rend compte que nombreux sont ceux qui sont laissés dans l'ignorance. Prenant son mal en patience, il trouve un fauteuil vide un peu éloigné, il s'y installe et continue à passer des appels. Il sait que cela ne sert à rien mais il ne peut pas retourner dans le hall. Il ne supporte pas de regarder les images de l'avanche et comme dans un état second il refuse de se laisser aller à s'imaginer le pire. Composer les numéro le garde occupé et il ne sait pas combien de temps passe avant qu'il n'ai un soupire de soulagement.

Comme s'il l'avait senti, il relève le regard pile à l'instant où Jongin passe le pas de la porte. Fermant les yeux un instant, le soulagement se répandant dans son corps, il se lève d'un bond et il ne lui faut que quelques enjambées pour le rejoindre et se jeter dans ses bras. Le ton de Jongin est inquiet tandis qu'il referme ses bras autour de lui.

"On a vu une agitation, les gens semblent inquiets, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-Il y a eu une avalanche. On ne sait pas encore combien de personnes sont concernées ni quelles pistes ont été touchées. Tu ne répondais pas à ton téléphone.. je ne savais pas si .. si tu allais bien et.."

Jongin sent l'angoisse dans le ton de son compagnon et il resserre ses bras. Passant une main dans ses cheveux, il lui dit que tout va bien avant de se tourner vers Chanyeol.

Son ami a le regard inquiet, ses mains sont déjà sur son téléphone pour obtenir plus d'info et passer un coup de fil.

"Kyungsoo ne répond pas."

Baekhyun se redresse pour ajouter.

"J'ai essayé de l'appeler mais je suis tombé sur la messagerie directement."

Il y a de plus en plus de monde dans la salle, certains se retrouvent avec soulagement et d'autres patientent encore. Il leur est difficile de réfléchir à ce qu'ils doivent faire.

"-Il avait bien dit qu'il irait au cours de snow ? Ce sont les pistes sur le versant ouest non ?"

Chanyeol n'arrive pas à rester en place. Il retourne à l'accueil pour avoir plus d'information. Le personnel de l'hôtel est en ligne direct avec les secours, ils essaient de tenir au courant les clients aussi régulièrement que possible.

Au moment où Chanyeol revient dans la pièce, la mine soucieuse, un nouveau flash info passe. L'avalanche a eu lieu sur le versant ouest, il a noyé les pistes vertes et celles de snow sous plusieurs mètres de neige. Une annonce s'ajoute au bas de l'écran signalant que pour l'instant une trentaine de blessés au moins sont a déplorer. Jongin a juste le temps de rejoindre Chanyeol qu'une personne de l'accueil passe en courant devant eux pour rejoindre son collègue à quelques mètres, la monitrice Su Yin a été retrouvée gravement blessée, elle est transféré en ce moment même à l'hôpital le plus proche par hélicoptère.

La nouvelle sonne, assourdissante, et Chanyeol prend sa tête dans ses mains incapable de respirer correctement. Il n'arrive plus à réfléchir, l'incertitude le ronge tandis qu'il se demande quoi faire désormais. Seul le nom de Kyungsoo est sur ses lèvres et en un regard vers son compagnon, Jongin parvient à faire comprendre à Baekhyun qu'ils vont devoir unir leur force. Jongin reste auprès de son ami pour lui trouver un coin plus au calme tandis que Baekhyun compose le numéro vert qui est supposé lui donner plus d'informations.

Le temps semble suspendu, il y a trop de passage autour d'eux, trop d'incompréhension. Jongin décide de prendre une minute pour entraîner son ami sur l'un des balcons. Tandis que Chanyeol se décompose de minute en minute, ils essaient de l'enjoindre à rester positif. Baekhyun était en train de faire son possible pour savoir ce qui était en train de se passer, bientôt ils seraient fixés et peut-être que Kyungsoo allait bien. Il n'était peut-être pas à cet endroit là, ou peut-être avait-il eu le temps de se réfugier quelque part avant l'accident.

Mais il comprenait l'état de son ami, il deviendrait fou si cela devait arriver à Baekhyun. S'il devait être dans cette incertitude, et s'il devait ... craindre le pire.

Combien de temps s'écoula ? Ils n'en était pas sûr. Chanyeol tournait comme un lion en cage, on leur donnait le minimum d'information. Une première liste avait tournée, indiquant les personnes qu'ils supposaient présentes sur le site : les inscrits aux cours, le personnel.. Kyungsoo n'y était pas. Ce qui en soi était normal, il avait contacté directement Su Yin, il ne devait pas être sur les listes d'inscription. Une seconde était ensuite apparue, indiquant les noms de ceux qui avait été secouru. Le masque de contenance de Chanyeol avait craqué quand il n'avait reconnu aucun nom.

Jongin tenait son ami par l'épaule tandis que ce dernier passait une main sur son visage pour contenir ses larmes. Quand soudain un mouvement attire son regard, il ne peut s'empêcher de fermer les yeux quand le soulagement l'envahi. Un coup d'épaule à Chanyeol et celui-ci ne prend qu'un battement de cil pour traverser la pièce en longues enjambées.

Kyungsoo venait d'apparaître en bas des escaliers, une main se frottant les yeux. Il a à peine le temps de faire une signe à Chanyeol pour lui montrer qu'il l'a repéré que le jeune homme passe ses bras autour de lui et le serre fort dans ses bras.

"Soo ! Tu es là, tu vas bien ? Tu étais où ? Tu es blessé ?" Le portant à bout de bras, Chanyeol le regarde de la tête au pied, cherchant une éventuelle blessure.

Kyungsoo ne semble pas bien comprendre ce qu'il se passe.

"J'étais dans la chambre en haut, mais il y a du bruit depuis tout à l'heure, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-Il y a eu une avalanche, sur les pistes de snow... mais .. où étais-tu ?

-Une avalanche ?" Kyungsoo s'avance, il se presse contre Chanyeol pour jeter un coup d'oeil dans la salle. "Tout le monde va bien, ce n'était pas sur vos pistes ?

-Non, tout le monde va bien, Baek était ici et Jong et moi sommes rentrés rapidement. On avait peur pour toi. Tu étais où ? Tu n'as pas rejoint Su Yin ?

-Si .. au début mais je ne me sentais pas bien. Je suis rentré en début d'après-midi, je ne savais pas où vous étiez, je suis allé directement dans la chambre.

-Tu n'es pas allé sur les pistes ?"

Kyungsoo n'a pas le temps de répondre, les mains de Chanyeol sont sur lui, passent sur son visage, sont rejointes par ses lèvres. Il se contente d'un hochement de tête et comprend la détresse de son compagnon quand celui-ci se perd en mot d'amour.

Jongin et Baekhyun les rejoignent mais leur laisse un moment d'intimité en entendant Chanyeol murmurer "je t'aime" à Kyungsoo. Il y a quelque chose de vraiment touchant à les voir s'enlacer - rassuré de la présence de l'autre. Jongin se dit que c'est la première fois qu'il voit son ami aussi secoué, instinctivement il sert plus fort la paume de Baekhyun dans la sienne. Kyungsoo apaise Chanyeol en lui murmurant des mots de réconfort mais le jeune homme a besoin d'un long moment avant de se convaincre que la peur qu'il a ressentie peut enfin être mise de côté.

Tournant la tête, Baekhyun cherche un endroit plus au calme où ils pourraient s'isoler et son regard croise celui indécis d'Hae Young. La jeune femme semble prise au dépourvue et hoche simplement la tête pour montrer son soulagement de les voir tous sains et saufs, avant de sortir de la pièce.

Il règne une ambiance peinée et silencieuse dans l'hôtel. Certains ont reçu des mauvaises nouvelles, d'autres attendent toujours des nouvelles de l'hôpital. Baekhyun récupère des cafés et les quatre hommes s'installent sur des fauteuils. Chanyeol refuse de lâcher Kyungsoo d'un seul centimètre et le fait s'asseoir au plus près de lui sur la banquette, un bras autour de ses épaules.

"Pourquoi tu es revenu à l'hôtel ?

-J'avais mal à la tête, je ne me sentais pas bien. Je voulais me reposer avant que cela n'empire." Chanyeol hoche la tête, son compagnon était sujet aux migraines.

"Et tu n'as pas entendu l'agitation ?"

Kyungsoo secoue la tête.

"J'avais mis mes boules quiès, les voisins faisaient trop de bruit."

Chanyeol ferme un instant les yeux tandis qu'il pose sa tête contre celle de de Kyungsoo.

"Jai tellement eu peur."

Ils ne restent finalement pas longtemps dans l'enceinte de l'hôtel. Ils se disent que changer d'air leur seraient bénéfique. Leur destination n'est cependant pas claire quand ils montent dans la voiture et voyant la nuit tomber, ils s'arrêtent près d'un petit village et cherchent un restaurant. Le froid est saisissant à l'extérieur, ils sont content de pouvoir se réchauffer auprès d'un bon feu et de se changer les idées. Ne voulant pas rentrer tout de suite, ils prolongent la soirée dans un bar. L'athmosphère chaleureuse leur est bénéfique.

Le retour à l'hôtel est silencieux. Ils se séparent rapidement, chacun souhaitant retrouver au plus vite l'intimité de leur chambre.

Le jour suivant commence dans le même esprit. Ils ne leur reste plus que cette journée avant de repartir le lendemain. Par esprit de solidarité envers les blessés, la station ferme pour la journée et les quatre amis décident de profiter des infrastructures qu'offre l'hôtel et de se reposer.

Finalement on leur apprend que Su Yin va s'en sortir mais les dégâts humains ont été important. L'hôtel se vide, les clients préfèrent retrouver au plus vite les leurs. L'ambiance morose pousse les jeunes hommes à adopter le même comportement. Jongin et Baekhyun décident de partir visiter une ville proche et Kyungsoo et Chanyol passent la journée dans leur chambre. Ils n'ont pas encore profité des équipements et souhaitent s'enfermer dans leur bulle un peu plus longtemps. Chanyeol est encore secoué par les évenements de la veille. Les deux hommes prennent un long bain avant de passer du temps devant leur cheminée.

Quand le soir tombe, Jongin et Baekhyun passent faire des courses avant de les rejoindre. N'ayant pas le courage de descendre déjeuner dans la salle commune, ils improvisent un pique - nique dans la chambre devant la cheminée. C'est leur dernière soirée et ils la passent tous ensemble a discuter et jouer aux cartes.

Pour leur dernier matin, ils misent sur le repos. Ils savent que de longues heures de conduite les attende après le déjeuner et ils décident de se laisser la matinée pour ranger leur affaire et peut être faire une dernière balade.

Cela signifie, pour Chanyeol qui aime les grasses mâtinées, paresser dans son lit le plus possible. Il réussit à entraîner Kyungsoo dans son stratagème et il est déjà plus de dix heures sans qu'aucun d'entre eux ne se décident à se lever. Ils sont réveillés depuis un moment déjà. Le bruit des autres clients, du personnel et des personnes dans la cour les avaient sorti de leur sommeil pourtant ils sont bien et n'ont aucune intention de sortir de leur couette. Chanyeol ne se risque même pas à sortir un bras. Sa tête repose sur le bras gauche de Kyungsoo et il ne laisse dépasser que son visage somnolant de la couverture – et encore la moitié est enfouie dans la nuque de son compagnon. S'il n'y avait pas la main de ce dernier passant et repassant le long de sa colonne vertébrale, il se serait peut-être rendormi.

Pensant soudain à quelque chose, il laisse ses lèvres effleurer un grain de beauté sur la clavicule de Kyungsoo avant de finalement se redresser pour attraper son sac au pied du lit. Il en sort une petite boîte noire avant de reprendre rapidement sa place.

« J'y pense, je devrais te donner ça.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Chanyeol essaie de prendre un air décontracté mais Kyungsoo fronce les sourcils en voyant son sourire satisfait. Faisant remonter sa main, Chanyeol place la boîte entre eux deux. Il l'ouvre rapidement laissant apparaître deux anneaux, simples, sans inscription.

Kyungsoo a un temps d'arrêt, Chanyeol sent sa main se stabiliser sur ses omoplates. Il garde son regard ancré dans le sien.

« La bijouterie a appelée juste avant notre départ pour dire quelles étaient prêtes.

-Ta course de dernière minute pour des cookies ? »

Le sourire de Chanyeol s'agrandit tandis qu'il hausse les épaules.

Prenant la main de Kyungsoo entre la sienne, il utilise sa main droite pour prendre une des alliances. Il la glisse lentement à son doigt avant de la porter à son visage. Ses lèvres restent un long moment à la jointure de son doigt, là où Kyungsoo porte désormais son alliance. Les autres doigts de Kyungsoo se posent sur sa joue et il se rapproche pour prendre le second anneau.

Il y a quelque chose d'étrange à voir ces bagues autour de leur doigt. Chanyeol passe et repasse son pouce sur le dos de la bague, comme pour vérifier sa présence. Il laisse sa tête retomber sur l'épaule de son compagnon et observe leurs mains entremêlées.

« Jongin va me tuer quand il va savoir.

-Pour le mariage ou parce que tu ne lui en as pas parlé avant ?

-Les deux.. ? » Chanyeol ferme les yeux un instant.

« Tu sais que l'option tient toujours. On est pas obligé Yeol. »

Chanyeol secoue immédiatement la tête.

« Non ! Je veux vraiment que l'on se marie.

-Alors on peut le faire à la mairie, juste tout les deux ? »

Chanyeol passe son bras autour de la taille de Kyungsoo pour se presser plus fort contre lui.

« Ce serait pire. On doit bien faire les choses non ?

-Comme tu veux. Tu sais que ce n'est pas ce qui est le plus important pour moi. »

Il sourit en l'entendant prononcer ces mots et relève le regard vers lui. Celui que Kyungsoo lui tend est doux, rassurant, il ne peux s'empêcher de remonter le visage pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Puis frottant son nez contre le sien, il continue.

« Je vais bien être obligé d'en parler à Jong, si je veux qu'il soit mon témoin.

-Pas faux. »

Le sourire de Kyungsoo est contagieux et Chanyeol ne résiste pas à l'envie d'y presser baisers sur baisers. Après tout, ils ont encore du temps et il compte bien en profiter.

Ce n'est que tardivement que les quatres hommes se retrouvent. Leurs valises sont prêtes mais ils s'autorisent un dernier instant avant de partir.

Appercevant Tae au bout d'un couloir, ils lui font un signe et celui-ci les rejoint à grands pas.

"Vous êtes sur le depart ?

-On va déjeuner rapidement et prendre la route après."

Tae soupire en se passant une main dans la nuque.

"C'est vraiment terrible ce qu'il s'est passé, j'espère que cela ne vous a pas trop choqué ?

-Ce sont des incidents qui arrivent." Jongin jete un regard à ses amis. " On a eu beaucoup de chance que rien ne soit arrivé, que nous ne soyons pas touché personnelement, mais c'est affreux pour toutes les familles des victimes."

Tae baisse la tête, il ne sait pas quoi ajouter.

"J'ai envie de vous dire "à l'année prochaine" parce que j'ai vraiment envie de vous revoir mais.. je comprendrais que vous passiez votre tour.

-Je... ne sais pas vraiment ce que nous déciderons dans un an mais... peut-être que la prochaine fois que nous nous reverrons ce sera pendant une autre saison? La montagne en été c'est très agréable aussi."

Tae esquisse un petit sourire avant de se retourner quand il entend son nom. Hae Young les rejoint rapidement en passant une main dans le dos de son frère.

"Vous partez aujourd'hui ?" Chanyeol hoche simplement la tête.

Ne pouvant rester très longtemps, Tae les salue en premier et quand vient le moment des au revoirs, la jeune femme sert fort dans ses bras Jongin puis Chanyeol avant de les tendre vers Kyungsoo. Elle est désormais fixée sur la relation que celui-ci entretient avec Chanyeol mais manifeste par ce geste l'acceptation de la fin de son crush pour le jeune homme. Hae Young se tourne en dernier vers Baekhyun et leur souhaite un bon retour avant de retourner à ses obligations.

Souhaitant échapper à la foule, le groupe prend la décision de déjeuner tôt. Ils ont encore beaucoup de route devant eux et une fois la voiture chargée, Jongin est le permier à prendre le volant. S'asseyant à ses côtés, Baekhyun remarque dans le rétroviseur que Chanyeol se sert du bras droit de Kyungsoo comme oreiller. Il n'a pourtant pas l'air d'avoir envie de dormir tout de suite mais reposant son visage contre le torse de son compagnon il lui fait écouter de la musique en partageant ses écouteurs. Il ne remarque pas l'éclat que produit l'anneau de Chanyeol sur la vitre à cause du soleil. Pourtant, il n'a pas besoin de cela pour se rendre compte que tout va bien et arrêter de s'inquiéter pour le futur. Le sourire de Kyungsoo tandis qu'il passe son bras autour de la taille de Chanyeol le fait à sa place.

Ayant le contrôle de la radio il choisi le morceau qui correspond à son humeur et entame le trajet retour avec les premières notes de _Wait_.

Prenant la main que Jongin a posé sur le levier de vitesse, il entrelace leurs doigts et cherche le regard de son compagnon.

"On rentre à la maison ?"

Jongin répond d'un sourire et Baekhyun ne peut s'empêcher de trouver que c'est la plus belle des réponses.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Coucou !

Bon à la base ce bonus ne devait être que du fluff mais je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'y ajouter un petit rebondissement.  
C'était à la base, un bonus pour noël mais j'ai pris un peu de retard !

J'espère que l'histoire vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit commentaire et dîtes moi qui vous aimeriez voir dans le prochain :) :)

Xoxo


	27. Bonus - Ma réalité

Bonus – Kailu, Kaibaek Ma réalité

Jongin repose le livre qu'il a entre les mains et s'enfonce dans son fauteuil. Un coup d'oeil à la pendule et il se rend compte que l'heure de sa pause est presque terminée. Sa matinée avait été longue et la liste des patients pour l'après-midi semblait sans fin. Ils avaient programmé un dîner avec Baekhyun pour la soirée. Cela faisait longtemps qu'ils n'étaient pas sorti – du moins pas tout les deux. Kyungsoo et Chanyeol n'étaient pas en reste pour les inviter à se joindre à eux. S'il rajoutait l'enthousiasme de Jongdae et la fougue de Sehun, leur soirées étaient bien occupées. Mais pour ce soir il avait envie de quelques choses de différent.

Un nouveau restaurant avait ouvert près du café où Baekhyun aimait écrire, cela faisait des semaines qu'il lui en parlait. Ce dernier n'avait rien d'extravagant et la réservation avait été facile. Ce serait un simple date en fin de compte, un dîner et probablement une fin de nuit sur les bords de la rivière Han. Mais c'était ce dont il avait envie, une nuit pour se retrouver et juste avoir l'impression de revenir à leurs premiers dates malgré le fait que l'anniversaire de leur un an avait eu lieu quelques jours plus tôt.

Il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus à la question quand Yixing fit irruption dans son bureau. Il était sorti pour le déjeuner et revenait pile à l'heure. Jongin relève le regard vers lui pour le saluer quand il remarque la présence de Jongdae derrière lui.

« Ah, Jongdae ! Comment vas-tu ? »

L'homme esquisse un sourire « bien » et Jongin remarque que son bras est passé autour de la taille de Yixing comme pour le soutenir. Baissant le regard, il remarque que ce dernier claudique jusqu'à son siège.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Tu vas bien ?

-Oui, je me suis fais mal à la cheville. L'un des chiots était remuant ce matin. Il m'a donné un coup sans faire exprès et je me suis cogné contre un meuble. Je pensais que ce n'était pas grave mais, maintenant que c'est à froid j'ai vraiment mal. »

Jongin s'avance sur son siège pour jeter un coup d'oeil. La cheville était effectivement enflée et commençait à changer de couleur.

« Tu as mis de la glace dessus ?

-Oui, ça a commencé à me tirer chez Jongdae alors on en a mis mais je crois qu'il faut que je la repose au maximum.

-Bien sûr. Tu veux une bande pour maintenir l'enflure. »

Yixing hoche lentement la tête et Jongin sort une bande de l'un des tiroirs dans l'armoire derrière lui. Jongdae est le premier à s'en saisir et il passe aux côtés de Yixing pour se pencher sur sa jambe et faire le bandage.

« Tu devrais rentrer pour l'après-midi. Il faut que tu laisses ta jambe au repos.

-Je ne peux pas te laisser tout seul à gérer les patients.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi...

-Non, on ne peut pas décommander tous les rendez-vous. » Yixing se passe une main dans les cheveux. « Par contre on peut peut-être échanger. Je devais faire mes rendez-vous à l'extérieur aujourd'hui... » il désigne sa cheville « … mais je ne pense pas pouvoir conduire. Par contre, si je reste ici, je vais limiter mes mouvements et cela devrait le faire. Cela ne te dérange pas ? »

Jongin secoue la tête.

« Pas du tout. Tu es sûr que ça va aller ? »

Jongdae finit d'attacher la bande avant de prendre la parole, ses mains toujours sur la cheville de Yixing.

« C'est assez serré pour contenir l'inflammation mais aussi ses mouvements, si tu ne bouges pas trop tu ne devrais pas avoir trop mal. Vous avez des antibiotiques pour la douleurs ? »

Yixing lui désigne l'un des tiroirs et Jongdae récupère un comprimé avant de lui tendre.

Jongin lui jette un regard interrogateur.

« Ça va aller et puis Dae va venir me chercher ce soir. Je vais minimiser mes déplacements. »

Jongin n'a pas beaucoup de temps avant les premiers rendez-vous de Yixing. Il s'assure que ce dernier est bien installé avant de rejoindre sa voiture.

Prenant son téléphone, il décide d'appeler Baekhyun avant de prendre la route.

« Jongin ?

-Ça va Sexy ? Tu es a la galerie ?

-Oui, mais j'ai presque fini.

-Yixing vient de se blesser à la cheville.

-C'est grave ? Il va bien ? » Le ton de Baekhyun s'empresse.

« Non c'est bon tout va bien, c'est juste une foulure. Mais il ne va pas pouvoir faire ses visites à l'extérieur. Je vais le remplacer. » Il jette un coup d'oeil à son agenda. « Il n'y a que deux visites, ça ne devrait pas être long. On peut se rejoindre directement au restaurant ?

-Oui, bien sûr. Tu m'envoies un message quand tu es sur le chemin du retour ?

-Ok, pas de problème ».

Attachant sa ceinture, Jongin rentre la nouvelle adresse dans le GPS. Il est satisfait de voir que le premier rendez-vous n'est pas si loin de la clinique. La route est assez dégagée à cette heure et il parvient rapidement à l'exploitation. La consultation est rapide, Jongin doit simplement examiner un poulain né quelques jours plus tôt. Il décline le café que lui propose le couple et retrouve sa voiture.

Le second client habite par contre assez loin de Séoul et il souhaite y parvenir le plus vite possible.

C'est à ce moment là que sa chance tourne et que les éléments semblent se lier contre lui. Il a beau rentrer l'adresse dans son GPS, réitérer l'action, chercher sur sa carte, il peine à trouver l'endroit de son prochain rendez-vous et bien sûr il n'a pas de réseau pour appeler Yixing et obtenir plus d'information.

Au bout d'une demi heure, il finit par tomber sur la rue qu'il cherche et c'est déjà un peu irrité qu'il pénètre dans la propriété. Sauf qu'à ce moment là, les ennuis ne font que commencer et s'accumuler. La cliente a un peu enjolivé les choses quand elle a prit le rendez-vous. La situation est bien loin d'être aussi urgente qu'elle ne l'avait laissé entendre au téléphone et Jongin a beau s'évertuer à lui expliquer que tout est parfaitement normal avec ses nombreux animaux, il est obligé de faire le tour de la ménagerie, les étables, aller voir les chiens et les lapins et le temps s'allonge. Apparemment la jeune femme avait repris l'exploitation de son oncle mais n'avait pas eu le temps d'être assez bien formé. Dépassé par les événements elle était déboussolée par le moindre changement et voir Jongin arriver au lieu de Yixing l'avait prise de court. Il semblerait qu'habituellement, son collègue ponctuait ses visites de petites réparations et conseils – Yixing avait toujours été bien trop gentil. Ce n'est pas que Jongin réprouvait la gentillesse de son partenaire mais il n'aimait pas trop la façon dont la jeune femme tirait profit de lui. Il allait devoir lui en toucher un mot à son retour, il ne fallait pas qu'il se laisse avoir de cette façon.

Après un coup d'oeil à sa montre, il réalise que les aiguilles tournent décidément trop vite et parvient à prononcer ses aux- revoir avant que la femme n'ai pu parler de la cabane pour les poules qui aurait besoin d'être déplacée mais qu'elle n'arrive pas à soulever toute seule. Jongin se dépêche vers sa voiture avant que la liste ne s'allonge et il regagne l'habitacle juste avant que les premières gouttes de pluie ne s'écrasent au sol.

Profitant des minutes qu'il faut à son chauffage pour se mettre en route, il récupère son téléphone dans sa poche et compose un message pour Baekhyun. Il s'excuse de son retard et précise qu'il est en chemin. Il n'est pas trop tard et la nuit n'a pas encore commencé à tomber, si la route n'est pas trop encombrée il ne devrait même pas être en retard.

Et les premiers kilomètre semblent lui donner raison. La pluie reste fine et s'estompe partiellement. La voie est assez dégagée et il croit en un revirement de situation quand il entend _Watch out_ à la radio et commence à siffloter sur l'air... jusqu'à ce que celle-ci s'arrête.

Il fronce les sourcils en entendant le grésillement et tente de changer de station mais la même chose se produit. Cela ne lui était pourtant jamais arrivé et il avait déjà été dans des endroits bien plus déserts. Appuyant sur les boutons de son tableau de bord il essaie de trouver une fréquence qui capte une station. Son attention est distraite et quand il relève le regard, sa trajectoire s'est déportée. Voyant qu'il commence à faire des écarts, il décide de laisser tomber et se re-concentre sur la route. La pluie s'intensifie lentement et il se trouve bien seul sur la route. Il a du croiser deux voitures depuis qu'il est parti et il a pourtant roulé plus d'une vingtaine de kilomètres. Il lui en reste au moins la moitié avant de rejoindre Séoul et il accélère en voyant la luminosité baisser.

Il se rend de compte tout de suite que quelque chose ne va pas quand il entend le moteur faire du bruit. La voiture décélère avant d'augmenter sa vitesse soudainement. Pour l'avoir déjà vécu, il comprend ce qu'il se passe et se range sur le côté en soupirant. Sortant de la voiture, il fait le tour du véhicule, les yeux rivés vers le sol. Son pneu avant droit a crevé. Peut-être a t-il roulé sur quelque chose ou son pneu était-il dégonflé avant de partir ? Il n'aura pas de réponse mais toujours est-il qu'il ne peut pas rouler de cette façon.

Se passant une main devant les yeux, il ne voit qu'une option. Il attrape sa veste à l'arrière de la voiture et ouvre le coffre.

Heureusement, il a une roue de secours et il commence à sortir son cric et une clé. Les gouttes de pluie s'épaississent et il a à peine le temps de dévisser l'ancienne roue avant d'être complètement trempé. Un genoux au sol, il sent la pluie lui couler le long de la nuque et passe une manche sur son front pour y voir plus clair.

L'opération ne lui prend que quelques minutes mais quand il remonte en voiture, sa veste est imbibée d'eau et son pantalon lui colle à la peau.

Agacé du sort qui s'acharne contre lui, il enclenche ses essuies-glaces et redémarre la voiture. La voie est toujours aussi déserte et il soupire de soulagement quand la pluie semble enfin s'arrêter. Il commence à avoir hâte de rentrer chez lui et c'est avec satisfaction qu'il voit les panneaux de la banlieue de Séoul se profiler au loin.

Son périple est pourtant loin d'être fini et le défi suivant est d'arriver à voir sa destination. La pluie s'étant estompée, les essuies-glace laissent des traces sur le pare-brise et avec le jour qui se couche il ne voit plus rien à travers la vitre. Roulant de plus en plus lentement à cause du trafic, il réfléchi à un moyen de nettoyer son pare-brise.

S'arrêtant une nouvelle fois, il repère un parking où il essaie de passer un mouchoir sur ses essuies-glace et sur la vitre pour les nettoyer. L'action ne suffit pas et Jongin se rend à l'évidence qu'il va devoir acheter un produit s'il veut voir correctement au travers de ses vitres.

Il est bien conscient que l'heure tourne et pour ne pas inquiéter Baekhyun qui doit déjà être au restaurant, il retourne dans l'habitacle à la recherche de son téléphone. Il croit à un complot quand celui-ci s'éteint dans ses mains, privé de batterie.

Retenant une envie de tout envoyer balader, et parce qu'il ne va quand même pas passer la nuit dans sa voiture, il se met en quête d'un magasin ou d'une station où il pourrait laver sa voiture. Ne pouvant rouler dans l'état où elle est, il marche jusqu'à la quincaillerie la plus proche et retient un cri de joie quand il voit l'enseigne allumée, signe que le magasin est bien ouvert.

L'homme derrière le comptoir le regarde de la tête au pied d'un air curieux. Il ne doit probablement plus ressembler à grand chose avec son pantalon couvert de boue qui lui colle à la peau et sa veste trempée. Essayant d'avoir un air engageant, il achète des lingettes nettoyantes et retourne rapidement à sa voiture. Un coup d'oeil à sa montre lui apprend qu'il a déjà probablement perdu sa réservation et il se demande ce que Baekhyun doit penser en n'ayant aucune nouvelle de lui.

Nettoyant son pare-brise, il repasse encore une fois derrière le volant et se demande si une énième l'étape l'attend encore pour les derniers kilomètres qui lui restent.

Le sort doit avoir conscience de son épuisement car c'est sans encombre mais plus de deux heures en retard qu'il parvient enfin à se garer au pied de son immeuble. Durant le trajet, il s'était posé la question de la localisation de Baekhyun. À cette heure, il doutait que le restaurant ai accepté qu'il attende encore et il espérait que comme lui, il soit de retour à la maison.

Il a l'impression d'avoir vécu une journée à rallonge. Rien ne s'était passé comme il l'avait prévu et c'est avec soulagement qu'il délaisse enfin son volant pour s'engouffrer dans le hall de son bâtiment. Passant une main dans ses cheveux, il essaie de se redonner une image décente avant de commencer à grimper les marches – bien sûr son ascenseur est en panne.

Tandis qu'il monte vers le second étage, un vieux souvenir lui revient en mémoire, comme un flash. La réminiscence d'une journée similaire – de cette sensation que le ciel s'est voué contre lui.

Un problème de téléphone, une chute et une place de concert annulée. Jongin ne sait pas trop pourquoi cela lui revient soudainement mais dans un flot, toutes les images lui reviennent en mémoire. Pourtant, des années s'étaient écoulées depuis.

Il est étrange qu'il puisse à nouveau ressentir avec précision l'angoisse que cet instant lui avait fait ressentir. Le mal-être que Luhan avait fini par lui transmettre.

Cela faisait déjà plus d'un an que les deux hommes se connaissaient et à peine deux mois qu'ils vivaient ensemble. Par moment Jongin avait du mal à croire en sa chance. Luhan était l'homme de sa vie, prévenant, toujours de bonne humeur et si affectueux. Jongin se trouvait chanceux d'avoir trouvé sa moitié si tôt.

Comme tous les couples ils avaient des points de désaccords mais il se basait sur l'expérience de son aîné et Luhan faisait toujours le premier pas vers leur réconciliation. Il avait été heureux de l'accueil que lui avait fait son amant en l'invitant à vivre chez lui. À peine quelques semaines et il avait l'impression d'être déjà chez lui dans l'appartement. Luhan avait su lui faire une place et le mettre à l'aise. Et puis qu'importe si les horaires de son compagnons étaient aléatoires et que parfois – souvent – il passait ses nuits à l'attendre, ils s'aimaient s'étaient le principal.

Jongin essayaient le plus possible d'assister aux répétitions de son compagnon mais ses cours à la fac l'en empêchait et Luhan faisait un point d'honneur pour qu'il ne les manque pas. Sauf peut-être pour des exceptions spéciales – comme ce soir.

Première partie d'un groupe très en vogue, Luhan était parvenu à leur obtenir des places VIP pour un accès aux coulisses et aux répétitions du concert soir. Une chance pour Jongin de renouer avec sa passion pour la danse, d'observer au plus près les professionnels dans leurs éléments. Il avait hâte d'y être et s'était vite résigné au fait de devoir louper l'un de ses cours pour ça.

Pourtant rien ne s'était passé comme prévu, loin de là. Il devait retrouver Luhan à son studio d'enregistrement dans l'après-midi pour qu'ils partent ensemble au rendez-vous. Malheureusement, en sortant de l'un des bâtiments de la fac, un autre étudiants l'avez poussé et il était mal tombé sur son genoux. Ne pouvant plus marcher sans claudiquer, il était passé à l'infirmerie où on lui avait donné un anti-douleurs. Le retour s'annonçait compliqué, surtout qu'il était supposé prendre son vélo. Se décidant rapidement pour les transports en commun il avait été surpris d'apprendre qu'une grève les avait coupé. Son aventure s'était fini à pied – lentement - sans téléphone pour prendre un taxi ou prévenir Luhan. Il lui avait fallu un temps fou pour rejoindre leur appartement et il avait déjà préparé son discours envers son compagnon – il avait tellement hâte de rentrer chez lui pour lui raconter sa journée, que le clou fut probablement quand il ne trouva que le vide et le silence en face de lui. Luhan n'était pas là.

Déboussolé, il mit un peu de temps de se décider à ne pas resté figé dans l'entrée et se diriger vers la salle de bain pour prendre une douche chaude. C'est tout seul qu'il se soigna, passant du baume sur son genoux avant de le faire reposer sur un coussin surélevé. Mais l'opération n'était pas longue, il ne m'y pas longtemps à se retrouver à tourner en rond. Il était pourtant déjà tard, il ne comprenait pas où pouvait être son amant. Était-il en train de le chercher ? Était-il reparti à la fac ? Attendait-il au studio. Il tenta plusieurs fois de le joindre sur son téléphone mais les appels restaient sans réponse.

Désœuvré, Jongin finit par s'installer sur le canapé pour l'attendre. Les minutes passèrent, se transformant en heures et il finit par s'endormir. Quatre heure venait juste de sonner quand il fut réveillé en sursaut par le bruit de la porte d'entrée.

Se relevant brusquement, il se trouva nez-à-nez avec un Luhan tout aussi surpris que lui. Cependant, ce dernier se reprit plus rapidement et enlevant son manteau il s'avança vers le canapé où se tenait Jongin.

« Mais où étais-tu ? J'ai essayé de t'appeler une dizaine de fois ? Tu avais oublié le concert ?

-Le concert ? » _Alors c'était là que Luhan était ? Il y avait été tout seul ? Il ne s'était pas inquiété pour lui, ou avait même essayer de le retrouver ?_ Jongin est déboussolé mais répond machinalement « Non j'ai … je me suis blessé à la fac et... »

Luhan baisse brièvement son regard vers son genoux.

« Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas appelé ?

-Je n'avais plus de batterie. » Il regarde dubitativement Luhan poser son sac au sol avant de passer derrière le bar de la cuisine pour se servir un verre. « J'ai voulu te prévenir mais je ne pouvais pas et à cause de la grève il n'y avait plus de bus pour rentrer. »

Luhan revient dans la pièce en déboutonnant sa chemise, son front est plissé et il semble enfin lui reporter son attention.

« Je t'ai attendu au studio mais quand je ne t'ai pas vu arriver j'ai cru qu'on s'était mal compris et que tu étais déjà sur place. » S'appuyant d'un genoux sur le canapé, il passe une main dans les cheveux de Jongin en un geste affectueux. « Je me suis inquiété en ne te trouvant pas, comment as-tu fait pour rentrer ?

-À pied. » Il voit Luhan soupirer avant de se pencher pour déposer un baiser sur son front.

« Une sale journée de malchance. Mais tu es bien rentré c'est le principal. » Et avec ça Luhan se détache de lui pour se diriger vers la chambre. « On devrait se coucher, il est tard et tu dois être fatigué. »

Encore abasourdi, Jongin ne pense pas à répliquer, ni à lui demander ce qu'il a pu faire de ses heures et se laisse entraîner vers la chambre.

Cette sensation, ce sentiment d'abandon et d'incompréhension tandis qu'il se couche auprès de Luhan, Jongin à le l'impression d'encore pouvoir le ressentir. Encore dubitatif quand à ce qu'il venait de se passer, c'était l'une de ses premières nuit sans sommeil – mais pas la dernière.

Secouant la tête pour sortir de ses souvenirs, Jongin ne veut pas penser au fait qu'il s'était rendu compte le lendemain, son téléphone chargé, que Luhan n'avait essayé que deux fois de le joindre. Trop amoureux, il n'avait pas voulu se rendre à l'évidence que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Soupirant pour repousser au plus loin ce flashback, Jongin reprend son ascension vers le deuxième étage. Poussant la porte, il regarde tout de suite au sol pour voir si les chaussures de Baekhyun sont bien dans l'entrée. Il n'a pas le temps de pousser un soupir de soulagement qu'il sent déjà deux bras se refermer sur lui.

« Ah tu es là ! Je me suis fait un sang d'encre. Que s'est-il passé ? »

Jongin prend une seconde pour simplement serrer Baekhyun plus fort contre lui et laisse sa tête reposer sur son épaule.

« Tu ne me croirais pas si je te racontais tout. » Il a un faible rire avant de se dégager. « Je suis trempé et boueux, je vais te salir. »

Mais Baekhyun secoue immédiatement la tête pour le contredire, ses mains déjà sur ses tempes.

« Tu vas bien ? J'étais à deux doigts d'appeler les hôpitaux. »

Jongin pose ses mains sur les siennes avant de l'entraîner vers le salon.

« Je vais bien, j'ai simplement eu un contre-temps. »

Voyant dans l'état dans lequel était son compagnon, Baekhyun le guide plutôt vers la chambre.

« Il faut que tu te changes, tu vas tomber malade avec tes vêtements mouillés. »

Incapable de le contredire, Jongin se laisse guider à travers l'appartement et change rapidement de vêtement avant de retourner dans le salon pour se laisser tomber dans le canapé.

Baekhyun l'y rejoint rapidement, une main sur son genoux. Jongin pose un coude sur le rebord du canapé pour lui faire face et entreprend de lui narrer ce qui lui est arrivé.

« Je suis parti en retard de chez ma dernière patiente, elle ne voulait pas me laisser partir et j'ai crevé en route. »

Baekhyun hausse les sourcils.

« Mais on a changé tes pneus il y a pas longtemps, il a avait un défaut dessus tu penses ?

-Je ne sais pas. » Jongin accompagne sa phrase d'un haussement d'épaule « Toujours est-il que c'est arrivé au pire moment. J'ai du changer la roue dans un chemin boueux sous la pluie.

-C'est pour ça que tu avaie de la boue partout ?

-J'ai cru que j'aurais encore le temps de te rejoindre à ce moment là mais je ne voyais plus rien sur mon pare-brise à cause de la pluie. »

Baekhyun se laisse tomber contre le dossier du canapé en soupirant.

« Je savais qu'on aurait du changer tes essuies-glace la dernière fois, ils sont trop vieux, ils ne fonctionnent plus.

-Je le ferais demain, je ne me vois pas conduire comme cela à nouveau. » Jongin se penche pour poser sa tête au plus près de celle de son compagnon. « Je n'étais même pas sûr de te trouver à l'appart, tu as attendu longtemps au restaurant ? »

Baekhyun secoue la tête.

« Une petite heure, mais quand j'ai vu que je n'arrivais pas à te joindre je me suis dis qu'il y avait un problème.

-J'ai essayé de te prévenir mais je n'avais plus de batterie. » Baekhyun passe une main dans ses cheveux avant de la laisser dans sa nuque.

« J'avais peur qu'il te sois arrivé quelque chose de grave. »

Ils restent un instant, pressés l'un contre l'autre sans ajouter un mot avant que finalement Jongin ne reprenne la parole.

« Je nous ai fait raté notre réservation je suis désolé. » Mais Baekhyun secoue tout de suite la tête.

« Ne le sois pas, ce n'est pas important. Je préfère que ce ne soit pas plus grave que cela. Mais .. tu n'as pas mangé du coup ? Tu veux quelque chose ? »

L'idée de manger avait déserté Jongin et il secoue négativement la tête. « Pas ce soir. Je pense que tout ce que je veux maintenant c'est dormir. Tu as mangé ?

-Non plus, j'étais trop noué ».

Jongin esquisse le geste de se relever, probablement pour aller à la cuisine pour lui trouver quelque chose à grignoter malgré cette heure tardive, mais Baekhyun le retient.

« Non, je ne veux rien. On peux rester un instant comme ça ? »

Jongin n'ajoute rien mais il se rassoit et passe son bras autour des épaules de Baekhyun, le pressant fort contre son torse. Les lèvres dans ses cheveux, il ferme un instant les yeux et prononce un remerciement mental. Il ne sait pas pourquoi la pensée de Luhan lui était revenu un peu plus tôt, mais quand il comparait avec sa réalité, il se disait qu'il n'aurait pas pu espérer mieux. Aucun doute, il savait que cette nuit il dormirait d'un sommeil paisible et il avait hâte de pouvoir se lover dans les bras de son amant.

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Hey ! ****

Me revoilà une fois de plus ! **  
**Un bonus KaiLu m'avait été demandé et il m'a donné un peu de fil à retordre. Je n'ai pas réussi à imaginer une scène Kailu qui ne serait pas mise en perspective avec Kaibaek... peut-être que plus tard je réussirais à écrire un autre bonus qui sera pleinement Kailu et où l'on verra un peu plus comment leur couple fonctionnait... à voir. ****

En tout cas j'espère que cette histoire vous à plu. Ce serait gentil de me laisser un petit message pour me dire ce que vous en avez penser *ne me laissez pas toute seule... **  
**Vous pouvez aussi me faire des demandes concernant les bonus, sur les personnages que vous souhaiteriez mis en scène et à quel moment ! ****

Merci de me lire ! À bientôt j'espère ! **  
**Saraadvg

Ps : pour ceux qui pense que j'ai un peu trop accablé le pauvre Jongin... je précise que c'est du vécu, et que je n'ai pas eu un Baeky à la maison pour me consoler -'


	28. Bonus - Peins moi

Bonus Seho - Peins moi comme tes ex

Sehun range méthodiquement ses dossiers dans son tiroir. Depuis qu'il avait repris une partie des clients de Baekhyun, son travail avait radicalement changé – et il adorait ça. C'était assez étrange de voir Baekhyun passer derrière le bureau de Minseok, lui valider ses projets et lui signer ses feuilles de buget. Mais les avantages avaient été considérables, il en apprenait toujours plus sur l'art, son histoire, ses styles et son fonctionnement. Il y avait quelque chose d'extrêmement gratifiant à avoir participé à faire découvrir un nouvel artiste. Matériellement, cette promotion avait été gratifiante, il avait son propre bureau et une carte de crédit au nom de l'entreprise pour les repas d'affaire. Cela lui donnait toujours une sensation étrange quand il tendait sa carte de visite et il ne partageait pas le plaisir que Baekhyun avait à passer du temps en train mais il apprenait à aimer ce nouveau métier. Pour l'instant, il n'avait pas encore organisé sa propre expo mais il avait contribué à la dernière qu'avait organisé Baekhyun et il se disait que sa chance serait pour bientôt – il avait hâte.

Mais pour l'instant, sa journée se terminait et il souhaitait simplement rentrer chez lui. Il avait fait un aller et retour en train à 2h de Séoul pour rien le matin – l'artiste avait déjà signé ailleurs – et il avait passé l'après-midi dans la paperasse.

Une fois son bureau rangé, il ramassa ses affaires et prit sa veste sur le porte-manteau. Un dernier signe à Minseok qui restait pour fermer la galerie et il se dirige vers le métro. Le chemin n'est pas long mais il est reconnaissant de trouver une place assise. Il n'a pas envie que quelqu'un vienne lui parler – cela lui arrivait souvent, les étrangers aimaient bien lui raconter leur vie – alors il sort de son sac ses écouteurs et lance l'une de ses playlists.

Il finit par descendre après quelques arrêts et prend le chemin de son appartement. Cela ne lui prend que quelques minutes à pied et en voyant le beau temps il se demande s'il ne devrait pas ressortir avec Suho et Lay. Ses chiens aimaient bien jouer dans le parc qui se trouvait près de chez lui.

Se déchaussant dans l'entrée, il tend l'oreille pour voir s'il reconnaît le bruit habituel que font les deux compères quand ils l'accueillent le soir mais cette fois-ci il n'entend rien. S'avançant dans l'entrée, il les appelle mais il n'y a que le silence pour lui répondre.

Il continue vers le salon, puis la cuisine, mais ce n'est que quand il arrive dans la chambre qu'il remarque que sa porte fenêtre est ouverte. Les rideaux sont coincés dans la porte et il remarque une ombre sur son balcon. D'une main, il déplace les volets et passe la tête par l'entre-bâillement de la porte.

« Tiens, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Junmyeon sursaute en posant une main sur sa poitrine.

« Tu m'as fait peur, je ne t'ai pas entendu rentrer. » Jetant un regard sur sa montre, il se redresse sur sa chaise. « Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte de l'heure, tu as finis le travail ? »

Sehun passe une main dans ses cheveux et en se penchant il remarque que ses chiens sont pelotonnés aux pieds de son petit-ami.

« J'ai réussi à ne pas finir trop tard aujourd'hui, mon rendez-vous de ce matin n'était pas concluant alors j'avais moins de travail. Et toi, tu fais quoi ? »

Sa main descend dans le dos de Junmyeon tandis qu'il se penche pour observer la toile en face de lui. Heureusement que son balcon donnait sur le square, Junmyeon avait la fâcheuse habitude de peindre torse nu. Pas que cela le dérangeait en ce moment - au contraire – mais il appréciait assez peu que d'autres que lui puissent avoir accès à cette vision.

« La lumière était belle ce soir, j'ai voulu en profiter. » Il fait un signe vers sa toile. Junmyeon avait commencé à y peindre la vue qu'ils avaient depuis son balcon. Sehun prend un instant pour admirer sa technique, son jeu d'ombre et il finit par se faire une place sur les genoux de son compagnon, son dos contre son torse. Il sent la main de Junmyeon rejoindre la sienne et entre mêler leurs doigts.

« C'est très beau. Tu vas l'ajouter à ta collection à exposer ? »

Il entend Junmyeon soupirer dans son dos. Ses lèvres sont contre son cou et malgré son apparent agacement, il les sent bien s'étirer en un sourire contre sa peau. Junmyeon regarde par dessus l'épaule de Sehun pour capter son regard.

« Je n'ai toujours pas décidé de signer.

-Mais tu dois le faire. C'est moi qui vais organiser ton expo si tu signes.

-Je sais mais... j'hésite toujours. »

Sehun fronce les sourcils.

« Tu ne veux pas que je m'occupe de ton projet ?

-Non ce n'est pas ça. Si quelqu'un doit le faire je veux que ce soit toi, que ce soit nous. Mais je ne suis toujours pas décidé à vouloir exposer. Je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment ce que je veux. Tellement de personnes vont voir mon travail d'un coup, l'analyser, le juger. Je n'ai pas commencé à peindre pour me produire. »

Sehun pose une main sur sa joue.

« Tu as peur de la critique ? »

Son compagnon hausse les épaules.

« Et si les gens n'aimaient pas ?

-Et les gens adoraient ? Et puis ce qui compte c'est que la galerie reconnaît ton travail, que ceux qui compte aime ce que tu fait. Moi j'aime tes peintures, c'est ça qui est important. »

Junmyeon ferme un instant les yeux se redressant pour que son front soit contre la joue de Sehun.

« Tu as raison.

-Bien sûr que j'ai raison. »

Sehun esquisse un sourire avant de se pencher pour déposer un baiser sur les lèvres de Junmyeon. Ils restent un long moment à s'embrasser sur ce balcon. Le baiser s'éternise et aucun d'entre eux n'a envie de le rompre. Sehun s'est tourné sur le côté pour être dans une position plus pratique et il a passé ses bras autour du cou de Junmyeon. Il sent ses mains remonter dans son dos, l'étreindre fortement contre lui. Mais soudainement, un coup de vent glacé les fait frissonner et les rappellt à l'ordre. Se dégageant, Sehun laisse glisser ses mains le long des bras de Junmyeon.

« On devrait rentrer, tu vas attraper froid comme ça. »

Ils ramassent les affaires de peintures et font rentrer Suho et Lay avant de tout entreposer dans la pièce du fond qui était autrefois la salle de sport de Sehun et maintenant son bureau et l'atelier de Junmyeon. Revenant dans le salon, ils veulent se poser sur le canapé mais deux boules de poil en ont décidé autrement. Suho se jette sur les genoux de Sehun en frottant sa tête sur ses cuisses pour obtenir des câlins tandis que Lay se lance dans l'ascension méthodique de la jambe de Junmyeon.

S'échangeant un sourire, le couple ne résiste pas et cède rapidement aux petits bruits désireux de leurs deux chiens.

« Je pense que je devrais les peindre. En rentrant, je les ai trouvé roulé en boule dans l'un des manteau, ils étaient adorables. »

Sehun hausse un sourcil et sa main arrête sa caresse le long du dos de Suho.

« Tu veux peindre mes chiens ? »

Junmyeon est surpris le ton de son compagnon.

« Oui... pourquoi ? Il y a un problème ?

-Plutôt oui. Cela fait des semaines que je fais des allusions grosses comme ton compte en banque pour que tu daignes enfin me demander de faire le modèle pour toi mais au lieu de vouloir me peindre, moi, tu veux peindre mes chiens ? Jun, je sais que tes œuvres sont plutôt des paysages, mais là ce serait pour nous, personne d'autre ne la verrais. Cela fait presque un an qu'on est ensemble, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne veux pas me dessiner ? »

Junmyeon se passe une main sur le visage et repose Lay au sol.

« Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas te peindre mais.. tu as raison je ne peins que des paysages, je ne saurais pas par où commencer.

-Tu as déjà peins des portraits, tu sais le faire.

-Mais je ne l'ai pas fait depuis des années. Cela fait longtemps qu'il n'y a pas plus d'objet animé dans mes toiles. »

Sehun soupire. Il laisse Suho rejoindre son compagnon tandis qu'il cale son dos contre le bord du canapé et presse ses cuisses contre son torse.

« Jun, on a des portraits par dizaines dans une pièce en haut de ta maison. Tu les as peintes pour lui, pour te souvenir de lui, pour mémoriser le moindres de ses traits. Est-ce qu'on ne va pas en parler de ça ? Il y a une pièce chez toi dédié à Kyungsoo, quand est-ce que tu vas me peindre moi ? Quand est-ce que moi je vais aussi avoir ma pièce.

-C'est donc de ça qu'il s'agit ?

-Oui. Je ne te demande pas de te débarrasser des portraits de Kyungsoo.. » il lève une main « ..ce n'est pas l'envie qui m'en manque. Mais je sais ce qu'il a représenté pour toi, je comprend que tu ne veuille pas... tout effacer. Mais.. c'est moi maintenant, c'est toi et moi, et je suis – jaloux, je l'admet, qu'il y ai encore tellement de lui alors que tu ne sembles pas vouloir me dessiner, moi. »

Ses mots semblent atteindre Junmyeon et Sehun se rend compte qu'il aurait peut-être du présenter les choses de façon moins directe. Le sujet « Kyungsoo » avait été remis plusieurs fois sur le tapis – comment en aurait-il pu être autrement quand ils se croisaient encore aussi fréquemment ? En soit, Sehun avait repoussé ses appréhensions, il n'avait plus peur que Junmyeon ait encore des sentiments pour son ex. Il savait qu'il était sincère avec lui. Cela ne l'empêchait pas de voir d'un mauvais œil tous les souvenirs que son petit-ami avait gardé de sa précédente union. Certes, les peintures de Kyungsoo étaient calfeutrés dans une pièce tout au fond de sa maison/atelier et ils n'y allaient jamais. Mais c'était là, et Sehun ne savait pas quoi en penser. D'un côté, il comprenait que Junmyeon ne pouvait pas s'en séparer comme ça, ce n'était pas des photos qu'on pouvait déchirer – c'étaient aussi des œuvres d'art. Pourtant, d'un autre côté il n'arrivait pas toujours à faire taire sa jalousie. Dans ces moments là, il avait envie de secouer Junmyeon, de l'obliger à choisir – mais il se rappelait bien vite que ce n'était pas honnête de sa part de lui demander de se débarrasser de portraits dont il avait passé des heures a en réaliser chaque contours.

Un jour, il lui était venu la révélation que Junmyeon n'avait jamais tracé ses formes sur papier. L'idée lui était restée en tête pendant des semaines et elle était devenue obsessive. Même s'il savait que ce n'était pas censé il voulait que Junmyeon le peigne, qu'il partage ce moment ensemble. Que lui aussi ait sa place dans la maison. Sehun avait gardé toutes ces pensées bien fermement dans sa tête mais soir là c'était sûrement la goutte d'eau. Tout était sorti, dans le désordre et un peu trop brusquement mais il était content que finalement ils puissent avoir cette conversation.

« Je sais que ça va te paraître un peu stupide et même pour moi je ne sais pas vraiment ce que ça signifie mais .. je sais que c'est important. » Sehun tend la main vers Junmyeon et serre un instant sa paume contre la sienne. « Est-ce que tu me dessinerais, si je te le demandais ?

Il observe son compagnon se mordre la lèvre, les yeux baissés – ce n'est pas bon signe.

« C'est si important pour toi ?

-Si je te dis oui ? »

Junmyeon ne répond pas tout de suite et Sehun tourne le visage vers la fenêtre pour tenter de réprimer l'amertume qui le prend soudainement. Mais il en a à peine le temps car Junmyeon tire sur sa main pour nouer leurs doigts. Il se penche pour capter le regard de Sehun.

« Si c'est ce que tu veux … oui, sans la moindre hésitation. Il y a … il y a pourtant un point que je voudrais éclaircir. » Il tire sur le bras de Sehun pour le rapprocher de lui. « Tu penses que je ne t'ai pas dessiné parce que notre relation n'est pas comme celle que j'avais avec Kyungsoo n'est-ce pas ? Tu penses que... » il secoue la tête en fronçant les sourcils « .. que tu es moins important, c'est ça ? » Ses yeux ont une lueur étrange quand il regarde Sehun – presque comme s'il était peiné. Sehun s'avance en poussant avec ses genoux, il se retrouve à quelques centimètres de Junmyeon. En voyant son air triste, il se retient de passer une main sur sa joue. Il se rend soudainement compte que son compagnon attend une réponse de lui alors il hoche simplement la tête.

Junmyeon soupire en détournant le regard.

« Incroyable … tout bonnement incroyable. » La phrase est murmurée, comme s'il se parlait à lui même. Puis, il se tourne vers Sehun et pose ses deux paumes sur ses joues.

« C'est pourtant là que tu as tout faux. Tout, tu entends. J'ai commencé à dessiner Kyungsoo des mois après qu'il soit parti. J'avais encore tellement mal et il me manquait, j'ai pensé que ça m'aiderait de le dessiner. Je me suis dit que si je l'extériorisais et que je le sortais de ma tête ce serait plus simple. Et – je l'avoue – je ne voulais pas l'oublier. Après plusieurs mois, son image était de moins en moins nette dans ma tête, je voulais le peindre pour ne pas oublier. Ces peintures.. elles ont été comme un aide mémoire et un exutoire. » L'une de ses mains s'égare dans les cheveux de Sehun. « Mais je n'en ai plus besoin maintenant, et en fait cela fait bien longtemps qu'elles ont perdu cette valeur pour moi. Avant même que je ne les montre à Baekhyun, cela faisait bien un an que je n'étais plus allé dans cette pièce. J'ai laissé mes sentiments pour lui partir au moment où je les ai faite. Alors... je ne te dessine pas parce que ce n'est pas du tout la même situation. Je n'ai pas besoin de me rappeler tes traits parce que je peux te toucher – jours après jours. Je n'ai pas besoin de ce souvenir de toi parce que je préfère en construire de nouveaux. Je te connais sur le bout des doigts et je pourrais te dessiner en fermant les yeux si je le voulais mais .. plutôt que de te coucher sur papier – je peux te coucher dans mon lit tous les soirs. » Il rit de sa blague mais Sehun n'y semble pas susceptible et il se reprend. « Hun, mon amour, ma personne spéciale c'est toi et ça fait bien longtemps que c'est toi. Pour les tableaux de Kyungsoo, je comprend que ce soit gênant pour toi et .. j'y pense aussi depuis un moment, on devrait leur trouver une autre place. Mais si tu veux aussi que je te peignes... je te dessinerais du sol au plafond. » De sa main, il fait pression sur la nuque de Sehun jusqu'à ce que leur fronts se touche. « Je suis désolé de t'avoir laissé croire que je ne voulais pas te peindre. Hun, tu es déjà ma muse. Même si ce n'est pas toi l'objet de mes peintures, je n'arrives à peindre que parce que je suis heureux – et ça c'est grâce à toi. »

Sehun ferme les yeux un instant. Il savait que Junmyeon pouvait être très fleur bleu dans ses déclarations, mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher, à chaque fois elles lui parvenaient en pleins cœur. Il avait été incapable de prononcer le moindre mot pendant tout le temps où Junmyeon s'était livré à lui. La gorge nouée, les mains moites, il pouvait même sentir son cœur se serrer. En cet instant il ne savait même plus s'il désirait être peint ou si c'était le soir ou le matin. Plus rien n'existait à par Junmyeon. Junmyeon, ses mains sur lui et ses lèvres si près des siennes. Tellement proches qu'il ne résiste pas à l'impulsion qu'il y a d'y déposer les siennes, de le goûter et de faire sortir ce trop pleins d'émotion en montrant combien, pour lui aussi, Junmyeon était spécial.

Ce n'est que bien plus tard, allongé tout les deux dans leurs lit, les corps et les cœurs emmêlés, qu'ils reprennent leur conversation. Mais sur un ton plus apaisé cette fois-ci.

« Tu ne m'as pas répondu, est-ce que tu veux toujours que je te dessines ? »

Sehun prend une seconde pour réfléchir. Il frotte son nez contre la joue de Junmyeon.

« Hum … cela va dépendre des propositions que tu me fais. »

Junmyeon lève un sourcil.

« Mes propositions ?

-Oui, je suis un modèle très demandé. Un client que j'ai vu la semaine dernière m'a demandé de poser pour lui. Tout dépendra du concept que tu me proposes. »

Junmyeon tourne son regard vers celui de Sehun, il voit bien à la lueur dans ses yeux qu'il souhaite simplement le taquiner.

« Tu me dirais non ? »

Junmyeon se redresse pour passer au dessus de Sehun, ses mains prennent celles de son compagnon.

« Comment est-ce que tu me voudrais ? »

Sehun se cambre dans ses bras et Junmyeon en profite pour maintenir ses mains au-dessus de sa tête. Leurs lèvres se frôlent.

« Je crois que je te préfères quand tu es à moi. »

Sur le moment, la séance de peinture avait été repoussé à plus tard mais Sehun ne doutais pas quelle aurait bel et bien lieu et qu'elle serait même plus intéressante qu'il ne l'avait pensé.


	29. Bonus - Lâcher prise

Bonus - Lâcher prise

Des coups à la porte et Chanyeol sursaute sur son canapé. Une main qui remonte sur son visage, il redresse ses verres sur son nez. Jetant un coup d'oeil à la pendule, le jeune homme remarque qu'il est déjà tard. Ses yeux vont de l'écran où son film défile toujours à son horloge avant de revenir vers sa porte. Il est pourtant bien sûr d'avoir entendu toquer, mais qui pourrait bien venir à cette heure – et surtout sans passer un coup de fil avant ?

Prenant son téléphone sur sa table basse, il finit par se relever et se dirige lentement vers sa porte d'entrée. Il tend son oreille pour voir s'il entend un bruit, en vain. Inspirant du courage, il déverrouille son loquet et entrouvre la porte.

Il ne savait pas trop à quoi s'attendre mais ses scénarios ne l'avaient pas préparé à celui-là. Un adolescent, trempé des pieds à la tête, la tête baissée et le regard fuyant se tenait devant sa porte. Il ne portait qu'une fine veste de sport et un sac à dos. Chanyeol avait remarqué que la pluie avait commencé à tomber dans la soirée mais l'enfant avait du passer un long moment dehors pour être dans cet état.

Instinctivement, Chanyeol ouvre plus largement sa porte et fait un pas en avant. Il fronce les sourcil mais remarque qu'il n'est pas le seul quand l'adolescent redresse enfin le visage et plante son regard dans le sien.

« Ah... hum... je suis désolé, il y a du y avoir une erreur. Je me suis trompé de porte. »

Chanyeol le regarde reculer et ne peut s'empêcher d'esquisser un nouveau pas dans sa direction.

« Attend. Qui cherches-tu ?

-Oh.. non, non ce n'est rien. On m'avait simplement donné le numéro de l'étage et comme l'autre porte ne répondait pas j'ai pensé … mais ce n'est rien. »

Il y a forcément quelque chose de louche. Chanyeol a cette impression en voyant le malaise de l'adolescent. Ses regards en coin et ses mains agitées n'étaient pas bon signes.

Quand il remarque que le jeune semble prendre la direction des escaliers – et probablement celle du retour à la rue – Chanyeol ne peut s'empêcher de le retenir.

« Attend. Tu ne m'as pas dis qui tu cherchais. » Il insiste en voyant l'hésitation de son visiteur. « Je peux peut-être t'aider ?

-Je.. je cherchais Mr Do mais... c'était sûrement une erreur.

-Mr Do.. ? » Chanyeol murmure plus pour lui même. Qui est ce gamin qui voudrait voir Kyungsoo ? Ses yeux le ramène vers la porte de son voisin, l'enfant n'avait dit qu'il n'avait pas répondu. C'était étrange, vu l'horaire mais parfois son ami finissait vraiment tard. Il fait une moue en réfléchissant un instant.

« Je suppose qu'il n'est pas là, c'est bien lui qui habite la porte d'à côté mais … il t'as donné son adresse ? Je crois que c'est la première fois qu'on se voit – qui es -tu ? »

L'enfant lance des regards de tous les côtés et ses yeux s'arrête sur le téléphone que Chanyeol a toujours en main.

« Je ne veux pas de problème. S'il-vous-plaît n'appelez pas la police. Je vais partir, c'est comme si je n'étais pas venu.

-La police.. ? »

L'histoire devenait de plus en plus abracadabrante mais Chanyeol ne pouvait pas le laisser repartir comme ça. Il était évident que l'adolescent n'avait nul par où aller.

« Écoute, je ne sais pas du tout de quoi tu parles mais puisque tu es en train de dégouliner sur mon palier, pourquoi tu n'entrerais pas une seconde que je te passe une serviette et tu m'expliqueras un peu ce qu'il t'arrive ? Kyungsoo doit être encore au travail, peut-être qu'il rentrera entre temps. »

Le jeune est gêné, il est réticent à l'idée de rentrer chez un inconnu mais il semble prendre le geste de Chanyeol d'ouvrir la porte en grand comme un signe et finit par se résoudre à pénétrer dans l'appartement.

Chanyeol s'éclipse pour prendre une serviette dans la salle de bain et quand il revient l'adolescent est toujours dans le vestibule, jetant des regard curieux autour de lui.

« Tu veux boire quelque chose de chaud ? Tu dois être trempé jusqu'aux os ? » Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, Chanyeol lui tend des serviettes avant de se diriger vers la cuisine pour mettre en route la bouilloire. Jetant un coup d'oeil par dessus son épaule il remarque que l'adolescent a quitté ses chaussures et qu'il a passé une serviette dans ses cheveux et se sert de la seconde pour éponger ses bras et son torse. D'un signe de la tête, il lui désigne le radiateur et le garçon s'empresse de retirer sa veste pour la poser dessus tandis que ses mains s'agrippent à la nouvelle source de chaleur.

Préparant sa théière, Chanyeol le laisse se réchauffer un peu avant de revenir dans le salon et de s'installer dans le canapé à côté de lui.

« Alors... » Il lui sert une tasse avant de lui tendre « … et si tu me racontais ton histoire ? »

Apparemment encore indécis, l'adolescent décide de répondre à sa question par une autre.

« Vous avez l'air de bien connaître Mr. Do ? »

Chanyeol se dit qu'il doit peut-être se présenter un peu avant d'attendre de son invité qu'il fasse de même.

« Oui, Kyungsoo et moi on est voisin depuis plus de deux ans. On est amis. » Le garçon hoche la tête mais reste silencieux. « Je m'appelle Chanyeol, et toi ?

-Jimin.

-Tu as quel âge Jimin ?

-Quinze ans. »

C'était décidément trop jeune pour traîner tout seul dans les rue à cette heure là. Chanyeol boit une gorgée avant de reposer sa tasse sur la table basse.

« Et comment connais-tu Kyungsoo ?

-Il .. fait parti de mon équipe de rééducation. » L'adolescent désigne sa jambe gauche d'un signe de la main. « Elle est presque entièrement guérie, il ne me reste que quelques séances.

« Pourquoi voulais-tu voir Kyungsoo ? C'est ta jambe ? Elle te fait mal ? » Chanyeol est vif à se redresser mais le garçon lève tout de suite une main dissuasive.

« Non, ce n'est pas ça, je... enfin c'était... c'était le seul endroit où je pouvais aller. »

Chanyeol le voit baisser la tête et il comprend qu'il a probablement bien fait de lui ouvrir sa porte.

« Le seul endroit ? Comment ça ? » Jimin se mord la lèvre comme s'il avait peur de trop parler et Chanyeol s'approche de lui. « Jimin, je ne veux que t'aider mais pour cela il faut que tu me parles. Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

-Je me suis enfui. » La réponse est à peine audible, l'adolescent à parlé d'une voix faible.

« Tu a fui ? De chez tes parents ? » Il reçoit un hochement de tête en réponse et il lui faut encore une autre tasse de thé et près d'une heure de patience pour que finalement Chanyeol puisse démêler toute cette histoire.

Jimin avait été opéré quelques mois plus tôt pour sa jambe – une mauvaise chute qui avait nécessité pas moins de trois interventions. Sauf que cette chute n'était pas accidentelle. Le père de Jimin s'était drogué – une fois n'était pas coutume – et dans un accès d'hallucination il s'était rué sur son fils, le prenant pour un démon. Jimin avait perdu sa mère quand il était encore très jeune et son père avait sombré peu à peu dans une dépendance envers des stupéfiants. Cela faisait des années qu'ils luttaient entre sevrages et rechutes. Cette fois-ci avait été plus prononcé puisque que c'était la première fois que le garçon était réellement blessé – pourtant ce ne serait pas non plus la dernière, la veille en avait été la preuve. Juste après « l'accident » son père avait une nouvelle fois promis de se reprendre en main, de faire sa desintox correctement. Cependant, en rentrant la veille, l'adolescent avait vite compris que son père avait replongé. Kyungsoo était le seul de son équipe médicale qui avait compris que sa « chute » n'en était pas réellement une. Ayant passé de nombreuses heures ensemble pendant la rééducation, Jimin avait fini par se confier. Il avait parlé de ses problèmes familiaux et Kyungsoo l'avait aiguillé vers des conseillers des services sociaux et des psychologues pour trouver une solution. Jimin avait gardé espoir que cette fois-ci son père ai véritablement envie de changer – pour lui et pour sa sécurité – et il n'avait pas appelé. Pourtant cette fois-ci il y était décidé.

Il n'avait pas envie d'abandonner son père. Il comprenait bien que la dépendance était une maladie et que le processus pour s'en sortir était long mais il devait aussi penser à lui. Plus tard, peut-être, plus tard quand il aurait eu le temps de grandir et de s'être déjà sauvé lui même pourra t-il revenir pour sauver son père. Mais pour l'instant il devait déjà penser à lui. C'est pour ça qu'il avait décidé de partir, même s'il n'avait nul part où aller ou personne chez qui aller, mais parce que s'il ne le faisait pas maintenant il ne le ferait jamais – ou il serait trop tard.

En partant, il avait erré un moment dans les rues avant de se décider à venir toquer chez Kyungsoo. L'éducateur lui avait donné son adresse et son numéro lui disant de le contacter s'il avait besoin.

« Et pourquoi tu ne l'as pas appelé ? »

Jimin sort son portable en faisant la moue.

« Plus de batterie. Je me suis dis qu'il fallait que je vienne directement ici – au point où j'en étais. » Arrivé à la fin de son histoire, l'adolescent lance un petit regard à Chanyeol. « Mais n'appelez pas la police s'il vous plaît. Je vais simplement demander à Mr. Do de rester pour la nuit et demain j'irais dans un centre d'hébergement. Je ne veux pas de problème. Si vous appelez la police, ils me ramèneront chez mon père. Juste une nuit, et demain je repars. »

Chanyeol se passe une main dans les cheveux. Bien sur qu'il voulait venir en aide au garçon mais que devait-il faire pour cela ? Était-ce vraiment à lui de décider qu'il ne devait pas retourner auprès de sa famille ? Indécis, il finit par se dire qu'il valait mieux laisser Kyungsoo trancher.

Après un appel infructueux, Chanyeol laissa un post-it sur sa porte pour lui demander de passer chez lui en arrivant et il se mit en quête de trouver dans son réfrigérateur de quoi faire un sandwich à Jimin. L'adolescent ne grelottait plus mais son ventre réclamait satisfaction.

Chanyeol en est à essorer la salade quand il entend des coups à sa porte. Se séchant rapidement les mains, il se dirige vers l'entrée.

« Chanyeol ? Tu m'as laissé un mot mais je ne comprend pas. Tu es avec... Jimin ? »

L'adolescent s'était approché en reconnaissant la voix.

« Mr. Do.. je suis vraiment désolé.. » Le garçon baisse la tête et Chanyeol fait un pas vers son voisin.

« Je l'ai trouvé devant chez toi Kyungsoo, il n'avait nul part où aller. » Il se penche en avant pour poursuivre d'un ton plus bas. « Il voulait retourner dehors mais il pleut à verse, il faut au moins qu'il reste cette nuit. »

Jimin semble se reprendre et il se dépêche de reprendre ses affaires et de plier les affaires sur la table.

« Je ne vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps. Je voulais juste quelques numéros de téléphone et je repars.

-Tu dois manger avant.

-Non, non c'est bon. » L'adolescent s'incline devant Chanyeol avant de le regarder dans les yeux. « Je vous remercie vraiment pour tout et je suis désolé de vous avoir dérangé.

-Pas du tout, c'est rien et .. j'espère que ça ira pour toi. »

Il regarde tristement Jimin lui faire un dernier signe de la tête avant de se diriger vers l'appartement de Kyungsoo. Essayant d'intercepter le regard de ce dernier, Chanyeol essaie de lui faire comprendre la situation et il voit son voisin lui répondre par un signe entendu.

Il les voit disparaître au bout du couloir et retourne s'asseoir sur son canapé. Pourtant le sentiment reste, il ne peut s'empêcher de repenser à ce que Jimin lui avait confier. Il lui était difficile de simplement retourner à son film après ça. Se relevant, il décide de ranger les ingrédients qu'il avait sorti pour le sandwich et se prépare une nouvelle tasse de thé quand il entend un bruit à la porte.

Se dirigeant vers l'entrée, il jette un regard autour de lui pour vérifier si Jimin n'a rien oublié. En ouvrant la porte, il est surprit d'y voir Kyungsoo. Ce dernier le regarde en haussant les épaules.

« J'ai cuisiné des kimchi spaghetti pour Jimin, j'en ai fais un peu trop, tu en veux ? »

Chanyeol sent bien que c'est une excuse mais il accepte rapidement.

« Jimin m'a dit qu'il s'était confié à toi. Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui a dit mais il à l'air plutôt serein vu la situation. Je dois passer quelques coup de fil avec l'assistante sociale et ma responsable pour savoir comment on procède, je n'ai pas envie qu'il entende ma conversation. C'est toujours étrange de parler de ça comme s'il n'était pas dans la même pièce. Peut-être que vous pourriez manger ensemble et juste .. parler d'autre chose ? »

Chanyeol esquisse un petit sourire en hochant la tête.

« Aucun problème. »

Quand il rentre dans l'appartement, il remarque que Jimin a laissé ses affaires dans l'entrée et qu'il est assis dans l'un des fauteuils du salon. La télévision est allumée mais il n'a pas l'air d'y prêter grande attention.

« C'est presque prêt, j'en ai encore pour dix minutes. » Kyungsoo referme la porte derrière lui et se dirige vers la cuisine. Chanyeol s'assoit à son tour sur le canapé, il change de chaîne jusqu'à trouver une émission amusante. « Je pense qu'on a vu assez de choses sérieuses pour aujourd'hui, on va peut-être zapper les infos ce soir. » Il lance un regard par dessus son épaule et observe Kyungsoo finir le repas. D'un coup de coude à Jimin, ils se lèvent pour mettre la table. En peu de temps le repas est prêt et ils passent tout les trois à table. Kyungsoo et Chanyeol sentent bien que le cœur n'y est pas alors ils font de leur mieux pour trouver des sujets de conversation légers.

Après le repas, Kyungsoo s'éclipse pour passer ses coups de fils, il laisse Jimin et son voisin sur le canapé. Il ne sait pas exactement ce qu'il va pouvoir faire. Les démarches sont souvent longues et la fugue de Jimin ne va pas plaider en sa faveur. Il connaît la situation parentale de l'adolescent, il sait que partir était la seule chose à faire mais le service juridique ne penserait pas comme lui. C'était assez triste à dire mais trop souvent la lenteur administrative pénalisait des enfants comme Jimin. On savait qu'il y avait un problème mais il fallait en passer par des démarches interminables et souvent pendant ce temps, l'enfant restait livré à lui même et les adultes étaient englués dans une passivité qui le rendait malade. Ce soir il allait faire son possible pour trouver rapidement une famille qui pourrait l'accueillir le temps que son père accepte et fasse une desintox. Il savait qu'il allait devoir batailler parce que la procédure n'était normalement pas ainsi. Il fallait un signalement, un dossier et des preuves avant d'envisager le placement mais maintenant que Jimin avait franchi l'étape, il se refusait à ce qu'ils fassent marche arrière. Il avait dit à Jimin qu'il serait là pour lui et il comptait bien tenir sa parole.

Cela lui prend du temps, après avoir eu à tour de rôle sa responsable, les services de protection de l'enfance et une éducatrice, ils étaient finalement arrivé à une entente. Des assistantes sociales allaient passer chez lui dès le lendemain pour vérifier sa situation et ils allaient constitué un dossier en urgence et lui trouver une famille d'accueil dans la semaine - en attendant il allait rester en foyer. Kyungsoo avait essayer de négocier ce point, il se disait même prêt à garder Jimin chez lui mais il n'en avait pas le droit. Il n'était pas de la famille, son appartement n'avait pas été validé par les services sociaux, sa personne elle même n'avait pas été évalué alors on le lui interdisait. C'était ahurissant, s'il avait gardé Jimin chez lui, qu'il lui avait offert un toit sans en parler, personne n'aurait eu à y redire. Si Chanyeol avait continué à héberger Jimin comme il l'avait fait ce soir – personne ne serait venu lui poser des questions. Pourtant, s'il souhaitait faire les choses dans les règles, s'il était honnête, sa bienveillance était mal perçue alors il devait y renoncer. La vie en foyer était sûrement moins dangereuse que s'il avait du resté chez son père mais Kyungsoo savait que ces endroits n'étaient pas aussi accueillants qu'ils devraient l'être. Même si Jimin n'allait pas y rester longtemps, il redoutait les rencontres qu'il allait y faire.

Soupirant, il se résigne et laisse son téléphone dans sa chambre avant de se diriger vers le salon. N'entendant aucun bruit, il s'approche du canapé et remarque que Jimin et Chanyeol se sont endormis. Il jette un coup d'oeil à la pendule et remarque que les heures ont filées bien plus qu'il ne l'avait pensé. Avec un sourire attendri, il se déplace silencieusement pour éteindre la télévision puis retourne dans sa chambre pour prendre une couverture et un oreiller. Il essaie de faire le moins de bruit possible, Jimin dort déjà et il serait regrettable de le sortir de ces rêveries. Il essaie de rendre ses gestes aériens tandis qu'il pose la couverture sur l'adolescent et celui-ci doit avoir le sommeil lourd car ils ne se réveille pas. S'approchant ensuite de Chanyeol, Kyungsoo a un moment d'hésitation. Il tend la main pour la poser sur son épaule mais se rétracte. C'est étrange, cela fait deux ans que les deux hommes sont voisins, plus d'une année qu'ils sont amis et pourtant ce soir, Kyungsoo se retrouve démuni. C'est la première fois qu'il voit Chanyeol aussi vulnérable, c'est la première fois aussi qu'il voit cette facette de lui. Celle où il n'est plus Chanyeol, le bon ami qui sait toujours faire rire, mais celle où il trouve les mots pour aider quelqu'un dans la détresse. À le voir se comporter ce soir là avec Jimin, Kyungsoo ne peut s'empêcher de s'avouer qu'il en a éprouvé des sentiments qui allaient au delà de l'amitié. S'il était honnête, il s'avouerait que cela fait bien longtemps que ses sentiments ont changé. Pourtant, c'est ce soir là, en voyant Chanyeol assoupi dans son canapé qu'il ose enfin mettre des mots sur tout cela. C'est ce soir là, tandis qu'il se risque à passer une main sur sa joue, qu'il ose enfin prendre conscience de son amour pour le jeune homme.

Comment avait-il pu ne pas le remarquer avant ? Comment avait-il pu penser qu'il en serait autrement ? Il se connaissait et c'était Chanyeol, y avait-il tant de chance qu'il ne finisse pas par tomber irrémédiablement amoureux de lui ?

La preuve en était que non puisqu'il était là à se morfondre pour cet amour qu'il savait impossible. Chanyeol était hétéro, il ne lui rendrait jamais son affection. Pourquoi se faisait-il du mal de cette façon ? Il ne devait pas penser à tout cela, c'était se faire plus de mal que de bien. Chanyeol n'avait sûrement pas envie de savoir que son ami avait des sentiments pour lui, il le renierait peut-être s'il ne savait – quoi que ? C'était Chanyeol après tout, il n'avait probablement jamais blesser quelqu'un volontairement de sa vie. Mais lui dans tout ça ? Ce n'était juste de lui imposer ses sentiments alors qu'il savait que Chanyeol ne les lui rendrait jamais. Se résignant, Kyungsoo se fait une promesse intérieure, ne rien dire à Chanyeol et préserver leur amitié.

Soupirant, il refoule sa confession, tous ses mots qu'il a au bout des lèvres et qu'il aimerait tant lui dire, et au lieu de ça il se contente de secouer son épaule. Son ton est bas quand il reprend.

« Chanyeol ? Tu t'es assoupi. Il est tard tu devrais rentrer chez toi. »

Son voisin plisse les yeux et se passe une main sur le visage essayant de comprendre ce qu'on lui dit. Kyungsoo lui fait signe de ne pas réveillé Jimin et pendant qu'il installe un oreiller sous la tête de son nouveau pensionnaire Chanyeol se relève doucement.

« Désolé, je ne me suis pas vu partir.

-Non, c'est moi qui suis désolé, mes coups de fil ont été plus long que prévu. »

Chanyeol hoche la tête.

« Ça va aller, pour lui ?

-Oui. » Kyungsoo baisse la tête en repensant au foyer avant de se secouer pour chasser cette idée. « Ça va aller. Je te remercie pour ce soir. C'est bien que tu ais été là, que tu lui ais changé les idées. Et... merci de l'avoir écouté. »

Tout de suite, Chanyeol chasse ses paroles d'un geste de la main.

« Ne me remercie pas pour ça. J'espère vraiment que les choses ont s'arranger pour lui.

-Moi aussi. »

Kyungsoo raccompagne son voisin jusqu'à la porte et sursaute quand Chanyeol pose sa main sur son épaule.

« C'est génial ce que tu fais pour lui. » Il esquisse un sourire et Kyungsoo se dit qu'il va vraiment lui être difficile de tenir sa promesse. « Ça a été une longue journée, tu devrais aller te reposer. Bonne nuit.

-Bonne nuit. » Kyungsoo lui répond machinalement mais il sait que sa nuit n'allait pas être douce, pas après ce qu'il venait de s'avouer concernant ce voisin.

« C'est obligé ? »

Kyungsoo éclate de rire en refermant sa valise.

« Un peu, c'est quand même moi qui donne les conférences.

-Mais pas pendant deux mois.

-C'est une expérience incroyable, je n'aurais jamais une autre chance comme celle-ci. »

Chanyeol soupire en s'enfonçant dans son fauteuil, une moue boudeuse sur les lèvres. Il l'avait affiché pour la première fois quand Kyungsoo lui avait parlé de son départ, depuis elle ne l'avait plus quitté.

C'était effectivement une chance unique. Un congres avait été organisé pour faire connaître les techniques les plus efficaces de réadaptation après un grand trauma mais aussi pour prévenir les risques de dépendances après un traitement sur la longue durée. Kyungsoo avait eu à traiter avec des accidentés de la route, des blessés lors de catastrophes naturelles et il avait vu ceux qui sombraient dans la dépendance des médicaments après leur traitement. Consommateurs d'opiacés par la force des choses et addicts malgré eux.

Il ne savait que trop bien le calvaire que vivaient ces patients et leur entourage. En faisant de nombreuses recherches sur le sujet, il en avait tiré une méthode de surveillance et de dosage pour éviter la dépendances aux drogues médicales. Cette grille devait être uniquement pour son usage mais peu à peu, nombreux de ses collègues avaient voulu y jeter un œil, puis ses confrères et de fil en aiguille il en était venu à publier un article. Cela lui avait valu une place de choix dans le congres médical qui se tenait à Hong-Kong. On lui avait demandé de tenir une ou deux conférences traitant de son article.

Plus tard, il avait a nouveau été approché mais par un groupe de chercheurs cette fois-ci. Ils allaient assister au congres et travaillaient depuis un moment avec les labos pour fabriquer des anti-douleurs qui n'auraient aucun effet négatif de dépendance. Ils avaient besoin d'un spécialiste pour les traitements préconisés en cas de blessure et après lecture de l'article leur choix c'étaient fait vers Kyungsoo. Ils lui avaient demandé s'il accepterait de prolonger son séjour en Chine un peu plus longuement pour travailler avec eux. L'occasion était unique, Kyungsoo le savait, et il avait fini par accepter même si cela signifiait qu'au final il allait devoir rester deux mois en Chine.

Son compagnon avait soutenu sa décision même s'il était moins que ravi de le voir faire sa valise.

Chanyeol et Kyungsoo avaient décidé de se donner une chance seulement trois mois plus tôt. Cela ne faisait pas si longtemps qu'ils étaient véritablement un couple et le départ de Kyungsoo rendait Chanyeol perplexe.

« Qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire pendant deux mois ?

-Exactement la même chose que ce que tu fais d'habitude. » Kyungsoo délaisse sa valise pour venir poser ses mains sur les joues de son compagnon. Il incline son visage vers le sien. « Ça va passer vite. Toi aussi tu as pleins de choses a organiser avec Namjoon, la radio, le nouveau programme.. Tu verras, à peine le temps de t'en rendre compte et je serais déjà de retour. »

Chanyeol ne semble pas convaincu et Kyungsoo se penche pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Juste comme ça. Parce qu'il le peut.

C'est étrange, un an plus tôt, il se disait qu'il était impossible que Chanyeo ne lui retourne jamais ses sentiments et voilà que le week end dernier il dînait avec sa famille, qu'il avait le numéro de Yoora dans son téléphone et qu'il pouvait embrasser son petit-ami quand il le souhaitait. Son petit-ami, parce qu'après une période difficile, il avait enfin pu voir Chanyeol lui retourner son affection. C'était plus qu'il ne l'aurait espéré et il savait qu'il lui faudrait probablement une intervention rapide le jour où Chanyeol lui dirait qu'il l'aimait parce que son cœur lui ferait faux bond il en était sûr.

Pour l'instant Chanyeol avait montré son affection par des gestes, une présence mais jamais par des mots. Kyungsoo les lui avait dit, ces fameux mots qu'il est si difficile de prononcer, mais il n'avait pas encore eu sa réponse.

Il lui laissait le temps, il savait que ce n'était pas facile pour Chanyeol. Il devait déjà accepter ses sentiment avant de les exprimer. Cela prendrait du temps, il le savait et l'avait toujours su. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher une petite pointe de déception à chaque fois qu'il n'avait que le silence en réponse à sa propre déclaration. Il prenait sur lui, comme pour beaucoup de choses jusque là, il se montrait compréhensif. C'était égoïste mais parfois il se demandait si Chanyeol se rendait compte de tous les efforts qu'il faisait pour lui. Et puis il se reprenait, il voyait bien les efforts que ce dernier faisait à son tour. Il ne fallait pas qu'il soit impatient, chaque chose viendrait en son temps, même s'il admettait que cela lui pesait parfois. Il était avec Chanyeol sans être totalement à lui. Tellement souvent encore il devait faire attention de ne pas se laisser complètement aller. Il avait toujours été quelqu'un de discrètement tactile – des gestes simples, anodins mais fréquent – et après avoir passer si longtemps à refouler ses sentiments pour Chanyeol, il avait bien du mal à garder ses mains pour lui. Sauf que son compagnon n'était pas prêt. Il avait encore du mal à ignorer le regard des autres, à se laisser aller et Kyungsoo trouvait toujours aussi étrange de se retrouver face à lui dans un bar, où à ses côtés au cinéma sans au moins lui tenir la main. Il avait le sentiment qu'ils étaient deux étrangers.

Alors il se résignait et prenait ce qu'il pouvait. Un jour viendrait sûrement où ils arriveraient à se débarrasser de ces appréhensions – en tout cas il l'espérait. Peut-être que finalement ce séjour leur serait bénéfique ? Il leur permettrait de réfléchir un peu à leur couple et ce dont ils en attendaient.

Secouant la tête pour revenir au présent, Kyungsoo se détache de son compagnon et vérifie une dernière fois sa valise avant de la fermer.

« Ça va être l'heure. » Soupirant, Chanyeol se lève et récupère sa veste sur le dos du canapé. « Tu es sûr que tu veux venir ? Je peux prendre un taxi.

-Non c'est bon, je vais te déposer à l'aéroport. »

Kyungsoo hoche la tête et n'ajoute rien. Passant sa veste, il rejoint Chanyeol dans l'entrée et jette un dernier regard circulaire à son appartement pour vérifier qu'il n'a rien oublié.

Ils se dirigent vers la voiture et Kyungsoo sent bien que le silence devient pesant. S'asseyant à la place passager, il éteint la radio pour brancher son téléphone et met la dernière chanson sur laquelle Chanyeol a travaillé. Le voyant faire, ce dernier lève un sourcil interrogateur.

« Tu ne vas quand même pas m'envoyer à l'aéroport comme ça ? Avec cette tête d'enterrement ? Aller.. » il se penche pour prendre sa main dans la sienne « .. on va s'appeler souvent, on fera des skype et ça fera comme quand je suis ici. Il y a des semaines où on ne se voit même pas entre ton emploi du temps et le miens – c'est la même chose. Quand on se parle uniquement par texto, ce sera pareil. » Il exerce une pression sur la paume de Chanyeol. « Mais je ne ne vais pas partir en gardant le souvenir de ton visage de six pieds de long ? » Kyungsoo passe sa main sur la joue de Chanyeol. « Tu l'as tellement travaillé cette chanson que je serais capable de la chanter moi même, mais le soir où tu l'as passé à la radio je travaillais. Tu me fais une démo privée ? »

Il sent bien que Chanyeol rechigne mais il sait se montrer insistant et finalement, après un moment, il parvient à dérider son compagnon et ils finissent le trajet sur une note plus joyeuse. Ce n'est qu'en se garant à l'aéroport que la moue triste revient mais Kyungsoo l'efface rapidement en y apposant ses lèvres.

« Ok, je vais devoir y aller. Mes collèges sont sûrement déjà à l'intérieur.

-Tu veux que je rentre avec toi ?

-C'est comme tu veux.. mais on va faire quoi ? Tu vas me serrer la main avant de partir ? » Ils savent tous les deux que les démonstrations d'affection en publique ne sont pas les bienvenues – surtout entre deux hommes – et ce n'est pas le moment de protester pour essayer de changer les mentalités. Kyungsoo n'a pas envie de laisser Chanyeol rentrer seul chez lui sous les coup d'oeil mauvais de certains. « Je préfère encore te laisser ici mais en t'embrassant une dernière fois. »

Il joint le geste à la parole avant de poser son front contre celui de son compagnon.

« Je t'appelle quand j'arrive, d'accord ? »

Chanyeol hoche lentement la tête. Kyungsoo l'avait rarement vu aussi mutique. Il parvient à lui arracher un dernier sourire et un dernier baiser avant de sortir de la voiture. Il n'avait jamais aimé ce type d'au revoir. En pressant une dernière fois ses lèvres contre les siennes, il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait mais il n'avait pas attendu le silence pour s'extirper de l'habitacle. Être sorti aussi rapidement lui donnait l'impression que Chanyeol lui avait peut-être répondu cette fois. Même s'il savait que c'était faux.

En traversant le hall il est presque heureux de voir ses collègues au loin. Il se change les idées en les écoutant parler du congres et il essaie de ne se focaliser que sur l'aspect professionnel de ce voyage. Celui-ci n'est d'ailleurs pas très long, et c'est quelques heures plus tard qu'il peut appeler Chanyeol pour lui dire qu'il est bien arrivé en Chine.

Les jours suivants sont effectivement bien remplis et il a tout juste le temps de répondre aux quelques messages de son compagnon. Entre les conférences, les dîners professionnels et les réunions interminables il est trop occupé pour réfléchir et il trouve cela assez récupérateur.

Mais si pour lui cet éloignement est le bienvenu, ce n'est pas la même chose pour Chanyeol. Dès le premier jour il avait été étrange de se retrouver seul dans son appartement. Comme il avait été étrange dés le début de leur relation de se retrouver chacun de leur côté dans leur appartement respectif. Ils avaient rapidement pris l'habitude de se réunir et de rester chez l'un ou chez l'autre. L'appartement de Chanyeol avait la préférence car il était plus grand mais dans tous les cas, il savait que si Kyungsoo n'était pas entre ses murs il pouvait toujours l'attendre entre les siens. Même quand leur emploi du temps ne correspondaient pas, ils pouvaient toujours s'attendre chez l'un ou chez l'autre – mais pas cette fois. C'était un sentiment déconcertant d'être chez soi mais d'attendre quelqu'un qui ne viendra pas.

Durant les premiers jours, il avait toujours ce réflexe de se diriger vers l'appartement de Kyungsoo quand il ne le trouvait pas dans le sien. Il avait cette habitude de ne pas refermer la porte derrière lui car Kyungsoo n'avait pas ses clés. Des gestes qui lui firent prendre conscience qu'il avait déjà donné une place tellement importante à son compagnon dans son quotidien.

Quand Kyungsoo était là, il pouvait reporter, se dire qu'il ne voulait pas mettre de mots sur tout ça, que ce n'était pas grave parce qu'il compensait par des gestes. Mais maintenant qu'il se retrouvait sur son canapé, seul, il était obligé d'y faire face. Et tout était tellement contradictoire. Lui qui jusque là avait toujours été sur ses gardes quand ils sortaient en couple, à l'affût du moindre regard posé sur eux – il se rendait compte qu'il agissait de la même façon quand il était seul.

Il n'y avait pas ce « soulagement » qu'il pensait obtenir à sortir seul. Ce n'était pas le bon terme et c'était en soi égoïste de sa part mais il avait pensé qu'à se retrouver seul dans une boutique ou simplement à marcher dans la rue, il retomberait automatiquement dans l'anonymat et redeviendrait hermétique au reste du monde – ce n'était pas le cas. Au contraire, il avait toujours le sentiment que les regards étaient sur lui, que l'on parlait sur lui. Pourtant il n'était pas en train de tenir la main d'un homme ? Il n'affichait pas publiquement son couple, alors pourquoi … ? Et il finit par se rendre compte que finalement cette observation constante qu'il croyait avoir n'était peut-être que ça, une illusion de sa part.

Il échangea sa place et se mit plutôt à regarder le comportement de ceux autour de lui et il se rendit compte que pendant tout ce temps ce n'était pas forcément lui qui était observé par les autres mais c'était lui même qui jugeait son comportement. Il interprétait le moindre geste dans sa direction quand cela ne lui était peut-être pas destiné. Les gens autour de lui, les couples, ne prêtaient aucune attention à ceux qui évoluaient autour d'eux. Quand il était avec Kyungsoo, son compagnon ne regardait jamais ailleurs que dans sa direction – il était celui qui scrutait à l'opposé.

Quand il eut compris cela, il se rendit compte qu'il était peut-être temps qu'il lâche prise.

Il aurait voulu en parler avec Kyungsoo, lui montrer son avancé, sa prise de conscience. Plus les jours passaient, plus il lui manquait et plus il comprenait ce qu'il ressentait pour lui. Il savait enfin les mots qu'il voulait mettre dessus. En fait, il se rendait compte qu'il les avait toujours su mais qu'il ne voulait pas les dire tant qu'il ne serait pas capable d'agir en conséquence. Désormais, il s'en sentait la force mais surtout l'envie. Mais comment aurait -il pu dire tout cela par téléphone – enfin par boîte vocale.

Le congres était fini et Kyungsoo travaillait désormais avec les labos. Il ne devait sans doute plus compter ses heures car il était de plus en plus difficile d'arriver a le joindre.

« Oui..

-Ah Soo enfin !

-.. je ne suis pas disponible pour le moment, veuillez... »

Chanyeol soupire une nouvelle fois en se laissant tombé sur son lit. C'était la troisième fois en deux jour qu'il essayait de l'appeler mais son compagnon ne répondait toujours pas.

« Soo.. hum.. c'est encore moi. Bon je pense que tu dois être encore en train de travailler. Je viens de rentrer et comme j'ai fais les matinales j'ai deux jours devant moi. Appelle moi dès que tu peux, ok ? Tu me manques. Appelle moi. »

Il était resté, une heure de plus à regarder ce qu'il trouvait à la télévision en espérant un coup de fil, en vain. Un œil à sa pendule, il était près de minuit pour lui, soit presque 23h pour Kyungsoo, comment pouvait-il encore être au travail ?

Rongeant son frein, il décide de ne plus attendre et de prendre une douche avant d'aller se coucher. Mais le timing était contre lui, car il n'avait fallu que les premières goutte d'eau tombent sur sa peau pour que son téléphone se mettent à vibrer.

« Yeol ? Ah c'est le répondeur. Désolé, on était sorti avec les gars de KLM Tech et mon téléphone était en vibreur. Demain on part à Changsha, apparemment il y a là bas un labo qui aurait déjà élaboré plusieurs pilules et fait quelques tests. On voudrait s'en inspirer et voir ce qui a fonctionné. Tu me manques aussi. Mais c'est incroyable ce qu'on a déjà réussi à faire comme avancées. J'ai tellement hâte de te raconter tout ça. Je suppose que tu dois déjà être couché, je vais y aller aussi, je suis exténué. J'essaie de t'appeler demain mais comme on sera sur la route j'espère capter. J'ai réussi à écouter ton live hier, tu me manques, plus que 5 semaines. »

Quand Chanyeol sort de la douche et remarque le clignotement sur son téléphone, il se précipite dessus et écoute le message. Minuit deux, il était maintenant minuit vingt, peut-être arriverait-il à l'avoir quand même. Il recompose rapidement le numéro et attend les six longues sonneries avant de se rendre à l'évidence, boîte vocale, encore.

« Soo, on s'est manqué de peu. Appelle moi avant ton départ. Peut-importe si c'est tôt ici. J'ai deux jours pour dormir après de toute façon. Rappelle-moi, ok ? Je garde le téléphone avec moi. »

Il soupire en raccrochant une nouvelle fois et se laisse tomber dans son lit. Il aimerait tellement s'endormir rapidement mais il sait qu'il ne pourra pas. Pour être sûr de ne pas manquer l'appel, il branche son téléphone et le positionne juste à côté de son oreiller. Il ferme les yeux mais ne se sent absolument plus fatigué, alors il ré-écoute le message et il presse plus fort ses paupières l'une contre l'autre.

Il savait que mettre sa sonnerie à fond n'était pas une bonne idée mais même s'il fait un bond dans son lit en l'entendant, cela ne l'empêche pas de se précipiter sur son téléphone pour répondre.

« Soo ?

-Yeol ? Je te réveilles ? Désolé, tu m'as dit de t'appeler mais je peux repousser tu dois être crevé avec tes horaires. »

Chanyeol se redresse et s'assoit dans son lit.

« Non, non c'est bon. Je voulais t'entendre. Ça fait deux jours qu'on arrête pas de se croiser.

-Oui je sais, ça a été la folie ici. Mais parle moi de toi, j'essaie d'écouter tes lives autant que je peux. Ça à l'air de bien se passer. Namjoon n'était pas avec toi dans le dernier, ça y est tu fais les émissions en solo ?

-Oui, ils ont dit que je pouvais commencer par les matinales.

-C'est génial, ton émission était génial aussi. Est-ce que ça te plaît.

-Beaucoup.

-Tu en as pas l'air ? Ça va ? »

Chanyeol se passe un main sur le visage.

« Si, si. C'est juste que je dormais et je suis encore un peu …

-Ensommeillé ? Je comprend, tu devrais te reposer. De toute façon je ne reste pas longtemps. J'avais mis un réveil un peu tard et je n'ai pas vu ton message tout de suite, du coup je suis un peu juste. Je dois être dans le hall de l'hôtel dans cinq minutes.

-Je vois. Changsha ?

-Oui, j'espère qu'on va trouver ce qu'on y cherche. »

La voix de Kyungsoo semble tellement excitée, tellement joyeuse tandis qu'il parle de son projet et Chanyeol ne peut s'empêcher d'avoir une pointe de jalousie. Il sait qu'elle est mal placée et qu'il ne devrait pas réagir de cette façon mais il peut s'en empêcher.

« Je dois vraiment y aller. J'essaie de t'appeler quand j'arrive là-bas. Tu devrais te recoucher, désolé de t'avoir réveillé. »

Et avec ça Kyungsoo raccroche rapidement. Ce soir là il ne l'avait pas rappelé.

Il comprenait, il voulait être quelqu'un qui comprenait, vraiment. Mais dieu que Chanyeol avait hâte que ces cinq semaines se terminent.

Un soir, il avait entendu une autre voix et de la musique en fond.

« Je suis dans un bar, on est sorti avec un collègue. On a passé la journée dans les bureaux et on avait besoin de prendre l'air. » Vraiment, Chanyeol voulait être compréhensif. Mais il y avait une limite quand le dit collègue – d'une voix éméché - lui avait demandé de raccrocher car il « fallait laisser Séoul derrière soi. » Kyungsoo s'en était excusé le lendemain et il s'était rattrapé avec le meilleur sexphone de sa vie mais sérieusement, il allait falloir que Kyungsoo revienne parce qu'il tombait dingue.

Et les semaines finissaient par passer. Son nouveau boulot lui demandait beaucoup de temps, surtout depuis qu'il travaillait en solo. Et il comblait le reste de son temps en sortant pour ne pas trop penser.

« Chanyeol ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Je voulais juste te faire une petite visite.

-Ça faisait longtemps que tu n'étais pas venu à la clinique. »

Jongin passe de l'autre côté de son bureau pour passer un bras autour des épaules de son ami. « Ça me fait plaisir de te voir. On s'est pas vu depuis .. au moins trois semaines ?

-La faute à qui ? »

Jongin éclate de rire en sentant son ami lui donner un coup de coude.

« C'est vrai, désolé on a été pas mal pris à la clinique. » Il continue en voyant Chanyeol hausser les sourcils d'un air entendu. « On a été pas mal occupé avec Baek.

-Oui c'est plutôt ça.

-Dis moi, qu'est-ce qui t'amène ? Tu ne viens quasiment jamais ici.

-J'étais juste dans le coin, je voulais savoir si on pouvait sortir ce soir ? »

Jongin fronce les sourcils avant de se souvenir.

« Ah, Kyungsoo est pas encore rentré c'est ça ? »

Chanyeol pourrait nier, dire que ça n'a absolument rien à voir et qu'il a simplement envie de passer du temps avec son ami mais même pour ça il n'en a plus le courage. Et il reprend en lâchant un soupir.

« Non, toujours pas. Est-ce qu'on peut sortir ce soir ? N'importe où, dîner ou boire un verre, peu importe mais je n'en peux plus de rentrer dans mon appart vide tous les soirs. »

Compatissant, Jongin passe son bras autour des épaules de son ami.

« Je comprend. Je vais envoyer un message à Baek pour lui dire que je reste avec toi ce soir, ok ?

-Il peut venir aussi.

-Non, on va éviter de te faire sentir comme la cinquième roue du carrosse. Ne t'inquiète pas, on avait rien de prévu de toute façon. »

Et Jongin a raison, ce dont il a besoin ce n'est absolument pas de voir son ami _all lovey dovey_. Même s'il est vraiment très heureux pour Jongin, il a besoin de son ami ce soir. De celui qui va l'écouter et lui raconter n'importe quoi pour le faire rire.

« Il reste combien de temps ?

-Trois semaines.

-Vraiment ?

-Enfin vingt jours.

-Je savais que tu comptais. » Jongin ne peux s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

« Tu as des nouvelles ?

-Oh, lui il s'éclate. Apparemment ils sont sur la bonne voie et même si les tests prendront encore du temps, il est en train d'écrire un nouvel article pour présenter leur découverte.

-N'ai pas l'air aussi amer, c'est génial pour lui et pour la recherche. »

Chanyeol se redresse sur sa chaise avant de jouer avec son verre vide.

« Je sais, et honnêtement je suis vraiment content pour lui mais..

-Mais il faut qu'il reviennes.

-Et qu'il réponde un peu plus à son téléphone. C'est à peine s'il répond à mes messages. Et ne me dit pas que c'est parce qu'il est occupé, je sais qu'il l'est. »

Jongin lève deux mains innocentes.

« Ce n'est pas ce que j'allais dire.

-Vraiment ?

-J'allais te demandé si tu lui avais parlé ? C'est normal que tu veuilles des réponses, tu pourrais lui dire que tu aimerais qu'il s'investisse un peu plus. »

Chanyeol lance un regard peu convaincu à son ami.

« Moi ? Tu crois que vraiment je suis dans une position où c'est _moi_ qui peut lui dire de s'investir dans notre relation ?

-Pas faux. Mais il faut penser différemment. Tu n'as pas toujours été investi toi même, c'est vrai, mais ce n'est pas parce que tu as eu des hauts et des bas que maintenant tu dois tout laisser passer parce que tu te sens coupable.

-Tu fais sonner ça comme s'il faisait quelque chose de bien plus grave que de ne pas répondre à tous mes textos.

-Je sais, j'ai du mal avec mes mots ce soir. » Et il fait un signe vers les verres vides qui s'accumulent sur leur table. C'était l'une de ces soirées où Chanyeol avait voulu noyer ses émotions.

« Ce n'est pas que je dis rien parce que je lui demande tous le temps de me rappeler mais.. je ne veux pas être oppressant non plus. Je veux.. je veux.. enfin.. » et avec un soupir il pose sa tête entre ses bras.

« Je sais, je sais. Ok, dis toi qu'il ne reste que vingt jours et .. en attendant parle lui. Je ne vois pas pourquoi il ne comprendrait pas que tu veuilles être rassuré.

-Ce n'est pas ça, c'est que j'ai quelque chose à lui dire et … pas au téléphone mais en même temps j'en peux plus de me taire. »

Il n'aurait pas du dire ça. L'alcool avait parlé et il n'avait pas prévu d'en parler à Jongin. Parce qu'il savait que même s'il ne disait pas les mots, Jongin allait deviner. Et c'était le cas.

« C'est ce que je pense ?

-Jong... non ! Ne dis rien. »

Mais c'est trop tard, Jongin ne peut réprimer un large sourire tandis qu'il pose sa main sur son épaule.

« Non, je ne dis rien. Je suis juste content pour toi.

-Oh c'est pas vrai... »

Il était sûr que son ami n'allait plus le lâcher avec ça.

« Ok, ok, je ne me tais mais juste... tu as raison, ne lui dit pas au téléphone. Après pour les messages, ça tu peux quand même lui en parler.

Et il avait encore fallu trois autres jours à Chanyeol mais il avait fini par se ranger de l'avis de Jongin. Il restait un peu plus de deux semaines et il tournait comme un lion en cage. Si Kyungsoo ne lui envoyait pas au moins cinq messages par jour il allait finir par sauter dans le premier avion pour la Chine.

« Tu sais que ce n'est pas une menace parce qu'en soit je n'espère que ça. »

Chanyeol pose son front contre un mur et serre plus fort le téléphone dans sa main.

« Je m'en rend compte. Et pourtant je ne peux pas partir comme ça. On a des réunions tout le temps au boulot en ce moment. Mais tu comprend ce que je veux dire.

-Oui je sais. Écoute je sais que j'ai moi aussi été pas mal pris par le boulot et, pour être honnête, je ne sais pas envoyer autant de message que toi. La plupart du temps je ne sais même pas quoi répondre au tiens. » Il y a un silence au bout de la ligne et Kyungsoo comprend qu'il s'est mal exprimé. « Ce que je veux dire c'est que je ne sais pas trouver les bons mots quand c'est par messages. J'ai l'impression d'être d'une banalité affligeante quand je répète pour le cinquantième fois que tu me manques. Mais c'est la cas, tu me manques plus que tout et moi aussi j'ai hâte de rentrer mais je ne sais pas comment te le dire autrement que comme ça. Je me sens simplement stupide à t'envoyer les mêmes messages en triples. »

Il y a une seconde silencieuse avant que Chanyeol ne reprenne et Kyungsoo se rend compte qu'il a la voix enroué.

« Tu vois tu aurais pu commencer comme ça parce que c'est la première fois que tu me dis que tu as hâte de rentrer.

-Pas du tout, je te l'ai dis... enfin j'ai...

-Tu ne me l'as pas dis Soo, et c'est pas grave. Ton boulot est génial et c'est une chance incroyable, je comprend.

-Non, enfin oui c'est intéressant, mais je veux rentrer. Je ne te l'ai pas dis ?

-C'est pas grave.

-Si ça l'est. Je suis désolé Yeol, je ne me rendais pas compte. Je voulais pas passer pour le petit-ami étouffant en te harcelant et je voulais pas te mettre la pression mais je me rend compte que je nous ai fais du tord.

-Ne t'excuse pas, je n'ai rien dis non plus.

-Bon, on repart sur de bonnes bases ok ?

-Je compte les jours.

-Moi aussi, dix-sept.

-Dix-sept. »

Et il aimerait dire qu'après ça, avec des messages plus régulier de Kyungsoo, des vidéos envoyées pendant la nuit et des skypes plus ou moins réussis ces dix-sept jours parurent plus courts mais ce seraient mentir. Les dix-sept derniers jours furent les pires. Il voyait la date s'approcher et il se rendait compte qu'il commençait à retenir sa respiration.

Il savait ce qu'il voulait dire à Kyungsoo mais il n'avait pas réfléchi au comment. Il ne s'était pas autorisé à le dire à voix haute. Alors l'appréhension remplaça l'excitation. Au bout d'une semaine, il arrêta de compter les jours mais les heures et quand il ne resta plus que 48h il arrêta de compter.

Il avait reçu un simple « fighting » de la part de Jongin et il décidé de compter sur sa spontanéité.

C'est en chemin vers l'aéroport qu'il se rendit à quelle point cette idée était stupide. Il avait reçu un dernier message de Kyungsoo avant son départ et selon le tableau numérique dans le hall, son avion n'avait pas de retard. Il serait donc là dans vingt-quatre minutes et il ne savait absolument pas ce qu'il allait lui dire ni comment il allait réagir.

Étrangement, alors que les deux derniers mois étaient passés en hérisson, il avait le sentiment que ces vingt-quatre dernières minutes lui filait entre les doigts. Il avait à peine décidé qu'il allait tout lui dire tout de suite que son vol fut annoncé dans les haut-parleurs.

La suite fut comme suspendue. Il ne se rendit pas compte que ses pas l'accompagnaient d'eux même vers le comptoir à bagages. Il ne prêta aucune attention à ceux qui arrivaient du tarmac ou des valises qui commençaient à défiler. Il ne vit rien à par finalement le visage qu'il cherchait dans la foule.

Il s'était tout imaginé, courir vers lui, le voir courir vers lui ? Mais ils n'étaient pas dans un film et c'est d'un pas assez naturel qu'ils se retrouvèrent à mi-chemin. Kyungsoo avait accroché son regard dès qu'il l'avait repérer en passant les portes et il l'avait accompagné d'un large sourire.

Ils n'avaient rien dit, du moins les trente premières secondes. Chanyeol n'avait tout simplement pas pu. Il avait tendu la main et il avait senti Kyungsoo refermer ses bras dans son dos. Pourquoi il avait fermé les yeux, il n'en savait rien. Et c'est à ce moment qu'il comprit. Il n'avait pas regardé ailleurs, il n'avait prêté aucune attention aux autres, même les yeux clos la seule chose qu'il voyait c'était Kyungsoo. Il avait enfin lâché prise. Resserrant plus fermement sa prise, il ne s'était pas rendu compte de le formuler avant que ses lèvres ne se rapprochent de sa tempe et qu'il ne murmure au creux de son oreille. « Je t'aime. »

Il sent immédiatement Kyungsoo se détacher de lui pour chercher son regard. Il doit y voir sa sincérité car un sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres mais il n'a pas le temps d'aller jusqu'à ses yeux car Chanyeol se penche pour le recouvrir de ses lèvres. Un aéroport est un endroit public... qu'importe.

Coucou !  
me re-voilà encore pour un bonus ! Chansoo of course ! mon gros crush du moment.  
Ce devait être un petit bonus sur le moment où tous les deux se rendent compte qu'ils tombent amoureux - en cours de route c'est devenu bien plus ^^  
En tout cas j'espère que vous avez aimé. S'il vous plaît laissez moi un petit message, entre mes bonus qui passent inaperçus et mes fics qui restent silencieuses je me sens un peu seule derrière mon pc. En tout cas ce serait gentil, même pour faire un coucou.

A bientôt peut-être !  
Saraadvg


	30. Bonus - Trop bien pour Do Kyungsoo

Bonus - Trop bien pour Do Kyungsoo

Un bruit de clé dans la serrure, Chanyeol se retourne juste à temps pour voir Kyungsoo passer le pas de la porte. Il se redresse dans le canapé et croise ses jambes attendant qu'il retire sa veste et ses chaussures. Il l'observe passer l'entrée pour le rejoindre dans le salon.

"Ah tu es là ?" Il semble enfin prendre conscience de sa présence mais Chanyeol est trop nerveux pour répondre joyeusement.

"Alors ?"

Il entend son compagnon soupirer et il tend la main pour l'inciter à le rejoindre sur le canapé.

"Dis moi, comment ça s'est passé ?"

Kyungsoo hausse les épaules tandis qu'il s'adosse à l'appui du fauteuil.

"Ça c'est passé." Il passe une main dans les cheveux de Chanyeol et laisse un instant sa paume contre sa joue. "Je vais être honnête, ils ne sont pas enchantés mais cela on s'en doutait. Ils s'étonnent, c'est normal. On va leur laisser un peu de temps."

Il voit Chanyeol baisser immédiatement la tête et se mord la lèvre en souhaitant avoir pu lui amener une autre réponse.

Lui aussi avait été surpris, la première fois que Chanyeol lui avait parlé mariage, et au moment où il avait comprit que son compagnon était sérieux. Lui aussi s'était demandé si tout cela n'était pas trop rapide, cela ne faisait que quelques mois qu'ils formaient un couple. Chanyeol avait encore tellement de démons a combattre, savait-il vraiment dans quoi il s'engageait ? Allaient-ils vraiment quelques part ensemble. Ces questions ils se les étaient posés, et il en était arrivé à la conclusion qu'il n'avait pas envie de compter. Serait-il moins amoureux dans six mois ? Cette demande serait -elle plus raisonnable au bout d'un an ? Il savait qu'il voulait Chanyeol, qu'il voulait ce qu'ils étaient en train de construire et que cette étape qu'il n'avait pas prévu, finalement elle lui plaisait. Alors il avait cesser de se poser des questions et l'idée était devenu un projet. Pour l'instant, ils n'en avaient parlé à personne - ils avaient envie de garder l'idée un peu pour eux. Enfin, personne ne savait, jusqu'à ce matin. Kyungsoo avait prit la décision d'aller chez ses parents pour leur annoncer la nouvelle. Chanyeol avait voulu venir avec lui mais Kyungsoo savait que ces parents n'allaient pas être enthousiastes, il ne voulait pas que son compagnon soit déçu. Il savait d'avance ce que ses parents allaient lui dire, son père lui demanderait s'il était sûr de son choix -un engagement à vie c'était important et sa mère trouverait qu'ils ne s'étaient pas fréquenté assez longtemps. Et il ne s'était pas trompé.

Il est rappelé à la réalité en entendant la voix de Chanyeol.

"Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont dit ? C'est moi ?

-Non, ce n'est pas toi, ils sont simplement surpris parce que c'est rapide. Ils pensent qu'on devrait attendre un peu. Ils ont peur que.." Kyungsoo ne finit pas sa phrase mais Chanyeol en comprend quand même la finalité.

"...que toi et moi ce soit une erreur. Qu'on ne fonctionne pas.

-C'est pas contre toi Yeol, tu sais qu'ils t'aiment bien. Ils auraient eu la même réaction avec n'importe lequel de mes ex. Cela ne fait pas si longtemps qu'on est ensemble, ils ont peur qu'on se précipite."

Kyungsoo voit bien que ses mots ne parviennent pas à détendre Chanyeol. Il se rapproche et pose une main sur sa hanche avant de forcer son regard vers le sien.

"On va juste leur laisser un peu de temps pour s'habituer à l'idée, ok ? Ne commence pas à ruminer ça tout seul. Ils ne s'attendaient pas à cela, je ne leur avais jamais dit que je souhaitais me marier et le sujet n'avait pas été abordé avec...

-Junmyeon."

Kyungsoo soupire et se laisse glisser sur le canapé pour se rapprocher de Chanyeol. Il passe une main sous son menton pour le forcer à le regarder dans les yeux.

"Avec mes ex, le sujet n'avait pas été abordé avec eux, mais ce n'est pas ce qui compte. Ce qui est important c'est que cette fois-ci c'est toi et moi et que je ne veux pas que ça t'inquiète. Ils vont finir par se ranger de notre côté. Ils ne s'y opposent pas, il leur faut juste un peu de temps pour digérer la nouvelle.

C'est à ce moment là que Chanyeol à une prise de conscience. Il a été celui qui a voulu cette nouvelle étape. Comme une légitimation de leur union, un pied de nez à cette société et à l'ancien lui qui avait trop peur du regard des autres, il avait souhaité cette confirmation. Lui même ne savait pas vraiment ce que ce mariage signifiait pour lui, ni pourquoi il avait été celui a en parler en premier mais il savait qu'il ne reviendrait pas sur l'idée. Il voulait épouser Kyungsoo.

C'était pourtant la première fois qu'il se posait la question concernant son compagnon. Quand il lui en avait parlé, Kyungsoo n'avait pas hésité, il avait dit oui, rapidement. Depuis il n'avait montré aucun signe de désintérêt ou de regret mais pour la première fois Chanyeol se demande si Kyungsoo n'était pas en train de le suivre dans cette folie pour lui faire plaisir et pas parce qu'il le souhaitait véritablement. Ce moment de doute le prend violemment et il ne peut s'empêcher de poser la question.

"Mais.. tu le veux toi ? Je veux dire.. est-ce que c'est vraiment ce que tu veux, ce mariage ?"

Il entend Kyungsoo soupirer avant de sentir sa main remonter le long de son bras.

"Yeol...

-Non, tu .. tu avais dis que le mariage pour toi ce n'était pas obligatoire, que ce n'était pas une étape que tu te voyais accomplir forcément dans ta vie. Je me rend compte que je ne t'ai jamais vraiment posé la question. Tu m'as dis oui comme dans "oui pourquoi pas, marrions-nous", mais est-ce que c'est ce que tu souhaites.. avec moi ?"

Il y a un moment de silence et Chanyeol se demande s'il ne vient pas de mettre le doigt sur quelque chose quand il tourne enfin son regard vers son compagnon. Ce qu'il y voit le bouleverse. Il a l'habitude de ce genre de regard, ceux que Kyungsoo lui envoie parfois quand il pense qu'il ne le regarde pas, ceux qui ne sont qu'amour inconditionnel et qui laisse toujours Chanyeol le souffle court. Il les reconnaît ces étincelles dans ses yeux et pourtant une fois de plus ces dernières ont encore le pouvoir de figer sur place. Il comprend que Kyungsoo attendait simplement de pouvoir ancrer son regard dans le sien avant de poser ses paumes de part et d'autres de son visage.

"Yeol.. tu crois vraiment que je pourrais dire oui à ce genre de chose si je ne le pensais pas ? Et tu penses que j'ai passé tout ce temps à t'attendre pour reculer au moment de notre promesse ? Le mariage n'est pas une étape obligée pour moi, c'est vrai. J'ai souvent pensé qu'un serment prêté devant d'autres ne garantissait pas plus sa sincérité que quand il est simplement prononcé par le couple, que je n'avais pas besoin de ça pour nous "valider". Pourtant... je veux tout ça, avec toi. Pas parce que ça nous rendra officiel, pas parce que ça fera enfin taire tes parents mais parce que.. c'est toi, et j'aime assez l'idée de me dire que tu portes une alliance à mon nom. J'aime l'idée de me dire que tu es à moi. J'aime me dire qu'il y aura une trace d'un toi et moi et que quand on partira - dans très très longtemps - ce nous restera."

Il y a des moment comme celui-ci où Chanyeol s'en veut d'avoir autant besoin d'être rassuré, d'attendre autant d'amour de la part de Kyungsoo. Mais il ne peux s'en empêcher et ne rajoute rien tandis qu'il se penche pour se laisser tomber dans les bras de son compagnon. Pour cette nuit, la discussion est repoussée à grand renfort de baisers.

Cependant, c'est mal connaître Chanyeol que de penser que l'idée en resterait là. Le jeune homme était incapable de ne pas tourner et retourner cette pensée dans sa tête. L'inactivité était ce qui lui pesait le plus et il finit par se dire qu'il aurait des regrets s'il n'essayait pas de convaincre les parents de Kyungsoo lui même.

"Ils n'ont pas appelé, ils sont probablement contre l'idée.

-Cela fait seulement une semaine Chan, tu dois leur laisser le temps d'y réfléchir.

-Non, je sens qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas."

Kyungsoo se retient de lever les yeux au ciel.

"Ce n'est pas ces quelques jours qui ont été décisifs.

-Bien sûr que si. On s'appelle régulièrement d'habitude et là rien depuis une semaine. Je suis sûr que cela aurait plus d'impact si j'y allais moi même."

Sa réponse fait hausser les sourcils à son compagnon.

"Tu appelles mes parents plus fréquemment qu'une fois par semaine ?" Mais il n'a pas le temps de réfléchir plus avant que Chanyeol continu sur sa lancée. Il est décidé.

"Je finis en début d'après-midi demain, je vais aller les voir. Je suis sûr qu'ils ont simplement besoin de parler.

-Et tu vas leur dire quoi de plus que moi ?"

Chanyeol se contente de hausser les épaules.

"Tes parents m'adorent, il faut juste que je me rappelle à leur bon souvenir."

La remarque fait sourire Kyungsoo qui ne peut s'empêcher de le taquiner tandis qu'il passe ses bras autour de sa taille.

"Ils t'apprécient, on en est pas encore à t'adorer.

-Si, ils m'adorent, parce que je t'adore et que tu m'adore donc ils sont obligés de m'adorer aussi."

Kyungsoo resserre sa prise et pose son menton sur le torse de Chanyeol.

"Ah c'est comme ça que ça marche ?"

Chanyeol hume à l'affirmative avant de se pencher pour embrasser ses lèvres. Aujourd'hui il était d'une humeur positive et il comptait garder cet esprit. Après tout, il était vrai que les parents de Kyungsoo l'avait tout de suite apprécié, il saurait bien faire en sorte que cela continue.

Son optimisme n'a pas bougé d'un iota le lendemain et c'est avec conviction qu'il monte dans sa voiture et prend le chemin de la maison de famille des Do. Il se souvenait avec précision de la nervosité qui l'avait pris la première fois qu'ils s'y étaient rendu avec Kyungsoo. Ce jour là il appréhendait tellement de faire un impair, de laisser exposer sur ses traits toutes ses incertitudes. Il avait eu peur aussi de la désapprobation de ses parents. Après tout, il ne ressemblait en rien en Junmyeon. Il n'était pas ce gendre parfait, stable, sûr de lui et parfait sous tout les angles. Il ne dégageait pas non plus cette attitude protectrice et chaleureuse. Lui, il était cet artiste indécis qui venait tout juste de donner à sa vie un nouveau tournant. Sa situation n'était pas stable, il avait plus l'allure du grand -frère que du gendre et il était encore maladroit en amour. Que penserait la famille Do de cet homme en pleine reconversion qui chamboulait sa vie pour leur fils en ayant aucune idée d'où cela allait les mener?

S'il avait su que quelques mois plus tard, il reviendrait avec cette même nervosité au fond du ventre pour demander à la famille Do d'appuyer sa volonté de leur ravir leur fils cadet ?

Pourtant, il en avait fait du chemin depuis. Ses rencontres avec la famille de Kyungsoo s'étaient répétées, étaient devenues fréquentes. Il passait régulièrement les voir - avec ou sans Kyungsoo - parce qu'ils trouvaient toujours drôle les histoires de la mère de Kyungsoo et qu'il adorait la nourriture de son père. Il avait fait la connaissance de Seungsoo, il était content que son compagnon ait une personne pour l'épauler. Plus âgé de quelques années, le jeune homme était un peu trop sérieux pour Chanyeol mais il avait cette justesse et cette droiture qu'il ne pouvait qu'admirer. Au fur et à mesure des mois de relation il était tombé plus profondément pour Kyungsoo mais aussi pour sa famille. Il n'y avait jamais eu de regards déplacés, de commentaires de travers, juste un intérêt - simple et sain - envers celui qui partageait la vie de leur fils. Ensemble ils parlaient musique, jardin et politique. C'était une deuxième famille en somme. Et comme la sienne était encore bien récalcitrante, il appréciait tous les moments qu'il pouvait avoir dans celle de Kyungsoo. Toute cette normalité et cette acceptation qu'il prenait sans restriction.

Cependant, même s'il savait que la famille de son compagnon le voyait d'un bon oeil, il comprenait leur réserve face à l'annonce qu'ils venaient de lâcher. Il savait qu'il demandait beaucoup.

Se garant dans l'allée, Chanyeol inspire lentement et rassemble son courage avant de sortir de l'habitacle. Deux coups toqués et il n'a pas longtemps à attendre avant qu'on lui ouvre la porte. Son sourire est machinale tandis qu'il salue les parents de Kyungsoo.

"Je ne vous dérange pas ? Je me suis rendu compte que cela faisait un moment que je n'étais pas passé vous voir."

L'accueil est toujours le même. Chanyeol appréhendait qu'il soit moins chaleureux, pourtant pendant une demi heure tout est habituel. Mais il sent bien qu'ils tournent autour du sujet, qu'il y a des non-dits et qu'il serait temps de poser les choses cartes sur table.

Tandis qu'ils se rendent sur la terrasse pour prendre le thé, Chanyeol laisse volontairement le silence s'installer pour être sûr de capter l'attention.

"Je sais que Kyungsoo est venu vous parler.. je sais aussi que vous avez des réticences sur le sujet et je voulais.." il voit le père de Kyungsoo détourner le regard, embarrassé ".. je voulais vous dire que je vous comprend. N'importe quels parents auraient réagit de la même façon. Cela fait moins d'un an que Kyungsoo et moi sommes ensemble, et même si on se connaît depuis plus longtemps ce n'est pas la même chose que d'être en couple. Je comprend votre inquiétude surtout qu'il n'y a aucune raison d'officialiser de façon précipitée. En vérité, Kyungsoo et moi pouvons attendre avant de nous marier, il n'y a rien qui presse. Et pourtant, aussi étrange que cela va vous paraître c'est pour ces raisons que je veux marier, maintenant."

Il voit bien que les parents de Kyungsoo échangent un regard confus et il sourit pour les rassurer.

"Toute notre enfance on nous dit d'attendre, que l'on fera nos propres choix quand nous serons adultes. Mais finalement, même indépendants, on doit toujours attendre et être réfléchis : trouver le bon travail, attendre d'être sûr pour se marier, ne pas prendre de décisions trop radicales.. il n'y a jamais ce moment où l'on peut être impulsif parce qu'une fois adulte on comprend que nos choix ont un impact sur notre entourage et qu'il faut les faire de façon avisés. Je sais que notre société fonctionne ainsi et je ne souhaite pas m'y opposer. Mais je pense aussi avoir passé toutes les étapes. Je sais que Kyungsoo est mon choix, je sais que je suis le sien, ce n'est pas une décision irréfléchie mais au contraire extrêmement sincère. Je veux l'épouser maintenant et - pour être honnête - je ne vois aucune raison justifiée qui pourrait me dissuader. Si nous avions décidé de prendre ce chemin dans un an, personne n'aurait vu à y redire. Parce que c'est un peu plus tôt que la coutume, cela ne veut pas dire que c'est déraisonné. Spontané oui, mais pas irréfléchi."

Il voit les traits de visages du père de Kyungsoo s'adoucir.

"Ce n'est pas contre toi Chanyeol, tu sais bien que nous sommes heureux de te compter parmi les nôtres et.." il échange un regard avec sa femme qui hoche lentement la tête en esquissant un sourire " .. nous sommes convaincus que tu rends notre Kyungsoo heureux. Simplement, on se demande si tu as - si vous avez - bien réfléchi à ce que cela signifiait. Le mariage c'est différent, on change de quotidien. Est-ce que vous êtes vraiment prêts pour ça ?"

Cette fois-ci Chanyeol ne peut s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

"Ne vous inquiétez pas, je sais déjà tout des défauts de Kyungsoo. Je sais qu'il est invivable à vouloir respecter le règlement de la co-propriété à la lettre, je sais qu'il a des crises de rangement compulsif et qu'il déteste faire les courses. Je connais ses travers, mais je sais aussi comment vivre avec. Cela fait déjà quelques temps que l'on vit ensemble et je vois de quel quotidien vous parlez."

C'est au tour du couple en face de lui de sourire.

"Oui, mais vous en êtes encore à la première phase, celle où les défauts de l'autre sont charmants et ne vous portent pas sur les nerfs.

-Il y a autre chose que je sais pourtant, Kyungsoo connaît mes défauts. Il sait comment je suis, qui je suis et.." Chanyeol sent l'émotion le prendre et sa gorge se nouer tandis qu'il cherche ses mots " .. par je ne sais quel miracle, il sait lui aussi vivre avec. Ça je ne l'oublie pas et je ne l'oublierais pas." Il sent que c'est le moment où il doit rendre les armes, celui où il doit prouver sa sincérité. "Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point il a changé ma vie. Pour moi il y a un avant et après Kyungsoo et je ne pourrait plus revenir à l'ancienne période. Je sais que pour vous, "nous" - notre couple, notre emménagement, tout a été fait rapidement - c'est vrai. Mais vous ne savez pas non plus ce qu'il représente pour moi. Nous sommes sincères et nous avons vraiment réfléchi à tout cela avant de nous lancer. Ce n'est pas impulsif quand je vous demande si vous consentez à approuver notre mariage. Parce que je connais ses défauts comme ses qualités, qu'il a la patience d'accepter les miens et qu'en connaissance de cela, je veux tout, je nous veux."

Il y a un moment de silence après ses paroles. C'est probablement la première fois qu'il se livre autant à une personne qui n'est pas Kyungsoo. Pour se donner contenance, il récupère sa tasse sur la table et commence à jouer avec l'anse. Baissant le regard, il se mord la lèvre, attendant la réaction des parents de Kyungsoo. Rien ne vient.

Il finit par relever le regard et se rend compte que le couple est aussi confus que lui. Ils se lancent un regard incertain, ils semblent touchés par ses paroles.

"Je souhaite juste que vous ayez confiance en nous."

C'était peut-être la phrase qu'il fallait, c'était peut-être le coup de pouce qui leur manquait. Chanyeol senti une main sur son épaule et il ne lui fallu que croiser le regard du père de Kyungsoo pour comprendre qu'il venait de remporter une victoire. Ils ne dirent pas ce soir là qu'ils soutenaient sans réserve l'union, simplement qu'ils allaient y réfléchir mais la mère de Kyungsoo prit Chanyeol contre lui en une courte étreinte au moment où il allait partir et la jeune homme comprit qu'il avait marqué un point décisif.

Ce soir là il avait hâte de rentrer et d'annoncer la bonne nouvelle à son compagnon mais quelle ne fut pas sa déception quand il se rendit compte qu'il était seul dans l'appartement et que Kyungsoo était encore au travail. Il mit trente minutes à tourner en rond dans le salon avant de se décider à reprendre sa voiture pour aller directement à son travail.

Il n'était allé qu'en de rares occasion sur le lieu de travail de Kyungsoo. Il n'était pas encore à l'aise avec l'attention que ses collègues lui portaient. Pourtant, ce soir là il était trop impatient pour attendre et trop indécis sur l'heure à laquelle son compagnon allait rentrer du travail pour prendre son mal en patience.

En pénétrant dans le bâtiment, il se dirige directement vers le bureau d'accueil. Le personnel était nombreux, ce n'était jamais les mêmes employés. Il a donc droit à son premier coup d'oeil le détaillant des pieds à la tête. Mais cette fois ci, le retour est différent car la femme derrière le comptoir, fait passer une mèche derrière son oreille en lui lançant un sourire des plus éclatant.

"Bonsoir, que puis-je faire pour vous ?

-Je souhaiterais voir Mr Do, est-il encore dans en train de travailler?"

La jeune femme pianote sur son ordinateur tout en lui demandant s'il a un rendez-vous.

"Non, c'est... personnel."

L'hôtesse d'accueil tique à sa réponse et lui lance un second regard.

"Ah, .. hum.. je suis désolée, Mr Do a encore un rendez-vous après celui qu'il est en train de terminer. Dois-je lui laisser un message ?"

La jeune femme s'empare rapidement d'un post-il et d'un stylo, elle semble curieuse et rajoute rapidement. "Au nom de qui dois-je le mettre ? Vous êtes ... de la famille ?

-Non. Je vais l'attendre. Pouvez-vous simplement lui dire que je suis là ?"

Une nouvelle main dans les cheveux et une petite moue sur le visage. Chanyeol se demande une seconde s'il serait tombé pour ça un an plus tôt - probablement pas.

"Très bien, mais il risque d'en avoir pour un moment, peut-être encore une demi-heure.

-Ce n'est pas grave, j'attendrais.

-Quel nom dois-je donner ?

-Chanyeol." Il ne lui donnerait pas la satisfaction de lui en dire plus.

Elle lui indique des sièges à quelques pas de son bureau et Chanyeol la remercie d'un signe de la tête. Il la voit ensuite passer un coup de fil rapide et ne prête plus attention à ce qu'il se passe dans sa direction jusqu'à ce qu'une autre employée vienne la rejoindre.

Au début, il entend des bribes de leur conversation mais ne s'en préoccupe pas jusqu'à ce qu'il sente leurs regards sur lui.

Un signe de la tête dans sa direction avec le menton, la nouvelle venue s'adosse au comptoir.

"C'est qui ?

-Il vient voir Do, .. c'est _personnel_.

Même de là où il est, Chanyeol peut voir la femme hausser les sourcils.

"Perso ? C'est qui ?" Elle jette un coup d'oeil rapide " son frère ?"

La première femme secoue négativement la tête.

"Il a dit qu'il n'était pas de la famille, en plus ils ne se ressemblent pas."

Sa collègue semble trouver l'argument convainquant car elle acquiesce lentement en continuant à lui lancer des regards en coin. Chanyeol gesticule sur son siège, il ne se sent pas à l'aise observé de la sorte.

"Ce serait qui alors ? Il est trop vieux pour être un ancien patient, un ami alors ?

-Peut-être." Puis soudain la première femme se redresse, prise d'une illumination. "J'ai entendu Beomgyu de la compta la dernière fois, apparemment Do a un petit ami en ce moment." Elle donne un coup de coude à sa collègue et fait un geste du visage pointant la direction de Chanyeol. Le jeune homme se sent se rétrécir sur son siège.

"Tu crois ?" Le ton est un peu trop surprit pour recevoir l'approbation de Chanyeol.

"Ça pourrait, il a l'air d'avoir le même âge non ?

-Et alors, ça veut rien dire." La jeune femme soupire "Ah ce serait dommage, ils n'iraient pas bien ensemble.

-Et il a l'air trop bien pour Do." Elle rajoute en voyant sa collège se tourner vers elle. "Je veux dire Do est bien mais lui, il est canon."

Chanyeol sent sa patience diminuer au fur et à mesure que les seconde s'égraine et il est retenu à deux doigts de se lever pour remettre ces pipelettes à leur place quand finalement la première laisse la place à sa remplaçante et récupère son sac avant de sortir. Elle disparaît derrière les portes vitrées mais non sans lancer un dernier sourire étincelant à Chanyeol. Ce dernier prend son mal en patience et tente de se distraire en lisant les affiches collées au mur.

Finalement, c'est vingt minutes plus tard que Kyungsoo fait son entrée dans la salle d'attente.

"Chanyeol ?" Il semble vraiment surprit de la voir là. "Il s'est passé quelque chose ?" Chanyeol sent bien le regard inquisiteur de l'hôtesse mais il ne peut s'empêcher de sourire en entendant le ton inquiet de son compagnon.

"Non, rien de grave ne t'inquiètes pas." Prenant quelques pas en arrière il s'assure que leur conversation ne peut pas être entendu. "Je suis passé à l'appart mais tu n'étais pas là."

Kyungsoo se passe une main dans la nuque.

"Oui j'ai du faire des heures sup.

-Je m'en suis douté et je me suis dis que j'allais directement venir te chercher." Il voit la question tu de Kyungsoo et hoche lentement la tête avant de lui répondre. "Je suis passé chez tes parents, y a rien de définitif et rien d'officiel mais je pense que j'ai marqué des points.

-Je n'en doutais pas une seconde.

-Menteur." Chanyeol se retient. S'ils avaient été seuls il aurait effacé par un baiser ce sourire moqueur sur les lèvres de Kyungsoo. Il se contente de lui rendre son sourire.

"Tu as finis ? Je voudrais qu'on rentre - célébrer." Kyungsoo éclate de rire devant son air coquin.

"Oui, il faut que je passe chercher mes affaires. Je te rejoins à la voiture ?"

Chanyeol le voit faire un pas en arrière et il remarque l'air inquisiteur de la femme derrière lui. Elle offre une moue déçu, probablement s'attendait-elle à un scoop. Et sur le moment, Chanyeol sait que c'est immature mais il a envie de cette seule vengeance qu'il peut s'offrir. Il attrape la main de Kyungsoo avant que celui-ci soit hors d'atteinte et l'attire à lui. Il ne laisse que le temps à Kyungsoo d'ouvrir de grands yeux surpris avant qu'il ne se penche pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Le baiser ne dure pas longtemps mais Chanyeol a le temps de sentir le frémissement de surprise sur la peau de son compagnon et de faire pression sur sa main dans le dos de Kyungsoo pour le rapprocher de lui. Ses lèvres jouent un instant à frôler les siennes avant de remonter vers ses tempes pour y déposer un baiser et un message au creux de son oreille.

"Fais vite."

Que Kyungsoo ne s'attendait pas à ce genre de démonstration publique serait peu dire, mais bien loin de s'en plaindre il ne lâche le regard de Chanyeol que pour disparaître au coin de l'accueil et retourner vers son bureau.

Chanyeol arrive très bien à s'imaginer l'air surpris de l'hôtesse d'accueil et l'empressement qu'elle aura le lendemain à raconter cela à sa collègue et il décide donc de lui tourner le dos sans un regard et de repartir à sa voiture.

C'était puéril de sa part mais qu'avait-elle dit déja ? _Kyungsoo était bien - juste bien ? Kyungsoo et Chanyeol n'allaient pas bien ensemble ?_ Il n'avait jamais entendu une telle absurdité.


	31. Bonus - Une peau si douce

Bonus - Une peau si douce (ChanSoo KaiBaek - KaiSoo ChanBaek)

C'est le grand jour, Chanyeol l'avait repoussé autant qu'il le pouvait. Sans trop savoir pourquoi d'ailleurs. Jongin était son meilleur ami, depuis toujours. Mieux que son frère. Il savait qu'aucun sujet ne les sépareraient jamais mais cela ne l'empêche pas d'appréhender. Il se demande comment son ami va régir à sa nouvelle. Quelle va être sa réaction et quelles questions va t-il poser ?

Pourtant en se détournant de la fenêtre, il lance un regard vers Kyungsoo qui reste concentré sur la route, les mains sur le volant. Lui, a le visage serein, sa tête se balance au rythme de la mélodie qui passe à la radio. En voyant ses doigts tapoter sur le cuir du volant, son regard vole irrémédiablement vers son annulaire, celui autour duquel est enroulé l'anneau qu'il lui a passé quelques jour auparavant.

Kyungsoo et lui avait décidé de se marier, ils avaient commandé leurs alliances et se les étaient passé aux doigts durant leur séjour à la montagne. Leur famille étaient au courant, à défaut d'être un soutient, elles avaient fini par accepter - surtout celle de Chanyeol. Mis au mur, ils envisageaient enfin la sincérité qui animait leur fils.

Il ne restait qu'une seule étape, celle qui était finalement l'une des plus simples. Celle qu'il aurait du faire depuis longtemps, prévenir Jongin.

Était-ce parce que parler de son mariage avec Jongin allait le rendre trop réel ? Non, il ne voulait pas le croire. Cela était déjà réel à chaque fois qu'il regardait sa main et qu'il voyait son alliance. C'était réel quand il observait Kyungsoo passer sa main dans ses cheveux ou qu'il la tendait pour caresser son visage. L'éclat doré de ce bandeau de métal était la première chose qu'il voyait et même s'il n'arrivait pas à y mettre de mot cette vision lui donnait toujours la même sensation. D'abord une certaine fierté, puis ce sentiment de possession, de Kyungsoo à lui mais aussi de lui-même envers son compagnon. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir cette seconde de souffle coupé avant de se voir sourire niaisement.

Cette situation il l'avait voulu et il la chérissait. S'il mettait du temps à en parler à son meilleur ami c'est simplement parce qu'il savait d'avance ce que Jongin allait lui dire. Il n'avait jamais été un grand adepte du mariage. Il en comprenait la volonté de certains mais ne s'en voyait pas l'envie. Pour lui, son couple se suffisait. Cela faisait plus d'un an que sa route avait croisée celle de Baekhyun, il était heureux et ne pensait pas qu'une quelconque union puisse leur apporter plus. Baekhyun était sien, comme il était a lui, ils le savaient et n'avaient pas besoin d'une autre reconnaissance.

Il savait à l'avance ce que Jongin allait lui dire et il n'avait pas encore toutes les réponses à lui fournir. Pourtant, c'était aujourd'hui - il se l'était promis - qu'il allait lui en parler.

Cherchant un peu de réconfort, il tend la main pour baisser la musique.

"Je vais parler à Jongin aujourd'hui." Kyungsoo se tourne vers lui en haussant un sourcil. "Je vais lui dire pour le mariage.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui, ce notre soirée à tout les deux, c'est le moment.

-Tu te sens prêt.

-Je ne peux pas être plus anxieux que quand j'ai rencontré tes parents ou quand on l'a annoncé aux miens. C'est Jongin, il sera forcément content pour nous."

Kyungsoo esquisse un petit sourire.

"Tu me dis ça comme si c'était une question.

-Non, non, c'est Jongin. Il va comprendre." Chanyeol comprend que son ton est trop peu convaincu. Il se tourne vers Kyungsoo pour voir si son compagnon l'a lui aussi décelé mais il se rend compte que se dernier le regarde avec un souvenir attendri.

"Ne réfléchi pas trop, tu as raison, on parle de ton meilleur ami. Tu crois vraiment qu'il te laissera te marier sans sa présence ? Il voudra être à tes côtés, te soutenir."

Kyungsoo tend la main pour prendre celle de Chanyeol dans la sienne et la porte à ses lèvres.

"Dis lui simplement. Bien sûr qu'il sera là pour toi." Chanyeol tente de se détendre en pressant sa paume contre celle de son amant avant de remonter sa main le long de son bras puis de la poser dans sa nuque. Il ferme un instant les yeux et laisse la main de Kyungsoo remonter sur sa cuisse.

"Qu'avez vous prévu pour ce soir ?

-Rien d'extraordinaire, on va simplement boire un verre je pense. Tu es sûr que ça ne te dérange pas qu'on continu nos soirées juste Jongin et moi ?

-Pas du tout. C'est bien que tu vois tes amis, on n'est pas obligé de tout faire ensemble. Et puis Baekhyun m'a envoyé un message. Comme vous n'êtes pas là, il me propose de passer le voir, ça va peut-être devenir notre truc à nous aussi. »

Depuis qu'ils étaient partis à la montagne ensemble, les deux couples étaient plus proches. Ils se voyaient déjà régulièrement avant et Baekhyun et Kyungsoo avaient noué une amitié sincère mais ce voyage les avait rapproché. Ils se confiaient l'un à l'autre et appréciaient de passer du temps ensemble. C'était donc assez naturellement que l'idée était venu qu'ils organisent leur soirée quand Jongin et Chanyeol maintenaient les leurs. Ils appréciaient se retrouver à quatre, mais il y avait ces moments où il était profitable de passer du temps en dehors du couple. Kyungsoo comprenait que Chanyeol avait besoin de son meilleur ami et inversement.

Kyungsoo arrête la voiture devant la clinique de Jongin et se tourne vers son compagnon. Ils se séparent sur un dernier baiser et Kyungsoo lance un dernier « fighting » à Chanyeol avant de re-demarrer la voiture. Il sait que lui aussi va annoncer la nouvelle à Baekhyun mais contrairement Chanyeol il n'appréhende pas du tout le moment et il sait que ce dernier ne le devrait pas non plus. Jongin et Baekhyun avaient été plus qu'encourageants dès les débuts de leur relation. Avec un dernier signe de la main, il reprend la route et laisse Chanyeol prendre une longue respiration devant la clinique.

Il a pourtant tourné et retourné dans sa tête ce qu'il allait dire à son ami mais quand il pousse la porte d'entrée et voit Jongin accoudé au comptoir de la réception en train de discuter avec Yixing, les mots se bloquent dans sa gorge et il se décide à repousser encore le moment, juste un tout petit peu.

Il salue ses deux amis et laisse sa main sur l'épaule de Jongin. Ce dernier garde son expression tourné vers Yixing.

« Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas venir avec nous ?

-Non, je vois Jongdae ce soir.

-Mais tu le vois tous les soirs, tu peux bien nous accorder une soirée ? »

Chanyeol remarque bien l'air gêné qu'affiche son ami, celui qui veut dire qu'il ne leur dit pas tout.

« Non, ce soir je dois.. enfin pas ce soir. Mais on se fait un truc la semaine prochaine ok ? »

Chanyeol remarque que Jongin veut insister mais il presse de sa main sur son épaule pour le devancer.

« Il y a quelque chose de spécial ? Qu'est-ce que tu ne nous dis pas ?

-Rien, rien, tout va bien. »

Mais son ton n'est pas convainquant et Jongin se tourne vers Chanyeol avec un regard entendu.

« Crache le morceau Xing, maintenant tu dois nous le dire. »

Yixing soupire en se passant une main dans la nuque. Il finit par reposer les dossiers qu'il avait à la main sur le comptoir avant de relever le visage.

« Je vais lui demander d'emménager ensemble, ça vous va ? Je repousse depuis trop longtemps parce qu'avec nos emplois du temps c'est difficile de trouver le bon moment mais ce soir... j'ai décidé que c'était ce soir et si je repousse encore je ne sais pas quand j'en aurais encore le courage. »

Un grand sourire fleurit sur les lèvres de Jongin avant qu'il ne s'avance pour passer un bras autour des épaules de son ami.

« Je suis content pour toi Xing, c'est une super nouvelle. » Chanyeol se joint à lui et c'est sous leurs encouragements et félicitations que le jeune hommes les laisse pour rejoindre sa voiture.

Restés seuls, Chanyeol se demande s'il ne devrait pas parler de sa nouvelle lui aussi. Ce serait peut-être le moment ? Il prend une inspiration pour se lancer mais Jongin se tourne vers lui en passant sa veste.

« D'abord moi, puis toi et maintenant Yixing, tu n'as pas l'impression qu'on fait tout rapidement en se moment ? Manque plus qu'un mariage et on sera tous devenus ces couples trentenaires casés et normés. » La phrase est dite sur le ton de la boutade mais cela fait remballer sa phrase à Chanyeol. Incapable de surenchérir en affirmant que c'était peut-être ce qu'ils étaient déjà, il se contente de rire et d'ajouter un faible « c'est sûr ». Il glisse sa main dans sa poche de jean pour y dissimuler un peu plus longtemps son alliance.

Le chemin en voiture est assez silencieux. Chanyeol essaie de ne pas aborder des sujets trop sérieux. Cherchant toujours un moyen de lancer la conversation au milieu de la musique trop forte du bar et du ballet des serveurs, il se contente d'enchaîner les verres. Mais Jongin n'est pas dupe et au moment où il va remplir pour la énième fois son verre, il tend la main pour reposer la bouteille sur la table.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Chan, je te sens ailleurs. Il s'est passé un truc entre Kyungsoo et toi ? Ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes de boire autant.

-Non, non, on va bien c'est juste … il faut que je te parle de quelque chose... » Mais il n'ajoute rien et Jongin se rapproche de lui en fronçant les sourcils.

« C'est si grave que ça ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Je.. c'est une bonne nouvelle vraiment, c'est juste que je ne sais pas comment t'en parler. »

Il n'est pas naturel pour Chanyeol de chercher autant ses mots et Jongin commence à véritablement s'inquiéter. Il a beau chercher, il ne voit pas ce qui pourrait être si dur à son ami de lui annoncer.

Et Chanyeol qui jusque là était hésitant se surprend à lâcher les mots sous leur forme la plus brute, celle qu'il essayait justement de taire jusque là.

"Je vais me marier."

Il sait que son affirmation est un peu brutale et que ce n'est pas du tout la façon dont il avait envie d'annoncer les chose mais il est tout de même pris de court par le silence qui s'impose. Jongin a eu un mouvement de recul et il le regardait intensément sans rien répondre. D'un ton qu'il voulait plus apaisé mais que son taux dans le sang devait toujours rendre pâteux, Chanyeol poursuit. "Je veux dire... Kyungsoo et moi on a décidé de se marier et …" il lève la main pour montrer son alliance ".. j'ai mis un peu de temps pour t'en parler mais je voudrais que tu sois mon témoin."

Jongin se redresse, il prend une seconde pour assimiler ce que l'on vient de lui annoncer.

"Vous allez vous marier ? Mais tu … pourquoi tu ne voulais pas me le dire plus tôt ?"

Chanyeol soupire en leur servant un nouveau verre. Cette fois-ci Jongin ne l'empêche pas.

"Parce que je sais ce que tu vas dire.

-C'est à dire ?" Jongin fronce les sourcils, cette conversation semble tellement surréelle.

"Tu vas dire que c'est une erreur – enfin que tu n'en vois pas le but. Tu n'as jamais été pour le mariage. Soo et moi on est bien comme ça alors tu vas me dire que ces papiers sont inutiles."

Jongin détourne un instant son regard. Bien sûr qu'il y pense, pour lui la confirmation maritale n'était pas nécessaire mais il ne pensait pas avoir autant partagé son avis avec son ami. À le voir si récalcitrant pour lui annoncer la nouvelle, il se sent triste de lui imposer son point de vue négatif. Il n'était pas anti-mariage et si c'était le souhait de son ami, il saurait être content pour lui. Jusque là il n'avait pas eu l'impression de diffuser son opinion si critiquement, il s'en voulait.

"Je ne dis pas que le mariage est inutile. Chan..." il tend la main pour la poser sur l'épaule de son ami. ".. je dis simplement que ce n'est pas pour moi. Que ce soit ce que tu veux pour Kyungsoo et toi c'est une super nouvelle.

-Vraiment ?

-Bien sûr et évidement que je veux être la pour toi.

-J'étais tellement sûr que tu ne comprendrais pas." La phrase est blessante mais en son for intérieur Jongin sait qu'il a raison. Il a beaucoup d'arguments en ce qui concerne le fait de ne pas se marier, mais assez peu concernant la situation inverse.

Et Chanyeol le connaît trop bien. Il arrive à voir la gêne sur le visage de son ami. Il vide son verre avant de les resservir.

"Tu ne comprends pas n'est-ce pas ?

-C'est juste que je me demande pourquoi est-ce ce que tu veux ? Kyungsoo et toi avaient enfin réussi à stabiliser les choses. Vous vivez ensemble et tout se passe bien. Vos familles sont au courant, elles n'acceptent pas totalement – enfin surtout les tiens – mais cela pourrait être bien pire. Vous commencez tout juste à avoir quelque chose de durable et tu es beaucoup plus à l'aise avec tous les changements que votre relation t'as imposés.

-Je le sais très bien et ce n'est pas pour mes parents que je fais ça, c'est simplement … pour nous rendre la vie plus facile." Chanyeol soupire avant de planter son regard dans celui de son ami. Jongin est surpris d'y voir autant de tristesse. "Légalement, Kyungsoo n'est pas lié à moi. Il ne peut pas être mon numéro à contacter en cas d'urgence, notre union n'est jamais reconnue et aux yeux de la loi il est simplement un étranger pour moi. Pourtant on vit ensemble, il est celui qui me connaît le mieux et il est la personne sur qui je peux compter. Je veux que ça ce soit officiel. Pas pour les autres, je m'en fiche de leur opinion. Mais je veux que Soo soit capable de rentrer dans les studios où je travaille parce qu'il est mon compagnon et ne pas être obligé à chaque fois de m'attendre dehors parce qu'on lui en refuse l'entrée ou alors de devoir passer par l'accueil pour obtenir un pass visiteur temporaire. Je suis fatigué de devoir justifier notre situation a chaque fois qu'on rempli un papier. Légalement nous ne sommes rien l'un pour l'autre. Tu te souviens de l'accident de Baek ? S'il arrive la même chose a Soo je ne serais pas autorisé à lui rendre visite, on ne m'appellera même pas pour me prévenir qu'il est a l'hôpital parce que sur le papier je ne suis rien pour lui."

Jongin connaissait bien le sujet, son propre couple n'était pas reconnu. Il savait qu'administrativement leur union ne valait rien. La seule étape qui leur apporterait reconnaissance c'était le mariage. Pourtant, il n'avait pas pensé à cette option parce qu'il ne vivait pas cette distinction de la même façon que Chanyeol.

Il avait sa propre clinique, son confrère était son ami et Yixing était lui même en couple avec un homme. A la galerie de Baekhyun, les membres du personnel lui était devenu proches et si Sehun partageait ses préférences, Minseok était très ouvert d'esprit. Il n'avait pas à lutter pour protéger son intimité et son couple. Il savait qu'il ne serait pas le numéro d'urgence de Baekhyun et que si le pire devait arriver, il n'aurait aucune autorité. Son statut de compagnon ne serait pas reconnu. Il en avait conscience mais cela ne lui pesait pas autant qu'à son ami, il en avait prit son parti. Cependant, il comprenait que Chanyeol puisse exiger plus.

Jusque là, il n'avait pas envisagé la fatigue que cette situation faisait peser sur son ami, le découragement qui l'avait pris face à cette opposition perpétuelle. Il resserre sa prise et presse son épaule contre la sienne.

"Qui aurait cru que tu te marierais avant moi ?"

Chanyeol relève son visage vers le sien, un petit sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres.

"Tout le monde ?" Et Jongin ne peut qu'éclater de rire.

"Tu as raison." Sa vie amoureuse n'avait pas été des plus exemplaire. Après Luhan, il avait vivoté jusqu'à perdre confiance en la notion de couple. Il avait eu tellement peur de faire confiance à nouveau, d'être avec quelqu'un qui n'aimait pas comme lui. Personne n'aurait parié sur Jongin pour se stabiliser en couple pourtant il y avait eu Baekhyun. Et comme Jongin aimait le rappeler, il s'était mis en couple quelques mois avant Chanyeol, il était donc le plus assagi des deux.

Ayant passé un bras autour de ses épaules, Jongin montre son soutien à Chanyeol échangeant un sourire entendu, ils décident de se servir un nouveau verre en abordant le côté le plus festif de cette nouvelle.

De leur côté, la soirée de Baekhyun et Kyungsoo n'avait pas du tout commencé de la même façon. Baekhyun avait voulu initier son ami à l'une de ses activités favorites et l'avait entraîné dans sa salle de sport.

Ce n'était pas que Kyungsoo n'était pas sportif, avec son métier il savait comment s'entretenir. Néanmoins, il était moins porté sur l'activité que son compagnon et s'il faisait volontiers un jogging le soir ou une séance de gainage à l'approche de l'été, il n'était pas aussi régulier que Baekhyun.

Arrivé à leur troisième série de pompes, il rend les armes et se tourne plutôt vers les haltères. C'est sur le banc de musculation que Baekhyun le rejoint en se passant une serviette sur le visage.

"Je crois qu'on aura bien mérité une pizza après.

-Tu sais que c'est totalement opposé de faire du sport pour manger quelque chose de gras ensuite ?

-Quelle serait la satisfaction de faire du sport si c'était pour manger des légumes après ?"

Kyungsoo ne peut que le rejoindre sur ce point et il repose le poids qu'il a la main sur son socle.

"Je me demande ce que Jongin et Chanyeol peuvent bien faire.

-Sûrement boire un verre. Chan voulait parler à Jongin."

Baekhyun hausse un sourcil surpris et Kyungsoo ne peut s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire. N'ayant jamais eu un don pour les grands discours et les belles phrases, il se contente de relève sa main.

"On va officialiser les choses avec Yeol."

Sur le coup, Baekhyun ne sait pas ce qu'il doit répondre à ça.

"Et tu m'annonce ça dans une salle de sport ?"

Kyungsoo éclate de rire.

"Ici ou ailleurs, c'est pareil non ?

-Pas du tout ! Je ne vais quand même pas te servir un jus d'aloe vera pour fêter ça !" Il fait un geste ample de la main pour leur rappeler où ils se trouvent. Puis la ramenant sur le dos de son ami, son ton devient plus sérieux.

"Vous allez vraiment vous engager aussi vite ?

-La plupart des couples en Corée se marient après un an de relation. Je crois, que ça lui tiens à coeur à Chanyeol. Il y voit beaucoup de choses.

-Et toi ?" Kyungsoo hausse les épaules mais Baekhyun remarque aussi son petit sourire en coin.

"Ça ne me déplairait pas de payer moins d'impôts." La réflexion lui coûte une tape sur l'épaule de la part de Baekhyun. "Pas un pour rattraper l'autre." La phrase est murmurée d'un ton las mais cela ne fait qu'élargir le sourire de Kyungsoo. "Aller on sort de là, il faut qu'on aille fêter la nouvelle."

Il ne leur faut pas longtemps pour sortir de la salle et rejoindre le centre ville. En chemin ils conviennent d'un restaurant plus traditionnel. Baekhyun insiste sur le fait que Kyungsoo doit célébrer la nouvelle autour d'un bon repas. Et une fois celui-ci fini il insiste pour qu'ils ne se séparent pas comme cela.

"Une fois réuni, Chanyeol et Jong vont être inséparables. Ce serait trop triste de rentrer maintenant. Et puis je n'aime pas être dans l'appart tout seul. Je crois que nous sommes obligés de respecter les traditions coréennes, je te paie un verre pour te féliciter et tu me paie un verre pour me remercier de mon geste.

-Et ainsi de suite ..?" Baekhyun se tourne vers lui en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

"Tu as tout compris mon ami !"

N'ayant pas envie de se retrouver dans un endroit trop bruyant, ils s'installent dans un bar un peu éloigné du centre-ville. La conversation tourne forcément autour de la prochaine union du couple.

"Mais tu avais déjà pensé au mariage ? C'est quelque chose que tu voulais ?

-Je ne sais pas. Mes ex ne m'ont pas vraiment entraîné dans cette voie."

Baekhyun relève un sourcil étonné. Il se rend compte que Kyungsoo a toujours été très discret sur son passé. Le seul nom qu'il connaît est celui qu'il ne peut s'empêcher de laisser échapper.

"Junmyeon ?

-Si, Junmyeon a été le premier et le seul à m'en parler avant Chan. Il a été élevé dans un modèle traditionnel et c'est ce qu'il souhaitait pour lui même. On est resté un moment ensemble alors bien sûr cela faisait parti de ses projets. Mais on était plus jeune et ce n'était pas quelque chose que je pouvais même imaginé.

-Je me rend compte que je ne t'ai jamais demandé ce qu'il s'était passé pour toi après lui. Tu dis que Junmyeon est le seul à t'en avoir parlé ..." Baekhyun ne finit pas sa phrase, il a peur d'être intrusif mais Kyungsoo comprend où il veut en venir car il continu.

"J'ai eu des histoires après lui. Assez courtes, je dois dire. Ce n'était pas des rencontres faites pour durer et ces hommes étaient bien loin de Junmyeon - et encore plus de Chan." Il a un sourire en se souvenant de cette période. "Je suis sorti avec un tatoueur pendant un moment, il était anti-conformisme alors il n'aurait jamais pensé me mettre la bague au doigt. J'ai eu quelques aventures qui n'étaient pas sérieuses. Et il a eu un médecin. On a travaillé ensemble, j'étais avec lui quand Chanyeol est devenu mon voisin. Enfin, on était en train de se séparer à ce moment là et puis il y a eu Chan.

-Avec Chanyeol ce n'était pas un coup de foudre de ton côté alors ?"

Kyungsoo hoche timidement la tête.

"Si, il est un peu la raison qui a accélérer ma rupture." Le jeune homme affiche un sourire gêné en se passant une main dans les cheveux. "Qu'est-ce que j'ai pu me sentir idiot les premières semaines. Je voyais Jongin débarquer tout le temps dans l'immeuble, il connaissait le code de Chan et ils avaient l'air très proche. J'étais persuadé qu'ils étaient ensemble. Je m'en suis voulu de mettre enflammé pour quelqu'un d'inaccessible.

-Tu penses que vous aviez un avenir avec ton médecin ?

-Aucun. Chanyeol n'a fait qu'accélérer l'inévitable. Je le croise encore de temps en temps et nous n'étions vraiment pas fait l'un pour l'autre mais sur le coup je m'en voulais surtout de mettre fait des films sur un homme déjà en couple.

-Ça a du être un soulagement quand tu as compris qu'il n'en était rien ?

-Pas vraiment parce qu'après ce sont les filles qui ont défilées et il m'est apparu inaccessible comme jamais." Kyungsoo secoue la tête comme pour chasser ses souvenirs. "Si j'avais su qu'un jour on en serait là."

Baekhyun hoche la tête et se penche vers son ami pour ajouter quelque chose quand il voit une silhouette se profiler sur sa gauche.

"Bonsoir, ça fait un moment que je vous observe de loin et ... j'en suis venu à la conclusion que vous n'étiez pas assez tactiles pour être ensemble alors.. je viens tenter ma chance. Est-ce que je me suis trompé ?"

Baekhyun est surpris de cette intervention assez directe mais il se rend compte que la demande n'est pas dirigée vers lui. Kyungsoo ne semble pourtant pas décontenancé et répond simplement.

"On est pas ensemble mais désolée on est pas intéressé non plus.

-Je pourrais peut-être te faire changer d'avis. Laisse moi au moins te payer un verre ?

-Merci je peux payer mes verres tout seul et j'ai déjà quelqu'un donc, bonne chance pour ta quête de ce soir mais ce sera sans moi."

L'homme est visiblement refroidi et il se détourne sans ajouter un mot avant de retrouver sa place. Baekhyun le regarde faire avant de se tourner vers son ami, un air curieux sur le visage.

"Tu es plutôt ferme dans tes réponses."

Kyungsoo baisse la tête vers son verre vide avant de se redresser et de leur commander une nouvelle tournée d'un signe de la main.

"J'ai l'habitude. Je me fais souvent draguer dans les lieux comme celui-ci." Il continu quand il voit que Baekhyun ne comprend pas. "Je n'ai pas un physique imposant et je ne cache pas mon orientation sexuelle. Parce que je suis petit et gay je fais le twink idéal pour par mal d'hommes. C'est fréquent que j'entende ce genre de discours, voire que je reçoive des propositions bien moins subtiles. Quand il y a Chan encore ça les freine mais comme il est physiquement mon opposé cela ne fait que confirmer leur à priori. J'ai appris qu'à être trop gentil dans ma façon de les repousser je ne fais que les encourager donc je préfère être direct, ça ne donne pas de faux espoirs."

Cette fois-ci Baekhyun hoche lentement la tête.

"Je comprend. Et Chanyeol doit être assez possessif dans ses moments là non ?"

Kyungsoo éclate de rire.

"Ne m'en parle pas. Il déteste quand je me fait draguer - pareil si je parle de mes ex. Une fois j'ai voulu lui proposer... hum.." tout d'un coup le jeune homme semble gêné de finir sa phrase et Baekhyun fait un signe de la tête pour lui dire qu'il a compris ".. une pratique différente. Je lui ai dis que c'était sympa - sous entendu que je l'avais déjà fait - il m'a boudé pendant deux jours. Alors je ne lui dis même plus quand il y a des propositions comme ça. Cela ne mènerait à rien. Et puis il ne s'est rien passé, j'ai dis non et ça ne va pas plus loin.

-Je vois ce que tu veux dire, une fois..." Mais Baekhyun ne peut terminer sa phrase car il entend son téléphone vibrer dans sa poche. Le déverrouillant rapidement il constate qu'il vient de recevoir un message de Jongin. Pourtant sa lecture n'en est pas aisé et pris d'un fou rire il tend son téléphone à Kyungsoo.

Leur deux compagnons doivent apparemment bien s'amuser et ont perdu tout sens de sobriété car le message comporte plus d'émojis que de texte réel et que son sens en est plus qu'incertain. Dans un style imagé Baekhyun peut interpréter ce message comme une déclaration mais il décide de le voir comme un appel pour qu'il vienne le chercher.

"Je pense qu'à ce point ils ont atteint leur quotas, on devrait sûrement aller les retrouver." Obtenant un hochement de tête de la part de son voisin, il compose rapidement son raccourci avant d'attendre trois sonneries pour que Jongin décroche.

"Sexy ! Sexy, il faut que tu dises à Chanyeol que j'ai raison, tu as la peau tellement douce."

Baekhyun n'eut pas besoin de mettre les hauts parleurs pour que Kyungsoo entende lui aussi les paroles de son amant. Ils peinent à lui soutirer l'endroit de leur localisation mais entre les digressions de Jongin et les interjections de Chanyeol ils finissent par comprendre où ils se trouvent.

Le chemin n'est pas long et les deux hommes arrivent rapidement devant la devanture d'un bar où ils ont l'habitude de se rendre.

Kyungsoo s'avance en premier et ne voit rien dans la première partie de la salle. Il poursuit sa recherche et ne tarde pas à entendre au loin deux voix qu'il reconnaîtrait entre mille. D'un signe de la main il indique à Baekhyun qu'il les a trouvé. Chanyeol et Jongin son attablé sur une table du fond de la salle. Plusieurs bouteilles de soju sont alignées devant eux - vides sans aucun doute - et ils se redresse en les voyant approcher. Chanyeol lève son bras pour leur faire signe et ils ont beau être à l'autre bout de la salle qu'ils leur est impossible de ne pas les entendre crier leur nom. Retenant un sourire goguenard, Kyungsoo est le premier à s'approcher. Laissant Chanyeol passer un bras autour de sa taille, il glisse sa main dans ses cheveux et fait reposer sa tête contre son ventre.

"Vous avez l'air de passer une bonne soirée. Que nous vaut cette euphorie ?"

D'un doigt qu'il veut triomphant, Jongin désigne Kyungsoo et se tourne vers Baekhyun en prenant un ton théâtral.

"Ils vont se marier!" Le jeune homme est désarçonné quand il voit son compagnon se contenter d'éclater de rire en repoussant la veste de Jongin de l'une des chaises pour s'asseoir à ses côtés.

"Je sais, et tu va être le témoin de Chanyeol n'est-ce pas ?" Pour le coup, Jongin ouvre de grands yeux.

"Comment tu le sais ?

-Je crois qu'ils pensent qu'on ne communique pas entre nous." La phrase de Baekhyun est dirigée vers Kyungsoo qui se contente de hocher la tête, ne se retenant pas de lever les yeux au ciel. Son pouce passe le long de la mâchoire de Chanyeol.

Baekhyun est toutefois curieux sur un point.

"Quelle est cette histoire de "peau douce"?"

La question semble réveiller Chanyeol qui se redresse violemment.

"Je conteste, c'est définitivement Kyungsoo qui a la peau la plus douce.

-Je n'ai jamais.." Mais Baekhyun est privé une fois de plus de la parole par l'intervention de Jongin. Kyungsoo et lui se regarde interdit en les entendant dévier sur la question des "grains de beauté" ils sont forcé de constater que leur compagnon se sont lancé dans une grande joute de comparaison portant sur leur personne.

"Je pense qu'il est grand temps de rentrer dans ce cas". Baekhyun ne peut qu'accepter en entendant Jongin proclamer haut et fort tandis qu'il passe son bras autour de ses épaules pour plus de stabilité. " Baekhyun est super organisé et il fait toujours les courses à temps. En plus il a de très jolies mains." Le concerné ne peut s'empêcher de sentir une rougeur monter à ses joues tandis qu'il fait signe à Kyungsoo de se diriger vers la sortie.

"Oui, je pense que Jongin ne sait plus ce qu'il dit. On va prendre un taxi rapidement."

Mais les deux amis ne semblent pas se rendre compte de l'embarras qu'ils imposent à leur compagnon.

"Kyungsoo est vraiment trop cute" Chanyeol accompagne sa déclaration en posant sa tête sur celle du jeune homme. Kyungsoo peine à le redresser tandis qu'il passe son bras autour de sa taille pour l'inciter à se diriger vers la sortie. Ayant une différence de stature il lui est difficile de conserver l'équilibre de Chanyeol mais, trébuchant plusieurs fois, celui-ci ne semble absolument pas gêné par ce manque de stabilité. "en plus il est sexy quand il fait la cuisine, et quand il met ses lunettes aussi.

-On devrait échanger. Tu devrais sortir avec Baekhyun pour comprendre à quel point il est parfait." La réplique de Jongin lui vaut un méchant coup de coude de la part de son compagnon tandis qu'il le fusille du regard.

"Mais ça ne va pas, vous avez bu combien pour en arriver là ?" N'obtenant que des gloussements de la part des deux compères. Kyungsoo et Baekhyun parviennent enfin à sortir de l'établissement et ils se lancent des regards désespérés en attendant la venue de leur taxi.

Étant un soir de week-end, ils n'ont pas longtemps à attendre et c'est un vrai soulagement que Baekhyun parvient à faire rentrer Jongin à l'intérieur de l'habitacle. Kyungsoo a plus de mal à faire s'asseoir Chanyeol sur le siège. Pliant sous le poids, il réussit tout de même à l'installer tant bien que mal.

Une fois fait, les deux amis se tournent l'un vers l'autre.

"Ça va aller ?" La remarque de Baekhyun est dirigée vers Kyungsoo.

"Oui, heureusement que nous ne sommes qu'au deuxième étage." Ils se saluent d'un signe de la main mais avant de se séparer, Kyungsoo ne résiste pas et sur un clin d'oeil lui lance un dernier "au fait, c'est vrai que tu as des jolies mains". Baekhyun n'a que le temps d'éclater de rire avant de monter à son tour dans le taxi.

Durant les minutes qui les séparent de leur appartement, Jongin pose sa tête sur son épaule et ferme les yeux. Il ne prend pas vraiment conscience d'être arrivé ni même de monter dans l'ascenseur pour rejoindre son étage. Il comprend qu'on le dépose sur un lit mais trop engourdi et trop fatigué il se contente de se rouler sous ses draps. Le sommeil est le bienvenu et il l'accueille bienheureusement.

Le réveil est pourtant plus violent car il sent un mal de tête s'insinuer de son front à ses tempes et au début il refuse d'ouvrir les yeux. Pourtant la lumière qui filtre au travers des volets lui témoigne qu'il est pourtant temps qu'il se lève.

Rechignant, il tourne le dos à la fenêtre et préfère se concentrer sur la source de chaleur qui lui fait face. Il tend doucement la main et caressant l'arrondi d'une épaule, il passe son bras autour du torse et enfoui son visage dans le cou de son compagnon. Il n'a aucune envie d'ouvrir les yeux et prolonge son hibernation en se pressant le plus possible contre ce corps encore endormi. Pourtant, dans la tiédeur et l'engourdissement de ce matin il sent son désir se réveiller et il ne peut qu'envoyer balader ses mains qui ne rêvent que d'exploration. Passant doucement les clavicules, elles descendent contre le plat du ventre et décident de longer les hanches. Cependant un détail le freine dans la poursuite de sa découverte, Baekhyun n'a jamais eu de cicatrice sur l'aine. Il fronce les sourcils tandis qu'il se redresse lentement.

Ramenant l'une de ses mains à son visage, il relève une mèche sur son front et entrouvre les yeux. Il a un moment de recul en ne reconnaissant pas le corps de Baekhyun en face de lui. Pris de panique, il tire sur le drap et constate que l'inconnu allongé à ses côtés n'est autre que Kyungsoo. Ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passe, il ferme un instant les yeux et essaie de se réveiller. Pourtant quand il les rouvre rien n'a changé. Il a un sursaut et jette un coup d'oeil sous les draps. Il avait bien senti que Kyungsoo à ses côtés ne portait qu'un sous-vêtement mais il était obligé de constaté que lui en était dépourvu.

Ne sachant pas comment réagir Jongin essaie de se remémorer la soirée de la veille. Son mal de tête devient persistant et il fronce les sourcils tandis qu'une phrase lui revient en mémoire : "On devrait échanger. Tu devrais sortir avec Baekhyun pour comprendre à quel point il est parfait". Stupéfait d'avoir même pu prononcer ces mots il se morigène mentalement et essaie de comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé ensuite. Il lui semblait tellement inconcevable d'avoir pu donner forme aux propos qu'il avait prononcé quand il était ivre. S'agitant, il se demande pourquoi Baekhyun n'était pas à ses côtés et sa phrase lui revenant en mémoire il ouvre des yeux ahuris en comprenant que s'il était dans le lit de Kyungsoo, Baekhyun était..." Incapable de finir cette affirmation il laisse échapper un juron mais constate que son trouble a fini par réveiller son voisin.

Paralysé, il observe Kyungsoo sortir lentement de son sommeil. Il le voit tendre la main à sa recherche et se recule vivement dans le lit. Kyungsoo ouvre les yeux, et à la plus grande surprise de Jongin, il le voit lui lancer un grand sourire.

"Ça va bébé ?"

Jongin panique. Totalement désarçonné par la situation il voit Kyungsoo s'approcher pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue. Jouant de ses lèvres le long de sa mâchoire, le jeune homme remonte jusqu'à ses lèvres. Pris d'un sursaut, Jongin se détourne avant que Kyungsoo ne puisse l'embrasser.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Jong ?" Jongin est pris de stupeur quand il sent une main se poser sur sa cuisse. Sortant rapidement du lit, il enfile le sous vêtement le plus proche et ne se rend même pas compte qu'il est trop petit pour lui.

"Mais où est Chanyeol ? Pourquoi tu n'es pas avec lui ?

-Chan ? Il doit être chez lui, pourquoi veux-tu qu'il soit chez nous." Kyungsoo se lève à son tour et prend un boxer dans la commode en face du lit. Il contourne le meuble pour tendre le vêtement et poursuit tandis que sa main passe comme une caresse sur les fesses de Jongin.

"C'est le miens et bien que tu sois sexy dans mes fringues, je pense que pour les sous-vêtement il vaut mieux mettre ceux qui sont à ta taille."

Jongin entend le rire de Kyungsoo tandis qu'il sort de la chambre pour rejoindre la cuisine.

Mais Jongin se demande comment il peut bien savoir cela car en jetant un regard autour de lui il se rend compte qu'il n'est pas dans sa chambre. Par l'agencement de la pièce, il comprend qu'il n'est pas dans l'appartement de Chanyeol non plus. Avisant des cadres photos dans un coin de la pièce, il s'y dirige rapidement en changeant de vêtements. Certains photos sont anciennes, d'autres semblent très récentes et elles ont été prises dans différents lieux de sa connaissance. Ce sont des souvenirs, des souvenirs de Kyungsoo et lui, des souvenirs de couples. Des souvenirs qu'il n'a jamais eu.

Il ne peut en croire ses yeux. Kyungsoo et lui sont souriants, ils se tiennent par la mains, sont enlacés, parfois s'embrassent même. Il y a une réelle complicité entre eux. Il est indéniable qu'il forme un couple très harmonieux. Ses expressions sur les photos ne lui sont pas étrangères car il a exactement les mêmes sur les photos qu'il partage avec Baekhyun. Sauf que cette fois-ci celui qu'il regarde avec des yeux amoureux c'est Kyungsoo.

Se demandant s'il devient fou, il quitte la chambre pour rejoindre Kyungsoo. Regardant autour de lui, il ne reconnaît rien, ni les meubles, ni les souvenirs qu'ils semblent avoir ramenés de leur voyage. Il peine à se reconnaître sur un cliché encadré ou Chanyeol pose devant un monument tandis que Kyungsoo et lui rient aux éclats, les mains enlacées. Il cherche sur tout les clichés mais ne voit Baekhyun nul part. Le coeur écrasé par la peur il passe dans la cuisine où Kyungsoo est en train de leur préparer le petit déjeuner.

D'une voix qui lui semble faible, il s'entend interroger.

"Où est Baekhyun ?"

La seconde que met Kyungsoo avant de se tourner vers lui lui semble interminable.

"Baek? lui aussi il doit être chez Chanyeol." Kyungsoo éclate de rire. "Je savais bien que ces deux là se plairait. Ils sont vraiment mignons ensemble tu ne trouves pas ?"

Jongin se dit qu'il est en plein cauchemars. Une seconde il reprend son souffle de savoir que Baekhyun n'est pas loin mais celle suivante il essaie de repousser l'idée qui s'impose à lui. Chanyeol et Baekhyun. Chanyeol et _son_ Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo remarque instantanément son air d'incompréhension mais l'interprète différemment de la réalité. Allant chercher son téléphone sur la table basse du salon, il revient vers Jongin et passe son bras autour de sa taille. Son menton sur son épaule, pressant son torse contre son dos, il tend le bras pour lui montrer une vidéo qu'il aurait enregistré la veille.

"Je pensais pas qu'ils auraient un coup de coeur aussi vite quand même". Jongin est obligé de se reconnaître au premier plan. Kyungsoo est dans ses bras et tandis qu'il se penche pour lui murmurer quelque choses, ses lèvres sont dans ses cheveux et descendent le long de sa nuque. Ils ont l'air amoureux. Jongin avait déjà vu Kyungsoo aussi rayonnant mais uniquement avec Chanyeol. Il se mord la l'intérieur de la joue quand il voit son double relever le visage de Kyungsoo pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le temps du baiser, l'angle du téléphone change et en second plan il aperçoit Baekhyun en pleine conversation avec Chanyeol, leur mains sont nouées. Il peine à avaler sa salive en les voyant si complice.

Kyungsoo ne semble pas voir son desarroi car il continue.

"On devrait les inviter à venir avec nous pendant les vacances de printemps. ça serait sympa de passer plus de temps ensemble." Jongin sent les bras de Kyungsoo se resserrer autour de sa taille, ses lèvres sont sur sa peau. Et sur l'arrondi de son épaule -là où Kyungsoo dépose un baiser - il a l'impression de brûler. La tête lui tourne et tente de la secouer pour retrouver ses idées. Rien de tout cela n'est normal.

Il presse ses paupière l'une contre l'autre et essaie de reprendre sa respiration. Le bourdonnement dans sa tête devient trop intense et il est obligé de rouvrir les yeux en laissant échapper un gémissement de douleur.

La première chose qu'il remarque est l'obscurité qui l'a a nouveau envahi. Jetant un regard autour de lui il constate quelque chose d'étrange - et en même temps de tellement familier, il est dans sa chambre.

Se redressant d'un bond, il se rend compte qu'il est dans son lit - mais seul. Son esprit ne fait qu'un tour.

"Sexy ? Sexy ?"

N'obtenant aucune réponse, il regarde autour de lui à la cherche son téléphone.

"Jongin ?"

Relevant le visage, il voit Baekhyun passer le pas de la porte de la chambre. Son visage à l'air inquiet.

"Jongin ? Ça va ?"

Il a à peine le temps de s'avancer que Jongin tend la main et l'attire à lui. Il le presse fort contre son torse et sent ses bras passer autour de son cou. Ses lèvres vont automatiquement à la recherche des siennes.

"Sexy..

-Eh.. qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?"

Jongin ne peut s'empêcher d'envoyer ses mains se balader sur le corps de Baekhyun avant de les faire se poser de part et d'autre de son visage. Pendant une seconde il a besoin de fermer les yeux pour savourer ce touché. Il connaît le corps de Baekhyun par coeur, de ses lèvres et de ses doigts. Il prend une inspiration en pressant son front contre le sien.

-Sexy je..."Mais les mots se bloque dans sa gorge car il comprend ce qu'il vient de se passer. "Rien, je crois que j'ai juste fait un mauvais rêve. Et j'ai mal à la tête."

Baekhyun éclate de rire "Ça ne m'étonne pas, vous étiez bien retourné avec Chanyeol."

Sans laisser Jongin répondre, Baekhyun presse ses lèvres contre les siennes. Le baiser reste en surface mais tandis que les mains de Jongin redescendent vers ses épaules et son torse, une idée lui reste en tête. Baekhyun a décidément une peau si douce.


	32. Bonus - Le voleur d'enfant

Bonus - Le voleur d'enfant

La sensation est étrange, froide surtout. Il essaie de ne pas se concentrer dessus mais c'est assez difficile. Il sent comme une empreinte dans le bas de son dos, c'est très inconfortable. Ne souhaitant pas interrompre son sommeil pour autant, il presse fermement ses paupières et change sa position - mais rien n'y fait. Il pousse un soupir las mais est bien obligé de se rendre compte qu'il lui sera impossible de se rendormir de cette façon.

Il passe une main le long de sa cuisse, la remonte dans son dos avant de finalement trouver une pièce d'anatomie qui n'a rien à faire là. Enroulant sa main autour de la cheville, c'est tout en douceur qu'il déplace le pied importun.

Tao a cette fâcheuse habitude quand il dort. Il est aussi remuant de jours que de nuit mais dans son sommeil le volume qui lui est nécessaire devient envahissant. Kris essaie d'en faire son affaire. Il sait qu'il est fréquent désormais qu'il se réveille avec une main sur la joue, une jambe le long des hanches ou des cheveux dans le visage. Les pieds dans le dos est l'une de ses dernières lubies. L'hiver avait été plus tenace que d'habitude et s'ils avaient conservés le chauffage malgré le fait qu'ils étaient en avril, il lui avait bien fallu remarquer que le jeune homme était très frileux. Tao gardait toujours un gilet pour les soirs d'été et s'emballait comme un esquimau quand les premières neiges s'annonçaient. Il avait un instinct de survie très prononcé et dans ses moments de vulnérabilités, comme son sommeil, il se tournait vers les sources de chaleur les plus proches - Kris lui-même la plupart du temps. Ce dernier en avait fait son parti. C'était récurent pour lui d'être tiré de ses rêves par le contact glacé des pieds de son compagnon, de ses mains ou de son corps en entier pressé contre le sien.

Cependant, malgré l'habitude, la sensation était toujours aussi intrusive. Replaçant doucement les jambes de Tao afin qu'il soit dans le bon sens. Il jette un coup d'œil à son réveil - 6h40 - il ne lui restait plus longtemps s'il souhaitait assister à une réunion du budget d'entreprise prévue pour le matin.

Cela faisait cinq ans qu'il avait légué la compagnie familiale à sa sœur. Ses parents avaient été furieux - pour un temps - puis l'idée était venu que Kris ne délaisse pas tout mais prenne un nouveau rôle dans l'entreprise. Il avait travaillé à la fusion d'une petite compagnie qui visait la promotion de l'égalité sanitaire dans le monde et de la branche pharmaceutique de sa propre entreprise. Ensemble ils avaient monté un projet de conception de produits hygiéniques quotidien au prix le plus bas et vendus en priorité dans les endroits défavorisés. Tao se moquait de lui parce qu'il avait débuté cette branche par la contraception - lui qui était si étranger au problème.

Il avait longuement travaillé à la tête de ce projet avant de l'étendre à divers domaines. Les marchés coréen et chinois étaient porteurs pour ce type de produits biologiques et écologiques. Avec les apports obtenus, ils avaient pu consacrer une partie de la production aux dons. Voyant que leur fils avait toujours le sens des affaires et la volonté aussi tenace de ne pas enrichir une fortune endormie, les parents de Kris avaient fini par concéder qu'il s'épanouissait bien mieux dans la branche où il était qu'à la tête de leur firme.

Il en était toutefois autrement concernant son union avec Tao. S'ils avaient admis que leur affection était pérenne, la mère de Kris restait récalcitrante dans le fait de l'intégrer à la famille. Cela faisait pourtant cinq ans qu'ils vivaient ensemble et plus de six qu'ils s'aimaient.

Tao n'était plus l'étudiant qu'ils avaient connus. Il gardait son indépendance et son indifférence envers le compte en banque Wu en ayant décidé dès la fin de ses études de trouver un travail. Il n'avait jamais souhaité être entretenu par Kris et avait montré en diverses occasions que son attachement n'avait rien d'intéressé. Malgré tous ces efforts, si le père de Kris était plus compréhensif, son épouse refusait d'accepter l'union. Réunis dans la même pièce elle faisait comme s'il n'existait pas et jouait d'indifférence à sa propre existence.

Kris était doué pour dissimuler son exaspération face à la situation mais Tao savait bien qu'au fond de lui cela le peinait. Il avait bien essayé à plusieurs reprises de poser cartes sur table, d'insister auprès du père de Kris pour qu'il parle en sa faveur auprès de sa femme. Il avait même fait des efforts pour s'accorder un peu plus au standard de la famille, il avait essayé de s'intégré - en vain. Kris et lui en parlait peu, il n'y avait rien de plus à ajouter. Elle ne souhaitait pas changer d'avis et leur couple était bien trop pérenne pour se fragiliser à cause de cette indifférence.

Kris inspire une nouvelle fois longuement avant de se résoudre à ouvrir les yeux. Même si Tao n'a pas bougé, le sommeil l'a fuit. Une fois les songes de la nuit effacés, les souvenirs de la conversation de la veille reviennent. Si la thématique des parents de Kris n'est pas récurrente, si la question de leur possible déménagement en Chine ne les presse pas trop, il reste celle non négociable et sans compromis sur lequel ils ne parviennent pas à se mettre d'accord.

Kris avait toujours eu ce recul par rapport à la parentalité, ne sachant pas si c'était quelque chose qu'il désirait pour lui même. Tao, lui avait toujours été certain qu'il ne serait pas heureux dans sa vie s'il ne se lançait pas dans l'aventure. Ils avaient toujours été honnête l'un envers l'autre sur ce sujet et avaient pourtant eu le désir de poursuivre leur route ensemble.

En soit, la résistance de Kris sur la question restait fragile et Tao avait toujours eu le sentiment qu'il parviendrait à le faire plier. Kris de son côté, avait cru que les années passant il saurait à quoi s'en tenir. Il pensait qu'à un moment il se sentirait prêt pour ça, ou au contraire il pensait qu'assister à la naissance de ses nièces le vaccinerait sur la question - il n'en était rien. Il était toujours aussi indécis et avait misé pour l'instant sur la tactique de la montre. Il repoussait le moment de prendre sa décision car il savait que peut importe la réponse, aucun retour ne serait possible. Il avait tellement peur de la réaction de Tao s'il finissait pas refuser la paternité. Il redoutait tellement de le perdre à nouveau. Pourtant le dilemme restait car il refusait aussi de devenir père par contrainte.

Cependant, Tao devenait de moins en moins patient et le sujet revenait de plus en plus régulièrement dans leurs conversations. Hier soir cela avait été à nouveau le cas. C'était assez peu souvent subtil, Tao était comme ça. Il était revenu avec une brochure d'adoption et l'avait donné à Kris en même temps que le sac de commission qu'il venait de faire. S'en était suivi un long dialogue avançant toujours les mêmes arguments. Ils avaient fini par aller se coucher sans savoir quoi se dire de plus.

C'était cette immobilité qui les rongeait. Le sujet revenait régulièrement depuis 2 ans et tout avait été dit. Les arguments étaient immuables et même si le côté couple de leur relation allait bien, Kris sentait qu'ils commençaient tous les deux à se fatiguer de la situation. Ils savaient qu'ils s'aimaient et désiraient poursuivre leur route ensemble mais comment passer ce cap ? Comme prendre cette décision qui allait tout changer.

Parfois, Kris ressentait un sentiment de vide, comme si la situation lui échappait. Il savait qu'il était important que Tao et lui communiquent mais d'un autre côté il avait tellement la sensation d'avoir joué ces scènes une centaine de fois qu'une lassitude s'installait.

Il détestait ces réveils en ne sachant pas quel Tao il allait avoir. Est-ce que la discussion de la veille serait oubliée - pour un temps ? Ou allaient-ils la reprendre où ils l'avaient laissé ?

Jetant un coup d'œil hésitant à son compagnon endormi, il se demande quel comportement adopter et décide de prendre les devants pour que ce soit la première proposition qui l'emporte. Se rallongeant lentement, il repousse son oreiller et passe un bras sous la nuque de Tao pour l'approcher lentement de lui. Le jeune homme frissonne dans son sommeil avant de se presser davantage contre son torse. Kris prend le geste pour un signe encourageant et repose sa tête contre celle de Tao, ses lèvres contre son front. Il sait que son compagnon est très câlin et il espère que cela suffira pour les faire revenir à d'autres sujets de conversation.

Lentement ses mains forment des cercles tout le long du corps de Tao. Il a sa propre technique pour le sortir doucement du sommeil et il commence par murmurer son nom contre ses tempes. Il lui faut attendre peu de temps pour sentir Tao enrouler ses bras dans son dos et frotter son nez contre sa gorge. Il est encore endormi et peine à ouvrir les yeux mais Kris parvient à entendre un "bonjour" murmuré contre sa peau.

"Ça va mon amour ?

-Tu me lèves beaucoup trop tôt." Il est étrange pour Kris de sentir son froncement de sourcil contre sa joue et il ne peut s'empêcher de rire.

"Comment peux-tu savoir qu'il est tôt, tu n'as même pas encore ouvert les yeux.

-Oui, mais je sais que tu me réveilles toujours trop tôt." Tao a sa propre définition des horaires et de ce qui est acceptables ou non. Il adore paresser au lit et un lever avant que dix heures aient pu sonner ne l'était clairement pas. Kris le taquine souvent sur la question mais au fil du temps il a lui-même fini par trouver des avantages à devenir un lève tard, surtout quand cela inclus de rester couché dans les bras de Tao.

Néanmoins, ce matin, il sait qu'il n'a pas le temps de retarder son levé.

"J'ai ma réunion aujourd'hui et j'enchaine avec une visite des lieux de production. Je ne sais pas à quelle heure je vais rentrer." Tao ne répond pas. Il se contente d'hocher la tête avant de presser sa joue contre l'épaule de Kris. "Ne te rendors pas, je dois vraiment aller me préparer."

Le signe de la tête passe à la négative. Même après toutes ses années Tao n'aime toujours pas se réveiller seul. Il resserre donc sa prise autour de son amant.

"Tu n'es pas vraiment obligé d'y aller, Taemin peut prendre des notes pour toi.

-Mais j'ai envie d'être présent en personne."

La phrase fait relever la tête de Tao. Il lance un regard coupable à Kris.

"Tu préfères aller une réunion ennuyeuse que de passer du temps avec moi ?

-Tu sais bien ce que je veux dire.

-Pas vraiment.. mais je sais comment te faire changer d'avis." Il ne faut qu'un battement de cœur pour que les lèvres de Tao soient sur celles de Kris. Décidemment sortit de son sommeil, ses mains s'aventurent sous le tee-shirt de son amant, passent les flancs et remontent vers les épaules. Il fait appuis de ses paumes pour se redresser. Leur souffle se mélange. Mais bien vite Kris met un terme au baiser au repoussant délicatement les mains de Tao.

"Non je dois vraiment y aller, c'est important." Il tait la prochaine remarque de Tao d'un baiser avant de se redresser. "De toute façon tu ne dois pas voir des amis aujourd'hui."

Tao roule sur le ventre, entraînant les draps avec lui. Sa tête se pose sur ses bras croisés.

"Si, mais c'est seulement cet après-midi."

Kris passe une main dans ses cheveux avant de se relever. "Tu devrais en profiter pour te rendormir.

-Dis celui qui vient de me réveiller pour un demi-câlin."

Kris lui jette un dernier regard plein d'excuse avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain. Tandis qu'il quitte son tee-shirt pour rentrer dans la douche, il essaie d'occulter la moindre de ses pensées pour uniquement apprécier l'eau chaude qui coule sur son corps. Il n'en a pourtant pas le temps quand il sent deux bras se refermer autour de sa taille.

Kris lève un sourcil surpris en une question muette et Tao se contente d'hausser les épaules.

"Réveillé pour réveillé." Il se presse davantage et entreprend une redécouverte du corps qui lui est offert - de ses lèvres. Kris sent peu à peu ses muscles se détendre et il ferme les yeux oubliant momentanément la raison pour laquelle il s'était levé à l'origine.

Les mains de Tao avaient toujours su comment se déplacer sur le corps de Kris pour lui donner les plus irrésistibles frissons. Il en est au point où il prend le visage de son amant entre ses paumes pour presser ses lèvres contre les siennes quand Tao est le plus rapide et parle en un souffle contre sa peau.

"Regarde comme ce serait parfait si on partageait ce bonheur." Kris comprend immédiatement le sous-entendu et se redresse. Tao continue toutefois. "Toi et moi on pourrait aimer encore plus qu'en ce moment, on pourrait donner tout ça à une autre personne."

Retenant un soupire entre ses dents, Kris recule d'un pas.

"Tao ..." Il ne sait même pas ce qu'il veut ajouter et le jeune homme profite du silence pour reprendre.

"Kris... Tu sais que c'est toi que je veux - vraiment. C'est nous que j'aime le plus, et ensemble on se complète si bien.

-Alors pourquoi ça ne te suffit pas ?

-Tu sais pourquoi. Regarde ce qu'on a ensemble, ce qu'on est devenu toi et moi ensemble, tu ne veux pas en faire profiter une autre personne.

-Il n'y a pas que le côté matériel.

-Je sais bien et ce n'est pas de ça que je parle. Bien sûr qu'économiquement on est prêt, on a la place, l'argent et un enfant ne manquerait de rien. Mais je te parle du principal." Kris fait une moue d'incompréhension. "Je suis prêt, enfin dans la mesure où on peu l'être. Et je sais que toi aussi, non - il interrompt Kris avant que celui-ci puisse le contredire - Kris, tu ne le vois peut-être pas mais la façon dont tu es avec tes nièces, la façon dont tu les regardes. Je n'ai aucun doute sur le fait que tu ferais un bon père."

Mais Kris secoue la tête.

"Ce n'est pas parce que je peux garder Hyolin et Lynjin un après-midi que je peux assumer à plein temps le rôle de père." Il sent bien que Tao veut poursuivre mais il n'en a pas l'énergie et il décide de sortir de la douche.

Il entend bien son compagnon continuer à lui parler de façon lointaine mais il décide une fois de plus de prendre la fuite en retournant dans leur chambre pour se changer. Quand il repasse dans le salon Tao l'attend près du comptoir, il lui tend une cup de café. Il ne dit rien mais son visage affiche clairement la déception.

"Est-ce que.. on peut en parler plus tard ?"

Tao ne masque pas son soupire.

"C'est ce que tu dis toujours." Il le regarde passer son manteau et quitter l'appartement en ne changeant pas d'expression.

Ce n'était pas de la mauvaise foi. Ce n'était pas pour blesser son compagnon. Kris savait que chacune de leur dispute faisait du mal à Tao mais il ne savait vraiment pas comment réagir.

Allant tout de même à sa réunion, son efficacité n'est pas à son maximum étant donné que son esprit est ailleurs. Il finit par compter sur Taemin pour lui donner ses notes. Toute la journée, il la passe à tourner et retourner la question dans sa tête. Ce n'était pas qu'il n'aimait pas les enfants - dieu sait qu'il serait prêt à n'importe quoi pour ses nièces - mais il doutait de lui pour ce qui était d'assumer un rôle parental au quotidien. Quand il imaginait la scène, il parvenait parfaitement à voir Tao dans ce rôle car il avait ça dans le sang. Les enfants venaient à lui sans qu'il ait à faire le moindre geste et il savait toujours comment leur parler, comment les amuser. Kris se sentait gauche à ses côtés.

Il pensait aussi à toutes les choses que ses parents lui avaient apprises, aux oublis qu'il aurait aimé recevoir dans son éducation, serait-il capable de tenir ce rôle ? Saurait-il comment élever une personne ? Toutes ces questions tourbillonnaient dans sa tête sans qu'il ne puisse y apporter aucune réponse.

Ce soir là il n'avait pas envie de rentrer chez lui. Il savait que Tao l'y attendrait et qu'il tenterait de lui dire comme les autres fois qu'il avait confiance en lui et en eux. Il renouvèlerait son amour et son envie et Kris ne savait pas comment réagir face à cette vague de bienveillance. Les démonstrations d'émotions étaient rares dans sa famille et il ne savait toujours pas comment accepter sans sourciller la confiance aveuglede Tao.

Le soir s'éternise et même si l'envie est à reculons, Kris se dit qu'il est temps qu'il rentre chez lui. Garant sa voiture dans la cour. Il prend son inspiration avant de pousser la porte d'entrée. La première chose qu'il remarque c'est la lumière qui est restée allumée. Fronçant les sourcils il s'avance prudemment dans la porte d'entrée et constate qu'il y a un objet qui n'était pas là avant. Tao ne serait pas allé jusque là ? Le doute est permis jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque que l'objet en question ne semble pas neuf et qu'il est déjà approprié par des peluches, un petit plaid et divers jouets. Mais qu'est-ce qu'une poussette faisait dans son entrée ?

Surpris, il s'avance doucement et entend des petits bruits aigues qui proviennent du salon. Il grimpe les quelques marches et se dirige vers les sons. Sa surprise reste intacte quand il aperçoit la silhouette de Tao qui se balance doucement. Il tient dans ses bras un enfant qui a l'air d'avoir moins d'un an et c'est bien ce dernier qui est à l'origine des bruits. Son compagnon joue avec une peluche ce qui semble ravir le bébé qui pousse des petits gémissements de contentement.

Abasourdi, Kris contemple la scène de loin. Ses yeux essaient de rester focalisés sur Tao mais il ne peut s'empêcher de remarquer le nécessaire de change sur son canapé, les jouets étalés sur le tapis et les biberons sur son plan de travail. Qu'avait fait Tao ? Que s'était-il passé ces dernières heures pour qu'un enfant ait eu le temps de s'installer complètement chez lui ?

Un peu désorienté, Kris se laisse tomber contre le chambranle de la porte ce qui fait se retourner Tao.

"Ah tu es là ?

-Que ... Tao ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-Minsu va rester avec nous ...

-Quoi ? Mais ...comment ça .. tu as kidnapé un enfant ? Tao..." Et ce dernier ne peut s'empêcher de rire devant l'air hagard de Kris. Son compagnon est totalement destabilisé par la situation et n'a plus l'air de réfléchir correctement.

Kris est un peu offensé de la réaction de Tao et garde une moue interrogative sur le visage. Tao s'avance vers lui pour poser une main sur son épaule.

"Minsu est le fils de Jae, tu sais l'amie que je voyais cette après-midi. Elle m'a dit que ça faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas pu passer une soirée avec son compagnon alors je me suis proposé de le garder quelques heures pour qu'ils puissent sortir ensemble. Il est tellement calme, regarde comme il est adorable." Avant que Kris n'ai eu le temps de penser à quoi que ce soit, Tao s'était tourné pour lui montrer l'enfant, le faisant passer sur son épaule et c'est décontenancé que Kris se retrouve face a deux grands yeux sombres et un petit sourire timide.

"Il a huit mois. Depuis tout à l'heure je ne l'ai pas entendu pleurer une seule fois, un vrai petit ange."

Tao sent que la garde de Kris est totalement baissé est il en profite pour lui donner rapidement l'enfant. Un pas en arrière et une protestation incohérente n'y fait rien, Kris a à peine le temps de cligner des yeux qu'il se retrouve avec le bébé dans ses bras.

Ce n'est bien sûr pas la première fois qu'il tient un bébé et ses gestes sont automatiques mais cela ne l'empêche pas d'être surpris quand il sent le poids se poser dans ses bras, la chaleur du bébé contre son torse et ses grands yeux rencontrer les siens.

"Non tu devrais le garder. Il ne s'est pas habitué à moi, il va pleurer.

-Mais non, il te regarde. Il essaie justement de voir qui tu es, tu dois lui laisser du temps.

-Tao, je ...

-Je dois aller préparer son repas, tu le gardes un peu." Et Tao s'éclipse rapidement vers la cuisine mais non sans avoir adresser un clin d'oeil à son compagnon

C'était un coup bas, un de ceux qui n'était pas si étranger à Tao. Kris avait beau en avoir fait son parti, il ne pensait pas qu'il en arriverait là même si au fond ce n'était pas si surprenant.

De loin il entend le bruit que fait son compagnon en cherchant un plat pour réchauffer le petit pot de Minsu. Kris comprend bien qu'il prend tout son temps et se résout à revenir vers le sujet principal. Tournant la tête, il réalise que Minsu ne l'a toujours pas quitté des yeux. Cherchant autour de lui, il espère que son regard va tomber sur un objet qui pourrait occuper son attention et il remarque sur le canapé la peluche que Tao avait laissé tomber. S'avançant de quelques pas, il se contorsionne pour que le bébé reste droit et resserre sa prise autour de lui tandis que de l'autre main il essaie d'attraper le petit panda. Ses doigts effleure la surface en coton mais il doit redoubler son effort pour y parvenir.

Un petit sourire victorieux sur les lèvres, il tend l'objet mais l'enfant ne le quitte toujours pas des yeux. Au contraire, il commence même à froncer les sourcils. Paniqué Kris tente alors de lui faire un sourire rassurant. Sa grimace ne doit pas marcher car l'expression se durci.

"Eh, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Non, non.. tu ne vas pas ...?"

Il ne sait pas s'il doit mettre ça sur le compte de sa voix grave, de l'expression soucieuse qu'il affiche ou d'un facteur qu'il n'avait même pas envisagé mais soudainement la bouche de Minsu se tord et sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire, les premières protestations commencent à se faire entendre.

"Tao ! Tao reviens, il pleure.

-Je ne peux pas, je me suis trompé dans la proportion de lait en poudre."

Les gémissements se sont transformés en cri et Kris est tenté de prendre l'enfant à bout de bras et de le ramener à son compagnon mais il sait que ce n'est pas la solution. Surtout quand il insiste et qu'il entend en réponse.

"Ca doit être sa couche, je pense qu'il est temps de la changer. Tu t'en occupes ?"

Kris sait que ce n'est pas une question. C'est le genre de phrase que dit Tao quand il ne laisse aucun choix à Kris.

Promenant son regard autour de lui, il repère tout de suite le nécessaire de change sur le canapé. Il sait ce qu'il doit faire - du moins il connait les étapes - c'était rarement lui qui s'en chargeait quand il était avec ses nièces. Mais un regard vers le bébé braillard qu'il avait entre les bras et il se demande comment il va bien pouvoir changer l'enfant sans qu'il ne se tortille dans tous les sens.

Pensant qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu, Tao renouvelle son appel et Kris s'arme de courage tandis qu'il s'approche du canapé.

"Aller, ça va aller. Tu as juste besoin d'être changé". Il ne sait pas si ses paroles s'adresse à lui-même ou à l'enfant mais cela n'a aucun impact sur ce dernier qui continu à se débattre.

Posant genoux à terre, il amorce un mouvement pour déposer l'enfant mais les cris deviennent des hurlements. Par réflexe, il resserre sa prise et presse l'enfant contre lui. Les pleurs ne cessent pas mais au moins ils ne s'accuentuent pas et Kris inspire longuement pour calmer ses nerfs.

"Il faut que je te pose si tu veux être propre. Je ne peux pas te changer dans cette position." Son regard cherche celui de l'enfant. Il essaie de prendre son ton le plus convainquant. "Je vais juste te changer et après tu pourras manger, d'accord ?" S'était-il attendu à une réponse ? Le bébé n'allait pas lui faire ce plaisir, mais ses cris s'apaisent cependant.

Kris serait presque rassuré de ce changement s'il ne remarquait pas que la frustration avait trouvé un autre chemin pour s'exprimer. De grosses larmes rondes glissent le long de la joue de l'enfant et un hoquet l'empêche de s'égosiller.

Interdit devant ce chagrin silencieux, Kris sent son coeur se serrer. Rapidement, ses lèvres sont sur le front de l'enfant et ses mains passent dans son dos pour le soutenir contre lui.

"Eh, Minsu. Non, ne pleure pas, tu n'es pas tout seul. On va prendre soin de toi." Le premier balancement est machinal et ce n'est qu'un instant plus tard qu'il se rend compte qu'il est toujours à genoux et que sa main est remonté le long de la nuque de l'enfant pour le bercer contre son torse.

Il relève le regard pour réaliser que Tao le regarde. Il est debout à quelques mètres de lui, un biberon dans les mains et il pose sur lui ce regard tellement chaud, tellement expectatif que Kris détourne vivement le regard.

"Je ne l'ai pas encore changé, attend."

Ses gestes se font doux tandis qu'il pose l'enfant sur le canapé. Il est maladroit et se trompe deux fois de sens dans la couche mais il finit par y arriver et c'est la tête baissé qu'il tend Minsu a Tao pour qu'il le fasse manger.

Durant tout le temps qu'il faut pour le biberon et le petit pot, Kris se rend occupé en rangeant les jouets qui trainent et en faisant la vaisselle. Il sait ce qu'il verra s'il se tourne vers Tao. Il sait que ce sera ce regard chaud, celui qui parle sans prononcer aucun mot. Celui qu'il reconnaît et qui veut dire "Tu vois ce qu'on pourrait avoir. Tu vois ce que je souhaite pour nous." Et quand il sent les yeux de Tao, il ne peut s'empêcher sentir la chaleur s'insinuer en lui, il a toujours eu tellement de mal à lui résister.

Alors il décide de s'occuper pour avoir l'excuse de regarder ailleurs. Mais Tao n'est pas dupe, il sait depuis longtemps le pouvoir de persuasion qu'il a sur son compagnon. Une fois le petit pot avalé, il revient vers la cuisine et pose sa main sur l'épaule de Kris.

"Viens, on va s'asseoir sur le canapé."

Minsu est repus après son repas et la fatigue commence à se faire sentir tandis qu'il se frotte les yeux. S'asseyant tous les deux, Tao fait passer Minsu sur le côté qui se love contre son ventre. Le bébé est de nouveau calme, il désire simplement des câlins et Tao pose ses mains dans son dos.

"Kris, je sais que c'est beaucoup. Tout ça - cette conversation qui revient en boucle - à moi aussi elle pèse. Je crois que j'en deviens un peu extrême. Je sais que j'ai beaucoup insisté, j'ai souvent ramené le sujet sur le tapis et même encore ce soir, tu peux voir ça comme un guet apens. Je comprend. Mais ... au fond, je sais que ça - il fait un signe les englobant tous les trois - c'est ce qui peut nous rendre heureux." Il se rapproche sur le canapé jusqu'à ce que sa cuisse touche celle de Kris. "Tu as peur, je le sais. C'est une responsabilité que tu n'es pas sûr de vouloir prendre. Et moi aussi j'ai peur. Je sais que c'est ce que j'ai toujours voulu mais cela ne m'empêche de me poser beaucoup de questions. On ne sera jamais prêt, personne ne l'est vraiment. C'est toujours une aventure parce qu'on ne sait jamais quel enfant on va avoir et quel parent on va être mais ... c'est une aventure que je veux vivre avec toi. Parce que ... parce que tu as tellement à offrir. La façon que tu as de penser, ton engagement, les changements que tu as fait - pour moi - pour nous, ce serait dommage de ne pas les partager. Je sais que tu doutes du père que tu pourrais être, mais moi je sais qu'on va donner le meilleur. Ce ne sera pas parfait, ça ne peut pas l'être mais ça vaut le coup de tenter.

-Tu sais que ça changera tout entre nous.

-Je sais." Bien sûr qu'il y avait pensé. Tao adorait l'alchimie qu'il y avait entre eux, ces moments de complicité qu'ils partageaient en couple. Il était bien conscient du fait qu'un enfant changeait la donne, mais il ne négligeait pas non plus les autres aspects. "Ca ne sera plus pareil, ça je le sais, mais je n'y vois pas que le négatif. Est-ce que tu as pensé à tout ce que cela peut nous apporter ? Aimer autant la même personne, l'élever ensemble, construire une famille ?" Il savait ce qui effrayait Kris. Il redoutait de ne pas savoir s'y prendre, il avait peur que l'enfant ne l'aime pas ou qu'il réitère les erreurs de ses propres parents, mais lui était tellement sûr que de cette maladresse ils parviendraient quand même à créer quelque chose de beau.

Il laisse sa tête retomber sur l'épaule de Kris. Il savait que ses mots seuls ne seraient pas capables de faire changer Kris d'avis. Il avait beau lui affirmer qu'ils les voyaient tous les deux y parvenir, il fallait que l'acceptation se fasse par Kris lui-même.

Voyant que Minsu commence à fermer les yeux, il le fait passer sur son autre épaule et le tend à Kris. Cette fois-ci il ne l'impose pas, il lui laisse le choix de prendre l'enfant et ancrant son regard dans celui de son compagnon il essaie de lui faire comprendre que même si ce n'est pas facile ce n'est pas impossible. Minsu, lui, ne cherche pas la perfection mais le meilleur qu'une personne puisse lui donner - aussi maladroit que cela puisse être.

Kris inspire lentement. Il est toujours aussi surpris de voir qu'un enfant puisse faire confiance aveuglement. Il s'étonne mais est aussi à la fois fasciné de voir que le bébé n'a aucune apréhension à aller vers lui et qu'il cherche simplement à recevoir ce dont il a besoin. Interdit sur la prise qu'il doit adopter, il laisse Minsu venir à lui et trouver la place qui lui est le plus confortable dans le creux de son coude et sur son ventre.

"Tu dis ne pas être prêt, pas parce que tu ne les aime pas ou parce que tu en peur - mais parce que tu as peur de toi même. Tu doutes du père que tu pourrais devenir mais tu oublies une chose. Dans cette histoire tu n'es pas seul. Tu m'as moi, et tu auras cet enfant qui ne souhaitera de toi que ton acceptation et ton amour." Relevant son visage il cherche le regard de Kris et sa main se pose sur le sienne pour entrelacer leurs doigts. "Bien sûr qu'on fera des erreurs et qu'il y aura des oublis mais on fera du mieux qu'on peux. Je sais que ... j'ai un peu forcé les choses et j'ai essayé un peu trop souvent de te faire entendre mon point de vu. Cela ne veut pas dire que je n'ai pas entendu le tiens. Pour l'instant, tu es encore indécis à l'idée de chambouler tous ce que l'on a - je le comprend. Avoir un enfant - adopter en plus dans notre cas - ça veut dire s'engager dans un processus qui peut être très long et qui va bousculer notre quotidien. Ce ne sera plus simplement toi et moi. A moi aussi ce "nous" il va me manquer. Je me rend compte que je ne te l'ai jamais dis - mais, j'aime la relation qu'on a et ne plus passer autant de temps juste toi et moi va me manquer. Pourtant, d'un autre côté, construire une nouvelle relation, familiale, c'est ce que je souhaite aussi."

Tao vois que Kris l'écoute avec attention. Il n'est pas indifférent à ses propos. "On peut y réfléchir autrement. Peut-être déjà se renseigner sur la façon où tout cela pourrait se dérouler, le temps que cela prendrait.

-Mais si en cours de route je me rend compte que je ne veux pas être père."

Tao soupire mais garde son regard dans celui de Kris.

"Eh bien, on avisera à ce moment là. Dans tout les cas, je ne te forcerais pas la main. Je sais que mon insistance peut sonner comme une obligation mais ... ce que je souhaite vraiment c'est que tu prennes conscience des capacités que moi je vois en toi. Je sais qu'on peut y arriver." Voyant que la conversation avait déjà été sufisament productive et que Kris avait de nouveau matière à réfléchir, Tao décide d'alléger un peu le ton.

"Et puis... c'est la première fois que je m'en rend compte, mais tu es vraiment très sexy comme ça."

Kris remarque la lueur coquine dans les yeux de son compagnon et ne peut s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire.

"En tenant Minsu ?

-Oui, avec un bébé dans les bras. Je ne pensais pas mais tu as un côté "papa sexy" qui me plaît beaucoup."

Kris éclate de rire.

"Papa sexy ?

-Les mamans vont être folles de toi à la sortie de l'école, je vais devoir faire attention.

-Tu racontes vraiment n'importe quoi." Devant la moue amusée de Kris, Tao se redresse.

"Je t'assure. La comme ça j'ai l'image en tête. Toi torse nu, le bébé sur toi et .. olala, je crois que je m'y ferais bien à cette vision."

La diversion est réussie car Kris a retrouvé le sourire. Il se penche pour déposer un baiser sur les lèvres de son compagnon. Rien n'est encore décidé et ils ont un long chemin à parcourir mais il se sent quand même soulagé de voir que même dans ces moments d'opposition, Tao sait toujours les ramener à leur complicité d'origine.

La sensation est étrange, froide surtout. Il essaie de ne pas se concentrer dessus mais c'est assez difficile. Il sent comme une empreinte dans le bas de son dos, c'est très inconfortable. Ne souhaitant pas interrompre son sommeil pour autant, il presse fermement ses paupières et change sa position - mais rien n'y fait. Il pousse un soupir las mais est bien obligé de se rendre compte qu'il lui sera impossible de se rendormir de cette façon.

Il passe une main le long de sa cuisse, la remonte dans son dos avant de finalement trouver une pièce d'anatomie qui n'a rien à faire là. Enroulant sa main autour de la cheville, c'est tout en douceur qu'il déplace le pied importun.

C'était une habitude contre laquelle il luttait. Il aurait bien aimé que Sora dorme dans sa propre chambre mais Tao avait eu la mauvaise idée lors de son premier cauchemar de lui proposer de rester dormir avec eux. Désormais c'était les nuits où la petite ne dormait pas avec ses parents qui se faisaient rare. Ce n'était pas tant de se réveiller auprès de la petite lionne qui le dérangeait, Kris s'était vite rendu compte que son coeur en marshmallow était fait pour aimer la moindre parcelle de son enfant. Non, son désaccord était très pragmatique, même s'il adorait sa fille et qu'il ne ressentait aucun agacement à se réveiller avec ses pieds enroulés autour de son dos, il aurait tout de même apprécié pouvoir profiter d'un instant câlin avec son compagnon.

Aussi lentement que possible, il décide alors de se retourner et est surpris quand il rencontre deux grands yeux marons le regardant. La petite a à peine le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que Kris lui fait déjà signe de garder le silence. C'est sur le ton du chuchotement qu'il lui demande de se rapprocher de lui.

"Papa dort encore, il faut que tu le laisses dormir.

-Il est fatigué ?

-Oui. Il ne faut pas le réveiller.

-Mais moi je suis réveillé."

Kris soupire doucement et fait abstraction de la moue de Sora.

"Mais il est encore trop tôt. Tu dois retourner dans ta chambre et on viendra te chercher quand papa sera réveillé à son tour." La petite fronce automatiquement les sourcils. Afin de prévenir un "non" irrémédiable, Kris décide de jouer sa carte maîtresse. "Tu peux regarder tes livres en attendant, papa ne devrait pas tarder à se lever." Sora adorait les livres, mais parce qu'elle n'était pas soigneuse, Tao lui avait demandé de les regarder avec lui. Ce matin serait une exception, Kris voulait profiter de ce dimanche matin.

Quand il voit que son argument a eu raison de la détermination de sa fille, il l'aide à descendre du lit. Mais Sora ne bouge pas. Sans prendre la direction de sa chambre, elle tend plutôt la main vers son père et résigné, Kris se lève à son tour pour l'accompagner.

Traversant le couloir, il laisse Sora s'installer dans son lit tandis qu'il prend trois livres sur l'étagère. Il jete un regard vers sa fille et en ajoute un quatrième avant de les lui tendre. Se penchant, il pose un baiser dans ses cheveux et lui demande d'être sage encore quelques minutes.

C'est sur la pointe des pieds qu'il regagne sa chambre et s'autorise une minute, pour regarder son compagnon. Tao dort toujours. Avec des gestes précautionneux, il se faufile à nouveau sous les draps.

Sa main passe sous la nuque de Tao pour le presser contre son torse et il ferme une seconde les yeux pour profiter de l'instant. Le moment ne dure pas car Tao commence à remuer contre lui. Baissant la tête, sa main passe sur sa joue et son regard croise le sien avant qu'il ne puisse murmurer.

"Bonjour mon amour."

C'était peut-être un peu trop _familial_? Baekhyun s'interroge tandis qu'il repose son dos contre l'appui de sa chaise.

Cela fait des mois que la suite de _Tu m'attendais_ persiste dans sa tête mais il n'était pas sûr des mots à choisir pour lui donner forme. Jetant un regard au dessus de son épaule, il cherche une ombre dans la cuisine.

"Jongin ? Tu peux me relire ?"

C'était une phrase auquel il s'était habitué. Lui, qui avait écrit seul pendant si longtemps, il était heureux de la nouvelle vision que lui procurait son compagnon.

Jongin s'installe à ses côtés et lui prend l'ordi un instant pour lire les paragraphes qu'il vient de taper. Baekhyun replace ses lunettes sur son nez et attend le verdict.

"Tu es resté sur l'idée de l'adoption ?"

Baekhyun hausse les épaules en laissant sa tête reposer sur celle de Jongin.

"C'est de circonstance non ?" De plus en plus son présent s'imbriquait dans ses histoires.

Coucou !

Alors pour être honnête ce bonus est dans les carton depuis … longtemps (avant même la fin de Tu m'attendais) mais … j'ai pris mon temps pour l'écrire. En vrai je n'en suis pas entièrement satisfaite mais je suis dessus depuis trop longtemps et j'ai juste besoin de le poster et d'attendre vos retours (please, me laissez pas All by myself :( )

Ensuite, cette fin mérite un "à suivre" vous ne trouvez pas ? En tout cas c'était le but recherché. J'espère vos pronostics et hypothèses sur la question.

Enfin, j'espère que ce chapitre vous à plu. Que vous avez appréciez retrouver Tao et Kris. En tout cas merci de votre lecture. J'espère à très vite dans les com'

Xoxo - Saraadvg


End file.
